The Golden Fairy
by Superale2
Summary: AU:Chi-Chi Dies of a Virus and told a Teenage Goku to enjoy life like before, Goku decides to ask Shenlong to Teleport him to a New World called Earthland! What kind of adventures awaits for him in this Magical World where his presence will change the course of History forever (GokuxHarem) Strong Team Natsu! Wizard Saint Goku! DBZxFairyTailxMulti-Crossover (Ch 1 to 3 Updated now)
1. Welcome to Earthland

**Helloooo Guys! Since School it's almost over I decided to do a side story of my Favorite Shows, Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail, I have seen stories of these crossover and I find them really rushed and not that much character interaction so i decided to step in and do one myself! Of course this is a Side-story meaning I'm not going to be updating as much as the main one like Saiyan Chronicles: A Saiyan Among the Gods witch is getting more famous and people have been asking me to update it more often, if this story gets successful as Saiyan Chronicles it will become a Main Story but for now I'm doing this one for fun :)**

 **This will take at the End of GT in where Goku never left with Shenlong and Chi-Chi dies of Natural Causes and since the Saiyan never wish to be back to his Old Age he stared to grown again to his teenage state and this story will be a GokuxHarem in witch I have 3 Girls in mind for now, if you guys give any recommendations of any girls you want me to add just leave a Review and I'll answer it**

 **Another Thing I'm not going to Lower Goku's Power because almost every story that I see they Lower his power to the point that a simple dragon can beat him, no just no, I'm keeping his power as it is and he will have all his transformations including Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God so no Fukkatsu no F and Battle of Gods did happen in this story, but that doesn't mean Magic will affect him in some way**

 **Last thing I will follow the Manga of FT and keeping it mostly cannon but in other things with some twist, you will see what I mean soon enough, well since I don't have anymore things to say let's get this story stared!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 1 Song**

 **Prologue**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Earthland!**

 **(Updated)**

* * *

 _ **Son Residency, Planet Earth, Universe 7..**_

It has been 7 years since the Universal Battle with Omega Shenlong VS Son Goku and Vegeta, Peace on the Earth has been keeping in harmony since then thanks to the Z Fighters, but not everything was Happiness for the Son Family..

Goku was now 17 Years Old Physically but he was more than 60 Years old Chronologically, he was wearing his Blue Gi that he always wore when he was young, The Saiyan was now sitting next to her wife Chi-Chi who was now in her 60's lying in her bed, she was suffering of a Virus that was killing her slowly and they couldn't do nothing since she request it to let this happen because she knew her time was up

When everyone found out that Chi-Chi was dying of a Virus, everyone rushed to the Son Residency to see her for the Last Time, Bulma insisted to find the cure of the Virus but the Ox Daughter told her to not bother since she knew this was going to happen, Everyone though of the Dragon Balls that were now Clean of Negative Energy, but this case was Natural so they knew it wouldn't work..

Chi-Chi was looking around to see that her whole family and friends had Arrived to see her for the last time before she passes away, she showed a soft smile and said

"I'm glad that everyone is here..." Replied the wife of the Strongest Saiyan in the Universe with a soft smile and looking at everyone who were having sad faces and some of them crying

"Of course that's what best friends are for.." Said Bulma towards Chi-Chi, they have been friends for such a long time that she considers her as part of the family

The Ox Daughter didn't want to see anyone crying because of her death, she knew this was the process of a Human being when it turns old, then she turn her head where Goku was, his eyes were in Tears to see her in this state, This was one of the few times that Chi-Chi has seen Goku in such a emotional state it made her Heart ache seeing her husband crying, she softly smiled and said

"Goku.. I'm really glad that I had meet you, you made me the most Happiest Women in this Universe and I can't tell you how happy I am.. you gave me two sons that are successful in life and a family to support us.." Said the black haired woman laying on her bed and grabbing the Saiyan's hand to let her know everything will be alright

"Chi-Chi..." Tears were rolling down on Goku's eyes, It has been a while since he has cry for something he held dear, The last time he could remember was when his Grandpa Gohan had to leave to the other world

"I just want you to promise me something.." At this Goku stared to look at his wife and payed attention to her "I want you to enjoy Life like in the old days, explore around, find new challenges but not here on Earth.. Look for another World where they need you to aid to protect them, knowing that you're a Saiyan it could give you a good time finding challenges.. and don't worry if you find a girl that falls for you since you're a Teenager again, who wouldn't want a guy like you my dear husband.." Finished Chi-Chi flashing a weak son grin that she got used to from a certain Saiyan

The Super Saiyan could say he was kinda shock from what his wife said, Going to a new world where there could be new challenges for him, He has been just training with his sons and grand-daughter these last 7 Years of peace after the battle with Omega Shenlong that he has consider to find a new challenge but he promised himself to stay with her wife..

But what she just said was out of character but if it was her last wish then he would do anything to accomplish that promise and even if he gets a new wife The Saiyan won't never forget about her

"If it that's what you want, then I won't let you down Chi-Chi" replied Goku with a determine tone and cleaning his eyes from the tears

The rest of the Z Fighters were just looking at how the Saiyan was going to an another Adventure in another World, They knew that the Universe didn't have any challenges for the Saiyans since they have been keeping training for any threats coming, Suddenly the old fighters like Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks they remember when the God of Destruction came to find the Super Saiyan God and told them about the 12 Universes and different worlds to explore and how many challenges there could be

"Everyone, you have all impacted my life in a good way and for that Thank you all, I cherish every moment I had with you guys and I couldn't ask for a better life, I'll see you all in heaven..." Said the Wife of Son Goku knowing that they were her last words

At that moment her heart stopped and passed away making everyone cry except of Vegeta who was showing neutral face but in the inside he was feeling bad for his Rival and his family, Goku knew that she was going to Heaven to rest for the Eternity and accompany his Grandfather Gohan that made him showed a smile with tears coming down his face, for the next 5 Minutes everyone was sobbing and crying, By the hour that passed everyone left leaving Goku and Gohan with his family

"So what are you planning to do Dad?" Said Gohan cleaning his tears taking off his glasses from all the crying he went through this last hour

"I'm planning to collect the Dragon Balls to open me a Portal to a World that looks the same as Earth, but for now we have to make her funeral" said the Super Saiyan towards his son feeling somehow sad from the death of her Wife even though he could visit her in Vahala if King Yemma let him

"Alright.. Videl, I want you to make the arrangement for the funeral and Pan to help your mother with anything alright?" Said The Mystic Saiyan towards her wife who is the daughter of Mr. Satan the martial arts champion and her daughter who was now a young adult that almost look like her mother except of the Saiyan tail she and the others saiyans including her father have grown back

"I'm on it Gohan" replied Videl towards his husband holding her phone and then looks at Pan "Pan come with me"

At this both girls walked away from the room leaving Goku and Gohan by themselves, then The Saiyan God looks at Gohan and said

"Gohan, I don't know how long I will be gone in this new world but I want you too take care of Goten and help him in anything he needs, also Keep training like always since you know Vegeta and I would not be here forever, we need people who can step up and protect the earth" replied Goku towards his first son and grabbing his shoulder giving him a trustful smile

"Leave it to me father, I'll do anything I can to protect my Family and the place where I have grown" Said Gohan giving his father a hug in which Goku have in and hug him too "I have to go father, I need to help Videl for the funeral preparations"

"It's alright Gohan.. Go do what you have to do" said Goku towards his son and watching him leaving the son residency flying, The Super Saiyan stared to walk around the house thinking and then sits down in the middle of the living room in a meditating position

" _I need to get stronger if I want to be prepare to fight people from other universes.. But there's nobody who's stronger than me and Vegeta who we have obtain the Power of the Gods... That's it! I can get to where Beerus-sama and Whis lives since I can sense God Ki! Maybe they can help me to get stronger"_ Thought Goku with a happy grin and wanting to go see the God of Destruction.. The only person he couldn't defeat even with Super Saiyan God which is stronger than Super Saiyan 4

(A/N: In this AU Goku lost his remaining God Ki when he got turned into a kid but still kept what made him strong after the power boost he got from the Transformation, as the years passes he stared to regain in God Ki and trained with his sons and manages to go back to The Super Saiyan God Form but for 30 Minutes he can keep that form)

Goku stood up and puts two fingers on his forehead trying to sense the God of Destruction godly ki around the Universe, Planet by Planet, Galaxy by Galaxy and the Ginormous Cosmos of the Mortal Life it took him an hour to find a faint power level but it felt godly, He smiles at this and then teleports away from earth towards Beerus Planet

 _ **Lord Beerus's Planet... Universe 7**_

The Planet of the God of Destruction of Universe 7 had the shape of a triangle upside down but that didn't take away the beauty the Planet had, the environment was beautifully one of the best in this Universe next to Planet Earth, in one of the lakes near the Hakaishin's palace was the God of Destruction Assistance, Whis the one who trained Beerus to Martial Arts and become as strong as he is now, Whis was drinking his tea peacefully looking at the beauty of the lake and enjoying the day

" _What a peaceful day... Already two decades without hearing Beerus-sama surely becomes kinda boring.. Now that I'm wondering how is the Super Saiyan God is doing at this moment? Surely he has become stronger"_ thought the Assitance/Master of the God of Destruction peacefully looking at the lake where the unique fish were jumping out of the water but at the moment he mentioned the Super Saiyan God he felt a power level suddenly appearing on the planet and it was near him, He turned around to see who it was and for his surprised it was Son Goku showing his famous grin

"Hey Whis-san! Long time no see you" replied the Super Saiyan happily towards Whis in which he gave a small smile also back

"Indeed Son Goku or should I say Super Saiyan God" said blue skin assistance keeping a normal tone

"How do you know that I have the Super Saiyan God Transformation?" Asked Goku somewhat surprised that it would be hard that he's holding back to that level but he remembered that Whis is stronger than Beerus so he could easily detected

"Well you're God Ki has increased more than ever despite not doing the correct training" said Whis with smile on his face making Goku raise a eye-brow

"What do you mean with that Whis-san? Is there a proper training to control God Ki completely?!" Replied the Super Saiyan God in surprised that there could be a way to control the power of the Gods

"Yeah.. But first how could you find Beerus-sama Planet since it's the deepest corners of the Universe and another question what brings you here?" Asked Whis simply towards Goku since he wanted to know how the Super Saiyan could find this planet and what were his motive

At this the Saiyan God stared to explained how he took a While to lock on the Energy signal specially when it's a God, after that short explanation he got somewhat sad and explained how his wife Chi-Chi died from natural causes not being able to revive her with the Earth Dragon Balls and the other reason that she didn't want to be revived, and the last but not least he explained how he wanted to get stronger under Whis to go into a New Universe and explore

Whis was kinda taken back by the fact that the Saiyan's wife died by a Mortal Virus, he gave his condolence to Goku in which he didn't mind, after that he got into a serious face and said

"So you want to go a New Universe from the 12 to explore a New World where it can give you challenges and the things you promised to you're deceased wife?" Asked The Assistance of the Hakaishin with a serious tone in which the Saiyan nodded to him making know that he was right "But why do you want to train under me when you're are one of the Strongest Beings in the Universe behind Beerus-sama? Are you trying to take the job of the Hakaishin?"

"Of Course Not!" Replied the Saiyan quickly in his defense towards Whis "I just want to get stronger than him and you! And knowing that there's other Universes that could eclipse you're power it makes me excited to fight them!"

"Very well then.. I shall train you" replied Whis with a smile making Goku so happy that he stared to start doing backflips but the Assitance cough to get his attention making him stop "But I warn you this training will not be easy for you so do you want to continue?"

"Whis-san.. I won't hold back at this training! Even if I have to die I'll gladly accepted it since I'm going to train under someone who thought the God of Destruction!" Said the Saiyan in a confidence tone letting Whis know that he was ready to take this training, The Assistance was surprised of the confidence that the Saiyan was showing, despite act like a child at time he's someone mature when it comes to training or fighting.. The pride of a Saiyan can be really interesting

"Alright then Son Goku why don't we start with you're training?" Replied Whis towards the Saiyan making his staff disappear and getting into a battle stance that Goku never saw making him excited

"Ready whenever you are Whis-sensei!" Said Goku with a excitement tone towards to his new master as he got to his turtle hermit stance getting ready to spar with Whis but he wasn't aware that he would be getting more stronger or even surpass his power as a Super Saiyan God

 _ **Three Months Later, Capsule Corp, Planet Earth, Universe 7...**_

Three Months have pass since Chi-Chi's Funeral that took place at the Son Residence, Goku was coming back from his training with Whis that accepted him as a student, Nobody knew the reason that the Saiyan God left the planet not even Vegeta who was eager to know since he didn't want his rival to get stronger, Goku could say that he learned new things with the Assistance of the Hakaishin, developing new techniques, Lifting Weights that were denser than a Planet, Surviving Star-busting blast from Beerus-sama when he's sleeping and getting him of guard, and of course Mastering his Godly Ki bringing him to new heights, he still haven't mastered a form that goes beyond his strongest form but he called it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, it's a mixture of His Super Saiyan God energy with Super Saiyan power up making him slightly more powerful than Lord Beerus itself, he wanted to prepare as much as possible in the New World he was going to have an adventure

The Assitance of the Hakaishin told him to ask Shenlong to transport him to Earthland a planet that was similar to Earth in the Sixth Universe, Goku asked him why Whis wanted him to go to that planet especially a similar one to his Earth, of course Whis didn't give him an answer so it was left to him to find out, Also Goku Upgraded his Instant Transmission like the Kaioshin to teleport whenever place he wants without pinpoint someone, now he was ready to depart..

Goku and his Family and Friends were at Capsule Corp with the Seven Dragon Balls united again, waiting to say the Magic words to make the mightily dragon to come out but before that, Bulma stared to walk towards the Saiyan with a Box making Goku confused and asked her

"Hey Bulma mind to ask you what is in that box?" Asked Goku pointing at the box that the CEO of Capsule Corp was holding

"Well there's few Capsules that hold some of you're favorite Gi that you used to wear and of course the blue one, There's a Gravity Chamber too that goes up too 1000X Times Gravity of Earth so you can keep up with you're training knowing that you Saiyans can't survive with and also Vegeta putted some Saiyan Armors that he wears in case you do some rough training" explained Bulma towards his childhood friend with a smile on her face

"Geez Thanks Bulma! I appreciated" replied the Saiyan with a smile and grabs the small box that contained his favorite things and then looks at his rival giving also a grin "Same goes to you Vegeta!"

"Hmph! I hope you comeback soon Kakarot so can have our match or else I'm going to hunt you down in whatever world or Universe you land on" said the Prince of the Saiyans with a proud smirk on his face also making Goku gain a smirk on his face

"You bet buddy!" Replied Goku giving at his rival a thumps up

The Saiyan God turns back to the Dragon Balls and stared to say the Magical Words, making the Dragon Balls shine brighter then producing the Bright light that shot to the Dark Sky turning into a Dragon, Shenlong had Finally arrived after 7 Years without using them and with new upgrades that Dende has made rivaling to the Namekian Dragon Balls

" **You have summon me! Now speak for your two Wishes so can comeback to my slumber!"** Said the mightily Dragon towards Goku and everyone who was watching the long dragon cover part of West City

"Shenlong! For my first wish I want a bag of Unlimited Senzu Beans!" Yelled Goku towards Shenlong for his first wish making the Dragon's red eyes staring to illuminate meaning that the wish can happen

" **It shall be done.."** replied Shenlong with a deep tone but still comparable To a deity, the Dragons Eyes stared to get brighter and then a Bag of Senzu Beans showed on Goku's Hand grabbing it and put it on his Waist where his tail was wrap up " **You're first wish has been granted! Now speak for you're last Wish so I can leave.."**

"For my Second Wish I want you to Teleport me to the Planet called Earthland in Universe 6!" Yelled the Saiyan God with excitement on his face and tone of his voice

" **It shall be done..."** said the Dragon with a normal face as his eyes stared to get brighter

Suddenly Goku's body stared to get brighter by Every second meaning that he was about to leave this planet and being teleported by Shenlong to Earthland in Universe 6, waving at his family and friends who replied back he completely disappear to the New World to start his Adventures and what awaits for him and could definitely change the fate of that Planet or even of that Universe..

 _ **Outside of Hargeon, Country of Fiore, Continent of Ishgar, Planet Earthland, Universe 6, Year X784..**_

Planet Earthland, Ishgar one of most populated continent in the World and the place where Guilds and Mages reside specially in the Kingdom of Fiore, In the Outsides of Port of Hargeon a bright light stared to appear showing Goku with his Blue Gi with the Whis Symbol on his left chest that he got one of his trainings and his Capsule Corp box and Senzu beans on his side with his Tail in his waist, He stared to look around and he notice that he landed on a Forest, but with Sensing Abilities improved, without even trying he could cover an entire country and he sensed that there is a Town near him but what surprised was the amount of energy being in the air and also being absorbed by specific amount of people..

" _Its seems that there's people above their Human Limitations but what I'm intrigued it's how they are absorbing the energy from the air, well let's find out with the town that it's nearby"_ thought The Saiyan God as he stared to levitate himself with his Bukujutsu technique he learned from Kami to see the town that he was sensing, he was in awe at the beauty of the town he was seeing and the structure, it was so different than on his Planet Earth, He gain a Son Grin knowing that this was a good start of his Adventure on this Planet called Earthland

 _ **Hargeon Town, Fiore, Continent of Ishgar, Earthland, Universe 6..**_

In the downtown of Hargeon A young girl with Blond Hair showing some cleavage with her attractive clothes was coming out from a store taking big steps of someone who was beyond livid to the point she was muttering bad stuff, her name is Lucy Heartfillia a Celestial Mage who wouldn't believe at first

"Only 1000 Jewels in discount!? that's not freaking fair!" Yelled Lucy to herself as she was kicking the floor of how mad was she "That old man doesn't know what beauty is!"

Then the Blond busty girl notice a group of girls stared to crown around making her Curious of the situation, yelling the name Salamander like fangirls making her eyes widen since she has heard that name before

"Eh!? The Famous Salamander in town? I should go check it out to see if it's true" said the Celestial Mage out loud as she stared to walk where the crown was being located

Meanwhile from some distance where the girls were crowding Goku was looking around the Town to see if there's anything interesting or something to eat, he could feel Magic almost Everywhere making think that this world energy is composed by magic, Then suddenly he felt that magic was being used on certain amount of people making him curious, he turned his head to see multiple girls being crowded on one point taking conclusion that's where is happening

" _I can feel someone is using magic on those girls, I don't know if it's good or bad I should go check it out, also I could meet someone to explained me how this town is or works"_ thought the Saiyan within himself as he stared to walk towards where the crow was

As The Saiyan God stared to make his way to the crown of girls that were showing showing hearts in their eyes making him even more curious, he made his way to the center making everyone and even Lucy snapping out her daydream and got distracted of the sudden appearance of Goku, he was about to say something to the person that was in the middle to ask directions or what was going on when suddenly a Pink Haired Guy came in pushing the girls aside and yelled

"Igneel!" Said the Pink Haired Guy with a big smile on his face but that faded away when he notice that there where only two people that he doesn't even know and asked them with a depressive tone "Who are you both?"

This made the Guy jumped of surprised and Goku to tilt his head with curiosity wondering what was going on, then he looked back at the person who was responsible of crowding the girls replied back with a smirk

"Well you can call me Salamander" replied 'salamander' with a smirk on his face making the Saiyan God somewhat narrowing his eyes at this, he knew he was using some type of magic to make the girls fall on him but he didn't know what but since everyone was distracted he asked with a serious voice to scared him

"I can sense that you're using Magic on the girls.. What are you planning to do with them" replied Goku with a serious face towards the Salamander that was staring to sweat

This made the Pink Haired Guy get his attention on Goku who was still staring at the Salamander, even Lucy manage to listen to what the Spiky haired guy told the 'Salamander' who was sweating bullets out of nowhere but the girls were about to Jump in on The Saiyan and the Pink Haired Guy for interrupting their Great Salamander making them run away from then since they were basically scared of the Wrath of Woman but the Salamander stared to levitate with his fire magic and said

"I must take my lead, I will have a Boat Party at Sunset I hope everyone come by" replied the salamander as he smirk and leaves the area with his magic " _That Boy almost blew my identity, how did he found out? Well doesn't matter I will get the grasp to all those girls"_

Goku was looking how the salamander was leaving and then he looks back at The Pink Haired Guy who was grinning at him like how he grins at Vegeta

"Name's Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you! and this is my partner Happy" said the person called Natsu towards Goku who then saw the blue cat that almost resembles Puar in which he finds funny

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Replied the blue cat who was near the Saiyan, Goku just chuckled at this and also gave a smile

"The name is Son Goku!" Replied the Saiyan extending his hand towards Natsu who accepted it gladly "I was wondering what's the name of the town since I'm kinda new here hehehe" finished asking Goku scratching his head since he didn't know actually where he was..

"Well this place it's called the Port of Hargeon, you want to show you around a bit since I came here also to look for something" said Natsu towards the Saiyan with a smile on his face, despite meeting him he could tell that he was a nice person to be with specially that it reminds him of his personality

"Sure! You lead the way!" Replied Goku with a relief tone that he was going to learn something from him, Both of them and Happy stared to walk away from the spot where they were standing when suddenly Lucy stopped them gaining their attention

As they turned around to see Lucy making their heads tilt since they didn't knew her and they didn't know what she wanted from them

"Wait Guys! I wanna say thanks to both you" replied the blonde haired girl with a apologetic smile making both of them confused

"Thanks?" Asked both black haired and pink haired simultaneously and with curiosity on their voice

"Yea I didn't know that I was under a Magic spell from that guy" replied Lucy towards them still keeping her smile, This made Goku know that he was right on his statement that the 'salamander' was using so kind of magic on them including this girl "so for my thanks why I don't treat you for some food"

At the moment both of the boys heard the word food, their stomach stared to rumble making Goku laugh of embarrassment since he didn't eat before coming to this world and Natsu stared to show his Goofy Grin since he was thinking about food at the moment

"Sure we would love too!" Replied the Pink Haired Guy with his grin making Goku nod at her to let her know that he would also love to go, as three of them and Happy stared to walk away The Saiyan stared to let a sly smile on his face without being notice by Natsu, Happy and the new girl since he thought of something funny

" _She's going to regret to treat a Saiyan Food as she finds out the amounts of food I can eat..."_ thought the Saiyan as he stared to chuckle to himself and kept walking with the new people and cat he met to the restaurant

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Lucy had her Jaw dropped when she was looking at how the Two Boys that saved her from the magic spell and the cat were eating like no tomorrow but who was eating faster was the black haired guy, she though he was a bottomless pit with no models

" _Where do they keep all that food when they have a fit body?!"_ asked the Celestial Mage to herself as she was watching how the Pink Haired Guy was chugging down the drinks and meats meanwhile the Black Haired Guy was just slurping everything like a vacuum

"Man This food is great!" Yelled the Saiyan happily as he was finishing his twentieth bowl of noddles making Lucy sweat drop

"Aye! Besides You're a good person too" replied Natsu towards the blonde and kept eating what they have left in the table

"Hehe Thanks.. I don't mind really" said Lucy with a awkward smile on her face as she was feeling people from the restaurant were looking at her and the boys, she shook her thoughts off and gave a nice smile to both of them and said "So what are you're names?"

"My name it's Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy my companion" said the Pink Haired still eating and pointed at his cat who was eating fish and replied with a 'Aye'

"I'm Son Goku! But you can call me Goku I don't really mind" replied the Saiyan God flashing one of his famous grins towards the Celestial Mage who found both of their grins somewhat attractive

"I'm glad that I know you're names and I just wanted to say thanks that both of you saved me from the Salamander, he was using a Charming Magic that is Illegal here in Fiore, that's really disgusting to be honest" explained Lucy to both knuckleheads with a disgust face since charming magic was one of the things she hated, Goku was interested In this since it was the first time he heard this type of power

"I see.. It's a Good thing that me and Natsu appeared to interrupt him and save you on the way" said the Saiyan with a happy tone on his face and receiving a nod from Natsu who also agree in what Lucy said

"If you guys didn't know I'm a Wizard too!" Said the Celestial Mage in a proud tone on her but then she gets all gloomy and gave a sad smile "but I'm not in a Guild yet.."

This statement made Goku Interest since this is the first time hearing the Word Wizard coming out from Humans since the only wizard he could remember was Babidi and he was powerful on his own despite not having raw power, Human Wizard was something new from him so he decided to sense Both Lucy and Natsu power levels, He can tell that the Blonde wasn't strong enough but she had enough strength to go toe to toe with him before he went to Training with Master Roshi for the Budokai Tenkaichi 21th but she could become a formable Warrior with the proper training

As he moved on to Natsu he was surprised that his energy could Surpass Master Roshi himself since he could destroy the moon with the Kamehameha but he guessed he didn't have Raw techniques to destroy something as big as the Moon, but suddenly he could feel two power sources deep within his body, one of them was strong as Nappa or even more but the other power source was sealed but the feeling is dark and more powerful than the first one that it could rival someone like Vegeta when he came to Earth, this intrigued him the most since he was just a Human, maybe this Natsu wasn't human at all and with the Proper training he could become someone to be aware off, he shook his head off as he stared to remember what Lucy said about the word Guild..

"Wait what's a Guild? I never heard that word before" replied Goku with curiosity on his face making Lucy and even Natsu looked at him like he grown two heads

"You don't know what a guild is?! Well.. It's seems that you're not from Fiore from what I can see, let me explain, a Guild it's a place when you can associate with People, take job request, Mages don't considers themselves fully Mages until they are In a Guild and take jobs that other people leave.. and I really want to join the Most Strongest Guild on Fiore but I don't know if I'm skilled enough to be in there.." Finished explaining the Celestial Mage to the Saiyan as she looked down on the floor somewhat sad since she was still doubting to herself about joining one of the strongest guilds in Fiore

"Don't worry Lucy sooner or later you will be in one of those guilds! Maybe you might get in the most powerful one" replied Goku with a confident tone on his voice and giving a smile " _I might as well look for that Guild she's talking about, it might be interesting to join one and get some money or even fight enemies with Magic-based attacks"_

"You speak to much Lucy" replied Happy speaking for the first time in the conversation, Lucy got annoyed at his respond and ignored him and looks at Natsu giving him a smile

"So Natsu who are you looking for? When I was in the girls circle I heard you shouted someone's name" asked the Celestial Mage with curiosity on her face making Natsu gulp his food down so he can explain

"I'm looking for Igneel, when I heard the rumors of the Salamander was here in town I decide to come check it out if it was true.. But unfortunately that bastard wasn't here" replied Natsu annoyed that he couldn't find Igneel in the town

"That Salamander doesn't really look like a real Salamander you know Natsu" said Happy to his 'father' with a dead-panned face

"How can a Salamander be a Human?" Asked Lucy with a sweat drop to the pink haired boy making him tilt his head like an idiot

"Eh? But Igneel it's not human, he's a real dragon" said Natsu as it was the most normal thing in the world making Goku looked at him to know more and Lucy freaked out yelling at him like was someone weird

"A REAL DRAGON!? DO YOU REALLY THINK A DRAGON WOULD COME TO A TOWN LIKE THAT? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT THE BODY ITSELF COULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE!?" Yelled Lucy to the knucklehead making him do a shock face when he realize that she was right about that

"A dragon?" Said Goku out loud as he stared to think that Shenlong or even Porunga from Namek is bigger than a country would fit here in this village "I have to believe in Natsu since I know a Dragon Called Shenlong" this statement almost made Natsu jump out of his seat but he interrogated Goku out of nowhere

"Have you seen a red dragon on you're way here?! Please say yes!" Asked Natsu hopeful that he could find a clue from the Saiyan God but it was shattered as Goku shook his head

"I'm Sorry but I haven't, the one that I know it's green and he rarely appears" said Goku half lying since he didn't wanted to tell him that he was from Another Universe, at this Lucy found this conversation out of her and decided it was time to leave

"Well I have to go now, I hope I see you guys again!" Replied The Celestial Mage as she stared to stand up and walk away, When she was near the Exit she Notice Natsu and Happy on their knees saying thank you multiple time making her embarrass about it and yelling at them to stop, Goku was Chuckling a both of their antics because this scene for him was funny so he decided to not interrupt for now, he was staring to like the People on this World mostly Natsu, Lucy and of course Happy

 _ **Scene Change... Night Time**_

It was Already night after they left Lucy to go on her path, and Goku, Natsu and Happy were laughing together around town of Hargeon, The Saiyan God found Natsu really interesting to interact and get along with, it was like himself when he was Younger Chronically but he would of wish to have a companion like Happy, after a good walking they stopped near a cliff where the Port could be seen and boats also

"Man I sure ate a lot Today thanks to Luigi!" Replied Natsu happily as he was tapping his stomach that was still full from food

"I think you're were trying to say Lucy hehe but anyways I'm also full! I think I can handle not eat until tomorrow" said the Saiyan God as he corrects his grammar since he found it really surprising to do that, maybe after being more than 60 years chronologically you learn something new

Meanwhile both knuckleheads were talking to each other Happy notice a giant boat floating few miles away from the port and asked the Pink Haired something gaining his attention

"Oi Natsu, didn't Salamander said that he was going to have a Party on his boat? Because I can see one having lots of fun" said Happy to his master and as Natsu hears the word both or any other reference to transportation he stared to feel motion sickness

"I don't know but don't make me think about those things, you know I can get pretty sick by thinking something that involves transportation" replied Natsu as he put his left hand to his mouth to prevent to throw up

Meanwhile Goku stared to heard the Conversation of two girls talking about Salamander being a Famous Mage in town and other but when one of them mentions 'Fairy Tail' Natsu Eyes winded of shock and stared to think if he knew that person was Part of his Guild, Goku felt that something was wrong and stared to use his Sensing Abilities and In a split of a second him he felt Lucy's energy meaning that she was there , He was having a Gut feeling that something bad was going to happen since this could be the Salamander's yacht and then he looked at Natsu who was on his knees thinking deeply

"Fairy tail.. But why?" Said the Pink Haired to himself but loud enough to be heard by the Saiyan God

"Natsu, I have a strange feeling that something bad it's about to Happen and Lucy seems to be in the Boat too so we should check it out" recommended the Saiyan as he was still looking at where the boat was

"Eh? how do you know that Lucy it's there?" Asked Natsu in curiosity since how he would know that someone it's there when you're not even sure if it's true

"I can Sense Energy from miles and miles meaning that I can tell who's on the boat" replied Goku normally still keeping his eyes onto the boat

"That's an Awesome Technique! You should show me one day!" Said Natsu excited that it was possible for someone to sense energy from other person and hell he would wish to learn that to go against a certain Requip Mage, Lightning Mage and Crash Mage "But how are you planing to get all the way to the boat since Happy can only carry one person"

"Grab my shoulder and you will see, you too happy" replied the Saiyan with a smirk on his face waiting to show his new friends the Instant Transmission

"If you have a technique to get us there without transportation then be my guest" replied Natsu Without Hesitation As he Grabs Goku's Shoulder followed by Happy who landed on his head and then The Saiyan God stared to concentrated where Lucy was and then in a millisecond both of them Disappear in a flash towards to the Boat

 _ **Scene Change, Salamander's Boat..**_

Lucy was scared, she has never been this scared since being with his father who she abandoned, She was in a boat or yacht where she would be treated as a Slave, she though that the Salamander was a member of Fairy Tail but It was all a trap for her to fall, tears stared to roll down her face, she though this was the end until she saw someone Appeared out of Nowhere like a flash, It was Goku and Natsu with Happy on his Shoulder with their Serious expression making her happy that they were here to save her

"Natsu! Goku! I thought you guys were going to forget me" replied the Celestial Mage happily towards her saviors

All the Thugs and the Salamander turned around to see the people who almost blew the Identity of His, Natsu was about to say when the Boat stared to move slightly making The pink haired have one of his famous Motion Sickness making Goku Sweat-drop since he explained to him what happens when he's in a transportation and Lucy and the Rest of the Thugs Jaw Dropped

"Happy I want you to take Lucy somewhere safe! I'll get Natsu to rest from his sickness and fight the thugs" replied the Saiyan towards the Blue Cat who nodded and activate his Wings making Lucy Surprised at this since she never saw a Cat Flying, Goku saw them flying away as he was seeing the Thugs getting ready to attack him and receiving order from Salamander making him just smirk " _Time to try a new technique I developed through Whis-sensei's training"_

The Saiyan closed his eyes deeply like he was concentrating making the group of thugs yelling at him and dashing off towards him, before they could reach him Goku opened his eyes looking at all of them with the most serious expression on his face letting a blue wave a of energy go through the room where they were and making no one move, after a few seconds all the thugs except Natsu who was laying down from his motion sickness and the Salamander who was sweating and trembling for some reason

" _How did he knock down all my man in this room!? And that look.. Could have end me in a instant.."_ thought the Salamander to himself still scared from that attack

" _The Killing Intent of the Hakaishin... And I only used less than 1% in that"_ said Goku within himself with a smirk

(A/N: The Killing Intent of the Hakaishin is similar Conqueror's Haki of One Piece and the scene is almost similar to the one that Luffy used in Fishmen Island but in a smaller scale)

Meanwhile with Happy and Lucy, The Blonde Haired asked why he didn't take Natsu, he told her that he could only take one person, They manage to Escape from the yacht but then Happy told her that his Magic run out making her fall to the Ocean yelling for her life, She stared to look for her Keys that one of the thugs throw out into the ocean to help Natsu and Goku, Lucy made it to the Surface with her Keys calling Aquarius making Happy Surprised about the Sudden appearance that she looked like a Mermaid with Blue Hair

"I'm a Celestial Wizard and I can use one of the Golden Keys to summon spirits from the Other World know as the Celestial Spirt World!" Yelled Lucy with a smirk and then looks at the Celestial Spirit "Now Aquarius attack the Boat over there"

"Tch" made a sound Aquarius that was notice By Lucy making her mad and said

"Don't 'tch' me!" Replied Lucy towards to her summon but notices that Aquarius got near her with a scary face and said

"You're annoying Little girl.. let me tell you one thing if you lose or drop my key, I will kill you" stated The Celestial Spirit with a monotone face making the Celestial Mage staring to sweat and trying to prevent Aquarius Wrath

Then Aquarius created a Tsunami big enough to take The Boat and even Lucy on it to yelling at her for doing that, The Boat landed on the Shore of Hargeon making everyone think what happened, from the Yatch Lucy could see that the Saiyan was coming out from the rubbles left from the Tsunami with Natsu following up

"That was a Harsh landing" said Goku to himself as he was shaking his head from the impact and then looks at Natsu "Are you alright Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm alright Goku" replied back the pink haired as he was also getting up from the rubbles "at least my sickness disappear for now so that's a start"

Meanwhile Lucy was in top of the Boat yelling at Aquarius for pushing her too on purpose and she told Lucy to not call her since she was going to be with her Boyfriend making Lucy mad calling her cocky for rubbing it on her face, Then she turned around to see Natsu with a Serious expression at Salamander meanwhile Goku who had his arms crossed wanted to see how Natsu Fights since he could tell he was stronger than the Salamander by a great margin

Some thugs left from the Yacht were coming at Natsu trying to knock him but with one swing of pressure he knock them out cold still keeping a serious expression

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and I have never met you in the Guild" yelled the Mage from Fairy Tail towards the 'salamander' who was nervous since all his thugs were out cold, When Lucy heard the name Fairy Tail her eyes widen making her realize that he's part of that famous guild

" _So he's from Fairy Tail? its that the famous Guild Lucy wants to get in?"_ thought the Saiyan to himself as he read in a magazine that Fairy Tail is one of the most famous guild in Fiore

"I can't believe it... He's really from Fairy Tail.." Said Lucy to herself still in shock that all this time he was part of Fairy Tail

The Thugs that were left were saying to the now Bora that he was the Real Salamander of Fairy Tail, Happy Explained that Bora was exiled from a Guild called Titan Rose for his illegal magic

"I don't care where are you from, but I can't let you use our name for you're crimes! Goku let me battle this one, it's time to show them what I'm capable of and letting him know to not take my title" said Natsu seriously as he stared to walk towards Bora

"It's all yours Natsu" replied Goku with a smirk on his face "I want too see you in action also"

Bora stared to use Fire magic that had the color of blue against Natsu who was just standing still waiting for the Attack with a smirk on his face and confidence, Lucy Yelled for his name meanwhile Goku with his Arms crossed, he was smiling since he knew that was nothing for him but what shocked him was that he stared to eat the Flames of Bora, he has never seen something like that making him curious, Lucy and everyone Jaw Dropped of the Amazed they saw

" _First time I see someone eating fire hehe.. You learn something new everyday"_ thought the Saiyan God with a smile on his face and watching Natsu eating the rest of his flames

"So this is You're Fire Magic? It's tasted disgusting but it was free so I'm alright with it" replied the Fire Mage with mock tone towards Bora who was staring to get scared

"What are you!?" Asked Bora to Natsu with fear and he see's the Pink Haired being evolved with his flames around his body getting ready to attack

"Natsu doesn't get affected by Fire.. He's a Dragon Slayer Mage, he can breath, eat and absorb any kind of fire and it's a Lost Magic" said Happy towards Lucy who was also curious in what magic he used and Goku also manage to heard that

"Dragon Slayer eh?" Said the Saiyan as he was looking at the Dragon Slayer staring to breath really deeply " _So Lost Magic, this is more interesting that I though it would be"_ Then he looks back at Natsu finished up powering up for his Magic attack and also he could tell he's flames where some-type alive

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"** Yelled Natsu as shot a Gigantic Fireball from his mouth to Bora and his last Thugs, Goku was smiling at the Power he possess to knock out all the Thugs and Bora including the Half of Hargeon making him sweat drop from his recklessly, of course he has Multi-Planet buster Attacks on his Base Form and even beyond

but for a Human at his level it was something and maybe he did it over a little with the destruction meanwhile Lucy was in a State of Shock how he knock out the Thugs and Bora with Ease and the Destruction he left

"He's really destructive!" Said Lucy out loud as she was seeing the damage of the Fire Roar

"Thats Natsu for you! Replied Happy normally since he got used to his destructions

Then the Run Knight Army was making his way yelling what happen and asking people who did the destruction making Natsu nervous then he grabbed Lucy and Goku by their Hands and Happy was flying behind them and Lucy spoke up and asked him

"Natsu, where are we going?" Asked the Celestial Mage somewhat nervous since they were now followed by the army

"You said you want to join Fairy Tail so I'm taking you there and Goku you should join too since you are new in Fiore and would be a good start for exploring the country" said Natsu to both of them making them smile and grin

Goku has finally seen Natsu in Action and he couldn't wait to have spar with him or even train him to get him stronger and the same thing could be said for Lucy also

" _I'm staring to like this World more and more, I wonder what kind of things awaits in the future, I hope you're watching me Chi-Chi.. Because I'm making that promise reality!"_ thought Goku to himself with a soft smile aand looking at the sky hoping that he could make her decease wife happy, but what he didn't know that his presence would change this Planet and even beyond comprehension..

* * *

 **And Cut! Well this was my First Chapter of this Fanfic that is one-sided story for Now, I hope you guys like it so far how it's progressing and don't worry Goku will fight in the Next Chapter, and question guys who should Goku Train Natsu or Erza, or Both of them, leave a review what you guys want Goku to train with! Another thing this is the Harem for Goku I have in mind so Far**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Ultear**

 **If you guys want me to add another girl just tell me and I'll make sure too add them if it's pretty popular the Choice, well see ya soon**

 **Ja-ne!**


	2. Rescue Macao, Goku vs Natsu!

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! The reason I'm updating this fast it's because people wanted me to update more often and damn I didn't expect this story to rise to 20 Favorites in one night! Thanks a lot guys about so I decided to give you this chapter for gift :)**

 **People have leave me in the reviews to add Cana to the Harem, since popularity over anything I'll add her to the Harem since I need Six Girls for Goku and Three girls for Natsu since both of them are going to be main characters and some Drama wouldn't be that bad at all hehehe, also I'm gonna keep Goku little dense when it comes to relationship, he only knows about Mating thanks to Chi-Chi but he doesn't know how a relationship works at all and he will have his cheerful attitude**

 **Another person told me to not use Super Saiyan since the enemies are not strong enough to stand against Goku, well that's true I'm not going to use Super Saiyan until Edolas or Tenrou Island Arc because I'm going to have a twist in this story when Acnologia attacks the Island**

 **And for now Only Natsu will train with Goku but that will be until the Lullaby Arc,if you guys want me to add another person Like Erza or Gray to be trained by Goku just leave a Review and if popularity takes over again I will add them**

 **Well let's get stared with the Chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 1 Song**

 **Lullaby Arc**

 **Chapter 2: Rescue Macao! Goku vs Natsu!**

 **(Updated)**

* * *

 _ **City of Magnolia... Country of Fiore... Ishgar... Earthland... Universe 6**_

"Sugoi..." Said Goku to himself as he was looking at the three floor building

"It's Ginormous!" Replied the Celestial Mage with awe in her face Big building in front of them, it was a three floor building, on the top of the building was a Symbol of a Fairy representing the The Most Famous Guild in Fiore, Natsu was smirking at their reactions meanwhile Happy said

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said with a smile on his face he flies with his wings in front of them

"It looks amazing! I never seen this types of building where I come from.." Replied the Saiyan still appreciating the building design in front of him, he was already surprised how this whole new world looks despite the lack of technology back on Earth

"I know right, well what are we waiting for let's go in!" Natsu yelled with enthusiasm as he stared to walk in towards the guild followers by the Celestial Mage and Saiyan God..

As they went in to the Guild to see how it looks like from the inside, Goku and Lucy were amazed by how the people were just chilling around drinking, looking for Job Request, partying around and more! they were having a blast! Then Goku turned around to his left to see a White Haired beauty with a Red dress serving Beer to the guys who were trying to flirt with her, this made him chuckle because it reminds him of how Kame Sennin tried to flirt with other Young Woman or Bulma, but this Barmaid made his heart race a bit quicker than before

" _Why is my heart feeling excited and going faster? I have barely experience this.. I don't know what this means but I like it!"_ thought Goku lost in his thoughts but with a smile on his face, Sure Chi-Chi made him love her with all his loyalty but the Barmaid was just stunning beautiful that he couldn't ignore it, and that's coming from someone who doesn't pay attention on woman, then out of nowhere the Dragon Slayer yelled making him come back to reality

"WE'RE BACK HOME!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer making everyone turned around to see Natsu with Two new people they have never seen before, they were muttering about Goku's wild hair and the way he was dressed in a Martial Arts making his head tilt and How Beautiful Lucy looks like and her body was comparable of a model making her blush, then suddenly one of Guild Members spoke up

"You did it again Natsu, I heard how you blew up half of the Hargeon Port that..." Said someone around the guild but he couldn't finish his sentence because he was kicked in the face by the Dragon Slayer yelling at him with a comical anger making Goku laugh at the antics of Natsu and Lucy eyes were wide at the sudden attack

"Why did you do that!?" Yelled the Celestial Mage in surprised comical way

"You Idiot! That information about the Salamander was False!" Natsu said yelling at the guild mate and grabbing him by his clothes

"How should I have known that it was real you bum!" Yelled back the Guild member punching Natsu in the face

"Alright that's it! You're getting my fist down you're throat!" Replied the Dragon Slayer with a comical smirk and stared to attack him..

After this attack it became a Full out Brawl in Fairy Tail throwing tables and fighting with their fist, Lucy was still in her shock that she finally came to Fairy Tail but the impression was something she didn't expect meanwhile Goku was smiling how this was so normal for everyone, He has never seen something like this in his world with the Z-Fighters so he though that this was a good idea to start his adventure in Earthland

Then a Raven haired Guy who was shirtless and wearing his jeans came in near them, This made the Saiyan tilt his head because for a moments he was wearing his shirt and now he was shirtless out of nowhere

" _Does he has a stripping habit?"_ thought Goku to himself scratching his head and watching how the raven haired guy was looking for someone

"Did That Flame Brain came back?! We are gonna finish our fight Natsu!" Yelled the shirtless guy known as Gray Fullbuster toward the Dragon Slayer who was fighting another

"Gray! You're clothes.." Replied someone from the bar with a boring tone, The person had Brownish Haired who was only wearing a Bikini Top and a pair of jeans was drinking a Barrel of Beer making Lucy Jaw Dropped of how much she could drink and Goku could say that she was another stunning person in beauty comparable to the Barmaid, She was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail Heavy Weight in Alcohol

"Shit! Again!?" Gray replied in surprised that he was already shirtless but then kept walking towards the brawl "Whatever I don't have time for that"

Then they saw a White Haired man with Spiky haired behind Lucy saying that only Man resolve this with Punches he was known as Elfman Strauss, he went towards Natsu and Gray who were fighting they notice this and they send him away by a double Jaw punch, Then Lucy saw the Famous Loke who was in Lucy Top 10 of Boyfriends but he was a Casanova to every girl he sees making the Celestial Wizard Sweat-Dropped

"Yep he's out of my list" replied Lucy to herself and cross out Loke from her notebook and then looks at Goku who was with his hands crossed "Have you notice that not a single person here is Saint at all?"

"I find it really interesting that they act this way, I mean there's a reason why they are the Best in Fiore and also you wouldn't find a guild who fights each other for fun" said Goku with a grin on his face looking at the brawl that was still going on

Suddenly Their Conversation was interrupted by the White Haired Girl who gave them a Cheerful Smile, The Saiyan God now looked at her in full view, her deep blue eyes, her white snow hair and her curvy figure that with her perfectly.. But his thoughts disappear when Lucy stared to act like Fangirl since this certain barmaid is Miss Fiore and one of the most Beautiful Young Woman in The Country, Mirajane Strauss

"It's Mirajane! In flesh and bone!" Yelled the Celestial Mage with a high pitch voice and stars on her eyes making the White Haired Barmaid smile sweetly at her

"Yeah that's me but you guys can call me Mira, so I guess you guys came in with Natsu?" Asked Mirajane to Lucy who was still smiling at her and nodded at her

"Yes, by the way my name it's Lucy!" Replied Lucy cheerfully extending her hand towards the White Haired Barmaid in which she accepted

"Nice to meet you Lucy" The White haired replied still keeping her smile and then suddenly notice the other person that came with Natsu, she wondered how he had such a spiky hair and she also notice that he was well built body wise making her get a tint light pink in her cheeks, she shook her head and looks at Goku with a smile "and who are you I might ask"

"My Name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku! I'm kinda new in Fiore as you can see and I found Natsu and met Lucy on Hargeon and that's how I landed here" replied Goku with his famous grin showing on his face and scratching his head

"Well it's nice that Natsu brought both of you here to Fairy Tail since you guys look like you're strong" compliment the Barmaid of Fairy Tail keeping her smile making Lucy blush like a tomato for the compliment and Goku just keeping scratching his head " _I'm not going to lie but this Son Goku has a Charming Grin... It matches with his attitude"_

" _She really nice and pretty, hell i could even say that she could be as beautiful as Chi-Chi before she had Gohan... But I can see that she's hiding a Painful Memory and she masked it with her nice attitude.."_ thought the Saiyan God deep inside him, making him wonder what kind of pain she had to go through

"Mira-san don't you think we should stop this Brawl?" asked the Celestial Mage with a sweat-drop in her face and pointing at the brawl

"Don't worry, this always happens in the Guild, specially when Natsu its on the mix" waived Mirajane without worries making Lucy just give up on asking to stop the fight

The Brawl was getting out of control as people were already throwing tables, chairs and even bottles, Goku saw a flying bottle of Alcohol going towards Mirajane's head, with his Fast reflections he catches the Bottle impressing both Barmaid and Celestial Mage with his speed

"Oh my so i was right that you're strong! thanks Goku for catching that Bottle or else it would have knocked me out for sure.." replied Mirajane towards the Saiyan with a sweet smile on her face

"No problem Mira, I just did what it was correct, i didn't want someone like you get knocked out" Said Goku with a sincere tone, This compliment made Mira's Cheek get warmer and her heart stared to beat a little faster, she was wondering why she would feel like this when she has been in dates before thanks for being Miss Fiore, but she founds this Guy really Cheerful and Handsome at the same time..

" _Come on Mirajane get it together! you just meet this guy.. however he has something special that makes me secure and happier for a reason"_ thought the White Haired Barmaid shaking her head still her blush being in her face but nobody notice it

Meanwhile everyone was going full out in the battle, Lucy seeing how Gray's Boxers were took of by Natsu making her Jaw Dropped since he was literally NAKED, Then they heard Elfman yelling how Man solves this with punches and getting send away by the Dragon Slayer with a punch in the face, All this reckless Got Cana in her bad side since she couldn't drink beer peacefully

"Too much noise, I can't drink peacefully like this.." said the Card Mage to herself as she stared to get her magic cards with her left hand making a magical circle appeared in front of her "I recommend you stop this"

Natsu, Gray and Elfman got fired up at this and they were about to use their Magic to kick up the Notch with the Brawl making Lucy Yelled of how they were going to us Magic at the Guild, Goku was just amused by the Battle he wanted it to get in but he restrained himself to jump in since the power gap was to intense between them, them Goku felt a higher Power Level coming to the Brawl and he was right a Giant foot stepped on the Middle of the Battle, he is the 3rd Master Guild of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov

"That's enough Brats! you will end up destroying the guild!" yelled the Master of Fairy Tail in his giant state making Lucy utterly shocked because he stopped them from using their Magic with ease, Goku saw Natsu who was Evilly Grinning making him shook his head since he was about to do something stupid

"hahahaha! Everyone of you guys are scared, I won!" yelled the Dragon Slayer with a victory tone and stared to dance around

Then the Titan just stepped on Natsu so he could shut him up making everyone flinch, Then he looked at Lucy who was scared shitless of the sheer size meanwhile Goku was just Smiling at the Titan since he knew he wasn't evil and he just stopping the Brawl also he knew he was the master since he could see the respect on everyones face at seeing him, Makarov then notice two new faces on the guild, one of them was a beautiful busty blonde and a spiky haired guy with a Martial Arts Gi

"What do we have here, Guest people?" said to himself but it was loud enough to be heard by Mirajane

"No master, these people want to join to the guild" replied the Barmaid with a cheerful tone towards Makarov

Then he stared to go back to his normal size that it was one of a Midget, Goku just Tilt his head as he though he was shorter than Krillin, Meanwhile Lucy Jaw Dropped of Shock, she would never expect he was this short despite being so scary in his Titan Form...

"A Pleasure to meet both of you youngsters, I'm Master Makarov the Master of this Guild" replied Makarov with a cheeky smile on his face extending his hand towards Lucy who was in her deep thoughts

" _Is he really the Master!"_ thought the Celestial Mage but shook her head and extend her hand to the master _"_ Hello Master, My name is Lucy and its a pleasure to be here"

"The pleasure is mine dear Lucy.. And you might be young man?" asked the master as he stared to look at Goku who was just smiling

"Hello Master Makarov! My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku!" replied the Super Saiyan with a smile on his face but in the inside he was kinda annoyed " _By the way I'm not a Child or young man! I'm literally about his age or less"_

Goku jut let that go and Shook the master's hand.. Suddenly The Master Eyes Winded of Shock at the contact of Goku's hand, he could felt the Power it was running through the Saiyan God.. and it was scary

" _This Energy... It's immense, I never felt someone with this amount of energy before.. its even greater than Gildarts by_ _a lot! and i can tell his holding back.. but the question his how much?"_ thought Makarov within his mind but none of less he kept shaking his hand

" _He's the strongest one in the Guild no doubt, I can sense he could give problem to someone like King Piccolo or even match me when i was fighting Raditz.. And it seems too that he sensed my energy despite being holding back to a power level of 5000.. I hope I didn't scared him at all with this power.."_ Thought Goku with a comical sweat drop on his face finishing shaking the masters hand

At this Makarov jumped into the Second Floor and stared to yelled at the rest of the Guild how the Magic Council has been bothering him with Documents, He yelled at Gray saying how he was walking Half-Naked in Town, Then he told Elfman that In his mission he assault the Client and he replied that he wasn't Man Enough, Then he looked at Cana saying that she drank 15 Barrels of Beer, Then he looked at Loke and told him that he was flirting with the Magic Council Daughter, then he Sweat-dropped at Natsu saying that he Destroyed half of the Hargeon, burned down a Church, Blew houses away and burn down castles

" _So all the documents that the Master has was from Natsu?! he's more destructive that i thought he would be!"_ Thought the Blond Haired with shock within her mind

" _Natsu seems really destructive around Fiore hehehe..."_ Chuckled the Super Saiyan in his thoughts and stared to look at the mastering what he was about to say

Lucy was also getting more nervous how the master was getting mad at all of them but then he stopped and burned off the Documents and he stared giving at Speech how Magic it's connected with someone spirit and bonds of Family goes through them and in the saying to not worry about the Magic Council and do what they supposed to do..

"So do what it looks good within yourself! Because this is the road of Fairy Tail!" Finished Makarov at giving his speech and lifting up his arm with a fist, At this Everyone yelled of excitement doing the same thing, Lucy and Goku were smiling too of the small speech he gave, This was like a family.. everyone gets along with everyone and they don't judge by appearance..

" _He reminds me of Master Roshi in some way.. When he taught us Martial Arts and the meaning of it.."_ Thought Goku with a nostalgic smile on his face remembering his childhood training for the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi with Krillin..

Soon it became afternoon and everything was back to normal, Natsu was eating fire like Crazy since he haven't ate after the Hargeon Fight, Meanwhile Goku and Lucy were with Mirajane so she can give them their stamps of to make them Official Members of the Fairy Tail Guild

"So do you want the stamp there Lucy?" Asked the white haired barmaid with a cheerful tone as she was pointing at Lucy's right hand

"Yeah! And can it be in pink please?" Replied the Celestial Mage with a excitement tone on her, Then Mirajane stamped it on her Hand showing the Fairy Tail Symbol glowing pink, she was really happy that she made it in and went to Natsu saying that she was now a Fairy Tail member, but he wasn't amused by this and he went to the Job Request to see if he could get one leaving Lucy fuming about ignoring her

"So where do you want you're stamp Goku?" asked Mirajane nicely towards the Saiyan who got into a thinking pose in where he wants his new stamp

"Hmmm... I want it on my left shoulder and with the Orange Color Mira!" replied Goku with a happy-go-luck tone as he pointed out his left shoulder

Then She put the stamp on his left shoulder showing the Fairy Tail Symbol glowing Orange, it was looking good on Goku, He just gave her a Son Grin meaning 'thanks!' that little gesture made her cheeks little flustered, she doesn't know the reason why she felt like this for someone who just meet an few hours ago but she liked it, then her thoughts disappeared when Goku asked something

"Oi Mira-chan, it's it true that Natsu was taught by a Dragon? given the fact he knows Dragon Slayer Magic and has other features that makes him act like one" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity, after finding out that Natsu has a magic called Dragon Slayer has made him curious in learning more about this Magic or even race since he could see he has similarities with a Dragon

"Yeah... Natsu foster father was a Dragon, he taught him the magic that is known as Fire Dragon Slayer but supposedly he disappear in X777, I guessed he had told you on the way here about his magic" Replied the white haired barmaid with a normal tone on her

"Yeah he was telling me some stories about his foster father.. I wonder why they disappear without a reason" Said Goku with a thinking tone.. Then their conversation was interrupted by a little guy who looks like who was around 6-7 years old, His name was Romeo.. He was saying 'where was his father?' and it has been a week that he disappeared from the mission, but The Master told him to go home but before he left he punched the Master in the face shocking Goku comically from the sudden action and left the guild crying, Lucy came near the table that Goku was talking with Mira and said

"Don't you think he was to strict to him?" asked The Celestial Mage with some concern on her tone towards Romeo

"The Master is like that always towards the public eye but in the inside he really cares for Macao in his well being, he's the father of Romeo the child that just left" stated Mirajane towards Lucy who just gave a tired sighed

Suddenly Goku, Mirajane and Lucy turned around to see Natsu who just punched the Request board and left few cracks on it and left the Guild without any words being followed by Happy, People were telling the Master that he was about to do something bad or reckless but he replied back saying that he can't stop him when he puts something in mind

"What happen to Natsu? Why did he got mad all the sudden?" asked Lucy with a worried tone since she has never seen Natsu so serious about something

"I think because he sees himself in Romeo when he was younger and like I said to Goku-kun he was adopted and taught by a Dragon since he never knew his parents he doesn't want Romeo to go through the same experience in what Natsu went" explained the white haired model with a somewhat tone

" _He's like me in some way.. I never knew my parents even if I was in the Other World or Niflheim.. I never saw them.."_ Thought Goku within himself, he realize that after been death twice and gone to King Kai's Planet he really never thought about his biological parents.. He wish someday to see them when he makes his next visit to the other world

"Wait? He was adopted by a Dragon!? So it seems that he wasn't lying at all about looking for Igneel.." said Lucy with some surprised tone in not believing Natsu at first..

"Yeah, he told that to everyone when he arrived to the guild he was little.. The Dragon taught him how to read, play and the Magic that the Dragon Posses and then he disappeared leaving Natsu alone, by the date he's still looking for Igneel isn't that Cute? Father and Son relationship" Replied Mirajane with a cheerful tune that just made Lucy laugh awkwardly at her comment.. "But at the same time, Our Generation of Fairy Tail Mages are looking for something that cures our Suffering, Scars and Pain... Even I..am"

Lucy didn't notice the sad smile and expression that she dropped for a couple seconds but Goku could see it perfectly, she was definitely hurt in a mental way, he might not know what happen in her past but he shared the same pain before like when Krillin got killed by Frieza on Namek or Kid Buu destroyed the Earth or the most devastating one where Chi-Chi died of a virus, he really wanted to help Mirajane to ease her pain in some way so he stoop up gaining attention from both girls and gave her a Soft smile with trust that made her feel more relaxed and she was looking at his Black-oxny eyes with determination

"I might have not know what happen in the past to You, Natsu or everyone in this guild but I'm going to help you to be by your side in any ways since the moment I became a Fairy Tail member..I became part of this Family and I don't want too see anyone hurt or feel sadness, I will do whatever I can with my power to see all of you happy specially that smile of yours" said Goku flashing one of his famous smiles to make her feel better

At this the White Haired Barmaid was touched by the little speech of Goku, it reached to her in someway, Her Heart was beating fast again just by seeing him and his determination mixed with his cheerful attitude, it was the perfect combination in her point of view, she let a tear roll down her face but she cleaned it right away and she smiled softly at Goku with a little blush in her face

"Thank you Goku..." Mirajane simply said with a low tone and soft smile but was loud enough to be heard by Goku " _Why is my heart is beating fast again? I don't know much about this much feeling but I like it.. I think I can trust him soon enough to tell him about 'that night'"_

"Hey I'm just doing whatever I can to cheer you up" Goku simply said with a happy-go-luck tone and then looks at Lucy who just watched his speech "Hey Lucy let's go with Natsu I'm kinda wanna know more about the places in Fiore and I think he's going to bring Macao so I think a little adventure would be great start of the fay huh?"

"Alright, a little mission wouldn't be that bad to start the day" Replied The Celestial Mage with a smile on her face

"Alright! I'll see you later Mira-Chan! lets go Lucy" said the Saiyan God as he and Lucy left the guild waving at her

The White Haired Barmaid waves at them back with a Smile on her face, but this wasn't the smile she shows to everyone at the guild, this was a true smile before that tragic night two years ago, She didn't know what was going on with her when Goku is near her, but she feels relaxed with his presence, her thoughts were vanish away by Cana who was smirking at her and putting her arms around her neck

"Ara Ara, It seems you're staring to like the Newbie eh?" asked The Brown haired woman with a teasing tone making Mirajane blushed in embarrassment at hearing that comment

"M..me?! What are you.. Talking about?! I just met him!" replied quickly the White haired barmaid, She was usually the one who teases people but she would never expect someone teasing her back

"Don't lie to me Mira, I can tell from you're face how were you eyeing him From top to bottom and I can say too that he's a hottie.. i hope you don't mind calling dibs on him" Replied Cana licking her lower lip making Mirajane somewhat annoyed at this and went to the bar to attend people

The Master was seeing the scene of the two beauties argument and he could only think how Goku is really lucky with the Girls but he was kinda dense like Natsu in some ways..

 _"such a lucky guy.. to bad he's like Natsu, Dense as a rock!"_

 _ **Scene Change... Outside of the Magnolia City**_

Goku and Lucy manages to reach the ends of the City where Natsu was with Happy Walking, The Dragon Slayer with his enhancing smelling turned around to see his friends, That actually surprised him and asked them

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys would stay at the guild" asked Natsu with some surprised but none of less happy to see them

"We decided to help you get Macao back to the guild" Exclaimed back the Saiyan God with a happy tone

"And we didn't have nothing to do at all at the Guild so we came here to join you and the oppotunity to help someone from Fairy Tail" added the Celestial Mage with a Dreamy tone that she finally helping someone from Fairy Tail

"That's awesome! Well are going to Mt. Hakobe, Its three hours away of Magnolia, to see if Macao it's still there, he was supposed to Slay the monster Vulcan" Replied Natsu with a grinning face ready to take any challenge

"Vulcan? It sounds like a strong monster" Replied The Saiyan God with a grinning face thinking that this 'Vulcan' would be strong..

"Aye!" said Happy with a cheerful lifting his left arm

"But that's 4 hours away by train or any transportation!" Said Lucy with a whining tone in to feeling like going somewhere far

"Don't worry I can get you guys there in a blink of an eye!" Goku replied with a Smirk as he knows he can get there with pure speed or Shukan Ido (Instant Transmission) which is now at the level of Kaioshin..

"Wait you mean your Teleportation Magic that we used to get Lucy?! Thank the Lords I don't have to use any death traps!" said the Dragon Slayer with a relief tone as he rather use Goku's Shunka Ido than the transportations called Death traps

"You have Teleportation Magic Goku?! Lucy said with a shocking tone as she never knew someone with the ability of Teleportation " _I wonder what kind of magic he used and Also I need to find a place to stay in Magnolia or else ill be sleeping in the streets!"_

"Well you can call it like that" replied The Saiyan God casually as he scratches his head and puts two fingers on his forehead "alright guys grab my shoulders"

Without hesitation everyone grabbed The Saiyan Shoulder, he stared to concentrated Where Mt. Haboke was at and in a Millisecond they Teleported away to the Coldest Mountains in Fiore

 _ **Mt Hakobe... North of Fiore..**_

Mt. Haboke is one of the Coldest places in Fiore or even Ishgar itself and never stops snowing, Goku and the rest reappeared thanks to Instant Transmission, Lucy was looking around and she was shocked of the Teleportation that Goku did but her thoughts were broken away by the Freezing temperatures of the tallest mountains, She used one of her Celestial Keys to summon a Clock and went inside of it to get warm

"How are you guys not freezing you're butts off?!" Asked Lucy with a somewhat shocking tone at seeing Goku and Natsu just standing theres casually looking around

"My Fire Dragon Slayer Magic keeps me warm every time so I don't have to worry about these blizzard weather" Replied The Dragon Slayer casually as he was trying to look for Macao or even trying to track the smell of his

"I got used to these temperatures since I was a Kid!" Added Goku with a smile, After all he has trained his body in the most bizarre temperatures of Earth and of course in the Room of Spirit and Time when he trained together with his son Gohan for the Cell Games

"Goku after we finished this I'll challenge you to a Fight!" Natsu said with a smirk on his face towards the Saiyan God, He has seen that Goku is a formidable opponent, He already saw how he took down Bora's group with just a stare! he could guess that he was at the level of Erza to pull of such feat

"It was about time Natsu.. don't worry I'll gladly accept!" Answered back Goku with his own smirk as well, He knew he could overpower Natsu with 1% of his power thanks to Whis's training putting him on a God of Destruction level of power but he couldn't get cocky in fighting in a new world where energy is Magic..

Suddenly Their Conversation was interrupted when a 7 feet tall beast appeared out of nowhere at fast speed but Goku and Natsu dodge his attack with ease and they look at it with some Serious expression to see what it was... it was the Vulcan itself

"Natsu it's the Vulcan that Macao couldn't defeat!" Replied Happy warning his foster-father about the creature just Natsu say 'tch', But then what surprised him and the others was that he went towards Lucy scaring her to death, Then the Vulcan was just looking at her with drooling eyes making her raised an eyebrow

"Oh a Human Women!" said the Vulcan speaking his first words towards the Celestial Mage, Too say that Goku and Natsu were somewhat surprised of the Vulcan talking none of less they were going to attack it

"So you can talk eh... well even if you talk I won't let you have Lucy!" Said The Dragon Slayer with a smirk as he stared to run at full speed but since they appeared in a Icy Cave thanks to Goku's Shunkan Ido, he slipped rolling down all the way to the end of the Cave making Lucy Sweat-dropped and Goku Laugh Nervously of the Actions of Natsu

"Can he act somewhat normal for once..." said Lucy to herself with a face-palm of the stupidity of Natsu suddenly the Clock that was protecting her disappeared since it was only there for amount of time "Goku! Help me before this creature does something to me!"

"Well since Natsu is going to take some time to get back here, I might as well finished this" Replied Goku as he got into his Turtle Hermit Stance and stared to sense the creatures power " _Thats weird he has Magic Energy like Natsu and Lucy, Maybe if I beat the Monster something will happen.."_

"What did you say Monkey Boy?! I'm not strong enough for you" said the Vulcan with a annoyed voice, The Monster stared to sprint towards Goku to Attack him head on but The Saiyan God Dodge his attack with Ease and with a Light Punch in the Stomach made the Vulcan spit saliva and fall down to the Ground Unconscious..

"Come on.. Already unconscious?!" Asked the Saiyan God with a whiny tone towards the unconscious monster... That punch he gave was one of the lightest one he ever launch to someone, Meanwhile Lucy witnessed all the battle she could only say that Goku could beat a Vulcan with one Punch! She already was surprised with the fact that Goku could teleport but beating monster with one punch?!

"Goku... How did you do that?" Replied Lucy with a awe tone and shaky because it was completely frozen where they were, Goku was about to replied when suddenly Natsu came back with Fire in his Arms ready for battle

"Ahhhhhh! Yosh I'm all fired up! Bring it on Vulcan!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer with enthusiasm to battle the monster but then sees that the Vulcan was already unconscious "Wait what happen...? Lucy did you beat it up?

No.. It was Goku, he beat it with one punch.." Answered the Celestial Mage pointing at the Saiyan God still in shock that he beat it in one punch

"Hey all I did was to Punch him lightly, he wasn't even a warm up or a challenge.." replied Goku casually as he scratches his head

"WARM UP?! That Vulcan is supposed to beat B-Class Mages to even A-Class Mages! and you called that a warm up?!" Yelled Lucy towards the Saiyan God who just covered his ears comically

"Damn it, I wanted to beat him but it was you're turn for a battle ain't it since i took almost all the Gang members of Bora" Natsu said as he stared to walk towards Goku who just smiled

"There's always a Next Time Natsu and by the way we have our fight when we comeback, sure if you're up to the Challenge" Finished the Saiyan God with a challenging smirk making Natsu also gain his own smirk

"Yosh! I won't back down Goku!" Answered back the Dragon Slayer lifting up his fist excited

" _They sure are battle hungers..."_ thought Lucy with a comical sweat coming down her face, But suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when they saw a bright light surrounding the Unconscious Vulcan, When the light died down it was showing Macao Unconscious

"The Vulcan must have done a Take-Over to Macao!" Said Happy out of nowhere as he with Natsu stared to pick up the unconscious body

"Come on Guys let's bring him over!" The Dragon Slayer said and with Goku and Happy grabbed Macao who was still unconscious, Lucy went towards Goku and grabbed his shoulders since they knew they would get to the Guild in a split of a second, Everyone nodded that they were ready to Depart, The Saiyan God stared to concentrate to get to the Guild and in a split of a second they disappeared..

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild... Magnolia... Sunset time_**

After getting settle in at the Guild with Macao, Natsu and Gray were yelling at each other like always they have done for the last decade, Lucy was getting to Know Levy a blue haired girl that knows script magic and Goku was eating like a Maniac since he haven't eat since yesterday when Lucy invited him and boy he loved Mira's Cooking, He could say that her cooking abilities could rival his Dead Wife, The White Haired Barmaid was just looking at him with a Sweet smile how he was enjoying it, she has never seen someone who ate this amount of food, not even Natsu was capable of that feat

"This food is great Mira-chan! You're cooking it's Amazing!" said Goku with a childish expression as he was stuffing food in his mouth at a fast rate that made Mirajane just chuckle sweetly

"I'm delighted that you enjoy it... also this one it's on the house!" Replied the White Haired Barmaid with a sweet smile on her face

"Awesome! You're the best!" The Saiyan God exclaimed with a Son Grin... At this comment she felt her cheeks warm, she has being receiving compliments by everyone but getting one from Goku.. she could feel the happiness by his comment, it seems that when she's near him she feels calm and happy, her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu who yelled at Goku with a excited tone

"Goku our fight! Don't back down, I'm stilled fired up from that comment!" Replied Natsu with a challenging smirk on his face lighting up his hands with Dragon Slayer Magic making everyone surprised of the sudden challenge, But Goku just stood up and with his own challenging smirk said

"Of Course not! my pride wouldn't let me give up a fight" Exclaimed the Saiyan back with an excited tone

"Now you're talking my language Goku!" Simply said the Dragon Slayer

Then the Master told them to go to the Fighting Field for their Match, Everyone in the was going to see the Match between Goku and Natsu since they didn't know what kind of magic he used so everyone was interested to more about the Saiyan God, even Gray wanted to watch the Match since he has gotten some interest on Goku's power, Mira was the Referee of the fight to start the Countdown, Goku was with his arms crossed and Natsu with his Arms on Fire

"Three! Two! One!... Hajime!" Yelled the White Haired Barmaid as she jumped to the sidelines

Then Natsu stared to Move at incredible speed for a normal Mage but for the Saiyan God he was a Turtle, he knew he could overpower him easily with 2% of his base form power but he decided to have some fun with Natsu and see what kind of techniques he could use, When notice that the punch was near him he dodges it with ease making The Dragon Slayer get irritated since he was going really fast towards Goku

"Why you little..." murmured the Dragon Slayer as he dashed again towards Goku and tries to give him a kick but the Saiyan God with his eyes closed blocks it with his right elbow creating a small shockwave from the impact

"Come on Natsu! It this is all you got?" Asked Goku with a mocking smirk on his face towards Natsu who just jumps away from Goku and Powers up showing his Fire Magic Aura surrounding him and levitating some rocks below him

" _It seems that Goku touched a never on Flame brain.. I can't wait to see what he will do"_ Thought the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail as he saw Natsu putting his hands together towards his mouth and took a deep breath that took all his Fire Aura from him

"Ill show you the power of a Dragon Slayer! **_Fire Dragon Roar_!" ** The Wave of fire shoot off from Natsu's mouth and was coming towards Goku who was just Smirking at the level of attack, He raised his arm towards the Wave of Fire coming ahead to him, he gave a Mightily yell that send a Wind Gale to the Fire that easily disintegrated and creating wind gust around the battlefield making everyone shocked of what he did

"He can use Wind Magic to that degree of level..?! asked Gray impressed at seeing what Goku did towards Natsu's attack

"He just pushed the Wave of fire like nothing!" Yelled Lucy with a shocked tone, She was staring to believe that Goku was stronger than Natsu in every way

"Impressive.. I never seen someone taking an attack like that and disintegrating it.. only Gildarts could have done that" Said Makarov to himself at seeing how Goku rejected the wave of fire with such of ease then he notice that Natsu took this Chance to charge him head on in using one of his techniques and yelled

" _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**_ " Yelled Natsu as he Punched Goku who didn't bothered to move straight to the Face sending him flying away to the Tree breaking it in half, everyone was muttering how Natsu was about to win with such brute but Makarov and Mirajane knew that Goku wasn't trying at all, and they were right everyone was shocked how Goku was unscratched by Natsu attack and he was showing a smirk and The Dragon Slayer was with his mouth gaping open

"How can you stand up from that attack at full power when I punched you straight in the face?!" Asked the Dragon Slayer with a confused and shocked tone

"If you were strong than yes i would have feel it... but I'm in another realm of power" Stated the Saiyan God as he disappear at Hypersonic speed that not even Makarov could follow, everyone saw how he got in front of Natsu in a second and then he went for a Light punch I'm the Stomach making him cough saliva knocking him out, Everyone was in a deep silence, he just beat the Salamander of Fairy Tail like he is a Child's Play

"The winner... It's Goku!" Said the White Haired Barmaid with a shocking tone but then the Guild yelled and gave applause to the Saiyan " _I never seen someone move this fast in my life! What kind of magic does he actually used.."_

"That was impressive Goku, I never seen someone move like that in my life and care to ask what type of magic did you use?" Asked the Third Master of Fairy Tail towards the Saiyan God who was carrying the Dragon Slayer

"Thanks Master, Well I wasn't trying to move fast since thats just my base speed and for Magic its not actually magic at all..my source it's called Ki, it's part of someone body" Explained Goku lifting up his index finger towards Makarov who listened carefully but was shocked that it was his Base Speed! he could be faster than Laxus

"Well I never had heard use this Ki before and i was sensing that you even rival one of our S-Class Mages Erza Scarlet!" Added Makarov with surprised statement as he could sense in the whole fight that Goku was using S-Class Mage of level making him wonder where he got his training

"Really? I wasn't even using 1/10 of my power really.. Well I'm going to take Natsu inside he will wake up in few hours" Replied Goku as he went inside the Guild, He actually didn't want to say what he was truly capable off, Having the power to rival the God of Destruction was already a feat lets not talk about what he can do! " _And that just my base form.."_

The Fairy Tail Master was looking at how Goku was carrying Natsu inside, He was having a Gut Feeling that he will affect the presence of everyone here in Fairy Tail or even The Kingdom of Fiore itself

" _Things just got really interesting..."_ Thought The Master of Fairy Tail as he also went inside the guild to think about Goku's mysterious power...

* * *

 **And Cut! So here it is guys the Second Chapter of this Rising Story, Next Chapter Erza will make her appearance and we are going to start the first part of the Lullaby Arc! So leave any reviews if you like it and Also I know it was a short Fight but Goku it's like Light Years stronger than Natsu so that's why he beat him so easily and also you can see know that Goku and Mira's relationship it's staring to make it's baby step and also Cana showing Interest on him, so here I'm going to leave Goku's Harem so far**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Ultear**

 **?**

 **?**

 **I need six girls for Goku and Three for Natsu I only have in mind Lucy and Lissana for Natsu, You can choose the third one for him and Also the last two for Goku, The Reason I choose Ultear for Goku it's because he can change her to a good person and she will start to get her attention to the Saiyan God, Well that's all I have to say, See ya Later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	3. First Job, The Return of the Titania

**Hellooooo My lovely readers Lol! I'm back with another Chapter of this Story that is coming along really well and you guys have been asking me to update more sooner, well before we start let's talk about the main topic that everyone it's asking me**

 **The Harem! Well now I have the last two girls who are going to be in Goku's Harem, those girls are Kagura and Jenny, they won by popularity but I might add Princess Hisui to the mix too since you guys have been asking for her too but those interactions will come later when we get to the GMG Arc in witch will take me time to get, so now you guys know who are going to be in Goku's Harem are Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Kagura and Jenny, now for Natsu is Going to be Lucy, Lissana and Yukino, if you guys have anyone in mind to add to Natsu's Harem I might make an exception**

 **Second, there will be some missions that Goku will take by himself to learn by himself, He will be training to in the Gravity Chamber and I might even consider for Natsu to learn Kaioken but that will be more later, and yes Goku will become a Wizard Saint since I think it will be awesome to do something that people don't usually do lol**

 **And Last but not least, I might bring one or two DBZ Characters but I have to find a way to bring them to the Story Plot so we will see how it goes :)**

 **Well let's get stared with the Story**

 **Author: I don't Own any characters of Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z and Dragon ball Super, please support the Official Release!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 1 Song**

 **Lullaby Arc**

 **Chapter 3: The First Job! The Return of Titania**

 **(Edited Version)**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild... Few hours after Goku vs Natsu**_

The pink haired Dragon Slayer was opening his eyes slowly as he turned his head around to see himself in a bed he recognized, so he guessed that he was in the Infirmary Room, then he sit down on the side of bed shaking his head, suddenly he heard that care-free voice that kicked his ass in record time

"Hey it took you a while to wake up! I didn't mean to knock you out for that long" said Goku with a smile on his face leaning on the chair next to the bed, Natsu stared to strech his arms and looked at the saiyan and asked

"How long was it out?!" said Natsu with a curiosity tone towards the Saiyan, before Goku could replied back the fire mage saw Gray entering to the room with a smug face making Natsu already annoyed by his presence

"You were our for a few hours and you got you're ass kicked by Goku in record time" stated Gray still with a mocking smirk towards Natsu who just stood up from his bed in record time and stood up in front of him with a comical mad face

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER! AS FAR AS I KNOW YOU CANT BEAT ME" yelled Natsu towards the Ice Mage who got mad at this and grabbed Natsu from his vest and yelled back

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO AND GET BEAT UP MATCHSTICK!?" exclaimed outloud Gray towards his rival who lifted his fist towards the Ice Mage with a grin

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHOS GETTING BEAT UP!" shouted back Natsu as he was ready to duke it out with Gray and show who's the strongest

At this point Goku knew that both of them will start shouting at each other so he sighed quietly went out of the Infirmary Room, it was already night and almost everyone went to their houses except Mirajane who was cleaning up the bar and asked him to stay at her house since he didn't have a place to stay but he replied that it was alright to not worry about it since he can find a place to live in, Goku went outside of the Guild to get some fresh air and stared to look at the stars

" _Already the_ _second day on this world and I already have friends who can support me, Im actually loving the guild more too despite only being here for such a short amount of time, I just wonder what kind of adventures I will have in this world"_ thought deeply the Saiyan God, he knew that his promise towards Chi-Chi was to have adventures like he used to have before with Bulma and the others, and also finding a mate, however he wasnt in a rush to do all this since the Earth is in good hands with Vegeta and the other Saiyans and his student Uub, They were the strongest in the Universe beside the God of Destruction, His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the presence of the Fairy Tail Master

"It seems that you are enjoying the view young man" said Makarov normally as he stood next to Goku and also gaze at the starts with him

"Indeed it is Master! also what brings you here? I thought you were already at home besides Mira-chan" asked Goku with curiosity towards the Third Master of Fairy Tail who looked at the Saiyan with a serious expression

"I was wondering how strong you really are, you defeated Natsu like it was child's play and he might even become an S-Class Mage in the next trial happening in a few months so I want see what power you possess.." stated Makarov with a interest tone on his voice, Goku thought this for a few seconds thinking what he would gain from powering up displaying his powers, It's not that he didn't mind it just that everytime he displayed his power he would either shake an entire landscape or even a planet..

" _However i can seem to trust Master, he seems that person who wouldnt say about my power and what im capable off"_ thought Goku within his mind and then looks back at Makarov with a smile "Sure! But it has to be in some place else, I don't want to destroy the guild by releasing my energy hehehe"

"Very well.. I know a place where you can release youre energy without affect anyone" replied Makarov with smile and stared to walk on a different path

"Awesome! Lead the way Master!" said Goku happily as he followed Makarov with his hands on his neck and followed his trail, ittle did they know that their coversation was heard by the Dragon Slayer and The Ice Maker who were hiding behing the doors

"So are you going to tell me why do we have to follow them Matchstick?" asked Gray with a annoyed voice towards Natsu, he wanted to go home since it was late already but the idiot of course have to drag him in situations

"Because I want to see how strong Goku is obviosly, it could be interesting how powerful he is don't you think Ice Princess?" replied back the Dragon Slayer with a grin on his face, Gray though that it would be bothersome however he was interested in how powerful Goku is thanks to his displayed in battle against Natsu

"... Now that you mention it, it could be interesting to see if Goku can strong enough to even beat Erza" said Gray in a interested tone towards Natsu, both of them weren't capable to beat Erza in a battle since she's an S-Class Mage and also a scary person, and maybe Goku could fight her on equal grounds

"Alright then let's go!" exclaimed Natsu with a grin, he stared to used his enhanced dragon smelling to follow the scent of Goku and Makarov, he spotted it easily and both mages stared to walk at the same direction to where Marakov and Goku were heading

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku and Makarov reached to a giant empty spot at the middle of the forest, it was few miles away from the Guild or any population of Magnolia, The Saiyan God also notice that he was being followed by Natsu and Gray who were hundreds of meters away from them, however he wasnt annoyed since he was going to show some of his power so might as well enjoy the show becuase its not a everyday thing to show off his energy

"This is a good spot Master!" stated Goku as he was looking around the big free landscape

"Thanks Goku, usually we use this place is use for sparing too. however, we use it only if Destructive Magic or a greater scale of power is being presenced in the match so I don't have to pay all the bills that comes from people in Mangolia" replied back Makarov with a comical sweat-drop in his face, his guild was known for being really destructive so he wanted to prevent his 'childrens' to created a lot of destruction specially from Gildarts the Ace of Fairy Tail and of course the Dragon Slayer

"Well that's a good thing" said Goku chuckling at the face the old man was making, Then he looks at him and said with a serious expression "Master I want you to take a few steps back, this can get a bit destructive"

"Very well.." simply said the Master of Fairy Tail as he got a few meters back from his position, he saw that Goku got into a different stance where he was clenching both of his fists " _He is strong in his own rights but i dont think he could surpass the power of the Elites of the guild that easily"_ Oh boy. he would be so wrong at thinking this

Then Goku closed his eyes and with a mightly yell stared to power up making appear his whitish ki aura, cracking the floor underneath him thus impressing the Master since none of Goku's age group were capable to do this right of the bat, Then the mightily yell stared to become louder than before that it could be hear everywhere in the forest, making his milky white ki aura sky rock like wild fire around his body, Goku's body was leaking off wind gusts that were felt around his surroundings making Makarov cover himself and the same could be said by Natsu and Gray who were utterly shocked by the amount of raw power being produce

As the seconds were passing the ground stared to shake like an earthquake, Not only is was felt in the entire forst, Magnolia was also feeling the effects of Goku's mightly power, The Third Master of Fairy Tail was in shock, never in his life he has found someone this young that can produce such amount of energy

" _This kinda of raw power can even surpass the likes of a Wizard Saint as myself.. no, the Four Gods of Ishgar could not compare to this pressure of energy he's producing. However this is not Magic Energy.. its something similar to it but more potent"_ this were the thoughts Makarov was having within himself, He was glad that he had someone like him in the guild becuase he was an enemy than he would be in big trouble since what he was sensing, Goku's raw power already surpass him and even Gildarts " _I might consider him to enter to the Wizard Saint Trials, he has the power to be one"_

Natsu and Gray were thinking also thinking the same, they have never seen someone who was capable to create Hurricane Winds and a Earthquake at the same time with only their power alone, and his was around their age group!

" _Holy Shit! He could beat Erza, Laxus and even Gildrats at the same time with that kind of power! This is getting me fired up! I'll ask him if he wants to create a team with me and maybe Lucy"_ thought the Dragon Slayer with a smirk on his face as he was covering himself

"This is insane, even if his energy feels different than Magic he already surpassed Master AND Gildarts with raw power alone! i can see now that he defeated Natsu with such ease" said Gray to himself as he was also covering himself from the wind gust being produce by the Saiyan

Marakov could tell that there was no end to Goku's power up as he was still going on, He could hear a faint sound a of beast mixed with his actual yelling making raised his eye brows from curiosity, however his thoughts were interrupted as Goku was levitating big chunks of rock around himself, The trees around the empty area stared to fly away and for the shock of everyone watching this, Tornadoes stared to form and land around the Saiyan's surrounding, Makarov knew that if didn't stopped this, the entire city could be destroyed!

"Thats enough Goku! If you keep going you end up destroying the entire landscape and the City itself!" Yelled Makarov as he was using some of his Titan Magic to not being blown away from the sight, to his luck Goku manages to hear what he said and stopped from powering up thus making all the disasters dying down, however his white aura didn't died down since the only said to stop increasing his energy

" _Such a powerful presence... and he doesnt seems serious about it!"_ thought Makarov utterly shocked from Goku's power and how casual he was acting as he was looking around the landscape and puts one hand behind his head and laugh nervously

"Sorry Master! i think i over did it a little hehe... So that was only 1/10 of my base power, what do you think?" replied back Goku with his care-free tone as he made his white aura disappeared and couldnt notice the plate-sized eyes that Makarov was showing

" _That was only 1/10 of his power?! I can't imagine how powerful he is at his full power if he ever needs to used it, He might be able to fights Dragons all on his own with that kind of energy"_ thought the Master of Fairy Tail deeply, never in a million years would imagine someone capable of doing such devastation by powering up, he already saw a glimpes of his speed and pressure points he did against Natsu and he couldnt find any lie about him using 1/10 of his power, just where did he come from and how is he so strong

Both Natsu and Gray jaw dropped at hearing that he was at 1/10 of his power only, they cannot imagine or comprehend what he's really capable off at full power, Natsu was even thinking he could battle Igneel on equal grounds even if he wasn't a Dragon Slayer like himself, it also made him realize that in this world there can be people who could surpass the powers of the Dragons even if they arent Dragon Slayers and Goku just prove them that, Gray was having the same mentality that he has to work harder if he wants to surpass the elites so he can protect what is precious to him

"I think i shock him with my power, I thought people on this world were used to this much power..." said Goku to himself to remind him to not show off a lot of his power because it could bring unwanted attention and he didn't enjoy that as much, Then he turned his head to the side he was sensing the Mages magic energy "Natsu and Gray, so what do you think? i want to hear you're opinions"

At hearing this comment, Makarov turned his head where Goku was looking and he indeed was right that Natsu and Gray were spying them, but what made him curious was how easily was able to sense them

" _Not only he's powerful but also has a mastery in sensory, maybe even better than mine since i was so busy on him"_ thought Makarov within himself as he was more surprised of Goku's ability, but also it was becoming a mystery. His thoughts disperse when the Fire and Ice mage stood in front of the Saiyan sitll with shocked faces

"Just how strong are you Goku?! just by feeling the pressure of the energy you were releasing already surpassed Master and even our Guild's Ace" stated the Dragon Slayer with a shock tone towards Goku

"I have to agree in this one with Natsu! it doesnt make sense that you have this much magic power than our master! beside youre our group age" followed Gray with a serious tone and a hint of frustration since why couldnt he become this strong if Goku can do it, and the Saiyan God notice these frustrations and stared to explained

"Well It's not easy to obtain this kind of power that i posses, It took me a lot of hard training to even come to this point, and also this is not Magic that you guys used as a resource to release energy" stated Goku with a serious expression towards the three mages who were shocked at this statement

"Wait so you mean that you dont use Etherano?!" asked Gray in surprised towards the Saiyan who just shook his head for his answer "Then what kind of energy source do you use to fight?"

"Its called Ki, From what i learned so far it that you guys absorbed the particles of this called 'Ethernano' in the sky to regain all of you're energies back, However Ki comes from within every living thing so its basically you're life force. but also to control you're Ki you need to control the ' _Genki', 'Yuki' and 'Shoki',_ Those three components can unlock the power that i posses" finished explaining Goku towards Makarov, Natsu and Gray who payed attention carefully at the explination of Ki

" _Using the Life-Force of energy it's something to not be playing with since it's more devestating than Magic itself and it can shorten someone's life-spam if its not usen properly.. Now this young man it's capable to control that potent power to such extend.. Son Goku is truly a genious in mastering this powerful source of_ _energy"_ thought Makarov as he praised Son Goku for this 'accomplishment', nobody that he knows in Earthland has learned how to use Ki, even the First Guild Master, Malvis Vermillon can't control the power of Ki and she created one of the strongest spells of Light for Fairy Tail, his thoughts were interrupted as Natsu asked a question

"Can anyone learn it? I mean mages like Gramps, Gray and even me despite having Magic as our main resource?" asked the Dragon Slayer towards Goku, Gray was surprised with the kind of question Natsu was asking like if he wanted to learn this source

"Of course! all beings posses Ki so that falls under you guys despite already using one source of energy, you can surpass the limitations of a normal mage" answered the Saiyan God with a smile on his face reasuring

"Fair enough" simply said Gray with a smile, if he could only have the courage to ask him for some tips and learn to unlock this energy within himself and become a stronger mage than ever, however it seems that Natsu already beat him into it as he was kneeing down in front of Goku surprising him "N..Natsu!?"

"Train me Goku! I want to learn the ways of controlling Ki so i can become stronger and face my father Igneel, I'm supposed to be the son of the Fire Dragon King who's the strongest of dragons and his son that is me also has to be strong but I'm not, I can't even reach S-Class Level despite all the training i have done, so please Goku take me under you're wing" stated Natsu as he was looking at Goku with a serious expression, He was tired of being treated as a weakling by the Elites, He's supposed to be the 'son' of the Fire Dragon King for Kami sake! he has to be strong and prove that Dragon Slayers have to be strong.. before he continue with his thoughts he saw Gray kneeing down in the same position

"If Flame-brain wants to be trained by you then I'll join as well! I'm tired of being helpless in situations when I'm overpowered by other mages and i want to prove the world that I'm strong enough to protect what's precious to me" said Gray with determination on his eyes, After all the fiasco that happened with his old master a decade ago he didn't want to repeat the same situation where people jump in his affairs and have to be done by others, Goku could be that person who could give him that power to get stronger than anyone

The Saiyan God stare at both of them with a serious expression making both mages sweat nervously, He saw the truth in both of them, In Natsu it was the frustration to be treated like a weakling and proving that Dragon Slayers are the strongest, it reminded him of the Saiyans specially a Saiyan Prince to certain extend. However, with Gray he saw determination on getting stronger to protect whats precious for him, Such strong ambitions for power.

After a few seconds Goku showed his famous Son Grin assuring that he will train them in the arts of Ki, besides it wouldnt be that bad to have some students, it reminded him of the days where he trained Uub and Pan

"Sure I'm glad to take you both under my wing! However unlocking the power of Ki will not be easy, I have to train you physically to super-human levels without relying in magic and much more hardships but i know you guys will do fine" answered Goku with a smile of his face

At this both mages were having smiles ear to ear and for the first time Goku has been here in Fairy Tail he saw both of them fist bump like best friends, At the sidelines Makarov was also smiling that his 'childrens' wanted to learn more from Goku about the secrets of Ki

" _It also would help both of them really good for the S-Class Trials coming up in Three Months, I just hope to Kami that they dont used that power like they used magic on their mission.. I already have enough to pay bills for their stupid actions"_ thought Makarov somewhat nervous at what would Gray and specially Natsu would do with that kind of power, He was already glad that he took Goku to this spot for him to power up and that wasnt even enough for his power to be contain.. He just shook his head and said "So know that out of the way, I think its time to get some rest since its getting late, Goku do you have a place to stay"

"Yeah i do master" simply said Goku with a cheerful tone towards Makarov who just smiled at this

"Well i'll see you on the guild tomorrow, maybe you could do you're first job" said Makarov as he waived back at Goku and stared to take his lead back home followed by Natsu and Gray, however the Dragon Slayer turned his head around and pointed at Goku with a grin

"Oi Goku! dont forget about training us, I'll be waiting for it so i can fight you again!" state Natsu towards Goku who just chuckle at this, it reminded him when he was younger and his ambitions to be the greatest world martial artist

"Dont worry Natsu i wont forget about the training!" replied back Goku with a smirk on his face and waived back at the mages

As everyone said goodbye to each other, Goku stared to concentrate to see if there's any good landscape where he can put his new house, in a few second he teleported and reappeared in a free landscape from trees and there was a near river with clean water which will help Goku for his farming skills, From his pocket he took out a the case where there was a few capsules given from his childhood friend Bulma. He found the capsule that contained the house and pressed the buttom and launches it few meters away from him and smoke stared to show off

As the smoke stared to died down we could see a house that almost looked excatly as his house back on Earth just with the Gravity Room that came included with, He stared to make his way inside to the kitchen to get some 'snack' and for his luck the freezer was filled

"Geez.. I wish Bulma could of put more food in this fridge" commented Goku to himself as he was contemplating the food and stared to grab a bunch of food and made his way to the room where he would sleep

After a few minutes there was nothing but wraps of food, cans of drinks and even ice cream laying down on his floor as he was changed to his white tank top and boxers exposing his furry tail and most of his toned, big muscles, He clapped two times to turn off the lights and looked at the cealing

"I wonder what else i would expirience tomorrow" said Goku to himself as he was drifted away to his sleep wonderland

 _ **Scene Change... Next Morning**_

It was almost noon and Goku was in his way to the guild walking with his casual clothes he usually wear when he farmed with Chi-Chi and sometimes Goten, It was composed by a white scarf similar like Natsu around his neck, a long sleeve unbottemed shirt with a black tank top under that shirt and cargo pants that had the same color of his unbottemed shirt (A/N: Its the same one he usually wears in Dragon Ball Super when its peace times) It was also his second favorite outfit behind his favorite blue gi

The reason he was coming this late was because he was training under 500x Gravity on Earth is his Base Form trying to dodge light-speed laser, fighting with a clone of him he created thanks to the Multiplication technique and of course launching multiple ki blast and Kamehameha to himself to increase his resistance, Thanks to his godly energy running through his body he was healed with no problems and gain a little zenkai boost

After few minutes walking he manages to reach to the Guild and opened the door casually as he saw everyone doing their stuff except he couldnt sense Natsu, Gray or even Lucy but none of less he was excited to be here

"Hey everyone!" said Goku outloud as he gain most of the attention of everyone and they wavied back a him, he stared to make his way to the bar reception where Mirajane was cleaning some mugs, The white haired barmaid notice the Super Saiyan coming towards this way making her heart skip a bit again..

" _Why do i always have this feeling every time i see him? beside the obvious he looks good in that outfit despite not exposing his big arms and... Wait get it together Mira!"_ thoguht Mirajane to herself as she shook her head and watched Goku sitting down "Hey Goku-kun, what can i help you for?"

"Hey Mira-chan! I just came back from my morning training and im really starving so can i get everything from the menu!" asked Goku with a nervous smile as he was holding with his right stomach his hunger making Mirajane chuckle cutely

"Dont worry, I'll making the food right away just sit tight" said Mirajane as she went inside the kitchen that was behind the Bar, meanwhile with Goku he stared to concentrate his sensing abilities around Magnolia to find Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray. However, he couldnt find their energies so he had to ask Mirajane

"Mira-chan! do you know where Natsu, Gray, Lucy or even Happy are? I'm trying to find them but it seems that i cant see them" said Goku outloud so Mirajane could hear from the kitchen

"Natsu, Happy and Lucy went on mission together earlier and Gray left a few hours for a solo mission, Both of them are outside of the City if youre wondering" yelled Mirajane from the kitchen as she was still cooking

"Oh.. i should of have come early to go on a mission, Well dont matter! i can go on a mission by myself" said Goku to himself outloud that Mirajane manage to hear it and just chuckle at his confident attitude

After fifteen minutes of waiting inpantiently, Goku saw the 25 large-sized plates fill with delecious food coming out from the kitchen, He took out some chopesticks and said 'ikadatimus' then he stared to devour all of the food at such of speed that still shocks everyone in the guild and kind of disgusting way since he had little to no manners on eating, Meanwhile at the deep end of the bar Cana was sipping her barrel-sized beer and notice all the plates that were empty, she turned her face to where they were coming from and it was the hottie she met yesterday, It could be her chance to interact with him since Mirajane was doing her stuff

She grabbed her barrel and made her way to the sit that was avalible next to Goku, The saiyan was about to finish his last plate that was a bowl of miso ramen when he notice a Brown haired women sitting next to him with such gaze, it reminded him of how Mirajane was looking at him today and Chi-chi in the old days, he finished slirping the ramen and puts down the bowl

"Im sorry, I was to focused eating that i didn't notice you sitting next to me, My name is Son Goku but people just call me Goku" said Goku with a smile as he was now fully looking at the Card's mage, she was wearing very little in her top that was a blue top and brown jeans, however in his point of view it kinda suited her, Cana notice that he was eyeing her and it made her smirk and lick her lower lip and got little bit closer to him

"The name is Cana Alberona sweetie.. have people told you that you have a nice charming smile?" asked Cana with a teasing tone in her voice making the Saiyan God laugh sheepsly and scratching the back of his head

"Yeah i do get that a lot" replied back Goku normally towards the Card's mage who was eyeing down the Saiyan

" _My Kami! he's really charmful with a smile of his, and despite wearing all those clothes i can tell his muscles are tighten up the clothes"_ thought Cana to herself as she could tell that the long sleeve shirt he was wearing the muscle were still present around his arms making her somewhat aroused but she could repressed it quickly "So what do you say, Me and you a competition of drinking beer and the one who loose will have to listen to the winner"

Meanwhile this conversation was going on Mirajane was hearing behind all the barrels of Beer that were covering her but she could see their interactions, She was kinda glad that Goku was naive as a rock towards Cana, however the brown haired mage wasnt a person who gives up easily and Mirajane knew this, it made her jelaous that the Saiyan God was talking with other women

" _Wait what am i thinking? he's not even mine, i might just have a crush for him... but do im really developing feeling for Goku-kun"_ thought the White haired beauty as she was holding with her right arm towards her chest where she could feel her heart beating faster at just thinking at him, she just shook her head and make her way out of the hideout and made her ways towards both them and Goku notice her

"Even if i had never drink beer before I would love to take up to that challenge" replied Goku somewhat excited in him tone making Cana 'hungry' smirk grew a bit "however i want to try to take a mission for the first time, I'll bring you the mission that i want to take Mira-chan"

"Alright Goku-kun there is no rush" replied back Mirajane with a sweet smile towards the Saiyan who just stood up from his position and went to the Mission Board where the normal mages usually get their missions, he stared to scan for something interesting and saw something that had alot of zero's which meant more money and brought it back to Mirajane who stared to scan through it and she was kinda surprised of the mission he wanted to take

 ** _Help Wanted!_**

 ** _Dark Guild Terrorizing a Town!_**

 ** _Get rid of them!_**

 ** _1,000,000 Jewels_**

"Are you sure you want to take this mission Goku-kun? This is an A-Class Mission that requires partners to do it" asked Mirajane towards the Saiyan with a worried face, she knew that Goku was strong but A-Class Missions werent something to take lightly

"Nah! i want a good challenge and if it's an A-Class Mission im up for the mission! besides you saw my match against Natsu, from what Makarov told me he's ranked around high B-Class to mid A-Class Mage" Stated Goku as he was streching his arms and legs in the similar fashion he always does before a match

"Very well then.. I wont doubt about you Goku, I will let the village major know that youre on his way to do the mission" explained Mirajane with a warmly smile of her face and gave back the Saiyan the paper "Also dont forget that the village is called Crestwood and it's located on the East of Fiore"

"Thats awesome! I'll be able to finish this a few hours" Said Goku as he stared to make his way out of the guild "Alright see ya in a couple hours girls!"

"Dont forget about our challenge Goku!" yelled Cana towards the Saiyan who just lifted up his thumb to made her sure that he wont forget " _Son Goku, i promise you will fall for me and i'lll make you mine before any of these girls make their first move first"_

" _Despite not knowing what i want from Goku, i can't let Cana to get her hands on him, She could be capable to do alot of 'stuff' that isnt appropiative"_ thought the White Haired with determination on her deep thoguths

 _ **Scene Change... Crestwood.. East of Fiore..**_

Goku was flying through the clouds at Hyper-sonic speed to the city called Crestworth that was six hours away from Magnolia in train but with thanks to his training at high gravity that he has been doing in his life, he made it to the town in less than 10 minutes square, The Saiyan God saw a important building in the middle of the city making him think that's the Major's building, He landed near the doors of the building and went inside, as he proceed to go inside and saw the Major who was man in his 50's with grayish hair sitting down signing papers

"Umm.. hello sir, My name is Son Goku and I'm a member of Fairy Tail Guild, I saw a poster that you posted at the guild that needed assistance on eliminating a Dark Guild" said Goku in a normal tone towards the Major who was surprised to see the 'mage' coming this fast to his town for the mission

"Hello young man, I'm Miguel. mayor of the City of Crestworth, I just want to say Thank you for coming this fast to help us protecting the city by eliminating the Dark Guild that has been terrorizing our town" replied the Major called Miguel as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the Saiyan

"No problem Miguel-san! I'm just doing my job for eliminating this dark guild!" stated Goku with a cheerful smile on his face making the Major also smile at his attitude "So what's the name of this Guild and where is located"

"They are called the Grim Reapers, from what my sources has been telling me they are located in the outskirts of the City. Those bastards always come to steal our food and valuables! and if we want to make trades with other cities they will burn down the entire population! I don't know what to do but please you're our only hope!" replied Miguel as he stared to knee down towards the Saiyan in a pleading tone to get the job done, Goku at hearing this got him into a serious face and thought

" _Those Bastards! Terrorizing innocent people for their own twisted fun?!"_ thought the Super Saiyan as he was clenching his fist for a brief moment and then he looks back at the leader of the City with a kind smile _"_ Don't worry Miguel-san I'll get rid of them as soon as possible!"

"Thank you so much Goku-san! our citizens and myself will be grateful forever if you finish them off!" said the Major as he saw the Saiyan God leaving the his office

At the moment Goku got outside of the building he stared to use his Sensing Abilities to tell where the Grim Reapers are excatly located it, It took him few second when he felt hundreds of low power levels coming from the west and teleported himself out of the View

In the next second he reappeared on a open field with trees surrounded, He turned his head to right when he saw a big dark castle with the signs of 'Grim Reapers' written on the top of the gates

"Well talk about being discrete.." said the Super Saiyan to himself as he stared to form a smirk on his face and walk to the gates of the dark guild "i'll give them a good welcoming, Saiyan Style!"

At this the Saiyan God with using one hand he released a massive wind gust with his potent Ki taking down the entire Gate of the Guild, As Goku went inside he saw hundreds of people staring at him with shock and anger for taking down the door without any warning not that he cared about

"Who the hell is he?'" said a member of the Guild as he was glaring daggers towards Goku

"Its that a Monkey Tail wrapped around his waist?" asked in curiosity another member outloud

"I'm Son Goku, a member of the Fairy Tail guild who came to take all of you down from terrorizing all of the citizens of Crestwood!" exclaimed the Saiyan God outloud as he got into the turtle hermit stance, at this statement most of the Guild Members stared to laugh outloud but it didn't bother Goku the slightest

"Go ahead and try boy, We are more than four-hundred guild members making it the biggest in Fiore! you wont stand a chance" stated one mage in front of Goku with a evil smirk as he dashed towards him to get the kill, However Goku just teleported behind him and gave him a chopt in his pressure points thus knocking him out surprising the rest of them

"Bring it." simply said Goku with a challenging smirk as he looked at the rest of the Mages

The comment itself made the four-hundred members of the Guild went straight to Goku for just killing him, The Saiyan God just kept showing a smirk and with his pure speed not enhancing it with Ki was enough to knock one-by-one all of them at Hyper-sonic speed by punching them in whatever part of their pressure points in the body thus knocking them out out-cold. it was a total One-side Annihilation, The rest of the Guild members who were watching were in utterly awe and afraid of his pure speed and martial arts complext that made him deadly (A/N: Imagine the same scene of Madara vs The Shinobi Alliance when he first arrived but without weapons) after two minutes Goku was finished with all of the guild members

After all of the knockouts, Goku sensed from the second floor a dark eyed, broad shoulders and muscular figure showing up from the second, he was the Guild Master of Grim Reaper known as Jeremy

"A Teenager boy defeated the entire Grim Reaper single-handily?! Just who the hell are you boy!" said outloud the Guild Master as he jumps from the second floor landing few meters next to Goku who got into his battle position

"I'm Goku and i guess you are the Guild Master of this dark guild eh?" asked Goku without taking his eyes from him

"Indeed i am.. My name is Jeremy and I think this party is over goku!" yelled Jeremy in anger as he dashed at fast speed towards Goku but for his eyes it was a turtle, he already was showing sloppy moves at the moment he wanted to engage with him in a hand-to-hand. He stared to dodge them easily and then he used his pure hyper-sonic speed to appear behind him and give him a chop on his neck knocking him out

"Well that was easier than I though, they didn't even make me use more than 5% of my Base Form power" said Goku to himself in disappointment crossing his arms "I gotta tell the Mayor that I'm done with the job"

Goku then used his Instant Transmission to teleport back to the Building he was earlier and went to the Mayor's office to tell him what happen, Miguel's Jaw Dropped instantly when he heard that he finished with all the members and the Guild Master with ease, At first he didn't believed it since it was impossible to do it in that time but Goku teleported him to the Dark Guild and saw all of the members knocked out cold, Including the Guild Master! they were definitely going to put this in the News Paper around the country, after that the Major gave Goku the one million jewels in which he was grateful to recieved and then dashed off to the City of Magnolia

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild..**_

"I'm back everyone!" stated Goku outloud as he entered to the guild and made his way to the bar table where Mira was cleaning some mugs, The white-haired barmaid notice the Saiyan God coming here with a bag of money on his waist thus surprising her

"Wow Goku-kun! you manage to do the mission in less than an hour" said Mirajane with a surprised tone as she puts down the last clean mug and took a sip of her water

"Yeah, It was easier than i thought they were no match.. They were called the Grim Reapers by the way" replied the Saiyan God casually as he sits down but notice that Mirajane spits her water in shock at hearing his comment and looked at him like if he was crazy "Is there something i said wrong?"

"Did you said the 'Grim Reapers'?!" asked the White-haired barmaid in shock towards Goku who raised his eyebrow in curiosity

"Yeah thats their name, what about it?" replied back Goku with a curiosity tone

"The Grim Reapers are one of the largest Dark guilds in the country with multiple B-Class Mages to almost A-Class Mages.. Just how did you beat them within the spam of an hour?!" exclaimed Mirajane in awe towards Goku who just laughed sheepsly

"Hahaha! What can i say about it, I just dont know my own strenght" said the Saiyan God as he scratches the back of his neck casually "Hey Mira-chan.. Mind if i ask you a question even if its personal?"

"Eh... sure go ahead" replied back the white haired model with a kinda nervous expression in her tone of voice since she doesn't know what kind of personal question Goku would be asking about

"I'm aware at the fact that you're a bartender however... I'm sensing high energy of magic that surpasses Natsu and Gray being sealed away, whats up with that?" asked Goku with curiosity on his face that he notice that his statement made the White Haired Barmaid get in shock, suddenly her mood went down to depressive making the Saiyan God feel bad of himself in asking that question "You don't have to tell if it really bothers you.."

"No it's fine... It wouldnt be fair to leave you out in the dark meanwhile everyone else in the guild knows about it.." said Mirajane at a soft voice towards the Super Saiyan "Well.. it all stared.."

Then the story stared to go on how she came to known Fairy Tail with her brother Elfman and Lissana who was her younger sister, she explained how she used to 'tease' people specially Natsu and fight with her rival at that time Erza in which Goku asked saying where she was located and Mirajane told him that she was in a S-Class Mission.

Mirajane continues her story where she became a S-Class Mage at age of 15 making the Saiyan God impressed about it saying that she must have been really strong, then the White Haired Barmaid stared to tell him about that night when everything changed when they were requested for an emergency S-Class Mission in where Elfman lost control of himself using Take-Over Magic on a beast and Lissana was trying to snap him out but failed miserably as she was launched with such force that killed, By the time Mirajane got to her she already 'passed' away making her cried like ever before, after few days she sealed her powers away for not being strong and remembering about that night and became a Barmaid for the last two years

"And that's how.. I became a barmaid and sealed my *sniffs* powers" finished Mirajane as she was trying hard to contain her tears falling down her eyes freely but no avail, the Saiyan God was really touched by this story from Mirajane and her relatives being treated as 'Demons' in her home village all the way to the point she losted her sister forever.. He could sympatize in that aspect when he thought Krillin died for good by the hands of Frieza but found out later he could be revived by the Dragon Balls from Namek.. but here they didn't have that luxury of reviving their loved ones, they are gone for good

At that thought Goku stood up from his seat and jumped to the other side of the bar table where Mirajane was still cleaning up her tears, For some reason he wasn't a person who would confront people like this but his insticts were telling him to go for it and embraced it, Then the White Haired Barmaid felt a warm but strong embraced and hands wrapped around her waist, she looked up and saw Goku with his eyes closing hugging her really close forming a blush in her face

"I'm sorry about you're lost for you're little sisters, It pains me to know that she is not with us in this world and cannot be revived.. However from what you said about Lisanna she sounds like a pretty nice girl who cheered you and Natsu up, I believe that she would be proud if you have move on about the past like Natsu did despite still holding feelings about her and if you need someone in you're journey i will be always in you're side.." stated Goku with a warm smile as she was still holding Mirajane closely

The White Haired Barmaid was shocked of his little speech and how caring he was acting towards her. He was right, her little sister wouldn't be happy that she still putting a mask to hide her feelings about her death when Elfman and Natsu with Happy have moved on to the better despite holding those feelings deep inside, if she wanted to make a difference for herself and the rest she needs to start changing and find a way to unlock her powers back.. After thinking all that she looked up to Goku and he was looking down at her both of them thinking deeply as they looked each other's eyes and face, Hell! they could even feel their heart beats going faster

" _The strange feeling came back again... however i have such a desire to collide with her"_ thought Goku deeply as he was moving closer to her face in slow motion making the white haired mage nervous and heavanly blushing

" _Oh no i really do have feelings for him and he's going for it too!... You know what.. I'll just will embrace it and let things flow since i have a sudden desire to kiss him.."_ said Mirajane within her deeply as she closed her eyes and also stared to lean up towards the Saiyan God, both of them could literally feel their warm breaths colliding to their lips, They were already an inch away to kiss however it was interrupted by a certain Dragon Slayer

"Hey Goku! where have you been we were looking for you!" both Saiyan and Mage turned their heads around to see Natsu with a grin on his face followed by a gloomy Lucy and Happy laying down on her head "Wait.. what are you guys doing?"

Both Goku and Mirajane notice how closed their bodies were and with their instincs kicking in they seperated themselves with pink tint on the Saiyan's face and a blush on the White haired barmaid looking at the ground embarrased

"We were just talking about life! nothing else hehe right Mira-chan?" stated Goku laughing nervously as he jumps back to the other side and sat down next to the Dragon Slayer who looked at him with curiosity " _It's like out of nowhere my Saiyan instics took over and tried to do what i did with Chi-Chi when we married"_

"Um... Yeah that's right.." replied Mirajane in a low tone but loud enough for Natsu and Goku to hear, the Fire Mage just shrugged at this not caring to continued about this making Mirajane relief " _Thank Kami that he's dense when it comes to romance, The same could be said for Goku-kun however, He acted so different than his usual cheerful act not that i don't care of course"_

"Anyways we just came back from the mission and boy it was fun" continued Natsu happily as he recived an 'Aye' from the flying blue cat

"Yeah fun for you!" yelled Lucy as she sat down on the left side of Goku "How could you let go to waste Two Millions of Jewells when we could have gone the easier way to just burn a book and not say nothing!"

"Wait so how was the first official mission with Natsu, Lucy?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity towards the Celestial Mage who was leaning on the table

"Horrible! We completed the mission with success.. however the idiot didn't want to accept the money since we didn't 'burn' the book" explained Lucy as she was glaring daggers at the Dragon Slayer who just looked at her normally

"But you got yourself a Celestial Spirit Key and read all of that book you were so invested" added Natsu to the conversation to cheer up his partner but it didn't help in anything

"Still! I just wanted the money to pay the rent this month!" pointed Lucy at the pink haired mage with annoyance on her face

"Man that must a bummer.. Don't worry Lucy I'll help you with the money issue since i got a Million on me i can give you half of what i have" said Goku as he took out from his pocket a heavy brown bag with a lot of money and grabbed half of it from the bag and gave to Lucy who notice it in a second, In the next the Super Saiyan found himself being hugged tightly by the Celestial Mage

"Oh my Kami! Thank you so much Goku for this Money! You just saved me up couple of months of rent! I'll repay you in any way" yelled Lucy happily as she hugged the shit out of Goku who just smiled casually, in the other side of the bar table Mirajane saw this contact and felt slightly jelaous about it but just ignored it since the Celestial Mage seperated herself with a tint pink on her cheeks for her act

"By the way Goku, Where did you gain so much money from? Did you go on a solo mission that fast" asked Natsu attracting the attention towards Goku

"Now that you're mentioning it yeah i did go on a solo mission! It wasn't that much but i had to take down a dark guild called the Grim Reapers" stated the Saiyan God shocking both Natsu, Lucy and Happy who dropped his fish in surprised

"The Grim Reapers!? but how? they are the largest dark guild in Fiore with over four-hundred active mages!" yelled in surprised the Dragon Slayer towards Goku who just scratched his head sheepsly

"Like i said to Mira-chan I really don't know my true strenght hehe" replied the Saiyan God in a care-free manner making the girls gained a comical sweat-drop

"Truthfully it is very concerning that you could defeat SINGLE-HANDILY a guild with four-hundred people with a such amount of short time!" exclaimed Lucy concern of the depts of Goku's power followed by an 'Aye' from Happy

"Well I'm not surprised since i know Goku is strong to even go toe-to-toe to with our Ace! That's why i can't wait to have another round with him!" said Natsu with an excited tone and a challenging grin on his face, Suddenly he felt an Ice Hammer taking him down from his chair and collided head on to the floor comically "Aw the fuck is going on!"

"Don't let you're guard down flame-brain, besides you wouldnt even able to reach the power Goku posses on his arsenal, from what i can remember he treated you like a baby" Natsu stood up from where he landed and glared comically at the person who throwed the Ice Hammer on his head, it was none other than Gray showing a smug face, The Dragon Slayer ran towards him and stopped face to face where they stared at each other comically angry

"How about you shut the fuck up Ice Freak! you can't even hold a candle against me and specally Goku" exclaimed Natsu at his rival as he collided his head toward's Gray and slightly push him back

"Oh fuck off you Lizard, You can't beat me anyways" answered back Gray as he pushed back the Dragon Slayer with his head to the same position where they stared it

"PINKY!"

"ELSA!"

"And here they go again with their taunts" said Goku to himself as he was chuckling on their interactions, then he felt a power level coming towards the guild and surprisingly is higher than Natsu and Gray's, He knew that it was human but it was strong at its own right that could rival Kame Sennin at his prime " _Maybe it's that person 'Erza' that is known for her S-Class_ power _and attitude that Mira-chan has been telling me"_

Suddenly the doors were bursted open revealing the orange haired mage, Loke breathing hard and sweat coming down his face

"GUYS! ERZA IS COMING BACK TO THE GUILD!" yelled Loke at the top of his lungs attracting everyone's attention from what their doing, for a couple seconds nobody moved and then the whole guild stared to panick except Mirajane, Lucy and Goku, the Saiyan God was even surprised to see that Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and ran around comically

"Why is everyone suddenly acting so freaked out about this 'Erza' person" asked the Celestial Mage outloud trying to know how one individual can make the whole guild act like babies

"From what i haved heard from Mira-chan and briefly from Master she's the strongest S-Class Female of the guild and some peers even said she's the strongest woman in the country at the moment" explained the Saiyan God towards the Celestial mage about his knowledge of Erza thanks to the talk he had with Makarov yesterday night and today from Mira's backstory and from the looks of it she's strong in her own right " _I wish to have a spar with her to test her abilities"_

"Also she's the scariest woman since she treats her guildmates so violently when they do not behave, thats why they call her a monster" commented Mirajane with a smile since she hasnt seen Erza in a while and it would be good to talk to her, However she left imagening both Saiyan God and Celestial Mage that Erza is a scary monster with gigantic horns on her head

" _Scary!"_ both Lucy and Goku thought comically shaking their heads however their imagination disappeared when the gates of the Guild open up revealing a person being covered by it's shadow and holding something huge, When the figure stared to make the way to the middle of the guild it revealed a red scarlet haired person with an Armor and a blue skirt an on her waist she had a sword attached, she is known as Erza Scarlet aka the Fairy Queen

" _So that's Erza... Man i never knew she was this stunning as Mira-chan, however it brings me vibes on how my wife used to treat me when i didn't behave"_ thought the Saiyan God as his view was only focusing on the S-Class Mage who was looking around the guildmates with a serious expression and spoke up out loud

"From what i have been hearing from my mission Fairy Tail has been behaving really reckless, Master might be able to forgive all of you but i won't" said Erza in a firm tone but yet scary for everyone as for the next five minutes she stared to scold the guildmates who did a mistake, Goku could literally imagine the soul of Chi-Chi being inside the Red-haired mage making him shiver comically, After her scold Erza made her ways to where Mirajane was completely ignoring the Saiyan God

"Hey Mira, do you know where is Master, i need to talk him about some important affairs" asked Erza without hesitation towards the White haired barmaid who just smiled casually

"Master is at his meeting with the other Guild Masters" stated Mirajane towards the red head who just sighed

"Alright then, i guess i have no choice... Natsu! Gray! come over here this instant!" yelled Erza firmly as she suddenly saw both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage hugging each other with nervous smiles on their face and sweating comically making Goku and even Lucy with Happy chuckle at this

"What's up Erza! What do you need and just to let you know we are treating each other like best friends isnt that right Natsu" said Gray trying to hold his composure and looked at Natsu who just nodded

"AYE!" followed the Dragon Slayer with a happy-like voice making Lucy laugh outloud in how scare he was in front of Erza

"Thats good to know... Now i will need both of you're powers for this important mission, will you come with me?" asked the Red-haired mage with a serious expression on her face making both mages stop hugging each other but still nervous

"Of course Erza why wouldn't I" exclaimed Gray nervous but was thinking another thing in his mind " _Damn it, now i have to deal with the fire breather in this mission!_ "

"Yes Mam!" followed Natsu with the same expression that his rival has but had something in mind " _Fuck! dealing with popsicle wont be fun.."_

" _Why would Erza, one of the strongest mages in our guild would be asking for help specially Natsu and Gray?"_ thought Mirajane with curiosity since Erza was mostly a solo person mission and not a team member, She saw the red haired mage leaving the bar and before she could reach the doors she looked one last time at both mages

"I'm glad to hear that both of you will come with me.. Just don't be late" finished Erza as she made her ways outside of the guild leaving everyone scared, after a few moment everything went back to normal making Natsu and Gray saying stupid comebacks at each other

"Talk about being scary... she surely is one with everyone" commented Lucy as she watched the whole thing with Erza going down and made herself a mental note to not mess with her

"I agree with you.." added Goku who gulped comically, despite being millions of times stronger than her there was one thing he couldn't beat.. the Womans wrath!

"Hey guys i have an idea, Why don't both of you go with Natsu and Gray to this mission and help Erza" said Mirajane outloud towards both Saiyan God and Celestial Mage who were surprised of her request

"Wait what?! why do you want me to go?!" asked Lucy nervosly towards Mirajane, its not that she wants to go on a mission but not with

"Too keep the boys fighting every moment since Erza hates their meaningless taunts and should respect each other.. as for Goku-kun i believe it would be a good chance to know Erza's fighting skills and power from an S-Class" explained the white haired barmaid towards both of them

"Awesome count me in! I want to see up close her abilities so i can ask for a sparing match" answered Goku with exciment on his tone of voice

"Well.. I guess i have no choice to join in as well" answered Lucy as she shook her head to have so many power houses in this mission.. it could go really bad

 _"_ Alright since both of you have decided to go, I'll let Erza know that both of you will go to the mission" replied Mirajane with a happy face towards both of them " _Goku-kun... just be careful, that's all I'm asking"_

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia Train Station.. Next Morning**_

"I can't believe i have to work with this stripper, i could have done this by myself" yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer outloud as he was staring comically at Gray who was also doing it in the same fashion

"Yeah! Erza made a huge mistake to bring you here Fire Lizard" exclaimed back Gray with the same comical angry tone meanwhile Goku back to his Blue Gi and accessories, Lucy who was holding her Celestial Spirit called plue and Happy who was eating his morning fish were watching on the sidelines sitting down

"This is embarrassing.." said Lucy to herself as she was looking down to Plue making the people think she's not with them

"That's Natsu and Gray for you! they don't care where they are discussing" replied Happy as he kept eating his fish

"Well i think it's entertaining to see them go at each other for the moment meanwhile we wait for Erza" added Goku to the converstaion as he had both his hands to his head in a relaxing state then he felt Erza coming to this direction at any moment but what surprised him was the amount of luggage she was carrying with no problems but Lucy had her jaw dropped at the amount she was brining

"So much luggage!" said the Celestial Mage outloud attracting the attention of the S-Class Mage who made her ways towards Lucy and Goku who stood up from his seat

"I believed that both are being sent by Mirajane to acconpanied me, Natsu and Gray. I'm Erza Scarlet and it's nice to meet you" exclamed Erza with a normal tone of voice added with a small smile as she extended her hand making Lucy feel at ease next to Erza and grabbed her hand with her own

"Nice to meet you Erza-san.. My name is Lucy and I'm still new to Fairy Tail so it's an honor to go on a mission with you" replied back Lucy with a smile as both girls shook their hands but the Celestial Mage could feel the tight grip that it kinda hurted her and Erza notice it

"Sorry i didn't meant to grab it hard.. Anyways i heard that you defeated 19 Vulcans from the Mt Hakobe, I'm impressed by that feat" stated the Red Haired mage with an impressive tone on her face, Lucy however was surprised to hear such rumor that wasnt even true, Goku was the one who took down a Vulcan with ease

" _Not even close from what you really know buddy.."_ thought the Celestial Mage chuckling, then she noticed that Erza landed her gaze at Goku

"And who you might be?" asked Erza with curiosity on her voice

"The name is Son Goku, but you can called me Goku! like Lucy I'm also new to the Fairy Tail guild and I'm glad to be you're partner this mission" said Goku as he introduce himself towards Erza wth a smile on his face

" _Such a charming smile.. Wait what im thinking i just met him! alright Erza just act normal.."_ thought the Queen of Fairies as she shook her head and looked at Goku "I heard rumors that it was you who took down the biggest Dark Guild in the country single-handily, I have to admit i'm impressed by that feat, I might even ask you for a sparing match after we are done"

"Of course! I would love to have a sparing match with you and see you're abilities" replied Goku with a challenging smirk on his face, despite not having the raw power to even equal him in his base form he would love to learn how they fight with expirience and magic at the same time, his thought disappeared when Natsu appeared in front of both of them

"Oi Goku! I wanted to challenge Erza to see if i have improved these last months! i have some business i have to deal with her" exclaimed Natsu outloud enough to be heard by the whole group, Erza got annoyed by his loud-mouth attitude and wanted to hit him but Goku putted his hands in front of her surprising the red haired mage

"How about this Natsu, why dont the three of us go Free for All and see who stands the most, It makes the challenge more interesting don't you think?" said Goku trying to convince the Dragon Slayer who stood quiet and then out of nowhere his hands were on fire from exciment

"Yosh! I accept the challenge! I'll show you once more the true power of a Dragon Slayer" stated Natsu with exciment on his voice

"What do you say Erza? are you still in?" asked Goku with curiosity towards the S-Class Mage

"Very well then... I shall accept the challenge, But for now we have to get into the train so we can't lose it" answered Erza normally as she went in with her stuff to the train followed by the rest of the Team, At the moment the train stared to move the Dragon Slayer got his usual motion sickness and had to be carried by Gray to the seats, As they sat down in their respective seats Goku stared to gaze at the horizon and thought

 _"I feel things will get more interesting from now on."_

* * *

 **And Cut! I hope you guys like the GokuxMira moment because I liked it, and the reason why Mira is falling for Goku already it's because of his Care-free attitude and how to make people better with words, Next Chapter will be about the Lullaby Arc mostly, and the reason I didn't make Goku go with Natsu and Lucy to do the Book Mission it's because I didn't find any other way to add Goku to the mix, Goku is still little dense with relationships but not to the level of Natsu that's a thing! And The Saiyan God it's training Natsu and Gray to get stronger but don't get me wrong I'm not making them super-overpowered like the Z-fighters but by Tenrou Island Arc they will be stronger than their Canon part mostly like to Erza's Level or near Laxus**

 **And here I'm going to leave the Harem List!**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Cana**

 **Ultear**

 **Jenny**

 **Kagura**

 **Well guys see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	4. Lullaby on the Loose! Goku's Kamehameha!

**Hellooo Guys! I'm back with an quick update, since school it's over for me I decided to update a new chapter and then work on Saiyan Chronicles since that's my main story and this one it's becoming a Main Story since the popularity it's increasing faster than Saiyan Chronicles did in 3 Chapters, Well this chapter it's going to be long since I'm going to put the rest of the Lullaby Arc in one chapter so we can move on to Galuna Island Arc to where things are going to get interesting ;)**

 **And I see too that people like the idea that Natsu and Gray are going to be training by Goku, Both of them will know Ki and Magic, it sounds OP but TBH I'm not going to make them that OP like the Z Fighters since that would make them beat every enemy, I mean come on Goku could own the Whole Tartaros Guild in his base form or even Acnologia without being a Dragon Slayer so at least by Tenrou Island Arc both of them will be S-Class Level Mages like Erza's Level or near Laxus, People wanted me to make Goku teach them Fusion and I have that idea on my mind but they will use it like around the Grand Magical Games or Tartaros Arc**

 **Another person has told me too to add a Dragon Ball Z Character, I didn't have any plans to add one but I might do an OC God of Destruction since Goku is in a another Universe and to give Goku a challenge to make him go Super Saiyan God**

 **Well I don't want to spoil my story so let's get stared with this Chapter**

 **Author: I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z, please support the Official Release**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 1 Song**

 **Lullaby Arc**

 **Chapter 4: Lullaby on the Loose! Goku's Kamehameha!**

* * *

 _ **On the way to Onibus Station...**_

Two Hours and a stop later, Goku and the rest of Team Natsu were sitting at the train station that bound to Onibus Station after the Titania explained to them that they have to Stop a Dark Guild called Einsewald, Making Lucy Shivered in fear, Goku beamed for action meanwhile everyone else with serious expression after that explanation Natsu was having his famous Motion Sickness looking outside of the window, Gray was just ignoring everyone and was looking outside, Lucy was with Happy near just thinking, Meanwhile Erza was looking at Goku who was across her, she was thinking what he was capable off, she decided to break the silence and asked him

Erza: Goku, I was wondering to ask, what kind of magic do you use? *curious tone*

This got everyone's attention even making stop Natsu having his motion sickness, Both Gray and Natsu knew he was a Ki Mage but they never knew what it can do or how to develop it

Lucy: Yeah, you never told us what kind of magic you use, I just know that you can Teleport *looking at Goku*

The Titania got surprised at this, she never heard someone using Teleportation Magic, it was something unique, now she was more intrigued to learn what he's capable off

Goku: *looking at everyone* Well since some of you don't know what Ki is, it deserves an explanation *thinking pose* Ki is a force inside every living being, basically it's the energy you use when you talk, walk or every action you do that use through daily, I learned it to directly bring it out of my body and focused it into attack like this *raising his hand and showing a Ki Ball*

Everyone was looking at looking at the Ki Ball in awe, they had never seen something like that before

Lucy: Pretty.. *said and looking at the ball*

Erza: Indeed.. *agreed* But how strong is it?

Goku at this Smirked and he opens the window and launches it far away to the point you couldn't see it, in a few seconds a Distance Mountain exploded completely making rubles of rocks rain in the forest, Everyone was looking at Goku with an Awe and Fear Expression but Natsu was grinning about it, it made him more interest that he will learn this with Goku

Natsu: _That was Awesome! With those attacks I could own that bastard of Laxus *grinning* I can't wait for training to start!_

Gray: _No wonder Goku beat Natsu like if it was a walk in the Park, and I'm not surprised at all after what he showed us at the Forest.._

Lucy: _He just destroyed a mountain like if it was nothing, I can't imagine what he's capable off... *though scared*_

Erza was stilled in her shocked, he just destroyed that mountain like it was child's plays, Even a S-Class Mage would take a strong spell to level a mountain, after this she regain her posture and asked him

Erza: So that was you're strongest attack?

Goku: That was nothing! Even in my base form I could summon an attack 50 times stronger than that with no effort *explained with a Son Grin*

That Declaration left the Wizard stunned, each of them trying to understand how Ki would be this strong in one person, but what left them shocked the most was when he said base form, did he had another transformation? At this Natsu broke the silence and decided to ask him

Natsu: Oi Goku! You said Base Form? Do you have like a transformation that makes you stronger? *interest tone*

By hearing this everyone was looking at Goku who was sweating since he didn't want them to know that he could transform into Super Saiyan

Goku: _Shoot! I though Natsu didn't heard that but remembering that he has Enhanced Hearing it's no surprise but oh well, I was saving this for the end.. *sighed*_ Well Natsu you're right I do have a Transformation, it's called Super Saiyan *exclaimed with a Smile*

Everyone: Super Saiyan? *tilted their heads*

Goku: Where I come from this transformation Increase my power 50 Times than my Base Form, it also makes my hair go Golden but the Energy it's also in almost Godly-Levels In base of attacks or powering up

Everyone was now stunned of what they heard, in their minds they were thinking how the hell he was this strong, he was like a Demi-God walking on Earthland, the silence lasted for a couple minutes making Goku Nervous since he though he made them nervous about his explanation, he just hoped that they won't ask him if he's an Alien in witch is true, also he can't tell them for now that he can go Beyond the Super Saiyan, after this Erza broke the silence and told him

Erza: Can Anyone learn Ki? *asked with concerned*

Goku: Of course everyone can learn it how to use it, it's just matter to bring it out! *exclaimed with a smile*

Erza: _I wonder if Ki can be use with Magic at the same time? *thinking*_

Natsu: _Can Ki be fused with Dragon Slayer Magic, only way to find out when we get stared with the training *smiling*_

Gray: _Super Saiyan? I'm staring to doubt that he's not a Normal human, but whatever with Ki I could fuse my Ice Magic to make it stronger *smirking*_

Lucy: _It wouldn't be that bad to learn one thing or two from Goku, it would be a great help for me in further dangerous missions * thinking pose*_

 _ **Scene Change.. Onibus Station..**_

After another stop they made it Onibus station, Team Natsu stared to get off from the train meanwhile Goku was Grabbing Erza's Luggage like if it was the easiest thing in the World Impressing the Titania and decided to ask him

Erza: I didn't know you have Super Strength *looking at Goku* Is this is the influence of Ki in you?

Goku: Well you could say that too, Ki is tied directly into my strength, the stronger you are, the greater the Ki is, also as you get stronger you're Ki increases since you're body has natural limitations *smiled*

Erza: Fair enough *replied with a small smile*

The Saiyan God stared to look around to see if everyone was here but then he notice someone wasn't present and he said

Goku: Hey guys, have you seen Natsu?

At this everyone stared to look at their surroundings to see if their Dragon Slayer is there but none and they could only guess one thing

Lucy: We left him at the train.. *sweat-drops*

Goku: And knowing that he's really bad with motion sickness *laughing awkwardly*

Erza: This is all my fault! I was to busy explaining our plan that I didn't Natsu was at the train! Please hit me! *bowed*

Goku: Eh don't be hard at yourself *poking her forehead* besides I'll make sure he's alright I'll be back *showing his son grin*

At this Goku left with Instant Transmission impressing Gray and Lucy since it was still weird that he posses some teleportation magic meanwhile Erza was slightly blushing when he poke her forehead, her heart was slightly going faster than normally does just by looking at his smile

Erza: _Why is my heart staring to beat faster than the usual? Get it together Erza! He just poke you're head and gave you a cut.. I mean a smile, yeah that's it!_

Lucy: Umm Erza, you that if you're in that position in a long time we are not going to be able to find the train

After that she recompose herself and looked at everyone with her normal expression

Erza: We have to get going! We can follow them in my Magicmobile!

She stared to look at her Luggage for her Magic Mobile, after a few seconds she took it out and looked at everyone

Erza: Alright everyone get in! *getting into the car*

Happy: Aye sir! *exclaimed and following Erza*

Lucy: But I though Goku told us to not worry about it..

Erza: Are you talking back?! *demand tone*

Lucy: No Ma'am *scared tone*

At _this_ everyone went on the Magic Mobile to catch the train that Natsu was trapped

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu rage was boiling since the guy who came to sit down was talking trash about Fairy Tail and giving him few punches since his Motion Sickness was not allowing him to beat the crap out of the guy, he manages to hear that he was from Eisenwald, he was about to summon his flames to burn him down but thanks to the train that was moving he was having difficulties, The other man known as Kageyama (A/N: I don't if it's spelled like that) was just smirking at how Natsu failed to summon his flames

Kageyama: That was pathetic! You're nothing compare to us the Eisenwald Wizards! *smirking*

Natsu: _Eisenwald?_

The Dragon Slayer was about to do something when the roof of the train exploded showing a Goku jumping down in front of Natsu impressing him, he was about to say something when Goku beat him to it

Goku: Is that guy giving you trouble? *Looking at Kageyama*

Natsu: Nah, I was totally going to kick his butt! *The trains moves more making Natsu Sick* Help me Goku to get out of this death trap... *covering his mouth*

Goku: Sure Natsu *smiling*

At this Goku grabbed the Dragon Slayer and stared to concentrate where Erza and the rest were, in a Millisecond they disappear making Kageyama confused, since when people can teleport?

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Erza who was driving at fast speed trying to catch with the train notice at the last moment Goku and Natsu repairing at Midair making her stop dangerously, Goku crashed with the vehicle sending him fly away few meters and Natsu crashing with Gray making him fall out of the Magic Mobile

Goku: Ouch! That hurt my head! *touching his head*

Natsu: What the hell Ice Princess! I just lost some of my memory thanks to crashing into you *pointing at him and yelling*

Gray: What are you talking about Ash breather! You're the one who appeared out of nowhere! *yelling at him back*

Happy: *flying towards Natsu* Were sorry Natsu!

Natsu: How could you guys left me! At least Goku with his teleportation magic remembered and got me out of that death trap called train and the guy who was trying to fight me! *growled*

Erza: Were you engaging someone? *asked Natsu*

Goku: *coming towards the team* Yeah we don't know the name of the guy, but it seems that it was the enemy

Natsu: I think the guy was from Eisenwald.. *thinking pose*

Both Knuckleheads were satisfied at this but everyone was sweat-dropping, Erza took of her Gloves off and Smacked Goku and Natsu making them yelled in pain and stared to rub their cheeks

Erza: You're Idiots! That's the people we are looking for to destroy! *yelled at them*

Goku: Geez no need to slap me or else I'll give me more brain damage hehehe *sarcastic tone* _I was right she's worst than Chi-Chi was.._

Natsu: Same here! my motion sickness couldn't keep me up for the conversation! *pointing at Erza*

Erza: Why you couldn't listens to my story and keep up!?

Lucy: _It is because you knock him out before you start to explain the story to us maybe?_

Erza: *looking at Natsu* He was at the train right? This time we won't lose him! *putting her glove on* how does he looks like?

Natsu: Nothing in special *bored face* I just managed see something that has a form of a skull and has three eyes *remembering the skull*

Gray: What? That sounds disgusting

Lucy: _Wait a skull with three eyes.. *sweating* no that can't be! it was supposed to be a legend of the black magics_

Goku: *looking at Lucy* Why are you sweating a lot Lucy and you seem tense *concerned tone*

Lucy: That skull with three eyes.. Is the curse song of the Lullaby! *exclaimed in shocked*

Erza: What? *surprised tone*

Gray: Cursed song?

Lucy: I read it in a book before, it was supposed to be one of the Lost Magics, and it's worst that you can think about it, just hearing the song it creates death to everyone

After that explanation everyone was shocked about it, now with more concern to stop Eisenwald to what they are planning for

Erza: We need to get to the next stop station! We don't know what are they planning to do with that kind of magic so we better hurry up!

At this everyone agreed and they went up to the Magic Mobile except of Goku making everyone tilted their heads to what his thinking

Gray: Oi Goku! Aren't you getting on the Mobile, there's still space you know *looking at Goku*

Goku: I have other methods to go...

At this he stared to levitate making everyone's jaw dropped, at first they though he was using wind magic but they remembered too that he's a Ki Mage

Goku: What you never saw someone flying freely? *tilted his head*

All of the wizards shook their heads but they remembered that they have to get to the train station before something bad happens, at this Erza stared to pour her magic to get there faster, Goku was flying besides them with a serious expression

Goku: _What are they planning to do with that magic? Involving innocent people on this! *clenching his fist*_

Natsu: *looking at Goku* _This is the first time I see him with a serious expression like this and I didn't know he was able to fly... This. Ki seems to be really impressive_

Erza: *Driving and then looks at Goku with his serious expression* _So he got more techniques under him.. And that Super Saiyan Transformation he was talking about, just what are you Hiding Goku.. And why does Natsu and Gray doesn't seem surprise by this.._

 _ **Scene Change... Near Oshinaba Train Station**_

Gray: Erza! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic! *yelled with concerned*

Erza: I don't care, the life's of innocent people are In danger and we don't know what are there plans *looking at Gray* Beside I have all of you to land a hand in this battle

Goku: Don't worry Erza! We are backing you up in this battle *smiling and then he sensed power levels* Guys I feel a great amount of power levels coming together, I think we are near the battle *serious tone*

At this everyone speed up to get to the train station of Oshinaba, in five minutes they managed to get near the train station and it was surrounded by a big amount of people, Erza was moving over the people to get to the staff of the train station to talk

Erza: *looks at one of the train staff* We are wizards from Fairy Tail, tell us what's going on! *demanded tone*

The guy staff was about to reply but Erza head bumped him knocking him, he went towards another of the Staff asking him the same thing but before he could reply he knocked him out, everyone was looking at her with a sweat-dropped

Lucy: So she likes it when people reply to her fast *looking at Gray*

Gray: Now you know her better.. *replied nervously*

Goku: Um Erza.. *looking at the red scarlet* You don't need to do this you know.. The bad guys are inside.. *pointing inside*

At hearing this the Titania went towards Goku picking him up from his Gi Collar, Making everyone sweat-dropped even Natsu who is just staring to Wake up, one of the strongest Non-S Class Mages just flinched

Erza: Explain!

Then both of them heard noises of battling coming from the inside making Goku smirk that he was right, his sensing abilities never failed him

Goku: See I told you! They were inside the whole time *smiling*

At this Erza just put him down looking away with a embarrass blush in her face, but that wasn't notice from the Saiyan God and decided to tease her for the slapping he received

Goku: didn't people told you that you look cute when you blush *sly smirk*

Erza: _cute?! *Her blush grew more* Why I_ _don't feel the urge to punch him again, and why my heart is skipping faster again?! Ugh! Get it together Erza we are in the middle of a mission! *looking at everyone*_ What are you guys waiting for?! Let's go inside!

Lucy: _Impressive! she didn't punish Goku with that comment!_

Gray: _Goku sure knows how to make Erza little embarrass and make her soft her attitude *chuckling* If it was Flame Brain or I, she would have send us to the next weekend_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

As the group ran through the station they passed a group of defeated army members, their spear and armor shattered in millions of pieces

Lucy: What happen to them? *asked afraid*

Erza: My guess is that they were sent to subdue Eisenwald *looking sadly at the guards*

Lucy: but how are we supposed to beat them, when they beat trained soldiers?! *scared tone*

The Red Scarlet beauty didn't answer at this and he just gave a sighed long glance to Goku, who's eyes were boiling of anger, sharped as ever, she though he was the typical Happy-Go-Luck guy like Natsu or worst, but then she notice he can get serious when he's about to engage a battle with the enemy more exactly like the Dragon Slayer but there was slightly difference in him that she can't put it up in her mind, she snapped out of her thinking when she heard Goku's voice that contained seriousness and anger rising

Goku: Let's go, I can sense they are near. *said in a serious voice*

Team Natsu followed the Saiyan God until they entered to the Station Main Chamber, Inside there was a group of hundreds of people gathering together, Led by a abnormally large man dressed in a striped black-yellow pattern, That man was Erigor known as the Shinigami and next to him was Kageyama

Kageyama: You! *pointing at Natsu* you're the reason I got in trouble with Erigor!

Goku: Wait you are the Guy at the train *pointing at Kageyama*

Kageyama: MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA! *annoyed tone*

Goku: Nice to see you Gageyama *greeted with a smirk*

Kageyama: Why you little...

Erigor: *interrupts Kageyama* Welcome Fairy Tail Wizards *stared to levitate with his Wind Magic*

Erza: Erigor *spat out and looking at the wizard*

Lucy: That's him? *pointing at him with scared*

Goku: If my friend Vegeta was here he would say he doesn't look tough *looking at Erigor*

Natsu: well I guess you're friend was right, besides he looks kinda lame if you asked me *pointing out and recovering from his sickness*

Goku: *Goes towards Erigor* What are you doing here!? Why did you take over the train station? *demanded tone* What are you're plans?!

Erigor pulled out a flute with a skull of three eyes, he sneered down at the rest of Team Natsu while twirling the flute between his fingers

Erza: Lullaby.. *muttered*

Erigor: So you fairy flies are informed well enough of the Lullaby eh? Now let me ask you, what do all train stations have? *floating near the speakers*

Erza: You're going to use the stations speakers!? *gasped*

Erigor: That's right Titania and you flies notice too that how many people have gathered outside? Hundreds or even Thousands will fall at the Lullaby Song!

Goku: Not if I can't help it!

The Saiyan brought out a Ki Ball and launches it to Erigor who manages to dodge it barely

Erigor: Take care of these Flies *barked to his subordinates before disappearing*

Goku narrowed his eyes in Anger knowing that he disappears from the train station, He stared to power up enveloping in his soft white aura impressing Lucy and Erza who haven't seen his power

Erza: _So this is the aura of Ki... Interesting *small smile*_

Goku: _We can't let those innocent people get killed! But I have a feeling that he was lying and he not told us the real reason *looking at the rest of the Eisenwald Guild*_ Natsu, Gray! We need to find Erigor before something bad really happens! *serious tone*

The voice tone that the Saiyan God was doing was impressing the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Mage, they have never seem Goku get this serious before when it involves innocent people

Natsu: Yosh! I'm getting fired up! Just don't get in my way Ice Princess! *looking at Gray*

Gray: The same goes to you Flame-brain! *smirking back at Natsu*

Goku: *looks at Erza* I guess you will take care of them right?

Erza *nodded* Yeah this won't take long *small smirk*

Goku: Well if you said so *takes out two senzu beans* Here catch

Erza: *Catches the Senzu Beans* What are these?

Goku: Those are called Senzu Beans, if you're running out of magic or you're hurt, just one of those and you will be back at 100%

Erza: Sounds intriguing, Thanks Goku *looking at Goku with a Smile*

Goku: No problem! Well I have to go before I lose sight of Erigor *looks at Natsu and Gray* Let's go guys

Both of them nodded and followed Goku who was flying towards another hallway leaving the Titania and the Celestial Wizards who was trembling since it was the first time that she will fight against an entire guild

Erza: Let's get this stared! *yelled*

With her Re-quip Magic she brought her Heaven's Wheel Armor and stared to attack them with ease, everyone was trembling of the power of the Titania, Meanwhile Lucy was in awe of all the action that Erza was doing by herself so she decided to take part too, With one of the Golden Keys she brought out Cancer who took out some members and cut their hair, after five minutes they almost beat the whole Guild but Erza was low on Magic, she grabbed the Senzu bean that Goku gave her and look at it

Erza: _So this Beam will restore you're power back.. Let's see if it's true *looking at the bean*_

She put the bean in her mouth and stared to eat it, and what it did it impress her to the core, her magic was completely back at 100% and all the bruises or cuts she had from the battle disappeared, she was feeling completely new

Erza: He wasn't lying at all.. *muttered and blushes a bit* When I see him I gotta thank him.. *looking at the rest of the guild* Now dance my swords! Circle Sword!

At this all her swords where flying towards the rest of the Eisenwald Wizards knocking them out with ease

Lucy: I think I'm in love..

Erza: We need to catch Goku and the rest to aid them! *said with authority tone*

At this Both Wizards went at the same direction where Goku, Natsu and Gray were

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku was flying towards the Exit of the train station, after he, Natsu and Gray split up to find Erigor he was bothered, since he couldn't sense him and someone was blocking his sensing abilities, he showed a small smirk knowing that Erza's Magic Power skyrocket he though she ate the Senzu Bean, Goku reaches to the end of the train station but he was blow away few metes by the pressure of the air

Goku: Woah! what the... *looking at the wind barrier*

Then he heard a voice that it was recognizable and turned around

Erza: Goku?

Goku: Erza? *looking at Erza who's anger was rising and making him sweat nervously*

Erza: What are you doing here?! I though that you were staying with Natsu and Gray! *angry tone* by the way thanks for the senzu bean, it really helped *embarrass tone and slightly blushing*

Goku: _At one moment she was yelling me angrily and now she thanking me for the senzu bean.. This is I can't understand women's attitude *scratching his head*_ The reason me, Natsu and Gray spit up was because to find Erigor faster, and I was bothered that I couldn't sense him and it seems that the reason *pointing at the barrier*

Erza: *Looking at the wind barrier* It seems that the wind barrier it's preventing you to sense what is in the outside

Goku: A wind barrier eh? *walking towards the wind barrier*

Erza: Don't touch it! That's how I hurt my arm before coming here! *yelled with concerned and showing her bleeding arm*

The Saiyan God just kept walking normally, He could feel the Gale of wind trying to scratch him but no avail impressing the Titania of this

Goku: You can't really get through this with physical contact..

Erza nodded and looked at Goku stepping back looking at what he was about to do

Erza: What are you doing?

At this Goku brought his White aura and stared to power up making shake the entire train station that was surrounded with the wind, Erza was shocked of his action..

Erza: Goku.. *looking at him with awe and slightly fear*

The Saiyan God brought his arm together and yelled releasing a Giant Ki Wave that crashed through the Wind Wall but at the seconds it broke through it making an explosion, this make Erza covering herself from the impact that It created, when the explosion died down, the Wind Wall no longer existed, The Titania was in awe of this, never in her life has seen someone who destroyed that Wind Wall with ease

Erza: I though you were joking about you're power *looking at Goku* thank you for taking down the barrier Goku *smiling warmly*

Goku was just laughing of what he heard from the Titania, To be honest the wind barrier was weak for him, it just required 10% of his Base Form power, then he gave her a Son grin and said

Goku: No problem Erza-chan *son grin* you should smile more, it suits you and it makes you look cute!

The Titania blinked at this, she was blushing again and her heart was beating faster also Goku just gave her an Nickname that she didn't really bother her, she didn't know why she was feeling like this towards him, her thoughts disappear when Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were coming behind them and with Kageyama tied up

Then they stared to explain that Erigor was going to Clover town to use the Lullaby on the Guild Masters meeting making everyone surprised about, Goku was clenching his fist of anger, they were tricked by the enemy now it was the time for payback

Erza: We need to stop them! We need to save Master

Gray: But they are too far away! How are we going to catch him

Lucy: Why we don't tell Goku to teleport us to were Erigor is *exclaimed*

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Not a bad idea, besides I don't wanna go in that death trap called car! *feeling sick*

Goku: Well that settles, I can Feel Erigor's energy few miles away so grab on me *exclaimed*

Erza nodded at this and took Goku's Hand, Lucy took Erza's, Natsu and Gray touches both of their shoulders and Happy landed on Natsu's Head, Meanwhile Goku with his other arm grabbed Kageyama and stared to concentrate to find Erigor, after a few seconds they teleported away leaving no singed of people

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Erigor was flying above the railroads going towards Clover Town, then after a few seconds he was shocked when he saw the Fairy Tail Team appeared out of nowhere, Erza was shocked about how they moved so fast, meanwhile Goku was glaring daggers at Erigor

Erza: Erigor! *Looking at Erigor*

Erigor: So you flies manage to reach towards me.. What the.. *shocked tone*

What he didn't have in mind was that Goku teleported in front of him punching him in the face so hard sending him flying towards the railroads, crashing into it creating a crater, he was unconscious and the Lullaby falling out of his body

Goku: Aw come on! I was expecting more of a fight!

Gray: I know that Goku is strong but man, he made look like he was fighting a toddler *sweat-drop*

Lucy: He just beat him with one punch, like with Natsu! *shocked tone*

Natsu: Hey! At least I last more seconds than him *pointing at Erigor*

Erza: _And he's acting like nothing happened! And that speed I wasn't able to catch it! *looking in awe*_ Nice job at beating Erigor Goku! *smiled*

Goku was just Showing his Son grin with his thumps up

Erza: I was meaning to ask, is it some type of teleportation technique that you use to get us here?

Goku: You could say that too, It's called instant transmission, I learned it where I come from and just need to fo- *interrupted*

He was interrupted by Kageyama that grabbed the Lullaby Flute, he was laughing like a maniac, everyone was enraged by this sudden action

Kageyama: Lullaby is mine now! You shouldn't have left you're guard down Fairy flies *disappears in the shadows*

Goku: Damn it! I can't sense him! He disappear completely

Erza: Tch! My most possible is that he's making his way to Clover Town at the Guild Masters meeting

Gray: Well what are we waiting for, if we stay here more time we won't know what will happen

Goku: Everyone grab on me! We're going to clover town! *exclaimed*

At this everyone rushed to the same position that they teleported first, Goku concentrated a few seconds to sense The Master power level and found it in a few seconds, after that they disappear in a instant

 _ **Scene Change... Clover Town...**_

Goku and the Rest of Team Natsu reappeared near Master Makarov who was facing Kageyama

Erza: We need to stop him!

Goku: *stops her with one arm* Wait I think the Master is about to say something *looking at the master*

They were looking at Kageyama who's eyes winded when Makarov was about to say something wise

Makarov: Nothing is going to change boy... You cannot change the fact that those who are weak remains weak for their rest of their lives, now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's the bad thing, I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our securities are reasons that Guilds even exist and that's why we have friends, when we are surrounded by allies we can think about the future easier, think of it this way, we might have stumbles or bump into things but as long as we have faith we continue to march forward *wise tone*

At the moment he finished Goku was grinning softly, this reminded him of Master Roshi when he was learning Martial Arts, and everyone went to tackle the master with tears in their face and they were telling him how wonderful was their speech, they continued to celebrate when Kageyama dropped the flute and it was staring to make an appearance of a monster, It was 100 feels tall made out of wood with a lot of holes

Erza: The Lullaby...

Goku: It's staring to form into a monster.. *looking at the Lullaby* this is getting excited

Lullaby: **I'm getting sick and tired of hearing human emotions! I guess I have to devour all you're souls!**

Goldmine one of the Guild Masters explained to them them that he was a Demon from the books of Zeref, The name of Zeref stared to bother Goku, he didn't know why but he will think about it later

Goku: Well no matter I'm going to defeat it *stared to fly up*

Erza: Goku Wait! You might be strong but he's a Demon! You need help to defeat it *yelled with concerned*

Goku: Wow Erza-chan you hurt my pride *teasing tone* don't worry I got this out of control

At this Erza Slightly Blush at the antics of the Saiyan who was now in front of the Demon

Makarov: Goku..

Bob: Maky, so that's the boy you're telling us he's a Wizard Saint Level?

Makarov: Yes, he's Son Goku, I feel like he's not going to try to use his full potential against the Demon

The Lullaby was now laughing at the Boy who was in front of him, Goku was just smirking

Lullaby: **You think you can defeat me Monkey Boy! Hahahaha! That's priceless maybe I'll take you're soul first!**

The Lullaby swing his arm trying to catch the Saiyan God who disappear at Hypersonic Speed appearing I front of the Lullaby giving him a Earth-Shaking punch that everyone felt the shock-wave produce by it, The Lullaby stumble few steps back when he saw Goku with his hands together saying words deeply

"Kaaaa... Meeeee..."

Erza: Goku what are you doing?! *yelled at the Saiyan God with concerned*

*Haaaa...Meee..."

Then they saw a blue energy ball concentrated in his arms, making the Masters surprised of the amount of energy he's concentrating

"HAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha wave went straight forward the Lullaby who was screaming in Agony disintegrating it and consuming the Guild Master Hall with some part of the forest, as the beam disappears, Goku turned around to see everyone was gaping at him, speechless of what they saw, not because he destroyed the Lullaby like child's play, also he destroyed the Guild Hall Meeting and burning down part of the forest

Marakov: _Now I believe him more that he could rival the Four Gods of Ishgar, The council will be surprise when they test him few days later for his trial for Wizard Saint.._

Natsu: _That was AWESOME! I wanna learn that technique! I can imagine how I mixed it with the Dragon Roar *grinning*_

Gray: _No doubt Goku is the strongest Non-S Class Mage, the good thing we are learning from him_

Erza: _Incredible power, he should be an S-Class Mage already with that, and that technique he did was amazing.. *smiling*_

Lucy: _He's is not a normal human, he just beat a demon down like if it was a toddler and that technique it looked beautiful... But deadly_

Goku: Are you guys alright? *asked with concerned*

Makarov: Yes we are son... BUT YOU FREAKING DESTROYED THE MEETING GUILD AND PART OF THE FOREST, DO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PAY! *anime tears*

Erza: Goku! I admit you're really powerful but that doesn't mean I will step down from out challenge *smirking*

Natsu: Don't count me out neither yet! I'm getting fired up! *looking at Goku with a smirk challenge*

Goku: *smirking* That's the spirit! I can't wait for the battle royal with the Great Titania and the Salamander

Makarov: _Oh no.. If they fight Mangolia will be leveled to rubles *thinking of the amount of money they have to pay*_

Before they knew it, the guild masters were yelling at Fairy Tail from the destruction and they stared to chase them, Goku was having a blast with his new friends that he now considers as a family, he would do whatever he can to protect them

* * *

 **And Cut! Now we finished with the Lullaby Arc and then we moving on to the Galuna Island Arc that I think it will take me two chapter to finished, next episode we will have a certain Time Mage who will have interest on Goku a lot, you guess right if you know her but I'm not going to say it, also I'm going to add certain mission for Goku to at least interact with the other girls like Princess Husei, Jenny and Kagura since we will have to wait to the time-skip and I don't want that at all lol but I will try to keep it as canon manga as possible, well that's all I have to say!**

 **Ja-ne**


	5. Goku Arrested? Turtle Hermit Training!

**Helloooo Guys! Back with another quick update! Wow this story already reached 80 Reviews and more than 50 Favs in just 4 chapters! I wanna say thanks to everyone who has been giving me ideas how to progress the story so far, I haver been receiving some questions so why don't we answer some of them**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Don't worry I won't stop updating hehe :)**

 **Reader1010: Natsu and Gray will be the first Ki Users in the Fairy Tail Universe and I have been thinking of adding Erza to the Ki Users list since it will have her a boost of morality and get better, same goes with Wendy I want her to be stronger than her Canon Counterpart so it's very possible that Goku adopts her and looks at him as a Brotherly figure, and the Edolas idea I have been having it in mind since they don't have Magic so Ki wouldn't be a problem in fact it would be better for the Edolas People so that's a great idea**

 **Guts the Man88: I'm glad that is becoming one of you're favorites!**

 **Sullydabully01: Of course every story that Involves Dragon Ball Z or Fairy Tail doesn't have any stories involving Goku in a Harem, there's barely Harem Stories of Goku so why not add one to the collection and of course Goku will make his enemies to think that they have won because he loves the fair game but most of the times he will be annihilation**

 **goku: Like I said the romance will go slow but they will fall for the Saiyan God**

 **Guest: Well that's what I'm planning after Wendy joins Fairy Tail and Goku adopts her**

 **TheAgustinShow: Hahaha thanks man and I tried my best that It can be good**

 **Guest: Like I said in Chapter 3, Goku's Harem is Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Kagura, Jenny and maybe Princess Hisui, if people want her I will add her officially at the Harem**

 **Well that's it for answering some reviews now let's get stared with the Chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 1 Song**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

 **Chapter 5: Goku Arrested? Turtle Hermit Training!**

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Apartment.. Magnolia**_

Lucy: *writing in her Diary* _The Eisenwald incident has spread like wild fire all over Fiore, believing that I have been part of all that incident, but now I'm just enjoying a normal day of my life, but I gotta say every time I remember it gets me excited, there have been rumors of Kage and the rest of Eisenwald Guild being arrested, we expect that coming so I doesn't surprise me, what really got me off guard was they couldn't find Erigor, is he planning to get revenge on Fairy Tail?! However I think we are going to be alright, beside Fairy Tail has the strongest team! That is composed by Natsu, Goku, Gray, Erza, Even the cat Happy and Me *smiling and think of a group picture* Joining Fairy Tail has been one of my best choices so please mom don't worry I'm going to be ok, PS: please don't tell dad *finish writing*_

Lucy: *stretching her arms* A great adventure with suspense it's really fun but nothing relaxes me the most when I'm at my house *said to herself*

Gray: *spokes behind Lucy surprising her* 70,000 Jewels it's not really that bad to pay for this house

The Celestial Wizard turns around to see Gray Half Naked sitting in her sofa and her eyes winded

Gray: You found a nice place Lucy! *waving at her*

Lucy: Intruder! *Kicks Gray in the stomach* Don't take off you're clothes on my house! *yelling*

Gray: *Waving at her* Wait! I took off my clothes already before coming

Lucy: Get Out! *pointing at her door*

Gray: You know that the "Battle Royal" will happen today eh? *bored face* that's why I came here because I though you would forget

Lucy: Wait what?! You're telling me that they are really doing it!?

Gray: Of course remember what Goku propose to Natsu and Erza, well it's going to happen

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild...**_

All Guild Members of Fairy Tail were being spectators to the first battle royal that will take place, everyone was cheering for a good battle between The Titania, The Salamander and The Saiyan God who was in the middle of Natsu and Erza with his eyes close and crossing his arms, Natsu was looking at Erza with a serious expression and then looking at Goku, he won't lose this fast this time, Erza was looking at Natsu then at Goku with a serious face, she was wondering how the Black Haired Saiyan can be in Hand-to-Hand combat or against her sword, she would only find out after they battle

Lucy: *Coming towards the crown* Natsu, Goku and Erza are going to fight!? Are you sure this is alright

Mirajane: *Looks at Lucy* Oh hey Lucy! *smiling* and don't worry this happens almost every time

Elfman: This will be a battle to the death! if it wasn't for that they wouldn't be manly enough!

Mirajane: But Erza is a girl *looking at his brother*

"A girl monster, I would say" Someone from the crown answered

Lucy: *looking at Gray* But if three people from the strongest team battle each other...

Gray: The strongest team? What are you talking about?

Lucy: I'm talking about Goku, Natsu and Erza! Aren't you the four strongest in the guild?

Gray: What? Think before you speak *smirking* I mean sure Goku is the strongest Non-S Class and Erza is an S-Class Mage but please who got that idea on you

The Celestial Wizard pointed at Mirajane who was crying fake tears making Gray nervous

Gray: Wait it was you Mira? Wait I didn't mean too..

Lucy: You made her cry..

Elfman: I admit that Natsu, Gray are strong but I wouldn't say they are the strongest but. Goku is in another level from the two of them, beside there's a lot of stronger people in Fairy Tail.. _Like me_

Levy: I admit that Erza is the strongest female of Fairy Tail

Jet: But let's not forget what Goku did to Natsu in few seconds, also there's Laxus and Mystogan who are also S-Class and let's not forget about Gildrats

Mirajane: *faking tears* I just though that Goku-kun, Natsu, Gray and Erza can make the perfect chemistry

Elfman: Anyways I just expect a Good battle from the three of them *smirking*

Gray: You Think? I'm just expecting a one-side crush win from Erza or even Goku that could beat her *smirking*

The Dragon Slayer and the Re-Quip Mage where still looking at each other, Meanwhile Goku open his eyes but still keeping his arms close, he heard what Erza said to Natsu

Erza: It has been a while since we fought before *closing her eyes forming a small smile*

Natsu: I was a kid last time! I have change and today I will win! *looking at Goku* Same goes to you Goku! I won't go down that easily as last time!

Goku: I hope so Natsu *smirking* I expect you to come with everything you got *looking at Erza* and Erza I'm interest of what are you capable off

Erza: You better not hold back Goku, I'm having high expectations from you and Natsu, beside it's time to test a new armor that will help in this battle *smirking*

At this Erza use her Re-quip Magic to transform her armor, impressing Goku since he never saw that kind of magic before and he could feel her power was rising, she was showing her new red armor, The Saiyan God could say she looks like a Goddess but he just kept it to himself, he just kept smiling of this new challenge

"It's Erza's Fire Empress Armor!"

"The Effects of Natsu Flames will reduce to half!"

"Erza is taking this really seriously!"

Happy was just thinking seriously of what would happen, she went towards Cana and said

Happy: Can you change my bet to Erza and Goku?

Lucy: *eyes winded at Happy* Are you really that Cold Hearted!? I can't do something like that! I don't want the three of them lose!

Gray: You're to innocent!

Natsu: Fire Empress Armor eh? *smirking and evolving his arms on Fire* now I can say I can give it my all!

Goku: *Evolving himself in his White Aura* This will be interesting *smirking*

The three of them were looking at each other with smirks or serious expression, then Master Makarov came and said

Makarov: Begin!

Everyone stared to yell for the battle that began, Natsu at incredible speed came towards Goku who stopped his attack with one arm impressing everyone, Erza took this chance to attack The Saiyan God, with her sword trying to slash him he used one finger to stop her sword from attacking, This made a shockwave that was felt by everyone but what made their jaws dropped was how Goku stopped Erza's Sword with just his finger without bleeding

Erza: _He Stop my attack with his finger! Is he even trying in this challenge!_

Gray: _Just how does he do it! He stopped both attacks with Ease!_

Lucy: _He's not even bleeding from his finger! Is he really human?!_

At This Natsu proceed to attack Goku again with his kick with fire but the Saiyan God Dodge his attack with Ease, Erza went for an another slash but against Natsu who dodge it barely, Then he went for his Fire Dragon Roar towards both of them Erza was dodging his fire meanwhile Goku with his Body stood against that attack making everyone's eyes winded, they were staring to worry about the Saiyan God but what surprise them was that he was unscratched and smirking but his Gi was little bit torn up showing half of his upper body, this made almost every girl blush even Erza because of his Almost godly body, she shook her head off taking away her fantasies and went towards both of them

Lucy: Wow Incredible! Look at them go! *awe tone*

Elfman: See I told you it was going to be interesting!

Gray: Where's the interesting part *annoyed face*

The three of them were about to clash again until they heard a boom from a clap stoping the fight, they turned around to see a Frog like person who interrupted the battle

"That's enough" The frog like person said "Nobody move, I have a message from the council"

Levy: The Council?! What are they doing here?! *shocked tone*

Lucy: Is anybody impressed that she is a Frog?!

"With charges of damage to the community and another crimes committed in the Eisenwald attack, Mr. Son Goku you're under arrest.." the frog like women finished

Goku: Eh? *tilted his head*

Everyone was at silence at first and then Everyone with their eyes winded said

"EHH!?" *everyone yelled in shock*

Natsu: What! *yelled in anger*

Erza: There has to be a mistake! Why are you taking him! *yelled at the frog*

Frog: Sorry, that's orders from the Council. *said in a normal tone*

Gray: That's bullshit! *yelled from the crown* he was not the only one who did the damage!

Lucy: Yeah! We were involved on it too! It's not entirely his fault

Mirajane was about to say something to help his favorite Black Haired Saiyan but she was beat by him

Goku: Guys it's alright *looking at the frog* alright Miss, I'm coming to what the Magic Council wants *said with a Normal Expression*

Erza: But Goku! It wasn't entirely you're fault! *replied to him with concerned*

Goku: *Looks at Erza and gives her an Son Grin* Don't worry Erza-chan, everything will be alright *Looks back at the frog* alright let's go..

At this the frog nodded and stared walking and being followed by Goku, everyone in the Guild was silenced by this action, Team Natsu were in border of helping Goku and get him out of the situation but mostly Natsu who didn't like the Council by a bit, Makarov told them to go back in the Guild and wait for his return

Mirajane: _Please Goku-kun.. Comeback soon *Puts both of her hands together towards her heart*_

Erza: _You better comeback.. Or else I'm bringing you back even if I have to storm In.._

 _ **Scene Change... Era... Magic Council..**_

Goku now with his clothes fixed thanks to his Technique called clothes beam he was walking beside the Frog council member, he had his hands tighten with Magic Cuffs but since he doesn't have Magic on his body he can escape from it easily but he retain himself not to since he doesn't want to give Master Problem, Then he notice two people waiting for him, The first one was a guy with a tattoo in his eye, he had blue hair almost like Bulma, he was wearing a white and blue formal outfit and he had a smirk on his face making Goku feel an uneasy feeling about him, The other person was a Young Woman with darkish purple hair, she was wearing a White Japanese dress, she was wearing lipstick, her body was almost one of a Goddess, They were Siegrain and Ultear from the Magic Council

Siegrain: So.. You're Son Goku, The one who defeated the Lullaby with ease.. *looking at Goku* My name is Siegran, member of the Magic Council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints

Goku: _That's weird I can't sense his energy, neither from the girl, I guess their real bodies are in the Council Room.. *looking at Siegran*_ Yes I'm Son Goku, nice to meet you Siegrain-san

Ultear: I'm Ultear Milkovich, member of the Magic Council *looking at Goku* _I never knew he was suck a hottie, maybe I can have him for myself and help in the future *evil smirk*_

Goku being naive as always gave her a Son grin to her, she slightly blushed at that smile, it was really charming, she shook her thoughts off as Siegran stared to speak at the Saiyan God

Siegrain: Well Goku, as you can see the Old Geezers from the Council wants to have a trial of what you have done and they are scared of taking the responsibility so they blame it on someone else like you, the reason I came here was to tell you're Scarlet friend that i said hi..

This Got the Saiyan staring to get suspicious about the Blue haired man, he proceed to start walking towards the court room leaving both council members alone

Ultear: *Looking at Goku walking away* From what I heard that boy has enough power to rival the Four Gods of Ishgar, don't you think we should keep an eye on him?

Siegran: He doesn't even know out plans so I doubt he will do something, besides if everything goes alright the R-System will be succeed.. _Don't interfere Erza.. I have come a long way here_

Ultear: You're right, he's to Naive for his own good, he won't interfere in out plans to bring Zeref.. *smirking*

 _ **Scene Change... Council Chamber..**_

Goku was staring in the middle of the court room seeing Around 10 Members on the Council, he could see Siegrain just evilly smiling and not caring about the trial, he could see Ultear winking at him making him nervous for some reason, then he heard the Frog messages speak up

Frog: This Trail against Son Goku is about to start, the Accuse member please stay at the middle of the platform

The Saiyan God did as what he said and stepped on the platform waiting for the Council Chairman known as Gran Doma to speak up

Gran Doma: Son Goku, As what happen in the incident of Eisenwald the other day, You destroyed Part of the Oshinaba train station, The bridge that connects to Clover, The Mansion of Clover and part of the forest, from what the Witness saw he refers as a Spiky Black Haired with a Blue Gi, do you accept that you did these actions?

Goku: I accept, I did all those damages *replied respectfully*

Gran Doma: Very well, You will not be in Jail however you will pay a 500,000 Jewels Feed for some of the damages

Goku: Thank you Chairman-san *bowed at him*

Gran Doma: Also we want to discuss to you you're trials for a place in the Ten Wizard Saints *replied with a serious tone*

Goku: Wizard Saint?

Org: The Ten Wizard Saints are the most powerful Mages in Ishgar, it's an honorable place too in the Magic Council, you will be tested in a few days from know to be ranked and we can believe you're a Wizard Saint Level since how you destroyed the Lullaby easily, it will a pleasure that you become one of the Wizard Saints

This Made the Saiyan God think about it, he was about to decline the offer but he remembered that they are the Strongest of Earthland, he wanted a Good challenge with them so why not becoming one of the ranks of the best, so he looked at the Chairman and said

Goku: I accept the Trial Chairman-san, I'll be here in few days

Everyone from the Council even Siegrain and Ultear just smiled at the attitude of the Saiyan was giving, they heard Gran Doma speak again

Gran Doma: Very well, your Wizard Saint Trial will be in the same place in a week away, as for now the case of Son Goku is resolve!

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Everyone on Fairy Tail were in silence thinking about the Saiyan God for his return, the most worried ones were Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Lucy, Cana and Natsu who was tied up in a poll to not escape away and storm at the Magic Council, they have been waiting for Four Hours and no sign of Goku, Natsu was getting tired of it and said

Natsu: Guys let me out of here! *trying to get away*

Mirajane: Shut it Natsu, we all know what you want to do *looking at Natsu*

Natsu: I'm not going to do it! Just let me out!

Mirajane: Yeah right so you can safe Goku-kun eh? *glaring at Natsu*

Gray: We are against the Council so we can't do anything..

Erza: We have destroyed almost everything in our missions so why they are doing it now

Loke: True I still can't understand it..

Lucy: I'm sure something fishy is going on with the Council

Marakov: Have patience my children's, Goku will come soon enough *smiling*

At the Moment he said those words the doors of the guild opened and everyone stared to form a smile of relief and happiness when they saw their favorite Saiyan standing with a grin in his face and yelled

Goku: I'm Back!

Everyone: Goku!

The White Haired Barmaid was the first one to receive with a tight hug surprising the Saiyan God of the sudden action, Erza was watching this and somehow she was bothered when Mirajane was hugging him tightly, She look at Goku with a tint pink in her cheeks and said

Mirajane: Welcome back, I was worried that something happened to you *smiling warmly at him*

Goku: Don't worry Mira-chan everything went alright *looking at Natsu tied up* Hey why is Natsu tied up in a poll

Gray: *walking towards Goku* It's because Flame-Brain wanted to storm the Magic Council to get you out

Natsu: YOU WANNA GO POPSICLE?! *gets out of the pole and goes towards Gray*

Gray: WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH BRAIN!? *shouts at him*

Natsu: IM GOING TO REDECORATE YOURE FACE STRIPPER!

Gray: BRING IT ON PINKY!

Then Erza came to the Scene and made their heads crash into each other making them go unconscious, this made everyone sweat-dropped even Goku, The Titania went towards Goku with a warm smile and said

Erza: I'm glad that you're alright Goku..

Goku: No need to worry Erza, I Told you I will be back *son grin* _Should I tell her what Siegrain told me.. There's something that makes me uneasy about him I should keep it for now_

Marakov: *Comes towards Goku* I'm glad that you're back safe and sound boy, but now I need to talk some things with you in private *serious tone*

Goku: Alright Master *replied in the same tone*

Both of them walk towards the second floor towards his office, as they enter Goku could see it was a normal office with pictures of the First Master of Fairy Tail and the Second Master, he could see his desk in the middle of the room and on the side he could see a White Cape with a Symbol on it, what made him surprise that he is a Wizard Saint Member, he sat down on the table and stared to look at the master, he spoke up first

Marakov: So I guess the trial went alright ain't it Goku?

Goku: Yes Master, they just told me to pay up 500,000 Jewels and also I wanted to ask since when did I signed up for the Wizard Saint Trials? * asked in a curious tone*

Marakov: About that, the reason I signed you up for the Wizard Saint trial it's because you have the power and the mentality to be one, also I'm giving you the title of S-Class Mage *said in a normal voice*

The Saiyan God could say he was shocked of this, He had heard of the S-Class Trials from Natsu and he was expected to go but why he was receiving the S-Class Title already when he only has been in the Guild for 2 Weeks, sure he was happy to received the honor of the title but he did not earn it like he wanted

Goku: May I ask why I'm receiving the S-Class Title when I haven't participate in the trials?

Makarov: The reason it's simple, You're not a human.. *Goku's eyes winded* I can sense you're power it's even beyond mines and anyone's in the guild, I believe that you're not even from this world since you don't use Magic, so may I ask Goku who are you really?

Goku: *signed* I wanted to keep this hidden until I could really open myself since I don't want them to be scared of my power..

Makarov: Scared of you're power? *curious tone*

The Saiyan God stared to explain how he is from alien race called Saiyans and that he was send to Earth to destroyed it but then he hit his head to forget his mission and he stared to love his planet, then he stared to explain his adventure to collect the Dragon Balls and how he learned Martial Arts from his master and trained for the World Martial Arts Tournament explaining too how he lost the first two finals, then he explained the terror of King Piccolo and how he killed him and saving his world, Then he stared to explained how he got married with his wife Chi-Chi making Makarov jaw dropped since he never knew about it and asked him how old he was but Goku told him that he will say it in the end

Later he explained how he had his first son and having five years of peace in when he battle Raditz and how he found out he was an alien, and how he kidnapped his son asking the Master Mad about it and then he explained how he ailed with the Son of King Piccolo to beat him but he ended up dying making Makarov asked him how he is a lived and then explained that the Dragon Balls can revive someone, then he explained how he trained with King Kai who teach him the Kaioken and Spirit bomb

After he explained his training he told him how he fought the Prince of the Saiyans and now his close friends and beat him, then he explained his adventure on Namek in witch Makarov teared up when his best friend died by the hands of Frieza but he smiled when he avenge him transforming into Super Saiyan, after that he explained how he had faith on his son to beat Cell but he ended up sacrificing for the sake of the Earth, then after 7 Years came back to the Earth to beat a Powerful enemy with Magic but he ended up killing him, After another 5 Years he explained how he Battle the God of Destruction making The Master pale imagining the destruction he created by just battling and he told him how he became a God

Then 15 Years passed and explained how he became a Child and stared to collect the Black Star Dragon balls through the Universe with her Granddaughter and the Son of Vegeta for a year, he came back knowing Baby conquered the Earth and how he transformed in Super Saiyan 4, After the New Earth was formed he explained how Hell was having troubles with Androids and how he battle them, then the Shadow Dragons Came and stared to beat him but he fused with his friend Vegeta at Super Saiyan 4 And forming Gogeta and beating him

Then he explained how 7 Years passed again and he became 17 Years old physically but he was almost 60 Years old Chronologically and how his wife died of a Virus and not being able to revive her, then he told him how he went to train with the God Of Creation of his universe and recommending him to come to Earthland and he stared to explained how he meet Lucy and Natsu and how he arrived to Fairy tail

Makarov was in Awe in the whole story, he went from a Naive Boy who barely knew of his race and now he is a God Warrior on his own, that was more than enough reason to be a Wizard Saint and a S-Class Mage, also if he was this wise in Battle and with his friends he could be a great candidate to be the Master of Fairy Tail

Makarov: You're story it's truly Amazing Goku, all you're battle and Adventures you have experience that gives me more reason to give you the S-Class title! *smiling*

Goku: If it that's what you want I won't failed you're wish master, and please for now don't tell them my real age or my story

Makarov: Very well Goku, they won't know until they are ready also I won't tell them you're a S-Class Mage until you are a Wizard Saint Officially

Goku: Thanks Master, now if you excuse me I'm going to take Natsu and Gray for some training *smiling*

Makarov nodded at this, with the teachings of Goku he could make Natsu and Gray S-Class Mage level in short time, he let a small smile form on his face, He already had in mind who could potentially become his successor

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray: I wonder what the Master has to talk with Goku?

Lucy: It might be of what happened in the Council Meeting? *questioned*

Then they saw Goku coming down the stairs, The Dragon Slayer went straight forward to the Saiyan and said to him

Natsu: Goku fight me! We haven't finished our Match!

Goku: *chuckling* Maybe other time Natsu, right now I need both of you and Gray because we are staring today

The Dragon Slayer Eyes went bright at hearing this, Gray Manages to heard what Goku said and went straight forward The Saiyan showing his smirk, he just let a smile looking at his new students and said

Goku: Both of you grab my shoulders we are going to my place to train

Both of them nodded and grabbed the Saiyan's Shoulder, Goku stared to concentrate a bit and found his house, in a millisecond both of them disappear leaving everyone stunned of the sudden action

Mirajane: So that was Goku-kun Teleportation Technique? *looking at Lucy*

Lucy: Yeah, it's still weird to see it how he performs it

Erza: _Why would Goku want Gray and Natsu coming with him, I need to find them and see what are they up too_

 _ **Scene Change... Goku's Training Ground**_

Goku with Natsu and Gray appeared near his house on the river, Both mages were looking around when they saw Goku's House, it was huge and advance, they were looking at Goku who was just smiling how impressive they were, Natsu was the first one to snap out of his thoughts and said

Natsu: So are we learning an Awesome Technique like you did, destroy mountains? *excited tone*

Gray: Calm down Flame-Brain, we don't even know what he's going to teach us

Natsu: Shut it Ice Princess!

Gray: What did you say Ash Brain!?

Goku: Guys this is not the moment to fight *said to both Mages getting his attention* today we are staring you're training under me, we are going to train every day to get better and built up you're Magic reserves and Unlock the Nature of Ki, for now we are going to train for you're endurance and stamina

Natsu and Gray: Endurance and Stamina?

The Saiyan God took out one of his capsules and pressed the bottom to open it creating a smoke impressing both Mages, when the Smoke died down it showed two Purple Turtle Shields making them tilted their heads

Natsu: Turtle Shields?

Gray: How are there going to be beneficial in our training? *looking at Goku*

Goku: Why don't you try them on, I trained with these when I was Younger

Both of them without hesitation grabbed them but they notice they were Heavy, they struggle a bit to keep them on in their backs, Natsu tried to keep his balance but he stumble

Natsu: How heavy are these shields?!

Goku: There are about 150 Pounds, with the shields on it will make harder for you're body to move but if you keep them on always it will start to become a normal speed for you guys again and you can ask me too if you want more weight to intensify the training *smiling*

Natsu: Awesome!

Gray: Fine by me *smirking*

Goku: Alright both of you guys run the entire forest for 2 hours, then do 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, 1000 punches and Kicks and then we are going to have a break

Natsu: Yosh I'm fired up! I'm going to make you eat my dust Princess! *smirking at Gray*

Gray: Well see about that Ash breather! *smirking back*

Both of them stared to run at full speed struggling with the weight in their back, Goku was having a Nostalgia moment of how he and Krillin acted when they first met, they were going to become great warriors in the future

It became dark and After all what Goku made them go through the first day both of them were eating like animals at Goku's House still with their shields on, The Saiyan told them to keep them on so they can get used too, they finished eating and asked Goku

Gray: Oi Goku! Who was you're first master?

Goku: My first master was known as the Turtle Hermit, he was really strong in the Martial Arts, he was like my second grandfather and a great mentor *smiling*

Natsu: *continuing eating* Sounds Interesting, I bet you're already stronger than him Goku

Goku: That's true, I surpass him when I was 15 Years old *smiling*

Gray: Interesting, after what you showed us these days I'm not really surprised of you're limits in power

Goku: hahaha *laughing* well guys you can stay here since I can tell you're really tired from the training, tomorrow both of you awake by 5 Am, we are going for a swim

Both of them nodded and went straight to the guest room in where they were spare beds In, Goku went to his window and stared to look at the Sky showing a beautiful night, he missed those night with his wife and sons, he was sure going to make Chi-Chi proud and protect this world from danger and his new Family in Fairy Tail was important too, by thinking all this he didn't notice a Red Scarlet Woman who was watching him from the trees behind his house, she showed at smile thinking how Goku is really influential to people but what made her wonder was why when she is near him, she felt save and secure, she slightly blushed at this and stared to wonder what the future has in store for everyone

* * *

 **And Cut! Sorry if I didn't put the complete training, if I put it the chapter will get longer than before, as you can see instead of Erza, Goku went to the Council to get the trial, also another reason why I made him S-Class So early was to get him more motivated to protect his Guild and go on more Dangerous missions, The Galuna Island Arc will start next chapter so don't worry, Goku will become a Wizard Saint after the Phantamon Arc, after that it will be a surprise since I don't want to spoil to much for everyone, so thanks guys for watching and review if you have any suggestions for the story**

 **Ja-ne**


	6. Trip to Galuna Island

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm back with another quick update to continue this story that is rising slowly but it's becoming more famous than Saiyan Chronicles, and since it's summer it gives me more time to write and not worry about anything, also I'm going to be on vacation for 7 weeks mostly the whole summer but don't worry I'll be still updating this story often another thing we are almost to the 100 Reviews! If we can get there I'll be grateful and with all these ideas that you guys are giving me it makes it more interesting, well since that's out of the way let's answer some reviews**

 **TheDrkKnight12: I don't have any plans to do a Dragon Ball Z/Naruto Crossover since I don't have a plot how to start it or anything like that but in the future I'm sure I'm going to be doing one but for now I'm only focusing in Saiyan Chronicles and The Golden Fairy**

 **Guest: Thanks! I know there's barely stories of Goku/Harem that are interesting and doing a Harem with Goku it's somehow not that hard since he's Dense as a rock when it comes to relationships but yeah**

 **goku: Well that's true Goku would never hurt a woman but I mean Gray hurt Ultear in Tenrou Island Arc when they battle, Goku battled with Chi-Chi in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament, and remember he might not like to hurt woman but he loves sparing with someone strong no matter the gender**

 **Guest: Of course I'll be showing some scenes where Natsu and Gray would be struggling on Goku's Training like sparing with Goku, trying to levitate or fly, getting on the Gravity Chamber trying to survive the Gravity etc, yes I'll be showing one of those scenes when they are training**

 **Shagot: Hola amigo, y gracias me encanta escuchar que te guste mi historia, y para responder tu pregunta de que si Goku va a participar en los Juegos Mágicos, pueda que sea posible pero su poder nadie lo compara quizás un Dios de la Destrucción o Vegeta si es que lo traigo al universo de Fairy Tail pero lo más probable es que mire si es Maestro del Gremio jeje**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: I know right, I don't want Natsu or Gray to be treated as Weak before the time-skip that leads to X791, and they will show the world that they are the students of the Saiyan God**

 **JensenDaniels32: That's a great suggestion witch I love to show on the Wizard Saint Trial but remember I'm trying to show the Super Saiyan Transformation by Edolas Arc or Tenrou Island arc, but I'll take the idea that he can shake Era itself or the whole Kingdom of Fiore because he can, he will not be ranked as first straight from the Bat since I don't know what God Serena can do if you have watch the manga lately but he will be ranked high but not first but don't worry as the story goes he will rank 1st in Ishgar**

 **Guts the man88: Yes Goku will teach them some of his movements that will be mixed with their Magic**

 **Reader1010: Some great ideas, I already said that Natsu will learn the Fusion with Gray or Gajeel but that will be by GMG Arc or Tartaros Arc, and for the girls from Goku's Harem wouldn't be that bad neither so maybe Erza and Mira will learn that move too**

 **War-lover12: don't worry I will be posting chapters**

 **Kristian454: Well it's up to you if you don't like the format, for me this format it's easier to write but it's alright :)**

 **Well now that's out of the Way let's start with the Galuna Island Arc now!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

 **Chapter 6: Trip to Galuna Island**

* * *

It has been a Week since Goku took Natsu and Gray as students and the only thing he could say that he was proud of their progress so far, Both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage have already adapt to the 150 Pounds Shield they have on their back in 5 Days, they asked if they could increase the weight of the Shield, The Saiyan God with his Ki increased the weight making it 300 Pounds, Goku was impressed of how far they were pushing themselves to overcome the weight of the Shields, they have been training nonstop Physically to the point of collapse

Goku of course made his students to do chores without any tools or magic around Mangolia taking mission of Chores, the guild members asked both mages why they were wearing Shields in their backs only replying back saying it's part of their Training for the S-Class Trials, in just a week they manage to finish 50 Missions of Chores around Mangolia

Also when they don't do Physical Training the S-Class Saiyan stared to teach them the way of Martial Arts, at the beginning they couldn't understand why they needed but Goku simply told them that they don't have a style of fighting to not waste Magic, In a week they manage to take down the basics of the Turtle Hermit Style, When Goku was not around Natsu challenges Gray for a spar in Hand-to-Hand Combat to get better and see who was the best between the two of them, For now they can say their training is paying off since they have gotten stronger with the endurance they have been through in a week, they were confident that if they take off the Shields they could beat Erza on a 2vs1 but they would definitely tied or lose without making the Titania struggle on a 1vs1 so that's why they keep going with their training to get stronger

Now we see Goku looking at Natsu and Gray who were sitting in Meditation stance, they were excited since now they would learn how to unlock Ki and it's basic

Goku: As I explained in the day when we fought Eisenwald, Ki it's part of our Daily Basis, it's different from the magic that you guys use but Ki it's more destructive than Magic itself, right now I want you to find you're inner Ki and bring it out between you're hands *finished with a smile*

Both Mages nodded it and stared to concentrate within themselves, Gray felt the heart beats where he could see his Magic being concentrate, he looked more deep down within him and then he felt something warm it wasn't Magic, it was his Ki itself, he stared to concentrate more making him sweat and he brought a little bright light in his hands, Gray turned around to see Natsu that he made it too but it was more brighter he just 'Tch' meanwhile Natsu just smirked at this, Goku was smiling of how proud he was right now, after their lights disappear they stumble down breathing hard

Natsu: Damn... *Breathing Hard* I feel like I have been running all around Fiore non stop

Gray: I have to agree with you this time Flame brain... *breathing hard*

Goku: If you guys keep training with you're Ki and how to develop it, it will give you different Abilities that will be useful in battle but don't rush it, if you use to much ki it can be dangerous *serious expression* Well guys it's almost Lunch so let's go to the guild and maybe grab a mission *smiling*

Both Mages smiled and went towards Goku and grabbed their shoulders, the Saiyan God stared to concentrate towards the Guild and disappeared in a instant with his students

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Everything was normal today in Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray having their Rivalry discussion trading fist into each other making a Brawl happen, Lucy was sitting with her friend Levy talking about stuff, Makarov was sitting on the Bar stance watching everyone enjoying themselves, Goku was eating like a Maniac, Mirajane was watching with a sweet smile at the Saiyan God, she could say that she has a crush on him but that crush it's developing into something stronger, Erza was eating her cheesecake near the Bar Stance where Marakov and Goku were, but she had another things in mind regarding of what type of training was the Saiyan God giving Natsu and Gray, she could tell they have gotten little stronger than last week and she notice they always wore those shields, what made them so special?

Mirajane then notice the Master that he was having a bored expression and asked him

Mirajane: Are you alright master? *asked with a smile*

Makarov: *Bored Expression* It's nothing I'm just sleepy.. It's him *Muttered*

The White Haired Barmaid didn't hear the last thing but then she stared to feel sleepy and stumble down, Erza and the rest of the guild were falling down a sleep, Natsu and Gray were trying to stay up but the fall down to sleep, Goku finished eating notice that everyone was sleeping, he too felt something that is making him sleepy but he increase a little his power to overcome it, then he felt a power level that it was stronger than Erza but it was Magic but it was different he never felt, he turned around to see a man almost covered his face only leaving his eyes

Makarov: Mystogan.. *looking at the Enigma*

Goku: Mystogan? *looking at the master*

Mystogan went to the request board to grab a job before he went to Makarov he saw Goku making his eyes winded when he saw him, then he asked him

Mystogan: Hey *looking at Goku* how come you're not affected by the sleeping magic?

Goku: Well, I felt the magic trying to overcome me but with my power I overcome it easily *replied with a Son Grin* by the way my name is Son Goku

Mystogan: Son Goku? Interesting, my name is Mystogan it's nice to know you *went towards the Master* _He looks exactly like him... But he's not ruthless as his counterpart_

Makarov: _Incredible he withstood Mystogan's Magic like nothing... *looking at Mystogan*_ Before you leave lift the spell!

Mystogan: Very well *goes towards the Guild Doors and turns to Goku* We shall meet again Son Goku

The Saiyan God just gave him a thumps up before noticing that he disappeared, He was thinking that his eyes reminded him of the Blue Haired guy from the Council, Then he looked around noticing that everyone was staring to waking up rubbing their eyes from their sleep, he notice Natsu was still sleeping making him Chuckle of his antics

"That sensation.. Wasn't Mystogan?"

"That Bastard!"

"His Magic is really powerful"

Lucy: *Rubbing her eyes* Mystogan?

Loke: He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail *looking at Lucy*

Gray: for some reason he doesn't like people to see him, that's why the master is the only one who saw his face

"He's not the only one, Newbie already saw him too and also I did" said suddenly a person smirking and coming from the second floor

"Laxus!"

"He's also here!"

Gray: He's also one of the candidates joining Goku and Mystogan *annoyed face*

Laxus: Mystogan is really timid so why don't you guys leave him alone *mocking tone*

Natsu: Oi Laxus! Fight me! *yelling at Natsu*

Laxus: Even if you can beat Erza or someone else, you stand no chance against me

Erza: What's that supposed to mean! *dark aura surrounding her making everyone scared*

Laxus: It means I'm the strongest! Beside that shield makes you look like a turtle *looking at Natsu*

Natsu: I'll make you eat those word! *stared to run towards Laxus*

Before he knew it Marakov manages to catch him with his Titan Magic crushing him down

Marakov: You can't go to the second floor.. Yet and Laxus you should stop too *looking at Laxus*

Laxus: I'm not going to give of the strongest on Fairy Tail, Not Erza, Not Mystogan and not even Newbie over there who became a S-Class Mage faster than anyone of you did weaklings *pointing at Goku and left the scene*

Goku eyes were glaring daggers at Laxus, he was another version of Vegeta when he came to earth, He could have instant transmission towards him and chop his neck to shut him up but he refrained himself, But know everyone was looking at Goku with shocked even Natsu and Gray were shocked of what they heard

Mirajane: Master? Is it true to you move Goku to the S-Class Rank?

Marakov: Yes I did *replied with a normal voice* Also he's taking the Wizard Saint Trials in a few days

Now everyone's mounts jaw dropped, he has only being here for three weeks and already an S-Class Mage and taking the Wizard Saint Trials

Erza: But Master, I mean sure he's strong than a Normal Mage but don't you to think moving him up Already to S-Class without taking the exam and even signing him up for the Wizard Saint trials isn't a bit exaggerated *asked with concern*

Marakov: Trust me Erza, I know what I'm doing and that's a final!

Everyone understood that discussing with the Master will bring them to nowhere they drop the topic, Erza stared to think why the Master moved Goku to S-Class without them knowing and he was going to take the Wizard Saint Trials just how strong he is?, Lucy went towards Mirajane who was near Goku and asked her some things

Lucy: Mira-san, why isn't Natsu allowed to go to the second floor?

Goku: Yeah Mira-Chan even if I am a S-Class I still don't know the difference or the benefits

Mirajane: I think it's too soon for you Lucy but for Goku.. The S-Class Mages are the Elites of Guild, they are allowed to take S-Rank Jobs that involves fighting Monster, Stronger Dark Guilds, and if you're not careful you might endanger you're life but the money they give it's a good amount

Goku's eyes went to stars because of hearing dangerous monsters that can challenge him in any way meanwhile. Lucy was scared to death after hearing that

Mirajane: The only people that can take S-Rank Jobs are Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Me and Goku, there's another person but he's in a 100 Year Conquest

Goku: Sweet Ill check out if there's any good mission on the Second Floor! *exclaimed with happiness*

The Saiyan God teleported to the Second Floor to where the Job Request were, he saw one that interest him

 _Help Wanted in Galuna Island_

 _Lift the curse of the island!_

 _Goal: Destroy the Moon_

 _7,000,000 Jewels and a Celestial Key_

Goku: _Hmmm this mission sounds interesting, but why destroy the moon there's has to be something more but oh well I'll take it! *smiled*_

The Saiyan God notice Laxus sleeping with his headphones on, he didn't bother to say anything and went downstairs to where Natsu and Gray where having their famous fights but there were more fluid thanks to the Martial Arts, he stopped both of them

Natsu: Oi Goku! Why you didn't tell us that you're a S-Class Mage! We could have take S-Rank Mission and get stronger!

Gray: I have to agree in this one with Flame-Brain! Why didn't you tell us

Goku: Ara.. Ara.. I was saving the surprised until I become a Wizard Saint *chuckling* Besides you guys want to go with me in a S-Rank Job? You can come too Happy

At this both mages have stars in their eyes of how excited they were that it was their first S-rank Job, Erza came behind Goku after hearing their conversation and said

Erza: Goku, don't you think it's too early for them for a S-Rank Job, even this is you're first time doing an S-Rank job

Mirajane: I agree with Erza, This is you're first S-Rank job and taking mages they are not S-Class it's dangerous

Natsu and Gray were about to retort when Goku beats them

Goku: They are more than ready for a S-Class Job with me, count this as a Training field and test their new strengths besides I didn't know bot of you are worried about me that much *sly smirk*

Both of the girls stared to blush and turned around so people cannot see their Blushes, Goku just love to tease people he used to do this when Gohan was with Videl or Krillin With Android 18, Then he turned to Lucy who was chuckling of Goku's antics

Goku: Hey Lucy why don't you join us, besides the reward comes with a Celestial Key

At this Lucy just jaw dropped at hearing this, then she formed an smirk, she needed that. Key before someone catches it

Lucy: Sure I would love to Join! *exclaimed happily*

Erza: *still with her blush* Well I might as well join in since Lucy is going and I need watch out for these two *looking at Natsu and Gray*

Natsu and Gray: Aye Sir!

Lucy: And here comes back Happy #2 *rolled her eyes*

Goku: Sweet let's leave tomorrow morning! *exclaimed with a Son Grin*

At this everyone went to their respective house to get ready for their mission, The Master was thinking how Goku have made almost fall the two most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail by just being Carefree, if Gildarts saw this he would be proud

 _ **Scene Change... Hargeon Port**_

Lucy: This Place brings down memories *smiling and looking around* I feel like I haven't been around here

Goku: True, they rebuilt it back really fast *looking around*

Erza: Let's not worry about that, we need to find a boat that can get us to Galuna Island

Goku: Why do we need a boat when I can get all of you by Instant Transmission *asked naively*

Natsu: Yeah! I don't want to go on those death traps! *nervous face*

Erza: The reason we are not using that it's because it will attract to much attention!

Gray: That's true but if Goku uses it, it will get us way faster

Erza: Are you responding me back? *dark tone and looking at Gray*

Gray: No ma'am! *shaking his head fast*

Goku: I don't mind going on the boat so let's look for one *exclaimed with a Smile*

Team Natsu went to ask to almost every boat navigator to take them to Galuna Island but they received the same answer saying that they are not willing to take them there since the island is cursed, they were about to use Instant Transmission when an Guy who was in his mid 30s caught their attention and asked

"Are you guys going to Galuna Island to lift up the curse?"

Goku: Yeah we need to get to Galuna Island but nobody was willing to take us there *replies back with a sigh*

"Hop on, I'm taking you all there" said the person without hesitation

Everyone nodded and got on the boat and stared to move, Natsu was getting already his motion sickness making everyone sweat dropped, Erza was sitting next to Goku, Lucy next to Gray who was just looking at the Sky and Happy was on the end of the boat just appreciating the view, then the Ice Mage asked the man who was taking them

Gray: Oi! Why did you let us to go to Galuna Island meanwhile mostly everyone didn't want to?

"For staters my name is Bobo and I lived there for some quite time, but I escaped, that island is cursed..." Said in a serious voice

Erza: What type a cursed is it?

Bobo: Unfortunately the same fate it's gonna happen to all of you guys if you go to the island, do you think you can lift this Demonic Curse *showing his arm*

Everyone saw his arm and they were surprised, his arm was all dark some type of demonic arm

Goku: _This is going to be more interesting that I thought it would be *smirking*_

Bobo: The moon turns red every time in Galuna Island... The cursed place *looking at the moon* where a scary ritual takes place and nobody knows about it..

When they were about to ask him something they notice he disappeared out of nowhere making their eyes winded, they stared to look around the boat but they found nothing

Lucy: He disappeared! *shocked tone*

Gray: I know! I can't see him anywhere *looking around* he like left

Goku: That's weird, I can't sense his energy around *sensing him but found nothing*

Erza: This is getting to suspicious *narrowing her eyes* Even if Goku can't sense him that means he disappeared from this place

Natsu: *still with motion sickness* What is that..

Everyone manage to heard what the Dragon Slayer said and they Jaw Dropped, they saw a Tsunami that it was 50ft High or more

Lucy: A TSUNAMI! *Exclaimed scared*

Gray: Where did that come from!? *Looking at the Big Wave*

Erza: Goku! Teleport us to the Island! *exclaimed to Goku*

Goku: Right! Everyone grab on me! *yelled to everyone*

All the mages nodded at this grabbing on The Saiyan God, Lucy was carrying Natsu on her back and grabbing Goku's Back, Erza was grabbing the Saiyan's hand and Gray his shoulder, Goku just looked at the Island and teleported on time before the Tsunami ate the boat

 _ **Scene Change... Galuna Island Shore... West of Fiore..**_

Team Natsu reappeared at the shores of the Island Safe and Sound thanks to Goku Instant Transmission, they were looking around to see that they were in the Beach, Meanwhile the Saiyan God was feeling uneasy with the energy that he's feeling in this Island, Erza notice that he was sweating and went towards him touching his shoulders and said

Erza: Are you alright Goku? *asked with worry*

This made the Saiyan God snap out of his thoughts, he turned around to see Erza and he gave her a Charming smile that made her blush and her heart beat faster

Goku: I'm alright Erza-chan but we need to focus on the Mission *looking at everyone* Guys I'm sensing a village near here we should get going and ask them what's going on

Everyone nodded at stared to go on the trail that Goku pointed towards the village, the red headed was still in her though, why she was feeling this way towards the black haired saiyan, it made her feel.. Nice but at the same time scare since she doesn't want another tragedy like it happened to him.. She shook her thoughts off and looked at the Gate that says Keep Out

Gray: Keep Out? What kind of village is this?

Lucy: Um Hello *looking up the Gate* can you open us the door for us please

Natsu: That's boring, we should destroy the Gate! *grinning*

Lucy: No! Are you Crazy!? *yelling at Natsu*

Then one of the guards on the gates looked down at the Mages and asked them

"Who are you and what's you're business?" Asked the guard with Wary tone

Erza: We are Mages of Fairy Tail and we came here to do the Job request *said and looking up the gates*

"Fairy Tail eh? I heard some mages from that Guild were coming, show your stamps" asked the guard

Everyone from Team Natsu showed their Fairy Tail Stamp in parts of their bodies, this made the guards that they are the real mages that they were receiving

"Very well, we are going to take you to the Mayor" reply the guard

The Gates stared to open to let in the Mages and Saiyan towards the village, The guards were guiding them towards the center of the village from where they were receive by a group of people covering themselves up and leaving their eyes on sight, the one leading the group walk towards Team Natsu and said

"Thanks for coming Fairy Tail Mages, my name is Moka and I'm the Mayor of this village" replied to the Mages and looks back at the group " This can sound too repetitive but take off you're clothes"

The Mages and Saiyan tilted their heads thinking what are they up too, they eyes winded when they showed the Demon parts of their bodies

Gray: I knew it.. *muttered*

Natsu: *yells with excitement* That looks Awesome!

Erza: *Hits Natsu in the head* Natsu Behave!

Moka: As I was saying everyone in this island is cursed, even the animals are cursed by this, everyone is suffering *looking at his arm*

Erza: It's not sound rude but do you believe that there's a curse in this Island? This isn't a disease right? *asked with seriousness*

Moka: I showed this already to the doctors but they believe it's not a disease *looking at the Moon* we believe the magic power of the moon is doing this to us

Goku: Magic power from the Moon? *tone with curiosity*

Moka: For ages this Island has been collecting Moon Light, that's what it has made the moon so beautiful but years later the moon stared to change colors

Natsu: Changing Colors? I never heard that happening *surprised tone*

Lucy: Me Neither.. *worried tone*

Moka: Everyone in the village has been saying that but in reality.. The moon changes color on top of the moon, and when those purple lights appeared they reached to our bodies and starts to change

The the Exceed looked at the moon and stared to see the moon turned purple

Happy: Look! The moon it's at his peak *pointing at the moon*

Lucy: It's true.. And it looks purple *shocked tone*

Moka: This is the power of the Moon Drip.. *sweating*

Then everyone stared to transform into Monsters making everyone's eyes go wide at this, they were speechless of this and they stopped transforming, they were looking now totally different

Moka: I'm sorry that we scared you but when the moon turns purple, our bodies goes through a transformation of terrible looking Demons, if this is not a Curse so what is it

Some of the villagers were sobbing or dropping tears, they never wanted to be like this, this actually made Goku and the rest to feel soften hearts, then they heard the mayor speak again

Moka: When the Morning comes back our bodies turns back to our original self but lately some of them lost their humanity and never became themselves again

Lucy: I can't believe it *sad face*

Moka: That's why we decided to kill anyone who lose their Humanity and became a real demon..

Goku: I don't believe it.. Why sacrificing innocent people that have possible chances to come back?! *snapped*

Everyone was taken aback of his sudden reaction, they even could feel some of his power leaking off and his eyes turning green? It was getting more suspicious about the Saiyan behavior so they decided to drop the topic, the mayor regain his stance and said

Moka: If we let them live we would have been killed, even if we let them in jail they would only just escape *showing a picture of his son* That's why I had to kill my son Bobo, he lost his humanity and he became a real demon

Team Natsu eyes winded hard at this, it was the same person that they took them near Galuna Island and disappear without a trace, it was shocking

Goku: _How this is possible.. He was alive with us and I could sense his energy but it was something off that made it different_

Lucy: _Is he really a Ghost?!_

Gray: N _ow we can say we have a clue of why he disappear, he can't rest in peace like that.._

Moka: Please Fairy Tail Members we need you to save us from turning into Demons and killing people *crying*

Goku: *walk towards the man* As a Fairy Tail member we promise that we will lift this curse and not let anymore innocent people being killed!

Natsu: Yeah! We will not let that happen! *yelled with determination*

Moka: There's only one way you can lift the curse, You have to destroy the moon!

This was taken by surprise by the Mages and Saiyan, The Mages were thinking how would destroy the moon would solve the curse, the moon's destruction will go worldwide if it happens, for the Saiyan God was easily Child's Play to destroy the Moon but there's was something else that made this more Fishy than before, why are they not affected by the Moon Purple Lights, also he notice that there's different Ki in them, it was not Human and neither Demon, he needed to solve these doubts when they planned this tomorrow

Goku: _What is behind all this.. I know that destroying the moon would not solve any things and why are we not affected by this, only way to find out it's tomorrow *walking towards with the team*_

Erza: _There's something fishy going on here and it seems Goku understand it too.. But what I'm interest is that Goku's eyes change to green for a moment and i could feel his energy leaking.. Was that his Super Saiyan transformation? I need to find about this._

* * *

 **And Cut! I know this was a short chapter compared to the other ones but I want to rise tension in this Arc, I might even revive Ur in this arc to make things interesting but I'll see about it, As you guys know I change some things in this arc like Natsu not stealing the Job and make the whole Team Natsu go for the mission making things interesting, next chapter will be the discovery of Deliora and Lyon, Of course Gray would have the advantage if he takes of his shield that keeps his true speed hidden so we are waiting a ton of action coming! If you have any questions leave a review that I will answer in the next chapter! See ya later**

 **Ja-ne!**


	7. Deliora! Gray's Past

**Helloooo My dear readers! I'm back with another chapter! I can't believe it, we break the 100 Review mark and I can't be thank enough to give me good reviews about my stories and some flaws that it has and It can be fixed, so for reaching the 100 Mark I'll give you guys another chapter of this story that is getting famous! Well let's answer some reviews**

 **Reader1010: Hey no problem! Beside some of you're ideas are good to include in the story so thanks for the ideas :)**

 **The Kitsune Saiyan: I'm thinking of bringing Ur back to life since she could have a good roll in the Manga and affecting Ultear a lot from the beginning, and about bringing her to the Harem it would be a good idea but I would need the vote of people if they want her in**

 **Ddragon21: Like I said if more people want Malvis I will add her to the Harem but about having a relationship with Goku it would be awkward since she's literally a Ghost and can't have kids unless she's revive with the Dragon Balls**

 **JensenDaniels32: you mean Ishgar? And of course Goku is stronger than all of them by Raw Power but remember magic that is unknown by the Saiyan it can affect him but I agree with you that. Goku is the strongest in Earthland unless I bring a God of Destruction of the FT Universe**

 **A: If Ultear somehow trains to her very limit of her Time Arc Magic, she could possibly make a Dimension Similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then I wouldn't discard the idea since it's a good one but to make that happen she needs to surpass her limits with Time Arc Magic**

 **Guest: Shhh! You might be right but I was trying to keep it as a surprise for the Edolas Arc, having a Edolas Goku or Kakarot would give spice to the story, I won't get to details since I want to keep it for secret**

 **Davidvillafranca99: Thanks Man! I try my best to do the story as canon a possible with few changes here and there**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Thanks man and of course I won't forget about Saiyan Chronicles besides I'm already writing the chapter it's going to take me few days to finish it since it's long and I'm barely arriving to the place I'm going to be in vacation so it doesn't give me that much time to write but don't worry I won't forget, and about the God of Destruction, he might appear after Tartaros Arc or Avatar Arc it depends where but Goku will get challenges soon enough :)**

 **Jose19: I Know Goku's Power is insane in Earthland but remember there's going to be a reason I'm using Ending GT Goku plus Super Saiyan God and that will be explained later, beside he will get challenges from other Mages that can affect him since of their Magic being different than Ki**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Zero: That's Erza for you lol I'm trying to keep her like with her attitude of Bossy, Cute and Determinate, and of course she's trying to figure out if the Super Saiyan Goku was talking about it's true and she's determinate to find it**

 **goku: I'm not lowering Goku's Power in any way but when it comes to Anger or when his friends are being Hurt you will see the Super Saiyan Transformation leaking off beside I'm not trying to use the Transformation until Edolas Arc or Tenrou Island Arc**

 **Guts the Man88: Oh trust me.. Things will get interesting by the time we reach The Tower of Heaven Arc and beyond**

 **Zekbolt55: of course that's how Laxus is in the beginning of the Story and Goku will give him a lesson he won't forget lol**

 **Someone: He has his tail in the Story but he haven't show it to anyone beside Makarov and the reason why he can't go great ape it's because of Super Saiyan 4 being dominated to the perfection so he has no problems to look up at the moon**

 **Jaykid1: Thanks Man! I hope you're enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Goku is almost the age of Makarov chronologically so of course he's mature in battle and known as a teacher of Martial Arts and to everyone to give hope so he could be a good Master of Fairy Tail**

 **FateSaber: He's a Super Saiyan God so of course he's a real God of his own and his presence in Earthland will bring stronger enemies to him and change the course of the Magic World**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Great ideas you have right there, I was also thinking of mixing the Kamehameha with Fire Dragon Roar it sounds OP but awesome**

 **For my all Saiyan Chronicles Viewers I'm working on Chapter 13 it's long but I'm almost in the halfway mark so be patient since I don't have anything to said let's start with the Chapter**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

 **Chapter 7: Deliora! Gray's Past**

* * *

 _ **Galuna Island...**_

Team Natsu were unpacking their stuff they brought for their mission, they were discussing how they were going to destroy the moon to lift the curse that was affecting everyone on the village

Happy: Just looking at the moon more it gets me more scared *looking at the moon*

Lucy: Happy close the window! didn't you heard the Mayor, you can't be exposed by the Moon's light or else you're turn into a demon like them

Natsu: We still have a big problem *annoyed tone*

Gray: Yeah, there's no way we can destroy the moon, we don't have that kind of power *annoyed tone*

Erza: That's true we don't have someone who can destroyed it and it wouldn't solve the problem at all.. *unpacking her luggage*

Lucy: True, destroying the moon would affect Earthland in different ways

Natsu: I'm still going to try to destroy it no matter what! *clenching his fist*

Gray: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO DO IT!? It's impossible to destroy it

Erza: Gray is right Natsu, you don't have the power to destroy it and neither of us *exclaimed back*

Natsu: "Destroying the Moon" it's still our job to do, if we can't do it we would embarrass the name of Fairy Tail *looking at Goku who's eyes are close and meditating* what do you think Goku, would you help me destroying the moon?

Gray: What is Impossible stays impossible Flame-Brain! First of all how do you even plan to destroy the moon?! Second of all Goku might be strong but he's not that strong to destroy it

Goku: *suddenly spoke* I actually can destroy the moon

Everyone turned around with their eyes winded to see Goku in his meditation position with his eyes close, Team Natsu were thinking if what he said it's true

Lucy: Goku? You actually have the power to destroy it? *asked in her awe tone*

Goku: Of course! My master destroyed the moon before when I was younger but someone restored it back *exclaimed with a smile*

Everyone had their Jaw Dropped, there where thinking if he was even human to have enough power to destroy it..

Lucy: _Just how powerful is he? His master destroyed something big as the moon and he already surpass it! He's more than a human_

Gray: _Destroying Mountains it's enough to show us he's a S-Class Mage but destroying the moon it's having the power of a God, just how much are you hiding?_

Erza: _He's hiding more power that I though, he said he can bring powerful attacks in his Base Form but just how much and what would be the scale of his power_

Natsu: _He's Strong, stronger than i though but I will catch up to his level and challenge him in a spar *grinning*_

The Saiyan God was looking at his team that were in their thoughts, he was thinking already that destroying the moon was a power beyond that they see, in his world destroying mountains and planets were not much of a big deal but here was different, he decided to break the silence and said

Goku: But Erza-chan is right, destroying the moon won't bring any good and it wouldn't lift the curse so we need to find another way to lift the curse and stop the moon to give those purple lights *explained*

Gray: I wish that was true *yawning*

Erza: Well let's get some sleep and explore the Island tomorrow *getting to her bed*

Happy and Natsu: Aye Sir! *jumping to their beds*

Goku: I guess I'll get going to *getting to his bed*

Lucy: Let's just hope we find a way to lift the curse tomorrow *driving to her sleep*

 _ **Scene Change...**_

It was still dark but almost sunrise, The Saiyan God was trying to open his eyes from the tiredness, That's when he notice something soft touching his shoulders and grabbing him, he turn his head to the side to see the Red Headed Woman pressing her breast with his shoulders and grabbing his arm, he slightly blush at this since he has been in this position before with his decease wife but he couldn't shake off that she looked like a Goddess with a smile on it

Goku: _i didn't know Erza looked this pretty when she's sleeping *smiling*_

He turned his head around and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully, Natsu and Gray snoring like crazy with their 300 Pounds shield on making chuckle silently, Carefully he took off his arm from Erza's grip trying to not wake her up, He stood up and went next to Gray to wake him up since it's the time when they train

Goku: Hey Gray wake up.. *shaking him slightly and talking to him in a low voice*

Gray: Hmmm *opening his eyes slowly* What's going on Goku?

Goku: It's time for our regular training *smiling on him*

Gray: Can it be in another day? *replied tiredly*

Goku: Nope, beside I though you wanted to beat Natsu on the race to get stronger *smirking*

At this the Ice Mage stood up energetically at just hearing the name of Natsu and beating him, The Saiyan went towards Natsu who was sleeping sideways thanks to the Shield on his back, he move him a little bit to wake up, he mumble a Few things before waking up

Natsu: Five minutes more Igneel.. *sleeping*

Goku: *chuckles* It's me Goku, wake up it's time for training

Natsu: *Waking up* Can it be more later?

Gray: Better for me *muttered with a smirk*

At this the Dragon Slayer stood up faster than anything with determinate eyes and pointed at Gray

Natsu: You're on Stripper! *yelled in a low voice*

Goku: Alright grab on *smiling*

At this both students of the saiyan grabbed on his Shoulders and teleported away from the house not noticing a Blonde haired girl and a Red haired girl with their eyes opened Mad because they woke them up and with curiosity why they needed to train at this hour

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After 3 Hours of intense physical training, Basic Martial Arts and Ki Control, Goku, Natsu and Gray were following Erza and Lucy around town investigating about the Island Curse, Natsu and Gray had annoyed faces since they had to woke up early with Goku for training

Natsu: Why do we have to do this so early *argue tiredly*

Gray: Does even early hours exist? *argue back tiredly*

Lucy: You think I'm tired also from waking me up at 5 Am?! Come on move *looking at happy* You too cat!

Happy: Aye..

Goku: Is there a reason why we have to go around the island? *asked naively*

Erza: We need to find out other ways to lift the curse without affecting the Moon *responded back*

Goku: Fair enough *smiling at her*

Team Natsu kept walking until they reached to the Gates of the Town where the guards ask them

"Leaving soon enough? So you guys weren't capable to lift the curse?" Asked one of the guards

Lucy: That's not the case, don't worry about it, besides we want to investigate the island before we destroy the moon *said to the guard*

Goku: But you said destroying the moon wouldn't resolve the things?

"Very well, but be careful in the forest there's some things you wouldn't want to find out" said the guard and proceed to open the gates and let Team Natsu walk towards the forest

Natsu: What's this?! You guys said that destroying the moon wouldn't change anything!

Erza: The reason Lucy said that was because she was talking to one of the people in town, we don't want them to believe in something else to lift the curse *explained*

Gray: Beside if we destroyed the moon I wouldn't enjoy myself watching it *exclaimed*

Natsu: That's right! Also we wouldn't enjoy the special fish they give at Full Moons in Fairy Tail *added*

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: Guys can you slow down, we don't know what can be hunting us in this island *exclaimed from behind*

Everyone turned their heads to see Lucy inside her spirit making them confused about the sudden action

Goku: Umm Lucy, why are you inside the Watch? *asked with curiosity and tilted his head*

Erza: Goku is right Lucy, are you already tired from walking?

Gray: And are you sure you're using you're Celestial Spirits usefully?

Lucy: But our enemy is now a Curse, we don't know what it really can do to us so we have to take precautions *suggested*

Goku: Well that's what S-Class Jobs are about basically, it makes things more interesting *smirking and stared to walk forwards*

Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up! *exclaimed with excitement*

Gray: I'll even freeze that curse if I have too *stared to follow Goku*

Erza: Goku is right Lucy, this is what basically S-Class Jobs are, beside you are part of the strongest team of Fairy Tail *small smile*

Lucy: *sighs* I guess you're right *gets out of the watch* Let's get going

Team Natsu continued to follow their path until Goku felt a power level, he raised his arm attracting everyone's attention

Erza: Is there something wrong Goku? *asked*

Goku: There's something coming towards us... *replied back*

He was right, A sudden 50 Feet rat appeared out of nowhere making everyone eyes winded because it was wearing some type of dress too, Erza ordered to make the formation to attack it and Gray was about to make his Ice Wall until the Rat release a stinky gas that made everyone Growl in disgust even the mightily Titania and Saiyan God couldn't handle the smell, so they decided to retreat for now, they kept running from the rat a few minutes until Gray was tired of it

Gray: Enough! **Ice Make: Floor!**

The floor instantly froze making the giant mouse fall in a Comical way

Erza: Good one Gray! *kept running*

Lucy: Look guys! *pointing at the building* There's a building over there! Maybe our answers can be found there *suggested*

Goku: Alright everyone let's go in!

At this everyone stared walking and they notice that the old building was big from the inside and was in ruins too, Goku then felt a faint power level with another human power level that had the same magic as Gray, he shrugged this off since he didn't knew if it was true, his thoughts disappeared when Natsu pointed at something

Natsu: Guys look *pointing at the wall* There's writings of the moon in this wall

Gray: In the wall it says that the old name of this Island was 'The Moon Island'

Lucy: The Moon Island and the Moon Curse, this sounds really suspicious *thinking pose*

Erza: Indeed, maybe this will lead us to our answers we need to find more information regarding about this

Then Natsu was annoyed by the floor and stared to tap hard making everyone fall down from the first floor to a secret passage, The Titania went straight to Natsu and punches him in the head

Erza: You idiot! Why did you do that!? *shakes him for answers*

Natsu: It's not my fault that this building is old! *replied back*

Gray: Well you shouldn't have done that Flame-Brain! Goku why didn't you use the ability to fly?! It could have save us from the impact

Goku: Hehehehe *laughing and scratching his head sheepishly* I guess I was in a deep though

Lucy: Well that doesn't Matter, at least the knucklehead found a secret passage

Natsu: *grinning* So it means we can explore!

Goku: Yeah, so why don't we get going?

At this everyone nodded and stared to walk a few minutes Until Goku felt the same power levels from before falling to the secret passage, Then Natsu saw something that shock him and everyone else

Natsu: Wow... *Looking in shock*

Erza: What is that? *asked in a impressive tone*

Lucy: It's huge! *awe tone*

The Ice Mage in other hand his eyes just winded and stared to sweat in fear, it was one of his worst nightmares that has been following him since the death of his Master Ur, it was the Demon who she sacrifice for

Gray: Deliora... *awe and fear tone* Why is Deliora here!?

Goku: _Deliora? *looking at Gray* Is this monster related to his past or something?_

Gray: Why is this monster here?! *yelled with all his might and punches the floor*

Erza: Gray Calm down! *goes towards him and confronts him*

The Ice Mage calm down a bit but he was struggling to see the face of the monster again, it was like a nightmare for him

Lucy: By the way, what is that for real? You seem to know it

Gray: Deliora.. *gritting his teeth* He's a demon of killing and disasters

Natsu: A demon of killing and disasters? *looking at the Demon*

Gray: It hasn't change a bit, what the hell it's going on? *asked to himself*

Suddenly Goku felt 3-4 Power Levels coming towards their direction, one of them has the same Magic energy of Gray's, he caught everyone's attention and said

Goku: Guys there's people coming towards this direction, we need to hide to not be caught *said to everyone*

Erza: We need to hide! Let's go

Everyone went to hide behind the rocks near where the Demon was, when they heard steps coming from where they were standing, one of them was a guy with like a Humanoid cat and the other guy with spiky hair and a jacket

"Is it here where you heard the voices?" asked the guy with the jacket

"Ooooon" the humanoid cat replied back

"Did the Moon drip already affected you cat boy?" Asked the guy with spiky hair

"NOOO! There only decorative that's it!" yelled to the spiky hair man

"I'm just joking with you idiot"

Lucy: The moon drip? Is he referring to the curse?

Then a girl with pinkish and red hair came behind the two boys who were still discussing

"Toby-san, Yuuka-san.. I have bad news" said the girl in a depressed voice

Yuuka: Oh Sherry? *looked at the girl*

Toby: Hmmm *turned around to see the girl*

Sherry: somebody hurt my Angelica *replied in a depressed tone*

Toby: It's only a cat! *yelled at her in a comical way*

Sherry: she's not only a rat, Angelica is a hunter in the darkness and it's love too *replied back*

This made everyone sweat-dropped even Team Natsu still couldn't understand why is a rat a Hunter and Love?

Lucy: This girl has issues with rats and love *sweat-dropped*

Natsu: They are not from this island.. Their smell is different *still looking at the scene*

Goku: You're right.. Their energies are not from the island *serious expression*

Erza: Beside they don't looked like they have been cursed by the island.. *added to the conversation*

Yuuka: So we have intruders near the building eh..? *said to himself*

Sherry: Soon we are going to have enough moon light.. But at the same time it's sad *looking up* We have to get rid of them before Reitei-sama finds out and it has to be before the moon shows up

Yuuka: Indeed.. We don't have to leave them alive since they have seen Deliora

Sherry: Eternal dream for the intruders but in other words "love"

Toby: Death! They will receive Death!

After few minutes they left, Team Natsu got out of their hiding spot and stared to talk about the situation

Natsu: Now what? We have to get them and asked them questions!

Erza: Not now Natsu, it's still to early we need to find out how the process goes

Lucy: This will be complicated, I wonder who they are..

Goku looked at Gray who was gritting his teeth about the whole situation, he went up to him a put one of his hands on his shoulders

Goku: Gray, I know this topic it's bothering you a lot so why don't you explain to us what is this related to you, beside we are a Team and Family also so you can trust us *giving a Son Grin*

At this everyone smile even Gray who showed a faint smile and stared to look at Deliora in the Ice

Gray: How they could bring Deliora where it was sealed.. He was sealed in the North of Ishgar, he was an Immortal Demon who attacked 10 Years ago in Isbin and he's also a Demon that my old master Ur sealed with her life..

At this everyone's eyes winded, Goku could related to her master since she sacrifice herself for the village and he sacrifice himself for the World against Cell, Then he could fell Gray's Power increasing and he could feel his Ki increasing also impressing him

Gray: I don't know who is this monster related to this island but it doesn't belong here, IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU ESCAPE A MAKE A MOCKERY OF UR!

Natsu: So let me get this straight, this demon was the cause of you're old master sealing it?

Gray: Yeah, there's no doubt about it.. *still looking at the Demon*

Lucy: And before it was in the North part of Ishgar and brought it here?

Erza: Would this demon have something related to the curse?

Gray: I don't know.. Beside it's still alive..

Natsu: Alright then why don't we destroyed it *cracking his knuckles*

At this the Ice Mage snapped and punched Natsu straight in the face making everyone surprise even the Dragon Slayer

Natsu: What the hell Gray! What was that for!?

Gray: A fire Mage wouldn't be a good idea here, if we melt Deliora he will go on a rampage!

Natsu: But do you think that ice can melt that easily!? *yelled back*

At this Gray realize it that it would be hard to since the Ice Shell it's the hardest ice in the Continent

Gray: Noo.. *looking down*

Lucy: Come on guys we have to calm down, there's has to be another way they are finding to melt it..

Gray: But why?!

Lucy: I don't know.. *scared face*

Gray: Ur called this spell the Ice Shell, it's supposed to be the strongest ice in the continent, even a strong Fire Mage wouldn't be able to melt it.. Tch! I still don't get why they would bring it here

Natsu: The solution it's simple we need to follow them *pointing at the Exit*

Lucy: That sounds like a good idea

Gray: No.. We will wait here until the moon it's on top *determination tone*

Natsu and Lucy: WHAT?!

Erza: what are you thinking about Gray? *asked to his friend*

Gray: I still can't stop thinking about the curse island and Deliora are related to this in some way with the moon, they said before "we need to recollect enough moon light"

Goku: you're actually right so you want to see what's their next step?

Gray: That's right

Natsu: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a nap *lays down and goes to sleep*

Gray: *goes near the ice* Ur..

Erza: Well since we have to wait for 12 hours we have to keep our guards up if they come back

Lucy: I got an idea! **Open Celestial Spirit: Lyra!**

Lyra: Kyaaa! We haven't seen you in years Lucy-sama! *exclaimed cheerfully*

Lucy: But you said I can only call you after three months *deadpanned face*

Goku: What are you planning to do Lucy? *asked with curiosity*

Lucy: Lyra is really good at singing so she's gonna sing us a song

Lyra: So I'll start the song!

Then She stared to sing one of her famous song, Lucy was feeling happy to listening to it, Natsu was smiling in his dream when he listened to it but for Erza, Goku and Gray were different situations

Gray was remembering her moments with Ur and Lyon when they were up north, her training and all the happy moments he had with her, tears were coming down his face to just listening to the song

Erza was remembering her days at the Tower of Heaven, her days trying to be free from the slavery with her friends Simon, Jellal and more, finding out that his blue haired crush was cursed and hurt her and escaping, she might be hard and bossy but she also had feelings of someone who's caring, She let one lone tear rolled down in the right part of her true eye, he cleaned it up before someone else notice it, Then she looked up to Goku who was in the same situation

For Goku he was staring to remember his sacrifices and battles against Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza when he killed Krillin and went Super Saiyan, his sacrifice against Cell, The Planet Explosion By the hands of Kid Buu, Baby controlling his people and going against him, Super 17 almost killing Pan, Then The Shadow Dragons wreaking havoc on Earth and the most painful one the Permanent Death of his wife Chi-Chi, he remembered her last words before leaving to the other world, He let a single tear coming down of his face, Then he notice Erza behind him

Erza: Are you alright Goku? *asked in a concerned tone*

Goku: Yeah *cleaning his tear* I didn't know that song could reach someone really deep..

Erza: What did it reminded you? *asked once again*

Goku: *looks down with a sad smile* Let's just say my past struggles and failures that I had to endure to move forwards..

The Scarlet Woman could see in Goku's eyes experience of battles and struggles in his life, she wondered if he had to suffer at the same level as her, She went to hug him to make him feel better in witch Goku was surprised of the sudden action but he let a small smile form and hugged her back

Erza: You don't have to worry now.. You have me, Our team and Fairy Tail to back you up in every moment *small smile and blushing a bit*

Goku: Thanks Erza-chan.. You guys are the best..

Lucy was looking at the scene and she let a smile form, she could tell how Erza was getting softer when she's with Goku, When the song finished she could see Gray cleaning his tears and she asked for Lyra to sing another song but more happier

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After 12 Hours in being in the secret passage where Deliora was, Goku's Eyes snapped open when he felt a disturbance being formed in the outside of the building and it stared to make a sound waking everyone up

Lucy: What is that sound? *rubbing her eyes*

Natsu: Wait?! It's already night? *surprised tone*

Then Erza notice the ceiling was staring to open up

Erza: Look the Ceiling it's opening up! *pointing at the ceiling*

Gray: The Moon light it's getting purple! It's the the real light!?

Goku: Cover up guys! The light is getting stronger!

Then everyone cover up by the Purple light that was getting stronger than before, them they notice the light was crashing to the Ice Shell where Deliora was at

Natsu: Look the light is hitting at the Ice Shell! This cannot be a coincidence

Gray: We need to look where the light is coming!

Goku: Alright grab on me I'm teleporting upstairs! *exclaimed to everyone*

At everyone grabbed at the Saiyan God, then he stared to concentrate to where the light was coming from and for his surprise he felt multiple power levels up there and in a millisecond he disappear to where a group of people where rounding up near the light

Natsu: What is that?

Lucy: Shh! They will hear us *exclaimed in a low voice*

Erza: The Moon it's absorbing the Light of the Moon and they are exposing Deliora with it..

Lucy: What are they actually trying to do?

Lyra: *appears out of nowhere* I know what is that, it's an ancient spell called the Moon Drip.. I know what are they planning to do...

Goku: You're saying that they are using the Moon Drip to revive Deliora from it's shell?

Lyra: That's right..

Gray: IMPOSSIBLE! That Ice Shell can't be melted! *exclaimed with anger*

Lyra: The Moon Drip is also magic that can melt ice, it has the power to break any spell

Gray: What are they doing it's stupid! They don't know what Deliora it's capable off! *gritting his teeth*

Lyra: Whatever it is the Island has been Recollecting to much magic from the Moon Drip that is affecting the villagers physically

Natsu: Those bastards..

Erza: Someone is coming! Hide

Everyone hide to their spots, They could see Yuuka and Toby coming with a men with a make and a battle suit, What Goku could notice also he was at the same Power level was Gray with the Shield he's wearing but he was sure that if he takes it off he would beat him easily

Yuuka: Damn! I was all the day up and looking, now I'm really sleepy

Toby: Onnnnnn...

Yuuka: We couldn't even find the intruders..

Toby: Lazy Bastard! I'm sure there was one of them you found! *yelled to Yuuka*

Sherry: Bad news Reitei-sama, there were intruders during the day but we let them escape, I can't talk about love in this topic..

Reitei: Intruders..

Natsu: So that's Reitei?

Lucy: If you tell me he looks like a arrogant with a mask like that

Happy: Aye!

Reitei: Have you guys revive Deliora yet?

Sherry: Probably Today or Tomorrow..

Reitei: We are almost where we wanted to be *smirking*

Gray was thinking deeply of who he was, Thanks to his training in Sensing with Goku and practicing by himself he swore that he had the same magic that he and Ur had, he was sweating for the fact that he knew him

Goku: So you notice it too right?

Gray: It feel familiar.. I don't if he's 'him'..

Reitei: *looking at the village* And the Intruders I don't wan them to be involve in our way and there's people in the other side of the island so go destroy the Village

Sherry: Yes sir

Yuuka: Roger that!

Toby: Onnnn!

Natsu: What!?

Lucy: The villagers has nothing to do with the Situation! We need to do something before something bad happens

Gray: _That voice... No don't tell me it's really him... *sweating bullets*_

Natsu: I got tired of hiding! **Fire Dragon Roar!**

The Dragon Slayer shoot off a gale of Fire from his mouth to the sky to call the attention of everyone

Goku: Good job Natsu! *getting in his battle stance*

Erza: We don't know what will happen so we better get ready *getting her swords out*

Sherry: That's the symbol of Fairy Tail

Yuuka: So the villages received help of the guild after all..

Reitei: What are you guys doing? Go destroy the Village

Lucy: Eh?

Natsu: Why?!

Reitei: Everyone that goes between our plans it's our enemy

Goku: What about the thousands of innocent people in this village?! *yelled with anger*

Gray: You! *goes running towards Reitei* Just to do a ritual without any sense! **Ice Make: Lance!**

The Ice Mage launched multiple pillars of ice coming from below towards the leader who was with a neutral expression but what surprised everyone he deflected the ice with the same technique

Lucy: He's an Ice Mage?!

Gray: I Knew it was you.. Lyon. *with a serious expression*

Lyon: It has been a while Gray *taking off his mask* This is a perfect family reunion *smirking*

* * *

 **And Cut! Sorry for the Cliffhanger I needed to think more thinks for the next chapter that will be Lyon vs Gray Round one, Adding Goku and Erza to the mission it's kinda complicated but they fit at the same time on the story, So leave any comments on the Reviews and I'll gladly answer it and respond you're question, before I leave I want to say that Goku will be doing solo missions before Big Arcs like Oracion Seis or Edolas, where he will meet the rest of the girls like Kagura, Jenny and Princess Hisui and don't have to wait until the timeskip, so that's about it guys see ya in the next chapter**

 **Ja-ne!**


	8. Battle in Galuna Island!

**Helloooo Guys! Im Back with another update! Wow already 130 Reviews and almost 100 Favorites! and the most crazy thing is we even havent reached to the excited arcs! im really thanked that you guys are liking the story so far so im trying my best to keep as cannon as possible but with few changes and Goku Kicking ass! Also by popular request im adding Princess Hisui to the Harem so the princess of Fiore will fall for our favorite Saiyan hehehe, also people have been telling me to add Malvis im thinking about it to add her but i need like a reason to and how to make her fall to Goku so if you guys can leave a Review with ideas im glady will replied and think if is good, well lets get going and answer some reviews!**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Thanks man and also I have seen Dragon Ball Z Revival of F and i can tell you it is BADASS!**

 **Reader1010: Thanks for being patient because i have brough the Next chapter of Golden Fairy Right now lol! and i hope it gets easier to add Goku with Erza in this arc in witch is almost Midway**

 **guest: Of Course this is Fanfiction lol jk! and by Goku being not that type remenber hes pretty dense with Girls or Woman feelings, he only knows about little about mating and getting marry so that caughts alot of attention to other girls who tries to get him**

 **Guest: I might do filler arc to where Goku goes to solo missions and encounters other girls and Also im planning that scene to happen since they will fall more for the Saiyan**

 **Guest: If Chi-chi finds out she will faint and go on a warpath to get what belongs to her lol! but since shes in the DBZ Universe 7 and Goku is on FT Universe 6 (yes im using Dragon Ball Super reference) she cant do that unless i made it happen hahaha**

 **Guts the Man88: Ik its geting more interesting each chapter! and i have my methods to revive her without the Dragon Balls ;) and also i add Princess Hisui to the Harem and for Malvis i need more votes if they want too**

 **Guest: For Fairy Tail and Even Goku yeah! they will be part of an important roll when they meet! Yes I know Goku in Raw Power can defeat them with ease but sometimes magic can affect him to add spice in the story**

 **BeckoningOblivion: Great Idea! im possibly going to use youre idea for Goku to meet Kagura and becoming friends and all that! i might do this filler after the Battle for Fairy Tail and before Oracion Seis**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Right now i havent seen One Piece so i cant do a crossover of them maybe in future time when i watch One Piece**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Thanks Man! of course thats why i love Harems when it involves Goku as the Main Hero! and trust me The Princess will want him to be the next King lol and Kagura will do anything to get him same way with Erza, Mirajane and Ultear who are stubborn as Vegeta in that way**

 **JenselDaniels32: Goku will kick ass in this Chapter but remenber too i want character developmentto get the story interest and how Goku has change them in a good way**

 **Tehg2000: Wendy will appear in the beggining of Oracion Seis Arc but she will be trained by Goku since she will look at him as a Father figure or brotherly**

 **goku: Im Glad that youre enjoying the story but sorry i will use Super Saiyan but in later arc like Edolas where shit will go down! and Tenrou Island with Acnologia**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: yeah it sucks alot for Gray but he has Fairy Tail and his team to back him up in almost anything**

 **DBZFAN4LIFE0: Trust me the action will come and he will use those transformations when he really needs it like Super Saiyan will appear in Edolas Arc, and for now the only Ki Users are Natsu and Gray who are barely beginners, and thats good i hate when they Nerfed DBZ characters for stupid reasons i mean they earn that power by training and like i said in few chapters back i will bring the God Of Destruction of FT Universe but that will be more later arcs**

 **Ummm: i understand some people get confuse witht he writing part and its ok some people have their own ways to read so its fine**

 **Well now thats out of the way lets get stared with this chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

 **Chapter 8: Battle in Galuna Island!**

* * *

Team Natsu were taken aback of the sudden revelation, mostly Gray who was trembling in Rage and Shock that one of his old Friend and Rival, Lyon is trying to revive Deliora and send away all the teachings of Ur, it was making his blood boil of just thinking about, Lyon's group were also taken aback of the revelation too, they barely see his face expose like this, showing his spiky silver hair, his battle suit and showing a mock smirk to Gray that made him more madder

Gray: What are you doing here Lyon! What are you trying to accomplish?! *yelled with rage*

Lyon: Well who would of though that one of the Mages that the village wanted were You *smirking* also I'm impressed that the Mightily Titania is here and the Mage who destroyed a dark guild single handily are here *looking at Goku and Erza* but that doesn't matter for me..

Yuuka: *impressed tone* So you know this guy Reitei Lyon?

Lyon: *Turns around* You guys better hurry up, I can take care of myself

Sherry: Yes sir! *exclaimed back*

Toby: Onnnnn! *walks away*

Natsu: I'm not going to let you get away! *dash at fast speed*

Gray: Natsu no! It's a trap! *yelled with concerned*

But It was too late, when the Dragon Slayer almost reached to them he was evolved with an Ice magic that it was suddenly use making him yelled in pain, making everyone impressed even Goku who saw it at the last moment before it hit Natsu

Goku: _I have to admit, that was a fast movement, not even Natsu knew about it and neither the rest of the team except of Gray.. *analyzing*_

Then the magic was coming towards them, Erza jumped away from it, Happy carried Lucy who was shocked of the sudden action and Goku stared to levitate and teleported to where Natsu was trapped and saving him

Natsu: Thanks Goku *small smile* I was sure stuck there hehe *goofy grin*

Goku: No problem *Son Grin* now let's get to were Erza and Lucy are right now, Gray is fighting one of his old rivals so we have to wait for the results and take care of the rest of his team

Natsu: Aye!

Meanwhile Gray jumped towards Lyon and sends Arrows of Ice towards him but the Silver haired Mage created a barrier with his own Hand to protect himself, Goku with the rest of Team Natsu were looking at the battle until the Saiyan spoke up

Goku: Lucy, Erza and Natsu, I want you to go to the village and stop the rest of his group before something bad happens *exclaimed in a serious tone*

Erza: Are you sure you want to stay here and help Gray? You might need help *replied with concerned*

Goku: I'm alright, I can take care of myself in this *exclaimed with a smile* Now go before it's too late

The Titania wanted to reply back but she gave up and she grabbed Natsu and Lucy to the village that was in danger to be destroyed, Goku stared to fly near where Gray was, He was looking at Lyon with a serious expression, he stop his attack with ease and Lyon was just calmed as always, Gray noticed that Goku landed near to him

Lyon: I see.. You were stalling time for the Titania and the rest to go to the village.. I got to say it was perfect but they won't stop Sherry and the rest *smirking*

Goku: Don't underestimate us Fairy Tail Mages! It will cause you're downfall *crossing his arms*

Gray: Goku, I don't want you to interfere in this battle, this time I need to settle scores with him *glaring daggers at Lyon*

Goku: I wasn't planning to *smirking* but if you're in trouble I'm stepping in

Gray: Hmph! *forming a small smile and then looks at Lyon*

Lyon: How foolish, you think you can defeat me, it will be a mistake to not let you're friend help you *smirking*

Gray: Stop behaving like you're my superior... And Lyon you're not Ur student anymore..

Lyon: Neither you are Gray.. Ur is dead

Gray: UR DIED SACRIFICING HERSELF AGAINST DELIORA! ARE YPU TRYING TO DESTROY WHATS LEFT FOR US!? *yelled with anger*

Lyon: Don't fool you're memory Gray.. You killed Ur..

This comment made Goku's eyes winded, Gray killing her own master?! What's going on here, Gray told him that Ur sacrifice herself to seal Deliora in the Ice Shell, Is there a deeper meaning in this?

Lyon: How can you live with this burden Gray? *neutral expression* even mentioning you're name is disgusting!

Then the Silver Haired Mage send a Ice Lance towards Gray who blocked it with his arms in a X form but still struggling about it, Gray knew that Lyon was going seriously so ha to push the nostalgia aside and get serious

Lyon: **Ice Make: Eagles!**

Gray: **Ice Make: Shield!**

The ice birds collided with the shield that Gray created making Lyon impressed about it and Goku Smiling because of his progress

Lyon: you're good at forming materials with you're Ice Magic.. However my ice gets to form in living thing did you forgot about that? *smirking*

Then some of the Eagles hit Gray when he was off guard sending him fly away, He rolled Down and yelled

Gray: **Ice Make: Hammer!**

Then a Ice hammer appeared above Lyon impressing him but he maintained his calm and lift his fingers and said

Lyon: **Ice Make: Monkey!**

Then a giant monkey appeared to cover Lyon from the impact of the Ice Hammer creating a small shockwave, Goku was near looking at the battle with his arms crossed, Gray has been improving in any way, he was sure if he takes off the Shield in his back he would definitely win so he was holding back but he got to admit that Lyon was a formidable opponent for Gray so this battle was looking good

Lyon: You're pathetic... You need both arms to mold the ice

Gray: That's what Ur taught us, molding with one arm would make it incomplete..

Lyon: I'm a special occasion in this part... I have already surpassed Ur

Gray: Don't make a fool of yourself

Lyon: Let me ask you this, do you think you can punch me more than one time?

Gray: Hmph *smirking and crashing his punches* I'm not the same as before Lyon.. I have gotten stronger than before, **Ice Make: Lance!**

Pillars of ice were coming from the underground shaking part of the battlefield and sending it towards Lyon creating a shockwave, Goku notice that Gray use a good part of his Magic reserves in that attack and Lyon wasn't fazed about it..

Lyon: Always the same.. *speaking from the smoke impressing Gray* I was the oldest student and stronger than you I could make Ice with just one hand and it hasn't change a bit, even if our paths were separated, the time was frozen *lifting one arm*

Then a Ice Dragon appears to attack Gray sending him away, then Lyon stared to speak about how he wanted to surpass Ur in any way to prove that he was stronger and suing that if he revived Deliora he would surpass her definitely, Goku was thinking different since the Demon's power level was almost to cero and also he was curious about this Ur since he felt a faint power level near the demon

Gray: *on his knees* You can't revive Deliora! You have no idea how strong that demon is! You can't beat it..

This comment made Lyon smirk madly and with one arm he made appeared Pillars of ice underneath him making him bleed and scream in agony

Lyon: You have no right to mention Ur! She sacrifice herself to save you from you're mistakes and now die!

The Silver haired send all his pillars towards Gray but suddenly Goku catches him at the last moment and appears near Lyon who was shocked at the speed of Goku, the Saiyan was looking at him with a serious expression, he put down Gray who was in no position to fight anymore

Goku: You did good Gray I'm proud of you *sincere smile* I'm going to take care of things okay

The Ice Mage just stayed there with an expression of sad, he wasn't able to beat Lyon even with his training that he did with Goku, he needed to get stronger if he wants to stand a chance against him but now it was the Saiyan's turn

Lyon: That was Impressive speed you got there.. I wonder what else you can do *smirking*

Goku: You have no idea *smirking back* I'll show you that I'm superior in any way against you

Then Goku disappear at Supersonic Speed making Lyon shocked of his speed again, he was looking at his side to where he went, then suddenly he felt a punch in his face sending him away few meters, He felt that punch really badly, he was looking at Goku with a shock expression and the Saiyan was showing just a smirk in his face making him mad

Lyon: _How did he move so fast! I couldn't see his movements, no Matter I'll beat him with Magic!_ **Ice Make: Birds!**

The Ice birds went at fast speed towards Goku, The Saiyan just lifted his arm towards the birds approaching and sends a Ki Wave towards the birds eliminating them with ease, Lyon was just in awe he beat his birds with such an ease, Not even Ur could be capable to do that to his birds of ice

Lyon: Enough! **Ice Make: Dragon!**

Then an Ice Dragon appears in the underground, it was 100 ft tall, Lyon put all his magic to eliminate him, Goku was still with his arms crossed not worrying about it at all, He evolved himself with his Ki showing his White Aura, Then he put his arms together towards the Ice Dragon, he gave a mighty yelled sending a Big yellow Ki Wave towards the Creature disintegrating it and not leaving any trace, The Ki Beam could be seen in the whole island illuminating the night

Lyon was utterly shocked of this sudden events, is he really the boy who beat the largest dark guild in Fiore and beat the Lullaby with single ease, what was this feeling, is it fear?

Lyon: Just who are you!? You're not a normal Mage! *yelling at him with some fear*

Goku: I'm Son Goku! S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and future Wizard Saint! *yelled with hint of proudness*

Then he disappear again and gave Lyon a punch in the stomach knocking him out, Goku let his aura down and looked at Gray who was trying to keep himself awake, he was feeling ashamed that he couldn't beat Lyon by himself! he needed to finish this mission and get stronger, Goku gave him a sincere smile of proudness He grabbed him and stared to concentrate to where the rest was and teleported himself towards them

 _ **Scene Change... Galuna Island Town..**_

After Telling the Mayor about the situation that was going on, the villagers went all inside to their houses to be safe from the danger that was coming, Natsu, Erza and Lucy were scouting around the village to see if there was any movement from the enemies

Lucy: So the enemies are behind from the curse of the island? *asked with a serious expression*

Erza: We still don't know if they are responsible of this but we need to be ready at any moment they arrive

Natsu: Yosh! I'm ready to beat their Asses to the next weekend *exclaimed with excitement*

Then suddenly Goku appears in front of them surprising them and they saw Gray all beat up and bloody, they were shocked to see his teammate like that and they run towards the Saiyan to get their attention

Lucy: My Goodness what happen to Gray!? *exclaimed in horror shock*

Goku: He lost against him.. But he put up a good fight I have to admit

Erza: But did you do something about it? *asked with concerned*

Goku: Yeah I did, I showed him I was superior than him in any way possible *smiling*

Everyone felt relief that the Saiyan God did something against to the man that hurt Gray badly, Goku put him down and asked them

Goku: Have the other arrived to the village?

Lucy: Now that you say it, they haven't arrived to the village and they left earlier than us, either they got lost or something happened

Natsu: I bet they got lost and they don't want to fight us because they are being cowards *annoyed tone*

Suddenly Goku felt a power level coming from the Sky and looked up with the rest of Team Natsu with their eyes winded, They could see the giant rat flying up there grabbing a substance with Yuuka, Sherry and Toby who were looking down at the village

Lucy: How in the world the rat can be flying?! *exclaimed in a comically way*

Sherry: I took us a lot of time to do this Poison..

Yuuka: But we came in a good time, the mages are already in the village

Toby: Onnnn

Sherry: Unless we destroy Deliora we won't accomplish our goal, everyone who stands in our way deserves death..

Then a drop of the poison was coming towards the Titania who though it was something different, Goku could tell it was dangerous so he yelled her name and tackle her to save her from the poison that created a whole on the ground.. Erza was shocked of the Poison what it can do, then she notice the Saiyan saved her and was slightly blushing of the position they were and touching his muscle wasn't helping with her blush

Goku just stood up and stared to glare daggers at the Group

Yuuka: What a waste.. This Fairy Tail Mages just doesn't stop do they

Sherry: They are bothersome.. Like the sons of Deliora. Angelica do you're job

At this the Giant Rat drop the poison making everyone afraid of what would happen

Lucy: How are we supposed to stop that?! It can cover the entire Village!

Natsu: Tch!

Then the ground stared to shake making everyone confused about it, when they notice it was Goku powering up, his White Aura covering him and making the Island shake to its core, Lucy and Erza were in awe of its power that he's generating, Natsu was looking at him with admiration and awe since this is the second time he sees him powering up like this

Natsu: _Incredible.. He's definitely stronger than Gildrats *smiling* truly admirable_

Erza: _He's shaking the Entire Island! What a amount of sheer power, so this is what he's truly capable off.._

Lucy: _I never seen someone with this kind of power, Ki is really something that doesn't need to land on someone hand for bad purpose_

Then Goku extended his arms up to the sky pointing at the Poison that could destroy the village, He gave a mighty yell and created a Ki Sphere that covered the entire village, this sudden action made everyone's jaw dropped

Erza: Did he just... I can't believe it *shocked*

Lucy: He save the village with his own power and created a sphere for it.. *replied in awe tone*

Natsu: Goku.. *murmured to himself*

Then the ki Sphere stared to disappear along with the poison, Sherry, Toby and Yuuka were shocked of the sudden action that the Saiyan did against the Poison and saving the village, They have never seen someone with that kind of power

Sherry: He save the village.. With courage and love..

Yuuka: Truly Admirable.. So we have to get our hands dirty

Toby: Onnnn!

The Trio landed down where Team Natsu was, Goku was trying to catch his breath since it was the first time he use the Ki Sphere at this kind of scale so it left him somehow worn out but a few minutes he will be back to normal

Erza: Goku stand down, we will take care of this, you save the village and us so rest a bit *smiling at him*

Goku: Thank you Erza-chan, good luck *gives her a son grin*

Sherry: We can't let any enemies of Retei-sama to get in out way, we were going to kill you fast but it seems that we need to get our hands dirty

This made everyone's blood boil, how dare them to just take someone's life like if it was nothing..

Yuuka: 50 Villagers, 5 Mages and one of them are unconscious, it will take us around 20 minutes

Sherry: Reitei-sama told us to annihilate anyone that's including the villagers, Angelica let's go..

At this the Giant Rat stared to levitate with her tail creating a wind gust around anyone who was near there, what they didn't notice was the Celestial Mage holding tightly to one of the Rat's fingers

Lucy: How in Earthland I got here!? *yelled in a comically way*

Happy: What an idiot.. *shaking his head*

Goku: Come on Happy, don't be like that to Lucy, I bet she has a plan *cheerful tone*

At this Lucy stared to tickle the Rat's finger making it move more and stared to laugh, this made them fall down to the forest creating a big impact, Goku just stared to levitate and went towards where the Celestial Mage landed, leaving Natsu and Erza with the others and Gray still unconscious

Yuuka: I bet that one hurt Sherry.. *normal tone*

Natsu: I wonder if Lucy is okay and doesn't get crush by that giant rat..

Happy: Aye!

Erza: This is not the time, we need to take care of them *getting her blades ready*

Natsu: Yosh! I'll start with the assault!

At this Natsu evolve his hands with Fire and dashed towards Toby who was impressed with his speed, Natsu punched him in the face sending him fly few meters away, He did a back flip and used Fire Dragon Roar towards Yuuka who also was impressed by the ability of the Dragon Slayer, Natsu though that he did a number on him but he heard his voice

Yuuka: What a violent fire.. I wouldn't have though Salamander of Fairy Tail would be this good at fighting.. But also we come from Guilds who are tops in Fiore.. I bet you both have heard of Lamia Scale where Jura one of the Ten Wizard Saints comes from, so there's no way you can beat us that easily..

Natsu: Is that soo.. *smirking* why we don't show them what are we capable of Erza *looks at Erza*

Erza just nodded and stared to use her Re-quip magic to transform into her Black Wing Armor, that has form of a Bat wings behind her, her armor was completely black and had also a black sword

Erza: Let's dance shall we *smirking*

At this Natsu moved at fast speed and sends a Gale of fire towards Yuuka who was surprised by the Attack, Erza went towards Toby who was dodging barely Erza's fast slash, then she found an opening and kicked him in the stomach to stumble down to get some air

Natsu: It doesn't matter from what guild you guys are from, you are targeting our client, in other words, you guys are enemies of Fairy Tail and that's enough reason to fight both of you

Yuuka: *extends his arm* Gale!

Then a Gale went towards Natsu, he was going to block it with his fire but when he notice it was stronger that it looks, he barely dodges it and notice the trench he left on the floor

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

The Dragon Slayer sends another wave of fire towards Yuuka who blocks it with his Gale impressing Natsu again

Yuuka: You see every vibration I create it blocks every type of magic, so i can block whatever magic I create..

Natsu: So that's why I couldn't use Fire against you.. *gritting his teeth*

Yuuka: When I was in Lamia Scale I was always in charge for the Anti-magic do you know why *Creating Gales in each arm* Because no one oppose against me!

Yuuka sends another sets of Gales against Natsu who dodges it and goes towards against Yuuka who tries to block his punch again with Gale but this Time Natsu didn't use Magic and went towards him and punches him straight in the face sending him fly away, but at his cost his arm was hurt from it

Yuuka: How did you do it Salamander!? It's not possible to enter to my Shield that can hurt you without magic *standing up*

Natsu: Let's just say I only don't have Magic to rely on my battles *smirking*

Then he proceeds to do the same thing again this time making his Ki flow through his body so it can resist more, He stared to giving him a series of punches and Kicks against Yuuka who was impressed with his speed, and then for the last punch he accidentally mixed Dragon Slayer Magic with Ki that it created a big shockwave that could be felt, this made Yuuka knock out and sending him fly away

Natsu: I think I overdid it a little *scratching his head* but man mixing both Ki and Magic left me without energy *looks at Erza* Hey Erza are you done?

Erza: *grabbing Toby on her back* Yeah he was no match against me but he had this paralysis that made it difficult to beat him

Natsu: We need to go where Lucy is, she might needs our help and also *grabs gray to his back* we need to get Gray somewhere safety he's hurt..

Erza: Alright.. *nods back*

 ** _Scene Change..._**

The Celestial Mage was looking at Sherry who seems that she wasn't near her, then she notice the giant mouse laying down unconscious, then she founded Sherry who was in tears making her head tilt

Sherry: I have to thank you.. Girl.. *tears flowing down* now the trust that Retei-sama had on me went to the ashes, he will not love me! Even Angelica..

Lucy: Eh? *tilted her head*

Sherry: You will pay for that! *yells with Anger*

Lucy: Alright bring it on! *Gets her golden key out*

Sherry extended her arm towards the Tree who stared to get alive making Lucy impressed of the sudden action, then it created a Shockwave to the floor making the landscape getting up

Lucy: **Open Celestial Gate: Taurus!**

The Celestial Mage made appear his Celestial Spirit called Taurus who was some form of cow and bull with an axe, then he proceed to attack the tree with all his might stumbling him down

Sherry: A Celestial Mage?! And on top of that she has the one of the 12 Zodiac Keys!?

Lucy: Nice job Taurus! Now attack again!

Taurus: I have to protect Lucy-sama Boobs from anything *dash towards Sherry*

Sherry: You know Celestial Mages have bad luck towards me.. *smirking*

Then he notice Taurus stopped his assault and stared to look at Lucy who scared her since she notice he didn't have any Response and proceed to attack her

Lucy: Taurus what are you doing!

The Celestial Spirit was dodging barely his attacks, then she stumble down looking that Taurus was about to cut her she close her eyes to expect her impact but she never receive, when she opened her eyes she looked at Goku with one of his arms stopping his sudden attack

Goku: Are you alright Lucy? *looking at Lucy*

Lucy: *standing up* Yeah.. Thanks Goku for saving me and there's something wrong with Taurus

Goku: It seems someone it's controlling it *looking at Sherry*

Sherry: That's right! My magic can control anything that is not human, that also applies to Spirit Mages since they are not humans *smirking*

Taurus: Please Goku-san... Stop me before I do something I regret.. *trying to control himself*

Goku just nodded and gave him a powerful punch that stumble him down and knocking him out cold, Lucy could not say anything since it was Taurus Wish so it was no use

Lucy: Go back to the Celestial World Taurus..

The celestial light was staring to surround Taurus and sending him back to the Celestial World, Sherry was impressed of the sudden events that Goku just did

Sherry: Not also he has Powerful Magic, also he has Super Strength to take down someone like Taurus..

Lucy: This is why Fairy Tail never backs down! *smiling and getting her whip*

Goku got in his Battle stance when he felt a Power Level that was near Deliora, he felt this same power level before when he was in the Council Room, he was wondering why a council person was here, he shook his head and proceed to accompany Lucy

*Scene Change*

Lyon was in the hideout where Deliora was, He was still hurt from the beating he received from the Saiyan, he still could remember the speed he was going to attack him and the way he stopped one of his powerful attacks with ease, he was no normal Mage, he could even compare him with Jura that he's in 10th Place of the Wizard Saints but that doesn't mean he's not strong, his strength himself could take down his group and himself with Ease, he shook his head when he heard steps coming, it was a man with a weird mask coming

"Why didn't you kill Gray at the moment you saw him.." Said the mysterious person

Lyon: The reason was I couldn't... Someone stopped me before I could and beside he did a great favor for me to not get dirty in blood..

"Oh.. And who was the one who stopped you?" Replied back with curiosity

Lyon: His name was Son Goku, an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and Future Wizard Saint.. He's really a no pushover he outclass me in every way, he's the only one I'm worried about

" _Goku-kun is here... Well things are going to get interesting" Stared to smirk evilly_

* * *

 **And Cut! another Cliffhanger! I'm so evil hahaha! Jk I'm just leaving the Drama for the next chapter! Alright now I'm asking here the Million dollar question here, Do you want me to revive Ur in the next chapter since it mostly will be the conclusion of the Galuna Island Arc? Or do you want me to revive her later in the story, As you can see Ultear Is going to interact with the Saiyan next episode and it's going to be a surprise how he's going to give her hope and Deliora being revive and also Gray vs Lyon part 2 and the Ice Mage will take off his shield to show his true power! Well I just wanted to hear you're opinion guys if you want me to Revive Ur or not? We'll see ya next episode..**

 **Ja-ne!**


	9. Goku vs Deliora! Ur's Revival!

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm back with another Chapter of this exciting story that is gaining a lot of popularity! Almost 100 Favorites and 170 Reviews that's just insane for me! I gotta say thanks to anyone who's giving these great ideas to amplify to the story making it more interesting, lots of love to everyone!**

 **As you can see this chapter will be the conclusion of the Galuna Island Arc and moving to Phantom Lord Arc in witch I can't wait to write Natsu vs Gajeel how it will turn out with Natsu training with Goku, Goku's Wizard Saint Trial and of course Goku vs Jose so that's it for the spoilers of the next arc.. Also if quod have been catching up with the manga it's going crazy! I might even consider to add Lady Bradish one of the 12 Spriggan Shields to Goku's Harem since she's a total badass in the manga but I will see how things will go, Also by popularity Ur will be revive in this chapter changing the course of the history by little bit and Be on Goku's harem making her the 8th girl on the harem! So now that's put of the way let's answer some Reviews**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Yes Ur will be revive! And of course I have seen Dragon Ball Super the first two episodes are awesome so far!**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: I will consider the Kaio-ken since that technique will take a big role on Natsu, Gray and even Erza later on in the story**

 **JensenDaniels32: I have to agree with you in mostly all of what you say, Goku is mostly Overpowered In the Fairy Tail Universe but regardless of that I won't change my Mind on using the Super Saiyan on later on arcs, I have been planning the big battle on Edolas that will make Goku push him at least to Super Saiyan, he will show some hints of Super Saiyan when he gets angry also but I won't be using SSJ unless it's really necessary for him**

 **Guts The Man88: Well my man you wish got real, Ur will be revive and being in Goku's Harem to add some competition with Mira, Erza and Cana at Fairy Tail**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Well it's true Goku will see Ultear this chapter and ask her why she's in Galuna Island and of course some parts will be funny *smiling***

 **GuestAlexander: Thanks my man I'm glad that you're enjoying it! As for you're question Somehow God Slayer Magic will slightly affect him but nothing like a Good Super Saiyan Beating would be good, As for Chi-Chi I might add Ova's to the story before long story arcs so I'll be creating one in where she can visit Goku to see how he's doing**

 **TheFishKing: Well of course Goku will be battling another Demon like Deliora this chapter!**

 **BeckoningOblivion: Well that's true she starts training when she found out Simon was killed by Jellal to take her revenge against him, As for the Age Kagura is 16 and Goku 17 Physically before the Timeskip and I'm taking you're idea of Goku finding Kagura fighting another dark guild and teach her for a week Hand-to-Hand combat**

 **Reader1010: Yes! That's mostly I was planning to do, Reviving her to the living world since she has been frozen for 10 years and living with a Coma and little to nothing magic so that would be the most logical way to revive her with Ki**

 **Forzarismo: Ultear will be in a big shock when she finds out Goku brought back Ur to the Living**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Of course it was intense! I know it Taurus so he's a funny character and Goku did the most logical way to save everyone**

 **Someone: I will be writing filler chapters when arc are about to become longer than the previous one so you might expect that chapter to happen**

 **King Goku and Prince Gohan: I'm planning to bring Vegeta but after the Time-skip of 7 years so that won't happen in a while but I'll promise I'll bring someone from the DBZ Universe**

 **MaskedtoKill: Trust me the Three related to Ur will be shocked to see her alive, and their characters could change into a greater good!**

 **Guest: Grammar error! Oops my bad hehehehe**

 **Hi: Well of Course there would be a Edolas Goku or well as known Kakarot the one who didn't hit his head at all so that will be a heated Battle!**

 **Ciaranmcdonell9: Thanks a bunch man! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story**

 **DBZ Lover: I might consider it but it will be difficult how to add her I mean sure Angel could get a crush when she sees Goku at the Oracion Seis Arc but it will be hard to add her in the harem, As for Meredy will also be hard with Ultear trying to get with Goku and Meredy might look at him as a father figure unless I make Goku frozen for the 7 Year Timeskip in witch I'm not planning to do and as for Erza Knightwalker will be hilarious to add her and Goku making her change her point of view in her life and bringing her to Earthland but I will think about her more when we get to Edolas Arc**

 **Goku's Harem so far: Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Jenny, Kagura, Princess Hisui and Ur**

 **So that's the amount of 8 Girls so far, well let's get stared with the story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Galuna Island Arc**

 **Chapter 9: Goku vs Deliora! Ur's Revival?**

* * *

After 5 Minutes of Battle between Lucy and Goku vs Sherry, Both Saiyan and Celestial Mage manages to beat her with ease Thanks to Aquarius and Goku preventing the Big rat Angelica to crush Lucy, A few minutes later Natsu and Erza carrying Gray meet with the rest of the the team, Goku suggested to talk about the action course the next day since he had a feeling that something will happen soon and he could not shake it off

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray was sleeping peacefully when he opened his eyes, he could feel his body numb and that's when he remembered his battle against Lyon, he was really mad that he was outclassed after all his training that he did, even if he could have beat him with the 300 Pounds shield off him, he didn't want to disrespect Goku's Training method.. And talking about the Saiyan..

Goku: Hey you're finally awake! *replied with his care-free tone*

Gray: Where am I Goku? What happen? *asked in a confused tone and looking at his body* and what's with all these Bandages?

Goku: You went unconscious after the fight with Lyon and I couldn't give you a Senzu Bean since you weren't able to eat it *taking out a Senzu Bean and throws it at Gray* Here catch!

Gray: Thanks.. *catches it and proceeds to eat it*

Then what shocked him he felt all his muscles getting slightly bigger, His wounds disappear and all his Magical and Ki energy were back to 100%, he stood up and looked at his hands in shock he was feeling stronger than he was against Lyon for some reason but he liked it

Gray: I have to say.. Those Senzu Beans are really something *stretching his arms*

Goku: That's Good to hear, now that you're ok we need to go to the Living room where Erza-chan, Natsu and Lucy are waiting to talk about what's our next action course

The Ice Mage just nodded and proceed to follow Goku, Then he finds Lucy talking with her Magical spirit Pui (A/N: I don't know if that's her real name) Natsu was talking with Happy about Fish and Erza was just drinking tea in peace since she had nothing to do mostly, The Dragon Slayer notice Gray walking behind with Goku and said

Natsu: It's good that you're recovered from you're ass beating, Ice Princess! *smirking*

Gray: What did you say Ash Brain? You wanna go?! *crashing heads with Natsu*

Natsu: You bet I want to Stripper! *comical devilish smile*

The Titania just sigh and stood up and gives both Natsu and Gray a punch in the head to calm them down, Then she looks at Goku with a serious expression and said..

Erza: We need a plan to find Lyon and his real reason what's he's planning too with the Demon and to see if it's connected with the Curse of the island *said with her serious tone*

Goku: Right.. We can't let these innocent people get involve with the Situation and I have a feeling that something is going to happen.. *said with his serious expression*

Lucy: What do you have in mind Goku? *asked to the Saiyan*

Goku: For now we don't really know what Lyon is up too but I can Teleport to where it is thanks to my Sensing abilities, but we need someone to watch the village in case someone from Lyon's group strike back against us

Erza: I shall take that responsibility with Lucy, You guys need to find Lyon and find out what he's up too.. We can't let Deliora be revive by him *suggested*

Goku: I understand *turns to Gray* Gray i think it's you're turn to beat Lyon *smiling*

Gray understood that smile and he just smirked back and said

Gray: This time I won't lose that easily.. I'll show him what Fairy Tail is capable off *clenching his fist*

Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up to kick ass! *said in a excitement tone*

Goku: *Looks at Lucy and Erza* If anything happens I'll be able to sense it and coming back to help you girls *giving both of them a Son grin*

Erza: Don't need to worry that much Goku *soft smile at him* remember I'm a S-Class Mage like you so everything will be alright

Goku: If you said so Erza-chan *turns to both Natsu and Gray* Alright guys grab on

Both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage grabbed on the Saiyan meanwhile he stared to concentrate to find Lyon, In a few seconds he pinpoint 3 power levels, one of them was Lyon and Toby but the third one was that persons energy that he felt back in the Council Chamber on Era when she saw the Purple Haired Woman, he shook off his thoughts and proceed to teleport leaving the Two mages in charge of the Village

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Lyon: So you're the only one back from the whole group and failed to destroy the village? *looking at Toby meanwhile he's sitting on his throne* Fairy Tail sure is annoying

Toby: Onnnnn.. *looking down on the floor* I barely manage to survive the Titania's might, it's really scary..

Then the Ice Mage notice the same masked man who was walking towards them, he was known as Zalty

Zalty: The revival of Deliora will become difficult with the Fairy Tail Mages on us interrupting the ritual, and our chance to revive Deliora it's tonight since the moon will be at his full power *replied with a smirk*

Lyon: This doesn't make any sense at all, I should be able to take them down *replied with his arms crossed*

Zalty: You're enemies are, Salamander, Titania and of course Son Goku, he was the one who defeated you with Ease

Lyon: I know but I was careless back in that fight, this time it won't happen *replied with a serious expression* this time I'll use the Ice Sword that surpasses Ur in any way to defeat him

Zalty: It's that so.. So it's seems I'll enjoy a battle coming up *smirking*

Lyon: You're planning to fight? *asked with curiosity*

Zalty: Yes let's just say I know Lost Magic *keeping his devilish smile*

Lyon: _This guy is becoming more interesting of who he really is.. *wary expression*_

Then Suddenly in a Flash that impressed Zalty, Lyon and Toby, they saw the members of Fairy Tail with a serious expression, Goku, Natsu and Gray who was glaring daggers at Lyon, Goku then looked at Zalty and his eyes winded when he felt the same power that the Purple Haired Woman from the council was that guy emitting off

Goku: _Theres no mistake about it.. But what is she doing here with the enemy and dressing like that?.._

Zalty: _He's looking good as ever.. And I bet he already find out about who I really am *smirking*_

Lyon: So Fairy Tail.. Are you here for a round 2? *smirking*

Natsu: You bet we are! We are here to take you down *his arms evolving into fire*

Lyon: I'm not interest on you Salamander.. *looking at Goku* Son Goku is my main target to beat, he's the only one with Titania to have prove they are a threat to this revival

Goku: I wish to fight you Lyon but this time it's Gray turn to fight you *letting Gray step in*

Gray: After all what you have done Lyon you deserve to beat beaten by a pulp in every way! *yelled at the Ice Mage*

Lyon: You're bluffing aren't you? There's no way you can beat me remember I destroyed you last time we fought *smirking*

Gray: Don't worry *taking of his Shirt and Shield* This time it will be different

Everyone was impressed at the Magic level that Gray was emitting when he took off the shield it was a deep chilly blue aura of magic surrounding it, Goku was having a proud look on his face meanwhile Natsu could feel the chilly energy emitting by the Ice Mage even if he was a Fire Mage, Lyon was also shock of the sudden increase in Gray's power, even Zalty was impressed of the sudden power up

Lyon: _He has been holding back this whole time?!_

Goku: _His power level can Rival Erza's Magic level, he could give Master Roshi a runt of his money! *smirking*_

Natsu: _So this is what the results of the training did to Ice Princess when he took off the shield.. Man I can't wait to take it off!_

Zalty: _I bet Goku-kun is behind this sudden increase of power.. I must admit it's pretty impressive.._

Gray: Let's dance Shall we *smirking*

At those words Gray disappear at High-speed shocking everyone except of Goku who was keeping a smile of his Face, Lyon was looking for him but then he felt a powerful punch in the Stomach and it was coming from the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, it sends Lyon to a wall crashing into it creating a crater, Lyon was in shock of his increase speed

Lyon: Enough! **Ice Make: Birds!**

Gray: **Ice Make: Lance!**

The Ice pillars coming from the ground stared to Rise in a stronger way destroying the Birds of ice from Lyon shocking him how easily he did it, One of the pillars hit him and sends him to another room of the temple destroying the wall, Toby was about to help Lyon when suddenly he heard

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Suddenly a gale of fire almost caught him, he tried to dodge him but then he receive an Iron fist of the Dragon straight in his face sending him into another room making the temple shake again of the sheer strength that Natsu was showing, this leaving Goku and Zalty by themselves staring at each other, Goku got in his Turtle Hermit stance and extended his arm towards him sending a Wind Gale sending him to another room of the temple

Zalty: *trying to stand up* _There's no doubt about it... He's a Wizard Saint Level, I don't stand a chance against with this form.._

Goku: *appears near him* What are you doing here... Ultear-san *replied with a serious expression*

Ultear: Soo... *standing up* It's seems that you found out who I really am..

At this she took off the mask that it was making her being Zalty, then Magic stared to surround her transforming into her real form, showing her Purple Dark hair, Her white dress she use in the Council, her body of a goddess still impressing the Saiyan, she was showing a teasing smile against him and stared to walk towards getting near him, she spoke near his ear and said

Ultear: Miss me enough.. Goku-kun *teasing tone*

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray was dodging all the Pillars of Ice that Lyon was creating with mostly ease, Thanks to Goku's training he's reflexes are faster than before, His sensing abilities has been improving little by little overwhelming Lyon who was still shocked of the level of Gray has reached by just taking off that shield, Gray dashed towards Lyon to do a Hand-to-hand combat, clashing each punch and each quick creating small shock waves around them, Making Collapse the floor, both of them fall down to where Deliora was still Frozen, Lyon stood up still painting hard he has almost use all his magic against Gray who was standing up normally but with some blood dripping in his left side of his face

Lyon: _How is he able to overwhelm me so easily?! Am I not stronger than Ur?!_

Gray: Stop this Nonsense Lyon, there's no way you can beat Deliora! *said with his serious expression* I know it's my fault that Ur has to die 10 Years Ago, but I can't forgive you for what you done.. And I know a way to finish for what Ur stared *Position spell*

Lyon: Ice Shell?! Are you crazy!

Gray: Make the life of the Innocent people back to Normal, take you're friends and get out of this island, this is you're last chance *serious expression*

Lyon: So you're just bluffing with the Ice Shell.. How pathetic *smirking*

Gray: *Powering up with the spell sending Wind gust everywhere* This is a joke for you? The Reason that Ur died doesn't matter anymore since it won't change how much time it will pass, I have to take the responsibility one way or another so answer me this Lyon Are living together or Dying together!? *yelled with all his might*

Lyon was still covering himself from the Wind Gust, he thought Gray went crazy but this time he will challenge him even if it kills him..

Lyon: Do it.. You don't have the balls to do it *smirking and covering himself*

Gray: What a shame... *closing his eyes* **Ice...**

Natsu: Gray! *coming from the sealing*

The Dragon Slayer punched Gray square in the face making him disconnect with the spell, He proceed to punch him again, Both Ice Mages were shocked of the sudden turn of events

Natsu: Are you planning to die on us? Stop running away *said in a serious expression*

Gray's eyes just winded at this, he just realize he will leave his Nakama, Fairy Tail and everyone he knew for sacrificing against Lyon, Natsu let go of him and stared to walk away

Natsu: You better beat Lyon into a pulp without sacrificing yourself or else I'll go to the After-Life to kick your ass into a pulp *replied without looking at Gray* I'll go look for Goku and don't you dare to dirt the Name of Fairy Tail..

After this Natsu left Leaving Gray and Lyon alone again, The Ice Mage realize he was doing something that will affect the Whole Guild by just sacrificing himself, he thoughts disappear when Lyon spoke up

Lyon: What an annoying group you have *normal expression*

Gray: Answer me this, were you expecting Natsu to stop me? *asked to Lyon*

Lyon: No I wasn't but I was expected to be save since we are under the Moon drip *smirking*

Gray: so then.. The Ice Shield wouldn't work at all..

Lyon: So you're still intending to fight?

Gray: Yes I will *Getting in the Turtle Hermit Style* but before that Lyon I want to tell you that Ur is still alive.. She is still frozen in her Ice Form keeping Deliora at bay..

Lyon: Gray... *Appears near him at fast speed with the Ice Sword stabbing Gray* You didn't need to waste your time here.. I know all that since before *smirking* Ur might be still alive but that's not her for me anymore..

Gray: *Knees on the ground splitting blood* So you knew.. You knew that she's alive in a coma state and you're still doing this!?

Lyon: Please Gray grow up.. You didn't think I know that.. *smirking* you're pathetic..

Gray: *gets something from his pocket showing a senzu beam* That gives me more reason to kick you're ass *eats the Beam*

Lyon: What's this? *muttered to himself*

Then he saw the Ice Make wound was closing up impressing Lyon, he stood up with a smirk back to 100% stronger

Lyon: How were you able to cure yourself that easily!?

Gray: I have my methods *smirking* _Thanks Goku for the Extra senzu beam or else I would be in trouble.._

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku: What are you doing here Ultear? *trying to keep his compose form the teasing*

Ultear: What I cannot see my favorite Fairy Tail Mage? That's mean from you.. *pouted*

Goku: Tch.. Why are you helping to revive Deliora?! What's you're goal? I know a council person wouldn't help someone that is doing chaos around the village so answer me *reply again with the same expression*

Ultear: *separating herself from Goku* You might be Naive but you're smart finding things out.. Well I'll tell you, My reason that I'm helping Lyon to revive Deliora is because my Mother is inside that Ice Shield

Goku: *eyes winded* Wait don't you mean.. *shocked tone*

Ultear: That's right my mother is Ur, The master of Gray and Lyon who sacrifice herself against the Demon *said with a serious expression*

Goku: So Ur is alive.. No wonder I felt the same Faint Magic energy from the Demon *said to himself and then looks at Ultear* And what are you planning to do after?

Ultear: Of course I'll make her suffer for what she did to me in the past *with a evil voice* She was the responsible one to make me in who I am..

Goku's eyes went on shock on this, she wanted to kill her mother for unknown reasons that he doesn't know at all, but from what he could tell her eyes were expressing Pain, Suffering, Revenge and Betrayal, He could tell she has been torture in the past, He clench his fist at this, She might wanted to kill her Mother for that but she wasn't a real monster, she was made like that by the sick people so he could understand that, The Saiyan God calmed down and looks at Ultear Dead in the eyes

Goku: What do you plan to do after you have done that? *asked with a serious expression*

The Time Arc Mage didn't have nothing to say at this since that's what she wanted to do all her life, take revenge on her mother for replacing her with Lyon and Gray, her other goal was the Revival of Zeref with Grimione Heart but she won't give that information out that easily, Her thoughts disappear when Goku spoke up

Goku: You know revenge is not the Answer to things.. I can see from you're eyes that Ur abandon you for some reason but I think it wasn't because for replacing you with Gray and Lyon, you can't judge people without knowing the answer to things, If you're trying to see Ur Again what are you planning to do? kill her?

Ultear couldn't come up with a proper answer since she didn't actually know what to do at the moment when she sees her mother alive again, and Goku was right at some point she didn't actually know why she was put in that Hospital when they were doing experiments with her thanks to her High Magic Power..

Goku: You don't have to think for revenge against her... There has to be another way to confront her and know the reason about it.. She might even loved you a lot more than you think about..

Ultear: You might be right in some things Son-kun... But at the same time this is my destiny since I was a child *looking at Goku with a serious expression* I have been alone the whole time, being taken by a Dark Guild in order to destroy villages and kill people, I'm a monster infiltrated in the Council to take information out.. This has been my destiny since my mother abandon me to that cursed laboratory *clenching her fist* Now that you know some of my secrets are planning to defeat me? Or even kill me? *glaring daggers at Goku* Well Son-kun answer me!

Goku: I'm not doing nothing against you or accusing the Council *said in a normal expression making Ultear's eyes winded* As far as I know you're not a real Monster, You were made by them The real scums who turned you in the way you are, I'm not blaming you from the hard childhood you had, you're are a strong person who had to endure all you're burdens and I admire you by that and I don't believe in Destiny since we Humans are able to choose who we want to be and not by someone, So think about it when you see Ur by the time comes, You can make up you're sins by looking at a new future, and don't say you're alone anymore because I'm here to help no matter if you're infiltrated in the Council as a spy or being a Member of a Dark Guild, so you have a new friend now Ul-chan *showing a Son Grin*

The Time Arc Mage was in shocked with all those words that Goku said to her, He was very reasonable with her topic of the past, she has been alone in her past not relying on anyone except of her adoptive daughter Meredy who parents She killed by orders of Master Hades and here come a Fairy Tail Mage who she finds really attractive that he wanted to be his friends and helping her in any way, Her heart was beating faster than usually does and her cheeks were feeling warm, she shook her thoughts off

Ultear: You are really helpful Goku-kun *slightly blushing* however I can't change at all with the Dark Guild I'm in, I have to bear all the sins I did in Grimione Heart and soon enough we will be enemies if both of us don't want too *said with a normal expression*

Goku: I guess it's inevitable to Change isn't it.. *sighed* I understand

Ultear: But, after what you have told me I might not kill my mother or make her suffer until I know the whole truth.. I'll leave the rest to you Son Goku, I don't have nothing to do here anymore, I'll see you in the Wizard Saint Trial that's where we are going to talk more *Turns around*

Goku: Alright Ul-chan! *waving at her*

Before he could turn around, The Time Arc Mage dashed towards him and gives him a kiss in the cheek making him shock of the sudden action, she separated herself from the Saiyan and said

Ultear: I have seen how Erza has been eyeing you up and down but let me tell you this Son-kun, you will be mine and no one else will have you *smirking*

For some reason Goku felt like it was Chi-Chi for a moment and he was sweating like crazy, Ultear just gave him a wink before leaving a stunning Goku, after a few long seconds the Saiyan Shook his head when he heard a voice

Natsu: Gokuuuuuu! *yelled from behind*

Goku: Oh hey Natsu! What's going on and where's Gray? *asked the Dragon Slayer*

Natsu: He's battling Lyon near Deliora and it's almost Night..

Goku: Alright.. We need to get down there so grab on *suggested to Natsu* _No matter the obstacles I will help you to have a reason to resolve you're sins and let you're Hatred go Ultear.. That's a promise!_

The Dragon Slayer grabbed on to Goku, meanwhile the Saiyan stared to concentrate to where Deliora was, in a Millisecond they disappear in a Flash towards the Final battle

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Gray was Owning Lyon in a Hand to Hand combat with the Turtle Hermit Style, Lyon couldn't block some of the movements since they were unpredictable, Lyon separated himself from the Ice Mage dripping blood from his mouth

Lyon: How are you stronger than me?! You weren't like this in our last battle?!

Gray: I'm tired.. I was trying to save you but you're really stubborn to handle with *keeping his serious expression* and about how I got stronger.. It's easy my training with the Future Wizard Saint help me to get to this level to defeat you and now it's Over Lyon..

At this Gray move at his fastest speed thanks to his training making him invisible and stared to give a barrages of Punches and kicks fused with his Ki, Lyon was bleeding from everywhere after every punch, and for the final Attack Gray concentrated himself a created his First Ki Ball that it was blue and launches it to Lyon who yelled in Agony creating a explosion it was strong enough as his Ice Make: Cannon, when the explosion died it showed a Lyon lying on the floor almost knock out with blood dripping almost all his face, Gray was painting hard since Ki takes a lot of him

Lyon: Deloria.. Will be revive... I need to keep... My strength.. *trying to stand up* beside Zalty... Is doing the Ritual.. *trying to speak*

Gray: Don't underestimate Goku.. He is my second master after all *smirking* he would have no problems against him

Then they notice the light of the moon was hitting Deliora Shocking Gray to the core since who else would be doing the Ritual, Goku and Natsu reappeared in a flash behind Gray..

Goku: It seems we came on time for the Revival.. *Looking at the Ice breaking down*

Lyon: Deliora's revival is finally coming *smirking but stumbles down with the pain* there's no way you can beat that Demon... Only I can beat it.. We brought Deliora Here three years ago to Galuna Island to do the Ritual..

Gray: You wasted three years on that what a shame.. *shaking his head*

Lyon: And you wasted 10 Years in that Guild! *shouted back with difficult*

Gray: No I only did what Ur told me.. And you're still blind that you have surpass Ur, I even I'm stronger than you in any way thanks to my training! So stop being childish! *shouted at Lyon*

Then the Ice Broke when a Demonic yelled was heard from the Ice breaking all of it, It was Deliora with all his might shaking the Temple and part of the Island with Ease, Gray's eyes were in shock to see that monster that was his nightmare after 10 Years of running away from it

Gray: Deliora... *looking at the Demon with some fear*

Goku: So that's Deliora.. *checking the Demon* _He's definitely stronger than Lullaby... Perfect_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Erza, Lucy and Happy were rushing towards the temple when they heard a demonic yell that Made The Celestial Mage nervous and the Titania narrow her eyes

Lucy: What was that yell.. It sounded terrific..

Erza: It could have been Deliora has been revive? Did we failed? *clenching her fist*

Lucy: Revived?! *shocked* that can't be?!.. I mean Goku, Natsu and Gray should be able to stop it..

Erza: I still can't see movements of the temple so that means Deliora is stilled trapped in the Ice.. We need to hurry up! *said with Determination*

Happy: Aye!

At this the three of them stared to run towards the hallway where it was Deliora, After a few minutes they find Goku with his arms crossed, Natsu with his serious expression and Gray who was exhausted with a Lyon trying to keep himself conscious

Erza: Goku! *yelled towards the Saiyan*

Goku: Erza! Lucy! Happy! You guys alright? *asked with concerned*

Lucy: Yeah we took down a group who does the ritual but it seems we are late..

Goku: Yeah.. Deliora is revived.. *looking at the demon*

Then the Demon stared to give a Demonic yell and sends a Wave of Dark Magic towards the Team, Goku being fast created a Ki Sphere to protect them from the Wave, after the Attack died down the demon was crushing the whole temple, Goku let the Ki sphere down and stared to walk towards the Demon slowly

Gray: What are you doing Goku?! *asked to his friend and Master*

Goku: I'm going to beat Deliora *said with a serious expression*

Gray: Don't do it! This is my fault after all.. *looking down on the floor* I'll use Ice Shield to seal it a... *interrupted by Goku*

Goku: So you can leave us behind and suffering from you're lost!? No way I'm letting you doing that..

Gray: Goku.. *let few tears going down* but promise me you will make it alive

Goku: I will. *smiling and powering up* I'm going to Finish what you're master couldn't *starts to fly up towards the Demon*

Erza: _I Hope you're right Goku... This demon is stronger than Lullaby.. Just come back to us.. And me because I wouldn't bear to lose someone precious.. *clenching her fist towards his heart*_

Natsu: Damn it! *said to himself* I need to get stronger to fight by side against him.. I don't want to be a deadweight to anyone *clenching his fist*

Goku flew towards the Demon with his White Aura dancing around with a smirk showing on his face, he finally found a decent challenge to do

Goku: So demon are you ready to play *His Saiyan side taking place*

Deliora just gave a mightily roar to Goku who didn't flinch a bit, The Demon swing his arm towards the Saiyan who stopped his attack with one arm, Deliora proceed to do the same process all over again but Goku was blocking all his attacks with ease, Then the Saiyan give a Earth-shattering punch sending Deliora up to the Sky breaking the Temple up, Team Natsu with Lyon covered themselves from the impact

Gray: What an incredible strength.. *awe tone*

Lucy: He's making look Deliora like Child's play... Just how strong is he.. *said out-loud*

Erza: I don't know but I see the reason why master wants him be a Wizard Saint *shocked tone*

Lyon: _How can he be defeating Deliora that easily?! Impossible!_

The Demon stared to recover himself from the Impact, He looked at Goku still with his arms crossed and his Aura dancing around with, He gave another Magic Beam that consumed Goku making everyone yelled his name, When the some died down it was showing Goku with his Gi torn up showing his Upper body looking like a Olympian God, Erza was blushing at the sight of it, it was like an angel and with the Novels she read it wasn't helping to keep her perveted thoughts away

Goku: Come on, that was my only Gi *whined to the Demon*

The demon just gave another yell to attack Goku who dodge it with Ease, Goku teleported towards the Demon and proceed to give a barrage of Attacks and kicks at Supersonic speed, Everyone was in awe struck since he was battling in a new different level he did against the Lullaby, It was mind Bugling

Lyon: So this whole time he hold back against me? *said to himself*

Lucy: He is still holding back more *awe tone*

Natsu: Goku... You and Gildrats are my roll models to get stronger *said to himself softly*

Gray: He's truly on a different level.. I can see him beating Laxus with no problems..

Erza: Goku.. *thought worriedly*

After the barrage of Attacks Deliora was looking like a mess dripping purple blood in his mouth, The Saiyan knew that it was time to finish this off with style, He powered up making his aura Dance Surrounding it, he copped both of his hands near his hips and stared to say

"Kaaaaaa... Meeeee..."

Lyon: What is he doing *said out loud*

Natsu: You're about to witness one of his strongest attacks *smirking*

"Haaaaa... Meeeeee..."

Lucy: He's really doing it..

Gray: I can feel he's using a stronger version that he did against Lullaby!

"Haaaaaaaa!"

The blue wave of energy shoot at Hyper-sonic speed towards Deliora who yelled in Agony of the Beam consuming it, The Kamehameha continued towards part of the island and went straight to the Ocean making Tsunamis on the way

Natsu: _I'm never going to get tired of seeing that technique *smiling*_

Lucy: _The Kamehameha it's just a beauty in the sky I have to admit *smiling*_

Erza: _That Goku... This time he left more damage but if wasn't for him we wouldn't what would happen..._

Gray and Lyon were still looking at the Demon being obliterated with such ease by Son Goku, The monster that Ur couldn't beat.. Now someone has surpass that in many different ways, Gray put his hand to his face and stared to cry in joy that the Demon is gone

Gray: Thank you Ur... Thank you Goku.. My masters *crying*

Lyon: After ten years of waiting this moment... Someone stronger than Ur and me beats the Demon that prevented me to do it *crying*

Gray: It might be over but don't worry Lyon you can start a new beginning.. *smiling softly*

Lyon just looked at Gray with still crying eyes, he wanted to defeat Deliora but it seems he wasn't ready for it, he sighed and let Gray to carry him because he was still hurt from the beating, Goku landed near the group with his Gi torn up still showing a big Son Grin

Goku: It's seems that is over.. But the curse hasn't being lifted I can still sense that they are remaining normal *reminded to everyone* so it really wasn't the Moon drip..

Natsu: So you're telling me we have been doing this for nothing *whined*

Lucy: Wait, Lyon said he has been exposed to the Moon light for three years but he haven't been transform with his team, so that only means..

Erza: We do really need to destroy the moon..

Natsu: Yosh! We finally get to do something big! *excited tone*

Team Natsu plus Lyon who is being carried by Gray stared to walk towards the Village,

Goku was still behind thinking of something deeply, The Titania noticed that Goku wasn't walking with them and she asked

Erza: Aren't you coming Goku?

Goku: I need to check out something really quick I'll catch with you guys! *said in a cheerful tone*

Erza: Very well, don't take to long *turns around and starts walking away with the rest*

Goku just sighed and stared to walk on the ruins of the temple destroyed by Deliora, He manages to get to the floor where Deliora was, With his sensing abilities he was trying to find this person..

Goku: Come on she should be here.. *looking around*

Suddenly he felt a faint Magic Level same to Ultear's energy and same to Gray and Lyon's magical reserve and he knew who it was, he moved some of the rocks and saw a body of a Woman who was in her early 20's with torn jacket and jeans, short Purple Dark Hair like Ultear, He definitely hit the Jack-pot..

Goku: So she's Ur... She looks really young.. *smiling* and she's still berating but with such low energy..

The Saiyan God put both of his hands towards her stomach and stared to pass some of his Ki towards her to fill up her Life Energy, After a minute of doing it she stared to move a little bit, she slowly opens her eyes and stared to look around her surroundings she though she was in Heaven but she could feel pain, then she notice a Black Spiky Haired person showing his Upper body that made her think he was really attractive..

Ur: Where am I... *said slowly looking around*

Goku: Well you're in Galuna Island and no you're not death, I was the one who took you out of you're coma state *Giving her a Son Grin*

Ur: May I know you're name? *asked with some struggle*

Goku: My name is Son Goku, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and Second master of Gray Fullbuster *smirking*

Ur: Gray?! *asked with shock* So he joined Fairy Tail eh *soft smile* Also thanks for bringing me back to life and I gotta say you're really attractive to be my Hero so I don't mind *smirking*

Goku: Hehehehe *scratching his head* Well Ur, let me explain you what has happen in you're absents and the Truth that you never found out *said with serious expression*

Ur also got serious at this and stared to hear Goku's story, The Saiyan Explained what happened to Gray in his steady in Fairy Tail, Lyon trying to surpass her making revive Deliora, this made her head shake since Lyon can be pretty stubborn but she was shocked to hear how Goku beat Deliora with ease, then everything went downhill of the Ice Mage when she heard Ultear was really alive and being experimented because of her high magic power and how her life she was alone and someone made her join to a Dark guild to kill people by orders..

Ur was crying in Joy that her daughter was alive all this time and but in rage for the people that made her like this.. Ur also explained how Ultear was born with high Magic Level making her sick and risking her life so she took her to the doctor to cure her, she was always asking for her if she was okay but when they told her she 'Died' she broke Down mentally, she was destroyed of knowing it so she took Lyon and Gray as her students to fill that void that Ultear left her

Goku: I'm sorry to hear all that.. I wish I could have done something for help *said in a low voice*

Ur: It's alright.. You made me happy at the moment you told me Ultear is alive *cleaning her tears* I though I would have seen her in the Afterlife and spend time with her but now I know what she has been up too and I will confront her and tell her the truth..

Goku: That's good *smiling* now that's out of the way I'll take you to the house I'm staying in Galuna Island, I don't want Gray finding out about this..

Ur: Being sneaky I see *teasing tone* I didn't know you were of those people, amused me in other ways Goku since you're my hero and told me all this truth *smirking*

Goku: *tilted his head* _She's like Ultear with the teasing..._ Hehehe *scratching his head* you just acted like you're daughter in some way..

Ur: _So my daughter is interest in my Hero eh.. Well I won't let her do anything like that too him or to anyone it's interested on him.._

Goku: Alright I think we wasted enough time.. Grab on me *said in a carefree tone*

The Ice Mage did what Goku told her and grabbed his pecs and she was shocked of how hard they were but at the same time secure, The Saiyan concentrated himself to find his house and in a second he disappear with Ur in a flash..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After talking to the Villages and The Mayor, Erza concluded that they were real Hybrid Demons and the Purple moon was just an allusion thanks to the Moon collecting to much energy shocking everyone from Team Natsu and even Lyon who was still with them, The Titania Transform to her Heavens Wheel Armor, before she could do something Goku appears in a flash

Goku: So I guess you found out the real reason of the Curse eh Erza-chan? *replied with a smile*

Erza: Yes, The Moon here has been recollecting to much energy that it created a wall over the island making the moon purple and not being seen all over the world and the reason the villagers are like that it's because they are hybrid monster..

Goku: Geez even I wouldn't find that out, I'm glad that I brought you Erza-chan *gives her a Son Grin*

The Titania slightly blushes at the comment that Goku gave her, she shook all her thoughts and looks at Natsu

Erza: Natsu you will help me to destroy the moon *Replied in her leader tone*

Natsu: Aye!

Gray: Erza don't you think that's little impossible for you, I mean you could ask Goku for help *suggested*

Lucy: That's true, his attack is the only one that could possibly reach the sky

Erza: We cannot be relying always at Goku, we need also to defeat opponents like Deliora or Lullaby without his help, we need to be independent from his power

Goku: Erza is right guys, I can't not be only one taking the Glory.. Beside Natsu and Erza are enough to destroy that wall *smiling*

Both Natsu and Erza smiled at Goku's Comment and proceed to do the Attack, both of their strongest attack mixed together shooting towards the Sky, at first it seems that moon was breaking but then the sky was breaking shocking everyone even Goku, after it broke down it showed the white Moon, Erza then explained to the rest of the villages what really was the problem and that's how they look originally..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Team Natsu were about to go back to the Guild on boat when Goku stopped them for a sudden reason

Gray: What's going on Goku? *asked with Curiosity*

Goku: I have a surprise with you Gray *smiling* I'll be right back! *disappears with Instant Transmission*

Natsu: What do you think he has for you? *asked to Gray*

Gray: I don't know but it must be something big

Then Suddenly Goku came back with a person hugging his back making everyone's head tilted and Erza somehow annoyed, but that person moved away from him and showed her face, Gray's eyes winded at the sight of it, Few tears of joy were coming down his face and said between his cries..

Gray: Ur... *still crying*

Ur: Of course Gray *smiling* Who else would have been?

Gray rushed towards her master and gives her a big hug, He thought it was an allusion at first but it was all real, He forgot everyone who was surround him for moment just to embrace, Ur was doing the same thing, she haven't seen his student in 10 Years and how he has grown was amazing

Gray: *Looks at Goku* How? How did you do this?

Goku: Let's just say Ki has it's wonders *grinning*

Everyone was smiling of this reunion between Master and Student, Goku then sensed Ultear in a tree branch watching the scene, She let some tears drop since it was one of the few time she saw her mother and the last time was when she looked how Deliora was battling her, she gave a soft smile towards Goku who notice it and gives back a Son Grin

Ultear: _Mother... We will have our reunion soon and talk about this..._

Goku: _I won't let you suffer in darkness.. That's a promise Ultear, I'll make you forget all you're sins and move on to a new light.._

* * *

 **And Cut! That concludes the Galuna Island Arc! So did you guys like it? Ur is finally back and Ultear is changing to the better in early stages, don't worry she will be at Grimione Heart as always and follow Master Hades to revive Zeref but she will have her doubts in her way for the better and Goku will do whatever he can, Next chapter will be the beginning of the Phantom Lord Arc! Yes more action scene and Drama! I'm telling you this Goku will go soon Ape Shit if they hurt someone close from him and it will be awesome, About Gray's where he's rank right now he's a Lower S-Class Tier and Lyon is a A-Class Tier so there's a difference of power, I hope you guys liked it, review for any comments I'll gladly answer them and make this story more famous! See ya later**

 **Ja-ne!**


	10. Phantom Lord! This means War!

**Helloooooo Guys! I'm back with another update! The reason I'm updating faster than usual is because this Story is becoming more famous I mean like I would never expect to reach the 100 mark in Favorites and Following! And the 200 mark in reviews That's just insane! So why not give you guys a gift with another chapter!**

 **Also this is the Beginning of the Phantom Lord Arc in witch will take me 4 to 5 chapters since at the end of the arc Goku has to do the Wizard Saint Trials, so this arc won't be that long as the upcoming ones, now that's out of the way let's answer some reviews!**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Goku will go Super Saiyan at the Edolas Arc but he will show hints of Super Saiyan in this arc also, About Goku telling the other his true nature it will happen later but It will be before the time-skip**

 **FateSaber: LoL I know and it's funny also since both of them are teaser woman's and Goku will have a difficult time with it**

 **SilverKnightja101: Thanks Man! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far and for you're question, 1. Yes, Goku is a Super Saiyan God in this fanfic and he will use SSGSS against the God of Destruction of the Fairy Tail Universe but that will happen after Tartaros arc or Avatar arc, 2. From the 8 Girls of Goku's harem they will do anything to get the Super Saiyan attention and there will be Jealousy on it 3. I have never thought about that idea so why not! I'll use it**

 **Davidvillafranca99: Thanks a lot man! Well I will have conversations between Goku and Zeref since I have a Good plot twist when they meet in Tenrou Island and talk**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Goku will not kill Acnologia in Tenrou Island Arc but he will give a great damage to the Dragon, everyone except of Goku will be frozen for 7 years unless someone comes with him in the 7 Years**

 **Guest: Ur will join Fairy Tail, and don't worry everything will get excited!**

 **AngelofDeath666: Of course he's fucked when Goku goes an a God Wrath against him!**

 **Dragonfanz: Both mother and daughter will have affections for the Saiyan and they will do anything to get him by themselves**

 **Rebmul: Trust me it will be good**

 **MaskedtoKill: I'm glad that you enjoy it as much as mostly everyone, and about not freezing Goku is for him to gain popularity in Ishgar and other things I'm saving up when that happens and lol 17 Years old Goku already conquering the hottest girls in Fiore and not even knowing it at all**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Erza will be facing Jellal first and then Natsu and Goku but with some difference I will show when we get to the Tower of Heaven arc**

 **Guts the Man88: Ur will join Fairy Tail and yes there will be more romance..**

 **Hey: I'm might use that or instead I'll use Kaioken, we will see when we get to the battle of Goku and Jose**

 **Tehg2000: Yes GajeelxLevy will happen so don't worry people**

 **Oh and before that, Having Ultear and Ur at the same time in the Harem it's not weird at all since their Ages are mostly near, Ur has been frozen for 10 Years so she's 26-27 Physically so she's pretty young And Ultear is 20-21 before the Time-skip and Goku is 17 Physically and 60+ Chronologically, if there's any mistake of the ages just pointed out for me and I'll fix it, Now that's out of the way let's get stared with the Phantom Lord Arc!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Chapter 10: Phantom Lord! This Means War!**

* * *

 _ **Council Chamber... Era...**_

Ultear was walking around the hallways of the Magic Council in Era, she needed to inform Siegrain about what happen in Galuna Island with Deliora, She was still doubting herself to tell him about the revival of her mother by Son Goku, it would change completely his perspective towards the Saiyan of Fairy Tail, She still couldn't shake off what he told her when they met again in Galuna island

" _You're aren't a real Monster, The scums that made you like that are the responsible ones.. You can change you're sins and move on to a new chapter of you're life.."_

Ultear: _Did he really mean it? could I really change after all I have done in my life? *thought deeply*_

She was still having her doubts about changing, She's part of one of the most dangerous Dark Guilds in Fiore and she needed to do her job or else she would have consequences, Her sins have been made and there was no turning back, Ultear just sighed tiredly, She didn't have all the time to think about this, right now she has to report to Siegrain what had happen with Deliora, She opened the door and saw the Blue Haired Councilman sitting in his chair looking at the window

Siegrain: So.. How was you're little trip to Galuna Island? *asked without looking at her*

Ultear: Let's just say our Future Wizard Saint was responsible of the destruction of Deliora *replied with her normal voice*

Siegrain: *sighed* Oh Well.. It was expected from someone strong as Son Goku, expecting to having Deliora to our side would bring us near to our Goal

Ultear: I also didn't expect him to be really strong, he showed skills that were not ordinary for a normal Mage, Even if was fighting at half of my power He really overwhelming with ease, also my _mother_ was also strong to keep Deliora frozen for 10 Years and decreasing it's power slowly *explained to what happened at the battle*

Siegrain: I didn't expect you to mellow down to even refer Ur as you're mother, what's gotten into you *showing a smirk* Also if she was alive she would be part of the Ten Wizard Saints *showing his medal of Wizard Saint*

Ultear: Don't get wrong I'm still mad for what she did to me but also I respect her with the power she posses even if she was cursed in some way.. _You have no idea what's coming to you Siegrain, now that she's alive again there will be changes in Fiore.._

Siegrain: I also have heard you're developing a crush to Son Goku eh *Sly smirk*

Ultear: Where did you heard that!? *blushing slightly*

Siegrain: I can see it perfectly on you're face, why don't you go towards him then? *asked with a slightly tease tone*

Ultear: It's not that I don't want too, he's our enemy and most threatening behind Scarlet and Salamander.. *replied back with an irritated*

Siegrain: Titania, Salamander and Son Goku... We will soon confront and settle scores *smirking evilly*

Ultear: _As much as I hated to say it Goku-kun will overwhelm you in any ways *sly smirk*_

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia..**_

After receiving the 7 Millions Jewels for Goku and dividing it for the Team and giving Lucy the Celestial Key that made her squeal like a Fan Girl, Team Natsu plus Ur that decided to join Fairy Tail were heading towards the Guild happily succeeding their First S-Class Mission, Then they notice on their way to the Guild people talking about them and Fairy Tail

"Those are the Fairy Tail Mages" Said a person

"It's seems they haven't found out" replied back to the person

"Poor things, they will be in a big shock" a woman replied with pity

Natsu: What are these people murdering about *asked to the group*

Erza: It seems that is a serious topic too, something has happened to the guild *replied with a serious tone*

Goku: Let's hurry up then *suggested to everyone*

All of them nodded and hurried up their paste to go to the guild, After they could see a good view of the Guild, They were in a horror shock, The Guild had metal pillars surrounding the roof of it, It was utterly destroyed with all those giant pillars, everyone except of Ur were mad about someone attacking their guild, they needed to find out who it was..

Erza: Something must have happened *gritting her teeth*

Ur: It seems Fairy Tail has been attacked by someone *looking at the destroyed Guild*

Natsu: BUT WHO!? *shaking in rage*

Mirajane: *Coming from behind* It was Phantom Lord.. They got us really good but the good thing nobody was hurt

Goku: *Looking at Mira* Mira-chan.. When did this happened *asked with a serious expression*

At this the White Haired Barmaid proceed to explained the Events of how Fairy Tail got attacked, She took them down to the basement where the missions are still running, Mostly all members wanted to attack Phantom for revenge, Then they saw Master Makarov all drunk with his Beer and greeted Team Natsu

Makarov: Welcome Back! *replied with his Care-free tone*

Erza: How can you be so calm about this situation Master?! *asked with concern*

Natsu: Yeah Gramps! Don't you think this is not the time to drink and be partying! *yelled to him*

Makarov: Calm down.. It's not much of a big deal *bored face*

Gray: What?! Don't you see the situation right now?!

Makarov: This will be the last thing Phantom will do *drinking beer* beside they attack an empty Guild

Goku: Empty Guild? *tilted his head*

Ur: I see so they choose to attack at the midnight and the reason why nobody was hurt *putting the pieces together*

Makarov: So there's no reason to attack another guild who requires on surprise attacks *waving off*

Natsu: *Slams the table* I Will not tolerate this Gramps! I'm not going to feel good until I crush them! *yells*

Makarov: This conversation it's over Natsu *authority tone* For now on we are putting the mission board on the basement until the first floor it's fixed *looking at Ur* beside it seems we have a guest that Goku brought to us

Goku: _I can see in his eyes that he also wants to attack but something it's preventing him *shaking his thoughts off*_ Yeah, she wants to join Fairy Tail since she has nowhere to go

Makarov: I see.. So what's you're name young lady? *asked with a sly smirk*

Ur: My name is Ur Milkovich, I was Gray's first master that teach him Ice Make Magic *replied back*

The Master's eyes winded at this since he remembered Gray telling her about her sacrifice against Deliora, also her last name was the same as the Councilwoman Ultear, so he found this kinda odd

Makarov: But Gray told me that you were death after you're sacrifice yourself against Deliora? What happen? *asked with curiosity*

Ur: I thought that I was going to die too, but I was really in a coma state for 10 years and frozen in the Ice Shield so I basically didn't age at all *explained and grabs Goku arm* Until I found my savior who helped me in whatever he could *sly smirk*

At the moment she gabbed Goku's Arm, Mira, Erza and Cana felt some jealously building up inside them, they wanted to be the ones who could get the Hold Goku's Godly arms, Ur was just smirking that she was a step ahead of the competition, She knew that the Red headed and her daughter had affections of the Saiyan God and she could tell the Brunette and White Haired Barmaid had some feelings for him so she decided to do the first move, Goku was just laughing nervously scratching his head

Makarov: Very well, You can ask Mirajane our barmaid to give you the stamp to join in *replied to the Ice Mage*

Ur just nodded and went towards Mira who receive hew with a sweet smile but behind that smile was a Jealous face, She didn't want nobody to get closer to his favorite Saiyan who thought is Naive with someone feelings but he was cheerful and helpful in situations at the same time, after she put her blue stamp on her left shoulder she was now an official member of Fairy Tail..

Makarov: Now that's out of the way, I have to goo to the bathroom *stands up and walks away*

Natsu: How can gramps be so calm in this situation? *irritated tone*

Mirajane: Natsu, Master is feeling the same as us but we can't go on a war against a guild, that's prohibited by the Magic Council *replied to the Dragon Slayer*

Goku: If that's what Master wants we have to accept it no matter what *suggested to everyone who had Irritated faces to not do anything*

 _ **Scene Change... Goku's Training Ground..**_

Goku was dodging all Physical attacks from Natsu and Gray who had their weights back on but this time with Gravity Seals that Whis gave him and were on a 3x Gravity of Earth and both boys wanted to blow some steam off after what happened so they decided to spar, The Dragon Slayer went for a uppercut but The Saiyan just pushed the attack away with ease, then Gray came with a round-house kick that Goku blocked with no problems...

Gray: Damn it! *gritting his teeth* Come Ash Brain we need to catch him at least

Natsu: No need to mention it Ice Queen *looking at Goku with a serious expression*

The two of them dashed towards Goku at fast speed and stared to give series of fast kicks and punches, Gray in one side and Natsu at the other side, but Goku was blocking them effortlessly with his hands (A/N: The same way Whis did to Goku and Vegeta) Then the Saiyan God sends to both of them a Gale of Wind that made them crashed down to the trees, The Dragon Slayer got enough of this mockery sends a Ki Blast fused with Magic to at least damage him, Goku eyes winded when he saw the Ki blast fused with Magic it was sure strong but nothing compared to what he received in life, He used his left hand and sends Natsu's Ki Blast towards another side of the forest that created an explosion..

Goku: _Since when did Natsu could fuse already Ki and Magic? I think both of them are ready to get to know the Kamehameha and maybe Kaio-ken_

Thanks to his sensing abilities he caught Gray who has his hands surrounded by Ki to amplify his attacks, Goku was dodging his attacks with ease and then he thought about something that Lord Beerus did to him, He flicks the Ice Mage in his forehead and sends him fly a few meters away, Gray tried to stand up to what had happen

Gray: _Did he really Flick me?! How does he had this amount of power?!_

Goku: _They are reaching lower S-Class tier level with the Gravity Seals on, at this rate they will become the strongest humans on Earthland... *Looks at Natsu who was breathing hard* It seems Ki with Magic wears him off since it's a lot of destructive power *then looks at Gray* Also Gray has been having a great control of his Ki but not much destructive as Natsu..._ I think we should stop the sparing, I want to teach you guys some things before leaving..

Both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage rushed towards Goku with stars in their eyes of the excitement of learning something new

Natsu: What are you going to teach us Goku?! *asked with eager*

Gray: Yeah Goku? Are you going to teach us how to fly? *asked with the same interested tone*

Goku: Maybe in another day, First I want to teach you guys my signature technique, The Kamehameha *Lifting his index finger*

This Got both of them really excited to a level they couldn't believe it themselves, They have seen the Kamehameha in action, destroying entire forest and lifting Tsunamis in the ocean was amazing for both of them and now they were going to learn it

Natsu: _It's about time he will show us his signature technique, Oh I can't wait to do this against the Phantom Lord bastards, they will fear the name of Fairy Tail *smirking*_

Gray: _So we get to finally learn his technique... I have to admit I'm really excited to learn it *smiling*_

Goku: Also there's another technique I want you guys to learn, it will be for great use when the enemy overwhelms you in power, but remember this technique can only be used when it's necessary *replied with a serious voice*

Both Mages have also the same serious expression since they could tell how serious Goku was talking about

Goku: This technique is called Kaio-ken, It gives a temporary power boost depending how much you're body can handle it, When I first learn it I only could go 3 Times and risking my body, so if you manage to learn the technique I only recommend you guys to not go overboard with the technique, only until 2 times unless you get to train the body to different degree to handle more power *finished his explanation*

Natsu: _It sounds exactly like Fire Drive that Igneel couldn't teach me, it could be a great replacement if I don't learn it_

Gray: _Goku is sounding pretty serious with this technique, we should respect his teachings to not go overboard unless we really have too *thought deeply*_

Goku: Yosh! Let's get going with the Kamehameha!

The Super Saiyan stared to explain the progress of how to preform the Kamehameha, Condensing their energy in a single point and then release it all at once, Natsu and Gray found this really difficult to learn until some tips from Goku they manage it to take it down in a Hour

Goku: Alright Natsu, I want you to preform the Kamehameha with all the energy you got *exclaimed happily*

Natsu: Yosh! I'm all fired up! *Puts his fist up*

At this the Dragon Slayer copped his hands behind and stared to muttered the magical words

"Kaaaaaa... Meeeeee"

Natsu's energy stared to form between his hands staring to grow slowly

"Haaaaaaa... Meeeeee"

The energy stared to get bigger than a tennis ball emitting more blue energy

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

The Blue wave stared to make it's way towards a few trees that were destroyed by the Kamehameha with relative Ease creating a explosion, It wasn't near the level as Master Roshi Moon-buster but it was a better beginning than destroying a car, Natsu called down breathing hard, he finally was able to do Goku's Technique, it wasn't easy but he manage to take it down

Goku: Nice job Natsu! *giving him a thumbs up* In you're first try you destroyed more than I did in my first time

Natsu: Heh *smirking*

Goku: Alright Gray, you're up! *said cheerfully*

Gray: Hmph! I'm about to show you how it's done Flame-brain *smirking at his rival*

Natsu: Shut it Stripper, I'll be laughing if you can't even destroyed a tree

Gray: Well see about that, Matchstick! *cops his hands between them and puts them near his waist*

"Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeee"

Blue energy stared to form between Gray's hands

"Haaaaaaa... Meeeeeeee"

The Blue Energy ball stared to get bigger and creating light

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

The Kamehameha shoot towards a couple boulders destroying everything it was there creating a small explosion, it was at the same level as Natsu

Goku: It seems both of you at the same try were at the same level *smiling*

Natsu and Gray: Hmph! Lucky.. *muttered to themselves*

Goku: Now we get down to the serious technique the Kaio-ken...

For another 2 Hours by Goku's advices, Natsu and Gray were sitting on meditating position trying to find their deep red aura between them and bringing it out, They were about to give up until Natsu felt another type of Ki inside him, with all his might brought it out and said the words

Natsu: Kaio-ken! *yelled with all his might*

A red aura stared to surround the Dragon Slayer like a fire match blowing creating cracks below him, he felt stronger than before he could even think to beat Erza like this but the drawback was that it was draining his power really fast and tiring him out, He only could hold it for 15 seconds before collapsing down on the floor breathing hard

Natsu: Now.. I know how... It feels to have... That much power... *keeping his breath*

Goku: Yes the Kaio-Ken can be a risky technique if you don't get used to it, it can destroy you're body if you go beyond that... *interrupted by Gray*

Gray: Kaio-ken! *yells with his might*

Gray's Ki Skyrocket to S-Class Level with the technique evolving himself in the Red Aura, He felt his muscles burning up, he felt his energy draining drastically, he didn't have a monster stamina like Erza or even Natsu, but then he stumble down deactivating the technique and breathing hard

Goku: I have to admit it, you guys have past my expectations with these techniques getting them down fast, with the proper training you guys will be S-class material soon enough *smiling*

At this both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage fist bump to congratulate themselves for the achievements they did today, they would only use those techniques in case of stronger opponents or emergency

Goku: I think we should go to Lucy's house, Erza-chan and Ur-chan said to be waiting for her over there since master want us to be in groups *recommended*

Gray: Right let's go *standing up slowly*

Natsu: Yeah, I'm pretty hungry since I wasted all my energy in those techniques *standing up slowly*

Goku: Alright let's get going and grab something to eat

Both Mages grabbed on Goku putting their hands on each shoulder, Then Goku focused to find Erza and Ur energy and in a second they disappeared away to Lucy's house

 _ **Scene Change..**_

It was already night at Mangolia and Lucy was walking at the edge of the street thinking about the whole situation that has been happening with Phantom Lord

Lucy: The situation has been getting serious isn't it? *said to herself looking at the sky* Well I didn't know Phantom Lord didn't have good relationship with Fairy Tail but I'm glad that I choose the correct one *smiling and opening her house door*

When she opened her door, her jaw dropped seeing Erza just drinking her tea normally with her strawberry cake, Goku with Natsu and Gray eating amounts of food that she couldn't comprehend and Ur reading magazine until she notice Lucy still standing at her door

Ur: Hey Lucy! You came in time *smiling and waving at her*

Happy: Welcome!

Erza: I have to say, you have a nice house Lucy *small smile*

"Hey Lucy" The three boys replied still eating food

Lucy: Why are you guys all in here!? *yelled to everyone* why in my apartment?!

Erza: Knowing that Phantom Lord has come all the way to Mangolia, we though they have our house directions *replied calmly*

Lucy: Eh?! *replied with nervousness*

Gray: Well we won't think it will happen but it could happen if we are by ourself *still eating* so Gramps told us to stay in groups for a time

Happy: Meaning that everyone will sleep in one spot

Erza: This is the age of marrying.. So it wouldn't be good to leave Natsu, Gray and Goku to yourself so me and Ur-san decided to join you.. _Even if don't mind to be with Goku... Wait don't say that Erza! *slightly blushing*_

Lucy: For the sake of these three endless bottom of food *sweat-dropping*

Goku: *finishing eating* Man that was great! *exclaimed cheerfully*

Gray: I'm going to bed, to tired so shut it *laying on bed*

Lucy: Now everyone is feeling like this is their house *said to herself in a defeated sighed*

Erza: Anyways *looking at Gray, Goku and Natsu* You guys have been training so you smell like sweat, since we are going to sleep in the same place I suggested to take a shower

Natsu: But why? *whined*

Gray: Come on Erza, I'm already lying down in bed! *whined also*

Erza: Well in that case, why don't we shower like we used to do in old times *grabbing both Natsu and Gray shoulders* Goku you should join too *looking at the Saiyan*

Ur: I think he should take a shower with me since I own him *smirking and grabbing Goku*

Erza: I can't let you do that, I have know him for more time than you Ur-san so it's my responsibility to shower him *grabbing Goku to her side *

Ur: *glaring at Erza* I have to disagree with you, He saved me from my coma state so I should help him *grabbing back Goku*

Erza: I won't let you do irresponsibility things to him! *grabbing back Goku to her chest*

Lucy was just looking at the discussion that both Ice Mage and Re-quip Mage fighting for their Crush, it was hilarious for her since she would never expect Erza or Ur to be fighting for the Saiyan, Goku in other hand couldn't do anything since he didn't want them to get mad and face the Wrath of Women

Lucy: _What kind of relationship do they have?!_

After an hour, everyone take a shower separately relief for the Saiyan and bad luck for the Ice Mage and Re-quip Mage, Lucy was drying her hair and asked Erza

Lucy: So do you guys know why Phantom Lord attack us?

Erza: We don't really know but we had our history against them but this is the first time they attack us *replied seriously*

Natsu: Gramps should man up already and beat them into a pulp *laying down his head on the table*

Gray: Don't underestimate Gramps, after all he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints also we have Goku who is another one who could become a Wizard Saint

Lucy: Wait, The Ten Wizard Saints?

Goku: The Ten Wizard Saints it's a title given by the Magic Council to the best Mages of Ishgar *exclaimed excitedly thinking that soon he's going to be one of them* Master might be old but he has a powerful magic that backs up his title

Happy: Also the Guild Master of Phantom Lord is also part of the Ten Wizard Saints *exclaimed*

Erza: Yeah and also him.. *thinking of the Blue Haired Councilman*

Natsu: Are you guys really scared that Phantom has a lot of Guild Menbers!?

Ur: Not really, from what I heard, Guild can't have war with other Guilds because that's against the Magic Council Law and to protect the Magic World *added to the conversation*

Lucy: Are Phantom Lord really good? *asked with Curiosity*

Natsu: That's what they think! I would beat them all into a pulp! *gritting his teeth*

Erza: They were for one time and if we go to battle with them both of our Guilds will be destroyed by the massive power produce by it *explained calmly* and like Happy said the Master of Phantom Lord is part of the Ten Wizard Saints and it says to have the same magic level as out Master and his elite group the Four Elements are supposed to be ranked S-class like ours and Supposedly the most powerful of the four elements it's their Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel and he's supposed to be the one to attack the Guild *explained*

Goku: They sound like a strong guild, I wish to fight some of them *smirking*

Natsu: Too bad that master won't allow us.. I want to beat Gajeel into a pulp so badly..

Goku: _I don't know why but my hunch it's telling me that something bad is going to happen.._

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia Park**_

Everyone was surround around by a giant tree looking at what happened, Team Natsu were making their ways to the crow to see what was going on, when they got there, they were in a horror shock, Team Shadow Gear were hanging by the tree bleeding everywhere and with Levy having the mark of Phantom Lord Guild on it

Lucy: Levy-chan... *covering her mouth*

Gray: Jet! Droy! *yelled in disbelief*

Erza: Those Bastards! *gritting her teeth*

Ur: They went too far.. *clenching her fist*

Natsu: I'll make them pay... *clenching his fist making it bleed and leaking off Ki and Magic on him*

Then everyone felt a pressure coming on the crow, and that was Son Goku, He was clenching his fist so hard that it make it bleed on both hands, His eyes were blue haze that could scare everyone and even the Gods themselves, His white aura was surrounding him creating cracks on the floor between everyone and his hair was changing from black to yellow every second, he was trying his best to control himself from the rage he was feeling, he still couldn't let anyone see the Super Saiyan form

Goku: _How dare those bastards, I'll make them suffer! *his hair still spiked up*_

Erza: _What an incredible pressure he's creating, and his hair flashed to Golden for a second, was that his Super Saiyan Form?_

Mirajane: _I have never seen Goku-kun this mad before... He's creating a pressure that not even Master could create and the wind his creating it's strong and powerful.._

Then the Saiyan turned his Gaze to Makarov who was with his Wizard Saint Cape and was little bit affected by the pressure but it could say it was great from someone this young and also could see Natsu's aura cracking the floor slowly

Goku: Master.. *replied to him in a dangerous tone*

Makarov: I have try to prevent this in any way but any father but I can't bare to see the blood of my children's leaking off by someone *Breaks his stick and leaking off Magic* THIS IS WAR!

* * *

 **And Cut! Damn this is only the beginning of the arc and the Hype it's to hard to even write it! Goku almost went Super Saiyan by just anger and looking at the scene, If he would have transform he could have shake Fiore with his yell and he still need to keep the transformation for secret to everyone yet, Next chapter will be the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Goku will be owning people in any ways for revenge and trust me it won't be pretty hahaha! So review for any comments that you guys want to leave and I'll answer them! See ya next chapter!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	11. Fairy Tail Falls? Lucy's Secret

**Helloooo my dear readers! As you can see I'm here to bring you another chapter of this story! Yes I have been updating fast since I have lots of time in my schedule this summer since I'm out of the country so yea! Also a lot of people have been asking me to do the chapter and I can't argue with the popularity so here it is guys, the next chapter of the Phantom Lord Arc! But before we get on to the chapter let's answer some of the reviews**

 **Forzarismo: You will see how Fairy Tail will attack Phantom but I'm letting you know Goku will kick mayor ass! :)**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Thanks man, actually the idea of Arguing who's getting Goku to the shower came on my mind at the last moment and of course Goku will kick Jose's ass to the next weekend!**

 **TheDrkKnight12: I'm glad that you have enjoyed it man! And about the Mother and Daughter it won't become as you think, Yes both of them like the Saiyan but it won't become like hentai or some type of that, but in a near future I might put this story as rated M for Lemons unless the popularity doesn't want to but don't worry man, also there's story of Natsu where he's paired with both of Ur and Ultear so I took that idea from it**

 **SilverKnightja101: Thanks a lot man, I'm glad that you enjoyed those scenes! And about you're question it's still undecided since I want this to be a long time term Harem almost until the end but every girl will have their chance with the Saiyan God**

 **Guts The Man88: I know right! That scene came on my mind at the last moment and of course Phantom will get butt raped by Fairy Tail but mostly by Goku**

 **BeckoningOblivion: I'm planning to Goku to fight one of the Four Elements but mostly their Master, Jose and of course I'll show everyone having their moments for Example Natsu and Gray owning people with ease thanks to Goku's Training**

 **FateSaber: And the funny thing is they are already impressed by his Base Form power and I haven't even introduce SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSG and lastly SSGSS but don't worry he will use all his forms through this story but of course with Opponents that are Planet-Buster and will endanger his Guild and Friends**

 **MaskedtoKill: Trust me you will see Goku's Rage in this arc, Natsu and Gray training results and more that will make it better**

 **Kiki2389: The Hype train is to real! I'm glad that you're loving it so far! :)**

 **FangKing51: Ur has material to become a Wizard Saint so I'll think about it more deeply**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I have to disagree with you're idea sorry :( It's just that Goku can't go Oozaru anymore since he suppressed that power transforming in Super Saiyan 4 and also why adding more transformations when he has Super Saiyan God and SSGSS**

 **DBZ Lover: I was planning to use Champa from Dragon Ball Super to be the God of Destruction of Universe 6 (AKA: Fairy Tail Universe) or else I'll try to come up with a new God of Destruction**

 **JensenDaniels32: LMAO Jiggly what?! Now that's funny and also Goku might be a God who is more than 60+ Years old Chronologically but 17 Years Old Physically but as you say it doesn't really matter since I see stories where Naruto is Immortal and gets a Big ass Harem by just stepping in a new world, this is different, the girls will have their reasons to fall for the Saiyan showing little by little their increase in affection also there's not a lot of GokuxHarem so you have to be little original thoe lol!**

 **Guest: Of course i will include more Goku movements in the story just stayed tune more!**

 **Well not that's out of the way let's get stared with the Story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Fairy Tail Falls? Lucy's Secret!**

* * *

 _ **Magnolia Hospital...**_

Lucy decided to stay with Team Shadow Gear to take care of them at the Hospital, She was looking at them with a sad face filled with rage too, she couldn't believe that Phantom went this far to attack their Guild-mates to the point they were beat by a bloody pulp! Also she was wondering herself what was their reasons to attack them out of nowhere..

Lucy: *Looking at the team* Jet.. Droy.. Levy-chan.. Phantom went too far this time *said to herself*

Then she stared to remember all her moments with Levy and her team talking with her and getting along pretty quick, she let some tears fall in her eyes and stared to clean them and put a determination look on her face

Lucy: I won't forgive them for what they done.. *said seriously*

 ** _Scene Change... City of Oak... South of Fiore.._**

Phantom Lord Guild were having a big party like they ever had before since they were celebrating their assault against Fairy Tail and hurting their Guild-mates

"That was so much fun! I bet the little fairies were scare shitless at us" said one member of Phantom laughing with his beer

"And that's not all! I heard Gajeel hurt one of the Fairies so badly" replied another member

"I think we should clip the fairies wings ourselves too so to make them more scared" added someone to the conversation

All of the sudden the doors of the guild blew up making everyone in the guild gathering their attention to the intruders who blew up their door and taking out the men who were near the door, When the smoke died down there was a Smirking Goku with his aura surrounding him and with his arms extended meaning that he used his Gale of wind to take down the door

Goku: Sorry.. The doorbell of the guild was broken *still smirking*

Then the rest of the of the Fairy Tail Guild was coming behind Goku who had rage faces, Natsu and Gray were standing on each side of the Saiyan in their Turtle Hermit Stance with their Magic aura giving chills to the Phantom Lord Guild-mates, The Third Master of Fairy Tail walk in front of Goku and yelled

Makarov: THIS IS FAIRY TAIL! *rage face*

At this yelled The Dragon Slayer moved at fast speed and gave a Wave of Fire with one arm surprising everyone in the Phantom Guild, then everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild stared to give it all in the battle, Gray was using his Martial Arts to knock down everyone with single movements and plus adding his Ice Magic to the mix, Erza was knocking opponents left and right with ease sending them fly away, Ur was using her Ice Make: Garden field to freeze everyone at the sight

Goku was being a fighting machine shocking everyone even the Fairy Tail Members! Thanks to the Pressure points he learned from Lord Beerus and Whis, he was knocking them left and right with single chops or punches in the stomach in Hypersonic speed, One of the Phantom members lands a surprise attack on Goku's face that didn't even faze him impressing the Member scaring him, The Saiyan God extended his arm near the Guy's body and did a One Inch Punch knocking him out (A/N: The same scene Goku did against Golden Frieza)

Makarov was storming through the center of the Guild against the phantom members and battling them in his Giant form

"He's a monster!" Said a Member of Phantom

Makarov: And you dare to hurt this Monster Children's?! *roared to them* Don't even think of the laws saving you from this one! *Looking Around* JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!

Erza: *Looking around and fighting the Members* Where is Gajeel and the rest of the Elemental 4?

Meanwhile on the top of the Building a Black haired that reaches him to his waist, piercings on his face and ears, He was the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel: So Titania and Son Goku the rising S-Class Mage is here, I have to admit he fills up the absents of Mystogan, Laxus and Gildrats, They are still underestimating us.. *Smirking* but I didn't though Jose plans would work, come on keep it going and meet you're doom

Then suddenly a Pink Haired Mage appears in front of him with his Arms evolved with Fire impressing Gajeel how he found out where he was

Natsu: GAJEEL! *yelled with Rage*

At this Natsu punches the Iron Dragon Slayer with all his might sending him to the floor creating a small crater, He stands up and cleans the blood was dripping in his mouth

Gajeel: Salamander... *smirking* I would never expect you to be one who lands a hit like that.. _I didn't expect Salamander to find me that easily.. Did he sense my Magic Energy?_

Goku: _So that's the Gajeel? With Natsu's Gravity Seals on he's on pair with him but taking them off he will overwhelm him.. *Thought to himself and fighting with the Members*_

Natsu: I'm going to break you're face so badly after what have you done! *getting in his Turtle Hermit Stance*

Gajeel: This will be fun.. Salamander.. *Getting in his fighting stance*

 _ **Scene Change..**_

The Celestial Mage was walking on the Town of Mangolia by herself since all of Fairy Tail except Mirajane who stay on the Guild to look for it and also she offer herself to stay to take care of Levy and his team, Also she had to wait for them to get them up to give them the Senzu beam that Goku left for them so they can eat it

Lucy: Now I'm regretting to not go with them and battle *walking around town*

Suddenly Lucy felt a few drops of water landing on her and stared to look at the Sky and rain was coming down when it was suddenly sunny few moments ago

Lucy: Rain? How is that possible? *looking at the Sky*

Then she saw a Woman coming towards her, she had Blue Hair with curls and a tall hat wearing it on her head, she was wearing Winter blue clothes and a Umbrella under her showing a serious face

?: Answer and Silently *looking at Lucy with a neutral expression* If Juvia wants to bring rain to her, you just answer it and Silently..

Lucy: Who are you? *covering from the Rain*

Juvia: *turns around* It was nice to know you, Goodbye

Lucy: *sweat-drops* What was that?

Then suddenly they heard someone coming from the ground speaking in a French language with English mixed on it, he was wearing a suit looking all fancy and with his one eye glasses

?: Bonjour! With a rhyme of non of 3-3-7 *said in a cheerful way*

Lucy: Another weird Stranger?!

?: Juvia-san you cannot abandon you're mission! *acting cheerfully*

Juvia: Monsieur Sol *looking at him with a normal expression* so you're telling me it's her that we're looking for? *pointing at Lucy*

Sol: My mistake I haven't introduce myself *looking at Lucy* my name is Sol but you can refer to me as Monsieur Sol and we came from the Famous Phantom Lord to give you a welcome

Juvia: Juvia is a member of the Elemental 4 of Phantom Lord, the one that brings water..

Lucy: Phantom Lord?! *shocked tone* so-so you're the ones that Attack Levy-chan and her team!? *getting prepare her keys*

Sol: Non, non, non I like to clarify that we weren't the responsible ones to attack Levy-san, it was all act of Gajeel-san even if that request was accepted by the guild

Then the Celestial Mage was trapped in a Water Bubble struggling to get air, but it was all in vain falling back unconscious

Juvia: It's a water prison, it can't be escaped by someone.. *said in my serious expression* but don't worry Juvia won't kill you Heartphilia-sama

Sol: Mmm Tres Bien!

 ** _Scene Change... Phantom Lord Guild.._**

The Guild was looking like a World War, Magic, Bodies and Attacks were flying everywhere, Erza was slicing people with ease with her 2 swords, Goku was using his pressure points technique to knock out everyone that doesn't posses a threat to him or anyone of his friends, Gray and Ur were using their Ice Make Magic to freeze anyone in their paths, Elfman was beating everyone surrounding him with his Beast Soul arm and shouting that's how man solve their things, Makarov with his Titan Magic was destroying everyone with pure ease and still looking for Jose

Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel were facing off against each other trading punches and Kicks with enhanced Dragon Slayer Magic sending small shockwaves to everyone surrounding them and creating cracks on the floor, Natsu was having the upper hand on the Hand-to-Hand combat thanks to Goku's Training that payed off for good, Natsu with his hands evolved with Fire punched the Iron Dragon Slayer straight in the face sending him fly few meters away, before he could fall to the floor he yelled

Gajeel: **Iron Dragon Roar!**

Gajeel sends a some type Iron Tornado towards Natsu who blocked it with his arms creating a small explosion in the guild creating attention to everyone, When the smoke die down it showed a Natsu with his arms bleeding thanks to the attack

Natsu: _If it wasn't for my Ki I would have been greatly damage but I can still fight him *smirking*_

Gajeel: It seems you have been getting better Salamander.. But that won't help you at all to beat me gihihi *smirking*

Natsu: Who says I have been trying? *Grinning back*

Meanwhile the Battle Between Dragon Slayers was happening, Goku and Erza were fighting side by side not trying at all using their full powers against the massive amount of people who were just mere child's play..

Goku: _She's really not a pushover.. She's better than Future Trunks in the arts of swords *though to himself with a smile and still fighting*_

Erza: _So Goku knows the pressure points of someone's body, few people have manage to get that kind of Martial Arts down, he's really a prodigy and no normal Mage *slicing people and small smile forming at her face*_

Then the Third Master of Fairy Tail appears near them, they were still fighting the massive amount of Mages Phantom has but they were listening to Makarov

Makarov: Goku I want you to be in charge of the attacks here, Erza help Goku in the coordination of the attacks in every way he need help*said with seriousness* Jose might be in the last floor of the Guild so I'm going to take him down for good

Both of them nodded with seriousness also, The Saiyan God was having a gut feeling of Master facing up Jose right now but he didn't have to worry about him, The master is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the strongest mages of the Continent so he continued his Fighting against the members of Phantom

Back to Natsu and Gajeel, The Iron Dragon Slayer used his Iron Club to attack Natsu in the stomach making him split blood, He grabbed the Iron Club and with his Ki Strength he develop and throws Gajeel to the sealing but the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't give it up and pushed himself down to do a fast Counterattack but Natsu with his sensing abilities that are staring to surge he Kicks Gajeel in the face sending him fly away to the wall

Goku: That Natsu is getting better at the battle, he's dominating Gajeel in Hand-to-Hand Combat *smiling*

Erza: I agree *small smile forming on her face* He won't give it up that easily

The Iron Dragon Slayer was surging from the small crater he created on the wall and stared to walk towards him with a smirk and says

Gajeel: I have to admit it, you're clearly stronger than it though but it's that all? Because I don't want to get bored *smirking*

Natsu: Don't worry, That was just me saying hello to another Dragon Slayer *evolving his arms with Fire*

Then Suddenly everyone stared to sweat except of Goku who wasn't fazed about the pressure of Magic his master was emitting

Gray: This is getting Ugly *smirking*

Goku: Things sure will get ugly! *smiling* Master is powering up

Erza: This is the Master's Fury, a fury of a Giant that won't be stopped by anyone *smiling*

Meanwhile in the last floor Master was crushing the Walls with his Magic looking for Jose, and at the last room he found him, Jose was looking at him with a evil smile saying how long time has pass and Makarov just replied with his punches saying that he didn't came for remembering but he was a fake image, The real jose walked behind him and said

Jose: Come on Makarov, you don't want Two Wizard Saints to face off at their full power? It will be ugly, so I rather have a simple fight

Makarov: Show Yourself and fight me! *yelled with anger*

The Master of Phantom made appear near him someone who was very well known by the Fairy Tail Guild

Makarov: Lucy?! Why!

Jose stared to lift up a knife getting ready to kill her, Makarov stared to run towards her when he suddenly felt a presence of someone else, he was Aria part of the Elemental Four

Makarov: _Shit! I couldn't presence his energy!_

Then Aria Attacked Makarov surprising him, it was draining his energy at a fast rate that even he couldn't believe it, Jose dropped the Knife saying that Lucy is part of the Heartphilia, after the short explanation, The Master of Fairy Tail falls with ease and risking danger

Meanwhile in the battle, Goku felt the masters power level dropping fast making a worried face that was not unnoticed by Erza

Erza: What's going on Goku? *asked with a concern tone*

Goku: It's master.. His power level it's almost to cero.. *shocked tone*

This surprise the Titania and everyone who was near them, The Saiyan used Instant Transmission to where was Makarov, He appears in a room where the small body crash, He was looking at Makarov knocked out with his Magic draining at fast level, he couldn't give him a Senzu bean since he couldn't eat it at all, He grabbed his small body and teleported to where Erza was and this shocked everyone on Fairy Tail

Erza: Master! *shouted*

Natsu and Gray: Gramps! *both of them shouted*

Gajeel: It's the fun already over? *crossing his arms*

Everyone from Fairy Tail were saying how Makarov powers were almost to Cero, their morals were almost down as well because with their Master was a big advantage

Erza: Goku! We need to retreat! *said to the Saiyan*

Goku: You guys leave I'm going to handle the Situation here *said to the Titania with a serious tone*

Erza: I will not permit you that even if you're the leader of the attacks! *shouted to the Saiyan* Master is our moral to our battle and you're the only one who can guide us in this war now! We can't lose you here! I cannot bear to lose someone dear to me! *hugs him tightly*

At this the Saiyan God eyes winded, he realize the danger the Master was and what if he wasn't on the way back to protect them just because his Saiyan Blood asked him for battle and also he could see Erza caring so much about his life and he was the leader now and he needed to take hard choices, he took a deep breath and separates himself from Erza and says to Everyone

Goku: Everyone Retreat! We are going back!

Natsu: What! *yelled with Disbelief*

Gray: Goku what are you saying!? *yelled to his second master*

Elfman: I can still keep up fighting!

Cana: I can also still fight Goku, what are you wanting us to retreat?!

Erza: LITSEN TO WHAT GOKU SAYS! WE CANT FIGHT JOSE WITHOUT OUT MASTER SO THATS AN ORDER FROM HIM! *yelled to everyone*

Gajeel: So they are really leaving *disappointed tone and getting to the sealing of the Guild*

Jose: *appearing next to Gajeel* That's a shame too, also I wanted to fight the Future Wizard Saint, Son Goku who's supposedly on Gildrats level or beyond *smirking*

Gajeel: I'm surprised that you beat their master with such of ease, It seems Aria was useful after all *Looking at Natsu* Oi Salamander! We are leaving this battle for the future! *smirking*

Natsu: *looking back at Gajeel with Rage* This isn't over Gajeel! *Then he felt Lucy's power level* They capture Lucy! *starts to run to save her*

Gray: Goku why are we retreating like this when we were dominating!? *shouted to him*

Goku: I'm sorry Gray... As much as I want to stay and fight I need the master to give some boost of Morality and also he's in the verge of dying so we need to do this.. *said with sadness and anger* Damn it! What are you waiting for guys! Retreat!

Even if he's Saiyan Pride was hurt by this, he needed to do this, For Erza and the Guild, he was now the leader for the absent of the Master, He felt that Natsu wasn't with them, he tried to focus more and he found out Lucy was capture so he guessed that Natsu went to save her from Phantom

Goku: I guess I have to leave this one for Natsu *retreating with Everyone*

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Lucy stared to wake up and saw that she was in a cell with her hands tied, then someone entered and was Jose Master of Phantom, She was asking why she was capture and the reason to start a war with Fairy Tail, he simply said that it was a job request from his father one of the most richest persons in Fiore, she couldn't believe it that his own father wants her back but not this way, She looked at the Exit way, in a careless moment he punched Jose in the balls shouting in pain in a comical way, she run towards the exit but notice that she was at the top of the building, she had a gut feeling that Natsu was going to save her and she let her instincts take over and fall back

And she was right Natsu saved her with his speed catching her on time

Lucy: I knew you came to save me *cheerful tone*

Natsu: Yeah I made it on time, are you alright? *untying her*

Lucy: You could say that.. *moving her wrist* Where's Goku and the rest?

Natsu: Goku wanted us to retreat but even if he's my personal trainer I won't leave the battlefield! I'll avenge Gramps with my new techniques!

At this the Celestial Mage stared to feel bad to herself since it was all her fault that Fairy Tail was attacked, Levy getting hurt, Her Master getting in a life and death situation and more

Lucy: I'm sorry... *getting Natsu and Happy attention*' I'm sorry, this is all my fault.. But I want to be in the Guild.. I love Fairy Tail *tears rolling down her face*

Natsu: What are you talking about? Of course you can stay! But why are you crying *concern tone*

Then Lucy stared to proceed to what Jose told her about her father trying to capture her back home where she doesn't want to making the Guild fall in a war and hurting her close friends, Natsu couldn't say anything about it, he was in rage that Lucy has to pass through this when she just wanted to have a good life in Fairy Tail

Natsu: Don't say anything anymore Lucy, this is not you're fault, it was only Phantom who we can Blame on.. So Fairy Tail will be with you at the end of times..

At this Lucy was surprised, Natsu didn't care if her father was the one to blame, He didn't change his mind on her, he was still her Nakama, that made her more happy than ever and hugs Natsu with all her might

Lucy: Thank you Natsu... *in a low tone*

Natsu: No problem Luce *smiling* now we have to go back to the guild or else Erza will punish us.. *thinking of the punishment*

Lucy: Right!

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku went to drop off Master at Porlyusica, one of the greatest medic he has met next to Dende the Guardian of his Earth, He left with her Senzu Beans in case he wakes up and eats it to bring up the speed, at first the Pink Haired Medic though Goku was annoying but she could tell he was not Human so she let it slide this time, The Saiyan with Instant Transmission teleported back to the Guild were everyone was helping each other out with their bandages, Lucy and Natsu were already back but he found out that Lucy was the targeted one by Phantom, He clenches his fist at this since it wasn't Lucy's fault at all

Lucy: So if I comeback to my home everything will be back to normal? *looking down at the Floor*

Goku: You're serious aren't you? *said with a black expression* would you like to be called like a lady when you can be with us enjoying and parting also I can't let one of my first friends leave us *showing a Son Grin*

Natsu: Goku is right Luce! Also I told you can stay no matter what, You're Lucy of Fairy Tail So this is you're home! *showing thumps up*

Lucy stared to feel Nostalgia at this and stared to cry tears of joy, Goku just smiled at this and then he noticed Loke looking at Lucy direction and also another thing he could tell was his power was slowly disappearing, Then he Notice Cana looking at her cards with a serious expression, he got near her and said

Goku: Have you found where Mystogan is? *asked with a serious expression*

Cana: I couldn't locate him and Also Phantom is going to attack us in any moment! *throwing her cards* We are in deep shit *drinking a bottle of beer*

Then the Saiyan God notice Mirajane talking in a strange object known as Lacrima, and she was talking with the most unexpected person, Laxus

Mirajane: Please Laxus come back to help us, Master is down with near death and Mystogan can't be founded..

Laxus: For what just to help that shitty Old Timer? *asked with a smug face* that's none of my concern why don't you prepare yourself and get out of this

Cana: Why you son of a...

Laxus: Don't you see it, the old man stared this war, why do I have to clean all his mess?

Mirajane: Lucy our Guild-mate it their target

Laxus: Oh you mean newbie with the big boobs? Tell her to become my woman and I'll let you a hand and tell the old man to leave the spot of Guild Master so I can take over *showing a mocking smirk* why don't she undress herself in front of me or even you? I'm weak against sexiness

Cana: How dare you.. *clenching her fist*

Before the White Haired Barmaid could do something, Goku throws a Ki Blast at the Lacrima shattering it, he was showing an anger face that could scare anyone, he was tired of the trash that Laxus was speaking towards Lucy and Mirajane who was trying to be nice with him

Goku: Don't you DARE to talk about Lucy or Mira-chan like that! *clenching his fist and letting his aura appear again*

Cana: Goku? *looking at him*

Mirajane stared to drop tears in her eyes and went noticed by the Saiyan who went to embrace her and cleaning her slowly

Mirajane: I still can't believe that someone like him it's in the Guild.. *holding on Goku and crying*

Goku: shhh It's alright.. I won't let him to say things like that to you Mira-chan, that's a promise *giving her a Weak Son Grin*

Mirajane: But I can't do anything! Even if I'm here Lucy was kidnapped!

Goku: Don't say things like that, We all know that situation you are Mira-chan so don't ever say that you're on the way because you aren't! You have been helping us a lot in the Guild and that's more that enough for everyone

The White Haired Barmaid just cleaned her tears away, She looked at Goku with a slight blush on her face, he was the only one who could bring her hopes up, Cana could say the same thing about the Saiyan God, he was a cheerful person even in this kind of situations

Meanwhile Erza was showering thinking of the situation that has happened today, Her master was unconscious and their Morality was on the lowest, but there was one person who brought their hopes up slightly and was sacrificing himself to fight the whole guild, Son Goku..

Erza: _Goku did really wanted to sacrifice himself for everyone to go back safe.. I can't imagine what would have happened to him.. He's to precious to be gone.. *looking at the sealing and punches the wall* he's the only we are relying on and I feel useless like that! I have to get stronger to fight side by side with him and help him_

Suddenly the guild stared to shake making Erza getting out of the shower requip to her normal clothes and rushed her ways towards outside of the guild where everyone was looking in awe at the Phantom Lord Guild walking towards them

Goku: are they serious?! *looking at the Guild in awe*

Gray: I'm pretty sure they are *looking at the Moving guild*

Natsu: Bastards *clenching his fist*

Erza: I would never imagine they would attack us like this.. *sweating*

At the top of the cannon Jose was showing himself with a smirk

Jose: Prepare the Jupiter Cannon! Annihilate them

The Cannon stared to charge slowly the enough Magic to destroy an entire city itself, everyone was nervous about how they would stop it, Until the Titania Yelled

Erza: Everyone get behind me! *yelled to everyone and stared to use her Hercule Armor* I won't let you destroy Mangolia and the guild!

Goku: Erza-chan don't do it! You're magic level won't handle it! That kind of attack could severely damage you! *yelled with a worried tone*

Natsu: Don't do it Erza! You're going to die! *yelled trying to get to her*

Erza: If I die at least I save the guild *soft smile*

Jose: Fire!

The Jupiter Cannon sends a Beam that could obliterate Mangolia, Erza was determinate to save everyone from their doom, everything was going slowly bit then Goku Used Instant Transmission to teleport in front of her surprising her in shocking everyone, Goku just extended his arms to receive the attack in full force with a smile in his face, At this the Beam makes contact with Goku creating a big explosion that could be seeing all over Mangolia creating wind gust

Erza: GOKUUU! *yelled with all her might worried about him*

Mirajane: Goku-kun! *yelled with concerned to her favorite Saiyan*

Cana: He can't be death! I refuse too! *tears forming in her eyes*

Natsu and Gray: Goku! *yelling at the top of their lungs*

Ur: No... *dropping to her knees*

But when the smoke died down, it was showing a Goku bleeding still staring with his arms extended, His Gi was completely obliterated just leaving his upper body on sight, his pants were with holes and he was showing a smile on his face and says to Phantom Lord

Goku: What a shame.. If it's that's all you have then you're in a world of pain with me by hurting Fairy Tail... I hope you're ready Phantom Lord! *yelled at top of his lungs and showing his Saiyan Side*

* * *

 **And Cut! Another Cliffhanger, Goku survive the Jupiter Cannon, Of course he has multiple Planet Busting capabilities to handle it but he didn't use any Ki on his body take the attack so that's the reason he's bleeding like crazy and his Gi destroyed, also Next Chapter will be Gajeel vs Natsu, and the other fights, In this chapter we can see Goku showing his leader capabilities towards everyone and affecting them in a positive way like a Master, more relationship developing is coming in this few chapter like with Mirajane, Cana, Ur and Erza so stayed tune, I hope you have like this chapter, Review for any comments that you want to make and I'll answer them, of course like this as a favorite to make it more famous hahah! See ya later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	12. Strongest Team vs Elemental 4!

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm back with another chapter of this exciting Fanfic, Too many questions and so many answers to give! 140 Favorites that's Crazy! And 270 Reviews of many different ideas I have receive these days! But before we get onto the reviews I want to say my sincere sorry to Yugixtian about all this mess of Saiyan Chronicles, it was my fault to not ask you and do the story and I know what I did it's bad so my bad :( also yes Saiyan Chronicles it's death for that a** **nd my mistake but I will do my best in this Golden Fairy Story that I won't erase in any ways! Well now that's out of the way! Let's answer some questions!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Maybe yes or Maybe no, You will see when we get to the Tower of Heaven Arc! And Yes Mira is one of the main girls of the Harem for Goku so don't worry about that one :)**

 **Forzarismo: I'm well aware that I have to take a different road from the canon but the events will happen like in the canon, And for you're question I'm still going to make Goku go Super Saiyan against Acnologia and damage him but I'm still planning to freeze the Tenrou Group for seven years except Goku unless someone wants to be with him, and I will show Goku do something that can make Jose scare of him**

 **TheFishKing: I still don't know what level he can be but I definitely going to say that he's going to be one of the Four Gods of Ishgar that's for sure**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Yes Goku will use Super Saiyan 4 in the story**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Thanks man and of course Goku has show leadership in battle and strategies in DBZ**

 **MaskedtoKill: Thanks a lot man! And yeah I have thinking about it also since I see a lot of harems with lemon scenes but the problem is that Goku doesn't know how to start those 'exercise' because he's to Naive for knowing that and I bet Chi-chi did all the job, unless I make one of the girls to start the move and Goku's Saiyan Side starts to show in the interaction haha, but yes I'll make the story Rated M chapters later**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: don't worry, you will what will happen in this chapter now**

 **Rinnegan18: well of course, they can't stop the wrath of a God!**

 **Guts The Man88: Thanks a lot man! And of course I can't stop the Rape Train Fairy Tail and Goku will give to Phantom Lord**

 **SilverKnightja101: why not! And thanks man don't worry you will see Super Saiyan soon enough and ready to battle and yes in some part of the story he will go SSJ2**

 **MishimaBlood17: Thanks a lot! And of course I will make sure Goku transform to something that makes them scare!**

 **Dragonteeth: Man you found out what I wanted to do next chapter!**

 **Gersus: Of course and with Goku at their side there's no way Phantom will be safe**

 **Barsarhacking: Thanks man I appreciate and for you're question 1. yes they will enemies that will make Goku go Saiyan God and it will from the Fairy Tail Universe or their God of Destruction, and yes Goku won't be affected by the mind control of anyone since he has God Ki to repel it**

 **Monkiepawn: Thanks! And don't worry I have everything under control with the Harem, The girls will have their chances with the Saiyan God, i mean the Tower of Heaven arc will be heavily about Goku/Erza for sure but girls like Mira, Ur, Cana and Ultear will also have their moments with him before that arc, but it's still will be a harem until the story reaches the end**

 **Well that's about it for the reviews, now let's get stared with the good stuff!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 2 Song**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Strongest Team vs Elemental 4!**

* * *

 _ **Magnolia... Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Everyone who was in Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were in a total shock of what happen, Son Goku took the entire Jupiter Cannon head on preventing Mangolia to be destroyed, The ones who were close friends to him were simply in awe of what how he handle the beam of magic with so much ease but his body was saying a different stuff

Goku: _Damn it *chuckling* I didn't use any Ki to protect myself from the Jupiter Cannon but if can still fight until the end *smirking*_

Natsu: _He took the beam head on and he's still smirking! He's truly stronger than I thought *in awe*_

Gray: _He sacrifice his body to save Erza and the rest of us.. If it wasn't for him Erza would have been greatly damage.. *clenching his fist*_

The girls were still in shock of what the Saiyan did to save them but the most one was Erza who saw perfectly how Goku took the beam head on with any of his Ki and he's Still smiling, she was staring to feel bad that she was being protected by him and not helping him, The Saiyan stared to stumble down but she manages to catch him

Erza: You're an idiot.. *tears falling down* why did you do it!?

Goku: *chuckling* Because I won't let my precious friends to get hurt *giving her a Son Grin*

Meanwhile Ur, Mirajane and Cana make their ways to the Saiyan to get him up to his feet, He got out a Senzu Bean from his Gi Pants and ate it, his bruises and cuts from the beam disappear with ease and he felt a small Zenkai Boost thanks to his Saiyan Traits

Goku: Thank you everyone *giving them a small smile*

Ur: Just don't do it again or else I'll make sure to give you a beating for that *sweet smile that scare the Saiyan*

Mirajane: I agree with Ur-san, if you do that again I will cut the allowance of you're food in the Guild, is that clear? *giving him a smile that scare him the most*

Goku: I'll keep that in mind *chuckling nervously*

The conversation was interrupted by Jose who was still impressed of the feat that the Saiyan preform but he kept himself from being surprised

Jose: You might have stop the Jupiter Cannon from destroying Mangolia but in Fifteen Minutes it will fire up again so give up and give the Heartphilia girl! *evil tone on his voice*

Then everyone of Fairy Tail stared to shout to Jose about not giving Lucy to him, Meanwhile The Celestial Mage was now feeling bad of all this mess she brought to Fairy Tail

Lucy: _It's my fault that everyone in the Guild has to go through this, Goku almost died sacrificing himself against the Jupiter Cannon..._ I.. *stopped by Goku's Voice*

Goku: OVER MY DEAD BODY AND THE REST OF US! WE WONT LET LUCY TO GO WITH YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH! *yelled at top of his lungs letting his Aura appear and everyone yelling*

The Celestial Mage was in awe, she would have never though that Fairy Tail would die for her, then she realize that they were her Nakama she let tears coming down to her face, then she turned to Natsu who yelled to Jose

Natsu: OUR ANSWER WONT CHANGE IN ANY WAYS! WE WILL DESTROY YOU! *his arms evolving in fire*

Jose: I see.. SO SUFFER THE TERROR OF THE JUPITER CANNON THAT WILL DESTROY MORE THAN MANGOLIA! LIVE THIS 15 MINUTES AS IF WERE YOURE LAST! *yelled at top of his lungs*

Goku: Not if I can't help it! *yelled back*

The Saiyan God extended his arm to the Sky and stared to power up making the ground shake shocking everyone since it was the first time they see him fighting serious

Ur: The whole ground shaking apart! Is this is his true power? *said to herself watching the Saiyan Powering up*

Mirajane: It's amazing how much power he's letting off!

Then in Goku's Hand a disk stared to form on his palm, it was turning in the color of blue creating some type of electricity surrounding it

Goku: **Destructor Disk!**

Natsu: Sugoi... *looking at the Destructor Disk*

Erza: Goku, what are you planning to do? *asked with curiosity and walking towards him*

Goku: Just watch *still holding the disk with a smirk*

Then the Saiyan God give a roar and throws the Disk towards the Phantom Lord Guild, Jose was just smiling since he didn't expect the Guild to get hurt by the Attack but he was totally wrong, The Destructor Disk made a turn were the Jupiter Cannon was and trespassed with ease, Nothing happen for the next three seconds and then the Cannon was cutter in half and stared to make it's way down the ocean creating a small tsunami that didn't affect the guild

Everyone from both sides were in awe and fear of the power that Goku gave and how easily he cuffed the Jupiter Cannon preventing to be shorted again

Gray: He just destroyed the Jupiter Cannon like if it was nothing! *awe tone*

Natsu: That's not all! *points at Goku* Why the hell didn't you teach us that yet!

Goku: *scratching his head* Hehehe don't worry after this is all over you guys will learn it

Both of them had stars in their eyes of the amazed since they wished to learn that technique in the future, then everyone had their attention to Jose that was enraged since the Cannon was destroyed he required to plan b

Jose: Even if the Cannon is destroyed, die by the hands of my Soldiers! Also Change the Guild to Phantom Mk II!

Then couple hundreds of Soldiers with swords were coming down from the walking guild of Phantom Lord and the Guild stared to transform into some type of robot getting bigger, Also a magic circle stared to appear below the Guild creating a great pressure of Magic

Goku: What are those? I can't sense their energy at all like if there were death! *surprised tone* _Also the power it's cumulating it's big_

Cana: That's the magic of the shadows Goku, they are not human, they are only ghost soldiers from what I believe and also The Abyss Spell of Doom, That spell could destroy 20 Km of Diameter and disintegrating everything on it's path *sweating nervously*

Goku: Cana..*Grabbing both of her shoulders making her slightly blush* I want you and Ur to protect the Guild for me, you're in charge to battle the ghost soldiers and make any movement, Im going to look for Jose and the Elemental 4 to shut down the spell*replied with Seriousness and then looks at the others* Natsu, Gray, Erza and Elfman I want you to come with me and battle the Elemental 4 and beat them

The Brown Haired girl was surprised of the sudden action that the Saiyan was taking, she could see in his eyes that trust he was giving by him, she just gave a soft smiled to him

Cana: Don't worry Goku I will take care of things here

Natsu: Yosh! I'm fired up to beat some asses up!

Happy: Aye! *exclaimed with excitement*

Gray: It's about time we get down to business *stretching his arms*

Elfman: I will show them what a real man can do! *cracking his knuckles*

Erza: I shall make them suffer from what they done *changing her armor back to normal*

Goku: Alright people grab on me, we are teleporting to the Guild *said with seriousness*

At this everyone grabbed on Goku who in a second teleported away towards the Phantom Lord guild leaving Cana in charge of the situation against the Ghost Soldiers

Cana: *Looking at Ur* Ur-san we will reinforce our defense *looking at Loke* Loke you will aid us also!

Ur: *nods back at Cana* Understood

Loke: Hai! *also nods back at Cana*

Cana: We won't let them to destroy the rest of our Guild! We will stand to protect everyone until we give our last breath

Lucy was looking at all the movements that everyone was doing, she was staring to feel useless of not doing anything, her thoughts disappear when Mirajane called her

Mirajane: Lucy come with me! We are going to a special path in the Guild, in there nobody will find you

Lucy: But I have to fight alongside them! It was my fault in first place

Mirajane: No Lucy, nobody thinks about you that way, for our comrades that were hurt, for our guild that was destroyed and the most important one to protect you, everyone is proud of this war so please listen to me *small smile*

Then the White Haired Barmaid used some type of spell to knock out Lucy and manages to catch her

Mirajane: Reedus! I want you to take Lucy to our secret passage! We trust you on this

Reedus: *catches Lucy* Understood..

Reedus takes Lucy in his transportation meanwhile Mirajane was watching from far how they were taking her

Mirajane: _I might not have my old power.. *starts to transform into Lucy* but.. I'm going to protect my friends and everyone at all cost *looks at the battle taking place* Please Goku-kun make it back with everyone in you're team, I cannot bare to lose someone so close with me again.._

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Fairy Tail Strongest Team Reappeared in a flash thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission, The Saiyan was using his sensing abilities to check if one of the Elemental 4 were around the Guild and for his fortune they were inside but in separate way

Goku: It seems we have to split up and take them down *said with seriousness* Erza you're coming with me, I might need some help from a swords women like you *smirking*

Erza: I wouldn't expect the mightily Son Goku asking me for help *smirking back*

Natsu: I can sense Gajeel near here, I'm going to take him down! *excited tone*

Goku: Alright split up everyone! *yelled to everyone*

At this the team nodded and went to different ways to look for the Elemental 4

*With Natsu*

Natsu was running on the hallways looking for Gajeel and get his payback when suddenly he felt a Power Level appearing out of nowhere, he turned around to see a man with his black hair tied up, wearing some kind of suit and a hoodie with bird cleavage

Natsu: Who are you? *said in a wary tone*

?: My name is Totomaru, Member of the Elemental 4 and I control fire *replied with a Normal Expression*

Natsu: So you know where is Gajeel eh? *asked back*

Totomaru: He's at the end of the hallway but I won't let you get further than this *getting in his battle stance*

Natsu: So I have to spilt it out from you *getting in his Turtle Hermit Stance* Happy I want you to stay behind, things will get ugly

Happy: Aye! *separating himself from the battle*

At This Natsu dashed towards Totomaru with his hands evolved in Fire meanwhile the wizard was keeping his normal expression and lift one of his arms making Natsu fall behind and crash into the wall, He stood up slowly with shock

Natsu: What the hell?! *yelled in Shock*

Totomaru: I can control any element from a Wizard, especially from a fire Mage like you *smirking evilly*

Natsu: That's my fire!

Happy: Natsu, I think that doesn't matter, we are short in time we don't know what Gajeel is up too!

Totomaru: You're friend is right Fire Mage, you're guild and everyone will be obliterated from existence! **Blue Fire!**

At this Totomaru throws Blue Fire at Natsu who just smirked at this and stared to eat the Fire impressing the fire wizard

Natsu: Of! This is the first time I feel the flames cold *tapping his stomach*

Totomaru: It seems you are a Dragon Slayer eh, it seems that situation will be useless on both of us

Natsu: Don't jump into conclusions, you still haven't tried my fire at all and fire won't work on me, besides I still have some tricks up my sleeve

Totomaru: And what would that be? *smirking*

The Dragon Slayer stared to concentrate some of his Ki on his legs and stared to move at fast speed disappearing and surprising Totomaru of his sudden increase of power

Totomaru: *looking around* Where is he? He moved fast that I couldn't see it

Then he felt a strong punch in his stomach surprising him and spitting blood from his mouth, when he look where the punch was coming from, he was surprised that it was Natsu who was keeping a serious face the whole time

Totomaru: *spitting blood* But... How

Natsu: Never Underestimate the power of the Ki..

Then he proceed to do a barrage of Punches and Kicks to Totomaru who couldn't keep up and was receiving all the attacks head on, Then Natsu give a last Punch to his Jaw creating a Small shockwave that was felt in the whole room and knocking him out cold

Natsu: Also don't ever use my fire as if were yours! *looking at Happy now* Lets go happy!

Happy: Aye! You were amazing Natsu!

Natsu: Of course! What can you expect from learning from the best! *exclaimed happily* Now to look for Gajeel!

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After Mirajane has tried to save everyone by being transformed into Lucy, Jose found out easily since he told her that the victim wouldn't give themselves that easily, she thought that had failed to everyone especially Goku, also she was worried about his brother going to fight someone stronger than him making him go beast soul like he did 2 Years Ago against Lisanna

Mirajane: _Am I really a failure without my powers? *clenching her fist* I couldn't even do anything to save my friends!_

Suddenly a gigantic arm stared to appear grabbing Mirajane and destroying the Guild on the way out

Jose: Don't think you would escape from lying to us *smirking*

Ur: Mira! *yelled at the Barmaid and fighting off the Phantom Ghost*

Cana: Damn it! Hurry up and deactivate the Spell! Goku! Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Erza!

*Scene Change, With Elfman*

The White Haired Guy finds himself with one of the Elemental 4, Sol, He activated his beast arm to start his attack against the Wizard, Sol was just evading his attacks with ease and he stared to say things about his sister Mirajane and he just got surprised by this and Sol attack him with Sable Dance sending him fly away with the rocks crushing him, he got up slowly with blood dripping on the side of his face

Sol: It seems that trauma of yours is holding you're power down, if I recall if you use it you will become a beast without a mind.. *smirking*

Elfman just yelled and went to attack him again but Sol was evading his attacks with ease, Sol proceed to give a axe kick on his neck making him yell and stumble down

Elfman: _It's seems I don't have no choice to use that.._

The White Haired Mage stared to transmit magic to fully transform but then he remembered her younger sister making him stumble down from the pain, Sol used this opportunity to attack him and giving him a barrage of attacks making him bleed, he thought everything was over when he stared to think about his guild, his friends and most importantly his sisters, he was supposed to protect them at all cost and now he's failing them, he stood up with a rage face that made Sol impressed about it

Sol: Oh? You still have more fighting spirit do you?

Elfman: My little sister died because I was weak! I won't let you or anyone to get killed at my sight! *yelled at top of his lungs*

Then the White Haired Mage stared to transform growing horns on his head, Fur on his whole body, and growing few fetes more and the most important one his Magic Power growth like crazy, Giving a mightily Yell that made Sol staring to sweat, Elfman proceed to give a powerful punch that made Sol bleed by the contact and then he gave a barrage of punches that were creating small shockwaves, then he proceed to give a last powerful punch that created a small crater on the floor, Elfman then stared to transform down and looked at the Sky

Elfman: _Sister... I finally manage to take down my beast form *soft smile*_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray: _Damn it.. Flame Brain and Elfman already beat their opponents down and I haven't even found mines, oh well at least Goku and Erza haven't engage in battle *looking around the roof of the guild and notice that Rain was coming down* Rain? It seems my opponent is here.._

Then the Ice Mage turned his head to see the Blue Haired Girl known as Juvia who was holding her umbrella and walking down towards Gray who got in his turtle hermit stance

Juvia: I'm Juvia and I'm part of the Elemental 4, believing that you're group has already beat 2 of the 4 of us but however Juvia and Aria won't be easy to beat

Gray: Elemental 4... It's seems that I have to fight you to get the spell to slow down and also I'm not to easy to beat *wary tone and smirking* and I'm not going easy just because you're a girl.. I have friends that I have to protect

The Blue Haired Mage just looked at him for few seconds and then stared to blush slightly and turns around making Gray confused about it

Juvia: I have lost the battle, goodbye.. *starts to walk away*

Gray: Oi! What this is about! *yelled in disbelief*

Juvia: _Why is Juvia feeling a sudden sound in her chest.. I have to make him mine.. There's no holding back *turns around*_ **Water Wall!**

Suddenly Gray was trapped in a Water prison, Juvia stared to get nervous since she didn't want to kill him but the Ice Mage let his Magic off and destroyed the Water wall with ease, Gray Notice he had a cut in his waist and stared to take off his shirt making Juvia blushed more than before and stared to warp his cut

Gray: You caught me good you know but that will be the last time in happens, **Ice Make: Lance**

The Ice Mage stared to shoot Ice pillars towards Juvia who was looking down on the floor and not trying to evade the attacks, for his surprise the ice trespassed Juvia making her turn water

Gray: Water?!

Juvia: Juvia's body is made out of water *in her mind* _This guy is the enemy.. But Juvia can't stop thinking about it.. Julia has to be strong.. This is war,_ **Water Cut!**

The Ice Mage notice this and stared to dodge the attacks with Ease, Then he proceed to attack back with Ice Make, Sword but the attack went right through Juvia

Juvia: It's seems impossible to beat Juvia, Leave and save yourself and bring Lucy Heartphilia and if you do that I'll try to talk to the master and making a retreat

Gray: Hey... You say a lot of things, This war has gone too far from both sides, Lucy is one of ours and we would never give her to the Enemy even if it cost our life *cracking his knuckles* Beside I wasn't even using my full potential against you

Juvia just dropped her umbrella and stared to think about how Lucy was more important to Gray than her, she stared to think that she was her Love Rival anything by that, then she stared to give off steam that made Gray impressed about it

Gray: At this rate I have to deactivate the Gravity Seals.. Her power is rising pretty quickly.. Also why did she get mad at mentioning Lucy?

Juvia: Juvia won't forgive this! Juvia won't forget Lucy! *yelled with a Scary Tone*

Then Juvia transforms into Water that was going fast but thanks to Gray's reflexes being upgraded by Goku stared to evade the Water attacks with ease, He tried to use his Ice Magic but he notice he couldn't against her since it was repelling his attack, then Gray broke the roof and make it his way down the room and yelled

Gray: **Ice Make: Wall!**

The Ice Mage make a wall to protect himself from Juvia but the Water Mage was enraged and pass through the wall with ease shocking Gray and receiving the attack head on

Gray: Damn it.. The water it's hot!

Then the water stared to bring him up to the roof of the guild again and getting drowned by the water, He got tired of this and said

Gray: **Gravity Seals: Kai!**

Some weird symbols stared to glow on Gray's Body, One on his left chest, One on his back, two on his legs and two on his arms, he felt himself way lighter than before, His Magic and Ki reserve increase more than before, His aura itself stared to freeze Juvia's Hot water with ease shocking her

Juvia: How? His Magic Aura itself it's freezing Juvia's Water!

Gray: He he *smirking but then notice he was touching Juvia's Boob* Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean too!

Juvia: _He freed me from the Ice.. He's really nice.._

Gray: Attack me again! I'm still getting warm up *getting in his stance*

Juvia: No *shocking Gray* I'm not capable to damage you

Gray: Eh? You're not able to damage me because you think you have no chances against me?

Juvia: Juvia knows that I'm stronger than Lucy, I can protect you

Gray: Protect me? What are you talking about?

The Blue Haired Mage stared to say words that weren't understandable, Gray was waiting for an answer but the Rain got stronger and got annoyed by it

Gray: Can this rain stopped!? *looking at the sky* is getting annoying

Juvia: *shaking her head* _This is very frustrated... And he's like the others, he doesn't like the rain.._ You're like the other! *steam flowing off again*

Gray: Eh!?

After That the Ice Mage was absorbed by the Water that came at full force, He tried to freeze it but his magic wasn't enough to freeze it, He was surprised she was this strong, he was staring to drown with hottest water he ever felt

Gray: _It's all or nothing.._ Kaio-Ken!

His power stared to double up, his muscles stared to get little bit bigger and a red aura stared to appear, At fast speed he freed himself from the Water, Still keeping his Aura, he watched Juvia coming towards her at top speed

Gray: IM NOT PLANNING TO LOSE! *yelled with Agony* Ice Make: Cannon!

With all his might he extended his arm and stared to Freeze Juvia's boiling water with ease and it kept continuing to freeze even the Rain

Juvia: _He froze even the rain... His power it's no pushover, he won.._

Gray stared to walk towards Juvia where she was laying down, His Kaioken was still difficult to dominate leaving his Body on a weak state, His seals stared to disappear meaning the Gravity was coming back on him making it more hard to walk

Gray: Hey, are you already warm up? *soft smile*

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku and Erza were running down on the hallways to make their ways to one of the Elemental 4 Members they were looking for, Goku smiled that Gray used Kaioken at battle and beat his opponent down, also he felt that Natsu didn't use his Ki to beat his opponent so it meant it was Child's play compared to Gray's opponent, Both of them reached to a door that was big enough to be a main

Goku: This is it, one of the Elemental 4 are here *turns to Erza* are you ready Erza-chan? *asked with a smirk*

Erza: Of course I am Goku *smirking back*

The Super Saiyan blasted the door away with Ease and making their way to the main room to see a large man wearing a green robe with cloth over his eye, Erza quickly reqquip to her Black Wing Armor to take on him

Aria: Greetings Fairy Tail, My name is Aria, one of the Elemental 4

Erza: Aria... You're the one that took down Master! I will give you a severe punishment for that!

The Red Scarlet was about to attack but suddenly Goku put her a stop surprising her

Erza: Goku what are you doing?!

Goku: I'm going to fight him, he's the responsible one to attack master and leaving him in the verge of death *His Aura Appearing* Go to Jose's room and hold him off forma while I get there, this won't take to long

Erza: Understood *starts to run and looks at him back* Be careful..

Aria: You're becoming to cocky... I beat you're master without a sweat, what difference can you make? *smirking at him*

Goku: Don't worry I'm different than Master, also I'm way stronger than him *smirking back* _From what I heard he can drain someone's energy.. I have to rely on Hand-to-Hand Combat.._

For a few moments Goku and Aria were looking at each other until Aria extended his palm making appear a magic circle under Goku who notice it and jumped away with ease, Then Goku with his hand close into a punch, In Hypersonic speed he reappears in front of Aria and have a powerful punch that opened a hole on the way making seeing the view of the Fairy Tail Battling against the Ghost Soldiers

Aria roared and summon more explosions towards the Saiyan who extended his palm to block all the Explosions thanks to his Ki, When the Smoke died down it was showing a smirking Goku who was just enjoying himself from the battle

Aria: Just who are you?! There's no way a normal Mage could survive that!

Goku: I'm a S-Class and Future Wizard Saint! Son Goku remember that!

At this Goku used Instant Transmission and reappears behind Aria who he gave a chop in the neck knocking him out, Goku wiped off his sweat and suddenly he sensed Mirajane Power level near here, he looked the hole he made on the wall and saw Mirajane who was being crushed by the robotic hands yelling in Agony, The White Haired Barmaid looked at her side and saw Goku, she let a tear down and manages to say

Mirajane: Goku-kun.. Help me.. *struggling to keep up*

Goku: Mira-chan! *yelled with concern* how dare you Jose!

At this his aura stared to flow like a wild fire and dashed towards Mira to save her, Goku with his strength destroyed the Arm that was holding the White Haired Barmaid, The Saiyan God manages to catch her in bridal style before falling down the ocean, Mira was looking at his favorite Saiyan who saved her life from being crushed and stared to let tears roll down, Goku put her down at the roof of the phantom guild where Gray was near

Mirajane: Thank you.. Goku-kun *hugs him tightly* I couldn't do anything against it! I was so hopeless and I couldn't help Lucy or my guild mates! Why?!

Goku: No more... I won't let anyone or anything else to make you cry.. *said with seriousness* not in my watch, I can't let anything happen to you Mira-chan, you're one of my precious people I want to protect so much, you're a strong girl and cheerful to anyone in the guild and that's more than enough to prove you're important in the guild as everyone is with powers

Mirajane: Goku... *looking at him in awe and admiration*

Goku: So don't ever say you're useless because with you're attitude can bring us happiness *Giving her a Son Grin*

The White Haired Barmaid was just staring at him with admiration and awe, he was like a leader that someone would wish for and the perfect person to keep, He was there when she was at her lowest and he was here now to cheer her up and making her feel better, he didn't judge because she didn't have her powers anymore, he was a true leader, her heart was skipping a beat by a mile every second, she couldn't handle it anymore, beside she knew Erza, Cana and even Ur were having a crush for the Saiyan so she decided it was her time

Mirajane: Goku-kun.. I want to give you something *said to him softly*

Goku: Hmm *tilted his head* what is it..

Then suddenly he felt a pair of lips pressing on his and for his shock it was Mirajane herself, she was with her eyes close and blushing meanwhile Goku was just in pure shock since he was barely in this type of situations with Chi-Chi but for some reason he didn't want that moment to stop, also he could taste the sweet flavor of vanilla in her lips, it was truly amazing, Mirajane was also in her dreams, she has been waiting to do this after she realize that she has feeling for the Saiyan, she could tell that he wasn't in this kind of situations before but that didn't matter he would teach him more of this in the future

She knew everything had to come to an end so she separated herself from Goku who was still in his shock but had a little tint of pink in his cheeks

Mirajane: I really like you Goku-kun *replied in a sweet tone to him* I have seen how Erza, Cana and Ur-san have some feeling for you I have to say they make me jealous when I see them to close to you but I don't really mind sharing as long as you love me equally..

Goku: Ummm... Mira-chan? *confused tone*

Mirajane: What is it? *asked in her sweet tone*

Goku: Does that mean we have to marry each other? And what do you mean with sharing? *asked naively and scratching his head*

The White Haired Barmaid blushed even more at noticing that Kissing means to Goku marry, she still wasn't ready to marry him but maybe in the future also she found cute that way he asked Naively to her..

Mirajane: *chuckling sweetly* don't worry we will speak about all that stuff after all this is over, now you have to go to fight Jose and beat him *smirk at him*

Goku: Oh Yeah! I forgot that Erza-chan is holding off Jose! *puts his two fingers on his head* Bye Mira-chan see ya later! *teleports away*

Mirajane: Bye Goku-kun *in her mind* _Goku-kun is pretty sure naive in this kind,of situations but no worries I'll make sure he understand and be the first one *smirking* The competition will be left on dust!_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu with Happy were running on the hallways looking for Gajeel, He could pinpoint his power level that was near him but what surprised him was Lucy faint power level near Gajeel so he stared to speed up to get to him! He reached to the gates of the room where Gajeel was, he gave a deep breath and punched the gates with full force and took it down

The Black Steel was smirking waiting for Natsu to arrive and he could see his face all with rage, Lucy who was bleeding and still conscious to see Natsu coming to save her from being torture

Lucy: Na.. Natsu... *replied weakly*

Natsu: Lucy.. *looking at her in shock* How dare you Gajeel... *clenching his fist making them bleed*

Gajeel: Gihi! Salamander you finally arrived for round two? *gives Lucy a kick in her stomach making her bleed and yelled in Agony* or are you coming just for the girl, if is it for that you have to go through..

He was stopped in the mid sentence when Natsu just gave him a powerful punch with Ki on it making a shockwave on it and sending him fly towards the wall, Natsu grabbed Lucy and puts her in a safe place

Natsu: Happy I want you to take care Lucy.. **Gravity Seals: Kai!**

Then Natsu stared to feel his body getting lighter, his seals of gravity were glowing in parts of his body, his fierce red aura was staring to show impressing Lucy and Happy of the sudden power up

Lucy: _Since when Natsu had this kind of power.. It's almost rival to Erza's Magic Level_

Then Gajeel stared to walk away from the smoke showing his green magic aura surrounding him, he was excited to have this battle against Salamander, this was the time to prove who is the strongest Dragon Slayer of Fiore

Gajeel: Are you ready Salamander!? *getting in his battle stance*

Natsu: I'm ready *getting in his turtle hermit stance*

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Erza was struggling fighting Jose who was just keeping his smirk from it and evading all her attacks with ease, She was using her Black Wing Armor to gain speed on him but she couldn't overwhelm the Wizard Saint, Jose used his palm to attack her with Death Magic that hit her head on, She crashed towards the wall where she was barely standing with all her rubbles on her

Jose: I have to admit Erza Scarlet, you're a quite capable S-class Mage and only Makarov have give me this warm up and nothing else, Now... *extends his arms with death magic* say goodbye to the days of Titania

Erza: _Is this is how it ends? Will I die not protecting what is precious to me?_

She was waiting from the Impact but it never came, her shock came when she saw the Saiyan that she knows sending the Magic energy away like a ball of baseball, Goku had his eyes fill with Rage and his Aura stared to get bigger and bigger making Jose sweat a bit

Erza: Goku? *surprised tone*

Jose: So Son Goku, you have far exceed my expectations but now thinks where it ends *starts to power up to the max*

Goku: No.. This where you're era of terror ends here.. You hurt my friends, almost killed the master, make Mira-chan cry and Erza-chan hurt this badly, you don't deserve mercy at all *seriousness voice*

Then Goku stared to power up making the whole Phantom Guild shake and even Mangolia itself by the sheer power of the Saiyan, then the Saiyan's aura got bigger that ever and stared to turn red, even his own red aura stared to illuminate the sky becoming beautiful, Goku calmed his red aura down that was producing electricity and looked at Jose dead on who was nervous of the sheer power he has produce

Goku: **Kaio-Ken...**

* * *

 **And Cut! Cliffhanger again?! Why am I being so evil with my readers hahahah! Don't worry next chapter will be about Natsu vs Gajeel part 2, Goku vs Jose in witch I'm excited to write and show Goku's superiority and the lead to the Wizard Saint Trials, also Mirajane is the first one to score against Goku, of course everyone will have their moments with him don't worry people it's still will be a Harem! And Goku activating the Kaio-ken that will make Jose shit himself by angering the Saiyan, he will witness the wrath of a God like Goku! Well if there's any questions, feel free to ask! Review and favorite this story it will give me more motivation! See ya later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	13. The Wrath of a Saiyan! Phantom Falls!

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm back with another chapter of this Story! Holy shit! 150 Favorites and more than 300 Reviews! That's just crazy how the direction of this story is taking and I really appreciate for all the support and ideas that you guys are giving me and I hope you sit tight for the rest of the arcs and my own made arcs that I have to cover in this story :)! As you can this is supposedly the Conclusion of the Phantom Lord Arc but I'm going to add two more chapters to this arc before staring the Tower of Heaven Arc so you guys have to wait two more chapters before the other arc can start but trust me they won't be boring at all! Now that's out of the way let's answer some reviews!**

 **Forzarismo: Thanks bro! And about you're idea I'll have it consideration since soon** **enough** **everyone will have to know about Goku's True Heritage and power**

 **TheFishKing: Like I said I still don't want to use Super Saiyan since I'm saving it for something special in the Edolas Arc so why not Kaio-Ken**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Since Revival of F never happen in this story I'll might have that in consideration for the 7 Years Arc**

 **LostSaiyan4: I still don't know if Goku will participate in the Grand Magical Games but it's like a 50/50 because I have plans for him in the GMG Arc**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Don't worry everyone will know about Goku's True Heritage and Age and about bringing Frieza I'll have that Idea in consideration**

 **YugiXTian: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far and of course I'll bring some challenge for Goku in the Future arcs and thanks for the forgiveness I really appreciated**

 **Gersus: Jose is about to experience that Saiyan God Wrath and I'm going to tell you it won't be pretty and the Mira thing don't worry she still feels Jealous when other girls like Erza, Ur or Cana talk to Goku and trust me there will be a cat fight about it, but knowing Mira at the end she will share**

 **MaskedToKill: Thanks man, that idea came on me when I was writing it lol and yes Mira scored First! And I know Goku is Naive and Dense when it comes to 'exercises' like come on I bet Chi-Chi was doing all the job and that's why I have the Harem for Goku to know all the stuff with sexy girls from Fairy Tail and that will bring his Saiyan Side hormones to kick off and about the Edolas Goku aka Kakarot will make Goku go Super Saiyan for sure and not only the God of Destruction will bring Goku at his Full Power but someone else that is Classify Information**

 **Monkiepawn: I know I already have in plan for Mira to be the first one to score on since that was the Only scene from the Manga that could made a Romance scene, The Tower of Heaven will be Mainly Goku/Erza so expect that but Ultear, Cana and Ur will have their moments before that Arc trust me and about the sharing thing will happen but the Cat fight will happen lol**

 **Guts The Man88: Of course! Goku needed some smooching time since he hadn't had one in a long time I bet and why not be Mirajane being the first one with him and thanks a lot man I really appreciated**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Natsu and Gray will learn how to fly and they won't be the only ones to fly**

 **DragonTeeth: yes Goku will have a child in the Harem but more later on the story**

 **Kiki2389: Trust me Goku's Raw power it's just immense, I mean in the Namek Saga when Goku used Kaioken against Ginyu he literally light up some planets near Namek so of course Goku is capable to do more**

 **Also I want to say that some of the enemies in Fairy Tail like Acnologia and Zeref will be stronger than their Canon Counterpart and those reasons will be explained later on the story, well that's about it and let's get stared with the story**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3 Song**

 **Phantom Lord Arc**

 **Chapter 13: The Wrath of a Saiyan! Phantom Falls!**

* * *

 _ **Magnolia... Fairy Tail Guild..**_

The rest of the Fairy Tail Guild were still fighting the Ghost fighters from Phantom Lord and preventing the Guild from total Destruction, when suddenly they saw the Magic Circle that the Phantom Guild had stared to Collapse making everyone confused about it but Cana just sighed with a smile since she knew that Goku's team have finally beat the Elemental 4

Cana: _So they finally did it *small smile and then Looks at everyone*_ Everyone! This is our chance to counter attacks against the Phantom Ghost fighters! We have to give every thing we have for the sake of the Guild and Mangolia! *yelled and put her arm up*

Everyone in Fairy Tail were cheering on the sudden events that the Strongest Team of Fairy Tail did against the Elemental 4 and they stared to attack with more determination, Meanwhile Loke had a bad feeling about this and went towards the secret hallway to check on Lucy but then he notice the hallway was in the worst state and he was feeling horrified of what happen, then he saw Reedus beaten up and he rushed towards him and said

Loke: Reedus! What happen here?! and where's Lucy!? *asked still sweating from nervous*

Reedus: I'm sorry... I wasn't a match against Black Steel Gajeel... He took Lucy away *struggling from his injures*

Loke: *tears welling up* _I knew this kind of events would happen but I was to scared to take care of her! I'm worst than shit!_

Suddenly the ground stared to shake and he went outside to check what was happening and what surprised him the most was the Red Light illuminating in the Phantom Lord Guild and the raw power that was producing, everyone was looking at the Red Aura illuminating the sky at it's pure glory, they didn't know who it was but they had bigger problems coming

The Ghost Fighters from Phantom stared to fuse and creating a bigger creature and getting stronger and stared to fight off against the Fairy Tail Mages who know they were fighting for survival..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu and Gajeel were facing off each other, The Fire Dragon Slayer with his fierce Magic Aura that was making the temperature rise in the room but Gajeel wasn't affected by this at all, His own Magic Aura was preventing him from feeling Natsu's aura, Then suddenly Natsu felt a high power level he never felt on his life before, it was higher than Gildrats by ten times or more! Then he notice it was Goku's aura

Natsu: _That raw power! That's Goku?! I can feel his pressure of his power all the way here! I think his fighting off Jose.. But right now I have to make Gajeel pay for all what_ his _done! *getting in his Turtle Hermit Stance*_

Gajeel: _What is this intensity of Raw Power coming from? I know it's not from Salamander since we have the same amount of Magic Power.. No matter I'm going to crush his face *cracking his knuckles*_

His thoughts were caught off when Natsu dashed at fast speed catching him off guard and receiving a punch in the face sending him fly few meters away, this impressed Lucy since she never saw him fight like this

Lucy: Since when Natsu can fight at this speed? *shocked tone*

Happy: Natsu has been training with Goku at developing more speed by having Gravity Seals *replied back to Lucy*

Lucy: Gravity Seals? *asked in a curious tone*

Happy: Aye! And after deactivating it, Natsu becomes more faster and stronger! *exclaimed happily*

Lucy: _So that's what were the symbols appearing on his body.. Those were the Gravity Seals.. But I would never expect him to fight this fluid.._

Her thoughts were caught off when Gajeel jumped from the sealing of the room towards Natsu at fast speed

Gajeel: Don't get so cocky Salamander! **Iron Dragon Poll!** *smirking*

The Dragon Slayer was keeping his serious face at all time waiting for Gajeel to strike back, when the attack was inches away from him, Natsu did backflips to evade the incoming attack, then he dashed towards Gajeel and grabbed the Iron Poll from his arm and said

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Claw!**

Natsu's Claw became one of a Dragon but made out of fire and attacked Gajeel's face but somehow it didn't affected him at all making Natsu surprised but he didn't expect the next attack from Gajeel

Gajeel: **Iron Dragon Sword!**

The Poll that Gajeel was holding it became a sword that cut through Natsu's lower arm and waist making him leak a lot of blood from it, he just tch since he didn't really want to tell and worry Lucy and Happy

Natsu: It hurts *said to himself*

Lucy: What was that?! *yelled in a worried tone*

Happy: That's Dragon Slayer Magic! *surprised tone*

Then at fast speed Gajeel proceed to give a Axe Kick in Natsu's face sending him away few meters and making Lucy yelled his name from it, Gajeel landed on the floor and stared to show his cocky smirk to Natsu

Gajeel: I think it's time to put this to an end.. Salamander *smirking*

Natsu: *getting up slowly and wiping his blood* You're kidding right, I'm just getting warm up *smirking back*

Lucy: _Both of them used Dragon Slayer Magic that let's them have the abilities of a Dragon itself and two specialities of those fighting off against each other? How it's.. The outcome going to be.. *nervous tone*_

Then suddenly Gajeel stared to grow some type of metal scales that made Natsu impressed of this since it was also increasing his Abilities and Magic, Gajeel dashed towards Natsu who blocked his attack with his hand, he could tell his punches got stronger than before and thanks to his sensing abilities he ducked Gajeel's axe kick, Natsu used Ki on his next attack and proceed to punch Gajeel on his face sending him fly few meters back but it didn't fazed him at all

Natsu: _Tch! Those Iron Scales did really hurt my hand even if I used Ki on him it didn't destroy it!_

Gajeel: You can't beat me when I'm using the Iron Scales, it increases my power tripled and it's the strongest metal there is, you're attacks are useless! *smirking*

Natsu jumped back to get some distance he stared to collect some air, Gajeel notice this and proceed to do the same

Natsu: **Fire Dragon...**

Gajeel: **Iron Dragon...**

Happy: Are they crazy!? They are going to blow up the whole room by just colliding their attacks

Natsu and Gajeel: **Roar!**

Both of their Roars collide into each other creating a shockwave that send Lucy and Happy fly away from the raw power they were producing, after that the explosion died down they created two holes on each side of the room, Natsu's vest was completely destroyed leaving him shirtless and he had some Iron pieces pierced into his skin, he was really impressed that Gajeel with his Iron Scales could possibly surpassed his power without the Gravity Seals, he wouldn't admit it but he is a truly rival to battle

Gajeel: Now I can see the difference between us... Salamander *smirking* You're a really an experience fighter but you're fire it's still no match for my Iron Scales and to see my iron could pierced you really easy

Then Natsu just smirked when he saw a crack on Gajeel's Iron Scale and he also noticed it surprised of it

Natsu: Maybe fire won't affect you but don't overestimate the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that it does more than burning, it's time to kick it up the notch Black Steel Gajeel or else I'm going to cut you into metal pieces *grinning and leaking off Magic and Ki*

Gajeel: This world it's too small for two Dragon Slayers.. Prepare to die Salamander.. *smirking*

Lucy: They weren't even serious?! They almost destroyed the entire room!

Happy: Aye!

 _ **Scene Change...**_

The rest of the Fairy Tail Mages were fighting off the stronger Ghost Fighters who were now destroying the Guild little by little, then it stared to go down slowly making everyone yelled to stop the destruction of the Guild

Ur: They are too much of them! We can't stop them all! *fighting off the ghost fighters*

Cana: *clenching her fist* what do you think you're doing to our Guild!? Curse you! *yelled it all her might still fighting off* _I'm sorry Goku, everyone... I couldn't protect the guild from them *tears rolling down*_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu and Gajeel punched each other in the Face creating a shockwave that stared to destroyed more the room where they are and sending Lucy and Happy fly away, Natsu and Gajeel gave a warrior roar and proceed to attack in Hand-to-Hand combat again at fast speed, The Fire Dragon Slayer was having the upper hand since he was more experience in this type of stuff but Gajeel's Iron Scale was preventing him to do more damage than he normally does

Lucy: Incredible.. Natsu is fighting in another level!

Happy: Aye! Both of them are in the same level, Natsu is fast but Gajeel has his Iron Scales to take off that effect

Then Gajeel caught off guard Natsu and crash his head to Natsu making him bleed and scream in agony but The Dragon Slayer punches him in the gut making him spill blood on the floor, both of them separate themselves from each other breathing hard from all the attacks they have released, Then Gajeel stared to grab some of the iron that was on the floor and stared to eating it making Natsu mad

Natsu: How dare you! That's not fair that you find Iron to eat! *yelling in a comical way*

Gajeel: *smirks* **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs**

Then multiple small logs were rushing towards Natsu who was dodging them but some of them cut through his skin making him bleed more

Lucy: How is that possible! He was already stumbling down!

Happy: Dragon Slayer can get their energy back if they eat their respective element *nervous tone*

Gajeel stared to give multiple strong punches to Natsu who was still able to hold himself from little energy left he had, Lucy was looking for her keys but she found out that she left them when she confront Juvia and she just looked at Natsu who was receiving every type of attacks back and fort but Natsu didn't want to give in and he used his head to crash against Gajeel but it didn't faze him

Gajeel: It's that all? *smirking* I imagine that you're not as strong as the beginning of the fight, you might want fire but YOU CAN EAT ALL THE IRON YOU WANT!

The Iron Dragon Slayer just grabbed one of Natsu's leg and makes him crashed against the wall destroying it and then He sends him fly away near the edge of the building, Natsu had little to nothing of Magic and his body was all bloody

Lucy: No.. Natsu can't be beaten.. Not like this.. *scared tone and tears falling down*

Natsu: _Did I lost? Am I not worth to be Goku's Student? all that training just to get beaten like this?_

Gajeel: *walking near Natsu* I have admit, you made it this far to give me a great challenge.. *steps on Natsu's head* despite from coming from a pathetic guild like Fairy Tail

Then Natsu stared to look at the Fairy Tail Guild that was falling down, he could see everyone crying, Cana tears falling down for failing at protecting it, that was his guild and now it was gone.. All his memories with Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Mira and the rest and this past month with Lucy and Goku who stared to become his role model despite his age, all those moments in that guild were gone! He stared to stand up slowly and stared to walk towards Gajeel who was still keeping his smirk

Gajeel: What are you going to do now? The pathetic guild it's gone, you lost..

Then Gajeel gives Natsu an Axe Kick that sends him fly away splitting blood all over his body and then Gajeel dashes towards the Beaten Dragon Slayer giving him multiple punches making him yell

Lucy: I can't look at this anymore! Please stop Natsu *covering her mouth*

Gajeel: Why don't you give up Salamander!?

Then he puts him on the floor again putting his Foot on Natsu's head squashing it down making him yell, then he heard Happy and Lucy telling him to stop and not give up and suddenly it hit him, he promised Goku and Everyone he wouldn't fail to stop them, He stared to used the Ki left he had and stared to stand up making Gajeel impressed of this

Gajeel: still got some fighting on you! *Getting his Iron Dragon Sword ready* Let end you're life Salamander! *dashes towards him*

Happy: STOP! *yells in fear*

Lucy covered her eyes to wait for the moment of truth but it never happened, she stared to open her eyes slowly and what shocked her was Natsu holding Gajeel Sword with his hand not caring if he was bleeding like crazy, Gajeel was impressed of this, he thought that Salamander was out of it but he was wrong, then he saw that Natsu was giving him a death stare that made him sweat and said

Natsu: My body might get destroyed by this but I will definitely do it for the sake of my Nakama and after what you done! Ill Destroy you! *yelled at him* **Kaio-Ken!**

The Dragon Slayer body stared to get his muscles bigger than before, An red aura stared to appear surrounding him and creating small wind gust around the destroyed room, Lucy and Happy were shocked of the sudden events, they were literally seeing Natsu yelling with his red aura surrounding him

Gajeel: What kind of raw power is this!? *covering himself from the Wind Gust*

Natsu just moved at high speed and give Gajeel a punch in the jaw that send him fly up and destroying part of his Iron Scale making him shocked of his core

Gajeel: _With a single punch he manage to destroy part of my Iron Scale! Where is he getting this power *falling towards Natsu*_

Natsu: HOW MANY TIMES YOU GUYS KILLED OR DESTROYED PEOPLE TO GET SATISFIED!? *yelled with all his might* YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REGRET TO DO THIS TO FAIRY TAIL!

Then Natsu with his Kaio-ken stared to give multiple Fire Dragon: Iron Fist that stared to destroying his Iron Scales easily making him yelled saying that he is the best of all and he can't be beaten like this, Natsu gave the last punch sending him fly few meters away, The Dragon Slayer copped his hands near his hips

Natsu: _This is for you, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Ur, Erza, Loke, Mira, Elfman, Ice princess, Lucy and of course this is dedicated for you Goku.._

"Kaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee"

Lucy: No way... *awe tone* since when did he learn that.

"Haaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee"

Gajeel: I'm am the Best SALAMANDER! I WONT BE BEATEN BY LITTLE FLIES LIKE YOU! *yelled towards the Salamander*

"Haaaaaaaa!"

The Blue wave of energy shoot out of Natsu's Arm and flying towards Gajeel who was shocked of the amount of energy in that blast, he took the attack head on Making him yell in Agony saying that he was the best and all, The Beam shoot off from Phantom Lord Guild making everyone to look at the Beam flying up and the guild being half destroyed

After the Explosion died down, Natsu was berating hard, he let his Kaio-ken died down and he stumble down tiredly, he looked at Gajeel who was knocked out and bloodied from his body thanks to the Kamehameha, Lucy and Happy rushed near Natsu and said to him

Happy: You won Natsu! *said happily*

Natsu: Aye... Now we are the same with the Guilds *said weakly*

Lucy: We should get out of here and look for everyone else! *suggested*

Both of them didn't say anything and proceed to leave, Lucy was carrying Natsu in her back, she was thinking of the sacrifice he has done just to beat the Crazy Iron Dragon Slayer and it took every ounce of his energy, she let a soft smile form and said in her mind

Lucy: _Thank you Natsu..._

 ** _Scene Change.. With Goku and Erza.._**

Erza was in Awe, She was now looking at Goku shining his red aura with his deadly glare at Jose who was sweating of the pressure of his raw power, she has never felt this kind of energy before she thought it was godly when he literally illuminate the sky with his red aura, The Titania saw that half of the Phantom Lord Guild was destroyed by Natsu, she was glad that he saved Lucy from Gajeel but now they needed to beat Jose and Goku was the only one who could beat him beside Master

Erza: _Is this his Super Saiyan Form? No he said Kaio something but one thing for sure.. His powers have increase to impossible levels.. *awe tone*_

Her thoughts disappear when she heard a scream from the White Haired Barmaid that was coming with Gray and Elfman

Mira: Erza! *yelled to her friend*

Erza: *looking at the group* Mira? Gray? And Elfman? What are you three doing here? This is dangerous place to be!

Gray: I sensed Goku's energy skyrocket so we came here to see what's going on and also Flame-Brain destroyed Half of the Phantom Lord Guild by beating Gajeel and saving Lucy

Erza: *small smile* I knew he would do something reckless but this is an exception

Elfman: Goku is about to fight Jose like a Man! *shouted to everyone*

Mira: Goku-kun... *worried tone and putting both of her hands near her heart* be careful, he has a lot of dark energy..

Erza: _Why do I feel bothered when Mira adds Goku with the kun, wait... I'm I really jealous of Mira taking all the attention to Goku?! Nonsense but sometimes I do feel jealous.. This is so complicated!_

Meanwhile Goku with his Kaio-Ken activated he stared to walk slowly towards Jose who was now sweating of the pressure of the Saiyan was emitting, Jose just looked at him trying to keep a normal expression and said

Jose: You're strong Son Goku... Someone valuable to be in the elites of Ishgar but remember you're confronting a Wizard Saint! Not even Titania could stop me! *mocking tone*

Goku: I don't care.. *in a serious voice* I'm going to beat you some sense after all you have done *keeping the deadly glare*

Jose: Then come and try, beside you're precious Guild it's under the ruins!

At this comment Goku and the rest who were with him looked at the hole in the wall were the Guild was and all they could see a rubles and people crying and what hurt Goku the most was Cana crying, he didn't like his precious people crying from suffering, now this was personal

Mirajane: Oh no *covered her mouth* The Guild

Elfman: It's gone... *shocked tone*

Erza: Those Bastards! *clenching her fist*

Gray: They are going to regret it... *glaring at Jose*

Then everyone felt the temperature drop and they saw Goku clenching his fist hard and making his red aura get bigger than even and at last he gave a mightily yell saying

Goku: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! *yelling with all his might*

Then a Red Shockwave was created by the Saiyan that destroyed the walls from where everyone was creating high wind gust and earthquakes, The Shockwave went all the way to Mangolia that made everyone stumble down and shockingly disintegrating the Ghost Fighters created from Jose, This shocked everyone to it's core even Jose who was now really nervous of its power

Jose: _Where is he getting this amount of Power?! It's impossible he has more than me!_

Goku: Get ready Jose because you're about to witness the Wrath of a Warrior *His Saiyan Side taking over*

At this Goku disappear at the speed of lightning making everyone shocked of the speed he acquire, then he appears in front of Jose who didn't notice it and then the Saiyan God gives a powerful punch in the stomach that made him spit Saliva and Blood of the sheer strength making him stumble down breathing hard

Goku: You're outmatch Jose, give up or suffer the consequences *said in a serious voice*

Jose: Never! I will not lose against a teen!

The then Master of Phantom Lord launches a wave of magic filled death magic making an explosion when it made contact with Goku, this made everyone worried since Master Jose was in a different level than everyone else that Goku has confront, when the explosion died down it showed a Goku unharmed making everyone Jaws-Dropped

Elfman: No way...

Mirajane: He took the attack head on like it was nothing *shocked tone*

Erza: It must be of his Kaio-ken technique that he's protecting him from anything *thinking tone*

Gray: I agree with Erza, Ash Brain, I and Goku know about this technique that help us too increase our power but we have to be careful also at not using a lot because it affects you're body system *explained to everyone*

Meanwhile Jose was staring to tremble, This was no power of a normal Mage, Not even a S-Class Mage could survive that without getting hurt, This was the power of a God! stronger than a Dragon Itself!

Jose: How?... *trembling tone*

Goku: How many times people have beg you from mercy? Now you feel that you want mercy and I gave you a chance but you threw it away! *yelled*

Then Goku proceed to give a powerful kick to his jaw breaking it on the way, When Jose was at the roof of the room they were, Goku teleported where the master of Phantom Lord was and gave a barrage of Kicks and punches that were going a fast speed that nobody could see expect of Gray who was struggling to keep up, then he gave a last punch that send him fly down to the floor creating a crater, when the smoke went away it showed a Knocked out Jose with blood dripping from his mouth, Goku let his aura died down and looked at his team and Mirajane who were looking at him in awe

Goku: *Scratching his head* I think I overdid it a little hehehe

Gray: A little doesn't explained that you shake Mangolia to it's core *chuckling*

Erza: *walk towards Goku* Nice job at beating Jose, Goku *soft smile*

Goku: It's no problem, besides I should be thanking you from helping me stall Jose, you're the best Erza-chan *gives her a Son Grin*

At this Comment Erza blushes, she could never take off of her Mind that Charming grin, The White Haired Barmaid felt Jealousy washing over her, she was going to make sure Erza doesn't stand in her way to conquer Goku, it was hers only

Goku: *looks at someone side* Glad to see you kicking back Master! *cheerful tone*

Everyone turned around to see Master Makarov coming back with his Wizard Saint Attired, he was smiling at Goku and rest of his children's of what they have done

Makarov: I'm so proud of you my children's, it's seems this generation it's coming with full of surprises, you have finished the war and winning without my help *warm smile* _I'm also impressed how Goku did that Red Shockwave that disintegrated the Ghost fighters, it was almost exactly like Fairy Law.._

Erza: But Master, the Fairy Tail Guild it's totally destroyed *looking down at the floor*

Makarov: Don't worry, with the saving money we have we can fix the guild in a few weeks.. _I just hope they don't make me spend more than this_ *smiling at them* Alright Goku, why don't you take us back to Mangolia? *looks at the Saiyan*

Goku: Sure! But what are you going to do about Jose *pointing at the Knock out Jose*

Makarov: I already talked to the Magic Council about the Situation, they said they going to strip him off from the Wizard Saint position and disband Phantom Lord

Goku: Oh well *looks at everyone* Well guys hope on! We going back to celebrate our victory!

Everyone raised their hands showing the Fairy Tail sign of victory and then they grabbed on the Saiyan God to teleport them towards the guild, Goku stared to concentrate and in a few seconds he disappear with everyone else

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild**_

Natsu being hold by Lucy and rest of the Guild were waiting for the arrival of the rest of the Mages that participate to take down the Elemental 4 and Master Jose, The Dragon Slayer also watched the Red Shockwave that shook Mangolia and part of their ocean, and the most impressive part how it disintegrated all of the Ghost Fighters created by Jose, His thoughts were caught when Goku, Master, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Gray appear out of nowhere, everyone was in silence and then Makarov walks forwards and says

Makarov: PHANTOM IS NO MORE! FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THIS WAR!

Everyone erupted with cheers, they have finally won the war against Phantom Lord, it was long and fierce battle but everyone made it through as a family, sweat, blood, tears, everything for survival, everyone went towards the ruined guild, it was a total mess

Makarov: It seems that is truly broken.. *looking at the Guild*

Lucy: Master...

Makarov: Yes? It seems that you guys have trouble

The Celestial Mage was staring to feel bad about how the whole situation ending, but then she heard Levy voice, she turned around and indeed it was Levy fully healed thanks to the Senzu Beans that Goku left for them

Levy: Don't feel bad about it Lu-chan, it wasn't you're fault, besides it's a victory that we all fought *sweet smile* and sorry to make you worried so much

Droy: Even if the guild was destroyed *smiling*

Lucy: Levy-chan.. Jet.. Droy... Reedus.. But it's.. *interrupted by Levy*

Levy: I already heard the story, Goku told me when he gave us the Senzu Beans but even him and nobody thinks it's you're fault

Lucy was just shaking his head and then she heard the voice of The Saiyan God

Goku: Lucy, From what I heard Happiness and Sadness can't be shared but we can try too, the happiness of one person is the happiness of everyone, the fury of one person is the fury of everyone and when someone cries, everyone cries.. That's a Guild *scratching his head* well that's what I think in my point of view but anyways don't blame it all to yourself and I told you this before *looking at Lucy* You're a member of Fairy Tail *giving her a Son Grin*

Lucy felt all those words coming in her, Goku was right she is a member of the Fairy Tail, she stared to tear up but they weren't of sadness or blaming, they were of happiness, they might not be blood related but they were a true family, Everyone went up to Lucy to cheer her up and stop crying from the Sadness, The Saiyan God went near the shore where the Guild was located and stared to look at the sky with a smile

Goku: _I wonder how everyone is doing on Earth.. Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, everyone I hope you guys are okay *smiling and letting a tear go off* specially you Chi-Chi.. I will visit you soon in the other world but for know I have responsibilities.._

His Thoughts were caught off when the White Haired Barmaid was standing behind him, The Saiyan didn't mind some company so she told her with a cheerful tone

Goku: Hey Mira-chan! Why don't you sit down

Mirajane just nodded and sits next to Goku who was just looking at the Sky, the sunset was getting down and it was looking beautiful, The White Haired Girl got near Goku who didn't mind at all and asked him

Mirajane: What do you have in mind Goku-kun? *asked with Curiosity*

Goku: Let's just say I'm feeling Homesick.. It been a while that haven't seen my family and wish to see them, also I'm trying to forget what happened few months ago..

Mirajane: And what happened? *feeling worried of his crush*

Goku: *looking down at the floor* I lost someone really precious.. I don't want that to happen to anyone that is close to me and that includes you Mira-chan..

The White Haired Barmaid just blushed at the moment when Goku said that it was precious to her, he might be dense in some things but he can express his feelings towards her in some way and that was enough for her, it just made her heart pound

Mirajane: I'm so sorry Goku-kun... Maybe I can help you feel better *slightly blushing*

Goku: Really? *looking at Mirajane* _She has beautiful blue eyes I have to say.. Wait where did that come from.._

Mirajane: Just close you're eyes *giving him a sweet smile*

Goku: Okay! *exclaimed happily*

The Saiyan God closed his eyes waiting for Mirajane to do something, The White Haired Barmaid also closed her eyes and stared to lean towards Goku, both of them could feel their breaths and for them it was pleasant, before they could more anymore closer, they heard a cough of a Red Haired Titania who was blushing and feeling Jealousy and a Brown Haired Girl who was drinking but keeping her face serious because of her Jealousy

Goku: Erza-chan? Cana? What are you both doing here? *asked with curiosity*

Erza: We were looking for you because you disappeared from the celebration.. But why are you with Mira doing indecent things? *asked with seriousness* _I wish he could do that to me.. Wait where did that come from!? Control yourself Erza! I need to stop reading those smug novels_

Goku: Well, Mira-chan was going to give me something that was supposed to make me feel better *nervous tone*

Cana: Mira I didn't expect you to take his innocence that soon, yes he is freaking hot but Even I have some control over myself.. _Mira is getting ahead of her game! I need to step it up!_

Mirajane: Do you have a problem that I do something to Goku, Tin-can? *smirking* are you scared that you lose to me again?

Erza: No! *blushing red scarlet* I said I won't let you to do indecent things to him! And I'm not scare to lose to you White Goth! *replied back to Erza*

Cana: Erza, we all know you have been reading those smug novels that you borrowed from Levy so of course you don't want nobody to do indecent things to Goku because you want it to yourself *smirking*

Erza: I... I.. How did you find out about it!? *shocked tone*

Cana: Just because I'm drunk all the time doesn't mean I don't pay attentions to my surroundings

Mira: Cana from what I can see you just want to get Goku drunk and make it yours, am I right? *twitching her left eyebrow*

Cana: Hey, everyone wants to have their moments with that hunk *licking her lips* even I do..

Goku was watching from afar seeing their discussion going on and on, he didn't understand a bit about Erza 'Indecent' things or the 'Exercise' that Mirajane and Cana were mentioning to have on the Saiyan God and discussing that they wanted him to himself, He shrugged off and saw that Ur was coming towards her

Goku: Hey Ur! What's going on?

Ur: The Magic Council it's waiting for you at the destroyed Guild *replied normally*

Goku: Alright, Let's go

Both of them stared to walk away from the cat discussion they were having the three beauties of Fairy Tail, Ur was grabbing Goku's arm happily but The Saiyan was somehow confused

Goku: _Why does she wants to grab my arm every time? Oh well maybe she liked it_

Ur: _I can't wait to have some moments with you Goku.. I really need him.. *thought happily*_

Both of them reached to the Guild where everyone was cleaning up all the mess, Goku saw a frog-like person with the Magic Council attired

"Son Goku, The Magic Council and the Wizards Saints are calling you to come to the Wizard Saint Trials at Crocus" Replied the frog-like person Calmly

Goku: Crocus? *asked with curiosity*

Ur: That's the capital of Fiore, Goku *answered Goku*

"What you girlfriend said it's correct" This comment made Ur Blushed and Goku tilted his head about it! he might have heard that word before but he doesn't remembered "Crocus is where you're Wizard Saint Trials are being held, also you can bring a person to accompany you"

The Saiyan God thought about this deeply, He knew that the Wizard Saints Trials were going to be around this time but he needed to think who he will bring, then suddenly he remembered that Ultear is part of the Magic Council and Ur wanted to talk to her of all what happened, and beside he wanted to see Ultear and talk to her how is she doing

Goku: Very well *smiling and then looks at Ur* Ur do you want to come with me to Crocus

Ur was surprised about this, she would not likely expect to be going with Goku to Crocus but then she remember her first conversation with Goku about her Daughter being in the Magic Council infiltrated, she didn't care what was but she really wanted to talk to her daughter! Beside having bonding time with the Saiyan God will maybe reach to the Next level

Ur: I would love to go with you Goku *hugging his arm tightly*

"So it's decided, Son Goku has to be in the Magic Council Headquarters of Crocus at tomorrow the afternoon" The frog-like person said and left the place

Goku: _Ultear.. Little by Little I will help you to forget your past sins and live a happy life *smiling* that's a promise_

Ur: _My Daughter... I will finally see you after all these years that I have been absent and I promise I will be by your side.._

 _ **Scene Change.. Council Chamber.. Era**_

Ultear was in her office in the Magic Council of Era, she was looking at the window, The sky was looking dark but the Moon light was illuminating, she was having a lot of things in her mind, Missions from Grimione Heart, Being in the Magic Council and of Course the Wizard Saint Trials that are going to be held in Crocus and of course his favorite Fairy Tail Mage and Crush Son Goku was coming to take the trials to get a spot in the elites of Ishgar, also she had in her mind that Goku will definitely bring her mother to accompany him, of course this will be the opportunity to speak to her in from of her after 10 Years that she supposedly died by sealing Deliora

Ultear: _It seems that this year Trials are going to be interesting with Goku-kun and my mothers presence.. I will finally know the truth why she put me in that Cursed Hospital, also I hope Goku-kun takes me on a date after the Trials or else I'll make sure he knows why they call me the Goddess of Time in Grimione Heart *smirking*_

* * *

 ** _And Cut! Damn! Ultear trying to step up her game and This is the conclusion of the War with Phantom guys! Goku almost getting smooch by Mira at the same day but Erza and Cana intervene, Ur and Goku will go to Crocus to do his Wizard Saint Trials that will last two chapters and that will be the Conclusion of the Phantom Lord Arc and then we are moving on to the Tower of Heaven Arc! I'm not doing the Loke arc because I don't find any spot for Goku to be in so that's why I'm doing the Wizard Saint Trials in that time frame, If you guys want to know that Ultear will have a score against Goku then you have too see in this two chapters! Well guys that's about it! See ya later!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	14. Wizard Saint Trials! Mother and Daughter

**Hellooooooooo Guys I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, I have been enjoying my vacation going to the carnival and drinking with friends so my apologies for the delay and I'm NOT giving away this story, just because I have been enjoying my vacation doesn't mean I will forget about this story, almost 350 reviews with ideas and positive comments that I like too see and gives me motivation to continue so thanks a bunch guys**

 **As you can see this chapter and the next one will be mainly replace the Loke Arc since I didn't have any way to put Goku in there, The Wizard Saint trials will be still part of the Phantom Lord Arc chapters so beware, oh and one last thing this two chapters will be Goku/Ultear and Goku/Ur so expect that and if you don't want to see it don't watch it, it's you're choice people, Also SPOILERS from the Fairy Tail Manga! I will introduce the top 4 wizard saints and the mention of the Alvares Kingdom so be aware, well let's answer some reviews**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: By Tenrou Island Arc, Natsu and Gray will be at Laxus Level but that doesn't mean everyone will stay weak and not give them struggle I'll explain that later**

 **Forzarismo: Thanks man I really appreciated! And don't worry I will mostly involve romance when the appropriate moment comes or in the end of arcs and for the girls I have 8 in Goku's Harem and those are, Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Ultear, Ur, Princess Hisui, Kagura and Jenny, it might be a lot but I have one of them a roll for Goku and the last three ones I mention they will meet before the time-skip but don't worry this story is mostly action and some romance scenes so that will not bother a lot**

 **Dangermadeetz: Thanks man and I will continue and Kaioken X20 will make an appearance soon**

 **MythAnime: Yes I did start in the End of Gt and about the SSGSS it will make an appearance later on in the story and also he doesn't have fully control of that power however he can go Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God form and in this story he got that power back in the 7 years of peace in Earth before Chi-Chi died but yeah he will have SSGSS**

 **SilverKnightja101: Thanks a bunch man! And don't worry I tried my best for these chapters to be good so I love that you're enjoy it so far**

 **TheFishKing: It will happen trust me! It's going to be funny!**

 **MaskedtoKill: Thanks a lot man, I appreciate that you like the fight scenes of last chapter and also I will not reveal Kakarot (AKA: Goku Edolas) yet but he will be able to go Super Saiyan and also I have been planning to do the lemons after arcs like you said since it's the most logical way to put the scene on and I'm not going to freeze Goku on the Fairy Sphere since I have plans with him in the 7 Year Gap Arc and thanks man for the support!**

 **DBZ Lover: Goku will go Super Saiyan 4 against the God of Destruction of Universe 6 (AKA: Fairy Tail Universe) and trust the girls will go crazy with all that mature look and I'm sorry if you don't want to see the lemon scenes just skip it man**

 **Gersus: I know right, Goku wasn't even trying or else he would have destroyed the phantom guild with such ease including Jose and about Gajeel I'm planning to do something regarding with Dragon Slayers getting stronger same as the Dragons of Fairy Tail but of course nothing on Goku sizes and don't worry Goku will reveal his past soon enough, maybe before the Time-skip and of course Zeref will be stronger than his canon part and that will be explained soon**

 **Nick1111: thanks man and I have also been thinking about giving Goku Magic energy or keeping him with just Ki and if I include Magic on his arsenal I might give him God Slayer Magic since he's a God of his own thanks to the Super Saiyan God Form and the time period updates will be random but it won't be delayed for more than a week that's for sure**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: As I said before Wendy will be stronger than her canon counterpart thanks to Goku's Training and he will see him as a big brother or father**

 **FateSaber: Only time will tell but it will happen in the story! :)**

 **Guest: I know I can but it seems easier to use and I don't use that word a lot in my story man**

 **A: Mirvena might have a crush on Goku since he's really that powerful but if she gets a lot of votes I will add her to the harem and put a roll for her**

 **Hi: I still don't know if to put him but for Goku's Mother is a different situation ;)**

 **People have been asking me to add evergreen to the Harem but other group of people will come at me saying that she should be with Elfman but I don't know it's up to you guys if you want her in the harem or just simply having her as a crush? Also do you guys want Goku to learn God Slayer Magic in the 7 Year Time Skip or just keeping him with Ki? Answer those questions on the reviews and I'll gladly answer them**

 **Well now that's out of the way, let's get stared with the Chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3 Song**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 14: Wizard Saint Trials! Mother and Daughter Reunion**

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to the Guild, Goku and Ur were on the train going to Crocus the Capital of Fiore, The Saiyan was looking at the window watching the sunrise, he was really excited to take the trials already and see the amount of strong people that will be in one same spot watching him taking the trials, Master told him that he won't be able to attend since he has to rebuild the Guild making the Saiyan understand the situation that the guild was going through after winning the war Against Phantom Lord

Goku: _I Wonder what kind of strong people will be watching the trials, I wish I could fight them soon enough to test my strength in this continent! *thought excited*_

Then the Saiyan looked at Ur who was smuggling with his arm not that it bothered him, He could see that she looked beautiful sleeping, he let a soft smile forming on his face and stared to move her

Goku: Hey, Ur-chan we are almost here *soft tone*

The Ice Mage was opening her eyes slowly, she rubbed them to clear her view, then she looked at Goku who was giving her a Son Grin, she always loved that smile when she sees him doing it..

Ur: Hey Goku *smiling softly at him* Are we almost here?

Goku: Yep! We are about to reach Crocus in 15 Minutes *replied in a excited tone*

Ur: It seems that you're really excited about getting there *replied with a smile*

Goku: Of course I am! I want to see the strongest people of Ishgar and what they are capable of! And I want to test my strength on it and see where I am rank! *smiling of excitement*

Ur: Don't worry Goku, I'm sure you will be rank somewhere high, after you're performance against Jose who was a Wizard Saint I have no doubt that you will do great things on the trials

Goku: Thanks for the support Ur *giving her a Son Grin*

Ur: My pleasure Goku *slightly blushing*

In the rest of the trip they were just talking about the situation in the Guild and how the capital of Fiore looks like, the 15 minutes pass like nothing and they reached to their destiny, when they got out of the Train they were in awe, they were looking at the Crocus, it it's ten times bigger than Mangolia itself, the building were well done, Goku thought this city was bigger than West City in his Earth but what impressed them the most was the Big castle that was in the middle of the City, it was ginormous and it was bigger than Capsule Corp!

Goku: Sugoi... *awe tone and looking around* I never seen a city like this before

Ur: *also looking around* Me neither.. It's amazing

"I hope that you're liking the capital of Fiore so far.." A sudden voice said from behind

Both mages of Fairy Tail turned around to see a man with the attire of the Magic Council, he was wearing glasses, short type of black hair and what mostly stands the most was his multiple scars on his face

"My name is Doranbolt, General from the Knight Runs of the Magic Council, I guess you are Son Goku" replied with a formal voice and looking at Goku

Goku: Hai! I'm Son Goku and it's nice to meet you Doranbolt-san *replied with a bow*

Doranbolt: My pleasure is mine *replied with a small smile* and you are? *looking at Ur*

Ur: My name is Ur Milkovich, My pleasure to meet you *bow down*

Doranbolt: _Milkovich? She has the same last name as the Council Woman Ultear.. *looking at Goku*_ Well Goku-san I'm here to guide you to where the Wizard Saints and Council Members are waiting for you to take the trials

Goku: Sweat! Lead the way! *replied with a happy tone*

After their small conversation Doranbolt lead Goku and Ur through the City of Crocus, They were just simply amazed by the stores and structure of the capital of Fiore, They passed by the castle of King E. Fiore, Goku asked Doranbolt if the King controls all Ishgar but the General replied back saying that Fiore is the only country he controls, after 10 minutes of silence they reached to an Arena that was in the top of a hill and it had the size of an Island, it was known as the Crocus Arena soon to be the holder of the Grand Magical Games

Doranbolt: Welcome to the Crocus Arena *said to both Goku and Ur*

Goku: Amazing... *awe tone* It's bigger than a small island!

Doranbolt: You will be shocked when you see the inside *looks at Ur* Ur-san I recommend you to go to the guest area where you could see Goku-san taking the trials

Ur: I guessed you're right *sighed and looks at Goku and hugs him* Good luck Goku I'll be cheering you through the entire trial

Goku: *Hugs her back and gives her a Son Grin* Thanks Ur! I'll see you after the trials

The Ice Mage just nodded and took a different entrance of the Stadium meanwhile both Saiyan and General stared to walk towards the Center of the arena, he could see the light in the end of the hallway, when he reaches the end he was in more shocked than ever, The inside of the stadium was a magnificent for a all-out battle for Mages, He looked at his surroundings the amount of stance they were, suddenly he spotted Ur who was waving at him and Goku waved at her back

Suddenly a voice from the top of the stadium boomed and it was the Chairman of the Council

Gran Doma: Welcome Son Goku to the Wizard Saint Trials *boomed from the speakers* We have seen all you're advance with you're missions and achievements with Fairy Tail, Becoming a S-Class Mage in record time, Destroying the Lullaby and Deliora who are demons from Zeref and of course defeating the former Master of Phantom Lord and Wizard Saint Jose Porla

The Saiyan just scratched his head from embarrassment after all his achievement that he has done after his arrival to Earthland, his thoughts vanish away when the Chairman spoke up again

Gran Doma: Before we start we want to present you the Members of the Ten Wizard Saints

Suddenly Goku felt multiple power levels appearing from the top of where The Chairman was, He saw six people standing there with their arms crossed one of them was the Blue Haired guy from the Council but the other five he couldn't recognize but what shocked him was their Magic Power Level

Goku: _Their Magic Power Level! It's amazing! If they have unlocked Ki they would definitely become the strongest in Earthland with no doubt! I can't wait to fight one of them_

His thoughts disappear when Siegrain spoke up to Goku

Siegrain: Welcome Son Goku to the annual Wizard Saint Trials, you will be facing different challenges to take part of the elites of Ishgar but before that we want to present ourselves, as you know My name is Siegrain and I'm ranked number #8 in the position of Wizard Saint

The Saiyan just nodded at the information, he might be number 8 but his Magic Level was saying other thing, He could definitely give Jose a runt of his money then he looked at a Bald man who was dressed similar like Lord Beerus, he had a small bear and eyebrows, he was well muscular like Tien and had a stoic face

"It's nice to meet you Goku-san, My name is Jura Neekis and I'm ranked number #7 in the position of Wizard Saint" replied with a normal expression

Goku: _This Jura guy has the same Magic Level as Siegrain but for some reason he's ranked higher than Siegrain, well only time will tell._

Then he turned his face to see a Tree-like person that really surprise him, he also looked like he was old, he was wearing his Wizard Saint Cape as the same one as Makarov, he was showing interest on him for some reason

"Hello Youngster, my name is Warrod Sequen, I'm ranked number #4 in the Ten Wizard Saints and also member of the Four Gods of Ishgar" Replied with a calm expression

Goku: _Four Gods of Ishgar? So he's part of the strongest of all in this continent? His power level might be low but his abilities might back up that_

Then the Super Saiyan turned his head to the fourth person, He was in his 70s from the looks of it but what shocked him was his Magic Level was being suppressed by something big, he was wearing a sleeveless vest, wearing glasses and having some type of hippie hat

"Nice to meeting you Son Goku, My name is Wolfheim and I'm ranked #3 in the Ten Wizard Saint and member of the Four Gods of Ishgar" replied with a stoic voice

Goku: _This guy could beat Master and the other members of the Ten Wizard Saints below him! He might be old but he's strong *smirking*_

The Saiyan God turns next to the person that was near Wolfheim, He was carrying a cup with wine with his hand in a fancy way, he was wearing like a dark vest and had like a weird cross symbol on his forehead and his skin was pale

"My name is Hyberion and I'm ranked #2 in the Ten Wizard Saints and third member of the Four Gods of Ishgar, I hope we could get along Son Goku" Replied with a calm tone and with his eyes close

Goku: _What a weird guy.. He looks like a vampire but his Magic Reserves are huge! I wonder what he is capable off!_

And the last member of the Wizard Saints stared to move forward, Goku thought he had the same attire as Whis with the weird circle surrounding his neck, he had orange haired and a scar between his nose, he was keeping a serious face to him, somehow this guy was way different than the others

"You can refer me as God Serena, I'm ranked #1 in the Ten Wizard Saint and member of the Four Gods of Ishgar" replied with a serious tone

Goku: _So he's the strongest of the Continent.. He sure beats anyone in this stadium and rivals 40-50% my Base Form easily with the amount of Magic he has on him but there's something off about him.. *thinking tone*_

His thoughts were interrupted by the Chairman of the Council

Gran Doma: Thank you former members, before we start we have a special guest coming with us.. Receive with honor the Princess of Fiore and the King itself

Suddenly an amount of Rune Knights were coming towards the main entrance of the Stadium where the sitting spots were, Then two figure were showing up, one of them was a short mid age man with his crown on his head, then the other person was a beautiful Teenage girl who had green hair, she was wearing a short fancy dress showing some cleavage and was wearing some type of fancy cape on her and of course her crown in her head, They were both King E. Fiore and Princess Hisui E. Fiore

Goku: _I didn't expect for the King himself and the princess to come watch me at the trials, and I have too say I feel proud that they are watching me *smiling* I will not let them down_

Hisui: _So that's Son Goku eh? For being my age and being nominated for the Wizard Saint Trials it's an impressive feat, also he looks kinda charming *smiling*_

Gran Doma: Now that everyone is here, now we can officially start with the Trials, First Son Goku you will be tested with you're Magic Power Level..

Goku: Magic Power Level? *curious tone*

Then suddenly the floor where he was standing stared to open up, slowing a weird floating machine was staring to rise up showing four zeros on it and a white spot where you can send attacks

Goku: May I asked what is that? *asked scratching his head*

Warrod: That my boy it's called the Magic Power Finder, it's use to determine how much power you're attacks posses, for this challenge we want you to use you're strongest attack against to determine the Power Level you posses, If the MPF passes 5,000 you advance to the Dual Challenge of the trials where we determine you're abilities *explained with a calm voice*

Goku: Got it! *gets in his turtle hermit stance* _If I use my strongest attack, I could literally destroy the Stadium with the City by accident or even the Planet itself, well I'm going to use 30% of my power for the Kamehameha!_

The Super Saiyan stared to power up showing his White Aura and stared to build a lot of pressure with his Ki making part of the Council sweat except the ones who were mages that had High Magic Levels but they were impressed by the amount of power he was leaking off, Goku copped his hands near his waist and stared to say the words

"Kaaaaaa... Meeeeee"

Wolfheim: Oh.. What's this *interest tone and looking at the Saiyan*

Warrod: He's building up a lot of raw power in a single point *also looking at the Saiyan*

"Haaaaaa... Meeeeee"

Meanwhile where the rest of the Magic Council members were, Ultear was watching with interest what Goku was about to do with the Raw Power he is building up, herself she had High Magic Level since the day she was born but for someone making her slightly sweat from just the presence of Raw Power was something new for her

Ultear: _Let's see what kind of power you really have Goku-kun *small smile forming on her face*_

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

Goku's Kamehameha wave shoots right towards the MPF, it was going so fast that only the Wizard Saints, Ultear and Ur manage to see it, when it collide with the MPF it created an explosion that sends gust winds everyone in the Arena making them cover their face, when the explosion died down it only showed some numbers and the MPF broken, everyone and even some Wizard Saints are shocked of the result he had

Gran Doma: It's 10,000! He manages get the five digit score! *shocked tone*

Warrod: _Truly incredible for a youngster..this was no exception for a Fairy Tail Mage *smiled and his eyes close*_

Hyberion: _He surpassed Warrod's score that was 9,500 is he really a prodigy as everyone said he is? *thinking tone*_

Hisui: _10,000!? No normal Mage and not even S-Class have reached this amount of strength! He's truly a prodigy for his age_

Ultear: He's _not showing his true strength, he's hiding more than this but the question is how much?_

Meanwhile Ur was just smiling at this, after seeing his performance in the Phantom Lord War she was sure he could get a high power level but 10,000?! It was just mind bugging, Siegrain was just smirking at this, he was expecting this coming from someone this strong and his predictions were right, The first ranked of the Wizard Saint, God Serena was still keeping his serious face but in the inside he was giving props for someone this young to get that kind of score

Gran Doma: Well now that's out of the way, you have past the first challenge, now for you're last challenge you're going to be facing a former Wizard Saint so he can test you're abilities, Jura Neekis please come down to the Arena *speaking throughout the speakers*

The Wizard Saint Jura Neekis jumps down from the spot from where he was and lands near Goku, he got in his fighting stance and the Saiyan got in his Turtle Hermit Stance, What Goku notice was his Magic Aura, he was definitely stronger than Jose and that's what excites him about strong people, he really wanted them to give all they got

Jura: I hope you are ready Goku-san, because I'm not holding back to test you're strength and also I haven't got my blood getting warmer in a while *smirking*

Goku: Yosh! I'm not holding back in this match Jura-san you better be ready *smirking back*

Gran Doma: The Match will last 15 Minutes so give everything you got, HAJIME!

At this Goku activates his aura and dash towards Jura who lifts two of his fingers to summon a Giant Iron Rock Fist that was coming towards the Saiyan, Goku who saw this coming he gave a warrior yelled and punches the Iron Rock Fist with pure strength creating a shockwave and cracking up the Rock Fist, Goku teleports behind Jura but by the surprise of him he barely manages to dodge the Saiyan's sudden attack, then they stared to engage in a Hand-to-hand combat at fast speed

Everyone was impressed that a Youngster was keeping up with Jura in Hand-to-Hand Combat and what impressed them the most was that Goku was getting the upper hand, The Saiyan gave a powerful punch to Jura that sends him flying few meters, Goku stared to charge a Ki Blast and launches it towards Jura at fast speed, he manages to see it and yells

Jura: **Iron Rock Wall!**

Multiple pillars stared to rise from the bottom of the Arena blocking Goku's Ki Blast creating a massive explosion that shook the Arena itself, Goku used this as a cover and teleports to where Jura was, He manages to hit him with a Ki Blast sending him flying away, Some of the Wizard Saints and the Princess itself were shock of how a young person is beating a Wizard Saint with such an ease

Jura: *standing up* I have to say, you're really good with those abilities of yours

Goku: *scratching his head* Hehehe!

Jura: But let's see if you can tank this attack!

The Former Wizard Saint stared to concentrate and rising his power level, he stared to shake the entire stadium itself from it, Goku was excited by this since he was wondering if the attack was strong enough to do an effect on him

Jura: **Rumbling Mt. Fuji!**

At this Goku was evolved by a powerful attack that shook it's surrounding, The Attack illuminate the Sky itself, everyone was covering their view of the amount of light the attack produces, Ur and Ultear were worried that Goku couldn't have survive that attack without being hurt, When the explosion died down everyone was shocked, The Super Saiyan was with little to no scratches and his Blue Gi was still intact!

Goku: I have to say that attack is impressing! If it wasn't for my power I would have got out of with with scratches or being hurt to an degree *smirking*

Ur: _Incredible! He tanked the strongest attack from a Wizard Saint like if it was child's play! Just how powerful are you Goku?_

God Serena: _He's definitely not a human and he also doesn't use Magic.. Is there something stronger than Magic? The Alvares Empire doesn't need to know of his strength and abilities or else... *thinking deeply*_

The Other Wizard Saints, The King of Fiore and Princess Hisui were just keeping silence but in their minds were wondering how he could tank an attack of than magnitude with such of ease, Some of them were wondering if he was holding back more power than before, Jura was actually shock that he survive his attack with such ease and not having a single scratch from it

Jura: _Is he really a Fairy Tail Mage? How did Makarov-Domo found someone with this kind of power in such a young age?_

Goku: I think it's time to kick up the gears *smiling* **Kaio-Ken!**

Suddenly Goku's power level skyrocket to levels that were unreadable, From his white aura it became Red Fire, he stared to shake the entire arena, The Mages and Wizard Saint needed to increase their power levels to not be sweating from the pressure that the Super Saiyan was emitting, they couldn't believe someone this young have this amount of power

Then Goku at Hyper-Sonic speed rushes towards Jura who was caught of guard, The Saiyan gave an axe kick to the Wizard Saint sending him flying away, then Goku reaches to the other end and gave him an Earth-shattering punch that bounces him back to the other side of the stadium crashing to the walls, Jura was barely standing up, never in his life has receive this type of challenge before, he was truly a monster in speed and strength alone

Jura: I give up *replies to Goku with struggle* I have seen enough of you're strength and that gives that you're near the Four Gods of Ishgar in raw power..

Goku: Really? *tilted his head and powering down* That was a good sparing match! I hope we get to fight like this again Jura-san! You're really strong! *grinning*

Jura: I expect the same Goku-san *smiling back*

At this everyone who were in the stadium were just in silence, Goku has beat Jura who is ranked #7 in the Wizard Saint List without flawless, Then suddenly Ur stared to clap for him, Next it was followed by Ultear, Later by the Princess herself and then everyone stared to clap by the good match Goku and Jura gave to everyone, The Saiyan was just scratching his head with a embarrass smile since he wasn't used to be praise by this much amount of important people

Gran Doma: Son Goku, you have now ingress to the Ten Wizard Saint and passed the trial as we expected, You have become the youngest Wizard Saint in the history of Ishgar and you're ranked #5

Goku: _If they knew my real age *sighed* the good thing is that I'm already in the Elites of Ishgar! I can't wait for the missions that they will give me! *excited*_

Warrod: _He didn't want to show his true power, Wolfheim, Hyberion and God Serena knows it also, he can easily get to our level of power with ease, what is he preventing him to do it? I have to visit Makarov to talk about the boy's nature_

Hisui: _The youngest Wizard Saint and the most of all rank number 5... I think I have in mind who could become the next King of Fiore with me *smirking* but first I need to get to know him_

Ultear: _Congratulations Goku-kun! You deserve something by gaining the Wizard Saint Title and of course you will enjoy it *sly smirk*_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Goku was walking around the Hallways of the Crocus Arena, he had just walk out from the meeting celebration of his ascension to the Ten Wizard Saints, Under his Blue Gi, he was wearing a High collar white cape (A/N: The Same one as Minato Namikaze) with the Wizard Saint symbol on the back of the cape and also his Medal of Wizard Saint shining in his neck, He was really happy that he finally made it, now he was waiting for what the future has store for him, his thoughts disappears when he was Hugged from behind feeling someone chest that were soft and making him slightly nervous of who she was, he turned around and saw that was Ultear with her White Kimono looking like a Goddess

Goku: Hey Ul-chan! *replied cheerfully and turns around to see her*

Ultear: Hey Goku-kun.. *replied back with a soft smile* congratulations for you're ascending to the Ten Wizard Saints

Goku: Thanks! It was not a big deal, they are really strong and they have earned my respect *sincere tone* beside I need to challenge one of the Four Gods of Ishgar to really see what they are capable

Ultear: *chuckles* Oh Goku.. Always looking for a fight with stronger people

Goku: I get that a lot *scratching his head and showing a smile*

Ultear: Um.. Goku-kun *playing with her fingers and blushing slightly* I was wondering.. If we could go on a Date together?

Goku: Eh? *tilted his head* well I don't really know what that word is but if it's spending time with you then sure! *smiling*

Ultear: _Is he really that Dense? We'll roll with it! *looks at Goku*_ Um sure! It's really about spending time together with each other!

Goku: Sure! But before that we need to do something important *looking at her with a serious expression*

The Time Arc Mage knew that face well and it was about her Mother, she needed to talk to her face-to-face or else she wouldn't find out about why she was abandon and put in that hospital, if she really loved her or not, so many questions were going on her mind, she just nodded and went with Goku who was walking towards the direction where Ur was

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Ur was waiting in the other side of the Stadium Hallways where the exit was, then suddenly felt the presence of the Super Saiyan she turn around to see that he wasn't alone, and what impressed her was the person he was coming with, She had the same color hair of hers, the almost exactly facial face and the Ice Magic that was running thought her veins, she could feel it, It was her Daughter Ultear Milkovich!

Ur: Ul.. Ultear... *trying to come up with a sentence and tears starting to welling up*

Meanwhile the Time Arc Mage was having the same feeling, in front of her was the woman that supposedly changed her to what she was, If it wasn't for Goku she would have made her suffer from all she went through in the Hospital and killing people, her resemble was exactly like her and her magic was almost the same as her! There was no doubt that this was her Mother Ur Milkovich!

Ultear: Hello... Mother *a bittersweet tone and preventing tears from falling off*

By just listening to the Word Mother, The Ice Mage tears stared to fall off from her eyes, after all her little daughter went through by her fault thinking that she was death and giving up on her, she did not deserve to be called Mother but here she was her daughter forgetting her like that and calling her mother, Ur stared to walk towards her daughter and hugs her really tightly trying to not let her to at all, Ultear didn't mind by this and Hugs her back with the same force, she was finally back with her mother

Ur: I'm sorry my little Ultear... I didn't want you to get through that horrible childhood you had.. Goku told me everything you went through *at this Ultear's eyes winded* and I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you, after the doctors told me that you were dead, I was totally devastated, I couldn't sleep for days or even weeks and you were my little sun for me, you were everything and you still are, When I thought Gray and Lyon they were the only things that could keep me smiling after your 'death', when I though I would have died against Deliora I would get a chance to see you again in the after-life and never let you go again.. And now that you're here Im trying to do everything to make it up *determine tone and with tears still rolling down*

After hearing of what really happen, Ultear thought back of her life in the Hospital, they tricked her mother believing that she's death and making her have a grudge against her and when she saw her fighting Deliora she would finally be free from her curse but in real life her mother thought she could see her again in the after-life believing that she was dead, then she stared to cry but not for sadness but for joy, she finally knew the truth that she was always asking herself in the deep ends of her mind

Ultear: It's alright mother.. *crying of happiness* I forgive you.. I have finally know that you didn't abandon me before and I'm really happy that you're alive and telling me this.. But I can't comeback to you.. Not after what I have done and the sins I have made in my life.. *sad face*

Ur: Goku explained to me that you're in a dark guild.. I understand that you were manipulated to become who you are but it doesn't matter to me, you still are my daughter and nothing will change that!

Ultear was taken aback by this comment, Her Mother not caring that she was infiltrated in the Magic Council and being part in one of the strongest Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance and that made her feel happy that Ur didn't care if her own daughter was in this path because of being manipulated since a young age by Master Hades, she just continued to embrace her mother for another full five minutes not letting her go, same with Ur

Ultear: _Thank you Goku-kun... If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be this close like we are right now_

Ur: _Goku... I don't know how to repay you by making me reunite with my daughter.._

The Saiyan God was watching this with a sincere smile on his face, the relationship between a daughter and her mother was a beautiful thing to see, He could see now Ultear getting soft and being somehow more nicer than before she meet her few weeks ago, After the hug the Time Arc Mage explained what Grimione Heart makes them do to terrorize people and she just obeyed for her survival and making her infiltrate the Magic Council to get information.. Goku just tightened his fist by this and Ur was beyond mad by this, how they can make her own daughter to do this!

Goku: Don't worry Ul-chan, I promise that I will take down Grimione Heart from all the people that they killed and families they have hurt and you have to take no blame from it at all! *exclaimed with a determination tone*

Ultear: *cleaning her last tears away* I know you will Goku-kun *soft smile* well now that's our of the way, why don't we go to our date my little Saint *smirking and grabbing Goku's left arm*

Goku: Umm Sure *replied unsure of his answer*

Ur: Wait a minute! Did you just date Goku?! My Hero?! *exclaimed with a shock tone*

Ultear: Since when he became you're hero mother?! *twitching her left eye brown*

Ur: The day he saved me from my coma! I won't let you to get away with him easily, even if you're my daughter! *gets near her*

Ultear: Good luck with that mother! *smirking* I have already marked territory with him and I have know him more than you do! Beside why he would go out with you? You're an adult who's in her early 30s! *exclaimed back*

Ur: Actually I'm 24 Years old because I have been frozen for 10 years so that it's out of the way and we basically are the same age! *retorted back*

Ultear: You just want to take him to bed ain't that right!? *smirking*

Ur: A Woman needs her needs my daughter, You have the same attitude as mines with the flirting thing *smiling* beside you seem to have the same idea in mind to do 'that' with him isn't it? *smirking*

Ultear: *blushing madly* That's not true, he may have a godly body of his but.. *trying to come up with an answer*

Ur: Don't tell me.. You don't have any reason to say it because it is true that his body is Godlike! *thinking of Goku shirtless*

Ultear: Mother! *yelled at her*

Goku was just watching how the Mother and Daughter duo were fighting each other, he didn't want to intervene at all since they could be somehow scary when they are mad and he didn't want that at all! They went to discuss this for 5 Minutes and the Saiyan decided to stop this madness going on..

Goku: Can I have my opinion on this *getting the attention of both of them* Why don't the three of us can go together? I mean I don't mind to be with both of you *smiling nervously*

Ur and Ultear were just looking at him with disbelief, did he really asked for a Double Date?! A mother and daughter who liked the same guy was asking them to go with him together? It would have seen really wrong but since they are almost looked the same and they are couple years apart so that would go unnoticed

Goku: Umm did I say something wrong? *asked with curiousity*

Ultear: No not really, I think it's a great idea of yours Goku-kun! What do you think mother? *looking at Ur with a Smile*

Ur: Yeah I think it's a splendid idea! Why don't we get going and walk around the capital?

At this Ur grabbed Goku's Left arm and Ultear the Right Arm making Goku walk the direction where they taking him, somehow he was having a feeling that this would not end like what he would expect, he shrugged that off and stared spot walk at the same paste that both Milkovich were walking

Ultear: _I might have agree to double date with my mother but I'm making Goku mine tonight before anyone else does! *smirking*_

Ur: _I won't let my daughter take advantage of my hero, Goku will succumb to my charms and I will make him mines before someone even touches him!_

* * *

 **And Cut! That Goku suggesting bad ideas to her lovers Hehehe! Well I'm sorry for the late update but here you guys have it and also this Chapter was made by me only and I hope you guys like it! It might not be the greatest chapter but I try to do my best for it, What do you guys think about the Wizard Saint Trials? The mother and daughter reunion? A heads up for next chapter, it will be a chapter made by myself and it will be about Goku's Dates and warning it will include Lemon scene so if you don't want to see Goku conquering her lover I suggested to not watch it and wait for the Tower of Heaven Arc that will start at Chapter 16, well guys thanks for the waiting, leave comments on the review section, click favorite and follow to make this story famous and giving me motivation to continue! See ya later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	15. A Super Saiyan In a Double Date!

**Hellooooo Guys! I'm here to bring you guys another chapter to enjoy! As you guys can see for now on I'm going to be updating Weekly or less since school starts in 3 weeks and I haven't done some of my assignments for my Senior year that is really important for me to graduate! But don't worry I won't leave this story, of course I'm going to keep going until I reach the end, it's going to be long but not impossible that's for sure**

 **Almost 400 Reviews! Insane number if you ask me! And also more than 170 Favorites, I can say I feel proud that this story is becoming one of the main ones in the Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z crossovers! But thanks to those stories I got to made mines and where to get those ideas, also I have to say thanks to you guys for all the positives reviews that made me keep going!**

 **Well now that's out of the way let's answer some reviews!**

 **BeckoningOblivion: Some time in the future chapters he will fight one of the Four Gods of Ishgar and trust me with all the power they have it will cause a Cataclysm**

 **Forzarismo: Thanks man! The Tower of Heaven Arc will almost be the same as canon but with some changes that Goku will do like Fighting Jellal after Natsu achieves Dragon Force and teaming up with the Saiyan for a mayor beat down but you just have to wait and see**

 **Rebmul: Goku is still somehow dense to know the meaning of Rape being use on him lol**

 **LostSaiyan4: Of course he will have but soon in the future**

 **MaskedtoKill: LMFAOO that line of the God have me dying! Of course I'm going to use that line for him to say it, there will be moments where he will be dominating or where the girls are dominating him and it's pretty debatable that he handles a Double Date lol**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: He might be a God with the power to destroy Galaxies and be almost on pair with the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe but he's really to carefree about girls and their wrath of intimidation so that's why he can't get a break**

 **Gersus: I mean he's Goku, he obliviously has to leave an impression for the Magic Council and The Ten Wizard Saints about his power and why not defeating one of them and also if you don't want to see the Lemon scene just skip it bro**

 **ddea5115: It's a HAREM FIC, of course you will expect multiple girls getting the attention of the Saiyan God, I said this since chapter 1 of course but I don't blame you, if you don't like don't read it but if you like I'm glad that you do and you won't be disappointed :)**

 **War historian: Lol, if chi-chi had the same power of Erza or Mira and that attitude, Goku would be in deep shit! Not even Super Saiyan God can save him from that kind of wrath**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Thanks man I'm glad that you're enjoying it and of course I'll answer them, 1. In this Fanfic Goku kept the power boost he got from transforming into a SSG against Lord Beerus but he never got to access it to the transformation until he trained for the years of peace and the Super Saiyan 4 just increase the Raw power for the transformation of the Super Saiyan God making the form more stronger so you could say that SSG is stronger than SSJ4 in this Story 2. I have other people that could give Goku a good challenge but I'm not going to say who it's a secret ;) 3. Maybe but I have to give a good explanation how they got to Universe 6 aka Fairy Tail Universe**

 **Guts The Man88: Thanks a bunch and of course the Saiyan God will have children's but I don't know who should be the first one pregnant**

 **DBZFAN4LIFE0: I predict that Kagura will make her appearance around Between Battle for Fairy Tail Arc and Oracion Seis Arc that's for sure**

 **Zack25King: Thanks a bunch man that you're enjoying it as much as everyone does! I do have something in plan for Dragon Slayers in this story regarding of becoming stronger than their canon parts and Goku will get his opponent where he will struggle and transform**

 **As a lot of people are telling me to not give Goku God Slayer Magic I'll give two more chapters to decide if you guys want him to have it or not and for the Evergreen situation I'm just going to have her as a crush instead of being in a Harem and warning this chapter will be somehow shorter than the other and it will have a LEMON SCENE, if you don't want to see the scene don't see it or else keep watching, well that's about it and let's get stared with the story!**

 **I do now own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective authors**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3 Song**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 15: A Super Saiyan in a Double Date?!**

* * *

 _ **City of Crocus... Center of Fiore..**_

Son Goku, The First Super Saiyan of his Generation, one of the strongest warriors in Universe 7 almost rivaling the power of a God of Destruction and being one of the first Saiyan Gods existing on his Universe, He has been in many trials of battle, taking tolls of planets by just colliding, battling one of the strongest demons of Universe 7, taking Galaxy-bust Energy attacks by Lord Beerus and much more, of course if this was a battle he would definitely handle the situation but the Super Saiyan was confronting something that he has never thought before to do

Its going on a double-date with some beautiful goddess in mens P.O.V...

The Super Saiyan was walking around Crocus and being hold by both hands from Ultear and Ur who were deep in their thought thinking about Goku's body and how they wanted to be the first one to do it with him, meanwhile Goku was just looking at the glares that he was receiving from the public, he thought that of his Wizard Saint cape that he was wearing and his young age but he would never though that it was of jealousy..

Goku: _Why are these people so worked up about.. They look like they want to kill me or something *sighed* Also do they not get bored by just grabbing my arms this whole time?_

The Milkovich duo were on their daydreams of how romantic it would be their date with the Saiyan, Ur has been in multiple dates before she got Ultear so she thought that she had the upper hand in this date, meanwhile Ultear was her first date since in her Guild Grimione Heart never had interest on the boys in the Dark Guild and also she was busy doing her missions and being infiltrated in the council for information.. But that didn't matter right now! She needed to spend this precious time with his Wizard Saint and make a big step for the competition

Suddenly they heard a grumble from Goku's stomach making them look at him, The Saiyan was giving a embarrass smile and a slight blush

Ultear: It seems that our little Wizard Saint is hungry *giving him a warm smile*

Goku: You're right *scratching his head* I haven't eat since yesterday and I'm really hungry..

Ur: I saw a buffet at the other street, near the castle of the king *pointing at the street*

Goku: Alright food! *Dashes at fast speed leaving behind the duo*

Ultear: *shaking her head* What I'm going to do with you Goku-kun... _Doesn't matter as long as spend time with him I don't mind *smiling*_

Ur: Always thinking about food eh *small smile*'

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Both Mother and Daughter arrive to where Goku was, he was sitting in one of the big tables without any food, he was tapping his fingers on the table patiently, then with his sensing abilities he turned his head where Ultear and Ur were coming towards him, he gave a Son Grin to both of them making them blush slightly, they never got bored of that smile, Ur sits down on Goku's Left side meanwhile Ultear in the right

Ur: Why haven't you ordered anything yet? Is there something wrong? *looking at him*

Goku: Well not really I was just waiting for both of you to eat *smiling* it wouldn't be fair if I start eating without you girls

Ultear: _He was waiting for us.. *slightly blushing* He's really not dense after all..._

Ur: That's pretty nice coming from you Goku *hugging his left arm* why don't we enjoyed this moment All of us

Goku: Hehehe sure, beside I'm really starving! *childish smile*

The Super Saiyan called the waiter for their food, The Milkovich duo ordered some sushi and wasabi since they weren't hungry at all but Goku was a different story, He ordered 20 Bowls of Miso Ramen, he also ordered 15 plates of wasabi to add some spice in his meal and 10 plates of full course meals, The Waiter was doubting himself if he could eat that amount of food but he shrugged off and went to the kitchen to tell the order to the chefs, after 20 minutes multiple waiters brought their food, since they were sitting in a big table it had enough space for all the food he ordered

Goku: Yosh! Itadakimus! *bowed down with his hands together*

The Saiyan God stared to eat at inhuman speed making everyone in the restaurant sweat drop, Ur and Ultear were eating normally but they couldn't shrugged off the way Goku was eating, The Ice Mage was used to see this in the Fairy Tail Guild but for the Time Arc Mage was a different situation

Ultear: How do you manage to eat all that? *curious tone and looking at Goku*

Goku: We.. Ha.. Amoy.. Of ... Eat... Met.. *trying to speak meanwhile eating*

Ur: Don't speak with you're mouth full silly *chuckling*

Goku: *Gulps down the food* as I was saying, basically I have a high metabolism since I was born, in the beginning I thought that I just love food in witch is true but a friend explained to me that it's a trait from my bloodline *explained*

Ultear: Very well *sighed* _And yet he managed to keep that sexy body in shape and doesn't get fat by the amounts of eaating.. He's truly lucky_

After 20 Minutes of Eating, the Super Saiyan finishes his last meal of the day, He put down the plate and gave a happy sighed

Goku: Uf! Man I'm stuffed! *touching his belly*

Ultear: I wonder how are you going to pay all the food you have ate *asked to the Saiyan*

Ur: He doesn't really need to worry about that, He has more than 10 Million of Jewels save in his account thanks to the amount of mission he has done in the last month *explained to her daughter*

Ultear: 10 Millions!? *asked shocked* How do you have that much money when you eat amounts of food that are equivalent to Family storage?

Goku: Hehehe *scratching his head* well you see Mira-chan gives me a lot of discounts or even free food at the guild, I always asked her why she does this to me but she only replies saying that with seeing my smile it made her day, I don't what she really means by that but yeah *explained to both of them*

Ur: _I already knew that Mira-san wants to get with him but not in my watch *smirking*_

Ultear: _Another girl trying to capture my Goku?! *clenching her fist* she's lucky that she's not here or neither Scarlet or else I'll put them in their place_

Goku: I think we should get going! There's a lot of things to do before leaving tomorrow *Exclaimed cheerfully*

After the Saiyan payed up for everyone's meal, The trio stared to walk around Crocus to enjoy this magnificent of City, since it was the first time that the three of them were in Crocus they decided to visit traditional Magic shops, activities that were occurring around the capital, The three of them were really enjoying themselves despite being a Double Date

Ur was thinking of how nice it was to spend time with her Daughter and her hero who saved her form a near death experience and after living a not so good life when she thought Ultear was death, she didn't have the time to be wondering around cities and enjoying themselves, it was truly a nice feeling she haven't felt in a long time and she didn't want it to end it

Ultear was having a different thought about all this, Of course she was really happy about her mother explaining to her the true reason of why she was left behind but what she has done in her life and all the sins she did to find her true answer she was not going to be the same around her mother but Ur didn't care about it she was still her little daughter but what really made her change was Son Goku, she would have never thought this boy it was the boy she was going to fall in love with, he was the reason her point of view has change, he was the only one who understands her, he didn't care if she was infiltrated in the Council or being in a Dark Guild, suddenly she stared to remember those words he told her in Galuna Island

" _You're not the real monster, The real monster are the scums that made you like that, You can Change for a better life Ul-chan, And I will be you're Nakama until the day you're free"_

Does he has a lot of fate in her to change after all she has done? she was still ruthless in Grimione Heart but being with Goku and her mother made her soften up, they were the only people who understands her, also she couldn't forget of Meredy her adoptive daughter, she still has secrets behind her to tell him but she was afraid that Goku or Ur would get frustrated at her, she bit her lip at the thought of it, she didn't want to lose his Crush and Nakama it was one of the only things she had besides her mother and Meredy

Meanwhile the Super Saiyan was having some fun moments with his friends, for some weird reason by being with them made his heart skip a beat faster, the same was Mirajane kissed him, he couldn't lie he felt right when she did that and he wanted it more but does that mean she has to marry Mirajane? He sighed and stared to think about the people besides him holding his hands, he didn't mind the company of Ur and Ultear instead he wanted more and being with them, it was that same feeling when Chi-Chi and him used to walk Gohan when he was younger, it was one of the best memories he never had and he wanted to count this time to be the best

After walking around Crocus, Goku lead them to a hill that you could see the entire city, It was a truly magnificent, the sun was setting down so it was ten times better, The Saiyan God was looking at the sun set with a smile holding dearly the Mother and Daughter duo and they gladly replied back holding him softly

Ultear: The view of the city looks beautiful *looking at the City and the sun set down*

Goku: You're right, it does look magnificent *soft smile*

Ur: Then let's enjoy the view of this until it becomes night *replied to both of them*

Both of them nodded and they sat Down watching the Sun setting down, The three of them were feeling extremely calm and happy, Ultear and Ur hearts were skipping a bit with just the presence of the Saiyan, right now they didn't care if they were sharing the same man, they just wanted to enjoy this moment at its fullest since they won't have this kind of chances In a while, Then Goku notice that both of them lay their heads into his shoulders and he just gave a charming smile to them, The Super Saiyan wanted to tell them his true nature and his real age to his friends but he was doubtful about it, He didn't want to scare them that he's capable to cause a Universal Cataclysm or that he's in his 60's that would make the things awkward between all of them but they trusted him their secrets like Ultear's past, Natsu being abandon by his Dragon or Gray's family being killed by Deliora, they trusted him and he didn't tell anything about his past but the time will soon come

After being for a good hour, the three of them stand up thinking about what to do next, then Ultear came with a plan that will benefit her in her conquest for Goku

Ultear: I have an idea to where we can go now *said to everyone*

Ur: Well explain it to us, what do you have in mind Ul-chan *asked to her daughter*

Ultear: There's a Bar and Restaurant that has recently open in downtown so why we don't go there for the night before heading to the hotel *recommended*

Goku: That actually sound fun, just tell me where it is *said with a smile*

Ultear: It's a few blocks away from the Castle of the King *pointing near the castle*

Goku: Well what are we waiting for, both of you grab on me and I'll lead the way *cheerful tone*

Ultear: What are you planning to do? *asked with curiosity*

Ur: He has a technique of Teleportation, it let's him to teleport to whenever place he was but he had to know the place where his teleporting

Ultear: That sound like a clever technique *surprised tone* alright Goku-kun teleport us, we are ready

Goku: Got it! *gives his thumps up*

The Super Saiyan stared to concentrate to the place where he was going to teleport in a few seconds the trio teleported away to the place where they were going to enjoy themselves for the night

 _ **Scene Change...**_

The Trio arrived to the Bar and Restaurant, it was looking pretty fancy from the outside and also they could see a lot of people enjoying themselves in the karaoke area and the Bar area, Goku, Ur and Ultear proceed to go in and they saw a lot mages from the capital and others from guilds just laughing and dancing, it was a really great environment, they proceed to sit down at the bar where the Bartender of the place asked them

"What I can do for you guys?" Asked the bartender formally

Ultear: I want you to gives us three shots of you're best sake! *answer him with a smile*

"Alright, Three shots of sake coming right up" replied back and makes his way to prepare the shots

Ur: I didn't know my daughter drinks *asked with a smirk* well I'm not surprised since you're already a young woman so you have the freedom what you want to do

Ultear: Well being working at the council and doing 'certain things' for the guild kinda makes me stress so I rely to drink some sake *looks at Goku* What do you think Goku-kun? Is this is you're first time drinking?

Goku: To be honest yeah.. I don't actually pay attention to alcohol but I'm kinda curious to how it taste *replied truthfully*

The young Milkovich was about to replied back to Goku when the Bartender came to them bringing the three shots, one for each one, The Saiyan could see that it was the same color as water but he thought that flavor was way different that something that he ever taste, he saw Ultear and Ur grabbing their shots waiting for Goku

Goku: Umm... What are you doing? *asked naively*

Ur: This is how you give cheers when you start drinking *explained to the Saiyan and holding the cup*

Goku: Oh hehehe *scratching his head and grabs the shot* Alright cheers!

"Cheers!" Both Milkovich replies and colliding their shots

The three of them drank their shots feeling the burning sensation in their throats, Goku made a face that it was burning him but at them end he could taste the sensation of the sake in his body, it was making his body warmer and he wanted more to how it fells, he was even thinking to ask Cana to drink when he comes back

Ultear: *putting her cup down* So did you like it Goku-kun?

Goku: *puts his cup down* Well at first I could taste a burning sensation in my throat but at the end I could taste it and I gotta say it was really good *putting a smile* I want another one

Ur: That's the spirit! Bartender! *looking at the bartender* Another round of the same sake please!

"Coming right up!" Replied the bartender and making his way to the liquors

They keep going like this for 7 rounds of shots and they could say they were feeling pretty 'happy' about this, Ur left to go outside to catch some air but she was kinda struggling to keep in balance, Ultear was just singing the song that they put on the bar and she was feeling very livid about it, she was also sitting on Goku's lap and the Super Saiyan didn't notice it a bit, Goku was just playing with the cup waiting for the bartender to bring another round of sake, He was happy and somehow heated and being this close with Ultear made him more heated for some reason but he didn't mind

"Here you go sir, another round" The bartender puts the shots down and leaves

Goku: Yosh, thank you.. Very much bartender *hiccups and smiled to Ultear* Ul-chan drink with me in this round *cheerful tone*

Ultear: Sure Goku-kun! Anything for the one that I like *said happily and having the effects of alcohol*

Both of them collide their cups not to hard for the cheers and they stared to drink their shots, Goku and Ultear couldn't feel the burning sensation since they were already drunk from the sake, They smile to each other looking at their eyes, Ultear's heart was going faster that it usually goes, Goku couldn't denied that her face and her silky skin was beyond beautiful, she stared to lean towards Goku with her eyes close, Meanwhile the Saiyan was feeling nervous of this situation, he didn't want to mess up, then an idea came to him and said

Goku: Ummm Ul-chan I'm going to take some air outside *said nervously with a blush in his face* I'll be right back quickly okay?

Ultear: *pouted cutely* You're no fun Goku-kun, alright but comeback quickly *crossing her arms below her breast*

Goku: Sure! *replied back with a cheerful smile and leaves*

Ultear: _I was so close to conquer him.. But I swear that tonight you're mine for good!_

Goku was trying to keep himself to walk straight but it seems that the alcohol effects were taking a toll out of him, He admired that the sake was one of the best things he has tried so far and it made him not have stress, He reached outside of the Bar and took a deep breath of fresh air, he could tell it was almost midnight but the party was just staring

Goku: I'm really loving this world... After this I'm going for another round of sake *grinning*

Then suddenly he felt a pair of smooth arms hugging him from behind, it made him feel at ease, He turned around to see Ur hugging him with a blush on her face thanks to the sake that kicked in

Goku: Ur what are you doing here? *asked with curiosity*

Ur: *leans to his ear* I was waiting for you Goku... *replied in a soft tone*

Goku: Waiting for me? What are you talking about? *asked to her naively still with the effect of drunk*

Ur: It's better for me to show than explaining to it *smirking*

The Ice Mage leans towards Goku for a kiss in his lips, The Super Saiyan was shocked of the sudden act, it was almost the same situation as with Mirajane but at the same time he felt it right and he let his instincts to take over, Goku stared to kiss her back in witch she gladly accept it making the kiss to go more heated than before, it was pure bliss! Ur could feel that Goku's lips were soft and have some tasty flavor that she couldn't described because she was really into the make out, Goku was having the same thoughts, her lips were cool and soft and he was loving it

Goku let his instincts to take over and proceed to grab Ur's waist to be more closer, The Ice Mage was surprised of the act and she put her arms around Goku's neck to get more deeper, she wanted to put her tongue on the kiss and the saiyan notice so they provide for a hot and deep tongue kiss, Ur was taking over the situation but Goku would never give in so he gave the same force a her, This continued for 30 seconds until they separated for some air, they looked at each other with pure bliss and blushes in their face with a cheerful smile

Ur: I love it Goku, I was right to choose the man that I fall with *smiling at him*

Goku: I really like it Ur I want to do it again.. But does that mean with that I have to marry you? *asked naively*

Ur: *Chuckles and blushes more* I wouldn't mind marrying you but we have to go slowly, beside you will have more than today with me *in a sexy tone*

The Saiyan just scratches his head still keeping the blush from being drunk, being kiss by Mirajane and Ur felt right, he didn't really know the reason but he loved it, after talking for a while they went back to the Bar for a few rounds, Ultear asked him what was he doing but Goku replied saying that he found Ur sitting down on the floor outside and went to talk to her and she believed in that answer and asked for another round, Goku wasn't the one to lie but if he would have told her what really happen he would have to face Ultear's wrath and he didn't want that

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After another five rounds The Trio were making their ways to the Hotel, Ultear was grabbing Goku's left arm dearly and in his right arm was grabbing Ur who was already knocked out from drinking but she was alright, Goku was trying to keep his balance to not stumble down, They made it to the hotel that was 24/7 and was looking nice in the outside, when they got the inside they went to the table where the secretary was

Goku: Um can I have 3 rooms for the night? *asked formally and trying to not fall down*

"I'm sorry sir but we just have two rooms available" replied back to the Saiyan

Ultear: Were taking it *replied suddenly* He's slipping with me *pointing at Goku* she can stay in the other room since she's already sleeping

"Alright, it will be 2,000 Jewels and here are the keys" Takes out the keys for the rooms

Goku: *Handles the money and grabs the keys* Thank you!

At this the trio went to their respective rooms to relax, Goku went to drop off an Knockout Ur to the other room and stared to make his way to the room where Ultear and him were going to sleep, Both of them looked at the room and it was somehow big, The bed was for two people exactly, this made Ultear smirk about it, Goku made his way and sits in the bed and says to the Time Arc Mage

Goku: Are you okay with me sleeping on the bed with you? *asked with concern*

Ultear: I'm 100% positive to sleep beside you, but First I want to ask you something important? *asked her with seriousness*

Goku: What is it?

Ultear: Who do you love? *asked flat out to him*

Goku: I love a lot people, my family, my friends, everyone in Fairy tail *gets interrupted*

Ultear: But I mean who do you love dearly and want to spend time with dummy! *blushing*

Goku: Ummm *thinking pose* There's few people that I really hold dearly and really want to spend time with, like with you Ul-chan, I don't know if it's right but my heart goes faster when you are really close with me, and it makes me really happy when that happens so you could say that you're the person that I love to be with *sincere tone*

At this the Time Arc Made just stood there with a blush, tears stared to welled up in her eyes making Goku nervous about it, he stood up and went to hug Ultear

Goku: Are you alright Ul-chan? Did I say something wrong that makes you cry? *asked nervously*

Ultear: *cleaning her tears* I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm really happy that the person that I love and has gave me hope for a new light loves me back and that's enough for me to know *smiling*

Goku: Eh? *tilting his head*

Ultear: It means that I love you silly *still smiling*

(A/N: **Lemon Scene Starts Here**!)

Goku couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Ultear's lips colliding with his with passion, In a few seconds Goku stared to kiss her back with passion and made Ultear getting more turn up and did the same thing, With his instincts activated Goku left arm grabbed Ultear's waist towards him making the kiss more passion and with his right arm he went towards her right breast and gave a soft squish that let out a soft moan from the Time Arc Mage and stared to play with her right breast nipples that were getting hard, This actually make Goku more heated and with his tongue was trying to kiss her and Ultear replied back for a tongue battle, she was actually pushing him back, for the next 30 seconds they kept going until they break the kiss since they needed air

Ultear: It seems you're not that naive after all, you got some good tricks to make a woman happy but it's my turn to make you turn up *sexy tone*

Goku: *chuckles* I'm waiting for it Ul-chan *Saiyan Instincts taking over*

At this Ultear push Goku to the bed, She was an top of him and stared to make out again with passion, Her womanhood was getting wet by each moment that the Saiyan was massaging her breast and playing with her perky nipples, Goku's Manhood it was poking her ass making her moan about it, With her hand she stared to grab his manhood and she could tell it was semi hard and was big

Ultear: It getting hotter Goku-kun, I should take off you're pants off *smirking*

Goku didn't say anything and just Nodded back to her, Ultear took off his pants and she watched how his Manhood almost standing at 9 Inches was, she could say she was shocked at how big it really was, Goku was just smirking of this and her reaction, she looked at Goku with predator eyes, She wanted to have his little soldiers and she would take advantage of every moment of it

Ultear: I didn't expect it to be this big but it doesn't matter, I'll make sure you have a pleasure trip *smiling* also meanwhile I'm doing this I want you to play with me

Goku looked at her with a confusion expression of what she meant, Then he notice that her womanhood was near his face, she was dripping liquid, he proceed to take her underwear off and stared to play with her, she let out a few cute moans that made him go little faster, Ultear was bringing his manhood up and down at a normal rate, this made Goku moan about it and gaining a smirk from the Time Arc Mage, Suddenly she loud a a sexy moan that was loud, she turned her head to see Goku licking her Womanhood, she step up her game and stared to give a Blowjob to the Super Saiyan, thanks to the novel she read by herself she knew how to pleasure a man, she heard Goku said

Goku: Goddammit Ul-chan! You're really great at this! *pleasure tone*

Ultear: Anything for my man! Don't stop and keep going! *pleasure tone*

They kick up the paste and went little faster on each side for five minutes, Goku and Ultear were feeling something gathering up In their parts and they knew exactly what it was

Goku: Ul-Chan! I feel something coming up and I can't hold it! *moaning and gritting his teeth*

Ultear: Cum on me I don't care! Also I'm cumming too so be ready!

Both of them gave a last yell of pleasure that could be heard in the hallways, His cum landing on her breast and near her mouth, and her liquids landing on the Saiyan's body and mouth, He tasted it and to be honest he was expecting some kind of different flavor but this was pure God-like flavor, he would taste it every time he gets a chance to do it! Ultear did the same thing like Goku and she loved the flavor of it, it tasted like vanilla, she would have look crazy if she said that to someone but maybe the Alcohol is making her think another stuff

The Time Arc Mage went towards Goku's face and stared to kiss him with passion in witch he replied back with the same force, they were purely ecstasy with love and lust, they didn't want to stop, The Saiyan gave a slap to her ass making her yell with lust, They continue kissing with the tongue war, they went like this for a minute until they separated since they needed air

Ultear: Don't you think this is over Son Goku, we haven't even got to the main even *smirking*

Goku: I'm been waiting for it *smirking* Let's see if you can handle the power a true warrior

Ultear: I can't wait to see that *lustful smile*

The Time Arc Mage lay him down on the bed again but this time looking at each other, Ultear with her left hand grabbed his manhood and stared to tease it with her womanhood, Goku was just feeling pure bliss from it and letting moans out if it, He decided to take over this situation, he grabbed her waist and his manhood collide with her womanhood slowly making her yell of pain and lustful, She grabbed Goku's body tightly from the pain she felt and Goku notice blood coming from her womanhood, he remembered this happened when Chi-chi and him were doing this..

Goku: Are you alright Ul-chan? *asked with concern*

Ultear: Yeah.. Don't worry it's my first time so go slowly please *smiling lustful*

The Super Saiyan just nodded and stared to insert more deeply his manhood to her vagina, Each time he goes deeper it makes her moan of pure pleasure, Ultear got used to the pain and got replace with pure Ecstasy love and lustful thinking, The Saiyan God notice this and stared to pick up the paste, meanwhile at it Goku stared to play with her breast making it more exciting for both of them, Ultear stared to move more to pleasure the Super Saiyan with pleasure, she was not going down easily and being dominated by him

Ultear: Yes Goku! More! Make me want to feel it more than ever! *yelled with pleasure*

Goku: You sure are tight Ul-chan! I'm going to punish you for that! *smirking*

Ultear: Yes Son Goku! Punish this girl who has been bad girl for a while!

This went on for 15-20 minutes thanks to his stamina but he knew he could go more rounds with her but he didn't knew if she had a lot of stamina, they changes every kind of position she knew since Goku was no expert of it, Goku Was on top of her meanwhile Ultear was in crawling position receiving all the pounding from the Super Saiyan, never in her life she knew that he can have this kind of stamina, then he heard Goku said

Goku: Ul-chan! I'm about to cum! *replied gritting his teeth*

Ultear: Cum Inside me Goku! I want you to seal you're mark with me! *said with a lustful tone*

The Super Saiyan just kept going on a fast rate, He also could tell that she was about to cum too, He just kept going pounding her making her moan faster than ever, Suddenly both of them came, Goku came on her Vagina and Ultear Came on his manhood and legs since it was a lot of juicy stuff, The Time Arc Mage was breathing heavenly since she never has done this much, meanwhile Goku could see she was already worn out so he put her on the bed laying on it, Ultear just gave a sweet simile and gave a small kiss in his lips saying

Ultear: I love you Son Goku.. *sweet smile and closing her eyes to sleep*

Goku just gave a Son Grin and kiss her on the forehead for her to sleep

(A/N: _**Lemon Scene Ends here!)**_

The Super Saiyan was laying on the bed besides Ultear who sleeping peacefully and already cleaned up from all the 'fun' they had, It was a truly pleasant feeling, he haven't felt like this since the time before the Cell Games, that time he didn't knew how to do this since it was Chi-Chi all the time doing all the work but this time it felt like he knew how to do this, suddenly it hit the idea, he remembered something that Whis told him about the effects of being a Saiyan God

 _ **Flashback... Beerus Planet, Universe 7**_

Goku was in his Super Saiyan God Form battling Whis who is a complete genius in the ways of Martial Arts, Even in his God form and the Super Saiyan 4 power boost that made the gap of power increase more he couldn't land a single hit on him, He was truly the God of Creation of Universe 7, Goku was giving multiple Multi-Planet Shattering punches to Whis who was blocking them with ease, each fist that collided with him created Russia-Size craters

Whis proceed to counter-attack giving him a flick in his forehead sending him flying away, Goku stopped on mid way and teleported away and appears in front of Whis giving him a punch straight on his face, He kept his serious face but in the inside he was happy that he finally manage to touch him, Whis straight his face and looked on him with a smile

Whis: You did it, Your speed is finally reaching to mines *replied with a smile* let's stop this fight since I don't want to destroy this planet and make Lord Beerus get mad

Goku: Yosh! *replied cheerfully*

The Saiyan God powered down to his Base Form trying to catch his breath, He was making great progress in his speed and power level, Right now his Base Form was strong as his Super Saiyan 4 when he fought Omega Shenlong, And not counting his power ups that have been mastered all the way to Super Saiyan God, he just needed to master SSGSS and with that form stated by Whis he could rival the power of the God of Destruction

Whis: You have been making great progress Goku, You're almost reaching the power of a God of Destruction and by able to land a hit on me it's really surprising *small smile*

Goku: Hehehe *Scratching his head* It's all thanks to you're training Whis-sensei

Whis: Son Goku I need you to know something about the side effects of being a Saiyan God *serious tone*

Goku: I'm all ears Whis-sensei, what do I need to be aware off?

Whis: As you can see a Normal Saiyan can seal his love with his mate when they are doing their Sexual relationship and being with it forever like you gave a mark to you're cease wife when you got you're first son, when the Wife or mate it's killed or decease the Saiyan receives a mayor depression wanted to end his life and being with her in use other world

Then Goku stared to think of his wife Chi-chi all those moments he had pass with her, they were it's best moments of his and her life, when he died for the second time, Chi-Chi was waiting for him the 7 Years he was death, also he heard that she was in a depression for the first months of after the Cell Games, he let a small smile form knowing that this was a pain he felt since she died and not being able to revive herself again but for some reason he didn't want to end his life of going berserk

Whis: However when you became a Super Saiyan God, that part of the Saiyan was death and now you could go get multiple mates that can make you happy thanks to the Saiyan God Mating Season that happens every 4 times a year, when you find you're mates you would feel you're heart pounding and sometimes you will feel heated and the woman who is destined to be Mated by you will go under pleasure and trying to get you're attention to make them you're Mates or Wife's as you want to call, so if you go by these effects Don't worry it's all part of the Super Saiyan God effects, However if one of you're sealed mates died or get killed you will cause a collapsed in that certain Universe you're located destroying everyone and I mean it, you could destroy the entire Universe in a boom and even survive

The Saiyan God was listening carefully of the situation that Whis was explaining to him, he couldn't understand most of the things that the God of Creation explained but he knew he had to be aware of this

Goku: I might not understand mostly what you say but I'll be aware of the side effects of this Mating Season Whis-Sensei! *bowed down to him*

Whis: Don't worry Goku you will understand the situation soon enough *smiling*

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Goku: _Now I know what you meant Whis-sensei... *smiling*_

The Super Saiyan turned his head to the Time Arc Mage who was sleeping with a smile, Her dark purple hair shining, Her goddess of a body being covered by the blanked and her silky skin, it was all perfect, almost like her decease wife who he still miss dearly, He touched her soft hair and rubbing it softly, he let a small smile form

Goku: _And I'm glad I met you and you became my first mate Ultear *smiling* I won't let nobody touch you or hurt you_

* * *

 ** _And Cut! This was another long chapter and being made by me except the character. Lol! Well next chapter we will get back to the drama and fights with the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc and it will be mostly Goku/Erza who will become his second Mate, The other mates will be chosen by popularity and i will set in each end of arc, This was my first Lemon Scene, I know it wasn't perfect as other harems lemons stories but I'll try my best to make it better, Some people will say to me the OOC of Goku and Ultear, Well Goku is going under the effects of Saiyan God Mating Season that makes him know all this stuff and Ultear is only going to be nice with Ur, Goku and Meredy and before people ask me if Ultear is going to be pregnant, sorry but no, I can't let that happen early in this story, She might be pregnant in the 7-Year Time Skip but I still don't know yet, well that's about it, leave any reviews for you're opinions of this chapter and Favorite and follow this to make it more famous and have more motivation of it! See ya later!_**

 ** _Ja-ne_**


	16. Going on Vacation! Erza's Fear!

**Helloooo Guys I'm back with another chapter of this successful Story! We are almost in the 200 Favorites mark! That's crazy since I didn't expect the story to be this good but the motivation of some reviewers to keep going I decided this to become the main story so far until I come up with another crossover hehehe, well let's answer some of the Reviews!**

 **ddea5115: I told you this is a Harem Fic of Goku, if you don't like then don't read it and Goku did not betrayed Chi-Chi since her last wish was for Goku to move on and get another girl so he can't be alone and as I explained last chapter He's a Saiyan God so he can get as many multiple mates as he wants to keep the race from disappear..**

 **BeckoningOblivion: Thanks man and I was trying my best for the lemon scene to be good and yes we are back to the main story! And yes those scenes will appear this chapter**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: I already have plans with Goku in the 7-Years Time-Skip so I can't froze him and for Kakarot I can't tell how many forms he has but I'll tell you that he has Super Saiyan**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Thanks bro and of course Goku will remain somehow naive in this situation unless he let's his instincts to conquer any of his mates**

 **zack25king: I know how you feel and it's alright, Goku is really loyal to Chi-Chi and that's why I made her to say that Goku can fall in love for another woman for her last wish since she doesn't want to see him alone at all and for Gray and Ur they will have their moments soon enough but not in this arc since I will not involve her**

 **Guts The Man88: Of course she will be pissed if she finds out that a girl that's not from Fairy Tail score before her and she would definitely wants answers from the Saiyan**

 **Smarcelsmail: I'm not going to kill off Jellal since he's a good guy in the end even thoe he's an asshole in the Tower of Heaven arc**

 **TheDrkKnight12: He will defensively use Instant Transmission to escape from that Wrath he surely doesn't want to face by himself**

 **MaskedtoKill: That sure means a lot man thanks! And I was trying my best for the Lemon scene to be good so yeah and thanks for the ideas about Goku taking the Etherion Blast head on! Those will be good quotes for the next few chapters!**

 **Monkiepawn: That's not what I really meant, I said that Ultear is the first mate and Erza will be the second, The poll will probably start at when Jenny and Kagura appears that will not be that far so everyone can choose who can be the Third Mate of the Super Saiyan and thanks man I'm not really liked to rush the chapters since I need some character development lol**

 **And for people who asked me why I prefer more script than book it's because I have been used to do this since I start school and script is the main writing in El Salvador where I was born so there you go guys, also this is the last chance for people to tell me if you guys want Goku to learn God Slayer Magic for future battles, I'm also going to put Beerus and Whis to the story in the future when it comes to Gods of Destruction meetings that I will explain later on the story, also should I make Vegeta come before the Time-skip, During or After the Time-skip?**

 **Well that's about it so let's get stared with the story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3 Song**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

 **Chapter 16: Going on Vacation! Erza's Fear**

* * *

After saying their goodbyes with Ultear in the Capital of Fiore , Goku and Ur were heading towards Mangolia to go back at Fairy Tail and tell the news of Goku becoming a Wizard Saint and being the youngest one, The Time Arc Mage told the Saiyan God that she will visit him were she can so they can have some 'fun' and Goku being as naive not knowing what she was referring he accept either way, He also wanted to spend time with her and knowing she was her first mate thanks to the Saiyan God Effects but for some reason he wanted to see the other girls of Fairy Tail like Erza or Mirajane, Maybe this was one of the effects that Whis was referring about the Mating Season that he just stared going through

He shrugged off his thoughts and focused on the road towards the Guild, he had already arrive to the city thanks to Instant Transmission and Ur told him to drop her off at Lamia Scale since she wanted to pay a visit to Lyon and he understood so she drop her off and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went on different ways

Goku: _This Saiyan God Mating Season it's still pretty confused for me.. I know Ul-chan is marked as my mate but for some reason Mira-chan attracts me also.. Maybe I should think about this later since I'm already arriving to the Guild.._

He continued to walk on the main road when he saw the Guild still under construction, Even if it has been 2 days since he left they were working really fast, not even in his world are able to construct something this fast in a short amount of time, He walked towards the construction areas where everyone was and said

Goku: Hey Guys I'm ba... *interrupted by two voices*

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Two people from behind shouted

The Super Saiyan turned his head towards where the voices were coming from and his eyes almost pop out when Two Kamehamehas were coming towards him, He powered up showing his milky aura surrounding him and gave a mightily roar to punch the Twins Kamehameha away to the sky, everyone who was in the construction area were watching the sky being illuminated by the Energy beams, Goku turned his head to see who was responsible of doing this, and for his surprised were his students Natsu and Gray who were breathing hard since it takes a lot of Ki for the attack

Natsu: Damn it! I thought I would catch you this time *gritting his teeth and looks at Gray* why didn't you pour more power in that one Ice Queen?!

Gray: It's not my fault that you don't have much control in you're attack as I do Matchstick! That's why you're already tired as a mule *shouted back*

Goku: Umm guys, why did you guys launched at me Two Kamehameha? Those attacks could destroy the entire construction area *trying to interrupted their discussion*

Lucy: *coming towards the group* Hey Goku! I see that you're back from Crocus!

Goku: *Looks at the Celestial Mage* Hey Lucy! Can you tell me why Natsu and Gray launched me two kamehamehas?

Lucy: Both idiots wanted to surprised you with a sneak attack and they are annoyed that you didn't take them to Crocus for the Wizard Saint Trials *said in a annoy tone* And speaking of that everyone in the guild knows that you qualify it was all over the newspaper! *replied with a smile*

Goku: Oh really? *scratching his head with a grin* I didn't know news could travel this fast all over Fiore

Natsu: Goku Fight me! I still want to proof that I got better than last time we fought! *replied with a grin and fire in his arms*

Gray: Don't bother Ash Brain! He can still beat you with his pinky after all he has done so far, there's no way you can get to his level *replied to the Dragon Slayer with an annoyed tone*

Natsu: What did you say Elsa? Do you want to get you're ass kick?! *yelled at him*

Gray: Bring it on Pinky, I can beat you any day of the weekend! *yells at Natsu*

Goku: *looking at the discussion with a sweat-drop* And there they go again

Lucy: They never give up do they? *sighed in defeat*

Goku: Anyways where's master? I can't sense him anywhere *looking around*

Lucy: The Master is at the Guild Meeting with the Council to talk about the damages of the War with Phantom Lord *explained to the Saiyan*

Goku: Well that explains the reason, so who's in charge of the guild right now?

His Answer was responded when Mirajane spoke up to everyone who was working to get the guild back on top

Mirajane: Guys! From today and on we can receive jobs! Even if the main guild hall is under construction we still need to keep up with the jobs! *said cheerfully to everyone*

At this everyone from the Guild except Goku, Lucy, Natsu and Gray went straight towards the Work Board to get a job and get going, Team Natsu went towards the Bar were Mirajane was working at, The White haired Barmaid notice the Saiyan God with a cheerful smile, her heart stared to beat more than ever and her cheeks got redder, even if he left for 2 days she dearly misses him, Mira went towards him with a cheerful smile and said

Mira: I see that you're back Goku-kun, I really did miss you a lot *said to the Saiyan with a truthful smile* also congratulations on becoming a Wizard Saint! If the guild wasn't like this we would have a big celebration!

Goku: I also miss you too Mira-chan *replied with a Son Grin* and don't need to worry about it, Maybe when the guild it's fully done we can do a celebration but for now can make me some food? I'm really hungry and I love the food that you make *asked with a childish tone*

Mira: _He's so cute when he acts like that *blushing slightly*_ Alright Goku-kun just wait for a few minutes for the food to be right up

Goku: Thanks! *said cheerfully and turns his head to the group* Well what did I miss this last 2 days and also where's Erza-chan? I don't see her

Lucy: Erza is at Fairy Hills packing some stuff and you might want to sit tight since a lot happened in the last two days

The Celestial Mage stared to explain what has been going on this last two days, Lucy explained that Loke was really a Celestial Spirit being going on rouge by the Celestial Spirit King for doing some sins in the past, the rest of the Team Natsu tried to help Loke about his situation and finding out his backstory, Then after all that Lucy with the rest of the team confront the Spirit King to give Loke a second chance to be back at the Celestial World, after brief moments the King accepted and apologies Loke for all the misunderstood that happened, and Loke gave them a gift of 5 tickets to a five stars hotel at the beach to enjoy themselves in witch Lucy accepted quickly

Goku was just listening to the story closely, he already knew that Loke had a different source of energy and it was decreasing really slowly, He was happy that the Celestial Spirit was back to where he belongs and Lucy also told him that they were waiting of him but suddenly he heard someone throwing stuff, everyone turned around to see a Pissed off Erza looking at Laxus who was showing a Smug grin, The Super Saiyan got almost near them but still keeping distance to hear the conversation

Erza: Repeat what you say one more time! *gritting her teeth*

Laxus: I just say it clearly, This guild doesn't need weakling who can't even protect themselves *smug grin* to have the guild destroyed by Phantom Lord it's something really embarrassing, also everyone of you are relying to much on Newbie who I admit he's strong than the rest of you weaklings

Erza: You little... *Clenching her fist*

Happy: Laxus came back? *surprised tone*

Gray: He can't have his mouth shut for a moment after every little thing *crossing his arms and annoyed tone*

Laxus: You *pointing at Levy* I heard what the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel did to you and the rest of you're team! You guys are embarrassing! Hahaha! *mocking laugh*

Levy was staring to feeling bad of what happened with Gajeel and some tears were trying to come out from her, Lucy was getting angry at Laxus trying to mock her friend, Goku was just glaring daggers at Laxus for what he was saying to Levy, he wanted to go up to him and beat him some sense out of him but he restrained himself to do it

Laxus: Oh would you look at that *looking at Lucy* The girl that stared the whole War with Phantom Lord

The Celestial Mage was about to speak up for herself but she was interrupted by Mirajane who shouted from from the Bar

Mirajane: Laxus! The situation is already solve, It was nobodies fault about this! Besides you weren't in the fight so don't add more oil on the fire that's what master said!

Laxus: Of course this is not my concern to worry but.. If I was here you weren't going through this embarrassing situation

Natsu: I'm about teach him how to keep his mouth shut! **Kaio... *interrupted***

His attack was interrupted when he saw Goku going at Lighting speed towards Laxus stopping next to him and impressing everyone with his speed, Both of them were looking face to face creating a pressure that was felt by everyone near them making them sweat nervously

Erza: _Their Auras are creating a great pressure around us.. *impressive tone*_

Goku: Stop this Laxus.. *dangerous tone*

Laxus: Oh what's this? Newbie became a Wizard Saint? I have to say I'm impress you're one of the only ones that are strong in this pathetic guild but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me *smug grin*

Goku: Hmph! We'll see about that *smirking*

Laxus: I can't wait for that day to come *stands up and looks behind the rest* When I become the Master of this Guild I'm going to kick out all the weaklings to the street, And If you don't agree with my idea come say it to my face, I'm going to create the strongest Guild in Fiore, a guild that nobody will enter easily, the strongest one in History! *Leaves the scene laughing*

Lucy: *looks at Mirajane* The guy only knows how to talk trash *annoyed tone*

Mirajane: It's not all everything trash, Laxus has the blood the Master flooding his body, he's the Grandson of Master

Lucy: NANI?! *shocked tone*

Mirajane: If Master wants to retire there's probably high chances that Laxus becomes the next master of Fairy Tail *bitter smile*

Lucy: No way... I don't want him to become the master, have someone like him that treats his friends like that

Natsu: *clenching his teeth* That piece of shit.. I'll break his teeth when I see him again

Goku: *touches his shoulders* Come on Natsu, the guy can be annoying but don't do anything reckless, you almost use Kaio-Ken, that would have drain mostly you're power

Natsu: But I can finally prove that I'm stronger than Laxus! Why did you have to stop me?

Goku: Because even with you're Gravity Seals off and Kaio-Ken you wouldn't be able to beat Laxus I sense he's energy and he's someone really formidable for Battle and I can't wait to have a fight with him! It's going to be great!

Natsu: Tsk! Fine I won't fight him when I see him but you better teach us something new, I really need to get stronger for the S-Class Trials and beat Ice Queen on this race *glaring daggers at Gray*

Gray: I heard that Ash Brain! *Yelled at Natsu*

Natsu: So bring it on, I'm not done with you! *copped his head to channel Ki*

Gray: I'm going to be the one that's going to make you cry! *smirking and channeling Ki*

Before both of them could launch their Energy blast Erza came up to them and gave a punch to each of them knocking them down, The Scarlet Haired woman had a annoyed face by their acts

Erza: No fighting in the construction area! *annoyed tone*

" Aye Erza!" Replied both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage

Erza: *looks at Goku with a warm smile* Glad to have you back Goku, we heard what you did at the Wizard Saint Trials, It's really impressive to get the 5th position being one position higher than Master

Lucy: He's position is higher than Master?! *shocked tone* Just how strong are you Goku?

Goku: I guess I don't know my real strength hehehe *scratching his head and laughing*

Mirajane: Goku-kun! The food is already set on the table! *shouted from the bar*

Goku: Alright Food! *replied in a childish tone*

At this the Super Saiyan teleported to where all the food was and stared to eat at inhuman speeds making everyone sweat-drop of the amounts of eating he can do, Meanwhile he was eating he sense someone else in the construction hiding, he notice it was a Blue Haired girl who was looking at Gray with eye hearts and daydreaming

Goku: _What is the girl doing here? Also why is she looking at Gray like that, it reminds me when Chi-Chi used to looked at me like that in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament_

Juvia was looking at Gray who was having a discussion with Natsu, She really was in love with the Ice Mage after his performance in her battle with him and giving her a second chance to redeem herself, Before she thought he was like everyone but he prove her wrong at the end and that made her love for him sky rock in every way

Juvia: _Juvia_ _will follow Gray-sama to the end of the world and nothing will stop Juvia from doing it! but also Juvia has to be careful with the Wizard Saint Goku, he's someone capable to sensing Juvia.._

Meanwhile Goku finish his last plate and gave a happy sigh

Goku: Yatta! That was amazing food Mira-chan! I really love it! *replied in a cheerful tone*

Mirajane: It's nothing, I just did what I'm good at *slightly blushing* _If we were alone I would have ask him to take me on a date.._

Goku: And that's what I really like about you *Son grin* beside nobody cooks like you! _Except Chi-Chi who rivals her *soft smile*_

The White Haired barmaid took this compliment and turns around to hide her blush, she couldn't hold it, she wanted to make Goku hers right there and right now but she didn't want to make a scandal now so she needed to hold herself, The Super Saiyan was just looking at her, her snowy white hair, those deep blue eyes and her body that made her every way perfect like Ultear, He slightly blush at this and just smiled

Goku: _Damn I have to control this Curse of the Saiyan God or else I'll become like Master or Master Roshi *chuckles*_

His thoughts were interrupted where Erza and the rest of Team Natsu was beside her

Erza: So Goku, Lucy told you already about Loke and the tickets to Akame Resorts right? *asked with curiosity*

Goku: Yeah she told me a while ago what about it?

Erza: Well we were wondering if you want to come with us and the rest of the team? Count this as a celebration for you're ascension to Wizard Saint since the guild it's still under construction, so what do you think? *nervous tone*

Goku: Sure why not! *exclaimed with an exciting tone* what time are we leaving?

Lucy: Right now! Everyone has everything packed we are just waiting for you *explained with a smile*

Goku: Alright give me a moment! I'll be back! *smiles and teleports away*

Erza: _This will be a great chance if my feelings for him are really changing to something big also I need this for relaxation after the war, I just hope nothing bad happens in our vacation.._

Juvia: _So they are going to Akame Resorts? Juvia will also be there so Love Rival can not make a move against Gray-sama *determination tone*_

*Scene Change, Akame Resorts Beach*

Team Natsu were running in the Beach of Akame Resorts wearing their bathing suits, It was leaded by Goku and Erza who were wearing their sun glasses and following behind with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy who was flying with his wings, Natsu and Gray invited Goku to beach water to see who would launch their biggest Kamehameha to create the biggest waves meanwhile Erza and Lucy were trying to tan themselves and also watching the development

Goku: Alright guys just because we are in the beach doesn't mean you can slack off you're training *smiling*

Natsu: Who says we are slacking off!? We are itching to prove we have gone better in our techniques! *replied with a grin on his face*

Gray: I have to agree with Ash brain on this one, we are strong enough to prove it to you!

Goku: That's the spirit! Alright show me what you guys got in store!

Natsu: Alright I'll go first! **Gravity Seals: Kai!**

The Dragon Slayer body stared to show in different parts of his body and staring to illuminate, Natsu felt his body lighter than before and his Ki and Magic increase sightly more than before, He created a Magic Aura surrounding him and copped his hands near his waist and stared to say the words

"Kaaaaaaa.. Meeeeee"

The blue sphere ball stared to appear in his hands and below his body the water stared to rise making Goku smirk and Gray get an annoyed face

"Haaaaa... Meeeeeeee"

The energy ball stared to get bigger, Natsu gritted his teeth because it was still difficult to concentrate this amount of energy, he needed to prove Goku that he got stronger and he will get stronger to catch him and then with all his Ki he release the attack

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

The Blue Wave of energy shots towards the Ocean creating a trench of energy and also rising Tsunamis that were scaring anyone who was near there, Erza had a small smirk and Lucy only sweat-drop by the amount of energy he putted on the Kamehameha

Erza: Natsu has come a long way with Goku teaching him, That attack can easily qualify him as a S-class Attack but it takes some energy from him *explained*

Lucy: You should have see him in the battle with Gajeel, His body was completely crushed after he run out of Magic energy and Gajeel only made it worst, The only way his alive was his Kaio-ken making him more stronger than ever, if it wasn't for the Senzu Beans he would still be in bed right now

Erza: Natsu... *looking at Natsu with admiration* You might reach to my level sooner than I thought

Goku: *Looking at Natsu* Good job Natsu! You're Kamehameha has gotten stronger to the point you created Tsunamis in the ocean *smilling*

Natsu: It's because I'm that awesome! *grinning*

Gray: Yeah right, I can make a better and stronger Kamehameha that you did Pinky *smirking*

Natsu: Alright then prove it Ice Queen! *yelled at Gray*

Gray: Of course I will! **Gravity Seals: Kai!**

The Ice Mage body stared to show symbols that also looks the same as Natsu's, His aura stared to leak of and freezing the water surrounding him, He copped his hands together and puts them near his waist and stared to say the words

"Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee"

The Blue sphere of Ki stared to appear in his hands creating a small wind gust and cracking the Ice beneath him

"Haaaaaaa... Meeeeeee"

The Ball of Ki stared to get bigger making Gray to concentrate more and sweat a bit from the concentration

"Haaaaaaaa!"

The Kamehameha shoots towards the Ocean creating a trench in the floor and creating Tsunamis of the same size as Natsu did, Erza and Lucy were also impressed that Both of them manage to took down and learn the attack at this rate but not at the level of power like Goku

Goku: It seems that both of you are at the same level so far! _These two could make a perfect team for Fusion! But I doubt they will agree that easily_

"Hmph, Lucky!" both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage said to each other

Meanwhile the Water Mage was watching from far behind how Gray, Natsu and Goku were launching their attacks, She was utterly shock from the attack that her Gray-sama launch and that just made her love him more and prove that she was stronger than Lucy her 'Love Rival'

After a while everyone was laying down at the sun taking a break of all they have done, They have been playing Volleyball for an hour straight being the teams of 4 vs 1 and of course Goku loved the challenge of being the only one of the team, He beat them down for ten games straight! Not even Erza couldn't got to his speed and force of the ball he was sending, He wasn't a Wizard Saint for nothing

The Red Haired Beauty was laying down on the sand with her sunglasses letting the sun kiss her skin, She was really happy with being with her team and Goku, she had to admit she was getting feelings towards the Saiyan God, she doesn't know how but it was really warm and beautiful, she let a small smile to form on her face and said in her mind

Erza: _This has been and great day so far..._

Then she drove to herself into a deep slumber, suddenly she was seeing black ships that were having slaves on them and the twisted things that she had to go through her childhood, then she found herself in a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably of all the pain she has been through

" _What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to live!"_

She was small and frail, her small scarlet hair all dirty from the beatings she was receiving from the slave drivers and the higher ups

" _There's no freedom in this cursed world!"_

Then she stared to remembered all her friends in the Tower of Heaven that have been through the entire childhood with her, Simon, Milliana and course him.. Jellal.

The Red Haired woke up from her slumber and she found herself in the Hotel Room with her bath suit, She only wore this in this occasions when she feels safe around someone, she was about to re-quip back to her armor but then she thought of something

Erza: I guess it's ok to let loose once.. I have been wearing my armor every time since I came to Fairy Tail and I felt comfortable.. **Re-quip!**

Her body stared to illuminate for a few seconds and then it died down showing her black dress that was showing some good part of her cleavage and her beautiful hair was put into a tail, she was looking at herself in the mirror with a small smile and she heard the door knock

Erza: Come in!

Then the door was open by Goku who was coming with a black suit and his Wizard Saint medal shinning, he was trying to tied his tie, The Red Haired had to admit that he looked like a God amongst the men with it, she blushed at the thought of this when he heard Goku speak up

Goku: Erza-chan can you help me with my tie, I can't do it really wellll *looking at Erza in shock*

The Super Saiyan haven't seen someone this beautiful before and he wouldn't thought Erza was one of them, she was looking like a Goddess with her dress and marking well her body and curves, he was looking at her deep brown eyes and she was looking at his Onxy black eyes, They were deep lost in their thoughts until the Saiyan God spoke up

Goku: You look amazing Erza-chan... *awe tone*

Erza: You really think so.. *muttered with a Blush*

Goku: Of course! I'm not going to deny it, but forgetting about that can you help me to tied this tie it's really annoying me and Lucy told me that I had to wear this since the Casino is formal *struggling with his tied*

Erza: *soft chuckles* Of course Goku

The Red Haired Scarlet stared to tied Goku's tied, in the way she felt his strong muscle that could made every girl crazy from it, The Super Saiyan was also having his thoughts of Erza, he never really thought of a woman's body unless they are having 'fun' like with Chi-Chi or Ultear last night, he shook his thoughts off trying to get the blush away

Erza: Alright it's all done *said with a smile*

Goku: Thanks Erza-chan! *flashing a Son grin* I'll be at the Casino with Natsu since they are giving a buffet down there *drooling*

Erza: Alright Goku I'll see you there *Watches him teleport away* _He's really something.. And my heart was skipping a beat when I saw him near me.. I need to solve this feeling but now let's enjoy the night!_

*Scene Change*

In a short time later, Everyone was at the Casino enjoying themselves, Lucy was dominating the game of Poker, Goku was eating near them some amazing food from the Hotel and Erza was showing a smirk of having piles of chips so she can continue with the game, Goku decided to drop the game since he was feeling kinda sleepy somehow making Erza and Lucy raised an eyebrow but they shrugged off when they continued the Game and they saw a new dealer change

"Since you're on a high winning streak, I'm going to show you something different folks and while at it let's raise the bet shall we!" The new dealer responds back to Erza's winning streak and throwing cards at the table

The Red Haired Scarlet looked at the cards that the dealer throws off, she read the words saying "Death" making her raise an eyebrow then suddenly she looked at the dealer more closely making her shock of who he is

Erza: It can't be... *shocked tone* it's that you Sho? You're alive?

Sho: So you actually remembered me Erza *sneered tone* and of course I'm alive..

The Scarlet Haired was feeling Heartbreaking since they were one of his first friend in her Childhood and not remembering one of them was making her feel bad

Goku saw this and was trying to speak up and defend Erza since he could see her face filled in Awe, fear and depression and that somehow made him mad for what this guy did to her, but it was useless his sleep was getting stronger making him stumble down and also he felt Natsu's and Gray's power disappear, this was getting bad

Goku: _Damn It! Why am I feeling like this, did they put something in my food to made me sleep!?_

Lucy: Goku! Are you alright?! *looks at Erza* Erza snap it out! Goku is knocked out suddenly

Erza was about to speak up when the lights of the Casino went out making Lucy more nervous than before then she felt an arm grabbing her making Erza yelled her name in the darkness, suddenly the lights went on and saw Lucy tied up in a pole and Goku still on the floor trying to keep conscious

Erza: Someone must have drugged Goku to be like this.. But who?

Sho: I think she's referring to you Milianna *smirking*

"Indeed" suddenly another person jumped down from the floor with orange ropes showing magic circles around it, her hair was orange and had like a cat face on her (A/N: If you wanna know how she looks like I recommend you should look her up)

Milianna: It has been a while Erzy *smiling at her with her cat*

Erza: Milianna? You can use magic?! *shocked tone*

Sho: She's not the only one *showing his cards of Natsu, Happy and Gray* I can trapped these little guys that came with you but with the Wizard Saint Son Goku was different, Milianna drugged him to a long sleep but he's being really stubborn to be stumble down

Goku: Damn it... *struggling to keep himself awake*

Erza: What do you want with my friends?!

Milianna: Friends you say? *mocking tone*

Sho: Remember we used to be good friends until you betray us! *shouted to Erza*

Erza: *trying to keep her compose* I... We did...

Goku: What.. Are they... Talking about.. Erza-chan... *still trying to keep himself awake*

She was about to speak up to the Super Saiyan when another person came behind Sho who was wearing a suit and had a blocky body all over him and she recognize that person from the same place she call hell

"Come on give her a break Sho, leave the interesting things for later" said in a happy tone

Lucy: How does he has a body made out of blocks!? *shouted from behind*

Erza: Wally? It's that you? *shocked tone*

Wally: That's right, The old Wally it's no more thanks to some improvements, now I'm much smoother than before as you see *smirking*

Erza: So you also learn how to use Magic?

"Why are you so surprised by this Erza? Don't you think people can learn something in these last few years" a deep voice came from behind

Erza: _No... Not Simon too.._

The Man who was in the shadows became clear, he was big guy with tanned skin and was wearing a mask in his face only leaving his eyes in sight

Goku: _Who are these guys? What do they want with Erza-chan? *fighting off the drug*_

Erza: What do you guys want from me? *shouted to all of them*

Sho: What we want it's to take you home... Where you belong *smirking wickedly*

Goku: _Home.. What is he talking about? Her home is Fairy Tail right?_

Erza: No... Nothing but that! I'm not going back to that place called Hell! *yelled at Sho with fear*

Wally: It's that so.. *pointing the Gun at Lucy making her tremble in fear* You don't want you're guild friends to be in danger right

Sho: Beside you don't want them death do you? *smirking*

Goku: Bastards... Don't you dare.. *fighting off the Drug* _Damn it! It's going to take a while to get this drug off_

Simon: We don't want to start a problem with you Wizard Saint, we just want Erza back to where she belongs too..

The Super Saiyan was about to speak up in defense against Erza but the Red Haired Scarlet spoke up and said to them without looking at Goku

Erza: Fine... I'll go back as long as you keep my friends without harm especially Goku.. *tears almost coming down to her face*

Sho: Of course we are people who keep promises *smirking and throws the cards of Natsu and Gray*

Goku: Erza... You don't.. Have to do this *concerned tone*

Erza: I'm sorry Goku... *looking at him with a tear running down her face* Tell the guild I won't be coming back

Simon: Alright let's go back to the Tower of Heaven *replied with a calm tone*

At this Erza left with the group of her childhood back to the place where all her nightmares stared at, Goku was beyond mad, how they could come up with a drug strong enough to keep him down to not do anything, he wanted to know where they were taking her, but what made him more mad was Erza's beautiful face with fear and anguish, he let 50% of his Base Form powering up and shaking the entire Casino and staring to rise up slowly, he was still sleepy but he could walk, he walked slowly towards Lucy who was looking at Goku with a worry face

Lucy: Goku.. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop them... *almost tearing up* those ropes were against magic

Goku: Hehe *untying the ropes* Don't worry Lucy and don't blame yourself about this it was my fault I couldn't save Erza *looking down at the floor with shame*

Lucy: Don't worry we will save them *determinate tone*

Goku: right! But for now I need to know how to release Natsu and Gray from their Cards

Juvia: *Appears near the cards* Don't worry Wizard Saint-san Juvia will save Gray-sama and his friend

Goku: Wait you're the girl that i was sensing before in the construction area! *pointing at her* what are you doing here

Juvia: Juvia wanted to do something good for Gray-sama to notice me *blushing* also I wanted to prevent Love rival to get near her *looking at Lucy with daggers*

Lucy: Ehh?! *shocked tone*

Goku: well if you wanna help go for it! We need as much as we can!

The Water Mage just nodded and stared to release the cards of Natsu and Gray, The Super Saiyan was just looking at Juvia with a happy smile knowing that she's really concerned of Gray and that reminded him how Erza sacrifice herself to not be involved by this, he tightened his fist of the though of this

Goku: _Erza-chan I don't know really you're past but one thing for sure is that I'm going to save you no matter what!_

*Scene Change, Unknown Location*

In a dark room that was only showing the crystal of the room illuminating it, there was a person sitting on his throne with a smirk on his face watching all the events in the in a Lacrimal Vision

"I know that drug won't keep you there forever Son Goku, however I know all you're move sets and powers since the battle of Lullaby" replied the guy who had long Blue Hair and a tattoo on his left eye, the same spot as Siegrain

"Now with Erza in my grasp everything will go according to the plan!"

Suddenly the Lacrimal stared to show Ultear in her same attired she wears when she goes to a council meeting

Ultear: The meeting about shooting the Etherion is in 30 Minutes, Jellal *replied in her normal tone*

Jellal: Good *smirking evilly* those old geezers don't know what they have coming

Ultear: Just let me tell you this Jellal, if my Goku-kun is involved in this plan and you hurt him, I swear I will hunt you down and kick you're ass to the next weekend understood? *scary tone*

Jellal: Don't worry, you're little Wizard Saint won't receive any damage from this *still smirking*

Ultear: Alright I'll get going with the plan *shuts down the Lacrima*

Jellal: *sighs* Damn that woman.. Son Goku, I won't hesitate to finish you off if you interfere with my plans *smirking like a maniac* and I'll make sure you will never seen Erza ever again..

* * *

 **And Cut! Cliffhanger! As you guys can see I changed up some things to make it more realistic with Goku in it, The Reason Goku couldn't move was because the Drug was so strong that made him struggle to keep awake, I know some people will say that he can shrugged off Mystogan Sleeping Magic but this is inside his system and Jellal created this based off black magic and give to Millianna to drug him off with the food and keep him down for a few couple minutes so yeah, Next chapter will be about Team Natsu plus Juvia arriving to the Tower of Heaven and trespassing all the rounds to get to Jellal and Erza will have her confrontation with her Childhood friend before Natsu and Goku arrived to the main battle, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and favorite this story to keep me motivated! See ya later**

 **Ja-ne**


	17. The Game of Paradise! Confront the Past!

**Helloooooo guys I'm back with an another chapter of this story! I have been getting a lot of request saying when it's the next chapter going to be uploaded and to be honest since I stared school few days ago and the Homework cuts a lot of time I'm going to be updating a week or two weeks each chapter but don't worry I won't quit this story that is having good success! Well since that's all I have to say let's answer some of the reviews**

 **Forzarismo: thanks for the support man and we will see how the battles are going to get through this chapter, I'll try to keep it as canon as possible for the battles for Team Natsu but of course Goku will have action this chapter and the next 1-2, and for the Etherion Blast you just have to wait and find out :)**

 **BeckoningOblivion: You might get to see that but I can't promise since that will be spoiling so you just have to wait and find out**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot bro, As for Gray and Juvia I will keep that couple but this time Gray will notice her feeling but later on the story and yes Goku is pissed and he will be more when he finds out Erza's past it will make the whole tower almost to rumble down but you have to wait and find out what he will do**

 **DJ Meltdown to Ground Xero: Thanks a lot man but also when you gonna update you're story? I'm anxious to know what will happen next!**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Yes Jellal has been watching Goku fighting since Lullaby and he knows about the Kaio-ken and Kamehameha, also he will be stronger than his Canon counterpart but not to hurt 40% Base Form Goku since he's OP but there will be another things he's invulnerable, also Goku and Vegeta in this story are strong enough to match 80% Beerus with their SSG Form but with SSGSS they will rival the Full Power of the God of Destruction of Universe 7**

 **Kiki2389: Don't worry you won't be disappointed of how it will undergo the battles and this Arc**

 **Ddea5115: It's alright man I don't judge you about you're opinion and at the beginning I was In the same spot when I got to know the Harem Concept and Mirajane is one of my Favorite girls also that's why I had her kiss Goku first**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Lucy will be stronger than her Canon Counterpart and will be trained by Goku but in the future when the time comes wise so I won't have her weak and you just have to wait and find out who will fight Laxus first since I know Natsu and Goku will in this story and also Laxus is stronger than his Canon counterpart but also not to Goku's level to be able to leave a scratch so I don't want to spoil the Battle for Fairy Tail Arc yet so stick around man**

 **Im not one of those persons to judge since everyone has their own opinions and I respect them but please if you say this story sucks of the way of writing this is done then don't read the story as simple as it is, also this story it's not Copied this is the first time Goku starts at the beginning of Fairy Tail and has a Harem in this Universe and I haven't seen that happen in Fanfiction so please if you don't like the story that's fine by me but don't comments leaving rants when you don't even read further than chapter 2 but who I am to judge? *sighs* well since that's out of the way let's get stared with this chapter**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT and Fairy Tail, they correspond to their respective authors**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

 **Chapter 17: The Game of Paradise! Confront the Past!**

* * *

*Akame Resorts, Casino*

Juvia, Goku and Lucy finally manage to get Natsu and Gray out the magic cards they were trapped but when they freed them they gasped in horror, The Ice Mage was stabbed in the chest by an arrow and blood flowing out of his body and The Dragon Slayer was with his eyes completely blank and blood in his mouth, Goku clenched his fist because he couldn't save them but fortunately they were alive, Lucy gasped also in horror to see the, in this state and Juvia was trying to prevent tears coming down her face

Juvia: Juvia wasn't able to save Gray-sama.. Juvia was talking to him when the person that stabbed him attacked him out of nowhere and trapped Gray-sama in the magic card with Natsu-san and beat Juvia easily.. Juvia is sorry to not be able to do anything against it.. *preventing tears coming down*

Goku: *walks up towards Juvia and puts a hand towards her shoulders* It's alright Juvia, you did what you can and beside it caught us everyone off guard, I wasn't expected to be drugged to not be able to save Erza-chan.. *looks down on the floor* but for now we need to cure Natsu and Gray..

The Water Mage just nodded knowing that saving both of them was more importantly, maybe this was the only way to redeem herself from her actions

Lucy: *looking at Goku anGd holding Natsu* Do you have any Senzu beans to cure both of them? *worried tone*

Juvia: Senzu Beans? *asked with curiosity and looking at the Saiyan*

Goku: I'll explained later and no I didn't brought it with me *scratching his head* but I have another method *smiling*

The Saiyan God put his right hand on Natsu and his left on Gray, he stared to concentrated and with his Ki stared to cure both of his students, Lucy and Juvia were awestruck when they saw Gray's stabbed being closed and Natsu eyes stared to become normal, Both of them stared to grunt trying to open their eyes, when they opened it they saw Goku with a smile, Lucy grinning and Juvia blushing and hugs the Ice Mage making him choke and get wild awake

Juvia: Gray-sama! Juvia was worried sick about you're health! *hugging Gray tightly*

Gray: Need!... Air! *struggling with his words*

Juvia still hesitating let Gray go letting him get Air, Natsu opened his eyes when he felt a pain in his mouth getting the best out of him, He let a big stream of fire towards the roof almost getting the Casino on fire getting the attention of everyone

Natsu: WHO THE FUCK SHOOTS SOMEONE IN THEIR MOUTH! I WONT FORGIVE THEM! *angered and looking around the one who shot him*

Goku: *Serious tone* Natsu calm down.. I will explained what happened

The Dragon Slayer calmed down a bit since it was weird to hear Goku being all serious so he knew this was a serious situation

Gray: *stretching his muscles* What happen Goku and where's Erza I can't sense her and the other bastards that attacked us

The Super Saiyan stared to explained the events of how they capture Erza and drugging him on the way, Natsu was beyond mad, How dare to capture Erza, one of his inspirations to be better, the one who taught her how to read and write and mostly keeping him on his place, He was letting Magic and Ki off at the same time raising the temperature beyond levels, Juvia and Lucy were affected by this heat wave but Gray and Goku increased their level of power to not feel it

Natsu: I'm going to make them pay for capturing Erza and Happy.. *clenching his fist so hard*

Goku: And we will.. *keeping a serious face* We need to bring her back home.. To Fairy Tail

At this everyone let a small smile, they knew if the 5 of them worked together they would be able to pull this off

Lucy: Goku, can you be able to teleport us towards where they went *asked to the Saiyan*

Goku: I'll see if I can.. *starts to concentrated but finds nothing* I can't sense her anywhere.. It's like she disappeared and also without her Ki I can't teleport without knowing *soft tone*

Natsu: Let me do it.. With my nose and the sensing abilities we can find Erza.. I can see they went that way *pointing at the exit*

Gray: Natsu's Dragon Slayer sniffing can be really useful *chuckling*

Lucy: What are we waiting for! We are wasting time to save her!

At this everyone yelled 'Aye' and dashed towards the Exit and went straight, they stopped when they found the beach of the hotel

Juvia: The trail ends here! *yelled to everyone*

Lucy: It seems that they left with a boat! We can't swim all the way to where they went, they could be miles away already!

Goku: I don't see that a problem, we could use my flying ability to get to where Natsu's nose is guiding him *smiling*

Gray: To bad that you didn't taught us that yet! *glaring at Goku with jealousy*

Goku: Hehehe... I promise I will teach you how to fly but now we need to focus on saving Erza *serious voice*

At this everyone nodded and grabbed tightly on the Super Saiyan, Goku stared to levitate with his Ki rising to the sky, This made everyone look on awe since it was their first time flying, then he increased his Ki and dashed towards where Natsu was pointing making everyone yelled at the speed he was going

Goku: _We're coming to save you Erza-chan... *serious expression*_

*Scene Change, Council Chamber, Era*

The Time Arc was having a bored expression on her face hearing the old geezers taking about the R-System that was left alive these last 8 Years with Siegrain who was listening carefully, She instead wanted to be with her lover Goku and enjoying some time together like couple but she needed to stick with the plan, they were planning to do something to get rid of the last R-System but that was the plan that Jellal was doing and of course her fault, he heard one of them saying that it was completed so she decided to speak up trying to not catch unwanted attention

Ultear: So.. The Tower is done.. *uninterested tone*

"Hmm.. But why now the R-System comes to our radars?" Said one of the council old members

Siegrain: It's not the R-System.. It's the Tower of Heaven *serious tone*

Org: So thats the name of the Tower eh? *amused tone*

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE NAME OF IT! THE R-SYSTEM HAS BEEN PROHIBITED BECAUSE OF ITS DARK MAGIC THAT CAN CAUSE CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION IN ISHGAR, WE NEED TO SEND TROPS NOW!" Said the Chairman of the Council angered with the other about the situation

"But we don't know where the tower is located" Said another elder Councilwoman trying to calm down the sudden burst "beside the supervisor of the Tower Jellal Fernandez is in there guarding the tower and we don't know anything what he's capable off"

Yajima one of the Elder Council members watched Siegrain who was giving off a suspicious look but also serious, then he looked at Ultear who in these last days she has been acting really happy around Era, but he could tell she was hiding something related to this or something else

*Scene Change, With Team Natsu*

Goku was Flying at Hypersonic speed and carrying Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia, The Dragon Slayer and Super Saiyan were concentrated on the flight trying to sense Erza's Ki, The Ice Mage was livid and mad of what happened and couldn't do anything

Gray: I can't believe I was beaten by someone weaker than me! And letting Happy and Erza being captured! What a humiliation! *Anger rising up* _I don't deserve to be Goku's student.._

Juvia: Juvia also can't believe Titania was captured by one of them.. *looking down*

Gray: It's still impossible that she was capture like that.. You don't know Erza at all *scary face with anger*

Lucy: Oi Gray! Calm down and let her be! *yelled at the Ice Mage*

Gray just 'tch' and stared to look around the horizon with an annoyed face

Lucy: Now that I remember Erza said that they were old friends of her.. But now that we know it we still never asked her about her past *looking down at the ocean*

Then the Super Saiyan stared to sense multiple power levels coming from the north, when they got near it they could see a big tower in an Island, he yelled to them trying to get their attention

Goku: Hey look over there! *pointing at the tower*

Natsu: I can also see it and Erza trail was going that way! *added to the conversation with a serious tone*

Gray: So that's the Tower of Heaven? I can sense multiple power levels coming from there *wary tone* we should be careful

Goku: _We are almost there.. Hold on a little bit Erza-chan.. *concern tone*_

*Scene Change, Tower of Heaven, Erza's Cell*

The Red Haired was just in silence in her cell looking down on the floor and her hands tied to prevent her doing magic, She just spoked with Sho few moments ago about how she betrayed them by leaving them, of course she felt bad at leaving one of his childhood friends behind and not contacting them to tell them she was okay, then she stared to remember all the moments she had with them in this Tower and how mostly Jellal took all the blame to save her and the group

Also it was one of the time they caught her and beaten her into an inch of her Life and losing her left eye on the way..

Erza: _I remember perfectly That day... If they had took Jellal he wo_ _uldn't have his left eye taken away.. *thought deeply*_

Also she stared to remember her conversation with Sho and the reasons of bringing her here, of course this was an R-System for black magic and revive Zeref using her body to bring him back to life that's what really was but Sho and others believed that Jellal will bring them to Paradise taking them back their Freedom, but the Titania wasn't going to buy it at all

Erza: _They are such a fools.. He's manipulating them to an extend that makes me sick.. *disgusted face* I can't stand here doing nothing I'm getting out_

The Titania stared to bit to her ropes that was preventing her to do Magic, she manage to get free and Re-quipped to her Normal armor she always wears, Then with her sword she sliced up the bars of the cell and stared to run towards the exit but suddenly she remembered that Happy was here also

Erza: Shit! Happy is also captured! I have to go save him *said to herself*

Before she turned around she sensed Sho coming from behind with a maniac smirk on his face

Sho: Where do you think you're going sister? *maniac tone* don't you think you can't escape from the real paradise do you?

Erza with fast speed of her armor kicked Sho in the face making him bleed from his mouth and falling down unconscious, The Titania just looked down at him with a concerned expression and said

Erza: Forgive me but I had to do this and put a stop to Jellal..

Meanwhile Jellal was watching all the events folding down via Lacrima, He stared to laugh like a Maniac about this, Suddenly another Lacrima that was hidden in the tower was showing Team Natsu leaded by the Wizard Saint Goku lading down in the island and stared to make their ways towards the tower, At this Jellal grinned because he knew he was coming to save her

Jellal: As I expected, Erza is a strong woman and stubborn to stay in one place, also Son Goku is arriving to the party with Salamander and the others, would I win or Them? *smirking* let's called this the Paradise Game who will win and who will die.. Also I got a plan for these old geezers of the Council to not stick their nose

*Scene Change, Council Chamber, Era*

Siegrain: *Looking at the rest of the Members* The R-System ignores the rules of Life and Death and it's a prohibited magic that can be dangerous..

"The one in the tower is considered as our enemy!" Shouted a member of the Council towards Siegrain

"We need to send out troops now!" The Chairman of the Council replied back

Siegrain: Weaklings.. *Everyone looked at him in shock* You know sending our troops towards the tower is going to makes us look like weaklings in Public! This is a situation that's not supposed to be taken lightly! The only way we can do this is destroying the Tower! *standing up in anger* We will use the Etherion Cannon to destroy the Island with the Tower!

At this everyone was shocked of the sudden revelation that Siegrain was giving and stared to shout at him of how that power can destroy something big as Fiore, Ultear just sighed knowing that he was going to suggest this thanks to the plan, but somehow she had a gut feeling of her Goku being in that Tower doing something reckless

Ultear: I.. Vote for Siegrain about using the Etherion Cannon to the Tower, beside we need three more people for it to be fire *added to the conversation*

Siegrain: WE DONT HAVE ANYMORE TIME TO WASTE! THAT TOWER NEEDS TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT AWAY! *then slightly looks at Ultear* _That's weird.. Ultear never hesitates to do something like this or about Zeref related.._

*Scene Change, Inside of the Tower*

Goku, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia manage to get inside to the Tower thanks to the Water Mage oxygen bubble to be able to get inside of the Tower by water..

Gray: So this is the Tower's base? *looking around*

Goku: Don't take this so lightly Gray.. There can be guards coming up at any moment *serious expression*

At this everyone turned their heads to hear some shouts from upstairs, they saw multiple groups of guards with arrows on them, everyone got wary of this

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here!" Shouted one of the guards

Lucy: Shit we got caught! *said to herself*

Gray: What an annoyance we just arrive to prevent them but they came up to us looking for a fight..

Before Natsu could do something reckless, The Super Saiyan stared to move at lightning speed making everyone confused of where he went, Team Natsu knew that he was moving really fast that it can't be seen

Juvia: Juvia can't see Goku-san? *looking around* Where is he?

Lucy: He's moving really fast.. He's actually moving at the lightning speed *also looking around* just how he does it?

Natsu and Gray with their sensing abilities could see What Goku was planning, The Super Saiyan in slow motion stared to chopped their necks and punch them lightly in their stomachs to all of the groups, When time came to normal Goku appeared behind the team with a serious expression making everyone surprised, suddenly they heard all the guards stumbling down unconscious

Natsu: He just knock 40 Guards in 2 seconds... SUGOI! *excited tone*

Lucy: *looking at Goku* How are you this fast?!

Goku: I guess I don't even know my own speed hehehe.. *scratching his head*

Gray: Forget about that! We need to find Erza soon, I can faintly sense her from here *suggested*

Lucy: Alright Let's Go! *shouted to everyone*

At this everyone went to grab the stairs that lead them to the to the main floor of the Tower, They were staring to make plans of they would find Erza when suddenly they were interrupted by another amount of guards coming up to them, Goku was about to do the same when he heard the voice of his students

Natsu: Let us take this one Goku *serious expression*

Gray: I have to agree with Flame-Brain, we won't let you take all the fun *smirking*

Goku: Well if you said so *smirking back* it's all to you guys

At this Natsu and Gray release their Gravity Seals making their auras appear and surrounding them, Natsu dashed at fast speed with his fist on fire and stared to give a beating of a lifetime to the guards, Gray used his Ice Mage magic and summon his sword that Ur gave him in the trip back to Fairy Tail, He stared to slash the guards with ease making them look like child plays

Juvia: Juvia thinks Gray-sama has gotten stronger since our fight *blushed and looking at Gray fighting*

Lucy: She's right, also Natsu seems to got the hang of his new speed and hand-to-hand combat *added to the conversation*

Goku: That's what happens when you train a lot *suddenly he sense someone* Erza-chan!?

When both of his students were done with the guards, Erza appears on the hallway they were on, The Titania looked surprised that her Team and Goku were here in the Tower, The Super Saiyan and the rest of the team rushed towards her with concerned and said

Goku: Erza! You're alright?! *concerned tone*

Lucy: Thank goodness you're ok! *relief tone*

Erza: What are you guys doing here?

Natsu: What do you mean what! It would be a dishonor to leave someone from Fairy Tail behind! We stick together in this and also I need to get a payback for capturing Happy and that shot that Cubic man gave me! *anger tone*

Erza: You guys... Shouldn't be here *looking down on the floor*

Natsu: No way in hell I'm leaving! I'm going to look for happy! *leaves the group*

Gray: Oi Natsu! *yelled at him*

Goku: Leave him.. He can take care of himself *Looks at Erza with a serious and concerned expression* Now Erza-chan who are these people who called you sister? As far as I remember you're from Fairy Tail since childhood right? And we are not leaving until you speak up we are you're friends and we will do anything to make you move forward *soft smile*

The Titania blushed a bit of his smooth voice but also with Authority, she knew he was the only one he couldn't punish since he's someone different that he met, She looked at the group she trusted with concern face, she let a small tear roll down her face and cleaned it up but this wasn't unnoticed by the group

Erza: In this battle.. Win or Lose, I'll disappear of this life forever no matter what I do..

Goku: What? *surprised tone*

Gray: What are you talking about?! *annoyed tone*

Erza: *clenching her fist* The Future is inevitable.. Meanwhile you guys are here I'll tell you what really happened here *sad smile* as you know this is the Tower of Heaven also known as the R-System, More than a Decade ago, a group of Black Magic followers were planning to built this tower to revive the death

Lucy: Revive the Death *sweating a little*

Erza: The Government and not even the Council knew about this development so to prevent their attention they stared to gather people from other countries outside of Fiore making them work as slaves for this construction, when I was a girl they made me work here.. *Looking down*

At this everyone was in shock mostly the Super Saiyan, he was trying to keep his cool down to not make everyone tremble and decided to hear her story, The Titania stared to speak how her village was burned down by the Zeref followers and capture her as a slave and making her work at the Tower, Then he met Sho, Millianna, Wally, Simon and Jellal who was the one who kept her hopes up to survive, But it wasn't enough to be saved from the Life Threatening beating and starves she received, She also told the story how they almost escape resulting almost dying and losing her left eye by the guards making everyone gasped in horror, The she explained how she stared the Rebellion to escape and looking for his childhood friend

Erza: By our freedom and to save Jellal.. The slaves went to a rebellion, in that time he was the leader and had a good sense of justice, I admire him in every way but unfortunately he became a different person..

Then she stared to explained how the rebellion went down and stared to look for Jellal and found him in his cell telling him that they could escaped but Jellal stared to hurt her, He stared to speak how this world was cursed by the corrupts and he will bring the shadows to know the despair of the life, Also she explained how his grandpa rob sacrifice himself to save her from Magic guards and making her awake her re-quip

After she was done with her story, she could see some tears coming down her face, Juvia was keeping a normal expression but the story was to painful, Gray was clenching his fist so hard that it made them bleed, he wanted to give a beating to someone but the one who was beyond livid was Goku..

Erza could see that Goku's face was filled with hatred towards this Tower, The Super Saiyan was beyond mad, How could they touch her to that extend, He let a massive wave of Ki that made the entire Island shake to its core and everyone was holding on something to not be send away, His hair stared to spike up but keeping the black but his eyes were deep crystal blue making everyone surprised of the sudden change

Goku: _How dare those bastards to touch her and even make her lose her left eye! I won't forgive them! They will pay in blood! *His Saiyan Rage coming out*_

Gray: *Sweating from the pressure and holding up to something* Where is he getting all this power?! It's incredible!

Juvia: Goku-san is making the entire Island shake! Juvia is surprised by this! *covering herself from the wind gust*

Lucy: He could easily destroy this Island if he wanted too! *shocked tone and covering herself* thank goodness he's in our side

The Titania was just in silence looking at Goku's Rage how he was blowing everything away in the room, she was shocked of his power that was letting off it was stronger than his rage against Jose, She could understand that he will be beyond mad by just hearing her story of this tower, she was worried about him doing something that can affect him and everyone else, Suddenly the wind gust calmed down but Goku kept his dangerous face with his Deep Crystal Blue eyes that could scare even the Gods and also his Milky Aura that was also producing lightning, it was no longer calm

Gray: _His power is beyond what I have measure in my entire life! Now I can say he could definitely destroy the moon when he meant in Galuna Island.._

Lucy: Umm Goku.. What are you planning to do *nervous tone*

Goku: I'm going after that bastard who is in plan of this Tower and then I'm going to destroy every inch of this place *Dangerous tone making everyone flinch*

Erza: If you're going against Jellal I'm coming with you! *shouted towards him* This time it's time to confront my past *clenching her first*

The Saiyan God just let a smirk off and then looked at the others with also serious expression that made them sweat

Goku: You guys go look for Natsu and Happy and beat anyone who is in their way, Count this as a training Gray, you might learn something new *Smirking*

Gray: Heh! *smirking back* don't worry I'll bring Ash brain to his place

Juvia: You can count on Juvia! *smiling*

Lucy: We won't let you down Goku! *grinning*

Goku: *turns around towards the other floor* I'll play for now Jellal but when I find you, you will regret to hurt my friend!

But suddenly the Saiyan God felt a faint power level coming towards them, he and everyone turned their heads to see Sho walking towards them with sweat and blood on his mouth

Sho: What do you mean with all those words sister... *looking at Erza*

Erza: Sho... *staring to feel bad* I..

Sho: STOP MAKING UP LIES ERZA! ARE YOU TRYING TO WIN YOURE TRUST WITH YOURE FRIENDS! THE TRUTH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! *shouted to the Titania* Weren't you the one in 8 Years ago that made the ship that was getting us away explode and you escape?! If Jellal didn't find out we would be all death! Also he said that happens when you can't control you're magic power! You became a power hunger and left us!

Goku: So Jellal said that eh? *looking at him with his Deep sea green eyes*

Lucy: Do you think Erza will do something like this? *looking at him with a serious expression*

Sho: You guys don't understand anything! And you never will! I'm saved thanks to Jellal! That's why I have been building this tower for 8 Years thanks to him! *replied in his defense and then looks down on the floor* So everything was a lie.. IF ITS THATS TRUE SISTER! WHY DID JELLAL HAD TO LIE TO US!

Everyone one was in a deep silence, The Saiyan didn't dare to speak up since this was Erza's conversation but suddenly another person came to them it was Simon

Gray: That bastard! *trying to confront him*

Juvia: Gray-sama wait! We don't really know what he's capable off

Simon: *looking at Juvia* So you're Juvia, one of the Elemental 4 of Phantom Lord?

The Water Mage just 'Tch' at this since it was part of her past and wanted to forget that

Simon: *looking at the group* I didn't have any meanings to kill all of you people, to fool Sho and the others I was going to leave you guys unconscious but with this doll I manage to do it without any problems

Sho: *looking at Simon with disbelief* You were trying to betray us!?

Simon: You, Wally and Millianna have been all fooled by Jellal, I was waiting for the opportunity to do it so I faked that I believe him, I have believe that Erza wasn't the one who did that 8 Years ago and I'll still believe her *smiling*

Sho: How you can believe her this easily! How do you do it! *gets on his knees and starts to punch the floor* Fuck! Who's saying the truth

Goku: _That bastard made them believe in the perfect paradise.. Now they are suffering the consequences of not knowing the truth.. And that's why I will defeat him to an inch of his life *then watches Erza confronting Sho* Erza.. How dare this Tower and it's people do this to you.._

Meanwhile in his room watching everything via Lacrima, Jellal was just laughing like a maniac, He didn't care if he shook the Tower or the Island to its core or Sho and Simon believing her, He knew this was coming and of course Erza and Goku will make a great resource to activate the R-System and revive Zeref, He will just wait for the battle that was coming to him and everyone on this Tower

Jellal: Of course you will be playing my game Son Goku but don't get to cocky, I have some tricks up my sleeve *smirking like a maniac* Trinity Raven!

Suddenly three people appeared out of nowhere, one of them was a Owl Man with muscles and jet pack, another one was a women with an Katana and the last one was a guy with long hair and a crazy face

Jellal: It's time for round two of this game! *smirking*

*Scene Change, Council Chamber, Era*

The other Council members were discussing with Siegrain about not using the Etherion Cannon to destroy the island since it was their last resource of power

Siegrain: We can't give our opinion! There's no other way to destroy that Tower without the Cannon of Etherion!

The Chairman and other members who haven't vote were trying to come up with an excuse when The Time Arc Mage spoke up

Ultear: The R-System has been prohibited since the beginning of times, I think everyone here believes what it's capable off *Said a calm tone but suddenly she felt something* _What is this feeling... It's this Goku-kun? But why is he powering up to this level I have never sense? I have a bad feeling about this.._

"If we use the Etherion Cannon it will be destroying everything on it's path, even the innocence of who are in the Tower" Said the Chairman gritting his teeth and sweating

Siegrain: If we want to keep order in the Magic World, this is the price we need to pay off *replied in a serious tone*

"It's exactly what Siegrain said, They were a lot of sacrifices in history and that's why we are here" Replied another council men called Reiji

"Master Reiji! A blast of the Etherion Cannon will leave a black mark on the history of the World!" Shouted another member of the Council

"It's part of the sacrifice we need to accept off and prevent more innocence people to be affected by the R-System" Replied the elderly councilwoman "We can't let people leave a dark era of magic and revive the death, those kids need to learn how to live the life without problems so I vote to use the Etherion Cannon!"

"What?!" Shouted one of the Council members

Siegrain: We just need one more! *shouted to everyone*

*Scene Change, With Natsu*

Natsu finally arrived when he saw a lot of cat figures in a room, then with curiosity he put one on his head, after a while he couldn't take it off

Natsu: I can't take this thing off! Happy will be laughing all over my face and same with Ice Queen! But I bet Lucy and Goku will have the best reaction and Erza will skin me alive! *said to himself*

Suddenly Wally came behind him with his Magic Gun pointing at him from the Doorway, he was showing a cocky smirk and said

Wally: Say goodbye Salamander *smirking*

Before he could shoot Millianna came out of nowhere yelling making him shoot at the roof, Natsu turned his head around and sensed that it was the bastard who shot him in his mouth

Natsu: You're the cubic guy! *yelled at him*

Wally: Why did you interrupted me Millianna?! *looking at her partner* that was the perfect chance!

Millianna: You can't hurt a cat! *pouted*

Wally: He's not a cat! Look carefully! *pointing at Natsu*

The Cat Girl looked at Natsu carefully to see if Wally wasn't lying, Natsu as always came up with a plan to fool them, he gave a 'Meow' that Millianna squeal and Wally jaw's dropped

Millianna: See he's a cat! *smiling*

Wally: Don't Lie! *yelled at Natsu*

Natsu: I still won't forgive what you did to me you shitty Cube! *pointing at Wally*

Wally: I was expecting that you're answer!

Wally rushed towards the Dragon Slayer and stared to use his Cubic to attack him head on but thanks to his sensing abilities he was dodging all the attacks with Ease, Then he proceed to attack the rest of the cubes

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Claw!**

With the claws of a Dragon he made disappear all his cubes, This made Wally 'Tch' Since his attacks weren't working on him

Wally: As I expected, Jellal told us to watch Salamander, Son Goku and Erza since they are the monster trio of the group.. *said to himself*

Suddenly Natsu's hand was tied up making him not use Magic at all the He turned his head to where Millianna was tying him up, she was showing an anger face

Millianna: How dare you to be distinguish as a cat! I'll make you pay *then looks at Wally* now Wally defeat him!

Wally: Thanks Millianna! *smirking* **Attack of the 32 Cubes by Second!**

Natsu was being hit by a amount of cubes really fast he couldn't be able to dodge them since his magic wasn't working! Then Wally came up to him with his Gun pointing on his head and said

Wally: Now say Goodbye Salamander! *smirking*

Natsu: You think I will die here? Well you got that wrong buddy! **Kaio-Ken!**

Wally and Millianna could see the sudden change of Natsu's Energy, it was sky rocking like crazy! Also they could see a fierce red aura surrounding him, but what shocked them the most was that he manage to rip the Magic ropes

Wally: Where's is he getting all this power! *shocked tone*

Suddenly his answer was respond when Natsu punched him in the face sending him fly to the wall knocking him out, the at fast speed he went towards Millianna and chopped her neck to knock her out, The Dragon Slayer lowered his power level when he saw Happy coming

Happy: Aye Natsu! Thanks goodness you're ok! *hugs his father*

Natsu: Of course I'm ok... *breathing hard* I'm awesome am I?

Happy: Aye Natsu I saw you're fight and was amazing!

Natsu: But can you take off this mask around me? *sweat dropped*

Happy: Aye!

After they pulled out the Mask he stared to see mouths coming out of the walls, he was having a suspicious look about it so he decided to hear this

Jellal: **Welcome my dear visitants. My name is Jellal and I'm the one who control this Tower, all the pieces are set so let's get stared shall we, The Game of Paradise**

Natsu: A game of paradise? What is he talking about?

Jellal: **The Rules are simples, I want either Erza or Son Goku to be my sacrifices to revive Zeref since their powers are enough to do it, If I get to open the gates of paradise I win, but if you defeat me you guys win but to make this game more interesting I have three fighters that also wants to play, to get to me you have to defeat them and the Last one it's more special, The Council it's trying to launch the Etherion Cannon that it's able to wipe out a country like Fiore, we don't know when it's going to be launch but if it does it will be game over for everyone**

Natsu: I don't know what does he meant by that but I'll defeat him and follow his game! Are in this buddy? *looking at Happy*

Happy: Aye!

Before they could fly away someone from the sky punched him in the face sending him to another room, he shook his head to see who he was going against

"You will not be moving to anymore levels Salamander, The owl of justice is here" The Owl Man pointing at the Salamander "also we know about you're crimes so get ready to be send into an oblivion"

Natsu: I'm going to make you eat those words! *smirking* And Fairy Tail won't fail to defeat this game *getting in his turtle hermit stance*

*Scene Change, With Goku and the others*

Sho: That bastard he thinks that he's going to Hurt my sister but he's dead wrong! *shouted*

Simon: Calm down Sho, don't do something reckless that can affect us, for now we need to follow his game *gritting his teeth and then looks at Goku* Goku-san go with Erza and teleport to where Jellal is hiding

Goku: Got it *then looks at Erza* It's time to go Erza..

The Titania just nodded and grab Goku's Hand tightly to not let him go The Super Saiyan stared to concentrate to his Ki, in a few seconds he manage to lock on to it and disappear with Erza towards his room

Gray: Well now that's out of the way, we need to defeat his group and have them not interrupt their battle *added to the conversation*

Lucy: Also we need to find Natsu if he's okay *suggested*

Gray: That flame-brain can take care of himself, he's trained by Goku besides so he will be okay *smirking*

Simon: Alright you guys go over there and fight them, Sho and I will find another way to reach to Jellal

At this everyone nodded and took different ways to find Jellal and beat his Henchmen, Simon was having a bad feeling of leaving Goku and Erza to confront them but he knew that he needed to reach them and clear the path before a tragedy happens

*Scene Change, Jellal's Room*

Jellal was sitting on his throne playing a game of strategy, He knew that the Saiyan and Titania were going to arrive, and he was right he sensed Goku and Erza Appear out of nowhere, Jellal could see that Goku's eyes were green sea and his hair more spiked up than Before and Erza was showing her serious expression to him

Goku: So you're Jellal eh? _His power level rival one of a Wizard Saint but he can be hiding more so I have to be ready_

Jellal: Indeed I am Son Goku *stands up and not showing his face* I should have make an exception for you in this game

Erza: Jellal... Why are you doing this! *yells towards him*

Jellal: As I said eight years ago *Taking off his hood showing his face* This the way to bring anyone to paradise

The Titania was shocked when he saw his face, it was the same sadistic smirk that he used to show before she left the Tower and his Blue hair and Tattoo were the same but for Goku was shocking since he saw this person before

Goku: Siegrain? *shocked tone* _What's going on here! How is Jellal Siegrain when I sensed him in Crocus, this doesn't make any sense!_

Jellal: So you thought I was Siegrain eh *smirking* don't worry I will explain but why don't we start this battle shall we? *getting in his battle position*

* * *

 **And Cut! I'm such a mean person Muahahahaha! Leaving another cliffhanger for you guys, The reason I left a lot of scene changes it's because I want you guys to see the tension of everyone in this arc that will get better next chapter when we see the Game of Paradise starts! Also the reason Goku couldn't teleport directly to Erza was because the Drug was still in him affecting his nervous system so he couldn't do it in long distance and no he didn't go Super Saiyan, he just has the eyes of one and the spiky hair of it, Next chapter will be filled with battles and Round one of Goku and Erza vs Jellal oh and I forgot to say I will use the One Piece "Six Powers or Rokushiki" from the CP9 since it really love it and it will give more intensity so expect those power on some people! Alright guys see ya next chapter! Leave you're reviews for opinions and favorite this story for more motivation!**

 **Ja-ne**


	18. The Power of Rokushiki! Erza vs Jellal!

**Helloooooo my precious followers and readers that has been following this story until this point! How are you? I hope that you're good since I'm staring the battle Goku, Natsu, Erza Vs Jellal! Of course Natsu will arrive to the battle next chapter or in the end of this one! The only good thing that keeps me doing this story every week it's because of the free weekend I have in witch isn't going to last long because I apply for a job to get some Guap you know what I'm talking about but that doesn't mean I will quit this story since I myself want to advance more in this arc and building up enemies that won't get One-shot like in the manga, so I won't give up this story, now that's out of the way, let's answer some reviews**

 **SilverKnightja101: Thanks a bunch man! I really appreciate that you're enjoying my story so far! And as for Gohan and Goten, they will appear in the story after the 7 Year Time-Skip since I have plans for all the Super Saiyans for the GMG Arc and it also will involve Dragons, Gods, And something Saiyans transform too ;)**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Natsu and Gray will learn different types of techniques in the future and they will create their own, same with the defense technique, so yeah!**

 **Maxgiampieri2012: Thanks a lot for the support! And for whenever Simon is going to live or not, you have to find out!**

 **TheDrkKnight2012: Trust I learn from people by these Cliffhangers ;) And for Vegeta I might put him after the Tenrou Island Arc, I might have some plans for him to stay in this Universe sowe will see what happens**

 **Kiki2389: Hahaha I'm really evil! ;) and thanks man! Like I wish I could update 2 or 3 times a week but school cuts me that time out and the studying! Ugh!**

 **JesenDaniels32: I will do something better than just reflecting the Blast and it has to do to his Super Saiyan God powers he learn to improve**

 **MaskedtoKill: Yes Goku is mad and The Etherion Blast is approaching to the Tower so yeah, the HYPE train is coming! Yes Jellal will be scared when Goku shows what he's really capable to do and it will be ugly**

 **Uzumakisealgod52: Thanks a bunch for understanding my situation bro! Yes that's what I said too like The writing won't affect me unless it's really bad or the story is really rush and thanks a bunch for the praising hehe! Oh and I saw you're Sky Goddess Fanfic and I gotta say it's Fucking Badass! I loved when Wendy did that Rasen-Shuriken and I hope you continue with you're stories that are really good!**

 **WarriorTails: Thanks a lot man! And for you're question we might have more of NaLu and NaLi after the Edolas arc and that's where his Harem starts**

 **BluesonicBlast: Geez! Don't worry man Goku will go Super Saiyan 4 when the time is need it so don't get to worked up and also if you don't like how I write in script then don't read it man it's that simple**

 **Also as I mention in the End of Last Chapter, For now on I'll add the 'Six Powers or known as Rokushiki' From One Piece and if you want to know what is that watch the CP9 characters doing it on Ennies Lobby Arc so expect some enemies or friends of Fairy Tail who will wield that power like Jellal, Yes our main villain will know how to use Rokushiki so I made him stronger than his Canon Counterpart to made things more interesting and made him the Badass he deserves to be, does that mean Haki will appear in this story? No but unless the majority wants it I'll think about it but for now it's a No**

 **Note: I have seen crossovers from Dragon Ball that they nerf their characters like crazy so the plot can be good, sometime it works, sometimes it doesn't, the reason I'm not powering down Goku it's because he deserves to keep the power that makes him one of the Strongest Anime Characters and I know they are stronger than him in other Universes so don't rant at me lol so instead I made the Villains to be stronger than their Canon Counterpart so the story gets more interesting and the battles more destructive but I really hate when they powered down the DBZ characters to the point they can be killed or hurt really badly by Lower Tier Universes, and props to the authors that they have good stories of DBZ Crossovers that makes them really badass and really big thumps up to the DBZ X Fairy Tail Crossovers! Keep it going with the good work! , I needed to do this since with all the craziness is going on in the DBZ if you know what I'm taking about lol but don't take this message seriously, I'm just expressing my point of view**

 **Alright now that's out of the way Let's get stared with the story!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Fairy Tail, they correspond to their respective authors!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

 **Chapter 18: The Power of Rokushiki! Erza vs Jellal**

* * *

*Tower of Heaven, With Natsu*

The Dragon Slayer let his Magic aura dance around making the entire hallway that he was on, he was looking at the Owl Man with a serious expression, he could sense the malice in his aura that made him sick of just think about it, Then he looked at Happy and said

Natsu: Happy don't intervene in this fight *serious tone* I can tell this guy kills for money and it sicks me the hell out of it that something like that exist! *letting his aura dance more*

"Hou Hou... There are some evil that are really prohibited and it's you Salamander.. **Tekkai Sai** " The Owl man muttered to himself and extends his left hand forming a punch making Natsu raise an eyebrow "Now it's time to die.. **Jet Hou Hou!** "

The Owl man with his Jetpack went at high speed towards Natsu who was surprised of the sudden speed that he made his hands cross his face to cover the impact, The Owl Man made contact with Natsu with his left punch creating a shockwave that shook the entire hallway, That punch send Natsu flying towards the wall making a crater but what didn't understand that it hurt him more than Gajeel's Iron Scale Punches

Natsu: *getting out of the crater* _How it's that possible? It's like his hand was stronger than the Iron itself... *_ Then he looks at the Owl Man* Bastard that hurt you know! I'll make you pay

"You are a really tough guy aren't you Salamander... You manage to survive my Tekkai Punch and just come out with a bruise" crossing his arms and with an amused tone "This could be a better killing job than the others"

Natsu: Tekkai? *raise his eyebrow with curiosity*

"Well since you're going to die here let me explain it to you, Tekkai comes from the power of Rokushiki an ancient style of Martial Arts that was long forgotten by Magic, Us Trinity Raven have been training to dominate these styles to the point to surpass human limitations, I'm a user of Tekkai that mades my body stronger than the shell of Iron and the good thing is it doesn't require magic" Replied the Owl Man in a mocking tone towards the Salamander

Natsu: _So that's why his punches are stronger than the Iron Itself..._ Tekkai or not I'll kick you're ass you bastard! *yelled towards him letting fire surrounding him*

"I want to see you try, Salamander" Said in a dangerous tone and getting ready to battle

*Scene Change, With Lucy and Juvia*

The Celestial Mage and Water Mage were shouting for Natsu since they need to find him and not confront some of the enemies that could be stronger than him

Lucy: I know he has a good hearing so he could be capable to hear us from far away *said to Juvia*

Juvia: So he's like Gajeel-san with the same good hearing eh? *replied in a stoic voice*

Lucy: Gajeel-san? *pales at hearing that name*

Juvia: But Juvia can't explained why am Following Lucy to find Natsu-san instead of being with Gray-sama *starts to blush at hearing that name*

Lucy: Gray wanted to find Sho that was following Goku and Erza by himself so we in this together and there's nothing we can do *replied in a serious tone*

Juvia: Well.. I don't want to fail Gray-sama's wishes but putting Juvia's love rival together? Does Gray-sama really wants us to fight each other for his love? *said to herself blushing*

Lucy: *sweat-drops* _Why can't we have a normal conversation that doesn't involved Gray? *_ sighs*

Then suddenly they stared to hear noises from the roof and they were staring to get stronger and stronger making Lucy cover her ears and Juvia flinch

Lucy: *covering her ears* What's is that?! A guitar?

Juvia: Juvia thinks that's alright but it's coming from somewhere.. *looking around*

Then suddenly a Guy with a guitar stared to appear out of nowhere and was laughing like a maniac making different sound of it

"Hello fucking girls!" Playing with his guitar and laughing "This is my Concert from Hell and I hope you enjoy it" sticking out his tongue

Lucy: Oh my! He has a long hair *surprised tone*

Juvia: He's one of the three henchmen of Jellal that Simon was talking about? *curious tone*

"I'm member of the Trinity Raven, My name is Vithaldas Taka and I'm here to rock all of you! yells with all his might making the sound stronger

Suddenly his hair stared to fly put everywhere making the hallway to rumble at the moment, Lucy and Juvia were evading his hair everywhere, some of hair manage to catch Juvia but since she was made out of water

"Oh? It seems that you were not affected by my hair" replied Taka in a amused tone

Juvia: Juvia's body is made out of water! Any attack won't affect Juvia! *taking a battle stance* **Water Prison!**

Suddenly Taka was being envelop in Water making him not move and get prisoned in the Water bubble, Lucy was in shock about Juvia's water magic, Now she knew why Gray struggled with her and made him used Kaio-Ken

Lucy: Sugoi.. She's not even trying in this battle so far.. *awe tone*

But Taka just smirk and said one word and made him disappeared making Juvia and Lucy stared at shock and stared to look around their surroundings, but suddenly the Water felt something coming out of her mouth that she hasn't see since childhood, Blood.

Juvia stared at shock and horror looking at Taka who with only one finger he was trespassing part of her chest easily, she cough blood and making it falling down to his hand, Taka took out his finger and only said

" **Shigan...** " Said in a sadistic tone

Lucy: JUVIA! *yelled in horror and shock* _This is impossible he manage to make Juvia bleed.. What's going on!_

Juvia: _Impossible... Juvia is bleeding after a long time?! *_ Covers her hole in the chest preventing her bleeding more* You! How did you manage to get out of the Water Prison! And how did you make Juvia bleed! *yelled towards Taka*

"Well to make it easy for you, I used a technique called Soru that makes me kick the floor ten times instantly and making me move at high speed and the other technique is called Shigan, I don't need a magic bullet to pierce you when I can use my finger only and all of them comes from the Rokushiki" Smirking towards the Water

Lucy: _These guys dominate the Ancient Martial Arts Rokushiki?! At this rate we will need Natsu's help but we need to beat him *grabbing her keys*_

"So let's start a game.. Witch one of you will play with me" Smiling moving his finger to witch one to choose and making sweat Juvia and Lucy "YOU!" Pointing at Lucy

At this he stared to play his guitar making Juiva eyes winded and pushing Lucy out of the way and taking the attack head on, at this the Water Mage stared to yelled in Agony making her to stop meanwhile Lucy was just watching in horror, they just met few hours ago and she sacrifice herself in the attack, suddenly Juvia's body stared to change and making her clothes look like a goth person and sticking out her tongue, it was a full 180 change

Juvia: *looking at Lucy with a Maniac smile* So.. I'm going to show you the depths of Hell you little bitch

Lucy: What did he do to Juvia? *shocked tone* You need to get back to control!

"Now she's my little minion, she only commands to me!" Taka Yelled to the Celestial Mage

Lucy: But why you didn't do it to the both of us?! *yelled back*

"That's a good question, the reason was because it wouldn't be fun to do both of you also a cat fight wouldn't be that bad between both of you!" Replied Taka Laughing with his tongue sticking outside

Lucy: What kind of person are you.. *shaking her head*

"That was the best comment I ever heard! Haaaaah!" Yelled and stared to play with his guitar

Juvia: If you're not ready for rock music then you should die! *punk symbol*

Then suddenly Juvia disappear with her Water Magic making the Celestial Mage look around for her then immediately she appears in front of her

Lucy: Are you really going serious Juvia!? Snap it out *yelled to her friend*

Juvia: Why don't you show those big chest you have! *grabs her cloths*

The Hypnotize Water Mage stared to rip her shirt making her yell with embarrassment, before her chest were exposed she grabbed a piece of her shirt and tied it up between her breast, but suddenly she was hit by Juvia sending her fly away and trapped her into a Water Prison

Lucy: _Damn It! She's really hypnotize by his magic, if she takes this serious I won't be able to beat her.._

Suddenly she stared to hear some faint voice from the Water That made her eyes winded, It was Juvia in her original voice

" _Juvia_ _won't do any damage to my Love Rival.. Juvia really loves Fairy Tail and wanted to change, They might have conquer Juvia's body and mind but there's something Juvia always keep.. It's all the laughing, happiness and enjoying something with someone you call a family and it feels like a rainy day with rays of sun coming down in that Guild"_

Lucy: Juvia... *looking down with a sad face*

" _But when Juvia was about to make friends.."_ Suddenly a face of Juvia stared to appear in front of Lucy dropping some tears of sadness " _It was seen that Juvia could only bring them sadness.."_

"Now Finish her Off!" Taka yelled towards Juvia

But the Hypnotize Water Mage just let the water down making Lucy free of the Water Prison, She wasn't responding to any of the commands, she was just looking at her hands, then suddenly heard Lucy's voice that stared to speak up

Lucy: *smirking* Someone who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail! You just gave me an idea for you're pride! *pointing at her*

At this Juvia let a single tear coming down since deep down in her heart she wanted to have a friend to be with her

"It's Useless! Juvia won't be able to listen to you!" Taka yelled in a maniac way

Juvia: I'll destroy you with the **Water Rotation!** *yelled towards Lucy*

At this The Water Mage stared to rotate a High speed creating a Gale of Water coming towards the Celestial Mage, Lucy block the Water Rotation Attack with one of her Celestial Keys but each second that it passed it was cutting her arm by bits

Lucy: **Open the door of the Celestial Spirit World! Aquarius!**

At this Aquarius stared to appear in the Water that Juvia created making her eyes winded and also making Taka surprised by this sudden events

Juvia: You used Juvia's water to summon Aquarius! *surprised tone*

Lucy: Of course I have water to Summon Aquarius! Thanks to you Juvia! *smiling in a mocking way*

"Just shut the hell up you Kids!" Yelled the Celestial Spirit towards everyone in a comical way

At this The Celestial Spirit used her Water to trap anyone on her path and even Lucy who was yelling at her to not do it at her

"Do you think this water work on me!? I can absorb it with my hair!" yelled Taka in a mocking tone towards Lucy

Lucy: Juvia! Grab my hand! *yells towards the Water Mage*

The Water Mage just nodded and extend her hand to grab Lucy's hand, when both of them joined together it stared to make a bright light, Taka was shock by this and he could tell what it was and the Amount of Magic that was being built up

"Unison Magic?! Impossible! I need to get out this! **Soru!"** Said Taka disappearing Making Lucy 'tch' and Juvia to look around

Lucy: _Wait, I get it! I don't need my eyes to keep track of him when I can sense him! I knew one of Goku's teachings would be good but I need time to concentrate! *_ said to herself smiling*

At this Lucy stared to close her eyes and concentrate really deep, Suddenly she could see flashing steps with an aura showing and it was staring to move really slowly thanks to her Sensing ability she just develop, she opened her eyes knowing where Taka was Located

Lucy: Right there! Juvia let's do this! *yelled to he friend*

The Water Mage just nodded and followed Lucy's antics and shouted their Unison Raid Magic towards where Taka was supposedly located, The Water Gale went straight to him making him fly away in the hallways with such force that made a shockwave, he was completely shock that his Soru was defeated by one girl

" _She Manage to catch me! Even with Soru that supposed to be a High speed attack! Just what is she..."_ Taught to himself before falling knock out

Then the Celestial Mage notice Juvia was back to normal but she still kept the wound from his attack and both of them stared to celebrate the victory but it was short livid when Aquarius scold Lucy to never summon her like that, after she left Juvia told her thanks to save her and making her feel like a family and friend

*Scene Change, Council Chamber, Era*

"To decide if we're going to shoot the Etherion Cannon and destroy the Tower of Heaven, we have 5 votes about agreeing and 4 votes to not do it and the conclusion is that we are not shooting the Cannon" Said the Chairman of the Council

Siegrain: *Slams the table and yells at the Chairman* Oi Hold up! Don't you understand the situation that is happening right now?!

"Drop off the topic Siegrain.. This discussion has lasted long enough, there's other ways to solve this situation" Replied back the Chairman with an Irritated voice

Siegrain: WHAT OTHER WAYS! WE ARE SITTING HERE WASTING OUR TIME WHEN THE MAGIC WORLD IS ABOUT TO CHANGE! JELLAL IS TRYING TO REVIVE A DEATH MAN! TELL ME HOW DO YOU PLAN TO COVER THAT *yelled at top of his lungs to everyone*

"But Siegrain we don't know if that R-System is working right now and it's to soon to attack something of that magnitude" replied back another council member trying to calm him down

The Time Arc Mage was just looking at him with a bored expression, She really wanted to do something else than being here with these old Geezers but for the sake of Reviving Zeref she had to do this but she was bothered that Goku's power level was higher than the usually it is, Thanks to being mate by him she has the ability to directly sense his feelings or power level no matter how far he is, she knew he was strong enough to beat anyone on his was but there was something that bothered her, she shrugged it off and continued listening to the meeting

Siegrain: Are you guys really blind?! The Black Mage that I'm talking about it's purely the Evil Itself and capable to wipe out countries by just his looks and he's trying to revive him! *said in a irritated tone*

At this the other council members stared to sweat thinking about that Mage that could do that and they only know one person capable of that

"Don't you mean that person.." One of the council member said sweating thinking who he really is

Siegrain: That's right! The Black Mage Zeref! *replied in a serious tone and gritting his teeth*

At this everyone's except Ultear's eyes winded at the sudden revelation since it was crazy to even talk abou the Mage that has cause chaos in Ishgar for the last 400 Years since the Dragon Civil War

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Yelled the Chairman of the council still shocked of the sudden revelation

Siegrain: I didn't want to be the suspicious one here so I save to myself but.. I know that guy Jellal and I know what he's planning to do...

"Siegrain.. Tell us everything" Replied the Chairman in a more calm tone

*Scene Change, With Natsu and Happy*

Natsu was in his Kaio-Ken form blocking all the punches of the Owl-man who was using Tekkai for his punches to be stronger than before, The Dragon Slayer knew that the Kaio-Ken will prevent him of feeling the Iron punches that were stronger than Gajeel

The Owl man went for a kick fused with Tekkai but Natsu manage to block it with no problems, Thanks to his Martial Arts he can predict where the punches are going to land, He manages to do a back flip and lit his foot

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Claw!**

" **Tekkai!"** Said the Owl man in a loud tone

The Fire Kick landed on the Owl Man face sending him few meters away, Natsu stared to stand up and looked at the killer with his Kaio-ken aura dancing around

Natsu: _I need to finish this fight soon, my body won't be able to handle all the strain of the Kaio-Ken and his Tekkai Ability makes it more harder *gritting his teeth*_

"Hou.. That technique of yours makes you're body stronger and faster to even hurt me when I'm using Tekkai, however I can you're struggling to keep but well I think it's time you fall under the hammer of Justice! **Missile Hou Hou!** Replied the Owl man sending his missiles away

The Dragon Slayer saw this coming towards him and with his speed he manages to dodge it with ease but suddenly the missiles came back to him and it stared to dodge them but the Owl Man was moving them to each side he was moving on

Natsu: I got Enough! *yelled at top of his lungs*

The Dragon Slayer made two Ki blast and send them fly to the missiles creating an explosion surrounding him with smoke, after the smoke died down the Owl Man has his mouth wide open and ate him at fast speed, he was struggling to get out but it wasn't working even with Kaio-Ken..

Happy: Did he ate Natsu!? *shocked tone and watching from the sidelines*

Meanwhile the Dragon Slayer was inside of the Owl thinking about what to do, he knew that his magic was being suck away but his Ki wasn't and if he add a lot of Ki he could do something that would work

Natsu: Alright let's see if this work! **Kaio-Ken X2!**

Natsu's aura skyrocket in the Inside of the Owl stomach making his whole body yelled in Agony, He stared to punch the inside the Owl Man, The Killer notice that he was trying to get out he Activate his Tekkai to reinforce the insides of him, Natsu got enough of the mockery and stared to punch the inside of the Owl so hard that broke the Tekkai Wall, At this the Owl Man spit out The Dragon Slayer covered in all saliva, The Owl was spitting blood from his mouth and stared to wipe his blood and said in a shock tone

"What are you! How did you manage to get out of me and how did you break from my Tekkai?!" Asked the Owl Man in a shock tone

Natsu: Do you think I will be taken down in such a pathetic way? Hell No! And Im about to show you how you defeat an enemy *Activates his Kaio-Ken X2*

At this Natsu moved faster than the Owl could predict when suddenly he received a punch in the face that created a shockwave and send him flying to the end of the hallway creating a crater, The Dragon Slayer notice that he was knocked out cold and he powered down, but this made his body hurt him more than ever and stared to breath hard, suddenly he Notice Happy landing at him with a smile

Happy: You did it Natsu!

Natsu: Aye... But first I need a break, My body took a toll of Kaio-Ken X2 and it's really not pretty.. *said to happy* _But also I feel someone coming towards here.._

*Scene Change, Council Chamber, Era*

"So the result is 8 over 1 so it's decided, The Etherion Cannon will be shot at the the Tower of Heaven" Said the Chairman as the result of the score

Yajima was just shaking his head of the result that came, Siegrain came up to the Elder Council man trying to convince his vote and to change his mind

Siegrain: Yajima-San I know it's hard to accept the results but you need to understand that we can't let Jellal revive Zeref right? *replied Calmly to Yajima

Yajima: It's not that I really want to but I expect that you take responsibilities of you're actions Siegrain.. *replied back without looking at him*

Siegrain: Of Course... I will accept all the responsibilities of how will this happen

Yajima: I'm talking about all the life's that will be lost in this act Siegrain! *replied with an angry face* all because of you're beliefs!

"The Etherion Cannon will be launch in 40 Minutes!" yelled the Chairman towards everyone

Siegrain: You will receive you're answer soon.. *replied in a calm tone*

The Blue Haired Council Man stared to walk towards where the Etherion Cannon was about to get shot, he knew this was part of the plan so he had to play the victim to get what he wanted, suddenly he felt the presence Walking towards him

Ultear: It's time Siegrain.. The feelings has been kept in secret these last 8 years and they will finally be release *said in her normal tone but with a fake smile*

Siegrain: You seem worried Ultear.. And you have been acting weird in the meeting regardless of being completely normal.. *asked to the Time Arc Mage in a suspicious tone*

Ultear: _Damn he's good at finding out stuff! *sighs*_ I might be worried that My mate is in that Tower saving Scarlet but I know he's going to pull it through beside I trusted you in this plan Siegrain

Siegrain: Of course you're life it's not in danger *replied back monotone face* To be honest I'm pretty scared that this doesn't work or the Wizard Saint does something to stopped my plans because if that happens I'll die... But it's worth it to sacrifice this plan for the sake of my goals *smirking like a maniac*

Ultear: That's true *looking at the Etherion Cannon* _I Hope you can tank or even survive a Country-Buster attack Son-kun because I won't forgive myself if you die or something really bad happens_

*Scene Change, With Gray*

The Ice Mage was running at fast speed around the hallways of the Tower, He was trying to sense where Goku and Erza are but they were at the last floor of the Tower, Gray just remembered when Erza arrived to the Guild for the first time looking with her clothes ruined and with an Eyepatch, he didn't dare to ask her why she was like that thanks to her bossy attitude and scary but know that he knows the truth he will do anything with his power to help her move from this rotten place called Hell

Gray: Come on! I need to find Erza and Goku! They got to be in these floor! * looking around* Also Jellal wants one of them as a sacrifice since of the amount of power both have.. I won't let that happen! *said to himself with Determination*

Suddenly he sensed Simon on the same Hallway and stared to pick up the and manages to catch up with him

Gray: Have you found any ways to get on to the last floor? *asked to the masked man*

Simon: *shakes his head* We still think that Jellal Minions are still around here in this Hallway..

And they were right suddenly Gray felt a power level coming out of nowhere and it was a Pink Haired Girl with also a Pink Kimono having a sweet smile on her but has a lot of Malice

"My name is Ikagura, member of Trinity Raven and it's nice to know you" replied the swords-woman with a smile

Gray: Get out of my way! Or do you want me to do this in the hard way? *getting in his Turtle Hermit Style*

"Oh My.. You're really bad educated, let me show you you're punishment" Ikagura smirked and stared to lift one of her legs and said " **Rankyaku!** "

The Pink Haired kick the air and for the Ice Mage was shocked when he see a Blue wave form of cutting, He activated his high speed and manages to Catch Simon and pull him down to the floor, when the attack reached to the walls it cut right through it creating a shockwave, Gray could see she left a big trench on the walls that he could see the outside

Simon: What was that? How did she manage to create something like this by just Kicking the Air itself? *shocked tone*

Gray: I don't know but she seem that she manages to create a cutting technique *looking at Ikagura with a Glare*

"That's right, I have been training my legs really hard that I manage to cut the Air itself, we called it Rankyaku, a power from the Rokushiki Martial Arts Styles" Replied in a calm tone towards Gray and grabs her Sword "so why don't we get stared eh?"

Gray: _If she manages to cut the Air itself with just a Kick I can't imagine what she can do with her Sword... *looks at Ikagura with a smirk*_ Be able to cut the air itself is really impressing so I'll have to give my all to out power you.. **Kaio-Ken!**

Ikagura could not help to smirk at this sight of power that the Ice Mage was producing, she remember what Jellal told him about the Technique itself, also she could see his Red Aura dancing around him and made his muscle slightly bigger than before

"Alright let's get Stared.. **Geppou!** " Said out loud disappearing in the air

The Ice Mage stared to look around when he could see that she was bouncing around at high speed but thanks to his reflexes and sensing abilities he went for the attack but Ikagura blocked it with her Sword creating a shockwave around the hallway, Gray could actually feel the force of that sword

"You're really good, managing to stop my attack with just a punch" Smirking towards Gray "but don't think you have won the battle"

Suddenly she disappear in the Air bouncing around at fast that Gray was having a hard time keeping track of her but suddenly he felt three slashes on his body that did nothing but suddenly he felt the cuts appear making him cough blood and bleed in his body, Then Ikagura appear behind him saying

" **Sky without Moon.. Radio Knife"** Said to herself putting her sword away

Then he felt electricity going through his body and stared to tell in agony and manages to stumble him down, Gray stared to look at Ikagura in shock

Gray: *coughing blood* how did you manage to break down my defenses, even on this form?!

"Let's just say this sword is strong enough to break the strongest metal with ease and with my Magic I'm capable to use my lightning ability" replied in a normal tone but with killer eyes "Now are you ready to die?"

Gray: Like hell I will! *yelled powering up again*

This time Gray went for a fast powerful punch that made contact with Ikagura making her spitting blood but she recovered fast and stared to block Gray's attack with her sword creating shock waves each punch the Ice Mage was giving to her at fast speed, The Ice Mage separate himself from her and shots a Ki blast towards Ikagura, She lift her leg and used Rankyaku to cut the Ki Blast separating them in 2 creating a explosion behind her

"This is great! You might lack of sword but you're giving me a good challenge!" Smirking at the Ice Mage

Gray: _Damn it I won't be able to keep this up for longer, My Ki is decreasing pretty fast! So it's all or nothing!_ *Looks at Ikagura* I think it's time to finish this fight and I'll use my first master sword made out of the densest ice *starts to summon her sword of Ice*

"Oh what an Honor, so I also shall use my full potential with this sword" Getting her sword ready " **Geppou!"**

Gray: **Kaio-ken X2!**

At this both of them disappear at High speed that created a Sonic Boom, Then suddenly their swords cut each other creating a clash and a shockwave that shook the entire hallway, after they land down Gray felt a slash on his shoulder making Ikagura Smirk but she was shock when she recited a deep slash in her body making her stumble down almost in the verge of knocking out

"I can't believe it.. Being beaten by a novice swordsman and he manage to surpass my Geppou speed.. This guild is really impressive.." Said her last words before falling into unconscious

Gray just gave a last glance before stumbling down but suddenly Simon pick him up and gave him a smile

Simon: Wally has just reported to me that Lucy and Juvia manage to defeat one of the Trinity Raven *said to the Ice Mage*

Gray: *smirks* why am I'm not surprised.. *coughs blood out of his mouth* we need to find Natsu where he is..

Simon just nodded and picked him to find the Dragon Slayer and find him as soon as possible

*Scene Change, With Goku, Erza and Jellal*

Goku with his deep sea green eyes and his black haired spiked up was staring at Jellal who was just smirking at him in a maniac way and Erza was looking at him with her serious expression, before the Super Saiyan moved forwards Erza put her arm to block him

Goku: Erza-chan? *looked at her in curiosity*

Erza: This is my fight Goku, this was all my fault about involving you guys in the Tower so I'll fight Jellal and don't you dare to interrupt unless it's necessary *replied to the Saiyan in a demand tone and re-quips to Her two-sword style without an armor*

The Saiyan God could see the fire in her and the intensity of fighting him and of course he wanted to be the one who will start the battle but thanks by learning his Saiyan Side and from Vegeta he could only honor the battle of 1 Vs 1

Goku: _This is the first time I see her so determinate to win this battle and also seeing her not wearing an armor.. She looks beautiful *smirking*_ Well if that's you're wish I'll gladly accept but I'll jump in if things gets out of control

The Titania just nodded and moved forward towards the Blue Haired Mage who was just smiling making Erza to grip her swords more stronger

Jellal: You know Erza.. This couldn't happen if you just had to come by yourself now all you're friends are involve and waiting for their doom to come *crossing his arms*

Erza: I don't care I wanted to free my childhood friends from this rotten place *replied back in a serious tone* also don't you care that the Etherion Cannon will land here in 15 Minutes?

Jellal: They don't matter for me anymore and also the Etherion Cannon will shoot *smirking*

Erza: That's what I wanted to hear *lifting her sword* beside 15 Minutes will be enough to defeat you and take you with me

Jellal: Oh no! You and Son Goku will be my sacrifices for this Tower to revive Zeref! *yelled at her with a maniac face*

Erza: If you dare to touch him I won't forgive you Jellal! *yelled back making Goku smirk* Now let's start this Shall we?

Jellal: My pleasure! *smirking*

At this Jellal stared to Shoot magic black beams towards the Red Haired but she stared to dodge them easily but Jellal had other things in mind

Jellal: **Soru!**

The Blue Haired Mage moved at fast speed made Erza surprised and even Goku who could see that he kicked the floor Ten Times in a instant, Jellal appears in front of Erza giving her a powerful punch that send her flying away towards the wall creating a crater, The Titania came out of the crater with blood dropping down her mouth

Erza: You have build this tower so tall and now you want to destroy it? You left me with no words

Jellal: One pillar or two don't matter.. They are only decoration *smirking*

Erza: *Starts to attack Jellal* Sho and the other have worked here for 8 years doing this 'decorations'!

Jellal: *Jumps away from Erza's slash* Oh come on don't come at me with word games! The only thing that matters here in the R-System, the eight years in this tower were only for that and it's finally done!

Then the Blue Haired Mage launches Black magic towards Erza that was staring to envelop her making it hard to get out but then she uses her sword to free herself and dashes towards Jellal to slash him down but he had something in plan

Jellal: **Tekkai!**

When Erza's sword made contact with his body it wouldn't go through making her eyes winded about it and what shock her was her sword stared to crack, Goku could tell that his body was strengthen from the inside

Goku: _A technique that can harder de the body itself and a flash step that he kicked the floor ten times instantly.. This getting more interesting, I can't wait to battle him but I have to make sure the Blast doesn't reach here *looking at the sky*_

Back to the fight Erza manages to push him down on the floor with a powerful punch making him stumble down and putting the sword near his neck, Jellal was just smiling like a maniac waiting for her to attack

Erza: I don't know how you manage to withstand my slash so easily but I won't give up that easily *replied in a monotone face* I know for a fact that the R-System it's not completed right? Don't think that I have been slacking these last 8 years since you built the tower by the map that they left the other owners but there's only one basic thing you need..

Jellal: Didn't you hear when I was speaking to you, it's you're sacrifice or Son Goku *grinning like a maniac*

Erza: What I meant is you need something more trivial and that is Magic or Life energy, to even activate something of that magnitude is you need magic that can only wipe out Countries or even Continents with a single blast and it's impossible for me or Goku to have that much amount of power and it will not fill the enough energy for this tower and you know this tower will be obliterated soon and you're not planning to escape so what are you planning?!

Goku: _I see... The Etherion Cannon has enough power to wipe out an entire country and this tower needs an amount like that of energy... That's It! He wanted the Etherion Cannon to be shoot here so the Tower can absorb it! He's really smart I have to admit.._

Erza: It's Over Jellal! You're dream has died a long time ago! Is it that you want to die right here and right now?! *yelled at his childhood friend* if it that's true then the Three of us will die here by the blast and stay here until it happens

Jellal: Maybe I really want to.. My body has been taken over by Zeref and I couldn't do anything, I was just a puppet for him to revive him

Goku: _Taken over? Now that he mention it's I can sense a great force of Black Magic controlling him at 100% it reminds me of Babidi Mind Control.._

Jellal: In the end I couldn't save myself, Paradise... Freedom.. We went to a place that we never found and everything was over before it stared

Suddenly Goku could sense something that was increasing it's power to the level that made his eyes winded

Goku: The Etherion Cannon! *yelled in shock* Erza I'll be back! *teleports away*

Erza: Goku Wait! *turns around yelling in worry but he didn't find him*

Jellal: Let him go he won't be able to stop the Etherion Cannon by himself even if he's a Wizard Saint so he's dying with us *smiling* I knew I wasn't able to finish the R-System but Zeref's ghost couldn't leave me in peace and I can't stop this it's like I'm a train without stopping.. You win Erza now you can kill me *soft smile*

Erza: *puts her sword down* I dont have to move a finger anymore since there's no way we can stop this and it's over for me, you and unfortunately Goku.. *sad smile*

Jellal: You seem to like him a lot don't you think *also smiling*

Erza: Well I do have a crush on him.. He reminds of you in the past.. But if the afterlife exists I hope I can tell how I feel about him *sighs* besides were you a sacrifice of Zeref eh?

Jellal: This was my sins to give my body to him and my heart couldn't support the big desire of freedom and dreams *looking down at the floor*

Erza: But don't you think that barring the weakness of someone it's something that you don't have, you have friends don't you? *smiling at his childhood friend*

Jellal: Erza? *looking at her in surprised*

Erza: I have to give up too since I wasn't able to save my childhood friend from the darkness *sadly smiling*

Jellal: Oh no.. *hugs her* you did save me *smirking like a maniac*

*Scene Change, Outside of the Tower of Heaven*

Wally, Millianna, Sho, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy were watching from far away in a boat how the Etherion Cannon was about to charge in, The Exceed didn't want to come since Natsu stayed in the Tower to help Erza and Goku after finding out the truth of the past of Titania in this place, he let some tears rolling down knowing the worst will happen

Lucy: I hope the three of them manage to survive the blast *worried tone and looking at the tower*

Gray: We only can hope a miracle can happen.. *suddenly he sense something* wait it's that Goku in the Sky?!

Then everyone looked at the Saiyan who teleported near the Etherion Cannon will be blasted at the Top of the Tower, everyone was surprised about this sudden event

Juvia: Juvia thinks Goku-san is about to do something reckless to sacrifice himself! *pointed out*

Lucy: He knows this is not like the Jupiter Cannon! This is 10X stronger and could easily wipe out a Country! *in a shock tone and worried about the Saiyan*

Wally: It's because he knows that he won't survive it and is trying to save the people who are in the tower..

Gray: _Don't you dear die on me Goku! I won't bear to lose another Master from me! *clenching his fist*_

Meanwhile the Super Saiyan was looking at how the Etherion Cannon was about to be shot, He close his eyes let the wind blow at him moving his black spiky hair, When he opened his eyes it was showing Red fire and it was the eyes of a God

Goku: If I can't absorb the blast then there's nothing we can do *smiling* alright here goes nothing

Then he stared to power up to 50% of his Base Form showing his Milky aura dancing around him and making the clouds disappear from the sky, Then he saw the Cannon was ready to shot down, he extended his arms waiting for the Impact

Then he heard a Boom that was from the Etherion Cannon, he could see the Massive beam was huge and with a lot of magic power that could wipe out a Continent, He receive the impact from the beam that stared to push him down making him struggle and stared to destroy his Gi, he really didn't want to use Super Saiyan since it would already call attention to the Council and just stoping the beam they would consider him a God in witch he is

The Group on the boat could see how the Beam was pushing down Goku slowly towards the Tower, everyone was in awe how he was stopping the strongest cannon of Ishgar with some struggling but he was still keeping up

Wally: Incredible... *awe tone*

Millianna: I never seen someone this strong in my life *shocked tone*

Lucy: Trust me this is the craziest stunt he has ever done! *looking at the Beam Struggle*

Gray: Goku *also looking at the Beam Struggle*

Goku was having difficulties by absorbing the Beam since it was pure Magic and not Ki or God Ki, The Beam was already near the Rood of the Tower and Goku knew it was now or never, He have the mightiest yell that was heard everywhere through the Skies and Heavens and stared to absorb the Etherion Blast surrounding him

Everyone who was on the boat they were having a state of shock mostly Lucy and Gray who knew how strong Goku was but this was ridiculous, He was literally absorbing a beam capable of Wipe-out the entire Continent at its strongest, they didn't have any words to say

When Goku was done absorbing the Etherion Blast he was surrounded by a Giant Magic Ball that had the size of Spirit Bomb on Namek and it was covering the Entire Island not making it seen what was going on with all that Energy (A/N: Imagine it's like when Goku absorb the Spirit Bomb against Super 13)

Then the he gave another Mightily yell Creating the biggest shockwave that created tsunamis and earthquakes making everyone who's on the boat and created a light in the sky that was seen in Space also

The Group were in Juvia's bubble watching how Goku release all the Magic energy around Earthland but he couldn't stop the Explosion

Happy: Natsu.. Ezra.. And Goku! *tears almost falling down*

Lucy: Goku couldn't handle all that energy *tears falling down* I hope the rest are ok..

But suddenly when the smoke disappear they could see a giant Crystal on the island, this made everyone shock of the sudden events

Juvia: What is that? *shocked tone and looking at the Crystal*

Gray: The walls of the Tower were destroyed and below them were crystal? *also in shock looking at the Island*

*Scene Change, With Goku*

The Super Saiyan was descending to the Crystal floor looking his surroundings and he was surprised that he's theory was correct, then he notice that his Gi was completely torn apart

Goku: I should have asked King-Kai for a stronger Gi to handle these attacks *scratching his head*

Suddenly he hear a faint voice that he could recognize, he turned his head around and saw Natsu running towards him

Goku: Natsu? What are you doing here? *surprised tone*

Natsu: What do you think! I came to help Erza and beat Jellal's Ass! *cracking his knuckles*

Goku: Erza's in danger! We need to go! Grab my shoulder! *yelled to his student*

The Dragon Slayer only nodded at this and grabbed Goku's shoulder and the Saiyan stared to concentrate on Jellal's Ki and found it in few seconds and teleported away with his student

*Scene Change, With Jellal and Erza*

Jellal: HAHAHAHA! Finally the long wait has come to an end! *laughing like a Maniac* Son Goku did me a great favor of him absorbing the Etherion Blast *smirking*

Erza: You... What did you do! And how come the Tower became a crystal itself?! *asked to the Blue Haired Mage*

Jellal: Hehehe.. You seem surprised Erza? *smirking at her* this is the truth form of the Tower of Heaven, a giant pillar of Lacrima! Using the power of the Etherion Cannon by the Magic Council I have the enough Magic and Life Energy to revive him! The R-System is complete!

Erza: You fooled me! *yelled at him*

Siegrain: You're really a foolish Erza *shaking his head*

Then Titania turned his head to see Siegrain behind her and somehow shock to see a lot of resemble between them

Erza: But how? *asked in shock* Siegrain?!

Siegrain: That's right not even me or Jellal couldn't make this kind amount of magic, it's an ugly situation so I had to fool you to my trap *smiling at Erza* I remember perfectly when you came to my office with Makarov and you almost attack me, I even told you that he is my twin brother but you still acted like this towards me

Erza: And what did you wanted me to do! You are his older brother and you still didn't do nothing what was I trying to do! Even worst! You were watching me because if him! *yelled at the Council Man*

Siegrain: and I made a mistake in that moment and I should have told you 'I will find Jellal and kill him on the sight' my mayor mistake was to meet you but I fix that thanks to be In the council *smirking*

Jellal: Trying to invent an excuse it's not that Easy *smirking at Siegrain*

Erza: I knew it! So both of you are involved in this! *gritting her teeth*

Siegrain: You're really foolish Erza *shaking his head*

"We are not two, we are only one" smiling evilly towards the Titania

Erza was totally shock to see the turn of the sudden event, believing that Siegrain was part of Jellal power and physic was just plain crazy and seeing them fusing together

Erza: How did you make a Physical Projection for this long time! That requires half of you're magic! *yelled in shock*

Jellal: That's right Siegrain was part of me and these years I have been getting ready for this learning different styles of fighting and my magic levels getting bigger and of course after I fused with Siegrain who had half of my power that I never needed since I recovered back by training I'm at the Level of a 5th Rank Wizard Saint and I even dare to say that I could beat one of the Four Gods of Ishgar! *smirking*

Erza: Impossible! There's no way you could have obtain that much power and even split yourself to cause all this!

Jellal: I hope you have enjoy you're liberty Erza because Zeref will be revived today now stay down.. **Soru!**

At this Jellal Disappear at high speed but this time moving faster than before and Erza couldn't keep track of him when suddenly she felt something pierced her chest and should and she stared to cough blood, she look down to see that it was Jellal with his two fingers trespassing Erza's skin so easily like a bullet

Jellal: **Shigan!**

When his fingers were separated from her skin she stumble down coughing blood and the Blue Haired Mage pick her up from her hair making her struggle to yell, she has lost the battle and completely hopeless

Jellal: Now say Goodbye Erza Scarlet! *yelled at her*

The Titania let a tear fall down knowing that she failed to save his childhood friend and failed to comeback to Fairy Tail, she just close her eyes to not expect from the impact to be trapped in the crystal, Before Jellal could throw her, he felt a Powerful Punch in the face sending him flying towards the Crystal and grabbing Erza in bridal style, The Red Scarlet opened her eyes and could see it was Goku who saved her and Natsu who punch him with Kaio-ken

Erza: Goku... And Natsu? *shocked tone*

Goku: Sorry that were late Erza *giving her a Son Grin* did we missed something?

The Titania just smiled softly and shook her head, Goku put her down on the Floor and stared to walk to where Natsu was standing at

Natsu: Oi Erza, don't take all the fun we just have arrived *grinning*

At this Jellal stared to walk out of the place where he was send flying, he didn't have any scratch but he felt that power in the punch and just gave a smirk

Jellal: Oh.. You pack a quite punch Salamander but it's nothing from the other world.. Now it seems that all of us are reunited so let's get this stared shall we? *Showing his Magical Dark Purple Aura*

Natsu: You bet I was ready! I'm fired up! *Activating his Kaio-Ken and grinning*

Goku: This will be a quite Interesting battle Jellal *Smirking and showing his Milky Aura*

* * *

 **And Cut! Hahaha I need to stop give you guys cliffhangers lol! So next chapter will be Goku and Natsu Vs Jellal in witch will be a lot more intense than the Manga itself also I made Jellal more stronger than he's Canon Counterpart so he can be giving a struggle to both of our heroes to his new techniques and also his Meteor Speed! Also we are two chapters away before the Battle of Fairy Tail arc starts in witch will be exciting as the others! Also if you saw my note In the beginning of the chapter, please do not take it seriously it's just my point of view.. Also If you think I nerf Goku in this chapter you're wrong, it was the first time he absorbed Magic Energy of this magnitude if it was Ki of course it will be Child-plays for him but it was a different type of energy he absorbed so yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for all the support! Leave a Review for comments or favorite this story to make it more famous and give me more motivation to write long chapters like this, well see you guys later**

 **Ja-ne!**


	19. The Might of a Dragon and God!

**Helloooooo Guys! I'm back with another chapter of this amazing story that is improving lot more than before and I really like that! As you can see we hit the 500 Reviews few days ago and that's a lot of Reviews for me! And I'm grateful of you guys that have been following this story up to this point! A lot of thanks to everyone! And I hope in a month or two we could reach to the 1000 Reviews, that would be amazing!**

 **As you can see guys I had an interview job few days ago and they want me to start already In the weekend so I don't really know how to put my schedule for doing this story so the updates will be random so please bear it with me, but I will say this once again I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Alright now that's out of the way let's answer some of the Reviews**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Shenlong appeared in Chapter 1 but bringing him I'm not really sure but it could happen**

 **WarriorTails: I can see the excitement in the way that you're writing lol! And if the answer include spoiler you can send me a private message for it so no problem!**

 **Astroman1000: And you will get more gods! So stay tune!**

 **Guest: The reason I include One piece move it's because it increases the intensity of the Battles and the enemies getting stronger than they normally are, you can say that Jellal and his men are stronger than their Canon Counterpart and I'm not planning to explore the 12 Universes unless you guys really want this to become a Multi-Crossover but I doubt it would happen in this story**

 **Kiki2389: Hahaha well at least I made you're day with another chapter man! And trust me this will get better as the chapters go by!**

 **JensenDaniels32: Trust me I really wanted to skip the Lucy and Juvia fight but I really needed to do it for character development and what she learned from Goku that is Sensing abilities, everyone needs it man! I know last chapter wasn't really about Goku but this chapter will be mainly about him, Natsu and Jellal, and I needed to do something new about the Etherion Blast, I wanted to look more original so I had him absorb it and release it since Goku it's not really used to Magic inside him in this story yet**

 **Guts The Man88: Thanks a lot man and we'll see in this chapter**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Yes it was a really nice addition to this Fanfic so I liked it and yes i saw both and I will add those elements to this story**

 **Touhou is Life: *Cough* *Cough* Ik Thanks *cough *Achoo***

 **TheDeathly-Z: Goku will go Super Saiyan soon trust me and as I said in my previous chapters he will go Super Saiyan by Edolas arc when he meets Edolas Goku and yes he will go God Form in this story**

 **Gersus: Thanks a bunch bro and I really appreciate what you say! It's really nice! And also don't worry he will go Super Saiyan you just have to be patience about it**

 **Ddea5115: Yes Tekkai means Iron Body, I'm using the Japanese words of it since it's more easier to write it and of course I'm using it to make the story more interesting**

 **Monkiepawn: Yes as you said it's for the Story to advance if Goku had send the Etherion Blast away in witch he could easily it would prevent Natsu go Dragon Force and I really need both Natsu and Erza character development so yeah**

 **Luffysearchesfor1: I already did that in the Wizards Saint Trials in Chapter 15 I think you already saw but we'll see when we get to the GMG arc in witch is going to be a lot different than the Canon**

 **Right now we are 1 chapter away from the end of this Arc and moving to the Battle of Fairy Tail in witch some of Goku's secrets are going to come out and also some of the character will be stronger than Canon like Laxus and Mystogan, both of them are 8th Wizards Saint Level and the Wizard Saints are stronger than their Canon Counterparts so as the 9 Tartaros Demons and the 12 Spriggan of Alvarez Kingdom since they are important for the story, also I want to ask you guys, do you want me to add Gods to this story? Right now we have the God of Life and Death called Anksheram I think it's called in witch he's going to have a Roll, The God of Destruction in witch I don't know will be Champa from DBS or make my own God of Destruction that equals Beerus or more and the last one the God of War in witch in this story will be way stronger** than **the Manga in witch got fucking One Shot! In this story that shit won't happen**

 **So we have 3 Gods and Beerus from Universe 7 that he will make an appearance in this story, I'm planning to add Demon Gods, Celestial Gods and Dragon Gods in witch involves the Dragon Slayers and Acnologia and they could be from another Anime so expect some of that, so leave a though in the reviews what you think about it if it's good idea or not! Alright let's start with the Chapter!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail and One Piece reference, they belonged to their respective authors**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 3**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

 **Chapter 19: A Dragon and God! Goku and Natsu vs Jellal!**

* * *

 _ **Tower of Heaven, Caelum Kingdom, South of Ishgar, Eartland, Universe 6...**_

The Saiyan God and Dragon Slayer were looking at Jellal with Rage in their eyes and Energy floating out of their body making pebbles elevating and creating an pressure that not normal Mage could withstand to be.. Meanwhile Jellal was looking at them with a Sadistic Smirk on his face also with his Dark blue Magic aura surrounding him, thanks to his Fusion with Siegrain his power could rival one of the Four Gods of Ishgar if he goes full power and that's what he's going to do since he knew Son Goku could rival them easily if he wanted to and the Dragon Slayer could give a surprise if he goes beyond with his Kaio-Ken..

Jellal: Now that the Council can't do anything thanks to Ultear there's nothing that will stop this battle *smirking and getting into his Battle stance*

Goku: _Wait? How does he know Ul-chan? Did she worked with him about this plan? And what does he mean with the council? Too many questions right now it's the battle that matters! *_ also getting in his battle stance* I'm getting excited about this *smirking*

Natsu: Hmph! You said it! *grinning and getting to his Turtle Hermit Stance* I'm all fired up about this battle!

Erza was watching from behind the battle that was about to unfold, Never in her years would expect Natsu being this strong with his Kaio-Ken, also seeing Goku fighting with Jellal was like he was trying to save her from her past but that didn't matter for her, she wouldn't bare to lose both of them

Erza: *trying to stand up* Natsu... Goku... Both you can't beat him.. Both of don't know who he really is.. Please listen to me *tears coming down from her right eye*

Goku and Natsu could see the mightily Titania falling to her knees and tears coming down, both of them really don't know who Jellal is but they knew a thing for sure, he would pay dearly for making Erza cry and the innocent people that have been involve!

Before Titania could made one step she felt on her knees unconscious, Natsu had move at fast speed and chopped her neck with the pressure points he learned from Goku, he was still in his Kaio-Ken X2 looking at Jellal with a fierce look that could even be rival with a Dragon and Goku as much as he hated Natsu to do that to her it was the right thing to do for now, The Dragon Slayer stared to walk back with his fist clenching and stands next to Goku

Natsu: Erza was crying... Her voice was trembling.. *clenching his fist* Erza has the fame to be the strongest woman in Fiore and I don't want to see her in this state... When she wakes up from this nightmare I want her to be who she really is! And that is defeating you! *yelled at him with rage*

Goku: *smiles at Natsu and then looks back at Jellal with a serious face* I won't let you get away with this.. She's member of Fairy Tail and I'll do whatever I can with my power to make you pay for what you done..

Jellal: I'm curious, I wonder what the power of a Dragon and Wizard Saint together feels like so of you're ready then come *mockingly waving his hand*

At This Goku and Natsu stared to Run at almost Hyper-sonic speed at the same time creating a boom in the room, Jellal saw this and with his Soru he ran at the same speed as them, When the three of them collided with created a shockwave that could be felt by the entire Tower we could see Jellal holding Goku's and Natsu's punch with a smirk and surprising both Saiyan and Dragon, Then he throws Natsu to the side by And kicked him with fused power of Tekkai sending him to the pillars but he didn't notice that Goku was already in front of him surprising the Blue Haired Mage and The Saiyan God gave him a Shattering Punch in the face that created a small shockwave that send him few meters away from him making him spell blood from his lip

Jellal: Not to bad *wiping the blood away* We just staring and this battle got interesting

Goku: I suggest you don't let you're guard down *smirking*

At this Jellal raise an Eyebrow when he suddenly saw Natsu with his Kaio-Ken aura and fire on his fist ready to pound his enemy

Natsu: Take This! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** *Yelled with all his might*

Jellal: **Tekkai!**

The Blue Haired Mage body stared to harden to the point it was the shell of Iron, but he was surprised and Shocked when he actually felt Natsu punch in the gut making him cough saliva and sending him few meters away colliding to the pillars of the Etherano on the R-System, but Natsu wasn't done and with Goku together did an Unison of power

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Goku: Haaah! *yelled with all his might sending a Ki blast*

Both Fire and Ki Wave were coming towards Jellal making his eyes Winded and with his Magic he created a sphere to withstand the Raw power coming from both of them, When they collided it created an explosion that could be seeing from 5 KM Away from the tower and sending wind gust everywhere, when the explosion died down Jellal drop down his sphere of Magic and stared to watch Goku and Natsu with his mocking smirk

Jellal: If I didn't put that sphere up I would have receive damage I admit but if it's that's what all you got about the raw power of Dragon Slayer I'm quite disappointed *shaking his head towards Natsu* It wasn't a good idea that Salamander had interrupt the ceremony and my battle with Son Goku..

Natsu: YOU THINK AM A PEST HUH?! *powering up more with his Kaio-Ken X2* ILL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER IS! *dashes at fast speed towards Jellal*

Goku: Natsu Wait! *yelled to his student and friend*

Jellal: With my Celestial Magic I'll make turn into ash *smiling evilly* **Meteor!**

The Blue Haired Mage stared to be surrounded by Golden Aura of Magic making his power level to rise even more, This made Goku surprised of his sudden power up, he knew that Natsu won't be able to beat him with Kaio-Ken X2, Jellal moved at Hyper-Sonic speed towards Natsu kneeing him in the face making him stumble, The Dragon Slayer stand up and tried to punch him but he was to fast to catch him even with his Sensing abilities he wasn't able to punch him, Then Jellal gave him a Axe-kick to his hips sending him flying away, The Blue Haired Mage was about to give him another Attack when suddenly Goku appeared in front of him with Instant Transmission stopping the Barrage of attacks he was giving to Natsu

Jellal: This is great! Someone able to match my Meteor speed! *grinning evilly* why don't we take this to the sky?

Goku: Fine by me *smirking at him* _This is Exciting! He's making me use 40% of my Base Form! This the farthest I have gone in this world!_

At this both of them shoot off to the Sky still colliding their auras creating shockwaves, and then when they reached to the peak of the Tower they separated themselves, They looked at each other with intensity with their eyes and suddenly at Hyper-Sonic speed they collided their punches creating an Island Size-Shockwave that was really strong to even make diamonds from the tower fell down, They kept continuing their assault and barrages of kicks and punches everywhere in the Island creating shockwaves coming from everywhere, it was a truly a different level of fighting that both of them were enjoying

Jellal gave him a Axe Kick to Goku in witch he blocked with Ease, The Saiyan God have him a powerful punch in the face making him spit blood, Jellal gritted his teeth and gave him a Powerful Kick in the gut sending him few Meters away, Goku lift his face and looked at Jellal who lifted his leg and said

Jellal: **Rankyaku!**

The Blue Haired kick the air twice sending two air blades that shocked Goku of the sudden attack

Goku: _An Air slash technique?!_

With his Ki-Enhanced hands Goku stopped the Air Slashes and send them flying away to the ocean, but what really surprised him that when those attacks made contact with the water it cut through it creating a trench in the bottom of the Sea

Goku: _He actually cut the part of the Sea for a brief moment! That's impressive I have to admit.._

The Saiyan God descended down from the sky followed by Jellal who still kept his Golden Aura of Magic, Natsu who got out of the Crater that he was send thanks to Jellal was watching how both of them were touching the floor after the fierce battle in the sky, He was clenching his fist that Kaio-Ken X2 wasn't even match for Jellal Meteor Power up! He decided that it was time to give it his all!

Natsu: I won't stand here watching! **Kaio-Ken X3!** *yelled with all his might*

Goku: Natsu Don't! *looking at Natsu with worry* You're body won't handle the strain of That much power!

The Dragon Slayer didn't listen to The Saiyan God instruction and dashed at Jellal in high speed, The blue haired Mage just smirked and with his Meteor speed jumped away from Natsu and went to attack him from behind but what surprised him was that the Dragon Slayer Manage to block his attack, He proceed to give Jellal a Fire Dragon Iron Fist to his face sending him flying but Natsu wasn't done, At Hyper-sonic speed he went towards Jellal angel gave him an Axe Kick that send him up to the sky

Then Natsu with all his power collected enough energy of Magic and Ki to create his powerful attack, He stared to taunt the words of the Kamehameha but the difference is that it had color of fire and the looks of one, he let a smirk forming on his face and said

Natsu: **Take This you Bastard! Fire Dragon Kamehameha!**

The Gale of Fire shoot off from his hands towards Jellal and to say that he was shocked he really was, With all the speed of Meteor he barely manages to dodge the massive attack, The Attack kept going and destroyed part of the Tower of Heaven and everyone could see the massive gale of Fire from the Sky

Goku: _Since when he could do that?! He could have destroyed the Entire Island easily.. I'm proud of you Natsu *smiling*_

Jellal: *looking at the Sky and the damage of the attack* _Damn it! If that attack could have touched me it would have been over for me.. *looking at Natsu* well done Salamander you actually impress me there.._

Natsu: *breathing hard and trying to keep Kaio-Ken X3* _Shit! I don't have enough Ki or Magic to keep this up and there's no fire around here.._

Jellal: It's time I finish this *smirking and doing hands position* **Sentence of The Seven Stars! Big Dipper!**

Suddenly a Massive amount of Energy stared to appear and shoot down towards the Dragon Slayer who was almost out of gas, Goku saw this and with Instant Transmission blocked the attack and he could tell that it weighted like a Meteor itself, with some of his Ki he made the attack explode on the spot creating a massive earthquake inside the Tower, When the explosion died down Jellal could see a big crater from where Goku and Natsu is and they were still standing but their clothes were almost gone

Jellal: I think I overdid it a little, That attack had the impact of a meteor.. I can't damage the Tower Anymore or the Magic will leaked away *said to himself*

Natsu: *Still Breathing Hard* You heard that Goku, he doesn't want the tower to be more destroyed *punches the floor*

Goku: I did *smirking and blasting part of the tower* And that's what Fairy Tail does mostly in their missions

Jellal: *gritting his teeth* You little piece of shits! I'll send both of you to hell! You will perish!

Goku: Please sir *Mocking Saiyan Tone* I had heard worst from my enemies so what you really said doesn't have any threat behind *smirking*

Natsu: I hope my fire it's hotter than hell itself *Powering up his last Reserves* because it's seems you have that experience

Jellal: Enough of this! **Rankyaku Shuriken!**

The Blue Haired Mage stared to kick a fast speed creating Air Slashes in form of a Shuriken and The Saiyan God and Dragon Slayer stared to dodge the attack, They could see how it was cutting really easy through the Tower making giant pillars coming down making Jellal more mad at this, With his Meteor speed he appear in between them and created two Magic Beams that were really destructive towards both Dragon and Saiyan, both of them stared to block them with some struggle but Goku gave a mightily yell and sends it away to the ocean and Natsu also did the same thing but it impacted with the roof of the tower creating a small earthquake inside

Natsu: What's wrong *smirking mockingly* are you holding back now because the tower can't handle our fight? Because you're attacks are getting pathetic

Jellal: Don't get too cocky Salamander! *yelled*

The Blue Haired Mage sends a gale of wind strong enough to push Natsu away and making Goku worried since his power was decreasing thanks to the strain of Kaio-Ken X3, On the other side of the battle Erza was staring to wake up from being knocked out and could see the damage of the battle that the three of them left and she only could be in awe of this! Suddenly he could see Jellal trembling in anger, she could tell that he was charging a stronger attack than ever

Jellal: I won't forgive you from the Damage that you have done to this tower! I'll kill right now Salamander! *charging up an Massive amount of Magic*

Goku: Not in my Watch! *yelled to the Blue Haired Mage*

He was about to teleport when suddenly his body was frozen, He felt like the inside of his body was burning like the depths of Hell and with this he couldn't teleport at all or even move

Goku: Why can't my body move!? *Yelled to his body*

Jellal: *slightly looking at Goku* Since I knew you were going to be a nauseous I put you a sealing to prevent you to move for 5 Minutes so you can watch you're pathetic friend die..

The Saiyan God stared to gritted his teeth and stared to move if he could undone this but it was really difficult since it was magic, The Dragon Slayer stared to stand up slowly with almost no Ki or Magic and saw Erza standing in front of him making him shock to the core and also shocking Goku

Erza: So you're going to kill me?! *replied in a serious tone* To revive Zeref you need the sacrifice of a body!

Jellal: That it's true, you need a sacrifice of a body that can rival the Wizard Saints but since I have to choices it doesn't really matter if I kill you off, so be ready to be send into the oblivion both of you..

Goku: JELLAL STOP THIS! DONT DO IT! *yelled to the Blue Haired Mage and trying to get out of the spell*

Natsu: Erza get out here! You don't have to do this! *yelled to her friend*

Erza: Don't worry I'll Protect both of you and Goku even if it cost my life *soft smile*

"Noooooooo!" Both Saiyan God and Dragon Slayer yelled at the same time

Jellal: **Celestial Magic! Altairas!**

A Massive wave of Energy that had a black color was coming towards The Titania and Salamander who was yelling to her to move away, Goku who was watching this in horror knew that both of them couldn't survive that attack, He stared to power up to 50% of his base form and undo the seal, he was about to make a move when suddenly he saw someone else in front of both of Erza and Natsu and for his big surprised it was someone that he knew and forgive

Goku: Nooooooooo! *stared to run towards the impact*

But it was too late, The Massive energy ball created an explosion that made him covered from all the wind gust and the smoke was immense that he couldn't see, a few second passed when the smoke died down and for his horror and everyone else it was the same one who believed that Jellal was lying to them about Paradise

Goku: Simon! *yelled in worry*

Erza and Natsu were in utterly shocked when Simon saved their life's from the massive attack, Even Jellal was shocked of the sudden events, everything just went to fast.. Simon was covered in blood from all his body and burns everywhere that it looked really ugly for everyone

Erza: Simon...

Simon: Er... Za... *falls to the floor*

At Erza stared to run towards The Dying Simon who was still managing to keep himself alive, Natsu was just in a state of shock, he didn't wanted to admit it but his life Ki was descending at a fast rate, Goku was also in shock, the way he saved both of them was really brave but what really pushed him out of the edges was Jellal telling him he was a pest still wandering around

Erza: Why did you do it?! Why you didn't escape with the others! *yelled in worry*

Simon: Well *coughs* I was wondering if would be helpful in this situation *coughs blood*

Erza: I get it! Just don't speak anymore you're wasting all you're energy!

Simon: *smiles and tears starts falling down* You have been really nice with me Erza.. I really loved you.. *looks slightly at Goku* Goku-san.. I want you.. To take care of my sister Kagura.. Can you do it?

The Saiyan God who was still watching the scene in silence just nodded it, he will protect anything that is given to him by a fallen person who putted his wish on him, Simon just gave the last chuckle about it and closed is eyes shocking Erza making her tears coming down, Goku clenching his fist so hard making it bleed and Natsu just still in shock

Erza: NOOOOOOO! SIMON! *yelling to the Heavens*

Jellal: Hahahahaha! This is pathetic you took this to another level Simon! And that's dying without a reason, I gave you the chance to leave and now you died! *laughing like a Maniac* and you know what's funny! I will not leave anyone alive in this tower!

Suddenly he felt both Natsu and Goku's power stared to sky-rocket to levels that were even scary to him, He looked at the Dragon Slayer growing Dragon scales in his body and face turning it color red, Spiking up his hair turning it slightly red-pink and Jellal could see he was beyond mad and his Red Aura was shaking the entire building

Then he saw Goku Aura turning Golden and his Hair stared to spiked up and turn into Golden each second then what shocked them the most was his mightily yell that shook 50 KM of the Area surrounding him and creating wind gust making Erza and Jellal covering themselves, When it stared to died down they would take the shock of their lives

Goku's hair was spiked up with a Golden color, His aura was also Golden with pebbles surrounding him, he could have done this easily but Jellal deserved something that should scare him for the rest of his life.. Goku finally goes to the Legendary Super Saiyan!

Jellal: The Kid achieved Dragon Force.. But Son Goku transformed?! *terrified tone*

Erza: A Super Saiyan... *awe tone* The Power of a Dragon and... A God..

The Super Saiyan stared to walk towards where Natsu was showing his hateful look towards Jellal.. Goku could see that he manage to transform to this form by anger same as the Super Saiyan when he achieved it for First Time in Planet Namek.. He knew he could beat Jellal with his Base form on 50% but he needed to learn to not mess with the people he loved and he will only use less than 1% to battle Jellal since he didn't want to destroy the Planet by accident

Jellal: What are you monsters?! *fear tone*

Goku and Natsu just nodded to each other at the same time and disappeared at Fast speed that not even Jellal or Erza could follow, Then Jellal felt two hands pushing him all the way down to the bottom of the tower at such an immense speed

Natsu: I made a promise to not make Erza ever cry but I failed! I won't forgive you! I won't! *yelled in anger*

Goku: This will be the last time you will do something like this! *also yelled in hateful tone*

Jellal: **Meteor!**

The Blue Haired Mage manages to escape from both of their godly grips, he manages to get away few meters away but suddenly he was punched by Goku sending him flying up to the sky at fast speed, When he was about to stop he was punched in the face with a shattering Fire Dragon Iron Fist by Natsu sending him crash to the floor creating a crater..

Jellal: I won't lose.. *standing up* I need to create paradise! Zeref talked towards the pain I was suffering! I asked myself if he wanted true freedom! I was the Chosen One! With Zeref and I will create the Perfect Nation!

Goku: BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU TAKE THE LIFES OF SOMEONE ELSE AWAY!

Natsu: JUST THINKING ABOUT THAT AND KILLING PEOPLE MAKES ME SICK! ILL MAKE YOU SOME SENSE TO YOU!

Jellal: That's it I'm destroying this Island! Zeref can wait for 5 Years! *levitating to the Sky*

Before he could preform the spell he was being punch by Goku and Natsu at the same time in the gut sending him another few floors away from Erza

Natsu: YOU WONT HAVE REAL FREEDOM! WITH THAT MENTALITY YOU WILL NEVER ACHIEVED IT!

Goku: THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU HURT AND KILLED, THEY NEVER HAD THE TASTE OF FREEDOM!

"NOW EAT THIS! **UNISON RAID: FIRE DRAGON OF THE GOD FIST** " Both of them shouted with all their might

With The Massive powerful punch destroyed half of the Tower and including Jellal on it making him knock him out and disappear, and the Shockwave was so great that it could be felt by 10 KM of diameter, Goku had to hold back a lot of power because if he could have use the power he used in his Universe when he's a Super Saiyan he could have killed Jellal and destroyed the Island with raw strength

*Scene Change*

Gray: *looking at the Tower* Goku... And Flame Brain.. I have nerve sense in my life that kind power.. It's godly levels *sweating from the pressure*

Lucy: Just imagining that all those shockwaves were coming from them.. But Goku's power level.. It's just I can't sense no end to it *trembling tone*

Juvia: Juvia thinks that Natsu-san and Goku-san are in another different League and they could well be the strongest of Ishgar *added to the Conversation*

*Scene Change, Back to the Fight*

Goku: *descending down with Natsu* Good he's still alive but he won't do anymore stuff that troubles her..

Meanwhile Erza was looking in awe at the Golden form of Goku and the Fierce Fire of the Dragon Force of Natsu, she would not have imagine these two kind hearted had this type of power that could rival Gods or Dragons, Then Goku notice that Natsu called unconscious to the floor but he manages to catch him

Erza: _I can't believe these two defeated Jellal... After 8 years of pain and suffering we can have an Real Freedom *soft smile and starts walking towards them*_ You guys did it! I would never imagine doing this to me but thank you *hugs both of them*

Goku still in his Super Saiyan Form gave her a Son Grin that made her blush but suddenly he felt the power of the Tower stared to go crazy everywhere and Erza could see it too, they could see the death body of Simon falling to the bottom making Erza and Goku gritted their teeth, they stared to make an escape for the Tower grabbing Natsu but there was no avail to escape and prevent the explosion, suddenly the Super Saiyan stared to remember what Jellal said of him being a sacrifice, he knew this was the only way to prevent the explosion..

Erza: Goku *looking at him with a worried face* Don't tell me you're planning to do it? *fearing the worst*

Goku: I'm sorry Erza *sad smile* I'm going to use my body to prevent the explosion... *then looks at Natsu who was staring to wake up* Natsu.. I'm proud of you.. You have achieved new levels of power that I could not imagine to phantom.. Keep training and tell Mirajane and the others I won't make it this time

Erza: *hugs Goku from behind* Please.. Don't do it.. I won't bear someone who I love go away from me.. Fairy Tail needs you.. Natsu needs you... I need you *looking up with a blush face*

The Saiyan God stared to feel his heart raise a bit by this, He knew that he likes Ultear or Ur but thanks to being a God he can love as many people he likes and he could denied that he loved Erza, if this was the last wish to protect what he loves than so be it, maybe he could convince the King Yemma of Universe 6 to give him a visit to Earthland and also he could visit his decease wife..

Goku just turned around and Gave the Titania a kiss in the Lips shocking to the Core both Erza and Natsu who were watching the scene play out, Erza was just shocked of the moved he did but she didn't care anymore if this was the last moments they were going to be together so she will take every second of this beautiful scene, she closed her eyes and gets deeper to the kiss with Goku and starts to hug him to feel it more, Goku did the same and hugs her while kissing her

Goku: _She actually taste like strawberry... *smiling in the inside*_

Erza: _He really is a good kisser... *also in pure bliss*_

After a few seconds both of them separated themselves, Goku still in his Super Form stared to walk towards where the Sacrifice has to go, Natsu was dropping tears yelling at Goku to not to but Erza was watching with only a tear coming down with a sad face that she wouldn't bear the sacrifice of his lover

Goku: Fairy Tail means a lot to me.. I'm really grateful to have meet you guys when I got to Hargeon.. And I'm proud of Natsu and Gray being my students, I hope to see you all soon *gave a Son Grin* _I'm sorry that I never tell you the truth of me.. I'm sorry Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Everyone, It seems that our fight has to take place in Heaven Vegeta *chuckles* well I hope everyone lives another day.._

At this the Etherano froze Goku with a sad smile and his Super Saiyan Hair keeping the Same color, Natsu and Erza were crying of the sudden sacrifice of a Saiyan God or it will not?

* * *

 **And Cut! Do you really think that the Main Character will be killed by this and this early on the story? Ha you're dead wrong man! Well I hope you guys liked the fight scene of this chapter and the intense battle! Yes I lied to you guys of showing Goku Super Saiyan in Edolas Arc but that doesn't mean that he will use it every arc, beside he only use less than 1% of his Super Saiyan I mean he trained with Whis and this is 7 Years after GT so yeah I didn't wanted him to destroy the Planet by accident, and Natsu achieved Dragon Force by anger and the pain of loss and he will try to train it and achieved it early in this story so expect him to be stronger but Gray won't fall behind that's for sure and I'm sorry for the people who wanted Simon to be alive but I needed his death for Natsu to trigger Dragon Force so yeah! And I'll still leave the question if you want me to add more Gods like the Demon Gods, Celestial Gods and Dragon Gods that might be from another anime shows but in the Fairy Tail Universe? Leave a comment in the review! And let's reach to 250 Favorites so gives me more motivation! Alright guys see ya later!**

 **Ja-ne**


	20. The End of a Nightmare!

**Helloooo guys I'm back with an another update of this story! So we finally reach to the 20th chapter and I have to say I'm really happy that I did because now the story is staring to get to the serious stuff like the Battle for Fairy Tail arc, Oracion Seis Arc and even Edolas Arc in witch I have planned the Edolas Goku! I'm not going to mention what will happen in the future arcs but I'll say that some *people* will be involved and changed the FT History and no I'm not using Xenoverse reference in this story**

 **As I said before there will be some involvement of Gods and Demon Gods that can be from another Anime but will be implied to the story, I won't say who it is the Demon Gods but I'll give you a clue, They use spirit energy and one of them has an ancestor that made fear all Hell itself and the Three Kings, also can you guys give me of any recommendations of gods I can use from other Animes? That would be helpful**

 **Well let's get stared with the Reviews**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: That will be explained when we get to Edolas Arc**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Hahaha and his power will be growing more by the time passes in this story so they will be in shock to the core that they will slap themselves lol!**

 **JensenDaniels32: Lets be honest if just made Goku one-shot everyone the story wouldn't be as successful as it is right now man, that's why I made him hold back because that's his nature to hold back when the enemy is weaker that he, and all those assumptions that you made can happen this chapter so you just have to wait and see**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Yes some of them will push him into his God form if they are Gods itself but not to the SSGSS yet that's mostly save for big final battles and yes Jellal is such a cocky ass in the Tower of Heaven arc that he got smoked out of his beliefs**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Of course it needed to happen and with all that Drama in chapter 19**

 **maxigiampieri2012: It needed to happen since that was the perfect scene to show his anger about Jellal killing Simon and not caring and yes he will look for Kagura soon enough to tell her or she would already find out, not the whole world! The Entire planes of Reality in Universe 6!**

 **Astroman1000: I appreciated bro! And you won't be disappointed about this chapter!**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Ultear will have new abilities thanks for being mate with Goku, she will learn a lot of stuff and that idea could be in used for the future**

 **Ill s** **ay this again and to make it clear, Goku is not nerfed in this Story! Like gosh people be telling me to just made him use 1% of Base form or anything, that would make the story really boring! The reason you see Goku struggle it's because he likes good challenges! He doesn't want to overpower the enemy before the battle begins, he wants to try his strength to Magic Users to see where he stands off with the same level the enemy has that's how he has been, Of course Goku is the strongest in Earthland but that doesn't mean that he will have good battles with people who have a lower power level but they might have special techniques that can affect him unless he's using God Ki or Super Saiyan, so if you think I'm nerfing Goku in any ways then you're wrong! And if you don't like this story don't read it! Like I'm not going to beg you to read it, I understand that everyone has different taste but if you don't like it then make you're own one where you can do whatever you want.**

 **Sorry for the little rant, it just made me mad with all these comments coming to me like jeez.. Well since that's out of the way let's get stared with the Chapter, oh and I forgot there will be Lemon Scenes next Chapter! So if you want to see it stay for the ride and if you don't skip it!**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail and One Piece references! Please support the Official Release!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 4**

 **Tower of Heaven Arc**

 **Chapter 20: The End of a Nightmare**

* * *

 _ **Tower of Heaven, Caelium Kingdom, South of Ishgar, Earthland, Universe 6...**_

Natsu and Erza were looking at the Frozen body of the Super Saiyan with a smile of his face not regretting to be absorbed by the Etherion itself, The Dragon Slayer was _having_ tears on his face yelling for his master name and punching the Etherion to to get him put but no avail since Dragon Force left him out of energy, The Titania was just in a deep silence, she promised herself to be strong and not cry but this time she couldn't hold it back, she finally realizes that she was in love with the Saiyan God after all what he has done for her, The team and Fairy Tail and last but not least becoming a Wizard Saint in such a young age

Erza: Natsu... *looking at Natsu* It's over.. He's...

Natsu: DONT EVEN FINISH THE WORD! *yelled at her with tears on his face* I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HES DEAD! *starts to punch the Etherion* How are we going to tell everyone that he's gone...

The Red Haired beauty couldn't say anything anymore, how they could tell Fairy Tail and the rest of Fiore that Goku sacrifice himself just to save his team and beat someone that it was her affair, She couldn't afford to take all the blame and it seems that neither Natsu wanted to accept the reality..

Suddenly the floor stared to shake violently, Erza notice that it was Goku being the Sacrifice of the Etherion taking place, The Titania grabbed Natsu hugging him to receive the full impact of it, Then it all came to silence when a Gigantic Vortex stared to appear and illuminate the sky from miles and miles away, The rest of Team Natsu could see the events folding down but they were mostly worried of their Team-mates since they couldn't sense them as hard as they tried to..

 **Somewhere Between Realities..**

Son Goku.. The First Super Saiyan God was flying in a void of Endless water with a Shattered Gi and having his Super Saiyan form on, he looking at his sides he notice that there was nothing .. It reminded him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber days when he trained Gohan to achieved the Super Saiyan form to defeat Cell, he was really proud of his son when he surpass him in Power wise..

Goku: I wonder how my family from Earth are going to react when they find out that I have died in this way and not dying defeating a God *chuckles to himself* I know for a fact Vegeta will bother the hell out of me calling Low Class Warrior and Ul-Chan would just pound me into the floor for leaving her and same with Ur..

Then he stared to remember all those moments he spend with Fairy Tail and other people, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Cana, Mirajane, Ultear, Ur, Master Makarov and everyone else on the guild, He was going to miss them dearly and he hoped he would see them

Suddenly the scenario stared to change and Goku stared look around and he could see he was flying around Magnolia, Since he knew he wasn't in the real world he assume that this was a future vision after he died, then he look down below to see a lot of people gathering in a rainy day and he could see his thumb saying his Name on it and the year that he died witch is X784 but they didn't knew his date of birth, only Makarov knew how old he was

Goku: So I'm really dead huh? *sad smile forming on his face*

He could see Gray in just silence and could see tears falling down mixing with the rain, Lucy was just laying her head on Gray's shoulders also crying and sniffing, Goku really didn't want them to feel really bad after his death, he didn't even expect them to be this sad.. Then he looked at Cana who had lifeless eyes on her also crying, she wasn't even carrying a bottle of sake, she was muttering stuff the he couldn't hear as much as he wanted to but he could see she was clenching her heart really hard and clutching her eyes really hard still not believing the events that happened, Then he saw everyone from Fairy Tail but the only people he could see absent was Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Ur and he couldn't see Ultear anywhere regardless of being an Infiltrated member of the Council nobody would be suspicious of her.. Suddenly his though were interrupted by the Master

Makarov: Son Goku.. He loved the Gods and the Gods blessed him with his pure hearted attitude, He loved us as our friends and family despite for being in a short time in the guild.. His power that rivals Dragons or even Gods protected us for many trials, and he will be forever known as the Golden Fairy that dances with the Goddess and protect us from the devil.. Love can make people stronger but sometimes they can be weakened *tears starts to falling down* I loved him as my Child.. *sniffs* I beg he rests in peace..

The Super Saiyan could feel tears coming down his left cheek, despite being almost the age of Master he could feel the same sympathy as his Grandfather Gohan.. He cleaned his tears when he saw the Magic Council coming with hoods on, he was expecting Ultear coming but she couldn't see her at all.. He was upset that she wasn't there at all

"The Magic Council has decided to add a new rank of the Gods of Ishgar" Replied one of the Members of the council with a neutral voice..

"And we decided that the deceased Wizard Saint deserves the spot" Replied the councilwoman also with a neutral voice

"For now on Son Goku will be the Fifth God of Ishgar and ranked in second in the Ten Wizard Saint group, finding out how he stopped the Etherion Blast, defeating Two Wizard Saints and two Demons of Zeref it showed us that he's no normal Human Mage so he deserves the spot" Replied the Chairman of the council with his eyes close shocking everyone

Suddenly Goku heard a voice that he recognize easily and it was Natsu who could see anger and sadness in his eyes, but what shocked him the most that he was in Dragon Force and the dragon scales in his body and he was the only one not wearing a suit

Natsu: What are guys doing with my Master's body huh?! *yelled to everyone and dashes at fast speed to destroy all of the stuff* I don't believe this shit at all! Goku is alive *yelled to everyone powering up making steam around everyone*

Gray: Stop whatever you doing Natsu! *clenching his teeth* _I can't beat him in that form... Not even Kaio-Ken would help it at all.. Damn it why did you have to die Goku!_

Lucy: Stop this Natsu.. *tears coming down* YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THE REALITY THAT HES DEATH!

Natsu: I DONT GIVE A SHIT, I STILL REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! HE NEEDS TO COMEBACK! *making flames surrounding his body*

Goku just could only watch in shock how everything went down hill in this funeral and everyone stared to attack him to calm him down but everyone failed since he was in Dragon Force and Gray who was the only one who could put up a fight activated Kaio-Ken and stared to fight him creating shock waves in Magnolia but in both of them could see that they were having tears in their faces

Goku: I never expect it to end like this.. They were supposed to move on but My death seems to stuck them in endless void of hurt and pain *muttered to himself* My students... Creating chaos all over Magnolia.. What I have done!

Suddenly his view changed to another spot in Magnolia where he could see Mirajane looking at a stone with tears falling down her face and just murmuring in silence, The Super Saiyan could see that it was Lisanna, her younger sister that she talked to him about

Mira: First I lost my little sister and now *sniffs* I have lost the person that I really loved... *falls to her knees* I refuse to believe that you're dead! I REFUSE! *yelled to the heavens* Comeback Son Goku!

The Saiyan God could feel his heart feeling in pain just to hear her yells of Agony, He clenched his fist and he was now regretting to die and ending in this void of life and death, suddenly his view changed to a Woman who was wearing a Hood on her walking in the forest but had the Symbol of a guild he never saw but when she lowered her hood it was the woman he was wondering about.. Ultear

Goku: Ul-chan.. *concern tone*

Ultear: *tears falling down* That Baka! Leaving me without saying anything about his death.. I can't Stand it! It was my fault that all this happen! Why I can't have a happy life without losing someone that is dear to me when I realize it *yelled to the heavens* BRING MY MAN BACK!

Goku was just staring at her now with a sad face, he really didn't want to do this to her, she was his first mate thanks to the Super Saiyan God effect he has been having these past week, and it hurts him more that he can't do anything, suddenly his view stared to changed when he saw two woman sitting down next to each other watching the waves near the guild, Those were Erza and Ur and by their expression they were completely lifeless and tears also coming down

Erza: Why... *looking at the sky* Why did this had to happen..

Ur: *looks at Erza* I don't know.. It pains me to know that he's gone... But don't blaming this to yourself..

Erza: OF COURSE ITS MY FAULT! *yelled back* IF HE WASENT THIS CAREFREE HE WOULD BE WITH US ALIVE AND CAUSING US PAIN TO EVERYONE IN THE GUILD! *tears stared to fall down*

Ur just could only watch her break down and stared to hug her to confront her, she knew that Erza loved Goku as much as she does herself but the rivalry has to be put away by this, she was wondering also how Ultear would take this tragedy and she knew it would be pretty, Goku was having enough of this, he didn't want everyone to cry for his death and if he has to comeback he will do it and break the laws of the this Universe

Goku: I won't let this happen anymore! I will comeback to the Living World!

The Super Saiyan stared to power up to his peak of his SSJ Form to break down this Dimension shaking it up to its core, he could see the walls were staring to break making him smile a little of his progress, He have the last mightily yell when he broke down the dimension making light hitting him and covering him up until he couldn't see anything

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Goku was looking at darkness now after he broke the Dimensional wall that separated him from Ningekai and Vahala, He opened his eyes slowly showing his deep crystal green eyes and stared to look around slowly when he saw The Rest of Team Natsu yelling his name, he was staring to wonder if he was alive but he sensing abilities on he could tell that everyone was safe and sound and that just made him smile widely

Lucy: *running towards Goku* Goku! Thank Goodness you're alive! *tears of happiness coming down*

Gray: Don't even mention anything Goku.. We saw you how you took that Etherion all to yourself but don't do again damn it! we were getting worried *concern tone with a smirk*

Goku: So I'm back eh? *smiling softly* so who helped me to get me out of the crystal?

Then the Super Saiyan felt something wet coming down to his face when he notice that it was Erza's tears but they weren't from sadness they were from happiness and he could see she was crying from both eyes, she was smiling warmly at him holding his head and putting it at the top of her legs, she was touching his golden hair softly that looked godly in him and Goku just let a small smile form

Goku: Erza.. *smiling*

Erza: I'm glad that you're not gone.. *smiling still tears coming down* Goku

Then Goku turned his head to the left to see Natsu crossing his arms and looking at the moon not showing his face at all

Goku: Natsu? *asked in a worried tone*

Natsu: Goku.. *still looking at the sky* If you come to die this close again I'll swear I'll hunt you down and bring you're ass to Fairy Tail and be with us even if you're million times stronger than me *tear falling down his cheek* I don't want to experience that ever again.. NEVER!

Goku: I promise I won't happen *Giving him a Son Grin* _This time I'm here to stay with you guys.. I promise this will not happen again.._

Lucy: Umm Goku I was wondering when did you haired got dyed Gold and spikier? *curious tone* since it looks really nice on you

Gray: I agree with Lucy, you do look different with Golden hair beside I don't think people will recognize you at all *crossing his arms*

Goku: Oh this.. *pointing at his Hair* Ill explained it when we get back to the guild.. *powering down to his base form surprising everyone* I need some sleep *yawning and falls to sleep*

Everyone just sweat-drop when he fall down to sleep really fast but they shrugged it off since they knew he had a rough day saving everyone and fighting Jellal with Natsu

Erza: Alright let's go back to the hotel.. We need to bring him back *soft smile* _Thanks.. Goku-kun.. I don't know how to repay you by this.._

 ** _Scene Change.. One Week Later.._**

Team Natsu were watching the Saiyan God sleeping like a baby but they were little worried since he has been sleeping for one week straight and they needed to get back to the guild to let them know that everyone was ok

Natsu: This is the farthest I have seem him sleeping! How much is he going to take to wake up *irritated tone*

Gray: How should I know Ash Breather! *glaring at his friend* you slept for 3 days straight so you should have experience of this

Erza: Now that it remember.. What happen to the girl from the Elemental 4? Did she leave somewhere else? *asked with curiosity*

Gray: *looks at Erza* You mean Juvia? She left few days ago, she said that she wanted to join Fairy Tail so she went as soon as possible to Master

Erza: *sighs* I see.. I heard she helped you guys a lot, I wish I could have say thanks to her

Lucy: Juvia did help a lot in this battle *smiling and looking at Goku* also Goku.. I didn't expect him showing so much amount of power in him, I wonder why he didn't told us yet..

Natsu: He might have something that he doesn't want to say.. *crossing his arms*

Gray: By the way Erza, why haven't you got any sleep, those two holes almost reached you're heart and it left you really weak *recommended to Erza with a concern tone*

Erza: You're right but in this last week the two holes have stared to heal really fast.. But I was concern that Goku's body wouldn't handle the Etherion that should destroyed his body at a molecular level so it has been a miracle that he survived.. _Even I don't know how he manage to escape from the death.. But I'm glad that he still here.. *soft smile*_

Suddenly everyone stared to hear mumbles of the Super Saiyan saying food every time making them sweat drop and laugh since it was his number one thing that he loved, Then he stared to open his eyes slowly but not fast since the sun was hitting him, after he had them open he looked around the room to see the Rest of Team Natsu with wild smiles on their face

Gray: Welcome back to the living *smirking*

Goku: *stretching his arms* It feels great to sleep *looks at everyone* how long I have been sleeping?

Lucy: You were sleeping for One week *replied in a normal tone*

Goku: NANI!? *shocked tone* One.. Week... So that means *scared tone* I HAVENT ATE FOR A WEEK!

Everyone just fallen in a anime style, they though he was really scared of something bad but it resulted to be about food

Goku: So what has been going on this last week? *asked with curiosity*

The Titania then stared to explained how Sho and the other found out what Jellal did in the Tower of Heaven and killing off Simon and recommend them to join Fairy Tail but they decline since they wanted to move on and take different pathways so she accept it their opinions and said their goodbyes

Goku: I see... It's a good thing that they won't be fooled by the freedom that Jellal was giving them..

Natsu: That's true.. *looks at Goku* Goku I know you have been hiding something from us.. When you transform into you're golden form I swear that power surpassed one of a Dragon and any Mage I have battled, not even my Dragon Force could have rival that much raw power so.. What are you really Goku? We are one Team so we don't keep secrets from everyone

Everyone draw their attention to the Saiyan God who was sweating from all the stares he was receiving, he wanted to keep this a secret for a little bit more but it was true that he was holding back A lot and let's not get to the other forms and God form, he sighed off and said

Goku: Alright I'll tell you guys *said in a serious tone* but promised me that you will not tell anyone about this.. Since if they find out I will endanger the life of everyone near me

Team Natsu just nodded waiting for the answer that Goku was about to give them but they were curious of how his power would affect everyone near him, The Saiyan God stood up from his bed showing his chest and only wearing pants on, Then they saw Goku unwrapping something from his hips and they were utterly shock when they saw it

Erza: No... Way.. *shocked tone*

Lucy: You have... *pointing at the Tail*

"A Monkey Tail!" Said both Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer in shocked tone also

Goku: As you guys can see I'm not a human at all.. I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta *looking down at the floor* The Saiyans are known as the strongest warriors in the Universe..

Everyone was just absorbing what they just heard, They knew that Goku was a strong warrior with incredible power but they would never thought that he was an Alien from another planet and coming from a race of strong people

Gray: So what are you saying is that you're an Alien from another planet? *still not believing it*

Goku: I guess you could say that *crossing his arms*

Natsu: THATS SO COOL! *having stars on his eyes*

Lucy: Of course you would like it! Since you can related with the Dragon Slayers! *pointing at Natsu and then looks at Goku* Taking about races, what happen to yours Goku?

At this question the Super Saiyan just tensed up and clenched his fist at only knowing the responsible of the extinction of his race and the death of his best friend..

Goku: They are all death except me and the prince who is far away from here.. *looking down at the floor* Killed by one man known as Frieza.. *looking at them with a serious expression*

Gray: Killed? *shocked tone and sweating from his face* by one person?

Erza: *wide eyes* Frieza... How can a person eliminate someone who was almost at you're level of power? Let alone the entire race!

Natsu: Where's that bastard so we can kick his ass! *gritting his teeth*

Goku: Fortunately he's long gone from the Living World Natsu so there's nothing we can do *looks at Erza* and to answer you're question he was known as the strongest in the Universe.. Within his first form that had a power level of 530,000 he manage to destroy Planet Vegeta with a single finger.. A single attack, the entire Saiyan race didn't have a chance to beat him.. Not even my father couldn't do anything

Everyone who was in the room felt a drop in the temperature by just knowing the powerful Frieza could do with just his first form! They wouldn't even imagine someone who can destroy a planet, let alone with just a finger!

Lucy: _He's a monster! Having the power to just destroy a planet with a finger it's just godly! Not even the Celestial Spirit King has that power! Thank goodness he's already death as bad as it sounds.. *shaking in fear*_

Gray: _A Power level of 530,000!? That's like thousand times stronger than the 1st Wizard Saint and that's just his first form, we wouldn't be able to touch him.. He would kill us! *sweating bullets from it*_

Natsu: _Believing that theres people who could destroy planets like child's play and killing entire races it's just sickening me.. But at the same time I wouldn't be able to do anything against that person.. He's just too strong *clenching his fist* Damn it I need to get stronger!_

Erza: _That Frieza person made him go through all this!? He's lucky to be death or else I would have done it myself.. But I would fail miserably since he's millions of times stronger than us combine or even Fairy Tail.. *Looks at Goku with Concern*_ Goku who was the responsible to finish off that Frieza?

Goku: *Looks at Erza with Seriousness* The Reason why Frieza killed all the Saiyans was of the feared that someone came to surpass him.. And it's the legend itself.. A Super Saiyan!

At this everyone was shocked to hear that someone was able to take down the Tyrant and a Super Saiyan did the job then suddenly that thought of something that they remembered all the way back in the mission of the Lullaby

" _Yes i do have a transformation.. It's called Super Saiyan, it increases my power 50x in every single way making me reach to almost Godly Levels of power"_

Lucy: No way.. Goku don't tell me.. *utterly shocked tone*

Erza: You are? *following up with Lucy*

Gray: The Legendary.. *also in a shock tone*

Natsu: Super Saiyan?! *yelled to his master in shock*

Goku: Hai Hai.. *scratching his head* I'm the first Super Saiyan of my generation, I had a big battle with the Tyrant itself, It wasn't that easy it took the toll of a Planet itself thanks to our power being rivaled by that time but fortunately I manage to survive the Explosion and avenge my race

Everyone was just in a deep silence at just hearing everything that they just heard, they would not ever imagine Goku being an Alien Warrior that looks exactly like a human except of his tail and a Dead Tyrant who can destroy planets with a single blast and killed many civilizations can even come to exist, it was just mind bugging, Goku for his personal opinion didn't want to reveal the other enemies like Cell, Buu or even Lord Beerus.. That would be to much for them to know and handle, he just wanted to be like the others normal and not scare them with his power that could cause a Collapse in the Universe itself..

Goku: I didn't want to tell you guys this because I though all of you would be scared of what I'm capable off.. *looking down at the floor with shame*

Suddenly he felt someone hugging from every side, then he looked up to see that it was Team Natsu hugging him tightly like they would not let him go and Happy sitting on his head, This just made the Saiyan felt Heartwarming

Erza: Baka.. Do you really think we would be scared of you? *looking at The Saiyan with concern*

Natsu: We are actually glad that you are in our side helping us, besides having a Super Saiyan in our team can gives us good benefits and get stronger than before *smirking*

Gray: So don't ever have doubt about us because you're different, you're part of Fairy Tail now so we are all family *also smirking*

Lucy: and we are the Strongest Team in Fiore Also! *replied in a cheerful tone*

Happy: Aye!

The Saiyan God was just looking at them with a happy expression on his face, he was glad that they took well what he was capable about in just Super Saiyan, he will soon explained about he's other forms when the time is needed to explained but for now he hugged them back with same force creating a bond that will be impossible to break

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Ultear was taking a Bath in a Bathtub just enjoying herself, She succeed to take down the Magic Council all by herself and not even making her suspicious of it, She was also taking with the Guild Master of one of the strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore.. Purehito

Ultear: The Council has to take responsibilities for their actions and I doubt they will be working for a while or they would come to replace them *speaking throughout a Lacrima*

"Good Ultear.. What happen to Jellal" Asked with curiosity The guild master of Grimione Heart

Ultear: He might be death who knows *looking at the roof* he didn't even believe that the woman who was working with him was manipulating him this whole time.. Pathetic, and to think he never found out in this 8 years I was the one who was the ghost of Zeref.. *stands up and starts to get change* The Etherion blast and The Destruction of the Magic Council Hall was all planned so you can move freely.. *smirking*

"and the results of that, I manage to get one of the keys of the sealing, also congrats on you're mission" Replied Purehito with a proud tone

Ultear: I feel sorry for Jellal but since the beginning there was no way you could revive Zeref and it's impossible for him to comeback to life because he was alive all this time *smirking and then looks at the Lacrima* Master before I get back to the ship I'm going to make one last stop *devilish smile thinking of a certain Saiyan*

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia, Fiore, Continent of Ishgar, Earthland, Universe 6**_

Goku with the rest of Team Natsu teleported back to the Town of Magnolia to their homes but they decided to give a visit to Fairy Tail Guild but what they saw they were definitely

Gray: No way.. *with wide eyes*

Erza: Well this is surprising *also with a shocked tone*

Lucy: I can't believe it.. They finish it this fast!? *wide eyes and shocked*

The Fairy Tail Guild was looking now 3 times bigger than usually was that it looked like a Cathedral itself (A/N: I don't really want to give that much of a explanation so you can google it)

Goku: I have to say it's really ginormous *looking at the new guild* and surely they finished it fast for being only an Hour

Gray: That's not all.. It also looks completely different in the inside also *looking around*

Everyone was looking around at the Small cafeteria that was outside of the guild, Goku was looking for a place where he can eat since he haven't ate after the battle at the Tower of Heaven, The other members of Team Natsu except the Dragon Slayer itself were looking at small figures of themselves that the Guild-mates have made, Then Cana notice the arrival of the Team and made her ways towards them

Cana: Hey Guys! It's seems that you're surprised of all the changes that we made.. So why I don't give you a tour around it

Team Natsu just agreed and stared to follow the Card Mage, In the inside they could see the Guild Hall being ten times bigger than it was last time, They could see new barmaids assisting other people, A Pool inside of the Guild, Cana also explained that everyone can go to the second floor but of course to take S-Class Missions you have to be a S-Class Mage

Natsu: Everything is different. *pouted annoyed of it*

Goku: Come on Natsu! It looks different but you can created the same atmosphere if you want *replied the Saiyan to give him hopes up*

Before the Dragon Slayer could say anything, The Master came behind the map with an another person that they recognize but was looking different

Makarov: It seems that you're back guys! Let me present you our new member of Fairy Tail Juvia! *replied with a proud tone*

Juvia: It's nice to see you guys back again *blushing and smiling*

Goku: It seems that she got a haircut *looking at the new attire she was wearing*

Gray: So you finally join eh *smiling* Welcome to the Guild

Erza: Besides you did help us a lot Juvia.. Thanks *also smiling warmly*

Juvia: Juvia is really grateful of being in the guild! And Juvia will give her best! *giving a cheerful smile*

Makarov: *Gets close to Goku and Erza* It seems that all of you know her so it does not bother you that she was part of Phantom Lord?

Goku: Don't worry Master she's our friend now after *giving a son grin*

Erza: If it wasn't for her, we would have a more difficult time *exclaimed truthfully*

Makarov: Alright then so make her feel welcome to the guild, oh and there's another member I wanted to present you *looking at the other individual*

At this everyone stared to look at the individual sitting down eating something, but something hit them off, Natsu, Lucy manage to sense who he really was and they stared to gritted their teeth, The Saiyan was about to asked them what was going on until the Dragon Slayer spoke up

Natsu: I would never expect you to join this guild Metal Head *smirking*

At this the Iron Dragon Slayer turned his head to see Team Natsu and it was indeed Gajeel, Lucy was actually trembling that one of the Phantom Lord members that had torture her joined the guild

Gray: This has to be a joke master?! How did you let him join the guild?! *asked in disbelief*

Juvia: Wait! Juvia recommended him to join! *trying to confront Gray*

Erza: Juvia was one thing but Gajeel was the responsible to destroy the Guild and also the one who hurt Team Shadow Gear *replied in a serious tone*

The Iron Dragon Slayer just Hmph at this, The Saiyan was looking at this quietly but this reminded him of How Vegeta acted when the Androids came by

Makarov: It's my responsibility to put the evil to the good path, besides he was just listening to Jose's orders so he had no choice and the say it's the enemies of yesterday can be the friends of tomorrow

Goku: I agree with Master, One of my friends used to be my enemy and now it's my rival *smiling and remembering Vegeta*

Natsu: *walks towards Gajeel* There's no way I'm going to work with him despite of being a Dragon Slayer *glares at him*

Gajeel: Who says I was going to go on jobs with you Salamander *glares back at him*

Natsu: _What a cold bastard he is.._

Gajeel: Beside I just came for the money and the job, that's what all a guild needs, besides never I mind I would have thought to join this pathetic guild of yours *crossing his arms*

Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU METAL PIECE OF SHIT?! *glares harder at Gajeel*

Juvia: *hiding behind Gray* Juvia thought that Gajeel-kun look lonely so Juvia brought him here to join *shakes her head fast* it's not what you think about! Not like that!

Erza: Well if it's master's decision then it's a final.. But for now we need to keep an eye on him for now *crossing her arms*

Natsu: Ugh! I don't know but this guild feels really different *pouted again*

Then the lights got turned off making Team Natsu confused about this but Cana made them sit down with Natsu complaining about being to dark and Goku asking for food in witch some of the new Barmaids brought him bunch of plates filled with full course meals and stared to dig in, Then the curtains stared to open up to show a Mirajane with a Yellow dressed, When the Super Saiyan saw this he though she looked like a Goddess falling down from Vahala, The White haired Barmaid made contact with the Saiyan and a pink tint appears across her face, she shook her head and stared to sing

Everyone was cheering on her for the beautiful song, even Goku who doesn't know about theme songs at all and was really distracted eating the Inhuman amounts of eating, suddenly Gajeel step on Natsu's food making him yell and glared daggers at the Iron Dragon Slayer

Natsu: What was that you metal bastard! *yelling at Gajeel*

Gajeel: Hey don't yell at me Teme! *glares back at Natsu*

Suddenly both of them receive stuff being thrown at him making them even more livid that they were, Natsu powered up and attacked Gajeel making a rumble getting stared, Gray also joined to the fight but also dropped Erza's strawberry cake making her mad to a point that it even made Goku flinch, Even Mirajane changed her outfit to a rock star to made it the music more interesting, The only ones who weren't fighting was Goku, Lucy and Happy

Lucy: They sure don't change at all *smiling*

Goku: That's what Fairy Tail is really, reckless as ever *also smiling*

Suddenly Goku felt a power level at the outside of Magnolia and he could recognize really well who it was and she haven't seen since the he went to Akame resort, He teleported out of the Guild making Lucy confused of why he teleported out, but she wasn't the only one who saw this, Three girls who also have affections for the Saiyan saw this and they were really curious of why he left

 _ **Scene Change.. Outside of Magnolia..**_

The Super Saiyan appears in a flash thanks to his Instant Transmission that can teleport him everywhere he wants to go, with his sensing abilities he manages to spot the person he was looking for, she was wearing a cape covering her face but Goku just let a small smirk and said

Goku: It has been a while Ul-chan *replied in a happy tone*

Ultear took off her hood showing her Purple Dark Haired and her true smile of just looking at the Saiyan she loved, she went towards him and gave him a small kiss in the cheek making him smile and hugging her from her waist

Ultear: I knew you would be coming thanks to you're sensing abilities Goku-kun *devilish smile* I can see that you wanted to see me again

Goku: I guess you could say that *scratching his head* So what brings you here Ul-chan?

Ultear: *looking down at the floor sad* I came to tell you that for now on we are becoming enemies.. I had attack the Magic Council from orders from my Master so I'm being wanted and I had to comeback to the Dark Guild

The Super Saiyan felt somehow bad knowing that her Mate was becoming her enemy thanks to the Dark Guild that she was on, Ultear just grabbed his hand tighter not letting him go but the Saiyan show his famous Son Grin and said

Goku: It doesn't matter if we are separate from each other by being enemies, I will still care about you a lot Ul-chan *smiling softly* you're my mate after all

At this Ultear let few tears come down since she truly loved him and didn't want to let him go, She jumped towards the Saiyan crashing their lips with passion making him close his eyes and paying her also with the same passion, Both Saiyan and Time Arc Mage stared to explore their bodies with such a lust that they wanted to move to the next step and the off their clothes but they knew that they were in the outsides so they refused to move to the next round

The Saiyan separated himself from the kiss making Ultear pout cutely, Then he replied in a teasing tone

Goku: Don't worry there will be more of this when we reunited again *smirking and his Saiyan side taking over*

Ultear: You sure aren't a naive boy Goku-kun *also smirking and puts on her hood* I'll see you in a few months in Tenrou Island, that's where Grimione Heart will invade the holy ground of Fairy Tail so be ready

Goku: Don't worry Ul-chan I'll be ready for any danger *giving her a Son Grin*

Ultear just smiled at this and gave Goku a quick kiss in the lips and she stared to leave the Saiyan alone, Goku knew things will start to get interesting from now on and he will be more on guard of the future events that will be developed soon enough, The Time Arc Mage didn't told Goku that she destroyed the Magic Council Hall for her plans and she feels really bad to lie to him but it was all for the sake of bringing Zeref to them

 _ **Scene Change.. Lord Beerus Planet.. Universe 7**_

Whis was walking around the hallways of Lord Beerus palace towards his room, It has been 15 Years since he had the battle with the Super Saiyan God and went to sleep, The God of Destruction would be pleased with the progress of the Saiyans have made these couple years and he will also be shocked that there's Two Super Saiyan Gods, Whis reaches to Lord Beerus room where he was sleeping peacefully despite the explosive alarms going off

Whis: Lord Beerus, It's time to wake up, It has been 15 Years *replied calmly*

The God of Destruction just murmured things and turned his head around to not be bothered and continues to sleep, Whis just sighed and took the microphone he has always on him and stared to sing really badly Making Lord Beerus to cover his ears and yells

Lord Beerus: Alright! Alright! I'm up Whis just don't sing ever again *rubbing his eyes and replied in a annoyed tone*

Whis: I knew you would like my skills of singing Lord Beerus, I have improved it these last 15 Years *replied with a smile*

Lord Beerus: *jumping down to the floor near Whis* I still think Prince Vegeta did a better job at singing the Bingo song *replied normally*

Whis: Now that's just cruel Lord Beerus.. *pouted with an annoyed tone*

Lord Beerus: Talking about Vegeta, How are the other Saiyans doing especially the Super Saiyan God? *asked with curiosity*

Whis: They have been making progress my Lord, Vegeta has also increase his power level that can rival Goku's making him the Second Super Saiyan God, The other half breed Saiyans have also increase in transformations to the point of becoming Super Saiyan 3 and maintaining that power with ease and there's also Two Super Saiyan Women's on the group also and Son Goku has achieved another form beyond the Super Saiyan God that could even rival you're power at 100% my Lord *explained calmly to Lord Beerus*

The God of Destruction was impressive of all the details that his servant/master give him about the Saiyans, he didn't expect Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan God, And the other Saiyans weren't falling behind in their training to become stronger

Lord Beerus: Interesting.. *smirking* It's seems that now I will have a challenge with the Saiyan Gods, do you know where Son Goku is located now to find him?

Whis: Unfortunately he's not in this Universe right now.. He's in Universe 6 *replied in a calm voice*

Lord Beerus: Universe 6!? *asked in a shock tone* The Universe where my brother and that annoying God of Life and Death are ruling?! *asked in a disgust tone*

Whis: Yes Lord Beerus *replied in a Normal tone* That's where Lord Champa and Ankhseram-sama are ruling over and let's not forget his 18 Yakuma War Gods that he created from Warriors in the Dragon Civil War from Planet Earthland..

The God of Destruction knew that Universe 6 Was filled with this different Gods for different meanings, It was the Only Universe out of the 12 that didn't have Supreme Kai's but they had a King Yemma that looked like a baby itself

Lord Beerus: Despite of them being Gods they can't be compared to the power of the God of Destruction *replied with a proud tone* So Whis is it the time of that Meeting? *asked with curiosity*

Whis: Yes Lord Beerus *taps his staff showing a image of a Universe* Universe 1 will be the Meeting with the Gods of Destruction and it's seems that Lord Champa is also going to the meeting *looking an image of Champa traveling with his assistance*

Lord Beerus: How annoying *cleaning his ears* It will takes us 24 Hours to travel to Universe 1 *stretching* Well that can't be helped.. Whis prepared the meals for our travel

Whis: As you Wish my Lord *leaves the rooms*

The God of Destruction stared to look at the window of his room to see the pinkish sky and the planets surrounding it, it was really weird to have this type of meeting with only Gods of Destruction since that would be the pinpoint for the Celestial Gods and Demon Gods that wanted to overthrow them but they failed miserably thanks to the mightily power they had but he had a gut feeling that something really big is going to happen in the future and he was also curious of why the Super Saiyan God was in Universe 6 were it was filled with Demons, Gods, Celestial Kings and more

Lord Beerus: Things sure will get interesting *smirking*

 _ **Scene Change... Niflheim Realm.. Universe 6..**_

Nifheim or known as the Underworld where all the demons and devils reside and where all the devil souls resides but that has changed in this last 400 years since the Dragon Civil War, a Half-devil named Yusuke Urameshi born in Earthland and fought in the Dragon Civil War against the Dragon kings 400 years ago, he was known as a prodigy of the Dragon Slayer Arts and Devil Slayer thanks for being born as a half breed mixing them together creating a stronger form of Magic that could kill Dragons of A-Class to S-Class with no problem, Unfortunately he was cursed by the God of Life and Death Ankhseram..

Yusuke created a portal to go to the Underworld Realm and live the rest of his life down there since he though Earthland wasn't going to get any better and of course he had his battle with E.N.D to see who was the strongest Half Demon or known a Etherious.. But it ended with a tied making them respect each other, When Yusuke arrived to Nifheim he saw that it was a mess and everyone was at War against the Demon Gods called Silfer, Obelisk and Ra.. (A/N: Yes the Demon Gods are the Egyptian Gods of Yu-Gi-Oh)

The Half-Devil thought that these mythical Demon Gods would demolish the Dragons in Earthland with no problems but he will show to these Gods that there's Devils that can be stronger by not giving up, He joined up to the Devil Forces where he meet Hiei, A three eyes specialist swordsman and the captain of the first division of Devil Forces and Yoko Kurama who is Martial Arts specialist in the forces itself

With the Three of them and the Devil Forces they manage to seal the Demon Gods so they cant cause in Nifheim anymore but the War itself took a toll of millions of devils killed leaving the rest to choose who will be the new Kings that will rule Nifheim, Everyone stared to looked at the Monster Trio that manage to seal the Demonic Gods and choose them as The new three kings of the Underworld

That was 400 Years ago and now Nifheim wasn't the same or even scary now, Even Vahala can do now normal negotiations about the souls that are dying or the improvements of the New Underworld..

Yusuke was sitting on his throne bored and wanting something interesting to happen in Earthland, the only thing he was aware off was Zeref who was another one cursed by Ankhseram and this other person who was with him, she had like a Blue Monkey Tail in her waist and her hair was short and had the color of blue and had a nice body from the point of view of Yusuke itself but what was weird was that he couldn't sense her power in any way, it reminded him when he confront the Demonic Gods

But suddenly on his screen appears a Golden warrior confronting a blue haired guy with a tattoo on his left eye and a Pink Haired boy who was leaking off a lot of Magical Power and had Dragon scales on his face, but what really shocked him was that he looks exactly like E.N.D

Yusuke: *watching the scene carefully* Who's this Golden warrior with this amount of power that can surpass the Dragons easily? Also why this pink haired guy looks exactly like E.N.D? Could it be him.. But he has Dragon Slayer Magic and E.N.D had Devil Fire Slayer Magic and Curse? I need to call the rest of the kings about this situation

At this Yusuke made an announcement for all the Kings be reunited at the palace located in the center of Nifheim, In 30 Minutes Hiei with his sword tied on his back, a sleeveless black Martial Arts outfit and a Bandage covering his third eye was coming with a stoic face and Kurama with his Red haired tied up and a reddish long sleeve Martial Arts outfit was coming with a confused expression, both of them sate down in the round table where the Three Kings meet

Hiei: This has to be good reason to calling the Three Kings so sudden Yusuke *replied in stoic manner*

Yusuke: Shut it tri-clops! *replied annoyed* of course this a Good reason to called you here!

Kumara: What could be so important that we have to be reunited after 50 years of peace in Nifheim? *asked with curiosity*

Yusuke: It's this! *showed the screen*

Hiei and Kurama stared to see the battle between the Saiyan and Dragon Slayer vs The Blue Haired Mage who was taking a serious beating from both of them, Then it is showed how the Golden Warrior absorbed the Etherion and exploded it himself to not hurt anyone

Hiei: How this affect us in any way Yusuke? *asked with curiosity*

Kurama: Yeah I just see three people fighting at high speed that is not even comparable to our powers so how this affect us? *added to the conversation*

Yusuke: Don't you see guys! This golden warrior has the power that surpass a Dragon with no problem and the only ones who were able to do that was Us who manage to seal the Demonic Gods also that guy with the Pink Haired reminds me a lot of E.N.D who could come close to match my power..

At this the two Kings of the Underworld were trying to sense if this was true and Yusuke was right, the power of the Golden Warrior was bigger than a Dragon Itself and they also could sense some Devil energy in the Pink Haired boy, since they created the new order of Nifheim they have been looking over Eartland and they haven't found anyone strong as them except of Acnologia The Dragon King who could push them to a good warm up..

Hiei: This might as well turn out interesting *small smirk*

Kurama: Indeed.. He's not from Earthland since he doesn't posses Magic Energy and he has a lot of raw power.. *looking carefully at the fight*

Yusuke: I say we should watch him for now what's he's capable of *crossing his arms and smirking* I haven't had a good fight since the war so having a battle with him and E.N.D look alike will be interesting

At this everyone agreed to watch at the Saiyan And Dragon Slayer carefully, they were pretty sure that those people will cause a chain of events coming up but they would never thought that these people would become stronger than anyone else in the Ningenkai Realm..

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia..**_

The Saiyan God was walking down the streets of Magnolia bored out of his mind, After being with Ultear It was already night and all of his guild-mates went home and he didn't had nothing to do, he would rather be fighting someone strong as Lord Beerus or even his Master Whis, he wanted to test his strength in his Super Saiyan God form and to see where he's ranked among the strongest in the Multiverse... He also wondered if Vegeta managed to reach the Godhood of a Saiyan, he would be the perfect sparing partner when you need it the most

Goku: _I wonder what Vegeta is doing... I bet he's training like crazy to become stronger than me and Beerus-sama *chuckles*_

Suddenly he stopped his tracks when he sensed someone he can recognize and gave a Wide grin, He went inside the cake store to see if he sensing abilities were sharp as were and he was right she was there...

Erza was buying strawberry cake at the store since the guild was already close and she wanted something sweet that could keep her happy, then suddenly she heard the voice of someone calling her name, She turned her head to the left to see Goku with his two hands on his head and showing a Son Grin in witch she blushed..

Erza: _God... I would never get bored of that smile *soft smile*_

The Redhead went towards him and gave him a peek on his lips in witch he replied back by instinct of his Saiyan Blood

Goku: what are you doing here Erza? I thought you were at Fairy Hills already *replied with curiosity*

Erza: I just came to get some cake since I don't have anymore at home and what about you Goku? *replied back with a smile*

Goku: You know just wondering around town *scratching his head with a smile*

Erza: If you want you can come to my apartment to eat some cake and do 'other things'? *a blush creeping on her face* _I might as well put those techniques that I see in the novels into test_

Goku: Sure Erza-chan! *replies cheerfully*

At this both of them got out of the Cake Store and stared to walk their ways to Fairy Hills, the walk towards Erza's apartment was really silently since they didn't have nothing to say, The Saiyan God was feeling that his heart was going couple beats faster than ever when he's near the Stunning redhead and it happens also with Mirajane, Ultear, even Cana and Ur had manage to get his attention, he thought that his Saiyan God Mating Season it's not over yet so he has to control his actions and instincts more often

A few minutes later both of them arrived to Fairy Hills that it was mostly composed by apartments and buildings, Goku heard that the policy was that only woman could live in this area but Men can come to visit them so he felt little relief to know it was alright to come with Erza to this place, The Queen of Fairies took out her keys and opened her apartment door showing a normal living room with sofas, a table in the middle and a book shelf that was filled with books that have erotic themes, Goku thought that Erza was a pervert like Master Roshi but he dump the idea since Erza would have got him to do indecent things at the first sight..

The Saiyan God took a seat near Erza, she put the cake on the middle of table taking out some plates to put pieces of cake in each plate, Goku was drooling at the sight of the magnificent cake on his sight and stared to devour it down, The Scarlet Mage just let out a cute giggle and stared to eat her cake also but in a slower rate just to enjoy the delicacy

Goku: Youw know Er.. Ifs time thay you sha *Trying to speak meanwhile eating at the same time*

Erza: *gives a glare to Goku* Don't speak meanwhile eating At the same time!

Goku: *gulps down the food* What I was trying to say is that you usually don't share food mainly when is Strawberry cake

The Saiyan God was right never in her life she has remember sharing strawberry cake to someone or even her close friends, it was something that she only wants to be hers but with Goku it was a different situation.. Maybe her affections are stronger than her love to cake..

Erza: *blushes a bit and looked at her side* Maybe because I'm making an exception for you.. But don't get used to it!

Goku just gave his trademark smile to Erza and kept continuing to chugged the cake down, few minutes passed and they were already done with the cake and there were no sights of any slices of it..

Goku: Man that was great! *tapping his stomach* Thanks Erza-chan for the cake!

Erza: Don't thank me *soft smile* you have done so much for us..

The Saiyan God just kept looking at The Redhead Beauty with a smile and oh boy he couldn't take his eyes off her! Her stunning red hair, her soft deep brown eyes and her silky skin rivals Ultear and her decease wife, he felt that his body was getting hotter and his instincts were staring to kick in and he leans towards Erza..

Meanwhile the redhead was in the same boat as the Saiyan, she felt that her body was getting hotter also and somehow wanted to take him and rip his Gi off to show his godly built body, she also stared to lean closer to the Super Saiyan, but then she thought of something making her form a small smirk with a blush in her face..

Erza: Goku I can see you haven't take a shower and I can literally smell you! *fake argue tone*

The Saiyan God stopped his tracks from moving closer to Erza and blinked couple times, then he stared to smell his Gi if she was saying the truth...

Goku: *smelling himself* You're actually right Erza-chan.. I haven't take a shower since the battle with Jellal and I only changed my Gi when we got back to Magnolia *scratching his head*

Erza: _Bingo!_ *Small smirk* then why don't you take a shower here? And also I can make you company since you need a rub in you're back and clean that tail of yours

Goku: Eh?! *surprised tone* are you sure about this Erza? I don't really this is a good idea

Erza: Nonsense! I have taken showers with Natsu and Gray way before than you came to Fairy Tail so It can be considered normal to do it *replies back to the Saiyan*

Goku: Well... I guess I can take that offer *gives her a smile*

Erza: _You might be the Strongest Fighter in Earthland but you still naive in this situations *small smirk*_ Alright follow me..

At this The Saiyan God went towards the bathroom where the shower and bathtub was and he had to admit that it was pretty neat and clean, He stared to take off his Blue Gi showing his ripped muscles despite of his physical age of 17 (A/N: He's more muscular that he was in the 23th Martial Arts World Tournament) and he stared to take off his pants that covered his member and his tail jumped into the bathtub letting a relief sigh and stared to close his eyes for a moment

Then Suddenly he heard the doors open, he looked at the door to see something that made his eyes winded and heart stared to rise, The Saiyan God was looking at Erza who was only covering her private parts and also showing her exposed legs and the curvy hips that could be notice still with the towel covering her, Goku couldn't stop looking at the beauty she was, The Titania also blush at the sight that Goku was checking on her and she also felt her heart was going on a faster rate

She shook her head off and with the steam that was created by the hot water Goku put on she took off her towel revealing her E-Cup size breast and womanhood and she gets in to the bathtub near Goku who notice that she was near him

Erza: Turn around *replied normally* I'm washing you're back

The Saiyan God just listened and turned around facing the wall in silence, Erza stared to rub his back cleaning it up, she could literally feel that his muscles were pure rock but for some reason when she was embraced by him when he was about to sacrifice himself he was really soft and warm, Goku was just feeling relax at the moment when the Titania was just rubbing her soft but strong hands in his back, he didn't have to worry about anything then suddenly he felt slight chill going down his spine but he turned his head to see Erza cleaning his Saiyan Tail, these last years he has been training his tail that has been his weakness since child so his enemies can't take advantage of him

The Redhead was kinda shock of how soft his tail was and strong at the same time, People would find weird that a Human has a monkey tail but hey Goku was different, He is a Saiyan and not just any other Saiyan... He's the Legendary Super Saiyan that took down the tyrant that killed his race and the entire planet, after a couple minutes Erza was done cleaning his back and said

Erza: Now.. Do my back *turns around facing the other side*

 _ **Lemon Scene! Starts here!**_

The Saiyan God did as what he was told and grabbed the soap and stared to rub her back slowly, Suddenly he felt a flash coming on to his eyes but it wasn't anything that Erza did.. He shook his head and stared to continue rubbing her back but then instantly his eyes turned from black to deep crystal (A/N: The Same eyes of the Super Saiyan) and he felt his body arose to hotter temperatures without even noticing it, he stoop for a second and shook his head, then he went back to what he's doing and then for the first time he's eyes winded at the sight of Erza..

Her strong back, slim waist, the firm bottom.. He let a smirk off changing his target, instead of rubbing her back Goku went for her right breast and he squish it softly hearing a soft moan from the Redhead

Erza: That's not the position you should be rubbing Goku.. *shaking her head* _But just doing that you're making me more horny than before_

But the Saiyan God didn't listen to her command and stared to squish her right breast again and with his left hand he went for the other one making Erza's moan increase and it sounded more erotic than before, The Titania knew that she hit the bingo with Goku, now she was going to play along where this is going to...

Goku didn't know what was going on with his instincts but he wasn't going to stop, he haven't had a session since Ultear and he couldn't hold it back so he played along with his Saiyan Side, he continues to squish Scarlet's breast to the point her nipples hardened, Goku smirked again and he stared to rub her hard nipples making another erotic moan coming out of her, Somehow Erza felt in wonderland and ecstasy by the pure bliss, she would have never thought something she reads from her smug books would be this amazing

Then suddenly she gives a loud erotic moan than made her body more ecstasy than ever before, she looked down at the origin of where it come from and she could see Goku fingering her womanhood at a slow pace and his other hand massaging her breast, She would never thought that the naive Goku would be this good at mature situations, Erza wanted to say something but the Saiyan God silents her lips with his making her eyes winded of the sudden actions

A few seconds later she let herself in and continues to kiss him with passion, then they moved to the next level by having a tongue war in witch both of them didn't want to give in, Goku stared to explore her body in every way and same as Erza, The Saiyan God broke up the kiss making Erza cutely pout for breaking it, Goku just saw the stupid bliss smile that The Titania had so far, it was something beautiful that he really loved to see, Erza felt Goku's strong arms lifting her up with ease, The Saiyan now had a full view of her Body that was comparable to one of a Goddess, He leans towards her ears and says

Goku: I want you.. Erza-chan... *with a sexy tone*

The Titania blushed in lust even more than ever and capture Goku's lips to continue the Make out session for few seconds more, The Saiyan God broke the kiss again and moves his way down to her breast and stared to suck them softly and biting them, Erza was now surprised of what Goku was doing but she was even more shocked when he spread her legs a little bit more showing her womanhood at all glory and stared to lick it with his tongue and he had to admit that it tasted as great as he tried this technique with Ultear

Erza let a loud moan coming out from her, receiving another wave of ecstasy lust in her making her Orgasm coming closer, she wanted to keep him all by herself and do these things more otter and showing this is her territory, Then she saw Goku having the same smirk when he's ready to battle and making her smirk also for some reason, now that he had a full view of the Saiyan despite of being an Alien he had the same member as one of a Human but it was 9 inches something that Erza considers really big, she knew this moment was going to happen making her heart going faster than before, before Goku can go in she asked Erza

Goku: Erza-chan.. I really want you, I want to mark you as my mate but... I want to know if you really want me? *pressing his member to her core teasing her*

The Titania was biting her lips from the tease of the Saiyan and the question that he asked her was something she didn't expect, Goku was somehow naive in love it was showed in not paying interest or just playing ignoring the beautiful girls of Fairy Tail but here it is with his beautiful crystal color eyes asking her to be her's, Erza just couldn't handle it anymore and captures his lips showing the answer to him

Erza: Does that answers you're question? *replies back with a smile*

The Saiyan God chuckles and inserts fully his member to her for the first time making her feel in dazed, she actually didn't felt pain in any way and regains the control on her mind, she actually thought for a moment they were both together fully as one and it felt right for her and she could tell that Goku's member was hot as deep of hell and it was burning her inside but... It felt like the lust of more just increase

Goku stared to move his member slowly in and out since he knew it was Erza's first time but at the few minutes the speed stared to pick up making Erza moan in every insert and now finally understanding her pleasure of reading smug books, The Titania muttered his name and stared to scratch his back in witch Goku didn't felt at all producing waves of pleasure in both of them.. It was so unreal and magical way..

She wanted to scream in pleasure both Goku captures her lips again kissing her with passion in witch she replies back with the same force and plus the thrust of his members to her reaching her climax, Goku's mind was filled with the Redhead Beauty, she's was stunning gorgeous in everyday he could explain off and he was glad that she was going to be part of his Mates aka Harem..

Goku used different positions that he could learn, he had to thanks Master Roshi of showing different positions a girl can be comfortable having Sex.. He kept having sex with her for the next 40 minutes, Erza was really surprised of handling this long and she wanted to continue for more, Goku could hear the slapping sounds of his hips crashing with her ass making him go faster, both of their lust were at maximum and they were feeling that they reach their climax

Goku: Erza-chan... I can feel it coming *replied biting his lips*

Erza: Don't worry.. You can come inside me and take me as you're mate Goku *replies back with pleasure tone*

The Saiyan God let a smirk off and kept continuing pounding her faster, Both of them were about to come and then suddenly in the last thrust The Saiyan release inside Erza making her have the sexiest moan he never heard and Erza in pure bliss she also came releasing her juices coming to his legs, Titania could feel the hot cum inside her continuing with her bliss

Erza looked at Goku with a happy smile that shows a lot of love in her face, she would never denied that the Saiyan God was the men she loved, She would do anything for him to keep him at her side and walk in every way of challenges, Goku also looked at her with the famous Son Grin, He loves Erza but at the same time her loves Ultear, he knew that if The Titania finds out she would be livid and would kick his ass but right now he didn't have to worry about that, suddenly he notice a weird symbol forming at Erza's neck now that he remembers Ultear had the same symbol that resembles The Saiyan Army Symbol, he kinda knew this was from the effects of bonding with his mate and the Saiyan God Mate Season, he shook his head and felt a soft kiss that Erza delivered towards him saying

Erza: I love you.. Son Goku and thank you *soft smile and falling to sleep catching her*

Goku: Me too... Erza Scarlet *replies back in the same tone of happiness*

 _ **Lemon Scene Ends!**_

* * *

 **And Cut! I hope you guys have liked this chapter that has 12k words on it and I hope you enjoyed my second Lemon Scene of the story too in witch I had own you guys! Well before I leave let me explain some things, I'm using Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh characters but implied in the Fairy Tail Universe so no Yusuke it's not a spirit detective and I'm not following their timeline and yes he's a hybrid demon like E.N.D and he's a Devil Lightning Dragon Slayer that is really OP but not to Goku's level of OP, they won't make an appearance to battle until we get to future arcs that they will be heavenly involved, I'm also trying to look for a Type of Magic that can be implement with Hiei and Kurama but it has to be Devil Slayer so leave in the reviews what kind of Devil Slayer can use, The Demonic Gods are strong as Super Saiyan God in this story and they will have an appearance in battle by Tartaros Arc since the arc is mostly about Demons and it will have a Drastic change, Also I need you're help guys, What Shonen Animes can be implied with the 12 Universes and being represented like Beerus for the DBZ Universe, Champa for the Fairy Tail Universe, so I need 10 Animes that can be implied in the universes also the design of the 10 Gods of Destruction since we have only Beerus and Champa so leave a comment in the reviews for you're ideas I would really appreciated and Next chapter we are staring the Battle for Fairy Tail Arc so stay tune and also thanks for the 252 Favorites of this story you guys are the best! Alright See ya later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	21. The Battle Festival Begins!

**Hellooooo Guys I'm back with another Chapter of this Amazing story! Holy shit almost 570 Reviews and more than 260 Favorites! I have to give props to all my readers that have been following this story since June and I appreciated for all the support really! Before we get to the reviews have you guys seen the New Opening of Fairy Tail? It's fucking great thoe and might use that intro for the next chapters but that will be in a future also the 12 Episode of Dragon Ball Super it shows us that Lord Beerus and SSJG Goku are UNIVERSE BUSTERS! I might use those feats in the lasts arcs of this story so expect that too and there one more thing, Tartaros Arc will be somehow different and Longer with the Yusuke and the others being involved and yes Vegeta will be in that arc too so expect some greatness of The Price of All Saiyans!**

 **Well now that's out of the way let's answer some of the reviews!**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Earthland wouldn't survive that magnitude of power being put on by those gods! They would need like a complete different dimension to fight freely**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: That's a nice recommendation! And yes Kagura will make an appearance by the end of the Battle for Fairy Tail Arc**

 **maxigiamperi2012: Yes several future battles are coming for Goku and yes his rival has to be a Super Saiyan God also because that would be lame if he stayed in the SSJ4 Stage**

 **Kiki2389: Don't worry because the wait is over!**

 **HavenofUmbar: I'm aware of that, what I was trying to say is that Goku is the first Saiyan God of his Generation followed by Vegeta**

 **Spider-Man999: Thanks man I appreciated and of course the Prince of the Saiyans needs to be on Earthland so he will make his appearance**

 **WarriorTails: Thanks man and of course the Arc will start this chapter**

 **Guest: Thanks a bunch bro, I really appreciated and of course I always wanted a God-like Goku Fanfic in witch the others can have the chance to shine their power like Natsu and Gray who are the Main Protagonist of this Fanfic with Goku and Yusuke but that doesn't mean Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Lucy, Juvia and more people will have the time to shine in some arcs leaving Goku the Gods and people who are stronger than his students, The Reason I choose Princess Hisui for Goku it's because she will met him before the Time-skip and she will be a good element for the GMG Arc but I will try to find another girl for Natsu to spice things up and about Brandish and Dimaria it will be a difficult choice since both of them look strong and it will be nice for Goku's Harem but I will have to make a chapter before the Time-skip to meet each other**

 **TheDrkKnight12: I might even take those Universes to consideration**

 **FateSaber: Thanks bro I appreciated :)**

 **Astroman1000: Thanks man and I will!**

 **Gersus: Thanks man and yes I know! I got the Idea out of nowhere and since Yusuke has a Demon Form so I implied him to this story creating a Three Way crossover with the Fairy Tail Timeline**

 **JensenDaniels32: Of course he can survive it he just doesn't know how Magic from Fairy Tail can affect him and also the reason he got pierced by sorbet was because he lowered his guard so much that he took down the Ki Barrier and his energy lowering it a lot to the point he can't withstand it despite him being a God but now DBS fixed that by giving him Healing Abilities**

 **Guts The Man88: Oh and I won't disappoint you with you're excitement**

 **Silvermonkey456: Of course they don't know yet he was only using 1% against Jellal in his Super Saiyan Form so I think they will get a big shock**

 **Alright now I'll mention what Animes are going to correspond in each Universe of the 12 but I won't mention the Gods of Destruction until later**

 **Universe 1: Sailor Moon Universe**

 **Universe 2: High School DxD Universe**

 **Universe 3: Naruto Universe**

 **Universe 4: Bleach Universe**

 **Universe 5: Sekirei Universe**

 **Universe 6: Fairy Tail/Yu Yu Hakusho Universe**

 **Universe 7: Dragon Ball Z Universe**

 **Universe 8: Sonic The Hedgehog Universe**

 **Universe 9: The World Only God Knows Universe**

 **Universe 10: Mekada Box Universe**

 **Universe 11: One Piece Universe**

 **Universe 12: DC Universe**

 **The Reason I put Sonic and DC Universe for representations for the Gods of Destruction because they are also strong Universes like the others that have Gods in them, I will explained how this will go later but that doesn't mean these universes will interrupt the Timeline of the Fairy Tail until we get to the Last arc where the FT Story ends so no unison of the 12 Universes until the very end, since that's out of the way let's get stared**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail, Yu Yu Hakusho and One Piece elements, they correspond to their owners! Please support the official release**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 4**

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc**

 **Chapter 21: Team Natsu Training! The Festival Battle Begins**

* * *

 _ **Outside's of Magnolia.. Goku's Training Ground..**_

The Super Saiyan God was with his eyes closed in a deep concentration, To his sides he could sense Natsu and Gray in their Kaio-Ken X2 Form staring at their Master with determination, Both of them nodded to each other and they dashed at fast speed that could be a blur for normal people, Goku opened his eyes and Blocked both of their attacks with one hand blocking them, The Ice Mage just 'tch' and gave an Axe Kick in witch Goku blocked with ease but he didn't saw Natsu giving him a powerful punch in the chin sending him few meters away..

The Saiyan God just smirked at this and stared to Move at Lightning speed making both of his students having to struggle to keeping with him, Then Natsu felt a punch in the stomach making him cough saliva, he looked down seeing Goku's fist in his stomach, The Saiyan didn't waste any time and went for the offensive throwing at Natsu a Ki Ball in witch the Dragon Slayer responded back with also a Ki Ball, when both of them make contact it created a Explosion covering both if them..

When the Explosion died down we could see both of them in a series of punches and kicks at fast speed not giving an inch in their attacks, The Ice Mage got tired of this and went at Hyper-Sonic speed towards them also giving a barrage of attacks making Goku now blocking both of their attacks at the same time but with quite ease

Goku: _They have gotten better this past 2 Weeks *blocking his attacks with ease*_

Then he looked at his side where the battle was not taking place, He saw Erza and Lucy in a meditating position training their mind, 2 Weeks ago after Goku came back from his encounter with Ultear he saw Lucy and Erza coming up to him asking him for Training to unlock their Ki's and be stronger, Their reason were that Erza wanted to fight side by side with him and not be helpless as she was in the Tower of Heaven and Lucy didn't want to be the dead weight of the Team and not rely on her Celestial Keys all the time, Goku gladly accepted the request and stared to train them also

Lucy was the first one to take down the concepts of Ki faster than Natsu and Gray did since she was great at controlling her energy and Erza took 3 Days to awake her Ki to use it in Energy Blast, even if she had a stronger Ki than Lucy she lack the control of it making her weak after using it, Goku also trained them with Gravity Seals to wear, Natsu and Gray are wearing a 5X Gravity Weight, Erza was Wearing a 4X Gravity Weight and Lucy a 3X Gravity Weight..

He also taught Lucy and Erza the Kamehameha in witch both of them got it down at the same time bit it wasn't as strong as Natsu and Gray, he also taught both of the Girls Kaio-Ken in witch both of them really struggle for the great strain in their body and took a week to unlock it, Lucy could handle it for 1 minute and Erza could do it for 2-3 Minutes, Goku said to Erza that even if she was stronger than Natsu and Gray in magic she was weaker in the concept of Ki for now but he was sure that both of the girls will reach greater levels of power

Goku: _I can see their Determination in their eyes, they want to get stronger to not suffer.. *smiling and still blocking their punches with ease*_

The Only student he knew was putting most work was Natsu, After knowing that he can go Dragon Force he has been training non-stop and trying to achieved it again, He manages to go back in that form a week after they came back but by thinking bad stuff like Igneel abandoning him and the Death of Lisanna and Simon, Goku thought that Dragon Force was like Super Saiyan in the beginning for him when he was trying to control the colossal power he was now possessing, He is going to help him after he could go his own and train him the way he did with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

(A/N: Natsu and Gray are Tenrou Island Level in their base form, With Kaio-Ken X2 they are GMG Level and Natsu in Dragon Force he's at the level where he came back from the 1 Year Time-Skip after Tartaros arc)

Goku saw that both of his students weren't giving any inch he decided to increase his speed, he manages to stop both of their attacks making Natsu and Gray surprised of the sudden increase of power and speed and with his finger one in each of their heads he flicks them sending them flying few meters away crashing into trees

Goku: I think I over did it a little *scratching his head and laughing*

Natsu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GOKU!? *yelled at his master from the tree he crashed* YOU KNOW THAT HURT RIGHT!?

Gray: I AGREE WITH PINKY, GOKU! *also yelled at the Saiyan* AND THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DONE IT TO ME!

Goku: Hehehe... My bad *laughing nervously then looks at Lucy and Erza* How's the training coming! *asked them with a cheering voice*

Lucy: *opened her eyes* It's actually going well, I can feel I have been getting stronger this past two weeks we came back from Akame Resorts, I bet I could beat the Long haired guy with just my fist and Ki *smirking*

Natsu: Getting cocky eh Lucy *also smirking at her* I can beat those guys without dropping a sweat *in a proud tone*

Gray: Stop you're bullshit Ash Breather I bet I can take you on without using my arms *mocking tone and a smirk*

Natsu: What did you say Elsa?! *glaring at him and powering up* I bet I can take you're ass any day of the week without looking!

Gray: *powering up also* It's that soo? Then bring it and prove those words *smirking*

Before both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage could go at it Erza appears at Fast speed between them and gave both of them a punch in the head knocking both of them out comically and making Lucy and Goku _sweat-drop_

Erza: Don't yell when I'm meditating! *scold them in a demanding tone*

"A.. Aye.." Replied both Natsu and Gray comically

Lucy: Do you think you overdone it again? *sweat-drops*

Erza: Not really *small smile* Both of them are capable to blow up Magnolia all by themselves and let's not talk about Natsu's Dragon Force power

Natsu: But for some reason you're punches hurt a lot Erza *whining tone and standing up*

Gray: We Will never find out her secret even after getting this stronger *also standing up*

Goku: _I think you're referring as Women Power.. Even if I am a Saiyan God Chi-Chi could keep me down for a good time *_ snickering* I think we had enough Training for the day

Lucy: You're right *looking at the Saiyan* we have been training non-stop since the dawn and besides we need to get to the guild for the Sorcerer Weekly interviews we are getting *cheerful tone*

Gray: You seem more interest in that than training with us *bored tone and crossing his arms*

Lucy: How can I compare to all of you! *yelled at Gray* One of them has the potential power to destroy moons and even planets! And You, Natsu and Erza with all that training you guys could easily destroy a city with ease

Erza: Come on Lucy, you're also getting stronger and you're not relying that much with you're spirit keys so that's a start *smiling at her*

Natsu: Besides we are Fairy Tail, we basically destroy stuff around our missions and we don't know how to hold back

Lucy: _And believing that I'm becoming this strong with them.. I wouldn't be able to support the bills from the destruction! *thought comically*_

Goku: Alright guys let's go to the guild! *cheerful tone*

"Aye!" Everyone from Team Natsu replied to the Saiyan

At this everyone stared to grab on Goku's shoulders knowing that he was going to use Instant Transmission, The Saiyan stared to concentrate to locate the Guild and in a millisecond he disappears with the rest of the team

 ** _Scene Change.. Fairy Tail Guild.._**

The New Fairy Tail Guild was being rowdy as ever before, people throwing bottles and tables to everyone and having a good time, Team Natsu arrived into the second floor via Instant Transmission thanks to Goku, The Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage jump in to the brawl that everyone was having, The Saiyan God went to where they were giving out food leaving Lucy and Erza on the second floor watching the brawl

Lucy: They are being rowdy as ever *sweat-drops and looking at the fight*

Erza: That's how Fairy Tail is.. Besides I don't see a problem with it *small smile on her face*

Lucy: That's true *also smiled* besides you have changed since we came back two weeks ago

Erza: You think? *surprised tone*

Lucy: Of course! Before you would stop a fight when they weren't bothering you at all, Also I like you're new armor that you're wearing *Looking at Erza's new armor*

Erza: Thanks it's the new model of the Heart Kreuz, This armor makes me more comfortable and it's really light for the training we are doing with Goku *replied to Lucy with a smile*

Lucy: Also how's the relationship with the Saiyan *devilish smile*

Erza: *blushes and looks away* Don't mention it around the guild people could find out!

The Titania has been going out with Goku after they came back from Akame Resorts, Erza recommended to not tell anyone about it except Team Natsu, Also they have been going on a couple dates made by Erza and she knew that Goku was naive in that topic but he was learning slowly of the needs of a woman

Lucy: Hey, both of you look cute together *soft smile*

Before the Titania could reply back they heard someone yelling of anxious, Both of the girls turned around and saw a blond man with sunglasses on, a camera on his neck and wearing a Fairy Tail shirt, it was one of the reporters of the Socerer Weekly called Jason

"OMG! I can't believe it's Titania.. The Fairy Queen itself! That's so cool!" yelled Jason with so much anxious

Erza: So he's already here? *looking at Jason with a sweat-drop*

Lucy: Wait? So you're telling me that's the reporter of the Socerer Weekly?! He looks like a hyperactive person

"I'm sorry with all the rowdiness I'm making around here" still keeping the anxious smile towards Lucy and Erza

Lucy: It's alright that's the type of atmosphere we need here beside I'm Lucy *smiling cheerfully* and I'm one of Erza's closest friend..

Before she could continue she notice Jason walking with Erza and ignoring her introduction making her eyes winded of how he ignores her completely, The reporter of Socerer Weekly was asking many questions to Erza in witch he replied it was so Cool, Then Jason looked at Gray and yelled

"No way... ITS GRAY! THE ICE MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL!" Said Jason excited and running towards him and moving Lucy to the side

Lucy: _It seems that it's going to take me a while to get his attention.._

Gray who was sitting next to Juvia taking about stuff notice that someone was coming towards his direction

Gray: Who the hell it's that person coming towards us? *annoyed tone*

Juvia: It might be one of the reporters that Master was taking about few days ago *replied back to Gray*

"So you must be Juvia eh? That's COOL!" Jason then looks at Gray and says " Gray it's it true that you're being trained by the Wizard Saint Son Goku who is strong enough to destroy a country and also can you take off you're clothes?" Finishes with a anxious tone

Gray: First of all yes I'm being trained by one of the strongest mages in Earthland *smirking and then glares at Jason and stands up* and why the hell you want me to take off my clothes!?

Juvia: Gray-Sama! You're pants disappear out of nowhere! *pointing at Gray and blushing at the same time*

The Ice Mage look down below and he was indeed in his underwear, That was one of the things that hated and Ur taught him few years ago, Lucy was trying to use other methods to get the attention of the Reporter but suddenly Natsu came out of the tables destroying them with ease and with a annoyed face

Natsu: Where the hell it's that God dam reporter! *yelled with an annoyed face*

"OMG it's one of the students of Son Goku! The salamander of Fairy tail! So COOL!" Jason Yelling in a fangirl tone

Natsu: Can you stop writing bad stuff about me when I don't even do it?! *yelled at Jason annoyed*

"Well basically you destroy stuff everyday and it's so COOL!" Yelled the reporter with excitement " You're like my second best cool person I ever known.. Can you shake my hand?" Asked Jason to the Dragon Slayer

Natsu just sighed and gave him a slap in the face sending him flying away to where Goku was eating piles of food, Lucy just gave up to try to get his attention for now, The Saiyan God notice someone was near him and looked down at Jason who was staring to stand up

Goku: Hey sir are you alright? *asked with concern*

The Reporter of Socerer Weekly rubbed his eyes and stared at Goku for a few seconds, Then he notice he was taking to one of his favorite people and that he's fan to, Goku could see the stars on his eyes showing the admiration on his face making his head tilt

"I can't believe it... Your SON GOKU IN FLESH AND BONE! THE YOUNGEST WIZARD SAINT AND THE MASTER OF NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GRAY FULLBUSTER! THATS SO COOL" Replied Jason with maximum excitement

Goku: Yeah hehehe.. You could say that's me *scratching his head with embarrassment*

"Tell me Son Goku how is it feel to be compared to the Four Gods of Ishgar?! Also I heard rumors of you being in a relationship with Ul..." Before he could finish the sentence Goku covered his mouth

Goku: Shhh! You can't say that around the guild! Beside how do you know about this?! *asked with curiosity* _Erza-chan and Mira-chan would skin me alive if they find out I have a relationship with Ul-chan, Besides Erza would be the most angered one since she wasn't the first one who got marked as a mate.. Wait why I'm even thinking about this?!_

The Saiyan God let go of Jason who stared to interview other people of the guild, Lucy was getting frustrated of not getting attention of the reporter that she decided to get dressed as a bunny girl in witch it shocked everyone in the guild, Goku only saw that outfit on the Titania a week ago when she invited him to Fairy Hills to do one of the 'activities' he had done with Chi-Chi and Ultear before

He shook his head off and saw the Celestial Mage getting on stage, The lights went off thinking that Mirajane was giving off a show for everyone but the twist was that Gajeel was the one who was singing shocking everyone on the guild and Goku was impressed of how he was adapting to the Fairy Tail environment so easily and his skills of guitar

Gray: I really don't know Guitar skills but he's doing it really well * shocked tone*

Juvia: You can do it Gajeel-kun! *cheering for his guild-mate*

Gajeel: This is a song I wrote for myself it's called "best friend" I hope you enjoyed it..

The Iron Dragon Slayer stared to sing his song with lyrics that no one could understand at all making him throw stuff, Gajeel then stared at Lucy saying the to start dancing I witch she had to accept and not go through his torture even if he's a Fairy Tail Mage, Jason was just blessed with all this going on that he didn't wanted this to end and Goku was just laughing of how everyone was enjoying it and he didn't want this to end at all..

 _ **Universe 1.. Gods of Destruction Meeting.. With Beerus and Whis..**_

The God of Destruction of Universe 7 and his assistant were walking in the main hall where the meeting was going to be held, Beerus was looking around the hallway to see many sculptures of Sailors who were the predecessors of the Gods of Universe 1, Also he could sense the presence of the other Gods of Destruction in witch he admitted to himself that there's many stronger than him and could wipe out Universes with such ease

Lord Beerus: It has been a long time since I had come to this Universe... And it has change also *looking around the many sculptures*

Whis: Hai Beerus-sama... *replied calmly* One of the Sailors of this Universe became the New God of Destruction of Universe 1 few decades ago, She might be new in this job but she's really intelligent and has the power to blink Galaxies away..

Lord Beerus: Interesting.. *smirking* I can't wait to see this new God of Destruction of the this universe.. Also I bet that there's other Gods of Destruction that had passed their titles to the new generation..

Whis: You could have done that with either Son Goku or Vegeta *replied back to his Lord*

Lord Beerus: Son Goku didn't wanted to accept the title of being a Hakaishin and Vegeta wasn't strong enough that time when we fought on earth.. *glares at Whis* And do you really want me to kick the bucket already?!

Whis: I'm just giving my recommendations Beerus-sama *small smile*

The God of Destruction of Universe 7 shrugged off the Antics of his Servant/Master, A few seconds passed when they reached to an Immense Gates that they had the size of the Gates of Nifheim, Whis opened it to let Beerus passed, In the middle of the room you could see 11 people sitting down in their chairs and with different kinds of Servant, Beerus spotted the God of Destruction of Universe 6 and his brother Lord Champa..

Lord Beerus: We meet again Brother *smirking cockily*

"It has been a while my little brother.. Has sleeping made you come this late again?" The God of Destruction of Universe 6 replied with a mock tone

Before Beerus could reply someone cough from the center of the Table trying to get their attention, everyone turned their heads to see someone with a Golden Armor that covers to her knees, she had beautiful green eyes and had blond hair, She was Sailor Galaxia the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 1 (A/N: This takes place 50 Years after the Sailor Moon Manga and she's stronger than she was when she fought Sailor Moon)

"Now that the God of Destruction of the Universe 7 has arrived we can now give our introductions since half of us don't know each other" Replied Galaxia in a normal tone looking at everyone " As you know I'm Sailor Galaxia the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 1 and one of the strongest Sailors in this Universe"

Then the God of Destruction of Universe 2 stoop up, she has black hair with amazing gray eyes, she was wearing a black dress that represented some of the godly traits she was emitting, Lord Beerus could tell that despite her body she was strong enough to give a Super Saiyan God a challenge

"I'm Ophis.. The Goddess of Destruction of Universe 2 and I'm from the Dragon God races of my Universe.." replied Ophis with a monotone face

Then the Hakaishin of Universe 3 stood up slowly, She had white eyes with no pupils, She also had a third eye on her forehead with Red dots on it, Horns on her head making her stand as a Godly being, She was also wearing a white kimono with yellow on the sides of the dress, She was also emitting a great amount of power that makes her worthy to have the Title of God of Destruction

"I'm Kaguya Ootsutsuki.. The Goddess of Destruction of Universe 3 and I'm the creator of Chakra itself.." Replied with her normal tone

Lord Beerus: _I wonder how she became a God of Destruction.. Whis told me that she was sealed away by the Chosen Child of that Universe.. I'll find out sooner or Later.. *thinking tone*_

The God of Destruction of Universe 4 stood up with a malice aura it was emitting worthy of the tittle, He was wearing the sword of Zanpakuto on his back, he had orange hair and was wearing a black Kimono with white strings..

"Allow me to introduce myself.. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki the new Shinigami and also the brand new God of Destruction of Universe 4" Replied the Shinigami with a bored tone

Lord Beerus: _So the Shinigami was really bored of this and gave this youngster this job of Hakaishin? And they called me the lazy one *thinking in a dead panned tone*_

Then the Hakaishin of Universe 5 stood up, She has light purple hair with red eyes that were calm and fierce-full, she was wearing a white and purple Kimono with the kanji of Hakaishin on her back, also she had a sword trapped on her waist

"The Name is Miya Asama.. One of the strongest Sekirei in my Universe and I'm the Hakaishin of Universe 5" Replied Miya in a normal tone

Then Beerus saw that his brother stood up and stared to introduce himself to everyone in the room, The God of Destruction of Universe 7 didn't care what his brother was up to in his Universe as long it doesn't affect his, after Champa finished he stood up and explained how he was one of the oldest Hakaishin in the room and on of the strongest

After that the God of Destruction of Universe 8 stood up, he was in the form of a hedgehog but his all body was made out of water, His eyes were pure green that showed the calmness of this person, Beerus knew that this person could be a difficult person to spar if he goes serious to the opponent

"My name is Chaos.. The creator of the Master Emerald and the God of Destruction of Universe 8" replied Chaos in a calm manner tone

Lord Beerus knew that Chaos and Him are the only Gods of Destruction that had been for millions of years and had the most knowledge, Then the Hakaishin turned his head to see the God of Destruction of Universe 9, She has long blond hair that reaches to her back, She was wearing an armor that shows that she loves war and she has deep cold blue eyes that shows the determination of a battle

"My name is Mars, I used to be a War Goddess and part of the Jupiter Sisters but my ancestor gave me the Position of Goddess of Destruction and I'll Gladly take the roll of this important manner" Replied Mars with a bow to the Hakaishins

Lord Beerus: _This girl has manners to be a War Goddess.. But she's a love battle lady like the Saiyans *smirking*_

Then Lord Beerus saw the Hakaishin of Universe 10 and she was a woman again! He was growing tired of it but they had the potential to be strong enough and being the portrayers of the Title of God of Destruction, She had Dark purple hair with brown eyes, in Mortals point of view everyone could say she has the body of a Goddess, she was wearing an school Uniform with different colors but she had the Hakaishin symbol on her back

"The name is Medaka Kurokami.. I control all fiction in my universe and I'm the new Hakaishin of Universe 10" Replies Medaka in a bored tone

Lord Beerus: _The girl who wields the All Fiction.. Interesting and also I heard she posses the War God Mode that puts her on a Saiyan God level *interest tone*_

Then Beerus saw the last two Gods of Destruction, one of them was the creators of the Clan D the natural enemies of the Gods or Supreme Kai's since they are capable of doing the impossible, his name is Sora D. Edward (A/N: This is my OC for the God of Destruction in the One Piece Universe and he has the appearance of Sora of Kingdom Hearts)

And the Last God of Destruction is a Kryptonian who was wearing a Cape of the Hakaishin Symbol on the back, The guy was pretty well built and had messy hair that goes in every way, Beerus could tell that he was suppressing his energy he was still capable to blow out stars easily, His name is Joe-El and he's the Ancestor of the Man of Steel (A/N: I'm going to be using New 52 Outfits and their canon powers and this God of Destruction is also my OC and he has the Appearance of Superboy Prime)

"Now that we are done with the introductions we can start with the meeting" Replied Galaxia with a normal tone

"What is the meeting basically about, From what my ancestor told me The Gods of Destruction don't have this meeting often.. So what gives" Replied Ichigo with a tone of curiosity

"I was getting to that.." Galaxia Looking at the Hakaishin of Universe 4 "15 Years Ago the Hakaishin of Universe 7 spared a Mortal who became a God and fought almost In pair with a God of Destruction and the most impressing thing was that he spared a planet from the destruction" Then the Sailor Slightly glares at Beerus " Yes I'm taking about you Lord Beerus"

The God of Destruction of Universe 7 just flinched at this, he knew one of the Gods would find out about him sparing the earth few years ago and it was against the rules of being a Hakaishin but he didn't know that they would find out about Son Goku becoming a God

Lord Beerus: So what if I spare a planet few years ago *annoyed tone* beside it's nothing that you really have to worry about

"I'm not worried about you sparing the Earth of Universe 7 Lord Beerus.. What I'm worried about it's that Mortal that you let to become a God.. The Super Saiyan God" replied the Sailor in a serious tone

"Super Saiyan God.. I heard legends of him thousands of years ago, it's power are to be afraid of" Replied Mars with a hint of excitement

"Believing that there's stronger Gods than the Hakaishin it's something to be aware of" Replied Sora D. Edward with seriousness

"Exactly, The Saiyans with the Cold Race are a dangerous warriors race that they could become stronger than a God without even having Godly energy.. Now I want to ask you a question Lord Beerus" Galaxia looks at Beerus with a serious face

Lord Beerus: What is it *replied still with an annoyed tone*

"We want to exterminate the Super Saiyan God..." Said the Sailor in a Dangerous tone

 _ **Scene Change... Unknown village.. Fiore.. Ishgar... Eartland.. Universe 6..**_

Laxus was in a Bar drinking some sake, he has left the Guild for a mission that he wanted to do himself.. And taking about the Guild he saw a magazine taking about the recent Socerer Weekly with the New Guild as the main portrayed

Laxus: Way to leave the evidence old man.. *shaking his head*

Then he saw someone taking to him, it was an mid age man with sunglasses on, He was saying of how pathetic Fairy Tail was and how he was a weakling grandson who just goes behind his old man, Laxus just shook his head and stared to elevate his power that was staring to shake the entire bar and he send a lightning bolt towards the man and destroying him with ease making everyone look at fear towards Laxus who was shaking in anger

Laxus: _Since when they stared to look at the guild this way?! This is all you're fault old man! You will pay.. All of you will pay!_

 _ **Scene Change.. Magnolia... Fairy Tail Guild..**_

We look at Lucy who was having a difficult time to choose and job and nobody had the time to go with her, Natsu was sleeping from all the training he did in the morning with Goku that not even fire could wake him up, Gray went with Juvia to show Magnolia around since she was new to this town yet, Erza went to the company where she got her armor and was going to reclaim how her breast were feeling tight on the armor and Goku was eating as always and having a conversation with Mirajane

Lucy: Ah come on! It's there any job I can take?! I mean I need to pay the rent of my apartment this month! *yelled to herself*

Meanwhile outside of the Guild Gajeel was confronting Jet and Droy who didn't accept any of the Iron Dragon Slayer arrogance and after what he has done, Gajeel has been blocking all the attacks with ease but then he saw someone coming and it was no other than Laxus

Laxus: So the old man let this bastard joined the guild.. Do you really think I would let this happen so easily and because of him Fairy Tail has become nothing but a Joke! *anger tone*

The S-Class Mage send a lightning bolt towards Gajeel who couldn't block it really easy because the amount of power it had behind it, The Iron Dragon Slayer took the attack and stared to yell in agony making Jet and Droy sweat since they wouldn't go to those extremes, Levy who was behind the tree was scared of Laxus power that could surpass the Titania itself with ease

Levy: _No matter how strong Laxus is he should have put a fight against it but it seems he's not fighting him since it's against fellow mates and he wanted to be recognize like one of us.. *shocked tone and watching the beat down*_

Laxus: Why don't you just die!? *starts to kick Gajeel with force* it's you're fault that everyone in Fiore is laughing about us! I'm going to kill anyone who steps on Fairy Tail's way!

Jet: That's enough Laxus! He has enough beating for today! *yells at the lightning Mage*

Laxus: Weaklings like you don't deserve to speaks especially her! *yelled in anger towards Jet*

Then Laxus sends a lightning bolt that could hurt anyone who was lower S-Class and it was going towards Levy who closed her eyes and waiting for the impact but it never came, then she opened her eyes to see a man with the Wizard Saint Cape and the Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulders, she could recognize that spiky hair, it was Goku..

Levy: G.. Goku? *surprised tone*

Goku: You didn't need to sacrifice you're body at all Gajeel *smiles softly at him* I can see you're intentions to be good and you were trying to protect Levy from that attack

The Iron Dragon Slayer was surprised that Goku found out so easily that he was going to protect Levy from that attack, he just let a Tch that could be hear by everyone and stared to grab his stuff and walk away, The Saiyan God just smiled at this remembering how Vegeta used to act when it was about Bulma, Then he stared to look at Laxus with a serious face and said

Goku: Laxus.. You were going to kill Levy with that attack you know.. And if Gajeel interfere he would be severely damage.. Don't you have any compassion for you're guild mates?! *serious tone at Laxus*

Laxus: Don't act so mightily Goku.. *crossing his arms* just because you're the only one beside Mystogan who I can test my power doesn't mean I'll hurt you too *smirking and turns away* We will have our battle soon

Goku: I'll be waiting Laxus *smirks back at the Lightning Mage*

Laxus: _This is not the Fairy Tail I want... I will Change it drastically! *clenching his fist*_

Goku: _Laxus is not an ordinary S-Class Mage.. He could be compared to one of the Wizard Saints and even more stronger than Jellal.. This is interesting *smirking and also clenching his fist*_

Team Shadow Gear were shocked of few things, first was how Goku arrived faster than the lightning bolt did to destroy the attack and how he drive Laxus away from them for now, Levy was shocked that Gajeel was actually going to sacrifice his body to protect her from the attack despite all the beat down he received from Laxus, At this everyone went back to the guild not mentioning anything that happened in here

At the next day Goku finished his training at the Gravity Chamber with 500x Gravity in his base form just because he was the strongest in Earthland doesn't mean that he will stop from training, he arrived to the Guild to see things decorated like a harvest festival and also he notice the whole Magnolia was like in a carnival day, He scratched his head thinking what was going on, when he arrived to the main hall people sitting down in their places, his thoughts disappear when he heard a shout from Natsu and Gray

Natsu: Yo Goku! *yelled the Dragon Slayer towards the Saiyan*

Gray: Come sit with us! *yelled towards Goku*

Goku: *coming towards them* Hey guys! What's going on here? Why the amount of people?

Gray: You didn't know?! This is the Magnolia festival where Fairy Tail participates every year and this year Fairy Tail will held a battle of who is Miss Fairy Tail *explained the Ice Mage towards the Saiyan*

Natsu: So all the girls decided of Fairy Tail participated including Erza *bored tone*

Before Goku could give his opinion the one who was doing the introduction of Miss Fairy Tail stared to speak up and giving everyone a warm welcome, Then he stared to introduce the first competitor that was Cana who was looking stunning in the Saiyan's point of view and everyone, she stared to do a show with her Magic cards making everyone yelled in excitement and the cards stared to rotate around her, when they stopped it was showing Cana with a Bath Suit that made the audience having hearts in their eyes and Goku slightly blushing at the mere sight of this

Cana: _The 500,000 Jewels will be mine to buy all the beer for me and that Wizard Saint will also be mine *looking at Goku with some lust*_

Then Juvia who was the Number 2 Contestant stared to move on stage and with her water magic she transform into her bath suit making everyone yelled of excitement, Juvia just gave a wink to Gray in witch he looked away but he was slightly blushing also at the sight of the Water Mage cleavage

After Juvia was done Mirajane moved upstage with a sweet smile on her face, everyone was betting that the White Haired Barmaid was going to win the contest with ease, Mirajane stared to look at Goku who was showing his famous Son Grin towards her in witch made her blush then she transformed into something that could be called a Goddess, She had like wings from Vahala and a outfit of a God that made her stand more, The Saiyan God was in awe at just the sight of it that made Mirajane smirk but this wasn't notice by Erza and Cana who wanted to take her away from the race of getting their favorite Saiyan completely

After the White Haired Barmaid was done Erza moved on to the stage making everyone whistle with excitement who re-quip from her armor to her dress that made her look stunning awesome for everyone making her smirk and she knew this has caught the attention of the Saiyan, Goku was having a difficult time to suppress his hormones of a Saiyan God and he was cursing it to happen right now, he had seen Erza in a better P.O.V but in a dress it made her more stunning and let's not talk about Mirajane and Cana, His thought disappear when someone interrupted Lucy performance, she was wearing glasses and had light brown hair and she was wearing a green dress that had the definition of a Fairy, her name is Evergreen

Evergreen: And the Champion it's going to be me, Evergreen *smirking*

Lucy: Wait what about my performance?! *yells at the host and then glares at Evergreen* Hey what's you're problem to interrupt my performance

Then Goku notice an accumulation of Magic energy building up on her eyes making him surprise and yells at her

Goku: Lucy don't look at her eyes she has something in store! *yells in worry*

But it was too late, one of the members of the Thunder God Tribe look at Lucy lifting up her glasses and instantly turning her into stone making everyone surprised and this made Goku, Natsu and Gray gritted their teeth, The Master stood up and said in a anger tone

Makarov: What's wrong with you Evergreen?! Are you planning to ruin the contest

Evergreen: in a contest you always need a warm up *smirking*

Then Evergreen pulls the green curtain down making everyone shocked of what happened, she made Erza and everyone stone making everyone surprised of the sudden turned events

Goku: No wonder I couldn't sense their energies.. I was to distracted in my thoughts *clenching his fist*

Natsu: I might not like hit woman but I'll make an exception with her if he doesn't make Lucy and rest turn back to normal *smirking darkly*

Gray: *cracking his knuckles* I agree with you this time Ash-breather

Makarov: *starts waking to stage* you have gone to far Evergreen! Make them go back to normal now!

Then Suddenly everyone felt a power level appear on stage with lightning striking everywhere and making Makarov surprised! Goku just made his face serious knowing that this day would happen

Goku: Laxus... *serious tone*

Laxus: Hello Fairy Tail.. *smirking darkly* The real party starts now *looks at Makarov*'why don't we play at something Old Man

Then the others members of the Thunder God Tribe stared to arrived behind Laxus showing their serious faces

Gray: They brought Freed and Biscalow, I haven't seen them in a while and their power have increase since the last time that were here.. *replied in a serious tone to everyone*

Makarov: Don't say stupid stuff Laxus.. We need to get prepared for the for the parade! So make everyone go back to normal! *yelled with authority*

Laxus: The parade it's not until night.. But I wonder who will survive until then *smirking*

Then Goku and his students could sense a lightning bolt coming down and it was going towards Lucy, but it barely hit the target making everyone breath in relief, this actually made Natsu more angrier than before leaking magic in the guild and stared to melt the clothes who were near him

Laxus: If someone from here makes a move I'm destroying them one by one *mocking tone*

Natsu: You wouldn't! *gritting his teeth*

Laxus: Why would I lie? *then looks at the Master* So are you going to follow the game old man or not?

Makarov: You might be playing around Laxus but there's some things that you don't play around with! *gritting his teeth*

Laxus: Like I said to the brat I wouldn't lie of something like this, you know I can get really serious old man *smirking*

Freed: And we will decided who's the strongest Fairy Tail Member *serious tone*

Biscalow: And it's just a game *showing his tongue*

Laxus: The rules are simple the one who survives wins *closing his eyes and crossing his arms* so are you in?

Nobody answer for a few seconds when the Saiyan God stared to chuckle followed by his students Natsu and Gray who were doing the same thing

Goku: You made this more interesting Laxus.. Of course I'm in but you promised that you will keep you're promised of not hurting Erza and the others*smirking*

Laxus: I'm a man of my word Goku *smirking back at the Saiyan*

Natsu: I don't get the rules at all but if it's about fighting count me in *grinning semi-darkly* beside it will be a great opportunity to show you how much strong I have become

Gray: Since there's nothing interesting in this festival I accept the challenge *smirking* I have a lot to show

Laxus: Very well.. The other rules are that you have to pass the different levels of battling my team-mates and I have to say they are S-Class Material that's why I choose them to be with me for a reason.. LETS START WITH THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL! *yelling with excitement*

* * *

 **And Cut! My! My! The first chapter of the arc and already a cliffhanger.. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I used to do but working has caught onto me and school just doesn't stop giving homework! But I'll try to update more faster so you guys can enjoy this story**

 **First of all I changed some scenes from the manga that could have better and you will more of that in the battles next chapter, second the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus are stronger than their Canon Counterparts so the battles will be more intense and yes SPOILER... Laxus will have Dragon Force and I'll explain that in the future chapters of this arc and Natsu doesn't have Dragon Force completely under control, he can go to that stage but it makes him more angrier and it waste all his energy, like Super Saiyan when goku had to get his emotions under control, I also made Lucy and Erza trained with Goku since I don't want Erza to get Nakama Power-ups like in the future arcs I will be doing and I don't want to wait for Lucy to be useless all the way to Tartaros Arc..**

 **Another things are the Gods of Destruction, they are not going to interrupt this arc or the next few arcs until I have the perfect chance to do it and the reason I choose them it's because they have the qualities of becoming one in my P.O.V I don't know what everyone think about it but I don't really care since it's my choice also they will keep their signature attacks, and they are strong enough to push Goku to Super Saiyan 4 or even God mode and the SSGSS will take a big role in the future arcs with Gods on it, and last but not least Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama will make an appearance next chapter**

 **Thanks for the people who had support this story, I really appreciated of it and now I can say this story has become one of the most famous Fairy Tail X Dragon Ball Z crossover! To be honest I would never really expect that but you guys made it happen! And I hope it continues to climb up more! Next chapter will be packed of action so stayed tune, See ya Later!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	22. All-Out Battle! Who's the Strongest?

**Hellooooo Guys I'm back with another chapter of this amazing story that you guys want me to still update! First of all I want to give a big thanks to everyone that made this story reach to 600 Reviews and almost 300 Favorites, right now it has 279 Favorites and it's the second most favorited story in the DBZ X Fairy Tail crossover and I wouldn't have made without you guys so big thanks**

 **Also MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DBS: We finally confirmed that Champa is Beerus Twin brother and he's the God of Destruction of Universe 6 and from what I heard they are doing a God Tournament between Universe 6 and 7, I heard this from a video on Youtube so you can look it up, and I might take the Idea of the God Tournament for this Fanfic but we will see how it will go down as we move on, now let's answer some of the reviews**

 **Spider-Man999: I can see that, he's also my favorite character behind Goku and others but not that far, Aizen might be god-like in the Bleach Universe but here Ichigo is way stronger than Aizen so you can say Ichigo is God-like and the I haven't watched the Marvel Comics and I don't have much of knowledge of them**

 **Gersus: Same here! I always wanted Shonen characters to be at their max and have an all out battle of helping each other to beat a God-like enemy but I'm trying to not get to that point yet until I get to the final arc and Ichigo being the God of Destruction it was an unique idea that came out of nowhere and to see that nobody in Fanfiction has used him with that title so why not and you will see the battle of Gods that Earthland can't even handle and Goku is evenly match or stronger than some Gods of Destruction but some of them will push him to SSGSS**

 **Kiki2389: Come on don't lose hope on me man! And yes Laxus will receive the beat down of the year hahaha!**

 **TheDeathly-Z: You will find out this chapter! And don't worry Goku will tear that new one and big**

 **TheDrkKnight12: I can't determinate who's the strongest out of the 12 but Beerus is in the Top 3 of the strongest Gods of Destructions in the 12 Universes**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Of course I will it will show that Lucy is getting stronger with the team**

 **WarriorTails: Yeah I know it's crazy Isn't? And Gildarts will be stronger than his Canon Counterpart so expect him to be stronger**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: A big surprised isn't it lol? And you will see how it will go down this chapter with the battles and Yes I will be using other anime elements**

 **JensenDaniels32: Some of them are in the level to combat SSJG and the top 5 could give SSGSS a good warm up**

 **MaskedtoKill: I really appreciated man for all the support you give me and of** **course** **Wendy is going to admire Goku and Natsu to be stronger, Natsu as a brother and Goku as a father, and I know hahaha his Saiyan God hormones is turning him a little pervert but not Master Roshi level that would be to OOC for Goku and thanks man I will do my best**

 **As for the people who are asking me how Erza got marked as a mate I will include the Scene on Chapter 20 since I was supposed to put it on but I will add it so don't worry you guys will get what you want hehe! Alright since that's out of the way let's get stared with this**

 **I don't own the characters of Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Yu Yu Hakusho and others that are included in this story! Please support the official release**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 4**

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc**

 **Chapter 22: All-Out Battle! Who's the Strongest of Fairy Tail?**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild... Magnolia... Continent of Ishgar... Earthland... Universe 6**_

Everyone who was in the guild were shocked from Goku's Decision of accepting Laxus challenge to who will win the Battle for Fairy, Makarov wasn't worry at all for Goku since he knew he was strong enough to take him down with ease but he was mostly worry about Natsu and Gray who were really confident in accepting this battle and knowing that the Lightning Mage is no Ordinary S-Class Mage

Makarov: _I hope you know what you're doing Natsu and Gray... Laxus is no pushover and same could be say by his team.. *thinking deeply*_

Natsu: *Powering up and smirking* Why don't we start this shall we?

Gray: Natsu wait! *yelled to his rival*

But it was too late the Dragon Slayer dashed at fast speed with his hands enfolded in fire that it shocked some of the members and even Makarov who didn't know he was this fast, when Natsu was few centimeters away from Laxus he just smirked and he used his lightning speed to move away from Natsu's attack making him 'tch' in annoyance

Laxus: You got a lot of nerve to attack me head on brat *smirking darkly* but I'll give you props you have gotten a lot faster than before

Goku: _He's fast.. He even dodge Natsu's attack like if it was nothing.. What else does he have in store for?_

Makarov: _Since when Natsu was this fast?! He's faster than ever! But then again Laxus is really fast.. *sweating nervously*_

Evergreen: Like Laxus said if you want to save these beautiful ladies you have to beat us first *explained to everyone and pointing at the Fairy Tail girls* you have 3 hours before all of them turn into dust

Everyone stared to yell in disbelief that they would turn into dust, This made Goku clenched his fist from anger but he restrained himself, Natsu and Gray were also beyond livid and they couldn't wait to pound Laxus and their team into a Bloody pulp

Laxus: The battle ground will be Magnolia itself and the battle will start when you try to find us..

Then the Saiyan God notice that Makarov was shaking in Anger and stared to transform into his Titan form, Laxus only shook his head and he used one of his fingers to create a flashing light that it was almost comparable to the Solar Flare, when the light died down Laxus and his team already left the scene making everyone staring to look, Goku could easily sense Laxus that he was in the Cathedral of Magnolia and would teleport there but he wanted to do this in old fashion and have a challenge and this also will be a good warm up for Natsu and Gray

Everyone stared to head outside rushing and staring to look for Laxus and his Team, But suddenly when Goku and Makarov reached to the front door they crashed into a invisible wall in a comical way making Natsu and Gray turned their head to them and the Ice Mage asked

Gray: Gramps and Goku? What are you guys doing we need to find Laxus! This is no time for games *replied in a annoying tone towards them*

Goku: *rubbing his forehead* It's seems there's an Invisible wall here *touching the force wall* _Now that I notice it... Natsu had the same problem with this before me and Gray reached this invisible wall.. What could be preventing him to get out but for some reason he manages to get to the other side_

Gray: Invisible wall? What are you taking about? *replied with curiosity*

Goku: Try to sense it's Energy.. You will see what I mean *said in a serious tone*

The Ice Mage just nodded and close his eyes for a second and suddenly he could feel a great force of Magic blocking Goku's and Makarov's way to get out of the guild and it seem that it was covering the whole building

Gray: You're right... And I can sense that this magic it's from Freed *thinking pose*

Makarov: This is the Magic restriction of Freed.. *looking at the numbers appearing on the wall* it's a type of magic that can trap anyone in it if someone doesn't follow certain rules to get out.. And the Rule says that no one who is 50 years and older can't get out of the wall.. He was smart at doing this wall, it takes time to do something like _this_ but the results are really effective

Gray: That's absurd! That's like a kid saying that he wants it like that because he says so! *yelled in annoyance but then realizes something* Since you're more than 50 Years old gramps I can understand that you can't get out but Goku? You're 17 years old you should be able to go out!

At this moment Goku stared to sweat in nervousness, he still haven't revealed to anyone that he's more than 50 Years Old chronologically since it could turn out really awkward and more impressive than telling them that he's an alien, Makarov looked at his face and he could tell that he was nervous to tell his real age and the wall stopping him and Gray staring to doubt about him

Goku: *sweating nervously* Eh... Well I can still use instant transmission to get out! *replied happily*

Gray: Oh... I totally forgot about that one *scratching his head*

At This Goku used his famous technique to Teleport out of the wall and reappear near Gray who just smiled that his master could get out easily of the wall

Goku: *looks at Makarov* Don't worry Master everything will be back to normal after this *giving him a Son Grin*

Gray: Yeah Gramps so stay down and relax meanwhile we beat them to get their senses back!

Makarov: I'll be counting you on this one Goku.. Beat my Grandson so he can stop this nonsense *sighs*

Goku: Yosh! I'm all excited about this *looks at Gray* Let's go Gray, we need to catch up with Natsu and the others!

The Ice Mage just nodded and stared to run with Goku to catch up with Natsu and the Others to find the Thunder God Tribe team and beat them up but he was still bothered that the Saiyan God that he couldn't get out of the wall normally when it was saying 50 Years and older couldn't get out, Could it be that Goku was older than 17... He shook his head off from his thoughts, he needed to concentrate in this battle for Fairy Tail and Magnolia

Makarov was seeing on the board that the wall was giving the battles of other guild mates to advance, this made him frustrated that he wasn't able to do nothing because of the stupid wall.. He could only trust Goku, Natsu and Gray to put a stop to Laxus..

Meanwhile everyone in Magnolia were in panic because the Fairy tail Mages were fighting each other creating a wrecking havoc around the City, Goku and Gray have been force to fight some certain members of the guild in witch both of them beat with ease thanks to the pressure points, Both Saiyan God and Ice Mage arrive to a house in witch they make sure nobody was there so they can fight peacefully, suddenly they felt a power level that was a S-Rank of Magic, It was no other than Biscalow who was showing his tongue in where he put his Fairy Tail insignia

Biscalow: So I have Gray and Son Goku *mocking tone* Why don't we have some fun?

Gray: Biscalow... *getting in his Turtle hermit stance* Goku don't interfere in this fight, I got this *small smirk forming on his face*

Goku: Hey it's all yours Gray *replied in a cheerful tone* I'll get going to find Laxus

At this The Saiyan God teleported away leaving Gray and Biscalow to have their showdown, Goku thought that the Ice Mage wouldn't have any problems at all thanks to his training that he has been doing these last weeks, The Saiyan God appeared in the sky floating above the city and with his Sensing Abilities he could see many power levels decreasing because of fighting, The only ones who were standing above were Gray and Biscalow fighting in the streets of Magnolia and he could tell that both of them were equal in the fight but Gray haven't even use Kaio-ken to end the battle and the other power levels were Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe ..

Goku: Gray must be enjoying the battle to much *looking down at the city with a smirk* Maybe being around with me has made him a fighting lover..

Then he notice Natsu's Ki going back to the guild for some reason, Goku thought that he might have found out a way to revert Evergreen's Stone Magic, But what surprised him was that Laxus was with someone else and he had sense that power level before..

Goku: Mystogan? *shocked tone* I have to get down there to see what's going on

The Saiyan God used his Teleportation to get to the Cathedral and see what was about to go down there with two S-Class members of Fairy Tail fighting each other

 ** _Scene Change..._**

The Ice Mage was keeping a serious expression fighting Biscalow, Gray was dodging with ease the little creatures that he was summoning attacking him everywhere, Then suddenly he saw those creatures forming a straight line forming magic to create an attack, Gray notice this and with high speed he dodge the Air Slice that cut half of the house

Biscalow: Not bad Gray.. I see that you have more power that I thought you would have *smirking*

Then suddenly he felt a punch in the face that sends him fly away to the streets of Magnolia, He stared to stand up wiping the blood from his mouth and saw Gray walking with his Chilly aura surrounding him and freezing the floor below him

Gray: Give up. *replied in a semi-dark tone*

Biscalow: Like hell I will! *yelled back at the Ice Mage*

The Student of Ur and Goku shook his head and created a Ice Make: Hammer to make Biscalow unconscious but the Mage of the Thunder God Tribe just smirked and summon human figures that protected him and making Gray surprised of this

Biscalow: I have the ability to control Souls and insert them into toys, I can freeze these toys but I can't freeze the Souls inside them *explained to the Ice Mage*

Gray: You sick bastard *gritted his teeth* I'll beat you senseless!

Biscalow: Try if you can *mocking tone*

At this Gray launches couple of Ki blast in witch were blocked by Biscalow Toys and flee making The Ice Mage more angrier since he never liked someone to flee the battle when it was getting good, He run towards where he was going leading him into a Dead-end, He sensed Biscalow at top of him with a arrogant face

Gray: What the hell are you doing up there?! Come down and fight! *yelled in a annoyed tone*

Biscalow: Relax Gray.. I just wanted to play with you *arrogant face* and I think our play time is over

Then the Ice Mage notice with his sensing abilities that a wall stared to surround him making him "Tch" suddenly he saw one of his toys creating a Magic Beam making him crossed his arms to protect himself, then it created an explosion everywhere in the dead end and making Biscalow laugh in victory, Then suddenly he saw an Red Aura appearing out of nowhere making the Mage of the Thunder God Tribe shocked

Biscalow: How did he survive that?! *said to himself*

Gray in his Kaio-Ken Form appeared in front of Biscalow in a speed that he even couldn't see and gave him a shattering punch that sends him few streets away from the Ice Mage

Gray: I think I send him few meters away *looking for him and powered down to his normal form*

Then suddenly a Magic Beam from afar trespass him in his right chest near his heart making his eyes wide in shock, Gray stared to feel everything go in slow motion and stared to fall down coughing blood and stared to yell in agony trying to stop the blood coming out of his hole, He lifted his head up a little and saw Biscalow with a dark smirk coming towards him and with clothes tattered and face bleeding from Gray's punch holding his left hand towards meaning that he was the one who shot the beam

Biscalow: I have to say.. That punch almost put me out of condition but don't worry everything will be over soon..

The Thunder God Tribe member stared to walk away leaving a Bleeding Gray trying to stand up

Gray: Damn it.. *coughing blood* I surely need a senzu beam right now since he shot at my left shoulder and I can't reached for it..

Before Gray could have fall back to the floor he was caught by someone's hands that he felt really cold, With his Sensing Abilities he lifted up his head slowly and saw her Master Ur who was having a worried face on her seeing that one of her Students were loosing blood badly

Gray: Why do you have to arrive late Ur... *smiled softly at her*

Ur: I just arrived to Magnolia to see that it was all in Chaos with the Fairy Tail members *replied back at his students* besides you need medical attention you're badly hurt

Gray: That bastard played dirty with me... *coughs blood* I would have beat him easily..

Ur: But you lowered down you're guard Gray *shaking her head* alright let's go somewhere I can give you bandages and cover up that hole

The Ice Mage just nodded and let himself fall unconscious meanwhile Ur carried him in her back to a safe place where he can be cure..

 _ **Scene Change.. Few Minutes before Goku arrives to the Cathedral**_

Natsu and with his Exceed was running towards the Fairy Tail guild to bring help of Erza and the others if they want to stand out in this battle, He finally found a way to free them from the Stone Magic and it was his Dragon Slayer Magic, he had all planned out on his head, Bring Erza and the others, Get to Laxus and kick his ass, that was the master plan for him

The Dragon Slayer reaches to the Wall that was blocking the way in to the Fairy Tail Guild, He just took a deep breath and clenches his fist enfolded with fire and punches the wall creating a crack that was a size of him letting him in, the only bad thing was that Ki was the gateway and the hole was only there for a few seconds and then it would rebuilt back, Natsu went inside the Guild to see Makarov taking to Laxus via Lacrima

Makarov: Alright Laxus you win... I give up my Master title.. *said in a neutral tone* now stop this madness

Natsu: GRAMPS!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! *yelled in anger towards him*

The Master of Fairy Tail stared to look at the Dragon Slayer who was back from unknown reasons, he was about to speak up but then Laxus interrupted him

Laxus: Oh it can't be.. The great master of Fairy Tail giving up so easily already? No.. If you really want to give me the title do it after the battle it's over *replied with a dark smirk* The girls have only one hour and thirty minutes before the become dust so you guys better start thinking of a situation

Natsu: That's playing dirty Laxus! Wait until Goku or Me arrived to kick you're ass!

Laxus: I'll be waiting but for now good luck getting there.. *turns off the Lacrima*

Natsu: That bastard.. *muttered out-loud* He thinks he can take the Master position when he has not even fight me yet or Goku!

Makarov: *not looking at Natsu* I don't really care if I have to give the Master Position to the new Generation but I won't let Laxus to get Fairy Tail into his hands, he's way too far to have the knowledge and heart to take the seat as Master

Happy: But still we are running out of time to get to Laxus and stop the stone magic from them *looking at the girls of Fairy Tail*

Makarov: *yelling at Natsu in a Comical way* Argh! And why the hell are you here again?! Aren't you supposed to help Goku to find Laxus?! And besides what's taking him so long

Natsu: How should I know old man! He's with Ice Queen fighting the other to get there *yelled back at the master*

Then the Dragon Slayer felt a power level near the Guild Hall and let a smirk going off on his face and looked at his side, Makarov also sense the power that appeared out of nowhere and he felt relieve that he was here

Natsu: So you're here you metal head? *looked at Gajeel with a smirk*

The Iron Dragon Slayer was chewing down metal pieces to get his energy back from the mission he went yesterday..

Makarov: Gajeel.. Can you help us in this situation also? *asked in a serious tone*

Gajeel: *looks at the Master and gulps the metal down* I'm not doing this because of you guys.. I'm only doing this because I have to settle down some scores with sparky

Before he could get outside the Invisible wall stopped him in a comical way making Natsu laugh his ass off and Makarov looked in a comical horror way..

Natsu: You should have seen you're face Hahahahahaha! *laughing on the floor*

Gajeel: *walks towards Natsu* What the Hell did you say Salamander?! You wanna go!

Natsu: Hell Yeah! *getting his hands on fire* I'll take you're ass any day of the week

At this Makarov got tired of this and use his Titan Magic to get their attention and crushing them to the floor in a funny way, Both of them stood up in a annoying way

"What the hell was that Old Man!?" replied both Dragon Slayers annoyed

The Master of Fairy Tail pointed at the screen that the wall was showing and only 3 Mages from Fairy Tail were on the battleground shocking Natsu that Gray was taken down despite him being almost at his level in raw power

Natsu: _Gray was taken down!? This is worst that I though.. It's only Goku, Gajeel and Me who are left *clenching his fist* we need to get the girls soon!_

Makarov: _Almost all Fairy Tail is down for the count!? We don't know where Gildarts, Ur or even Mystongan are to assist us and Goku is the only one out there... Will this be the end of this era of Fairy Tail.._

Natsu: Alright I'm taking Erza with me! *yelled to himself*

Makarov: What!? *yelled in Disbelief*

Gajeel: Are you nuts Salamander?! You know they are stone right? *replied in a annoyed tone*

Natsu: I planned to melt the stone that is covering her *replied in a normal tone*

The Dragon Slayer went near the stone Erza and with his two fingers lit up fire and puts it in Erza's neck, then suddenly The Stone stared to crack worrying Gajeel and Makarov telling him to stop Natsu didn't listen and starts to put more energy in the cracking more the stone and then everything cracked and the stone falls off showing a confused Erza looking around what was going on

Natsu: See I told you that it would work *smirking*

Erza: why do I feel to hot? *Then looks at Natsu with a Deadly Glare* was it you Natsu?

Natsu: Well of course! What can you expect? *looking at her with a grin*

Then the Dragon Slayer saw Erza coming at full speed towards him to punch him, Natsu just block Erza's it with one hand creating a small shockwave that shook the entire guild hall, Makarov and Gajeel were just shocked that they were taking this as if it was normal day in the park

Makarov: _Just how strong did you made them Goku?! They will become more destructive at this rate!_

Gajeel: _Salamander just blocked one of Titania's fierce punches with ease? And why is she not surprised by this!?_

Natsu: Oi Erza this is no time to be scolding me *still blocking her punch*

Makarov: Natsu is right Erza..I bet you hear what was going on with Laxus right? Since the stone magic didn't block you're senses

Erza: I'm aware what Laxus is planning.. *Looking at the board* It seems now that the Number has gone up to 4 Because of me, We should get going and beat the other Thunder God Tribe members if we want to have every opportunity..

Then suddenly the number board went up to Six confusing people but then The Titania and Salamander sense who they are letting a smile going off in their faces

Natsu: Who would thought that they would join to the battle.. *smiling*

Erza: I know.. Now the tables have turned *also smiling*

The Fire Dragon Slayer went towards the Wall he couldn't trespass and with enough Ki he destroys part of the wall making Erza and Gajeel to cross and leaving Makarov waiting on the guild for this to be all over

The Trio were running in the streets of Magnolia trying to sense any danger then suddenly a Air Slash came cross them cutting part of the street making them look up and they saw Evergreen who was with her legs cross and it seems that she was waiting for the

Evergreen: I wonder how did you got out of the stone magic I put you on Scarlet... Well no matter I'm glad that you're in the game..

Erza: Evergreen... *Looks at the Dragon Slayer Duo* Natsu, Gajeel go look for Goku, He might have gone to where Laxus is already.. I'm taking care of her

The Dragon Slayers only nodded knowing that Erza was going to take care of the situation here and they proceed to look for Laxus, Evergreen got down from the roof where she was and gave Erza a dark glare

Evergreen: You're annoy every time you know.. Calling yourself Titania.. I'm the real queen of fairies...

At this the Member of the Thunder God Tribe did a back flip letting some dust coming down but Erza activating her Sensing Abilities knew that this was explosives, She let her Ki running around and her Blueish aura stared to surround her and jump away from the explosion that covered street blocks of Magnolia

The Titania with her Re-quip made two swords appear and adding it with Ki she tries to slash Evergreen in witch she dodge doing another back flip another house, The attack cut though a building of Magnolia making it go in half

Evergreen: That's the Erza I'm expecting to fight! *amused tone*

Erza: And believing that you're the one that made us stone.. If I defeat you everyone will go back to normal *gritting her teeth*

Evergreen: And you think that will happen *lifting her glasses*

Erza: Don't worry.. I'll make it happen *powering up more*

Before Evergreen could activate her Stone Magic, The Titania disappear at high speed surprising The Brown haired girl, she stared to look everywhere to see where she was hiding, Then she felt her sword almost coming to her and stared to dodge making Erza cut another building, Evergreen did some back flips and stared to charge up for another attack

Evergreen: **Bullets of Fairies: Leprechaun**

The Titania saw small bullets of magic coming towards her and stared to dodge and blocking them with ease, If it wasn't for Goku's training she would have use an armor of hers to protect herself from that attack, Evergreen then jumps over her and creates Water that could detonate making it hard for her to now just dodge and stared to use both of her sword blocking them at high speed

Evergreen: Why don't we duplicate the amount eh!?

Then more water drops that could detonate couple street blocks were coming in Thousands, Erza was having a difficult to dodge them at the level that she was, The Titania gave a mightily yell to the heavens making her Ki Aura stronger and created a shield that protected her from all the attacks that collided and creates an Massive explosion that could be see in the city, When the explosion dies down Evergreen thought that she has won but it was showing an Erza breathing hard of using a great amount of Ki and shocking her

Evergreen: What?! How could you survive that?

But she didn't receive any respond from the Titania instead Erza powered up and dash a fast speed towards her giving her a powerful kick in the stomach that created a shockwave that covered some houses and building and making her spit blood, Evergreen was send flying and crashed to a house wall creating a small crater, Then out of nowhere two swords attached her clothes so she can't move, Erza walked slowly to where she was and glare at her

Erza: You might be annoying but you're still part of Fairy Tail.. You can call yourself Queen of Fairies.. I don't even know how I got that name *replied in a normal tone*

Evergreen: *chuckling* Like I would ever give up to someone like you

Erza: What a bad mistake.. *semi-dark smirk*

At this Erza stared to power up her Ki making small gust winds going everywhere and making Evergreen nervous of all the power that she's emitting and then Erza gave a Warrior Roar making her Blue Aura go Red increasing her power twice than before creating stronger wind gust blowing everywhere and the floor was shaking, Evergreen was now scared of the Great power gap they have

Evergreen: _Is this Erza's True power?! Since when she's this strong and she's not even using Re-Quip.. Just how great the power gap between us?_

Erza: You will now suffer the Consequences.. *Semi-dark tone*

At this Erza disappear in a Flash making the Thunder God Tribe member stared to look around and trying to get off from the swords that were holding her, Then everything went slow motion for her, Erza appears in front of her with her Red Fierce Aura that could scare everyone and then she Punches the wall with a shattering punch few inches away from the horrified Evergreen, Then the Three Floor House stared to crumble easily

Evergreen wasn't looking at the destruction but she knew very well that she was cause by Erza's massive raw strength, then she look at Erza who was keeping the Deadly glare towards her, she knee down and looked at the floor without looking at her

Evergreen: I can beat you Titania, you're really strong... I give up

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild..**_

The Master of Fairy Tail was walking around the guild hall impatiently waiting for the results of Erza's battle against Evergreen when suddenly he felt multiple power levels rising in the guild making him breath in relief knowing that the stone spell was destroyed making the Fairy Tail Girls statues crack up showing all of them who were having a confused face

Makarov stared to explain the situation that was going on shocking some of the girls that were listening closely then he stared to plan the second assault of Fairy Tail to take down Biscalow and Freed, Goku and the other will have to deal with Laxus, before they could leave Lacrima screens were staring to show Laxus with a grin

Makarov: Laxus... *looking at his grandson in Anger*

Laxus: What's up old man.. I just wanted to say that one of our rules disappear and I wanted to add another one *replied normally*

Lucy: Another Rule? *replied with Curiosity and waiting for the worst*

Laxus: If we want to keep this battle royal going I activated the Hall of Thunder..

Makarov: The Hall of Thunder?! *yelled in disbelief* That attack it's strong enough to destroy an Island itself! You will kill us all!

Laxus: Well that's not my matter.. You guys have 1 hour before it detonates.. I'll be waiting! Hahahaha *laughing darkly and turning off the Lacrimal Screen*

Then suddenly The Master of Fairy Tail stared to feel a great pain that was attacking her heart making all the girls looked in worried of him trying to find a cure that makes him go back on, Lucy then Notice multiple power levels that could be City-buster level, she paled to notice that were more than a hundred of those and stared to look at the sky to see Lightning Lacrimas floating on the sky

Lucy: Hey! Look at those Lacrimas on the sky! *pointing on the sky*

Juvia: *coming towards Lucy* Are those the technique that Laxus was talking about? The Hall of Thunder

Cana: *looking at the sky* Yeah.. Only one of them could blow up this City with ease thanks to the Raw Power that lightning has.. With Hundreds of those this part of Fiore would become history.. It's almost as strong as the Etherion Cannon *sweating nervously*

Mirajane: We have no other way.. We have to defeat Laxus and the other members of the Thunder God Tribe! *yelled in determination*

At this everyone nodded with determination and stared to go on different ways, The Celestial Mage went to look for One of the Thunder God Tribe members to beat him, she also could sense that Natsu and Gajeel to where Laxus was and Goku was already in the Cathedral to fight Laxus

Lucy: _Let's see if Laxus can stand up to a Super Saiyan.. You can do it Goku *smiling*_

 ** _Scene Change.. Cathedral of Magnolia.. Present Time.._**

The Saiyan God arrived to the Cathedral where Laxus was located in, He hide Himself in one of the pillars that were in the Main hall of the Cathedral and stared to wait for The right moment to appear in front of him and start his battle, before he could something a high power level stared to appear and he only let a smirk off his face knowing that he would arrived soon enough

Goku: *still hiding himself from Laxus* _Mystogan.. Let's see what he's capable off_

The Mysterious Mage stared to walk in the hallways of the Cathedral were Laxus was looking at the wall with his arms crossed and turned around to see Mystogan with all his weapons in his back

Laxus: Oh? *amused tone* I wouldn't expect you to come here.. Mystogan, Not even in my wildest dreams I would have expect you to come here to participate in this battle royal *smirking*

Mystogan: Deactivate the Hall of Thunder at once.. And you can still pass this off as a mere addition to the festivities.. *replies in a monotone voice*

Goku: Hall of Thunder? *murmured in a low voice*

Then Suddenly he felt multiple power levels that could detonate a City itself high in the sky making him grit his teeth, he was thinking now that Laxus was going to far with this game and destroying Magnolia for a mere game..

Laxus: What a good Fortune, I'm sure you know right.. The rumors have been flying around left and right in who's the strongest in Fairy Tail, It's between Me, You Mystogan and that Brat who's a Wizard Saint *smirking*

Mystogan: Not that I care but Goku is someone who you should be afraid off and there's Erza also..

Laxus: That girl is no good, She's not among the strongest yet despite having a lot of potential

Goku: *Gets out of his hiding spot* You're wrong Laxus.. Erza is strong enough to even put a fight against you *smirking*

Both of the S-class Mages turned to see Goku in his Blue Gi and Wizard Saint Cape on his back with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, The lightning Mage was surprised that he couldn't sense him and Mystogan was also amused that he couldn't sense him also

Mystogan: You never stop from surprising me Goku *looking at the Saiyan*

Goku: Hey Mystogan! *replied in a cheerful tone* I haven't see you in a while, it's seems that you joined into the battle

Laxus: This is great! Now that the Three strongest of Fairy Tail are here we can settle this once it for all! *excited tone*

Goku: I can't wait.. I'm also excited that we have to have a three way battle to determinate who's the strongest *excited tone*

Mystogan: If this is the case we have to go then we shall see who's the strongest here in this room..

Laxus: Let's settle this now Goku! Mystogan! or should I say...

The Mysterious Mage eyes winded at this and with his staff sends a Magic Beam towards Laxus and Goku in witch both of them replied with their own attacks, Goku with a Ki Blast and Laxus with a Lightning Attack creating a shockwave that expanded to the Main Hall of the Cathedral and creating an Explosion that broke all the windows and dust stared to levitate outside of the building..

When the Explosion died down it showed the three of them without a scratch meaning that they didn't even broke a sweat despite of the Raw Power that they produce

Mystogan: Laxus.. How do you know about that? *angered tone*

Laxus: Oh.. This is the first time that you lose you're composure, where did I learn that? Good question, I'll tell you if you become the victor in this three way battle

Goku: _This is the first time I see Mystogan acting like this and that voice... It's just like Jellal but he doesn't have the same energy.. What's going on? *confused tone*_

Mystogan: You will come to regret this Laxus... Both of you will witness a magic that you have never seen before! *grabbing one of his stuff and puts it on front of him* _I will try to not attack Goku since he has the same goal but I can't let Laxus know my secret or else I will fail my mission.._

Goku: I'm waiting *getting in his turtle hermit position* show me you're true power Laxus, Mystogan!

Laxus: Now the True Battle for the Strongest Begins! I'll show you where you two bastard stands beside me! *Dark glare*

The Three of them were in a deep silence looking at each other's, Suddenly pebbles on the floor stared to rise thanks to their presences, Anyone who would be a Lower-B Class Mage would have trouble to be near them, Then everything in slow motion, The Saiyan God increase his power to 10% showing his milky aura and stared to run at fast speed, Laxus let a smirk off and activated his lightning aura and stared to run at the same speed as Goku, Then both of them collided his fist creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire building and part of Magnolia itself, Both of them looked at each other with fierce eyes and stared to engage in a fast Hand-to-Hand Combat that would put lower S-Class to Shame, each of their fist collision stared to shake the Cathedral and it's surroundings

Mystogan knew that both of them were holding back a lot of raw power since they didn't want to end this quickly, He was impressed that Goku has the same fighting style as 'him' just remember those memories made him sick, he shook his head off knowing that Goku was way different than him, He grabbed one of his staff stabbing it to the floor and bringing another five of them creating Magic Energy coming out of it

Mystogan: **Babel Tower. *replies in a Badass tone***

Both Goku and Laxus stopped their fast hand-to-hand combat when they notice that the floor was rising destroying the whole Cathedral and their surrounding lifting them up to the high sky and then a Spiral wave of energy stared to surround both of them making them see a whole dimension of creatures with one eyes, The Saiyan God notice that the magic made him an allusion in his brain and with a smirk said

Goku: You think this will stop me Mystogan! *smirking*

Laxus: So you found out too brat *also smirking*

At this both of them stared to power up making the area stared to crack up and with a last yell they broke the spell showing a calm Mystogan, Laxus stared to laugh like a maniac and said

Laxus: What a load of crap! You might have a weird magic but that doesn't mean that allusions will work on me *dark smirk*

Mystogan: As I expected from both of you.. But I was one step ahead *small smirk forming behind his mask*

Then suddenly above both Saiyan and Mage stared to see magic circles forming, Goku could tell that this was a strong spell and with his Instant Transmission he teleported out of the barrier that was keeping him down Making Mystogan eyes winded, then he felt a powerful punch in the face sending him crash few pillars away and destroying them

Laxus: *appears at lightning speed behind Goku* Don't let you're guard down Brat!

Goku: Like hell I will! *smirking*

Both of them gave a powerful punch at the same time landing into their faces making them struggle who was the strongest, Laxus at lightning speed he separated himself from Goku, The Saiyan God did a backflip still keeping his Milky aura around and Mystogan throughout some type of Teleportation appears on Goku's side

Laxus: Not Bad all both of you *smirking* and believing that we are still holding back

Goku: What can you expect? I don't want to end the fight quickly *smirking*

Mystogan: I find this battle amusing but... Unfortunate we have to end this battle

"Laxus!" Shouts came from the doors of the Cathedral

Goku, Laxus and Mystogan looked at the door to see that it was Natsu, Erza and Gajeel that just arrived, The Saiyan God knew that now things were going to get more interesting than ever with them here

Goku: Hey guys! You arrived just in time! *smiling at them*

Natsu: Oi Goku! Staring the fight already? *grinning and then looks at Mystogan* who's that?

Erza: That's Mystogan? *asked also in curiosity*

The Mysterious Mage looked at Erza and he stared to sweat since he didn't expect her to be here and even to see him, he looked to the other side making the others curious and Laxus took this chance and with a lightning wave in his hands said

Laxus: Don't lower you're guard down! *yelled towards Mystogan*

It was too late for Mystogan when he received the lightning wave towards his face destroying the mask that was covering his face, When Goku, Natsu and Erza saw the blue hair on him they were shocked to see that Mystogan was that person they didn't expect at all

Goku: J... Jellal?! *asked in shock*

 _ **Scene Change... Nifheim Realm... Universe 6**_

In the deeps of the Underworld, the Three Kings Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama were having a sparing match that created Country-Size Shockwaves in their Kingdom where they reside, Yusuke with one of his fingers he shot Lightning balls of energy towards Hiei in witch the Swordsman stared to cut them with ease creating multiple City-Buster destructions behind him, After the explosion died down Kurama appears at fast speed towards Hiei going for the punch in witch the Swordsman blocked with his sword making the floor tremble, Then they proceed to a fast Hand-to-Hand Combat that in nobody gave a inch

Then Yusuke appears in front of them at Teleportation-Level speed with two orbs of lightning that could destroy a big city with ease and Yusuke gave a yell sending it to both of his fellow kings that were having troubles with blocking Yusuke's attack, Both Hiei and Kurama increased their powers a bit and with a punch they send the Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer attack to the sky creating a dome of energy that send shockwaves that could be felt by the whole kingdom

(A/N: The kingdom where the Three Kings reside it's big as Crocus in Fiore, and I still don't have a name for it)

Yusuke: I haven't had this type of spar in a while *stretching his muscles*

Kurama: To bad we can't go full power or the Whole kingdom would be destroyed *replied in a normal tone*

Hiei: At least our fighting style and powers won't get rusted after all these years of peace *putting his sword away*

Yusuke: That's true.. *putting his green martial arts outfit* Why don't we get something to eat?

The other Kings nodded and stared to follow Yusuke to the Castle since they were also hungry, both of them were walking in silence towards the Dinning room in their thoughts but Yusuke was the one who was in a deep thought thinking that being with his friends didn't affect them because of the God of Life and Death Curse he has, Yusuke thought that being in the Underworld King didn't trigger the curse at all but he will be at all cost to suppress that Death Magic

He also was thinking about the Mortal Realm.. Mostly Earthland where he fought Acnologia before being the Dragon King and E.N.D before leaving to the Nifheim Realm to participate in the War to defeat the Demonic Gods of Nifheim, what left him think more of that place was the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer that resembles Etherious and the Golden Warrior that surpasses the power of a Dragon with ease..

Yusuke: _Just who are they... Is that Pinky E.N.D? and why the Golden Warrior's power is way different than I ever felt before.._

He shook his head off and notice that he arrived to the dining hall were the kings would have their meals, they were eating silently but Yusuke was eating like a maniac since he eat more than a Normal Devil would making Hiei and Kurama sweat-drop, After they were finishing eating they received a message in a crystal ball saying Mortal Realm

Hiei: A Message from the Mortal Realm.. That's weird *replies in a serious tone*

Kurama: We haven't had one since Acnologia became the Dragon King and stared to more wrecking havoc on Earthland.. *thinking pose*

Yusuke: Why don't we check it out *recommended to his Fellow Kings*

Yoko Kurama and Hiei nodded at the same time and they touch the Crystal Ball to show a message of the Mortal World showing the City of Magnolia surrounded by the Hall of Thunder making them curious then it showed another image of the Saiyan God fighting the Lightning Mage and the Mysterious Mage with a mask on it, the. It showed another Image of the Pink haired, Red Scarlet Warrior and a Long Black Haired person arriving to the battle

Yusuke: That's the Golden Warrior! *replied in surprised*

Kurama: Are you sure that's him Yusuke? He doesn't have the Golden hair we saw last time and his power level is way lower

Hiei: *looks at Kurama with his arms crossed* Have you heard of suppressing Power Levels? He might be in his base form and not needing that much power to defeat his opponent

Yusuke: And E.N.D is there also.. *muttered to Himself and smirking*

Hiei: *looking at Yusuke* _That Pink Haired guy that resembles E.N.D is making Yusuke wanting to go back to the Mortal Realm but he knows to well that Vahala won't allow the kings to arrive without permission_

Kurama: _Yusuke's fighting spirit is coming back, it won't be long before we go to Earthland.. *also looking at Yusuke*_

Yusuke: Golden Warrior.. E.N.D.. We will meet soon *smirking semi-darkly*

* * *

 **And Cut! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating since I have been working a lot and getting money so I have little time to write and school time takes away my time also, now that's out of the way I want to clarify some things**

 **1\. The Lemon between Goku/Erza will be updated on Chapter 20 in a few days so expect some of that Goodness of Lemons lol!**

 **2\. next chapters will be mainly about Natsu and Gajeel vs Laxus leading to the final battle Goku vs Laxus, Lucy vs Biscalow, Erza blowing the Hall of Thunder without Nakama Power Up and Mirajane vs Freed! We are already half way to the Arc and we are getting near Oracion Seis Arc!**

 **3\. The Three Kings of the Underworld will take a bigger role in the next future arcs, Yusuke is a Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer thanks of being a hybrid, Hiei is a Fire Devil Slayer and Kurama is a expert martial artist with Water Devil Slater**

 **4\. Next chapter will be the continuation of the Gods of Destruction Meeting**

 **5\. The Reason Gray got shot by a magic beam despite of being stronger than his canon counterpart was because he lowered his power level after he though he defeated Biscalow and also lowered his guard leaving his body weak**

 **6\. Erza is now stronger than before but she's still not Natsu Dragon Force Level and neither Gray or Lucy**

 **7\. Kagura will appear before we start Oracion Seis Arc**

 **8\. Goku is holding back a lot of power and I mean it when I say it, same as Laxus and Mystogan**

 **Thats about it! Next time I'll try to update faster the next chapter so you guys can't think I forgot this story, I hope you guys enjoyed the rest of you're day, review for any comment, Favorite this story or followed it so I get more motivation of doing this story for all my readers! Have a nice day!**

 **Ja-ne**


	23. Showdown! Fire vs Lightning

**Hellooooooo People! Superale2 back into action with this new chapter! I'm sorry that I have been taking to long to upload this chapter that you guys have been waiting for but trust me I have been busy with Working, School and College transcripts you know but I'm glad I'm back to write another chapter!**

 **Before we continue I want to let you guys know that chapter 20 is already updated with the Lemon Scene that you guys really wanted so go check that out!**

 **Alright now let's answer some of the reviews**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: Because she's part of Goku's Harem and also she going to have a better role than in canon so she's going to appear after this arc and before Oracion Seis Arc**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: I know I'm such a evil person with the cliffhanger lmao! Oh and trust me Laxus will be In a Great pain in the end of the battle lol and don't worry Yusuke will make his appearance soon enough**

 **TheDrkKnight12: Let's just say Laxus won't push Goku over 40-50% even with his Dragon Force so you know the results lol and Mirajane will be his Mate soon enough**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Well you're going to find out this chapter! And it's not all the Gods as you can see Lord Beerus doesn't agree with the idea of killing the Saiyan God**

 **TheFishKing: Goku will not use Super Saiyan this arc but maybe in the next one but Definitely at Edolas Arc**

 **Gersus: Thanks man and yes The Three Kings of Nifheim (Aka: Underworld) are going to make their appreciate and looking for Natsu and Goku for a fight! Thanks! The idea of Ichigo being a Hakaishin came out of nowhere so why not and yes he's the Soul King of Bleach Universe and this is 80 Years after the Canon so you can say that he's really OP but not Goku's SSGSS Level**

 **MaskedtoKill: Thanks man and yes all of them are shock that Mystogan looks exactly like Jellal and about Edolas Goku having the same fighting style as Goku will be mentioned in future chapters**

 **Johnny Spectre: Thanks man and trust me the set up will be good! And about Magic and Ki I will explain it as the story progress**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Thanks bro I know I have been busy so I try my best to not take long and also I'm glad that you're enjoying the battle**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Mirajane will be marked soon!**

 **Kiki2389: I'm glad that you're enjoying this arc so far because we are getting to the good stuff**

 **FateSaber: After Watching the recent Dragon Ball Super Episode I think Earthland won't be enough to have a Battle between those Saiyan Gods because of their power**

 **Guest: City-Buster, Country-Buster are child plays for Goku and the other Gods but Yusuke wasn't using his Dragon Force or Etherious Form so imagine the power output, that would put him as a Planet-Buster or more with the other Kings**

 **Alright now since that's out of the way, today in this chapter will be basically Natsu and Gajeel vs Laxus with the other side battles like Lucy vs Biscalow in witch she's going to show her fruits of her training, Mirajane vs Freed since it's part of the plot I'm going to use in this story and Erza destroying the Thunder Hall and also the Continuation of the Gods of Destruction Meeting! So what are we waiting for and let's get this stared**

 **I do not own any of the Shonen Anime or Comic from DC Universe, They correspond to their main authors! Please support the official release**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 4**

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc**

 **Chapter 23: Showdown! Fire Vs Lightning**

* * *

 _ **Gods of Destruction Meeting... Universe 1..**_

Whis could see the tension on the meeting room after Sailor Galaxia the Hakaishin of Universe 1 said to kill the Super Saiyan God or known as Son Goku out of existence, Every Mortal who would have been in the meeting room would have passed out of the Overwhelming God-like power that these people were leaking off! Whis then looked at Lord Champa's attendant or known as Vados her older sister who looked almost exactly like him but in a female version, she was looking at the meeting room with a stoic face and then looks as his brother with that face that says 'We will talk after this' in witch he nodded normally

The God of Destruction of Universe 7 was Mad at the words that Sailor Galaxia said about killing Son Goku who's is only entertainment when he needs a good battle and besides she and neither of the New Gods of Destruction didn't have the right to come to his Universe without permission except of his twin brother Champa since they do Showdowns of food every 100 Years.. Beerus looked at Galaxia with a glare that could scare everyone and even the Supreme Kai's and said

Lord Beerus: What's the reason to kill the Super Saiyan God? As far as I know he haven't cause any wrecking havoc around the 12 Universes.. *replied with a Dangerous tone*

The Sailor just kept her cool and replies with her serious tone "I know pretty well that he hasn't cause any problem yet.. The Saiyans are strong powerful race in you're Universe Lord Beerus, They can even get God-Like powers when they don't even have God Ki, You even agree to destroy them decades ago"

"Also with the Unlimited Potential that the Saiyan Gods have they can be driven to get stronger to the point they can't control their power, an example was you're battle against him, both of you would have destroyed Universe 7 with three punches at full power" Replies Medaka with the little knowledge she has about the Saiyans " _I wouldn't want to kill that Saiyan God.. I wanna get a chance to battle him"_ says in her mind smirking

Whis: I believe that's not the only reason Galaxia-sama.. There's something you know about the Saiyan God Legend itself.. *replies normally*

"Perspective as ever Whis-kun" replies Galaxia with a normal tone to Whis and then looks at everyone "There's more meaning about this Super Saiyan God Legend... Billions of Years ago when the 12 Universes were nothing but just a blank space.. The Shinjin Sokumen or known as The Lord of Aspect they are 4 Omnipotent Beings that created that blank space into what is known the 12 Universes, They were the Multiversal Rulers of Reality"

The Hakaishin of Universe 7 knew about the History of the Multiverse since he from a God-like lineage with his brother Champa and they were the heirs to become Gods of Destruction so they needed to know the History of everything

Lord Beerus: What are this stories have to do with the Legend of the Super Saiyan God? *asked with an annoying tone*

"I was getting to that" Replies Galaxia with a small annoying tone "One of the Shinjin was called Son Wukong the directly descendant of the Saiyan Race and the strongest out of the 4 Lords.. He has the power that could destroy everything with a blink of an eye, nobody could defeat unless it's sealing him since he was stared to being corrupted by Darkness and they couldn't have kill him since without one of the lords the balance of reality would of cease to exist.."

"He has been sealed in the Planet Kashin outside of the 12 Universes and being watched by the Gods of Vahala (A/N: The same way as the Sacred World of the Kai's is outside of Universe 7) Son Wukong left some of his power before being sealed creating two God-Like person that puts power of a Hakaishin to shame called Celia The Saiyan Goddess and Vegito the Saiyan God, Wukong's children's making the Saiyan race and the Super Saiyan God Legend come to existence.. Then 1000 of years ago a Pure Hearted Saiyan manages to tap into the Power of the Saiyan Gods but he couldn't control it since his body wasn't able to withstand such Overwhelming power.. Wukong has been looking for the perfect vessel to comeback to the living these Millions of years of being sealed and now the New Super Saiyan God of this Generation is getting stronger and stronger thanks to his unlimited potential he can become the next Son Wukong and unlock the powers of Celia and Vegito to become Omnipotent and rival the Shinjin's.. that's the reason we need to Eliminate him now that Hakaishins are the strongest group in the Multiverse and keep balance in Reality" Finish her story with a serious tone

Everyone in the room was in a deep silence after her little speech, They all have learned about the History of the Multiverse but they never knew that one of the Shinjin the Gods of Gods was the one who stared the Saiyan Gods with his children's that can dwarfs the power of the Hakaishins and knowing someone has that potential to acquire that kind of power was mind bugging

"Interesting, A mortal Saiyan who manages to tap to the God powers and became a deity himself.. Believing that he can have so much potential" Said Ichigo in a thinking tone " _He's like me.. I was a mortal before getting into all this Shinigami and Hakaishin stuff.. Thanks Rukia.."_ Thought in a annoying tone

"Indeed.. That Saiyan might be Pure Hearted as how Whis-kun and Lord Beerus proclaimed.. But when he acquires more power and manages to reach the first Saiyan Gods levels he will be in a another level of power that we can't imagine, not even a Dragon God or Celestial God can reach that power" Replies Ophis the Dragon God with a concerned tone

"However the Saiyan God it's not even in the Level of a Hakaishin yet.. And also from what Galaxia-sama has gathered he has saved the Universe 7 couple of times from disappearing so we can't blame him from what he's not even aware off" Added the God of Destruction of Universe 9 Mars with a hint of concern for the Saiyan

"I have to agree with Mars-sama.. Galaxia-sama we can't attack the Saiyan God now since he haven't became someone dangerous that we really need to be concern off" Sora D. Marshall replied to the Sailor with a serious tone "The Gods of Vahala and Supreme Kai's wouldn't accept the invasion of another Universe unless it's Multiversal Threat."

Sailor Galaxia knew very well that the Vahala Gods, Makai Kings and the Nifheim Kings would become aware of the movement of the Hakaishins to just eliminate a God who haven't even become stronger than a Hakaishin was going to be suspicious and really bad looking for the reputations, she gave a sighed and said

"Very well.. We will hold this manner for another time but we need to keep on eye on that Saiyan God before it gets to late" replies the Sailor with a normal tone

The rest of the Meeting was going smoothly talking about their Universe Affairs and the treaties with the Other Gods, The reunion lasted for 3 Hours and it finished with a buffet that could feed an entire country for a year, After that everyone departed away to their home planets or Universes except the Gods of Universe 7 and 6

"Well Beerus I would have never thought that you had a battle with the Saiyan God" Replied Champa with interest

"The Oracle Fish predicted 15 Years Ago that the Super Saiyan God was going to arrived a have a battle with me and it became true and since then that Saiyan has been getting stronger than ever" Replied Beerus with a hint of pride

"Whis you never told me that you were taking him as you're student.." Asked Vados with a hint of surprise tone "As far as I know you only teach Martial Arts to the heirs of The God of Destruction title"

"Let's just say that he's an special occasion.." Whis replies back with a normal tone

"Alright Champa speak up! What do you really want to talk about?" Asked Lord Beerus with annoyed tone

The God of Destruction of Universe 6 replied back with a Smirk "I want to meet the Super Saiyan God and the other Saiyans.. I'm interested on his power and I don't agree with Galaxia's decision at all, being the strongest can be really boring so I can see why you flipped off against her"

"I guess this is you're lucky day Champa-sama, Because we need to make a visit to planet Earth and see their progress this last 15 Years" replied Whis with a smile

"Well what are we waiting for Whis, let's go visit them!" Champa replies with a hint of enthusiasm and looks at Vados "Vados we are going to Universe 7"

"Hai Champa-sama" Replied the Assistance of the Hakaishin in a polite tone

At this the Hakaishins grabbed their assistance backs and shoot off going Faster than the Speed of Light towards Universe 7 to visit the other Saiyans and see hoe are they doing in their progress, Lord Beerus was in a deep though about what happened and the decisions of the other Hakaishins in not attacking Goku for now.. He needed to talk to Vegeta about the situation

 **Scene Change... Magnolia Cathedral... Earthland.. Universe 6**

Goku, Erza and Natsu were in a deep shock when they looked at the Revealed Face of Mystogan that resembles Jellal, The Titania stared to tremble a little bit letting a Tear coming down to her face, She was glad that he survived the Island-Busting punch from the Dragon Slayer and Saiyan God At the Tower of Heaven meanwhile Laxus was just amused of the encounter of these four and Gajeel was just Listening

Laxus: Oh... This is surprising *smirking*

Erza: Jellal.. You're alive.. *mumbles to herself*

Natsu: What's going on here.. So you're telling me that Mystogan is... Jellal *asked to himself in shock* _But that's impossible.. He wouldn't be able to recover this fast! However.._

Goku: He's not the real Jellal, I can sense his energy and he doesn't have magic at all *replies in a serious tone* _whats going on!? How they can be two Jellal's in this world? and they have different type of power resource.. Is he even from Earthland?!_

Both Dragon Slayer and Re-quip Mage got out of their shock when they heard Goku voice and they stared to concentrated for a few seconds and for their surprised he was right, he didn't have the same power resource as Jellal in the Tower of Heaven but what left them in curiosity was Mystogan looking like the Blue Haired Mage..

Mystogan: Goku is right I'm not the one you guys thought I was but I wasn't expecting all of you finding out who I am *looking down on the floor* I apologize.. I'm leaving the rest for you guys

At this the Blue haired Mage disappear with some kind of Teleportation Magic leaving everyone still in their shocks except of Gajeel and Laxus, The Fire Mage brought his arms to his head and said

Natsu: Now I'm all confused! Can someone explained to me why Mystogan looks like Jellal!? *asked to everyone still confused*

Goku: I'll explained it to you later but for now we have other stuff to worry about *looking at Laxus with a serious face*

Natsu: *Points at Laxus* Oi Laxus! Fight with me! I want to kick you're ass *Then looks at Erza* Erza don't even think about of intervening this fight

Gajeel: Oi Salamander I want to take sparky also! *yelling at Natsu*

But the Titania didn't listen to any of his words since she was in her shock of seeing someone who has the same face as Jellal

Goku: Snap it out Erza! *Yells at the Redhead*

Then suddenly a Lightning attack hit her head on making her yell in agony, Natsu, Gajeel and Goku were surprised of the sudden attack and they looked at Laxus who had his arm extended towards her

Laxus: Don't start making ugly faces Erza *smirking*

Then with another lightning attack she sends her flying to wall crashing into it and creating a crater on it and smoke building up

Natsu: Laxus! I said I was the one who's going to fight with you! *yells in anger towards Laxus*

Goku: Natsu! I was the one who was fighting him! *replied back to his student in a annoying tone*

Natsu: What! *looks at Goku in disbelief* I want to give a crack on him, I need to show how much stronger I have gotten! *whining tone*

Goku: I think there's a way to solve this *smirking*

Natsu: *smirking evilly* Oh no.. You're going to lose on this one Goku-sensei..

Gajeel: _What are they planning to do? Are they going to fight to see who's fighting Laxus? *asked to himself*_

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" yelled both Dragon Slayer and Saiyan God at the same time with determination in their eyes

Both Laxus and Gajeel were looking at those knuckleheads with a comical face that can express their irritation, they thought that Goku and Natsu were going to fight each other but it seems that dream was shattered by a stupid game of rock, paper and scissors!

Laxus: Bakas... *murmured to himself with irritation* and believing that Goku is a Wizard Saint but he has the mind of that pink haired brat

Gajeel: Are they really seriously doing this?! *said to himself* And to believe they are stronger than me..

Meanwhile in the game, Natsu and Goku were going at it with the Rock, Paper and Scissors getting a tied every round they go, but in the last round Goku got scissors but unfortunately the Dragon Slayer got rock meaning that the Saiyan God lost

Natsu: In you're face Goku! *laughing like crazy* I have won!

Goku: That's not fair.. *murmured to himself* you better finish fast since I want my turn also! *moves to the side of the hallway*

The Dragon Slayer stared to power up letting his Fire aura get loose making the room staring to heat up and stared to walk towards the lightning mage, Laxus was impressive of the power that Natsu was leaking off but it didn't reach to his level at all but it could give other S-Class mages a good battle

Laxus: Oh.. So I have to fight you Natsu.. I have to say you're really impressing me with you're power but it's nothing I would be afraid off *smirking*

Natsu: Oh trust me *smirking back* this isn't even my full power

Gajeel: _Whats this power he's producing?! He wasn't this strong when we fought! Unless.. No that can't be right, there's no way he would have achieved Dragon Force.._

Goku: Show him what you got Natsu *smiling with his arms crossed*

The Lightning Mage also powered up showing his lightning aura surrounding him creating thunder bolts around the Main Hallway, Erza stared to gain conscious and shook her head, she opened her eyes to see Natsu and Laxus about to face off, She stared to walk where Goku and Gajeel were looking at the battle carefully, The Saiyan God notice Erza was coming to her way and with a Son Grin replied

Goku: I'm glad that you're alright Erza! *replied with a cheerful voice*

Gajeel: That was a nasty lightning attack that you received head on Titania *added to the conversation*

Erza: It's alright just a couple bruises and nothing to be worry about *then looks at the Battle* It's seems Natsu is about to face Laxus..

Gajeel: Aren't you the slightest worry about him facing off someone stronger than you in raw power? *asked to the redhead*

Erza: Why would I be worry *small smile* Despite Laxus having a lot of raw power Natsu has that also, beside he's not even using Kaio-Ken..

Goku: Erza-chan is right Gajeel *also smiling* Natsu has become way stronger than before to the point he can achieve something greater than Kaio-ken

Gajeel could only look at them in shock, They were really confident that Natsu would stand off against Laxus like it was nothing, Did he really achieved Dragon Force in such a short time? He clenches his fist in frustration and said In his mind

Gajeel: I will surpass you Salamander and I will achieve Dragon Force! *said to himself low enough*

The Dragon Slayer jumps towards Laxus with his hands on fire sending a wave of fire that covered half of the main hall of the Cathedral, The lightning Mage just smirk and with the same force he created a lightening attack that evaporated the entire fire attack from Natsu creating a giant smoke from the explosion, Laxus wave his hands to make the smoke disappear but he notice that Natsu wasn't there and stared to look around with his enhanced hearing and nose..

He manages to detect him.. He was moving at a high speed that can give S-Class Mages problems and with a lightning bolt he manages to catch him creating another explosion from the impact, When the explosion died down it show a Natsu with his Magic Aura of Fire still dancing around him and with a smirk on him

Natsu: That was impressing Laxus! I was going on high speed that can give S-Class Mages trouble and you manage to catch me with ease *smiling*

Laxus: Don't get to ahead of yourself brat, just because you got speed doesn't mean that you can beat me *smirking back at him*

Natsu: Let's see if you can match this! **Kaio-Ken X2! *yells out-loud***

The Dragon Slayer Aura went from fire to a Red Ki aura that increase his muscle a little bit more than before and he was sending wind gust everywhere in the cathedral but nobody covered themselves from it, Laxus was smirking like a maniac at finding out Natsu can get more stronger than before, he could feel it, His desire to win this battle..

Laxus: Now Natsu Come! *yelled at the Dragon Slayer*

Natsu just made a 'hmph' and at almost Hyper-Sonic speed creating a small crater below him and a sonic boom he reappears behind Laxus in witch he notice since he's speed was lightning he could see it and sense but suddenly he felt a punch that made him cough saliva and notice that it was Natsu smirking cockily with his powerful punch burry down in his stomach

Natsu: What's wrong Laxus, having trouble keeping up with me! *mocking tone*

Laxus: You little brat! *yelled in anger*

At this, Laxus powered up and grabbed his wrist to hold him tight and punches Natsu in the face creating a small shockwave, The Dragon Slayer wasn't going to give up and he punches Laxus back with the same force, Both of them kept continuing doing this for a while making the shockwaves created by them staring to crumble down part of the Cathedral

Gajeel: Their power.. It's amazing *awe tone*

Goku: Yeah.. And this building won't handle the strength of both of them for too long *replies in a serious tone*

Erza: And they are still not a full power.. *with her arms crossed*

Back to the battle Natsu and Laxus were still going with the punches in the face back to back, but at the last moment the Dragon Slayer dodge Laxus's punch and with his foot he gives him a powerful kick in the face sending the Lightning Mage flying to the roof of the Cathedral and breaking it showing the blue sky, Natsu stared to give a big bread and with his hands together in his mouth said

Natsu: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

The Dragon Roar attack shoot off from Natsu's mouth giving a gigantic gale of fire that was comparable of a Dragon but Laxus who was still flying with his lightning magic powered up and cross his arms to receive the attack head on, The Fire Attack was almost big enough to cover a quarter of Magnolia stared to light up the entire City of Magnolia and gust winds in the near areas of the Cathedral, Goku, Gajeel and Erza only could appreciated the power that Natsu was giving off but they knew pretty well that Laxus wasn't going to be taken by that roar

When the Roar died down Natsu could see that Laxus wasn't there in the same spot and stared to sense him but it was too late he felt a powerful punch in the face by Laxus who appear in front of him with his lightning aura dancing around him but his clothes were somehow tattered, Natsu was send flying the whole Main Hall and crashed into the wall breaking through it..

Laxus: Come on brat! Don't tell me this is you're full power?! *asked Natsu meanwhile laughing*

The Dragon Slayer came from the hole he crashed through with his vest all tattered that he took it off and powered down his Kaio-Ken to his base form making Laxus tilted his head

Laxus: Oh.. Are you giving up already brat? *mocking tone*

Natsu: If you're really want to see my full power... so be it! *yelled with Determination* I'll show you what I'm been training for!

Laxus: Amused me! Show me the true power of a Dragon Natsu.. *replied back with a smirk*

Meanwhile in the sidelines Goku, Erza and Gajeel were still looking in silence what's about to happen..

Erza: He's about to use his transformation.. *replied in a serious tone* Laxus made him push this far for it..

Goku: Yeah.. Now there's no way Laxus can win when he's fighting in that form.. *smiling* but I hope he keeps him conscious because I wanna have a shot on him! *excited tone*

Gajeel: _What are they talking about.. Did Salamander reach to the level of Dragon Force? The power of a Dragon? But Laxus also seems confident about this.. This is not going to end well for this city.. *keeps looking at Natsu*_

The Dragon Slayer closes his eyes and clenches his muscle that were getting bigger and his fire aura stared to appear like a Rocket shooting off and the temperature increasing in the room to hotter levels than ever that we're melting the Entire Cathedral and it's surroundings and lights up the City of Magnolia (A/N: The Same way Natsu melt the Grand Magical Games arena in the Time-skip) Natsu gave a warrior yell that was heard by the entire city and stared to shake the surrounding of the melted Cathedral like a earthquake

Gajeel: What's this power!? *increasing his power to prevent himself from hotness*

Erza: That's the power of a Dragon.. *preventing herself from falling down*

Goku: Things are staring to get interesting.. *smiling from excitement*

Laxus was shocked.. But at the same time excited that this brat had reach this type of level of power that it was impossible to reach for him in a short time, He could see Natsu's hair spike up a bit and his pink color went to have red fire color in the ends of his hair, Also Red Dragon Scales stared to form in his face and arms showing his Dragon-looks and then he gave Dragon Roar to finish the transformation creating a powerful light that made everyone cover from it, When the light died down everyone could see a Natsu with pink and reddish hair spike up, His Dragon-like scales and his Powerful Aura that could suffocate any Mage below A-Rank and his glare at Laxus

Natsu: **Dragon Force... *replied in a serious tone***

 _ **Scene Change.. Another part of Magnolia**_

Lucy was running around the almost destroyed city of Magnolia trying to find the other members of the Thunder God Tribe meanwhile Natsu, Goku and the rest were taking care of Laxus, and taking about them suddenly Lucy felt that the Entire City was shaking like an earthquake, she was wondering what was going on but suddenly her Sensing Abilities made her eyes winded at the power she was feeling

Lucy: *looking at the direction of the Cathedral* Natsu?! This is the same power he use against Jellal.. But somehow it's way stronger and I can say it surpasses Master's Power Level..

Suddenly the Celestial Mage sensed someone coming towards her and she dodge the sudden attack that was coming after, To her surprised it was some kind of Tiki Toy that was floating around with wings and had a creepy face, Then she felt more coming on her way and stared to dodge them quickly (A/N: The Same way Goku dodge bullets when he's a kid but slower) She looked at a store roof to see who it was and for her surprised it was one of the Thunder God Tribe, Biscalow..

Biscalow: Well who would of thought that this newbie could be really fast at Dodging my attacks *showing his tongue in a mocking way*

Lucy: *Jumps to the Store Building* So you're of Laxus's Goons eh? It's seems that it's my lucky day *smirking*

Biscalow: I would say that don't get to ahead of yourself girl *smirking back*

Suddenly a beam of magic was coming towards Lucy but at the last moment she manages to dodge it, She does a few back flips and jumps into the air and sends a Ki Blast towards Biscalow in witch he saw it was dangerous he jumped out from the position he was on and landing near the Celestial Mage

Lucy: Do you really think we are going to forgive you from what have guys done to the Master and the City?! *glaring at the Mage and getting on her stance*

Biscalow: We don't need forgiveness.. By the end of this carnival Laxus will be the new Master of Fairy Tail *serious tone*

Lucy: I wouldn't say that if I were you *grinning in victory* Goku, Natsu and Erza are still in game and I bet you have notice that Natsu's power has increase to the point that he rival Master's and let's not forget Goku who has never gotten serious in a battle so you're chances are slim to none!

Biscalow: I'm very well aware of Salamander's true power but when Laxus uses his own Transformation it will be all over *smirking*

Lucy: Transformation? *said to herself*

Before she could further analyze it one of Biscalow toys stared to shoot Magic Beans at Lucy but with her hand enfolded with Ki she stared to deflect them sending fly away destroying parts of some houses, She looked up at the sky and said

Lucy: I need to get rid of those toys *said to herself looking at the Tikis flying* Maybe some Ki blast will do *smirking* besides I promised Goku I wouldn't be using my Celestial Keys in my next battle to improve my Ki

The Celestial Mage stared to create four Ki Blast and launches them destroying the Tikis with ease, she gave a victory smile meanwhile Biscalow was cursing into himself saying that first they get Frozen now they get destroyed, he looks at Lucy showing his tongue and says

Biscalow: You might have stopped my little toys but you won't be able to stop my soldiers *smirking*

Suddenly Four Giant toys appear in front of Lucy and stared to attack her back and fort at fast speed but Lucy wasn't going to give up that easily and stared to dodge them with some difficult, one of them manages to take her down to the floor making her stand up and to see the four toys stared to from in a weird form, But her eyes winded to realize they were charging a great amount of Magic that could obliterate a small radius

Lucy: Are you really planning to kill these people surrounding this area!? *yelled in anger*

Biscalow: This is a fight between Mages.. Civilians are not my affairs *stared smile in a evil way* For now you will be serving for my Toys with you're soul!

Lucy: Like hell I would let that happen! *powering up showing her white aura*

The Celestial Mage closed her eyes in a deep concentration for a few seconds and copped her hands together and puts it near her waist and stared to say familiar words

"Kaaaaaa... Meeeeee"

A Small Blue Ki ball stared to appear between the Celestial Mage hands making Biscalow raise his eyebrow in curiosity what was that attack

"Haaaaaa... Meeeeee"

The Blue Ki ball got bigger as the seconds passes making Lucy to compress the energy to the size of a normal ball making her grit her teeth, The Thunder God Tribe Mage just shook his head with a evil smirk and said

Biscalow: Every attack that you send me won't work to prevent you're destruction.. NOW PERISH! **Baryon Formation! Fire!**

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha and the Magic Beam shoot off from their respective owners, When both of them collided it created a Shockwave that could be felt for 1-5 KM radius, Both of their attacks weren't giving any inch away making Lucy grit her teeth in frustration since this attack was her trump card, Biscalow gave a yell of anger putting more Magic on his attack pushing Lucy's Kamehameha back to her making her now sweat from the pressure of not putting more power..

Then The Celestial Mage gave also a Warrior Yell with all her Ki to push Biscalow Attack back to the point they were equal again, Biscalow got frustrated at this and put all his Magic Power to push Lucy's attack to the point they were few meters away from each other, Their Beam Struggle were making cracks to the surrounding houses and gust winds everywhere..

Biscalow: Now become part of my Souls! *yelled with all his might pushing the attack more*

Lucy: I can't let him win.. *struggling to keep up* I have to use that technique.. Even if run out of energy, one minute will be enough to put him on his place.. **KAIO-KEN!**

The Celestial Mage felt an adrenaline of power floating through her, Her aura went from White to Red and her muscle mass slightly increase a bit, She now was twice stronger than Biscalow and with her power she stared to push his attack back at him going back to even and then she gives a warrior yell to overpower the attack making Biscalow shocked of the sudden events, Her Kamehameha went thought the toys destroying them with ease and kept going until the attack wasn't seeing..

Biscalow: My Toys! *Looks at Lucy with anger* You will pay Bitch!

But about of nowhere Lucy appears in front of him at high speed that he couldn't keep up with, Thanks to her Kaio-Ken now she was at the same speed Natsu was when battle Gajeel few weeks ago, Lucy clenches her fist and gives him a Shattering-punch in the face making him spit blood and send him fly though few houses destroying them, but the Celestial Mage wasn't done, she dashed at Towards Biscalow and she gives him a powerful kick in the back sending him up to the sky..

Biscalow: How is she outclassing me so easily.. *said to himself weakly*

Lucy: Because I'll do anything to protect what is precious to me! And I'll keep training hard to keep my promise! *yelled at him with determination*

And with a last combo, The Celestial Mage gives him a Shattering-Punch infused with Ki and the Power up of the Kaio-Ken sending him flying down at Super Sonic-speed creating a Shockwave on the way, When Biscalow reaches the floor he created a Giant Crater that covered few street blocks of Magnolia and destroying some houses on the impact, Lucy landed near him seeing that he was knocked out and his mask was all cracked up, She powered down from her Kaio-Ken making her feel tired from the battle and stared to breath heavy

Lucy: I win hehe.. *showing a victory grin* I hope you're proud Goku..

Before Lucy could fall unconscious thanks to the use of Power on the Kaio-Ken she was catches by someone's arms, The Celestial Mage looked slowly at the person that catch her and she gave him a trustful smile

Lucy: What took you so long Loke? *looking at the Celestial Spirit*

Loke The Lion was looking at her boss with a sincere and proud smile, She has gotten way stronger than before and she's not trying to depended to much on her Celestial Keys to improve her Ki but that doesn't mean that they can aid her when she's on her difficult time

Loke: I'm proud of you Princess.. You really are a full fledge Celestial Mage that doesn't need our help but remember that we will always be for you *sincere smile*

Lucy just chuckles a bit and falls a sleep thanks to the amount of Ki she manage to use on the Kamehameha against Biscalow toys, Loke stared to walk to a refugee to let Lucy relax for a bit and regain her strength

Loke: _She will become someone stronger than any other Celestial Mage I can feel it.. *smiling and looking at the sky*_

 _ **Scene Change.. Outside of Magnolia**_

Mirajane was carrying an almost unconscious Elfman who had a battle early with Evergreen but lost painfully, His body was covered with scratches, bruises and dry blood for the time he was unconscious early, The White Barmaid was blaming herself from not being able to do anything since her powers have been seal since the incident of Lisanna, Suddenly she could feel the ground shaking making her wonder what was going on, Then she looked at her side where the center of the city was and she could see a dome of fire red energy covering a big radius, she concentrated to sense who it was and for her shock it was someone who didn't expect to be

Mirajane: N.. Natsu?! Where did he get all this power? I can tell he could beat me with ease when I was in my prime with that kind of power *murmured to herself but then smiles* I bet this was Goku-kun's doing..

Elfman: Natsu is a real men.. *added to the conversation weakly*

She kept continue walking towards where the bridge was when suddenly she heard an explosion from the bridge above her making it crumble, The White Haired moved away with his brother from the crumbling bridge, When the explosion and the crumbling died down she put her hand to her mouth to cover her shock, She could see an unconscious Cana with blood and some tears on her face dripping down and a Juvia with her clothes tattered, Mirajane saw someone jumping down from the destroyed bridge and it was one of the Thunder God Tribe members Freed..

Mirajane: Freed.. *said to herself with hate on her voice*

Elfman: Shit.. And it has to be in a moment like this *cursed to himself*

Freed: I have to admit, you were pretty stubborn to be defeated, as expected from a veteran of the guild.. but unfortunately you didn't even me use my full power.. *Replied with a dark glare*

Elfman: Do you really think I would let you do what you want?! *yells in anger at Freed and dashes towards him* I'll make sure you pay for what you did to them!

Freed: *looks at Elfman with a bored face* Elfman you know that you lost against Evergreen so you're out of the game..

Mirajane: Freed! Stop this nonsense! Aren't we supposed to be Guild-mates? *yelled from the bottom of the bridge*

Freed: We used to be.. *closed his eyes and looks back at Elfman* However in this game everything starts from scratch so that affirmation doesn't make sense anymore.. An enemy of Laxus is a Enemy of mines.. *brings his sword up*

Freed saw that Elfman was coming to attack him and he brought his sword up and slashed him in the chest, in the beginning Elfman was wondering why nothing was happening until The Thunder God Tribe member with his left eye covered in black and red pupils said

Freed: **Now suffer the Pain of Loss.. *replied with his sword pointing at him***

Suddenly The White Haired Mage stared to yell in Agony and to feel an unimaginable pain going through his body, He felt like his inside body was tearing him apart slowly like a torture, Freed kept continuing with the suffering of Scare, suffering and Pain making Elfman yell harder that ever and feeling his very soul crumbling, Mirajane was looking at this with tears in her eyes coming down knowing that she couldn't beat Freed how she was without her powers

Mirajane: FREED! LEAVE HIM ALONE! ILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! *Yells at him with some despair on her voice*

Freed: I don't need you're services.. Making suffer you're brother it's more than enough for you and Son Goku will be next after he's defeated by Laxus and killed *replied back with a dark tone*

The White Haired Barmaid felt her heart almost breaking at hear the name of her beloved.. She wouldn't handle the pain of losing him and his brother, They were the only thing that could kept her going with a smile on her face, She was telling him to stop every time but no avail..

Freed: Now Suffer the shadows of Death! *yelled at Elfman*

Mirajane: _D.. Death? No... I can't.. I won't let him.. I won't let him do all this! He will pay for what he has done! I won't let him touch what it's precious to me!_

Then Mirajane stared to remember all her moments with Lisanna and the day of her death, also she remembered when Goku saved her from Phantom Lord and when Elfman was helping her in every way to recover from her grief, Suddenly she felt something falling and power stared to go through her making Freed notice the Increase of power on her and stop the finishing attack against Elfman..

Freed: Mirajane? Her power it's increasing but what is this Demonic energy I'm feeling.. *said to himself and watching her carefully*

Then she exploded.. Her Power rise to new heights that she haven't felt in few years, Mirajane gave yell of a Demon and release her power that created a 10 Meter Crater and Strong Wind gust everywhere making Freed to cover himself, She stared to levitate rocks surrounding her and throwing it everywhere, Her body was changing forming a kind of demonic figure mixed with human features, Her hair spiked up like how The Saiyan goes Super Saiyan, Her clothing also change.. She was showing more cleavage but it covered the important parts with a reddish outfit, Her hands were now claws of a Demon and the most relevant one was her Demonic Tail..

Freed: She transformed... The She-Devil has returned.. *said to himself*

The White Haired Demon jumped towards Freed who was shock with her increase speed he activated his Shadow Wings to fly out from her attack that destroyed the rest of the bridge, Mirajane gave him a demonic look and she open her Demonic Wings to fly towards him a Super-Sonic Speed and giving him a shattering punch sending him flying towards the Mountain area

Freed: She's no pushover that's for sure.. *stopping himself from the impact* Believing that she posses one of the A-Class Demons of the Mythical Nifheim..

But suddenly she appears in front of him with a Hateful glare and said with venom

Mirajane: You're going to die.. *Replied in a Dark Tone*

 _ **Scene Change... Nifheim Realm.. Universe 6...**_

Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama were watching the Battle that was going on in the City of Magnolia, After they received the news that the Dragon Slayer and Saiyan God were about of fight against someone The King of the Underworld Yusuke was excited to see what extend can go with their power and so far they are satisfied with the results that they have seen

Yusuke: So E.N.D can transform to his Dragon Force at his will eh? *smirking and looking at the screen*

Hiei: Believing that there's Mortals that can go further beyond their Limitations *added to the Conversation*

Kurama: But we still haven't seen the power of the Golden Warrior and he seems calm about this situation happening in the city *wondered out loud*

Yusuke: Because he knows that he can end this battle easily.. *replied in a serious tone* We might not see him transform but I can tell his Base Form is strong enough to finish E.N.D in his Dragon Force or that Lightning Mage with such ease...

Kurama: That's sounds Farfetched.. But at the same time it could be possible that he's the strongest one walking on Earthland...

Before they could continue with their conversation they felt a Demonic Energy coming from the Mortal World, suddenly the screen focused on the White Haired Barmaid transform into her Demonic Form fighting against a Green Haired Mage who was struggling keeping up with her speed

Hiei: No way.. *replied in a shocked tone*

Kurama: That's one of the A-Class Weiss that we battled in the Nifheim War few hundred of years ago... How did one of them manage to get to the Mortal Realm?! *in a surprised tone*

Yusuke: That's not all.. She can completely manage to control the power of the Weiss at her own will... What kind of Mages are rooming in Earthland in these days *confused and excited tone*

Hiei: We can worried about that later but for now it seems that E.N.D is about to fight the Lightning Mage *said to the Two Kings*

Yoko Kurama and Yusuke nodded at the same time and kept watching the Screen that it was about to show the Battle between the Lightning Mage and E.N.D in his Dragon Force Mode..

 _ **Scene Change.. Cathedral of Magnolia..**_

Natsu in his Dragon Force was staring at Laxus with his Dragon Killing intent that could suffocate any A-Class Mage or below, His Fire Aura was stronger than ever was before dancing around him and melting the surrounding of where he was standing, But what found strange was that Laxus was with his arms crossed and with his eyes closed and he didn't found any despair or worry on his acts..

Natsu: This is my full power.. What do you think? *smirking cockily*

Laxus: *opened his eyes and looked at Laxus* To be honest I wasn't expecting you to go Dragon Force ever.. And I'm pretty excited that brat like you could get this far with me, but unfortunately you're not the only Dragon Slayer that can transform

At this Moment Laxus stared to grow Dragon-like teeth and his Lightning Aura stared to appear around him getting stronger each second, His muscle also stared to grow bigger than before but what came to shock Natsu and the rest who was in the room was the Dragon Scales covering his arms and part of face that became yellowish and the Lightning Mage gave a last yell shaking the entire area making everyone to cover from the light he was producing

When the transformation died down it show a Laxus way bigger than he was before, His power was now greater than the Master of Fairy Tail itself and his Dragon Scales covering him everywhere and his lightning aura dancing around

Gajeel: Impossible... *muttered in shock*

Erza: There's no way.. *also in a shock tone*

Goku: Laxus is a Dragon Slayer.. *replied in a serious tone*

Natsu: And he can go Dragon Force as me also.. *muttered to himself and a hint of excitement*

Laxus: I never liked to listen to the Old Man talking about power so kept him the secret that I was a Dragon Slayer.. And this Dragon Force is my ultimate trump card to defeat everyone who is in my way! *yelled with a smirk*

Natsu: I'm glad that you learned Dragon Force or else this battle would have gotten pretty boring *excitement tone* Now we will see who's the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fiore.. *getting in his Turtle Hermit Stance*

Laxus: I'll make you disappear with the rest of the city.. *getting also in his battle stance*

Goku: *Looks at Erza* Erza-chan I can feel that the Thunder Palace it's about to go off in a few minutes, I need you to destroy it before this Battle goes full out *replied in a serious tone*

The Titania just nodded and left the battlefield to go in a high levitated place to destroy all the City-Busting Attacks that were floating above Magnolia, The Saiyan God wanted to keep Gajeel in case Natsu run out of energy since he knew that Dragon Force would leave him without energy after the transformation runs out he would jump in to continue the battle

Goku: You can do this Natsu *said to himself with a smile*

Both Dragon Slayer's were staring at each other for a few seconds with their serious face and then Natsu moved first at Hypersonic-Speed leaving a medium crater below him but Laxus saw this with ease and block Natsu's punch, At the moment both made contact it created a Gigantic Shockwave that was felt by the entire city, Both Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayers smirked at each other and shoot off to the sky leaving a trail of their Auras, Each fist and kick they collided to each other it made the entire city of Magnolia tremble to their powers..

Gajeel: So this is the power of the Dragon force? *sweating from their power* Each of Salamander normal punches in this form are 10x Stronger than his full power Fire Dragon Iron Fist.. And let's not forget his spells and Secret spells

Goku: *Looking at the sky* Natsu has become a stronger Mage since I met him and I saw his potential on him.. And now his standing off against a Another Dragon slayer who could give Master a run of his money easily

Back to the Battle Natsu and Laxus were still fighting in the sky in their barrages of punches and kicks that they weren't giving an inch to each other, Natsu separated himself from the Lightning Dragon Slayer and stared to breath normally and from his mouth shoot off a Gigantic Wave of Fire from his mouth that covered half of Magnolia towards Laxus (A/N: The Same Wave of Fire he used in the One Year Time-skip on Chapter 424 of the Manga) The lightning Mage dodge the attack and he could see that the wave of fire kept going to the outsides of the city and detonating in a Near Mountain creating strong wind gust in its surroundings, When the explosion died down Laxus could see that the Mountain disappear leaving no trace from it

The Lightning Mage stared to move fast speed making Natsu to follow his movements, He could see that Natsu was coming towards him head on, Before he could give him an attack to Laxus the lightning Mage left an after image in front of him making his eyes winded and out of nowhere Laxus gives him a Small City Busting punch on the face sending Natsu fly down to the ground destroying few houses on the way, The Lightning Mage appears in front of him to give him another attack but Natsu replied back with a Kick in the face making him stop attacking and then with another punch he sends Laxus flying towards the melted cathedral crashing on the walls and leaving a crater on it

Laxus: *Gets away from the crater* How amusing brat! This is really entertaining to be fighting with you but I can tell you're power is about to decrease!

Natsu: *arrives to the cathedral and walks towards him* It doesn't matter if my powers starts to decrease but I will not let you get Fairy Tail! *determination tone*

Laxus: Enough I'll make you disappear! **Raging Bolt!**

The Lightning Dragon Slayer stared to form a City-Busting level of bolt that had a form of a energy ball but with Lightning and throws it at Natsu who just evolved his hands with Fire and said

Natsu: **Fire Dragon of the Iron Fist!**

The Dragon Slayer used his Iron Fist to send the Raging Bolt to the Sky, Nothing happened for a few seconds but it then detonated making a bright light covering Magnolia itself, Natsu was looking at Laxus with a serious face on him telling him that it's not over until someone gives up and Laxus knew that if he wanted to continue to win Fairy Tail he needed to kill the Fire Mage and the Saiyan God, both of them got in their stance for round two

Goku: _This is a true fight of real Dragons *smiling* And they won't finish until someone it's down.._

Gajeel: _Salamander you're clearly stronger than me but that doesn't mean I'll let you get the advantage of me.. I will achieved Dragon Force and let you remind that Two Dragons can't be traveling on the sky *thought in determination*_

* * *

 ** _And Cut! Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter that I took a while to update since I have been working, studying and applying for College so I'm sorry to not updating as fast as I used to! Next chapter will be the Continuation of Dragon Force Natsu Vs Dragon Force Laxus, Mirajane Demon Form Vs Freed and the final battle that you all have been waiting for Goku vs Dragon Force Laxus so don't worry guys it will happen, now with some fun facts_**

 ** _1\. I always thought that Laxus is strong enough to achieved Dragon Force by tremendous amount of Training and I believed that all these years he had manage to acquire it in this Fanfiction so that shows how he is considered one of the strongest in Fiore_**

 ** _2\. Dragon Force it's really powerful and I want to show the full extend of their power in this battle to see how different it it's from other transformations_**

 ** _3\. What the Kings of the Underworld meant about Mirajane of possessing one of the Demons of Nifheim on her will, it will be explained as the story progress_**

 ** _4\. What 'Weiss' Means it's a name of a strong demon spirit and it comes from the The World Only God Knows Manga_**

 ** _5\. About the history of the 12 Universes will be explained as the story progresses_**

 ** _6\. The Lord of Aspect or the Shinjin Sokumen comes from the Fan-Art Manga of Dragon Ball, and I want to give props to the author who came up with this concept._**

 ** _7\. The Vegito that Sailor Galaxia was talking about it's the Vegito of the fusion of Goku and Vegeta and that will also be explained as the story progress_**

 ** _I have been thinking to do a Another Story that involves a Crossover of Dragon Ball or Fairy Tail but with different shows!_** ** _and I'll open a poll up tomorrow to see which one should I make and give me recommendations_**

 ** _And I want to give a big thanks for all the 302 Favorites and 262 Followers of this story that have been waiting for this chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this! And thanks for all the support you guys give me! Thanks everyone! Leave a Review! Favorite this or followed it since it gives me more motivation!_**

 ** _Have a good day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	24. Fairy Law! The End of The Games

**Helloooooo Guys! I'm back with a another chapter of my favorite story! As you guys can see I might be updating 2 or 3 times a month because of work and school but don't worry The Oracion Seis Arc will be beginning around December and In January or beginning of February the Edolas Arc will begin depending how long I take to do this arc, also I have put a poll on to decided witch Main Story you guys want me to write and I'm closing the polls when we get stared with the next arc so go vote! Since that's out of the way let's answer some of the reviews!**

 **Fresh Prince1: The Saiyan Goddess Soul is divided into two people that are her descendant, It will be explained as the story progresses**

 **TheDeathly-Z: I'm glad that you're satisfied with the explanation, also Champa is going with Beerus to Universe 7 Earth to see Vegeta and the others to see their full extend of their Power but don't worry they will meet with Goku soon**

 **WarriorTails: I appreciated man and I understand that you don't want other anime characters here but I needed for the plot and not have Goku one-shot all the villains and don't worry you will get explanations as the story moves on**

 **TheFishKing: Thanks a lot man! Don't worry his God-like status and Grandfather status will be revealed soon and of course everyone will be shocked to hear that a 17 years old looking-like is a God and has sons and granddaughter lol**

 **Daveion1999: Thanks! And yes Goku and Vegeta will compete and battle to see who's the best in future arcs**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: We will see but Goku will fight Acnologia sooner or later**

 **Johnny Spectre: Since Lucy has been training her Ki with Goku she has gotten stronger than her Canon counterpart that she doesn't depend in her Celestial Keys at all but she will use them in other battles and Mirajane Satan Soul is from the Nifheim Realm where the Demons known as Weiss can be really strong to bust a Country or a Continent at best, She posses a A-Class Weiss strong enough to destroy cities so yeah it will be more explained as the story progresses**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Thanks a lot man and also I like both of you're stories that you're doing! Keep up with the good work!**

 **Spider-Man999: Vegeta will make his debut soon and I have something in plan for Frieza**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: It depends, we will see how it goes but Fusiom will definitely appear in this story**

 **Alucard77: Don't worry the romance and the kisses will come soon**

 **Monkiepawn: I see... It's alright If you don't like the story anymore but where will be the fun if Goku just one shots people and you should know that Goku is Selfish hero, even Toriyama-sensei says it so of course his lust for battle will be there always and Laxus with his Crew are strong enough to knock the other members out and Goku can't be always there and he accepted the challenge for this battle so he had to follow the rules but he was angry when Laxus put the Thunder Hall around Magnolia and he told Erza to destroy them for the good of the citizens and it was less than 1/3 of the last chapter that the Gods had a conversation and I need it for the plot so it can be different from the Manga but it's alright thanks for being in the ride**

 **Gersus: Thanks a lot man I really appreciated! The Saiyan God Vegito Soul is in his two descendant as you guessed is Goku and Vegeta since when they Fuse Vegito becomes a whole and the original but I will explained that more in depth in the next chapters, And yes Natsu is strong enough to put up a fight against a Dragon Force Laxus witch is stronger than Master Makarov who's ranked 7th in the Wizard Saints but that doesn't mean they are stronger than Jura or a full powered Jellal yet and don't worry Super Saiyan Goku will appear again but not in this arc, If you want you can watch Mekada Box, at the beginning it's kinda boring but as the story goes on you will understand it more! So go for it**

 **Thanks for everyone who made me reach to the 664 Reviews, 310 Favorites and 270 Followers in this story, you guys are the real MVP! you guys are my motivation to keep on going with these stories so I will try my best to give good chapters! Since that's out of the way let's get stared with this chapter!**

 **I do not own any Shonen Anime characters or Comic Characters! They correspond to their own owners! Please support the official release**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 4**

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc**

 **Chapter 24: Fairy Law! The end of the Games**

* * *

 _ **Outsides of Magnolia...**_

Multiple Mountain-Shockwaves could be felt by the outskirts of Magnolia by two Demon-like beings battling each other, Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Form or known as a A-Class Weiss of the Nifheim Realm and Freed Justine with his Shadow wings trying the withstand the overwhelming power of the She-Devil that could obliterate mountains with normal spells and raw strength..

The Demon White Haired went for a powerful kick against the green haired making him bleed from his mouth and sending him a Hyper-Sonic speed crashing into one of the mountains, He shook his head from the impact and he saw Mirajane coming for another counterattack and with his quick reaction he manages to dodge her, Freed turned his head to see that the She-Devil destroyed half of the Mountain with raw strength.. He was amazed by the amount of power that a A-Class Demon can do

"I know I have been prohibited to do the spell but to battle a Demon from the Nifheim Realm you have to be a Demon Itself too" Said Freed to himself before gathering shadow magic and consumed it through his mouth " **Shadow Magic: Transformation!"**

Freed's Body stared to change into a Demon-Like Werewolf and demonic symbols surrounding his face, A Dark aura of magic stared to surround himself feeling twice stronger than before but Mirajane wasn't amused by this and with her own Purple Demonic Aura that stared to shake her surrounding and dashed towards Freed at Super-Sonic speed towards the Demonic Mage who was also ready for her attack..

When both of their fist collided it created a gigantic shockwave that shook multiple mountains surrounding them, Freed went for a Powerful punch towards the She-Devil face that moved her few meters away, Mirajane reacted back with a Shattering-kick towards his gut making him spit blood, Both of them continued at this rate in a Super-Sonic Speed not giving an inch to giving up, The Two demonic beings shoot off to the sky colliding their auras into each other that shook the entire area

When they reached to the sky Mirajane tried to use her tail to attack Freed but the Werewolf Demon blocked the attack with ease and he grabbed her tail and stared to spin at high speed sending her flying to the river, The She-Devil stopped the impact before reaching to the water but Freed appeared In front of her and he gives her a powerful punch that made her spit blood and sends her to the bottom of the river

Mirajane gritted her teeth and with her Demonic abilities she develop through time she redirect all the water from the river into a single point between her hands shocking Freed who was seeing this new abilities

" _She redirect all the water from the river into a single point! Just how deep her abilities as a Demon goes?"_ Said the Green Haired Mage to himself in shock

The She-Devil use the Water to created a Gigantic Vortex that had the size of the new Fairy Tail Building towards Freed who was struggling with the forces of the Water, Mirajane jumped into the air at High-Speed towards Freed and gave a Mountain-Shattering Punch that send him flying but she wasn't done, with a serious face she stared to power up showing her Purple Demonic Energy surrounding her and stared to put her energy into a single point between her hands, Freed could see she was condensing high energy to defeat him and he knew very well that the attack could seriously injured him if he was in his base form

" **Satanic Wave!** " Yelled the White Haired Demon with all her might

The Demonic Wave shoot off from her hands that created a Gigantic Wave of Magic that could cover a Mountain itself and it's surroundings, Freed took the attack head on making him go back to his base form with no energy left and falling down from the sky with his clothes tattered and bleeding, He stared to stand up to see Mirajane walking towards him with her demonic glare and a sadistic smirk powering up showing how superior she was towards him

" _I Can't beat her... Is This the true power of the Nifheim Demons?!"_ Said Freed to himself trembling in Fear " Am I going to die here?"

Before Mirajane could obliterate him, Her eyes went wide and stared to yell in agony trying to control herself mentally and grabbing her head, For Freed's surprised he was seeing Mirajane staring to transform back into her base form and falling to her knees looking down at the floor with Lifeless eyes and tired.. Before he could say something the White Haired Barmaid beat him in speaking

"Don't you think this fight it's absurd..." Said Mirajane softly but loud enough "I almost killed you by my Demonic Lust, and I wouldn't forget myself at all"

"Why don't you finish me off Mirajane.. Kill me since you have won" replied the green haired Mage with a shaky voice

"We are guild-mates Freed... I wouldn't forgive myself to kill someone who's part of Fairy Tail.. We laugh together, we walk together and we smile together" Said the White Haired with a soft smile "

"Shut Up! My only partner and friend it's Laxus!" Yelled Freed in frustration towards her

"That's not true, By now you have to realize the truth" Said Mirajane in her same soft tone making Freed eyes winded "I don't really think it's bad of being truly affected by one person because I'm that situation right now.."Remembering of a Certain Saiyan God and shook her head "But you have people surround you, people will always be connected in between everyone" She extended her hand to grab Freed's in witch he slowly accepted "You see? If you stretch you're hand for help you will find someone who will definitely be there, when people notice how lonely you're staring to become they will start to become soft towards you" Finished the White Haired Barmaid with some tears welling up in her face..

Freed was just speechless of what the She-Devil said to him, after for all that he has done today, he thought he wouldn't received any mercy against his enemy but here it is Mirajane trying to help him when he tortured Elfman and threaten Goku knowing that she has deep feelings for him, Freed also felt tears welling up into his face

"I'm sorry.. I didn't want to do this against my guild mates.." Said Freed toward her in between sobbing

"I know.. And I understand you were against this idea" Replied Mira with a soft smile

Suddenly Cana came up to them with her left hand broken and bleeding from her body and face also with tattered clothes, Elfman who was tired and without energy but manages to carry an Unconscious Juvia, The whole group have heard the conversation so they decided to forgive him.

"You can't beat the She-Devil Freed.. You saw how powerful she is and I dared to say that she wasn't going at full power" Said Cana with a smirk

Before Freed could reply a gigantic stream of Red Fire that they recognize really well was traveling in the sky at high speed making everyone to look up towards the direction it was going, then suddenly it crashed to a Gigantic Mountain far away creating a Fire Dome that covered all of it and 20KM Radius of gusting winds making everyone to cover themselves, When the dome died Down there was no mountain left and a ginormous crater was created

"Was that Natsu's Roar?!" Said the Card's Mage..

"Yeah.." Replied Mirajane towards Cana with a serious tone "Natsu right now it's at the level of the Master or even Beyond, all thanks of Goku-kun's training" finished with a Cheerful smile just mentioning the name of the Saiyan making Cana grown annoying

"I'll make sure Goku receives something from his hard work in training him" Said Cana licking part of her lip where there was no blood and making Mira dropped her attitude

"I liked to see you try and you will know what happens.." Replied the White Haired Barmaid with a Glare that could scare everyone

"What's wrong She-Devil are you afraid of the competition that has been going on to get my man?" Said Cana with a devilish smirk

"My Man?!" Said Mira yelling at Cana with annoyance and gets closer to her "Like that would happen, He will be my man before you know it!" Pointing at her

Meanwhile the discussion between the She-Devil and the Card Mage was going on Freed was looking at the shock waves that were shaking the city and being felt from where there are, he was surprised and worried at the same time with the situation, Worry that he felt that Laxus Activated Dragon Force towards an enemy since he only uses it against Wizard-Saint Level of Magic or his grandfather to obtain the title, and surprised that he uses it against Natsu who also has Dragon Force on its arsenal, he knew that the city won't handle such great pressure of power

"Magnolia won't handle the powers of these Dragon-like Mages.. But this time I trust you Natsu and Goku-san who's also there to take down Laxus and make him realize who is it's real family" Said Freed to Himself and looking at the battle from afar

 _ **Scene Change... City of Magnolia**_

Fire, Lightning and City-Size Shockwaves could be felt around Magnolia by these two Dragon Slayers who have acquire the power of Dragons, Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar were battling in the skies of the city giving everything they got in Combat, The Fire Dragon Slayer got the advantage in this battle since he was trained by the Saiyan God he gave Laxus an Uppercut in the face making him bleed, Laxus made a 'tch' sound and gave a Natsu a Shattering-Punch in the gut sending him flying through the clouds at super-sonic speeds

The Fire Dragon Slayer manages to stop himself from flying even further but to his surprise multiple Lightning Attacks were coming at him fast and each of them were capable to take out an S-Class Mage in one shot, He powers up showing his Red Fire aura and takes an deep inhale absorbing the flames surrounding him and said

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

Then a gigantic Powerful beam of fire shoot off from Natsu's mount and it could cover half of an Island but it was powerful enough to destroy Magnolia (A/N: Imagine Natsu using his Lightning Fire Dragon Roar against Hades but stronger and way bigger) the wave of fire destroyed Laxus's lightning attack with ease creating an giant explosion that shook the city to it's core, The Lightning Mage wave his hands to make the smoke disappear and for his surprised Natsu wasn't there

"Where the hell is that brat?!" Said Laxus in annoyance and anger meanwhile looking for Natsu

"Looking for me sparky?" Replied the Dragon Slayer with a mocking tone from behind

Before Laxus could reply he received a Fire Dragon Iron Fist from Natsu in the face making him bleed from his mouth and Sending him down at high speed towards the melted cathedral where he landed on a crater near Goku and Gajeel who were still watching the battle of dragons Quietly

"Laxus might have more Raw strength than Natsu in his Dragon Force but.." Said Goku but got interrupted by Gajeel

"Salamander is more faster in combat and reflections and it's giving him the edge on this battle" Finished Gajeel with a serious tone

Then suddenly Goku sensed Erza's power increasing meaning that she was about to destroy the Thunder Hall, The Saiyan God looked at the sky to see Erza floating with her Heaven Wheels Armor and her White aura surrounding her and multiple swords floating near her, Goku let off a small smile knowing that she was going to be alright from it..

The Red Head Mage was floating in the skies of Magnolia City and separated from the battle between the two Dragon Slayers, She was in her Heaven Wheels Armor keeping a serious face and concentrating to invoke more of her swords, So far in her max in Base Form she manages to take out 50 Swords around her but there where 200 City-Busting Lightning Bolts floating to be detonated and destroy anything on it's path

"I can't let down the people of Magnolia... I'll use up all my power to destroy these spheres of lightning bolts to keep them safe! Even if it kills me on the way!" Said Erza with determination on her voice " **Kaio-Ken X3!"**

The Titania of Fairy Tail gave a Warrior yell that came with determination and pain of the amount of power she was using, Her aura went from White to Fierce Red and it stared to get bigger than before, Her muscle mass slightly increase and her power was almost on par of a Low-Tier Wizard Saint but it was enough to beat an Experienced S-Class Mage..

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Meanwhile in other part of the City in a abandoned house, Gray finished eating his senzu bean that was in his pocket and with the help of Ur he manages to heal correctly so he can jump to the battle, The Ice Mage stared to sense what has been going on in the city when he was unconscious and for his shock he sense two big power levels that rival Master's or even surpass him

"It's that... Natsu and Laxus?!" Asked the Ice Mage with a shock expression and looking through the window

"Yeah.. Natsu and the Lightning Mage have been fighting in their full power for a while" Replied Ur with a Serious tone "Believing that these boys could rival the powers of the Wizard Saints.."

"And that's not all!" Pointed Gray on the Sky where Erza was floating "Erza seems to be using the full extend of the Kaio-Ken, but she knows very well that much power could damage her body"

"From what I can tell each of those Lightning bolts have enough power to destroy a City.. She knows about the consequences of her body being damage, she just didn't have another choice" Finished Ur her sentence with a thinking pose

"Erza... Good luck" Replied Gray with a worry tone and then looks at his first Master "We need to go to the Cathedral to aid Flame Brain since Dragon Force is going to run out from him"

Ur just nodded and stared to follow his student towards the cathedral to give him aid in this final battle of Laxus Game of conquering the guild..

 _ **Scene Change..**_

It took a few seconds to control down the massive Power up of the Kaio-Ken X3 but the Red Scarlet could feel her muscles being burn slowly like a torture, Now she understood how Natsu or even Gray felt when they use more power than they can handle, Erza shook her thought away and gave a warrior yell making her aura go like wild fire to summon the rest of the swords, then suddenly more than a 150 Swords stared to appear out of nowhere pointing at the Lightning Bolts floating around the city that were about to detonate

" **Now! Dance my swords and destroy those bolts floating through the city!"** Commanded the Queen of Fairies towards her swords

As the Swords obeyed the shoot off towards the Lightning bolts at high speed, At the moment the swords made contact with the bolts it created a Explosion coming with a Dome of lightning appearing after the explosion, The Shockwave itself was Country-Size making some of the buildings in Magnolia collapse and mountains in the outside crack with the sheer power, When the domes of lightning died down Erza reverted back to her Heart Kruez Armor and stared to fall to the ground since she didn't have any power left

Before she could touch the floor she felt warm and strong arms that catch her and could recognize very well, She turned her head to see Goku with a warm and proud smile on him, The Titania couldn't deny that he looked like a God with that smile that made her trust him the most, The Saiyan God leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss in the lips and said

"I'm proud of you Erza.. You destroyed all the Thunder Hall without anyone's help" Said the Saiyan God with a proud tone

Erza just chuckle a little bit and falls asleep in his arms, Goku just gave a Son Grin to her, He would never expect her to go that far with Kaio-Ken but that means that they want to get stronger and pass their limitations, The Saiyan God turned to his said to see the shockwaves being produced at the Melted Cathedral and he teleported back to the battle field between Dragon Slayers..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu and Laxus in their Dragon Forces were in a High-Speed Combat not giving an inch of weakness in their attacks, each time their power collide it shook Magnolia to its core, The Fire Dragon Slayer dodges Laxus's attack and gave him a quick powerful punch in the Jaw making The Lightning Mage bleed from his mouth, Laxus pissed off gave Natsu a powerful kick in the stomach sending him flying throughout the wall of what's left in the Cathedral

But Laxus wasn't done there he shoot off where Natsu landed and gave him a barrages of punches and gives him a powerful one that sends him flying though the Sky, Laxus gave a heavy breath and said

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

The Gigantic wave of Lightning shoot off from Laxus mouth towards Natsu who was still flying up, The Dragon Slayer could tell that attack was strong enough to take down multiple S-Class Members with the raw power it posses, Natsu also took a Heavy breath and said

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

The Gigantic wave of Fire shoot off from Natsu and it went straight towards Laxus's roar, When both of them collided it created a Shockwave that partly destroyed some buildings surrounding the battle (A/N: Similar to Goku vs Vegeta Beam Struggle but in a smaller scale) The Dragon Slayer looked that both were equal in strength in their Roars and not giving an inch in their struggle, suddenly both of their roars created an explosion that created an earthquake below them, Gajeel covered himself from the impact that both of these Dragon-Like Mages producing

" _A Single roar from their Dragon Force it's really that strong?! And they haven't even use their secret spells that could really shaped up the city to a certain extend"_ Said the Iron Dragon Slayer with sweat coming down In his face

Suddenly Goku appear next to Gajeel carrying a sleeping Erza in his hands, The Iron Dragon Slayer saw this and asked

"I can smell that she has been on you for a good while since Titania smells like strawberry, But what I don't understand is that you also have the smell of an another Woman that it's slightly decreasing and it smells fancy.. Titania won't be happy if she finds out eh?" Said Gajeel with a smirk and teasing tone towards the Saiyan God

"Shh! If she finds out she going to skin me alive! just don't tell anyone please?" Replied the Saiyan God with a pleading tone and a slightly blush towards Gajeel who was smirking in amusement

"My lips are sealed Son Goku" Said Gajeel with a gesture of closing his lips

" _I have to remind myself to not be near Gajeel, Natsu or even Laxus, they will find out that I have been with multiple woman and tell them and I don't want to even know how they will react"_ Noted Goku to himself with a comical expression and then looks at Gajeel with a serious expression "So how's the battle going so far?"

"So Far they have been equal but it seems that Salamander is staring to lose energy" Pointed the Iron Dragon Slayer towards the battle

Goku puts Erza in a safe spot and looks At the battle that was going on and indeed Natsu was losing energy since Dragon Force takes a great amount of energy from him leaving him weakling, Both Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayers were looking at each other breathing heavily but still keeping their auras around, Laxus then looked at the sky noticing that the Thunder Hall disappear making his eyes winded and anger staring to boiling up in his body

" _They manage to destroyed the Thunder Hall without dying?! That's it! I don't care if I have to built Fairy Tail and Magnolia from zero! As long these pest disappear!"_ Said the Lightning Dragon Slayer to himself and powering up more shaking his surroundings

"What's going on Laxus?" asked Natsu with a cocky smirk on his face "Running out of ideas how to defeat me?" But in reality The Dragon Slayer was wishing to finish this battle quickly since his power was decreasing

" _Laxus is building up a lot of power... Is he planning to use at to the city?"_ Said the Saiyan God to himself with his arms crossed

"Believing that Laxus still has more power after battling Salamander for this long!" replied Gajeel in surprised from the Lightning Mage's power

Laxus shoot from the place where he was standing to the sky making everyone look up what was about to do, The Lightning Mage stared to power up to his maximum creating small thunderstorms around him and shaking the City to its core (A/N: Imagine Vegeta showing his true power to Goku in the Saiyan Saga but in a smaller scare)

"What is he planning to do?!" Said Natsu and covering himself from the Thunderstorms

The Lightning Mage extended his hands for a few seconds staring to recollect a different type of Magic that Goku, Gajeel and Natsu could recognize making their eyes winded, Laxus then joined both of his hands together making a great pressure of power coming from him creating light and shaking the sky and the city

"Both of you Dragon Slayers, Goku, Erza, Mystogan, Fairy Tail and the citizens and City of Magnolia.. I WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR FROM EXISTENCE! Said Laxus in a Maniac tone and powering up all his power in a single point

"This Power... It's the same magic that Master uses!" Said Goku in a slightly shock

"Damn it! I can tell that this attack surely can erase Magnolia into a parking lot!" Replied Gajeel also in shock and covering himself from the light

"Fairy Law.." Said Natsu quietly in shock but then got serious and also powered up to his max "You dare to threat to destroy the whole city that doesn't have to nothing with the game!"

"This is not about the game anymore..." Said Laxus in a Dangerous tone and still charging for Fairy Law "It's about survival and who's the strongest.. **Now Time to be judge by the Law of the Fairies!** "

"Not in my watch!" yelled back Natsu and copped his hands and stared to Power up to all his power in Dragon Force, He stared to say the powerful words of his technique

"Kaaaa... Meeee..."

"No way.." Said Gajeel in shock looking at Natsu in that position "That's the same technique that he defeated me! Would he be able to deflect a powerful attack as Fairy Law that considers the opponent as a true enemy to destroy"

"The only way to find out it's to see how I goes" Said Goku in a serious tone

"Haaaa... Meeeee" suddenly the energy ball between Natsu's hand stared to form and got bigger, few seconds later it turned reddish fire

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's hopeless Natsu! There's no way you can stop Fairy Law!" Replied Laxus almost finishing in charging his attack

"LAXUS!" Yelled someone from behind the Melted Cathedral

Everyone turned their heads around and for their shocks that it was Levy, Goku and Gajeel turned around fully to ask her..

"Levy?! What are you doing here!" Replies Goku in a worried tone

"You fool! Don't you notice that this is ground zero?! You will get hurt!" Added Gajeel with a worried and angry expression

"I know.." Said The blue haired Mage in a low tone and then looks at Laxus in the sky "Laxus! The Master.." Stared to hesitate and tears forming on her eyes "Your grandfather.. It's in the doorsteps of death!"

At this everyone looked at Levy in shock even Laxus who was blinded with Anger, Goku stared to sense for the masters power and she was right.. The master was losing power and lifespan in a alarming rate, He looked up at Laxus who was almost finishing Charging Fairy Law but he could tell he was also shock that his grandpa was losing his life it made him form a small smile but he knew he won't finish this battle soon because of his pride

"The master... At the doorsteps of death?" Said Natsu to himself in shock but still charging his attack

"So stop this Laxus! Go see you're grandfather! He needs you!" said Levy trying to convince Laxus to not launch Fairy Law

Laxus hesitated a little bit when he heard the news of his grandpa but then he realize that this would be perfect to do the job done and finished them all off

"Good... Now that old geezer it's out of the way I can finish you all off for good!" Said Laxus with a maniac smirk

This made everyone shock of his reply except Goku who was still looking at him crossing his arms and with a serious expression since he knew that he was holding back his attack

"That Bastard.." Replied Gajeel with a disgust tone

"No..." Said Levy to herself in shock and tears coming down her face

"Now die Fairy Tail! **Fairy Law!"** Yelled Laxus towards everyone who was below him

Suddenly Island-Size Magic Circles stared to appear above the city meaning that Fairy Law was taking effect, The sky stared to get dark and lightning striking down everywhere, And then an Island-Size Magic Beam shoot down from the sky making everyone except Natsu and Goku to covered themselves from the light that it was producing

"Not when I'm still kicking and living! **Fire Dragon Kamehameha!"**

Natsu's Red Kamehameha shoot off from his hands but this time it was way bigger that the one that he used against Jellal in the Tower of Heaven and it had the size of the Fairy Law, When both of the beams collided it created a strong shockwave that seeds everyone flying away but Goku manages to catch Levy, Gajeel and the Unconscious Erza at the same time

"So this is the power of the dragons..." Said the Blue Haired Mage with a shock on her face

"Yeah.. And they won't stop until someone goes down" Replied Goku in a serious tone

The Iron Dragon Slayer only gritted his teeth knowing that his Rival and Laxus far surpassed his power but after this he is going for a training trip to achieved Dragon Force and to settle scores with Salamander

 _ **Scene Change.. Niflheim Realm... Universe 6**_

"What a great amount of power these Dragon Slayers are producing.." replied Hiei in a serious tone "At their max it seems that can rival our Base Forms in 50%"

The Three Kings of the Underworld were watching the fight that was going down in Magnolia between the two Dragon Slayers who have far surpassed the standards of power in a Human, Yoko Kurama looked at Yusuke who was with his eyes winded a bit at the battle, He only knows that Yusuke gets surprised or shock when he sees something out of the normal

"Is there something wrong Yusuke? You have been quiet these couple minutes" Asked the Red Haired King with curiosity

"That Magic... The Magic that the Lightning Mage is producing it's not light at all" Said Yusuke In a serious tone and still looking at the screen

Hiei and Kurama raised their eye brows and looked at the screen showing the beam struggle again, They stared to sense it's energy and he was right, That light wasn't light at all.. It was something darker and sinister

"The magic reminds me of that bastard of Ankhseram..." Replied the King of the Underworld with a Dangerous tone

 _ **Scene Change... Magnolia.**_

Natsu and Laxus were having a Beam Struggle pushing their powers to overcome but none of them were giving an inch, They were creating wind gust making everything go float away in their surroundings, Goku landed with Gajeel, Levy and Erza who was still sleeping in a top of a building that was still standing strong, The Saiyan God stared to sense if innocent people weren't around in this area and for his luck all of them were in the North of Magnolia near Fairy Tail Guild were all these commotions weren't being affected

Suddenly He sensed someone appearing behind him and before he could turn his head he received a tight hug from someone who he haven't seen in a whole after the Wizard Saint Trials

"Ur-chan?" Asked Goku who was surprised to see her

"I'm glad to see you're ok Goku" Said the Ice Mage with a relief tone and still hugging him

Then Gray appeared jumping towards the building landing where everyone was

"It seems that I'm not late to the party yet" Replied Gray towards everyone who was there

"So you didn't got out of the game yet Ice Boy?" Asked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a smirk and looking at Gray

"Fat chance Metal Face! I didn't got to use my full power against my opponent" Said the Ice Mage Stripper who was now shirtless and half lied to Gajeel since he didn't want him to find out that he lost because he let his guard down

"Whatever" Waved Gajeel his hands that he doesn't care about it

"To imagine that Two Dragon Slayers can threat the safety of the City and surroundings with just their power.." Stated Ur looking at the Beam Struggle with a serious face

"Yeah.." Replied Levy also looking at the beam struggle "They both have surpassed Master's power and they are at Wizard Saint-Level"

" _And yet that's nothing for someone who has the power to destroy planets and beating a Galactic Tyrant who has God-Like powers, now that's what I call strong!"_ Said Gray to himself looking at Goku with curiosity why he hasn't jumped to the battle

Meanwhile in the Beam Struggle Natsu was losing strength since his power was decreasing more making him grit his teeth, He needed to prove that he can reach to be one of the Strongest in Earthland and gain the title of S-Class like Goku, Erza, Mirajane and the others, beside the people of Magnolia were at stake in this battle, Natsu gave a yell of a Dragon pouring all his power in the Kamehameha making it bigger and pushing back Laxus Fairy Law..

But Laxus wasn't going to give up also and gave a Dragon Roar towards Natsu and pouring more power than before pushing back the Kamehameha, but suddenly both of their attacks stared to mix creating a Thick Black Dome of Magic where their Beams collided creating a great pressure of Magic that made everyone sweat except Goku and Gray(A/N: Imagine the clash of Naruto's Kurama Chakra Cloaked Rasengan and Sasuke's Demonic Chidori but in a bigger scale)

"What is this pressure of Magic?" Said Ur looking at the Black Dome of Magic

"This is great amount of Magic that they can't control!" Said Levy in worry tone and sweating "If that dome explodes not only Magnolia will be doom but Fiore Itself will be affected!"

"Damn it!" Cursed Gajeel clenching his teeth "Will be all over for us"

Suddenly they notice Goku powering up his Milky Aura surpassing the power that the Black Dome was creating shocking people except Gray who was smiling, He launches a Ki Blast towards it making everyone's eyes go winded even Natsu's and Laxus's who were looking at the Ki Blast coming towards the Dome, When it made contact it it went through it making nothing happen but then the Dome stared to crack more and more to the point it showed flashing lights

And at Last it created an Explosion that made everyone covered themselves from the strong light that it was producing, The light itself could be seen from the Planet's atmosphere, Everyone was expecting the worst from the explosion but when the light died down they stared to uncovered themselves and for their Shock the City was alright and the Black Dome disappear from the middle where was the beam struggle going on

"Son Goku... What did you do?" Asked Gajeel with curiosity and shock on his tone

"Yeah Goku, That Black Dome had enough power to potentially Destroy Fiore itself and you manage to make it disappear" Added Levy to the conversation with the same amount of shock

"I created a energy ball more stronger than that Black Dome to nullify the attack and not affecting the city" Explained Goku with a smile " _And to be honest I didn't even need to use a quarter of my power to create a Country-Busting attack"_

But then The Saiyan God received a punch in the head courtesy of his lover Ice Mage who was having an annoyed face

"Tell us that before launching the attack, Baka!" yelled Ur towards the Saiyan who was rubbing his head in a comical way

"Sorry, Sorry! I just though we didn't have enough time for explanations" Said Goku rubbing his head from where Ur punched him in the head

"Guys" Said Gray interrupting the discussions between the Saiyan God and Ice Mage "I think Ash Brain doesn't have enough power to continue" pointed the Ice Mage towards the battle

Everyone looked at the Dragon Slayer and he indeed was gas out, Natsu was already out of his Dragon Force breathing hard with all the dry blood and cuts from his battle, He looked at Laxus who was also breathing but he could tell he had enough power to finish him off for good and he was still in his Dragon Force! What a powerhouse Laxus was

"Well would you look at that?" Said Laxus with a mocking tone but still breathing hard "You might have stop Fairy Law but I still have energy to kill you off brat!"

" _Shit he's right.. I don't have more energy to continue since I put it all in that Kamehameha"_ Replied the Dragon Slayer in his mind still feeling numb to move and gritting his teeth

"We need to do something to move him out of the way or else Laxus will kill him!" Said the Blue Haired Mage to everyone in a worry tone

"Now... Perish with the Lightnings of the Gods of Vahala!" Replied Laxus in a dark tone lifting his hands to the sky creating a Giant ball of lightning " **Raging Bolt!"**

The Lightning Mage throws his attack towards the Pink Haired Mage who was witnessing the attack coming towards head on to him, he knew that attack could kill him for sure, Everyone was yelling at Laxus to stop and not kill him but all the efforts were fruitless, Natsu closed his eyes to expect the worst but it never came..

Natsu felt that someone grabbed him from the spot he was, He looked up to see Gray who was having a serious face and his Blue Ki aura surrounding him, He made a cocky smile and said

"I never imagine that Ice Princess wants me walking still" Said Natsu in a low tone

"Don't get to use to this Ash Brain!" replied Gray in a annoying tone "The Guild would get to boring if you're gone"

Natsu just chuckle at this and looked at the other side where the attack was going to land and he saw Goku with his Blue Gi with a weird symbol on it and his Wizard Saint Cape waiting for the Raging Bolt to arrive, The Saiyan God took a deep breath and with one punch enhanced with Ki he sends flying the attack to the sky with ease shocking everyone except Natsu and Gray who knew how strong he was actually so they kept a smile on their Face

Laxus was annoyed that Natsu moved out of the way but that didn't matter for him, now the last opponent was Goku and he was actually excited to test his strength against him, He knew very well that his power decreased after the battle with Natsu in their Dragon Forces but he still could stay in that form for much longer than Natsu, The Lightning Dragon Slayer landed near The Saiyan God with a smirk of excitement in his face and said

"So you finally step in Son Goku" Replied Laxus with a serious tone and hint of excitement "I even wonder that you escaped from a battle in witch is something that out of character from you"

"Like a would ever escape from a battle" Said the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face "And I said that I was going to fight you after Natsu was done so I'm ready"

"It seems that I won't need to hold back on you" Added the Lightning Mage powering up to whatever power he had in his Dragon Force showing that he was not kidding

Everyone and even Natsu and Gray looked at Laxus in surprised knowing that after Using Fairy Law it takes a great amount of magic to preform it, Goku just stood there with his eyes closed, He knew that Laxus was serious but his power didn't even scratch what his Base Form can do and let's not talk about the Super Saiyan Forms

Both of them got in their fighting stance looking at each other in a serious expression, Then suddenly Goku disappear in a flash creating a crater below him making Laxus and everyone's eyes go Winded since they couldn't see him at all

"Where did he go?!" Said the Iron Dragon Slayer looking around for Goku

"He's moving so fast that not even our Magic can keep track of it" Added Ur to the conversation and also looking for him

" _Fools... Magic won't work to detect where Goku is, Even our Ki sensing can't keep track of him"_ Said Natsu from the sidelines with Gray holding on him

The Lightning kept looking for him frustrated that since his speed was literally Lightning and to believe that someone was faster in speed than him was despicable! Before he could think of something he felt a powerful punch in the stomach that made him spell saliva with blood and for his Shock it was Goku who was still with his eyes closed!

" _How it's this possible?! I'm supposed to be stronger than anyone in Dragon Force!"_ Said Laxus with shock

Then Goku used this opportunity to give him an Uppercut that send him flying to the sky, The Saiyan God activated his Milky Aura to shoot off at fast speed towards Laxus to continue the assault but for his Surprise Laxus was ready to attack him, The Lightning Mage gave a Powerful Punch to The Saiyan God sending him few inches away but enough time to do his attack, He opened his mouth and launches a Lightning Dragon Roar towards Goku who received it head on and the Roar was big enough to cover half of an Island

"Goku!/Son!" Yelled Everyone who was watching the battle in the sidelines

But when the Roar died down everyone was surprised to see Goku safe and sound and not even his clothes were affected by the powerful attack, The Saiyan God just used a Ki Sphere to protect him from the attack, Laxus was frustrated by this and launches himself towards Goku who was still keeping a serious face, The Lightning Mage stared to give him punches and kicks at high speed that No S-Class Mage could keep up with.. But Goku was evading them all with ease like a Adult evading a Baby's reaction

"Goku it's just treating Laxus like if it's a child!" Said Levy in shock seeing how Goku was evading all his attacks

"And Lets not forget that Laxus has Dragon Force and raw strength on his arsenal" Added Ur who was also looking at the battle

" _A Normal Human with the power that surpass Dragon Force!?"_ Asked Gajeel to himself in frustration " _That's Ridiculous! However he was the one who beat Master Jose.."_

Back in the 'Battle' Laxus was still trying to hit Goku but the Saiyan God was moving to fast that he looked that he wasn't trying, The Saiyan God got tired of this and gave him an Upper kick to his face sending him few inches away from him

"Why I can't hit you!?" Asked Laxus in frustration with veins popping in his head

"It's Easy" Said Goku in a calm tone "I'm way faster and stronger than you, It's better for you to give up and come with us to see the master before he hits the bucket"

"Like I would ever go see that Old Geezer!" Replied Laxus powering up showing his aura "And I'm not leaving this battle before destroying you!"

Goku just shook his head and disappears making Laxus to look for him but Goku appears in the back of him giving a powerful punch making him yell in pain sending him towards the Melted Cathedral but the Saiyan God activated his Aura and dashed towards the floor before Laxus arriving, Goku extended his hand to catch him and since he was going to fast he received the impact making him grunt in a great pain and dropping him out of Dragon Force and making him go Unconscious, Goku drops the lightning Mage to the floor wiping the sweat from his forehead and said

"I really didn't want to make him go unconscious but it had to be done" Said to himself the Saiyan God

Everyone was in a death silence in just what they witness, Goku taking out Laxus with style and with such an ease it was mind bugling! They would have never expected for an SS-Class Mage with powers to rival the Wizard Saints to be taken down that easily, Now they knew why Goku was the strongest in the Guild and Natsu and Gray trusting him completely and talking about them..

"Wow Goku you really didn't have to go that hard on him" Joked Gray and walks towards Goku carrying Natsu on his back

"If he was truly at his full power this fight would of last longer but Natsu took mostly all the fun!" Pouted the Saiyan God in annoyance

"Hehehehe" Laughed Natsu softly before falling down to sleep

"Oi! Don't fall asleep in my back you Lizard!" yelled the Ice Mage in annoyance

The Saiyan God looked at the others who were still in silence since the battle ended and said "Guys we need to get back to the guild and heal back everyone especially Master so he can talk to Laxus"

At this everyone snapped out of their thought and nodded towards the Saiyan, They helped to carry Erza on the way back and anyone who was unconscious from the battle of today in witch it left the city somehow destroyed partially but fortunately they were no deaths in witch made everyone relief, But there was something in mind for the people who had witness Goku's power (A/N: Except Natsu and Gray) they only had one question in mind

" _Just Who are you Son Goku?"_

 ** _Scene Change... Continent of Alakitasia.. Earthland... Universe 6_**

Alakitasia is a Continent in the Western Hemisphere of Earthland where it resides one of the strongest Kingdoms in the world.. The Alvarez Kingdom, composed by more than 700 Dark and Good Guilds from all over the continent creating one single force to battle anyone who opposed them..

They also had one of the strongest Mages on the Whole Continent known as the Spriggan 12, Each one of them are strong enough to destroy a Country with such ease that there powers were feared by the whole Continent of Alakitasia, They were chosen by their Queen and King Spriggan who both of them controlled the whole Kingdom of Alvarez

In the Castle of the Alvarez Kingdom we could see someone who looked like he was in his 20s young man He was wearing a high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, He was King Spriggan looking at the horizon where Ishgar was located, He has been sensing the events that have been going on and he was actually feeling happy to find out

"So he has finally reach the Dragon Force stage eh" Said King Spriggan with a nostalgic smile "It will be soon enough before we meet each other at Tenrou"

"Looking at the Horizon again?" asked someone from behind the King

The Black Haired Man turned around to see a Woman who was also looking in her 20s, She was also wearing the same high collar as the King but in Black and Tan robes with red trims with a Large flowing black toga that was being hold by a Blue Tail surrounding her waist, She also had short Blue Hair that reaches to her shoulder and deep blue eyes, Her body could be described as one of a Goddess, D-Cup breast that was being slightly relevant with the clothes she was wearing and her smile was also warm as ever, She was Queen Spriggan and the wife of The King

"I bet you have notice the powers that were being produce in Ishgar eh?" asked The King towards the Blue Haired Queen

"I did and from what you told me about the kid it's seems that he's getting stronger" Replied the Queen with a smile "but he's still not ready to take on you, after all you have gotten stronger that you would be considered as a God-Like Mage and reshape this entire world"

"I know.." Said the King with a sigh "But you are more stronger than me so why don't you kill me so I can be done with this curse?"

"Because that's not my destiny Zeref.." said the Queen revealing the name of the King and getting closer to him "If you really want to die then so be it but I'm not going to be the one to kill you"

Zeref just smiled at the antics of her wife, He has been through so much with her in all these hundreds of years and learning a new power that far exceed Magic itself and he evolved that power to something that only the Gods would sense him, but the bad thing was that now the person he wanted to kill him has to get beyond the power of Dragons if he even wants to get a chance against him

 _"I'll be waiting for you at Tenrou Island... Little Brother"_

 ** _Scene Change... Planet Earth... Universe 7_**

Vegeta was training with his Sons, Trunks and Bra in the Gravity Chamber at 600 Times Gravity in their Base Forms to keep continuing getting stronger than ever, It has been 3 Months since Goku left this Planet to go to the new world and The Prince of All Saiyans didn't want his rival to get ahead of him, With the help of his sons and the other Saiyans manage to make Vegeta the next Super Saiyan God and he had to admit that this power Far exceed the one of Super Saiyan 4 that can one shot a Galaxy with no problems and from what he learned from the God Form that it was strong enough to destroy the Universe

The Prince knew that this won't be enough since he heard that Kakarot trained with the master of the God of Destruction, Whis, He kept continuing training hard to even manage to transform into his God Form at his will but for 30 Minutes, He also develop new techniques for his next match with Goku and surprised him and his Base Form was now as strong when he fought Lord Beerus in his Enraged Super Saiyan 2 Form

Not only him didn't improve greatly, Gohan manages to get back his Mystic Form at full power making him one of the strongest in the Universe behind Vegeta and his Father since both of them are Saiyan Gods doesn't mean that his power wasn't going to be taken out of the count, He knew that if Vegeta leaves he was in charge of the Earth and to protect it he needed to get stronger, Goten and Trunks despite not being full Blooded Saiyans have manage to reach Super Saiyan 3 at their own in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one year and they didn't get any strain from it

And at last the Saiyan Girls, Pan and Bra have manage to reach the stage of Super Saiyan and even going beyond, after realizing that they were making a shame of the Saiyan Race and being proud as their Fathers they stared to train hard with Vegeta or Gohan to be true Saiyan Warriors, They still do what they like to do but they spend most of their time training together

Vegeta who was wearing his original Blue Armor and his tail in his waist (A/N:The one he wears at the Cell Saga) was blocking all the Attacks from his children's at Light Speed, Trunks was wearing his Green Gi and his surprisingly purple tail he used to wear as a child moved at Teleportation-Level speed towards his father who saw what was he doing, Vegeta turned to his side to block Trunks punch with ease creating a shockwave in the chamber, Bra who was wearing the Same armor as Vegeta with different modifications that made her look more womanly and had her own tail also launches multiple concentrated Ki Blast towards Vegeta who blocks them with one hand destroying them with ease creating small shockwaves around the chamber

Before the three of them could continue with the battle they heard a sound that meant that the training session was over and the Gravity went back to normal, The Three Saiyans came out of the Gravity Chamber towards the Backyard of Capsule Corporation drinking water to keep themselves hydrated

"We been training 5 Hours straight with 600 Gravity from Earth and to be honest I don't feel tired at all" commented Trunks walking by the side of his sister

"I think all the training we have been doing these last months have made us Endure Harsh environment that we don't even feel it" Added Bra holding her water bottle

"Hmph! Next time we are kicking it up to 700 Time Earth Gravity!" said the Prince proudly

Suddenly Vegeta felt a chill coming down to his spine at sensing the Power Levels he was recognizing, He hasn't felt this power since Kakarot fought Lord Beerus and thanks of being a Saiyan God he could sense the power level of Gods coming down to Earth at FTL, Before Trunks and Bra could ask what's wrong with his father two light beans crash down next to them making it hard to see who was it and for Trunks Shock he knew who this people were and how powerful they are

"Hakaishin Beerus-sama" Said Vegeta in a quiet voice looking at the God of Destruction and his assistance

"It's been a long time Prince Vegeta" Replied Beerus with a amused tone and a smirk on his face

* * *

 **And Cut! Well guys that was the last Chapter of the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc! I hope you guys have enjoyed it and you enjoy the next arc coming up, people have been asking me why I took so long for this chapter to upload, well one of my friends died from Suicide making me loose track on the story but now I feel little better to continue this amazing story, I might take 2-3 Weeks to update a chapter since school and work is cutting it out for me! I hope you understand my dear readers, well since that's our of the way I'm going to answer some of the question you might potentially ask**

 **1\. The Reason why Goku vs Laxus didn't last that long was because Laxus uses almost 70% of his energy to do Fairy Law that in this story it's way stronger, Goku just used pure Martial Arts to beat him out of his Dragon Force and come on Goku it's just to OP at times when I use him lol but don't worry he will get longer battles at Oracion Seis Arc**

 **2\. Next chapter will be the departure of Laxus, The Aftermath of the Battle, Vegeta vs Beerus! The beginning of Oracion Seis Arc and the appearance of Kagura! Hype**

 **3\. It will be explained further what kind of Power Zeref achieved in these 400 Years that made him a God-like Mage but it's still not a Goku's level or even a Celestial God and the Blue Haired Girl that was with Zeref it's a Saiyan**

 **will be marked as an Mate next chapter**

 **Three Kings of Nifheim will make their appearance in Earthland soon before Tenrou Island Arc since I have plans before that arc**

 **People have been asking me to add Frieza into the mix since Resurrection of F didn't happen in this Story, Do guys want me to do that arc before in between the Timeskip or after the Grand Magic Games? Leave a review of you're opinion people, Follow and favorite this story so I can make more content happily for you guys! Have a nice day!**

 **Ja-Ne!**


	25. Kami no Kami! Saiyan no Mermaid!

**Hellooooooo Guys I'm back with an another update of my favorite story! First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who has support this story so much and giving me great ideas to add as the story progress throughout time and I'm glad to say that I have reach 110,000 Views in this last 6 Months for this story in witch is crazy! I'll say it again thank you so much my dear readers!**

 **Second I will have one or two chapters to fill the gap between Battle of Fairy Tail Arc and Oracion Seis Arc so consider this as the prologue, I will still follow the manga as always but with different turns like the Dragon Force being included this early in this story or The Gods but that doesn't mean it will interrupt the path I'm trying to take with this story, Beside the Dragon Slayers will be a key part of the story, same with the Saiyans and Hakaishins**

 **Without further do let's get stared with answering some of the reviews**

 **WarriorTails: Thanks man and I'm sorry if I kept you waiting! Also Zeref having a Saiyan wife will be an important point of this story as it progresses**

 **Johnny Spectre: Yes he has a wife and don't worry I actually have plans for Mavis being involved with Zeref and her wife that I have yet give her a name so the ship is still going! Lol and really Frieza one of the strongest and fearsome tyrant in Universe 7 being controlled by Tartaros?! No way that's going to happen lol but I also have plans for Frieza after the Time-Skip**

 **Astroman1000: Thanks a lot man and trust I try my best to make the fights more interesting and this chapter will be filled with God-like Battle**

 **TrolluMad: Aye! I know what you mean**

 **Gersus: Thanks Bro! As I said before Goku will get longer fights in this arc that is coming up and of course Laxus took a great toll of Magic thanks to Fairy Law and yes the technique it's different than the one Makarov uses against Jose in the Manga and Yes everyone has been shock that Zeref is married with a Saiyan but that doesn't mean Mavis will be out of the picture, The Three of them will take a great role in Tenrou Island Arc**

 **SilverKnightja101: I understand we have been on the same boat lol and for you're questions, Yes Gray will have a special Kamehameha made with Ice Magic, Goku will want to test his strength with Gildarts so they will definitely have a 'sparing' match lol and YOU JUST READ MY MIND WITH WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH VEGETA AND SABERTOOTH! And yes Sting and Rouge will have a power boost but that doesn't mean that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy will fall behind**

 **Silvermonkey456: I can't wait neither so I can start writing that Arc and thanks man I really appreciated the support!**

 **A lot of people have been asking me to include Frieza to the fray and I have decided that All Earthland and Guilds of Fiore needs to experience the torture that the Z-Fighters went in Namek and I have a Feeling that if Goku in his God Form and Frieza in his Golden Form fight at full power and seriousness the Planet wouldn't handle the battle of God-like beings so the fight will take place in Earthland and another realm in the Universe 6 that's what I have in plan and the Arc will go more in depth than the Movie and have some elements of the Dragon Ball Super adaptation**

 **Well since that's out of the way let's get stared with the Chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 5**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 25: Kami no Kami! Saiyan no Mermaid!**

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corporation... Planet Earth... Universe 7...**_

Vegeta, Trunks and Bra were now looking at the God of Destruction of The Seventh Universe and his servant/master with a stoic face, The Saiyan Girl was wondering who they were and why she couldn't sense their Ki but what made her be aware of them was the Incredible Force they were creating surrounding them, it further goes beyond what Omega Shenlong could do when he had the Seven Shadow Dragons fused in him

" _Just who are they and what kind of affairs they have with my father... And this force it's beyond what I have ever felt before.."_ Said the Daughter of Vegeta in her mind with wary and looking at them with a serious and sweat coming down her face

The Prince of the Saiyans and his Son knew who this person was and his power, Besides it has been 22 Years since the encounter with Lord Beerus and he has been the only person that they couldn't defeat with their own power and it was leagues above Omega Shenlong who could destroy Planets with single Ki Blast, even with all their Training they have done these years they would never rival the power of the God of Destruction unless someone becomes a God like Vegeta

" _Yet his power alone makes all our enemies look like babies.. I wonder what he's doing here on Earth?"_ Replied Vegeta in his mind with a Serious Face and sweat coming down on his side

" _It has been a while since we had a real battle that we got little but bored but having the God of Destruction coming here it's something that we are not ready for"_ Stated Trunk in his mind and holding on his Sword that he got from Tapion

"Beerus-sama I think they are still wary from what happen couple of Decades ago" Whispered Whis near to the Hakaishin

"Oh really?" Said Beerus with a amused tone and then looks back at the Saiyans "Prince Vegeta this is not how you treat you're guest right? I thought you have learned you're manners"

Vegeta just 'Tch' at this and looks at Beerus with a Annoying expression and serious manner and said

"What brings you here to Earth again Beerus-sama?" Asked the Saiyan God with a hint of curiosity on his voice

"I just came around to talk to you Prince Vegeta" Replied the Hakaishin with a serious voice making Vegeta raise an eyebrow "Also I can see the progress you Saiyans have made these couple years"

At the last comment Vegeta put a smirk on his face and said "Of course Me and the others have training hard in these years of peace to prove that the Saiyan Race it's something to be feared about"

"That's good to hear, I can sense that you have finally reach the power of a God and the other two Saiyans behind you haven't fall behind in their Power" Said the God of Destruction with a hint of excitement on his voice and then Looks at Bra making her uneasy "Who's the Saiyan Girl next to you Vegeta? She looks like a Younger version of you're wife"

"She's my daughter, Her name is Bra, Bulma had her a year later after you left Earth" Said Vegeta with a Grumpy face but then makes a proud face pointing at her "And she has much more potential than Gohan used to have when he was younger"

"It's pleasure to meet you Beerus-sama" Said the Daughter of Vegeta with a polite bow

"The pleasure is mine" Replied Beerus lifting his hand in a polite way and then looks at Vegeta "So Vegeta I'm curious how you're power has grown so and why not a better way to test it against a Hakaishin" finished the God of Destruction with a smirk

At this Trunks and Bra's eyes went wide with the sudden proposal of the Hakaishin, Bra was thinking that this person was crazy that he wanted to fight his father who has far surpassed Omega Shenlong but Trunks was thinking how a full out battle of gods would handle the Earth, Heck the Entire Galaxy could be in danger for this battle after seeing how Goku and Lord Beerus almost destroy the Universe with their Mere punches

Vegeta was also quite shock of the sudden proposal but none of less he was excited for this match, he could prove that he's stronger than Beerus and surpass Kakarot by showing that he's the strongest in the Universe and the Prince of All Saiyans will rising to the top, The Saiyan God gave the Hakaishin a Smirk and stared to crack his fingers and said

"I'm honored Beerus-sama, That I can get to spar with you and show what True Saiyans are capable of" Replied Vegeta getting ready for his match

"Then show me how much you have grown Prince of all Saiyans" Said The Hakaishin getting in his battle stance

Trunks and Bra moved away from the battle that was about to take place trying to not get involved

"I haven't see Father this excited for a match before" Said Bra to his brother and looking at the two Gods "Is really Beerus-sama that strong?"

"Strong doesn't describe what he can do when he gets mad" Stated The purple haired Saiyan with a serious tone "Beerus-sama is in another realm of power that can Eclipse Omega Shenlong's power with ease"

Bra looked at his brother in surprise that the Hakaishin was indeed stronger than anyone have faced, she can remember when it Took Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 just to eclipse Omega's power and to believe that someone could surpass that amount of power

Meanwhile in the Skies of West City Champa and Vados were watching how the Saiyan God and the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe were levitating to the sky to not cause damage on Capsule Corp or the city, The Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe was surprised that these Saiyans had a lot of dormant power in them

"It seems that Beerus wasn't lying about the Saiyans having massive amount of power" Replied Champa in a calm tone "I can see why Galaxia wants to make the Saiyan God disappear"

"I agree Champa-sama, From what we heard these Saiyans have the capabilities to transform multiplying their Base Form powers" Said Vados also with a calm tone

"I wonder how this Earth will handle the this battle" Stated Champa with curiosity

Back to the Battle Vegeta was looking at the Hakaishin with a serious face and stared to release his enormous ki that was shaking the City itself and his flaming blue aura stared to appear covering all his body but what surprised Beerus was that Vegeta's power was still growing and he was still on his Base Form

" _He's rivaling the power he used when he was Enraged against me"_ The Hakaishin thought to himself, he still remember when Vegeta overwhelm him for a few seconds when he slapped his wife, When he was enraged at that time he Surpassed the power of the Super Saiyan 3 Goku in witch he defeated in two hits with just using less than 1% of his power and now he was rivaling that power in his Base Form " _If the Prince has this amount of power, I imagine the same thing with Son Goku getting this strong"_

"Haaaaa!" Yelled Vegeta and stared to release more Ki creating powerful Wind gust that could even be felt in the outsides of West City, His pitch black hair transformed into a Bright Golden one, His ki also stared to rival the color of his hair, Thus transforming it from Blue to Yellow Flaming ki, Vegeta just entered into his Super Saiyan Form

"It looks like Father wants to start all-out for this challenge" Stated Trunks with a light smirk and looking at the sky "Gohan and the others will be coming soon to see after sensing Father going Super Saiyan"

"Also even if we are not the ones fighting, I can tell we need to be in our guard if we get caught" Replied Bra back also looking at the sky

(A/N: Trunks has the same appearance when he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Cell Saga and Bra has the appearance of Bra in Dragon Ball Multiverse but with Vegeta's Saiyan Armor)

Vegeta's voice continued to Echo throughout West City and it's surroundings making his yellow aura turning into a Deep Golden with lightning surrounded it due to massive dense ki he was producing, His Power stared to shake the Planet lightly making everyone wondering what was going on, The winds were staring to pick up like a hurricane making the water pond in Capsule corp levitate, His hair got more spikier than before and his eyes more sharper then ever, now the Prince of All Saiyans was in his Super Saiyan 2 Form

Suddenly Trunks and Bra felt the powers of the other Saiyans and Uub coming down from the skies and landing near them greeting each other, Also Bulma was coming out of her house running towards their children's

"What's with all these trembling?! Didn't I tell you guys to not go beyond Super Saiyan in this city?!" Yelled Bulma at their sons making them covered their ears

"It's not what you think mom! Father is testing his strength against Beerus-sama!" Replied Trunks with nervousness in his voice

"B.. Beerus-sama?" Paled The scientific woman remembering what happened Decades ago "What is he doing here?!"

"So Beerus-sama arrived to Earth eh?" Asked Gohan with his Father's Gi and his tail moving around, staring at the Ki looking at Vegeta powering up against the God of Destruction

"And that's not all.. He also seems to trying to see the extend of Uncle Vegeta's power" Stated Goten with his Orange Gi he wore in the Martial Arts Tournament when they met Uub and his Tail wrapped on his waist

"Father who's this Beerus-sama?" Asked Pan who was wearing the Same Gi that Gohan was wearing and her Tail moving around normally "It seems that you know him from before"

"He's the God of Destruction.. One of the strongest warriors in this Universe" Replied Gohan in a serious tone "It took everything from my Father's God Form to rival him but he couldn't defeat him"

Pan's eyes went widen after learning that his Grandpa couldn't defeat this opponent that Vegeta was facing, She clearly remember the power of the Shadow Dragons that could rival the form of the Super Saiyan 4 but to believe that there's someone this powerful to take on his Grandpa on his strongest form and win it was mind bugling

"I heard before that Goku-sensei fought a God before.." Said The reincarnation of Kid Buu Looking at the battle "But I would have never thought that he would actually come to Earth"

Back to the battle The Hakaishin was impressed of the Power Vegeta was making but it still didn't scratch the power he can output, Beerus got to his battle stance and said

"So you have reach you're full power so why don't we get this stared?" Beerus said taking his battle stance

"Not Yet!" Yelled Vegeta impressing Beerus "It's bad education to not start with a decent Power Level against the Hakaishin since you're still above me Beerus-sama, So let me show you the next transformation of the Super Saiyan!" Finished the Saiyan God as he further releases more Ki than ever before

"Is Vegeta really trying to use that Third Transformation?" Said Gohan in surprised tone

"He knows Very well that the Planet will be damage if he take long enough to transform like Uncle Goku" Replied Bra also looking at the sky

The Prince of Saiyans Ki continued to explode creating a Planetary Shockwaves that was felt everywhere and shaking the Earth to its core and the Other far planets like Jupiter were also being shaken by the might of the Saiyan God, Some of the building in West City stared to crack making everyone staring to run to safer places, The Mountains rocks near the city stared to collapse and The ocean stared to produce Tsunamis around the globe and the winds were feeling heavier than ever making the others watching the battle covering their faces and dispersing the clouds on the sky

Now everyone could hear Vegeta's roar that was comparable to one of an Oozaru as he furthers continues to draw his power within him, suddenly a bright light envelop the scene making everyone covering themselves, As the light died down in the middle of it stood a man with a powerful potent ki, envelop with his muscular and toned body, the lightning surrounding his Ki was now more denser and thicker than ever that a single strike could make West City disappear with ease, His eyebrows also disappear from his face but most shocking change was the growth of his hair to his waist That symbolize the Power he has

"Sorry to keep you waiting Beerus-sama, it has been a while since I achieved this form and used it to training" Replied the Prince with a cocky smirk on his face "This is the Super Saiyan 3 Form"

"The same power as Son Goku?" Asked Beerus with an unimpressive tone at the current Power-up "I have to admit Prince Vegeta you have gotten stronger than ever but with that power level it still doesn't scratch the power of a Hakaishin"

"We will never know until we find out!" Replied Vegeta as he charges towards the God of Destruction, Beerus on the other hand did the same thing charging towards the Super Saiyan, The two God-like force collided in a single instant creating a Planetary Force that was felt in Earth and other nearby planets and collapsing some of the Buildings in West City, Both of them shoot off to the atmosphere of the planet with their Hand-to-hand combat, each punching force that were giving to each other was able to Destroy the Earth and the shockwaves could disintegrate a Country-size landmass

"Thank Kami that I had create something that can built back the buildings in a single moment or else it would take us months to construct back the city thanks to these dorks battling for a sparing match" Said Bulma with a relief tone and annoyed at his husband

"Let's just hope the planet can handle all these shockwaves" Stated Trunks with a nervous smile

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild... Universe 6...**_

Goku, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Ur arrived to the Guild where everyone who participated to Laxus Game was staring to arrive with slightly injures or too tired, The Saiyan God went to the Infirmary to Put the Two injured Dragon Slayers and A Unconsious Titania to lay down, Goku went towards where Levy was sitting with the rest in a separated table near the bar and asked her

"Do you know where the Master is?" Asked the Saiyan God with some seriousness on his voice

"He's on his room on the second floor, Porlyusica is taking care of him right now but it's seems not even her can find a cure" Said the Blue Haired Mage looking down in the floor with a sad face

"Don't worry Levy, I'll take it from here and cure the Master" Replied Goku with a confident smile and teleported away from the rest of the group

"We need to have confidence on Goku, He's not a normal Mage as everyone thinks after all" Said Gray to everyone with a confident tone

"I agree with Ice Boy, He defeated Laxus with such ease in his Dragon Force, I just wonder how strong he is" Replied Gajeel with a thinking tone and agreeing with Gray

" _And yet he haven't show us his true power.."_ thought Ur thinking about her favorite Saiyan and then looks at the sealing " _I'm already staring to think that he's not even human at all.."_

Meanwhile with the Saiyan God appear in office of the Master surprising Porlyusica who was still attending Makarov of his sickness taking his life away..

"Son Goku... What are you doing here?" Asked the pink haired elder women with a serious face and hasty tone towards him

"I'm here to cure the Master.." Replied the Saiyan God with a serious tone and staring to walk towards the bed where Makarov was sleeping losing his life force

Porlyusica was about to reply to stop his tracks but there was something that made her eyes winded at looking at Goku, She was looking how his Aura was smoothly white but there was something different that she couldn't describe even with her knowledge

" _What kind of power is he producing?!"_ Thought the pink haired medic with sweat coming down her face " _This Far surpasses the healing abilities of a Sky Dragon Slayer! And it feels limitless and.. Godly.."_

Goku who was now evolving his body with a very small amount of God Ki extended his left hand towards the Master's chest, Thanks to the 3 Months training with Whis of controlling his Ki he could know control the Godly Energy to a certain extend in his Base Form, it was one of the reasons also why he can fully control Super Saiyan God and even transform to his Blue God Form that goes even beyond the powers of a Mortal, he also remembered when Lord Beerus stabbed him on his chest leaving him near death and thanks to his God Ki he could regenerate that wound so he thought that the Energy of the Gods could heal the Master..

The Saiyan God close his eyes and stared to transmit some of his God Ki towards his Master to cure him making some of his White Aura go inside his body, nothing happen for a few seconds then suddenly the master stared to move slowly his body like he was having a nightmare, Then he stared to open his eyes slowly then he notice Goku who was giving him a Son grin and Porlyusica who was giving a small smile

"It seems that you manage to beat him my boy..." Replied the Master with a low voice but it was with proud

"It's not a big deal Master!" Replied Goku scratching his head with a smile " Natsu did mostly of the job weakening him, I just gave him the final blow to make him go unconscious, Natsu has finally surpassed you're power level now" finished with a proud smile

"I can tell..." Answered Makarov with a small smile "He has enough power to be a S-Class Mage that I can promote him right now but I bet he wouldn't want that.. He's always up to the challenge of fighting someone strong"

"And let's not forget about Gray and the others of the team who are catching up with their powers and getting stronger" Added the Saiyan God to the conversation

Meanwhile the Pink Haired Medic was watching the conversation between Goku and Makarov she was wondering how the Saiyan God manage to cure him, But the energy he was producing is far from what she has ever felt before, With that kind of power he could take down a Dragon without being a Dragon Slayer

" _He's definitely not human like me... But my question is what is he and what kind of Energy is using"_ Wondered Porlyusica in her mind and looking at the Saiyan God who was still conversing with the third master of Fairy Tail

"So Master.. What are you going to do with Laxus? I mean he's half responsible of the destructions in the parts of the city and also putting you and the others in this form" Asked Goku with a normal tone towards the Master

Makarov face became serious thinking of what his Grandson has done to the Guild and the rest of Magnolia, he might be his only family left but he needed to take strict measurements against him for the sake of protecting the Guild and Magnolia to not go through this again

"Don't worry Goku I'll take care of the situation here.." Said Makarov with soft tone looking down on the floor "But can you take me to the Infirmary where he is"

"Sure thing Master!" Replied the Saiyan God with a happy tone grabbing Makarov to his shoulder slowly since he is just recovering, The Third Master turned his head around to where Porlyusica was and said

"Thanks for being at my side Porlyusica, you did a great job" replied Makarov with a formal smile

"Just don't get this sick again" Said the Pink Haired Made with an annoying tone but then gives a small smile "You humans just are amusing with the feelings"

This made both of them smile and Goku teleported away with the Master of Fairy Tail towards where Laxus, Natsu and Erza where healing, when Goku reappears to the Infirmary he could see Laxus awake looking down at the floor in a deep thinking and with some scratches and dry blood on his face from the battle with Natsu and Goku, The Fire Dragon Slayer was sleeping and snoring as always with the dry blood not bothering him, for his surprise he could see Juvia laying down unconscious in the other bed with scratches and her clothes torn but covering the important parts and Erza was reading a book that was near a table, She notice the Master and Goku making her small and said

"It's good to see you back on feet Master" replied the red haired Mage with a small smile

"Thanks Erza, I'm proud of you guys to stopping the rampage of my Grandson" Replied the Master giving a glare to Laxus who flinched at the last word of what he said and still not looking up at his old man "Laxus.. You know what you did right?" Replied with a stern tone towards Laxus

The Lightning Dragon Slayer just didn't say anything and looked up to his Old Man who was having a serious face, Goku and Erza didn't want to say anything so they just stayed quiet

"You know what a guild is right?" Asked the Master of Fairy Tail towards Laxus but he didn't say anything but he still proceed to explain "It's a place where friends are made, People taking missions, for some of them who don't even have a family this is their home it doesn't belong to you, The Guild was built with the trust and the honor of each individual and that's how we built the strongest bonds between each other's... You put the life of you're guild mates in danger and the City Itself to the point it almost got destroyed, and I can't let that type of crime happen"

"I understand" replied Laxus in a soft tone making Goku and Erza look at him to what he's about to say, he stared to clench his fist and said "I just wanted to make the guild strong and not be the laughing stock of Fiore"

Makarov could understand what he meant and just took a deep breath and said "To be honest you're an hothead like Natsu at times, can you let free the tension that you have on you're shoulders right?" At this Laxus just took a deep breath letting all go making Makarov to continue "If you keep doing that you will now realize what you did and what made you lost, if you would have listen to the words I said in the past this wouldn't happen, you need to enjoy life you know" Letting a cheeky smile go towards his grandson

"Watching you growth was what made me live this far and I didn't need that you have to be strong or intelligent, all what I wanted was for you to be happy Laxus and for me it was enough" Finished Makarov with sincere Smile making the Saiyan and Titania also to smile at the wise words of the master but Laxus was shaking lightly looking down at the floor expecting the worst

The Third Master stared to clench his fist shaking and said "Laxus.. For this crime that you committed you're are expelled from Fairy Tail!"

This made Goku and Erza eyes go slightly winded, they would have not expect that the master would expel his grandson

"Eh Master don't you think you're being little but harsh against Laxus? I mean sure he did the wrong thing but from a second chance he would learn" said Goku feeling bad for what Laxus has to go through

"I have to agree with Goku, Master, A second chance would be a great idea to learn from his mistakes" added Erza also feeling bad for Laxus

Before Makarov could reply Laxus just stood up from his bed and with the left energy he had stared to walk away from the the infirmary, before reaching to the door he stopped his tracks and said

"It's alright.. And thanks for the advise old man, I'll see you soon" finished with a small smile and walks away from the infirmary leaving a stunning Goku and Erza, Makarov was dropping tears from his eyes for the decision he made

Laxus kept walking through the Guild Hall receiving glares from the Guild-mates and some of them were shouting at the Lightning Dragon Slayer for everything that he has done, He has the right to bear all the fault and pain he has cause, Gray and the others were just watching in silence all the shouts Laxus was receiving and they were feeling somehow bad that he should deserve a second chance, Before he could reach to the main doors and leave someone call him from behind

"Laxus!" Said someone shouting from all the way back from the guildhall

The Lightning Dragon Slayer turned his head to see Goku walking towards him with a normal face, Laxus just stopped his tracks and waited for the Saiyan, Goku got in front of him with a smile and said

"I just wanted to Say that you're really strong and I wish we can fight other time at full power" Said the Saiyan God with a small smile and takes out a Senzu Bean and gives it to Laxus making his eye brow raise in curiosity "It will help to cure all you're wounds and restore you're power"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer just listened to the Saiyan and ate the beam and swallow it, in a few seconds nothing happen and then he felt all his power coming back at full power and his scratches and wounds disappear and he was feeling stronger than before, He looked at Goku in surprised and said

"I don't get it, Why do you want to help me to be at my best when you know I can do the same thing again?" Asked the Lightning Mage with curiosity and looking down at the floor

"Because you're confused of what you're doing, You might have made mistakes but I believe everyone deserves a second chance, besides when you found out the Master was dying you hesitated to launch the attack, That made me realize that you're not evil" Finished Goku with a thumbs up towards Laxus

Laxus was surprised of the sudden realization and believing that Goku out of all the people he deserves a second chance, The Lightning Dragon Slayer just chuckle at this and turned to the Main doors also giving him a Thumbs up and said

"I see... I hope I can see you again Goku and have our rematch but remember I will be training to be stronger and redeem myself! So prepare yourself" Finished Laxus with a challenging tone and leaving the guild where he grew up

"I'll be waiting for the challenge!" Shouted the Saiyan towards Laxus who was now disappearing in the view of everyone "I have a great feeling that Laxus and the others Dragon Slayers are going to be important for now on..."

 _ **Scene Change... Atmosphere of Planet Earth... Universe 7**_

Almost The Entire Planet is being razed as Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta continued to battle the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, Lord Beerus, Despite being in the Atmosphere of the Planet Earth the Shockwaves could be felt by everyone around the world and planets near them, Vegeta being multiple times faster than light in his Third Form he couldn't land multiple punches to the Hakaishin who was evading them with ease and blocking his Multi-Planetary Ki Blasts them like nothing..

"I can't believe it.." Said Bra looking up in the sky and keeping up with their speed combat "Even on his current state, My dad cannot land a single hit to Beerus-sama and to think that form can be comparable to one of The Shadow Dragons Power Level.."

"That's True.." Nodded Goten and also looking at the battle " As I can remember during his first fight with Beerus-sama, Uncle Vegeta manages to overwhelm him in his enraged Super Saiyan 2 for a few seconds and now on his base form his power level is comparable to when he fought Beerus-sama enraged, I thought that his Super Saiyan 3 that increased the power of his base form 400 hundred times could make Beerus-sama go serious this time but it seems that he's still toying with him.."

"That's how powerful Beerus-sama is.." Added Gohan to the conversation and looking at the sky "No matter how much we trained for these last 2 decades we still can't compared to a God."

"No need to worry guys!" Added Trunks with a smirk "Dad is still testing his strength against Beerus-sama and he haven't even launch his full power"

"Don't tell me he's going for the Fourth Form?!" Asked Uub with slightly shock towards Trunks

"Knowing my Dad he's definitely going to use it" Finished Bra also with a smile

The Price of all Saiyans clasped his hands above his head, charging and aiming towards the Hakaishin's Head but Beerus block Vegeta's attack with two fingers with a very minimum effort, Vegeta used a full swing left kick aiming towards Beerus but the God just stopped his track with his left arm with ease

"Is that all Prince Vegeta?" Asked the Hakaishin with disappointment on his tone and yawning, Beerus with his right arm grabbed Vegeta's leg to not slip away from his grasp, Beerus got close to the Saiyan and with his right arm he flicks Vegeta sending him fly away, but the flick had the power to destroy a Planet that it sends him flying in a blink of an eye towards the Mountains of West City destroying the landmass itself and creating a massive crater with a Kilometer wide and the impact shook the Earth itself

Champa and Vados were still keeping up with the fight but the Hakaishin of the Universe Six was still disappoint of the Saiyan God performance so far

"Beerus it's not even trying to beat the Saiyan down!" Said Champa with a annoyed tone and disappointment "I thought they have more potential in them"

"I think you're underestimating the Saiyan Champa-sama" Replied Vados with a polite tone and looking at the battle "It seems that the Saiyan is also holding back a lot of power"

"Are you sure Vados?" Said The Hakaishin of the Universe 6 looking at Vados and then looks back at the battle "Maybe there's more on in that Saiyan that I thought"

The God of Destruction landed at the crater he created near the destroyed Mountain and stared at his sparing partner to see if he could get up, and all the sudden Vegeta stared to release his Super Saiyan 3 potent Ki to quickly clear the rubbles near him, he was covered with bruises but they were nothing to worry about and gave a cocky smile towards Beerus and said

"As I expected.. The Hakaishin it's still pretty strong as before" Said Vegeta wiping off the blood that was coming from his mouth

"So you still understand the difference between our powers right?" Asked Beerus with a smirk also and walking towards Vegeta

"Well... It's kinda arrogant that I'm fighting you at Super Saiyan 3 so why I don't show you something stronger?" Asked the Prince of all Saiyans with a smirk on his face making the God narrow his eyes

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Beerus with interest

"Let's just say I have a form that far surpasses the power of the Super Saiyan 3!" Said the prince once again and clenching his fist creating a powerful Ki Aura surrounding him that was shaking the ground of the Earth

"It looks like Vegeta found a stronger form that Super Saiyan 3 and not having God Ki influencing him... He's truly a genius just like his rival.." Said Whis muttering to himself

" _Show the God of Destruction what are you capable off father!"_ said both Trunks and Bra in their thoughts and looking at the battle

"A new transformation huh…" said the Hakaishin of Universe 7, seemingly understanding what he is about to expect. "Let me see what it can actually do…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta's voice can now be heard throughout the planet and the entire Solar System making people go crazy what's going on. His ki has now already far surpassed that of his Super Saiyan 3 form. And it still continued to rise to unknown level for mortals, breaching the limits within himself. As he continued to release his ki, Beerus noticed that Vegeta's muscles are getting larger and even his height is now about the height as that of Goku's. But the most noticeable change is the color of his monkey tail behind him

And with one last yell, a bright, Planetary explosion-sized light enveloped the scene. As the light resided slowly, Beerus used his critical eye to quickly take a look at his opponent's current form. And what he saw somehow surprised him.

Vegeta is now standing on the middle of the crater with the same sharp look from his eyes. But there is a major change on his physical appearance. Aside from height and muscle growth, Vegeta's usual golden Super Saiyan hair turned to pitch black one like on his base form, but much longer and is extending down his shoulder and back. The monkey tail that just grew out on his back is now covered with red fur, along with his arms and shoulders. Overall, this transformation seems like a combination of his base form and his Oozaru form. But what surprised Beerus is the huge amount of power that is now flowing within the Prince of the Saiyans despite not being a God…

"Finally, I have ascended to the next level" Vegeta spoke in with a cocky tone.

"So this is your new transformation huh?" Beerus said, seemingly impressed with the power of the new Super Saiyan form.

"Yes, Beerus-sama." Vegeta said as he once again took a fighting stance. "This is Super Saiyan 4… a Saiyan's true potential!" He said as he released his golden flaming ki, preparing to attack the God of Destruction "Are you ready for round 2 Beerus-sama?"

"Sure do. Show me the true power of your true form then, proud Prince of the Saiyans…" said the Hakaishin as he used his taunting pose towards Vegeta. 'I guess it is safe to assume that Son Goku has also achieved this level of Saiyan transformation.' He then remembered what he said to Whis after his first visit on Earth, fighting Vegeta and Goku, the latter in Super Saiyan God form...

 _'Perhaps in the distant future, Son Goku and Vegeta might become a real threat against me and the Other Hakaishins… that's why I'll try to not let them go away from the other Gods"_ Thought The God of Destruction towards the Saiyan God

And it seemed like he is right. The unlimited potential that the Saiyans continues to show right in front of him already establish them as a real rival to the God of Destruction. He already understood why Frieza and himself became so wary of the Saiyan race that he annihilated the entire planet to remove their existence. Though it shouldn't be that surprising since Saiyans are technically the strongest soldier tribe in this Universe…

That's why he would do anything to keep the Saiyan Gods alive so Galaxia and the others that agree with her wouldn't get their hands towards them...

"Super Saiyan 4 huh? Well, looks like you Saiyans have already forgotten something during the first time that we have met…" The God of Destruction said as he looked towards Vegeta with a carefree expression. "…no matter how powerful your transformations are… you can never defeat a god, unless you acquire a power as that of a God…"

"He's right" Replied Champa looking at the Saiyan God with slightly impressed face towards Vegeta "despite having enough normal Ki to destroy a Galaxy it's still not enough to compare with the power of a God..."

"I have to agree..." Added Vados also looking at the battle and not being fazed by the power of the Super Saiyan 4 "But the Saiyan seems confident to battle Beerus-sama at that state and power level"

"Keh." Vegeta smirked. "But it won't hurt if I give it a try with this power!" Finished The Saiyan as he charges towards Beerus with full force.

Vegeta attacks with flurry of punches and kicks while Beerus dodges or blocks the attacks casually creating stronger shockwaves destroying the mountains near West City, the latter still with a carefree smile on his face. But The Hakaishin can see the exponential increase of power of the Saiyan God on his current transformation. That's why he still cannot let his guard down despite having only Mortal Ki.

Vegeta attempts a right straight punch towards Beerus face but the Hakaishin catches the approaching fist with his left hand. The Saiyan then attempts another punch with his left hand, but it is also caught by The God with his right hand. Now both of Vegeta's hands are being grabbed by The Hakaishin. The Saiyan releases his golden ki as he tries to snatch his fists away from Beerus hands, but to no avail. The God of Destruction sensed the frustration of the Prince so he just smirks, then pulls both of Vegeta's fist and give a powerful head butt on the Saiyan's forehead. Hakaishin then follows up with a kick on Vegeta's abdomen that sends The prince at hypersonic speed on the other side of the Planet while growling in pain. In a split second, Vegeta landed on the ground violently, creating a deep, wide crater while shaking the entire area that was near it.

"You Saiyans might have gotten really strong from the past years, but Beerus-sama still is a god." Whis spoke getting the attention of everyone who was near him "A god's power is above anything else in this plane of reality… so regardless how powerful every one of you have become these last two decades, you still cannot battle with a god on equal grounds."

However, Vegeta releases powerful ki from the crater to disperse the thick smoke created by the impact, clearing the area almost instantaneously. He is now releasing a much more powerful ki than ever, as he smirked towards Beerus.

"That's one good beating." Vegeta said with somewhat cocky voice. "But I'm not done yet!" He yelled as he releases a barrage of Star-Destroyer concentrated ki's directed towards Beerus. "Try to block this!"

The Hakaishin look towards the incoming ki attacks impassively. "Do you really think that those levels of attacks will work on me?" He said in a dark tone as he prepares an assault on his own…

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild... Universe 6**_

Goku and the rest of the group were having a conversation about Laxus's expelled and the festival that was now postponed to tomorrow since of the damaged that was created around the city

"I still can't believe that the Master decided to expel Laxus from the guild.." Said Gray still not believing the decision the Master did

"But still we can't do anything about it, He knew very well this was coming after what he has done" Added The Iron Dragon Slayer without any hesitation about Laxus expel

"Yeah but he still doesn't deserved to be separated from his family" Replied Ur with a serious tone and then looks at Goku "What do you think about this Goku-kun?"

The Saiyan God just kept his eyes close thinking and then looks everyone in General and said "I think this is a test of redeem himself.." This comment made everyone surprised and stared to pay attention to Goku "He might not deserve this punishment but it would be a good thing to be away from the guild and think about what he really wants"

But suddenly everyone heard a rumble making the Mages who were near the table jump in surprised but Gray and Ur knew very well who it was and looked at the Saiyan who was giving a cheeky smile

"I guess you're appetite will never stop ain't it Goku-kun?" Asked the First Master of Gray chuckling towards Goku

"Wait... Was that really you're stomach Goku?!" Said Levy in a surprised tone and looking at the Saiyan God

"Yeah hehehe.." Replied the Saiyan scratching his head and giving a smile "I wish Mira-chan was here so she can cook some food"

And for his surprised someone opened the Main Doors of the hall showing the Two Strauss Family Members and the Card Mage who were now wrapped up with bandages that were covering their injuries, The White Haired Demon notices the Saiyan and runs up towards him giving him a bear hug catching him on surprise

"Goku-kun! I'm glad that you're okay! I thought that something happened" exclaimed Mira with a worry tone, she was still protective after what happen with Elfman and Freed telling her he was going to kill Goku it made her more worry about him

"Really? As far as I can see I'm okay so there's nothing to worry about Mira-chan" Replied the Saiyan God in a confused tone but none of less he stared to rub her white snow hair slowly so he can show that he's okay but doing this received some glares from other mages who also have affection for the Saiyan making him stop and tell her with a nervous tone "But what I'm really worry about is that I'm starving!"

The White Haired Barmaid stop hugging him and looked at his deep dark eyes and said "Don't worry I'll make you some food but.. I deserve something after all the discounts you get from me" Finishing with a wink making the Saiyan God get a tint of pink on his cheeks knowing what she was referring, he just nodded to assure that he was making her a promised and she left the scene towards the Bar to cook some food

 _"That What Haired Demon! Does she really think that she can take my man away just like that!?"_ _Thought Cana clenching her fist in determination "He will be mine one of these days"_

 _"She won't stand a chance when I conquer him.."_ Thought Ur with a smirk in her face " _Same goes for Titania and my daughter"_

The Saiyan God was thinking now what to do, He was bored, His Saiyan Blood needed some good action, He got a good fight with Jellal but Natsu was there to help him not that he need any, Laxus wasn't even at his full strength so he beat him with ease leaving him disappointed, He also was thinking how Mirajane's Power suddenly sky rock when he saw her and her energy was Demonic Magic.. And it was feeling powerful

" _Now I know why Mira-chan was promoted to S-class.. That kind of power is something to be aware off when you go to battle, It even rival's Natsu and Gray power In their Kaio-ken Form"_ Thought the Saiyan God in his mind " _And that Demonic Power.. It reminds me when Dr Gero send me to Nifheim to stall time to send Android 17.."_

His thoughts disappear right away when Mirajane brought many plates of full course meals making the Saiyan drool at the deliciousness he was looking at, He stared to chug in all the food at a fast pace making everyone sweat-drop, they might have seen this couple of time but they would never get used to his antics and manners of eating that were worst than Natsu's

Suddenly the doors were bust open making everyone to become wary and it was the same Frog Messenger from the Council making everyone go confused

"What does the council wants right now?" Asked Gray to everyone in a annoying tone since he never liked the council

"I think we are going to find out soon" Said Levy answering the Ice Mage question

The Frog-like person stared to walk slowly into the middle of the Guild-hall, he stared to clear it's throat and said to everyone

"Have anyone see The Wizard Saint, Goku-sama?" Asked the messenger towards every Mage in the Guild

At the Moment The Saiyan God heard that he stared to swallow the rest of the food he had left and stood up to get the attention of the Messenger

"I'm here!" Replied Goku out-loud to be heard by everyone

The Frog-like person stared to walk near him and gave him a note that it had the symbol of the Wizard Saints

"The Wizard Saints have asked for you're presence in this meeting since Master Makarov decline the meeting, you can decline this if you want too" said the Messenger politely

The Saiyan God stared to think about this meeting, He wanted to spend time with his friends at the guild to enjoy the festival that was tomorrow but if they required almost all the Wizard Saints in this meeting then it supposed to be important then is safe to know that something it's going on that not even S-Class Mages can handle it, just making him think about this was exciting for his Saiyan Blood to have some action

"Sure Ill go to the meeting!" Replied Goku with a serious tone and a hint of excitement

"Then I'll take my lead out of here.." Finished the Council Messenger and stared to leave the gates of the Guild

"So you're really leaving Goku?" Asked Cana walking towards the Saiyan and with a hint of annoyance that she couldn't be spending time with him

"Yeah.. If the Wizard Saints need my presence so I might as well go to the meeting to see what's going on" Replied the Saiyan God adjusting his Wizard Saint Cape over his Blue Gi and stared to walk outside of the guild and turned his head around "Well thanks for the food Mira-chan! And Gray give Natsu and Erza a Senzu beam!" Throws the Magic Beam towards Gray and catches it with ease

"I got it! Good luck at the meeting and get back soon so we can train more!" Finished Gray with a challenging smirk on his face

The Saiyan God nodded his head towards him with a smirk and then powers up showing his Milky White Aura around his body and shoots off to the Sky at Hyper-Sonic Speed leaving a trail on the way, Goku was enjoying flying in the sky and passing the clouds since he only uses Instant Transmission to go everywhere, he looked down as he's passing Magnolia he could see some of them buildings in ruins, craters around everywhere and the Cathedral and it's surroundings melted, But the good thing was that there were no deaths, He shook his thoughts off and speed up towards the Magic Council Headquarters that was at Era..

"I wonder what we are going to talk about, I hope it's not about Magnolia's destruction or Master would be really pissed of the charges he's going to receive.." Said Goku to himself chuckling of what would happen if they charge Makarov all the damages

Suddenly he sensed a few power levels that make him stop his tracks and he could tell they were up to doing something evil, He tries to look around and finds some trees and landscape being ruined by powerful forces of Magic battling each other, Goku Descends down near the battle that was going on and hides behind a tree

And for his surprised he could see a Black Haired Girl who was no older than 16 Years Old battling multiple Dark Mages with weird symbols sending Magic Blast towards the girl but she took out the attacks with her unsealed sword with ease sending them crashing to the tress destroying them surprising Goku how easily she can handle the sword

"She sure has a lot of potential in her, I bet I can even rival Erza's Swordsmanship!" Said Goku in a low voice to himself

But suddenly one of the Dark Mages approach to her at fast speed she couldn't keep up and kicks her in the stomach making her spit blood and sending her fly and crashing to a tree, She was about to get up when she found out that her body couldn't move properly

" _Sealing Magic?!"_ Thought the Girl in shock

The leader of the Dark Mages stared to walk towards the Girl slowly charging a powerful attack that could finish her off, She closed her eyes with honor to wait for her death but it never came.. When she opened her eyes she could see a young Man with a Wizard Saint Cape surprising her what a strong Mage is doing here, And what happen next was something she would never expect

The Man just kicks the attack to the sky with such ease creating an explosion that lights up part of the forest, The others dark mages were going to attack the man but he moved so fast that she couldn't keep up with him, In a few seconds he took them all out with pure Martial Arts, The Black Haired man took a deep breath and turned his head to the girl and now could see a better view of her

She was wearing elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, She was also wearing a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. And also wearing a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up, and the He had admire that her beauty was rivaling to the ones on Fairy Tail

She also could see that the guy was also well built, what she found weird was his spiky hair defying Gravity, He was wearing a Blue Gi with a weird Symbol on it, it was showing a great amount of sharp muscles making her get a pink tint on her face making her shake her head, and he also looked like he was her age or older but what impressed her was that he is a Wizard Saint, Her thoughts disappear when the guy spoke up

"Hey are you alright?" Asked the Black Haired man with a Smile on his face

The Girl just nodded and wipes off the blood she had on her face and looks at him again and said

"Thanks for the help.." Replied to the man in a low voice "What's you're name? I want to know the identity that saved me.."

"Hehe My name is Son Goku!" Said the Saiyan with a happy face "I'm a S-class Mage from Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

The Girl was impressed that he indeed was a Wizard Saint but what shock her was the name of the guy, One of her new friends in the guild has mention him to her and she wanted to meet this person to talk about affairs

"Son Goku..." Replied the Girl getting her tone serious and catching the attention of the Saiyan "My name is Kagura... Kagura Mikazuchi, I want you to explain to me if you know Simon and Jellal Fernandes.."

 _ **Scene Change... Atmosphere of Earth... Universe 7..**_

The barrage of incoming ki attacks from Vegeta collides on the exact location where Beerus is currently levitating. And much to the Prince of the Saiyans surprise, the Hakaishin didn't even bother to dodge the incoming ki blasts and takes it head-on since they were now in the atmosphere. However, he didn't bother to think about it and continues to shower the god with his Star-Buster ki blasts. Each time one of his ki blasts landed, it creates a powerful shockwave that can be felt in the entire Solar System..

After a few seconds, Vegeta stops his attacks to see what happened to his opponent. The smoke from the atmosphere clears, then he saw The Cat-like God still floating without any hint of injury or damage after taking on the barrage of attacks. He, along with the other Saiyans and the Gods of Universe 6 then saw that Beerus is actually being enveloped by a transparent sphere created from his godly ki to protect himself from the Prince attacks.

Vegeta grits his teeth, then charges directly towards Beerus with all his might. He then attacks the god with multiple complex martial arts. However, Beerus just casually dodges the attacks while occasionally blocking some of it with his hand and elbow creating Planetary Shockwaves. The Hakaishin then grows tired of the attacks, then on a split second, punches Vegeta's gut with his right hand. But before Vegeta could even feel the pain from the attack and spit blood, Beerus grabs the Saiyan's right hand and swings him around several times before throwing the Saiyan once again back to the Earth's ground in a single instant.

Vegeta gathers all his willpower to stop himself from being slammed again to the ground. And he successfully did so with just a few centimeters before he hits the ground. He then look towards Beerus current location, but the god is nowhere within his line of sight. Before he could react, Beerus appeared right in front of him and flicks his forehead, sending him skidding on the ground for almost a hundred meter destroying the mountains and landscape that was near them. the Hakaishin disappears and reappeared right behind the Prince using his godly speed and attempts to attack Vegeta on his pressure points. But Vegetta was able to block it and quickly retaliates by punching Beerus directly on the face with so much force that it send him Flying towards the Moon at Hyper-sonic speed.

"What a striking force!" Exclaimed Goten who was near the battlefield with the rest of the Saiyans "Who would of thought that Uncle Vegeta is more powerful than ever in his Super Saiyan 4.."

"Yeah.." Said Trunks "He could destroy this planet with just his punches if he wants too"

(A/N: That kind of scene happen in One Punch Man Episode 12 when Lord Boros uses his Meteor Attack to send Saitama to the moon and crashing into it)

Beerus now was standing up slowly from the crater he created at crashing into the Moon but he didn't have any scratches. He is quite surprised that the Saiyan was able to catch his last attack despite his godly speed. But his musings is cut after seeing that Vegeta is charging a powerful ki attack.

Vegeta who was now back to the stratosphere of the Planet is now extending his right arm forward with his palm open where he is charging his attack. He then releases his Super Saiyan 4 ki to increase the power of the attack, and then fires the concentrated ki blast to the god.. Since they were somehow far apart from the Earth they wouldn't sacrifice

"Take this! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta fires the attack that could incinerate a Jupiter-sized planet towards Beerus. The attack shakes the entire Planet and it's surroundings as the condensed ki is approaching Beerus. However, The Hakaishin just smirked after feeling the power of the attack.

Beerus charges towards the incoming ki blast, and then just casually swipes the ki away upon impact. The Big Bang Attack just flew out of the Solar System creating a Blinding explosion that looked like a Supernova being created, once again shaking the Planet literally despite being taking the battle in space. Everyone, except Whis, Champa and Vados who is just watching the explosion impassively, braces themselves from the shockwave of explosion created by Vegeta's attack.

The light subsides and Beerus quickly look towards Vegeta. But much to his surprise, Vegeta is still on the same position as of earlier when he charges the Big Bang Attack and is now still charging a new attack of the same magnitude that made color blue of the Big Bang into green. Vegeta smirks evilly as his Super Saiyan 4 ki continues to burst out like flames out of his body, complete with electric discharges created from concentrated ki's. Then…

"If you can easily block that single attack, how about a hundred times more powerful than that of attack… FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Vegeta fires the Final Shine Attack towards the Hakaishin who saw the attack was more powerful than the Big Bang Attack

"You really are a troublesome person, just like your father and the rest of the Saiyans" Beerus said as he equips his purple-colored godly ki's on both of his hands. He then positions his arms and hands on a chopping form. The god then blocks and swipes the incoming attack with his right hand out of space destroying multiple Country-size Asteroids. As if knowing this will happen, Vegeta fires another Final Shine Attack towards The God. The Hakaishin blocks and swipes it again out of the battlefield but with his left hand this time. Then Vegetta fires another one on a split second, Beerus blocks it again with his right hand on the same process. Vegeta fires again, Beerus blocks again, and the series of attacks and blocks continues to ensue in a speed faster than Light

Each of the Final Shine Attacks fired by Vegeta and thrown outside of the stratosphere by Beerus has the power to incinerate large planets in a single instance or even create Supernovas. So as the attacks explodes outside the Planet's atmosphere or even far beyond, it creates a multi-directional planet shaking explosions that still causes damage to the Earth's surface even if those ki attacks are not actually landing on the ground. On the other hand, as the multiple Final Shine Attacks explode outside the planet, anyone can imagine the phenomenon as multiple small stars exploding at the same time near the Planet Earth and it's surrounding of the Solar System

Vegeta continues his barrage of Final Shine Attacks while Beerus continues to swipe and block it away outside the planet Earth. Each time the ki attack and Bills arms make an impact, it shakes the entire System and other nearby Stars creating ripples in space, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Uub and Bra are now floating in mid air while Whis creates a special barrier from his staff to protect Bulma who was with him

"That Vegeta, he really is going all out on this battle." Bulma muttered seeing the spectacular event.

"Yeah. If not because of Beerus-sama, our planet and the Solar System would have already been blown to oblivion several times over." The Reincarnation of Kid Buu said "But to think that the God of Destruction himself, will be the one to protect a planet from certain destruction from Vegeta…" smiled while sweating from the power of the two God-Like people

"Actually, it's been a while since Beerus-sama has enjoyed himself like this." Whis said as he is looking towards the battling god. "Now I understand why he is somehow fond of these Saiyans and doesn't want them to destroy them.."

On the other hand, Goten and Trunks are covering their face with their arms to protect themselves from the explosions created by the battle.

"Uncle Vegeta really is strong, he could beat Omega with no problems if he confronts him again!" Goten smiled towards his best friend.

"Yeah. But I am still worried." Trunks replied with a concerned look on his face. "Father really is going all out, but the Hakaishin is just smirking at him despite this level of attacks.." Replied to Goten and looking at the battle " _Why doesn't he use his last form?! He knows very well he can't win like this.."_

"That simply means that Beerus-sama is still holding back." Gohan said while gritting his teeth in frustration "Regardless of how powerful we have grown, he is still on a league of his own."

"You guys are thinking too much." Bra said with a smirk not having lost faith in his father "Even if Dad is having a hard time battling Beerus-sama, he is also enjoying this fight as well. And besides, He is yet to release his **_true power_**."

Gohan, Goten, Pan and Uub got surprised. It is true, Vegeta may have been fighting all out right now. But he is still not using his true power… a power that only Vegeta and Goku can use…. A power that could rival that of the gods…

"Don't tell me.. Bra.. that Vegeta will use **_that_** against Beerus-sama…" Gohan said with a surprised expression remembering the terrify power of a Saiyan God

"Yeah." The Saiyan Girl said while looking towards Vegetta who is still firing his Final Shine Attacks towards The Hakaishin.

Whis heard Bra's words and narrows his eyes.

'Could it be…Vegeta-san… have been able to master **_that_** power In such a short time?' Whis thought in curiosity. 'Beerus-sama, I believe that this battle will definitely surprise you…"

The Gods of the Universe 6 Also manage to heard what the Saiyan Girl said to everyone and it got them into curiosity

"So.. There's not only one Saiyan God.. It's seems that this Vegeta is the second Saiyan God.." Champa said in a thinking tone "To believe that the Saiyans can have so much unlimited potential in them.."

"Hai Champa-sama, It seems that the Battle of Gods (A/N: Kami no Kami) It's about to begin" Replied Vados towards the Hakaishin of the Universe Sixth and looking at the battle

Vegeta continues to fire a series of Final Shine Attacks while on his Super Saiyan 4 state towards Beerus. Each beam could incinerate large-sized planets like Jupiter on a single instance or even Stars. The Hakaishin on the other hand continues to block the attacks, swiping them outside of the Planet to create a supernova like explosion on each attacks.

However, Beerus just gotten bored on this so he only uses his left hand to block the attacks from the Saiyan and pulls his right hand backwards. He then charges a large, powerful energy sphere created from his very own godly ki. The energy sphere's appearance imitates that of a miniature sun as it radiates such intense power that even makes the Saiyans out of the battle sweat badly.

"Such power…" Gohan muttered. "It is much more powerful than the one he used against my Dad during the first battle!"

"Does Beerus-sama intends to kill father?" Trunks said as he grits his teeth, intending to join the fray to protect his father despite not being strong enough

"Don't worry. Beerus-sama doesn't have any intention to do that." Whis replied with his usual neutral face.

Vegeta also felt the power godly ki that the God of Destruction is applying on the attack. Even if with multiple Final Shine Attacks that he is using against the Hakaishin, Bills casually swipes all of his attacks out of the planet's orbit and can't even faze him even when he is using his Super Saiyan 4 form. There really is a huge gap between his power and a god's power…

Beerus gives an evil smirk towards Vegeta and on a split second, fires the gigantic, sun-like energy sphere towards Vegetta. Vegeta stops his Final Shine Attacks and prepares to block the attack. However, he is quite stunned on the level of power used to fire the attack. Everyone who is watching the battle can also sense the overwhelming power of the energy ball created by Beerus… That has enough power to destroy a star that is a hundred times larger than the Solar System's Sun…

"Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta!" Beerus shouted. "If my calculations are right, with your current power, I believe you have what it takes to send this attack out of the atmosphere. However, if you failed to do so, this attack will incinerate you and destroy this planet along with the other Saiyans, including the rest of the Galaxy. Now, let's see what you can actually do…"

"Damn it!" Vegeta shouted as he extends both his arms to catch burning sphere. The sphere on the other hand just pushes Vegetta away due to the sheer density and power used on it. Vegeta releases the full power of his Super Saiyan 4, and uses his full strength to stop himself from skidding backwards. And he was able to successfully do so. However, once he let his guard down even for a tiny split second, the powerful godly energy sphere will be let loose and will explode, annihilating him and the entire planet. That's why… he needed to use that form!

"Everyone!" Shouted the Prince of all Saiyans towards the others gathering the Attention of them "It's time to prove why the Saiyans are the strongest warriors of the Universe! And I'll show Beerus-sama the Ultimate Power of the Super Saiyan!"

"The ultimate power of the Super Saiyan?" Beerus said, as if he already understood what it really meant.

"Here it comes, Beerus-sama." Whis muttered silently in anticipation "What you have been waiting for battle and to protect"

In that instance, Vegetta's golden aura from his Super Saiyan 4 form starts to change its attributes. His ki also starts to evolve into something more condensed, more compressed, but also starts to gain a lot more powerful. As the attribute of his ki changes, the Prince of the Saiyans is now also being enveloped in a blinding light. The ki's attribute further changes into something out of the plane of Mortals… something very potent… somewhat divine… The moment that everyone watching the scene felt it, they felt the legend of the Saiyans from the ancient times starts to be awakened…

"I see… So Vegeta has been able to finally master that form as like Whis told me, allowing him to enter it on his own…" Beeruss said in a now serious expression. This time, he knows that he will need to take the Saiyan seriously. Even if Vegeta is still struggling to handle his energy ball, the Prince of the Saiyans still has the power to enter that form

Finally, the bright, blue light that envelopes Vegetta resides gradually. Using his new-found power, Vegeta disperses the Sun-like energy ball created by Beeruss as if it is nothing. Bills watches seriously while Whis is looking towards Vegeta in anticipation, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra and Trunks are smiling goofily as they watch their fellow Saiyan's form after succeeding the transformation.

Vegeta is now standing on the ground on his seemingly base form. However, his appearance somehow became younger while his muscles and physique became leaner. The Saiyan's usual golden flaming ki surrounding him became somewhat like actual flames created from pure, godly ki. And the most noticeable change on his appearance is his red hair from the usual black hue in base form. His eyes also became red, matching his current hair's color.

"It looks like Vegeta has finally succeeded!" Gohan grinned.

"Yeah. I can no longer comprehend the amount of power that Uncle Vegeta has…" Goten said in awe.

"It is more like we can no longer sense his ki, Uncle Goten." Pan corrected him

"Of course. Father has finally become… a god…" Trunks said while smiling.

Vegetta is now looking towards Beerus with a neutral expression. But even if it is a neutral expression, it emits intimidating presence that could make anyone with weaker power pass out of fear. Beerus is now the one who is glaring towards Vegeta. He has never expected that these Saiyans would made it this far.

"For you to fight on equal grounds with a ground you will need a power comparable to the gods themselves. Or technically, you will need to become a god. And it seems that you have finally understood what it meant, Prince Vegeta." Beerus said seriously.

"That's right, Beerus-sama." Vegeta responds as he starts floating for their final face-off. "I can now fight you on equal grounds… For I have now become… a Super Saiyan God!"

"A Super Saiyan God?" Champa said to Himself looking at the God-like Saiyan with a smirk on his face "This the power that Galaxia fears off.. I see why you want to protect them Beerus.. Even if you don't show it"

"Now..." Said Vegeta as his Godly Aura still surrounds him and gets into his battle stance "Beerus-sama.. Why don't we get start with the true Kami no Kami?" Finished with a cocky smirk

* * *

 **And Cut! This is like the Longest Chapter I ever wrote! I mean almost 13,000 Words and I might even start writing long chapters like this to get more content, So we finally Got Kagura! The next girl on Goku's Harem and I can't wait in how I'm going to use her for this story, Today was the finale of One Punch Man and I gotta say the Animation... It was God-Like and the choreography was also off the charts! I might even use one of the enemies of Saitama and imply it into the story to spice things up but that doesn't mean that we will be separating ourself from the main story**

 **1\. Next Chapter will be the Climax of the Battle of Gods, The meeting of the Wizard Saints, An Unexpected event happening in Ishgar, Kagura finding out what Goku tells her about Jellal and Simon and at last Goku and the others joining into the Alliance Force to take down Oracion Seis and last but not least the Introduction of the Sky Dragon Slayer!**

 **2\. The Battle between Vegeta and Beerus took place in the stratosphere of the Planet and there's more destruction as you can see, and the Choreography of the battle it has some similarities to other Fan-fiction battles of DBZ so massive props to them and their great way of writing entertaining battle that made me want to write stories!**

 **3\. Kagura will be stronger than her counterpart and have more involvement in the story**

 **4\. Yusuke and the others will appear next chapter as I have something in plan for them and it will be great!**

 **5\. I'm going to make a poll in where you guys want the Resurrection of F happen, In the 7-Year Gap or instead of the Dragons and Future Rouge I put Frieza as a main enemy but Future Lucy will still come to warn them**

 **6\. I have been receiving a lot of messages about the way of writing and the rules and To be honest.. I don't give a damn about it! Like really if the staff really doesn't like script format they would have taken down my story long time ago but they didn't! And now that I'm writing in better format people are still complaining like WTF! If you can't handle the script format don't read the story anymore! I'm not going to make everyone to read it! And when I have the time I will change the script formats from early chapters to the new format like the last two recent chapters to be patience**

 **Im sorry if I offended someone with my little rant it's just that there's a lot of hate on people and I can't tolerate that, but whatever what can you do in real life.. Well that's about it people! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and might be the last in 2015 since I want to update the path of Power that is my side story and I want to give away my One-Eye Saiyan Ghoul story in adoption since Golden Fairy is my main story.. So anyone who's interest message me and I'll send how the story is supposed to go..**

 **Leave a Review, Favorite or Follow this story to get more support and I'll do my best to give you guys a thrilling story! See ya later and have a good Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	26. Fuzetsu Spell!

**Helloooooooo Guys I'm back with another chapter of this exciting story! Happy late New Years for everyone who's celebrating it or just enjoying their day! As you can see this is the last chapter of the prologue before we jump completely to the Oracion Seis Arc but this chapter will be longer than the last one since we are going to cover a lot of information that I have in store for you guys like the Underworld Kings, Kagura's Revenge, The Continuation of Vegeta vs Beerus and a unexpected event that will happen in this chapter before the Alliance Force joins together to take down Oracion Seis so there's a lot of content to cover and without further due let's get straight into the reviews**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Well of course! What can you expect from two Gods that are incredibly Badass and square off against each other and don't worry Goku and the others will have a lot of fighting in these upcoming arcs and so much Godly feats!**

 **WarriorTails: Can't promise anything about including other villain characters to the story and thanks man for let me know! These people can't handle of seeing different types of writing -.-**

 **FateSaber: Great Idea! I mean I was still going to keep Future Lucy to warn the others about Frieza terrorizing Earthland and the Dragons will be saved for another arc that I'm planning to create**

 **Maxigiamperi2012: Thanks Man and I'm trying my best to keep this story as good as possible to entertain all of you people**

 **Daxen123: Thanks! And I will since I can see nobody has done that concept before in this crossover of DBZ and Fairy Tail**

 **Hellsing89: Thanks for the praise bro! I really appreciate that you're enjoying the story and don't worry soon enough Fairy Tail will find out that Goku is a Saiyan God and has children's**

 **Johnny Spectre: I have my ways to put Frieza in a great spot for the Grand Magical Games and don't worry Etherious will still be a strong concept in the story joining with the Aliens and Demonic Beings so yeah I have everything planned in my head for this concept**

 **Gersus: Haha Thanks! It's funny since they can literally destroy the entire Universe if they decided to go all out! And yes Kagura will be harder to fall for Goku but I'll have my ways to executed it properly and keep her attitude as canon as possible**

 **Darksquall03: Thanks a lot man! I hope you're still enjoying this story so far**

 **Otaku ShadowWolf: Of course! Since Resurrection of F didn't happen in the story yet why not executed it when the Grand Magic Games ends and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has yet to make his debut but Goku has that form**

 **BeckoningOblivion: Hell Yeah! Both of them are too Op for their respective series it's like crazy! Just imagine the battle if they square off**

 **So yes Frieza will be the replacement for the Dragons and Future Rougue! If you're asking me if Gray will join the Avatar Guild in the future then yes he's still joining despite not following the Timeline of Canon but he will have different reasons, I still haven't decided to add more people to the Harem since I have 8 Girls for Goku in which I think it's enough but let me know guys if you want another girl for the Saiyan God Harem, Well without wasting more time let's get straight into the chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 5**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 26: Fuzetsu Spell**

* * *

 _ **Nifheim Realm... Universe 6..**_

Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama were now sitting around a gigantic table that could be fit for a King in the Meeting Room where they talk most of the affairs that happen in Nifheim, The three Kings were now looking the Battle of the Saiyan and the Lightning Dragon Slayer in a Sphere that could show anything that happens in the Ningekai Realm, They were curious how the Saiyan was this strong despite being a mortal but with different source of power

"The only thing that we can come in conclusion it's that He's not from Earthland" Replied the Swordsman King with a serious tone and looking at the Saiyan who was evading all the attacks from the Lightning Mage with ease

"He also seems to not have Magic Energy like the other mages.." Added Kurama who was also focusing on the battle "However he has something stronger inside.. Something that could rival the gods themselves"

"The Gods?!" Said Hiei looking at Kurama like he's crazy "He might be stronger than a S-Class Demon of Nifheim or a A-Class Dragon from Ningekai but there's no way a mortal can obtain the power of the Gods like us or the Goddesses of Vahalla"

Yusuke was still looking at the Sphere showing the battle that was going on, He already come in conclusion that the Golden Warrior was not from Earthland, He couldn't have come from Edolas since they don't have energy magic or even Vahalla where he knows very well those Goddesses wouldn't allow to send someone to roam around the Ningekai Realm or even Makai who don't usually get along with other realms in this Universe..

But the Energy the Golden Warrior reproduces it's something that was new to him but at the same time it felt Familiar.. He could only come with one conclusion

"Yusuke!" Yelled the Red Haired Martial Artist towards the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer who got the attention of him "You have been spacing out the whole time looking at the screen"

"Oh sorry" Said Yusuke with a cheeky smile and scratching his head "I was just thinking about something"

"Well say it, don't stand there like a idiot" replied Hiei waiting for the answer of his fellow King

The Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer got went for a serious face and said "I came into a conclusion that he's not from any plane of this Reality.. In fact he comes from a Different Universe where his energy it's something common that they use"

The other Kings were surprised of Yusuke's conclusion, they would never thought that someone from another Universe would come to theirs for unknown reasons.. However it sounded farfetched but at the same time it could hold some truth since the power of the Saiyan can be notice by other Deity from different realms in this Reality

"If he were to come from another Universe what does he wants from this Reality and also why the Goddesses of Vahalla or even the King of Makai haven't notice this fighter yet" Replied the Swordsman with a serious voice and looking at Yusuke who was in a thinking pose

"They have been focusing much on Zeref and it's increase of Power that could rival some of the Generals of Makai and Acnologia who still haven't locate his position.." Said Yusuke still thinking why Vahalla or Makai haven't notice this surge of power coming from the Saiyan "There could be many reasons but for now Nifheim it's the only one responsible of taking action of this situation"

"So what are planning to do Yusuke?" Asked Yoko with a serous expression and waiting for his answer

"We are opening the Gates of The Underworld that goes to Earthland and we are sending the Nifheim Generals to track down the Golden Warrior" replied Yusuke with a expression that was filled with seriousness

Yoko Kurama and Hiei eyes went wide at hearing the words of the Gates of The Underworld and sending one of the best fighters and powerful devils to Earthland to track down the Saiyan who was supposedly from another Universe

"I heard a lot of crazy thing from you in the Civil War against the Demonic Deities but this is gotta be one of the craziest things I ever heard from you Yusuke!" Yelled Hiei towards his Knucklehead King and glaring at him "Do you know that if a Devil creature from this Plane of Reality goes to Ningekai it will alert all the alarms of Vahalla, Makai, The Celestial Realm and even the one who call themselves Tartaros since they are Demons like us but created from Zeref"

"I know!" Yelled Back the Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer "But.. He's still an affair that we have to take care off or else bad things can happen"

Both of the Kings knew that Yusuke was someone who never goes back on his word, that was one of the things that made them win the Civil War in Nifheim, also if sending the Generals of Nifheim was his move then they have to trust him as crazy as it sounds

"Alright Yusuke.. We are going to trust you on this one but you better expect a lot of talking from Vahalla Goddesses" replied Kurama to the King but still doubting himself

"Hehehe.." Laughed Yusuke scratching his head with a smile "Don't worry I'll explain to them the situation.. Now call the Generals of Nifheim to assign their Mission"

Both Hiei and Yoko Kurama nodded At the same time and left the Meeting Room to call the Generals leaving Yusuke alone, He knew that if he made this move to send his Generals it would Alert all the other realms that Nifheim was sending troops to Ningenkai but at the same time it would let them know that the Golden Warrior from another Universe has arrived to Earthland and E.N.D is residing in a Pink Haired Dragon Slayer

" _In a matter of time we will meet soon Golden Warrior.. E.N.D we will settle our scores soon"_ Thought Yusuke with a semi-dark smirk thinking about the challenges that will come up soon..

However not only him was planning to go to Earthland anytime soon, A certain Realm and few Devils from Nifheim have their plans to release towards the Mortal Realm..

 _ **Scene Change... Atmosphere of Planet Earth... Universe 7..**_

Multiple shockwaves and explosion echoed the Milky Way Galaxy and the Earth's atmosphere as the Super Saiyan God and God of Destruction continues to exchange attacks with using their godly powers. The vibrations created by the shockwave could be felt by other stars and planets around the Galaxy. Gohan powered up to his Mystic Form meanwhile Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan now have also powered up to their Super Saiyan form so they can somehow withstand the effects of the battling gods and protect the Earth same with Uub who was using his Power from Kid-Buu while Whis continues to protect Bulma without exerting any effort at all with the special barrier created from his staff and Champa and Vados were now in Space but near the Planet watching the battle normally

Due to the massive growth on Vegeta's strength, including the Super Saiyan 4 as his maximum power output as a Mortal, he can now fight on par with Beerus even if the Hakaishin is now using his 90% full power as a Super Saiyan God. Beerus, on the other hand, is now enjoying a fight after several hundred years of seeking the right opponent whom he can actually fight with his full power. The two continues to exchange blows, attacks, and godly ki blasts, each of those can decimate an entire Jupiter-sized Planets in a single instance.

Beerus attacks with a right straight and Vegeta also do the same. Their fists clashes mid-way simultaneously, and even if they are already outside of the Planet's atmosphere, the shockwave of the impact destroys multiple Planets and Stars that are light years away from the battle and shaking the Earth to its core. Beerus and Vegeta aims to knee the stomach of each other and once again clashes mid-way, creating another powerful shockwave that destroys more Planets and Celestial Bodies in the Galaxy or even beyond The two gods moves away from each other. Vegeta then charges a random but powerful godly ki blast that has enough power to destroy an entire Solar System's towards Beerus. The Hakaishin just tilts his head to dodge the ki blast. The ki blast landed on a planet-sized asteroid that is several millions of kilometers away from their current location and it explode like a star that is going supernova.

"It looks like the Super Saiyan God form has been able to finally reach the destructive level of the God of Destruction." Beerus said seriously as he dashes once again towards Vegeta faster than light.

"I believe so." Vegeta smirked proudly "Whis once said that the power of the God of Destruction can decimate Galaxies in an instant or even destroy the Universe. And to think that the Hakaishin himself said that our power could rival that of your powers, I believe it is safe to assume that Kakarot and I can do galaxy-busting if we want to or even Destroy the Universe" He continues as he repels Beerus attack and attacks on his own.

"With your current level of power, I believe you can, too. However, only the God of Destruction has the right to do so." Beerus replied while blocking Vegeta's attack. "But Super Saiyan God has one major flaw, as far as I remember. You can only maintain that transformation for a very short duration. Do you have been able to do something about it since Son Goku has mastered and even went for a stronger transformation?" He said after punching Vegeta's gut. Vegeta is sent flying and being pinned on the nearest asteroid in Mars but recovers himself quickly.

"That really is the major flaw of this form." Vegeta said as he dashes towards Beerus and punches the god's face, only to be block by The Hakaishin right arm. "However, due to training I have been doing, I'm able to retain this form for up to 30 minutes. So all I need to do is to finish the opponent before the time runs out and Since Kakarot have manage to find a stronger form than Super Saiyan God I can too!"

"Interesting." Beerus replied as the two gives distance to each other. "However, you have already known that I am the strongest here in our Universe as the Hakaishin. Do you think that you will encounter someone that has enough power to push you in transforming to Super Saiyan God form again?"

"You said that there's 12 Universes and we are residing in the Seventh Universe" replied Vegeta with a smirk and wiping off the blood coming off from his mouth "I believe that there's stronger opponents around that could rival Super Saiyan God so me and others have been training to meet those goals to prove the Saiyans are something to fear off!"

"Very well then.." Said The Hakaishin putting his hands behind him and powering down making Vegeta raise an eyebrow "Why I don't present you a fellow God that has the same power level as mine"

"Another God?!" Said Vegeta surprised that there's another God near them and was looking around to see if it's true and for his shock he could sense two Godly Power Levels "He's right.. There's another person who rivals the power of Beerus-sama"

Before the Hakaishin of the Seventh Universe could reply a blinding light appear in front of them that it made Vegeta cover himself from the big light, when it died down it showed a chubby cat with the same features of Beerus but his clothes were in red and he was showing a evilly smirk that made the prince of all Saiyans get his guard up and at his side that looked exactly like Whis but in a female version with different colors that Whis wears

"It's a pleasure to meet you.. Super Saiyan God" replied Champa still keeping his smirk making Vegeta uneasy

" _Beerus-sama was right he has the same Power level as him! But his assistant it's slightly stronger than Whis.. To believe that there's people in the 12 Universes that can surpass us by a great margin.."_ Thought Vegeta with an amused tone of the great challenges that can come in the future

"His name is Champa the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe also he's my... Brother" replied Beerus with a annoyed tone letting Vegeta know that he doesn't get along with his brother very well but shocked that he was indeed from Another Universe

"God of Destruction?! Sixth Universe?!" Said The Prince slightly in shock about the fact

"Indeed.." Said Champa as he moves towards Vegeta extending his hand "As how my annoying brother describes it I'm the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe Lord Champa and the one who's behind me It's Vados my assistant and also Whis older sister"

This has to be one of those day that Vegeta would get a lot of surprises like two Hakaishins coming to Earth to test his power that rivals one of the Gods, sudden family revelations and more, but none of less he was aching for a battle that could made him go all out so having Lord Beerus or other Gods could amused him from this peace..

Besides a Saiyan like Vegeta or Kakarot wouldn't stay in this peace the whole time, they needed challenges to improve their powers and they wouldn't stop until they die..

"What brings the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe here to Earth?" Asked the Prince still keeping his godly aura around him

At this both Gods got into a serious face making Vegeta get also serious knowing this has to be a matter that could affect him or even Kakarot

"Prince Vegeta.. The other reason we came here is to tell you that the God of Destruction of the First Universe is planning to erase Son Goku and even you from existence and also the legend of the Super Saiyan God and it's history" Replied Beerus with a serious tone towards the Saiyan God

Vegeta was taken aback with this, A God of Destruction from another Universe wants to kill him and Kakarot from existence, what was the reason, what did they do to provoke the Hakaishin to take that move? He needed to know more of this situation and also the real Background of the Super Saiyan God

"Tell me Lord Beerus... Why does this God wants me and Kakarot to be erased from existence" asked Vegeta with a serious tone that could make any mortal sweat from fear

"One reason it's you Saiyan Gods that manage to control Godly power to increase it more and keep growing to the point that you could lose yourself in to much godly power and the threat it can posses" Replied Champa answering one of Vegeta's question "also the Super Saiyan God was created by two Saiyan Gods.. One of them is called Vegito the Saiyan God and the other is called Celia the Saiyan Goddess, two powerful entities that could surpass the powers of the Hakaishins by a great Margin, feared by every plane of Realms in the Universes and The Goddess of Destruction believes that you guys have grown so strong that one day you could rival that level of power"

Beerus notice that his brother left the important part that Galaxia was mostly feared, Son Wukong one of the Four Lords of Aspect and the creators of the universes, he guessed that the Prince was still not ready for knowing where the Saiyans were created from..

Vegeta was taking all the information he was hearing about the Saiyan Gods, what he found surprising it's that Vegito was the fusion name of Kakarot and himself, could it be that Kakarot and even himself could have heritage the power of the Saiyan Gods that The Hakaishin was saying to him but what about the Goddess? Could it be that there's another Saiyan God in the twelve Universes rooming around and possessing the Soul of the Saiyan Goddess or even her powers? So many question left unanswered but he would make sure that if that Goddess of Destruction of the First Universe would come to fight him or Kakarot they would show why the Saiyans are the strongest in Existence

"Goddess of Destruction or not if she ever come to me or Kakarot we will fight her and prove her point!" Replied Vegeta lifting his fist and powering up his godly aura proving that he was not afraid by anything

"As I expected from the prince himself" Said the Hakaishin of the Seventh Universe with a smirk "Well since I recognize that you can become powerful as me or even more I acknowledge you're power Vegeta"

"Keh!" Vegeta said and powered down his aura but still in his god form "as long as you recognize my power and how strong I have become I'm satisfied"

"Well since that's out of the way.. Let's head back to Earth and talk about the situation with the other Saiyans and also give me some of the delicious food" replied Beerus licking his lips thinking about the food of Earth

As the Three Gods and Assistant disappear at godly speed towards the Earth, Whis could tell that Lord Beerus and Lord Champa have tell the Prince about the situation that happened in the meeting of the Hakaishins, he was also expecting that Vegeta was going to do something reckless but it seem that the Prince took this matter seriously, he would also consider to train Vegeta to control his godly power so he can rival Goku's power, and talking about the Other Saiyan God...

" _Let's see how Son Goku will take this matter about the other Hakaishins trying to eliminate them"_ Thought the assistant of the Hakaishin wondering what will happen in the future

 _ **Scene Change... Forest near The City of Era.. Earthland.. Universe 6**_

Goku blinked twice at hearing what Kagura Mikazuchi request was, At first the Saiyan God thought she said something else by mistake but in reality he could see in her serious face that goes really well for her was not joking around, He was wondering why she wanted to know about Simon and Jellal who are linked with the events of the Tower of Heaven and then.. He remember what Simon said before dying

" _Son Goku.. I want you to look for my sister Kagura and take care of her"_

" _She's Simon's younger sister.. Kagura.."_ thought the Saiyan God deeply and looking at her purple dark eyes to see any hint if she was lying about her question but he found none " _How can I deliver the news that Jellal killed her brother? It will leave her in grief"_

Kagura was just waiting patiently tapping her fingers to not say anything that distracts the Saiyan to come up with her answer, She was looking for this person to confirm the death of his Brother and the hiding place of Jellal Fernandez.. Just thinking about that name it made her grip her sword and killed him in cold blood for killing what she had left for family.. She will continue her Swordsmanship training, honored and improve her Archenemy Magic that she found out in her few months ago and at last..

 _"Develop the Martial Arts of Rokushiki... The art of Killing"_ thought the Mage of Mermaid Heel in a dark tone

Suddenly her thoughts faded away when the Saiyan God took a deep breath meaning that he was ready to answer her question, Kagura could see the expression of Goku that was somehow with sadness, seriousness and another feeling she couldn't make up in her mind, but none of less she was ready for the expected

"So you really want to know about Simon and Jellal Fernandes?" Asked Goku with a serious tone making Kagura nod her head to let him know that she wanted to know everything, the Saiyan God took a deep breath and continued "Few weeks ago one of my 'special' friend called Erza Scarlet an S-class Mage was captured by one of Jellal's old friends who were also Erza's, Simon was included in one of them but he was just following Jellal to strike at the right moment and he succeed.. But that didn't last long, Another Mage called Natsu aka Salamander and me engage a fierce battle with Jellal to stop his plan to use Erza to revive Zeref, from what I heard he's one of the strongest dark mages in history so he can create 'paradise', in one moment of the battle he had me and Natsu caught in surprise ready to kill Erza but suddenly.."

The Saiyan God gulped a little bit ready to drop the bomb of revelation and said "Simon jumped into the attack and sacrifice himself to save my friend.. It was a heroic act and I was in debt by then until I found you Kagura.. He told me to take care of you and not letting anything happen to you so you're now under my security" finished the Saiyan God giving a sincere smile

Kagura didn't say anything or moved for a few moments creating a awkward silence, the Mermaid Heel Mage was right that his brother was dead and that the Wizard Saint and his group engage with Jellal defeating him since one of the new mages of the guild Milliana told her what she knew about his brother.. But she never knew that Erza Scarlet known as Titania and Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander were involved on the situation and Erza was one of the main reason to protect her..

" _But why?! Why does my brother had to sacrifice himself for her? What was his connection with Titania?"_ she had so many questions that her head was staring to hurt, she stoop up from the place where she was near Goku and walked a few meters without looking at him making Goku worried about her sentimental state..

"Kagura..." Murmured the Saiyan to himself but loud enough for her to hear it

"Tell me Goku-san.." Replied Kagura in a clear voice with seriousness without looking at him but Goku could see few tears coming down her chin "Did my brother died with a smile on his face?"

The Saiyan God just gave a sincere smile and replied "Yeah.. He did like a true hero for protecting a person he holds dear to.. And I bet he would do the same with you"

The Archenemy Mage gave a small smile wiping off the rest of the tears and turned around to see Goku and replied "As I expected from my silly brother but.." Her tone suddenly got serious since she didn't got the rest of the answer "Is Jellal rooming around here in Fiore?"

"From what I know Natsu and I left him in a serious injured that he might die" Replied Goku in a thinking pose responding Kagura's answer but lying at the same time " _I can't let her know about Mystogan that looks exactly like Jellal and taking about him I doubt he would survive that punch from both Natsu and I"_

Goku knew that Jellal was a strong opponent that could rival Natsu's Dragon Force if Jellal wasn't shocked by the amount of power the Super Saiyan was producing despite being less than 1% and he knew very well that Natsu in Dragon Force at best could level multiple cities with a Dragon Roar demonstrating the amount of raw power it possessed and he could tell that Jellal could rival that power if he uses his full power that got a great increase by fusing with Siegrain who was a Wizard Saint-Level Mage but nothing that could affect Goku even in his base form (A/N: Jellal is stronger than his counterpart Manga and he will get stronger in the Time-skip)

"Very well..." Replied Kagura still doubting that his enemy is death but he trusted the Wizard Saint since it was personally him who defeated it "Also I wanted to ask you another thing"

"Speak up" said Goku with a smile waiting for her answer

"Since Simon told you that you're going to look after me I want you to trained me to become stronger" replied the Archenemy Mage with a serious tone that would make anyone flinch

The Saiyan God could see the reason why she would want to get stronger, it was for revenge.. Goku could tell that Kagura is in the revenge path after Jellal kill Simon, the Blue Haired Mage might have fall in the darkness after all his actions but Kagura taking that path will be her downfall and it will hurt everyone around her.. However somehow Vegeta was out of the revenge path against some of his enemies like Frieza, Android 18 or even Buu through training..

" _Maybe if I teach her one thing or two she will slowly forget her revenge path"_ Thought the Saiyan God deeply and then looks at Kagura to give her the answer "Sure why not! But I can't right now since I'm running late to a meeting with the Wizard Saints!"

"Then I'll come with you, I won't take a no as an Answer" replied the Archenemy Mage with a sharp tone that made Goku somehow flinch

" _Yikes! She like Erza and Chi-Chi with that attitude"_ thought the Saiyan God with a sweat-drop and looks at Kagura "Alright I want you to grab my shoulder we are going to Teleport"

"Teleport?" Said Kagura with a curious tone "does that mean that you have some teleportation magic like one of the Rune Knights captain?" (A/N: She's referring to Doranbolt who posses the Teleportation magic)

"You can call it like that" said Goku without hesitation since he didn't want to tell her yet that Teleportation it's way different than Instant Transmission that's more effective and with improvement that he did by training it can be comparable as the one from Kibito Kai

"I see.. So all I need to do it's grabbed you're shoulder?" Asked the dark purple haired swords-women

"Yep! And we will be in our location as soon as possible!" Replied Goku cheerfully to Kagura

The Archenemy Mage did as what she was told and walk towards the Saiyan God, she touches his shoulder normally and for her surprise she could fell his shoulder muscle being well built and strong despite wearing a cape and a Gi that was covering it, Goku saw that Kagura was ready and he puts two fingers towards his forehead and tries to locate the rest of the Wizard Saints and since they have high Magic Power Levels he could easily manage to detect them

"Now hold on tight!" Said Goku towards the Mermaid Heel Mage

Before Kagura could reply back to the Saiyan God they disappear in a flash leaving all the enemies from the dark guild lying on the floor unconscious

 _ **Scene Change... In another plane of Reality.. Universe 6..**_

The Makai World.. Or know as the Realm of the Yokais, where supernatural beings reside and monsters that can be comparable to the Devils of Nifheim, the S-class Spirits from the Celestial World and the Angels of Vahala that the lowest can level cities without problems, a Realm that had lakes filled with blood, Death Trees, Multiple Kingdoms filled with supernatural Yokais, Monsters trying to battle for food and be on the top of the food chain..

Nifheim, Vahalla and the Celestial World have cut out contacts with the Makai Realm since the world has been torn into a Civil War called The Great Yokai War, A war between the Yokais who wanted to have a revolution and have good affairs with the other Realms against the Kitsune Kings who want to revive the Deities of the Makai World to have absolute control of all reality of Universe 6..

Meanwhile everything that was occurring in the Great Yokai War, in the depths of the Makai Realm, There was two individuals in a room with a table in the middle staring at each other, the first one was a women with white hair that reaches it to her shoulder, she is wearing a red with black suit that covers her whole body, the same skin color as the attendants of the Hakaishins and her eyes showing hints of evilness.. Her name is Towa of the Darkness Queen, One of the strongest Yokais that could be comparable to the Kitsune Kings that each of them can reshape Earthland with their powers 10x over

(A/N: I don't really know how to describe her but you can look it up at the Dragon Ball Webpage)

The other person had the same tone skin as Towa but little bit darker, he had deep red eyes that could scare any mortal or made them pass out, he was also wearing some type of armor that was restricting his overwhelming power, he was looking at Towa with a serious expression meaning that they were discussion something important, His name is Mira, an Mutant S-Class Yokai that had enough power to level entire kingdoms with his powers restricted..

(A/N: In this story they are not from Universe 7 and also not Demons, as the story goes further it will be explained their reasons)

"Now that the foolish Makai Kings are only being concentrated in the War it's time to take our move" replied Towa with a monotone face towards the S-Class Yokai

"Indeed.." Said Mira replying to the white haired Yokai "With all the attention being at the war, we can now test the waters with the Ningekai Realm and conquer it and create the next era of darkness"

"And I have a great idea who I can send to test the Ningekai Realm" finished Towa with a evil smirk in her face "It's time to release the Archfiend Skull and cast the Fuzetsu Spell in Earthland"

 _ **Scene Change.. Nifheim Realm.. Gates of the Underworld.. Universe 6**_

The Three Kings of Nifheim were waiting with their arms crossed behind the City-size Gates of the Underworld that leaded to the Ningekai Realm, Each side of the Gates had devil-like lions with a scary look that would scare Mortals with just staring at it, Yusuke knew very well that if someone from Nifheim like himself of the Generals are going to alarm every realm of the Universe since it could cause an unbalance of power..

The King knew very well that he will have a hard lecture from those Goddesses who also protected that bastard of God of Death that cursed him and Zeref..

"They are taking longer than usual you know" said Yusuke casually towards his fellow Kings/Friends

"You know it's funny that the Generals themselves are young people like us but despite that they are hungry for fighting like a certain Baka King I know" replied Hiei giving a sly smirk that was referring to Yusuke

"I'm going to kick you're ass three eye freak!" Said Yusuke comically towards his friend and grabbing his shirt

Before Hiei could reply back they felt the presence of someone coming, out of nowhere at really fast speed four individuals came near the Gates of the Underworld, the first person on the far right was a Teenage girl with short black hair, shinning silver eyes, she was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak and weapon attached on her back, Her name is Ruby Rose and leader of the Nifheim Generals and known as the Red Demon

The second person next to Ruby was a white haired girl, tied up with a pony tail, deep blue eyes, she was dress in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to snowflake and she has sword attached on her waist, her name is Weiss Schnee, Nifheim General and known as the Ice Devil Queen

The third person had Long wavy black hair, light yellow eyes, on her neck she was wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her name is Blake Belladonna, Nifheim General and also known as the Shadow Empress of the Underworld

The last person on the far left was a blonde haired teenage girl, long wavy hair as Blake, she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons, black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, knee-high platform boots that were made for fighting and gloves that didn't cover her fingers, Her name is is Yang Xiao Long, Nifheim General and known as the Blizzard Devil

"Ah, Finally all of you have arrived" replied Yusuke letting Hiei go of him and stared to look at the Generals

"I'm sorry for the lateness Majesty" said Blake in a polite tone and bowing down to her King making Yusuke sigh "we had some 'inconvenience' on our way here" when she said inconvenience she slightly turned to Ruby who was laughing nervously

"I already told you I'm sorry Blake!" Replied the Nifheim General leader with a somehow pleading tone

"It's alright Blake, no harm done" stated Yusuke scratching his head with a smile "also no need to call me Majesty no need for formalities, I'm just accepted this role to protect Nifheim"

"So what do you call us here our majesty.. Eh I mean Yusuke-sama" said Weiss correcting herself from being formal to the Devil Dragon Slayer

"Yeah it has been a while that the Generals and Kings of Nifheim have joined together for a meeting, specially behind the Gates of the Underworld" pointed out Yang wondering what was so important about this meeting

At this comment the Three Kings got into a serious face letting the Generals known that this matter is not to be taken lightly

"I guess this matter has to taken serious ain't it?" Asked Ruby with a serious face on her

"Indeed.." Said Hiei with a serious tone and looking at each of the Nifheim Generals "This mission we are going to assign you It's going to be top secret for the citizens of Nifheim and other realms"

"Also this will be you're first mission outside of the Nifheim Realm" added Yoko Kurama who had finally spoke up

The Generals were taken aback at the last piece of Information, They had never received a Mission outside of the Nifheim Realm and they knew very Well what would happen in a being from other realms go outside of theirs

"What could be so important that we have to leave this realm Hiei-sama?" Asked the Shadow Empress towards the Kings

"Yeah, This is the first time you task us a Mission outside of Nifheim and that would cause controversies with the Other Realms that are not from the Celestial World" added Yang to the conversation

"I know, but this affair can cause unbalance into this Reality that we known" stated Yusuke with a semi-dark face making the Generals sweat a bit, The Dragon Slayer takes out the magic ball where they have everything record "I want you to look for this 2 Fighters specially the Golden one"

Then the Magic Ball stared to show a shirtless person, tattered clothes, with a golden aura surrounding him and spiky gold hair defying gravity, The other person next to him was a pink haired guy with red scales covering part of his body reproducing thick flames that were surrounding his body, Both of them dashed at Hyper-sonic speed and stared to attack the Blue Haired Mage who was in shock of it

"Humans?" Said Weiss in curiosity meanwhile looking at the battle the Magic ball was showing

"I don't get it Yusuke-sama, how are these mortals important to catch you're attention when they don't even scratch our powers, let alone yourself my majesty" asked Ruby to the King and still looking at the battle she was keeping up easily

"They are not normal mortals" stated Yoko Kurama with a serious tone "The Pink Haired guy we believed that he's a Fire Dragon Slayer and also could be the Demon that fought Yusuke on equal grounds"

"E.N.D?" Asked Yang towards the Kings and receiving a nod from them "But I though E.N.D was defeated by the Fire Dragon King?"

"We thought wrong" replied the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer "Somehow he has been sealed in that body of the Dragon Slayer that resembles him.. But that's not the important issue, the guy with the golden hair has great unlimited amount of power that could scare any Dragon or Demon, right you see him transformed but even on his base form he could even fight on pair with you girls"

At this the Generals were shock at the statement of Yusuke, they knew very well that the King wouldn't admit someone is strong, but to say that the Golden Warrior base form could compare to their powers was far fetched

"Not to be rude my kings but by sensing the Golden Warrior's power he's only consider a S-class Devil and the Dragon Slayer a A-class Devil, we already far surpassed the power of an S-Class so it would be child's play to fight them" stated Blake meanwhile looking at the battle and receiving the nods of her fellow Generals

"Don't be fools!" Shouted Hiei towards them making them flinch "He's basically lowering his power level to a mastery level with such ease to not let his immense power to be felt so don't take him lightly"

"He's right girls" added Yoko Kurama and then looks at them with his green eyes shining "Beside his power it's not composed by Etherano and neither Devil Energy, when we felt that energy flowing around him it felt destructive and stronger than any energy composed by Magic"

At this the Nifheim Generals nod at each other and they stared to adjust their weapons getting ready to leave

"So I guess you want us to fight him and test how strong both of them are?" Asked Weiss with her serious face

"Yes and also use you're invisible magic to not be seen by the naked eye of the humans" added Yusuke to the conversation

"It's has been a while that we have gotten a challenge don't you think girls?" Said Yang to everyone cracking her knuckles and with a smirk on her face

"Indeed.. Someone who can match our power.. Things will get interesting" replied Blake adjusting her cape

"Alright now we are going to open the Gates so all of you can arrive to Earthland" said Kurama towards the girls who just nodded back

"We will not fail you my Kings!" Shouted Ruby towards the Kings and bowing down towards them

"Just don't destroy the whole continent by accident" said Hiei with a sweat-drop "Now it's time to open the Gates of the Underworld"

At this the Kings closed their eyes trying to concentrate, suddenly their thick demonic auras stared to appear around their bodies creating lightning also, The power was so immense that it made the Generals sweat but they were smiling also, Then the Gates stared to open slowly creating small wind gust around the area, after a few seconds the gates were fully opened and the inside was showing different colors mixing each other, Ruby walk towards the gates but stopped before getting in, She turned to her fellow Generals and nodded at them with a smile and they nodded back, At the all of them stared to walk to the portal that the Gate was showing leading them to Earthland..

" _I hope I have made the correct decision to send the Generals to Earthland... Those Goddesses will have me on the rope on the next meeting"_ thought the Lightning Dragon Slayer what would the Goddesses of Vahala would do to him

 _ **Scene Change... City of Era.. Magic Council.. Earthland... Universe 6..**_

Goku and Kagura appeared in a flash in the hallways of the Magic Council Headquaters in the City of Era, The Mage of Mermaid Heel was kinda shock in the way that the Wizard Saint actually made it to the building and he looked like he didn't break a sweat from the technique that would made S-Class Mages sweat to get tired with the great amount of magic with would require

"You weren't bluffing about you're technique.. I have to admit I'm impressed about it" replied Kagura towards the Saiyan God who just grinned like a idiot and stared to scratch his head

"Hehe thanks, Intanst Transmission can really be useful" answer Goku back towards the Archenemy Mage "Alright don't you mind if you wait here right?"

Kagura shook her head and said "No.. Go ahead and go to the meeting after that we are going to spend time talking about 'stuff' that is more important" her last words made Goku get a chill down and stared to walk away towards the Main Gates where the Wizard Saints were located

" _Yep! She definitely has that attitude.. I gotta be careful when I'm around her"_ Goku just shook his thoughts away and reached to the Gates where the meeting was, He still wasn't used to come to these types of meeting since in Earth they never had this and he wasn't good at giving speeches, He took a deep breath and walk in to the Main Room

In the Main Room there were only Four of the Wizard Saints sitting down talking about stuff, Jura, Warrod, Hyberion and Wolfheim notice when the Saiyan God came in and stared to greed him

"Oh Goku-san, it's nice that you have come by to the Meeting" replied the Old Tree-like person towards the 'youngster' Wizard Saint

"Yeah! I bumped into someone so It took me some time to get her" said Goku with a cheeky smile on his face and stared to walk down where there was a empty seat near Jura who greeted him and he did the same, he looks at all the Wizard Saints and got into a serious face and said "Alright what's the business here? Because there has to be a reason we are together here"

"Getting serious eh?" Smirked Wolfheim towards then he pressed a button showing a lacrima screen with the Map of the Continent Ishgar showing 3 red dots separated from each other and many black dots "As you can see Son Goku the Magic Council has give us this matter that it's not be taken lightly, those red dots are The Balam Alliance, it's composed by the most powerful dark guilds that can match even Fairy Tail power"

"I see.." Replied the Saiyan God looking at the screen showing the red dots that represented the powerful dark guilds, it made him excited to know more about him and fight them "What's the name of these powerful Dark Guilds"

"The first one that's near Fiore are called the Oracion Seis composed by six mages but their magic level is around S-Class Level to Wizard Saint-Level, Their Leader Brain it's up to something called Nirvana that could affect the entire continent or even the entire world, that's why we call you here Goku-san" finished the Vampire-like Mage towards the Saiyan

"So you want me to destroy Oracion Seis to prevent world destruction?" Asked Goku towards the Wizard Saint, the Saiyan didn't mind some action and also he wanted to test himself towards powerful mages to see if his body can handle it, that was one of the reasons he wanted to explore a new world

"Yes but you will not be alone Goku-san" added Warrod to the conversation "Jura-san will accompany you to this mission and a specific group of his guild Lamia Scale, also we already send a poster for help in this mission, Guilds like yours, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and one called Cait Shelter might join in this, and for last you and Jura will be the leaders of this group called the Allied Forces"

"Yosh! I'll try to do anything I can to stop them" said Goku happily towards everyone making them smile "and with the help of other guilds will give us the absolute chance to defeat Oracion Seis"

"Indeed Goku-dono.." Replied The Rock Mage towards the Saiyan God with a small smile "we need all the magic power for this mission to defeat them"

"As for the other Guilds we don't know the exact position but they could be flying around The Continent of Ishgar, one of them is Grimoire Heart and their leader is called Hades, from our info he has seven personal mages that can rival Wizard Saints like us to a certain extend since all of them have Lost Magic" said the small old man towards Goku who was in a thinking pose

" _So that's Ul-chan's guild, I never knew she possessed some kind of Lost Magic like Natsu, Gajeel and even Laxus... This is getting interesting"_ thought the Super Saiyan on his mind with a smirk on his face expecting a lot from this guild

"And for last we don't have enough information from them but the guild it's known as Tartaros.. From all we know they are Demons who posses overwhelming power to conquer kingdoms.." Added Hyberion to finish the conversation about the Balam Alliance

" _Wow! there's even Demons in this world to fight with! That's awesome!"_ Thought Goku excited for the new challenges that they were coming in the future

"Also.." Said Warrod towards Goku taking him out of daydream and attracting his attention "There's another reason why we call you here"

"What is it then Warrod-san?" Wondered the Saiyan God out loud towards one of the founders of Fairy Tail

"From order from the Magic Council they want Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel to become the next Wizard Saints filling the spots that Jose and Jellal Fernandes used to have, The Council was updated by the massive power that both posses to destroy cities with ease they didn't want let by this opportunity go by, since Laxus was banished from Fairy Tail they are going to contact him later but Natsu Dragneel is going to received the news from you so do us the favor to let him know to come to get his coat and medal" explained Warrod towards Goku who listened to what he said and gave a smile

"Sure no problem I'll let him know" said the Saiyan God grinning like a child and stared to stand up to say his goodbye

"Also Goku-dono don't forget that the Mission meeting it's tomorrow" replied Jura towards Goku letting him know the rest of the details

Before the Saiyan God could reply suddenly he felt a chill coming down his spine and his sensing abilities stared to sense a such High power level that could posses a threat to this Continent and even this world, and this type of energy was something that he never sensed before, Then Goku noticed that the environment surround him was crimson light and the bodies of the Wizard Saint were frozen like statues nothing making them move

" _What's going on here?! Why are the Wizard Saint frozen like that! And this power Level can Rival Vegeta's when he arrived to Earth but the energy it's malignant and evil.."_

Before he could do something someone busted the main doors revealing Kagura who was looking somehow worried but serious at the same time making Goku relief that she wasn't frozen like the Wizard Saints

"Goku-san! What's this energy that I'm feeling.. I never sense someone this strong before" said Kagura sweating towards Goku who was also serious in who was this person "also when I was walking around all the people that work in the council got Frozen like out of nowhere and looked outside and the sky looked crimson red and the citizens were frozen also "

" _I see.. So not only the city got affected, This technique could be stopping the flow of time in this world and only a few people like Kagura and I can see it.. But who's making it? Does it relate with this high power level"_ Thought Goku deeply as he was thinking of the many possibilities that this could be going on "Kagura! Grab my shoulder we are going to teleport and find out who's the person that causing this!"

Without hesitation Kagura puts her hand against Goku shoulder meanwhile the Saiyan puts his two fingers on his forehead and teleported away to this Mysterious and Dangerous power level..

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild..**_

 _"_ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer in annoyance and shock who just ate his Senzu Bean and notice that the whole guild was frozen except of few people "WHY IS EVERYONE FROZEN LIKE THAT?!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU OVERGROWN GEYCKO!" Yelled back Gray in annoyance towards his rival, he was also in shock how these events happen out of nowhere, He was just talking with Juvia, Erza, Lucy who showed up after Goku left and Levy when he notice the whole environment went crimson red and freezing the whole guild leaving Natsu, Mirajane who was also as shock as Him and himself wondering why just them..

"Guys... Did you sense that power level?" Said the White Haired Barmaid with some fear in her voice, despite having her powers back she has never sense such a high power level before

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and stared to find that power level that made Mirajane sweat in nervousness and for their Shock they could feel a power level in the outsides of Fiore but it was immense and it was something evil..

"Yeah... I never sense someone this strong before" said Natsu with all honesty and a serious tone then a smirk stared to form on his face "I want to see what it is and fight it!"

"Are you crazy flame-brain!?" Yelled the Ice Mage towards his rival "We don't know who that power level is and you have to admit that power is beyond you're Dragon Force Form!"

"That's what makes it interesting.." Replied back the Dragon Slayer keeping his smirk "don't tell me you're scare to fight it Ice Princess?"

"I... Absolutely not! and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you hug the whole glory!" Said Gray towards Natsu taking off his shirt without noticing it

"That's the spirit!" Replied back Natsu and he stared to take off his bandages and stretching his arms getting ready to leave with Gray

"I'll go with you as well!" Said Mirajane out loud towards the Mages and stared to look at her in surprise

"Mira.. But you haven't been in you're prime since two years.." Replied back Natsu in a low tone but loud enough for her to hear

"I wouldn't say that I were you Natsu" said Gray towards his rival "Can't you sense that she has her power of Demon unlocked"

The Dragon Slayer was surprised from this and stared to Sense Mirajane's power level and he was right.. Her powers were back and somehow stronger than before and that actually make Natsu somehow scare that the She-Devil was back in business

"Very well.. I hope you don't hold us back Mira since we have gotten stronger than before" said Natsu with a provoking smirk towards the She-Devil and for his surprised she smirked back but it somehow dark

"How foolish little dragon.. Don't get so cocky that you have gotten stronger" replied Mirajane letting her purple dark aura coming out covering her whole body but not transforming yet "But first we need to find out who's that monster that's carousing this" finished the She-Devil with a serious tone

"I Agree" said Gray towards everyone and activating his Kaio-ken making his red aura sky rock "I'm wondering too if Goku sensed this power too.. Knowing him he might be in the battlefield"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Replied Natsu back also powering up to his Kaio-Ken form letting his reddish aura showing up around himself "I'm getting fired up!"

At This the three mages opened the Main Gates of the Guild and shoot off running at Super-Sonic speed where the Power was coming from, but they didn't know that the three of them have something special to not be affected by the spell

 _ **Scene Change.. Alvarez Kingdom..**_

"This spell..." Said a certain Black Wizard looking at the horizon where he was standing, The Whole Kingdom was frozen by a spell that he saw before few hundred years back and everything like the sky or surrounding was crimson red "Well this is some interesting events"

"Indeed my love.." Then out of nowhere Zeref's wife appeared in a instant behind him "It has been a while since one of the Makai monsters have appears to Earthland"

Then suddenly Zeref felt a power level that appear near the Makai Monster and what he sensed it made his eyes slightly wide

"Haruki-chan.. Can you feel that power.. It's the same energy as yours" Zeref replied towards her wife who was hugging his back and she stared to sense if it's true and for her surprised it was true

" _Another Saiyan? That's impossible Frieza wiped all of them out.. but this Energy it's God Ki.."_ Thought Haruki in her mind of the possibility of another of her race in Earthland

"It seems that Natsu is also not affected by the spell because of being E.N.D.." Zeref said to himself in a low voice with a smile "This will be a Good warmup for him"

 _ **Scene Change... Somewhere in the Continent of Ishgar..**_

The Nifheim Generals have finally arrived to the Ningekai Realm aka Earthland through the Portal that the Gates of The Underworld lead them, Ruby walked in front of the group and stared to scan the surrounding areas but something was different.. The whole sky and environment was crimson red and the animals that were near them were not moving

"There's something wrong here.." Said Ruby in a serious tone and scanning the area more

"Indeed.." Added Blake who narrow her eyes trying to sense energy in their surroundings but then felt an immense power level in the North "I can sense Yokai energy coming from the North and it seems to be at a level of a SS-Class Demon of Nifheim"

"That doesn't make any sense.. I thought the Yokais don't want to meddle in any affairs with other dimensions since they are battling their Civil War.." Said Yang with confusion since she would never thought that the Yokais from the Makai Realm would attack Earthland

"We thought wrong.. Yusuke-sama and the other Kings will find this out soon enough with the other realms but for know we need to take care of that Yokai for trespassing realms without permission" Replied Weiss with a serious tone and getting ready to leave

"Indeed.." Added The Red Demon powering up her Demonic Aura followed by the other Generals showing their dense auras "Maybe we will find the Golden Warrior and E.N.D on the way" finished up with a challenging smirk

At this the Four Generals of Nifheim shot off to the sky at Hyper-Sonic leaving their aura trail on the way

 _ **Scene Change... Makai Realm.. Universe 6..**_

"You're plan worked Towa-Sama" said Mira with a monotone face looking at Earthland under the spell of the alternative Fuzetsu freezing all the citizens of The Planet, then he zoomed in to the Archfiend Skull stared to transform by Yokai energy

"Of course it would" Said Towa holding her staff in which she castes the spell and with a evil smirk on her face "The Fuzetsu Spell and the invocation of the Archfiend Skull have been executed.. Now let's see how long it will take him to bring Earthland to waste"

 _ **Scene Change... A village outside of Fiore..**_

Meanwhile the whole village was under the Fuzetsu Spell a weird thick smoke was staring to form in the outside of the village taking a form of a monster, The smoke was forming a three meter creature with giant wings spreading like a Dragon, his arms were mostly made of mo and bones, and at last his giant axe on his back, The Archfiend Skull was finally form (A/N: Look up in google how the Archfiend Skull looks like)

" **The Ningekai Realm eh... Well it seems that this realm it's full of weaklings! I'll destroy this world to rise the new empire under Me!** " Said the Yokai to himself in a deep low voice, He stared to scan his surroundings and found a village that was pretty big " **And why not to start with destroying that pathetic village"**

The Archfiend stared to power up without problems shaking it's surroundings to the core levitating rocks and dirt, a beam stared to form in his mouth and it was strong enough to destroy Multiple Cities in one shot, Then he launches the giant red beam at Hyper-Sonic speed towards the village to erase it to the oblivion, before the beam reach half way someone shoot off a another energy blast towards the Archfiend Beam

When both of them collided it created a City-size Dome of energy creating massive gust winds levitating trees and trembling mountains in the surroundings, When the dome died down the Archfiend notice someone near him and looked at a spiky black haired mortal with a Blue Gi and cape, and on his side a young woman holding her sword and with a serious look

" **A ningen... Who are you Mortal? What did you do with my attack"** Said the yokai towards them in a deep voice that could scare anyone off but it didn't scare the Saiyan at all

"I'm Son Goku! And attacking innocent people without a reason it's something I don't tolerate!" Replied The Saiyan God looking at the Yokai without fear and a serious face

" **A mere mortal telling me what to do?** " said the Archfiend powering up making the ground tremble " **I'm going to put you on you're place Ningen!** "

Goku also powered up showing his milky aura surrounding him, he got into his turtle hermit stance and said "Kagura! Stay away from this fight and only attack when you have the chance!"

Kagura just nodded and jumps away from the battlefield knowing that she was no match for this monster but when the moment was right she would attack, but she was also shock in the power that Goku was producing, it was something she had never felt before in her life and she doubt that it was Magic.. It was something stronger that's she couldn't come up in her mind

"Come out alive from this Son Goku... There's a lot I need to know" said Kagura to herself and watching the battle from the side lines

The two powers house were staring at each other hardly for a few seconds and then they dash at hyper-sonic speed creating Boom sound around the area, both of them collided their fist to each other making a strong shockwave that move Kagura a few meters away from them, Goku at fast speed he punches the Archfiend in the face shaking the battlefield to it's core and sending him flying crashing into multiple trees

The Yokai stopped himself from going further and for his surprised he saw Goku already in front of him but he manages to block it perfectly, The Archfiend uses his left leg and kicks the Saiyan God into the sky at Fast speed, Goku stopped himself in the middle of the air but to his shock he saw multiple blast coming towards him, each of them capable of obliterating mountains, The Saiyan stared to launch his own Ki Blast towards the Yokai destroying each of them shaking the sky and the ground where Kagura was

When the smoke between them stared to died down Goku saw the Archfiend evolved in his Yokai Energy but what shock him was his speed, The Yokai stared to give the Saiyan multiple barrages of punches and kicks that go beyond the speed of sound, and at last he kicks him away creating a boom, Goku crashed into the mountain near the village with such force that it shook the landmass itself

"Goku-San!" Yelled The Swords-women towards the Saiyan God in a worry tone

When the smoke stared to died down it showed the Saiyan in a crater full with dirt and his Gi somehow tattered but he still kept his cocky smirk expressing his Saiyan side

"I have gotten to cocky these last few years.. Whis-sensei was right, I need to be more aware of my enemies" chuckle Goku to himself and then notice the Yokai Monster appeared in front of him

" **You're a strong Ningen... But now it's time to meet you're end!** " said the Archfiend Skull towards the Saiyan trying to give him the last powerful punch, but Goku launches a powerful Ki Blast towards the monster capable enough to destroy a Country but to his surprised it went through his torso not affecting him and it stared to regenerated making him think that it was at Majin Buu level " **You Fool! Magic or any other attack doesn't work on me! Now die!** "

Before Goku could meet his 'end' the Yokai felt two powerful slices go through his body but he stared to regenerate easily, then he notice Kagura who was holding her sword but it was still unsealed

"I won't let you get near him anymore!" Replied the Archenemy towards the Yokai monster who was chuckling at the antics of the Mortal

" **Foolish Mortal! You'll meet you're end right now!"** Said the Archfiend Skull towards Kagura and stared to power up him beam towards her, She knew very well that she couldn't survive that blast and closed her eyes to meet her end, Goku was about to teleport to protect Kagura from the blast but someone he trained got him first to protect her

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " yelled a certain Fire Dragon Slayer towards the Beam that the Yokai send making a giant explosion covering everyone who was near them, suddenly other voice were heard that Goku recognize

" **Ice Make: Lance!/Satanic Wave!"** yelled two certain mages towards the Archfiend Skull, The ice arrows were going through him with ease but he didn't felt anything but the Satanic Wave destroy some hope his body but thanks to his Yokai Energy he stared to regenerate easily, when the smoke died down it showed Natsu and Gray in their Kaio-Ken form and Mirajane covered in her Demonic Energy from the She-Devil

"Natsu, Gray! And Mira-Chan!?" Said Goku in surprised when she saw Mirajane stronger than before but then he remember that she had her powers back

"Do you really think we will let you take all the Glory Goku-sensei?!" Said Natsu with a smirk on his face still keeping his Kaio-ken aura

"Beside this Monster can give us a Good Challenge!" Added Gray to the conversation and got to his turtle hermit stance

"So don't hold us back Goku-kun" replied Mirajane and she got into her battle stance not letting down her power

At this Goku teleported where all the Group was and landed in the front, Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were on his left and Mirajane and Kagura who took out her sword were upon his right and everyone got into their Battle stance, The Archfiend also got into his battle stance knowing that there were more Mortals to battle

" **Don't disappoint me Mortals or else I'll destroy the entire humanity!"** powered up the Yokai monster towards the Mages/Saiyan showing his superiority towards them but they try to not get affected

"We think the same thing!" Yelled Goku towards the Archfiend Fiend powering up to his 40% In base form meanwhile Natsu gave a warrior yell going to his Dragon Force, Gray going Kaio-Ken X3 and Mirajane to her Satanic Form showing her tail and wings and Kagura unsealed her sword getting ready to determinate the fate of Earthland

* * *

 **And Cut! UFF I'm finally done with this chapter after a month! Well here I'll explain the reasons why I couldn't update, one of them was school and thinking about midterms didn't give me the time to write, also my cousin and aunt came from my country to visit me and stay for a month so that also didn't give me time and work was getting harder too so I didn't have time to write**

 **But I'll try to do whatever I can to update faster and I won't drop this story until I finish it since there's a lot I want to do with this story and make other characters more powerful so I'm sorry that you guys have to wait this long**

 **1\. For the next chapter will be the continuation of the Battle between the Mages/Saiyan vs the Archfiend Skull and it will last half of the chapter**

 **2\. the other half will be the canon of the Oracion Seis Arc**

 **Makai Realm it comes from Yu Yu Hakusho but with real Japanese legends that existed in the Edo Era**

 **4\. Towa and Mira from Dragon Ball Xenoverse aren't demons in this story, they are from Universe 6 Makai Realm and they will be relevant All the way to Tartaros Arc**

 **5\. The Futzetsu spell can only affect mortals but Natsu, Gray and Mirajane posses Demonic Energy within then making them somehow different, Goku is a God so he can't get affected and about Kagura it will be explained In the next chapters**

 **6\. Team RWBY are the Nifheim Generals and they are wayyyy stronger than their canon counterpart letting you Guys all know**

 **If you guys see some similarities in other fan-fictions compared to this one it's because I used some of their reference and they deserve credit for it and that's what inspired me to do this story! I hope you liked this chapter and don't drop this story since for here on it will get interesting! Leave a review, follow and favorite so this story can be the first one in the DBZxFT as always! Have a good day!**

 **Ja-Ne!**


	27. Alliance is Formed! Kamikaze Spirit Bomb

**Helloooooo Guys! I'm back from the death! Nah just kidding guys how are you everyone? Well I have been great, it's break time for me and the best thing is that I have it for an entire week so it will give me time to write this chapter before I come back to school and reality.. Ugh! So these last couple of weeks I have been busy in the search of college, passing my regents, my new job that has gave me great amounts of hours and much more stuff that you guys won't imagine! I know you guys don't care about this but I had to give an explanation**

 **Also Important note after I'm done with this chapter I will going to edit all my past chapters to the new format I'm using and add new details that I forgot in the first chapters, now that's out of the way let's get into the reviews**

 **Gersus: I'm going to be honest you're like the most loyal reader I have and I really appreciate that bro! And yeah Team RWBY have their characteristics and weapons but their powers are in a whole different level since they are ranked as Generals and of course the Frieza appearance in the GMG will make the arc longer and somehow similar to the Resurrection of F but with different plot twists in how it should be done, And you nail it Zeref's wife is indeed a Saiyan Goddess but she keeps her power level so low to mastery level that not even Yusuke and other people can sense it and I'll tell you a spoiler.. She stronger than Goku even in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form**

 **Spider-man999: I'm not a sadist lol! I'm just waiting for the right moment for Frieza**

 **TheFishKing: Thanks for the support and don't worry I have been planning this story for a while and watching anime to balance them all out in this story and try to make everyone follow it easy, as for the Team RWBY jokes they will appear but later lol**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Hehe you weren't expecting it right! Well this is basically mainly Dragon Ball/Fairy Tail meanwhile the other anime characters are side characters that are included in the main story and plot device of it and yes Team RWBY have the same abilities as their canon show with Devil Energy and they are way stronger than their Canon Counterpart**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Of course it will happen today and it's not a demon it's a Yokai lol**

 **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: oh please stop lol I just try to do my best so you guys can be entertained**

 **Darksquall03: Thanks buddy and I wouldn't consider this as the best crossover since it haven't even reached to the bigger dogs of Fairy Tail Crossovers but it's getting there and the Harem I try my best to keep it logical to Goku's character since he's not a Harem Guy that everyone uses in the Fanfiction Community**

 **kiki2389: Thanks man and I see you're point but as I said I already have everything planned under my head and the other characters from other anime except the Yu Yu Hakusho and Team RWBY characters won't affect the main story until the final arcs of this fanfic so don't worry sit tight and enjoy the story**

 **WarriorTails: I won't turn cluster as other fanfic have failed to do, And I already told everyone few chapters ago that I will include the 12 Universes involved in this story until the final arcs and I will keep it as simple as possible so you guys can keep up and trust me I have seen people including a lot of anime characters to the story and they have turn out successful with the fandom so that's what I'm trying to do**

 **Guest: As i said two chapters ago Zeref is in a God-like Mage Status but not Saiyan God Level, he's strong enough to reshape Earthland with ease and his wife who's a Saiyan Goddess has helped him to achieved this level so Natsu will have to go beyond Dragon Force which is the strongest form to be achieved by a dragon slayer yet**

 **Astroman1000: Thanks a lot man! I mean Goku loves to hold back in power you could see it in the Kid Buu battle, Against Lord Beerus and even Frieza in the Resurrection of F, That's why the Saiyan wants to feel the thrill of battle so he hold backs and only shows his true power when the situation is dire, and yes in the battle between Goku and Jellal he was definitely holding back until he went Super Saiyan to scare Jellal but even then Goku was still holding back massive amounts of power**

 **Guest: Gray is immune to the spell since in this story he holds some Demonic Energy that he haven't awake yet and it's similar to his Devil Slayer Magic he obtains from Silver but that will be explained more deep in the story, and of course Natsu posses E.N.D so he's not affected and neither Mirajane who also has Demonic Energy running through where veins with her She-Devil**

 **FrozenFlames720: As i said Team RWBY being in the Harem sounds already out of hand with 8 Girls being in Goku's side it's already enough but If I get high demand I will think about it**

 **Guys you have to trust me with this story, I will give my best to you guys so it can become the best story of the Crossovers of Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail, all the support I received from all of you gives me the motivation to keep forward and I really appreciate to all of you guys and keep it coming**

 **Now that's out of the way let's get stared with the story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 5**

 **Oracion Seis Arc**

 **Chapter 27: The Alliance is Formed! Spirit Bomb Attack!**

* * *

 _ **Makai World... Universe 6...**_

"Towa-sama are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Mira towards her master without looking at her meanwhile he's looking at the screen in what it's going on in the Ningekai World

"Indeed..." Replied the Darkness Queen with an amused tone and watching the battle that was about to unfold between Mortals against the Archfiend Skull "I'm surprised that these Mortals could withstand the spell, this means that they have Demonic Energy or other power resource to walk freely"

Suddenly the Screen stared to show four individuals flying at Hyper-Sonic Speed and the auras surrounding them, Towa notice these people straight away making her eyes slightly shock

"The Four Generals of Nifheim..." Said Towa to herself but then smirk evilly still looking at the screen "Who would of though things would get this interesting in the Ningekai Realm"

 ** _Scene Change... Earthland.. Outsides of Fiore.. Universe 6.._**

Goku, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and Kagura were looking at the Archfiend Skull with all seriousness ready to give it all, The Saiyan God already came in conclusion that this beast doesn't come from this Planet since it have different energy than Etherano, Also he found out that he's regeneration abilities was almost on par with Majin Buu's Regeneration this meaning that it was going to be a tough fight

The Super Saiyan moved his eyes to his right see that Natsu was already in his Dragon Force showing his reddish fire dancing around him and Gray in the maximum output of Kaio-Ken being times three, Then Goku moved his eyes to the left too see Mirajane transformed into her Devil Form in which made the Saiyan surprised in the appearance and the power she was producing, And at last Kagura unsealing her sword from the first time Goku could sense a High amount of magic being stored in that sword, he wondered if that sword was reserved to fight Jellal..

" _Despite all of them getting this strong they know well this Monster can surpass them with ease.. He's as strong as Vegeta when he came to Earth and has the level of Regeneration equal to Majin Buu"_ thought Goku to himself and sensing all the power levels that were around him " _If I transform Super Saiyan it can attract more attention to where he comes from so I can't risk it.. I have to fight in my Base Form!"_

" **So Ningens.. Are you ready to meet all you're doom?"** Asked the Yokai monster towards the Mages and Saiyan in a deep voice but with arrogance in his voice

"I Should be asking that to you!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer powering up showing the flames getting hotter and dashing towards the Archfiend at fast speed leaving a crater where he was standing..

At this both Natsu and the Archfiend stared to engage in a high speed combat and moving out of the battlefield at the same speed they were fighting, Each of their fist and kicks colliding into each other it created City-sized Shockwaves shaking the mountains and forest surrounding them, Thanks to Natsu's Dragon Force he was at the level of a Wizard Saint or slightly beyond but he knew very well he needed more power to do damage to the Yokai

The Archfiend Skull catches both of Natsu's fist clenching on them making him struggle to get out of his strong grip, The Yokai took advantage of this and with his left giant foot he kicks the Dragon Slayer away from him at Super-Sonic Speed creating a boom in the battlefield and it was heard by everyone, Then from his ginormous he shoots a Beam towards Natsu who was still flying away from the kick, The Dragon Slayer made a X with his arms to protect him from the blast but suddenly he heard a voice that annoys him

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** suddenly a Giant shield of Ice stared to rise from the ground and collides with the Yokai Beam creating an explosion that's shake the surroundings to its core, When the explosion died down Natsu lands on his feet and saw Gray already shirtless and with his Kaio-Ken activated

"You know I didn't needed you're help Ice Princess! I could have taken him all by myself" replied Natsu annoyed towards his rival and crossing his arms

"And letting you have all the fun?! Fat Chance!" Said Gray with a smirk on his face without looking at Natsu and with his left arm he stared to created the sword that he fights Ikagura with in the Tower of Heaven

The Ice Mage dashes towards the Yokai at fast speed holding his ice sword, The Archfiend out of nowhere took out his Axe blocking the attack from Gray's Sword creating a shockwave around them, Gray notice that the Axe Power was greater than he imagine making his Ice Sword crack, The Ice Mage used this advantage to jump away from the Archfiend and clashes both of his hands saying

" **Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"** Yelled Gray towards the Archfiend freezing the ground beneath him reaching to the Yokai but for his Surprise multiple towers of ice stared to rise from the ground impaling the Archfiend with ease, Gray smirked at this thinking he got this one in the bag but from his shock the Archfiend powered up and destroyed the towers of ice with ease creating a wind gust making everyone making Natsu and Gray protect themselves from the winds

" **Foolish Human! Don't you understand that Magic can't affect me!"** said the Archfiend in a mocking tone and staring to regenerate the holes he got from the Ice Geyser, He was about to dash off towards Natsu and Gray who were also on guard from his attack but suddenly

" **Gravity Change! Times X10!"** Yelled the swords-women who appears in front of Natsu and Gray surprising them, They all saw how the Archfiend Skull fall to the ground creating a 50 Meter Crater thanks to the massive increase of gravity

" **Why does my body fell heavy all of the sudden.."** asked the Archfiend towards Kagura who was looking at the Yokai with a serious expression

"It's called Gravity Change.. I can control the gravity on you're surrounding making it hard for you to move" replied the Mermaid Heel Mage with all seriousness

" _Who's this girl Anyways? And why does she reminds me of Erza Attitude in some way"_ thought Natsu in his mind watching how Kagura had the Yokai on his knees

" _She might be lacking on the Raw Power like Ash Brain, Goku or even me but she's definitely someone you can't hold back with that kind of Hax Magic she posses"_ Said Gray on his mind thinking Kagura was someone you can't take lightly with that kind of Magic like Gravity

" **Do you really think a simple mortal with Gravity powers can keep me on the ground?"** said the Archfiend as he was staring to stand up from Kagura's gravity but what he found weird was that the Mermaid Heel Mage had a light smirk on her

"That maybe true but others will put you to the ground again" replied Kagura towards the Archfiend Skull still keeping her light smirk

And for what's she was referring he received two powerful kicks on the face sending him flying away beyond Super-Sonic Speeds in courtesy of Son Goku and Mirajane Strauss in her She-Devil Form aka Demonic Weiss, Both of them powered up showing their respective auras and dashed off to continued their assault, The Archfiend notice that both mortals were coming into him and stared to block both of their attacks at fast speed creating each collision a shockwave

They knew they were going nowhere with this and Goku uses Instant Transmission to reappear on the Archfiend face catching him by surprise and giving him a Ki-Enhanced Punch that if it have made contact with a city like Magnolia could have destroy it, This made the Archfiend crashed into the ground creating a 2 Kilometer Wide crater in the battlefield and bouncing off the ground, at this Moment Mirajane took the chance of his guard down and Kicks him high in the sky creating a Boom sound around them

"Now Mira-chan!" Yelled Goku towards her special friend/lover charging his powerful signature

"Yeah!" Nodded the White Haired Demon charging also one of her most powerful signature towards the Yokai

" **Unision Raid: Demonic Kamehameha Wave!"** yelled both Saiyan God and The She-Devil in unison

Both Satanic Wave and Kamehameha stared to mix together halfway making the blast have a Darkish Red color composed by Ki and Etherano but none of less making it more ginormous and powerful that even if wasn't created on the ground it was making trembling in the battlefield, When the Powerful blast made contact with the Archfiend it created a Massive Dark Red Dome on the sky creating Country-size Shockwaves cracking the mountains near the battlefield and ripping off trees that were flying away making Natsu, Gray and Kagura to cover themselves

" _What a massive amount of power that attack has... It has the same strength as the Etherion Blast that could destroy a country"_ thought the Ice Mage to himself meanwhile looking at the Dome that was created from the massive blast of Goku and Mirajane

" _So this is what the S-Class of Fairy Tail can do together.. Goku-san can also fly as his will.. Just what kind of power he posses?"_ thought Kagura thinking of how much the Saiyan God is holding back

When the Dome stared to decrease it size the Saiyan God felt four massive power levels that were coming into this direction, he could feel that they were suppressing their power really well but since he's a god he could tell when someone it's suppressing their power or not, but what shock him was that they were multiple times stronger than the Archfiend

" _I don't know what those power levels are and what they want but if they get involved like the Archfiend we would be in deep trouble and thus making me transform into Super Saiyan or go full power in Base Form"_ said Goku in his mind and watching how how the dome stared to decrease

"Did we defeat him Goku-kun?" Asked Mirajane meanwhile floating in the sky with her wings next to the Saiyan God

"I wish I would be over but.." Pointed the Super Saiyan to where the dome was disappearing slowly

When the Dome was completely gone it showed at Archfiend staring to form into his normal form through Yokai Energy that can regenerate anything but for some reason he was regenerating slower than before and this was notice by Goku and the others

"He regenerating slower than before?" Asked Gray to everyone who notice this effect also

"It seems that the Unison Raid from Goku-san and Mirajane was able to affect the monster" reply Kagura who was near Gray also looking at the sky where everything was taking effect

"Well if he wants wants to regenerate then he has to go through me!" Said Natsu powering up more power from his Dragon Force creating massive flames through his body making Kagura and Gray sweat from the colossal power of the Dragon Slayer

Natsu dashes towards the sky were Goku and Mirajane were looking at the Archfiend who was still regenerating slowly but making success, The Dragon Slayer lifted both his arms that were evolved with powerful flames of Dragons, when he joined both of his flames from each hand it created a look alike Supernova but in a smaller scale

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!"** Yelled the Dragon Slayer towards the regenerating Archfiend launching his massive blast of fire that had a look of a Supernova, when it made connection to the Archfiend it created a massive explosions that made Mirajane and Goku to cover themselves from the wind guts the attack of the Dragon Slayer made

When the smoke stared to died down it showed the Archfiend fully regenerated making everyone surprised and Natsu gritting his teeth that his attack didn't affect him even his powered up Dragon Force

" **I have enough with you Humans! It's time to show you the true terror of a Yokai!"** Yelled the Archfiend releasing his potent energy that stared to create massive wind gust pushing Goku, Natsu and Mirajane and creating earthquakes in the ground making Gray and Kagura move from where they standing

"What a massive power level he's releasing!" Yelled Gray trying to keep himself from not falling to the ground

"Just what is he..." Murmured Kagura to herself and sweating from the massive power she was feeling

In the end of the Battlefield The Nifheim Generals arrived and with their power suppressed and their invisible magic they could not be detected by mortals or being seeing by the naked eye, the four girls were watching how the Archfiend was powering up towards Goku and Mirajane

"So my assumptions were right, A Yokai monster from the Makai World has appeared in Earthland.." Said Blake in a serious tone watching the powered up Archfiend "This will definitely cause an unbalance in the Ningekai Realm"

"Indeed.. We need to take care of it since we are multiple times stronger than that monster" Reply Yang with a smirk in her face and cracking her knuckles to get ready to fight the monster

"Wait!" Said the Red Demon known as Ruby holding her left hand out blocking Yang's way "First we need to see what the Golden Warrior is capable off before jumping into the fray, also Yusuke-sama told us that his power in base can rival ours when we are not transformed and I can tell by looking that he's holding a lot of power"

"Ruby is right" agreed the Ice Devil Queen in what Ruby said "If the Golden Warrior is holding back that much power as Yusuke-sama especulates then there's no reason for us to jump in until they are done"

"Party poopers.." Murmured Yang in a pouted tone and crossing her arms below her chest

Back into the fight the Archfiend stop powering up since he was fully at his full power showing his dark purple Yokai energy that was surrounding him, The Mages were utterly trembling and sweating from the power that the Archfiend was producing and they have never sensed someone with this amount of power, Goku on the other hand was ready to give it all in this battle, he knew Natsu and the other have no chance in hell to win this and he was the only one capable of putting a fight against the Archfiend and win..

So he decided to stop holding back and powers up showing his Milky Ki Aura surrounding his body and gave a mightily yell that sends a Continental-size Shockwave though the Altered Fuzetsu'd Ishgar Continent and moving away the mages that were near him and somehow surprising the Nifheim Generals who were watching in the sidelines

"Where is Goku-kun getting all this power within him?! It rivals that of the Archfiend and it's still going up!" Said Mirajane to herself and covering with one arm her face from the wind-gust he was producing

"Goku-san.." Murmured the Mermaid Heel Mage watching in awe as how Goku powers up and his potent ki was leaking everywhere

" _So Goku decides to finally get serious on this monster eh... It was about time he stopped holding back"_ thought the Ice Mage to himself and having a small smirk on his face knowing that Goku would win this battle

" _For some reason his power in base is surpassing the power of his Super Saiyan that he used against Jellal.. Just how deep goes his power.."_ wondered The Dragon Slayer who was still flying in the sky with his Dragon Force and sweating from the power Goku was producing

"Well.. It seems that Our Kings weren't wrong at all about the Golden Warrior.." Said Yang out loud towards her fellow Mates/Generals and not being fazed by the power that the Saiyan God was producing

"Indeed and his power is still rising to almost our level in Base Form.." Added Blake to the conversation and same as Yang she wasn't fazed by the Hurricane gust winds and power that the Super Saiyan was producing

Back to the Battlefield the Saiyan God stopped powering up showing his Condensed Milky Ki that was producing lightning around him and if one of those lightning strikes down the Earth it could evaporate a mountain or two, He was looking at the Archfiend with a serious look that could made every S-Class Mage or even a Wizards Saint faint from the amount of power he was producing

"Mira-chan and Natsu tell the others to not intervene in this battle, I don't want any of you get killed by him.." Replied Goku in a serious tone that made the White Haired Demon and Dragon Slayer flinch from his tone, at this they both descend from the sky and landed near Gray and Kagura " _Right now I'm using the Power Level that I fought Frieza in his Final Form at 100%.. He might be just as strong as Vegeta when he came to Earth but his Regeneration ability push me to this level of power.."_

(A/N: Right now Goku is using 45% percent of his Base Form to fight the Archfiend which roughly at the Level of a Super Saiyan Goku that fought Frieza in Namek, despite that the Yokai has the power level of Vegeta he has the regeneration ability at the level of Majin Buu and certain attacks can only affect him, I hope I can clear this out to all of you)

" **Never In my life I have found such a mortal who could surpass my raw power with such ease and I can still tell you still holding back more of you're energy.. But with you're power right now you can destroy this pathetic place call Earthland in one go.."** replied the Archfiend Skull with an amused tone on Goku who was still keeping his serious face and then the Yokai powers up showing his potent aura " **However no matter how much energy you can produce you will never defeat me mortal!"**

"Hmph! We will see about that Archfiend!" Replied Goku with a smirk on his face and dashes towards the Archfiend in which he did the same

When both of then collided their punches this time it created a Planetary-Shockwave that could be felt all around the Altered Fuzetsu'd Earthland, Then they stared to engage in a high speed hand-to-hand combat that the mages couldn't keep up except the Nifheim Generals who were just watching the battle with no problems, Goku stared to gain the advantage on the combat and stared to give multiple kicks and punches enhanced with his Ki towards the Archfiend that were destroying parts of his body but easily regenerating them back

The Saiyan God notice this and clasp both of his hands together and lands it in the Yokai's head sending him crashing into the land creating a 5 Kilometer Crater that the impact could be hear in part of the Fiore Kingdom

"He's fighting in a different level I never seen before.. And his power it's a God-like levels" said Mirajane towards everyone in which she notice that Kagura nodded her head in agreement but Natsu and Gray were keeping their calm attitude and just watching the battle "How come are you guys are not surprised about his power and speed?"

"Oh we are surprised of the increase of power.. It's just that we knew he could so this since he never gets this serious" replied Gray in a serious tone towards the White Haired Demon

"Also it's obvious that he's still holding back more power.. He just doesn't feel like to release it since it could cause a great damage to Earthland itself.." Added Natsu to the conversation and was already out of his Dragon Force since it takes a lot of power to keep up with

"Damage to Earthland? You're telling me that he's strong enough to Destroy this Planet?" Asked the eldest Strauss who was still in shock from the Saiyan God's power

"You could say that also.." Responded the Ice Mage towards her question leaving her in Awe, Kagura was also listening to the conversation and of course she was curious how someone like Goku can have the power to the Destroy a planet which is considered Impossible even with the amount of Etherano existing in Earthland it wouldn't even destroy a continent like Ishgar

Back to the Goku was still floating in the air still Keeping his Milky Aura, he notice that the smoke was clearing up from the massive crater he created by punching the Archfiend, The Saiyan see that the Yokai was staring to regenerate from the powerful punches he received, at this Goku took advantage of this and stared prepare his attack

" _I haven't try this new technique I learned in the Training with Whis-sensei..I just hope I can control it well"_ thought Goku to himself and lifts one of his hands in the sky

As he Milky aura stared to get bigger, a Fierce Red Ki Ring stared to appear above his left arm that he was creating his attack, the Ring Ki was creating lightning around it's surrounding and each of those lightning could level a mountain, Then the Saiyan God with his Aura he created a Dense White Ki ball with the size of a ball of baseball in the middle of the Ring Ki, the attack itself was producing a massive amount of Ki around the battlefield making everyone sweat except the Generals who were surprised of that attack

"What an incredible amount of Energy is putting in that attack.. Only high level devils like us or the Kings can create such an attack" replied Weiss with a serious voice on her face watching the attack that the Saiyan was producing

"Indeed.. No mortal should be this strong even with Etherano energy or whatever he's producing.." Added Blake to the conversation and also surprised by the amount of energy he's putting in that technique

"Remember Blake, Yusuke-sama and the Other Kings said that he's not from this plane of reality.. Maybe this amount of energy is common in his reality" said the leader of the Generals who was still keeping her composure at this situating "He might have raw power but he lacks on something we have" finished with a smirk

The Saiyan God was almost finished with his new technique, It was a while that he used this technique and the last time he can remember using it he destroyed on of the Planets that were near Lord Beerus's Planet and that was when he was trying to control this technique at his max, that small dense Ki he created is a mixture of his Spirit bomb Now enhanced with Etherano making his new technique Ki and Etherano based, that's one of the reasons why it takes him more time to create this technique then others except of the spirit bomb

"I need a little more time.. _Please plants, animals or every living thing that's still moving in this planet share some of you're energy.."_ asked the Saiyan God in a telepathic way towards every living thing on the planet, suddenly sparkles of energy stared to come from the grounds and every living environment that was still under the influence of the Fuzetsu spell, The small and dense Ki Ball in the middle of the red ring stared to get bigger to the size of a soccer ball producing massive amounts of energy

"What's going on? Every plant and tree is suddenly giving energy to Goku" said Gray who notice it with his sensing abilities and looking the sparkles of energy going towards the Saiyan's attack

"It's seems that Goku-san's attack it's absorbing all the Etherano in the air and the ground to applied it In his attack" replied the Mermaid Heel Mage trying to come up with a conclusion

Before Natsu and Mirajane could also come up with a explanation they notice that the Archfiend was now completely formed and he was seeing the Saiyan beyond mad after all the attacks he received, He powers up showing his potent Yokai aura and erases all the rubles around him and dashes at Hyper-Sonic speed towards Goku who just gritted his teeth because the attack wasn't ready yet, Seeing this Natsu activates his Dragon Force showing up his dragon skin around his body and shoots off to the sky to stop the Archfiend assault, in a split of a second the Dragon Slayer reaches towards the Archfiend and gives him a Fire Dragon Iron Fist that sends the Yokai flying to the ground again but stops himself before crashing

"If you want to get to him you have to go through me first" yelled Natsu to the Archfiend and pointing at himself with his thumb

" **You stupid mortal.. Don't you know that with you're power level you're nothing but a fly!"** yelled the Yokai powering up his potent energy and dashing off towards Natsu

"You might have greater power than me... But that doesn't mean my will of fighting you will die!" Replied Back the Dragon Slayer also yelling, he starts to power up to his Maximum in his Dragon Force and also dashes towards the Archfiend, When both of them collided in mid air it created a shockwave that could be felt in the entire battlefield and they stared to engage in hand to hand combat in which Natsu was staring to lose slowly because of the power differences

"Damn you Natsu..." Said Gray gritting his teeth and fist hardly powering up to his maximum output in Kaio-Ken "You knew very well that only Goku could fight this monster on equal grounds but you went there kneeing that you would get killed.. But in my watch I won't let that happen!" Finished The Ice Mage yelling and dashing off to the sky where Natsu and the Archfiend was

"Gray wait!" Yelled Mirajane who was still in her She-Devil Form watching the battle " _We know that this monster it's on a league of its own.. Stronger than Gildarts or anyone we ever face but.. I won't let Goku-Kun get hurt by him! And I also won't let my Nakama who are fighting a losing battle get killed!"_ thought the White Haired Demon in determination and with her wings she dashes off at where Natsu and Gray were...

Kagura was watching all this in silence.. She was admired by the sheer determination that the Fairy Tail Mages were showing to stall time for Goku who was still recollecting energy for his attack, they knew very well that monster could kill them in a few seconds making them show fear but..

" _Our wills to battle will never die when we are still breathing"_ thought Kagura deeply and stared to hold her sword getting ready for anything that could happen " _Please finish with you're technique Son Goku.."_

Meanwhile outside of the battlefield the Nifheim Generals were watching in amusement in how the mages or called Mortals were going against a Yokai who could destroy the entire continent with no problem was just toying with them but it was stalling time for the Golden Warrior's attack, suddenly Ruby notice one of the Mages had pink haired and dragon scales surround his body matching with the Description that The Kings gave them.. It was E.N.D..

"So that's E.N.D eh..." Replied Ruby to herself but her fellow generals could hear her "Yusuke-sama's rival and who fought the Fire Dragon King toe to toe, I didn't know that he wouldn't be this weak"

"Remember Ruby he's just in his Dragon Force Mode and not using his full demonic energy like Yusuke-sama who's under control with his power.." Added Blake who was also looking at E.N.D trying to match the Archfiend in combat but he was losing slowly "However he might have forgotten to use his unique power after all the centuries that have pass in the Ningekai World"

"Come on!" Yelled Yang in a comical frustration out loud "I really want to fight the Golden Warrior so bad, he knows that he can finish this Yokai quickly so why is he's stalling time with that technique?"

"It's called the thirst of a warrior.." Replied back Weiss with her eyes closed and with her arms crossed "He's like you or the Kings, he doesn't want to end the battle quickly since he wants to test new techniques and give chance to the others to battle the opponent he can easily overpower in raw strength.. He's basically like us when we do missions in Nifheim"

"That's true.. I tend to hold back a lot because I want to enjoy the thrill of battle" said the blonde general with a nervous smile and scratching her head

"Then sit tight until the battle is over to intervene" replied back the Ice Devil Queen with no emotion on her voice making Yang stick out her tongue towards her fellow General making Ruby laugh softly and Blake just shaking her head

Back to the Battlefield Goku was done charging his new attack which the dense energy ball in the middle of the Red Ki Ring was having the size of a Small Spirit Bomb he used against Vegeta on Earth, he knew that this attack mixed with Ki and Etherano could be really dangerous to the Planet so he needed to be near the Monster to attack him, His thought disappeared he saw Natsu being launched towards the Battlefield crashing into multiple trees making get scratches and blood all over his body and reverting back to his normal form but keeping conscious

Then the Archfiend proceed to Send a shockwave towards the White Haired Demon so powerful making her crash to the nearest mountain creating a crater where she landed it, She reverted back to her normal form and her dressed being somewhat torn but covering her important parts and blood coming down from her forehead, she stood up slowly chuckling to herself

"It has been a while I took a beating like this.." Said Mirajane to herself barely with some energy left

"Mira-Chan!" Yelled Goku in concerned of the White Haired Demon gritting his teeth towards the Archfiend, He would pay dearly to what he has done to her but he needed to create a strategy to caught him off guard

The Yokai then knew that Gray was the only one standing and he stared to power up energy towards his mouth making the Ice Mage create a powerful shield with his Ki, The Archfiend shot the beam from his mouth towards Gray making him fly away from where he was crashing where Natsu was still catching his breath, When he puts down the Ki Barrier that literally saved him from being decimated from the Yokai Energy Beam he ran out of the Energy and the Kaio-ken strain was staring to kick in making hid grit his teeth in pain

"Damn it.. Not this again" cursed Gray to himself about losing all his power and getting strain from the Kaio-Ken

"Hehehe.. What's wrong Ice Princess ran out of energy?" Said Natsu in a mocking tone but gritted his teeth when he felt pain on his left arm that was broken from the impact to the ground

"Not now Natsu! He's coming" yelled Gray towards the Dragon Slayer and looking at the Archfiend who was descending from the sky and stared to walk slowly towards them

" **You mortals gave a good warm up but I'm afraid that it's time to meet both of you're ends"** replied the Archfiend who stared to walk slowly towards the Mages and taking out his massive axe which indicates that he was going to execute them making them grit their teeth in frustration since they didn't have much energy left to block it, before he could swing his axe he felt his surrounding heavy again making it hard to move, he slowly turned around to see Kagura who was holding her left arm to create the Gravity Spell

"Don't you dare to touch them!" Yelled with fury The Mermaid Heel Mage towards the Yokai

" **Stupid Human learn how to be on you're place!"** yelled the Archfiend towards Kagura was about to move from the spell he was on

"Now Son Goku! Do you're Technique!" Said Kagura under her breath with sweat coming down her face from the amounts of power the Yokai has and for her shock he actually heard her..

"AGRHHHHHHHHH! TAKE THIS!" Said Son Goku who appeared next to the Archfiend thanks of Instant Transmission with a raging face and holding his new technique that was producing like a echo in the Battlefield, The Archfiend who was shock by the sudden appearance of the Saiyan God couldn't react at any moment since it was Instantaneous he just felt the technique crashing into him and heard the name of it

" **KAMIKAZE SPIRIT BOMB!"** Yelled the Saiyan God pushing the technique towards the Archfiend more deeply into his body and beyond Hyper-Sonic Speed sending him flying into the sky creating a powerful Boom that could be heard in the Fiore Kingdom that was still frozen by the Fuzetsu Spell

The Attack continued to keep going leaving a trail of red and white blue energy in the sky, everyone was witnessing how the attack was reaching to the atmosphere of Earthland and then a Planetary-Size Dome of energy that looked like Saturn and was formed making the explosion, The explosion was so massive that it could have destroy This Planet and it's surrounding planets, it was creating Continental-Shockwaves towards Ishgar making trees, mountains and villages get destroyed, everyone including the Generals and Goku where covering themselves from the Hurricane Winds the God-Like Attack was producing

" _So this is the power of the Super Saiyan who defeated a Tyrant.. And he's not even on his Super Saiyan form.."_ thought the Dragon Slayer in awe and somewhat afraid of the Power of Goku

" _I knew he was this strong... But never in my life I would imagine this amount of energy being produce from Goku.."_ said Gray within his mind and covering himself from the wind gust the attack was creating

" _Goku-kun is definitely not human.. But what is he really? A God amongst us.."_ thought Mirajane within herself wondering how someone like Goku can be this strong, she wanted to know more about him and he will ask him after this

 _"A Wizard-Saint can't produce this amount of energy that could level a Planet.. Maybe Ice Wizard and the Dragon Slayer were right about Goku-san.. He's definitely someone greater than a human"_ said Kagura to herself also watching Goku's attack that was still producing powerful gust all over Ishgar

"What a powerful attack!" Said Ruby covering herself from the wind gust of the Kamikaze Spirit Bomb "That attack could destroy Earthland 10 Times over.. Only the Kings could pull out something like this in their Etherious Form or even us in our maximum power"

"He's not only a threat to the Ningekai Realm.. If he can transform he could cause an unbalance in all of Realities of this Universe.." Replied Blake serious tone and also covering herself from the wind gust

"After the talk we are going to have with those individuals specially with E.N.D and the Golden Warrior we have to report this to the Kings before someone from another Realm finds out about his true power" added Weiss who was covering her sight with her left arm and watching the Planet-Sized Dome destroying the Archfiend

"Just thinking about this makes me excited to fight him!" Yelled Yang with excitement and a smirk in her face making the Generals sweat drop comically..

" _Thank Kami that Whis-sensei taught me how to control this technique or else Earthland or any planet I'm on would be history and let's not talk about the power I can do at Full Power in Base or even Super Saiyan.."_ thought Goku within himself with a nervous smile thinking how overpower would be his attack if he had gone Super Saiyan..

 **Scene Change... Alvarez Kingdom... Earthland..**

"Well who would of thought I would find an opponent after Acnologia who could rival me.." Replied Zeref the King of the Alvarez Kingdom with a sigh and seeing the events unfolding on Ishgar and also watching the Planet-sized Dome that was staring to decrease "If I didn't trained with you hundreds of years ago I would have no chance against that but I have become so strong that I could withstand that attack.."

"You asked for training to revive you're little brother Zeref-kun.." Said Haruki with her blue hair flowing with the wind that the attack was producing and not even fazed by the power of the Saiyan God "also you didn't know that you were cursed by the God of Life and Death"

"I know.." Replied the Black Wizard with his eyes closed but then opens it and gives a warm smile towards her wife "That's why I'm glad you can handle my waves of dark magic that have improved by you're training"

"Hehehe.." Chuckles the Queen of Alvarez and hugs Zeref with her right arm and stared to watch the dome was staring to disappear, but one thing that was bothering her was the power of this individual that was creating this massive attack, of course she would overpower this kind of energy with ease thanks with being a Saiyan especially a Saiyan Goddess but..

" _He seems to be holding back a massive amount of power within him even on his base form.. Could he really be a Saiyan like me who survived the Planet Explosion by Frieza.. Only time will tell"_ thought Haruki deeply about this topic and somehow she couldn't wait to meet this person

 **Scene Change.. Makai Realm... Universe 6..**

"I can't believed it... How could a mere mortal like him could beat someone like the Archfiend that can destroy all living life in a instant?" Replied Mira somehow surprised that someone like a mortal could beat a Yokai considered sometimes being stronger than a Devil or a Angel and definitely stronger than the Celestial Spirits except the King itself

But Towa was having a different look at this situation, of course she wasn't expecting a normal mortal to defeat the Archfiend but this was no mere Mortal, That attack could rival the power of top elites in Makai and Nifheim or even Vahala, this will put things more interesting and now putting more powerful Yokais in the Ningekai Realm

"Leave it now Mira.. Now we know what we're facing" said The Darkness Queen of Yokai with a evil smirk in her face

"Towa-sama.." Replied the mutant Yokai with a curious expression towards to her master..

"Since there's no used of using the Fuzetsu spell anymore I'm going to lift the spell.. After learning all about this special individual and his company it will give me a great idea to test them next with" finished Towa with a sadistic smile and looking at the screen at the Saiyan God..

 **Scene Change.. Altered Fuzetsu Fiore.. Earthland.. Universe 6**

As the Attack was staring to died down Goku was using his sensing abilities to check that if the Archfiend was gone and to his relief he couldn't sense the Yokai Anymore, The Saiyan God uses Instant Transmission to pick up Mirajane since she crashed in a mountain near the battlefield, The White Haired Demon notice that the Saiyan appeared in front of her making her form a smile

"You never cease to amazed me Goku-kun.." Replied Mirajane as she stared to walk towards Goku and hugs him in which he replies back with a hug

"It's my fault that you have to fight someone you guys couldn't defeat" said Goku with concern on his voice, beside it was his fault that his Saiyan Side got the best of him when he could have defeat the monster in few seconds if he was really serious

"Don't get so worked up silly" replied back the barmaid of Fairy Tail and she kisses him on the lips making his eyes slightly wide from this action but he already got used to this "beside I could tell you wanted to give us a chance to fight him"

"That's true hehehe..." Laugh the Saiyan and scratches his head with his left hand "alright I think it's time to go with the others"

Mirajane just nodded and grabs on Goku who teleported away from the area where they were and in a instant they appeared where Natsu, Gray and Kagura were making then gain some small smiles and smirk from a certain Dragon slayer

"You just love to hold back don't you eh Goku" replied The Pink Haired Mage towards the Saiyan that was laughing nervously

"Sorry I just can't help it, I love fighting opponents that can give me a good challenge with special techniques" said the Saiyan God on his defense and laughing nervously

"Unlike you that goes all out from the beginning to show how 'superior' you are Flame Brain.." Replied Gray with an annoying tone towards Natsu who heard it

"What did you say Ice cube!?" Yelled Natsu comically towards his rival and friend

"You heard me right dragon breath!" Said the Ice Mage back with the same comical face

"Here we go again.." Replied Mirajane with a happy sigh and Goku who was also laughing from the discussions that Natsu and Gray were having.. Then the Saiyan God stopped laughing when Kagura stared to walk towards him

"Goku-san..." Replied the Mermaid Heel Mage towards the Saiyan who looked at her with a neutral face "Just what kind of person you are?"

Goku just stayed quiet for a couple seconds making Natsu and Gray stooped discussing and Mirajane to looked at her, His students already knew that he was an alien but Mirajane and Kagura didn't know his secret also he couldn't lie to them anymore since with the massive amount of power he was producing against a monster that could end the whole life of the planet easily and overpowered him with ease so saying that he's Human wouldn't worked anymore...

"You will find out soon enough Kagura.. But for now I can't say what I am and what I can do.." Replied the Saiyan God with a serious face trying to close the topic

Kagura would definitely would not stayed quiet after what she saw from Goku's power and how calm he looked against the Archfiend in which it gave her shivers to just think about his humongous power, she could tell that the Fairy Tail Mages knew more about him and his background but one thing for sure that she will know what he really is because he's not human

Before anyone else could say something they stared to see that the Red Space-Time that was covering Earthland stared to disappear but what they caught them was that the Destroyed Forest, Mountains and the Village far away from Ishgar that were affected by the Kamikaze Spirit Bomb were staring to become normal as if the battle never happen making them relief that everything went back to normal

"So.. Everything it's back to normal eh?" Asked Gray casually to everyone as they witness this supernatural event that happened

"I guess you could say that" replied the White Haired Barmaid to the Ice Wizard with a smile and then looks at the Saiyan God "Say Goku-kun do you think it's time to go back to the Guild?"

"No.." By hearing this answer it made everyone looked at him like he grown two heads "There's something else we need to take care off"

"Indeed Golden Warrior" Said A female voice from the sky gathering the attention from the mages, as they looked up they noticed there were four females floating in the sky with no problems with different outfits but each of them were wearing a cape that were covering part of their faces, they landed near Goku and rest making them uneasy since they appeared out of nowhere

"Who are you people?" Asked Natsu casually but aware of them of course since he couldn't sense their energy but his Instincts were telling him to be aware at all cost "And why I can't sense you're energy?"

"To answer you're question simply it's because you're haven't unlocked you're Demon Powers yet E.N.D.." Replied the first person on the right taking off her hoodie and showing her short hair and purple eyes thus making the others reveal their face attracting their attention

"E.N.D? Look I don't know who's is it or what's that but my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Dragon Slayer not a Demon!" Said Natsu in annoyance pointing at himself with proudness of being a Dragon Slayer

" _Yusuke-sama was right.. He doesn't remember anything from his past and his powers are sealed away"_ thought Ruby Rose within her mind and then Looks at Goku who was having a serious expression "who would of though I see you in person Golden Warrior"

"My name is Son Goku and not Golden Warrior! Now what do you want from me since I can tell person like you being this powerful wouldn't come for a reason!" Replied Goku towards the Red Demon who just smiled at this and in a split of a second she appears in front of him almost like Teleportation Speed but it didn't fazed him at all since he could detect her speed but he knew she wasn't trying but this shocked the other mages

" _What a speed! I couldn't detect her movement!"_ thought the Dragon Slayer at witnessing this kind of speed from this unknown girl

" _She's move faster than the Archfiend did at max power and she's smiling like it's a walk in the park!"_ Said Gray within his mind and amazed by this kind of feat

" _If her group isn't surprised by this then they could do this feat with no problem"_ though the White Haired Barmaid looking at Goku staring at the young girl who was still smiling at him but that smile looked sadistic in some way

" _Just being with Goku-san brings more weird and overpowered people in one day.. Such a day... Also The Dragon Slayer name it's Natsu Dragneel, the one who was involved in Jella's battle, after all this weird things are over I'm going to talk to him"_ said the Mermaid Mage by thinking that this was one of the weirdest days in her life as a Teenage Mage and finding out the name of the Dragon Slayer

"Well look at that Ruby is trying to get to the point quickly" replied Yang with a smirk on her face and looking how her younger sister was getting somewhat cocky towards the Golden Warrior

"Of course.. Both of you are reckless when it comes to battle strong people but she has more restrained on doing it like you" said Blake with a emotionless voice towards to her fellow General

"Screw you Blake.." Replied the blonde sticking out her tongue towards Blake who just shook her head... Back to Goku and Ruby both of them were looking at each other seriously making the ground start to shake lightly, pressure and electricity coming from their bodies making the mages sweat from it

"Don't lie to me Son Goku.. We know about you're secret transformation that increase you're power to a great margin.." Replied the Leader of the Nifheim Generals towards the Saiyan God that took this by surprised since he never meet them and they knew about the Super Saiyan Transformation, Natsu and Gray were also shocked by this since this was a secret for Team Natsu since Goku didn't want the guild to find out yet, however. Mirajane and Kagura were lost in this conversation since they didn't know what was Ruby talking about

"How do you know about my Transformation!?" Asked Goku somewhat annoyed by this and surprised towards Ruby in which she smirked and teleports towards to her group who were just having their arms crossed

"There's a lot of things you don't know and never need to be known" replied Weiss coldly towards the group who just gritted their teeth

"Just who are you girls that makes you feel all superior!?" Said Gray pointing at the Nifheim Generals who weren't fazed by the Ice Wizard Threats

"We will tell you since we found out that The Golden Warrior indeed can transform and E.N.D is sealed in that Dragon Slayer" replied the Red Demon towards them making Natsu annoyed with the name they put him and Goku serious since he wanted to know also who they are "I'm Ruby Rose Leader of the Nifheim Generals and they are Weiss, Blake and Yang who are also Generals like me.. We come from the Nifheim Realm, One of the 5 Realms that composed this reality"

"Generals?" Said Natsu in curiosity towards to the revealed Generals

"Nifheim? You mean Hell?" Replied the Ice Wizard who was also curious by this revelation

" _So they are not from this Realm.. From what I can tell also that they are not lying about their position since their powers don't lie about it, but what does the Nifheim Realm wants from me and Natsu?"_ thought the Saiyan God in curiosity about this, of course he has Been in Nifheim of his universe when he fall from Snake Way towards to King Kai's Planet

"But that still doesn't answer our question how knowing about Natsu and Goku-kun" replied Mirajane towards Ruby

"Very smart coming from a Person who has demonic energy like us but in small percentage.." Said Blake towards the White Haired Barmaid who was shocked that they also knew about her transformation of She-Devil "Our roll as the New Nifheim it's to protect Vahala known as Heaven and the Celestial Spirit World, it's our duty to keep balance in power in all realities and keep all this knowledge out of the Mortals until he appeared" pointed the Shadow Empress of Nifheim towards the Saiyan God "He someone with enough power to cause unbalance in this reality and what he displayed against the Yokai with his technique it's proven that he's not a mortal like yourselves described to be"

The Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage knew already that his master was not human but this proclaimed Generals from another realm saying that he could be the cause of ending it all, I mean they know that he can destroy planets like Earthland easily but they would never let a Nakama handle these situations alone..

"I don't care if you girls are Generals of a different Realm or whatever you guys come from! Goku is part of our family and Fairy Tail!" Said Natsu towards the generals trying to defend his master

"Yeah! So what if he's the cause of this unbalance! There's no way we will let you touch him!" Replied Gray in defense for Goku towards the girls

"So don't you dear to come close to him when he has protected us!" Said Mirajane with the same fury as Natsu since she didn't want these girls to get to Goku

"Or else we will go to fight to protect him when he protected us" Kagura replied in a serious voice towards the generals, she might have met the Wizard Saint today but she felt she has built a bond that could develop slowly in the future

"Guys..." Replied the Saiyan God sadly towards them but really happy in the inside, He knew that the authorities of the Other World like Vahala, Nifheim or even the Kai's if they have one were always right, He indeed could cause an unbalance with his energy with just pure raw strength and even destroy this Universe and there was no way he could hide this from Mirajane or Kagura after he defeated the Archfiend, but what he noticed about the Generals that they were showing sincere smiles for couple seconds meaning that they are not evil, they are just doing their job as protectors from the realities but he was eager to fight one of them to see what they are capable off, his thoughts disappeared when the blonde one called Yang said

"You indeed have true Nakama's to back you up Son Goku" replied Yang with a smile but then turns into a serious one with a challenging smirk "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook on fighting us one day.. With you're golden transformation"

"I can't wait for that day General" said the Saiyan God also with a smirk on his face

"Since you're nakama's don't want us to get you we will leave you alone for now but remember Son Goku we will be watching you and also you E.N.D so be prepared to encounter us anytime soon" said The Leader of the Nifheim Generals towards the Mages and Saiyan

"One more thing do not, I repeat DO NOT tell this information to anyone close you not even you're friends about the existence of the other realities are not related to the Celestial Spirit World or else we would be forced to kill you without hesitation" said Blake to the Group making some of them flinch of the seriousness she was emitting about this situations

"Now that's out of the way it's time to departure" replied Ruby towards to her group and stared to levitated to the sky "we will meet again Son Goku and trust me I won't be just chit chat anymore" at last they teleported away from their location leaving the Mages and Saiyan by themselves again

"Well... This could be one of the craziest days of our life's" said Gray casually towards everyone making them nod their head except Goku who was thinking about all these events

"I have to agree with you Ice Princess! I mean in one day fighting in the Festival against Laxus, fought a monster who could have destroyed us and these self proclaimed Generals from another Realm!" Replied Natsu laughing out loud "who would believed that"

"I don't know Natsu maybe what they said was true about being Generals from another Realm" replied Mirajane in concern about the Nifheim Generals " I mean I couldn't sense their powers at all but just their presence was bigger than the Monster that could have destroyed us and they looked calm"

"She right I think we should never talk about this topic when it comes to our friend since it could unfold unexpected events" added Kagura to the conversation taking this seriously

"Maybe you're right Mira.. For some reason hearing the Name E.N.D just brings a chill down my spine and I can't think why for some reason.." Said Natsu truthfully about that name and what the Nifheim Generals said about him and then looks at Goku "What do you think Goku, do you believe they are strong enough to push you to that transformation?"

"I believe they can" replied the Saiyan God truthfully "they powers truly surpasses the one of the Archfiend by a great amount, and If they said they are Generals then imagine what the power of the King would be? Just thinking about that makes me excited to see them again!" At this moment his Saiyan side was taking over for the thrill of battle making the others chuckle from his antics, then everyone notice it that it was already night and everyone was feeling tired

"Man I feel tired from all these battles in one day.. I think we should go back to the guild and think about this tomorrow.." Recommended the Ice Wizard towards everyone receiving nods from them also

"we'll grab my shoulder everyone" said Goku happily towards the mages and then Looks at Kagura "Kagura I'll drop you off first at you're guild, what's the name of you're guild?"

"Mermaid Heel, it's located at the west of Fiore" replied Kagura casually putting her sword away sealing it again to restored magic energy

"Alright got it!" At this everyone grabbed at Goku's shoulder to get teleported away, The Saiyan God stared to sense at the west of Fiore when he felt a great source of magic meaning that Mermaid Heel was located there, in a flash he teleported away from the battlefield that would create a new history that the one we knew

 **Scene Change.. The Next Morning... Fairy Tail Guild..**

Everything was going normally on Fairy Tail doing their things, Team Natsu composed by Goku, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy just arrived to the guild since every morning they do their training with the Saiyan God to increase their powers and Ki, After what happened last night with the Nifheim Generals and Archfiend they decided to not tell any info to the rest of the team to prevent an all out fight that could potentially end Earthland, as they go in to the Guild they notice multiple people looking at a ginormous chart that caught their attention

"What's that?" Asked the Celestial Mage out loud and looking at the chart that showed different red dots around the continent

"The council sends us out a chart of all the Dark Guilds around the continent.. They have been awfully active these last past weeks creating movements and alliances around Ishgar thus obligating us to strength our inter-guild relationship" replied Mirajane answering Lucy's question about the chart

"But what are the giant red circles for" asked Elfman casually meanwhile looking at the ginormous circles eclipsing the others

"They are the Balam Alliance.." Replied the Saiyan God as he finish his breakfast and starts walking towards everyone was "They are the strongest dark guilds around the Continent and also having under control the small guilds"

"What Goku said it's right.. Also Eisenwald was being controlled by one of the three powerful guilds of the Alliance" added the Red Haired to the conversation

"Who would of know.. You learn new things everyday" replied Gray and stared to look at the chart and something caught his attention "Oracion Seis.. They were control by this guild composed by six people"

"Well this 'guild composed by six people' are all S-Class Mages and Wizard Saint Level" replied the White Haired Demon towards the Ice Wizard Seriously

"All the guilds that were control under Oracion Seis Juvia and Gajeel-kun obliterate them" replied the Water Mage happily towards her beloved Gray as he sweat dropped of how happy she sounded

"I hope we didn't do something that angered them.." Said Lucy nervously laughing at this

"About Oracion Seis we will take them down!" When everyone heard this they looked at the Master back at his old outfit with his Wizard Saint Cape and fully healed

"Hello Master! You seem fully recovered now" said Mirajane happily as always

"How can you react that happily when he's serious!?" Asked Lucy comically to the White Haired Barmaid

"So Master what's going on? It's seems that you and Goku know about this information" asked Erza trying to know why the chart was at the guild

"Goku explained to me that the Wizard Saints had a meeting about the Balam Alliance and Oracion Seis recent movements, It's seems that they up to something that could affect the entire continent so this movement cannot simply be ignored" replied Makarov towards everyone and answering Erza's question

"And you just had to draw the card out eh?" Said Gray causally towards the master and then looks up to Goku "Also why didn't you tell us about this before coming in!?"

"I was too hungry that I forgot about this hehehe" replied the Saiyan God laughing and scratching his head making the Ice Mage sweat dropped

"So Fairy Tail is going to be in charged of taking down Oracion Seis?" Asked Juvia towards the Master who was still keeping a serious face

"Not Quite.. Despite just being a guild of six people, mostly all of them are Wizard Saint Level of magic and strategy making the enemy to big to be handle by one guild and if we go alone we would end up being the sole targets of the Most Powerful Alliance of Dark Guilds making the Council take a decision of Forming our own Alliance!" Finished Makarow raising up his fist

Everyone in the guild was shocked about this, The Saiyan God knew that if master was going to explained he won't be giving the speech making him relief since he's not that good at public speaking

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter and maybe Mermaid Heel each of them will select a number of mages that will take part of this alliance to take down the enemy!" Finished the Master of Fairy Tail explaining making some of them shock and other annoyed

"We can handle those Guys alone we don't need help! Hell I even can do this all by myself!" Said Natsu with a annoyed face making Erza who was near shake her head

"You can only maintain Dragon Force for a certain time also what if it runs out when you're still fighting? Beside Master is only thinking about the Long-Term consequences" replied the Red Haired Mage towards Natsu calmly

"Also Goku is going to be one of the Team Leaders of this Alliance and he already have in mind who's going to this mission" replied Makarov with a sly smirk on his face

"Alright! When I mention you're name just grabbed my shoulder since we are going to teleport to the meeting of the Alliance" said the Saiyan God happily as he was stretching and getting ready to teleport "Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza come up and grab my shoulder"

"Wait what!?" Replied Lucy somewhat scared and shock of Goku's decision "Why did you choose me you could of have choose someone like Juvia, Gajeel or even Ur!"

"But Juvia is going on Mission, Gajeel is on a training trip and Ur went out early to a S-Class Mission that will take days to comeback, also you're suited to be on this mission" said Goku with confidence on the Celestial Mage

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Said Natsu as he dashes towards Goku and grabs his Shoulder and happy lands on his head saying 'Aye'

"Well it seems that the fighting it's not going to stop eh?" Said Gray as he stared to walk up to the Saiyan God and grabs his shoulder

"Come on Lucy let's go beside we need to make a good impression with the other guilds representatives" replied Erza towards the Celestial Mage, before she couldn't say anything the Requip Mage grabs her by the hand and drags her to where Goku, Natsu, Happy and Gray were waiting, Then the Saiyan saw that everyone was ready and have a confident smile to Makarov in which he replied with a thumps up and teleported away to the meeting

 **Scene Change... East of Fiore..**

Goku and the rest of his team appeared inside of a building that resembles a church, They stared to look around their surrounding but they found nothing

"Goku are you sure this is the location of the meeting?" Asked Lucy towards the Saiyan God who was also looking around this new place

"Well I'm sure of it since I sense multiple power levels around this area and they were pretty high levels of magic here" replied Goku towards the celestial Mage

"We are in the right location since this is a Villa own by Master Bob" said Erza casually towards everyone making Natsu and Gray get shivers by just thinking about him

"So where's everyone then?" Asked the Dragon Slayer annoyed that he couldn't see anyone around

"Ladies and Gentlemen from Fairy Tail.. It's a pleasure to meet you" said a voice far in the back of the hall to the Representatives of Fairy Tail that caught their attention, as they turned around they saw three individuals covered in their shadows making them tilted their heads in thinking who they are "We are the delegation of Blue Pegasus.. The Tridents"

"I'm Hundred Night Hibiki" Said the first individual with long blonde haired

"Holy Night Eve" replied the second individual with short hair and implied to be the youngest

"Empty Night Ren" the last individual said who was dark skinned and with long black haired

"Wow.. They look cool" replied the Celestial Mage to herself and then looks at Natsu who was laughing at Gray that was looking at his clothes "unlike these guys"

"I don't know they don't look strong.." Said the Saiyan God who was still looking around the Villa of Master Bob and then notice that the Trident of Blue Pegasus were already flirting with Erza and Lucy making him sweat drop "But they are surely fast at doing certain things"

"What the hell is up with these guys from Blue Pegasus" asked the Ice Wizard as he stared to put back his clothes

As they keep continuing flirting with the Fairy Tail Girls suddenly a voice spoke up from the second floor from the stairs making everyone get their attention but just hearing that voice it made the Requip Mage staring to shake and sweat from it

"Don't you think that's enough flirting for now my students" said the voice that was coming from the stairs and was being covered by the shadows

"Ichiya-Sensei!?" Replied Ren in surprised as he stared to look where the voice was coming from

"Ichiya... To think that you would be participating in this alliance" said Erza still shaking from just hearing that he was here, this caught the Attention of everyone in her team

"Wow.. I never seen Erza shaking like that, I wonder what he did to make her scared like that" said Goku to himself in a thinking pose and then looks up to see how this Ichiya looks like And he stared to come down he could get a good look on his face and to be honest he was kinda shock how he looked like "Well... I can see why Erza is scared hehe" laugh nervously at just the sight of it

"It has been a while my dear Erza.. Don't worry my students won't bother you anymore" replied Ichiya doing a stupid pose making Lucy mouth drop comically and Gray Sweat-dropped from the stupidity, Ichiya then looks at the Trident and said "The Three of you clean up all the mess in that table! We are not here to mess around"

"Aye Anikii!" Yelled all of the members of Blue Pegasus happily

"Weren't they saying 'Ichiya-sensei' a while ago" asked Goku casually towards his group

"They have no consistency to be honest" replied Happy back to the Saiyan God

"I have heard all about you, Lucy, Erza, the other two and Son Goku the Wizard Saint who stopped the War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail" said Ichiya in a serious voice but then starts to sniff near everyone making them creep out "Suck a wonderful aroma.. Specially from Lucy-san"

"I think I'm scared.." Replied Lucy comically to Erza who was shaking her head from the antics of Ichiya

"I'm sorry.. I also have trouble to dealing with this guy but none of less he's a great Mage for Blue Pegasus" said Erza towards the Celestial Mage who was still shaking and trying to be far away from Ichiya

"We don't want to start any conflict here so I recommend to keep you're hands to yourself please" Asked the Saiyan God nicely and for his surprised everyone calmed down, Maybe being a Wizard Saint had it's perks to be respected "Alright so we just need to wait for Lamia Scale and Calt Shelter to come by"

"It seems that we are late to the party ain't it?" Replied a recognizable voice from the Main Door of the villa gathering the attention of everyone specially from Gray

"Lyon?!" Yelled Gray in surprised to see him again and getting the attention from the Ice Wizard from Lamia Scale "Gray?!"

"Wait you're in a guild?!" Asked Natsu in surprise since he never knew he was in a guild

"Of Course!" Replied Goku happily to see someone from one of his missions with Team Natsu "Ur told me that after he left Galuna Island he rejoined Lamia Scale to get stronger"

"Gray you bastard.. Why didn't you tell me that Ur was alive and living at Fairy Tail?!" Yelled the Ice Wizard towards his childhood friend and starts to walk towards him and grabs him by the shirt

"It's not my fault that Goku could cause a miracle so I recommend to stop holding on my shirt or else I'm going to kick you're ass!" Replied Gray with a smirk on his face ready to punch Lyon straight on his face with infused Ki, before he could do that the carpet levitate and separates both of them making Gray surprise but Lyon looked annoyed

"Why do you have to intervene in this Sherry?" Replied Lyon with a annoyed tone and then looks at Sherry who stared to walk towards the group

"I'm sorry like Goku-san said we don't want to start anything reckless" said the Pink Haired Mage from Lamia Scale making Lyon 'tch' and walk away from Gray "Beside Jura-san wouldn't be happy if you do something stupid so I'm doing a favor for you"

"That's right.." Replied Jura who also arrived with a special stick for battle and the same outfit he always wears but he was wearing a weird hat that made Goku tilt his head but none of less he was glad that the other team leader was here "we came to take down Oracion Seis not to fight amongst ourselves"

"You're no fun Jura-san" said Lyon with a smirk on his face

"Who's that Happy" whispered the Dragon Slayer towards to his loyal companion

"That's the Ace of Lamia Scale, Iron Wall Jura and also known to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints like Goku" replied Happy to Natsu answering his question

"I see, He also seems he can rival Me on my Dragon Force.. But nothing compared what I battle last night.." Whispered Natsu to himself the last part so happy couldn't hear what he said

"So there's Five of us, Four people from Blue Pegasus and three people from Lamia Scale.. We just lack the members of Calt Shelter and maybe Mermaid Heel" said Goku counting with his fingers the members of the Alliance that were here

Then suddenly everyone hear steps coming down from the hallway but they weren't big steps, Goku notice that the person fall down to the floor making an expression of ouch but she stared to get up but what shocked everyone even the Saiyan God was that the girl was a child, she has long dark blue hair, wearing a yellow dress and a fancy bag between her hands

"A Child!?" Replied Lucy in shock out loud since someone this young being in this alliance could be dangerous

"A girl" said Lyon slightly surprised that she was a young girl

"I'm the representative of Calt Shelter my Name is Wendy Marvell.. It's a pleasure to be working with all of you.." Replied young girl with a timid voice but loud to be heard by everyone

" _Wendy.. no way, she smells like a Dragon.. Could she be a Dragon Slayer?"_ Said Natsu in his mind and surprised that he could find another person who is a Dragon Slayer

" _This girl.. She might be young but.. I can sense a great potential of power within herself and it could eclipse someone as strong as Natsu when he is at his Dragon Force, she reminds me of Gohan.."_ Thought Goku within himself with a nostalgic smile on his face remembering when his Son had his hidden potential now it was all unlocked making him stronger than ever and that just makes the Saiyan God proud

"All the guilds are now assemble now we can start with the meeting" Said the Wizard Saint from Lamia Scale out loud

"Wait hold up!" Replied Gray comically trying to get the attention but no avail

"An offensive endeavor from this Guild and they sends us a child to be in the alliance" Said Sherry crossing her arms annoyed that Calt Shelter didn't take this seriously

"Alone? I think not you Tawdry woman" replied someone coming from the door as this individual stared to walk it showed to be a white cat that looked like happy but it was a girl dressed in a fancy way

"Carla? You followed me all the way here?" Asked Wendy in surprised that her most loyal companion followed her when she was told to stay

"Of course I would worry to no end if you go by yourself to this dangerous mission" replied the cat named Carla with a normal tone and looking around all the mages that were in the alliance

Happy couldn't believe that he saw someone like him but It was a girl and he thought she looked beautiful and he stared to ask Lucy for fish to give it to Carla at this The Celestial Mage just chuckle at his antics and stared to bother him

"Um.. I Can't actually fight at all.. But I know some medical spells that can be useful for everyone.. But please don't leave me out completely!" Replied The young girl from Calt Shelter nervously as everyone was staring at her with doubts, Goku just stared to walk towards Wendy making her feel nervous but the Saiyan God gave her a confident smile that made her somewhat feel safe

"Don't worry Wendy.. We will need all the help from anyone specially from someone like you who has medical abilities" said the Super Saiyan with a confident voice towards the Dragon Slayer making her smile and nod at him

"As Goku said we are glad that you're aboard in this mission we were just taken aback that you were a child that's all so we are looking forward to work with you Wendy" added Erza to the conversation with also a confident smile

"Did you see that Carla! Erza-san and Goku-san The Wizard Saint notice me!" Said Wendy happily to her companion kneeing down towards her

"Those two despite having high ranks they are agreeable as I thought" replied Carla still keeping her normal face but then notices Happy was waving at her but ignores him straight off the bat

"Now that everyone is here it's time to plan our strategy" replied Goku towards everyone as he starts to take out a paper where he annotates the plan "The north of our current location lies the Wrath Woodlands it is there that the Powerful Magic was sealed in ancient times.. Nirvana"

"Nirvana?" Asked the Celestial Mage with curiosity towards to her master

"I never heard of it" said the Ice Wizard from Lamia Scale giving up what it is

"I don't know what that magic can do but addicting that Oracion Seis is gathering there then their Goal is Nirvana.. And with that power they could potentially destroy the continent life's so our goal it's to stop them" replied Goku seriously towards everyone, at this Hibiki from Blue Pegasus took out cards that showed the members of Oracion Seis at this Moment Ichiya took over the conversation

"The First one is Cobra who uses poison magic we don't know what kind but it can be dangerous, next one is Racer who appears that he's related to Speed-Magic, Hoteye of the Heavenly eyes, Angel a Women who said to be able to see you through you're heart, The Info about this man is scarce but his name is Midnight and their leader is called Brain.. Each of these have enough power to challenge a Wizard Saint and beat several S-Class Mages with no sweat and we must take advantage of our numerical number of mages" finished explaining Ichiya with a serious face

"Also it's not only going to be fighting only we also have to find their base to destroy it" added Jura to the conversation

"Their Base?" Asked Lyon in curiosity

"We are not sure yet but we believe that their base is located in Woodlands" replied Ren answering the Ice Mage question

"I Don't care about the Details I'm going to beat them All!" Said Natsu out loud powering up to his Kaio-Ken and dashing a Super-Sonic speed leaving a trail of his energy on the way, this shocked the other mages from his great speed except his team that they just sweat dropped from this

"That Flame-Brain always rushing to the scene" Said the Ice Wizard annoyed at Natsu's antics and also powered up to his Kaio-Ken form "I'll get ahead to catch him!" At this leaving also a trail going at the same speed

"Shall we Lucy?" Asked Erza looking at the Celestial Mage in which she only gave a thumps up and powered up showing their white Ki aura moving their hair and dash off from the meeting point

"Let's go Sherry I can't let Gray's group to get the advantage" said Lyon with a smirk and with Sherry they stared to run at fast speed leaving the Villa

At this the Trident of Blue Pegasus also left the Battlefield and at last Carla stared to drag Wendy also who was somehow refusing but none of less they went with Happy following them leaving Ichiya, Jura and Son Goku with sweat-drops in their faces

"Dear Me.." Sighed the Wizard Saint From Lamia Scale

"What can you expect someone from Fairy Tail hehehe they love to rush into the point" laugh Goku nervously at the antics of his students who just disappeared to the battle "I think it's time to also move into the battlefield"

"Just before we do that Goku-san, I heard that you and Jura-san are Wizard Saints.. But that would mean that both of you're strength can rival Master Makarov right?" Asked Ichiya with curiosity on his face

"Don't be absurd I might be a Wizard Saint but I don't think I'm in the level of Master Makarov yet, also the Title of a Saint is only given by the council if they have notice you as a powerful Mage, even Goku-domo who's a Wizard Saint he's more powerful that I am" replied Jura towards the leader of the Trident and making Goku smile about the compliment

"So Goku-san you're as powerful as Makarov? Asked Ichiya still warning to know if he was stronger

"Well you could say that, I might be more powerful but Master holds great knowledge that can surpass mines" said the Saiyan God truthfully towards Ichiya

"I see.. So we have in our group someone as strong as Makarov.. This could be troublesome" said to himself Ichiya crossing his arms

"You have no idea what else I can do.." Thought Goku within himself thinking that he could eclipse Master's power with such an ease, but then Goku's stared to smell something that was staring to make his power decrease and then see's that Ichiya was holding something like a perfume but what was weird was the smirk on his face making his eyes widen and starts to go towards Jura who was also getting weakened by the perfume

"Jura-san! He's not the real Ichiya!" Yelled Goku as he covers one part of his face with his left hand and with the other He sends a Gale of Wind towards the Fake Ichiya who landed on the wall of the Villa creating a crater on it, as the figure of Ichiya stared to disappear it showed two weird small monster puffing out and a Individual appearing out of nowhere with short white hair and a attractive outfit making Goku surprised since it matches with one of the Oracion Seis

"You're... How did you manage to get in Angel!" Yelled the Saiyan God as he stared to get on his battle stance but still somewhat couldn't concentrate because of the perfume

"Well would you look at that the perfume didn't take you down.." Said the Member of Oracion Seis as she stared to walk towards the Saiyan God with her little creature "But none of less ill make sure you stay down like the other Wizard Saint" at this Angel points at Jura who was out cold making Goku grit his teeth

"That didn't still answer my question! What did you do to Ichiya!" Yelled Goku again towards the white haired girl who just smirked

"I took him down obviously.. But that doesn't matter even if you're really attractive I won't let you get in the way of a Angel's judgement.." Said Angel with a sadistic smile on his face

"Well see about that!" Said Goku showing up his white aura getting ready for his battle " _I can overwhelm her in power but I don't know what kind of magic she posses so I have to be aware what she does!"_

"Now.. Meet end of the light.. Son Goku" replied Angel as she summons more of her little creatures by hundreds getting ready for her battle with the Saiyan God

* * *

 **And Cut! Damn this is my longest chapter I have ever done in this story! Next chapter the first part of Oracion Seis Arc will take full swing and then a person from the Tower of Heaven Arc will appear, you guys might know who it is already lol!**

 **As you guys know I will follow strictly the manga with a Goku twist since I have to find a way how his humongous power can work in this arcs, also this Version of Oracion Seis are stronger than their Canon Counterparts they will also contain new techniques that are somewhat hax but I will try to not make it to OP**

 **Next episode we will resume with the Conversation with the Saiyans and the Gods of Destruction, Goku vs Angel in which will be somewhat short but she won't be defeat and no Goku will not lose so you all have to wait for the next chapter to find out, Team RWBY are coming back in this arc but almost at the end, The fight between the Alliance and Oracion Seis will almost be identical to the manga but with different twists and powers, Also I think you guys notice in the Generals attitudes are different like Ruby being serious and somewhat cocky, Blake is full serious and cold but she has knowledge, Yang can be serious as Ruby but loves fighting like Goku and Weiss is almost like Blake but in a smaller scale but they will keep their personalities from their series so don't worry**

 **More Yokai monsters will be popping out in future arcs**

 **The Kamikaze Spirit Bomb is a new technique that I invented for Goku, it has a red ring of energy similar to the one that Turles uses against Gohan in the tree of might but in the middle of the ring he collects energy from the plants, animals etc similar to the spirit bomb that's why he takes time to finish it, but it's more destructive than the Spirit Bomb and he will only use it when he needs it**

 **Now that's out of the way I want give my opinion in the latest Dragon Ball Super episode and the Latest Fairy Tail Chapter**

 **Frost is a interesting character, he might be similar to frieza but his attitude it's what attracts me to like him and how he is the Universe 6 Emperor but in the point of view of everyone he's looked as a hero, and since Universe 6 it's twin brother of Universe 7 except of Earth and The Saiyans I might add him to this story but I don't know yet that will be in a future when we know more of him**

 **About the latest Fairy Tail Chapter finally Jellal's group arrived to the War so hype about that! But I'm happy the most is ULTEAR coming back! I mean she my favorite girl from Fairy Tail and the character development from evil to hero it's really good almost to Vegeta's but none of less I'm happy to see her again but that doesn't mean that I want a explanation why is she back to her youth is is temporary of permanent but we don't know but right now I'm happy to see her again in her youth**

 **Thanks for everyone who waited a month for this chapter you guys are the real MVP I hope I can entertain you guys as the story progress it, leave a review about you're opinions of this chapter, favorite this and follow! It will give great support to this story and I'll do my best so you guys can be entertain!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	28. The Sky Dragon Slayer

**Helloooo guys I'm back and getting ready for spring break! And of course to write a new chapter for you guys! First of all I want to say thanks to all the people who has been supporting this story since the beginning and the new comers who** **stared to notice the story's popularity and talking about that we reached over 400 Favorites and over 350 Followers! That's crazy and let's not even talk about the over 800 Reviews I got mostly of them positive and other negative in which I expect but who cares! I'm glad that all of you guys are giving me support to continue this story because after this arc is over Edolas is coming up with some crazy fights, unexpected transformations from certain dragon slayers and many more stuff and don't get me stared in what I have planned for Tenrou Island Arc and Beyond! Since that's out of the way let's answer some of the reviews that were left in the last chapter**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: I actually don't know what are you trying to say that Yang has too many limbs lol**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Strange in what way? And don't worry you will see Goku get some actions against some members of the Oracion Seis before meeting that certain someone who's still unconscious**

 **FrozenFlames720: Well you don't have to wait anymore since the chapter is right here!**

 **Devinwild9: it's already finish what are you talking about lol**

 **War historian: I know right! I mean being in High School and on top of that writing a story that has gained popularity certainly it's tiresome but I still love writing this story**

 **Red Reaper Of Murder: See this is what makes it different from Universe 7, This fanfic of Universe 6 aka Fairy Tail Universe is being watched by many Gods, Kings and Deities that keep balance of this Reality, Champa is a lazy God of Destruction that only does his job every thousands of years and goes to nap like Beerus making the other Gods not be aware of him or even not know about him, now that someone appears out of nowhere in their Reality and with enough power to cause disbalance or even more makes them worry some since they have never sense someone that powerful be rooming around freely and one moment can overthrow them making the Gods, Kings or other groups to be aware of Goku's power and keep watching him, The Kings of the Underwolrd already know he's from another Universe but they don't know how really powerful he is or what kind of energy he posses, That's all I can say for now and if you keep reading you might find out more of their goals**

 **Fresh prince1: Very possible but not in the next arcs that's for sure**

 **billy: Goku has Super Saiyan 4 but it's weaker than Super Saiyan God or even Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**

 **Astroman1000: Thanks buddy I really appreciate, hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Johnny Spectre: Of course it will but there will be a twist in that battle..**

 **Hellsing89: Thanks man! And expect more from that battle since there will be something that nobody will expect**

 **Richard78zamo: Of course This is a Goku with all his transformations perfectly controlled except of SSGSS, trained by Whis himself getting him stronger than ever that even His Base Form is strong enough to rival Omega Shenlong but God Ki over almost everything so that's the big power gap but no worries by the next arc Goku will be pushed to one of his transformations**

 **Tsukune12Rosario: Goku will have multiple new techniques that will resemble with other Animes series, different variations of the Kamehameha, also his maximum level right now it's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**

 **TheDeathly-Z: That's totally true, the Nifheim Generals or known as Team RWBY are a lot stronger than their Canon counterparts but they still not enough to beat Goku, maybe all together can push him to Super Saiyan 2 but that's it since Super Saiyan 3 it's overkill to them, oh and Wendy will have multiple enrages that will make her stronger than a S-Class Mage for a short time but she will become as badass as Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2, of course her replacement will be Dragon Force**

 **Eroticlad11: Thanks a lot man! I really appreciate that you consider this as one of the best crossovers in which I still have a long way to reach 1000 Favorites or even followers but in a future I will get there, also I try my best for the Harem to be slowly be building up and relationships since Goku is usually not a Harem Guy and you know I remember back last year when they were telling me that End of GT Goku was too OP for this story and from what I can see it's going really well which I'm glad, I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses**

 **Well now that we got all the reviews out of the way let's get stared with the story**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 5**

 **Oracion Seis Arc**

 **Chapter 28: The Sky Dragon Slayer**

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth... Universe 7..**_

Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans were watching how Beerus and Champa were eating the food that Bulma brought from her house after they arrive from the battle that could have destroyed the Solar System with ease, Whis and Vados were also eating with happy faces but not at the same speed that the Hakaishins were eating at a fast rate that could leave Goku and Vegeta to shame..

Of course the others were eating since the wife of the Prince knew that the Saiyans are vacuum eaters so she brought enough food to feed everyone who was there, suddenly the Hakaishin of Seventh Universe swallow his food and stares at Gohan who stopped eating also since he felt that Beerus was looking at him and asked him

"Tell Son Gohan.. Are you also able to go Super Saiyan God as you're father or the Prince? Since there are 6 Saiyans in this planet, you could have already done an mini army of Saiyan Gods" said Beerus with a hint of seriousness and humor on his voice towards the Mystic Saiyan who swallow the food he had on his mouth and all the attention went towards him, even Champa and Vados were interested in hear this

"You see Beerus-sama the transformation it's only for full-blooded Saiyans, we already try this with the others but since we are half-blooded or quarter-blooded we can't unlock the power of the Saiyan God but I'm able to go Super Saiyan 4 like them, Goten and Trunks can go Super Saiyan 3 and the Girls can transform all the way to Super Saiyan 2" replied Gohan towards the God of Destruction with a normal tone, The Mystic Saiyan tried to do the ritual with the others in the 7 Years of Peace they have after the battle with Omega Shenlong, but for some reason only Vegeta and his father could access to that godly power so they half breeds and quarter breed decided to just trained to perfect their transformations and even go beyond

"What Gohan said it's right, only Kakarot and I can transform into Super Saiyan God, despite the brats having immense power in them, they can't yet fight on par of a God in you're level Beerus-sama" replied Vegeta who was now in his Base Form and with his grumpy tone he always had making the Hakaishin nod at this taking all his curiosity away if the others have that transformation

" _Interesting.. I wasn't aware that only Full-blooded Saiyans can only obtain the Super Saiyan God, that only leaves me with Vegeta-san in training him like how I did with Goku"_ thought Whis within himself, now he was more aware of how the Saiyan Gods it's comparable for full-blooded only and that makes him focused in training the Prince and give other special training to the rest by increasing their power base and not only relying in their transformations

"Vados! Do we have any Saiyans on Universe 6?" Asked Champa all of the sudden gaining the attention of everyone meanwhile the assistance of the God of Destruction stared to look through her staff looking an information about the Saiyans but found none but something showed up that made her interest

"Unfortunaly Champa-sama we don't have any Saiyan Race around our Universe despite being parallel to theirs.." Replied Vados with a normal tone in her voice making Champa sulk comically and Beerus just laughing in a mocking way towards his brother.. "However there's a race similar to the Saiyans in a planet called Earthland that is the parallel of this Planet, there are know as the Dragon Slayers"

"Dragon Slayers? Does that mean they can slay Dragons with their techniques?" Asked Goten with curiosity on his voice towards the white haired assistant who just shook her head

"Not exactly.. Their Magic is considered as a Lost Magic since it has been centuries that the Dragon Slayers existed, but all of them were extinct by the Dragon Civil War by a Apocaliptic Dragon that could have destroy the planet if he wanted to, the Dragons on Earthland have also different elements than just Fire and their bodies can be almost similar to the Saiyans that after every battle that they almost die in or slay a Dragon they get have a power boost that makes them twice as strong they were before.. However if the use to much of that Magic the Dragon Slayer itself can become a Dragon and lose their thought as time progresses" explained Vados towards everyone who was on the table listening carefully, the most intrigued one on this topic was the Prince Himself

" _So that's where you went Kakarot? That clown found a good place to test himself that I want to see myself what these Dragon Slayers are capable, if what Vados said it's true then I'm pretty sure they have a Transformation similar to Super Saiyan.."_ Vegeta said within his mind with a serious face, now he knew why his rival went to that planet to test his strength, Hell Kakarot could have trained one of them already after finding out that these Dragon Slayers have almost the same biology despite only being mere humans

"Wait! You said that the planet where my grandpa is one it's parallel to this one?" Asked Pan with some curiosity on her tone and looking at Vados, before she could reply Whis answered for her tapping with his staff creating a room that looks like with Watch point of all Universes (A/N: This scene is similar when Whis explained to Goku and Vegeta about the 12 Universes, It's on Dragon Ball Super Episode 28)

"Yes, as you see Universe 6 and Universe 7 are parallel to each other.. Same with Universe 1 with Universe 12, Universe 2 with Universe 11 and so on that each of them until it adds to 13, however not all of them are Parallel completely, some of the Universes could be governed by Different God-like beings.. For example in Champa-Sama's universe there's is no Kai's, Instead there are 5 Realms that are composed by that Universe, Vahala know as heaven, The Makai World, The Nifheim Realm or know as Hell, The Celestial Spirt World that has a contract with Humans in the Ningekai Realm which is the mortal Universe, Every Realm of them have their own Gods that could be comparable to the Hakaishin's power but they don't intervene in affairs with mortals unless someone interrupts that balance" Explained Whis as he shows all the speculated images of all the realms in Universe 6 that makes them different from Universe 7, every Saiyan on the table were intrigued to meet all these God-like people to battle with making their thirst battle reach to new levels

"Just because they are Gods of my level doesn't mean that they can defeat a Hakaishin! The Vahala Goddesses don't even bother me since they know I can destroy their pathetic realm in one go" replied the God of Destruction of Universe 6 with a arrogant smirk on his face

"But Champa-sama the last time you fought the God of Life and Death gave you a good fight thousands of years ago and he almost defeated you with that Hax ability" replied Vados bluntly towards his Lord who just tch at this comment making Beerus laugh out loud pointing at his brother

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it! A Hakaishin like you should be ashamed, despite saying big words as you're fat ass you can't back them up hahaha!" Laughed out loud the God of Destruction of Universe 7 making the other Z-Fighters have a comical sweat drops in their face and Champa sweating in anger and embarrassment

"Says the one who had trouble with a mere mortal you bag of bones!" Yelled Champa back making the Hakaishin of Universe 7 stopped laughing and gain a serious face, Beerus and Champa were having killing intent leaking off from their bodies looking at each other, despite not being visible, All the Z-Fighters were sweating like crazy from this and Bulma almost passed out, Only Whis and Vados weren't phase by this but they were keeping a serious face and looking at their Lords

" _What a overwhelming amount of Killing Intent! Despite not being able to sense them their Godly Presence it's more than enough for me to not battle them.."_ Replied Trunks within himself in shock of the overwhelming godly power being leak off

 _"And yet they are not even trying.."_ said Vegeta in his mind with a serious face on him and watching both Gods levitating and landing on the table between each end

"We are twin brothers and also Gods of Destruction" replied Beerus with his authority tone towards Champa with his hands behind

"And why do we discuss so much against each other?" Said Champa towards his brother with also authority tone on him

Both Gods Of Destruction were face to face now in the middle of the table, suddenly the whole Planet was shaking violently making all of the Saiyans shocked of the raw power they were producing and Vegeta could tell that they weren't even trying to power up, Then the shaking stared to decreased as Beerus and Champa restrained Their power and with their first they went to attack their face at the same time but they stopped inches near them making them 'tch'

At this both stared to hit Each other with complex Martial Arts at a speed beyond light that only the Z-Fighters could barely keep up with, each fist that the gods collided with each other it created a Planetary-Shockwaves that were pushing the Saiyans back slowly

"Incredible! I can't keep up with their movements!" Replied Pan covering herself from the shockwaves produce by they Hakaishins

"Hey Pan look down!" Replied Gohan who was as also shocked with the mere speed of the Gods, then Pan looked at where Gohan was pointing at and she could see a strange purple circle that was slowly getting bigger as each punches collided, all of the Z-fighters moved away from the circle since it could mean something bad, Both Hakaishins were about to go for a powerful kick that could destroy Multiple Planets surrounding Earth with the mere force but Whis and Vados stopped them with their staff

"That's enough!" Said both assistants of the Hakainshin making them lower down their leg and both of them looked away from each other making the purple circle stop and it was a Kilometer of diameter, Goten was curious about this and stepped on the grey floor and suddenly falls down to the end of the new crater making all the grey floor collapse instantly but the Rest of the Z-Fighters levitate themselves with ease

"Why did you step in?" Asked Beerus with a serious tone and not looking at his assistance

"That was rude you know" replied Champa also with a serious expression and not looking at his brother

"A God of Destruction should not fight with another God of Destruction" said Whis with a serious tone different from him stoic tone towards Beerus

"Otherwise the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe with all the planes of Reality will be destroyed if both of you fight at full power.. If both of you clashed the kicks it would have destroyed the Solar System with the mere shockwave" followed Vados with her statement and a serious face on her

" _To imagine that they are forbidden to fight or else all the existence of both Universes will be destroyed.. We need to step up our training!"_ thought Gohan within himself as he witness the power of both Hakaishins clashing into each other, what if he fought someone who was the same raw power as God? He needed to be prepared for anything and he will be able to make sure that happens!

"Whis-san!" Yelled Vegeta towards Whis who turned his head towards the Prince but what he didn't expect was Vegeta to get in a knee in front of him "I want you to train me in the arts of God Ki, I want to learn everything you taught to Kakarot and become stronger to accomplish my goals!"

This scene shocked everyone even Beerus and the Gods of Universe 6 were surprised by this turned of events, Trunks and Bra thought that their father has gone mad! The prince of all Saiyans asking for Training to the Assistance of the Hakaishin was something out of character from him! However Vegeta has mellow down and not boast to much about his pride to people he knows that are stronger than him

Beerus and Whis could see the very reason he wanted to train with him, He wanted to get stronger in case Sailor Galaxia would come to hunt down the Saiyan Gods and erase them from existence, Vegeta was still on his knee sweating slightly as he sees Whis looking at the Hakaishin of Universe 7 with a serious expression and nods at him and looks back at the prince and says

"Very well Vegeta-san I will be you're teacher for the next three months and trained you how I did with Goku-san" replied Whis with a normal tone towards Vegeta who stood up and wiped the sweat away "However you must become the next Hakaishin after Beerus-sama kicks the bucket"

"Hai Whis-sensei" said The Prince agreeing with the conditions for training with Whis

"So you're leaving to Beerus-sama's planet father?" Asked Bra towards his dad who just gave her a confident face towards her daughter

"Don't worry Bra I will be back soon enough to be with all of you.. Besides don't get rusty on you're training! The same thing goes for you Trunks!" Said Vegeta towards both of their sons who replied with a smirk on their face

"Oi Whis! I have an idea, instead of just taking Vegeta why don't we take the rest of the Saiyans? They seem eager to train more and get stronger, besides I wouldn't mind some sparing partners to beat them into a pulp" said Beerus with a dark face on him making the other Saiyans get a chill down their spine but none of less they were excited and shocked that the Hakaishin himself invited them for a special training

" _The God of Destruction Himself asking for all of us to go to his Planet and train there.. There something fishy going on.. The rest of us cant Access to the God Power but none of less wants us to train more?"_ thought Gohan seriously as he was surprised by the sudden request of the Hakaishin

" _I see what you're trying to do Beerus-sama.. You want the others to not fall behind as I get stronger to fight the other Hakaishins when they hunt us down sooner or later.. Smart move and risky"_ thought the Prince of All Saiyans as he looks at Beerus who was waiting for Whis to answer

"If that's you're choice Beerus-sama then I will agree with the decision" replied the Hakaishin's assistance respectfully making all the Saiyans get a grin on their faces since they Will be training with Gods!

"Wait so who's going to defend Earth when we are going to be away?" Asked Pan casually towards everyone but suddenly she see's Uub raising his hand "Uub?"

"Yeah I'll stay to protect the planet since I already reach my peak of my power so I can't get more stronger" replied The Reincarnation of Majin Buu with a smile on his face

"Then it's settle then.. All of you stand next to me" asked Whis normally and with his staff creates a Dome that could go beyond the speed of light, Beerus, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra all went inside the dome just waiting for Whis to departure then he looks at his sister and the Hakaishin of Universe 6

"Are you guys going back to Universe 6?" asked Whis towards them with a normal tone

"We decided to make you company for a while, We would like to talk some 'affairs' with you, Beerus-sama and the prince that we haven't finished yet" replied Vados making Vegeta nod to let her know in what was she saying

"Suit yourselves.. Just don't bother me to much or else I'll destroy you Champa" replied Beerus with a dark tone towards his brother who replied with a smirk on his face

"We will see about that Beerus" said the Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe keeping his semi-dark smirk on his face as the Gods and Saiyans left at a speed that surpasses light leaving Bulma and Uub waving at them.. Meanwhile in the Dome Vegeta was in a meditating position thinking about his decision and what it could bring

" _With this training I'll be on par with Kakarot and the others will gain a great power boost.. I will surpass Kakarot and all the Hakaishins or Gods that come in my way!"_ Thought Vegeta with determinate face on him bowing that he will become stronger than the Gods..

 _ **Scene Change.. Master Bob's Building.. East of Fiore.. Earthland... Universe 6**_

Goku and Angel were staring at each other with a serious expression on them, The Saiyan God was in his Turtle Hermit Stance and his potent Ki dancing around him meanwhile The Mage from Oracion Seis licked her lower lip with a sadistic smirk showing on her face, This expression made the Saiyan somewhat uneasy but none of less ready to fight this battle

Before he could proceed to do his first movement, with his sharp eyesight he could see some golden keys hanging on her waist and they had some resembles as the one Lucy has

" _Those Keys resembles as the ones Lucy uses.. So she's a Celestial Mage.. This should be more interesting that I thought it would get"_ thought the Saiyan God as a small smirk forms on his face caughting the attention of the White Haired Mage

"Wizard Saint Son Goku.. Are you ready to succumb to the beauty of an Angel? Or you're going to accept you're fate and get killed by one?" Asked 'Angel' with a dark tone on her voice towards the Super Saiyan

"I rather choose none! HYAAA!" yelled Goku as he extends his left arm to send a Powerful gale of wind towards the Oracion Seis Mage who was slightly surprised by this movement he did, Angel lifts her right arm to indicate her mini creatures to protect her from the Gale creating a wall

As the Gale of Wind and Angel's creatures collided it created a 'Boom' that could be heard in Building's hallway, The Mage from Oracion Seis could feel that her creatures were absorbing the energy produce from Gale making her smirk

"You fool... Any type of Magic or Energy can be absorbed by these little creatures I created!" Said Angel as she lowered down her defense and for her surprised she saw that the Super Saiyan disappeared leaving no trail, With her sensing abilities she has been developing through her time with Oracion Seis she tries to detect the energy of the Wizard Saint "Tch! Where is he?"

Suddenly Goku appears in front of her via Instant Transmission getting her off guard, The Saiyan God with his left leg kicks her as lightly as possible in the stomach since it has been decades since he fight a woman in a battlefield and didn't like to hurt them but it was necessary to take her down, When Angel felt that kick she coughs blood and sends her flying towards the wall but luckily her creatures saved her from a brutal impact

" _He disappeard in a instant and reappeared in front of me getting me off guard... He's more skilled that I though he would be from his reports, I might as well use 'that' technique"_ thought Angel as she gets down from the crater and wipes the trail of blood that was coming down from her mouth

"Give up.. There's no way you can win this battle or else you're going to get more hurt" replied Goku seriously as he got into his battle stance

"Hmph! Just because you're a Wizard Saint doesn't mean that you can defeat an opponent with ease! Besides since you're that good in Martial Arts why don't I show something that makes me a Fearful Mage around Fiore! _**Soru!"**_ Yelled Angel as she disappears from Goku's sight making him surprised from the sudden movement

" _She can do Soru?!"_ thought the Saiyan God as with his advance sensing movements trying to locate Angel and for his luck he manages to block her punch with his right arm, Both of them 'Tch' at the same time and they disappear out of everyone sight with pure speed, around the room there was the sound of shockwaves and trails of dust being left off in Random parts of the hallway

(A/N: Imagine Super Saiyan Goku vs Cell showing off their speed but in a slower scale)

After few minutes of non stoping hand-to-hand combat at high speeds, Goku and Angel seperated themselves from each other landing at each end of Master Bob's hall, The Mage from Oracion Seis was breathing heavily since she has been spamming Soru non-stoping but then looks at the Wizard Saint making her greet her teeth since he didn't break a sweat after catching all her complex martial arts! Even a S-Class Mage or Wizard Saint would have broke down from just following the pure speed of the 'Ancient Killing Arts'

" _Damn it.. The others must have being reunited in the meeting point and I can't waist all my energy in the Golden Coins since we have to fight the other allies and Celestial Spirits would just decrease my magic levels.."_ thought Angel deeply as she saw Goku powering down his aura making her raised an eye brow

"I told you Angel.. I'm more powerful than you so why don't you give up already.." said Goku as he stared to walk slowly towards the Oracion Seis Mage who just stood in her place and watched the Saiyan walking

" _He lowered his guard... Yes that technique could work"_ Angel thought as a smirk forms on her face making Goku raised an eye brown, He saw lift her left arm making her creatures to come next to her and opened their mouths making the Saiyan get ready for what's coming but what he didn't expect was a bright light that made his sight blind for a moment

"This technique is similar to the Solar Flare!" Said Goku to himself as the light stared to die down making his sight now visible but he notice that Angel was nowhere to be seen making him use his sensing abilities but he found out that she wasn't even in the building " _Wow she disappeared really quick.. These Oracion Seis people have some unique techniques on them, I wonder what else they have on store.. For now I need to cure Jura-san and Ichiya-san to aid the rest of the allies.."_

 ** _Scene Change.. Allies Location.._**

"I can see it! It's the woods that Goku was talking about!" Yelled Natsu out loud as he was out of his Kaio-Ken but none of less was running really fast for normal Mage standards, he pointed out the location where is supposed to be the Oracion Seis Headquarters

"Natsu wait up! You can't just rush in to fight all of them!" Said Erza out loud as she was keeping up with the Dragon Slayer's speed with no problems

"Can you guys go little bit slower! Remember I'm not a powerhouse like all of you!" Lucy said annoyed as she was staring to feel a little bit tired after running at full speed

"Wendy you have to hurry up or else they are going to leave us behind!" Asked Carla towards her godmother who was still somewhat scared to be in the front line

Suddenly a big shadow stared to cover the rest of the allies making Natsu to stop out of nowhere making the Ice Mage collide with him and stared to argue but Erza stopped them as she pointed up in the sky to see a wooden Horse with wings flying up

"Look that's the Anti-Demon Assault Ship!" Pointed out the Red Haired Mage making all the members of the alliance to look up

"So that's the rumored Post Horse? I never seen it in person" Sherry said pointing out her opinion

But out of nowhere an Explosion occurred in the ship making all the Mages who were there shocked from the sudden turned of events

"Oh dear Kami.." Replied Wendy as she covered her mouth in fear watching the Ship falling down to the sky and landing on the forest

"Who could of have taken down a ship with such ease?" Asked Lyon to himself wondering who had enough Magic Power to take down the ship

"Guys! I can sense six high power levels coming up towards us!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer towards everyone as he got into his battle stance

"How are you so sure about that Dragneel?" Asked Hibiki as he narrow his eyes towards him

"He's right there's Six people coming from that giant could left from the ship!" Pointed Gray as he also sensed the magic levels coming out

After few seconds six figures came out from the giant smoke revealing their faces, The first one on the far right had yellow hair in form of a Mohawk, wearing a weird type of Sun Glasses and dressed in Racing clothes, the one next to him had a giant snake wrapped around him, a scar in his right eye, spiky dark brown hair and showing a evil smirk on his face, The one in the middle had white hair and was dressed oddly but none of less looked intimidated specially with his staff with a skeleton on it, The fourth one was a know Mage that just fought a Wizard Saint but had to flee away from his sight from now, The fifth one was sitting meditating on a magic carpet not showing his face at all and the last one of the far left was a tall man with solid skin and holding a bible on him.. They are the Oracion Seis Mages.. Despite not even releasing their power everyone could fell the pressure in the air making some of the Allies smirk..

"So those are the Oracion Seis Mages eh?" Asked Natsu causally with a smirk on his face and looked at the leader know as his code name Brain..

"Some Maggots from the Alliance have gathered.." Said Brain as he looked at the members of the Alliance but didn't see the three powerhouses around " _It seems that Sorano took the Wizard Saints and the Mage from Blue Pegasus out of the equation.."_

"You're way of thinking to attack us is to predictable.. We have already took down The Wizard Saints Son Goku and Jura, and also the Mage from Blue Pegasus.." Angel said waving her hands with confidence shocking all the Alliance but also lying in the part of taking down Goku In which Cobra heard her thoughts but none of less followed with the plan

"Bullshit! There's no way you could have taken all of them down specially Goku!" Yelled Gray towards the White Haired Mage who just kept her smirk, there was no way someone like the Super Saiyan can be taken down that easily by just one member right?

"Are you all trembling at the thought of losing them? I can hear it.." Smirked Cobra with his arms crossed

"We rather finish our job as quickly as possible but you guys are in the way" replied Racer with a calm tone lifting one finger

"Let me tell you something money makes someone stronger.." Said Hoteye with a monotone face making the other mages of Oracion Seis sweat-dropped comically even the Alliance know this was a lie

"It seems that one of them didn't want to talk.." Said Lucy causally towards the black haired that was floating on the carpet and also she was aware of any movement Oracion Seis made thanks to her sensing abilities surpassing Natsu and Gray in that department

"I would have never thought that they would make their first move" Erza replied Seriously as she looked over the Dark Mages who weren't intimidated by anyone

"YOU SAVE US TIME TO LOOK FOR ALL OF YOU" Yelled Both Natsu and Gray rushing towards the Oracion Seis Mage at fast speed

"Racer." Said Brain simply making Racer to just nod and dashed towards the Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage at Hyper-Sonic Speed shocking both of them, In a second racer was behind them ready to give them a axe kick but Natsu manages to block it luckily but could feel the power of that kick

"Oh.. You're the first one to manage to see me at this speed" replied Racer as he jumped away from the Dragon Slayer who engulfed his arms with fire

"Well I'm honored to be the first one" smirked Natsu as he was ready to attack racer but Gray jumped in front of him with his Potent white ki dancing around him "What do you think you're doing Ice Cube!?"

"Leave him to me.. I needed a good fight so don't get in my way Natsu, besides I can tell one of them has almost the similar power as yours" replied Gray seriously as he was still staring at Racer who just got a small smirk on his face

"You're getting little bit cocky Ice Mage.. Do you really think you can match my speed?" asked Racer with a dark tone as he reappears behind Gray but without looking at him

"You have no idea.. HAAA!" Yelled Gray trying to punch Racer but he disappear with his speed and the Ice Mage decided to power up to his Kaio-Ken and also disappeared, everyone could hear booms around from their fist colliding..

"I hope you're alright Gray.." Said Lucy softly as he watches Gray fighting Racer keeping up with his speed but suddenly she felt a powerful kick on her stomach making her cough blood and sending her flying through the trees, It was none other than Angel who was showing her smirk on her face

"I would not let you guard down Blondie" The White Haired Mage said as she dashes at fast speed towards where Lucy landed separating them from the rest

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu in a worry tone as he follows Angel's trail to look for his best friend and he was followed by the Tridents who also wanted to help leaving Erza, Lyon, Sherry, Happy, Carla and a terrified Wendy

" _ **Re-Quip!"**_ Yelled Erza as she re-quips to her Heaven Wheels Armor and with her multiple swords attacks Cobra but he easily dodges it as he stared to escape from the battlefield making the Red Haired 'tch' and starts to follow him

"I Can see all you're movements Scarlet despite being fast.." Replied Cobra calmly as he still dodges Erza's movements and out of nowhere he ordered his snake to attack her and successfully bites her making her eyes widen in shock and lands on her knees suffering from internal pain "My snake won't kill you right away but it will suffocate the pain.." Smirked the Poison Mage as he stared to walk back leaving the Scarlet to agonize, as he got back where Midnight was still Sleeping, Hoteye finishing Sherry and Lyon with ease and Brain just standing there Looking at a certain Blue Haired Kid shocked

"What's going on Brain? Why are you looking in surprised" asked Cobra casually towards his leader who just walked slowly towards the Blue Haired who was trembling and being protected by a white cat

"Wendy Marvell... The Sky Dragon Slayer" replied Brain calmly as a smirk stared to creep up on his face

" _Sky Dragon Slayer.."_ thought Erza as she stared to stand up slowly but the poison was staring to affect her but manages to hear the conversation

"You're coming with me Sky Dragon" Said the Leader of Oracion Seis lifting his staff as a mysterious smoke came out of it and dashes at fast speed, The Smokes manages to catch Wendy who was struggling to get out of the grasp but no avail making tears of fear coming out from her eyes, Erza wanted to help but the poison left from Cobra was not helping her as she stumble down

"Wendy..." Said the Requip Mage softly but it was loud enough to be heard by the Sky Dragon Slayer

"Erza-san!" Replied Wendy in a worried tone trying to get out from Brain's grasp

"Don't worry little girl this whole madness will be over.. I can hear it in you" Cobra replied towards Wendy who was still fighting to get out and protect Erza

But suddenly the winds around the forest stared to up making the members of Oracion Seis to look around what was going on but Erza was utterly shocked, Her sensing abilities were still working and she could tell who was producing this power.. It was none of ther than Wendy herself who was her eyes shut and clenching her first really hard making the winds making it go at a speed of a hurricane

"Let me GOOO!" Yelled Wendy with a Dragon Roar getting out of Brain's smoke shocking everyone who was conscious even making Midnight waking up from his slumber, A white pink magic aura stared to surround her body making her hair go wild, as she landed it to the ground she dashes towards Brain at a fast speed that only S-Class Mage can keep up with

Of Course the leader of Oracion Seis could have catch it with ease but the pure shock that this little girl power level skyrocket was mind boggling, Brain received a shattering punch in his face sending him fly and crashing to couple of trees, but she wasn't done there Wendy kept continuing to punch him in the stomach multiple times colliding to every tree they find in their way, She stopped attacking him and separated herself from Brain who was grabbing his stomach from all the punches

" _ **Sky Dragon Roar!"**_ Yelled Wendy as she sends a gigantic gale of wind from her mouth shocking Brain and the others from the sheer power of the attack, As the attack stared to died down the half of the forest was leveled to the point there where no trees around

" _If that attack happened in Magnolia she could have leveled half of the city with no problems.. And that's not all her power rise to levels that only Wizard Saints can achieved or Natsu in his Dragon Force.."_ Thought Erza to herself as she watches Wendy breathing hard from her last attack and her aura disappearing

" _She was lost in her anger for a few seconds that made her close to a Wizard Saint Level and now her power decreased to a mere B-Class Mage.. The power of the First Generation is something to be aware off"_ Cobra said within his thoughts thinking that someone this young can become too strong

"Wendy.." Said Carla to herself in a worried tone, she had seen her Godmother like this before when she has been in real danger, The White Cat had always wondered how Wendy could get that much amount of power in short burst of anger or fear..

The Sky Dragon Slayer was still in her position berating hard and almost out of energy from that last attack, she can't remembered that well from attacking Brain without hesitation, and talking about the leader of Oracion Seis he reappeared behind Wendy giving her a chop in the neck making her go unconscious

"Little brat.. That attack hurt you know.." Replied Brain as he picked up Wendy and puts her on his shoulder, Cobra could see that His leader was somewhat damage but none of less he was alright, Carla with Happy wanted to save the Dragon Slayer but Cobra lifted his arm and sends a Gale of winds towards the Cats who were send flying away with the rest who were unconscious

"We need to get to Nirvana before other reinforcement come to bother us" said the leader of Oracion Seis with a monotone face towards The rest of the dark guild

"What about Racer and Angel?" Asked Midnight for the first time after waking up

"They will catch us along.. For now let's retreat with the Sky Dragon" replied Brain normally to his son

"What are you planning to do with her?" Asked The Poison Mage with curiosity in his tone but he already could see the idea that Brain had for Wendy

"Isn't it obvious, It's to revive that 'bastard' from his slumber" replied the leader with a evil smirk on his face "For now lets go"

At this the Four Members of Oracion Seis left the scene leaving the Cats, Erza in the border for unconscious and the Lamia Scale mages still knocked out from the short fight with Hoteye

"We need to do something!" Yelled Happy towards Carla who was walking to the direction the Oracion Seis left "Carla where are you going?"

"To save Wendy obviously" replied the white cat in a harsh tone but then stopped for a moment to think about the situation "No that would be to reckless to attack them again.. The Wizard Saints are not here yet and the other muscle heads are fighting the others members, and the worst thing is that Erza-san is dying slowly from that poison"

"I don't think you have to worry about that Carla" said Happy with a smile on his face as he sees Goku, Jura and Ichiya who were grabbing on the Saiyan's shoulder and without injuries

" _Did they just appeared through Teleportation?"_ thought the White Cat to herself in surprised

"What's up Happy!" Replied Goku with a grin on his face and then looks around the side of the forest to see that it was half gone making his eyes go wide "What happen to the Forest?! And where's everyone?"

At this Happy stared to explained to the rest what happened here, from the start of Meeting Oracion Seis, Natsu and Gray attacking the others, Erza getting poisoned and Wendy's rampage towards the leader but failing in the progress getting captured

" _So I was right when I felt that power spiking up... Wendy is indeed a Dragon Slayer and she has a incredible potential waiting to be awaken.. Just like My son.. Gohan"_ Thought The Saiyan God to himself after what he heard and turns around to see Erza sitting down on a tree sweating like Crazy waiting for his mate

"Goku... You're finally here.." Replied Erza softly towards the Saiyan, as she sees Goku kneeing in front of her with a soft smile, She reaches for his face with both of her hands and gives him a quick kiss in the lips in which he accepted

"Come on Erza-chan.. Eat the Senzu Bean before you hit the bucket" said the Saiyan God with a joking manner giving the Red Haired the magical bean that she easily accepted and eat it, after a few seconds the poison disappeared making her stand up normally and still in her Heaven Wheels Armor, Then the Saiyan God looks at Jura and gives two Senzu Beans in which the Rock Mage catches it

"What are these beans for Goku-dono?" Asked Jura with curiosity on his tone

"Those are Senzu Beans! I use one of those to cure you and Ichiya, give one to Lyon and Sherry so they can wake up" replied Goku normally as he watches Jura putting a bean in each mouth of the Unconscious mages of Lamia Scale, after he made them to bite it they stared to wake up slowly and looked around their surroundings

"What he'll happened.." Said Lyon to himself as he shook his head and then see Jura surprising him "Jura! You're okay"

"If it wasn't for Goku's form of healing I would have been more delayed" replied the Wizard Saint normally with his arms crossed

"Aye! Goku-san's healing beans are better than anything I had seen before!" Said Ichiya with his silly pose making everyone sweat-dropped comically

"For now we need to make a plan!" Replied Goku towards everyone who was left from the alliance getting his attention "Right now Natsu, Lucy and The Tridents are busy with Angel who escaped from my grasp when I had the chance to defeat her.. And Gray is fighting right now with Racer but I doubt that he will win just by himself despite having more raw power"

"I'll go to look for Gray and aid him" replied the Ice Mage with determination on his face "I won't let him have all the fun"

"Very Well Lyon you can go look for Gray right now and take some Senzu Beans in case.." Replied Goku as he throws a few Senzu Beans towards Lyon who catches with ease and leaves the meeting point

"Sherry I want you to go also with Lyon.. I have a bad feeling that this Nirvana will show up in random parts of the forest" The Saiyan God said with a worried tone making Sherry nod and leave the meeting point and follow Lyon

"What you want us to do right now Goku?" Asked Erza who was back to her normal armor with a serious tone

"Right now we need to create a counter attack to fight the Rest of the Oracion Seis.. Us Four and the Cats are able to fight them and rescue Wendy.. Maybe by that time we can find the true meaning of Nirvana.. For now this is what we are going to do" said the Saiyan God with a serious expression as he stared to explained what they will do

 ** _Scene Change.. Oracion Seis Hideout.._**

Wendy stared to open her eyes slowly and she looked around where she was and for her surprise she could see that it was some type of Jail but the bars were anti-magic so she couldn't do any spells to escape and just that thought made her scared

"Well Well.. You finally waked up" Said someone from the shadows as it's stared to show that it was the Leader of Oracion Seis Brain...

"What are trying to do to me?" Replied Wendy trying to be brave but failed miserably making the other who were with Brain smirked

"Trying to be brave little girl? I can hear it in you're thoughts" Cobra stated as he showed a small smirk on his face

"Are we going to sell her for Money?" Asked Hoteye with some enthusiasm in his face in the mention of money making Cobra shake his head and Midnight still sleeping but in Wendy's view it just made her more scare than before

"No we will not sell her, she's to valuable to be sell with that power that posses within herself.." Replied the Leader of Oracion Seis seriously making Wendy somewhat relief but then she notices a smirk creeping up in his face "However she will revive someone for Nirvana"

"I see... You wanted us to bring that bastard here so she can heal her?" Asked Cobra somewhat annoyed that he will have to see that face again and receiving a nod from Brain letting him know to bring him "Alright.. Hoteye help me to bring 'him' here so the brat can do the magic"

"I will not do anything evil from you!" Yelled Wendy now putting her act of being brave but none of less it didn't phase the Leader who just looked a her with a smirk

"Oh you will since I feel like you know this person.. And this person existence is more important than this whole continent for Nirvana.." Replied Brain still keeping his sinister tone then he saw Cobra and Hoteye bringing a big coffin that had a form of a Cross "Now you have to cure him"

"I said I won't do it!" The Sky Dragon Slayer said out loud towards the leader who just shook his head

"If don't do it then you won't live more than mere second" Said Brain darkly as he stared to opened the coffin slowly, Wendy stared to get a glimpse who it was but she was utterly shocked in see that it was someone she knew in her past.. The person was in a crucification position with upper body clothes being all tattered and covered with bruises, The blue long hair and the Left Tattoo on his eye...

"Jellal?!" Said Wendy to herself in shock

 _ **Scene Change... Somewhere around Ishgar...**_

"So that happened last night with the Golden Warrior and E.N.D, Yusuke-sama" finished Ruby as the rest of the Nifheim Generals were flying behind her meanwhile she was explaining to Yusuke through a communicator that they could see each other, the events of last night left the King on his thoughts of the Makai Realm attacking Earthland

" **That's weird... The Makai Realm has been in a Civil War for a long time and they had no interest on connecting with the other Realms so why now attacking Earthland?"** Asked the King of the Underworld to his Generals who were also thinking of this important manner

"We believed that someone down in the Makai Realm is causing all this without the other Deities to find out.. That's why they used the Fuzetsu Spell that can stop Time and Space and not being detected" said The Shadow Empress as she joins the conversation

"However the Golden Warrior, E.N.D and his other friends were able to walk freely through the spell.. We believe that some of them have demonic energy going through their veins and not even noticing it" Added Weiss to the conversation

" **This Golden Warrior or know as Son Goku is becoming dangerous as the time passes, if you girls are so sure that he can produce Multi-Planetary Attacks with no problem than we might even have to jump in into the fray specially his friends finding out about the existence of the Realms that is forbidden for humans to know"** Replied Hiei seriously to the Generals

"Don't Hiei-sama! We can handle the situation here on Earthland with him" Yang said quickly towards his King who raised an eyebrow "Beside us being here in the Ningekai Realm is already dangerous since it cause the alarms to go off in Vahala.."

" **She's right Hiei.. If we go right now to the Ningekai Realm we will only cause the alarms to go off In Vahala thanks to our massive power, and the worst scenario will be creating a misunderstanding between the two realms and that will created a domino effect of bad events"** Replied Yoko Kurama with a calm face but his voice was serious

"As what Yang said she's right, we can handle the situation here on Earthland for now, we aren't Generals for nothing" said Ruby with a small smirk on her face making Yusuke chuckle

" **Very well Generals.. I'll leave the situation to all of you, just report me in any updates regarding the Makai Realm movements, Son Goku and E.N.D, now we have to leave right now since me and the other. Kings are getting ready for our meeting withe Vahala Goddesses"** replied Yusuke with a smile on his face making the Generals gain confidence on them

"Hai! Yusuke-sama!" Yelled all of the Nifheim Generals respectfully in a command tone as they finish their call

Suddenly they felt a spike of power coming on the East of the Continent but also felt multiple dark power energy rising up to the surface, it wasn't from another realm but none of less it was something they got their interest as they stopped their traveling but still floating

"What do you think is going on over there? Suddenly a power level spiked up and then dark energy stared to rise up" asked Ruby casually to everyone as she was sensing what was going on

"I don't know but it's not our affair.. If it doesn't involve Son Goku, E.N.D and Makai creatures don't count me in" replied Blake as she stared to separated herself from the Generals

"Are you sure Blake? Because right now I can Sense E.N.D fighting and Son Goku is also in that location" said the blonde with a smirk on her face making Blake stop and turned back around

"Let's Go." Said the Shadow Empress without looking at Yang since she had a embarrass blush on her face trying to hide it, She powers up showing her dark aura and dashes off leaving a trail of her power

"What's wrong with Blake?" Asked Ruby towards her sister who just chuckle to herself

"Let's just say Blake doesn't like to be wrong" replied Yang as she power up showing her golden demonic energy and also leaving a trail

"Let's just go Ruby, you're sister just love to tease Blake to end of time" said the Ice Devil Queen of Nifheim and also powered up leaving Ruby by herself

"Wait Hold up!" Yelled the leader of the Generals dashing off at Hyper-Sonic Speed with ease leaving a trail of her power, They knew that they were going to find Goku and Natsu where the dark energy was showing up but they never knew that energy was going to be platform of a certain Makai creature..

* * *

 **And Cut! This chapter is not as long as the last one but it built up more development to what's coming! As you guys can see I'm following the Canon of the Oracion Seis arc but with my twist and Goku being in there it's way different so don't expect it to be following step by step**

 **The Goku vs Sorano fight was short because we all knew that Goku could beat her with ease if he didn't show compassion to a woman..**

 **Talking about Sorano she will have new techniques than from the Manga making her more dangerous and powerful, that also applies to the other members of Oracion Seis showing how dangerous the Balam Allaince is**

 **Lucy will be fighting with Sorano next chapter, same with Gray and company fighting Racer of the start, Natsu of course will be fighting Cobra but the fight will take a different level same as Natsu vs Laxus in this fic..**

 **Goku will fight Brain instead of Jura and talking about the Rock Mage he will be fighting Hoteye, and last and not least Midnight vs Erza**

 **There will be a lot of fighting for next chapter so it will be longer than this one I promise and maybe a Goku vs Jellal rematch before the final act of this arc *wink***

 **Also the Saiyans leaving the Earth to train on Beerus Planet is something that I thought for a long time instead of just taking Vegeta why not the rest and leave Uub to protect the Earth, of course Vegeta and Goku will be the only ones to obtain God Power but the others will her stronger for sure for the next titanic battles**

 **Vegeta didn't throw away his pride to train Whis! It's similar to the way he asked him to train him in Dragon Ball Super but without the food**

 **I hope you have liked this chapter that I made you guys wait! Give the story more support, Review, Favorite and Follow, I will greatly appreciated and give me more motivation to do longer chapters! Have a good day everyone!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	29. A New Enemy Arises

**Helloooooooo everyone I'm back with another chapter of this exciting story! as you guys can see I got accepted to the University that i wanted to always go so I'm really happy for that and that we are two months away from graduation and two months away from the first year of this story! thats crazy if you think about that way, no worries by June i should be by Edolas Arc since the chapters are now going to cover more content... So yeah lets get stared with the reviews**

 **zack25king: Im glad that I'm bringing you this chapter right now! I mean in my point of view Wendy could have been portrayed as someone who has unlimited potential like Gohan so she's the parallel of him and about Lucy she will win but in a different way**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Vegeta already had Super Saiyan God before Beerus came to Earth so he's only going to achieve Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**

 **Spider-Man999: I know but i wouldn't want everyone to achieve God Mode so easily, Only Goku and Vegeta have the right to be full-fledge Saiyan Gods but that doesn't mean the other Saiyans will get stronger or achieve new techniques**

 **Wlyman2009: Its true they only know that Goku can Go Super Saiyan but they don't know about the other transformations**

 **TheDeathly-Z: Holy Shit Yas lol! there will be more enraged Wendy moments so expect her to be in the front lines when they need her and Goku will have some flashback for sure when Gohan became Super Saiyan and not exactly.. Blake is more like a cold and calculated girl in this story who only wants to get her mission done similar to Shadow The Hedgehog and Vegeta's attitude but she has a soft spot for her team, also she strives to fight Goku or E.N.D aka Natsu on equal grounds, Yang is more like a free care attitude plus the thirst of fighting so she has a Goku attitude**

 **Guest: Thanks for the support, as for you're question Wendy will become powerful as the time goes by and somewhat of a badass like Teen Gohan, Right now Goku is far more powerful than Vegeta thanks to Whis training that increased his base form but Vegeta will catch up to his rival, and Zeref Wife Haruki is at the level of Whis and Vados so she's pretty op but nobody can detect her power, Only Gods can and even them can't sense her deep power**

 **Blazing The Dragon of Apocalypse: Right now E.N.D wouldn't even scratch Saiyan Saga Vegeta despite being training with Goku and achieving Dragon Force, he needs a huge power boost and training to at least become Planet Buster, beside Yusuke is now far more stronger than E.N.D since he has been training the last 400 years**

 **son goku231: Yeah somewhat I'm kinda Lazy but ill make it up for this chapter**

 **richard78zamo: The training will put them in a stronger position power-wise**

 **silvermonkey456: The Nifheim Generals all together can push Goku to fight at Super Saiyan but beyond that they can't beat him**

 **Super Vegeta: Goku will have her moment with Mirajane soon again**

 **This chapter will contain mostly all of the fights in Oration Seis Arc before the final fight but with my different twist and power levels, i do not own any of the characters of their respective show and here they are stronger than their Manga or Anime counterpart so expect them to be stronger, since thats out of the way lets get stared!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 6**

 **Oracion Seis Arc**

 **Chapter 29: A Rematch?! The New Enemy Arises**

* * *

 _ **East of Fiore... Continent of Ishgar... Earthland... Universe 6**_

Multiple small shock waves could be heard in the forest near the Oracion Seis Hideout as two fast mages were clashing their fist each time, Gray Fullbuster was at on end of the battlefield with a serious expression looking at his opponent and his Kaio-Ken aura dancing around his body, He was staring at his opponent who was at the other end, It was Racer the fastest mage of Oracion Seis who had a trail of blood coming down his mouth but none of less he was smirking towards the Ice Mage..

"That one hurt you bastard.." Replied Racer as he wipes out the blood coming from his mouth but none of less smirking

"You thought that I wasn't going to keep up with you're speed eh? What a shame" said Gray with his provocative smirk as he got into his turtle hermit stance

"It is a shame... However this is not my full speed" Racer stated as he releases his white magic aura around him making Gray raised an eyebrow of curiosity " _ **Rankyaku!"**_

At this The Ice Mage eyes winded as he could recognize the technique, He saw that Racer was moving his feet at inhuman speed sending hundreds of air blades towards him, with the speed of the Kaio-Ken he stared to dodge them at fast speed also, Each blade that Gray Dodge went through multiple trees that were cut with ease making a lot of destruction In the battlefield

"I got enough of this! _**Ice Make: Shield!**_ " yelled the Ice Mage as he created a powerful ice shield that covered him from the Air Blades, as both of them collided it created a dense smoke from the ice that nobody could see

With his sensing abilities enhanced Gray could feel that Racer was behind him and with his left arm he blocked the punch without that much problem, The Ice Mage went for a high kick at the Oracion Seis Mage but he blocked it with his right leg creating a small gust of wind in the battlefield, both of them gritted their teeth at each other and dissapear in a flash leaving a small crater on the floor

In the surroundings of the battlefield you could hear shockwaves being created and trails of energy being left off by Gray and Racer, each time they stopped their speed you could see one of them blocking their punches with difficult and disappearing at Hyper-sonic speed, suddenly both of them collided in the middle of the battlefield and stared to engaged in a Hand-to-Hand combat that normal mages couldn't keep up, each time their fist collided it stared to levitate small rocks in their surroundings, Gray was having the slightly advantage thanks to his knowledge on the Turtle Hermit Martial Arts

The Ice Mage went for a low kick tripping Racer from his stance but the Oracion Seis Mage landed on his hand and with his left leg he Kicks Gray away from him sending him crashing into a giant tree that was still intact from the battle, Gray shook his head from the impact and suddenly saw Racer in front of him ready to give him a shattering punch but the Ice Mage released a potent Ki Blast from his hand that covered Racer's body and shoot off to the other side of the battlefield creating a small explosion

"Tch.. I let off too much Ki leak out in that attack" replied Gray to himself as he landed to the floor still keeping his Red Kaio-Ken Aura dancing around him, as the smoke stared to died down he could see Racer still standing with a smirk in his face but his clothes tattered "What the?! That attack should have knocked out out!"

"Well it would off have if it wasn't for my _**Tekkai**_ **...** being able to keeping up with my speed is making me think that there's other people as fast as me.." Said Racer as he stared to walk towards Gray making him somewhat uneasy "That's why I'm going to kick it up a notch and prove why I'm the fastest in this Continent!"

Out of nowhere the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail felt a powerful Punch being Barried in his stomach, He stared to cough blood out of his mouth and saw that It was none other than Racer who was in front of him but what he found weird was that half of his arm was pure black but what shocked him was not being able to catch his speed

" _How was he able to move this fast?! I know my sensing abilities are able to keep up but my body couldn't react... And his arm is completely black but I can sense a lot of magic concentrated in that point"_ thought the Ice Mage to himself as he stared to move back from Racer and wiping out the blood of his mouth

But Racer wasn't done there as he dash at inhuman speed catching Gray off guard with that feat and kicking him straight on the Jaw making him fly up a couple meters _,_ at this Racer jumped and stared to give a series of multiple kicks on The Ice Mage abdomen sending him more high in the sky to the point they were 50 Meters up (A/N: Imagine the Same scene of Rock Lee doing the Primary Lotus against Garaa at the Chunnin Exam)

"If you don't give up then you will die.." Said Racer in a dark tone as he was floating with Gray in the Sky but he was behind him and ready to give him final movement

"Hmph.. I won't go down that easily.. _**Kaio-Ken Times Two!"**_ yelled the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail as his Red Ki Aura went out like wild fire around his body and turns around and gives the Mage of Oracion Seis a shattering punch in the gut, despite blocking it he was send to the ground creating a 10-meter wide crater that shook the battlefield

"Not bad.. I didn't knew you could multiply you're power level in short burst" replied Racer as he spit blood from his mouth and stood up from the crater he landed as he watches Gray landing down still keeping his Red Aura

"What was that? How did you manage to catch me off guard? Also what was that technique that made you're arm go black?" Demanded the Ice Mage as he crosses his arm together waiting for an answer

"Oh? So you're curious in how I increased my speed? Well I'll tell you.. You see I have been training for years after coming out from 'hell' itself, perfecting my speed and attacks that I found a new level of magic.. I can channel my Magic Energy to different spots of my body giving me a burst of energy and repel magic.. I call it Armament Etherano" explain Racer as he extended his arm and suddenly it went black from the amount of magic being concentrated

(A/N: Similar to Armament Haki from One Piece basically)

" _So that's it eh... It's similar to Kaio-Ken but it doesn't take a toll of him like this technique, I have to finish this fight before I run out of energy.."_ thought Gray to himself as he clench his first showing off his energy creating wind gust around the battlefield "Why I don't show you my true power if you show yours! Let's stop playing games once it for all!"

"If you insist to die really quickly then I won't disappoint you.." Replied the Mage of Oracion Seis as he got into his battle stance getting ready for round two

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Lucy landed on a giant tree that was next to a small river creating a crater on it, She couldn't believe that this Mage of Oracion Seis had enough strength to push her all the way here seperating her from the rest of the alliance.. Then suddenly she saw Angel appearing in front of her with a sadistic smirk on her face ready to go for a letal punch but the Celestial Spirit manages to dodge it by jumping to the other side of the tree

"Oh... You got some nice dodge movements 'bimbo'" replied Angel with her arms crossed below her chest making it more appealing but Lucy wasn't bothered by this comment

"Trust me I have more than Dodge movements" said the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail as she got to her Turtle Hermit stance that she learned from Goku making the Oracion Seis Mage raised an eyebrow

" _That pose... It's the same as the one Son Goku used against me when I tried to battle him.. This might get more interesting than I thought"_ smiled the Dark Mage as she stopped crossing her arms and disappeared at fast speed thanks to her Soru speed making Lucy eyes widen

" _She can use that technique?!"_ thought the Celestial Mage as the next second she felt Angel's presence behind her making her turn around and block her attack, then Lucy jumped away from her but she grabbed her wip and with it she launches it and wraps up Angel's arm making her surprised of the sudden movement and trying to get out of her grip

Then the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail drags her with her strength that she infused with Ki making it rival to one of a S-Class, Lucy manages to punch her with her right arm since she was holding Angel with her left arm using her whip and sends her flying to the floor with the shattering-punch creating a crater in the battlefield..

"Not to shabby Fairy.." Replied the Mage of Oracion Seis as she wipes out the blood from her mouth.. "But that won't be enough to take me down!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a stream of fire came flying down towards Angel but none of less she dodge it with ease, Both mages saw that the destruction that the Fire stream left in his way taking down multiple trees and levitating some landscape, Lucy knew very well who was responsible for this, She saw none other than Natsu appearing in front of her with his Magic Fire Aura surrounding him and the Tridents of Blue Pegasus coming down the hill and join the battle

"Are you ok Lucy?" asked Natsu with a concern face on him, after that nasty kick that Angel gave Lucy he was worried that she would be knocked out or something but clearly she was alright and kicking the Oracion Seis Mage's ass

"Im alright Natsu, thanks for the concern" replied the Celestial Mage with a smile on her face and a tint pink on her cheeks

"It seems that we have some annoying company here.. no worries I'll kill every single one of you within seconds" said Angel gathering the attention of the Alliance members making serious faces

"I wanna see you try that!" yelled the Dragon Slayer towards Angel lifting his left arm forming a fist getting ready to attack her... but suddenly Lucy stared to walk towards her passing by Natsu "Lucy?"

"Natsu i don't want you to intervene in this battle.. This is my fight and no one else!" replied Lucy with a serious tone powering up showing off her Ki aura making the Dragon Slayer and the Trident surprised her sudden attitude change "besides you have bigger fish to hunt don't you Natsu?"

At this the Dragon Slayer only just nodded, She was referring to Cobra, at the moment Natsu sense him for the first time he could tell he was letting off the same energy of a Dragon Slayer but differently.. he would find out as soon as he fights with him and get the best out of him

"Alright Lucy Ill leave this one to you.. but come out victorious!" replied Natsu with a smirk on his face towards the Celestial Mage in which she replied with her own smirk

"Hpmh! I'm learned from Son Goku so of course Ill win this battle" said Lucy as she saw Natsu leave at fast speed and got into her Battle stance again getting ready for round 2

"Acting little bit cocky won't help you win the battle" replied Angel as she grabbed something from her waist making Lucy raise an eyebrow and for her shock its a Celestial Golden Key "As you can see Im a Celestial Wizard also, so after seeing those keys that you have in you're waist makes me want to use my Celestial Spirits to fight you"

" _So she's also a Celestial Mage like me.. but we also are experienced in different Martial Arts Techniques, i have to defeat her before the Nirvana Magic shows up"_ Thought Lucy deeply as she looked at Angel lifting one of her keys and activating them making a Magic circle appear in front of her

" **Gate of the Ram, I open thee, Aries!** " said Angel calmly finishing opening the Gate, suddenly thick pink smoke stared to appear from the spell, as the smoke stared to died down it reveal a hybrid human girl with Ram horns on her head, curly pink hair, white short dress and From Lucy's point of view she looked like she's really shy

"Thats Karen's spirit!" yelled Hibiki in surprised after being quite for a while, he couldn't believe that someone like her could have taken her beloved Celestial Spirit " _She's the one that killed Karen... i won't forgive her!"_

" _Thats the Celestial Spirit Loke was trying to save from the Grasp of Karen.. I know he wouldn't fight her but i can't let her win this battle"_ Thought Lucy with a serious face and grabbed one of her Golden Keys making a Magic circle appear in front of her " **Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke!** " yelled the Celestial Mage as a Blinding light stared to appear in the battlefield.. as the light died down it showed Loke with his longer spiky hair and his classic clothes he always wear

"Im here to help you my prin.. Aries?" replied The Celestial Spirit in surprised as seeing one of his fellow spirits on the battlefield

"Loke.." said Aries back still keeping her shy attitude but also in surprised

"Rule number one of being a Celestial Mage... You have to know the relationships between the Celestial Spirits and what kind of history they had" Stated the Mage of Oracion Seis lifting her index finger

"I know this has to be hard for you Loke to someone close as Aries... But I can't let her rooming around when she can be really dangerous for everyone!" Said the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail with a serious voice and pointing at Angel who was just smiling dangerously

"It's alright princess.. We might be close friends in the spirit world but.. In the battlefield we are enemies and it's our duty to protect our masters!" Replied the leader of the Zodiac with a serious voice as he got ready his magic ring to attack his fellow celestial spirit

"Loke is right.. It's in our pride of being a Celestial Spirit to protect our masters despite the situation!" Answered back the Pink haired spirit with a serious tone as she dashes towards Loke to fight him on equal grounds

"Look at them go! As if it was a fight to the death.." Said Angel to herself in amusement as she sees Loke outclassing her Celestial Spirit, of course she knew that he was the leader of the Zodiacs so this was expected.. But her comment was hear from Lucy making her teeth greet

"Shut Up! You don't know anything about them! They have feeling like us!" Yelled the Celestial Mage with rage on her tone as her Ki Aura stared to appear around her making Angel gain a sadistic smirk

"So what.. they are our paws and weapons for combat not to cuddle and be nakamas with them" said the Oracion Seis Mage without any remorse as she sees Aries staring to lose to Loke, despite being showing no sights of emotions in the inside he was really cursing himself that he has to beat into a pulp one of his closest friends in the Spirit World

Suddenly Angel felt a power level increasing rapidly and she notice that it was none other than Lucy who was giving a warrior yelling! she saw her white aura become a deep reddish creating small gust winds stared to blow off in the battlefield making Angel and the others looked at her in surprised

" _Her power is rising to different levels? where did she get this kind of power_?" thought Angel to herself as she covered her view from the gust winds that the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail was producing

" _Is she planning to use that technique?! Her body is still not trained enough to handle it!"_ said Loke within his mind as he stopped attacking Aries who also stop her tracks and watch Lucy power rising

"where is Lucy-san is getting this amount of power?!" said Hibiki to himself as the other members of the Tridents were shocked of the power increased the Celestial Mage gained

"Ill Make you eat those words from where they came from! **_Kaio-Ken Times 2!_** " yelled Lucy as her red aura got bigger than ever and her muscles increased size and the wind stared to pickup more than ever

"Kaio-What?" said the Oracion Seis Mage but she couldn't finish her sentence as she recieves a shattering punch from Lucy in the face sending her Flying at Super-Sonic speeds crashing into multiple trees

" _She's even faster than she was before.. i couldn't follow her movements!"_ thought Loke to himself in shock as he couldn't follow the speed of the Celestial Mage

"That little bitch.." Said Angel to herself as she stared to stand up from where she crashed and spits blood from her mouth, but she reacted late as she saw Lucy appearing at Hyper-sonic speed in front of her with a rage face and gives her a series of punches around Angel's body for a few seconds but the Mage of Oracion Seis felt there were taking forever!

" _ **Soru!**_ " Yelled Angel as she disappears from Lucy's fierce Combos but the Celestial Mage follow shortly as she also disappears with the speed of the Kaio-Ken, Loke and the others were trying to follow their movements but no avail, They were just too fast to keep up

Suddenly they stared to hear booms around the Battlefield and shockwaves being produce on different areas, then both Celestial Mages appear on the small river engaging on a fast hand-to-hand combat that nobody was giving an inch away

" _They are not only fast.. their punches alone are strong enough to produce shockwaves around the Battlefield!"_ thought to himself Hibiki as he was trying to follow Lucy and Angel's movement but he couldn't...

Then they stared to see Lucy gaining the advantage thanks from the training of the Saiyan God as she landed a good couple of combos on the Oracion Seis Mage that made her grit her teeth in pain, After those punches Lucy gave a powerful kick on Angel's jaw that sends her fly to the sky a couple meters away and lands on the grass near the river side

"She's just outclassed someone who can potentially beat a Wizard Saint.. If her group is this strong i can't imagine who trained them..." said the youngest of the Tridents, Rei with sweat coming down on his forehead at thinking how strong are the other Fairy Tail Mages specially Son Goku

"Lets just be glad that she's on our side" replied Hibiki with a smile on his face towards his partner but then saw Lucy grabbing her left arm showing some signs of pain that made her grit her teeth

" _Even Kaio-ken Times Two is taking a great toll on my body.. I have to finish this fight fast!"_ Thought Lucy to herself as she was feeling the strain of the Kaio-ken on her body

Then everyone saw Angel staring to stand up slowly but with some stumbling, They saw a lot of blood dripping from her mouth after that last attack and she was breathing heavily from those powerful punches she received but she didn't care anymore.. She just wanted to finish her once it for all!

"You really think that technique that makes you increase you're power will save you from death?! WELL YOURE FUCKING WRONG! ILL SHOW YOU WHY IM DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS CELESTIAL MAGES! _**I OPEN THEE! CAELUM!**_ " yelled the Celestial Mage from Oracion Seis with anger on her voice as she summons a weird circular machine that made everyone eyes widen since that machine posses a humongous amount of Etherano

"That Machine... Are you trying to destroy the entire landscape!?" yelled The leader of the Zodiacs with anger but with some fear on his voice since he knows very well what that machine can do

"Why should I care about you're Pathetic life's? This is a fight to the Death between Celestial Mages!" replied Angel as she stared to laugh like a maniac and pointed the Caelum towards Lucy who got herself into her battle stance but still feeling the strain of the Kaio-Ken "Im going to kill you Lucy Heartfilia.."

"We will see about that Angel" replied back the Mage of Fairy Tail with a confident tone and puts her hands together near her waist making a similar stance that a certain Saiyan makes "Loke! I want you and the others to get as far away from here as soon as possible!"

The Leader of the Zodiacs only nodded and follow her Princess orders since he didn't want to get in the way, She grabs Aries by her hand and runs away heading where the rest of the Blue Pegasus mages were, Hibiki saw the seriousness on Loke's face and also nodded by following him to hide from the powerful attacks they were going to release

"You really think that escaping will save them?! This is attack is powerful enough to destroy a City like Magnolia in one go!" replied Angel with a sadistic smirk on his face as she stared to channel magic on Caelum making the battleground tremble with the massive power it has

"Im not afraid to fight it head on! Ill show you what I'm capable of by myself through training!" replied Lucy with fierce as she powered up to her Kaio-Ken Times 2 and stared to say the words of the Technique " _ **KAAAAA... MEEEEEEE...**_ "

"Just give up Heartfilia! theres no way you can stop this attack head on!" said the Mage of Oracion Seis as the Machine stared to glow green magic around it shaking more the battlefield

" ** _HAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE..."_** said Lucy to herself as the blue Energy ball forming in her hands stared to get bigger to the point she could barely hold it

" **SECRET ARTS: CAELUM OF DOOM!"** Yelled Angel as the Caelum release a powerful green beam of energy towards Lucy

" _ **HAAAAAA!"**_ also Lucy yelled with a warrior tone as releasing the Kamehameha she learned from Goku towards the Caelum Beam..

As both beams collided to each other it created a City-size shockwave that Loke and the others who were running away could feel the wave and sends them flying away! The leader of the zodiacs turned around to where they fighting and saw that both beams were equally matched, The attacks themeless were levitating the battlefield and winds were pushing the trees away

"Sugoi.." said Aries with shocked but amazed by the powers of the Celestial Mages were producing

"Just how powerful they are?" asked Rei towards Loke who was focusing on the Beam Struggle

"I don't really know but... They are more powerful than a S-Class Mage for sure but Lucy can reach further level with that technique she's using to even beyond a Wizard Saint.. however her body could be destroy by that great amount of power, she's still not ready to go beyond what she can output" explained Loke with a serious tone on his voice still looking at the beam struggle, this explanation The Trident gained surprised and shocked looks, however they have finally gained a new respect towards Lucy..

Meanwhile in the Battlefield Lucy and Angel were still equally matched with their respective beams, both of them struggling to overcome each other but no avail.. suddenly Lucy stared to feel more strain on her hands from the Kaio-ken making her lose some concentration making Angel smirk as she puts more power and pushes the Kamehameha back making the others surprised

"Oh no! Lucy is staring to lose the Beam Struggle!" yelled Hibiki in shock and worry about the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail

"Lucy... you can do this" Loke said to himself as he hopes that her princess wins

Lucy was feeling that her power was decreasing letting the Caelum get more ground, she was about to fail everyone and get killed, Erza, Gray, Happy, Goku her master and Natsu in who she promised to come victorious...

" _NO! I can't let them down! I promised to be more dependent on my power! I will not let this happen!_ _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES 4!**_ " Lucy gave a Warrior yelled as her red aura got bigger than ever and her muscle expand to greater heights! Her Kamehameha shoots a More powerful beam than the last one making a powerful shock-wave as it was release making Angel eyes widen in shock and fear seeing how the Caelum was pushed back easily

"NOOO! I CANT LOSE TO HER!" Yelled the Mage of Oracion Seis as she was consumed by the Kamehameha and raised her guards but couldn't handle the massive attack, The blue beam shoot through the sky a couple hundreds of meters leaving to the Atmosphere, Lucy powered down to her base form and fall back yelling in pain from the massive strain of the Kaio-Ken, she lifted her head to see an unconscious Angel laying down in the other side with her clothes almost gone but her chest was being covered by her hair and blood was coming down on different parts of the body, she was lucky enough to move the kamehameha away a couple centimeters or else she would have been killed by the wave, Then Lucy saw her Celestial Spirit Loke and gave a cheeky smile to him

"I told you i was going to win.." said Lucy softly before falling unconscious making Loke smile at this and he stared to lift his Princess in Bridal style and looked at Aries and the other

"We have to get back to the base and let Lucy to recover since we don't have any senzu beans" Replied the Zodiac Leader towards everyone who was there

"What about my master?" Asked Aries with some shyness pointing at Angel who was still unconscious

"She will come with us also... But you have to think about who you want as a master soon since after all this mess she's going to Jail.." said Loke with seriousness on his tone "but for now we are going back to the base.."

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray and Racer were going back at it with each other receiving powerful punches in their faces, The Ice Mage on his Kaio-Ken Times 2 and The Mage of Oracion Seis with his Armament Etherano that enhance someones speeds and nullifies Magic making Gray not use any Ice Magic and only rely on Ki, Racer went for a upper kick towards Gray's jaw but the Ice Mage dodges it with ease and with his speed he reappears 10 meters away from Racer and starts to shots Ki Blast at a fast rate but for some reason Racer was dodging them with to much ease

"Hey you're supposed to aim at me not the sky you idiot" replied the fastest mage of Oracion Seis as he stopped dodging but Gray kept launching multiple ki blast

"Well thats the plan" Gray said with a smirk on his face making Racer raise an eyebrow but for his surprise he stared to see 100 Ki Blast floating around him, It was one of the Secret Arts of Ki he learned from Goku in the Two Weeks span of training before the Festival "I got you know Racer! _**HELLZONE GRENADE!"**_

"Oh Shit." said to himself Racer as he saw all the ki blasts coming towards him at the same time, as the blast collided it created a great explosion that it could be seen in a 10 Kilometer radius..

Meanwhile Lyon and Sherry who were on the way to aid to help Gray they saw the Explosion coming from the Battlefield making them stop their tracks

"Lyon what was that?!" asked the pink haired from Lamia Scale with some concern on her tone

"It must be that idiot of Gray.. we have to get there soon before something happens" replied Lyon as he receives a nod from Sherry and kept running towards the battlefield

Back to the Battle Gray was staring to breath hard since he has wasted a lot of Ki in that attack against Racer, He though that attack could put down the Mage from Oracion Seis but for his shock he was still standing but with his clothes all tattered somewhat breathing hard and he was showing a mysterious device attached on his chest

"You little bastard.. Don't get so cocky when I'm still standing" said Racer with a somewhat sadistic smile making Gray just 'Tch' but he still got into his battle stance, Then Racer push the button on the mysterious device and stared to show a count down of 5 minutes making Gray eyes widen "Surprised huh? This baby is about to explode and it can get to a 20 Kilometer Radius basically the size of a small city"

"Are you Insane?! that attack could kill both of us!" yelled Gray in anger towards Racer who just smiled at this

"If its the only way to take you down then so be it!" replied The mage of Oracion Seis as he dashes at fast speed towards Gray leaving a Trail dust and with his infused hands with Armament Etherano tries to punch Gray but the Ice Mage blocks it with his hands "Beside you will follow you're friends in the afterlife so i don't see why you're getting worried"

"not in my lifetime you freak!" Replied Gray as he gave a powerful punch in the face that sends him flying toward multiple trees that he crushed on the way

Suddenly Gray felt two power levels approaching towards the battlefield but he knew who they were, He just didn't turn around and said

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were battling the other members of the Oracion Seis" asked Gray to the newcomers who arrived to the Battlefield and they were none other than Lyon and Sherry

"Don't be acting all cool and almighty on me Gray! we came to help you against Racer!" replied back the Ice Mage of Lamia Scale with some annoyance in his voice towards his friend

"I don't need any help from you.. I got this under control" replied Gray bluntly as he powered up showing his red aura of Kaio-Ken

"I would recommend you use their help Fairy Tail Mage" said someone who was walking from the crashed trees and it was Racer who mouth was dripping in blood and his glassed were cracked up and the most important his bomb was down to 1 Minute making Gray shocked since it was 5 minutes few moments before attacking him "If you're wondering why it went to one its because of you're last attack, This bomb its attached with my nervous system so any attack i received the countdown will go faster"

"Tch! what a bastard" gritted Gray his teeth as he was almost out of ideas how to counter attack and protect the others and then thought of something that could take down Racer for good... But it involves something that Fairy Tail would never do..

" _Fairy Tail has few to none rules.. but theres one in specific that you must follow, Don't Ever Kill the opponent that you're fighting no matter how evil or good it is.."_

 _"Im Sorry Gramps.. It seems that theres no other way to save myself and the others"_ thought Gray to himself as he clenches his fist and yelled " _ **Kaio-Ken Times Three!**_ "

At increasing the power of the Kaio-Ken he stared to push back everyone who was around him with his mere aura he was producing, His muscle were now slightly bigger than before, With his right hand he stared to channel Ice Magic and with his left one stared to channel Ki and joined both of them creating lighting around his body but not affecting him

"What kind of technique is he trying to do with that amount of Magic?" said Lyon to himself as he was covering his view from the wind gust that Gray was producing from his attack

Gray stared to move his hands on a fast rate trying to condense it in a single point, He has barely practice this technique since he stared his Training with Goku, This technique is an Assassin Technique he developed in case theres someone stronger in what he can output in Kaio-Ken Times 3 and endangers his friends or the Guild itself

" _I was gonna use this technique against the Archfiend but it wouldn't work on him because he was so strong.. but now I can use it against him to protect the others"_ thought Gray to himself as he was done making his new Secret Arts Technique, The Technique itself looked like a blue condense Energy ball of the size of a Soccer ball with Ice Particles rings spinning around " _ **Ice Make Secret Arts: Kienryu!"**_

(A/N: This technique is similar to Naruto's Oodama Rasengan and Goku's Kamikaze Spirit Bomb)

"Kienryu?" said Racer to himself as he looked that the technique itself had enough energy to kill him but that just made him smirk "Even if you kill me the bomb will go off killing you and the others"

" _Killing? Is Gray really planning to kill him to protect us?"_ thought the Ice Mage from Lamia Scale wondering if his friend was really going to take someones life, He could see on Gray's eyes the determination that he wanted to end this " _I hope you know what you're doing Gray"_

"I won't let you go away and continue you're killing spree with the rest.. Ill Finish you off" Replied the Ice Mage from Fairy Tail with a somewhat cold tone and disappearing at a speed that Racer couldn't follow making him shock

"Hes Faster than before!" Racer said with shock and suddenly saw Gray reappearing in front of him with rage eyes on him, The Mage of Oracion Seis activated his Armament Etherano to block it with his arms creating a Collision of his defense against Gray's Kienryu making a giant crater bellow them from the impact, The Ice Mage saw that Racer was blocking it with his best defense making it harder to break through, He also notice that the time of the bomb was going faster since the attack himself was hurting him.. He needed to finish this battle before all of the people who were here end up being death! He needed to go beyond what he can output

"Screw my body! _**KAIO-KEN TIMES 4!**_ Yelled Gray with all his might making his aura more powerful than ever, his muscle getting bigger to the point he was feeling the tightness and his Kienryu got bigger and power-wise stronger breaking through the Armament Etherano shocking Racer to the core, The Ice Mage gave one last warrior yell pushing his technique creating a giant ball of energy composed of Ice Magic and Raw Ki that consumed the Mage of Oracion Seis, The Attack shoot off at Super-Sonic Speed in a straight direction for a couple seconds destroying everything on his path, after it reached a great instance a Massive explosion detonated that created almost Country-size Shockwaves making Gray, Lyon and Sherry cover themselves from the impact that it created

(A/N: Similar to Deidara's explosion against Sasuke in the Naruto series)

" _I never knew Gray grew this strong with Goku-San... Just what kind of training did he do?"_ wondered Lyon to himself as he was covering his view from the massive wind-gust

After the explosion died down, from a aerial point of view you could see a massive crater that had the size of a Small City but that crater didn't reached The Oracion Seis Hideout or the other members of the Alliance but it did something that it wasn't expected, As Gray stared to power down and lay back on his back and feeling the great strain of the Kaio-Ken he used his Sensing Abilities to check if he was indeed over and for everyones good it was over

 _"Its finally over.. Despite killing him on the progress.."_ Thought the Ice Mage with a grim face on him, It was the first time he killed someone with his own hands, Sooner or Later, Fairy Tail will find out what he did.. he might even be expelled from the guild.. but for now he shook his head as he notice he was lifted by Lyon on the right side and Sherry on the left side

"Hey don't put such a long face Gray.. If has to be done then so be it, there was nothing you could do" Said Lyon as he puts Gray's right arm to carry him

"You're right.. but what about Fairy Tail? what about my team? what will they think about?" replied Gray with a somewhat worried tone, He was still wondering what the others would think about his first time killing in blood..

"Just don't think about anymore Gray, You need medical attention so we brought you Senzu Beans that Goku gave us" said Sherry trying to cheer the Ice Mage from Fairy Tail as Lyon took one one Bean and gave it to Gray as he stared to chew it, in a few seconds he was back at 100% as he did a backflip and landed in front of them

"Thanks for the bean! right now we have to look for Goku and the others to aid them!" suggested Gray as he received nods from Lyon and Sherry

Before they could departure suddenly they saw a Magical Energy surging up from the massive crater that Gray left, It was pitch black and It had the radius of the Crater itself making the others wonder what it is

"What the hell is that Magic Energy?!" said the Ice Mage from Lamia Scale as sweat was coming down his face since the Magical Power was humongous

"Could it be.. Nirvana?" replied Sherry softly with some fear on her voice

Suddenly Gray's eyes stared to widen as he yells in pain making him go on his knees, Lyon and Sherry were shocked at this as they ran towards Gray to see what was going on, The Ice Mage stared to clench his head with both of his hands in pain, he felt tears coming down from his face, he didn't know the reason of this sudden event but he could guessed it was Nirvana..

 _"Come on Fullbuster.. Succumb to the power of a Devil.. Accept what you really are"_

A Voice thought the Ice Mage, He could hear a voice within his conscious, It sound like a demonic person inside him..

" _If you're really want to protect what is precious to you accept my power.. and you will be the stronger than you ever imagine.."_

Stronger than ever? that was one of the main things that Gray was thinking since the War of Phantom, He wanted to protect everyone he loved and his guild, as he sees that the enemies were getting stronger, Demons were popping up in different directions, He only have felt weak twice.. Once against Deliora when Ur sacrifice herself and against the Archfiend Skull where he was completely outclassed, If it wasn't for Goku everyone and Earthland will be Death-Waste planet! He didn't want to let that happen! He might not trust this entity that was offering him power.. but he will do anything to protect his friends and not let everyone die! beyond in the darkness mind of the Ice Mage the entity just smirked and stared to give power inside the Ice Mage body

Suddenly Sherry and Lyon saw a purple dark aura staring to dance around Gray's body, Both of them never have felt this kind of power before, And it exceeds the one that Jura has by far! The Ice Mage stared to stand up slowly and looked at the sky and gave a Yell of agony and pain making his aura expand and levitate the ground around him, His hair stared to stared to spike up completely leaving one strain of hair in the front similar to Lyon's, then a weird symbol appeared on his right arm and made his whole right arm turned completely black that it reached half of his body, His right eye also turned into a Red dark eye and his left eye was still color black, Gray stopped yelling and stared to breath slowly and looked at his pitch black arm and the power that was flowing around him.. it was greater than Natsu's Dragon Force!

"This power.. is amazing.." replied Gray softly as he was still wondering what else he could do with this power

"Are you the real Gray?" asked Sherry with some fear on her tone since she could feel the darkness surging through his body, This comment made Gray staring to laugh like a maniac for couple of seconds making Lyon grit his teeth

"This is not the moment to be laughing Gray! What the hell happen to you?!" replied Lyon with some anger towards Gray, he didn't like how he changed all of the sudden when that purple energy conquered him.. " _It could be the work of Nirvana.. but why did it affected him and not us?"_

"Im the real Gray Fullbuster, Lyon.. I realize that this World you have to be the strongest to protect what you really hold dear to.. Friendship its not enough to strike someone down! You're power alone its the answer.. right now we are going to aid Goku and the others to take down Oracion Seis whenever is by killing them or destroying their bodies" replied Gray as he gave a cold glare towards his friends

"Gray.." Replied The Ice Mage to himself with a concern tone.. " _What did you go wrong, did you accept being in the Darkness?"_

 _ **Scene Change..**_

The Nifheim Generals were almost at the direction where the dark magic energy was coming from and Son Goku and E.N.D were located, suddenly they felt a high power level coming from that direction, it wasn't greater as theirs for sure but it was similar to their power source

"Ruby I know you felt that Power level.. could it be" replied Blake towards the leader of the Generals with a serious tone on her

"Yeah.. Its the power of a Devil Slayer.." said the red eyed General with the same seriousness

"Not only that.. That power is coming from one of Son Goku's friend, The Ice Mage.." added Weiss to the conversation, She didn't admit it but the Ice Mage was strong on his own right despite not being a power house like the Saiyan God or the Dragon Slayer, but never in her lifetime she thought that he would become one like her.. A Ice Devil Slayer..

"Besides that he became a Devil Slayer like us we need to find Son Goku and E.N.D! remember we still don't want Valhala to find out that were here" suggested Yang to her friends, The three of them nodded and in a boom they disappear at Teleportation-speed to find Their two main goals

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Goku and with the rest of the Alliance appeared on the cliff near the Oracion Seis Hideout thanks to Shunka Ido (aka:Instant Transmission) They already have planned in what they want to do and who they have to fight with.. Before Goku could say something he felt a dark power level coming from one of his students and never expected to this happen

" _Gray? This power slightly surpass Natsu's Dragon Force but its so.. dark.. Also i can no longer sense one of the Oracion Seis Mages.. did he kill him or something? well that doesn't matter when i see him ill ask him"_ thought Goku to himself as he shook his head and focused on the main mission

"Goku, I feel someone coming in our direction" said The Red Head towards her lover, Goku turned around to see who was coming and it was none other than Natsu landed down near them

"Yo! Did i came just in time?" asked Natsu casually towards everyone making the Saiyan God smiled at his antics since it reminded of him when he was a kid

"Yeah we were about to gave the final assault to take down Oracion Seis for Good" replied Goku back with a confidence tone on making Natsu just smirk

"Oh Boy I'm getting fired up!" the Dragon Slayer simply said as he lights up his flames in his arms

"Remenber we are here to save Wendy and take them down at the same time" Said Jura with a serious face on him "If we fail we surely going to die on the progress so we can't afford to lose"

The Mages, Saiyan and Exceeds only nodded at this knowing they cannot fail, All of them jump down from the Cliff and landed on the entrance of the cave, They stared to walk inside for a few second as they got into a battle stance at seeing Brain, Cobra and Hoteye who also got in their stance meanwhile Midnight was sleeping still, behind them was Wendy who was crying in her knees scared saying 'Im sorry' making Goku and Natsu who had enhanced hearing raised an eyebrow, Then they turned their head to the crossed coffin to see someone fully standing, long blue hair and the tattoo on his right eye, This made Goku, Natsu and specially Erza stop and their eyes went widen

"No way.. I thought you wouldn't survive that last attack" said Erza with her voice somewhat trembling from the shock at seeing him

"Jellal... you're alive" Goku said simply narrowing his eyes with a death glare.. now he knew why Wendy was crying and saying 'Im Sorry' they made her use her magic to heal Jellal.. those bastards would pay

Natsu was beyond mad! he stared to received flashback from the Tower of Heaven where Erza had to suffer from the grasp of his childhood friend, Killing off Simon and making Goku go to the other world to save them from the Massive Etherano Tower, He wouldn't Forgive him! His Anger made him Transform straight to Dragon Force shocking everyone from the massive power he was producing despite Jellal just having a stoic face showing no signs of being scared, but who was the most interested on this Transformation was Cobra himself who just smirked at this

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTARD" yelled with rage the Dragon Slayer Dashing at Hyper-Sonic Speeds to give Jellal a shattering punch but the Blue haired mage saw this coming and send a massive magic wave towards Natsu making the others except Goku worried about him, Unfortunately for Jellal he saw Natsu coming out of the wave making his eyes slightly widened and gave him a shattering punch in the face that sends him flying away and destroyed part of the cave and creating a hole on it

" _So thats the power of the Dragon Slayer.. It can be comparable to Cobra's"_ thought Brain with a serious face watching the events unfold " _That bastard of Jellal.. what is he planning to do?"_

"Please don't do anything against him.. He saved my life before and i owe him a favor!" pleaded Wendy towards Natsu and the others but no avail, The Dragon Slayer was about to go to find Jellal but Goku teleported towards in front of him shocking Natsu

"Natsu dont do it.. You have a responsibility to fight the Oracion Seis Members!" said Goku with a serious tone towards Natsu making him stopped his rampage and powered down his aura but not getting out of Dragon Force

"But what about Jellal? he could be up to no good if he's with the Oracion Seis" replied Natsu towards his master trying to change his mind

"Don't worry about that ill handle Jellal by myself.. after that you guys are done you can catch me on the way" Goku said simply with his challenging smirk on his face

"You really think we will let you go that easily? We are Oracion Se.." Brain couldn't finish his sentence as he received a powerful punch on the stomach from the Saiyan God as he appeared at Teleportation-speed making him cough blood and falling down unconscious, This shocked the Alliance and the Others Oracion Seis Members who were there

"He just beat the leader with one punch.." Said Carla with shocked

"Thats Goku for you!" Replied Happy with a cheerful tone despite being in a serious situation

"I don't have time for you're nonsense.." replied Goku as he shoot a Ki Blast at Wendy's Jail breaking through it making her free from the Anti-Magic bars "You Guys stayed here Ill go follow Jellal"

At this the Saiyan God Disappeared with his Teleportation leaving the rest of the Alliance still stunned but none of less ready to be in combat

"Since Goku is gone to get Fernandes and one-shotted the leader its up to us to beat the rest, Erza go against Midnight! Natsu against Cobra and Ichiya and I will go against Hoteye! and the Cats take care of Wendy! everyone got it?" Jura said as he gave the others making the Alliance nod their heads in agreement, Jura used his rock magic to push away Hoteye from the cave in which he succeed and being followed by Ichiya

"So its us two.. a Battle between Dragon Slayers.." Replied Cobra with a smirk on his face as he called his snake to get on him

"Im fired up now! Ill show you what Dragon Force can do!" said the Dragon Slayer with a challenging smirk on his face as he and Cobra disappear at fast speed from the cave leaving Erza and Midnight who just woke up from his slumber..

"So.. My father got defeated with one punch.. what a shame" replied The black haired with a bored tone and cracked his neck and then looks at Erza who just stared at him "and you might be?"

"Erza Scarlet.. You're Opponent" said the Red Haired simply as she requip to her Two Sword Style outfit, the Same outfit she used against Jellal in the Tower of Heaven " _I have to beat him if I want to catch up with Goku and Jellal.. I need to resolved my questions i have in mind!"_

 ** _Scene Change.._**

Natsu and Cobra stopped their tracks on a empty deserted landscape that had few multiple mountains near the Hideout, both of them were staring at each other deeply in both ends of the battlefield, Despite Natsu already being in his Dragon Force he knew that Cobra didn't looked any impressed by that power so that let me realize that he might have a same transformation as him..

"Come on man! Show me you're true power of a Dragon Slayer or else i might have to beat you senseless to get it out for you" said Natsu with a cocky smirk powering up his potent Fire Aura elevating the temperature of the battlefield and even making Cobra sweat a bit but none of less still excited to fight the Fire Dragon Slayer

"Very well then.. I can tell my sensing movements won't be enough to stop you at Dragon Force, ill Transform as to the highest Level of a Dragon Slayer!" yelled the Poison Dragon Slayer as he release his potent dark red magic aura making the battlefield tremble at his power but this just made Natsu smirk widen, As Cobra was powering up more his Left arm became one of a Purple Dragon, the purple scales stared to appear in his face and rest of the body, His hair was more spiked up than before in a similar Fashion as Laxus..

"Oh... you're weren't bluffing about having Dragon Force as you're main card" replied the Fire Dragon Slayer with a challenging tone on his voice as he got into his Turtle Hermit Stance

"Hmph.. Us Second Generation of Dragon Slayers have a implanted Dragon Lacrima inside our body making us have all the benefits of the First Generation even Dragon Force" Cobra said Casually as he also got into a battle stance "Also I'm have keep hidden this Transformation from everyone since it hurt Brain's Pride that theres someone stronger than Him"

"Well Im glad to be fighting the strongest of Oracion Seis..." The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail said excited as he dashes at Super-Sonic Speed towards Cobra clenching his left fist concentrating a lot of Magic power " _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**_

" _ **Poison Dragon Iron Fist"**_ said The Oracion Seis Dragon Slayer as he also concentrated a great amount of Magic on his purple Dragonic arm and clenching his fist..

As both powerful fist collided at the same time It created a City-sized Shockwave that was felt strongly in the entire battlefield that it cracked some of the mountains near them and made a giant crater below them, both of them saw that they were at equally terms making them smirk, Natsu went for a right kick towards Cobra's face but the Poison Dragon Slayer with his advance sensing abilities that he could predict where an attack can come from blocks it with his Dragon-like arm and Kicks Natsu on the gut sending him flying meters away at fast speed

But the Fire Dragon Slayer stopped the impact with his potent aura and disappears at fast speed towards Cobra who wasn't even slightly worried of Natsu's speed, The Dragon Slayer reappeared behind Cobra ready to give him a Fire Dragon Iron Claws but suddenly The Oracion Seis Mage grabs Natsu's right arm with utterly ease and gives him a Powerful punch in the jaw that sends him flying up in the sky for a couple meters before falling down to the ground but Natsu landed at his feet, he felt a trail of blood coming down his mouth but he just wipe away casually

"How come i can't hit you at all?!" asked The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail with some annoyance on his voice

"I can predict all you're movements and thoughts.. That means that no matter where you attack me or how fast you're are in Dragon Force you can't win" Replied Cobra with his eyes closed and arms crossed not even caring if Natsu was there

"Then i bet you can't stop this! _**Fire Dragon Roar!**_ " Yelled Natsu as a torrent Fire Wave came from his mouth, The front of the Fire Attack itself looked like a Meteor coming down from space and had enough power to wipe out a small City, However even with the sheer size of the attack it didn't scared Cobra at all, After All he possessed the same power as Natsu in Dragon Force so he only replied with his own attack

" _ **Poison Dragon Roar!**_ " Replied Cobra as he out a torrent Magic Poison with the same sheer size and power as Natsu's, As both attacks collided at the same time it created an Island-buster concentrated explosion that created strong wind gust around the battlefield and even the forest they were on felt the powerful wind waves

As the smoke stared to died down you could see Natsu giving multiple Martial Arts attack against Cobra who was blocking it with little to no effort at fast speed that no normal mages couldn't follow or predict, Natsu was growing tired of being predicted every time he attacked the Poison Dragon Slayer he needed to think of an idea fast.. then all the sudden..

" _Wait a minute, Goku told us that theres a another way to fight stronger opponents.. To let the body nature itself to fight and not use our brains"_

At this Natsu closed his eyes for a split of a second letting his Dragon Instincts and body to react by itself, he felt his body movements being slightly different and faster, meanwhile Cobra notice that he couldn't hear Natsu's thoughts for a moment and all of the sudden he felt a powerful punch in the face sending him flying a couple meters away but stopped the impact with his feet dragging the ground, he looked up at Natsu with shock

"How did you do that?" Asked Cobra somewhat surprised that this is the first person who overcomes his Enhanced Sensing Movement

"Lets just say i have few more tricks up my sleeve.." Smirked Natsu as he got into his battle stance once more releasing his powerful aura of Dragon Force

"I can't toy with you anymore Dragneel... Lets end this battle!" replied The Poison Dragon Slayer with same fashion as he also powers up releasing his potent Dragon Force Aura

 _ **Scene Change..**_

"So.. this is the place you ended up here Jellal huh?" Replied the Saiyan God to himself as he was looking at a Ancient Ruin that look somewhat modern, Also he could feel a great amount of dark power being leaked through the Ruins, he could guessed that Jellal want to do something with Nirvana "Well I can't stand here the whole day, I have to find him"

At This Goku entered inside of the Ancient Ruins with his sensing abilities, on his way he could see many Symbolism and Ancient letters describing some history that he doesn't understand since he only has been on Earthland for 2 months spam, Maybe when he goes back to Fairy Tail he could learn something that can intrigued him, talking about history there was only one person on the Planet that interested him, Zeref the Strongest Wizard in History, Even if The Saiyan God has fought some battles and with the Archfiend Skull he still not satisfied with the power he has only been using.. His Saiyan Blood is asking to release his whole potential in him!

" _Wow Im staring to think like Vegeta heheh... However i don't want to fight that Zeref person, he seems to be a interesting match!"_ though Goku with a excitement expression

The Saiyan God entered into a giant room that looks abandoned for couple hundreds of years as he sees that even Nature itself was taking over, Then Goku sensed a power level all the way in the end of the room, he could see a shadow covering that person, He knew very well as who he was as that individual turned his head a bit to show his blue hair and Eye Tattoo.. It was none other than Jellal Fernandes

"Who are you?!" Asked Jellal with a hasty tone on his voice making Goku raise an eyebrow

" _He doesn't know who I am? well thats weird.."_ Thought the Saiyan God deeply for a second as then he looks at The Blue Haired Mage and answer his question "My Name is Son Goku.. i fought you weeks ago!"

"Son... Goku?" said Jellal softly to himself at hearing that name.. he was trying to remember anything that is related to Goku but his mind stared to hurt a lot making him go on his knees in pain "I can't.. remember anything.. Just who are you really? and.. who am I?"

" _So he's definitely lost his memory after that last attack... I know! maybe if i go Super Saiyan he can remember"_ Goku thought with a internal smile but he wasn't aware of the consequence of becoming Super Saiyan on this Plane of Reality..

The Saiyan God clenches his fist tightly and stared to power up sending gust winds around the Giant Room making Jellal cover himself from the massive energy release, Then Goku gave a Warrior yell making his spiky black hair standing up to change colors into a golden yellow, his eyes became green ocean and his Aura also became Golden, Jellal just couldn't believe in what he was seeing.. it was like the power of a god in front of him...

"Super... Saiyan..." murmured the Blue Haired Mage with a shaky voice.. "Son Goku you're the Super Saiyan that a red haired mentioned.."

"Yeah that person's name is Erza Scarlet you're childhood friend who you hurt and killed her friend" replied Super Saiyan Goku with a serious tone as he makes his aura disappears with ease and stared to walk towards Jellal meanwhile he was stepping back since that kind of power terrified him

"Erza... but I don't remember killing anyone! The last thing i remembered being chained in the Tower of Heaven and... seeing you're golden hair" Replied Jellal the last part with low voice but loud to be heard by Goku enhanced hearing as a Saiyan

Before Goku could reply he sensed 4 high power levels in the entrance of the Giant Room, He turned around to see some similar faces that he saw last night when he fought the Archfiend Skull with Natsu and the Others..

"The Nifheim Generals..." Said Goku with a serious tone as he was now facing the four girl generals who were also showing a serious face on them

"We meet again Son Goku... and now it seems that you're transformed into you're transformation called 'Super Saiyan' Clever name if you asked me" Ruby Rose replied with a small smirk on her face now finding his opponent transformed, She stared to release a tiny part of her Demonic energy showing her red potent aura

"Before we arrived here we sensed a huge power level rising out of nowhere and it was you all along... You too strong for you're good and you need to be put down.." Said Blake seriously as she got into her battle position releasing a tiny part of her potent demonic energy cracking parts of the temple, This impressed Jellal to the core at seeing some girls power that surpassed his by a huge margin but Goku didn't seem surprised at all

" _Maybe he's not also using the extend of his whole power.."_ thought the blue haired mage to himself in wonder, even if couldn't sense the girls power he could tell their presence was making it hard to focus..

"Calm Down Blake we didn't come here to kill him yet.. We just came here to accomplished the promise we made to him.. Its to see how strong he is in his golden form!" Yang replied with a smirk as she also releases her yellow demonic aura that cracked the floor

"Even with you're transformation i doubt you could take us all at once.." Weiss added to the conversation as she also release her demonic blue aura and got into her battle stance

"It seems that i have no choice to fight you girls... This will be fun" Super Saiyan Goku said with a excitement tone on his voice, Despite only using 1% of his power at Super Saiyan it was still more power than the power he used against Archfiend, " _Each of these girls are at the level of Frieza at 100%.. but also they might have a transformation so i have to be aware"_

Before they could start their battle they heard something break like a crystal, Goku turned his head around and his eyes went widen to see that the container of the Nirvana broke down by the pure pressure of the 5 individuals, After that a powerful beam shot off to the sky breaking the roof of the Ancient ruins..

"Whats going on... This is not how Nirvana is supposed to work.." Thought Goku to himself as he looked to the sky getting darker and lightning striking down..

"No way... This power level.." Yang said with a serious tone and sweat coming down her face as she could recognize this power level really well

"It can't be!.. I thought he was defeated in Nifheim hundreds of years ago!" shouted Ruby with anger as she could tell who this person was making Goku and Jellal still looking at the sky

Suddenly a blinding light strike down the Ancient Ruins making the Nifheim Generals, Goku and Jellal to cover their faces.. as the light stared to died down they could see a giant person who was 50 Meters tall almost taking the half of the main room, behind that individual there were 100 Soldiers that somewhat looked like the Archfiend Skull but they were strong as him, The individual had a giant golden sword with a knight outfit that looked also golden and Giant yellow wings that extended itself creating Country-sized wind gust..

" **The Nifheim Generals... and two humans.. This is how i get** **greeted in the material world?"** Replied the Individual with a deep tone on him, Everyone just gritted their teeth by the massive power that this person possessed..

"Its you again.. Tyr.. The Vanquishing Warlord of the Old Nifheim and ally of Makai.."

* * *

 **And Cut! I bet you weren't expecting that huh?! Well as you guys can see i completely change the Oracion Seis Arc, I want to be original and not just copy the Manga at all, of course I'm going to take elements and source material to progress the story but i want to add my own twist, For Example Gray already achieved Ice Devil Slayer through Nirvana and his personality will change with the entity he has inside, thats why he could walk freely on the Fuzetsu Spell against the Archfiend, also he killed Racer with his new technique that he practice! he might act OOC in here but with Goku he has learned that sometimes is necessary to kill to save youre friends life**

 **Jellal gained back some of his memories after seeing Goku go Super Saiyan to make him remember, like i said i don't want it to be like the manga at all**

 **Also Tyr The Vanquishing Warlord is a powerful Yu-Gi-Oh Card so go check it out!**

 **Next chapter will be a fully packed battles and some twist also and we are 1-2 chapters away from Edolas so i can't wait for that, Next chapter might be uploaded by the end of May or beginning of June for the first anniversary of the story! I want to give huge thanks to the people who had been following this** **story for a year! it makes me so happy that i can share my ideas to you and you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Also HUGE NEWS! soon I will be uploading long ass chapter movies of the Golden Fairy that won't follow this storyline so be aware of that!**

 **Alright guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as i do! See ya Later**

 **Ja-ne!**


	30. The Underworld Warlord Part 1

**Hellooooooo Everyone! I'm back at it again with the new chapters lol! so as you can see its almost the anniversary of this Story that i wrote for fun but i would never expect to get this famous and be one of the most Reviewed/Favorited/Followed stories in the DBZ/Fairy Tail Crossover section, I want to give my proper thanks to all of you who had been following me and waiting for the next update patiently You guys are the best!, I promise i won't drop this story until i break my fingers lol! As for right now this is the last chapter of Oracion Seis Arc and then we are moving on to some interesting stuff with the Edolas Arc so stayed tuned for that**

 **Since thats out of the way lets get stared with answering some of the Reviews**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Thanks man and We will see i have some plans with the Super Saiyan White but i won't tell**

 **Spider-Man999: Haha Same here, I love the Super Saiyan God hair color and aura that looks like fire and It won't be only Fairy Tail that will be fighting Frieza**

 **Vegetto: Theres a reason why Haruki is stronger than the Hakaishins of all 12 Universes and that will be explained in further Chapters so be patience**

 **SuperSaiyanProctor: I wish i could if i have the time but that won't be possible hehe And yeah lets hope by the end of the Summer we reached 1000 Reviews thats my goal and i hope you stay to the end because its going to be a crazy ride**

 **richard78zamo: Yeah its sometimes difficult to come up with different ideas and enemies and story plot and yeah we will see how Goku and the others affairs with the monster and his army and i certainly watched Dragon Ball Super and kept up with all the chapters, Goku vs Hit was crazy specially that Kaio-Ken X10! and i already have an idea what I'm going to do with the Super Saiyan White and Zeno-Sama**

 **Hellsing89: Hehe thanks but i got that idea fro other Fan-Fictions to bring Yu-Gi-Oh Monsters to the mix and of course Goku is excited to fight stronger opponents and Team RWBY aka Nifheim Generals are not scared they are just shocked that someone they fought before would be coming back**

 **profjf: Idk ill think about it since theres already 8 Girls who will be in Goku's Harem so i don't want him to get more lol**

 **Gersus: Hey welcome back! and yeah there will be more Lucy Badass Moments i mean i always wanted for her to be independent and not rely much in her Celestial Spirits and she's know that friendship speech won't help at all unless you know the Talk No Jutsu of Naruto haha! Also Gray will have different character development since i want some seriousness in this arc and the future ones when it comes to fighting, He also got a powerful boost obtaining Ice Devil Slayer form that makes him on par with Natsu Dragon Force that is stronger than Makarov so yeah there are two mages of Fairy Tail who are stronger than the Master Himself and don't worry you will find out what will happen in the conclusion of this arc**

 **GreenOtaku: Im glad that you like this story and about you're question its because i updated Chapter 1 to the new format and I'm doing the same thing with the others so don't worry it will be better to read**

 **Alright since we are done with the reviews lets get stared with the actual story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 6**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Epiloge)**

 **Chapter 30: The Underworld Warlord Part 1**

* * *

 _ **Nifheim Realm... Universe 6..**_

Yusuke was getting ready to his meeting with the Valhala Goddesses to talk about the affairs and new rules they have to put, This kind of meetings happens every 50 Years spam in the Mortal Realm and now it was that time go up to Heaven, The King of The Underworld was wearing a black button coat with a high collar and with a kanji that says 'Lightning' in the back of his coat, His white Martial Arts Pants and battle boots in case of any battle, he looked himself in the mirror and gave a sigh

" _I don't like to wear these kind of clothes for those Goddesses.. i rather be in my Martial Arts Attired than this!"_ Thought the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer annoyed as he got out of his throne room and went to the main room to see Hiei and Yoko Kurama in there meeting attired, They were similar as Yusuke's but with different colors and Kanji

"You don't seem that amused by the fact were going to Valhala to have the Mandatory Meeting" Asked Kurama casually towards the King of the Underworld in which he replied annoyed

"Of course i am! Those Goddesses get me on my nerves with the 'Balance, Nifheim this! Makai World that!' Like I'm already busy with governing my realm" Ranted Yusuke as he sat down near the Other Kings who just chuckled a bit at the antics of the Battle-lover

"But you agreed with the terms of having an Alliance with the other Goddesses in exchange to coming to the meetings" added Hiei with a small smirk on his face making Yusuke gain an comical tick mark on his face

"Dont remind me Three-eyed-freak.." murmured The King of the Underworld annoyed "By The way wheres Botan so she can take us already to Valhala"

At the mention of this someone came flying down the hall at fast speed towards the Nifheim Kings who knew who it was making them sighed, She had light blue hair that was tied up to a pony tail, light skin, She was wearing a blue kimono and was sitting on her magic broom, That person is Botan, King Yemma's secretary

"Im sorry my Kings! I had other affairs to do with King Yemma since he's having a busy day with people dying from all the parts of the Universe" Replied The blue haired bowing down to the Nifheim Kings since she knew they were royalty so she had to show her manners towards them

"Its alright Botan, And no need to bow towards us we have been friends since the Civil War" replied Yoko with his charming smile towards Botan who just stood up and gave a smile to the Kings

"I know but i have to give my respects since you're now the Kings of the whole Underworld and saving this realm from the Demonic Gods" Botan said cheerfully as she remember those days where they weren't Kings and were having adventures with her but know they have responsibilities to do

"It was the right thing to do Botan.. If we wouldn't step up our game in the Civil War i don't know what would have happened.." Replied Yusuke with a serious tone as he didn't want to think about what would have happened if they didn't trained to sealed the Demonic Gods away

"Well now thats in the past and New Nifheim has been in prosperity for these last hundred years thanks to all of you.." The Secretary of Yemma said with a smile on her face as she snaps her fingers making the magic broom go away "Alright We can't wait that much time because the Valhala Goddesses are already in the meeting room so all of you come next to me"

At this comment all the Kings stared to walk towards Botan and stand next to her, Before she could snap her fingers and teleport them to Valhala Yusuke's Magic Crystal Ball was beeping making the others looked at the King of the Underworld

"Is there something wrong Yusuke?" Asked Hiei with a serious face since its rarely that the Magic Ball rarely beeps unless theres a enemy or problem

"I don't know but it comes from Earthland" Yusuke said as he was looking at the situation that was happening in the Ningekai World, Then the screen appeared making everyone to see what was going on but what they saw make them in shock

"No way... Thats Tyr.. The Underworld Warlord and allied of Makai!" Said Yoko in somewhat of a shock since he was defeated in the Nifheim Civil War but by no means he was definitely a strong opponent

"And thats not all.. The Nifheim Generals are about to fight against them and Son Goku is with them?!" added the three eyed King with also some shock that the Generals got in this mess and dragged the Saiyan God

"But i thought Tyr was sealed with the magic of Nirvana.. And Question why are the Nifheim Generals in Ningekai? Aren't the rules of the alliance prohibited any Devil Slayer or Demonic being from Nifheim step a foot on the mortal world" Asked Botan towards the Kings who were still focusing on the Super Saiyan who was already in his battle stance

"Its a long story Botan but it was necessary the actions that we had to take for them to go to Earthland" Replied Yusuke with a serious expression on his face but still not looking at Botan

"What do you plan to do Yusuke?" asked Yoko towards the Underworld King

"Leave it to the Nifheim Generals and Son Goku.. we have other affairs to attend.. Besides the Generals have gotten stronger this last couple years so don't underestimate them" replied with a small smirk on his face " _Tyr doesn't know what will hit him"_

 _ **Scene Change.. Fairy Tail Guild..**_

It was already late night in Fairy Tail but everyone was still there drinking, conversation were happening and partying, Makarov was sitting down in meditation stance meanwhile Mirajane was giving out a beer towards Ur who just came back from a S-Class Mission

"So how was you're S-Class Mission Ur-san?" Asked Mirajane with her cheerful tone towards the Ice Mage..

"It was alright, The mission was only to beat an Army of Vulcans that invaded a village outside of Fiore" Ur replied Casually with a smile towards the White Haired Barmaid

"Well I'm glad that you're back safely" Said the Barmaid as she was cleaning one of the Mugs that were dirty

Suddenly Master Makarov Eyes widen making him shock from what he was sensing.. The Master of Fairy Tail was staring to feel sweat coming down from his face and grit his teeth in anger because the power was beyond belief

" _What is this power I'm sensing... I never felt something this high in my before.. Its like a god just came down to give us the_ _judgment day"_ Thought Makarov with some fear sensing that power, Then he stand up making the others who were near him raise an eyebrow

"Whats going on Master? why you look nervous and sweaty" asked the White Haired Demon with some concern on her voice, She has never seen Master in this situation before

"Mirajane... Can you sense that power right?" Replied Makarov still staring at the ground scared from the power level he was feeling

Mirajane just raised an eyebrow at this and stared to concentrate on her surrounding of any hostile power level she could sense, and suddenly her eyes went in a shock state after sensing a humongous power that was higher than ever..

" _This Power Level.. Its stronger than the Archfiend Skull that we fought last night.. Could it be.."_ thought the White Haired feeling sweat coming down from her beautiful face

"I don't know if its me but.. I'm feeling a powerful entity coming from the west.." Replied Ur with a shocked tone gaining the attention of the Barmaid and Master, Since she also has a sharp sensing abilities she could tell that someone strong just arrived but oh boy.. She would never thought this kind of power existed in Earthland

"And thats not all.. Its coming from the Alliance Meeting Point..!" added Makarov as he gritted his teeth at thinking that his children's will be in danger, At the mention of this Mirajane and Ur gained worried faces that Team Natsu will get involved against that powerful entity specially a certain Saiyan they hold special feelings for..

"We need to do something Master! we can't let them battle by themselves against 'that'!" Replied Mirajane with a concern tone but it was loud enough to gain the attention towards some members

"I know Thats why i Have an idea.. Bring Juvia, Cana and called Gajeel back from his training trip! You Mirajane and Ur with the others will be the assault team!" Makarov said with a commanding tone as he gave the orders to bring the finest members he had on his disposal right now to aid the Alliance against this entity " _I hope we can make it on time.."_

 ** _Scene Change... Unknown Training Area_**

Lightning could be seen as it was striking down multiple trees with utter ease and leaving normal-sized craters in the training grounds, Inside in one of those Craters was none other than Laxus Dreyar, The Grandson of Makarov and Ex-Menber of the Fairy Tail Guild..

The Lightning Dragon Slayer was in his Dragon Force practicing his spells, secret arts spell and of course his fighting style, having control of his enormous magic stamina was one of the benefits that made him slightly stronger than Natsu who also had Dragon Force in his arsenal, However even with all this power on him he was still no match for Son Goku who trashed him at the Festival and he didn't even broke a sweat!

" _I have to get stronger if i want a rematch with him!"_ Thought the Lightning Dragon Slayer gritting his teeth making his potent aura appeared and surround his body, At this Laxus disappeared at lightning speed leaving a trail of his aura, In a second he took down 50 Trees with utter ease with just a casual punch of his and came back to the same crater he was on and disperse his Aura " _Im Still not fast enough to catch lightning itself.. Im a Dragon Slayer for god sakes! I should be catching up with this speed already since my element is lightning!"_

Suddenly Laxus sensed an humongous dark power level coming from the horizon making him shocked and somewhat afraid of this energy he was feeling

"What is this power I'm feeling.. Its like Fifty Dragon Forces all together!" replied Laxus to himself still in shock of feeling this power "Whatever that is i have to go check it out"

At this The Dragon Slayer powered up and dashed off to the sky towards that direction of the enemy he was sensing for but what he didn't know was that certain people will be there

 _ **Scene Change.. Unknown Location..**_

High in the skies of Fiore there was a ginormous ship flying in the middle of the clouds, the flag of the ship had the symbol of a dark guild and that guild was none other than Grimoire Heart one of the Balan Alliance Dark Guilds..

Inside that ship a certain dark purple haired Time-Arc Mage was staring at the skies deeply.. She looked at herself in the reflection of the window and gave a sigh and looked at her bed to see a young pink haired girl who was sleeping deeply, this only made her gain a small smile on her beautiful face

"Meredy... You, My mother and Son-kun are the only ones i can rely too.. After all i have done in the past.. they still stick on my side" Ultear said quietly to herself, Even if she had close ties with the Seven Kin of Purgatory or Hades himself she will never replace the people who are staring to change her point of view from evil to good.. She was even staring to doubt to even be on the mission of bringing Zeref to make the New World Order...

Before she could call it a night a weird symbol stared to light up Golden on her right side of her neck, This made Ultear stumble to the ground gritting her teeth from the heat that i was producing, Suddenly a flash of images stared to pass in her view, An Army of Demonic Beings, A Colossal Monster dressed as a golden knight and the most surprising one was Son Goku with Golden Hair and a powerful aura comparable to the gods themselves..

" _I don't know what that was but it felt... real.. it was like he's battling someone powerful.. He needs my help"_ Thought the Time-arc mage as she softly touches the golden symbol that appeared in her neck and got up to her feet and went to change to her Battle Outfit

(A/N: Its the same battle outfit she wears in Tenrou Island Arc but without her make up)

"Ill be back Meredy.. Im just going to aid my 'future husband' in whatever mess he got in too" Said Ultear with a small smirk forming on her face as she got out of the ship Via Magic Teleportation, She didn't know what was really going on but with the visions she got it was already enough proof for her to help Son Goku..

 _ **Scene Change... Ancient Ruins**_

The Nifheim Generals, Jellal Fernandes and Super Saiyan Goku were now in their battle position staring at the Underworld Warlord who was just looking at the with a stoic face, He has fought the Generals before so he knew what their abilities were but the Golden haired and blue haired were another story, despite being humans he could sense a lot of energy coming off from them..

Tyr just grabbed his made sword and did a simple swing casually to get in its battle position, but that simple swing created massive Country-sized wing gust that made all who were there covered themselves and they were being pushed away a couple centimeters, as the wind gust died down they could see a ginormous deep trench that was long enough to even cut the entire landscape they were on

"He just did a casual swing to get his sword in battle position.. and it cut through the entire landscape dividing it in half..!" Jellal said in shock as witnessing the massive power of the Warlord

"And he's not even trying so be prepared for anything he does.. specially with his army of Demonic beings, Each of them can level a city or even a small country with ease.." Replied Weiss gritting her teeth as she got ready her glowing blue Myrtenaster.. a special sword designed by herself with enough power to cut through anything

"He's surely strong.." The Super Saiyan said simply with a smirk as he was already in his battle position waiting for anything to happen " _He's Stronger than the Archfiend thats for sure but still can't be compared to a Super Saiyan like me.. but if he has the same regeneration ability as the Archfiend then this could be a tough battle"_

 _"_ **I guess conquering The Ningekai Realm would be a good start of gaining the attention of those stupid Kings of New Nifheim who sealed me away"** Replied Tyr with a stoic voice but none of less he was annoyed by the fact that he has being sealed since the Civil War of Nifheim

"Do you really think that we will let you conquer this Realm?! Fat Chance!" Ruby stated out as she got out her favorite weapon.. The Crescent Rose, An long weapon on form of a Scythe that was higher than but none of less she could wild it with utter ease and it could transform into a Caliber Sniper..

" **We will see about that General Rose.. My Army explore the land and conquer and exterminate whoever comes in contact with you"** Commanded the Underworld Warlord as the 100 Army of Demonic Beings disappear in a flash to go outside of the ruins

Suddenly half of the Army was frozen in like time-space room, The Warlord raised his eye-brow and turned around to see that it was none other than Ruby Rose who activated her Hax Ability.. The Silver Eyes.. Capable enough to freeze the person Space and Time for a certain amount of time, Then Weiss speed blitzes the half of the army in a split of a second with Myrtenaster destroying their bodies becoming into cloudy purple miasma but letting escaped the other half of the Army..

" **The Silver Eyes.. and the Myrtenaster Sword.. "** Murmured Tyr with some amusement in his tone

" _They just did that in a split of a second... Amazing! I can't wait to have a friendly battle with them!"_ Thought Goku deeply with excitement as he saw some of the Broken abilities the Nifheim Generals have

"Damn it.. Im still haven't mastered this ability.." Said the leader of the Generals with a annoyed tone.. Despite training this technique for decades she still haven't mastered this technique but even the Kings of Nifheim are somewhat afraid of her technique..

"At least we cut his army in half.." Added Weiss trying to give some confidence to Ruby..

" **It doesn't really matter if you girls cut my army into half or more, They are still strong enough to** **conquer a Country by themselves! And since you're the only ones that are preventing me to advance then i might as well kill you all"** Replied Tyr as he dashes at a inhuman sheer speed that not even Jellal could see it leaving a medium crater below him, He reappeared right in front of the Super Saiyan who had the Nifheim Generals still besides him, Goku kept a serious face staring at the Underworld Warlord, Tyr with his sword was about to start attack the Saiyan making Ruby, Weiss, Blake ,Yang and even Jellal who activated Meteor Form to protect Goku.. But what didn't expect was the respond of the Saiyan

Goku lifted his left finger channeling Ki towards it creating a golden potent aura surrounding it, Tyr's Sword and Goku's left finger collided with each other creating a massive shockwave that shake the very foundation of the Ancient Ruins, The Underworld Warlord was actually surprised that someone other than the Kings have stopped his sword specially with his finger!

" **Who are you..?"** Tyr glared towards Goku

"Son Goku... A Saiyan Warrior" Replied Goku seriously towards The Underworld Warlord

" **Son Goku..** **I can sense it.. You're power.. Its something different that i have ever fought before.. You could easily rival the Generals if you want to.."** Tyr stared to release his godlike killing intent.. But Goku wasn't one who gets pushed around as he stared to release The Killing Intent of a Hakaishin at 20%, The Combined Hakaishin Killing Intent and Tyr godlike Killing Intent created a Very Dense Atmosphere in the Ancient Ruins that it made Jellal and even the Nifheim Generals sweat..

"Thats an intense battle aura.. Yusuke-sama was right about his power.. he's someone to be aware off" Smirked Yang towards the rest of the group

"Baka.. Even if he's fighting for our side right now he could do anything with that power he posses" Blake reply sharply

"But right now his Super Saiyan power is still lower than ours at full power..! We need to help him against the likes of Tyr!" Ruby said towards Blake and the others

Before they knew it Goku Was send flying a hyper-sonic speed by a powerful shockwave from the Underworld Warlord making the ruins crumble more that they were before and gaining the attention of the others

"Goku..!" yelled some of the Nifheim Generals and Jellal with a concern tone

At this Yang dashes towards Tyr at a speed beyond sound and gave a Country-smashing punch towards his face that moved him couple meters away, before the yellow haired general could give another shattering punch The Underworld Warlord blocked her punch with some ease and was ready to give a counter-attack but Yang with her sheer speed disappeared and reappeared near Tyr's legs and tripped him making him stumble to the floor shaking more the Ancient Ruins

Suddenly on top of him saw Jellal on his Meteor Form and Blake with her dark potent aura surrounding her and holding her weapon.. The Gambol Shroud, Both of them stared to preform their own techniques and both of them yelled

" ** _Tentai Mahō! Altairis!"_**

 ** _"Amateratsu! Dancing Blades!"_**

As Both attacks joined together at the same time towards the Warlord it created a powerful explosion that finally rumble down the whole temple making look like an earthquake happened making the Warlord get all the rubles on him, Both Jellal and Blake landed near the Nifheim Generals and stayed quiet for a couple seconds

"Not to bad for a human like you.. You posses a kind of a Hax Magic.. what is it called" Asked the Shadow Princess of Nifheim with some curiosity on her voice

"Heavenly Body Magic... Its a lost magic from this world" Jellal simply said with a serious expression of his but still aware if Tyr was about to wake up, Suddenly the Super Saiyan reappeared next to them via Shunka Ido (Instant Transmission)

"He really does packed a punch...! I landed to the other side of the landscape but no big deal" Replied Goku Casually rubbing his cheek and still on his Super Saiyan Form

" _He took a head on punch from Tyr.. from what i know each causal punches of his can level Entire Countries.. He's holding back more power for sure.."_ thought Ruby to herself has how Goku survived the punch with such ease..

Before the others could talk to Goku the Rubbles where Tyr was shoot off to every direction making everyone to cover themselves, after the winds died down they could see the Warlord being surrounded by his potent demonic aura that it made the atmosphere really dense..

" **I have to say that attack really made my blood flowing.. but you have to do more than that to even make me bleed"** Replied Tyr with a smirk on his face as he used his sheer speed to reappeared in front of the Generals, Jellal and Goku

But this time they were prepared Ruby stopped his attack with her Crescent Rose creating Country to almost Continental-sized Shockwaves, As both of them were Busy Blake used her two style Gambol Shroud to speed blitz through the Underworld Warlord that cut though every part of his body as Miasma was coming out from it, He was about to use his Regeneration to cure all the cuts but Goku reappeared in front of his face and gave a Earth-Shattering Kick that send back Tyr a couple meters away and releasing his engage with the Red Devil, He actually felt that kick from the Super Saiyan making him cursed from the potent attack

Then out of nowhere Weiss reappeared in front of him and she shoot from her hands multiple dark blue energy blast towards Tyr, When the blasts collided with the Underworld Warlord it stared to freeze his body to arctic-level of coldness, But he release the ice from his body as he powered up shooting off all the Ice Derbies that were blocked by Blake's Energy Dome to protect the others

" **You insignificant pests..!"** Replied the Warlord with some anger on his voice as he used his left arm to release a massive Energy Blast that could level an Continent but Son Goku replied with his own golden Ki Blast

As both of the blast collided to each other it shook up the entire landscape to its foundations, then it was followed by a massive explosion that covered everyone else with the thick cloud smoke, The Generals and Jellal waived their hands to clear their view, As the Clouds dispelled away they could see Goku and the Underworld Warlord engaging in a Hand-to-Hand combat that was going faster than the speed of lightning

"Incredible.. Hes matching Tyr in Combat without breaking a sweat..." Jellal replied as he could barely follow the movements of the Saiyan and Warlord

"I can say he's even on par with me when it comes to speed combat" Added Yang somewhat impressed that Goku could be this good in combat, this just made her more to look forward with her battle against the Super Saiyan

"We need to spit up, I can tell that Goku will want some assistance to beat Tyr and sealed him back so ill stay here" Replied Ruby in her commanding tone towards the others "Yang, Blake and Weiss go find the army of Demonic Beings.. They could be around everywhere in the landscape so don't let them go beyond that point"

The other Generals only nodded at their order as the three of them disappeared at blinding speed only leaving her with Jellal

"Ill rather stay here with you and Goku.. beside i need to talk to him about important stuff" said the blue haired with a normal expression as he activated again his Meteor form in any case The Underworld Warlord attack them

"Suit yourself.. I wouldn't mind to get help from a human after all" replied back the silver eyed general as she got her Crescent Rose Ready for battle..

 _ **Scene Change... Oracion Seis Hideout**_

Wendy, Carla, and Happy were now witnessing as full-on battle between Erza and Midnight as both were going back and forth with their respective techniques, combat and speed that were shaking the entire Hideout itself

"Sugoi... I never seen a fight like this.." Murmured Wendy to herself as she was trying to follow Erza's or Midnight's movement but no avail

"I have to say.. Erza sure lives up to her S-Class Title.. But this is ridiculous! How in the world is she moving this fast?!" Asked Carla out-loud as she sees how the Red Haired uses after-image to dodge Midnight's dark magic but the Mage of Oracion Seis didn't seem worried about it as he kept using the same method

"Its because Erza has been training with Goku for the last two weeks.. I can tell right now she could be strong as one of the Wizard Saints if she use her full power" Replied Happy to the white cat question as he was looking at Erza reappearing behind the black haired mage ready to attack him with her two swords but Midnight with his arm enhanced with Magic manages to stop the red haired swords with no problems..

"You sure are fast Scarlet... but that won't be enough to defeat me as you can tell" Midnight said as he tries to kick Erza in the stomach despite managing to blocking it the force of the kick was great enough to send her few meters back

"Hmph.. Well then i just have to kick it up a notch" Replied The Re-quip Mage as she powers up her white ki and extends her left arm to shoot multiple ki blast towards the Oracion Seis Mage but he just smirked at this as he replies with his own magic energy blast, as both attacks collided it created an cloudy explosion that shook the entire foundation of the hideout and making Wendy, Carla and Happy to cover themselves from the impact

As the smoke stared to died down we could see an Erza and Midnight staring at each other with serious expressions until the silence was broken by the Oracion Seis Mage

"I know you're holding back Scarlet... why don't you show you're true power before i go to sleep again.." asked Midnight with a serious expression as he cracked his neck casually

"The same goes for you Midnight.. but if you want to end this fight soon then I'm glad to contribute.. **_KAIO-KEN TIMES 2"_** Replied Erza loudly as her Red Aura stared to appear and shoot off like wild fire creating wind gust around the whole hideout, As she got into her Martial Arts stance she could notice that Midnight smirked and also powered up showing his darkish potent magic aura...

"You're the first one that has ever impress me.. I hope you don't disappoint me with that power of yours.." Midnight stated as he got in his battle stance getting ready for round 2

"Trust me.. you won't be disappointed.." Said the Red Knight with a serious tone as she unleashed her aura to show that she's not afraid

Before both of them could clash their Fist they felt 10 high power levels approaching to their direction.. But what made them worried was that each of them could level a small country if they want to..

" _What is this power level I'm feeling... Its something that i have never felt before from someone else instead of Goku..!"_ Thought Erza with sweat coming down from her face and gritting her teeth from the massive power level she was feeling

" _This dark energy... Its... Scary and yet.. Powerful.."_ Midnight said within his head deeply at feeling these Powerful entities that were coming towards this way

Suddenly a powerful blast destroyed half of the hideout and since it was below a mountain it stared to collapse at a fast rate, luckily Erza with her increased speed from Kaio-Ken X2 she could save Wendy and the Exceeds from the giant rocks coming down and Midnight manages to come out of the Hideout as well with his speed

"Are you guys okay!?" asked the Red Haired with a concern tone on her

"Yeah.. What was that anyways..?" Replied the Sky Dragon Slayer with some confusion as why the Hideout suddenly collapse

To answer Wendy's question suddenly they could hear heavy steps coming towards them, As all of them turned around they could see 10 similar creatures that had form of a skeleton and giant muscles in their body, But thats not the shocking thing.. Their power was in an another level as well.. Suddenly the small army of creatures powered up all at the same time shaking the very foundations of the Battlefield..

"So Powerful..." said Wendy to herself in a scary tone at feeling the very dense atmosphere these monsters were producing

"What are those creatures..? and how come i can't sense any Etherano coming from them?" Asked Erza to herself as she powers up again to her Kaio-Ken times 2 getting ready her swords "Midnight! our fight has to wait for know since these monsters are coming to eradicate all of us.."

"I have no choice then to aid you only this time.. i wouldn't like someone else to kill you instead of me.." Replied the Oracion Seis Mage as he also powered up his darkish potent aura to get ready to fight these monster along side his enemy..

Suddenly two of the monsters dashed of at incredible speed towards them that even Erza and Midnight couldn't predict as both of them received shattering punches in their faces landing into multiple trees, The Red Haired stood up and wiped the blood that came from her mouth causally and shoot off at super-sonic speed towards the group of monsters, Erza stared to shoot off multiple Ki Blast towards all the monsters who took them head on creating an cloudy explosion, With this opportunity Titania re-quip into her Black Wing Armor and with her Sensing Abilities she slashed all the creatures who couldn't see her because of their vision being blurred

As the smoked stared to died down Erza notice that the majority received her attacks and some parts of their bodies were mission making her smirk but she saw a strange miasma staring to regenerate part of their bodies..

" _Regeneration Ability..?! this will be a much tougher battle than i thought.."_ Thought the Red Haired as she was ready to get her next assault

But out of nowhere a beam of dark magic tied up all the monsters trying to get out of that grasp slowly, Erza notices it that it was Midnight who tied them up with his magic but she could tell he was struggling holding them

"What are you waiting for Erza! This won't last anymore longer.." Yelled the Oracion Seis Mage with sweat coming down his face as he powered up to his max to hold them with his Magic Grip making little bit harder for them to move

Ezra only nodded at this and starts to power up to her Maximum Output of power which is Kaio-Ken Times 3 creating a powerful Ki aura surrounding her body making her muscles feel tight in her Black Wing Armor but she didn't care and got into a similar position that the Saiyan God has done before against Lullaby and Deliora

" _ **KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE..."**_ Murmured the Red Haired as a small energy blue ball was staring to form between her hands

" _She_ _concentrating a lot of power in a single point..."_ Thought the Oracion Seis Mage as he could feel the power being concentrated in her hands

" _ **HAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEE...**_ " Then the blue energy ball stared to get bigger than a soccer ball that even Erza was struggling to contain and she also notices that the Monsters were almost free of Midnight's grasp

" _ **HAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Erza gave a warrior yell as she shoot off the gigantic Kamehameha beam towards the mini army of monsters who finally got out of the Oracion Seis's grasp but instead of dodging it the 10 of them shoot off their own beams from their mouth, Each of the capable to wipe out a city, as those beams collided with Erza's Kamehameha it created a powerful shockwave that was felt in the entire landscape, Suddenly Erza's attack was overwhelm with ease consuming her and slowly destroying the upper body of her Black Wings Armor but what surprised everyone was her determination in keeping her attack stance

(A/N: Imagine the same scene when Goku was consumed by Dr. Wheelo's attack but still kept the Kamehameha stance in Movie 2 called the World's Strongest)

" _I can't die in here giving up..! not when my friends are in danger and I have to accomplishing my goals! Even if i go unconscious or be unable to move atleast they will be gone..! **KAIO KEN TIMES 10!"**_ Yelled the Red Haired with all her might as she felt her muscles now bigger and her Aura shoot off like a rocket to become bigger than the Oracion Seis's Hideout and her Kamehameha implied with Kaio-Ken Times 10 was now able to wipe out a Kingdom like Fiore if it was shoot off from the sky, The Attack easily overwhelm the Small Army of Monsters staring to erasing them out of existence, Erza made a swift move up sending her Attack into space so she could not hurt anyone

Everyone who witness the massive attack couldn't see anything at all because of the brightness and massive wind gust the Kamehameha was emitting but they could clearly feel the power behind that attack

" _I never knew she was holding back that much.. That attack could have level the entire Fiore Kingdom.."_ Thought Midnight with somewhat fear at the power of Titania

"She just went ten times with that technique... not even Natsu is that reckless when he used that amount of power" Said Happy with somewhat of a shock as she could see Erza still standing with her upper body armor almost gone but protected her private parts, she was breathing hard but slowly and then stumbles down to the floor making Wendy and Carla to run over her..

"Erza-san!" Yelled the Sky Dragon Slayer with a worried tone, as she got next to her she enter into a shocked state at seeing how Erza's muscles were swallow to a degree that were unrecognizable, she used her two fingers to see if she was alive and felt her heart beats making her relief "She's alive but i can't say about her body being all torn up"

"Is she going to be able to walk?" Asked happy with a concerned tone towards Wendy

"I might be able to get her to stand up but she won't be able to fight for a while.." Wendy simply said as she put both of her hands on Erza's chest and with her Magic she stared to cure her slowly, Being a Sky Dragon Slayer she can heal anyone from bruises to poison but not practicing it enough it will make it harder...

Then Wendy eyes went widen as she felt the dark energy suddenly rising up, She turned her head around to see one of the monster regenerating from the Miasma that was still in the air, Then only one of the monster fully regenerate new as never making Midnight 'tch' and the others in a state of shock

" _No way... How only one of them could survive that massive attack from Erza-san.."_ Thought the Sky Dragon Slayer with utter fear as he saw the Monster powering up to his maximum creating gust winds around the battlefield, Then the Demonic creature from his mouth shoot off a beam from his mouth towards Wendy and the others who where with her closing their eyes

But suddenly they felt that someone pushed them away, The Sky Dragon Slayer opened her eyes to see that Midnight himself with his magic pushed them out of the way to take the beam all by himself, Then the Demonic Beam went through his left chest making him cough a lot of blood from his mouth, Wendy was in utter shock at seeing the enemy saving her life and the others, The same could be said by Happy and Carla who had the same opinion...

"Midnight!" Yelled the Sky Dragon Slayer with agony as she run towards the Oracion Seis Mage who was down in the floor bleeding lots of blood, Then she stared to feel that he was losing a lot of blood.. "No way... Why?... WHY DID YOU SAVE ME AND THE REST!? WE ARE YOURE ENEMIES!"

At this Comment the black haired mage only chuckled and looked at her with some type of annoyance and pride "I don't even know why brat... I just felt my body moving by himself... Beside i can sense a deep potential within you.. After what i felt from you're burst of power against my father i can tell you could become the strongest mage in Earthland.. stronger than Erza..."

"Please... Just don't speak anymore.. you're going to lose all you're energy you have left" Said Wendy softly with hot tears coming down her face... never in her life she has felt so useless in the battlefield.. it made her frustrated that she couldn't save anyone..! now she's watching the enemy who saved her and helped Erza to disintegrated 90% of the Demonic Army dying in her hands.. This pain could rival or even surpass when her mother Dragon left her!

"It doesn't matter anymore.. At least i could save the potential of the next generation... Goodbye Wendy..." Said Midnight with his last words as he stopped breathing and closed his eyes, Wendy just didn't want to believe it as she stared to shake his body trying to wake him up but no avail...

"Please... wake up..! Don't leave me alone..! PLEASE...! MIDNIGHT!" Yelled at the heavens the Sky Dragon Slayer with agony and pain in her scream.. Happy and Carla also felt tears coming down on their faces at seeing a such broken Wendy.. The white cat wanted to run towards her and give her a hug but they were at risk on losing someone else with the monster who was getting closed to Wendy and Erza who was still unconscious

" _I can't see anymore..!"_ thought the Exceed with tears on her face and covering her view to not see anymore gory blood..

Then the Sky Dragon Slayer stared to yell more harder than ever that it was becoming to level of a Dragon Roar, She clenched her fist so hard that it made them bleed.. Suddenly a pinkish aura stared to surround around her body levitating her hair and creating massive hurricane winds that it even pushed back the demonic creature, Then Dragon scale that had form of white wings stared to appear in her wrist and her back, Then she gave one last yelled that it pushed her hair fully up and her color of hair changed to light pinkish and her eyes had the same color of her potent windy aura that she was creating around the battlefield.. Wendy Marvell has finally entered at the Realm of Dragon Force..

(A/N: Imagine the same scene when Wendy went Dragon Force in Tartaros Arc mixed with Future Trunks Transformation when Gohan died)

"This power... Its the same as Natsu's Dragon Force!" replied the blue exceed in shock as he could tell the similarities of their power being the same, At hearing at this comment Carla opened her eyes to see Wendy with her eyes still teary but she had an expression of hate.. and revenge towards the monster that killed Midnight

" _I know she has told me about her growing potential as a Dragon Slayer and she even was_ _afraid of using a power that outclasses the S-class mages.. but this is amazing.."_ thought Carla as she saw Wendy staring at the Monster with full of anger and ready to battle

"I control the voices of the wind.. I sense the pulse of the air itself.. Right now i control this space..!" Replied Dragon Force Wendy towards the Demonic Being as she increased her hurricane winds that were produce by her aura to move the creature a couple meters away "Now I'm going to kill you for what you done.."

At this comment Wendy moved beyond Super-sonic speeds to reappeared in front of the Monster who saw her movement, both of them collided their fist creating a powerful shockwave that moved the very foundations of the battlefield, The Sky Dragon Slayer disappeared at a fast speed and reappeared in the back of the monster and kicking him with such force that it created a boom and sends him flying away to crashed to the destroyed hideout..

But Wendy wasn't done right there as she took a deep inhale and gave a casual Sky Dragon Roar that leveled the entire mountain where was the hideout at creating small and giant rocks flying away in different directions

"Such an incredible force of winds..!" Said the white exceed meanwhile covering herself from the wind gust

As the winds stared to died down the Sky Dragon Slayer just stared at the rubbles that the demonic monster was in, Then the monster got out of all the rubbles but Wendy could see some cuts through his body that were being regenerated with the miasma, This just made her smirk demi-darkly..

"So now it takes more time to regenerate for you eh..? Well then I'm going to destroy every part of you're body until theres none left!" Replied Wendy as she powered up her pinkish potent aura of Dragon Force and then with her pure speed disappeared from the view leaving a small crater behind her

The Demonic being was moving his eyes around to sense where the Dragon Slayer was and with a small chance he manages to catch her but Wendy having her speed amplified in Dragon Force she created a After Image and lands a City-destroyer shattering punch in his back making the Demonic monster crash in the floor creating a massive crater in the battlefield..

Wendy was about to give another shattering punch towards the monster but then disappeared in front of her making her eyes go slightly wide as she then suddenly saw the Monster reappeared in front of him and gave her a potent punch, despite Wendy blocking it she was sent flying away at super-sonic speeds crashing into multiple trees

"Wendy..!" Yelled Carla with a concern tone towards her godmother

But she saw the Sky Dragon Slayer walking slowly from where she landed towards the monster casually, Carla could see some blood coming out from her forehead sliding down her face and her arms were bruised.. But it seemed that Wendy didn't mind having these damages at her body.. She just wanted to finish this monster in the most painful way for what he has done..

"You can destroy this body in many ways.. but that doesn't mean that my Dragon Slayer Pride will be destroyed..!" yelled Dragon Force Wendy as she powered up more releasing her potent aura and creating powerful wind gust

The Monster also did the same thing as he powered up his demonic aura and stared to concentrate it in one single which is his mouth, Wendy could see he was charging a powerful beam as she also staring to take deep breaths to release her Sky Dragon Roar... The Demonic Being was about to release his potent attack when suddenly

" _ **Gravity Change! Times 10!"**_

Then the Demonic being felt the gravity around his body being heavier than ever as he crashed down to the floor creating a medium-sized crater, And since he had his powerful beam charged up it detonate creating a massive explosion that made Wendy, Happy and Carla covered themselves from the massive wind gust it was being produce, As the explosion stared to died down the Sky Dragon Slayer could see a person standing in front of her, It was women with black purple hair reaching down her waist and holding her sword in such natural way..

"Who are you..!?" Asked Wendy with some un-trusty tone, If she were in her normal form she would asked in a shy way but her being in Dragon Force has made her feelings filled with anger and not trusting any individual coming to this place to harm her friends

" _Dragon Force in such a young age? She could really become something in the future.."_ Thought to herself none other than Kagura Mizakuchi who didn't looked at the Dragon Slayer.. She was more focused at defeating this monster that looks awfully like the Archfiend Skull that she fought last night with Son Goku and the Other Fairy Tail Mages.. Could be that the Nifheim Generals could be also here? She just shook her head and replied.. "Just called me Kagura.. I felt a massive spike up of power coming this way so i decided to come check out what it was.."

Then they saw the monster standing up slowly with massive parts of his body missing but they were regenerating through the Miasma but this time it was slower rate

"I can tell you want to destroy this monster so why i don't give you a hand?" Asked the Mermaid Heel Mage as she got into her battle stance, The Dragon Slayer thought this for a few seconds and said

"Don't get me wrong ill accept you're help to defeat this thing.. But ill give him the final blow got it?" Replied Wendy releasing her pinkish aura and with somewhat of a semi-dark tone towards Kagura who just smirked since this attitude reminds her of herself

"Big words coming from a child.. I like you're style" compliment Kagura as they stared at the monster with seriousness and they were ready to go for Round 2..

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Gray who was in his Devil Slayer Form was jumping from tree to tree as he was being followed by Lyon and Sherry, The Ice Devil Mage of Fairy Tail felt massive power level that have a demonic feeling in the direction where Goku was, He also sensed the presence of the Nifheim Generals making him smirk darkly that now he had a similar power source that they have and wanting to test his new strength against them..

Suddenly he felt ten massive power levels coming towards his way and the others at a fast rate making him stop and the others

"Whats going on Gray? Why did you stop all of the sudden?" Asked Lyon towards his childhood friend

"I want you to go back to the Alliance Base to get Lucy.. These people that are coming towards this direction are out of you're league.. Im the only who could stand up against them with this new power" Replied Gray with a serious tone towards his friends

"And leave you all by yourself?! Gray you might be a lot stronger than us right now but we won't let you battle these monsters" Yelled with annoyance the Ice Mage of Lamia Scale.. Then he saw Gray powered up his devil purple aura that stared to levitate rocks in his surroundings

"Do you want to get killed Lyon..? I Recommend to not disobey me when I'm more powerful than you.. so do what i tell you!" Said the Devil Slayer with a dark tone towards his friends, In reality he wasn't going to kill his friends, he just wanted them to get out of here before things could get ugly

"Lets go Sherry.." Said Lyon with a low tone as he only received a nod from the pink haired girl as both of them disappeared from Grays view leaving him alone

The Ice Devil Slayer turned his head around to see 10 Demonic Creatures that looked awfully like the Archfiend Skull.. he jump away to get a certain distant from the Demonic Army and stared to look at them

" _They just look like that Archfiend.. They might not be in the same power realm but none of less they are strong.. Perfect to test out this form"_ smirked Gray as he got into his battle stance and release his demonic aura towards them "Come!"

At this comment two demonic beings came rushing at incredible speed that even Gray in his Kaio-Ken Times 4 who can rival Wizard Saints would have trouble to follow but now with his new power up he could see it.. The Ice Mage saw how they were in front of him already ready to give him a shattering punch but Gray only gave a small smirk as he used both of his hands to block the attacks with some ease, Then he gave two City-busting punches towards the Demonic beings that were sent fly away at almost Hyper-sonic speed destroying multiple trees on the way... Gray was actually impressed that in this form could give powerful punches that could even surpass Makarov on his Titan Form

He then with his Ice Magic he took out the Sword Ur gave him when he was a children, Gray dashed off at almost Hyper-sonic speed towards the monster who could see his speed with no problems thanks to their Demonic view, The Ice Devil Slayer cuts through 5 out of the 8 monster who were there hitting on different parts of their body, Before Gray could go to the same to the rest the two monster he sends flying off appeared back to the battlefield shoot off multiple Demonic beam towards Gray in which he replied with his own Ki Blasts who were now amplified with his Devil Form making it more powerful, as both attacks collided to each other it created a powerful explosion that made everyone except Gray covered themselves from the Impact

With his right red eyes could see almost through anything making him move at inhuman speed through the Cloudy explosion and cut through all the Demonic Beings with Ur's sword, As the thick smoke from the explosion went away Gray turned around to see the small demonic Army being cut completely from different parts of their body to unrecognizable levels making him smirk semi-darkly..

"Time to finish this... **_Ice Devil Rage!"_** At this Gray from his mouth shoot off a massive ice beam that consumed the whole army making them yell in agony, The Ice Beam itself could freeze a small country to arctic-level of coldness but Gray could control the size of the beam thanks to Goku's Training

As the Beam died down he could see the whole army frozen with his Devil Slayer Magic, He could tell they were trying to regenerate through the Miasma but it was difficult since Gray's Magic was composed by slaying Demons.. With a evil smirk Gray shoot off from his right hand a Ki Blast infused with his Devil Slayer Magic towards the Army of Demonic Beings disintegrating their whole bodies, As the beam stared to disappeared he not sense any demonic energy from the army making him just looked at the sky as he notice a storm was about to come down

" _If it wasn't for my Devil Energy i could of have a harder time to beat all of that army.. I guess this power has really put me on a level far above Dragon Force.."_ Thought Gray deeply within his mind, He also could tell that this form didn't take any stamina toll as if it was now really part of his.. Suddenly he felt a high demonic power level walking towards him, He could tell who it was as he turned around to see none other than one of the Nifheim Generals.. Weiss Schnee

"The Nifheim General..." Murmured The Ice Devil Slayer with a serious tone but it was loud enough to be heard by Weiss

"Gray Fullbuster... So you have finally obtain the power of a Devil Slayer like myself.. However you're still below my level" Replied the White Haired General towards the Mage from Fairy Tail who just 'tch' but then his attention went back to Weiss "But i have to give you my respect that you beat all the Demonic Beings from the Warlord"

Gray just smirked at this comment and replied "Those things were merely Child play, i didn't even had the chance to use all my extend new power"

"Its because you're a Devil Slayer now.. The people who posses this kind of power are able to slay Demons and even Demonic Gods if they trained properly" Explained the Ice Devil Queen of the Underworld with somewhat of a mentor tone making Gray raised an eyebrow.. he never knew that this Magic could be so powerful to slay Demons and even Demonic Gods..

"Why are you telling me this..?" Asked Gray with some curiosity on his tone

"You have potential to become a splendid Devil Slayer even to a level of Nifheim General.. I want to guide you to reach that realm of power" Replied Weiss with a normal tone staring a Gray, She has seen the fight between the Ice Devil Slayer against the Army of the Underworld Warlord and she could say she was slightly impress by the way he controlled his new powers, She could also see they both have some similarities in attitude in the battlefield and battle style since both of them are Ice Devil Slayer making her interest to take Gray under her wing..

Gray was actually shocked by the fact that a Demonic Deity none of less a General from another realm wanted to train him in the Arts of Devil Slayer, He was actually tempted to train under her since he knew Weiss was stronger than him or anyone in Earthland except of Goku, He also wanted to see how far his power could reach with the mentoring of a Devil Slayer but...

"I reject you're offer for now.. Im still training in the arts of Martial Arts and Ki with Son Goku.." Replied the Ice Mage from Fairy Tail towards the General with some respect.. Weiss hearing at this comment just gave a small smile that was unnoticed by Gray

"I knew you would say that answer.. Son Goku is actually a formidable opponent but really powerful in his own right.." Said Weiss at remembering the attack that Goku did against the Archfiend, She could tell she would have to use her full power to survive an attack that could decimate planets..

"You have no idea.." Replied Gray as he chuckle a bit.. He knew Goku has Super Saiyan Form that puts him in God-like abilities in Earthland standards but he had a gut feeling that the Saiyan God must be holding back more massive power he couldn't comprehend himself

Suddenly he saw multiple explosions coming from the east of the landscape area, He stared to use his sensing abilities to see who it was.. It was Goku who was fighting with someone else that was greatly stronger than the Archfiend

"We should go now and find the other Demonic Beings that are rooming around this area.. We can't let them to get out of our view" The Ice Devil Queen said with a serious expression as she release her aura to take off "are you coming?"

"You're serious? I won't let that opportunity pass.. besides i still want to test out more of my new abilities" Said Gray with a semi-dark smirk on his face excited that he wanted to fight more with other Demons, It was like his blood was asking for to slay demons, Weiss also smirk at that remark and both of them left the battlefield at inhuman speed towards to find the other army of Demonic beings

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Natsu and Cobra who were both in their Dragon Force were duking it out with such force that it shook the entire foundations of the battlefield and the mountains that were near it, Each fist that they collide it created City-sized Shockwaves followed by a powerful boom, The Fire Dragon Slayer punched Cobra straight in the face but the Poison Dragon Slayer gave a shattering uppercut towards Natsu who was send flying up a few meters but the pink haired used his speed to appeared below Cobra and tripped him making the poison Dragon Slayer fall down, At the exact moment Natsu was about to give him another kick but Cobra block that attack with his own potent kick creating a crater below them from the colliding

Both Dragon Slayers disappeared with pure speed as you could see small shockwaves being produce around the battlefield at such fast rate that normal mages wouldn't keep up with the pure speed that the Dragon Slayers were producing, After a full minute of none stopping back a forth hand-to-hand combat Natsu and Cobra landed at each end of the battlefield breathing heavily but still keeping their powerful auras around them

"Not to bad Dragneel... You're someone formidable to fight.. Its a shame that it has to end this way.." Replied Cobra seriously as he powered up to his maximum in Dragon Force shaking the ground to its core but the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't flinch at all at this power up

"I think the same thing Cobra.." answered back Natsu as he got into his battle stance and powered to his Maximum output in Dragon Force shaking the very foundation of the battlefield

Before the two Dragon Slayers could duke it out again they saw multiple beams coming towards them in which both of them jump out of the way to see who it was, As they landed down to the floor they saw 10 Demonic Beings in front of them each of them emitting a such an aura that wasn't composed by Etherano, Cobra just raised an eyebrow as for the reason why it attacked them, however Natsu was shocked of the appearance of these Monsters

" _These Monsters... They looked_ _Exactly like the Archfiend Skull we fought yesterday..! However their power seems to be lower than that monster we fought"_ Thought Natsu deeply within himself but what he didn't expect was Cobra being able to read minds

"So you fought one of these demons before Dragneel? Thats interesting.. so you might have an idea how to beat them" Asked Cobra without turning his head around since he could see these monsters were ready to attack

"I Actually don't know how to beat them unless we have an attack strong enough to erase a Country... We barely reach the level of Small Country.." Replied Natsu who also got into his battle stance ready for any attack of the Demonic Army

"But we are two Dragon Slayer with the power of Dragon Force.. I say we show these freaks what are we capable off and then resume to our fight" Stated the Oracion Seis Mage as he powered up showing his Poisonous Aura cracking down the Floor

"Now you're speaking my language..!" Replied Natsu with a excitement tone as he also powered up in the same fashion as Cobra ready to take these Monsters..

Then two monsters dashed at inhuman speeds towards the Dragon Slayers who could see their speeds as they were ready to counter attack but Suddenly a blinding golden lightning evolved the entire battlefield making Natsu, Cobra and the Army to cover themselves from the light, Natsu with his sensing abilities and smelling couldn't believed who it was and never expected to arrive here.. As the light stared to died down the Dragon Slayers could see a bulky man with Spiky yellow hair and a lightning aura surrounding his body and he was pinning down the two demonic beings with his hands.. It was none other than Laxus Dreyar

"L.. Laxus?!" Yelled Natsu in disbelief to see the grandson of the Master here "What are you doing here"

"I sensed a great spike of demonic power here.. It seems these freaks are the one who caused this.." Replied Laxus who was already in his Dragon Force casually as he jumps away from the monsters and landed next to Natsu and Cobra "Don't get me wrong I'm not here to help you.. I just don't want other people to kill so i can have a shot in our rematch"

"Fine by me Laxus! ill take you any day of the week.. But for now we have to focus on these Monsters" Natsu said with a serious voice as he saw the two creatures that Laxus pinned down stared to stand up

"Just don't get in my way Dragon Slayers.." Cobra stated as he got into his battle stance again ready to cut loose

"The same goes to everyone here.. Lets see who can beat the most" Smirked the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he also got into his battle stance

"Im All fired up now! Im going to beat you guys in this game" The Fire Dragon Slayer replied with a grin as he got into his turtle hermit stance... The Three Dragon Slayers against the small Army of the Warlord ready to duke it out in a all out battle..

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Super Saiyan Goku and Tyr were still engaged in their Hand-to-hand Combat that has being going on for the last few minutes none of them giving up a single inch and teleporting to different parts of the Battlefield, Goku could go on for days in his Super Saiyan Form fighting but he wanted to try others methods of fighting, At slow motion he saw an opening from the Underworld Warlord, With his pure speed punches him in the abdomen making him grit in pain and sending him flying few meters away where he was received by Ruby Rose and with her Weapon she slashes Tyr's Chest making a deep scar in his chest

As he was trying to regenerate through the Miasma he saw the Blue Haired Mage flying towards him through his Meteor Form, Jellal stared to preform one of his personal techniques he created when he was possessed by 'Zeref'

 ** _"Grant_** _ **Chariot**!"_ ****yelled Jellal as Seven Magic Circles appeared in the sky and shoot off massive magic beams towards the Underworld Warlord, The black haired General knew that attack wouldn't make damage to a powerful demon like Tyr, With her Crescent Rose transformed now into High Caliber Sniper that was composed with Demonic Energy, She shoot seven demonic energy blast towards the Grand Chariot to infused creating a powerful and potent attack that could level mountains with ease

However the Underworld Warlord saw this coming and with his massive arms he swings away the infused Demonic Grant Chariot to different directions of the battlefield, Then in a few seconds in every part of the landscape except where the other battles were occurring the energy blast detonated at the same time creating Mountain-sized Energy Domes that were producing Continental-sized shockwaves all around the Continent of Ishgar

(A/N: Is the same scene when Naruto Kurama Chakra Mode deflected all the bijuu-dama's around the landscape in The Fourth Shinobi World War)

Goku, Ruby and Jellal embraced themselves from the shockwaves that this explosions where producing leaving them off guards, Thanks to Tyr's enhanced view and not flinching to the shockwaves he casually punches the three of them sending them flying at Hyper-Sonic speed towards the nearest mountain.. The Saiyan God seeing that Jellal would actually died from a impact like the one they were about to received he used his Ki Barrier to protect themselves from the impact, As they collided the Mountain itself stared to collapse but that didn't worry Goku since his barrier as Super Saiyan could withstand Solar-System Busting attacks so this was child's play

"That was a good call Goku.. if i would have collided to that mountain in such speed i would have died.." Thanked Jellal towards the Saiyan God who just gave a thumps up, Even if her was saved from the impact he still felt that powerful punch making his body somewhat hurting him but his Meteor Form reduced that damage luckily

"For some reason he's holding back his true power.." Ruby said Casually as with her sensing abilities she could tell that the Warlord was surely holding back his true power

"So you notice it two... That same thing could be applied to yourself Ruby" Replied Goku with a serious tone, After seeing the General's fighting style and power he could tell that she was holding back her true power and maybe a transformation...

"I have my reason to not use my full power.." The Nifheim General exclaimed with also a serious expression, She could tell already that the Nifheim Kings were aware of the arrival of the Warlord but she didn't want to use her full power since it could alarm the Valhala Goddesses and the other realms on this plane of existence

"If that reason involves what you told me last time.. Then it wouldn't be fun to challenge you since I'm also holding back on this form.." Answered Goku back with a serious expression, This statement actually surprised Ruby and Jellal, they knew Goku on his Super Saiyan Form was actually really powerful to even rival the Underworld Warlord.. but Holding back even on a powerful form sounded farfetched.. "I know you want answers but you just have to wait"

With that Goku used Shunkan Ido to teleport the rest back to the battlefield where Tyr was fully regenerated from Ruby's slashes, At seeing the three of them back again for more made the Underworld Warlord go on a rage mode creating a powerful dense atmosphere around the battlefield that it even made Ruby sweat from it

" ** _You insects are really hard to kill and I'm getting annoyed of it.. Time to erase all of you and this pathetic landscape to ashes"_** Tyr said with anger as he looked up to the sky and stared to created from his mouth a dense energy blast that could level the Entire Fiore Kingdom but it was concentrated in a single point to destroyed the three of them

"This is bad.. if that attack gets launched not only us are going to be doomed.. The Entire Fiore Kingdom will go into the oblivion..!" Said Jellal with a nervous and serious tone at the same time

"Not if I'm around" Answered Ruby as with her Crescent Rose stared to charged up one of her most devastating attacks from her arsenal not using her full power, She knew if she hits Tyr's attack right now she could nullify the attack and blowing the Underworld Warlord Head off making him have a hard time to regenerate, Ruby also noticed that Goku hasn't lowered down his Ki Barrier but none of less her attack could go right through it.. before she could release her attack suddenly someone said..

" _ **Time Arc:**_ ** _Fast-Forward!"_**

Suddenly Tyr's massive attack shoot off from his mouth without him noticing it at the sky, After it reached the Atmosphere it created a blinding explosion in the sky that created massive shockwaves that could be felt around the entire country, as the blinding light stared to died down Goku lowered his Ki Barrier and smirk stared to appear in his face

" _ **What the... How did my attack shoot off to the sky all of the sudden when i was still charging it?!"**_ Said the Underworld Warlord with annoyance that someone was capable to do this

"What was that? It was like someone just fast-forward time" Asked Ruby out-loud towards everyone, The only people she knew that could use Time and Space techniques was herself and Yusuke..

"I really wasn't expecting you to come.. Ul-chan" Replied Super Saiyan Goku with a smirk on his face as he sees Ultear Milkovich jumping down from a tree and landing in front of the Super Saiyan..

"Of course i have to be updated in what you have been doing.. And it seems you're still doing the same stuff. Fighting" Said the Time-Arc Mage with her smirk on her beautiful face making Goku just laugh sheepishly, She really wanted to kiss the Saiyan with passion but they knew they were in a battle against a powerful opponent, suddenly she notices Jellal who was staring at her with some curiosity.. She was glad that he couldn't remember her since it could create a conflict between them and Goku would find out the truth..

"You seem to know her Goku.. who is she.." Asked Ruby with curiosity towards the Super Saiyan

"She's Ultear.. a powerful allied of mine and a special partner" Said Goku casually towards the Nifheim General who just understood the allied part but she didn't actually know what he was referring to 'special partner' however the Time Mage blushed at this and gave a punch to Goku who said 'ouch'

Then Suddenly they felt powerful wind gust being produced by the Underworld Warlord as he powered up more longer than before shaking the entire landscape to its core creating a giant crater below him

" _ **I got**_ ** _enough! From now on I'm going to use my full power and having you taste the power of a Warlord"_** yelled Tyr with anger on his tone as he wasn't done powering up making Goku and the others get into their battle stance and releasing their own power source on their perspective fashion

"Well I'm glad to hear that.. Im ready to take anything from you!" Yelled Back Super Saiyan Goku who was now ready for the Final Round to defeat the Underworld Warlord with the help of some powerful allies..

* * *

 **And Cut! That was only part one of this chapter haha! I was going to made it to be a full chapter but it was going to be more than 20,000 words and thats very long so i rather do this more so you guys can read it, for now lets go to some key facts**

 **1\. Yusuke, Yoko and Hiei have fought the Underworld Warlord before in the Nifheim War when they sealed him away with the Nirvana Magic that its composed with Demonic Energy**

 **2\. Goku could fight the Tyr on equal foot and beat him with no problems on his base form but he rather used Super Saiyan so he cannot attract more attention of the Nifheim Generals.. so he's basically fighting with less than 5% of his Super Saiyan power which is roughly at Perfect Cell Level**

 **3\. Erza using Kaio-ken times ten was a last resort thing to not died against the monsters however her body couldn't withstand the strain leaving her at the brink of death but Wendy manages to save her**

 **4\. Midnight dying was something that i had planned since the beginning of this arc, I didn't have any plans with him in the future, Right now i only have plan for Sorano aka Angel and Erik aka Cobra, He also saw Wendy's potential power up when she fought Brain one on one saving her from the massive blast**

 **5\. Wendy is the Gohan of Dragon Ball making her a prodigy, She's ten in this** **fic so having her go Dragon Force via anger and pain of death its not an asspull and also she's a prodigy in this fic**

 **6\. The Reason Gray could defeat the army by himself its because of his Devil Slayer Powers, this was actually explained by Weiss**

 **7\. Weiss training Gray will happen but not now and they will develop into a special bond but don't worry Juvia will always cared about Gray and the same thing could be said by the Ice Mage**

 **8\. This is the first time we have Three Dragon Slayer fighting against an Army of monsters who are capable of destroying cities**

 **9\. Ultear will have some new techniques that involved Time Arc Magic**

 **Next Chapter will be the final chapter of Oracion Seis Arc and the Fairy Tail Mages will arrive to the battlefield! Don't miss it! Reviewed this chapter and Favorite this story so we can keep growing more, See ya later people!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	31. The Underworld Warlord Part 2

**Helloooooooooo Guys! Im back for another chapter to entertain you're time for a while :) As you guys can see June 8 was the Anniversary of this Fanfic that i created for fun and i would never expected to get this dammed popular! 900 Reviews?! thats crazy! mostly all of them are positive reviews, some of them unfortunately are negative but oh well what can you do *shrugs* I just hope we can reach 1000 Reviews and 500 Favorites soon, Thats my main goal that i have in mind, Second, this is the part 2 FINAL chapter of the Oracion Seis Arc some of the stuff as how it ends will be different, others will be the same thats for sure, Also after this chapter is updated i will work more on the older chapters updating them to the new format that people got pissed about lol**

 **Also Ill answer the reviews at the end of each chapter for now on since there could be new reviews that i have to answer from last chapter**

 **Beside i want to show you how Goku's Power at the moment in this story, Ill give you a warning.. This will not follow the GT power scaling and Super Power scaling since they don't make sense at all, Like Akira Toriyama and TFS have said "Power Levels are Bullshit!" Ill created my own power scaling in this story trying to follow the feats, destructive capabilities, speed, techniques, durability in my own realistic way that is closed enough to the Manga of Dragon Ball itself and not making it seem op af as GT did, I know i made few mistakes when it comes to power levels in the beginning of the story thats why I'm correcting the early chapters and last but not least NO POWER NUMBERS**

 **Son Goku's Base Form (after from Whis's training and 7 Year Timeskip from the Omega Shenlong fight)**

 **Ki (without Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan Power ups and God Ki) Saiyan Saga Vegeta-level (minimum) Syn Shenlong-level (Maximum)**

 **Physical Parameters (Speed, Physical** **Strength and durability without power-ups) Speed of Light in traveling, FTL in reflexes, Supernova durability, Enough strength to destroy a planet with a single punch**

 **Skills and Techniques: Solar System-Level, Mastery in Martial Arts of Muten Roshi, Kami, Kaio-sama, Kaioshin and God of Destruction (learned from Whis) Kamehameha, Solar Flare, Destructor Disk, Spirit Bomb, Kamikaze Spirit Bomb (With the minimum energy output it can even dwarf Planets in the Solar System) Shunkan Ido (Instantaneous Traveling) Kamehameha Times 10, Killing Intent of a Hakaishin, Hellzone Grenade (learned in the 7 Years of peace in honor of Piccolo) and more techniques coming soon**

 **Saiyan DNA Cells: It allows his body and energy output to be greater than any Human or race on Universe 7 (Not counting Frieza's race or Gods) Limitless potential on growing stronger through Training, Gaining a Zenkai-boost after each near death experience, surviving for certain hours through water and space, Longer life forces that make them look young until their 80's**

 **Saiyan God Cells: Amplifies by hundreds of times the body and energy output of a regular Saiyan reaching godlike status, Infinite potential on growing stronger than before, greater Zenkai-boost after each near death, Immense Regeneration Ability (A/N: It was shown on Episode 11 of Dragon Ball Super when Super Saiyan God Goku was impaled by Beerus near the heart and regenerate himself) Limitless Life-force being able to live for thousands or even millions of years in their prime, handle the energy strain of the body with ease, Able to sense Gods and Goddesses and fight with them in equal grounds**

 **Power Ups (what the community loves the most)**

 **Kaio-Ken: A temporary power up that increases the speed, durability, destructive capability and Ki by a desired multiplier, Son Goku can used this technique up to 100 Times in his base form thanks to his Saiyan Cells and conditioning training he has done all his life**

 **Super Saiyan: The legendary transformation of the Saiyan Race, It multiplies the power of someone by 50 Times in each physical parameters of the Saiyan, The drawback of the power up its the stamina that it consumes but Goku has manage to eliminate that flaw by Mastering the Super Saiyan Transformation to certain Degree that he could stay in that form for months or years**

 **Super Saiyan 2: Its the next level of the Super Saiyan, It doubles up the power that a normal Super Saiyan has, The aura becomes a little darker golden with electricity dancing around, Goku has also mastered this transformation to the same degree as the first form making it more powerful than he first used it against Majin** **Vegeta**

 **Super Saiyan 3: The third level on the Super Saiyan Evolution, It multiplies by 4 times the power of a Super Saiyan 2, It said by the Kaioshin and Kibito that this power could be felt in different realms and shake entire planets by just yelling but the drawback is the massive energy that it consumes, Goku had to train for couple of years to stay in this form for days and finally mastered it to a certain degree like the Super Saiyan**

 **Super Saiyan 4: The Pinnacle of a Mortal Saiyan can reach power-wise, This transformation can only being achieved after unlocking all the Super Saiyan transformations and transform into a Golden Oozaru after seeing the Moon, This Power up is ten times stronger than the third form, The only difference in this transformation is the golden hair that is now pitch black and mixture of an Oozaru and Saiyan, Despite being the strongest transformation achieved by a Mortal Saiyan it** **doesn't compared to the Powers of the Gods of Destruction since only a God can defeat a God**

 **Super Saiyan God: The transformation of the Saiyan Race that reaches God-level abilities and the first evolution of the Saiyan God, This form is infinitely stronger than the Super Saiyan 4, It said by the God of Destruction that this form could shake the entire universe or even destroy it with its raw power, it also provides God Ki which the evolution of Ki itself reaching another realm of power no mortal could comprehend, This is where the Saiyan God Cells replace the normal Saiyan Cells reaching a new evolution, able to sense gods and goddesses with no problem and the attacks of the user reached another realm of destruction**

 **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue: The second evolution of the Saiyan God, In this form the user becomes more powerful than the first evolution of the Saiyan God by a great margin, The godly aura becomes a calm blue making it less destructive but none of less more powerful, The Saiyan God Cells are also being amplified with this power up reaching a higher level, With the proper training this form could be even more powerful than a God of Destruction himself, The only way to reach the second evolution is through mastering the god energy and mixed it up with the power up of the Mortal Super Saiyan**

 **Super Saiyan White: Yet to be announce**

 **Saiyan Beyond God: Yet to be announce**

 **Well i hope you like this brief explanation of goku's power in this fic at the moment, You guys can see that i changed some stuff regarding of power, I know some people will say that GT characters should be able to beat god ki users because of the time gap but here's the change, I made it more meaningful that only a God can defeat a God so no matter how strong Baby Vegeta, Super 17, Omega Shenlong or even GT Base Form Goku they would never be able to fight on par with Lord Beerus since he's a God of Destruction and a God Ki User that puts him in another realm of power**

 **I know Golden Frieza fought Super Saiyan Blue Goku on equal grounds despite not having God Ki, well Resurrection of F never happened in this story but it will happen in the future with some major changes from the movie**

 **Alright since thats out of the way lets get stared with this chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 6**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Epiloge)**

 **Chapter 31: The Underworld Warlord Part 2**

* * *

 ** _Near the Alliance building.. Country of Fiore.. Continent of Ishgar.. Planet Earthland.. Universe 6_**

Mirajane, Ur, Juvia and Cana were running at high speed with their respective magic auras covering them where the Alliance building is located, Thanks to the master of Fairy Tail giving them a map they could pinpoint where the meeting was going to take place.. The only thing that they were making them sweat from their faces was the massive power levels they could feel around the landscape..

"Damn it.. this is one of the moments we would need Gajeel when it comes to raw power" Cana said out loud with sweat coming down her face from feeling massive power output in every direction "Its like they are fighting a massive war"

"With Gajeel or without him we still have a mission to aid the Alliance against this entity..! besides Mirajane and I are S-class mages, you and Juvia are high A-class mages with great abilities so i think we have enough power to provide aid to them" replied the Ice mage with a small smirk on her face trying to give confidence to the Card mage

"Juvia thinks we should have confidence in our own techniques.. for some reason we are trusted by master to aid the Alliance" added the Water mage who also had a serious face from the situation they were now on

However the white haired barmaid was quiet the whole entire trip, Thanks to her Satan Soul ability she learned years ago before going to Fairy Tail she could sense the energy of a demon or Artificial ones, but what made her nervous was the level of Demonic Energy the many demons around the area possessed and the boss.. It made her skin shiver from the God-like power she was feeling.. another thing was Goku's power being higher than it was last night against the Archfiend, she was even wondering if he had a transformation like Natsu's Dragon Force that made him push this far to fight this entity

" _I can also feel the energy of the Nifheim Generals.. its like they are linked with this situation"_ thought deeply Mirajane with a serious face about the situation

After a few minutes of silence they manage to reach to the Alliance building, as they go inside they could see many small and medium craters around the main hall making them think something happened

"It seems that someone fought here at a high speed battle.." examined the Ice Mage as she has experienced battles that leaves craters from high movements battles

"Lets see if some members of the Alliance are here" recommended Cana as she and the others stared to explore the Main Hall of Bob's Vila, after they checked the first floor they went upstairs to check the second floor, When they open the first door they saw Loke with another pink haired girl who they didn't know and Lucy who was unconscious and a silver haired girl who was in a bad state after a battle, The Zodiac Leader sensing abilities activated as he felt the Fairy Tail Mages coming inside the room

"Loke? what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in Celestial Spirit World?" Asked Mirajane with some curiosity, after finding out that Loke was a Celestial Spirit it made her think that he will only come when Lucy needs him

"I supposed to but i won't leave my princess in this kind of state she is right now.." Replied the Zodiac Leader with a serious expression as he was still worrying of Lucy's health after using the Kaio-Ken Times 4 against Angel, he was also worried about the sudden rise of multiple demonic power levels that far exceed the power of a Normal Mage "I guess you also have felt that power level from Magnolia.."

"Yeah.. we don't know what actually is but Master told us to come aid you at any moment" said the Water Mage with her casual serious expression

"Also it looks like you know something about this situation don't you?" Asked Ur with curiosity, she could see that the Zodiac Leader was acting really weird and serious at the same time, at the moment she mention that Loke stared to sweat from his forehead, he knew what those monsters are and from where are they from

"I know very well who they are.. but I'm not allowed to say their origins since thats not my position to say it and it goes against the rules establish in this Reality" Loke said without hesitation trying to close the topic but he saw Cana staring to walk towards him and got closed to him giving him a death stare that didn't break the Zodiac Leader serious face

"You're hiding something from us aren't you Loke?.. I thought Fairy Tail Mages don't keep secrets to each other, We are a Family so spill out the secret before i do" replied the Card Mage with a annoyed face towards the Celestial Spirit, despite saying Fairy Tail Mages don't keep a secret to each other she knew very well she was hiding one from everyone

"You Humans won't be able to understand the Magnitude of the situation we are confronting right now! no mortal should get involved in affairs like this one!" said the Zodiac Leader angrily as he golden spirit aura stared to increase creating small gust winds around the room

"Its because the Celestial Spirit King prohibited you to not mention us about the 5 Realities existing in this Universe?" said all of the Sudden the White Haired Barmaid gaining the attention of everyone including Loke and Aries who was quiet all the time gained nervous faces since they would never expect Mirajane, a human to know about this important classified information

"How do you know..?" was the only thing Loke could say at the moment

"I was involved with Goku, Natsu, Gray and another mage in the affair.. We meet the Nifheim Generals who told us all about the Realities and no mortal should know about this information to keep balance in the Realities" explained briefly Mirajane towards the Celestial Spirit who eyes went wide to hear Nifheim and bigger when she mention Generals

"YOU INTERACT WITH THE NIFHEIM GENERALS?!" yelled Loke with a comical expression on his face "You know very well they could have erase you without hesitation, no mage on this world would ever stand up to someone like them"

"I guess you're wrong since their attention its towards Goku, supposedly he has the power to create unbalance in this Reality and awake other gods and kings to seek for his power" Replied the white haired barmaid with somewhat a worried tone that his Goku was in trouble against all this deities, this made Cana and Ur gained their attention more when they heard the name of their biggest crush

"To believe that Son Goku could get the attention of the Nifheim Generals with his power is something to be admired off.." said Loke with a thinking position and then looks back at Mirajane with a serious face "however whats the affair you and the others got involved into?"

"According to the Generals it was a creature from the Makai World who was summoned through a Space-Time Technique that froze Earthland and for some reason the five of us weren't affected by the technique" Mirajane explained with a thinking position

" _The Fuzetsu Technique, no wonder i couldn't contact with Lucy in the Celestial World Time.. but why does the Makai Realm is bringing this up to Earthland of all of the sudden.. I have to inform this to the Celestial King"_ thought Loke deeply to himself after learning that 5 Mortals of this Realm knows the secret kept by the Gods.. This will definitely cause consequence in the future

"I don't want to interrupt but what is this 'Makai Realm' 'Nifheim Generals' and 'Realities' have to do with the situation the others are facing right now" asked Cana causally as she was lost through this conversation, The same could be said by Ur and Juvia who were just trying to keep up with the conversation

"A lot.. by knowing this secret it could cause a effect in this world and the other realms, it could be positive or negative but this secret has to be never mention in other conversations or else I'm going to shut you up by force.. got it?" replied Loke with a somewhat cold expression towards all the Fairy Tail girls who just nodded trying to not get the Zodiac Leader on his bad side

"Changing the topic why is Lucy unconscious and who's that silver haired girl?" asked Ur as she pointed on Lucy who had some bandages on her forehead and around his body

"Lucy exceed her limitations using the Kaio-ken against the Oracion Seis Mage Angel, but her real name is Sorano from what i acquire from Aries.. Their powers is something to be impressed of especially from my princess, she ready enough to be S-Class material" The Zodiac Leader replied with a hint of pride in his voice

"She has grown into a fine mage ain't it? I Would be surprised if Master nominates her for the S-Class Trials" chuckled Cana to herself making the others smile, she was actually admired that Lucy would become this strong under Goku's Training, the same could be said by the other members of Team Natsu who had exceed the power of an S-Class Mage

Suddenly they heard a massive explosion that came from the Main Hall making everyone run from the room to see what was the cause, when they got out they could see multiple demonic beings with a weird appearance but none of less they could feel the massive power they were producing..

"So those are the power levels we were feeling from all the way the guild.." murmured the water mage with a serious tone as she got into her battle position

"Yeah.. Those creatures are not from this world.." replied Loke without taking his eyes off from the creatures "The only way we could beat them is if we use our strongest attacks"

"Sounds like a plan from me" said the Card Mage to the conversation also in her battle position taking out one of her strongest cards

Then out of nowhere one of the creatures from his mouth shoot off a massive demonic beam that could cover everyone and seriously injured them, But Loke and Ur replied at the same speed as they pull up with their respective magic a shield that covered the others

As the beam collided with the Shields it created an explosion that shook the entire Vila to the core, The aftermath created a thick smoke that nobody couldn't see, suddenly someone at high speed jump out of the smoke and it was none other than Mirajane who was in her Satanic Soul Form, with her wings she pick up more speed getting closer to the creatures, The Demonic Being was about to attack her with his fist but the White Haired Demon shoot off multiple magic beams straight to his face making the creature stumble down to the floor

Mirajane landed next to the other creatures and with her demonic arm she shoot off a giant beam that could cover the mini army of demons, But one of the creatures replied by swiping away the attack to his side, The attack destroyed a great part of the main hall, At this Mirajane replied by shooting off multiple Satanic Beams that each can level a mountain however the creatures replied by causally swiping away the beams in different directions destroying on the way more parts of the Vila

"Tch..! This is going to be harder than I thought" said Mirajane under her breath as she was thinking her next movement to attack all of them

Then out of nowhere the others jump in front of the White Haired Demon and stared their own separate assault, Ur with her Ice Magic created a ramp underneath her feet to move faster towards the Demonic Beings, With her arm she created a Ice Arrow and stared to shoot off multiple arrows towards the monsters but with their aura they dispelled the attack casually but then..

 _ **"Ice Make: Garden Rose!"**_ yelled the S-Class Ice Mage as she clashed her hands to the floor to create a dangerous Ice Garden around the demonic beings, As the garden stared to get bigger crescent roses stared to creep up under the monsters and caught them into a dangerous grip that it made it somewhat difficult for them to get out

" _ **Water Slicer!**_ " yelled Juvia as she released from her arms multiple water slices towards the Demonic Beings who were still stuck in the Ice Garden, each of those water slices are capable to cut through a building or a solid rock, The attack went through all the monsters making their bodies leak a purple miasma, Loke didn't waste anytime as he dashed off towards them and yelled

" _ **Regulus Gatling Impact!**_ " said the Zodiac Leader as he punched multiple times the demonic beings at high speed, each time he touches them it release a bright golden beam that went through the monsters and sends them flying away crashing to the walls of the main hall, The Card Mage took advantage of this and with her cards on her hands said

" _ **Thunderbolt's Fate!"**_ As Cana summons three cards it created a giant magic circle that released thunders capable to level a building, The attack went on different directions and clashed with the demonic army making them suffer more to not regenerate via miasma

"Do you think that's enough to put them down?" Asked Ur casually but without taking her view towards the monsters who weren't moving at all but they had miasma flowing through their bodies

"No... We need to put more power if we even want to eliminate every single atom in their body" said The Zodiac Leader gritting his teeth as he was watching the Demonic Beings regenerating back in a few second span through the Miasma, they got out from the craters they landed and powered up showing a dense thick demonic aura around their bodies.. their energy together was shaking the entire foundation of the Vila that it made some parts of the Main Hall collapse

"What a tremendous amount of power... Juvia thinks this building won't last long if we keep fighting here..!" Said Juvia in a wary tone towards everyone but without taking her view against the Army of Demonic Beings

"Let's worry about that later..! Right now we have to take care of these freaks" added Mirajane in her satanic tone as she got Into her battle stance waiting for anything that these monsters were about to do

Suddenly the Ten Demonic Beings disappeared at hyper-sonic speed that none of the mages could follow making their eyes widen, at the next second all of them received two shattering punches in their faces at the same time sending them flying through to main hall crashing outside of the Vila landing on the dirt floor

" _They are fast..!"_ thought everyone at the same time as they stood up slowly from that massive punch they all received and left some blood coming down from their face

"I couldn't perceived their movements.. Its like they moved faster than the human eye could see" said Cana as she wiped out some of the blood coming down her face and got into her stance as she saw all the demonic beings walking slowly towards them with their immense aura covering them, In reality she has never been punched this strong before, if she hadn't done some conditioning training these past couple of months she would have been knocked out cold

"As long as Aries is taking care of Lucy and Sorano.. It doesn't matter where we battle" muttered Loke to himself as he got his Celestial Magic Ring ready to attack "Alright they might got us in speed but those things are mindless beast so we can outsmart them all together! Let's use Unison Raid..!"

"Are you crazy?! It would even take us a while to meddle our magic when we have such a short time!" Replied the Card Mage with some annoyance thinking that it would be impossible to do an attack that requires lots amount of time

"I'll do Unision Raid" said Mirajane as she stepped in front of the group of mages and powered up showing her demonic magic aura "But two mages doing Unision Raid won't be enough to make them disappeared"

"Juvia will help you to do Unision Raid..! Juvia has done it before with Lucy-san few weeks ago against an enemy.." Added the Water Mage of Fairy Tail as she stand next to the White Haired Demon

"I will do it as well.. Three S-Class Mages doing Unision Raid at maximum power will be enough to erase these freaks" stated Ur as she stared to walk towards the two girls and powered up as her chilly blue aura covered her body

"Cana! You and I will distract the demons as long as we can and take them away from the Vila so the others won't get hurt" replied Loke as he got his ring ready and powered up showing his golden celestial energy around him " _We need to do this fast or I'll lose all my time up here on Earthland.."_

 _"_ If it's going to keep us alive and defeat them then fine by me.. I'll aid you with my strongest cards I have in my arsenal" said Cana somewhat nervous but at the same time she trusted her fellow S-Class Mages from Fairy Tail to pull a powerful Unision Raid..

"Alright... LETS GO!" Yelled The Zodiac Leader as he dashed up at fast speed towards the Demonic Beings who also did the same time, Cana took out one of her cards that gives the user she's controlling a temporary power up, since she had no summoned monsters from her cards she decided to give it to Loke

" _ **Temporary Power Up!"**_ yelled The Card Mage as a magical circle stared to appeared below the Zodiac Leader and suddenly felt a massive surge of power within himself, His aura got bigger than before and he felt faster than ever that it even made him smirk

"Okay you freaks.. Ready to be sent back to Nifheim?!" Said Loke as he dashes faster than before that he even became a blur and stared to attack at different directions the mini army of monsters, each punch and kick they received from the Zodiac Leader a yellow beam went through their bodies and moved them back a couple seconds

One of the Monsters saw Loke's speed and almost caught him but the Celestial Spirit with his hand manages to block his massive punch creating a medium crater below them, Then another monster appeared above Loke to give him an axe kick but with fast reflexes thanks to the temporary power up he received from Cana he did a backflip in the air and with his left leg he blocks the attack creating a small shockwave throughout the battlefield

" _That power up did really good on him.. He might stall him for a little more while the others are getting ready for the Unision Raid"_ thought Cana within herself as seeing Loke squaring off against all the Demonic Beings at the same time, then she turn her head to see Juvia and Ur holding hands with their close and Mirajane putting her Demonic Hand above both the Ice Mage and Water Mage hands, The Card Mage could see a dark blue energy magic being formed in front of them meaning that it staring to work..

Back to the fight The Zodiac Leader separate himself from the monsters and with his ring he stared to shoot off multiple golden beams towards the Demonic Beings, however with their instincts activated they replied back with their own attack, when both attacks collided in created an explosion that shook the very foundations of the battlefield making Cana covered herself from the massive gust winds the impact created

As the explosion died down Loke was trying to not keep his guard down but two of the monsters appeared in front of him faster than the human eye could see and punched him straight in the face sending him flying at Super-Sonic Speed crashing into multiple trees

"Loke!" yelled Cana in a worried tone as she notice the whole mini army was rushing towards the Zodiac Leader who was getting up slowly from that massive punch "Oh no you won't! _**Explosion Cards!"**_

Suddenly multiple cards stared to join around Cana and shoot off at max speed towards the Demonic Beings who didn't notice the attack going towards them, at the moment it made contact with them it created a massive explosion that shook the entire battlefield, as the explosion stared to died down Cana could see that the monsters were regenerating from the last attack via miasma making her teeth grit and looked at the S-Class Mages who were still in the same position but the difference was the big Magic circle in front of them with the Massive Magic Energy getting bigger each second

"Are you guys almost done?! The power boost that Loke got won't last any longer..!" yelled the Card Mage with a worry tone noticing they were running out of time

"Just one more minute..." Said Ur still with her eyes close as she was pumping more power on this Ultimate Unison Raid

Back to the battle Loke was getting out from the place where he was send out flying, He stared to feel his energy decreasing meaning that his time on Earthland was running, He decided it's time to give it all, The Zodiac Leader stared to release all his Celestial Aura he had left, The power up itself stared to lift up some derbies and rocks around him, he put both of his hands together in front of him and gave a warrior yell saying

" _ **Take this you freaks of Nifheim..! Celestial Chaos!"**_ at this a massive energy blast was released from Loke's hand that shock Cana and the others from the amount of energy he put on it, as the attack was getting close he lift his arms to the sky making the attack do the same thing, as the blast reached a good height the Zodiac Leader swing his hands down at full force dividing the attack into 10 medium-sized blast towards the monsters getting them by surprise

(A/N: This scene is similar in what Krillin did against all the Saibaman in the Saiyan Saga)

Each of those blast collided with the demonic beings creating powerful individual explosions that shook the battlefield to its core making both Cana and Loke embrace the wind-gust produce by it

As the smoke stared to die down they saw the monsters in somewhat of a bad shape but they were taking some time to regenerate via miasma since The Zodiac's energy is Celestial which is more potent than Magic when it comes to firepower

"Damn it.. not even my strongest attack could erase them completely.." murmured the Zodiac Leader to himself as he notice his body was slowly becoming transparent meaning his time was almost up in Earthland "Come on.. not now!"

" _Shit... Loke's time is almost up and i don't have more cards that can cause colossal damage..."_ gritted her teeth Cana as she felt frustration in not having other cards that could really help her, suddenly she felt a massive magic power coming from the three S-class Mages, she turned her head around to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul, Ur and Juvia holding their hands together and in front of them a Giant Magic circle appeared with a colossal magic ball with the color of dark blue and it was producing a chilling cold that froze the floor beneath them

"Alright the attack is ready to be launched!" said the White Haired Demon out-loud to let Loke and Cana know about it, but for their surprise the Demonic Beings were almost finish regenerating meaning that they were about to counterattack

"Do you really think ill let you fully regenerate? well I don't think so.. HA!" shouted Loke as he stated to released what he had left of energy from his right, The golden beams collided with the monsters who swipe some of Loke's attack away but the rest collided with their body who were now having a hard time to regenerate from the damage

"ITS NOW OR NEVER GIRLS!" yelled Cana towards the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail who are now pointing their attack towards the Demonic Beings point blank

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting... this is our strongest attack we have ever created" said Ur as she pumped more raw magic energy towards the attack making it bigger

"Juvia thinks this attack could level this half of the landscape if we don't control it properly" added Juvia to the conversation as she follow the same style of the Ice mage by adding more raw magic and making the massive ball to reach the size of their body

"Now.. it time to prove why we Fairy Tail Mages don't give up that easily when the odds are against us!" replied Mirajane as her aura got bigger and was moving around like wildfire, The magic circle that was behind the ball of energy was producing red lightning around the battlefield, each time those lightnings collided with something it froze the object immediately to arctic-level of coldness

"Ready girls?" asked Mirajane with a smirk on her face and she received nods from Juvia and Ur who also had the similar fashion smirk of the White Haired Barmaid "NOW!"

" _ **UNISION RAID: DEMONIC BLIZZARD!"**_ yelled at top of their lungs all of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail

At the moment they said the name of the attack, The Massive ball of Magic transformed into a colossal dark blue energy beam shooting off at high speed towards the Demonic Beings, Loke jumped out of the way and her could see the attack was leaving a trail behind it freezing the floor instantly, The next second the attack consumed the monsters who were still regenerating instantly, The attack itself kept going at high speed leaving the battlefield, after it got a good distance it exploded creating a 5 KM Diameter Dome creating massive wind gust with snow accompanied making everyone covered themselves

(A/N: Similar when Naruto Uzumaki used for the first time Futon: Rasen-Shuriken against Kakuzu but with snow being added to the mix)

As the dome stared to died down everyone could see dark blue snow coming down the sky like a blizzard in half of the landscape, making some of the mages except Ur to feel coldness everywhere, The also could see that all of the Demonic Beings were annihilated since they didn't see any trace of miasma dancing around

"We did it.." said Mirajane quietly as she dropped out of her Satan Soul and stared to breath hard since she had little energy left from that massive attack

"Yeah.. It destroyed all of those beast" added Ur who also was feeling tired from the massive use of magic in the Unison Raid

"Julia can sense that theres no trace of them.." replied the water mage also breathing hard

"I knew you're attack could do serious damage.. but i never thought that would change the climate from summer to winter in this part of the region" Said Cana as she stared to walk towards the S-Class Mage with a smirk on her face making them also do a cheeky smile, then all of them notice Loke walking towards them but the difference was that the Zodiac Leader was becoming more transparent

"Loke! you're body its disappearing!" pointed out loud the Ice Mage with a worry tone

"Don't worry since i don't have much energy left i can get back at full power when i go back to the Celestial World, Im the only Celestial Spirit that can cross both worlds and stayed here as long as i have energy" explained Loke as he was fixing his glasses from the battle he had against all the army of all demonic beings "Lets go inside the Vila to talk what you're next move would be before Aries and I leave, besides its cold out here"

"Thats Fairy Tail for you.. We always overdone something with our power" replied the white haired barmaid laughing cutely making the others chuckle

All of the mages stared to walk away from the battlefield towards the Vila to check on Lucy and talk about what would be the next move... Then suddenly they felt a powerful force of winds that pushed them back, they turn around to see what it was and it shocked them to their core

"But... how..?" muttered Cana with some fear on her voice to see Miasma staring to form around where the Demonic beings were

"I thought that attack could erase them completely!" said Ur gritting her teeth in frustration as she was seeing the Miasma staring to form but for some reason it was getting bigger than before

"Juvia is staring to think that these monsters are not from this world.. just what are they" muttered out loud the water mage with some fear on her voice as she was seeing the Demonic Being staring to form but each second he was getting bigger than it reached to the size of a two store building

"They aren't just monsters.. They are Demonic Beings of the Nifheim Realm.. and not only that they fused all their power to create a new entity..!" Said Loke with a frustration tone clenching his teeth since he didn't have much energy left

" _Its like with the Archfiend all over again.."_ thought Mirajane with fear in her thoughts, this would be one of the moments they would need Goku to be saved but he was fighting another entity that was many times stronger than this one

Then the demonic creature gave a massive roar that created wind gust around the battlefield and moving the snow in different directions of the landscape, The Monster looked exactly the same as the mini army of the Underworld Warlord but it had a define body and it looked stronger than ever, The Monster looked his view towards the Mages of Fairy Tail and stared to charged up from his mouth a demonic beam energy that was creating a crater below him thanks to the massive output of power

"We have to get out of here or we are going to get killed by that attack!" yelled The Zodiac Leader with a serious tone towards everyone

"There has to be another way to defeat this thing!" said Ur trying to think some way they can deflect this attack

"Theres no other way! You humans are inferior to the firepower of the Nifheim Demons! not even Celestial Spirit can combat this unless its in out realm!" Yelled back Loke trying to convince them since they were literally running out of time

But for their bad luck the Demonic Being released his powerful attack towards the Fairy Tail Mages whoo were frozen in fear or expecting their death to come soon and closed their eyes... But suddenly someone stopped the attack and with a punch they send it flying to the sky creating an City-sized explosion that shake the heavens, Mirajane opened her eyes to see why they weren't dead and for her surprised it was an unexpected person that she didn't expect to be here..

"You are..." said Mirajane with a low tone as she was seeing the person's long blond hair reaching to her waist and her outfit that made her look different from other people here in Fiore

"Oh.. I didn't expect to see one of Son Goku's Friend to be fighting against one of the Underworld Warlord paws here.." Said none other than the Nifheim General, Yang with a grin on her face as she stopped with ease the attack of the demonic being, then she notice the others opening their eyes slowly too see what was going on and they were looking at her with confused expressions which was expected.. except Loke who was staring at her with big surprised eyes and sweat coming down his face "Wait.. aren't you the New Zodiac Leader from the Celestial Realm?"

"Yes thats me... And you must be Yang Xiao Long, one of the New Nifheim Generals.. Its a honor to meet you by my presence" replied the Zodiac as he took a knee against her making her sweat drop comically and the others looked at him with confused face

" _So thats one of the Nifheim Generals that Mira-san and Loke were talking about before.. and they already know Goku-kun.."_ Thought the Ice Mage with confused but a the same time serious face on her

"Please don't do that in the middle of the battlefield.. beside we are the same rank of position just different realms" Replied back the blond haired general with her hands on her hips looking at Loke getting up from his position "we can introduce ourself later after i beat the crap out of this monster"

Everyone turned back to see the monster yelling at the same fashion creating snowy wind gusts around the battlefield and powered up making his demonic aura surround him with spark of lightning dancing around

"You think that will scare me big guy?" asked Yang in a mocking tone as she also release her potent demonic energy, everyone was shocked of the massive power that the General was producing and they could tell that she was holding back, They also could catch a glimpse that her left eye went from light purple to dark red and a devil smirk formed on her face "Ill show you whats real Hell.."

 _ **Scene Change...**_

The Underworld Warlord, Tyr who was now at his full potential was facing an odd team but none of less strong to push him to this heights and prevent him to conquer this planet, The leader of the Nifheim Generals, The Super Saiyan, The Heavenly Body Mage and The Time Arc Mage were now engaging the Warlord to defeat him once it for all

" _ **Now come Mortals! its time for to meet judgement day"**_ Tyr roared as he release his potent demonic aura that shook the very foundations of the battlefield

"Like i would let that happen..! Ill show you what i have had in store all this time.." Replied back Ruby with a smirk on her face as she closed her eyes for a few moments, then black marks stared to form around her body (A/N: Similar to the Cursed Mark of Sasuke Uchiha) she stared to release the same demonic aura but it was now a deep red and her right eye went from her original color to a red blood " _ **Etherious Form!"**_

" _Her power got a serious jump... She could defeat someone like the Androids or even Cell.. however her energy changed completely that i have to be aware from her attacks"_ thought Goku who just stared at her with a serious expression but then smirked internally thinking that he might have found an opponent beside the Warlord that could keep up with the Super Saiyan Form

" _She can use Etherious Form?! but i thought Zeref's demons were the only one being able to use it.."_ said Ultear within her mind now making her more curious of this individual however she was amazed by the massive power she was producing

" _ **Etherious Form eh..? it was about time you release you're stronger cards General.."**_ said the Warlord with a mocking tone as he got out his sword and stood in his battle stance

"This Etherious Form is way different than the one that you fought me centuries ago.. This no more Demonic Energy, I could amplify the Energy of the Makais which is composed by Yokai Energy to this form that has Demonic Energy to create a new energy source that could be compared to the kings or even the gods of Valhala!" replied back the General as she make her aura bigger to show that she has gotten stronger from their last encounter, This is one of the reasons why Yusuke put her as the leaders of the Nifheim Generals, she was a prodigy and the only one beside Yusuke to have a Etherious Form that had a different power source from a different realm

She said before to herself to hold back to not alert the Goddesses but this was inter-realm emergency that she and the others have to deal, it is their duty to create peace and put a new face for the Nifheim Realm

"Ul-chan.. Jellal.. grab my hands i need to give you both something" said Goku with a serious expression as he saw Ultear and Jellal raised an eyebrow but none of less obeyed the order of the Super Saiyan

As soon both mages touched Goku's hand, They felt a strange power flowing through their body but none of less it was pure raw power that puts their Magic Energy to shame, Their respective auras were replaced by a Golden Ki Aura that was dancing like wild fire around their bodies

"I Channeled some of my Super Saiyan Ki to let you guys fight on this battle since i know that you're powers alone weren't going to do any damage against him, This is just a temporary power up since you're bodies are not used to this much raw power but it will be easier to control since Ki is in every living thing" explained the Saiyan God as he stop holding their hands and let the mages to consume what they just witnessed

" _This energy... I could destroy a country or even beyond with this kinda raw power.. I knew Son Goku was strong from the beginning but he's proving more to be strongest one on this planet.."_ thought Jellal in awe within himself as he was looking around his hands and his golden aura that was covering him

" _This temporary power up has put me beyond Master Hades or anyone on this Kingdom.. but if Son-kun can do this casually in his Golden State i don't want to imagine what he can do at full strength.."_ said the Time Mage in her mind as she still couldn't believe the amount of power she received from her 'boyfriend'

" _You never stopped from surprising me Son Goku... I_ _can't wait to have a challenge with you.."_ smirked Ruby internally and then looks back at Warlord who was ready to battle "I think i made you wait a lot Tyr.. Lets end this shall we?"

 _ **"With pleasure General Rose.."**_ replied back the Warlord as he dashed towards Ruby beyond Hyper-sonic speed leaving a medium-sized crater below him, he reappears in front of the General ready to swing his sword against her but the Silver-eyed Devil replied back with her Crescent Rose colliding with Tyr golden sword, At the moment both weapons made contact it created a City to Country-sized shockwave that was felt in the battlefield and beyond, Both of them stared at each other seriously and disappeared from the spot from where they were

Multiple shockwaves were heard in the sky as both Warlord and General were colliding their personal weapons a such speed that the Mages were having some struggle to follow despite the power up they received from Super Saiyan Goku

"Thats not fair Ruby! you can't have him all by yourself i wanna battle too!" yelled Goku comically annoyed as he powered up and dashed off to the sky to where they were fighting

"You have to be kidding me Son-kun! even in this kinda situation the only things that matter to you its fighting?!" said Ultear annoyed towards the Saiyan God who didn't listened to her at all making her golden aura get bigger

"However he's the only one who can defeat the Warlord by the side of that general.. and I'm not planning to just watch after receiving this energy from him.." replied the Blue Hair Mage as he activated his Meteor technique to get the ability to fly, He notice that he could also fly faster than ever with this power up and Meteor amplify together.. However.. " _That women makes me think that i have seen her somewhere.. but why does it hurt to remember her..? ill ask her as soon as this battle is over"_

"Guys and their stupid damn pride when it comes to test their power.." muttered annoyed the Time Mage but none of less activated her customize boots that give her the ability to fly and thanks to the power she received from Goku it was now easier to go faster

Super Saiyan Goku used Shunkan Ido to reappeared on the right side of Tyr meanwhile Etherious Form Ruby was still clashing weapons at fast speed with the warlord, both of them were enveloped by their respective Ki Aura and Demonic mixture with Yokai Aura to prevent massive damages in their body, Ruby saw Goku nodding at her seriously making her know what he wanted her to do, At fast speed both of them attempted to punch him at the same time but the warlord manages to catch their punch at the last moment with some struggling, the impact created a massive shockwave in the sky that it even broke down some of the trees in the battlefield.. but he didn't notice that theres was a sneak attack coming up

" ** _Altairis!"_** yelled Jellal as he crossed both of his hands to release a powerful dense black orb towards the Warlord, Thanks of the temporary power up he got from Goku his attacks were now on a whole other realm that could casually level mountains or even small countries, the attack went at such a speed that it consumed Tyr as he was still holding the Saiyan God's and General's grip, both of them separated themselves as they saw Tyr being consumed by the attack, couple seconds later the Warlord powered up to disperse the attack but everyone could see that he had some significant damage in his body but it was being regenerated back

" _I know this is one of my most_ _powerful attacks but i didn't knew that it could cause him such damage"_ thought the Blue Haired Mage with surprise as he looked his hands where he released his attack

" _ **How did his attack got this strong when before he couldn't even make me scratch.."**_ wondered Tyr as the miasma fully healed all his scratches he had from the Blue Haired Mage

" _He actually inflicted damage to Tyr.. the power up has done_ _something different to his power source.."_ said Ruby to herself as she was getting ready for another attack

" _I knew mixing my Ki to Jellal's and Ul-chan's magic source would put them in good levels against this monster.. and with the proper amount of Ki they needed their bodies won't_ _explode from to much raw power"_ thought Goku smartly as he got into his turtle hermit stance to assault the Warlord, Since Ki its just pure energy from someone its easier to give someone energy, if it was from Ruby's case it wouldn't work since she has a way different power source and her body would react differently

With this distraction Goku reappeared in front of the Underworld Warlord via Teleportation and gave him an a 100-hit combo in 1 second (A/N: similar to what Hit the Assassin did to Super Saiyan Blue Goku in the Universe 6 Tournament), the only one who could follow such speed was Ruby who was impressed of his fighting speed, after Goku gave the Warlord the 100-hit combo he had bruises all over his body and black blood dripping down his mouth, The Saiyan God charged a yellow Ki Ball in his left hand ready to launch it, but the warlord used his sword to spit Goku's Ki ball and going different place, as the Ki attacks reached down in the landscape it created a Mountain-sized Explosion that shook that part of the landscape to its core

" _ **Do you really think attacks of that level would really do something to me? The Warlord of Nifheim!"**_ said Tyr with a intimidating voice as he was fully healed ready to launch himself towards the Super Saiyan who was aware of his assault and got himself into his battle stance, but In a spit of a second a crystal ball crashed to Tyr's jaw sending him backwards also surprising the Saiyan " _ **What the hell was that?!"**_

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Tyr turned to his left to see none other than Ultear with a sly smirk on her face holding her Crystal Ball and her golden aura she got from Goku dancing around her body "I won't let you lay a single finger on my future husband"

" _Future Husband?.. She acts like Chi-chi a lot in that regard"_ thought the Saiyan God comically at hearing those words

" ** _Hmph a simple human woman like you doesn't posses any threat to the likes of me.."_** replied back the Warlord in a mocking way but what he didn't notice was the Time Arc Mage's aura getting bigger and just smirked evilly making Goku and even Jellal somewhat uneasy about her mood change

"Well let me show you what this 'Human Woman' can do! _**Ice Make: Rosen Krone!**_ " said the Time Arc Mage as she released from her hands multiple human-sized Ice spiked branches at a fast speed that it caught the Warlord's legs and arms and stared to move up his body, He was struggling to get out of the grip of the ice branches but then say that the ends of the branches became purple roses and shoot off hundreds of Ice Arrows towards Tyr who just received the attacks head on since he was in the mighty grip of the Branches

" _Such a mastery in her Ice Magic.."_ thought Jellal with a serious expression looking at how the Warlord was receiving scratches all over

" _I have to remind myself to not get Ul-chan in her bad side.. mostly with that power up i gave her"_ said Super Saiyan Goku within himself with a comical scared face

" _She acts just like Weiss when they mock her about her bloodline or title and even Yang when they keep her waiting for a good time... Im staring to like her"_ smirked Ruby as she powered up her Demonic-Yokai Aura and dashed off beyond Hyper-sonic speed to slam her hand towards the Jaw of the Warlord destroying the spiked ice branches Ultear created, The impact of both devils created another enormous shockwave on the sky, The assault was also followed by a uncountable Demonic-Yokai enhanced punches from Ruby, before they collided into a mountain the Nifheim General gave a upwards Violent kick that sends flying Tyr to the Atmosphere

Goku then once again used his Teleportation technique to appeared right above Tyr who was still flying above the atmosphere-level charged his right arm with his own Super Saiyan ki and attacked the Warlord with his own barrage of punches and kicks, each has planetary-shattering impact. Goku's attacks stopped Tyr's body on further ascending due to Ruby's earlier blows, leaving the Warlord completely airborne due to the conflicting forces of the earlier attacks. Tyr was now visibly bleeding heavily due to the successive attacks. Then Goku charged one of his most signature attacks towards Tyr

" _ **Kamehameha!"**_

The Saiyan God shoot off a medium-sized Kamehameha with the capability to blow up a Continent if it was not controlled but thanks to his lifetime training of mastering Ki he could control the radius of the attack, The blue beam consumed the warlord and send him flying down to the battlefield crashing into a nearby mountain that it was completely obliterated sending rocks and winds gust in that area of the landscape, Ruby, Jellal and Ultear dashed off towards where the impact was and they saw Goku already there who teleported back using his Shunkan Ido

"Do you think that will be enough to fully defeat him..?" asked the Time Arc Mage who was still floating with her customized boots next to the Saiyan God, before he could replied the Nifheim General just shook her head

"No.. despite Son Goku having enough raw power to level a Planet, the only way to defeat him is though sealing technique or known as Nirvana.." replied back the Nifheim General as she pointed out that a cloud of Miasma stared to form around the crater the Kamehameha created on the impact, seconds later the Miasma took form of the Warlord who just released his powerful demonic aura that sends away the miasma that was covering him

" _ **Well.. you four pest are giving me a full challenge despite that I'm using my full power.. I even would say that Saiyan warrior could do it all by himself"**_ said the Warlord with a serious expression towards the Super Saiyan who was looking at him back with the same expression " _ **Thats why you will be the first one to be eliminated by me followed by that General!"**_

 **"** Ill Gladly take on you're challenge Tyr!" replied Goku with a smirk on his face as he powered up his Golden Ki Aura accepting the challenge since he's a Saiyan and he will never back down challenges

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Dragon Force Wendy and Kagura who was coated with her purple aura dashed off at fast speed towards the only demonic monster that was left from Erza's Kaio-Ken Times 10 Kamehameha, The Dragon Slayer with her right fist tried to punch the monster but he replied by doing the same stuff, when both punches collided against each other it created a shockwave followed by a medium-sized crater being formed below them

Kagura used this opportunity as she used her speed to slice multiple times the monster with her unsealed sword that it was more powerful than the sealed form, Wendy reappeared behind the monster who was now leaking a lot of miasma so he can regenerate and used her left hand to send a massive wind gust that sends flying the creature at super-sonic speed towards multiple trees that were destroyed with ease

But the Sky Dragon Slayer wasn't done there as she powered up her pink magic aura and stared to run at Super-Sonic speed towards the monster who was still in motion, at the moment she was in front of him she disappeared at fast speed and reappeared above the demonic being and grabbed his throat and Wendy just used the wind force to crashed the monster on the ground with such powerful force that it created a Large-sized crater

Wendy just smirked semi-darkly at this as she was holding him by the throat but then she notice that the monster was charging a demonic ball of energy from his mouth, before he could release his attack Kagura tackled her at fast speed to take her out of the way from the attack, both of them say how the attack shoot off to the sky and created a blinding explosion that lighted up the sky, after the light stared to died down the monster stared to stand up and regenerated through miasma his injuries he got from the Mermaid Heel Mage and Sky Dragon Slayer

"You shouldn't go attack like that with just anger.. It won't get you anywhere if you just thinking of making him suffer an inch of his life.." Said Kagura with a somewhat mentor-tone towards the Dragon Slayer who just made a 'tch' sound

"What makes you think I'm going to follow you're orders?!" Replied back Wendy harshly towards Kagura who just stayed quiet from her comment and shake her head, she knew very well that the Dragon Slayer was still blind from the rage she got after transforming into Dragon Force for the first time, but The Mermaid Heel Mage knew this girl is a prodigy to be this strong at such a young age

Both of their attentions went back to the monster who was fully regenerated and with his aura he dashed off at such speed that not even Wendy could sense it or see it, in the next second both girls felt massive hands from the monster on their faces and being dragged to the floor with such force that they were launched to the other side of the battlefield

(A/N: Similar what Mard Geer in his Etherious Form did towards Lightning-Fire Mode Natsu and Devil Slayer Form Gray in the Tartarus Arc)

Wendy and Kagura stared to stand up from where they landed with some scratches on their clothes and blood on their forehead that it stared to come done their faces but they just ignore it

"We have to plan something to defeat him or else we will lose" Said the Mermaid Heel Mage with seriousness on her face as she got her sword ready

"I have to agree with you... even with this power that i now posses I can't even get him a good hit!" replied back the Dragon Slayer with frustration as she clenched her fist really hard and letting her pinkish aura get bigger

"Now don't lose you're control Wendy.. you have to control you're anger if we want to do this together" responded back Kagura with a calm tone but yet serious towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, she then notice Wendy calming down as her aura got smaller and stared to take deep breaths, this actually made the Archenemy Mage form a small smile "Now you have more raw power than i do thanks to you're Dragon Force but you lacked the fighting techniques to control that power properly"

"Then what i supposed to do?" asked Wendy with curiosity towards Kagura, Then her enhanced sensing abilities stared to feel that the monster was getting closer and he was walking towards their direction "I hope you're plan can work because we are running out of time"

"Oh don't worry it will work.." replied back Kagura with a smirk on her face, meanwhile in the sideline of the battlefield was Happy, Carla and a still unconscious Erza lying down next to a tree, both cats were worried for the Dragon Slayer and even the new mage that appears out of nowhere

"Do you think they will be okay?" asked Happy with a worried tone towards the White cat who was just looking at the direction where Kagura was discussing with Wendy but she couldn't hear what they were saying

"I'm not sure... Wendy doesn't have a fighting technique since she is mostly a healer thanks to her Dragon Slayer abilities but now that she has this amount of power within herself it hard for her to control it properly but that woman who just came could have that fighting technique to level up this battle.." explained Carla towards Happy who was kinda surprised from her explanation

Back to the battle Kagura finished her explanation making Wendy gain a smirk in her face and looked at the Demonic Being that was envelop in his dense aura and gave a mighty yell that was heard in the entire battlefield but it didn't bother the Dragon Slayer and Archenemy Mage who got into their battle position

"I hope you're ready you mindless beast because this is the last time you will see the Wrath of a Dragon Slayer" Said Wendy in a challenging tone as she powered up her pinkish aura releasing wind gust around the area, Kagura did the same thing as she also release her purple magic aura

The Sky Dragon Slayer dashed off at Super-sonic speed towards the monster who was ready to attack but before he could touch her, Wendy disappeared at fast speed and reappeared behind him to trip him down to the floor, the impact created a medium-sized crater below him, before he could stand up someone yelled

"Kagura-san! Now!" said Wendy out loud towards the Mermaid Heel Mage who just nodded back and said

" _ **Gravity Change! Times 20!"**_ yelled the Archenemy Mage as suddenly the monster felt an unimaginable pressure in his body as he couldn't stand up and the crater that he was on got bigger than before, Then the monster look up to see Wendy in the sky absorbing ridiculous amounts of air to her body, Thanks to Dragon Force she able to absorb more air from the nature and implementing it to her attack

" _ **SUPER SKY DRAGON** **ROAR!** " _Said the Dragon Slayer out loud as she release from her mouth a small island-sized torrent of winds towards the monster who was still in the crater, at the moment it made contact with him it leveled the ground itself around the battlefield followed by a small dome of air blades that covered the Demonic Being, Kagura and The Exceeds had to covered themselves from the hurricane-like winds and see the effects of the attack

"Such raw wind powers.. That attack could be classified as a SS-Class" commented Carla as she covered herself from the winds and received an 'Aye' from Happy who was doing the same thing

As the winds stared to died down Wendy who was still in her Dragon Force landed near where the attacked landed to see if it did an effect, She couldn't see nobody on the large-sized crater making her smirk at this, before she could yell at everyone saying 'its over' her Draconic Senses activated and turned around to see miasma staring to form a creature that is none other than the Demonic Being who gave a mighty roar that was heard in the entire battlefield

"Curse you..!" murmured Wendy in frustration as she saw the monster staring to walk out, Kagura was also surprised that the monster survived the attack of the Sky Dragon Slayer

" _Just what is this thing? I know he looks like the Archfiend but he's not strong enough to compare to that monster! he_ _shouldn't be this strong!"_ thought Kagura with some sweat coming down her face, since meeting Son Goku she has been involved with demonic creatures and deities from other realms, it made her realize she has to get stronger if she wants to stand a chance against them and it also showed her that Earthland is not the only place that theres strong individuals

Before the monster to attack Wendy at fast speed suddenly something stopped his tracks making the Dragon Slayer notice it and raised an eyebrow who was responsible of this, She notice strips of shadow preventing the monster to move at his will, Wendy tilted her head to see an individual coming from the woods, as the person stared to get closer she could see this person was a late-teen girl with golden cold eyes and black pitch hair and she was holding a weapon that Wendy could come to a conclusion that it was preventing the monster to move

" _Who's this person..? and why can't i sense her energy but her smell.. its something i never felt"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer with some wary as she saw this person got closer and could see her full body, Meanwhile Kagura was shocked to her core to see this person arrived, She never expected that one of the strongest person she has meet was here

" _The Nifheim General.. Blake.. This could be a deep problem if Wendy attacks her.."_ said the Archenemy Mage with sweat coming down in her face as seeing the presence of the Shadow Empress of the Underworld who just had a cold face on her, She tight up her Gambou Shroud to suffocate the Demonic Being

"I wasn't expecting some humans to give you this type of battle.. specially who are related to Son Goku" Said Blake coldly as she stared at Kagura who just looked at her back with a serious expression "But thats none of my concern.. Its time for you to be erased from all the planes of Reality"

Blake with her weapon swings it up to throw the Demonic being with such force that a Boom in the Air was heard in the Entire Battlefield, Everyone looked up at the sky to see the monster floating high in the sky that almost nobody could see it, The Nifheim General with her right hand charged up a Shadow-like energy ball that had enough energy to level a country but it was all concentrated in a single point, Blake launches it to the sky towards the Demonic Being who was still flying in the sky

After a few seconds of silence a massive explosion was heard in the sky surprising everyone expect Blake who was looking up with a normal expression a she was embracing the wind gust that the explosion was creating

" _What an incredible power! And she just did it with one single blast.."_ Thought with her jaw dropped Wendy who was still in her Dragon Force covering herself from the wind gust that Blake created

" _So this is the power of the Nifheim Generals... And without trying she could create this massive explosion, I can't imagine what she's capable off in her full_ power" Said Kagura within her mind.. She knew these Generals weren't lying about their position and power, Hell she even witnessed Goku and the leader of the Generals having a stare off and she felt like she was about to fall unconscious from all the power they were producing

 _"_ Where did that girl come from?!" Replied the white cat as she was covering herself from the hurricane-like winds from the sky

As the winds stared to died down everyone looked at the sky to see what happened.. For everyones surprised except Blake the Demonic Being disappeared out of existence, there was no miasma dancing around and no single trace of demonic energy being form except the fights that were occurring in different parts of the battlefield

"That will put him on his place..." said The Shadow Empress to herself but she didn't know that Wendy was a Dragon Slayer so she could hear what she said, Then Blake felt a massive power up from her sister making her raised an eyebrow and looked into the horizon where there were multiple explosions going on "She transformed into her Etherious Form eh..? that will be more than enough to defeat the Warlord, I should get going to hunt down his paws"

Before Blake could teleport she saw the Sky Dragon Slayer appeared in front of her with a serious expression in her face but it didn't fazed the General at all since for her eyes she was just a mere human child with the powers of the Dragons

"Dragon Force at this young age?" Asked herself the General with little to no interest but Wendy heard that comment making her 'Tch'

"Who are you?! and how did you defeated that monster with such ease?!" Asked Wendy with envy and harsh tone since she was jealous that a stranger took her kill and wanted to avenge Midnight for sacrificing himself for saving her

"Why should I bother to tell you who I am? You're just a mere human with no business in this situation" Said simply Blake as she stared to walk past Wendy, After she walked a few steps away The General sensed instantly that Wendy was behind her ready to attack her but Blake just simply blocked the attack with ease "You have a lot of nerve to attack me child"

"I won't let you go until who you are!" Said the Dragon Slayer as she powered up what she had left of energy from her Dragon Force Form, Meanwhile the others specially Kagura were shocked that Wendy wanted to challenge a person

"Wendy don't do it! you don't know how powerful she is! She destroyed the monster that could beat us with ease!" yelled the Mermaid Heel Mage towards the young Dragon Slayer who just ignore by increasing her aura creating wind gust around the battlefield

"I recommend you to listen to you're friend Dragon Slayer.. even with the power of you're Dragon Force you're nothing but a fly against me" Replied Blake calmly not getting affected by the wind gust Wendy was producing and giving her a chance to step down "Beside i even did a favor to you by eliminating a monster could have killed you and you're friends"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled in anger the Dragon as she Dashed off at Super-Sonic Speed leaving a medium-sized crater in where she was standing, Before she could contact her fist with the Nifheim General, Blake just used her right palm to re-direct Wendy's punch, The fist made contact to the floor leveling some of the land surrounding her

The Sky Dragon Slayer instead of going head on, She release a massive wind gust from her hand towards Blake who had her eyes closed, The General just lifted her left hand and used a tiny part of her Demonic Energy to create a energy shield and block off the Wind Gust that went into different directions of the battlefield

Blake then notice that the Dragon Slayer was now in front of her ready to give her a shattering punch, Instead of redirecting it the attack she catches it with her right hand and holds on Wendy's fist in which the Dragon Slayer was struggling to get out of her grip

"Ill said this before but Ill say it again... You Humans have no business in this situation that is going on, Besides you're kind is always trying to solve anything by you're standards and expect everyone else to follow it.. Thats why I believe that the Gods made a mistake in creating you Humans" Said The General with a hasty tone towards the Dragon Slayer who was surprised by her words, she thought that this person was human but in the way she's expressing herself it seems like some higher being

Blake then Flicks Wendy on her forehead that sends her flying at high speed crashing into multiple trees, This made Carla yelled in worried that she wanted to help her mother but she knew this person was too powerful and could end up being killed, Kagura wanted to help Wendy so badly but the General Overwhelming power was preventing her to move a single muscle

Wendy stared to stand up slowly from where she landed and stared to breath more hard, That attack she received from her really hurt her making now harder to keep Dragon Force but she wasn't going to give in to this stranger, Then out of nowhere Blake appeared in front of her and grabbed the collar of her dress and collided Wendy next to a Tree and got closer to her face with a serious face

"See this is what happens when you challenge a superior and let you're feelings affect you.. You're just a child with no knowledge of the era and rules we live on ..." said the General with a dangerous tone as she tights more her Grip making Wendy grit her teeth "I should just end you right in the spot.."

"Shut up..." Murmured Wendy with also a dangerous tone making Blake raised an eyebrow since she didn't heard her well

"What did you say brat?" Asked the General towards the Dragon Slayer but what she didn't notice was Wendy sudden increased of power building up in her body

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yelled Wendy enraged as she release a massive magic aura from her body that destroyed multiple trees instantly making Blake surprised from this amount of power she was producing, Then the Dragon Slayer took this chance to give the General a shattering punch in her face sending her few meters away from her but Wendy wasn't done and dashed towards the still stunned General and gave multiple punches and kicks that send them right back to the battlefield where the others were

" _I can't believe it.. Wendy is pushing back one of the Nifheim Generals!"_ thought Kagura in shock as she was seeing how the General was being pushed back by a girl who is no older than 10 years old

" _ **Sky Dragon Roar!**_ " Yelled the Dragon Slayer as she sends an Island-sized torrent of wind towards Blake who was still surprised from that sudden counterattack that she didn't notice that the attack consumed her, The attack itself landed on the nearest mountain and it leveled the rocks and landscape of the mountain itself surprising everyone from the raw amount of power the Dragon Slayer output

Wendy got into her knees tired dropping out of her Dragon Force coming back to her blue hair, She was breathing hard from that last attack where she put every little energy source she got left from her body, then She look up to see the Nifheim General coming out from the dust that Wendy left over thanks to her Sky Dragon Roar, Blake was covered in her dark demonic aura and the pressure could be felt in the entire battlefield making the other sweat immensely from her energy but what nobody notice except Wendy was the scratch on her left cheek with some dark blood on it, Blake knee down towards Wendy who just looked down on the floor tired and scared from her

"Never In my time that i have been a General i have been scratched, Especially from a Human brat like you..." Said Blake with a stoic tone pointing out her left cheek that still had some blood on it "If you have been someone else I would have killed you in the instant.. However you have gained my respect towards you, whats you're name?"

"Wendy... Wendy Marvell miss.." Replied the Sky Dragon Slayer somewhat scared from her but timid at the same time since she knew her anger consumed her in her Dragon Force making her not realize her actions she did when she was in her Dragon Force

"Wendy huh...? Ill remember that.. My name is Blake Belladonna.. Former Nifheim General" Replied back the General with a small smile on her face and extended her hand towards Wendy in which she accepted to get up, at the moment she touch Blake's hand she felt a warm feeling building up through her body, then few seconds later she felt all of her magic reserve full and for some reason she was feeling more stronger than she was before transforming into her Dragon Force

"What did you do Blake-san..?" asked Wendy as she was looking around her body as she saw there were no scratches on her body from the fight she had against the Demonic being

"I just healed you're body so you're back at 100%, besides being a First Generation Dragon Slayer makes you stronger when you're heavily damaged so considered yourself lucky" Replied the General with her arms crossed below her chest and with a stoic tone

After hearing the explanation went running towards Kagura who just has been standing there with a normal expression, after hearing the conversation between the General and Sky Dragon Slayer she stared to realize that Wendy was just a prodigy nothing less and nothing more, and also she could see that the most cold General of Nifheim can have a heart.

Wendy got next to Kagura and stared to heal her with her Sky Dragon Magic making all the scratches disappeared and lost magic being gained back to 100%

"Thanks for healing me Wendy" Replied the Mermaid Heel Mage with a bow towards the Dragon Slayer who just blushes timidly

"No problem Kagura-san besides you helped me in this battle, If it wasn't for you i would be still blind by anger" replied Wendy gratefully towards the Swords-woman who just closed her eyes and gave a small smile, Before the Sky Dragon Slayer could move she was tackled down by her Exceed who had tears on her face

"Wendy! you almost gave me a heart attack when you were attacked like that!" Said Carla out-loud with a motherly tone, Wendy just gave a warm smile towards her adoptive daughter and said

"Don't worry Carla... I'm still alive but I'm sorry if you had to see my overwhelming power.. Mom always had told me that i had huge magic reserves that could even Surpass the elites at young age, since then I had been scared to used it then but..." Wendy looked at her side to see Midnight's body lied down in his own pool of blood, Carla knew that Wendy has always been this innocent girl up until this event, This will definitely scar her for life, Before she could say something to her Mother she replied back

"However now i realize that i need to unlock this power to protect what i hold dear and not let anymore people die in front of my eyes!" Finished the Sky Dragon Slayer with a determine face but had a tear in her left eye, This comment made Kagura, Carla, Happy and even cold Nifheim General gain a smile on their face

After that Wendy stood up and went towards the Unconscious Erza who was lying down next to a tree, With her Sky Dragon Magic she put her hands towards the Red Haired Stomach and stared to heal her, After a few seconds of deep silence all of the scratches on her body and bruises disappeared only leaving the dry blood on her body, Erza slowly stared to open her eye sight and saw Wendy looking at her with a smile

"W... Wendy?" replied the Re-quip Mage tiredly as she stared to rub her eyes to get a better view, Then she saw The Exceeds who were also smiling in relief and then saw two individuals behind them with a stoic expression "What happened..?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer stared to explained to Erza what happened after she was unconscious, To the Death of Midnight towards all the way with her fight against Blake. Erza could say that she was really shocked from what they explained to her and was feeling guilty of leaving a child to defend herself a good time against a monster that could level mountains casually and witness death at first hand like herself in the Tower of Heaven..

"I'm sorry Wendy that you had to see all of this stuff at such a young age.." Said Erza as she stared to stand up slowly and with a pity in her tone of voice " _If i was just more stronger to handle higher levels of Kaio-ken!_

"It's alright Erza-san.. Now I can tell that the world is not full of beautiful colors and that you have to be stronger if you even want to protect whats precious to you" said Wendy normally as she was looking still at the dead body of the Oracion Seis Mage, just seeing that make her realize that she was to weak and didn't take advantage of her hidden power..

Ezra just nodded at this not wanting to make her feel bad and not push the topic even more, The Red Haired suddenly meet eyes with the Mermaid Heel Mage, both of them were really quiet at the moment they were staring at each other creating an awkward situation, For some reason Erza couldn't speak up since she could sense a familiar magic aura surrounding Kagura that made her remember of Simon, however Kagura had a different reason that she has been quiet at the moment Erza woke up, she was finally looking at the woman that her brother sacrificed himself for against Jellal Fernandes, She would have done something towards her already but for some reason she couldn't..

Before both of them could even speak a massive explosion was heard in the other side of the battlefield gathering the attention of everyone who was there, They could see a Blue Dome of energy consuming a mountain with ease, The Nifheim General knew this battle was her Sister Ruby who was fighting by the side of Son Goku in his Super Saiyan Form against the former Underworld Warlord of Nifheim, Tyr..

"So the battle is getting heated up over there huh?" murmured Blake to herself with her arms crossed and looking at the dome staring to disappear

"What's going on over there Blake-san?" Asked Wendy somewhat worried and serious at the same time

"Thats none of you're concern Wendy... you and the rest don't have to get involved in affairs that are out of you're league.." Said the Shadow Empress with a cold tone, with that she activated her potent demonic aura and shoot off to the sky at hyper-sonic speed towards the direction of where the titanic battle was going on

"I think we should go over there!" replied the Sky Dragon Slayer towards everyone, before they could say something Carla replied loudly

"Absolutely not miss! you got more than enough fighting today! and i don't want to see you laying down on the floor like that barbaric man!" yelled in rage the white exceed towards her mother since she didn't want to see her get more hurt, But what she didn't realize was that she mention Midnight in a really bad way making the Sky Dragon Slayer get angry, Her pinkish magic aura stared to appeared around her body but the anger didn't push her enough to become Dragon Force but it was enough to surprised Erza, Happy and even Kagura who saw in first hand the terrific power of the Dragon Slayers

" _Is that really Wendy?! Her previous outrage against Brain putted her in S-Class Level.. now this outrage she's more powerful that could even rival me at my base form!"_ said the Red Haired in surprised of the sudden power jump the Sky Dragon Slayer

(A/N: Remember Wendy is a Dragon Slayer who has the same biology as the Saiyan when it comes to Zenkai Boost in this story, This was explained by Vados in Chapter 28 of this Story)

"Don't EVER bad mouth Midnight-san! He saved my life from that monster and if I have to be a 'barbaric' to save my dearest people then so be it!" yelled Wendy in such anger that made her aura rise even more creating wind gust around the area, At this the Sky Dragon Slayer dashed off at super-sonic speed towards where she left a crater behind, Everyone was left in shock specially Carla who ended up in her knees tearing up, Happy got closer to her and stared to confront her

"Don't worry everything will be ok.." said Happy trying to cheer up the white exceed but it didn't work

"No... Wendy won't be the same anymore after all this is over.. Her Dragonic senses are staring to kick in and witnessing death is such horrific way has scar her for life.." said Carla as she was cleaning her tears and stared to looked at Erza and Kagura who were just listening to the conversation carefully "I beg both of you to come with me and find where Wendy went since from what i can tell both of you are S-Class Mages material or even beyond"

"Don't worry Carla we will find Wendy.." said Erza with a small smile in her face making her hopes to rise up a bit

"I agree with Scarlet.. I'll help you to find Wendy.." followed Kagura with her own small smile reassuring that she will help on this search

"Thank you... both of you.." replied back the White Exceed with a low tone and grateful to have incredible people to help her..

"Erza! I can give you a lift and you could use you're Kaio-Ken to give me more speed" Said Happy towards the Red Haired as he summoned his wings and got back behind her

"Thanks happy but i think i used enough of Kaio-Ken today so we are flying at normal speed" replied back Erza normally since she didn't want to mess up her body again, Hell even with the healing she got from Wendy she can't use Re-quip for a while thanks to the Kaio-Ken Times 10 that messed up her magic resource

"Aye!" replied the blue exceed back as he stared to lift the Re-quip mage normally, Carla did the same thing as she summon her wings and got into Kagura's back and stared to lift her normally also

"Alright guys lets get moving" said the Mermaid Heel Mage towards everyone and they nodded back, The Exceeds both carrying Erza and Kagura dashed off a fast speed in the sky towards where the Sky Dragon Slayer and Nifheim General went to...

* * *

 **And Cut! I'm really sorry guys that i haven't updated in almost 2 months and i have no excuses than I'm in a college program to get me adapted to the college life and be ready for the fall semester, and my computer is acting like a bitch with this College Wi-Fi! This was supposed to be the last part of the Oracion Seis Arc but it was going to take more than 20,000 Words and i know some of you don't like to read long chapters so had to keep it between 10,000-15,0000 words, but the good side is that I'm already working for part 3 and the final part of** **this arc, It will Cover the Dragon Slayers against the Demonic Beings, The Climax of Goku and the others vs Tyr, The introduction of the Valhalla Goddesses and a teaser of the Edolas Arc, I have seen you're comments saying to continue and thats what I'm going to since i can't let down my readers that are loving this story!**

 **Before going to respond the Reviews i just wanted to say that today we hit 531 Favorites with 475 Followers and a whopping 931 Reviews! This is just mind blowing that you guys are giving so great supports and I'm loving every second of it! Who could have imagine this story could become one of the most Favorited ones in the DBZ and Fairy Tail Crossovers! My next goal is to reach 1000 Reviews and 600 Favorites by the end of the year and i hope it can be accomplished**

 **Alright lets start answering the Reviews!**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Yeah it is, I mean in this story so far Goku doesn't need to use all his power to battle people and thats part of his character, but don't worry he will use more power than this in the next arc**

 **Richard78zamo: Of course! a Super Saiyan vs The Underworld Warlord is something that everyone wants to see and Irene from the Spriggan 12 won't appear until later this story and i already have in mind what I'm going to do with her when she meets Goku**

 **Hellsing89: Yeah no matter where she is, Ultear will always find a way to find Goku and aid him, Besides they are already linked thanks to the Saiyan God Mating Effects and yes Goku can defeat Tyr with his base form but he doesn't want to attract more attention that he already has, And I'm aware of Black Goku and i going to used his character but remember this Black won't be from DBS**

 **Guest: She was to shocked from the gravity of the attack and it scar her for life since she has never witnessed death at first hand**

 **Spider-Man999: Vegeta won't appear in the events of the Edolas Arc but i will show his progress as he's training with Whis and no Broly in this story because it never happened in the Dragon Ball Canon and ill think about the name since I'm getting used to say Super Saiyan Blue**

 **VoterMan: Ruby will not be in the Harem and I'm going to think about to add a 9th girl but it won't be Ruby**

 **Vegito ssgssj. 123: For you're first question, yes she was surprised of Goku's sudden rise of power and hairstyle but she didn't have the time to asked him since they were fighting the Warlord, For you're second question yes Lord Beerus will appear in the Fairy Tail Guild but that will be later in the story**

 **Moinfo7: Of course Vegeta needed to ascend to the Blue God Form if he wanted to keep up and I'm not planning to have a harem for Vegeta since he still has Bulma but I'm going to have a better rivalry between Goku and Vegeta since both of them will be head of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth**

 **Cybresamurai: They will but thats in the future against stronger enemies and same with Gajeel and the Twin Dragons**

 **Guest: That technique would be to OP for Ultear but she will learn other techniques that involves Time Arc and maybe her fighting style would be the same as Hit the Assassin**

 **Son goku 321: Like i said before she is surprised, its just that she didn't have the time to ask Goku about it thanks to the battle**

 **Guest: Yes Haruki is stronger than Whis and Vados for reasons that i won't spoiled here unless you want to PM me, and I'm not following the Power Scale of Dragon Ball Battle of the Gods, Read Goku's power so far in this story in the beginning of this chapter and you will see what I'm talking about**

 **As for the Other Reviews thanks for you're support of me continuing, I will continue this story even if it takes a month or two to update, by august i will have Chapter 32 with the REAL Finale of the Oracion Seis Arc ! I hope you guys have a good day and God Bless all of you, Leave a Review! Favorite this or Follow it! see ya soon!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	32. Preview: Super Saiyan White

**Helloooooo Guys I'm back from the death, I'm sorry that i haven't posted anything but i stared college few weeks ago so i have been focusing on my classes and homework that needs to be done so i haven't had the time, The good news is that I'm already half-way of chapter 32 so ill expect to be done in the next three weeks with the time that i have, So from what i promised in the polls I'll give you guys the preview of how Goku becomes a Super Saiyan White Omni-God and this idea goes to MaSTAR Media who created it with his famous Goku vs Saitama Series so props to him**

 **Without further due lets get stared!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 15**

 **Preview of the Grand Magic Games Arc**

* * *

 ** _Capital of Fiore... Age X791.. Continent of Ishgar.. Earthland.. Universe 6_**

The Capital of Fiore, Crocus was holding their Seventh Grand Magic Games between all the guilds of the Country who decides who's the best in Fiore.. The last seven years the only guilds who have been keeping up in the race for the best is Fairy Tail commanded by the Fourth Guild Master and Wizard Saint Son Goku, one of the survivors of the Tenrou Island Incident and now that he had all the Tenrou Island Mages back everyone thought that Fairy Tail had it in the bag but they couldn't forget about Sabertooth who was commanded by their second Guild Master and Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

The Saiyan God arrived to Earthland with the other Saiyan to look for Goku seven years ago and they decided to stay for a while in this planet that reminded him of the Earth, of like Goku, Vegeta also took students under his wing like Sting, Rouge who are Dragon Slayers like Goku's Students and Yukino who also had the same potential as the Celestial Mage Lucy

After five intense days of Games and battles in came to a tie when Sting used his Ascended Dragon Force Mode he learned from Vegeta's training against Dragon Force Gajeel and Laxus, Kaioken X20 Erza Scarlet, Devil Slayer Form Gray Fullbuster and Water-Ice Mage Juvia, The Saiyans Gods didn't wanna ended into a tie so they decided to duke it out by themselves

They knew that the planet won't handle their powers so they asked one of Goku's wifes, Ultear Milkovich to put them in a marble dimension where they can fight freely without endangering the planet, meanwhile they were fighting, Gohan and the others sensed a familiar energy appearing out of nowhere, after finding that energy they found an older version of Lucy and the next person was the daughter of Goku and Ultear, Gine Milkovich. She had the same face and figure her mother has and red eye colors but the only difference was her spikier hair and her Saiyan tail

Both Future Lucy and Future Gine warned them about the Invasion of the Emperor of Universe 7, Frieza, They also tell them about Frieza that he had conquered the future timeline and that not even the Gods of Destruction couldn't stop them thanks to his immense godly power he inherited and trained for the last two years, after that mostly all of them believed the future time travelers so they decided to get ready for the invasion, And the invasion became real when Frieza and his 1,000,000 Soldiers came to invade Earthland to get revenge on Son Goku

From space the Tyrant destroyed multiple cities and countries to show that he wasn't joking around, as he killed the King and had Princess Huisi also one of Goku's Wife's in hostage he took over crocus meanwhile his soldiers invaded the Capital, All of the mages of Fiore manage to decrease the numbers of soldiers thanks to Goku's and Vegeta's students and the Saiyans who are more stronger than ever

Natsu, Present and Future Lucy, Wendy and Future Gine manage to infiltrate to where Frieza was and they finally found him in the Throne Room, The five of them tried to fight Frieza but even with the Power of Super Saiyan 2 Gine and Two Dragon Forces they couldn't even scratch the Tyrant or even make him go beyond his first form, Frieza was about to kill Natsu but Future Lucy took the killing shot dying on the process, The Fire and Sky Dragon Slayers were so mad that it pushed their powers to Dragon Force Phase 2 that was almost equivalent to Super Saiyan 2 Gine, With the two of them enraged they got Frieza with some good blows and with the assistant of Future Gine and Ultear who came to the fray to rescue Huisi pushed Frieza to Transform into his Second Form destroying all of our heroes, before he could do the killing blow he was attacked by Pan and Bra who were in their Super Saiyan 3 appeared for the help

Both Saiyan Girls told them to leave and recover since they had no chance against Frieza, As they leave, Pan and Bra used their Fusion Technique to create Super Saiyan 3 Pran, The Fused Saiyans manage to battle Second Form Frieza on equal grounds that the battle itself could be felt in the Entire Solar System, before Pran could finish off the Tyrant with her final blow, Frieza transformed into his Third Form releasing an incredible pressure of power through the planet, Frieza manages to get good punches to the fused Saiyans making them unfused, Before Frieza could finish off Pan and Bra for good The Nifheim Kings with their Generals appeared to aid our Heroes in their most powerful Transformations

Thanks to the incident of the Gods of Yokai and their Civil War, Yusuke and the others promised to help the Saiyans in any need and this was the moment, since they are from another realm they weren't permitted to interrupt in the affairs of Mortals but this was god-level fight so they had to do something, Yusuke, Hiei and Yoko Kurama manage to even surpass Frieza's speed in his Third Form making him struggle against the kings, he decided that he had enough of holding back and transformed into his Final Form, The Transformation itself destroyed the capital and its surroundings, Frieza easily surpassed the Kings and manage to defeat them

Before the tyrant could do his next move Gohan appeared in his Mystic Super Saiyan 4 that the power itself could rival the power of Super Saiyan God Goku when he fought Lord Beerus, the first son of Goku put up a good fight against Frieza that the battle went all the way in space creating multiple shockwaves around the Milky Way Galaxy, after a hard battle Frieza created a Death Ball with the power of 100 Suns and throws it on the planet, Gohan used all of his power to redirect the energy ball creating a strong light that covered a great amount of the Galaxy, Gohan reversed to his Base Form and fall down to the planet but he was Caught by Super Saiyan God Goku who was followed by Vegeta who was also a Super Saiyan God

Frieza smirked at the moment he saw Goku on his god form making him think that he has been training, The Saiyan God decided to go first since Frieza was the one looking for him, At this the showdown stared between the Saiyan and the Tyrant. Their powers themselves were creating multi-sized Galaxy shockwaves around the Universe, They took their battle around the solar system to get more space to battle, If their punches collided to the planet-sized meteors and moons they were destroyed with ease (A/N: Its almost the same like Goku vs Final Form Frieza but at a bigger scale)

Goku asked Frieza to release more his power making him smirk, he stared to release more of his power that created lighting around the solar system and shaking violently the planets around Earthland, Goku saw that Frieza Golden form was now more powerful than Beerus-sama who was also watching the battle with the Goddesses of Valhala, Champa, Whis and Vados, This also made Goku excited of the great power jump that made him transformed to his latest form Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue that also surpassed the power of the Gods of Destruction, the battle was moved to the next level as they were fighting at such speed and force that even Beerus had trouble to keep up, As the battle goes on Goku could tell that Frieza power was increasing more as his power was lowering

Frieza said that he has one last form that goes beyond a God, He stared to power up to created a Galaxy-sized blinding light and the trembling was felt in the entire Universe, Goku saw that Frieza's power was so amazing that made everyone sweat, He saw that he had a mechanical mask and his appearance was different and what made everyone shocked was the red Omni-symbol that had one limiter, This was known as the Frieza Omni-God Form (A/N: Its the same appearance as Cooler Fifth Form but with the golden form and the Omni-symbol on his forehead) Goku even on his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X10 he was no match towards this Frieza, Vegeta who also transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue recommended his rival to use the Fusion Dance, The Nifheim Kings did a surprised attack against the Tyrant distracting him from Goku and Vegeta who did the Fusion Dance

Before the Omni-God Emperor could obliterate the Kings the Saiyans manage to fuse correctly making appear Gogeta Super Saiyan Blue on its full glory, as the battle stared both god-like beings were in equal Grounds creating Universal-sized Shockwaves, Frieza knew this fusion won't last long thanks to his knowledge in fighting Super Saiyan 3 Pran, But Gogeta didn't budge and used his Kaio-ken and stared to whop Omni-God Frieza's ass that it made the Tyrant to use his full power creating a Sun-sized Death Ball that was called 'Universe Destroyer' Gogeta used Kaio-Ken X20 to rival the power of Frieza's attack, as both attacks collided even if they were fighting outside of the planet, Earthland was suffering major damage from the beam collision, The Fused Saiyan God had enough and used Kaio-ken X50 to eliminate Frieza and shake the entire Universe..

As the light died down Gogeta descended to the Planet he saw Frieza still in his Omni-God form but completely damaged, The Fused Saiyan God stared to used his special technique called 'Soul Punishment' that could finish him off, but before he could do that his time was up defusing Goku and Vegeta who were back to his Base Form with little to no energy left thanks to the spam of Kaio-ken, Frieza used this moment to shot Vegeta in the shoulder and gave a powerful kick sending him flying through the city leaving him with a tired Goku, Frieza with his tailed grabbed the Saiyan's neck and stared to choke him, the tyrant with his left hand shots a energy beam that went through Goku's left part of his stomach leaving him in the brink of death lying down in his pool of blood, Natsu and the others wanted to help Goku but Frieza with his stare made them fear the Tyrant

Frieda jumped to the other end of the battlefield stared to charged an attack enough to kill him, he stared to laugh manically and said

"ho ho ho! now my revenge will be complete.. have a good travel to the other world Son Goku!" said Frieza with a evil cold tone making Goku lift up his head and see Frieza charging up his final attack, He just closed his eyes to meet his end

After a few seconds he didn't felt nothing until he saw a body in front of him that was about to covered him, he concentrated himself to sense that it was his daughter from the Future protecting him from the attack that could kill her, Goku just yelled the name of Gine in a despair tone meanwhile she just yelled in pain from the attack, The attack itself created a multi-mountain sized dome around the Capital, as the smoke stared to died down Goku saw Gine falling down next to him, he stared to crawled where his daughter was and he could feel her energy disappearing at a fast rate

"hmph.. That stupid monkey girl manage to get there in time to protect his father.. oh well i could handle to see Goku suffer more" Said the Tyrant out loud meanwhile everyone was utterly shocked of the sudden sacrifice

"Why... Why did you do it? You could have saved yourself..." Goku said in a hurt and confused tone as he was next to her but he was still lying on the floor with a giant wound that was slowly staring to heal with his God Ki power, Gine just chuckled a bit and looked at his father

"I don't know dad... My body just told me that i had to save you and I'm glad i was.." replied back Future Gine with a smile on her face as he saw Goku's worried face as he saw tears coming down his face and stared to clean them with little energy left she has "Come on daddy.. You're the strongest in the Universe you can't be crying.."

"I'm frustrated that i couldn't save you!" Replied Goku little louder despite he was also really hurt, He could hear Ultear's tears and shouts of her trying to get her future daughter and husband but the other mages and Saiyans couldn't let her go in ground zero

"It doesn't matter if you couldn't save me... My and Lucy's duty was to save you're life no matter the cost.. I'm glad to have see you again daddy and tell my younger self to train harder since she has the most potential and tell mommy that she doesn't need to use Last Ages or else the Gods will be mad at her with playing with time and space.. I know you can defeat Frieza, you're the savior of this World.." Those were the last words of the Future Saiyan as she died with a smile and left the plane of existence

Everyone could hear the cry of pains and sadness coming from the mother who wanted to do anything to get to his husband, Vegeta who appeared back to the crown could fell that Future Gine was death making his blood boil and battle Frieza, The Dragon Slayers and Saiyans where in the same position to rush in and kill Frieza but they didn't have the power to do it

" _That sick bastard... He will pay!_ " said Natsu and Gray within their minds as how bad they wanna kick Frieza's ass but they didn't have the power

"He crossed the line..!" Murmured to himself the King of Nifheim, Yusuke with a angry face creating a black yellow demonic aura surrounding himself, even if he used his full power he wouldn't be able to make the difference

"That Frieza still being a total bastard eh?" Replied annoyed the God of Destruction of Universe 7th, Lord Beerus as he received the agreement of his opinion by the other gods

"To believe that a mortal could reach the power of the Omni-Gods... we are lucky that _he_ hasn't showed up to punish us.." added Belldandy with a serious face as to what has happened up to this point

Meanwhile Goku was in a complete silence, he just had witnessed one of his children's sacrifice themselves to save him from death, This was it! he couldn't let Frieza live after for what he has done! He stared to stand up slowly despite his wound and gave Frieza the deadliest look he has gave

"So you're back for more Monkey...? You're family is next if you're not obedient" Replied Frieza with a mocking tone and stared to charge an attack that could kill the rest, before he could charge it he felt a strange but familiar power level coming through Goku's body

Frieda looked back at the Saiyan and saw his eyes flashing white lights and clenching his fist so hard that it was making them bleed, Lighting was crashing down around him picking up rocks from the ground, Then the Saiyan gave a mighty yell that made him transformed into his Super Saiyan Form creating a Continental-trembling, Then his power rise up to Super Saiyan 2 who created the Earthquakes to be felt in the Solar System, Then his golden hair grew longer and transformed to Super Saiyan 3 shaking the entire light years of space and time, after that pink hair stared to grow in his chest destroying the upper part of the Gi thanks to the great amount of muscle mass and his hair became black pitch transforming into the Super Saiyan 4

Then a god-like energy consumed him making to go to his Super Saiyan God Form but that didn't stopped him from yelling angrily and transformed back to his Super Saiyan Blue.. But for everyones surprised they could feel Goku's power rising even past the Blue God Form, Frieza was also shocked from the power he was creating and the a final yelled consumed Goku with a planet-sized blinding light making everyone covered themselves from it and including the hurricane-like wind gust, As the light stared to died down everyone was shocked or in fear of Goku's appearance or power

The Saiyan God instead of his typical Blue Hair God Mode now had White Hair blowing wildly, He has also the same muscle mass of the Super Saiyan 4 but the great difference was the Red Line marks around his body and the Omni-Symbol on his forehead with a Limiter on it, Goku just stared a Frieza Omni-God deeply with hatred and said

"I'm going to kill you Frieza..."

* * *

 **And Cut! Remember this is a draft preview to whats going to happen in the GMG Arc with Frieza, also some things can change on the way as i gathered more ideas, Also this last part of the preview its Similar to how Goku Transformed into Super Saiyan White in the Fan Animation of Goku vs Saitama created by Mastar Media so give props to him. Ill erase this in a week so enjoy this preview while you can and leave comments about it, See ya in Chapter 32!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	33. Authors Note

**Helloo Guys! It has been a while since i updated and i feel so bad to left all of you in the dark about my story and how this arc will end.. Well one of the main reasons i haven't been updating is College, it has taken a lot of my free time to keep going on this fan-fiction, just because i said that doesn't mean i will quit! Im still aware that people are still reading my story and leaving a favorite and following and i gratefully appreciate that support when I'm not even updating**

 **Even if college has taken mostly all my free time Im still writing chapter 33 with the finale of the arc. To be completely honest i only have 4,400 words in that chapter, thats not even half of the chapter yet since i still need to cover the rest of the Dragon Slayers vs The Demonic Army, The finale of Goku, Ruby, Jellal, Ultear vs Tyr. The outcome of the battle and aftermath, and of course the sneak peak of the new arc that evolves around Edolas and Evil Goku aka Black.. Black will have the same attitude as the one in DBS but his origins will be something that will impressed you guys**

 **Also i haven been updated with DBS and FT and i have to say that the manga is losing its touch with the Nakama Power Up, I was expecting more from Natsu vs Gray, Im still disappointed that Juvia wasn't killed like it should be (I have no hate on Juvia, Just my opinion) And finally Makarov is dead after being in the Death doorstep so many times! DBS right now is killing it with Black Goku and Zamasu that i even watch the show live hehe, I just wish they were consistent with their power levels and thats my goal here also in this story, trying to make it seen consistent, I also saw that a lot of people liked my preview of Super Saiyan White, Don't worry guys i have a perfect way to fit all of this in the story and to make sense, of course I'm still far away from that scene but as I'm progressing ill know the proper way to implement it, Im also aware that Super Saiyan White doesn't exist in the Saiyan transformations but this is fan fiction anything can happen as long as it makes sense**

 **About the reviews ill answer all of them from the last two chapters but for now i can't say when the next chapter will be updated since I'm entering the final weeks of the semester meaning: Research Papers, Essays, Speeches and more but trust me on this i will update before the year ends, and thats a promise! I hope you guys understand my situation right now since College is my main priority and Fanfiction is just something i like to do in free time..**

 **Well guys i hope you have a nice week and see ya soon! Ja-ne!**


	34. The Underworld Warlord Part 3

**Hey Guys! Im back with a another chapter and the best part is that this is the Final Chapter of the Oracion Seis Arc and then we go into the good stuff I have been saving for the Edolas Arc! I still can't believe that last chapter I gained 20-25 favorites in just two day span after i posted the last chapter, That's insane and I want to say thanks to everyone who supports this story and wants to see more of DBZ Awesomeness mixed with Fairy Tail and other anime's! Well today we will meet who are the Vahala Goddesses and the conclusion of the other battles so this will be an excited chapter to end this arc!**

 **Well without saying anymore, Lets get stared with this**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 6**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Epilogue)**

 **Chapter 32: The Underworld Warlord Part 3**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Between The Realms of Valhala and Nifheim... Universe 6..**_

"Seriously these Goddesses should have made this stairs more shorter!" complained the King of Nifheim, Yusuke with an annoyed expression as he was walking behind Botan who was just riding her magic broom causally and behind him were the other Kings, Hiei and Yoko Kurama..

"They decided to do this meeting at Genkai's-sama temple since that was the most secure and sacred place in the whole Valhala Realm.. besides you should be happy that you're going to you're master's temple" Replied the blue haired back as she looks at Yusuke back who just sighed, He could remember very well how she trained him in controlling his Demonic Energy to become a stronger King, She was a slave driver to the core when it came to training but he is grateful that if she wasn't for her he couldn't become this strong

(A/N: I'm using Yu Yu Hakusho Characters in this story but that doesn't mean it follows their Canon, They act the same as their Canon Counterpart but they have different power source)

"The reason Yusuke is acting like that is because the idiot doesn't like long meetings and lectures of how to control a realm" Said Hiei coldly but with his own trade-mark smirk on his face, In a split of a second the Nifheim King grabbed the Three Eye King from his collar and stared at him with a comical angry face

"Do you want to get you're ass kicked Three eye freak?!" Yelled Yusuke as he lifted his right fist ready to punch him straight on his face

"Bite me" said The Swords-man with mocking tone as he was also ready to grab his sword to block his attack

"Can you both stop it and stop acting like little children's?! Gosh I don't even know how you guys are governing a Realm with that attitude, Besides if you guys fight here both of you would destroy part of this realm.." stated Botan with an annoyed tone, She has been dealing with their rival 'fights' and bickering since she went to Nifheim for the first time to aid the Devils to revolt against the Demonic Gods.. Since then, the four of them became close friends.. After her outrage both Kings got quiet and just 'tch' at each other and stared to walk again

" _At least Kurama is not like that.."_ thought the Blue Haired as she looked at Kurama who had his eyes closed but still kept walking

After ten minutes of being quiet, The Kings and the Messenger finally saw the roof of an temple making them relief that they finally manage to reach to their destination, as they got closer they could see a beautiful garden surrounding the japanese-style temple, Yusuke stared to feel nostalgia as he was completely seeing the temple at its full glory remembering his training with Genkai

" _I can still_ _remenber when i almost destroy this temple by powering up to my Etherious Form.."_ thought the Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer chuckling to himself as he was remembering the first time he unlocked Etherious Form.. That was 400 years ago

As they kept walking in the pathway towards the temple entrance they saw an two angelic guardians who were protecting the entrance, Botan moved to side to show the Nifheim Kings and at that moment the guards stepped aside and let them in, As they go inside the temple they could see a lot of Japanese-style furniture, The difference between this temple and all of the others places in Valhala is that Genkai's wanted to make more humanly and not celestial..

After walking through the main hall they stopped at a door where they could feel enormous amount of god-like energy, The Valhala Goddesses were in the other side of this door waiting for the Nifheim Kings to start the meeting

"Alright guys i cannot go beyond this point so ill be talking the guards and let me know how it went" Said Botan normally as she leaving the group to go outside and talked with the guards to kill time

"Don't worry we will" replied Yusuke with a smile towards Botan and then looks back to the door and took a deep breath "Are you guys ready?"

"Of course, we have done this multiple times with you, The worst thing that can tell us is to lecture us.." Said Yoko with his eyes closed but still aware of his surroundings

"He's right you know... And I doubt the generals would do something that gets their attention" added Hiei with his calm tone reassuring that nothing will happen, oh boy, he's going to regret saying those words...

"Alright then let's not waste anymore time" replied the Lightning Dragon Devil Slayer as he slowly opens the door that leads to where the Goddesses where holding the meeting

At the moment they entered the door was locked with a sealing technique preventing someone to enter or even hearing the conversation, The Kings then saw three individuals already sitting down next to a circular table with a bored expression on their faces towards Yusuke and the others, they are none other than the Goddesses of Valhala aka The maximum rulers of Heaven

The first on of the left was a young woman who looks in her early 20's, she had some blue diamond-shape symbol on her forehead and each side of her cheeks, shining grey eyes, long black hair that reaches to her waist, she was wearing a red and white dress with a belt going around her waist, Her beauty could only be comparable to the sisters, Her name is Skuld, one of the New Valhala Goddesses and member of the Norm Sisters (A/N: her appearance looks the same as in Chapter 41 of the Manga, Ah My Goddess when she became an Adult for 1-day)

The second person in the middle was the least bored since she was actually happy to the Kings coming, she also had the same blue diamond-shape symbols in her forehead and each side of her cheeks, Her dirty blonde hair that reaches all the way to her waist plus with the Blue and White dress that she was wearing symbolizes the stunning Beautifulness she is, Her name is Belldandy, Leader of the Valhala Goddesses, older sister of Skuld and member of the Norse Sisters (A/N: I'm using her Manga Appearance so you can look her up in the Ah My Goddess Wiki)

The last person on the right was also a young woman but the difference was that her hair is silver color, she has the same diamond-shape symbols in her forehead and each side of her cheeks, the major difference of the two goddesses was her outfit that showed a lot of cleavage that would made every mortal blush but the Nifheim Kings have gone through that so it didn't affected them at all.. Her name is Urd, She is the older sister of Belldandy and Co-leader of the Valhala Goddesses (A/N: Like I said before in the last paragraph she has the same appearance of her Manga counter-part)

"You're late again.." replied the youngest goddess with a annoying tone towards Yusuke who just shrugged and took a site followed by Hiei and Yoko who took their respective seats

"You know i have to govern an entire realm right? so of course we would be kinda late with all the crap we have to deal with in Nifheim" Replied the King of Nifheim towards Skuld who gained a comical angry face, She always had to deal with the immature and baka King when it comes to these kinda of meetings

"Why you little..!" murmured Skuld as she was about to stand up to punch him but her older sister Belldandy put her hand in front of her making the young goddess stop

"I wouldn't do it if i were you Skuld... we are in a meeting so i expect you to behave and Yusuke-san you're supposed to know that we always have these reunions at this time so be more responsible with you're time management.." said the Main leader of the Valhala Goddesses calmly but with authority at the same time towards Yusuke and Skuld who just 'tch' and looked away from each other

"Don't worry guys you will have 'time' to be together after this meeting" added Urd with a teasing tone towards both Deities who just blushed at this comment but they stayed in the same position in not looking at each other

"Urd-San I think Yusuke had enough with the teasing for one day, you will just make him more mad and destroy Genkai's temple by accident.." said Yoko Kurama with a stoic expression towards the silver haired goddess who just looked at him with a bored expression

"Always trying to ruin my fun Kurama-san" replied back the older sister of Belldandy with a bored tone towards the Red Haired King who just chuckled a bit

"Now.. since everyone has settle down lets get stared with the meeting" said the leader of the Norm Sisters calmly as she tapped one of her fingers to the table, soon after a second, a magic ball appears in the middle of the table and reflects an screen where the Map of the Sixth Universe was shown with all the realms "So far all the realms have been in the same position since we last checked, The Makai Realm its still in their Civil War cutting out connection from all of us so we can't see what's going on unless we go there personally"

"That conflict would have been over if we could have gone there" replied Yusuke with with a serious expression towards the goddess, despite not knowing much information how the Civil War in the Makai Realm stared, he didn't want anymore lives to be in danger, he can relate that scenario to the one he was on against the Demonic Gods

"I would have been over but the supreme rules of this Universe has tell us that any Gods or Deities can't step on any conflicts of that realm that is not their's.. However if the situation gets bigger that can even reach other realms like Ningekai we are allow to step in.." said Urd normally as she was staring at Yusuke who just 'tch' at this, He knew that she was right..

"There has been a lot of imbalance also in the Ningekai Realm, Meanwhile us that we are the 'Gods of Creation' or 'Kaioshins' we are allow to create planets and stars but before creation, destruction must come first and the God of Destruction hasn't being doing his job" added Skuld with a somewhat annoyed tone, the fact that the God of Destruction of this Universe wasn't doing his job is creating a lot of imbalance in the mortal Universe

"The God of Destruction? Never heard of him before" Replied Hiei casually but at the same time interest that theres more Gods in this plane of Reality

"Because he's either sleeping or never around, However he has the highest power level in this Universe that he could destroy stars or even Galaxies with no effort, Last time he came here he almost destroyed Valhala because someone made fun of his weight" said Belldandy with a comical sweat-drop, she almost got a heart attack at seeing the God of Destruction almost losing his mind because a stupid angel from their realm made fun of his weight

"Talk about temper right there" chuckled the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer at the fact that this 'God' almost destroyed Valhala for a simple comment

"Says the one who gets easily triggered by any simple thing" replied back the youngest goddess with a mock tone, this comment made Yusuke gain a comical tick mark

Before he could reply back the signals of Valhala went off making everyone looked confused but ready in their battle position, Then one of the guards who was protecting Genkai's temple came inside the meeting room rushing in with Botan and said

"Belldandy-sama! You have a urgent message from King Yemma, something is going on in Ningekai!" just hearing that comment the Kings of Nifheim were surprised, Did something went wrong with the generals or even Son Goku who were fighting the Warlord, are their powers actually that great that it was felt in Valhala? The Goddess just nodded at the guard and with her godly energy she created a crystal ball and connected the signal towards King Yemma office

"What is going on in Ningekai that made the signals go off?" murmured Skuld to herself but it was enough to make Yusuke to grit his teeth silently

" _What the hell did those girls did to attract this much attention to the Goddesses"_ Said the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer within himself, Yoko and Hiei could tell that their fellow king was mad at the generals for being this careless, suddenly their attentions were attracted by Belldandy

"King Yemma! Whats going on?" asked the Goddess with a serious tone towards King Yemma who appearance is the one of a baby (A/N: Its the same King Yemma from Yu Yu Hakusho and has the same attired from the first episodes)

"Bell-san you have to see whats going on in Ningekai! specially in Earthland, a lot of different types of energy are going off in that planet that could be considered in a level of a A-Class Angel" replied baby-like King Yemma without taking off his pacifier, With his powers he changed the view of the Crystal Ball to show Earthland, What surprised the Goddesses and even the Kings of Nifheim were the massive country to continent-sized shockwaves that were coming out from the planet, Then they stared to zoom in towards the location that the shockwaves were coming from and for what the goddesses saw it shocked them to the core

The first individual had golden spiky hair that defy gravity, he had a blue martial arts gi on but it seems that it was somewhat turned from the battle he was fighting, The person that was fighting the golden haired guy was Demonic being with a Golden Armor and wings. And of course The Goddesses could tell that the Demonic being was from Nifheim thanks to its energy but the mortal-looking person had a different source of energy that they never felt before but it was potent

"A Mortal and a Demon from Nifheim?" Said the youngest Goddess out loud at seeing how the mortal was able to rival a Demon from Nifheim easily, She saw how they were both colliding punches against each other that shook the foundations of the battlefield

"Not any ordinary Demon... He's Tyr one of the old Warlords of Nifheim that the Kings themselves fought and defeat.." replied Urd replied with seriousness and slightly looked at the Kings who were concentrated on the battle, Since she is half Devil and Goddess thanks to some circumstances in the past Urd has a vastly knowledge of the Nifheim Realm, however someone as strong as Tyr who could conquer a planet like Earthland single-handily is being held of by this Mortal " _To believe that there could be a mortal that rivals the power of a Warlord Demon"_

 _"_ Not only that look!" said Skuld back as she pointed at the crystal ball that was now focusing to none other than the Nifheim General, Ruby Rose on her Etherious Form looking at the sidelines, To say that her friend Ruby was in Ningekai was surprising but the power that was producing could even potentially rival the Kings was something scary "When did she get that much power in that form?"

"And other mortals seems to be involved in this battle too" Added Belldandy as the crystal ball now focused on two mortals who were also watching their battle with their respective golden auras, The goddess raised an eye brow as she could tell those two borrowed power from the Golden Haired warrior but she was impressed by the power jump they received "I thought Tyr was sealed away with the Demonic Magic of Nirvana"

"To be honest we were not sure either.. It seems that these mortals did something wrong to break the seal of Tyr and our generals perceived the massive presence of demonic energy being leaked off in Earthland.." said Hiei with a serious voice, The Kings didn't wanna deal with the goddesses being on their ropes asking why the Generals were there in Ningekai in first place when they aren't allow too and they definitely didn't want them to find out about them tracking down Son Goku because that would raised a lot of questions. Yusuke, Yoko and Botan could see that the Goddesses accepted the explanation to some extend, however they didn't know that Urd could tell that something fishy was going on with the Kings

"Very well but, I still don't understand how could mere Mortals break the seal of Nirvana and release the Warlord.." replied the leader of the goddesses with seriousness, then she could see that the Golden Haired Warrior was getting good shots against the Warlord as he was send flying through a mountain "However it seems this 'mortal' is having the situation under control better than General Rose who's watching from the sidelines"

"He's not a mere mortal Bell-sama... His power is something that we should be aware off, Its not Etherano or Curse Magic.. It can be some kind of energy that we never sense before in this universe." replied calmly Yoko Kurama as he was also watching Son Goku launching multiple energy blast at fast speed towards the Warlord

"But thats still no excuse that he can be this strong and only have a mortal body! I Think we should watch this battle how it goes and then later decide if to bring that mortal to us and interrogate him to why he broke the seal.." said Skuld out-loud towards everyone, everyone except the Kings agreed to bring the Super Saiyan here to interrogate him

"Wouldn't that be breaking the law that we establish to not interact with mortals?" Asked Yusuke towards the Goddesses with a serious tone, He knew that this moment was going to come sooner or later but in his mind he wouldn't let the goddesses to get their hands on Son Goku before he does..

"That rule was broken already by you're generals Yusuke-san.." Urd said with a little smirk on her face that made the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer just 'tch' silently

" _Generals.. E.N.D.. Son Goku.. Now the eyes of the gods are focused on all of you and specifically on Earthland, but i won't let them to get their hands on all of you.."_ Thought the King of Nifheim with determination on his eyes

 _ **Scene Change... Earthland..**_

Natsu, Laxus and Cobra, each on their Dragon Force Form were surrounded in a circle of 10 Demonic Beings who were ready to attack, The Dragon Slayers could feel the Killing Intent coming off from them but they shrugged off, Then suddenly all of the monsters released from their mouths energy blasts towards the mages who jump into their Sky preventing the massive explosion, The three Dragon Slayer were stick with each other but facing in different directions, Then suddenly two demonic beings jumped towards Natsu who was ready for the attack and stared to block some of the attacks at fast speed but a third monster appeared and with his legs grabbed the Fire Mage's neck and launch him to the other side of the battlefield at super-sonic speed

"Natsu!" yelled Laxus as he activated his lightning aura and rush to aid the Dragon Slayer but he was stopped by three demonic beings rushing into attack but the Lightning Dragon Slayer manages to stop their attack and stared to give multiple lightning attacks to them but unfortunately they kept regenerating making Laxus get frustrated and gave Lightning Roar towards the monster that took the attack head on and created a massive explosion that shook the sky, What Laxus didn't know was that another Demonic Being was coming towards him but suddenly

"Oh no you won't!" Yelled Cobra as he launches himself at fast speed and punches the monster with his Dragon-like arm and sends him flying down creating a small crater next to the last there creatures "You guys are history! _**Poison Dragon Roar!"**_

Then a small Meteor-Sized Dragon Roar from the Poison Mage came down towards the monsters and consumed the three of them creating an explosion that was heard in the entire battlefield, Cobra smirked in satisfaction but soon he was shocked to see that the monsters were regenerating like nothing

"So Dragneel wasn't lying at all about these freaks regeneration..." murmured the Poison Dragon Slayer but never-less powered up showing his Thick purple magic aura and dashed towards the Demonic beings who were also ready to battle

Meanwhile with Natsu he stopped himself from crashing into a mountain and landed on it normally, he noticed that the three monsters were coming at a fast speed launching their blast from their mouth, he activated his fiery aura and stared to do backflips at a high speed as he was going up to the peak of the mountain, The Dragon Slayer notice one of the Demonic Beings was in front of him and with his speed that could rival Laxus Dragon Force and disappeared from the sight of the monster who punched through the mountain and breaking it in half

Natsu reappeared behind two demonic beings who were floating behind the third one who spit the mountain in half, With his two elbows he hits the monsters head sending them flying down to the ground, However he was surprised that the third demonic being was behind him and before he could turn around and attack him, The creature from his mouth launches a energy beam that sends the Dragon Slayer flying down to the battlefield and creating a medium-sized crater thanks to the impact

(A/N: This scene is inspired from Episode 57 of Dragon Ball Super featuring Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks vs Black Goku Super Saiyan Rose and Zamasu)

"They can also moved at the same speed of my Dragon Force..." Said Natsu to himself as he stared to stand up slowly and took off his ruined vest leaving his upper body exposed and showing his Dragon scales at full glory, The Dragon Slayer just took a deep breath and yelled " _ **Fire Dragon Roar!"**_

The Meteor-sized fire wave came out from Natsu's mouth flying at super-sonic speed engulfing the three of the monsters, The stream of fire could have been seen in the whole landscape of east Fiore where the battle was going on, as the fire was dying down Natsu saw that the creatures were regenerating from the attack but he wouldn't let them so easily

"Like hell I would let you get away with it!" yelled the fire mage from Fairy Tail as he took a big jump towards the Demonic beings direction and with his left hand stared to charge a dense ball-sized of energy composed by Dragon Slayer Magic mixing it with Ki and with his feet stared to release more fire to gain speed and reach the creatures

"Behold my special technique! ** _Fire Dragon Secret Arts! Wakusei Brilliant Flames!"_** yelled the Dragon Slayer as he hits one of the Demonic Beings who were regenerating, however the attack was so powerful that it covered the rest of the monsters Natsu was fighting with thus engulfing in a Medium-sized Meteor of fire that was releasing streams of fire everywhere in the battlefield and city-sized wind gust that attracted the attention of Laxus and Cobra

" _So Natsu had another technique that he didn't used in our fight... I can tell that attack could almost rival the potency of his Fire Dragon Kamehameha.. He might be an idiot but he has good instinct in_ _battle_ " said Laxus within himself as he was fighting his group of demonic beings in hand-to-hand but he decided it was time to release his strongest card, Laxus powered up to his maximum output in Dragon Force that his lighting aura was going around the battlefield, he just smirked evilly at this and said "Its time to be erased into an oblivion you freaks! _**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! Roaring Thunder!"**_

With his technique activated Laxus punches one of the Demonic Beings in the stomach but it wasn't an normal Dragon Fist, powered up by his Dragon Force, Laxus Roaring Thunder punch consumed the monster with his lighting and he manipulated his attack and consumed the other monster he was fighting who were off guard at the moment thus suffering the might of the Lighting Dragon Slayer

" _Both of them are pulling their strongest attacks... I might as well do it"_ thought Cobra as he was fighting hand-to-hand with the rest of the Demonic Beings and powered up to his maximum thus pushing back the monsters thanks to his potent magic aura and he stared to concentrate all the magic on his draconic arm and gave a warrior yell " _ **Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!**_

At Super-Sonic speed Cobra stared to swing his draconic arm releasing multiple large-fanged snakes and grasped the Demonic Beings by biting them with such force that they couldn't move at all, Meanwhile the snakes were holding the monsters, Cobra stared to charge from his mouth what he had left of energy inches Dragon Force and released a massive Poison Dragon Roar that it had the size of a comet and on its path stared to levitated the ground thanks to its sheer raw power

As the three Dragon Slayers attacks were going off it stared to produce city to country-sized shockwaves that could be felt in the entirety of Fiore but since there were many battle going on from that same spots that the effects were now stronger that it could be felt in the entire of the Ishgar Continent and stared to attract unwanted attention from the rebuilt Magic Council since it was destroyed by Ultear, The King of Fiore who control the land and Goddesses of Valhala with the New Nifheim Kings who were also watching these events

As the explosions stared to died down the three dragon slayers joined together in a group in the same spot where the fighting stared, all of them were breathing hard thanks to of using their trump cards at maximum power, however they didn't drop out of their Dragon Force Form yet

"You guys saw how i kicked those demons to the oblivion right?!" said Natsu with excitement on his voice towards the other second generation Dragon Slayers who just crossed their arms

"That was nothing Natsu, You would have dropped out of you're Dragon Force if you collided with my attack at full power" Replied Laxus with provocative smirk on his face making the Fire Dragon Slayer glaring daggers at him comically

"What did you say sparky!? I still have a lot of energy to take you on!" replied back the Dragon Slayer as he stared to get closer to the Lighting Mage who followed the same method

"Bring it little fly, Theres nobody who can interrupt us this time" said the S-Class Mage with a comical evil grin on his face and stared to stare at Natsu who also gave a devilish grin and stared at Laxus

"Now I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu as he stared to lit up his arms with fire and Laxus also coated his arms with lighting, Like the Saiyans, The dragons slayers are also excited when someone who is equal or stronger challenge them to spar or a fight it makes their blood to succumb into fighting lovers

Suddenly all of the Dragon Slayers stopped what they were doing and stared to smell something weird and it was coming from where they 'destroyed' the Demonic Beings, All of the miasma was coming together to form a single entity, Natsu, Laxus and Cobra were all in shock at seeing the monster staring to form into a 20 feet-sized creature that had the similar traits as the other demonic beings, As he finally stopped his transformation he gave a massive roar that was felt in the entire battlefield creating wind gust and slightly moving all the Dragon Slayers from their spot

"Such Power! I don't think even Gildarts or the old man could stand up to this!" Said Laxus with a worried tone but none of less he powered up whatever he had of energy followed by Natsu and Cobra who did the same

"I never felt so much energy in a single entity.. He can make our powers look like children's" stated Cobra gritting his teeth, he didn't want to admit it but the creature was so strong that the Wizard Saints would have a tough time with it.

"Come on guys! Lets show this freak what the Dragon Slayers are truly capable off" Replied Natsu trying to give motivation to his fellow slayers, however he knew that the Demonic Being was now stronger than the three of them together but none of less he wouldn't back down from a fight or he wouldn't called himself a Fairy Tail Mage and Son Goku's Student!

The Three Dragon Slayers powered up their Dragon Force Power and gave a warrior yell as they dash at super-sonic speed towards the direction where the Demonic Being was waiting, The Monster from his right hand stared to shot multiple energy beams but the mages manage to dodge it and they were now in front of the Demonic Being, The Slayers charged their respective Dragon Fist to take him down but the Monster easily manage to block Laxus and Cobra's fist with utter ease, The Monster also notice that Natsu was aiming for his head but with his miasma he stared to form a third arm in the stomach area and blocked Natsu's arm with ease thus surprising him

"What the!?" Said the Fire Dragon Slayer with utter shock as he didn't expect that the monster could create different limbs around the body, Then out of nowhere the Three Dragon Slayers stared to yell in agony as the demonic being crushed their respective hands he blocked thus breaking every bone in that arm

(A/N: Similar to what Merged Zamasu did against Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super)

The Monster then gave Natsu a head butt that sends him flying away crashing into multiple trees and with his two normal hands he made Laxus and Cobra collide into a head butt, then he proceeds kick Laxus in the stomach making him cough blood and fly away in the same direction as the Fire Dragon Slayer, and then the Demonic Beings punches Cobra in the face thus also sending him flying towards the same direction

"Only... two punches.. and I'm feeling this weak?" murmured the Lighting Dragon Slayer as he laying on his stomach and dropped out of his Dragon Force but he barely was conscious

"Is.. he a God? or.. the devil itself...?" Said in the same fashion Cobra as he dropped out of his Dragon Force and was leaning on a broken tree he landed on with blood coming down his face and a broken arm, Then the monster was staring to walk slowly towards the Dragon Slayers but stopped his tracks to see Natsu walking slowly towards him, The Fire Mage has blood coming down his forehead and he was holding his broken right hand with his left and was struggling to keep his Dragon Force Mode, He stopped 10-meters away and from the monster and said

"Do you... really think that.. i will let you TOUCH THEM?!" yelled Natsu in anger but at the same time tired, Those punches he received from him really diminished his power drastically but he wasn't going to give in, Thus he stared to release what he had left of energy and focused it on a single point which is his left arm "Now I'm going to destroy even if it cost my life!"

"N.. Natsu.." replied Laxus as he lift his head up to see the Fire Mage aura covering his whole body and then the energy was going through his left hand and stared to a blue energy ball that Laxus recognized " _Is he planning to do the Kamehameha with a single hand?"_

 _"_ Ka... Me..." Natsu said in a low voice as his blue energy ball was slowly becoming stable and stared to grow bigger at the second, The Fire Dragon Slayer notice that the monster was also charging an energy beam from his mouth but the difference was that it stared to look like a miniature sun

"Ha... Me..." Then the energy ball Natsu was forming turn from blue into a Red fire color and flames were dancing around it and the monster attack had now the size of a meteor coming down the sky

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Yelled the Dragon Slayer as he release a massive Red fire looking Kamehameha towards the Demonic being who also released his sun-like energy ball, As both attacks collided it created a massive shockwave that was felt in the entire landscape they were on and a large-sized crater was create at the moment they collided, Natsu notice at the moment they were equal but then the Monster stared to put more energy thus pushing back the Kamehameha

"I... Cant... Lose..." Said Natsu to himself as he already put all of the power he had left in his body, he didn't want to die here when he had so many things to do in his life.. But then he suddenly remembered something that he was prohibited to do in his Dragon Force Mode

 _ **Flashback begins.. The two-weeks training between the Tower of Heaven incident and Magnolia Festival**_

 _"_ Do it one more time Natsu.." Replied Goku calmly as he was watching Natsu standing normally and then gave massive dragon yell that could be heard around the entire training field, The Saiyan God stared to see Natsu's fire aura covering his body, Red Dragon Scales were staring to form in different parts of his body and his hair became more spikier and the tips of his hair turn into a red fire color, Goku gave a smile and said "Now you can finally go Dragon Force at you're will.. however it takes some part of you're stamina so you need to be careful in when to used it but that problem could be solve by training more"

"Yosh! Now I'm more powerful than master itself in this form!" Replied Natsu happily as he was trying fast punches in the air and some kicks too, He was impressed by the power he gained, It wasn't easy to attain since it require the pain of loss to unlock it but now he could go at will "Hey Goku! i have a question"

"Shoot Natsu" replied back The Saiyan God with his arms crossed

"Do you think i can use Kaio-ken with my Dragon Force? I mean just imagine the power i could obtain! Dragon Force puts me above any S-Class Mage i know and even Master Makarov, Imagine with Kaio-Ken! i would beat Gildarts with no problems!" said the Dragon Slayer with excitement and comical stars on his eyes, He already has surpassed Gray with his Dragon Force and rubbing it with Kaio-Ken would make the ice princess more jealous

"No. You can't, not with the body that you have trained so far" Replied Goku seriously that made Natsu's star eyes crumbles and looked at him with a comical depressive look

"But why not?" Asked Natsu with curiosity as why he can combine both of them

"You're Dragon Force Transformation is already draining some part of you're stamina, With the Kaio-Ken amplified with you're Dragon Force can be suicidal since you're body is not ready to contain that much power, you would explode and die.. It took me years of training to even combine my Super Saiyan with Kaio-Ken" explained The Saiyan God with seriousness, He didn't want any of his students to put more power than they could since it could mess up their Ki or even the absorption of Ethernano to their bodies since thats how they live in this planet

"But what if theres a situation that i actually need it and to overpower for a few seconds?" Asked back the Dragon Slayer, He was actually eager to try the both powers together but after hearing Goku's Explanation he was kinda scare since his power would be off the roof and his body wouldn't contain it..

"Then its you're risk.. Even if you used it for a couple second, you would have drain all you're stamina and start using you're life energy which would shorten you're life-spam, It would leave you without using energy properly for a week, the Senzu Beans could heal you're body but not you're inside" Explained Goku as he remembered one time training with Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God Form he used Kaio-ken to overwhelm him and he ended up not using his Ki properly and reduce some of his life-spam but thanks to the Super Saiyan God unlocked he could now live for more than thousands of years in his prime and the same could be applied for Vegeta, They might not like it since they would see their sons dying first but in the positive side he could get stronger with his rival and overcome anything

"However you could train to perfect you're Dragon Force and don't have any stamina issues and then maybe have better chances to dominate Kaio-Ken with it" continued Goku with a smile attracting the interest of the Dragon Slayer, If he wanted to get stronger he needed to perfect his Dragon Force like the way he did with his Super Saiyan Form back when him and Gohan were training in the Room of Spirit and Time

"Thats awesome!" yelled Natsu happily as he jump high in the sky thanks to his excitement, Goku only smiled at this since it reminded him so much at how he was getting stronger by training, He was now staring to realize that Saiyans and Dragon Slayers are almost similar in that regard, Then he saw Natsu coming down from the sky and landing normally and said

"Don't get to excited Natsu, It will take a while to perfect you're Dragon Force, so why don't we get stared with our sparing match?" Replied the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face as he got into his turtle hermit battle position, this made Natsu gain his battle grin and powering up showing his dragon flames dancing around

"I'm all fired up Goku! get ready" Replied back the Dragon Slayer as he also got into his turtle hermit stance to spar with his close friend/master

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

"Goku... You told me that i couldn't used both powers at the same time since the consequence is not using my flames and power properly for a week and shortening my life..." monologue Natsu to himself as he was still keeping up with the beam struggle with the demonic being but was slowly losing ground

Meanwhile Laxus and Cobra who were still laying down heavenly injured could see that the Fire Dragon Slayer was losing ground as the seconds were passing, They were embracing the strong wind gust that was felt in the entire battlefield thus making it hard to see..

" _Natsu you brat... Don't die on us right now when we need you the most"_ thought the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he was watching the battle hoping that he doesn't die, He already have gained respect on his will to keep fighting until the last drop, after all this is over he would go back on his training to surpass him and Son Goku

" _Salamander... If you die ill grab you from the gates of hell so we can continue our fight!"_ said the Poison Dragon Slayer to himself, He view towards Natsu has change in this short amount of time, before he only considered him a pest and the enemy but now that he has fought him in equal grounds at his full power and fight together to defeat a mindless monster has gained a lot of respect towards him and wanting more to fight with him

Meanwhile back to the beam struggle Natsu was still in his thoughts thinking the worst, if he didn't survive everyone here would die and would reach to the other people he loved would die in the hands of this entity but sure as hell he wouldn't allow that in his watch!

"All those consequences that you told me... _**W**_ ** _ONT MATTER ANYMORE SINCE MY FRIENDS AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF I DONT DO IT! KAIO-KEN!_** " Yelled Natsu with all his might that his body stared to burn more than the usual, A sudden Red Aura stared to cover around Natsu's Flames that were already covering him, His muscle stared to become bigger to the point that were hurting him, The sheer presence of both auras created a medium-sized crater below but not only that, The one-hand Kamehameha also gain a massive power that it pushed back and overwhelm the Demonic Being as he was consumed by the Kamehameha

The Attack itself shook the entire battlefield to its core that it created cracks everywhere, as the Kamehameha continued to advance it collided to the nearest mountain thus consuming it in a Dome-like explosion that looked like a Super Nova, It was creating country-sized shockwaves around Fiore that could be felt

" _Impressive... He would have killed me with that attack.. but he had compassion towards me so he_ _didn't used Kaio-ken..."_ thought the Lightning mage with shock on his face, He would have never thought that Natsu would combine both Dragon Force and Kaio-Ken into a single attack.. It was dangerous to use but necessary to their survival

" _Natsu Dragneel... You're power is something to be admire off..."_ thought Cobra as he saw that the Dome explosion was dying down thus making the wind gust slow down... He could slightly the shadow of the Dragon Slayer but he was to tired and injured in what was going on and end up unconscious

As the smoke was dying down we could see Natsu Dragneel still in his Kaio-ken and Dragon Force but both of his arms were now broken completely, he was breathing heavy from all the power he output, He looked straight to see if the monster was completely destroyed... but for his utter shock he saw that the monster was alive but parts of his body were regenerating slowly and heavily injured..

"Damn It... even it all that power i couldn't defeat you.." Replied within breaths as Natsu dropped out of both forms into his base forms leaving him without power but somehow got the will power to be standing up, He saw that the monster stared to charged up another similar attack like the one before, Natsu just chuckle a bit thinking that this was the end of the road.. he will never obtain the title of S-Class, He would never challenge Gildarts, He would never be in Fairy Tail again specially with his team, but Lucy was another story, she was someone she held dear like Lisanna before she died. And he wouldn't be able to find Igneel.. " _Maybe... Just maybe I'll meet my biological parents in the other world and Lisanna.. i hope she understands why i died"_

Natsu was now just waiting for the attack to be launched to meet his death.. but suddenly out of nowhere an purple-like Ice Arrow impaled the Demonic being's head making the Fire Dragon Slayer get surprised by this but what got his attention was that the monster was yelling in agony like if it was hurting him..

"The only person who will fight and defeat Natsu.. its going to be me.." Replied someone Natsu knows since his childhood but it sounded more deeper and darker, Then his close friend Gray Fullbuster landed in front of him with seriousness

"G... Gray.. Its that.. You?" replied the Dragon Slayer in between breaths.. He notice that Gray was know stronger than before, hell he can admit that he was slightly stronger than him in his Dragon Force.. but what shocked him is the dark purple aura dancing around him and the black marks that were covering half of his body, The Ice Mage turn slightly to his back to see Natsu in which he notice his red dark eyes..

"Look at you... always exceeding yourself from you're limits. i don't know how you're still alive after pulling that off.. But thats none of my business I'm taking care of this beast" replied Gray coldly as he gave a dark smirk towards the Monster who got the Ice Arrow out of his head and stared to regenerate. before Natsu could reply back to Gray, he saw another person coming down from the sky and for his surprised it was one of the Nifheim Generals, The Ice Devil Queen, Weiss Schnee..

"So all Tyr's minions fused into a single entity to fight E.N.D and the other Dragon Slayers eh?" replied Weiss with a stoic face without looking at Gray who just 'hmph' back at the General

"Even if they are stronger than me in firepower my Devil Slayer Powers will be enough to obliterate him" said the Ice Devil Slayer back as he got into his turtle hermit stance "Can you heal Natsu and the others for me..?"

"What? now you think a Nifheim General like myself is going to follow the orders of a Ningen who has Devil Powers.. ?" said the Ice Devil Queen with somewhat of annoyance but at the same time in a playful manner that Gray catches it making him smirk "Don't worry ill heal you're friends but the next set of monster are for myself and if don't agree ill kill you simple as that."

"Hmph.. Suit yourself" said Gray as he dashes at hyper-sonic speed towards the Demonic Being who couldn't keep up with his speed, Before he could reach to the monster, he created Ur's sword but now infused with his Devil Slayer Energy, He stared to slash parts of the Demonic Being with ease, each time he slashes the demon he yelled in agony and miasma was coming out of his body, Then with pure strength infused with his Devil Slayer Energy he kicked up the monster into the sky impressing everyone except Weiss of how powerful he got..

"Say Goodbye! _**Ice Demon Rage!"**_ Yelled Gray as a powerful purple beam came out from his mouth and at a fast speed it consumed the Demonic Being who just yelled in pain as he was disintegrated making an explosion that made everyone cover themselves

Meanwhile in the side lines Natsu was watching how Gray defeated that monster easily making his teeth grit in jealousy but also worried in Gray's attitude with his new power, Where did he learn all those powers, How did he got strong in this short amount of time? Why was he acting like a evil douche, He had so many questions in his mind.. Then suddenly he felt some cold hands in his back and was suddenly healing his body.. before he could talk the Nifheim General beat him

"I know you have many questions E.N.D but you have to ask him himself about his new powers" responded the Nifheim General with a stoic voice as she was healing the Dragon Slayer in what she knew in healing abilities.. Blake and Yang were the experts in healing techniques but she learn some of her tricks

"Why are you here?! and especially why are you with Gray?! are you involved in this situation of the demonic beings?" asked the Dragon Slayer mad that he couldn't know what was going one, Then he felt that his arms and body were completely cure and felt a lot stronger than he was before battling Cobra but " _My energy reserves are still really damage so i can't use Dragon Slayer Magic and Ki.."_

"In a way yes, Me and the other Generals are haunting down these demonic beings that were created by Tyr The Underworld Warlord who's currently fighting Son Goku, Ruby and two more individuals, one of them is called Jellal" replied without hesitation Weiss as she saw Natsu's surprised expression of it, She got her hands away from him and stared to walk to where the other Dragon Slayers were

" _Jellal..?! He's fighting side by side with Goku and that General..? just how powerful is that enemy and why would Jellal help Goku when he wanted to kill us weeks ago"_ thought to himself as to why would this happen on their mission to capture Oracion Seis, Then with his sniffing he saw Gray walking towards him with his aura away but still in his Devil Slayer Form

"Gray... What the hell happened to you?! how did you got this strong?" Asked Natsu with annoyance on his tone that made Gray gain a small smirk on his face

"This power... This is the power that i inherited and has been awoken from my body..." Replied Gray with a cocky tone that made the Fire Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow "Like you're Dragon Force and Dragon Slayer Magic, This is the power of a Ice Devil Slayer, The same power as the Generals of Nifheim!"

"Devil... Slayer..." Muttered Natsu to himself as just listening to the name of Devil Slayer made his spin shiver and his heart go on faster beats for some unknown reason, Weiss saw Natsu's reactions and knew what was going on

" _From the Information that Yusuke-sama has gave us.. E.N.D hates and despise Devil Slayers since that could actually hurt him as same as Yusuke-sama since both are hybrids only E.N.D being artificial.."_ thought to herself the Nifheim General as she completed healing Laxus who stared to stand up slowly, His looked at his healed hand and his power took an increase since he was near dead like Natsu

"Thank you for healing me... but who are you?" thanked the Lightning mage towards the white haired general who just looked at him with a stoic face

"Just call me Weiss.." simply said the Ice Devil Queen as she was now healing Cobra from his injuries and was knocked out after the beam struggle between Natsu and the Demonic Being. Speaking about the Dragon Slayer

"Oi Natsu.. and Gray?" Replied Laxus in surprised as he see for the first time the Ice Mage since he left Fairy Tail and could tell that he was more powerful than before, he could even say that Gray could fight on par with his Dragon Force

"Laxus.. I wasn't expecting you to come here and help the flame brain" replied with a calm tone towards Laxus, meanwhile in the background he heard Natsu said 'I heard that popsicle' making him gain a small smirk

"I sensed a great amount of energy coming from this region so i decided to see what was going on.. Also you're power.. I would never imagine that you would get such a big power up in the lapse of a day" said Laxus as he crossed his arms and checked out Gray, he could see that half of his body was covered in pure black, his hair was spiked up in a similar fashion as his.. but his power was something that stand out the most " _He could rival me in my Dragon Force with the power I'm sensing... but its really dark"_

"Fullbuster" said Weiss out-loud as she gained the attention of everyone and looked at her as she was healing Cobra "Can you go back to you're base form?"

"Know that you mention it, i haven't tried yet" Replied Gray in a thinking tone and took a deep breath to decrease his power, suddenly his half-black skin was now coming back to his normal skin color, his hair spiked down to his original style, The only thing leaving him left was a strange purple symbol that covered half of his arm (A/N: Its the same one as he obtain after gaining Silver's Ice Devil Slayer in the Tartatos Arc)

"Damn popsicle, that demonic symbol you have in that arm will make you look like a freak to people" Replied Natsu in a mocking tone making the Ice Mage gain comical tick on his forehead, Then he walked towards the Dragon Slayer leaning towards him meanwhile Natsu followed the same suit

"Oh yeah?! At least i don't look like a damn lizard when i transform and burn all my surroundings!" shouted back Gray with a grin making Natsu get mad and said

"Don't insult my dragon scales you pervert! you want me to kick you're ass?!" yelled back the Dragon Slayer lifting his fist towards Gray who just smirked and also lifted his arm but the difference was that he was using Ice Magic

"You're Ki and Magic are unstable fire breather! you can't even lit up a proper fire thanks to you're reckless ass at using Kaio-ken with Dragon Force" explained the Ice Mage who just kept his smirk towards his rival who just 'tch' at this since he knew it was true but none of less he wasn't going to let Gray to win this discussion

Meanwhile in the sideline Laxus saw Cobra coming towards him, he could sense that he also got stronger after being healed up by Weiss, Now he understands why Dragon Slayers are always stronger than the regular mage..

"So Salamander won?" asked Cobra with curiosity, he knew that Natsu was now stronger than him when he overcame the monsters blast but he lost conscious when the Fire Dragon Slayer attack collided with the mountain

"Natsu did a great damage to the monster.. however Gray was the one who killed it" replied back the Lightning Mage pointing at the Devil Slayer who was still discussing with Natsu, Cobra raised an eyebrow thinking that it was a lie and stared to sense Gray's power and for his shock he could feel the massive power being suppressed but it was dark

" _Just what kind of mages these Fairy Tail people are?"_ Thought within himself the Poison Dragon Slayer with surprised

Meanwhile with the Nifheim General, she was inspecting the demonic symbol that Gray has in his arm, But what surprised her was that she saw it once when she was younger and before participating in the Civil War against the Demonic Gods of Nifheim

" _That Demonic Symbol... Only the Ice Devil King of Nifheim_ _possessed that kind of symbol however he died by sacrificing himself against 1 Million of Demonic Beings who had the same power as the paws of Tyr... could it be that he's the next successor to wield his power and throne?"_ Thought the Nifheim General at the fact that the Ice Devil King choose a Ningen as the successor to wield its power... It was really farfetched but anything could be possible, besides she was now the Ice Devil Queen so it was fitted that she needed a King to rule over that district of Nifheim.. She shook her thoughts off for now and walked towards Natsu and Gray who were about to punch each other, she reappeared in the middle of the fray thus stopping both punches with ease surprising both of them

" _So fast!.. i couldn't even notice that she appeared in front of us!"_ Said the Dragon Slayer within himself as he was surprised with the speed that she showed

" _Tch! even with the powers that i have obtain, i can't even catch her speed"_ thought the Ice Mage frustrated that even with the powers of the Devil Slayer he couldn't see her speed

"Alright thats enough of you're stupid rivalry, we have more important things to focus on" Replied Weiss gaining the attention of all the people that were around here "As you Dragon Slayers felt there was a huge surge of power that could have been felt in the continent"

"Thats one of the reason i came here, I felt a massive power level that made my body shiver and i wanted to investigate and i saw Natsu with the other Dragon Slayer fending off against the other freaks" replied Laxus with also seriousness, He still couldn't believe that in Earthland can be a lot of powerful people of that level

"I also felt that power surge... It was coming from Goku when he went to catch Jellal, however i was to concentrated with Cobra in our battle" said the Fire Mage crossing his arms

"I only can assume that Son Goku's power broke the seal of Nirvana when he transformed into his golden haired state thus unleashing a powerful entity called Tyr" explained Weiss, she wanted to leave the involvement of Nifheim and the existence of it out of the other Dragon Slayers but E.N.D and Fullbuster knew already

" _Golden Hair?"_ both of Lighting and Poison Dragon Slayers thought at the same time, they have never seem Goku with blonde hair before but she referred as a transformation, Laxus and Cobra thought that the Wizard Saint from Fairy Tail could be another Dragon Slayer with Dragon Force unlocked?

" _His Super Saiyan transformation was the caused of all of this?"_ said Natsu within himself, thinking that the transformation of the Super Saiyan can break the seal of an ancient demon from Nifheim was something he never heard of, however " _He can defeat Tyrants who are planet-buster level with that form so i can believe being the cause of it"_

" _I have to thank Goku by unlocking Nirvana, My attack breaking a little part of the seal meanwhile his transformation broke the seal of Nirvana allowing me to enter to my new abilities"_ smirked the Ice Mage in victory that Goku's mistake could lead into his awoken power

"Now that the demonic beings are out of the way, The big demon is being fought few miles away from here by Son Goku, My leader and a blue haired mage" added the Nifheim General and she could see the reaction of the four mages "If you guys want to go to ground zero then its you're risk, I'm not going to defend any of you"

"Are you kidding, Im definitely going there even if i can't use my powers for the moments, beside i can take care of myself" Replied Natsu with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles and neck

"I'm definitely going, Im still not satisfy with the amount of demons i have slayed, It would be great to have done some damage to their boss" added Gray as he shows his Demonic Symbol on his arm to the General who just shook her head

"If both of them are going then I'm going, I can't let them gain the advantage in power" followed Laxus as he also stretched his muscles to get ready in battle just in case

"Count me in as well" finished Cobra with a serious expression, The determination Weiss saw in all of their faces reminded her of the old days when they wouldn't back down of any battle

"Alright then.. follow my lead" simply said Weiss as she powered up to her dark blue aura and dashed off to the west, Laxus, Gray and Cobra activated their auras and also followed her trail of energy, meanwhile Natsu even if he couldn't activate his magic or ki, He still could run at a very fast speed thanks to the training he did with Goku and stared to run at super-sonic speed following the trail of the Mages

 _ **Scene Change... Bob's Vila... Fiore... Ishgar... Earthland.. Universe 6..**_

Yang entered to the room where Lucy and Angel were laying down with injuries followed by Mirajane, Cana, Juvia and Ur, Loke and Aries weren't with them anymore since their time on Earthland was up and needed to recover energy. All of the Mages were still stunned by the power of the Nifheim General who literally destroyed the Demonic Being with just sheer strength and single energy blast that left a giant crater outside of the Vila

" _And yet she looked unsatisfied by the challenge that the monster gave her... They weren't lying about being this powerful"_ thought the White haired barmaid as she was looking at Yang walking towards the two Celestial Spirit Mages and stared to inspect both of them

"So...? Do you think you can cure both of them Yang-san?" asked the Ice Mage with curiosity towards the Nifheim General who kept quiet and stared to check their pulse, after that she looked at the Fairy Tail Mages with a straight face making the girls nervous and said

"Yeah i can heal them with no problems, blondie has her muscle all swollen, lack of energy and moderate injuries and snow hair has third degree burns, lack of energy and non-fatal injuries" replied back Yang normally making the Mages have a comical sweat coming down their foreheads thanks to the nicknames the general gave to Lucy and Angel

" _Talk about being really care-free"_ said Cana to herself as she pulled out from her pocket a can of beer that luckily wasn't destroyed by the battle they had with the Demonic Beings

Then Yang put one hand on Lucy's chest and the other hand on Angel's chest, All the mages who were watching this slightly blush at the sight of just how the General was grabbing part of their breast with her hands, Yang stared to use her healing abilities to cure both Celestial Mages (A/N: Similar to Dende's), After a few seconds of silence Yang removed her hands from their chest and watched how both mages were staring to open their eyes slowly and the first one to talk was Lucy

"Where... am i?" asked the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail and she was staring to sit up slowly and rubbed her eyes to see Mirajane, Juvia, Cana and Ur all smiling and saw another individual with the same hair color with her arms crossed, this made Lucy raised her eyebrow "What are you guys doing here? and who is she?"

"Slow down Lucy-san, Juvia and the others came here to reinforce the Alliance against this entity we are fighting" said Juvia with a normal tone, This just made Lucy more confused as why was the reason to send reinforcement "And about her, she healed you from you're injuries"

"Thank you for healing me miss... eh What's you're name? said the Celestial mage with a respectful bow towards Yang who just rubbed her eyes since she was getting sleepier for not doing almost nothing

"Just call me Yang and no need for miss or san, i don't really like formalities" replied Yang waving at Lucy by not worrying about formalities, before Lucy could say something they stared to hear mumblings from the Oracion seis Celestial Mage, she stared to open her eyes slowly and wanted to stretch her arms but she couldn't since she has magic handcuffs restraining her power and movement

"What the... where am i" said Angel to herself and now her view was clear and could see a lot of the Fairy Tail mages, Lucy was next to her making her presence annoying but that other blonde-haired couldn't sense her energy but her presence something that she couldn't comprehend..

"You're in Vila and also about those magic handcuffs, we put it on you so you can't escape and used magic" explained Mira with a serious expression making the Oracion Seis Mage to just 'tch'

"So... Ill be taking my lead to ground zero where all the fighting is going on" replied Yang casually as she stared to walk away from the group, before the she could get to the door she felt a hand in her shoulder and it was none other than Mirajane who had a serious expression

"Take us with you we want to help" said the white haired mage with a serious tone, Yang turned around to see her and the others and stared to examine their power levels, from what she could see their magic source was at low-levels thanks to the fight they did against the demonic being early, only blondie and the other white haired ningen next to her were fully healed and magic source at 100%

"You're power right now its not even at full levels after that fight. you girls wouldn't even handle the presence of the fight" said Yang simply said as she was about to leave again but the white hair barmaid was still holding her shoulder, The Nifheim General was staring to get impacient at this but for some reason she was amused by their will of fighting

"We came for a specific mission and that is aiding the alliance and Son Goku-kun and the others are involved so its our responsibility to help them" stated Mirajane still keeping her serious expression

"You're an stubborn interesting one, i can see why Son Goku has a special interest on you, if i was you i would have made a movement before the other girls could get him" replied back the Nifheim General with a teasing smirk on her face making Mirajane to slightly blush at this statement but none of less trying to keep her cool, The others heard her comment making the ones who are interest in the Saiyan God 'tch' because they won't let any other girl to get him before they do.. oh they are so wrong at thinking this

"Do you girls agree with her statement" replied Yang towards the rest of the Fairy Tail mages

"Im with Mirajane, thats our specific mission and we will accomplish it no matter what" said the Card Mage first with seriousness, Yang just nodded at this and moved her sight to Juvia

"Juvia always doesn't back down from a mission specially at this scale so Juvia is in" replied the Water Mage with her blank expression but within her mind she said " _Juvia hopes to see Gray-sama again. Juvia is worried about his well being"_

"I have fought with a Demon single-handily few years ago, i can handle anything that someone puts in front of me even if its stronger than me" said Ur with a serious tone, she knew from Loke that the Nifheim general was too strong and if she said that the battle was going to 'knock them out by just the presence' she would handle it no matter how strong it is, specially for Goku.. Yang also nodded at this and then looked at Lucy

"I don't really know whats going on with these Demons and with Goku involved but since he's my teammate i'll help him with anything in my power" replied Lucy with a serious expression as she stood up with her bandages covering her private parts and some part of her clothes still intact from her battle with Angel "Wait where's my celestial keys?"

"I have them Lucy" replied Cana as she throw the Celestial Keys towards the blond haired mage and catch is it with no problems, The Nifheim General nodded at this and stared to look at the Oracion Seis Mage who just looked at her side but got bored of it

"I'll join in this battle because i don't want to be bored at just looking at it, if anyone is crossing my way they will die" simply said Angel, Yang smirked at her attitude and with her finger she shoot an energy blast thus destroying the magic cuffs, The Oracion Seis Mage stared to stretch her body and stood up from her bed, Lucy did the same thing also stretching her arms

"Well girls... this might be the hardest challenge you have ever done but what i have heard you girls are ready so.. Lets go!" said Yang with a normal expression as she went out first following by the Ningen Mages to the ground zero

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Wendy speeding through the forest to follow the Nifheim General, Blake. After her little battle with her she really wanted to know who she really was and why she spared her and now Blake left her because of this 'bigger enemy'

" _Blake-san... just what are you hiding..?"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer to herself as she put more energy and picked up her speed to follow her black aura trait. even if she couldn't sense it, her smell was directing her..

Meanwhile a mile back from the Sky Dragon Slayer, Happy and Carla were carrying Erza and Kagura who were on the mission to catch Wendy on where she went. The Red head mage looked at the mermaid heel mage who was fully concentrate on finding Wendy but there was something bothering her

" _Kagura-san... I'll find out why you have so much look of hate towards me, i can sense it"_ Thought the re-quip mage, At the moment she saw her, Erza could sense the hate, sadness and revenge towards her, she didn't know why was the reason but she will find out..

" _First of all is to find where Wendy-san went to follow that General... but now that i have seen Erza Scarlet aka the Fairy Queen, i can finally get answers from her about why Simon died and about Jellal background and where he is since Son Goku never told me his whereabouts..."_ said Kagura within herself, these last two days she has learn a lot after she meet Son Goku, demonic beings coming from the underworld, Fiore itself being in jeopardy and personal problems with Jellal and the death of his brother Simon.. It was a lot to take in but none of less she will endure it

 _ **Scene Change... Ground Zero.**_

Goku in Super Saiyan form was looking at the Underworld Warlord Tyr who was regenerating from the last attack he received from Ruby Rose and himself ,The Warlord stared to increased the process of regenerating himself with no problems, After he was fully regenerate he stared to release his full potential of energy but Ruby and Goku weren't surprised by it..

 _ **"This is my full power Ningens! I hope you guys don't die by my full power presence"**_ said Tyr as he looked to Ultear and Jellal that were sweating slightly at his presence but none of less they wouldn't back up from this..

" _Such power..."_ thought both mages at the same time with sweat coming down their face, even with the power they received from the Saiyan they could still feel his powerful presence

"Ruby-san please let me battle him by myself, he seems to have a grudge against me so ill give him what he wish" Said the Saiyan God with a serious expression towards the Nifheim General who powered down to her base form, puts her scythe away and crossed her arms

"Its all up to you now Son Goku... if you die, it's not going to be my problem.." replied back Ruby without worrying about the Saiyan since he could take care of himself with no problems " _This could also be a way to see his full extend of his powers in that Transformation.. even if in my Etherious Form i surpassed him in firepower but i can't let myself get cocky since he could be hiding more"_

"Goku are you sure you can do this all by yourself?" asked Jellal with some concern on his voice towards the Saiyan

"He's right Son-kun! I know you're powerful but don't you think it will be better if we fight all together?" asked the Time-arc mage with also a worried tone towards her lover, Goku just smirked at these statements surprising both of the mages and he said

"Don't worry.. even at his full power he can't beat me and neither Ruby-san so ill be alright by myself" replied back Goku with confidence on his voice, Hell he could this and win this battle in his Base Form but he didn't want to show everyone that he has more power than he lets on, besides he could control his power level perfectly in his Super Saiyan Form, from getting hurt by a little rock to the point he can destroy Solar Systems or beyond... however that regeneration ability will be a pain to deal with since its a the level of Majin Buu, even a planet-buster Kamehameha won't destroy him..

" ** _You're arrogance of battling me on a one-on-one battle will be you're downfall"_** said the Warlord with a smirk on his face as he got into his battle stance, however Goku let his hands get loose into a relaxing state making everyone who was watching raised their eyebrows in curiosity, however Tyr didn't cared and dashed towards the Saiyan who smirked at this, Before the Warlord could make contact with Goku he disappeared at light-speed and gives Tyr a powerful kick in the back of his neck thus sending him flying into multiple trees

" _Incredible! he let all his guard down but for some reason he manages to counter-attack Tyr with such force!"_ thought the Nifheim General in shock since this is the first time witnessing this type of tactic

" _Whis-san was right! if i don't think before attacking my body will attack naturally, to bad i haven't mastered yet.. not even Beerus-sama has completely dominate this_ tactic" thought the Saiyan God with a smile on his face as he teleport in front for the Underworld Warlord and gives a shattering punch in his stomach thus stopping him from going too far from the battlefield, The punch itself made Tyr to cough saliva from his mouth

"Whats wrong? I thought you would put up a better challenge at full power! i think Ruby-san would do a better job than you" replied Goku cockily as he wanted to see and fight Tyr at his fullest extend of his power so he needed to act somewhat like Vegeta to get that out of him and it was working for sure

" _ **Don't get cocky you filthy Ningen!"**_ yelled in anger the Warlord as he tries to punch the Saiyan God with such force that it could have destroyed multiple cities but Goku manages to stop it with ease and gives a round house kick to the face that sends him back to the battlefield

" _He's dominating the battle with no problems! just how in depth his power goes to?"_ thought the Blue Haired Mage in surprised and wondered how Goku can be this strong

" _Son-kun... I'm happy that you're not hurt and completely dominating him but at the same time I'm still worry about you're well being"_ thought Ultear with a worried face, maybe this feeling was how much she loved him and doesn't want to lose him...

" _ **How dare you! to make a mockery of someone like myself! The Warlord of Nifheim!"**_ yelled in anger the Warlord as he saw Goku reappearing via Shunka Ido with a serious face, This only made Tyr more angrier and with his sword he dashed towards the Saiyan who just stopped the incoming attack with his finger, the collision created a shockwave that shook the entire battlefield thus pushing back the people who were witnessing it.. " _ **Just what the hell are you?! you're not a simple ningen!"**_

 _"_ I already told you Tyr I'm only a Saiyan who loves challenges" simply said Goku still with a smirk on his face, he could defeat him at whatever time he wants in Super Saiyan but he wanted to enjoy the Challenge...

" _ **Then if you're only a battle lover..."**_ replied Tyr with a serious expression as he stared to look at the others who were watching the battle, he looked at Ruby Rose and Jellal and he thought that attacking them by surprised it wouldn't get the best of Goku, however when his eyes landed on Ultear he could tell that there was chemistry between them thus smirking " _ **I guess you wouldn't care about you're** **girlfriend!"**_

Goku got a shocked face at hearing this and at the next second he turned his head up to see Ultear being stabbed by the Warlord sword in her stomach, even with Goku's energy within her she could feel the extreme pain in her stomach, Everyone including Ruby and Goku were utterly shock by the cowardly move from the Warlord, The Time Arc mage cough blood and it landed on Goku's shocked face who was just trembling... The Warlord got his sword out of Ultear's body and stared to fall to the ground but she was caught by the Saiyan God via Shunka Ido

" _That bastard... he used one of the Ningens to catch him_ _off guard"_ thought the Nifheim general as she stares at Tyr with a hateful face

"Ul-chan..." said the Saiyan God in a shocked low voice towards his lover as he puts her down on the floor, he hasn't felt this pain since Chi-chi died and it was making him angrier..

"Son... kun..." replied back the Time Arc Mage in between words as she falls unconscious, Goku only stared at the body in utter shock for a few seconds and then his power stared to rise to unimaginable levels, His Super Saiyan aura reappeared around his body thus breaking the ground beneath him, and he gave a mighty yell that it was comparable to an Oozaru thus creating country-sized to continental shockwaves and pushing back everyone except Ultear who he still he was holding dearly

(A/N: This scene was inspired from where Videl got tortured in the World Martial Arts Tournament and Gohan became Super Saiyan from anger but on a bigger scale)

" _I knew he was holding back more power but not this much!"_ thought to herself Ruby as she saw Goku's power continuing to rise, With her view she saw how Goku's haired got more spiked up than before and his aura was now surrounded by lighting

" _Goku!"_ said Jellal within himself as he was trying to not get blown away from the mere gust winds the Saiyan God was producing

 _ **Scene Change... Valhala Realm... Universe 6..**_

"His power level... its increasing to unreachable levels that Ningens haven't reached" said Skuld in surprised as the other Goddesses and Nifheim Kings were looking at how Goku was increasing his level of power that were comparable to the Gods..

" _We knew that he wasn't an ordinary mortal but... we would never thought that he had this type of power"_ Thought Yusuke gritting his teeth, if it wasn't for that stunt that Tyr pulled towards that women Goku holds dear he wouldn't released this much power that could be felt everywhere.. " _However with that Power Level hes releasing he could actually battle me in my Etherious Form.. it would be interesting to fight him soon"_

" _Despite being only a ningen.. you have taken my interest with that power"_ said Urd within herself as she smirked at the power that the Saiyan God was producing, it made things more interesting in this universe..

 _ **Scene Change... Few kilometers from ground zero..**_

Weiss, Gray and the other Dragon Slayers were dashing to the location where Goku and Ruby were fighting with the main boss, however out of nowhere they felt a powerful wind gust that pushed them backed but instantly got into their stance..

"This power I'm sensing... It's Son Goku!" said Weiss with a surprised face, she was heard by the others and they were shocked by it specially Natsu and Gray

" _Does his power has no end?!"_ thought the Ice Devil Mage with a surprised tone and covering himself from the wind gust

" _Incredible... I never sensed something huge from him.."_ said the Dragon Slayer to himself as he was shocked from the sudden power jump Goku got but it scared him to what he's capable off

Meanwhile in the other ends of the landscape, Yang with her group were thinking the same thing about this surge of power, Blake despite having always a stoic face she was surprised with this anger in the air, Wendy who was following the Nifheim General also could felt the inmense power being produced, Erza and Kagura could feel the heavy air and the trembling as they were getting closer to their destiny.. luckily Happy and Carla could keep flying through the massive winds gust that Goku was producing

" _Just what the hell is going on in that battlefield?! I just hope Goku is okay"_ said Erza within herself as she really wanted to know what was going on with the Saiyan God and she also wanted to see Jellal and interrogate him

"Goku-san..." murmured Kagura as she was worried about Goku but at the same time curious of his sudden power jump

 _ **Scene Change,, Ground Zero**_

Goku stopped his anger yelling thus giving an end to the trembling around the nation. Tyr was now shocked to the core that Son Goku's power was now in another level he wouldn't imagine it would exist in a mortal body.. he also saw some slightly changes in his physical body, his muscle mass got slightly bigger, his hair was now more spikier and his golden aura was darker and lighting was dancing around it... Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 Form

" _Ul-chan is still alive so i can cure her..."_ said Goku within himself as he knees down and closed his eyes to cure his lover.. After a few seconds the giant cut in her stomach closed and stared to open her eyes slowly

"Son-kun...?" Ultear said as she was staring to stand up slowly, her view stared to got clear as she could witness Goku's new form "What happened to you?"

"Its going to be alright Ul-chan.. just take a break" replied back Goku with a smile on his face making the Time Arc Mage also smile and sat down on the ground, Then Goku teleported in front of the Warlord who was slightly scared of his new power...

"At this level i can eliminate you with no problems at a molecular-level, i can even do this in my base form to be honest.. However i want you to feel suffering and outclassed after that stunt you pulled" simply said Goku with a serious and yet scary tone that sends chills down Tyr's spine that it made him grit his teeth in anger

" _ **Just because you got a higher power jump doesnt mean youre superior Ningen!"**_ yelled the Warlord as he grabbed his sword and stared to attack Goku at a speed beyond hyper-sonic that only Ruby could follow, however with the power of Super Saiyan 2 Goku was blocking all his attacks with one finger and utter ease, each attack it collided it stared to levitate the ground beneath them

" _Not only his power increased! his speed and reflections are in a another level!"_ thought the Nifheim to herself as she was seeing how Goku was handling it with no problems, she could even say that her Etherious Form could have trouble fighting the Saiyan in that level

" _Such a way to control all that power.. never seen something like that in my life"_ said Jellal to himself, no one in Earthland has that much power within someone except Goku and the way he was controlling it was at a mastery level, even with the power he recieved from him he still is no match for the Saiyan God

" _Son-kun..be careful.."_ thought Ultear with a worried face as she was looking at the battle despite struggling keeping up with the speed they were displaying

"Come on Tyr, the same tricks wont work on me specially with my speed!" stated Goku with a serious but bored expression as he was blocking all his attacks with one finger, He got bored at repeating the same thing and punches the Warlord in the stomach so hard that everyone could see the punch almost going through his body

The Warlord cough a black substance from his mouth from that powerful punch, not even the Nifheim Generals could have done this much damage in his body, He took a few steps back dropping out from his demonic aura and looked at Goku with rage eyes, then out of nowhere the Super Saiyan 2 gave a uppercut in the face pushing back the Warlord for a few meters and landing down on his back

" _ **How... HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? HE ONLY GAVE ME TWO PUNCHES!"**_ thought Tyr as he stared to stand up slowly and watched Goku walking towards him, His dark golden with lighting surrounding it made him more godly than before

"Give up. At this point theres no way you can beat me" said Goku as he dropped out his aura but didn't go out of his Super Saiyan 2 since he already mastered this form at the same degree he did with Super Saiyan so he wasnt losing any stamina or energy

"Goku! I think its time you let me seal him, hes done for" said Ruby outloud as she wanted to finish this before anything bad goes on, Before Goku could replied the Nifheim General sensed Blake appearing next to her but she wasnt surprised by it "So.. it seems that all his paws were eliminated?"

"Yeah.. however it had some trouble keeping one of Son Goku's friends away from me" Replied back the Shadow Empress from Nifheim with a sighed as she turned her head around to see Wendy stopping her tracks behind them and took some deep breaths as she was catching her breath.. then Weiss appeared at a teleportation speed next to Blake and finally Yang appeared next to Weiss

"So you also defeted all the spaws?" asked the leader with a normal expression as she recieved nods from both of them, Ruby then sighed at this and asked "And from the power levels im sensing it seems that you both couldnt keep the humans related to Son Goku out of this way?" Weiss with a stoic expression and Yang with a grin nodded also at this question making Ruby shake her head, before she could of speak the Sky Dragon Slayer beat her into it

"Blake-san i finally found... Is that Goku-san?" Said the Sky Dragon Slayer in shock as she sees Goku standing in front of an individual that almost looked like a Demonic Being, however her surprised was from the Golden spiky hair the Wizard Saint had and the power from it, then she looked up to see Jellal floating a few meters away from her "Jellal-san..?"

"Wendy! we finally found you!" the Sky Dragon Slayer looked around to see where the voice was coming from and it was from Erza who was landing with Kagura and the exceeds next to her, however their attention was taken away by seeing Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 Form "Goku?! why is he transformed?"

" _So thats how Goku-san looks when the generals said Golden haired.. and it seems Scarlet knows about this transformation"_ said the Mermaid Heel Mage to herself as she was surprised of Goku's transformation but also curious. Erza stared to looked around her surroundings and she could see Blake floating with another individual and at the far left she could see a woman standing and a slash in her clothes within the stomach area

" _She looks awfully like one of the Councilwomen that was_ _next to Siegrain.."_ Thought the red haired as she looked up to the same spot she was and saw the unexpected.. "Jellal?!" Unfortunaly, Kagura heard her and looked up to the sky where Erza was looking and her eyes went widen but angrily..

"Jellal Fernandez... I finally found you" stated Kagura lowly but with hate as she was gripping her sword, however the Demonic monster was the main priority so she didnt made any move

"Thats Goku? he looks like a hooligan with that spiky golden hair" said Carla causally as she was now next to Wendy "And you miss dont leave us like that!"

"Sorry Carla... i really wanted to follow Blake-san" replied Wendy with a embarrising blush in her face but her white cat just waived at her meaning 'Its alright'

"Aye! with that powerful transformation he's the strongest in Earthland!" said Happy with a cheerful expression reasuring that everything was going to be alright

"Hey that hurt me little buddy" The blue cat turned around to see where that recognizable voice came from and it was none other than Natsu who was accompanied with Gray and surprisinly Laxus and one of the Oracion Seis Mage and stopped next to them but none of less he ignored those people and jumped into his 'father' "Natsu!"

"Whats up buddy! it seems that you missed me" replied back Natsu as he puts the exceed on his head where he lays down confortably and looks at the direction where Goku was looking at the warlord "Goku..."

"So that monster pushed Goku to his ultimate transformation? that demonic being sure has higher power level than the others" said Gray to himself as he was also looking at the events that were unfolding

"I'm glad that you are okay but... why is Laxus and one of the Oracion Seis Mage with you?" asked the Red Haired Mage as she pointed at both Second Generation Dragon Slayers who were in the back with their arms crossed focusing on the battle

"Its a long story but i can tell you that the monsters were the caused of it" answered the Fire Dragon Slayer with a normal expression, Erza wanted her questions answered now but knowing the situation they were in right now it would be better to know later, First it would be Goku, then Jellal.

"Everyone!" The whole group turned around to see Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Ur and surprisinly Angel one of the Oracion Seis Mage running towards them, Gray suddenly heard something that he didnt want to deal at this moment and it was the Water Mage who ran towards him and gave the Ice Mage a crushing hug

"Gray-sama! Juvia is glad that you're alright!" said Juvia with a worried tone towards his beloved Ice Mage who was embarrising at this kind of antics, but he knew deep inside his heart he was alright with this but not in public

"Can you get off from me?! we are in the battlefield!" yelled back the Ice Mage towards the Water Mage who obeyed but didnt get away from his side making him shake his head " _At least she hasnt seen my devil mark in my arm.."_

"Lucy!" replied back Natsu with a smile on his face knowing that her friend was alright but he was also surprised to see the other mages from Fairy Tail here with her "What are you guys doing here?"

"Master Makarov sends us here to aid all of you on youre stuggle against these demonic beings" Answered Cana towards the fire mage who just nodded at this thanking them to come

"So this whole thing could be sensed all the way from Fairy Tail? I wouldnt be surprised that the Magic Council could have sensed this or even the whole country felt that presence" stated Erza with a thinking tone and then looks back at the group "Where's Lyon, Shelia, Jura-san and the blue pegasus mages?"

"From what Loke told us before he left, It seems that they went to look from Jura-san to help them against Hoteye but we havent heard anything from them yet" answered now Mirajane with a serious expression, Ur stared to look around the battlefield to see what has been happening and for her surprised she saw her daughter who also spotted her " _Ultear?! what is she doing here?!"_

" _Mother... This could be a trouble for me since im a wanted person for the council but it seems that the Fairy Tail Mages havent been updated with the news.."_ thought the Time Arc Mage within herself " _However Jellal is another story..."_

" _Erza..."_ said the Blue haired mage within himself as he saw his childhood friend standing with the rest of the group.. He stared to see some flashbacks of him with her at the Tower of the Heaven making his head staring to hurt more and stared to descend to the ground to deal with his mental pain " _Why... just thinking about it makes my head hurt?"_

"So wheres Goku?" asked Lucy normally as Natsu pointed to the battle where he was standing in front of the Warlord who was still looking at him with rage "To believed that he was pushed to transform"

" _So thats the 'Super Saiyan' that the Nifheim Generals were talking about... I have to admit his power is in another level that we cant comprehend"_ thought the white haired barmaid as she holds her hand tightly sending her prayers to his lover, the rest of the group could say the same, some of them like Laxus, Cobra, Angel and Gray were quiet but were wishing the best for the Saiyan to beat him, meanwhile the rest were focusing who would make the next move

Meanwhile back to the main battle Goku sensed all the individuals that appeared in the battlefield, he was glad that they were okay or came for aid but this was a dangerous site to be in

" _Dont they understand that they are in danger within this area?! Tyr could be planning anything since hes desperate"_ thought the Super Saiyan 2 Goku as he slightly turned around to see all his friends who were looking at him, and now his Super Saiyan Form was no longer a secret to keep

" _ **You let youre guard down!"**_ yelled the Warlord with a maniac smale as he tries to slash Goku but the Saiyan catches with ease and breaks the sword with his pure strenght surprising everyone even the Nifheim Generals

"Now i kinda feel sorry for you.. being overpowered by someone whos not a demon but a 'miserable ningen'" said Goku with a smirk on his face as he throws to the side of the battle field the broken sword

"So Awesome..." stated Cana outloud as she was taken away by the badassery Goku was showing "Not only hes a badass with that golden hair but a hunk too!"

"Cana!" yelled in annoyance Erza, Mira and Ur towards the card mage who just ignored them and kept looking at Goku

" ** _NO... NO... NO! I'M AM FEARED THROUGH THE REALM OF NIFHEIM AND I CANT LET A NINGEN GET AWAY FROM THIS EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY MYSELF!"_** yelled outloud Tyr as he stared to power up instantly creating a crater below him and wind gust, however Goku and the Generals notice that all his Demonic Energy stared to building up in his body thus expanding it.. the rest of the mountains stared to crumble down by the mere wind gust and the ground was levitating

"What is he trying to do!?" said the Fire Dragon Slayer as he was covering himself from the massive wind gust the Warlord was producing

"I dont know but im sensing alot of energy being built on his body!" responded back the Ice Mage who was covering himself with one arm and grabbing Juvia's waist with the other so she cant not fly away

"Ruby... He just lost his mind! Hes trying to destroy the entire planet with self destructing!" said Yang outloud with a serious expression, this was heard by everyone who was around surprising them in utter shock except Goku who kept a serious expression as he saw the monster expading more

" _So thats his final move... He's doing the same thing Cell did when he was loosing against Gohan"_ thought Goku to himself as he stared at the creature who was now at the size when Cell was in the countdown of self-destructing.. " _This time i can survive it but i have to find a planet where i can teleported"_

"No way... so this means that we failed and Earthland is going into oblivion?" asked to herself Wendy as tears were coming down her face and wiped them out

"There has to be a way to prevent this!" yelled Natsu in anger as he was also looking at the expanding demon who was now a self-destruction bomb, Gray, Laxus and Cobra had also serious expression at this but felt hopeless at seeing there was no other way, and the girls were also in utter shock that this could be their last stance to protect this world

"That bastard.. we have to used the Nirvana Seal right away" said Ruby in anger as she recieved nods from her fellow generals as they dashed towards Goku and the Warlord

" _ **OH OH SLOW DOWN GENERALS! ONE SINGLE MOVE OR ATTACK AGAINST ME AND THIS PLANET GOES BOOM! YOU MIGHT SURVIVE WITH SON GOKU BUT I BET THE NINGENS WONT"**_ said the Warlord as he laughed more and expanded himself to the point that it looked that its about to explode " _ **30 SECONDS BEFORE I EXPLODE HA HA HA"**_

"Damn it!" gritted her teeth Yang as she wanted to punch him but she didnt want the planet to explode and neither the Generals

"It's over... the demon won and we lost" said Jellal to himself as he powered down and just looked down to the floor, he would have never expected that something at this scale could happen

" _It's this is how are we going to die?! Damn it to all!"_ thought Kagura to herself as she was also nervous but gritting her teeth in anger in how hopeless she felt in this situation " _I'm sorry Simon... i couldnt accomplish the promise i made.. I'll see you in heaven"_

" _Never have felt so much fear inside me... however atleast we all going to be together in the other world.. maybe i could talk with Jellal after this happens"_ thoguht the S-class requip mage with her head looking down..

" _Lisanna... i might be able to see you again.."_ said Mirajane to herself as tears were coming down her face and wiped them out

" _I couldnt even tell my father that i was worth it to be his daughter.. now i have lost that chance"_ thought Cana to herself as she was gritting her teeth and tears were coming down

"Happy... It was nice have you as my partner" said Natsu as he grabs Happy and hugs him tightly reasurring that he wont let him go from anything in the world, he could tell that happy was crying at this making him mad that he couldnt do anything at this

"I'm sorry if i was hard with you Wendy.." stated Carla as she hugs the Sky Dragon Slayer who huged her back with alot of force "It's alright Carla... it was my fault that i acted like that towards you.. _I'm sorry Midnight, i couldnt accomplish my promise.."_

" _tou-san.. I just wish i could have acted more nicer towards you"_ said Lucy to herself as she was also dropping tears from her face but wiped them out quickly " _At least we are going to die together even if we cant prevent it"_

"Gray-sama... is Juvia going to be with you in the After life?" asked the Water Mage with fear on her tone, Gray now didnt mind that she was hugging the hell out of them since they were going to die after the explosion of Earthland "I hope so Juvia... I hope so"

" _If i havent given grandpa a hard time... we would have been together as a family in this situation"_ thought the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he looked down to the floor

" _Yukino... even if i cant see you in Earthland, ill defenitely see you in the afterlife"_ said Angel or also known as her real name Sorano to herself and just looked down on the floor

" _Damn it, i would rather be in jail than spend all my time in Hell... if i had the chance to redeem myself i would take it"_ thought the Poison Dragon Slayer to himself as he clenched his fist at this hopeless situation

"Ultear.." said to herself Ur as she stared to walk where Ultear was standing, despite all the wind gust she manages to get to her and hugged her tightly in which she didnt mind "Even if you have done bad mistakes in youre life, im still proud of you for accepting me as youre mother"

"I love you mother... It was a great decision to not reject you.." replied back the Time Arc Mage as she also hugged her mother with the same force

" _ **HA HA HA! 15 SECONDS MORE AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"**_ said the Warlord as he was expanding more and his energy stared to cover the entire planet and everyone could see it, From the Alvarez Kingdom to the deepest of Earthland where a certain Dragon Slayer was looking at these events " _ **I GUESS YOU COULD CALL THIS A TIE.."**_

"Not in my sight!" replied back the Saiyan God gathering the attention of all the expectators who gave up, He teleports in front of him extending his hands to the point he made contact with the Warlord "As long as im in this planet and the life's of my friends are in danger, i will protect them with my power!"

"Goku! what are you trying to do?" asked Ruby with somewhat a worried tone towards the Saiyan as she was trying to find out what was his plan

"You'll see.." replied back Goku with a smile as he was ready to teleport but he was interrupted by one of his students

"Goku! If youre planning to take him away to tank the explosion by yourself then i wont let you sacrifice yourself!" yelled Natsu as he was mad that he could loose his mentor/friend forever with that explosion, everybody was shocked by the tactic that Goku wanted to pull

"Please Goku you dont have to do this! youre already save my life few weeks ago and its unfair that you do it again!" said Erza outloud towards the Saiyan God who spotted a few tears coming down her face

"She's right Goku! you have done enough for us! We fight as a group and we go down as a group!" followed Gray as he looked at his mentor/friend with a serious expression

"Please Goku litsen to them! you suffered enough in you're past and the Legendary Super Saiyan cant die like this!" finished Lucy outloud as she was frustrated that she cant help in this situation and she didn't notice that she let out some confidential information from Goku

"Guys.. I wont die this easily when i still have to achieved my promise of that ' _special_ ' someone" smiled the Super Saiyan 2 Goku as he smiled towards his Team that he has trained personally and was glad that everyone loved him, it made him strive to get stronger and less selfish.. "I'll see you guys in a bit" Then after that he teleported with the Mosnter outside of this Planet shocking everyone

"Son-kun/Goku-san/Goku-kun/Goku!" yelled everyone except Cobra and Sorano as they saw that there were no more traces of their favorite Saiyan

"Where did he go?!" said Ruby to herself as she used her sensing abilitites around the planet to feel his presence, Then out of nowhere a giant multi-planetary light explosion eclipsed part of the Solar System making everyone to cover themselves from it, The Planets near the explosion were shaken to the core for a good couple of seconds.. after that the light stared to died down and showed the night sky making everyone looked up in the sky

"Was that Son-kun...?" asked Ultear as she was trembling at thinking that the worst happened to him

"NO!" yelled Natsu as he punches the floor leaving cracks on it "Why the fuck did you have to do this! It's not fair that we cant do anything to help him!"

The Nifheim Generals were quiet at the view at seeing Son Goku's friends frustrated, crying quietly like their 'special friends' and angry, they were about to say something when suddenly someone speak up via telephatically

" _Girls! It's me!"_ this voice made the Generals surprised since it was none other than Yusuke, The King of Nifheim " _Yusuke-sama!"_

" _I have been watching the whole events with the Goddesses thanks for you guys letting lose.."_ said the King with a annoyed tone that made the Generals sweat nerviously and Ruby said " _I'm sorry my heighness! i hope you dont get in much trouble by us"_

" _It's alright, however this is not the reason i came to talk, Son Goku is pretty alive surprisinly"_ This shocked to the core the girls that no Ningen has survive a planetary explosion or even space in general without something special " _The idiot took Tyr self destructing body to Mars thus destroying the planet and making the Goddesses mad and they want his presence here right now in Valhalla"_

" _But Yusuke-sama! what about his friends, should we let them know that he's alive"_ asked Yang towards the Nifheim King

" _Yeah tell his friends that he's alive, just dont tell him that he went to Valhalla! they already know enough about the realities of this Universe.."_ finished Yusuke with a serious tone that made the Generals nod at this

"Alright here's the plan.. Me and Yang are going to get Goku meanwhile Blake and Weiss stayed in Earthland to inform them about his life status alright?" explained Ruby towards her group who nodded at her, The sisters duo powered up and dashed off to space where Goku was still hanging out leaving Weiss and Blake in charged, this attract the attention of everyone who was there

"Blake-san... what happened to the other two people that were with you?" asked Wendy towards the General in a timid sad voice and Blake could notice that she has been crying over the 'death' of Goku

"No need for the mourning ningens.. You're beloved friend Son Goku is alive and thats why my other mates went to get him" stated Blake with a normal expression towards everyone, this made the Fairy Tail Mages specially Team Natsu gain happy smiles since they could tell she wasnt lying

"Do you know if he's coming back here" asked Erza in hope to see her beloved Saiyan, punch him in the face for that stunt and kiss him because she doesnt want to lose him, the same could be say for every girl who has affection for Goku

"That i cant tell you.. He needs to attent to important affairs before coming back.." replied back Weiss with her typical stoic expression making eveyone impacient and wanting the Saiyan to comeback asap

 _ **Scene Change... Somewhere in the destroyed Mars... Universe 6**_

In the rubbles and city-sized rocks from Mars we could see a Goku with his eyes close checking around the whole space area to sense if there was even a molecular sparkle of energy from Tyr since he didnt want a Cell to be repeated, Thanks to his life-time training and God essence unlocked he could be in space for a couple hours and with his Super Saiyan God Form he can breath in space so he didnt worry about the vacuum of the universe..

"I can't sense anything from him anymore.. Its all over now" said Goku to himself as he reverted back to his Base Form and notice that his upper gi was completely destroyed thus leaving him shirtless and exposing his muscle "The bad thing is that was my last Gi that i had, well I'll ask mira-chan if she can make me a Gi"

Before he could teleport he sensed two individuals coming to his way and it was none other than Ruby and Yang, the Nifheim Generals..

"Son Goku... you never stopped from surprising me, you did something i couldnt have think about" said the leader of the Nifheim Generals truthfully towards Goku who smiled back at her from the compliment

"Yeah.. beside that, I gotta say! you look good shirtless exposing all those abs" stated Yang with a teasing tone that made Goku gain a slightly blush on his face since he has heard this from many woman and already knew what they refferd from that statement

"Come on Yang.. leave him alone he already have enough for today" replied Ruby chuckling and then looks at Goku with a serious expression "Son Goku we knew that you could have teleported back to Earthland but we need you to come with us"

"Where?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity

"To meet the Nifheim Kings and the Valhalla Goddesses" followed Yang with a serious expression making Goku also look with a serious expression

" _So i get to meet the Kaioshins of this Universe.. maybe i can get some good knowledge about this Universe.. but I'm curious about these Nifheim Kings, i never heard of them before back in my Universe"_ thought the Saiyan God deeply to himself and they looked back at the Generals "Alright, ill accept go meet with the Goddesses"

"I knew you would say that" said Ruby with a smirk and with her powers she opens a portal where it lead towards the Valhalla Realm "Now go in Son Goku, To the world of the gods" at this the Saiyan God entered to the portal followed by Ruby and Yang thus closing the portal

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Uff that was the longest chapter i ever wrote and it took me 2 months to even plan this out and trying to keep all the characters consistent, The ending was something that i planned for a while since it was unique in a crossover between these two series and i wanted to see the aftermath about it**

 **Yes! in this story Goku can survive in space and handle multi-planetary or beyond explosions thanks to all his training he has done in his life. Before you guys come asked me about Super Saiyan 2 and why i used it, its because it was a way to prove Goku's superiority against Tyr and also that he hurt Ultear making him loose his shit, like Goku stated he could of have beat him in Base Form but he didnt want to attract more attention about his power since he thinks he will be labeled as a freak lol And also the reason he doesnt need to go all out**

 **Natsu with Dragon Force and Kaio-Ken together its roughly as strong as top 5 Spriggan 12 in the Manga like Irene, August, The White Dragneel, etc. so hes really powerful but he cant controlled those both powers yet**

 **Gray's Devil Power will be a different thing that it was in the Manga and we will dive deep when the story progresses**

 **Alright so lets get on with the Reviews from Chapter 31 and 32!**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: Yeah i think its enough for the Harem but that doesnt mean that the girls can have interest on Goku** **thoe**

 **Shade the hedgehog: Dont worry Lord Beerus will meet the Fairy Tail cast soon**

 **SuperSaiyanProtector: Like i said before Haruki is a at level beyond Whis and Vados since's The Saiyan Goddess is in her body, Goku also owns part of the Saiyan God as same with Vegeta who will appeared to the Fairy Tail World when the time is right, And of course Gogeta Super Saiyan Blue is league above the 12 Gods of Destruction and even the Angels like Whis and Vados, I mean in this story Goku Super Saiyan Blue slightly surpasses Beerus**

 **darkcrizer: Im not planning to have Vegeta a harem since his first mate Bulma is not death yet so he wont trade her for anything**

 **Blamasu: no problem man! i mean in my eyes Super Saiyan 4 is really unique and thats the pinnacle of power a non-god saiyan can achieved like Gohan who in this story has that form. Super Saiyan God is a different power since thats entering to the realm of the Gods**

 **StephenClay215: For the Edolas Arc, Goku Black the counterpart of our hero is going to be controlling Edolas with a iron fist, he will have the same characteristic and movements as the one from Dragon Ball Super but his baackground story will be different**

 **breaker: I can't thoe lol Goku is not that type of guy who likes really young childrens**

 **Gersus: Aw man thats unfortunate lol and thanks! I mean Wendy is literally the counterpart of Kid Gohan who has alot of hidden power and it was right for Wendy to also posses that hidden power and yeah Ultear doesnt want to let Goku away that easily lol She's like Chi-chi 2.0 but darker and with more power and also yes Super Saiyan White is a unique transformation for this fic and inspired from Mastar Media and the Saiyan Beyond God in this story will be a different story than the one in Canon**

 **Metalgeardude2014: Nope! not yet!**

 **Guest: Yeah i mean i already have planned to bring all the Saiyans to Fairy Tail since something tragic will happen to Earth by a certain Tyrant so Earthland is where they will stay in the other half of the story, and me too man I cant wait to get into the Grand Magic Games Arc and write all the battles i have in plan, And yeah Frieza got an inmense Power Boost since this time he trained for a couple years and Yusuke with the others will help them with this encounter since the Saiyans helped him before but i cant say in what until we get into that arc**

 **JasonX: Yeah man! and about Haruki she will be witnessing the battle with Zeref since this is not their affair despite she wants to kill him by herself but it's Goku and Vegeta's destiny to kill Frieza**

 **Colt: I get where youre coming from, I mean this is only a rough draft so you might see changes when we get into this point, Frieza with the right amount of training and not miserable 'four months' i strongly believe he could defeat a God of Destruction and what i meant from that quote it was reference to the Omni-King, and im well aware that the gods are not supposed to meddle in Mortal affairs thats why i dont have the Goddesses or even Beerus and Champa fighting against Frieza since that would be meddling with the mortals conflict but i mean Whis already did this in Ressurection of F when he backtrack time. about Dragon Force Phase 2 its because the multiplier and all the training Natsu and Wendy have done in the story up to that point will increased more their power level where they can rival a Super Saiyan since also in the story, Dragon Slayers are like the Saiyans with their Zenkai Boost and I'm glad youre enjoying my story so far and i hope i can create another smile in youre face for the next chapters**

 **I have Finals to do for my classes so ill be busy for the rest of the month so Happy Holidays and New Years! and thanks for following, favoring and reviewing this story! it means so much for me! this marks the end of the Oracion Seis Arc and next chapter will be the aftermath! Have a good one everyone!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	35. The World of the Gods

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a good holiday so far because i know i did! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you readers that made reach to 1000 Reviews! that is insane and im grateful for you guys making it happening! Lets hope in this year of 2017 we can reach 1500 Reviews and maybe a 1000 Favorites that will be something that will make me happy and strive to keep going! also i know that lacked chapters for 2016 but i promised that i will try to pump out more content than ever**

 **Well we finally reach the aftermath of the arc! Im excited to write the Edolas Arc with Black included however before doing that there will be a filler arc of two chapters but dont worry they will be interesting with humor and romance, it cant only be about power levels and fights, we need to have a break too lol**

 **Also i want to give you guys a fun fact on how old our main characters are in this story so far**

 **Son Goku: 64 Years old chronologically (17 Years Old** **Physically thanks to the Dragon Balls making him young)**

 **Vegeta: 70 Years old (68 Years old physically since he went two times to the room of spirit and time)**

 **Son Gohan: 44 Years old (43 Years old physically since he went one time to the room of spirit and time)**

 **Trunks Briefs: 35 Years old**

 **Son Goten: 34 Years old**

 **Bra Briefs: 22 Years old**

 **Son Pan: 21 Years old**

 **Natsu Dragneel aka E.N.D: 418 Years old chronologically (18 Years old physically thanks to being an Etherious and being send to the future along with the first generation of Dragon Slayers by Zeref and Anna Heartfillia through the Eclipse Gate)**

 **Gray Fullbuster: 18 Years old**

 **Lucy Heartfillia: 17 Years old**

 **Erza Scarlet: 19 Years old**

 **Wendy Marvell: 410 Years old chronologically (10 Years old physically thanks to being send 400 years into the future by the Eclipse Gate with the first Gen Dragon Slayers)**

 **Mirajane Strauss: 19 Years old**

 **Cana Arbelona: 18 Years old**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi: 16 Years old**

 **Ultear Milkovich: 22 Years old**

 **Ur Milkovich: 42 Years old chronologically (32 Years old physically since she was in a coma and frozen through a decade with Deliora and was brought back by Son Goku)**

 **I had to invent both Ur and Ultear ages since in the Fairy Tail wikipedia there wasnt any info in what year they are born so i had to come up with head canon, So without any discussion lets get into this chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Oracion Seis Arc (Epilogue)**

 **Chapter 33: The World of the Gods**

* * *

 _ **Lord Beerus Planet... Universe 7..**_

Coming beyond the speed of light we could see Whis landing without any turbulance with the rest of the Saiyans who stood from their positions and looked around the beautiful fauna the planet had around

"Such a beautiful enviroment... its almost comperable to the one on Earth" stated the grand-daughter of Son Goku in awe, The other half-breeds nodded at her comment except Vegeta who had his arms crossed, in the next second Beerus, Champa and Vados appeared behind the Angel of Universe 7

"Impressive isn't? Welcome to my planet Saiyans, this will be the place where we will train you" said the Hakaishin with a sly smirk on his face knowing that the Saiyans were taken by surprised by the enviroment

"This place hasnt changed a bit Beerus, i still remember when we had our food fights here" replied Champa as he remembered the last time they had their traditional challenges with his brother

"Wait? Food Fights?" asked Goten with curiosity towards the Hakaishin of Universe 6, before he could respond Vados beat him

"Champa-sama and Beerus-sama tend to have food challenges to see who has the best cousine in both Universes, It was a way to determine who was the best from both of them since if they fighted they could end up destroying both Universes at full power" Explained Vados with a normal tone towards Goten who turned his head around to see Lord Beerus and Lord Champa discussing, and knowing their terrifying powers it could actually end up bad

"Well im glad they are only allowed to food fights" responded back Goten with a nervous smile on his face

"When are we going to start training?" Asked Vegeta bluntly towards the Gods of Destruction and the attedants who looked back at him

"Father! can you not be so impacient? geez" said Bra with a annoying tone towards his father who just 'Hmph" and crossed his arms making her shake her head in embarresment "I'm sorry Whis-san! as you can see hes not a guy who likes to wait when it comes to training"

"Don't worry Bra-san, i was about to say something about the training" replied back Whis with a smile on his face and then looked at the rest of the Saiyans thus gathering the attention of everyone "so we have been planning this training regime with Beerus-sama, Champa-sama and my sister and we are going to train you for 4 months the same amount of time Goku-san recieved"

"Do you think we can reach a higher powerlevel that we have right now with youre training?" asked Trunks with curiosity towards the God of Destruction Attendant who just nodded at him

"Yeah. In fact you half-breeds and grand-daughter have the most potential out of Goku-san and even Vegeta-san so we will exploit you to the limits and teach you abilities that a mortal cant reach" explained Whis with a serious expression and then landed his eyes on Vegeta and Gohan who were looking at him with also a serious expression in his eyes "Vegeta-san you will be training with me and i will focus on you only"

"As i expected" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face and walk his way towards Whis and stood next to him " _I'll catch up and surpass you once again Kakarot!"_.. Vados then stared to look who she wanted under her wing and her eyes landed on Gohan

"Gohan-san.. You have one of the biggest pontential out of the half-breeds and even if youre full power has been unlocked i can tell something godly and powerful that could be comparable to the God of Destruction is ready to be awaken so I'll be training you the same way i did with Champa-sama" explained Vados with a smile in her face surprising Gohan, he knew that he was the strongest half-breed thanks to his Mystic Form but he would of never thought that his height of power could potentially rival the God of Destruction

"Thank you Vados-san, I promised i wont disappoint you!" bowed Gohan towards the Angel who just smiled at his antics and stood next to her as Gohan had a Son Grin on his face, Lord Beerus stared to look who he wanted to trained and his eyes landed on Bra who was kinda intimidaded by his look

"From what Vegeta told me back on Earth you have a great potential that is almost comparable to Gohan, however it is still dormant so I'll be taking you under my wing, Same with Goku's Grand-daughter despite being only 25% Saiyan she has alot of potential" Said Beerus with a normal expression making the girls gain smiles in their faces

"Thanks Beerus-sama! We wont dissapoint you" said at the same time Bra and Pan and went towards the God of Destruction from Universe 7, one standing in each side of the cat god

"I know you girls wont disappoint me becuase if you do i might destroy you for not going all out" stated Beerus with his most serious and deepest tone that send chills down their spine and only nodded back comically to the God of Destruction "Good"

"So im stuck with the two boys huh? This will be fun.." said Champa with a sinister smile on his face as with his two hands stared to form Ki blast capable to destroy a jupiter-sized planet, This made Goten and Turnks get scared and with their speed appeared next to Champa who lowered his ki balls and crossed his arms with a smirk

"And also we will not rest until we get to nightime here and no Super Saiyans until i say so!" said Whis cheerfully as he and Vados made their staff disappeared meaning that they were ready for the sparing, Beerus and Champa stared to released a tiny part of their power but it was already overwhelming for the Saiyans even Vegeta was sweating but none of less they will not back down and stared to released all their power in Base Form being Gohan who has the highest

" _I hope to kami that the Planet can resist all our sparing matches at the same time"_ thought Gohan as he got into his Mazoku Fighting Style he learn from Piccolo back when he was four years old

" _I finally get to test myself with someone stronger than Beerus-sama, I'll surpass the power of the gods even if it kills me!"_ Said Vegeta within his mind as he was at his full power in Base form that it was comparable to his Super Saiyan 2 Explosive Rage against Lord Beerus two decades ago

" _This is it... I'll be fighting against the God Destruction with Bra, I know we wont win but we will try our best to get as much power as possible from Beerus-sama and impress him like Grandpa did"_ thought Pan to herself as she got into her fighting style that it was a mix of the Turtle Hermit and Mazoku stance, Bra got into her stance she learned from Vegeta few years ago, She saw her close friend/family nod at her and she did the same thing and both of them looked at Beerus with a serious expression, The God of Destruction was amused by this and just gave a sly smirk

" _Trunks and I can do this! we have fought strong enemies since Majin Buu together and fighting the God of Destruction will defenitely be a challenge but we will get stronger like my father did!"_ thought Goten with enthusiasm in his mind and looked at Trunks who just smirked at him and powered up to their maximum in their base form making Champa smirked at this

"Let this four month training began!" Whis outloud as everyone disappeared from their position and they things that could be seen only were multi planetary-shockwaves and blurs around the Hakaishins planet

 _ **Scene Change... Valhala Realm... Universe 6..**_

In the realm of Vahala we could see a reception building that looks similar to the one in the Other World of Universe 7, inside that place we could see a baby-like person with a pacifier stamping papers like if it was no end, this person is none other than King Yemma from Universe 6

"Valhala... Nifheim... Nifheim... Valhala" said to himself as he was continuing to stamp the papers to indicate who stays in heaven and who goes to hell, then out of nowhere near to the side of the desk he saw a portal opening and he already knew who it was thanks to the info he has been recieving from the Goddesses... King Yemma could see Ruby and Yang coming out from the portal followed by a spiky haired warrior who was looking around the reception office like if it was the first time being here

"This looks similar to the office in the Other Wolrd where Yemma-sama works.." said Son Goku to himself as he was still looking around, this comment was heard by both Generals making them raised an eyebrow but their thoughts were interrupted by the baby-like person

"Ruby-san and Yang-san, The Goddesses and the Nifheim Kings are already waiting for you at Genkai's Temple, at the doors you will see Botan greeting both of you" explained King Yemma as he didnt want to chat since he had to do paperwork for the souls and decide their destiny, Then he notice that the Spiky Haired Guy didn't have the same energy source as the Generals so he came in conclusion that he was mortal "Who are you, young mortal? why did you come with the Generals"

"Hey! My name is Son Goku!" said the Saiyan cheerfully as he got in front of Yemma's desk making him kinda inrittated since he was acting so casually in front of someone as important as him "and Ruby and Yang brought me here because the Kaioshin's want to talk to me"

"You mean the Vahala Goddesses?" replied back King Yemma correcting the Saiyan who just nodded and then he looked at the Generals who were just snickering at Goku's attitude "So he must be the person that was wreacking havoc Planet Earthland"

"Yeah he's the one, he also destroyed Mars by teleporting Tyr who was about to self destruct" explained Ruby normally as he saw Yemma spit his pacifier at hearing this, he couldnt believe that a ningen could survive a planetary explosion so casually, He turned his head to Goku who had his hands behind his neck and he didnt notice alot of battle scratches, only his clothes were complitely damage

"I dont even want to know how he can handle so much destruction without being hurt" exclaimed Yemma with a surprised tone but he decided to drop the topic and pressed a buttom where behind him the doors stared to open and the group could see celestial stairs that were leading up to a higher level "That's the way to Genkai's temple, there you would meet with Botan and the top"

"Alright! thanks King Yemma!" said Yang as she and the others stared to follow her to the way where the Supreme deties of this Universe were located, Goku look up at the stairs surprising him how high it was and he couldnt see no end..

"How long are these stairs?" wondered Goku as he asked towards the Generals who stared to think a bit how long they are

"According to what the Goddesses have told me, Its about 1000 Kilometer walk. A normal Ningen wouldnt be able to walk that much even if they are dead, however this could be child's play for you" explained Ruby towards Goku who just scratched his head, he stared to used his sensing abilities and he could tell that there was three godly energies and three high surpressed demonic energies but they werent hostile

"I can sense their energies at the end of these stairs waiting for us" stated the Saiyan God who surprised Ruby and Yang at this comment since the energy of the devils and gods wasnt possible to sense for a Mortal

"How can you sense their energy? They are Gods and Devils, a ningen cant even sense their presence" said Yang as he looked for Goku who was kinda nervous in letting that go out, He already has shown enough power to the point that he was brought here to meet their Gods and Kings, he didnt want to let them know that he is a God himself. not yet.

"Let's just say that i have evolved my form of sensing energies so i could tell, also i could sensed both of youre energies" said Goku as he half-lied to the Generals who were looking at him with suspicious eyes making him gulp quietly

"You're still keeping secrets from us Son Goku. but at the end of the day we will find the depths of youre full power" exclaimed the leader of the group with a serious face towards Goku who just gulped at this "Also i heard you say a comment about that you were in the 'Other World', What do you mean about that?"

" _Should i tell them that i died twice back in my universe?"_ thought Goku within himself, He was already brought here to the realm where people are dead and Gods controlled here so he might as well say it, besides it didnt involved in how strong he was "What i meant about that comment is that i have been in the other world as a dead person"

This comment surprised both generals that they stopped their track and looked Goku who has a face of curiosity, both of them checked his actions and face to see if he was lying but they couldnt trace any of it

"You? the great Son Goku capable of surviving planetary explosions and have a greater power than Tyr died? It sounds really farfetched" exclaimed Yang raising her left eyebrow and looked closer to Goku to make sure he wasnt lying however she could only see the saiyan's confused face

"I'm not lying, i died from a stronger enemy decades ago, he was really strong" replied the Saiyan God with a normal expression remembering the events of how Raditz captured his son and he had to join force with his nemesis back then Piccolo to even fight him back

" _Decades? is he implying that hes older than he_ looks?" thought Ruby within herself thinking how he can be older when he looks no older than 17, However she knew that the Kings and Goddesses looked in their 20's and the same could be said about herself and the other, but that was because they were higher beings with longer life-spams. However she was curious on how he's alive "If you stated that you died then how come youre alive?"

"They brought me back from the death of course" stated Goku casually making both generals fall on their backs Anime style from that obvious comment, The blonde general stood up with a irritated face and yelled

"We can clearly see that you idiot! what we want to know is what way you came back to life" said outloud Yang with a irritated face towards the Saiyan God who smiled sheeplisly, before he could reply the Generals heard a rumble that made them get in guard and looked around

"Did you heard that Yang?" asked Ruby to make sure she wasnt the only one hearing things

"Yeah it was like the sound of a beast" nodded the blonde devil as she was looking around to see where the sound came from, then they heard again but it was coming from Son Goku who was rubbing his stomach

"Damn, after a whole day without eating has me starving" said Goku to himself as he then looks at the faces of Ruby and Yang who had surprised expression "Hey whats wrong? is it something i said?"

"No but we weren't aware that youre stomach can make those types of sounds" stated Yang as he pointed at Goku's stomach that was rumbling again but with much force

"I'll be teleporting to the top since there should be food there" replied back Goku who pointed his two fingers and teleported out from the view of the Generals

"He didnt even make me finished my statement!" said the General outloud towards Ruby who covered her ears from how loud her sister is

"Dont worry about that, we will catch up with him in less than minute if we go flying at our speed" replied back Ruby who powered up her redish demonic aura and dashed off towards the end of the stairs

"Son Goku you wont get away from this" said Yang to herself with a devilish smirk in her face as she powered up and her dark yellow aura coated her and dashed off to the same direction where Ruby took

After a few seconds of flying at beyond hyper-sonic speed both generals manage to get to the top of the stairs, as they reach to the end-point they could see Goku looking around in awe making them think that he was surprised by the beautiful enviroment..

"Never seen something like this before?" asked Ruby with a smile as the saiyan turned around and nodded at them

"Well yeah, the enviroment looks really relaxing and it reminds me back home" replied back Goku with a nostalgic smile, this kind of enviroment reminded him of his old days in Mount Paoz living with his grandfather Gohan and his deceased wife Chi-Chi and his two sons, Ruby and Yang could tell the different mood he was showing but they didn't want to press him so they dropped the topic and focused on the important one

"I think its time to meet our leaders" stated Yang as she puts her arms around Goku and Ruby making them walk towards the entrance, before they could even knock, the door stared to open and it revealed a blue-haired girl that looks like Goku's physical age or little bit older but what surprised the Saiyan was that she is sitting on a flying broom, his thoughts were interrupted by one of the generals who seem to know her

"Hey Botan! it has been a while" said the leader of the Nifheim Generals happily to see old faces, the girl Botan just looked at her and Yang with a smile

"Indeed it has, I havent seen you since the Inaguration of the New Kings" replied the blue haired with a happy attitude, then her gaze landed on Goku who had a curious face towards her "So.. you are the infamous Son Goku that Yusuke-san has been talking about"

"Yeah that me! Nice to meet you Botan-san" exclaimed the Saiyan God with a happy-go-luck expression and extended his hand towards her in which she accepted it none of less, She was kinda surprised of his carefree attitude and from what she saw in the projector that Yusuke and the other Kings were watching the battle he had Golden Haired but here the saiyan has pitch black hair, She was actually curious to know why but it was up to the higher ups to ask that question so she dropped the topic

"Pleasure is mine Goku-san... I was wondering why aren't you dressed in a proper way?" asked Botan with a normal tone, It's not that she didn't mind to see his upper body exposed since he looked really good like that, however she knew that the Goddesses will start saying comments about it and complaining about it, Before the saiyan could reply Yang beat it to it

"We picked him up after he teleported Tyr to Mars and self-destruct himself taking the planet thats why he's outfit its all tattered" explained the general with a normal tone towards Botan who just nodded and accepted the explanation

"Alright.. Let's waste no more time and take the three of you to where the Goddesses and Kings are" Said the blue haired as she turned around with her flying broom and went inside followed by the others who juts followed her walking, As they were walking at a normal human speed Goku could see a lot of object that reminded him of the martial arts culture he found in his travelings,

After walking for few seconds quietly, Botan moved to her side and showed the group a large-sized ancient Japanese-style door that was guarded by two Angels with halos in their head, Goku could also sense God Ki protecting the door, his attention was taken away by Botan who spoke up

"The Goddesses and the Kings of Nifheim are in the other side of this door, wish the three of you luck" explained Botan towards the group who nodded back, the guards with their powers desactivate the Godly energy that was protecting the door allowing them to enter, Goku just had a serious face and stared to open the door slowly, as he opened the door fully he could feel the pressure of energy being emitted in the room but he shrugged it off and went in followed by the Generals who were on his sides

As they enter to the room they could see a big round table that had a ancient symbol in the middle, The Saiyan God then stared to look at the six individuals who were also staring at them specially him, They were three guys in the right side and three girls on the other side. He took a glance to the person in the middle who stared to stand up from his position, it was none other than Nifheim King, Yusuke Urameshi

"Welcome to Valhala, Son Goku" said the King with a little smirk on his face as he finally meets the person that has attract their attention, Goku notice that he was really young physically but his power was way higher than Tyr making him smile in excitement to fight him one day, he bowed respectfully towards him

"It's a pleasure to have me here" responded back the Saiyan politely, Ruby and Yang were surprised of his sudden change of attitude, they wouldnt expect someone as him to act like this even if they are the supreme rulers of the Nifheim Realm, Goku then noticed the young women on the far left standing up but he could tell she had on irritated face

"Indeed it is that we have you here.. However you are responsible for destroying Mars! it was not supposed to be destroyed until millions of years later" exclaimed the The Goddess, Skuld pointing at the Saiyan who just scratched his head with a nervous smile

"Sorry, Sorry i dont have enough knowledge about other planets where i could teleport Tyr, beside I did because my friends were in Danger" answered Goku truthfully towards the Goddess, before Skuld could say something else that is considered rude Belldandy puts her arm in front of her making the Goddess stop

"Give him a break little sister, He did what is right for his friends by defeating Tyr in a battle and saved the world" stated the leader of the Goddesses towards Skuld who just stopped talking and sat down to her position "Dont mind that, she's still pretty new to this whole 'Supreme Rulers' of this realm. So it's nice to meet you Son Goku, My name is Belldandy leader of the Goddesses of Valhala and the other two are my older sister Urd and my younger sister Skuld, both of them are also Valhala Goddesses"

" _So.. these Goddesses are the equivalent of the Kaioshins of Universe 7, from what i can sense they do posses god-like energy but not_ _enough to surpass my full-power Super Saiyan 2, the same could be said by the other guys who are Ruby's and Yang's leaders , however looks can be deceiving and might holding back more"_ thought Goku deeply at thinking about these new Gods that he has just meet, none of them looked with mischevious intentions or evil, He could tell about his origins towards them since they seem pretty trustfull "Nice to meet you Belldandy-sama, Are you somewhat related to the Kaioshins?"

This question surprised the Goddesses and somewhat the Kings who's theory seems to be coming true, They would have never expect a 'Ningen' to know about the Kaioshins so casually like if he knew them personally

"In a way yes." stated Urd who was out her shock but now curious to learn more about him "How come do you seem to know about the Kaioshins when you just meet us and gave you little to no information"

"I meet with a Kaioshin before and we had to help him to resolve an situation that was affecting the Universe" stated Goku with a norrmal expression towards the Goddesses who were now more shocked that before, Even the generals were lost in this conversation

" _A situation affecting the entire Universe? just what is he talking about"_ thought Ruby deeply as she was looking at the Saiyan God and back to her Kings who were also paying attention to the conversation

"Can you tell me the name of that 'Kaioshin'?" asked Belldandy with now more curiosity than ever to know about this Son Goku and his history towards this Kaioshin

"Ummm.. His name right now is Kibito-kai but before he used to be called Shin" said Goku in a thinking position that he didn't notice the wide eyes on the Goddesses face and he heard one of the youngest Goddesses said outloud

"Kaioshin-sama from Universe 7?!" yelled in surprised and shocked Skuld at finding out this person knows the Supreme Kai of that Universe personally, so that meant "Are you a person from that Universe!? if so what are you doing in our Universe?!"

" _So the Idiot's theory resulted to be right... He's indeed from another Universe wher his source of energy is common"_ thought Hiei as he looked at Yusuke who had thrumping smirk and then looked back at Son Goku who had a serious expression " _However, i agree with Skuld. What is he doing in this Universe?"_

"The reason I'm here in this Universe it's because i wanted to explore other place and have more challenges" explained the Saiyan God towards the deities who were just looking at him serious expression

"But the Universe is almost an infinite place where there can be stronger people than you, there could have been people in you're Universe that could beat you" said Yoko Kurama towards the Saiyan who just stared to think if there were anymore people stronger than him, He could only think of the God of Destruction who's power he already rivaled and his sensei, Whis.

"Well you see.. back in my world I'm already one of the strongest in the Universe, Hell I could even rival the power of the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus" replied back Goku as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Well it was true he is one of the strongest in his Universe slightly surpassed by the power level of Beerus-sama and of course Whis, however he wasnt aware that these deities would believe him

"You're lying! There's no way a Ningen could surpass the power of the Gods! especially from the God of Destruction itself who could wipe out the entire realm with it's power" yelled Skuld in disbelief towards the Saiyan who just tilted his head, She was getting more irritated at the seconds that this Mortal is saying stuff that he could surpass all the Gods

"While i admire you're knowledge of Beerus-sama, I still can't truly believe you that you have that kind of power" stated Belldandy calmly towards the Saiyan, she knew this person is strong and pure of heart, however she still couldnt comprehend that a mortal could surpass the power of deties, it was unseen in this Universe, before anyone else could reply, Yusuke stood up from his position and pointed at the Saiyan who was surprised but confused

"If you really are one of the ' _strongest'_ you're Universe, then i challenge you to a sparing match!" stated the King of Nifheim with a smirk on his face, this comment shocked everyone except Goku who stared to put a challenging smirk on his face since he could sense he was the strongest deity in the room

"I'll accept you're challenge!" replied Goku outloud to the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer who's smirk grew know wider than before

" _This is insane! our majesty wants to fight Son Goku!"_ thought Ruby as she was shocked that her King, one of the strongest in Nifheim and battle the Demonic Gods toe to toe wants to challenge a 'Ningen'

" _What is the idiot doing?! is he that battle thirsty that he wants to kill him?"_ thought the three eye man about this sparing match, He knew full well Yusuke it's stronger than anyone in this room thanks to his 400 Years of training after the incident of the Demonic Gods, and he would destroy Son Goku without a though if he release all his power, even as a Super Saiyan

" _Aw, I wanted to spar with him!"_ thought Yang comically since she wanted to fight Goku on a one on one battle

"I know i heard you say crazy stuff Yusuke, but this is one of the craziest! I mean i even have to admit you could defeat him without even transforming and we dont want him dead" said the youngest Goddess towards the King of Nifheim who just kept staring at the Saiyan with a wide smirk

"Don't worry if he claims that he's that strong than i don't have to hold back most of my power" stated Yusuke towards Skuld and then he spoke up towards Urd "Urd-san can you take us to you're planet, It's one of the most durable ones in the Universe and that would be a perfect place for our sparing match"

"Very well, I'm also curious to know how a Ningen would do against the one of the Kings of Nifheim" said Urd towards Yusuke who just 'Hmph' back at her "Alright everyone come close to me so can teleport all of us to the Sacred World"

At this everyone and even the Saiyan God made their ways towards the Goddess, after a few seconds everyone was already around Urd and she lift her arm ups and a bliding light stared to consume them, as the light died down it teleported them away..

 _ **Scene Change... Planet Earthland... Universe 6..**_

Meanwhile back on the battlefield where all happened, every mage that was involved with the Demonic Beings and Tyr itself were having individual conversation while waiting for Goku to comeback, Ultear and Ur were talking to themselves in the other part of the battlefield meanwhile the majority were having conversations between each other excluding the Generals and of course Jellal Fernandez who was being watched carefully by Kagura who was leaning on a tree branch, she wanted him to leave so she can kill him without being seeing

"I see.. I'm glad that you gave us a hand to help us Laxus, I bet Master would feel proud for you" stated the Re-quip mage with a small smile on her face towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer

"Yeah if you weren't to come to help us, Me and Cobra would have struggle more before" admitted Natsu with his cheerful attitude and looked at Cobra who was also leaning on a tree and turned his head around preventing looking at the Dragon Slayer in annoyance

"Dont mention it brat, I still have a long way for gramps to forgive me" replied back Laxus waving his arm to not worry bout it

"But you still contribute to fight for us, and that's good in my books to redeem yourself" said Erza still keeping her smile and then looked at the Poison Dragon Slayer and said "However I'm surprised that an enemy like you help Natsu"

"The only reason i did this it's for Salamander to live and a have a rematch where i can defeat him" stated Cobra colly towards the Fairy Tail Mages, at just hearing that comment Natsu appeared in front of him with a grin on his face

"Oh i didn't know Cobra wants me alive to fight it. And i thought you weren't a softie" Natsu exclaimed in a mocking tone that made Cobra spit to the side

"Watch it Dragneel, consider this a truce and the next time we meet I'll defenitely defeat you" responded back Cobra with a devilish smirk forming on his face

"Then why dont we fight right now huh?" Exclaimed Natsu back as he raised his fist towards the Poison Dragon Slayer who unfazed by his 'threat'

"Because he doesnt want to fight someone who can't used magic properly at the moment" at hearing that comment, a comical tick-mark appeared in his head and looked towards Gray who was coming towards him followed by Juvia and the others who help defeat the Demonic Beings

"What did you say bastard?!" yelled Natsu outloud and got close towards Gray who just smirked cockily at him, before he could say something at Natsu, Erza came in between them and seperate them

"Stop fighting for a moment!" stated Erza with a scary tone towards both of them who just 'tch' and turned their heads around to not see each other "Gray, what do you mean that 'he cant use his magic properly'?"

"The idiot used Dragon Force and Kaio-ken at the same time to defeat the Demonic Being who fused itself to become stronger, It really is a risky technique to do since it can make youre body explode from all that power but he survive" explained Gray towards Erza who just got into her thinking position

" _Could it be that the same situation happened to me? I used Kaio-ken x10 agaisnt those Demonic Beings and now i can't use my magic properly to even re-quip"_ said Erza within herself as she wan now thinking this more deeply, She knew that her body wouldnt be able to withstand the massive power of the Kaio-Ken leaking out of her body, but she will train enough to dominate that power within her so she could protect her family

"Well it has been a long day.. Having a tough battle with Angel and still having some muscle pain thanks to the Kaio-Ken, I really deserve a break" said Lucy out-loud meanwhile stretching her arms as she recieved nods from different girls

"Yeah, I would really need a drink, It would be great way to heal my wounds" said Cana casually with a grin on her face in thinking of drinking beer or pure hard liquor

"You always think about drinking Cana" stated Mirajane chuckling towards the brown haired woman

Meanwhile in the other side of the field, Wendy followed by Carla was walking towards the Nifheim Generals but in specific Blake who was reading a special book that she kept hidden and used it when she can kill time, Blake of course notice that the Sky Dragon Slayer was coming its way towards her and lifted down the book from her face showing a emotionless face

"What do you want brat?" said the Shadow Empress of the Underworld with a coldly expression but that didn't stopped Wendy to stand up in front of her

"I just wanted to say thanks to helping us defeat those monsters Blake-san" replied the Sky Dragon Slayer with some shyness on her voice

"It was my responsibility since they come from the same place me and the other Generals are from" stated Blake in a low tone but it was heard by Wendy thanks to her enhanced hearing

"Where are you excatly from, Blake-san? In our fight you said 'Humans are the mistake of the Gods' and also you were treating yourself as a higher being" asked Wendy with curiosity in her face, this question attracted Blake's attention and even Weiss who was minding her own business, both Generals wouldnt expect a Ningen child to put the pieces together of them being a higher being than mortals, however they wouldnt speak of the realms that are not the Celestial World, already being in the presence of the Ningens were enough to give it away

"You're a smart one Wendy, however I can't tell you from where im really from since it can disrupt the balance of reality in this Universe but what i can tell you is that you have to get stronger to battle people from the place i from or even the Heavens who knows, you have the potential to become stronger from what i can see" shurgged Blake her shoulders and continued reading her book "You will understand soon enough in the Realm you live in and the laws"

 _ **Scene Change... Valhala Realm... Unknown Planet.. Universe 6**_

In one of hundreds of Planets in the Valhala Realm we could see the biggest one that has the size of Jupiter with moon-sized planets orbitring around it, but has the same geography of the Sacred World of the Kais with it's beautiful clear fields, lakes and rivers, On a giant cliff where people could appreciate the view a blinding light stared to form, as the light died down we could see The Nifheim Kings, Valhala Goddesses, Two of the Generals and of course Son Goku who got little seperated from the group and stared look around the beautiful plain fields of this Sacret World

"Everyone, Welcome to my planet" state Urd with a proud tone, this was one of the only things she could brag about, this is the strongest planet in the whole Universe capable to even handle Galaxy-busting attacks

"Wow! it looks almost exactly as the Sacred World of the Kais back in my Universe" replied Goku outloud as he was still appreciating the view he was looking at

"Well, I think it's time for our sparing match dont you think Son Goku?" asked Yusuke with a smirk on his face and took off his cloak that he was wearing revealing his black colored martial arts gi and his wristbands

"Yeah let's get stared it!" replied back the Saiyan God excited as he took off his weighted Martial Arts since they were already torn apart from the explotion thus leaving him shoeless and with lower part of his Gi with some holes into it and his upper-body exposed

"I could form you a new Gi if you want to" said the leader of the Norse Goddesses towards the Saiyan God who just looked at her with a smile and said

"Nah, maybe after the sparing match! Right now i feel light as a feather!" stated Goku as he was giving multiple kicks and punches at a hi-speed that only the deities could follow

" _Such speed for a Ningen... I can why he defeated the Underworld Warlord"_ thought the half Devil/Goddess as she saw the Saiyan now staring to levitate with his Bukujutsu technique since Yusuke was waiting for him

"Hey Ruby, Do you think this is a good idea that you're Baka of a King wants to spar with Son Goku?" asked Skuld as she was standing next to the Nifheim Generals looking at the horizon where Goku and Yusuke left to do their sparing match

"To be honest.. I'm not really sure why my lord wants to fight him. However, Son Goku is a strong opponent, he himself could have beat Tyr even on his Base Form and i believe him so he will be alright" explained the Nifheim General as she had her arms crossed and looked at Goku and Yusuke landing on a open field near the cliff where they were standing

"You're really seem to be confident that he can back up his words.." said Skuld as she also looked at the same direction where the two fighters landed "Maybe i shoudln't have judge him so quickly, I'll pardon him when he finish his battle"

Meanwhile in the plains, Goku and Yusuke landed few meters away from each other, both of them having excited smirks on their faces

"I hope you're not scared to fight me Son Goku, I'm on a way different league than the Nifheim Generals and Tyr itself" exclaimed Yusuke towards the Saiyan as he was streching his arms and legs the similar fashion Goku does when he's about to fight

"You're kidding right?! I'm excited to fight the strongest power level from all the deties" replied Goku with a smile on his face as he also stared to strech his body and get ready to the battle, after a few seconds of streching he got into his Turtle Hermit Battle stance making the King of Nifheim raised an eyebrow

"Are you not going to transform into you're Super Saiyan that you fought against Tyr?" asked Yusuke with curiosity, he was wondering why he didn't transform since that power dominated the Underworld Warlord before he even got another power boost

"Nah, I can rival that kind of power in my base form" simply said the Saiyan God surprising the King who didn't imagine that he could rival the raw power he ws producing in his transformation in Base Form

" _So he was holding back more than i thought... This is getting more interesting"_ thought the Lightning Devil Dragon Slayer with a smirk as he got into his normal battle position "Let's make things interesting, If you make me transform then we will let you go from the punishment from exploding a Planet"

"And what if i fail to do so?" asked Goku with curiosity on his tone

"Then you will punished by not seeing you're friends back in Earthland ever again" stated Yusuke as he stared to release a little bit of his power making a dark yellow aura surrounding his body and cracking down the ground beneath him

"Deal." exclaimed Goku as he also stared to released his Ki that stared to covered around his body, right now his power could rival Final Form Frieza which is enough to defeat someone of that magnitude and also it was the proper to start since Yusuke was rivaling that power level

Both of them were staring at each other on different ends of of the battlefield, nobody a move for a few seconds as the winds were blowing softly around them, then in the next second both of them dashed at Hyper-sonic speed towards each other, In mili-second both of them collided their fist in the middle of the battlefield, the force of both of their punches created country-sized shockwave around the region of the Sacred World and a larged-sized crater stared to form below them

The Nifheim King and Saiyan smirked at each other and dissapeard from where they were at, The deities could see multiple booms going around the battlefield and the sky shaking it to it's core, then Goku and Yusuke appeared again in the same position where they were but now enganging on a hand-to-hand struggle that both of them weren't gaining advantage off, each collision of their punches was levitating the ground around them and the crater was becoming larger than before

"Incredible! Son Goku seems to keeping up with Yusuke in hand-to-hand which is his specialty" said the youngest Norse Goddess outloud in surprised at seeing Goku following all his movements

"It is incredible indeed... However, Yusuke is only using 1/10 of his power so he can overwhelm Son Goku if he wants to" stated Yoko Kurama as he was watching the battle carefully, he also gave props to the Saiyan God to be able to fight one of the Nifheim Kings with confidence

And his prediction seems to become in reality as Yusuke stared to increase his power within himself and gave a powerful undercut to the Saiyan God sending him a few meters to sky, The Nifheim King with his pure speed appeared in front of Goku ready to give him a potent kick but the Saiyan manages to block it surprising the King and punches him in the face creating a boom in the sky and sending him down to the ground where the impact itself

" _He's really good in combat.."_ said Yusuke as he stared to stand up from the crater and felt something warm in the side of his lips. blood. "Son Goku, you're one of the first ones that made me bleed since my 400 Years of reign in Nifheim and you gain my respect for that"

"I could be saying the same thing Yusuke-sama! no one in this Universe except you has made me bleed and it has me excited!" stated Goku as he landed a few meters away from the King and wiped the blood from his lip and got back into his battle position

"I'm glad to hear it from you and for that I have a gift for you! _**Lightning Dragon Roar!"**_ yelled the Nifheim King as he released a Meteor-sized of Lighting energy from his mouth towards Goku who was surprised by it

" _Is he a Dragon Slayer too!? His roar looks more powerful than Natsu's Dragon Force roar!"_ thought Goku quickly as he saw the attack coming towards him, He coated his arms with his potent Ki to withstand the attack, at the moment the roar collided with the attack it created a massive explosion that shook then entire battlefield and even make the deties feel the shockwave of the attack

Meanwhile the thick smoke left from the Lightning Dragon Roar still was going on, Yusuke sensed that Goku is flying towards the sky. The Saiyan God got into a good altitude and stared to launch small but potent Ki blast towards Yusuke who was surprised by this and lauched energy blasts from his hands to collided with Goku's, At the moment the multiple attacks collided to each other it created multiple city-sized shockwaves that even if they exploded on they sky, the ground was trebling to it's core

The Nifheim King saw that the smoke could was still there and with his massive speed he flew towards where Goku was flying and in a second he was already in front of the Saiyan

" _ **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"**_ yelled the King of Nifheim as he concentrated alot of energy in his right fist that if it collided to the ground it could levitate a country-sized landscape, Goku saw the lightining energy surround Yusuke's right fist and he coated his left fist with his own Ki, At the moment both of their attack collided a massive energy leaking from both of them that was spreading to the entire battlefield followed by a explosion (A/N: Similar fashion to the one Goku Super Saiyan vs 100% Full Powered Frieza did at the moment they collided fist)

As the explotion died down we could see both fighters engaging in a hand-to-hand combat but more volently as both of them were giving each other shattering punches that created booms in the sky, Yusuke punched Goku in the stomach first making him spit saliva but did a quick reaction and punches back the Nifheim King in the similar, They both keep doing that for a couple seconds until they got tired of it and punched each other on their faces (A/N: Similar way fo the Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Goku Black or even Yusuke vs Hiei when he thought Kuwabara was dead)

Meanwhile back in the sidelines everyone was surprised of the battle both warriors were displaying but it was more shockingly that the Nifheim King couldn't put down the Saiyan as easily as they thought

"Both of them are so invested in their battle.." murmured Belldandy as she was watching the battle unfold with a surprised face

"Yeah, both of them love the thrill of battle, like Son Goku could be a Dragon Slayer since that's one of their thrills" stated Hiei without looking at anyone as he was also looking at the battle

"That could be right Hiei-sama, however, Son Goku stated that he's a Saiyan when he was battling Tyr" commented Ruby with a serious expression on her face

"Saiyans huh? Maybe this warrior race Goku-san is from have the same ideology as the Dragon Slayers" followed Urd, She already knew that Goku wasn't a human since she spotted his tail that gave away his humanic apperiance

Back to the battlefield we saw Goku and Yusuke seperating themselves slowly as they got into a good 20-meter distance from each other, sharing competitive smirks

"You made me alive again Son Goku, You're power level is higher than you fought Tyr in you're rage boost" stated Yusuke towards Goku who just scratched his head with a smile on hs face "However i have only being using half of my full base form power! so let me showed you in one blast in what im capable off!"

At this comment the King of Nifheim stared to power up making his dark yellow aura appeared around his body, Then he gave a mightly yell that was comparable to a Dragon shaking the foundations of the battlefield and beyond, Goku saw this and like his Saiyan nature he got excited

" _His power level has surpassed the one Gohan had when he transform into Super Saiyan 2! This is the strongest opponent i have ever face here in this Universe"_ thought the Saiyan God with a smile as he also powered up in the same fashion as Yusuke but instead of a Dragon roar, an Oozaru was yelling behind the Saiyan God, Both of their energies rising created a energy dome covering them in a 10-kilometer radius, Then the dome stared to produce lighting around the region of the Sacred World followed by wind gust that were ripping trees and landscapes

After a few seconds both of them stopped yelling but didn't lowered their auras, Yusuke's energy was now condensed in his aura making it thicker than ever that if a person gets closed to him it could knock them out, meanwhile Goku's milky aura was around his body flowing like wild fire

"Time to end this sparing match Son Goku" stated Yusuke seriously as he stared to his right arm with his left one and with his index finger pointed at the Saiyan God

" _He's concentrading a massive amount of energy in his index finger!"_ thought Goku surprisinly but then puts a serious face as he got into his iconic stance where he released his favorite attack

"Ka... Me..." A ball of blue energy stared to form between Goku's hand bringing a blue light around the battlefield, Goku also notice that Yusuke's finger stared to light up and a blue ball of concentrated energy was forming in his index finger

"Ha... Me..." then Goku's energy attack stared to get bigger that it collided with his hands but he contained it with ease and Yusuke's blue ball was also getting bigger than before

" _ **Take this! Lightning Dragon Secret Arts: Spirit Gun!"**_

 _"_ _ **HAAAAAAAA!"**_

Both warriors yelled their attacks at the same time thus launching simuntaniosly, The Kamehameha and the Spirit Gun has the size of a meteor being launched from space, When both of the attacks collided it created a Planetary-shockwave that was felt in a good chunck of the Sacred World, The deties have to covered themselves from the impact but thanks to their powers they weren't flying away from the massive gust of winds, The first one to get a view was Hiei followed by Yoko Kurama and the others

"incredible, He can rival one of Yusuke's powerful attacks like the Spirit Gun!" said Hiei in a surprised tone but kept a serious face as he was seeing the beam struggle that was shaking the entire foundation of the region

"Son Goku, You're an incredible opponent for my majesty" said Yang as she was mostly quiet in this battle, She wanted to see how powerful Goku can become and has been reading all of his movement so far, They were far superior than the one he displayed againsnt the Underworld Warlord, and for some unknown reason she was attracted by this and made her wanted to strive to get stronger and fight him in equal grounds "I will fight you soon"

"I can see now why Kaioshin-sama from Universe 7 wanted him, he's really strong to even rival Yusuke in his full power base form" stated the leader of the Norse Goddesses who was also focusing her attantion towards the Saiyan and King beam struggle

Meanwhile back to the battle we could see both beams being in equal grounds, suffering to keeping up with this forever, Goku wanted to stay in Earthland with his precious people that he met, He didn't even know if he was even going to be send to Universe 7 where his family is if he lost here, So gave a mightly yell that push his power level to the one that he transformed into Super Saiyan 3 agaisnt Majin buu thus pushing back greatly the Spirit Gun

" _Where is he getting more power in his base form?!"_ thought Yusuke within himself shocked as he watched the Spirit Gun being pushed back to couple meters away, He knew that he was at his limit in his Base Power and if he didn't do anything about it he would be comsumed by both of the attacks, Despite his pride as the Nifheim King he wont be bested by someone who is a Ningen and he's a hybrid Devil/Dragon Slayer

" **To the Hell with this! Dragon Drive!"** suddenly Yusuke's body stared to light up yellowish and his aura sky rock like wild fire thus making him put more energy on his Spirit Gun and pushing back the Kamehameha to the middle and then few meters away from Goku who got surprised by this

" _Suddenly his power got a boost increased!"_ thought Goku as he was thinking what to do, he was at 60% of his Full Base form power, he could increased it to 75% percent to rival that power boost the Nifheim King put but the Spirit Gun was already close to him so he thought of one thing

" _ **Kaio-Ken!"**_ yelled Goku as his Ki Aura went from milky white to Red Fire thus pushing back again the Spirit Gun but this time instead of going back to Yusuke it exploded on the middle thus creating a massive Dome of energy that consumed both of them and made the Norse Goddesses created an energy shield to protect themselves, Then the Dome of energy detonated levitating mountains and landscapes around the region, The explosion itself could be seen in the atmosphere of the Sacred World and shook the Jupiter-sized planet to it's core

(A/N: Similar explosion to the one where Naruto launches his Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken vs Indra's Arrow from Sasuke but in a bigger scale)

As the smoke stared died down the Deties could see Yusuke and Goku falling at the same time still keeping their respective auras and landed on the ginourmus crater they created thanks to the Energy Dome, The first one to stand was the Nifheim General with his Dragon Drive aura flowing through his body

"It seems that i lost the bet" chuckled Yusuke as he notice that he was shirtless thanks to the explosion he was comsumed in, Then he saw Goku also stading up slowly but still kept his Kaio-Ken aura "What's that technique of youres, Son Goku? It doesnt look like the Super Saiyan i saw when you fought Tyr"

"It's called the Kaio-Ken, It can boost my energy, speed and power to a short amount of time. However, thanks to my training I'm able to stay in this as long as i want to" explained Goku with a smile as he scratches his head and then looked at the King with curiosity "Also that technique powered you up really fast like my Kaio-Ken"

"Yeah.. It's my Dragon Drive which could be considered a transformation, it boost up my power times ten in every area of combat, Pretty useful if you ask me" said Yusuke with a smile as he got closer to Goku and stood up in front of him

"So does that means that I win?" asked Goku with curiosity on his face

"It pains me to say it but yeah you won. Not only that, You won my respect and trust since i can tell you're doing this for yourself and test youre powers but you still have the responsability to protect what you have and i respect that" stated Yusuke with his own smile and extended his hand towards the Saiyan God "I hope we can have our remach where we can go all-out"

"Of course Yusuke-sama! I'll be waiting excitingly for that remach!" replied Goku truthfully with a honest smile on his face as he dropped his Kaio-Ken and let the wonders of his godly energy heal him

"Well we should go back to the others" stated the Nifheim King as he stared to levitate himself followed by the Saiyan who used his flying ability to follow Yusuke, after a few seconds of being quiet they landed behind the group of deties

"That was a great spectacule from both of you" exclaimed Belldandy with a smile on her face making Goku just scratch his head and Yusuke just smirked

"Yeah no kidding! if you guys have fought this on a planet like Earthland it would have been destroyed several times over" stated Ruby towards but warriors but then gain some comical stars "BUT THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Don't worry you could have put the same fight against me or Son Goku if you were to unleashed you're true potential" said Yusuke towards the leader of the Nifheim Generals who smiled in determimation

"I have a question" asked Goku outloud towards Ruby but it attract the attention of everyone "I saw Ruby's transformation that she called 'Etherious Form' at first thought that it would increased her power beyond her base form. However, I sensed two different type's of energy that were fusing into a single entity that made me wary about it" This question surprised everyone and even Ruby who usually keeps her power in secret and only let out what was need it, but she wasn't aware that Goku could be able to sense the Energies fusing creating a stronger Etherious Form. Before the Nifheim General could say something about it, Hiei beat her into it

"As you're aware off Son Goku, There's five realms that composed this reality of Universe 6 making it the most unique one from all of the Universes, We are here in Valhala where is simply known as the Other World by the Ningen's, here the Norse Goddesses are the total authority of this realm and their energy is composed by Light energy or known as godly energy. Ningenkai or known as the Mortal Realm is overwatch by the Gods like us but we don't meddle in their affairs no matter how big it is, In Earthland their energy comes from the One Magic that was created by the Almighty Father (A/N: The Supreme Ruler from Valhala and character from Ah My Goddess) so the humans can harness the Ethernano from the sky and absorb it, The strongest race in that world are the Dragons and Dragon Slayers like Yusuke"

"Then there's Nifheim Realm where Yusuke, Kurama and I rule, our energy is composed by Demonic Energy and it's the original 'Curse' energy that these self-proclaimed 'demons' of Tartaros show off, If you have heard of Zeref, He's a dark mage that created Demons with his dark magic that is composed of Demonic Energy and named it Etherious, But also there's another source of energy called Devil Slayer, It was created after the Civil War with the Demonic Gods was over, That's part of Ruby's energy. The Nifheim Realm was created by the Daimakaichio Hild. (A/N: The same character from Ah My Goddess) Then there is Makai where all the monsters with Spiritual Energy or known as Yokai where there's a Civil War going on in that Realm. The rulers are the Kitsune Kings who are as strong as us, that's where Ruby's second source of energy is from. And finally there's the Celestial Sprirt World where the Zodiacs harmness the Celestial Energy, It's the only realm out of the five that they can get involved into the Ningenkai Realm through the Celestial Keys"

" _And then there is that bastard of Ankhseram and his Yakuma War Gods"_ thought Yusuke clenching his fist at the explination his friend was giving to Goku

Meanwhile Goku was trying to get his head around that explination, He was glad that his son Gohan and even Goten help him with improving his education in understanding different stuff and affairs despite not liking to learn except it involves fighting, He found out that now Zeref adapted the Demonic Energy to Magic where he can create Demons making him excited to fight him one day, There's so many Gods and Goddesses he could encounter in this Universe to test his abilities and maybe even be pushed to his Super Saiyan God and even Super Saiyan Blue. And the most interesting one is that Ruby fused her Demonic Energy with her Spiritual Energy creating a potent energy that even he was aware off

"So Ruby.. does that make you a Half Demon/Half Monster from Makai? since you have both energies to used? asked Goku in curiosity towards the General who just nodded her head

"Yeah, My father was from the Makai Realm and my Mother is from Nifheim, and if you're wondering why you can't sense it in Yang is because she has different father from Nifheim but the same mother as I, so she's basically my half sister" explained Ruby towards the Super Saiyan who payed attention at this carefully

"Don't worry sis! I still love as my true younger sister" stated Yang with a loving smile as she embraces her sister, meanwhile that was happening, The Saiyan God saw the Youngest of the Norse Goddesses coming towards him

"Son Goku, I just wanted to forgive me from my attitude earlier towards you, I was in shocked that some mortal could keep up with the Gods in terms of power and I thought it was a complete lie in our face's. But, you have prove me wrong with you're amazing battle against Yusuke and you have gained my respect for that" said Skuld with a ashamed face, she would have never thought that she would be saying sorry towards someone else, specially an 'Ningen'. besides thanks to her sensing abilities she could tell that he has no ill intentions and pure of heart which she hasn't seen in years

"Hey don't worry! I get that a lot from people when i tell them about my power.. Also since you know my name I might as well know yours" replied the Saiyan God with care-free attitude as he got a little closer to the Goddess who know got a good view of the Saiyan and she had to admit that he's really attractive making a slight blush coming to her face

"My is Skuld.. and can you please move little bit away from me? you're too close!" stated the youngest Goddess still with a blush towards Goku who notice it and moved away from her and stared to laugh sheepsly

"Sorry, I didn't notice it Skuld-sama" said Goku towards Skuld who just waived at him meaning that it was alright, then he looked at the other deities "I haven't got all of you're names either"

"I'm Urd, one of the Valhala Goddesses and owner of this planet" said the white haired Goddess towards the Saiyan with a smile

"Belldandy, Leader of the Norse Goddesses" followed Belldandy with a radiant smile towards Goku

"You can reffer me as Yoko Kurama or just Kurama to be easier" stated the red haired King with a stoic face

"Hiei." simply said the Three Eye Swordsman with his arms crossed towards the Saiyan God

" _Damn he acts like Vegeta with that attitude"_ thought the Super Saiyan within himself "It's nice to meet all of you despite having doubts towards me at the beginning"

"We still have some doubts about you like how you got into this Universe without us being aware off but besides that you're are good into our books" stated Yusuke with a smile followed by the nods of the deties

"And for defeating the Underworld Warlord I'll give you a new Gi since you're old one as all tattered up" exclaimed the leader of the Valhala Goddesses as with her light energy she made Goku being comsumed by a blinding light that didn't bother the other deities as much, as the light stared to died down everyone could see Goku in a different outfit it was composed by a black martial arts bottom, a Black tight shirt in his upper body with a red top and a blue sash tighting it up where his tail is covering it, on the side of the Blue sash his bag of Senzu beans was tied up, And last but not least the Wizard Saint symbol was located on the back of his red top and the Whis Symbol on the right chest part of his red top

(A/N: It's the same outfit as Xeno Goku from Dragon Ball Heroes, you can look it up and the only difference are his Tail, The Wizard Saint Symbol and the Whis Symbol included in his outfit and there is no power pole)

"Incredible! I love this outfit" stated Goku with a smile on his face as he's looking around his new Gi, he could tell that this material it's stronger than his Blue Gi but had the same feeling as his old one "You even put the symbols that i was wearing too!"

"We were watching you're battle against the Warlord and i notice those symbols in you're old outfit making me think that they meant something for you so i added them into this new outfit" explained Belldandy towards the Saiyan who kept looking around his outfit

"Thanks! I'll be taking good care of this" said the Saiyan God as he was grateful that the Goddess gave him this awesome outfit

"I think it's time to go back to Earthland, you're friends must be worried sick" exclaimed the blonde Nifheim General towards Goku who gained a surprised face

"AHH! I totally forgot about it! they will think im either dead or missing" stated Goku in a comical worried tone making the Goddesses, both Generals and The Nifheim Kings except Hiei chuckle at his attitude

"Dont worry, Blake and Weiss stayed on Earth telling the others that you're alive" explained Ruby towards the Super Saiyan who took a deep breath for relief "Besides we can get there by opening a dimensional portal to Earthland"

"Alright! that sounds awesome" exclaimed the Saiyan God with a care-free expression and then looks back at the Deities "I hope i can see you guys again"

"Don't worry we will call you here whenever we need to" said Yusuke towards Goku and then puts a smirk on his face "Besides we still going to have our rematch"

"Yeah! I'll be waiting for that" replied back the spiky haired warrior with a challenging smile, Then he saw Ruby and Yang using their powers to open the Dimensional Portal towards Earthland "Well see ya guys later!"

At this the Goku stared to enter to the Dimensional Portal followed by the Generals, after a few seconds the portal close leaving the Deities all by themselves, then out of nowhere Yusuke groaned comically gaining the attention of the others

"Dammit! I forgot to tell the girls to go back to Nifheim after dropping off Son Goku" said the Nifheim King out-loud as he facepalm to himself for not letting them know

"You're really are an idiot Yusuke" replied back Hiei with a mocking smirk towards Yusuke who gained a comical tick mark and rushes towards him and grabbed him by the scarf

"What did you say three eyed freak?!" shouted comically the Lightining Devil Dragon Slayer

"Bite me" simply said the Nifheim King towards Yusuke making him more mad than before and was ready to punch him but it was stopped by Skuld who hit the Devil Dragon Slayer in the head, he let go of Hiei and stared to rub his head where she hit him

"What was that for brat!?" yelled Yusuke towards the youngest Norse Goddess who crossed her arms in annoyance

"First of all dont call me brat! second we don't want another battle that can shape the entire planet apart! so go do that in you're Realm" stated Skuld with a serious expression towards both Kings who looked at other directions where they dont make eye contact

"So what do you guys think about Son Goku? Nice person if you tell me" asked Yusuke towards the other Deities who nodded in his agreement

"He's a pure hearted person and didn't have any ill intentions, besides he defeated Tyr making Earthland not succumb into his reign" followed the leader of the Valhala Goddesses with her thoughts about the Super Saiyan

"However I'm worried about his power, If he rivaled Yusuke to the point he was pushed to unleashed his Dragon Drive then he would attract enemies that want to get ahold to his power" said Hiei with a serious expression towards everyone

"Hiei is right, His power is something we should be aware off and he still has those transformation to boost up to even higher levels, it will attract evil gods or demons to get his source of energy" followed Yoko Kurama with the same expression Hiei was showing

"I think it will be better if we watch him closely and have him on our side so he can't be fooled by others" recommended Urd with her arms crossed

" _Also i need to find out what's going on in Makai,_ _If someone that wasn't the Kings activated the Futzetsu Spell and release an Yokai to the Ningenkai world seems to be plotting something big.."_ thought the King of Nifheim with a worried face, He needs to get into the bottom of the situation going on in Makai since it's really weird that they release that spell to stop time, maybe with the help of Son Goku can get into the bottom of this but for now he as to watch since it's prohibited to him to meddle in other affairs that arent from Nifheim

 _ **Scene Change... Earthland... Few Minutes before Goku arrived..**_

Jellal was sitting on a top of a rock seperated from the other groups, He was thinking of all the situation that has been going on and the memories hes trying to remember, He did really kill someone as close to him and Erza? Why did he stayed on the Tower of Heaven? he wanted freedom but it seems that he can't remember all of his memories since it made his head hurt. However at the moment he witness Son Goku's transformation the memories of his battle against him came like a wild train, and seeing Erza was making him remember when she was crying of pain, he didn't know the reason but he will find out soon

Also the battle against the Underworld Warlord made him remember some of his movesets like Meteor, Altairis and many more. He even was surprised for having the Ancient Killing Arts moveset, just what kind of stuff he was doing

" _Just please.. Someone tell me what's going on and what happened these last few years!"_ thought the eye tattoo mage within himself as he was grabbing his head and trying to remember, suddenly his sensing abilities warned him of someone coming and that was none other than Erza Scarlet walking in with a normal expression towards him

"Jellal.." simply said Erza towards his childhood friend with a serious face

"Erza.." replied back Jellal in the same manner as he was looking at her with lifeless eyes

"Do you remember what have you done in the past before you were healed by Wendy?" asked the Red Haired Mage towards Jellal with a serious tone trying to not let her anger get the best of it

"No.. I have no memory of what i have done, can you tell me what did do? I only remember you're name, Son Goku and Natsu Dragneel" said Jellal truthfully towards Erza who's train of memories of the past stared to hit her hard remembering all of the Tower of Heaven events, She gritted her teeth in just thinking of what happened there, the people he has hurt, taking Simon's life and almost making Goku sacrifice himself for her. She form a fist with her right arm and punches Jellal straight in the jaw sending him few meters away and landing on the ground straight up looking at the Sky still not doing nothing because he felt it was right for him, then he notice the Re-quip mage leaning towards him

"You have no idea how much pain you have cause!" yelled Erza with anger taking over her as he punches him again in the face out of frustration making him bleed from his mouth "You were my inspiration back then and it got shattered when you changed into a sadistic man! enslaving my friends into believing that you could bring paradise by reviving Zeref when he's the reason why we were captured and worked to death! You made me suffer to no end with youre ideals being drilled into me involving my family in Fairy Tail into an affair that i was supposed to take care! but you didn't care about any consequence and you end up killing one of my closest friend, Simon! not even showing any remorse!"

At hearing those words the blue haired mage eyes went wide as the train of memories stared to come into him, From the moment he meet Erza at the Tower of Heaven all the way to the moment he got defeated by Goku and Natsu, he remembered all.. He couldnt believed that he has done all that through his life for a stupid ideal that could never be accomplished, he took someone's life without any signs of regret and it made him feel sick of himself, Just how much he has succumb into this path of darkness, A lone tear came out of his left eye that wasn't notice by Erza since his blue hair was covering a good part of his eyes

Ultear who was still accompanied by her Mother watched the events unfolding between both of them and she kinda felt bad for Jellal that he was really a good guy and thanks to her she turned him into a sadistic dark mage so he can 'revive' Zeref and bring her dream closer, If this happened before she met Goku or even encounter with Ur she wouldnt even care about him..

" _Damn that Son-kun and my mother, They are making me softer in attitude"_ thoguht the Time Arc mage with a smile on her face, she was really changing in attitude to care about other people thanks to both of them. However, she can't get out of her Dark Guild yet until the plan of invading Tenrou Island is excecuted, She has to leave her precious people away from her affairs...

"You have commited so many sins that I don't even know what should be you're punishment" stated Erza still with a serious expression but she was metally drained and wanted to let tears flow out of her eyes, she holds a soft spot for Jellal but his actions has gone far enough to even make realize that he has to be punished

"Kill me." simply said the Blue haired mage in a monotone voice, he has done so many sins that he might as well get killed as his punishment, Erza was surprised by this request her childhood friend was saying. She was about to say something about it but her sensing abilities warned her that someone was coming at this direction

"I'm gladly will take you're request. Jellal Fernadez" both mages turned their directions to where that voice was coming from and it was none otherr than Kagura who has a serious expression on her face "I suggest you move over Titania.. I'm aware that you have history with this man but now that he's here in front of me I can finally have my revenge after taking the last piece of family i had left"

"Kagura-san... what are you talking about" asked Erza with curiosity as she was kinda lost into what she was refering too, who did Jellal had to kill for the Mermaid Heel mage too feel this way... Then she realized that she almost had similar energy that Simon used to release from his body making her think of only one answer.. "No way... Are you.."

"Yes. I'm Simon's little sister that he was talking about" stated the swordswoman keeping her serious demanor towards Erza who was shocked by this revelation "I have been storing all my energy to this sword so i can slay the man who killed my brother, so move out my way"

"No! don't do it, I know he has done a lot of mistakes in his life but he can redeem himself about it!" said the Re-quip mage as she got in front of Kagura preventing her get to Jellal who stared to stand up from his position

"I can't believe that you want to go this far to protect the man who has caused pain to both of us phisically and metally" replied Kagura as she couldnt believe that Titania was protecting Jellal from her when it should be the other way around "The only way i can forgive him it's when he is ten feet under the ground"

"We don't have to rely on violence, it will just cause more hatred between us and the people around us. I'm well aware of what he has done but we can't just kill him" exclaimed Erza trying to convince her that there should be other ways for Jellal to redeem himself

Their conversation didn't go unnotice as the other mages stared to looked at their direction, The only people who weren't interest by this were Cobra, Sorano, Blake and Weiss who were just leaning in a tree but their gaze was focused on Erza, Kagura and Jellal

"What do you think they are discussing about?" asked Lucy outloud towards everyone in the group, the majority just shooked their heads but the only ones who were hearing the conversation was Natsu and Wendy thanks to their enhanced abilities who were listening carefully

"I'm not really sure but we dont have to meddle in their situations" said Natsu with a serious expression answering Lucy's question "Erza is a capable person to handle these situations so let's just see where this goes"

" _Jellal.. Erza-san.. Kagura-san.. Please be careful"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer with a worried face as she manage to hear almost all the conversation, She was shocked to learn all the attrocities that Jellal has done and she agrees that something must be done about it but killing him wasn't going to be answer

Meanwhile Kagura was getting impatience and angry about this that she stared to pull her sword from where she stores it and unleashes it, The Scarlet mage could feel the amount of Magic power being store in that store that she was surprised about it and got into her battle stance

"If you're not going to contribute to move over then i might as well kill you with him included" said the Mermaid Heel mage as she stared to release the power of her sword making a purple-ish aura of magic energy coat the weapon, She the make her mover towards Erza who was ready to take it despite not being able to use her Magic energy or Ki properly. However in a spit of a second everything went slow motion as a Dimensional portal stared to open between them surprising everyone except the Generals who smiled about this, Then they saw Goku coming out from the portal followed by the other Nifheim Generals but the Saiyan God was recieved by Kagura's attack that was coming straight to him and he blocks it with one of his finger surprising again the Mages

"Wow I can sense alot of magic energy coming from that sword Kagura-san but why were you using it against me?" asked Goku casually as he notice behind him were Erza and Jellal with shocked expressions "Why is everyone so surprised of seeing me"

"I think because we just came out of a portal and the way you survive a Planetary explosion" answered Ruby towards Goku's ear who just said 'oh' back

"Goku..." said both Erza and Kagura quietly at seeing the Saiyan in front of him, They notice that he was wearing a different attire from his usual blue Gi but it actually looked better, However they were surprised in how he survived that explosion and has little to no damage, The others were thinking the same and wanted to rush towards the Saiyan. however someone spoke up preventing all of them to go yet

"All of this is going on becuase of me.." stated Jellal as he gained the attention of everyone around him "I have committed to many sins to be forgiven that the better way is by killing me"

Goku was surprised to hear this but he was expecting this conflict to happen, When he met Kagura for the first time he saw in her eyes the intent of killing Jellal no matter the cost and the consequences could be big on the long run, He knew that Jellal has done alot of bad things but he can be forgiven by giving him a second chance and he deserves it at the moment he helped him against Tyr..

"I see.. I know you have committeed alot of sins in you're life.. However, it isnt you're fault since you were being controlled through Magic and i believe you can redeem yourself by helping others who need it the most" said Goku with a normal expression towards Jellal who was surprised by this comment he recieved from the Saiyan God, helping others to clean his sins doesnt seem to be enough to make up for it

"But..." Jellal was about to say something about it but the Saiyan beat him to it

"I know it doesn't seem as much but in the end of the day it will help you to realize you're point of view and how you fit in this magic world" stated the Saiyan God with a smile on his face, he believed that Jellal can become a good person if he puts his movitation into it, Erza and the others manage to listen into what he said and they were smilling of his wise comment, He could be an idiot sometimes but he really can say the right words and the right time, Goku turned around to where Kagura was and he knew that she wasn't going to agree about this

"Kagura.. I know that you won't be accepting this but listen. From the little time i met you're brother he was a really good guy, he wouldnt be proud to see his sister going to the path of revenge" exclaimed Goku towards Kagura who just gritted her teeth in anger

"You dont know nothing about my brother! what makes you have the right to decide who should be pardon or not!" yelled the Swordswomen who stared to release some of her potent power stored in her sword but this didn't fazed Goku at all

"He gave me the right to be you're protector and guide, i wont let you succumb into the path of revenge" simply said Goku with a serious expression towards Kagura who was taken back from that comment, He is really the person that is supposed to protect her and he already proved it against the Archfiend Skull, and saving Earthland from Tyr self-destruction. and she was here now in front of him disrepecting him, She stared to decrease her power from the sword and puts it away and bows towards the Saiyan

"I'm sorry Goku-san.. My anger and frustration got the best of me" said Kagura with some shame of her voice

"It's alright, everyone has their rage moments when things don't go their way. Besides you did the right thing by not trying to kill him after what i told you" replied Goku with a grin on his face towards Kagura who just looked up towards him

"I won't kill him, However that doesnt mean i will open up towards him, He's still a trash in my eyes after what he has done to me" stated Kagura as she glared at Jellal with a serious expression

"That's better than straight up killing him" said Goku laughing nerviosly at seeing her change to demeanor, suddenly he felt a great amount of power levels coming to this direction

"It seems that you felt it also Goku, I can sense alot of Ningens coming towards this direction" said Blake as she got out from her position and walked towards the group of mages followed by Weiss

"That's the Magic Council army for sure! They seem to have gotten interest at the events that were going on" followed Gray who also sensed their presence coming towards him

"Damn it, Sorano we have to go if we dont want to get captured" said The Poison Dragon Slayer in annoyance towards the Celestial Mage from Oracion Seis

"Right" replied back the white haired mage who stared to Followed Cobra at fast speed where he was escaping

"Hey! we can't let them escape! they are criminals that should learn the hard way!" yelled Cana outloud making the assault team nod their heads and were about to catch them however they were stopped by the voice of Goku

"Let them go" this comment from the Saiyan made the Fairy Tail mages except Team Natsu and the Nifheim Generals

"Why? You know they are dangerous S-Class Mages that could do something bad with their powers" replied back the Card mage towards the Saiyan God, as much as she loves him it was a stupid idea to let them go

"They help us with the Demonic Beings, that proves they can be good person if they want to" stated Goku with his arms crossed towards Cana

"I agree with Goku, That guy helped me and Laxus to defeat mostly of the Demonic Beings, besides it wouldnt be fun if he is jail and wont be able to challenge me in a near future" commented Natsu with a grin on his face thinking of the next challenge he will have against the Poison Dragon Slayer

"As much i don't agree with the idea of let them go, I have to trust Goku in this one" followed the Celestial Mage with a deep sign

"You should get going to Jellal.. If the Council finds out that you're here, you would be taken to jail forever so take this oportunity to redeem yourself" Said Goku as he turned his gaze towards Jellal who just bowed to the Saiyan

"I deeply thank you Son Goku.. I wont let this opportunity go to waste" said Jellal towards Goku, for the first time the Super Saiyan heard a happy tone coming out from the blue haired mage who activated his Meteor Form so he can fly away, before he could do that he landed his gaze on Erza and said "We'll meet again soon Erza"

"I hope you come as a change men Jellal" replied back Erza with a normal expression as Jellal just nodded at her comment and flew away from the scene leaving only Ultear

"I should take my lead as well.." commented the Time Arc mage as she looked at her mother and hugged her "Take care of yourself mother, I'll see you soon"

"The same comment goes for you my dear daughter" replied Ur as she also hugged her with the same force for a couple seconds, Then Ultear let go of her and saw Goku coming towards her making a slight blush creeping in her face

"Too bad we didn't even have time to talk thanks to Tyr" said Goku with disappointed on his tone that he didn't have enough time to talk to Ultear but atleast he was glad to see her

"Don't worry Son-kun we will have more time in the next couple of weeks" murmured the Time Arc mage in his ears seducely manner making the Saiyan get a blush in his face, This action didn't go unnotice by the girls who were attracted by Goku and just 'tch' to themselves making them more determine to get him before other women does that job. Ultear then used her magic energy to dash away from the scene leaving only the Fairy Tail mages and Nifheim Generals all by themselves

"Son Goku" the Saiyan turned his head around to see the four Generals coming towards his direction and Ruby was the first to spoke up "We have to go back to Nifheim since we can't be in Ningenkai all the time but we are going to cross paths soon again"

"Yeah don't worry you guys are always welcome to come here" replied Goku with a happy expression on his face

"You really are an interesting person Son Goku, Just remember that we will be watching" followed Yang with a normal expression, The Ice Devil Queen turned her head around to meet her gaze towards Gray

"Fullbuster, I hope you consider my offer" simply said Weiss towards the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail who only nods at her. However, Juvia saw this 'comment' as if she wanted to take Gray away from her

" _Another love rival? Juvia wont let Gray-sama succumb to other women!"_ thought the Water Mage with a comical expression that was notice by Gray who sweat-dropped comically

"Wendy, I hope you have taken advantage of that dormant power of yours" said Blake outloud towards Wendy who just nodded with a happy expression towards the Nifheim General, Then the four of them activated their respective auras and flew away from the scene at Hyper-sonic speed to a safe place where they can open the Gates of the Underworld

"Now we have to wait for the Magic Council to explain to them what happened" said Erza outloud as she sat down on the near rock

"I hope it doesn't take to long, i'm really hungry!" whined Goku as he rubbed his stomach since he hasn't ate from the morning

"Also it will give us time for you to explain where did you go with the other Generals and how you survive the vacuum of space and the explosion" said Mirajane with devilish smirk thinking that she got Goku for give some proper explination about it..

"Yeah no kidding and i doubt any human could survive that planetary explosion, so really what are you Goku?" Followed Cana with curiosity as she got in front of the Saiyan God, she really wanted to know how he can be this powerful and not even have the slightliest of concern, Team Natsu were the only ones who knew of Goku's true nature and they knew that this day would come

" _Ah Man! I don't really want to deal with this... This will be a long night"_ thought Goku as he looked at the stars and gave a deep sign, Of course he will leave all of the Goddesses and Nifheim Kings out the equation but he will be honest in some aspects "Well.."

 _ **Scene Change ... Unknown Realm... Universe 6**_

In a dark hallway we could see a person walking at a normal pace towards a big throne room, The person had red scarlet hair that reached to her shoulders, her body figure was similar to the one of a model but looked really tough, The outfit she is wearing was composed by a halter-type armor breastplate that leaves alot of her stomach cleavage stomach exposed with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively as well as her thighs, she was also wearing a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips, A dark scarf around her neck, and the most shockingly was her Tail that has the simillar apperiance of a Saiyan

This is Erza Knightwalker, Capitan of the Royal Family and right hand of the new King of Edolas that was considered a God to everyone.

Knightwalker opened the gates that lead to the Throne room, as she enters into it she saw that a single entity was sitting on a Chair that was suited for a King, The red haired walking towards the person and knees in front of him

"My Lord, I came here to report you that my team has put down the revolutionary group that was trying to overthrown you" stated the Red haired towards the King

"Good job Erza... What about those flies from Fairy Tail?" asked the King with curiosity towards Knightwalker

"They seem to be moving from one region to another making it harder to pinpoint them" said truthfully the Captain, Then suddenly the King teleported in front of her making his apperiance more visuable, The attire of the King consisted of a sleeveless dark gray uwagi, a long-sleeved dark undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots, He also had the similar tail Knightwalker has but it was wrapped around his red sash and a green earing on his right side, He was little dark skinned and has black Spiky hair similar to a person everyone knows

He is the new King of Edolas and their new God, Some people called him Son Goku, other's just called him Black.

"Stand up Erza.." commanded Black with a serious tone, Knightwalker stood up at the moment he told her that, Black just smirked like a maniac and with his power he focused it on his right arms creating a black color blade in which he names it _**Fierce God Slicer**_ at a fast speed he impales Knightwalker in her right side of her stomach making her spit a good amount of blood however she didn't yell in pain, rather she embrace it

"Erza.. you're one fo the finest warriors i found here, managing to control the power of Ki and Magic Weapons, also that i implanted to you my Saiyan Cells so you can increase you're limitations and power to no levels so I expect more from you to slay all the Fairy Tail brats and find that bastard of Jellal and Faust who could ruin my plans" stated the God as he licked the blood coming from Knightwalker's left side of her mouth, He took out his blade that was covered by blood and made it disappear, Also the wound created by Black was healing at a normal speed "Do i make it clear?"

"Yes my lord..." simply said the red haired warrior as she wipes the blood away and leaves the Throne room leaving Goku Black all by himself as he goes back to sit on his throne

"Fairy Tail... Jellal... Faust.. Soon all of you will be trembling by the power of a God!"

* * *

 _ **And cut! Uff! It has been a long night writing all this chapter that I feel I didn't bring my whole A game so forgive me for that, This was just the aftermath so of course they wouldn't be much of fighting but a lot of lore building for the future arcs**_

 _ **1\. We will see more of the Saiyan's training with the Gods of Destruction and Angels in future chapters and also how Vegeta unlocks Super Saiyan Blue**_

 _ **2\. Gohan still is the strongest when it comes to Base Form power levels not including Goku**_

 _ **3\. The Universe 6 Valhala Realm is similar to the one of the Other World but with slightly different changes that makes it unique**_

 _ **4\. The Deities knew that Goku is a pure hearted person and had no ill intentions at the moment they saw him thanks to their advance sensing abilities**_

 _ **5\. The Sacred World where Urd lives in is equally to the one of the Sacred World of the Kai's but bigger and more resistance**_

 _ **6\. Goku and Yusuke will have their rematch in the future where they will unleash most of their power**_

 _ **7\. In the RWBY canon we know that Ruby is only half-sister of Yang and implemented that element for the lore of the story and explaining how her Etherious Form fused her Demonic and Yokai energy together to create a more potent one**_

 _ **8\. At the end the Gods seem to trust Goku but not completely since his power was still not revealed towards them**_

 _ **9\. I change a lot of the stuff here that it is different from the Manga like Jellal, Cobra and Sorano not going to jail after what they have done, I have plans for them so they won't be going to jail, Ultear staring to change for the better thanks to Goku and Ur, Kagura not killing Jellal at the spot thanks for the Saiyan's word but she still hates him.**_

 _ **10\. Also showing Black and Knightwalker at the end of the chapter, She will be a lot stronger than Erza thanks to the Saiyan Cells being implanted to her making her an Artificial Saiyan with a tail, Black is as sadistic as his Canon counterpart but his backstory will be way different but at the same time similar**_

 _ **11\. Next chapter will be filler before getting to the Prologue of the Edolas arc, there I will be explaining what happened when they meet with the Magic Council**_

 _ **Well let's answer some of the reviews!**_

 _ **Dark King Marcel: Thanks man I really appreciated**_

 _ **Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Thanks bro! Yeah everyone was shaking in fear on meeting their demise except Goku who teleported himself to another planet**_

 _ **Colt: Thanks for the recommendation, I will be doing a filler chapter for the next one where they will be romance/humor and more before coming for the next big arc, hope you have happy holidays**_

 _ **Shadow Joestar: Yeah the Goddesses and Kings know his reason why he's here but they don't know yet the depths of his true power that could shake the foundations of the Universe**_

 ** _Maxigiampieri2012: Thanks! I never thought of using Super Saiyan 2 for this arc but I came up with the idea of Goku scaring the Warlord with his potent power, besides he was only using the minimum output of that transformation and don't worry I'm planning to show Super Saiyan 3 soon enough_**

 ** _ReZero1: Thanks for those kind words! Yeah Goku is still suppressing a a lot of his power since he doesn't need to use it at all but soon he will and don't worry I will write more battles for the next arc coming up_**

 ** _Blamasu: Goku interacting with the Spriggan 12 girls will happen sometime in the future since I haven't planned anything for them yet_**

 ** _Richard78zamo: Well now you got the answer in what happened between both of them haha :D_**

 ** _Z: Yeah man I'm not really that perfect when It comes to those details, English is my second language and I'm still learning to improve it so I will try my best to not make the same mistake_**

 ** _Wlyman2009: Sorry! She will receive more love from Goku in the next chapter_**

 ** _And for the rest of the reviews thanks so much for commenting, I really take it into consideration. It always makes me smile to see all the positivity and constructive criticism, For the new people I'm going to be re-writing the old chapters to the new format and adding some new dialogue so expect that in the next few days_**

 ** _For now everyone have a good holidays and New Years! See ya in 2017 for the Edolas Arc and maybe Tenrou Island Arc!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	36. The Photoshoot

**Helloooooo Everyone! I'm back for another chapter to give all of you! As i promise i will try to give you guys more content than 2016 so I'll try my best i can to give it to y'all!**

 **This will mark the beginning of the Edolas/Black Arc but first we gotta go through some filler since everything cannot be about fighting and no character progress so this chapter will be some slice of life but also it will make the story progress. I'm also surprised about the amount of reviews I recieved in just the first two days I wrote the conclusion of the Oracion Seis Arc so i want to say thanks to all those reviewers who left their comments!**

 **That's why lets not waste anymore time and get started with the new chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Edolas/Black Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 34: The Photoshoot**

* * *

 _ **Planet Earthland... Outskirts of Magnolia.. Universe 6**_

It has been two weeks since the Incident of the Underworld Warlord and the meeting of the Supreme Deities of this Universe that a lot has been going on between that time Goku came back from the Valhala Realm to this point..

First after the Nifheim Generals left he had to explain to the other Fairy Tail Mages how in the hell he could survive a Planetary Explosion and came up with new clothes. Of course he didn't tell them that he went to the Other World and he got the clothes from Ruby and Yang however he couldn't lied about the surviving explosion so he told them the same story like Team Natsu about his Saiyan Heritage by showing his tail and fighitng the Tyrant of the Universe. Everyone except his team were left in utter shock in learning that Son Goku is a alien warrior with the powers comparable to a God thanks to awakening the legendary transformation from his race and taking down the Tyrant on a dying planet

Mirajane was the first one to hug the Saiyan God tightly from all the 'hardships' he went through followed by the other girls that had affection for Goku and the others mages, Goku told the people who were with him to not tell anyone the secret of his Saiyan heritage in which everyone agreed to not speak a word about it, after that they saw the army of the Magic Council appearing with Jura, Ichiya, The Trident, Lyon and Sherry who all had injuries and had Hoteye arrested. The Saiyan God had to explained the reason why they couldnt 'capture' Sorano and Cobra and fortunately they bought it. However at the moment they asked for the rest like Racer, Midnight and Brain.

Gray had to confess that he killed Racer for the sake of saving his friends, Of course everyone was shocked except of Goku, Lyon and Sherry that he killed someone, Erza wanted to kick his ass about it but Goku told her that Master Makarov should deal with it and about Midnight, Wendy came up with the excuse of a Mountain slide killed him and his father Brain thanks to the shockwaves but she was mentally hurt by his real motive of dying. Of course the Magic Council didn't care so they proceed with their questions

At the moment they say Natsu and Laxus the Advisor of the Magic Council he gave both of them a Cape and a medal of Wizard Saint, Both of them and all of the rest except Goku were surprised by this and asked why. the Saiyan God told them that thanks to their displayed of power last night the new Council decided to give both of them the position of Wizard Saint and they might consider Erza and Gray to become one, Of course Natsu was beyond happy that he rubbed it on Gray who was annoyed by this, However the Dragon Slayer told the Advisor that he doesn't want to be involved in the Council schemes but he's glad to take this position, and Laxus just was acting like Laxus and left the scene to go back to his training

The next day of the Incedent they wanted to drop off Wendy in her guild. However, that guild was composed by the Nirvana Energy being all fake and leaving the Sky Dragon Slayer in tears that all of her years have been a illusion. Erza and Goku embraced her by telling Wendy that she's welcome to join Fairy Tail and that the Saiyan God will take her and Carla to his home where she will be living off. Everyone in the guild was happy to have a new member specially a Dragon Slayer and Exceed..

After that Goku resumed his training regime with his Team of course including Wendy in the mix. Natsu and Erza were recovering from their energy source being messed up that they only did Physical Training but they were ready for hard training tomorrow since he could tell that their energies were back to normal and higher as ever, Gray and Lucy were honing their skills with Martial Arts and Magic so they can become more expert and he himself taught Wendy the ways of Martial Arts, Ki Control and give her some of his techniques in which she got down the first two in a week and a half spam but she was struggling with learning the Kamehameha, Kaio-Ken and her transforming into Dragon Force but she was lacking the Anger to transform. However, she was now three times stronger than before when she was healed by Blake putting her into a high A-Class Mage

" _I think my students are ready for the Gravity Chamber Training, How to use Bukujustsu, The Potaras and move faster than Lightning in just their Base Power"_ thought Goku as he was laying down his bed only with his Pijamas and no shirt exposing his muscles, The Saiyan God has seen the growth of his students that they are ready to go beyond their limitations " _For some reason I need some fresh air"_

At this the Super Saiyan stood up from his bed and teleported out to his backyard where he has a good 10 Miles of Farming that only Wendy and Carla knew about, He walked towards a tree that was located next to the harvest and layed down there and closed his eyes, What he didn't notice that it was Full Moon tonight and there was enough blutz waves coming from the celestial body to make Goku Transform. Without his knowledge his muscle stared to grown more than before expanding a few inches, pinkish fur was coming out from his shoulders, arms leaving his chest and abs with the same normal skin, His hair grew out out wildly that it reached to his shoulders but kept his original color and black eyeliners appeared below his eyes that turned yellowish. Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan 4 Form without his knowledge as he was driven away to his sleep..

 _ **The Next Day..**_

Goku stared to rub his eyes so he could wake up fully, He stared to strech his arms but accidentally took down the tree that he was leaning on making him laugh sheeplisly

"I guess I don't know my real strenght haha.." said in a deeper tone the Super Saiyan 4 to himself but didn't payed attention as he stood up from his position and teleported himself inside to the bathroom of his house and started to take a shower to refresh himself, as he was putting shampoo he stared to notice something weird in his body

" _Well that's weird when did my hair grew out this long and the fur in my shoulders...? Wait!_ _don't tell me?!"_ thought to himself the Saiyan as he finished taking a shower with with a towel stared to dry up himself and looked at the mirror surprising himself

"AHH! When did i become Super Saiyan 4? No wonder my voice was different and my power in another level, I'm lucky nobody found out or else it would bring up questions" said Goku to himself outloud as he powered down to his Base Form making his fur disappeared, Muscle and hair decreased in size. What he didn't notice was Wendy who woke up a few minutes ago and heard the Saiyan God saying 'Super Saiyan 4' thus surprising her

" _What is Goku-san talking about? Super Saiyan 4? is he refering a new transformation of his old Super Saiyan?"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer to herself as she was making her way to the Kitchen to get something to eat, She never knew that Goku had another transformation up his ace and she could tell by the power Goku was emitting even if his power was surpressed.. or maybe she was overthinking, As Wendy got to the Kitchen she saw Carla driking milk and reading the news paper

"Morning Wendy" said the Exceed without taking her eyes off her paper and took another sip from her milk

"Good Morning Carla" replied back Wendy as she made her way to the fridge to get some milk, then looked for the cereal that was on top from the fridge and a bowl where she would make her cereal. After a minute of preraring it she sat down in the other side of the table where she can see the Exceed in front of her

"Umm.. Carla i have a question for you" said quietly the Dragon Slayer as she was continuing eating her cereal

"Speak up" simply said the white cat as she turned her page to the next one

"Do you think Goku-san has a new transformation in store when the time is needed to use it? I mean who could have the power to surpass his Super Saiyan when he himself told us that he can destroy this entire planet or beyond if he wants to" asked Wendy in a more serious tone towards her Exceed who just put down the newspaper and looked at her with a normal expression and sipped her milk

"I honstly don't know if he has more power to surpass that Transformation, I mean the guy have been through the extition of his race and fighting the Tyrant who destroyed his planet and defeated him. I feel like there's no beyond in that pinnacle of power" expressed Carla in a normal manner towards Wendy who nodded at her

"And also do you think i have become stronger than I was after fighting the Demonic Being?" followed up Wendy with another question

"Of course you have child! you have become stronger than i thought with learning Martial Arts and this energy called Ki putting you on a higher category. Despite not agreeing that you learn all this hooligan stuff but I'm proud that you made all this progress" exclaimed the Exceed truthfully towards the Sky Dragon Slayer who smiled and said 'thank you' softly but loud enough to be heard

"Hey girls! How's the morning so far" said Goku outloud as he was walking down the hallway of his house to the kitchen, The Saiyan God is dressed in his radish outfit he usually wears when it comes to farming or just hanging out (A/N: It's the same outfit he usually wears in Dragon Ball Super)

"It's going alright.. feeling kinda sore from yesterday physical training" replied back Wendy as she streched her arms around, yesterday she had to wear the Gravity Seals that the Saiyan put on her to increase her physical power to withstand more Magic and Ki, for her size and body it was really hard but the training will surely pay off

"Don't worry, a good senzu bean and relaxing you're body will be enough to put you as good as ever" stated Goku with a smile on his face as he took out a Senzu beam and gave to Wendy who catches it with ease and ate it, after a few seconds the aftermath pain in her body was gone and made her feel better than ever

"You really have to keep track of you're senzu beans! they are really precious and if you lose them it will screw you over since Wendy will not be there all the time to heal you" exclaimed Carla seriously as she looked at Goku who just chuckle sheepishly

"Don't worry i'll be fine" waved the Saiyan God without worries at the exceed who just role her eyes over and looked back on the newspaper, Then his eyes landed on the Sky Dragon Slayer "Besides todays training I'll be showing all of my students new techniques that will help them in the future"

"Really?!" said Wendy outloud with a happy face towards Goku who just nodded back reasuring that he meant it "I cant wait to see these new techniques!"

"Yeah, just meet me at the biggest room where I usually train in the mornings Ill be back with the others" replied the Saiyan as he put two fingers and teleported out of the house leaving Wendy and Carla by themselves

"I'm never going to get used to his teleportation technique" commented the Exceed outloud making the Sky Dragon Slayer chuckle at the comment

"That's Goku-san to you.. I'll be changing to my training clothes" said Wendy as she stood up from the table and ran to her room, After a few minutes she came out and was fully dressed in her training outfit (A/N: She's wearing similar clothes to the one that she fought against Hades in the Tenrou Island Arc) she made her way to the end of the hallway where a big metal door with the sign that said 'Gravity Room', she opened the door and saw a big empty but modern room, in the other end of the Gravity room she saw a number that displayed a '1g' Wendy didn't know what it meant but she was already in awe of the technology

"Sugoi..." said to herself the Sky Dragon Slayer as she made her way to the middle of the room, suddenly Goku repeared via Teleportation with some company and that was Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza all dressed up in their typical outfits with the addition of bandages wrapping around Gray's right arm so he could cover his Devil Symbol that made him tap to his Devil Slayer powers (A/N: They all are dressed except Wendy in their pre-Edolas Arc outfits)

"What is this place Goku? never seen this in you're house from what i know" asked Erza in curiosity as she was looking around the room, in her visits to his house she has never seen this room before

"Yeah it looks... so advance for even our technology" added Lucy in awe, never in her life has seen so much technology in a single room, however she realized that he's from another planet where they are more advance

"So this is where i usually train to get stronger.. The Gravity Room!" exclaimed the Super Saiyan towards his students who just stared to pay attention "Here we will be training for now on to increase you're power, speed, Magic and Ki resources tenfold"

"Thats awesome!" stated Natsu with exciment "Will this help me to master Dragon Force and Kaio-ken at the same time?"

"Dont be an idiot Natsu! combining both technques its already suicidal that it even cause you to not use Magic or Ki for two weeks!" said the Celestial Mage annoyed at the fact that the Dragon Slayer was still rambling about the idea of fusing both techniques that consumes a lot of Stamina and he knows it

"Actually it will really help you in that, By training under high gravity will increse the energy reserves, stamina and endurance" explained the Saiyan God towards Natsu as he gain a smirk from both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage, Erza just kept her gaze serious meanwhile Lucy and Wendy just gulped nerviosly but they will overcome it

"So how's strong will be staring the Gravity at?" asked Gray towards Goku as he crossed his arms

"We will start at Ten Times Gravity of Earthland!" exclaimed Goku as if it was the most normal thing in the world, then he notice the surprised look on his students

"T... Ten..?" murmured Wendy in shock

"Times..." followed by Lucy also in shocking tone

"Gravity of Earthland?!" finished Natsu and Gray with exciment in their voices

"Goku.. I don't want to sound rude but don't you think that's too overkill?" asked Erza in a serious tone towards Goku who scratched his head in a thinking manner

"Nonsense! if im able to overcome that Gravity then i believe that all of you can" stated Goku as he was trying to give motivation to his students

"But you're an alien looking human with the powers of destroying Planets! and we are only humans that haven't train in high gravity" replied Lucy outloud towards the Saiyan God

"Come on Lucy dont be so hard on him, if he trust us in this training then i can overcome it" stated Natsu with confidence on hoi svoice as he cracked his neck and other parts of his body to get ready for the training

"I agree with flame brain in this one, It can't be that bad" followed the Ice Mage in the same fashion as the Fire Dragon Slayer but without everyone noticing it he already took off his shirt except the bandage wrapped around his Devil Symbol

"That's the Spirit!" clapped his hand Goku with exciment on his voice and then looks up a the cealing "Computer! activate the gravity increased by Ten Times"

" _ **Iniciating program... Ten Times gravity of Planet Earth..."**_ replied the Computer of the Gravity Room shocking everyone except the Saiyan God at the replied, suddenly the mages stared to hear sounds of a staring machine and the room enviroment became red.. Then out of nowhere all of the members of Team Natsu excluding Goku felt a massive pressure in their bodies that pulled them down on the ground hurting them..

"What... is.. this" Natsu wondered as he was struggling to even get up in the highly pressure without his Magic or Ki but no results were shown "I.. can't even.. move!"

"Tell me about.. it!" struggled the Celestial Mage as she was using now her energy resources to stand up but extremely slowly

"It's.. like an entire new weight... came out nowhere.." followed the Sky Dragon Slayer as she was still suffering from even getting up from her belly

" ** _Re-quip!"_** yelled Erza with some struggle as she was eveloped in a blinding light for a few seconds and when it died down she was wearing her usual outfit when she's fighting Martial Arts and her two katanas without the weight of her armor, she made a big progress by standing on her knees but still struggling "Even without the weight of my armor I still feel heavy"

"Yeah the first time getting used to high gravity it's a real struggle.. However you guys can use you're power ups or remove some weight like clothes but after getting used to it you have to go back to the way all of you are right now and being able to move here normally like i do" explained Goku as he was standing like the Gravity wasnt even felt in his body, Ten Times normal Gravity was nothing for the Saiyan since he already mastered decades ago and even higher levels so now it was the turn of his students

" _ **Kaio-ken!"**_ yelled Gray as the Red wild energy stared to cover around his body getting a small power boost but it was enough to made him stand up fully and stared to walk slowly with heavy steps "Heh... even with Kaio-ken i'm still struggling to keep myself up but i have to start training.. to dominate this enviroment"

"If Ice Princess can do then so am i..! _**Kaio-ken!"**_ followed the Fire Dragon Slayer as the Kaio-ken aura covered his body, Natsu stared to stand up slowly and walked around with heavy steps as the same fashion as Gray

" _ **Kaio-ken!"**_ finished the three girl mages yelling as they also stared to stand up slowly and also walked around the room slowly without trying to fall down again, Goku saw all of their determination in their eyes making him smile proudly but the one who was showing a face of struggling and not giving up at the moment is Wendy

" _She barely got the hang of using Kaio-ken and she's pushing through it.. a normal kid of her age wouldn't survive the burning stamina of Kaio-ken and the high gravity adding on it... However she's a prodigy Sky Dragon Slayer so she will be able to go through..."_ thought the Saiyan God deeply as she was watching Wendy with sweat coming down her face as she was trying to keep the Kaio-ken activated and handling the high pressure of the gravity.. "Alright we will be here for two hours and if someone breaks down I'll will not give them a Senzu Bean for muscle and stamina recovering!"

" _You're the devil Son Goku!"_ thought all the members of Team Natsu annoyed at the fact that they have to keep their power ups activated to not break down but that will also imply a great loss of stamina, however they knew that training like this will pay off good so they kept pushing

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

"Alright computer! Deactivade the High Gravity and put it back to normal" said Goku outloud as he looked up to the cealing, The Computer didn't said anything but proceed with the progress of noises and decreased the amount of Gravity as it was being put back to 1G, as the red enviroment went to it's normal colors all of the Mages deactivated their Kaio-Ken and falled on their backs with some yelling, grunting and pain thanks to the muscle strain and lack of stamina

"I have.. never been so glad to be back to Earthland's gravity" stated Natsu comically outloud as he's getting nod from all of the Mages who were in extreme pain

"I can't even move a single muscle!" added Lucy also feeling in muscle pain and lack of energy, she would rather be fighting Angel aka Sorano from Oracion Seis all over again than having to suffer from muscle pain

"How come we feel this tired when we only used Kaio-Ken?" asked Wendy moving her head slightly towards Goku since she was still laying on the floor

"Kaio-ken helped you guys from only taking a few steps to the point all of you were doing push ups, however you didn't deactivate the technique thus leving lack of stamina and muscle strains since the power up increases all the stats instantly" explained Goku in a normal way as he was trying to take out some Senzu Bean

"Very well then.. just give us some god damn Senzu Beans! I'm dying from the pain!" whined the Ice Mage as he knows that he has been through worst but the muscle pain creeping up all over his body was already annoying

"Yeah Goku... we are not as powerful as you are to accomodate this type of Gravity " added Erza who also couldn't stand up from her position thanks to the strain..

The Saiyan God just gave a sigh and took out five Senzu Beans from his pouch and throws each one to the mages who manage to catch it despite with the massive strain of muscles, as they start to chew it and gulp it down all of their energies and stamina came back to 100% including in the physical aspect, Goku notice a little jump in base power in both Natsu and Wendy making him think about his theory he came up few weeks ago

" _Both of them are Dragon Slayers so they must get some type of zenkai boost after a hard training or brink of death... However, Erza seems to fall in the same category but she's not a Dragon Slayer from what i know... this is weird.."_ thought Goku deeply at this theory, Erza has never said to be a Dragon Slayer and doesn't posses the abilities to become one.. Maybe, just maybe some relative like her mother must have been a Dragon Slayer and she inhereted some aspects of them, however his thoughts disappeared when the Re-quip mage was staring with a curious face

"What's wrong Goku? you spaced out for a minute there.." asked Erza towards the Saiyan God who shook his head somewhat nervous

"Nah it's nothing!" stated Goku as he then look at the others who were streching their arms and body "Alright, It's time i show you how to fly with you're Ki!"

At hearing this Natsu and Gray came rushing towards their Master/Friend with comical stars on their faces and grins, they have been waiting for this moment since they stared to train with Goku to learn the Bukujutsu technique

"You know how much i have been waiting for this right?! I can finally accomplish not going on those death traps!" said the Fire Dragon Slayer outloud as he way crying anime tears happily making Goku tilted his head with that attitude

"I might not sound as excited as Fire Lizard but you have no idea how much i have waiting for you to say those words!" followed Gray with a excited smirk on his face, hearing those words coming out from the Super Saiyan was satisfacion at its peak, meanwhile the girls were just chuckling at the sudden attitude that the Devil Slayer and Dragon Slayer were showing towards Goku

"I never seen them move so fast to learn one technique from Goku" commented the Celestial Mage with her arms crossed under her chest, however she was interest in the ability to flight with her own power

"I don't know but it sounds pretty exciting to learn a technique that Goku-san uses like as his sixth sense.." added Wendy with a smile of exciment in trying to know how to flight, then she looks at Erza to hear her opinion "What do you think Erza-san?"

"I think it's clever since we wouldn't need to resource into other techniques that take a lot of energy to fly when we can only use our Ki for it" exclaimed Erza with a small smile on her face at knowing to learn a technique that could be a game changer in battles

"Alright guys just grabbed on me and I'll teleport you guys to a place where it's a perfect place to learn it" said Goku towards everyone who just nodded at his command, first it was Natsu and Gray grabbing on his shoulders, Erza grabbing his left hand, Lucy his right and Wendy jumped towards Goku landing on the back of his neck, Within a second the whole Team Natsu teleported out of the Gravity Room

 _ **Scene Change... South Magnolia.. Beachside**_

Goku with his students reappered via teleportation on the beach side of Magnolia where at this early time wasn't enough people who were watching them so it would be better for them to concentrate

"Not to judge Goku but why the Beach?" asked Natsu with curiosity towards the Saiyan God

"It's a good place to relax the mind and with nobody else here at these hours so it's perfect for you guys to learn the Bukujutsu technique" explained Goku with a smile on his face "Now.. I want you guys to stand in a straight line from left to right"

At hearing this all the Mages went to their positions to form a straight line, It went from Wendy on the far left follow by Lucy, then Natsu on the middle, Gray on the right side of the Dragon Slayer and finally Erza on the far right making Goku nod back at them thinking that it was perfect

"Alright now, despite you guys knowing how to control Ki to a certain extend can shorten the time for all of you to learn how to fly so All of you close you're eyes and concentrate the Physical and Spiritual Energy of you're Ki to lift yourself from the ground, let's see who get this down first" stated Goku with a challenging grin making the Mages nod at him with a serious expression

All of them closed their eyes and stared to look for their Physical Ki in which they found pretty easily, however to connected to their Spiritual Ki was harder than they thought since mostly all of the Team Natsu members never trained their minds or meditated in their training but that didn't mean they wouldn't give up that easily. As the minutes were passing the first one to got a glimpse of her spiritual energy was Wendy and fused both entities and concentrated that energy towards her feets..

Goku notice this and gave a proud smile as he notice Wendy lifting herself off the ground a couple meters

"Congratulations Wendy! you manage to get down the concept of the Bukujutsu technique!" exclaimed the Saiyan God proudly as he saw Wendy open her eyes and notice that she was indeed floating few meters above the ground and gave a bright smile " _She's indeed a prodigy like Gohan... It took me months to even learn the technique with Mr Popo and now Wendy is floating with her Ki with no problems"_

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza didn't opened their eyes but they manage to hear Goku congratulating the Sky Dragon Slayer for her achievement and they got slightly jealous since a 10 year-old child beated them in getting down the technique and they decided to put more effort

As more minutes were passing by Lucy was the second one to get the technique down followed by Erza, The only ones left were Natsu and Gray who were now even gruting to catch their spiritual energy, Goku knew that both of them had the highest power level surpassing Erza in raw power thus making it harder to grab such big spiritual energy hidden, Hell with Gray's Devil Slayer powers awoken should even disrupt the balance of Physical and Spiritual energy.. however he was surprised that both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage lifted themselves up at the same time

"Both of you manage to got down the basics of Bukujutsu! congrats!" congratulated Goku towards Natsu and Gray who opened their eyes and notice that were flying few meters off the sand, Then they looked at each other glaring daggers comically making the others just sweat-drop

"They won't be satisfied with a draw Goku, you will see them practicing that technique until who masters it first" said Lucy shaking her head at the rivalry of both dorks who landed on the ground but still glaring at each other

"Heh... I guess you're right.." replied back the Saiyan God with a sweat-drop but then looks at his students with a serious expression "Learning the Bukujutsu technique it's a big step for all of you in the conquest to learn the spiritual energy within all of you, There's going to be enemies who have mastared that type of Ki within them and despite not having the raw power like Natsu or Gray it could give trouble to someone who's mind hasn't being trained for example all of you, If you all master the Physical and Spiritual energy of Ki the posibilities of becoming stronger will be endless that the speed itself will be beyond lightning"

All of them were paying close attention to Goku's explination and thinking of the posibilities to become stronger by just training the mind, They were even surprised that there's a posibility to even move faster than lightning which sounded insane to both of them but in Goku's dictionary 'insane' wasnt in there

"Alright! Now for the last part of today's training I'll give y'all this gift from me" said Goku with exciment in his tone as he took out from his pocket three pairs of orange shining earing, he throws one earing each towards Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy and gave the last pair towards Wendy. All of them were looking at the shining earing and looked back at Goku wtih a confused face

"What are these earing Goku?" asked Gray first towards Goku with curiosity on his tone

"These earing are called the Potara's, these special earings can fuse two individuals and become a single entity. That's not all, the power of that fused individual is being multiply by the two base form who were wearing those earings, now all of you put those earings on the left side of you ears" explained Goku outloud towards the Mages who listened and were surprised that these small earing could do all of this

"But why giving us this Goku? aren't we strong enough in our own rights to take down almost all S-Class Mages in the continent?" exclaimed Natsu as he was trying to put on his Potara earing on his left ear but it was hard since he never had a earing but manage to put it on the end

"You don't get it Natsu, There will be stronger enemies around and when they come there will be that one that all of you can't defeat individually so the only way to overcome that challange is fusing bodies, one example is the Demonic Beings who were stronger than all of you individually" stated the Saiyan God with a serious tone and looks at Wendy first "Wendy you will need to find someone who has the same power level and size as you to fuse bodies if ever happens so keep safe the other Potara earing"

"I will Goku-san!" replied back Wendy as she save the other potara earing in her pocket and had the other one put on

"Erza and Lucy, with the Celestial Keys and the Re-quip Magic both of you could be perfect partners for the Potara Fusion when the time comes and if you find a strong enemy to fight, also none of you put the earing on the right side since that's when the Fusion will trigger automatically" advised Goku towards the girls who looked at each other normally and nodded

"The idea with fusing with you one day could be awesome, just imagine the power we would have" said Lucy with somewhat exciment towards Erza, she wasn't bothered at all to share the same body as Erza since they have been good friends

"Indeed.. It's a good Ace to keep down and they will only see these as 'useless' accessories" replied Erza with a smile as she flicks her Potara earing

"Now both Natsu and Gray, despite having some 'rivalry' between you there will be that time where both of youre prides have to be put aside and fused together to defeat the enemy" declared Goku towards both Natsu and Gray who look at each other and then look back at Goku with an expression that meant 'really?!'

"'If' that moment ever happens! because there's no way i will be fusing bodies with stripper!" exclaimed the Fire Mage outloud, There was no way in hell he would be joining bodies with Gray it was even insane to work together already

"Who said I was fusing bodies with you Flame-brain!? I don't want to be spitting fire from my mouth!" argue back Gray towards Natsu, He also was thinking that the idea of fusing with Natsu was insane and stupid, he didn't need to share the same body with him to even defeat an enemy when he has Devil Slayer power running through his vains

" _I knew this will happen"_ thought Goku internally as both of them reminded him of Vegeta in stuborness about fusing "Just don't lose those earing that you have on, they are really important and powerful to be in the hands of someone else" at this comment both mages nodded since it was from Goku and they wouldn't take it off but they definitely wouldn't fuse!

"Question, How long the fusion will last?" asked Lucy towards Goku, she really needed to know how long it would last since despite liking the idea of merging bodies with Erza it would suck being stuck for a while

"Umm... These orange Potara will last an Hour but i have another one that are color green and those are permanent" explained back the Saiyan surprising the five mages of knowing that Goku has other pair that can last for an eternity " _I gotta thank Kaioshin-sama for creating these hour-spam potara earings and the green ones in case of Emergency"_

 _"_ Well it's good to know that these aren't permanent, It would be so weird sharing bodies with someone forever" commented Wendy with a nervous smile followed by the other mages who nodded in agreement

"Good.. so that's for today's training! Keep training for master the Bukujutsu technique and meditate to connect more often with the spiritual energy and also don't lose those Potara on you're earings" stated Goku with seriousness towards his students who nodded and grabbed on Goku's shoulders so they can teleport back to the guild and hang out for a while..

 _ **Scene Change... Hours later after training... Goku's House**_

"Are you sure that my hairstyle has to be like this Wendy, I mean it's just a photoshoot from Sorcerer Weekly?" asked Goku towards his 'adopted' daughter who was putting gel on his hair and did a different style from his original (A/N: It's the same style as the one Goku had in Dragon Ball Super Episode 69 for his part-time job)

"It's not a simply photoshoot Goku-san! It's for the Wizard Saint editions and a lot of important people will be there" stated Wendy as she was giving the finished touches from his hair "So what do you think?"

"It looks great.. I kinda miss my old style but still will do for the night" exclaimed Goku with a happy tone making Wendy smile brightly for her job "By the way, why isn't Natsu or even Master going for this since both of them are invited for the event?"

"Natsu-san said he will go tomorrow morning since he wanted to practice his Bukujutsu technique and Master has to do a lot of paperwork from the Oracion Seis mission so he also postponed it for tomorrow" explained Wendy towards the Saiyan God who stood up from his position and looked at his blue tuxedo that felt surprisingly confortable, his tail around his waist and around his neck was the Wizard Saint necklace he needed to wear

"I see.. that's unfortunate but it will be a great way to meet new people" said Goku as he fixed his tie and puts it in a perfect position " _If Chi-Chi could have seen this she would be surprised"_

"Well Goku-san, don't you think it's time to go for the Photoshoot? It's about to start and i don't think you want to be late" recommended the Sky Dragon Slayer towards Goku who just nodded and placed his two fingers ready to teleport

"Alright Wendy, i'll see you later and if you need food there's plenty to eat in the house!" pointed out the Saiyan God towards Wendy who nodded reasuring that everything will be alright, thus making the Saiyan teleport from his house to the Capital

 _ **Scene Change... Crocus... Outside of the Sorcere Weekly building..**_

It was night already in Crocus but that didn't meant that people were walking around the capital enjoying the vibrant night, In the building of Sorcere Weekly there was thousands of people gathered to see all the Wizard Saints and some important models of the company, In front of the line was God Serena with a dark yellow tuxedo walking with his eyes close not bothering to wave at the public, followed by Draculos Hyberion with a black tuxedo and carring his cup of wine and waving at some of his fans, Then after him was short old man Wolfheim wearing a brown tuxedo, he didn't wanted to wave since it was a brag to even do it, The fourth person is Warrod Sequen, The tree-like human with his grey tuxedo was happily waving at his fans who chanted his name

Behind him Jura Neekis who instead of a tuxedo was wearing his own formal attire (A/N: The same one he wears for the Grand Magic Games) he kept walking normally when all of the sudden Son Goku appeared via Teleportation next to him surprising him

"Goku-dono?! How did you got here so fast?" asked Jura surprised towards the Saiyan who chuckled back

"Teleportation is really clever don't you think hehe" replied back Goku with a smile on his face, suddenly he stared to hear a lot of people yelling in excitement and chanting his name 'Son Goku' specially from the women population making him blushed in embarresment

"You sure are famous around the capital Goku-dono" exclaimed the Rock Mage with an amused smile on his face

"You think?!" replied back Goku comically as he waved back at the people who were chanting his name still embarrassed since this is the first time doing such thing in his life, Meanwhile behind them were the Models of Sorcere Weekly who were invited for the after party and between all of them was a single model focused on the Saiyan, Her apperance was one of a top model, wavy blond hair reaching down her ample hips and two short bangs that reached her ocean blue eyes, She was wearing a purple-like dress that reached to her knees. She is known a Jenny Realight, 16 Year-old girl, new model of Sorcere Weekly and future Miss Fiore and her dream is to surpass in beauty Mirajane Strauss who is right now the former Miss Fiore..

" _So that's Son Goku..? He looks so different with that hairstyle.. No worries! I finally get to meet my favorite Wizard Saint and who would of though that he's such a cutie in_ person" thought within herself the blonde haired model as her gaze was focused on the Saiyan talking with Jura about something she couldnt hear but didn't pay care at all as she was ready to meet her idol for the after party

As they went inside the building Goku was guided to the third floor where the photoshoot will be taking place for the Wizard Saints meanwhile the models and celebrities were in the main room where the party will take place, Goku sat down next to Jura who also was waiting patiently for his turn since the first top four of the Wizard Saints will go first

"So... I have a question for you Jura-san" asked the Saiyan as he turned his head towards the Lamia Scale mage

"Shoot" simply said Jura with his eyes closed

"How come there's so many people outside and a lot of important celebrities of Fiore here? I thought that this was only a photoshoot for the next issue of Sorcerer Weekly" wondered Goku as he notice so many people outside and on his way in as he was going thru the main room

"The Wizard Saint edition of Sorcerer Weekly it's the most selled edition of magazines around the country so it's a big celebration for the corporation as they invite models, celebrities and singers around the continent of Ishgar to celebrate big. I even heard that Hisui-sama will be present in the after party" explained the Rock mage towards the Saiyan God who was left in somewhat awe, he wasn't aware that this event could be so huge that even the Princess of Fiore will be present

" ** _Jura Neekis! please come inside the photo room"_** said outloud a worker of Sorcerer Weekly through the speakers, The bald man heard this and stood up from his position as he went in to the other room leaving the Saiyan God alone spacing out

" _To think that i would be doing this without nobody telling.. I wish I could tell this to my family, they would either laugh or congratulate me for something that isn't_ fighting" Thought Goku within himself as he put both of his hands behind his neck and looked at the cealing "Ah... I wish someone could come to entertain me!"

"Well I came at the right moment Son Goku.." the Saiyan's thought were interrupted as he looked to his side and saw a familiar person that made him smile

"Laxus! good to see you" said Goku outloud towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was dressed in fancy clothes (A/N: similar to the one he wore for the party in the palace of the King after the Invasion of the Dragons) "Man, you have gotten stronger these last two weeks"

"Indeed i have.. However i'm still not even able to match you in power" replied back Laxus as he sat down next to the Saiyan God

"Aw come on don't say that, from what I know the Dragon Slayers are similars to my race when it comes in getting stronger" stated the Saiyan outloud towards his allied who chuckled at the comment

"But you're a living legend of the Saiyan race, that's something that I admire" answered back Laxus, he already knew the 'story' of the Saiyan who took down the Tyrant that destroyed his planet and defeated him with his Super Saiyan form

"Shhh! Don't say anything that involves my race since it would freak them out that I'm from space" replied Goku in a low voice comically as he was trying to shush Laxus as he just gave a dry chuckle back and motion that he will keep his mouth shut

" _ **Son Goku! please come inside to the photo room"**_ suddenly said the worker through the speaker interrupting the conversation between Goku and Laxus

"Alright I'll see you in a bit Laxus.." exclaimed Goku towards his allied as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the photo room, as he went inside he saw a green room with three workers holding some Lacrima-like camera, then someone tapped at his shoulders as he turned around to see, it is the director who's in charge of the photoshoots

"Can you please stand in the back of the green room where the Lacrimas are pointing at you Goku-sama" asked the director kindly towards the Saiyan God who just nodeed and made his way there

"Okay" said Goku normally as he faced fowards the three lacrimas that were pointing at him from different angles "So... I never have done this so what do i have to do?"

" _Is he being serious... A Wizard Saint like him never being in a photoshoot?"_ thought the person who was in charged of the session shocked, however it couldn't be that hard to get him through this "I'll walk you through it, so first i need you to stand normally like you are right now giving a normal expression"

"Got it" replied back the Saiyan with a smile as he stood still putting a normal expression of his which is a grin, The director gave a countdown to his workers and then took the photo releazing a flash from the Lacrima

"Good! now I want you to do you're typical fighting stance with a serious expression" exclaimed the director with enthuasism as he saw Goku get into his Turtle Hermit Stance that looked odd but it suited him "Yes! that's perfect!"

" _Hmm.. This is more easier than i thought, however it is kinda boring"_ thought the Saiyan God as he stayed still in his battle position, as the few minutes went by flying he went through multiple positions that he found somewhat annoying with the tuxedo he's wearing, as the photographers took his last photo the director of the studio made his ways towards Goku

"It was a pleasure working with you Goku-sama! I hope we can get more photoshoots with you in the near future since you're fanbase is growing a lot!" exclaimed the director with a happy expression making Goku feel somewhat embarrass but none of less gave one of his Son grin "As you know there's the after party going on downstairs so you can go right now if you want"

"Awesome! thanks for the photos and I will be glad to work with you again" replied back the Saiyan as he put both of his fingers on his forehead and teleported out surprising the people who were inside

 _ **Scene Change...**_

The Saiyan God reappeared in the middle of the main room where a lot important people of the continent were having fun like chatting, eating and some of them even dancing and drinking alcohol at the bar stance

"Now where is the food?" said to himself Goku as he looked around to see where the food was, Then his eyes landed on a massive buffet where people were grabbing their specific amount of food, The view itself was making drool the Saiyan but shook his head to snap out of his daydream "Alright Food!"

Goku made his way to the buffet station with exciment on his face and grabbed multiple plates to stack up his food, He went through all the food that they were serving and made 15 plates of full course meals stack up like a tower surprising the people around him

"Is that person really going to eat all of that?" said one individual as he was witnessing something he has never seen in his life

"I dont know but he looks determine to eat all that food" added a women model who looked at the Saiyan with a big smile on his face and made his way to an empty fancy table that was in the corner of the main room

The Saiyan stared to put all his plates down that covered half of the table, He sat down in the chair and stared to dig in at a fast rate to the point that it even made people stop what their doing and watched the way he was eating

" _How is he eating that much and being so fit?!"_ thought everyone who was near him watching him gulp down the food like a person without manners

Meanwhile little bit far away from the people was Jenny looking at the Saiyan finishing all his meals, despite disgusting her the way he was eating it was only a flaw that Goku has so she let it go and made her ways towards the Saiyan so she could speak to him for the first time

" _Come on Jenny.. you can do this! you have talked to a lot of people before so talking to him won't be that bad.."_ thought the model somewhat nervous of finally meeting her favorite Wizard Saint and also 'Mage' from Fairy Tail, as she got in front of Goku's table he was drinking a cup of water to get all the food down that he didn't notice Jenny standing in front of him "Umm.. are you Son Wukong?" " _Damn it! I didn't say his name right!"_

 _"_ Uh?" said Goku to himself as he looked in front of him and saw a girl looking at him nervously "I'm Son Goku yes? how can i help you?"

" _Rolled with it"_ thought the Blue-eyed model relief that the Wizard Saint didn't notice her mistake "Well first of my name is Jenny Realight but you can call me Jenny in short, and i wanted to meet you in person Son Goku and invite you to some drinks and have a conversation"

"Um, sure why not I was getting bored by the way" exclaimed back Goku with a care-free expression as he stood up from his table and made her ways towards Jenny who was kinda surprised in how fast she convinced him, both of them made their ways towards the Bar where they were giving Alcohol and Beer to couple of people, Goku and Jenny sat down next to each other near the waiter who notice both of them

"What can i give both of you" asked the waiter politely to both of them

"Give me a bottle of sake and orange juice on the side" replied back Jenny towards the waiter who nodded and got out a large-sized bottle of sake with two shot cups and two orange juice on a normal-sized cups "Thanks"

"So Jenny? are you like a model or someone important?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity since from what he knows only celibrities or models around the continent were invited to this important party, then he saw Jenny pouring down some sake on the shots

"Yeah something like that, I got into the industry of swimsuit modeling few months ago, However I'm also a Mage but I'm still new to the concept of controlling my magic" explained the model towards the Saiyan, she still hasn't mastered her magic yet thanks to all her business in modeling that consumed her time and stressing her out, that's one of the reasons she drinks Alcohol sometimes when she's stressed

"I see.. that sounds really stressing I think.. But curious what's the Magic type you posses?" asked Goku to the blode teenage model who grabbed her shot and gave the other one to the Saiyan God who accepted it kindly and both of them said 'cheers' and drank the shot feeling the small burning sensation but then resumed to the conversation

"My magic type is called _**Take-Over Magic,**_ I think you have heard of Mirajane Strauss, she used to be known for her fierce power of Take Over in demons before getting into the Industry of Modeling" exclaimed back the Mage towards Goku who was surprised at her explanation

"Wait Mira-chan!? I didn't have any idea she was a Model like you! she never mentioned it before" said Goku outloud towards Jenny who eyes widen a bit

" _I wasn't aware that he knows Mirajane-san, They seem to know each other really closely, He even calls her 'Mira-chan'!"_ thought the model with somewhat of jelaousy, She thought that Goku wouldn't have any relationship with any girls so it would have been great chance to know him more and even make him fall for her, however she's not a quiter so she will proceed with her plan "Yeah she was in the industry for two years becoming Miss Fiore, for now she's taking a vacation then coming back for the Winter sesion. But enough of serious stuff let's drink some sake!"

"Sure! I can go for other rounds!" exclaimed back the Saiyan God happily towards Jenny who slightly blushed at the brightly smile he was showing

Then as the time went by fast, Goku and Jenny went through seven shots of sake already and they were feeling the aftermath of it but the Saiyan God knew what he was doing but embraced it at the same time, Both Saiyan and Model talked about their expirience when it comes of being a Wizard Saint and a Model for Sorcerer Weekly, Goku also learned that she wanted to join Blue Pegasus when she gets her break from the company becaused she wanted to honed her abilities, Of course the Saiyan being a naive and nice guy that he is, he told her that if she needed any help just look for him. That comment made the Model really happy that she hugged the Saiyan really tightly

" _Now that i notice it.. she's really pretty but strong"_ thought the Saiyan God as his hair went back to the same old spiky hair thanks to being hugged out by the Model "Jenny-san... I.. Need air..!"

"So Sorry! Did i hurt you or something!?" replied back outloud the blue eyed teenager, since the Sake was taking effect already on her she was exaggerating towards Goku who had to cover his ears comically

"Not really, I was just feeling unconfortable when you hugged me that tightly.. Not that i don't mind of course! It's just the tuxedo that im wearing" said Goku as he took off his upper part of the tuxedo leaving him with a blue vest and white long-sleeved undershirt "Still feeling unconfortable but better hehe"

" _Oh My Kami... He's really ripped! even with that white long-sleeved I can see his tone muscles.."_ said Jenny within her mind as licked her lower lip with a smile but it was notice by Goku who was serving himself another sake shot and drank it

"Umm are you alright Jenny-san? I saw that you licked you're lips so that means you're hungry right?" asked Goku with curiosity as she asked the Model who was still smiling but this time she was staring deeply on his black-oxny eyes

"Yeah.. you could say that but I'm not 'hungry' for food" replied back the Model seducely as she got closer to the Saiyan God who got somewhat unconfortable but at the same time amused by it

" _Oh man this happened with Ul-chan when i went to drink with her, but why do i feel so attracted towards her? Does this have to do about the Saiyan God Mating?"_ thought Goku to himself as he trying to think something to get out of this "Jenny-san I think we should go home"

"Wait what..? Why do we have to leave?! Am I'm being annoying towards you?" asked Jenny in disbelief, she was now feeling bad of herself for making a scene in such important party as she could feel the eyes of people looking at both of them, damn that Alcohol

"No its not that! It's just that I have things to do back at home..." replied back the Saiyan as he was scratching the back of his head casually

"I see.. In that case I'm coming with you to you're house!" stated the Model with confidence making Goku's eyes go wide at the comment

"Really?! Don't you have a place to stay or something?" asked back the Saiyan God towards Jenny, It's not that he didn't want her at his house, It's because Wendy could speak up and tell the other and if Erza finds out that he was with another women she would skin him alive

"I do but I want to stay with you for the night, We could bring the bottle to~!" exclaimed Jenny with a bright smile as she grabbed the sake that they were drinking, Goku knew this conversation could go on for a long time so he gave in

"Fine you can come over, Grab on to me and I'll teleport both of us out" responded Goku as suddenly he was embraced again by the Model meaning that she was ready, At this the Saiyan used his famous Shunkan Ido to teleport out of the party, However he didn't notice that he was being watched by a green haired teenager with a crown and fancy clothes, It was none other than the princess of the Fiore Kingdom

" _Son Goku... The Kingdom of Fiore would love to have you in our ranks, specially me.. but that time will come soon"_

 _ **Scene Change... Goku's Living Room..**_

Both Saiyan and Model reappeared in the living room where the lights we're off since it was late night, at this Goku clapped two times and they turned on thus surprising Jenny

"Wow! I didn't know you're house could turn on the lights by just clapping" said Jenny in amazed as she stopped hugging the Saiyan

"There's alot more but for now we both need to speak softly since one of my friends lives here and I don't want to wake her up" replied Goku making a shush sign towards the Model who replied back with 'zipping her mouth' sign, Before Goku could say something back he felt the presence of someone outside of his house and the energy reminded him of Jellal but it wasn't him, so he needed to find out who it was "Jenny-san I'll meet you in my room you can sleep there, it's on you're right on the hallway"

"Why aren't you com..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as he saw him teleporting out "Damn it he left me hanging.. I'll be waiting but of course I'll give him a 'present' for bringing me here.."

Meanwhile in the outside of the house Goku reappeared in front of his main door with a serious expression, In front of him was 'Jellal' dressed differently but thanks to his Advanced Sensory of Energy he could tell straight off the bat that it wasn't him, however he has felt this energy before when he fought Laxus.. Then he realized who he was

"Wait.. Aren't you that guy called Mystogan?" asked Goku pointing at the Jellal-like person who just gave a small smile towards the Saiyan making him confused

"Indeed I am Son Goku.. I'm Mystogan but my real name is Jellal" replied back the blue haired mage towards Goku who was surprised by that statement

"Impossible! How they can be two Jellal's with different sources of energy?" responded the black haired Saiyan towards Mystogan, It didn't make any sense that there's two individuals that looked the same but had different sources of energy, Unless he came from another realm

"I could be asking the same thing like, for example you're not from this world and you have the power to destroy Planets and even Stars" exclaimed the S-Class Mage with a calm tone towards Goku who was shocked that he find out about his 'secret' to some extend

"Wait how did..." the Saiyan was about to asked him how he knew but Mystogan replied quickly

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you're from space and have some amazing god-like powers within you" this comment made Goku feel relief of himself but Mystogan didn't stopped there "However, That power will really help me to take back what is mine"

"What are you talking about Mystogan-san?" Goku responded with a confused tone as he notice the serious face Mystogan was showing

"Son Goku, I need you're help to free my world Edolas from the person that calls himself 'Son Goku"

* * *

 _ **And Cut! I bet you guys didn't expect for Jenny to be introduced this early and for Mystogan to spill the beans about his World being controlled by Black which i can't wait to write about, well time to get some facts out of this chapter**_

 _ **1\. This is my first try for Filler so It was hard for me to try to write and it doesn't help that English is my second language so forgive me for that**_

 _ **2\. I didn't covered the rest of the finale of the Oracion Seis since it would be almost similar, The only difference is Goku 'adopting' Wendy and Carla since they**_ ** _don't have a place to stay yet, Natsu and Laxus becoming Wizard Saints and the Consequences of Gray killing Racer but that would be shown in the next chapter_**

 ** _3\. In this Fic, Super Saiyan 4 can be activated through a great amount of Blutz Waves and of course powering up, The reason nobody felt his power spike up it's because he was in a relax state thus surpressing his power_**

 ** _4\. Wendy has become stronger than her counter-part manga, I could even say she's equal or stronger than Tartaros Arc Wendy just in base form. I mean the girl is a prodigy in this story like Gohan and has Kaio-Ken and Dragon Force to multiply her power, of course she hasn't dominated yet those power ups but she will through the Edolas/Black arc_**

 ** _5\. Thanks to the Gravity Seals that Team Natsu had trained they were able to withstand the 10X Gravity of Earth but they had to used their Kaio-Ken to even walk, As they progress they would be_** ** _able to adapt normally and i can gurantee you their powers will shot off the roof that could rival Saiyan Saga Nappa or Goku in his base form that time_**

 ** _6\. The Bukujutsu technique is what is called in Japanese for the Flying Technique, Team Natsu manage to get down the basics but they need to enforced their Mind Training to mastered faster_**

 ** _7\. For this entire arc Team Natsu will be wearing the Potara Earing that Goku gave them, There's two of them in this story, The Orange ones that Supreme Kai created for Goku can last an Hour unless you're a Kaioshin it can last forever, The Green ones the fusion can last forever for both Mortals and Gods_**

 ** _8\. I know there will be some people saying that Goku doesn't drink and that he's acting somewhat out of character, let me explain. The guy has a mind of a 64 year old man but in a body of a 17 year old, Of course he's somewhat going to act somewhat good through people since i bet his family has taken him out to social place, He was introduced to Alcohol thanks to Ultear and Ur so he already knew the consequence of it and this time he didn't drank as much, but don't worry he's still as naive as he is_**

 ** _9\. Jenny is really a hard person to write since she doesn't have alot of character development in canon besides being a new model for Sorcerer Weekly and cheerful for her team, In this story she manage to learn about Son Goku through the news paper when he defeated Jose Porla and she has somewhat developed a Fan-girl crush towards him and he's an idol of getting stronger for her, Thats one of the main reasons she's trying to develop her Take-over Magic. However when it comes to drinking she becomes a Cana-like person for seduction and Erza-like for stuborness for not leaving him alone and wants to sleep with him._**

 ** _10\. Mystogan has been looking for Goku to get a hold of him so he can help him on his conquest of liberating Edolas from Goku Black since his power is as God-like as Goku's, more backstory will be explained in the next chapter_**

 ** _If you guys are wondering who's the Strongest and Weakest in the Team Natsu as for now and all the power ups, here's an example_**

 ** _Natsu and Gray are Equals with their Dragon Force and Devil Slayer manifestation, However Natsu gains the edge with Kaio-ken added to his form_**

 ** _Erza is the second strongest but could surpass both Natsu and Gray with Kaio-Ken X10_**

 ** _Lucy is the third strongest with her maximun of Kaio-ken being X4 but can surpass Erza if she increase the output_**

 ** _Wendy is the last one but her Dragon Force could made her rival to Erza's maximun power output_**

 ** _Well now to answer some reviews!_**

 ** _Warrior Emperor Z 1991: Thanks! and Sorry man but there will be no more Artificial Saiyans with a exception of Erza Knightwalker_**

 ** _Shadow Joestar: I know right! Goku changing Kagura's mind it's an important element for the future arcs specially in the Grand Magic Games and of course ready for that Goku Black greatness alongside his right hand Knightwalker_**

 ** _maxigiampieri2012: Yeah Goku gave them a scare but thanks to his training being off the charts he can handle Planetary explosion and survive space a couple of hours just in Base Form, And about Zamasu coming to the story you have to find out soon_**

 ** _Kenshiro64hotuko no Ken: Thanks brother! and yeah Yusuke and Goku were holding back alot of power but i mean i already showed Super Saiyan 4 briefly but soon able to show his powers! about Super Saiyan Blue against Black i don't plan to show it since it's still earl for him to properly used it_**

 ** _TheDeathly-Z: you're mostly right and Goku Black is just a badass person who I can't wait to write about and Zamasu like i said before you have to find out soon enough what's his backstory, Super Saiyan Rose might have a debute but you will have to find out soon and Of course I want the other Saiyans to get stronger because in future arcs they will be needed_**

 ** _xXCoopyXx: Yes! Super Saiyan Blue in this story is alot stronger, Thanks to the Super Saiyan 4 Form it increased the power output that Goku can do as a mortal, but when you add the God forms it stacks up and creates a more powerful version of it, The Blue form slightly surpasees Beerus and almost all the Gods of Destruction_**

 ** _For the rest of the reviews I want to say thanks to all of you to leave one and some of the words inspire me to do brain storming for this coming up arc that i already have it planned out that it would even Involved the Norse Goddesses in this affair! next chapter we will see Gajeel coming back from his training trip alot stronger and maybe with a transformation if you catch my drift, Gildarts will be back also and Natus might want to spar with him and the preparations to go to Edolas so alot of good stuff coming up and longer chapters!_**

 ** _Leave you're reviews for this chapter! Favorite or Follow! right now we are the biggest fanfic of the Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Crossover so lets make it bigger! All you have a good day and take care!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	37. Preparations for Edolas

**Helloo Everyone! I'm back for another exciting chapter of the Golden Fairy, As you guys can see my college semester is about to start so i won't be updating as much faster as i did within the Winter Break. As much as i love to write this story for all of my readers, studying is the most important thing for me right now, I don't want to be one of the Authors that have to leave Fanfiction because of bad grades, For example the creator of the Fairy Guardian who's story was really awesome to read and it's my second favorite behind Shinobi Chronicles: A New World! Good thing that his sister is creating a kinda re-boot of his story so I reccomend to read her story called Fairy Guardian: Resurrection!**

 **But enough talking about me! This chapter will cover a lot of lore for the Edolas/Black arc and the return of the Fairy Tail Ace and Cana's Biological father who will be challenge by Natsu briefly and then Goku, also the preparations to go to Edolas so it will be different than the Manga but it will have some elements from it**

 **Without futher due let's get straight into the story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Edolas/Black Arc (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 35: Preparations for Edolas**

* * *

 _ **Outside Goku's House...**_

"Edolas..?" asked with confusion Son Goku as he was looking at Mystogan who had a serious expression, he didn't feel any lying coming from him so he might as well believed in him since he also comes from another realm or Universe, but what didn't make sense was that his home world is being conquered by someone called 'Son Goku' which is impossible since he's the only one in existence... " _Does that 'me' come from Trunk's future timeline... But he told us too that i died from a heart virus decades ago!"_

"I know you are confused Goku-san but I'll explained from the beginning.." stated Edo-Jellal with a serious tone towards Goku who also got into his serious expression and payed attention to his story "Edolas is the parallel world of Earth-land or mostly known as a pocket realm that it's not recognized by the Supreme Deities of this Universe"

"Wait! how come you have some knowledge of the Gods?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity, he was somewhat surprised that Mystogan has some knowledge of the Norse Goddesses despite being only a 'Myth'

"I studied about them throught Myth books from my world" explained quickly the blue haired mage towards Goku who just nodded "Anyways, The Norse Goddesses created the parallel world of Edolas so if ever something happens in the original Universe, they would declare Edolas as the main Universe. One of the major diference between this world and mine's it's that Magic is not born from someone but it comes in weapons"

"I see.. No wonder I sensed a great amount of Magic being emmitted from you're staff" pointed out Goku towards Edo-Jellal's weapon attached to his back

"Not only that.. Since we didn't have Magic within us we stared to use another resource of Energy that is similar to yours and the rest of Team Natsu, This energy is called Ki" exclaimed Mystogan as with one of his hands he created a yellow energy ball, This shocked Goku to it's core that someone besides him and his Team knew the arts of Ki, Of course almost everyone in his Universe have got down the concepts of the potent energy but seeing it in a new Universe it's something new for him

"That's incredible Mystogan-san! I never thought besides me and my students could know how to harmness Ki" congratulated Goku towards the blue haired mage who just looked down at the floor and his eyes were overshadowed clearly his mood changing "Is it something wrong that I said?"

"No, Not really. It's just using this raw power reminds me of that bastard of Black who de-throne me and my father! Even with the power I have learned I can't even put a dent on him! Even his commanders have become stronger than any Wizard Saint on the continent!" said Edo-Jellal slightly outloud with frustration on his tone of voice, The reason he learned Ki it was to match Black in power but he couldn't even land a scratch on it

"Wait how strong is that 'Black' person?" asked Goku wondering if this person could give him a proper challenge so he needed to know where he stands

"From what he has showed against me, He's capable to blow up a Jupiter-sized Planet with his signature techniques and casually levitate massive landscapes as he powers up, He has been considered as a God by almost everyone, No one in this world can be capable to defeat that God-like Monster! That's when i saw you Son Goku, I could sense that you have been holding back a massive amount of power that could rival Black's so I need you to aid me in this mission! I will be grateful forever if you help me take back what is mine which is the Kingdom" pleaded the blue haired mage from Fairy Tail as he was kneeing down to Goku, He knew that the Edolas version of Fairy Tail and some allies couldn't take down Black's army, commanders and the God himself so he resorted to go to Earthland through the Anima Chamber that was hidden in his castle that now Black is dominating

"Sure! I'll be glad to liberate all of you're kingdom from Black's Empire, besides he sounds like a powerful foe I would like to fight" exclaimed Goku with a excited tone, blowing up Jupiter-Sized planets was something easy he could do in his base form but from what Edo-Jellal has been telling him and how similar he looks then he must be a Saiyan too with maybe the transformation of a Super Saiyan

"Don't get to excited Goku-san, Black it's a ruthless and sadistic person! he has no compasion for anyone who oposses him, even to his commanders" commented seriously Mystogan as he stood up, he could remember clearly ten years ago he showed up to his world and over-thrown his father thus 'killing' him by impaling his stomach, he flee the Royal City and joined the rebels of Fairy Tail leaded by Lucy Ashley, the counterpart of Lucy Heartfillia but even with all their powers they couldn't defeat the god-like individual

"It's just the thought of him being strong makes me excited.." replied Goku back with his hands clenched with excitement "Also If you need more help I could bring my students to this journey"

"Very well, just fill them in with the Information needed but I can only bring a limited amount of people to go through the Anima Portal" exclaimed back Edo-Jellal as he stared to leave and walk away from Goku but stopped his tracks "Also I'll be picking all of you up in two weeks to go to Edolas so get all the training you guys can... Last but not least tell Wendy-san I say hi.."

"Of course! Alright see ya In two weeks" retorted the Saiyan God with a care-free tone as he watches Edo-Jellal disappearing via Magic leaving Goku by itself thinking "Man, things got really interesting with this 'Black' situation. I have to train intensily and maybe even master Super Saiyan Blue just in case since that person could have similar techniques as me, But for now I have to get some sleep"

At this the Saiyan God teleported inside to his room where it was pitch dark, He didn't payed attention to his surroundings since the Alcohol aftermath makes him really sleepy so his sensings were sloppy, As he was moving towards his bed he suddenly felt a pair of soft arms embracing around his waist, Goku could also feel a pair of firm but big breast being pressed on his back and he could feel the skin of it making him blush, He didn't have to sensed his energy on who it was as he turned around to see Jenny only dressed on her underwear where a lot of cleavage is exposed towards the Saiyan

"Jenny-san?! What are you.." Goku was trying to say something of this but was suddenly shut by her lips which collided with his, The Saiyan God was in utter shock of the move that the model did towards him but nonetheless he didn't put a effort to seperate her lips from his " _Now that I notice,_ _I can taste Alcohol mixed with grapes flavor"_

Then the Model stopped kissing him and pushed him to his bed in where he landed facing up the cealing and he could feel that Jenny sat down near his private area, Goku now got a good look on her and he saw a lust expression on her face with a blush creep up in her cheeks thanks to the Alcohol she dranked, With both of her arms she ripped Goku's button white shirt exposing his abs and chest muscles

"Hey! now i have to buy another of these!" whined the Saiyan God towards Jenny who just chuckle cutely at his attitude

"I can buy hundreds of those if you want... However right now you have been ignoring me Son Goku, and I don't like to be ignore so you must be punished by me! Do you think you can handle it 'oh Wizard Saint-sama'?" replied back in a seducely but mockinly tone the Model towards Goku who raised his eyebrow, before he could say something his eyes suddenly went from oxny-black to the blue ocean when he transforms into a Super Saiyan but his hair was still normal, Jenny could see that the Saiyan God gave a playful smirk and only said two words

"Prove it."

( **I'm not going to write the lemon scene since It has been a year since i wrote one and I have to look back at the other chapters, but if i get reviews from you guys wanting the scene I'll update the chapter with the Lemon scene that will slightly affect the course of Goku's harem)**

 _ **Scene Change... Few hours later...**_

It was 5 AM in the morning and the sun hasn't come up yet at the Son Residency but that didn't mean that someone was already waking up as Goku covered in a blanked through his body, he stared to rubbed his eyes to get a better view and saw that it was still dark, He gave a slightly loud yawn through the room but suddenly heard some soft moans coming from his bed, He turned his head to his left and saw Jenny sleeping deeply next to him with a beautiful smile on her face covered in blankets also but Goku could see the curves of her body making him blush

" _Oh man did my Saiyan God Mating triggered again..? Well maybe she's also part of that 'Harem' or whatever is called that Whis-san talked about.. I just hope that Ul-chan, Erza or even Mira-chan dont find out about this.."_ thought Goku to himself as he slowly got up from his bed and went to his closet to get some clothes to train, He stared to looked around and spotted the Saiyan Armor that Vegeta wears casually, It brought him nostalgia when he wore it in the Room of Spirit and Time with Gohan, so he decided to put it on

As he was fully dressed into his Saiyan Armor he made his way to the Gravity Room and activated to the maximun capacity which is a Thousand Times Gravity of Earth making him feel the thousands of tons of weight within himself, Goku began his training with a set of fifty thousands one-hand push ups, punches, kicks, sit ups and other types of warm up

After finishing his warm up, he activated the little robots that Vegeta usually do for his training. The robots stared to shoot off lasers everywhere in the gravity room at light-speed making Goku somewhat struggle since he's not used to move at that kind of speed with such high gravity but noneless he manege to get used to the enviroment

Then two hours pass by real quickly and now we see Goku in a floating meditating position in the middle of the Gravity Room. The Saiyan God was trying to master the tranquility of his mind and body so he could enter into his newly Super Saiyan Blue he unlocked in Whis's training, suddenly his hair stared to get spikier, lightning was coming from his body as he was raising his Ki then his hair was going from black to blue multiple times. Then a blue godly aura stared to surround his body and enveloped into a sphere that covered the Saiyan's body

After a few seconds of being inside his own godly energy sphere it stared to disappeared and it showed a Goku with muscles slightly bigger then before, but the biggest changes were his eyes turning a clear blue, same with the eyebrows, his furry tail and hair that was standing up with the same hairstyle as a normal Super Saiyan..

"Super Saiyan Blue still takes alot of my stamina... But even with my power surpressed in this form Omega Shenlong wouldn't compared at all" said to himself the Super Saiyan Blue Goku as he was checking his power level, Thanks to the mastery of his Ki he can suppress his power even in god form to not be detected unless he's engaging in a battle, If he were to power up like a Super Saiyan 3 he would literally send shockwaves around the Galaxy or even beyond so he needed to be careful on how to power up, besides nobody in Earthland would be able to sense his power right now since God Ki can't be felt by mortals

"Goku..?! It's that you?" The Saiyan eyes went wide to hear that someone was watching him training and specially when he trying his Super Saiyan Blue, It couldn't have been Wendy! she doesn't wake up until 9 AM so that leaves him thinking of one person he slept with, He turned his head towards the entrance of the Gravity Room to see that it was Jenny standing there already dressed up with her eyes wide in surprised of his new 'look', Goku was glad that the Gravity was deactivated or else she would have been killed by the pressure but that was the least of his worries!

"Hey.. Jenny-san how you doing? You woke up really early" said Goku nervously towards the model who just made her ways towards the Saiyan, Not even his family and students knew of his new transformation that puts him slightly above of the God of Destruction so he was kinda secretive of using this godly power and now a model that he met yesterday is seeing his highest transformation!

"I could say that to you too! By the way what happened to you're hair and eyes? besides what is that blue thing wrapped around you're waist" pointed out Jenny towards Goku's waist where he tail is wrapped around, The Saiyan God wasn't trying to exposed his heritage to other people or else they would be freaking out and the rumors would spread like fire

"Umm... The reason I look like this it's because of my 'Magic', Like a transformation" stated the Super Saiyan Blue scratching his head still nervous if she doesnt buy the excuse "And the thing wrapped around my waist It's a belt"

"I see... So you can transform to become stronger, Is it like a Take-Over Magic transformation?" asked the model towards the Saiyan, she was really curious how he could do that, from what she read in the news paper Son Goku never had a transformation besides his power up technique called Kaio-Ken that he used in the Wizard Saint Trials against Jura Neekis

"Not excatly but this form I'm really stronger than i was before but I can only use it a for a certain amount of time" replied back Goku as he just took a deep breath and powered down to his Base Form

"Okay knowing how you love training I can see you looking for new ways to get stronger.. Besides you look good in blue hair, but I wouldn't say the same thing about that armor that you're wearing" said Jenny casually towards the Saiyan, Goku felt somewhat insulted by this since this is the closest of Saiyan Material he has in this world but for now he's going to let it slide

"Aw come on don't be that harsh! This armor just brings me nostalgia, besides I only used it for training" explained back Goku as he tapped a couple times the armor

"Well let's forget about that.. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay over.." stated the blonde hair girl with a blush on her face as she was looking towards Goku who just gave a bright smile to her

"No problem! I don't mind having people over" replied back the Saiyan with his care-free attitude, then he felt Jenny's hand interlocking with his making him raised his eyebrows and looked at her face and he notice that her blush was getting little bit bigger but her eyes were overshadowed by her hair

"After what went down last night.. I felt really happy and secure to be by you're side, even if we just met yesterday and everything went so fast for us.. I feel like we should spent more time to know more of each other" said Jenny to Goku with some insecurity towards herself since she has never been into romantic situations, besides she made him have sex with her for Kami's sake! about that she felt bad to do it towards Goku without his consent but still! this shouldn't be as hard

"I mean sure, we could always talk and all that! I do it everytime with my friends at Fairy Tail" exclaimed the Saiyan normally towards the model who's eyebrows where twiching with irritation, She couldn't believe that he is this dense when last night was a whole different story! It's like he has two personalities, she got irritated by his comment and steps on his foot real hard making Goku yelp comically

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch.. Why did you do that?" whined in a childish tone the Saiyan God towards Jenny who just 'hmph'

"You're really dense aren't you! I was referring something beyond friends like in a relationship..." said Jenny in a frustrated tone to Goku but then she puts a bright smile on her face "But nothing like a couple of dates and spending more time would help you to understand more what I'm feeling towards, also I don't accept a 'no' from you"

" _Why every girl that I meet are as stubborn as Chi-Chi in her younger days?"_ thought Goku to himself, Since he had arrived to this world, every girl who they are attached to him like Ultear, Erza, Mirajane and the others are as stubborn as his decease wife in some different ways.. Maybe his master Whis was right, The Saiyan God attracts the people who he finds fit to mate or it's just Destiny playing with his mind...

 _ **Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild**_

After dropping off Jenny in the capital where she lives and works as a Model, Goku went back to his house and change to his new Gi he got from Belldandy after his sparing match with the Nifheim King and picked up Wendy and Carla to go to the Fairy Tail Guild. Both of them appeared via teleportation in the second floor of the guild and saw how there was a guild fight going on in the first floor, Typical Fairy Tail.

"They never changed do they?" said the White Exceed shaking her head, even after being here for two weeks she still wasnt used to the hoolingas of Fairy Tail

"Come on don't be so harsh on them.. Let's go see whats going on downstairs!" exclaimed Wendy with a care-free tone as she jumps to the second floor landind on the first one near the guild brawling that was going on, followed by Goku who just teleported himself next to Wendy and last but not least Carla flying with her wings and appearing next to the Sky Dragon Slayer

"Hmmm.. That's weird i would have expected Natsu or even Gray on the fight" said Goku outloud as he was looking at the guild brawl, Then his sense abilities made him turned around to see the rest of his students with Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Juvia holding an annoying Gray and Ur sitting down together in the bar counter "Oh found them!"

"Hey Guys!" yelled Wendy outloud gaining the attention of Team Natsu and the others, they turned their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw the Sky Dragon Slayer walking towards them followed by the Saiyan God and white exceed

"Finally you guys came!" exclaimed Natsu happily that Goku, Wendy and Carla came on time since this was the day when the Ace of Fairy Tail would be coming back

"Yeah I had to do some training and other stuff" explained the Saiyan God towards the mages who just nodded

"Well knowing that you love training as much as I love beer there's no doubt that you would skip training" replied the Card Mage jokingly as she took a sip of her beer, The joke made Goku chuckle to himself and then looks at both Natsu and Gray

"Not that it matters but I was kinda expecting you guys be in the madness going on" said Goku casually as he pointed on the brawl going on

"Master prohibited both of them to get involved in the Guild fights and that's also incliding you, myself and Lucy" explained Erza towards Goku as she took a bite from her strawberry cake

"Wait, Why?" replied the Saiyan wanting to know why they couldn't fight inside with the others

"Because the five of you including Wendy have exceeded the S-Class Level of power within a mage, even Master Makarov feels that he has been surpassed by the five of you with the power ups you guys have to rival Gildarts which from what i heard he's as strong as Natsu in his Dragon Force or less, so how do you think a fight between all of you would go" added Levy to the conversation making the Ki users sweat-dropped comically, It was true. Team Natsu individually could take down a S-Class Mage with no problems plus the Kaio-Ken and power ups they have putting them in another level never seen, specially Goku who is just to over-powered in his Super Saiyan

"She's right you know, Mirajane, Juvia and I with Unision Raid had to take down those Demonic Beings meanwhile Erza with her own Kaio-Ken Goku taught her was enough to eradicate 90% of the Demonic mini-army" exclaimed Ur to the conversation, as much that it annoyed her being surpassed in power she had to admit that Team Natsu are the strongest in the country or even the continent after what happened with the Underworld Warlord

"Don't think so highly about me, I might be stronger than before but the power output that i used against the monsters It putted me into a two weeks of not using my energy properly" said the Re-quip mage towards Ur, It was an annoyance to not used energy for two weeks it felt like something was missing within her body

Before anyone else could speak, someone opened the gates of the building gaining the attention of everyone, At first they thought it was Gildarts but as they individual stared to walk fowards it was none other than Gajeel coming back from his training trip with a serious expression

"Gajeel..." murmured Natsu to himself, He kept his view towards the Iron Dragon Slayer as he kept walking slowly through the crowed who were still scared at him " _He's definitely stronger than before.. But the question is how much.?_

 _"_ Son Goku.." said Gajeel out-loud gaining the attention of everyone specially from Goku who just made his way towards the Iron Dragon Slayer

"Gajeel, I must say you are stronger than ever" exclaimed the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face also making Gajeel smirked back with his typical 'Gee-hee' "I bet those Gravity Seals helped you a lot"

"And you wouldn't believe how much.. _**Gravity Seals: Release!"**_ " Exclaimed the Iron Dragon Slayer out-loud as Japanese Symbols around his body stared to appeared around his body and releasing light, This shocked everyone specially Team Natsu since they wouldn't expect him to have Gravity Seals

"Where did he get a hold of the Gravity Seals?!" said out-loud Lucy somewhat worried that someone like Gajeel got a hold of those special seals

At the moment that the Symbols disappeared a massive grayish aura stared to evolved around the Dragon Slayer who had a grinning smile on his face, The energy that was being release cracked the floor beneath him and created small wind guys making some of the weaker mages cover themselves

"Oh My... He has gotten stronger than last time, with the power being release I can tell I would even have a hard time to fight him" commented Mirajane surprising some of the mages that manage to hear her except Natsu, Gray and Erza

"Natsu you notice it right?" asked Gray seriously towards his rival who just nodded

"Yeah.. He's holding back a transformation, Damn that bastard! How did he manage to unlock Dragon Force?!" gritted Natsu annoyed at the fact that Gajeel could have achieved Dragon Force faster than him, however he didn't notice that Wendy manage to hear him

" _Dragon Force?! Is he really a Dragon Slayer like myself and Natsu-san with the transformation unlocked?"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer as she looked where Goku and Gajeel were standing, She stared to sniff and to her surprised he indeed smelled like a Dragon Slayer with Iron being added

" _Perfect.. He now can rival Natsu and Gray with power! And the perfect timing to bring him to Edolas with the others to defeat Black"_ thought the Saiyan God happily that Gajeel is now stronger than before "I'm really impressed Gajeel, I can tell you would even give Natsu a hard time"

"I HEARD THAT GOKU!" yelled Natsu in the background making the Saiyan chuckle nervously

"Salamander we will have our fight sooner or later so I hope you bring you're best game" exclaimed Gajeel cockily towards the Fire Dragon Slayer who smirked at his fellow Dragon Slayer

"Don't worry Gajeel, Ill definitely bring my A-game to kick you're ass!" stated Natsu smirking releasing some of his flames within his arms making him think that he's not scared to fight against anyone

Suddenly all the mages and Saiyan who knew how to sense energy felt something from couple miles away walking towards this place, The power that it was emitting could rival someone who obtain Dragon Force and of course they knew that power

"Finally that old man is coming here.." exclaimed the Fire Dragon Slayer with a grin on his face and yelled to the second floor "Gramps! Gildarts is within a couple miles away from the guild!" few seconds passed until the Third Master of Fairy Tail came out from his office with a worried face

"Quick activate the Gildarts Shift Mode before i had to pay anything from the city!" yelled Makarov comically towards everyone who just scattered from the brawl and went into their positions, Mirajane in the counter pressed a button that was under the table meanwhile everyone else used some switches activating it all at the same time

Suddenly the whole floor was staring to shake surprising Lucy, Goku, Wendy, Ur and Carla who lost their balance

"Whats going on? why is the floor shaking like this?" asked Goku out-loud trying to find out what was really going on but his answer came from Mirajane

"Don't worry Goku-kun it's nothing out of the normal, We split Magnolia in half so Gildarts doesn't destroy any property" replied back Mirajane with a care-free tone making the mages who didn't know shocked

"What?! Really you guys are splitting the city in half for him!" exclaimed Goku out-loud in shock

"Don't you think that's a bit exaggerated?" added Ur a comical sweat-drop in her face

"Yeah beside who's this Gildarts? I never heard from him before except from Goku and Natsu at times" asked Lucy towards Mirajane, why would they need to split the city for him, is he really that strong?

"Gildarts is known from his bad sense of direction that he doesn't know where he goes, His magic without releasing any energy already destroys a building by just colliding into it so that's why we split the city in half, besides before you and the others trained with Goku he was the only strongest of the guild surpassing Master" explained Happy as he flew next to the Celestial Mage

"That's awesome! He sounds strong to have a spar with!" exclaimed Goku with excitement on his voice making the other guilds mates including Lucy to sweat-drop comically

"You only think about fighting Goku! By the way you're like thousands of time stronger than anyone here!" yelled Lucy to the Saiyan who just scratched his head sheeply, Lucy knew what Goku was capable off and nobody in this world could compare to his power, except those self-proclaimed Nifheim Generals she meet in the Oracion Seis Incident

"Come on Lucy, Just because I'm stronger than anyone doesn't mean special techniques can beat me, Raw power isn't always the way to win" said Goku to the Celestial Mage who was about to retort when suddenly their sensing activated again and looked at the gates direction where they showed a silhouette of an mid-age man with a bag behind his back, as he took more steps inside Goku could see a black cloak that covered most of his body and orange type of hair (A/N: You guys can look on google how Gildarts look like) everyone cheered on his welcoming except the new members who didn't knew him

"Finally old geezer! let's throw down!" exclaimed the Fire Dragon Slayer out-loud but Gildarts didn't manage to hear him making him annoyed, this comment of course scared most of the guild mates

" _So that's the Fairy Tail 'Ace'.. Gildarts, Now that i notice he has a lot of energy being leak off but extremely strong for human_ _standards"_ thought Goku to himself as he was looking at the Crash Mage who looked tired and kinda confused

" _They weren't lying about his power... I know he's holding back but I would struggle against him if it wasn't for Kaio-Ken that could give me the edge.."_ said Lucy within her mind also her eyes landing on Gildarts who was walking at Mirajane's direction

"Eh excuse me young lady, I didn't want to bother you but I'm looking for a guild called Fairy Tail that used to be in these parts of the city" asked the Crash Mage towards the white haired barmaid who just chuckle cutely, He seems to have forgotten that in few years everything can change specially the guild

"This is Fairy Tail, dont you remember me?" said Mirajane cheerfully towards Gildarts as she pointed to herself, the Crash Mage stared to focus little bit more and stared to recognize that hair and the blue eyes..

"Mirajane? It's that you?!" asked Gildarts in somewhat disbelief that the Gothic problematic girl was changed into an angelic barmaid, That's something that you don't see everyday

"Yep that's me! It took you a while to recognize me" replied back Mirajane still keeping her smile

"Yeah I mean like look at you! you have changed and grown up alot! also have you guys made some changes to the Guild because it looks bigger than before" stated Gildarts as he was looking around the guild to see that there were more people and it was bigger than ever was before he leave

"Didn't he notice that from outside?" said outloud Lucy with a comical face, was he that tired to even notice it?

"Maybe but at least he's catching up" added the Saiyan with a smile, Gildarts somewhat reminded him to Kame Sennin when it come to be lazy

"Gildarts!" after hearing that voice, The Crash Mage turned his head to where it was coming from and it was none other than Natsu who had a wide grin on his face cracking his knuckles

"Hey Natsu! Now here's a face i can recognize!" smirked Gildarts as his view landed on the Fire Dragon Slayer

"Let's keep the small talk and communicate with my fist!" replied back Natsu as he ran towards Gildarts at super-sonic speed making the Crash Mage eyes widen and felt a powerful punch in his face that made him move a couple meters back taking him out of his shock, everyone in the guild except Goku was surprised of the sudden action that the Dragon Slayer did

"Natsu are you crazy!? That's not how you greet someone back from a S-Class Mission!" yelled Erza trying to scold Natsu but he didn't listen as he was looking at Gildarts who cracked his neck and showed an amused smile

"I have to admit Natsu, You have gotten stronger to even get me off guard and that punch was powerful, Now I'm amused in what else you have improved" Said Gildarts out loud towards the Dragon slayer with a amused face and stared to power up showing his grayish aura, The power being released created wind gust that levitated the chairs and tables, everyone except the Saiyan was covering themselves from the wind gust

"Don't worry Gildarts! There's more when it comes from!" yelled back Natsu in exciment as he activated his Fire Aura and powered up now making the spectators sweat from the massive heat, Then the Crash Mage notice scales growing around Natsu's body and his hair going from Pink to Reddish in the ends of his hair, he recognize that type of energy specially when he encounter that person who almost took his life in the Mission "This is my ultimate power to defeat you! It's called Dragon Force!"

"Impressive Natsu! I was waiting to test you for the S-Class Trials but I'm curious to see what that Dragon Force is capable off, besides I'm not one of those persons who like to hold back!" replied Gildarts out-loud as he got into his battle stance and released more of his power to match his Dragon Force which already is 90% of his full power! nobody in the guild has made him released this much energy before

" _He's really strong for a human with Magic! I wonder how far he would get with Ki training, maybe even Krillin level when he fought_ _against the Androids.."_ thought the Super Saiyan as he was watching the events unfold

" _Salamander... He has gotten stronger these weeks but I also manage to reach that level"_ said Gajeel within his mind as a smirk crep up in his face looking at Natsu standing off against the Fairy Tail 'Ace'

"Do you think this Guild will last with those two powering up at the same time?!" said Lucy out-loud as she was covering herself from the wind gust being produced by both Mages

"The real question is how much punches can the Guild handle" added Gray with a normal expression as he was also watching them " _Gildarts is holding back some of his full power... However flame-brain is also holding some extra power of his own"_

 _"_ _Natsu.. I hope you know what you're doing, Gildarts is no push over with his Crash Magic that can minimize the impact of you're Dragon Slayer Magic"_ thought the Re-Quip Mage with a serious expression, If she were to go against Gildarts she would need Kaio-Ken or her strongest armor even defeat him since her Base Form hasn't reach his level

"Natsu-san..." said Wendy in a low tone towards her fellow Dragon Slayer, last time she felt these strong levels of power was against the Demonic Beings that not even her Dragon Force could defeat..

Makarov wanted to intervene but both of those powers already surpassed him and it will be useless to stop them when they are already releasing massive amount of energy, He just hoped for Kami that these idiots take things outside of the guild AND the city

Both Natsu and Gildarts stared at each other with serious expression creating a dense atmosphere around the main floor of the Guild who were sweating from their presence, Then in the next second the Dragon Slayer jumped at high-speed towards the Crash Mage who was now ready to counter-attack and saw Natsu forming a fist with his right hand and he decided to used his left one that wasn't the metal one to attack him back, everything seemed to go slow motion when suddenly both of them collided their powerful fists

Nothing happened for a second but then a Massive shockwave that shook everyone inside the guild was released that it created cracks around the pillars and walls of the Guild, Both of them were still serious until Natsu used his right foot infused with Ki and Magic and gave a powerful kick to Gildarts face sending him flying through the Gates of the Guild that were fortunatly open

"Did he just..."

"Natsu kicked Gildarts so hard that he went flying through the gates!"

These comments made the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked and dashed at hyper sonic speed where Gildarts was, The Crash Mage stood up from where he landed which was the main street where it leads to the guild scaring off civilians, he felt some blood dripping from his lip and wiped it off and also formed a smirk

" _You have grown stronger than i expected Natsu..."_ thought Gildarts as he saw Natsu running towards him at fast speed and he releases a powerful stream of fire from his mouth that could engulf an entire street, He extended his metalic hand to catch it with some difficulty but then he uses his Crash Magic to desintegrate the Fire, as the fire went away he saw a Natsu grinning dashing towards him with his hands engulfed with his Dragon Slayer Magic and stared to engaged into a hand to hand combat

Each punch and kicked their collided could be felt in the entire city itself and their surroundings where creating cracks below them and the houses, Gildarts knew that Natsu was giving him the edge since he was so god damn good in Martial Arts all of the sudden, He made a quick move grabbed Natsu's head and launches him to the forest side of Magnolia with such force that it created a Sonic Boom in their surroundings, he could hear the Dragon Slayer yelling 'Why' comically

"Sorry Natsu! doing this for the City!" replied back the Crash Mage as he also dash off to where Natsu was launched, As he was running through the forest to get the Dragon Slayer he was met with a _**Fire Dragon Fist** _ That sends him crashing through multiple trees, As he stands up he sees Natsu still in his Dragon Force with a grinning expression and crossing his arms trying to show his superiority

"Come on Gildarts? Did I really surpassed you to even send you flying couple meters away" asked Natsu in a mocking tone, Then from his pocket he pulls out his Wizard Saint Medal that surprised the Crash Mage "Not to brag but I'm a Wizard Saint Mage already so that shows already that I'm stronger than before"

"Indeed it does Natsu.. I'm surprised that you're a Wizard Saint and it makes me proud.. However that doesn't mean you have fully defeated me!" said Gildarts out-loud as he stared to charge a great amount of energy to his arm surprising Natsu as he moved away from the mage, Gildarts infused his fist with Crash Magic and punches the ground so hard that the ground stared to levitate at a massive scale, The radius of the impact was comparable of that of a mountain, luckly it only affected the outskirts of Magnolia

"Damn always still using that same trick of levitating the landscape" murmured Natsu as he was standing on high levitated watching how the entire forest they were was destroyed, Suddenly his sensing abilities warned him that Gildarts was behind him ready to attack him, the Dragon Slayer manages to block his powerful punch but thanks to the Crash Magic it sends Natsu flying away and collides with a giant rock thus creating a crater

Meanwhile the fight was going on Goku with his students who are Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy with their exceeds and surprisingly Gajeel teleporting to the sight where everthing was going, They were surprised on how the battle has turned the entire forest itself

"Wow! They havent passed the five minute mark and they already levitate a great part of the outskirts of Magnolia" commented Goku with surprised as he saw the whole landscape levitated, then he spotted Natsu burried in a crater but he was still in his Dragon Force

"Both Natsu and Gildarts are destructive force so adding those two is a shit-storm" commented Gray casually as he earned a smack in the head courtesy of Erza "Hey what was that for!?"

"Don't say bad words in front of Wendy!" yelled the Re-quip mage towards Gray as she was pointing at the Sky Dragon Slayer who just was confused "But i agree.. those two can be really destructive, now that they are on equal grounds for the moment they could destroy mountains casually or do this"

"Let's just see where this ends" added the Celestial Mage also looking at where the Dragon Slayer

Back to the fight, Natsu saw that the Crash Mage was coming to where he landed with a serious expression but the Dragon Slayer knew that he was coming for the win

"Nobody has pushed me this far so I'll give you props for it Natsu... However I'll have to knock you out.." said the Crash Mage as he raised his metallic arm concentrating all of his Magic energy to knock the Dragon Slayer out but what he didn't notice was Natsu's smirk who also was charging a great amount of energy in his hand

"I think you got it wrong Gildarts.. I didn't just came to fight you for just prove that I got stronger.. I came to prove that I can defeat you! _**Fire Dragon Secret Arts: Wakusei Brilliant Flames!**_ " yelled the Dragon Slayer with determination towards the Crash Mage, He quickly created a dense ball of Fire that had the size of a soccer ball and makes it collide with Gildarts stomach, The mage could feel the great pressure of fire being collided to his stomach that he increased his power to 100% to not being moved but what surprised him was Natsu giving a mightly yell making the attack consumed his entire body and launching him to the other side of the battlefield and colliding with a giant rock thus creating a explosion that made everyone covered themselves up

(A/N: Similar to when Naruto collided his Rasengan against Kabuto)

"Incredible! I never thought that Natsu created another technique besides his Fire Dragon Kamehameha" said the Saiyan God impressed at the fact that Natsu created a technique all by himself

"As I expected from Salamander.. He's an idiot in general but the instincts of a Dragon Slayer can come really in handy for battle" explained the Iron Dragon Slayer towards everyone who litsened to him, specially Wendy

" _I see.. Our transformation makes us battle lovers in general and out_ _instincts increase as we fight more.."_ thought Wendy deeply, she wanted to learn more of her Dragon Slayer heritage since her own Dragon never went to deeply in detailed in how they are

Meanwhile we can see a Natsu still with his hand extended fowards breathing hardly, That attack he released has cut his power level in half but not enough to take him out of the Dragon Force, suddenly his sensing abilities told him that Gildarts was still standing and he indeed was, Natsu saw Gildarts walking out of the cloud of smoke that was formed from the attack, but what surprised him was all the metallic parts that the Crash Mage had around his body, he didn't spotted at first since he had a coat on but now that it was all burned out he could now see where he had all those metal parts

" _I wonder what happened to him through the mission..."_ said Natsu within himself and then speaks out-loud towards the Crash Mage "As I expected it from you Gildarts you survive my attack"

"I give up." stated Gildarts out-loud with a serious expression towards Natsu surprising him and the others

"Did he say that...?" said Lucy outloud towards everyone in a surprised tone

"Yeah... Our 'Ace' of the guild just gave up to Natsu" added the Ice Devil Slayer with a serious expression too

"Wait! Why do you wanna give up?! We are just getting stared!" yelled back Natsu with some frustration that he wanted to give up the fight right now

"Let me explain... That attack that you just used right now could have seriously damage me if i didn't had my guard up to my 100%, besides My power has been cut in half just to protect myself from the impact and you still have a ton of power within you to continue.." explained Gildarts with a normal tone towards the Dragon Slayer "So yes Natsu, you won this fight and you have indeed become stronger than me... but that doesn't mean that I will go easy on you on the next S-Class Trials"

"Heh! I'll be waiting for that day" smirked back Natsu as he walked towards Gildarts and extended his hand to shake Gildart's in which he accepted

"I was wondering who showed you all those movements, You weren't this skilled in Martial Arts" asked the Crash Mage with curiosity towards the Dragon Slayer

"A friend of mine who came to the guild two months ago, He's standing right there with others who came to watch the fight" said Natsu normally as he pointed at Goku and the others making Gildarts turned his head to where he was pointing at

" _Since when they were here watching us...?"_ thought the 'Ace' of Fairy Tail comically as he shook his head and made his way towards the group followed by Natsu, Gildarts saw that the Dragon Slayer was pointing at the spiky black haired guy with a martial arts gi on so he spoke to him specifically "So, You're the guy that taught Natsu all these new moves huh?"

"Yep! That's me, not only I taught him but including everyone else here" replied back Goku with a smile as he pointed at Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy thus surprising the Crash Mage

"Wow really? Now that you tell me I feel they are stronger than a normal S-Class Mage especially Erza, I feel she can surpassed Master if she were to released her energy" commented Gildarts with a smile

"Please Gildarts, don't think so highly about me, Even if i am stronger than him I'm not as knowledgeable as Master" added the Re-quip mage in a normal tone

"So, What is you're name kid? The same could be said to those new girls" Asked the Crash Mage with curiosity as he also pointing at Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy, The Saiyan got annoyed again at being called 'kid' since he's literally older than him chronologically

"Well my name is Son Goku but everyone just calls me Goku" replied the Saiyan God with a smile on his face

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, pleasure to meet you Gildarts-san" followed the Celestial Mage in a politely tone

"And I'm Wendy Marvell! Proud Sky Dragon Slayer!" added Wendy also with a smile on her face

"Gajeel. Iron Dragon Slayer." replied simply Gajeel with his arms crossed and a serious expression

" _Son Goku... I think i heard his name through my mission trip.. specially in the capital"_ thought the Crash Mage, through these last two moths he has heard that a Mage became the youngest Wizard Saint with his 'strongest attack' being registered as 10,000! That's surpassing one of the Top 4 Wizard Saints... Gildarts shook his head and decided to think about it later "Well It's nice to meet all of you!"

"Gildarts-san, Master told me to tell you that he wants you in his office to talk about the SSS-Class Mission you took, I can teleport you there instantly" said Goku normally towards the Crash Mage who got taken aback of the word 'Teleportation'

"Wait wait wait... You mean you can teleport at you're own will?" asked Gildarts trying to see if it's true

"Yup, I'll show you right now" replied the Saiyan normally as he touches Gildarts's shoulder and immediately both of them disappeared leaving the mages by themselves

"That old man... He will be surprised in how Goku is stronger than all of us together without even trying plus all the techniques he wields.." chuckled Gray at the thought of Goku showing off his power to the Crash Mage

"Not that I care but what are you guys doing here watching the fight?" asked Natsu with curiosity towards his team-mates

"Well Goku was curious of seeing how the fight was going to go down and also he wanted to talk to all of us about a 'serious' topic" replied the Re-quip mage with a normal expression but concern at the serious topic

"What could the serious topic being about, there hasn't been any movement of Dark Guilds or Monsters coming to attack all of us" commented Lucy, she hasn't heard anything that could put them in jeopardy so she was curious in what Goku has to say

"Then we have to wait for him to come" added Gajeel with a normal tone making the conversation died down, After a few seconds of silence the crew saw Goku reappearing via Shunkan Ido

"Well that was faster than i thought it would be" said Goku to himself as he scratches the back of his head

"Yo Goku! Aren't you're supposed to tell us about this serious topic of yours" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer towards the Saiyan gaining his attention

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell all of you" chuckled Goku sheepishly making the other sweat-drop comically, then his face got into a serious one "What I'm about to tell you it's something that must be kept in secret whenever you guys like it or not" The mages just nodded at this and made Goku continue with his explanation

"Mystogan has asked me to form a team to bring for his special mission and i think the 6 of you will be enough for his reinforcement" stated Goku towards the Fairy Tail Mages still keeping a serious expression

"Why does Mystogan needs us to come to his mission, he's a capable S-Class Mage to do it by himself" said Gray somewhat confused that a strong person like Mystogan needs help specially from Goku who's could defeat anyone on this Magic World

"This special mission requires to liberate his Kingdom that is located in Edolas" continued the Saiyan now dropping the bomb of Edolas surprising all of the Mages

"Edolas? I'm sure that I have never heard that place before or that Mystogan is a royalty person" added Erza to the conversation still confused

"I know it's complicated but Mystogan will fill you about the Edolas history since it's a Parallel world from Earth-land" replied Goku to the question that the Re-quip mage added

"but who's controlling his 'Kingdom' like who overthrown him?" asked the Ice Devil Slayer this time towards Goku who was just quiet for a couple seconds making the others somewhat nervous of his answer

"I don't know how to put it easier, Right now his kingdom is being controlled by someone that name is 'Son Goku' and it's being praised it's citizens as their almighty God" explained Goku seriously towards the Mages who eyes went wide in shock

"Son Goku?! But you're here in front of us! There's no way you could be able to do that!" replied an annoyed Natsu towards the Saiyan, he wouldn't buy it that a guy that looks similar to his friend/master and his name is 'Son Goku' could do that, beside the real deal is in front of him!

"I'm confused as well also when he told me about this... However I couldn't find any lie coming from Mystogan so he was saying the truth" replied back Goku normally towards the Dragon Slayer who somewhat got calmed down

"How strong is that 'Son Goku' from Edolas? Is he as strong as you?" asked the Celestial Mage somewhat in fear since she knows that their Goku is ridicuosly powerful to destroy planets plus he has Super Saiyan that puts him in God-like status in her eyes

"Well I'm not really sure but Mystogan told me that he's strong enough to destroy a planet like Jupiter with his signature attack.. And I'm still wondering if he can go Super Saiyan like me" answered the Saiyan God with a casual thinking position for a couple seconds, then he looks up to the mages who had shocked expressions, even Gajeel was sweating nervously "Did I say something wrong?"

"I dont know, maybe... BECAUSE THAT PERSON CAN DESTROY PLANETS THAT ARE BIGGER THAN OURS!" yelled Lucy comically towards Goku who just covered his ears "How can we defeat someone who's strong as you!? We are **HUMANS** remember?!"

"Aw come on Lucy don't be like that, besides I'll be the one who will fight him meanwhile all of you and Mystogan's reinforcement are going to fight his army and Captains.." stated the Super Saiyan trying to calm his students who were now more relaxed

"Not that I doubt my abilities but why us? Why are you dragging us to this affair where we could get easily killed by someone who's as strong as you or their people who might also be stronger than anyone in Earthland" asked Gray truthfully towards Goku, He by no means is a coward but he knows that Goku is another level and who knows about his captains that can be stronger than them, they stand no chance! like Lucy said they are only Humans with specially abilities and they have their limitations..

"Because I see the potential in all of you.. Why do you think I took all of you to learn Ki and Martial Arts? It's because you guys can surpass the Human Limitations of Magic that can transform into something stronger, You guys right now can give the actual Wizard Saints a run of their money or any S-Class Mage in the world! So you guys are far from weak in Earthland standars besides all of you except Gajeel have the Potaras as their thrump card! but If you guys dont want to come then it's alright I'll go with Mystogan by myself" stated Goku with determination on his voice trying to boost up their enthuasism

The Saiyan God didn't see any reaction from them and he gave a defeat signed and was about to teleport out to where Mystogan was to tell him the unfortunate news, suddenly someone was holding his hand tightly and it was none other than his 'partner' Erza who was looking at Goku with a serious expression

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're problems are my problems? Besides you promise me that I can help you in anything no matter the magnitude of the affair so count me in" finished explaining the Re-quip with a sweet smirk towards the Saiyan who just grinned at her attitude and then looks at the others waiting for a respond

"Hey! count me in too! I don't care if my opponent is stronger than I am because I will always find a way to surpass myself! Besides only doing A-Class Mission is becoming really boring so a good fight will be good" replied Natsu with a grin and his voice full of confidence still in his Dragon Force Mode

"I'll join as well, I don't want Salamander to get stronger than me when I already closed the gap between our powers" commented Gajeel forming a small smirk on his face

"I want to help too Goku-san! you have done so much for me and Carla in such a short time that this will be the perfect chance to repay you back.." added Wendy to the conversation somewhat uneasy but she was confidence that she could do something in this mission that could risk their lifes

"I guess I'll join too, Since we have meet you Goku we have been in some crazy shit but it has made me stronger so don't count me out" answered Gray also with his own smirk, Then the Saiyan turned his head to Lucy who was still nervous of her answer but gave up and said

"Ugh fine! I'll go with you to the mission! You helped me and the rest a lot so it's the right thing to pay you off" finally said Lucy in a defeated tone towards the Saiyan who just smile brightly

"Yosh! That's the attitude I like to hear! Also few more detailes, you guys have two weeks to master Ten Times Gravity of Earthland and the Bukujutsu Technique before Mystogan pick us up so expect alot of extreme training from me!" exclaimed Goku with happiness but the mages just groaned comically thinking that this will be the toughest two weeks prior to the mission

 _ **Scene Change... Later in the Day...**_

Goku who was now dressed in his Farmer Outfit was walking next with Mirajane who was holding his hand, The reason why the were walking to an unknown direction was that she asked the Saiyan few days ago if he could come with her to this place that means 'everything' for her, he somewhat knew who she was referring to but for her respects he wont mention the name of that person until it's necessary..

After walking on a trail on the outskirts of Magnolia for a couple minutes, they manage to reach to their destination which it was an open territory that had a small house built by different materials that could be found in a forest but what got Goku's curiosity was that next to the house he could see a grave stone that had some flowers and roses, and of course some words written on it

"Rest in Peace, Lisanna Strauss, X767-X782" said Goku to himself as he was reading the words scripted, unfortunately it was heard by the White haired barmaid

"This is my sister's graveyard if you didn't know, My brother, Natsu and I decided to put her grave stone since she spend it here playing with Natsu who she loved deeply and Happy who she treated him as a son despite being so young" commented Mirajane with a sad smile on her face as she made her way to the grave stone and lays down some roses "It's her second anniversary since she died but I can feel like it happened yesterday"

"Mira-chan..." murmured Goku sadly, it pains him to see someone that he likes so devastated by the death of someone dearly, He could sympathize with Mirajane since he went through the permanent death of his decease wife who died by her mortal disease, He could have used the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive for another couple years but she was near her 70's and had live long enough so she wanted to die, however her sister was barely 15 years old and had a lot ahead of her but it was stripped away by a tragedy " _Damn it.. If only the Dragon Balls existed in this Universe.."_

"Even if I'm trying to move on like Natsu and Nii-san It still pains me to see that you have to die to protect me.. Why do people that I love have to be separated from me like this" said Mirajane to herself as she was looking down at the stone sadly, she notice that some drops of 'water' were landing on the stone however it was her own tears.. She stared to wipe away some of her tears when suddenly she felt a hand touching her shoulder, she turned her head to see Goku with a sad smile and embraced her

This action instantly made the White Haired Barmaid hugged the Saiyan so tightly like she never wanted to let him go, There is a lot of special people in Fairy Tail she can trust but mostly all of them don't compare to Goku who has done enough for her like saving her from death in the Phantom War, saving the entire Planet, listening to her feelings and so much more in such a short time, She knew that she is in love with him there's no denying about it but what about Goku, does he indeed love her to that magnituted despite getting lustful looks from other girls in the Guild..

Goku was a little taken a back from her sudden action but he just embraced it, Despite being in multiple affairs with women, he loves everyone equally like he did with Chi-Chi, He might not know about the concept of love but he knew that they are his precious people. Sometimes he even regrets to being selfish to his family and friends when the Earth is in danger just to get a good fight but as much he wanted to changed that he's a Saiyan who loves battle like no other, it ran through his blood and he was proud of it... However in this world he will try to change to be less selfish and not risk the life around him..

As both were still hugging each other for a long minute, Mirajane looked up to the Saiyan with a worried look making Goku uneasy

"Goku-kun.. can you promised me something" asked the white haired mage towards Goku who just nodded at her so she can continue "Promise me that you wont leave my side no matter the odds?"

"I won't Mira-chan.. I will do anything in my power to not leave you alone again.." replied back the Saiyan God sincerely towards Mirajane, suddenly his lips collided with hers since she leaned to him with passion, it caught him off guard but noneless embraces it, then Goku uses his tail and hugs Mirajane's waist so they can be more closer, The kiss lasted for a minute thus stopping and looked at each other deeply

"I love you Son Goku..."

"Me too Mira-chan... Me too.."

 _ **Scene Change... Beerus Planet... Universe 7..**_

It has been three weeks since the Saiyans of Planet Earth were taken to the God of Destruction's Planet for special training and reach new levels of power, and all of them could say that they have gotten stronger then before, specially Vegeta and Gohan who felt they had a big power boost thanks to the harsh training the Angels put them through like lifting weights comparable to a Planet just in their Base Form

Right now we could see all the Saiyans standing in a straight line looking directly at Beerus, Whis, Champa and Vados waiting for a reply

"As you Saiyans know we haven't allow you to transform this whole time because we wanted to expand the battle power of you're base form" explained Whis towards their students who just kept listening "But now we will allow you to only transform into Super Saiyan and for the rest of the time here you guys won't be to drop out of that transformation"

"Keh! We already have mastered our Super Saiyan Form years ago, What's the purpose of doing it again?" asked Vegeta with his typical tone towards his Teacher, it was true decades ago they have mastered the Legendary form to the point they can live with it normally

"Don't get cocky Vegeta.. There's a catch in this method" commented Beerus with a evil smirk towards the Prince who felt little nervous of the wrath of the God of Destruction

"Like Beerus-sama said, Theres a catch in this method of traning. You guys will be transform to Super Saiyan at **Full** **Power** and not lower that power level at any time or else you guys will be sent to pocket Dimension where you can never comeback" said the Angel of Universe 7 with a serious expression towards the Saiyans who were somewhat nervous of not meeting their goals but noneless they will achieved the goal "Our goal in this second stage is to make the Full Power of the Super Saiyan become to a normal power up in Base Form"

"That doesn't sound really hard to do but I'll try" said Gohan with a normal expression as he powered up into his Mystic Form releasing a powerful aura around him and then transforms into his 'Mystic Super Saiyan' thus changing the color of his hair to yellow, same could be said for his aura too, but what shocked him was at the moment reaching his full power in Super Saiyan it was so strong that he could fair to Super Android 17 who was able to go toe to toe with his father at Super Saiyan 4 "Incredible... Just with three weeks in and I'm stronger than I was back on earth"

"Indeed you have Gohan-san, In fact I think you're Super Saiyan is the strongest in the group" complimented Vados towards the Hybrid making him embarrass

"That's cool dad! Let me try now.. AHH!" yelled out-loud Pan as she transforms into Super Saiyan releasing a massive wind gust around Beerus Planet, then she looks around herself surprised of the power surging around "Wow! training with Beerus-sama really does pay off!"

"What did you expect, I'm one of the best Gods of Destruction when it comes to training" stated the Hakaishin from Universe 7 with a smug face, this of course annoyed Champa and looked at Goten and Trunks

"Come on boys showed them how strong you guys are in Super Saiyan" yelled comically Champa towards Goten and Trunks

"Hai!" replied back both hybrids as they transformed into Super Saiyan without being much of show off like Pan who literally send off wind gust around the planet, Of course Goten and Trunks were surprised of their new full powers they had in Super Saiyan making Champa grinned thrumphaly of course this also bothered Beerus who then looks at Bra

"Come on Vegeta's daughter! Transform and show you're fruits of you're training with Pan" said Beerus out-loud to the bulma-like Saiyan

"There no need of yelling you know Beerus-sama" replied back an annoyed Bra who just transformed into Super Saiyan normally and went to her full power and shocked of her newfound power thanks to Beerus training "I can't believe it.. I never thought i would be this strong in Super Saiyan only"

"Brats showing off as always.." murmured Vegeta as he easily went into his Full Power at Super Saiyan, of course he was surprised that he's now stronger than before in just Super Saiyan but it wasn't as near as Gohan's Mystic Super Saiyan

"Now this part of the training will be controlling the Full Power and act normal around it, not let Ki leaking out of all of you're bodies and of course Meditation will added with some hard training" commented Whis normally, before anyone else could say something he heard a rumbling of stomachs that came from different Saiyans making him chuckle "Of course we will do this after with eat some of the delicious food that I pick up from Bulma-san everyday"

 _ **Scene Change... Edolas Realm.. Royal City.. Universe 6..**_

In the throne room we could see Goku Black sitting down in his specialize chair drinking tea as he usually do everyday, He has been thinking these last couple of days that he hasn't got a proper challenge to increase his battle power like he wanted to, He could go out of Edolas and destroyed it completely to find more challenges and continue with his original goal.. However it will attract attention from the Gods or even worst the Hakaishins

" _I'm not ready to take on the Gods of Destruction or even the Kaio-shins since this body still_ _doesn't compare to their Supreme Kai despite having unlimited potential to grow"_ thought Black annoyed at the fact that he had to find other ways to get stronger and start killing the Gods in this main Timeline, he is supposed to have the mind of a God with the body of a Saiyan!

" _But killing Ningens and ruling this world is more fun... For now I'll let the events go smootly, I have a great feeling something will happen"_ finished thinking the King of Edolas with a sadistic smirk, he had a gut feeling that things will get interesting soon..

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn you college for not letting me to finish the chapter, I'm sorry guys that all of you have to wait for so long but Education it's the main thing follow by other things and then fanfiction but don't get me wrong I love doing this. Have you guys seen the new opening of Dragon Ball Super because that shit is badass to the core lol!**_

 _ **Now that the Gods of Destruction of all Universe are revealed it's going to make it easier however I wont be changing the current gods im using in this story, they will be mentioned as the older generation of Gods of Destruction and Beerus and Champa belong in that generation**_

 _ **Also let's talk about what has been going on in the Manga of Fairy Tail... That shit that Erza pulled**_ ** _against Irene when she had all her bones broke and top of that without an armor ITS BULLSHIT! I love Fairy Tail but the plot armor its just garbage like not even Goku with his bones shattered can destroy an actual Meteor like no! Besides there's no indication that Erza is a Dragon Slayer to even hurt Irene in her Dragon Form! but let me tell you this, the NAKAMA POWER UP DOESNT EXIST IN THIS STORY!_**

 ** _Last but not least Goku in DBS right now is a selfish bastard lol he literally endanger the entire Multiverse just for the sake of fighting, at least this Goku is less selfish and care of his friends and family but still has that Saiyan side_**

 ** _For the people wondering:_**

 ** _1\. Edo-Jellal indeed knows how to use Ki thanks to his multiple encounters with Black few years ago in Edolas_**

 ** _2\. Goku Black as of right now is a Perfect Cell Level but it will increase as the arc goes so don't worry_**

 ** _3\. Jenny indeed have sex with Goku since his Saiyan Side took over at the moment, I will write the Lemon the following week and added here_**

 ** _4\. Goku at a surpressed level of Super Saiyan Blue can obliterate Omega Shenlong who was wrecking Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta_**

 ** _5\. Wendy has more confidence thanks to Goku's training_**

 ** _6\. Gajeel asked for Goku's gravity seal for his training trip and has closen the gaps of between Natsu, Gray and Erza, he also has new techniques and his ultimate transformation, Dragon Force. I will explained as the story goes_**

 ** _7\. Gildarts still fought with Acnologia in his mission and trained for a bit thus putting him near Natsu's Dragon Force level_**

 ** _8\. Team Natsu still are wearing the Potaras and they will for all of the Arc_**

 ** _9\. Whis explaining their new method of Traning will increase their battle power exponentially since been at full power all the time it's really hard, Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan is the strongest but when Vegeta goes Super Saiyan God he is the strongest_**

 ** _10\. Goku Black knowns about the Kaio-shins and Hakaishins_**

 ** _Alright now let's answered Reviews!_**

 ** _Dark King Marcel: Thanks Buddy!_**

 ** _Wlyman2009: Thanks man and you got the GokuxMira moment this chapter_**

 ** _gpno14: I already did in this chapter lol_**

 ** _joaco14jc: It will happen earlier than the Manga but his manifestation when he fought against Dimaria will happen in this Arc_**

 ** _Spider-man999: I know it's late but Happy birthday man! I hope you enjoy this chapter_**

 ** _KaiBlast7X: Of course i did! Goku Black is one of my favorite characters!_**

 ** _JOEL: Acnologia is aware of Goku's power same as Zeref and Haruki but I will show them more often in the Tenrou Arc_**

 ** _Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: I appreciated man! hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

 ** _Blamasu: Yeah with the Gravity Training they will put them beyond what they were in the Manga and of course Super Saiyan 3 will appear in this Arc since I feel it's the right moment_**

 ** _ReZero1: I know I'm shocked as well how far I have come with this story like It's crazy, Yeah Wendy manage to hear the words 'Super Saiyan 4' making her confused and yeah they are not really fond with the Gravity Training but the fruits of the training are amazing_**

 ** _darkcrizer: Yeah those types of traning will be essencial for their growth in power to surpass their human limitations_**

 ** _As fot the other reviews thanks so much for taking the time for writing a comment here! I will try my best to get the next chapter before Spring Break which is in the Middle of March! I hope you guys have like this chapter, Comment with reviews, favorite and follow! and as always have an awesome day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	38. Edolas Fairy Tail

**What's up guys How's everyone doing? I hope you guys are doing well because I am too, despite having all this homework in college I can still find time to update chapters for this story**

 **This will be the full beginning of the Edolas/Black Arc which will be more darker than Oracion Seis since of course Black himself brings the sadistic tone plus the other captains he has under his sleeve**

 **Of course people have been asking me where is Zamasu in this story, don't worry he exist in the story but we will show it time to time in this arc so be patient about it lol Also before people come bitching at me with power levels, Mystogan himself said that Black's commanders who are the same one as Faust in canon are stronger than all Wizard Saints in the continent not including Knightwalker who is more stronger than that so it wil be a hard battle for the Fairy Tail Team**

 **So without further due Lets get into the chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Edolas/Black Arc**

 **Chapter 36: Edolas Fairy Tail**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Goku delivered the news to his team about helping Mystogan liberating Edolas from Black's tyranny. In those two weeks Team Natsu plus Gajeel spended their time in the Gravity Room trying to master the 10X Gravity of Earthland, Goku had to teach the Iron Dragon Slayer how to awake his Ki since he was the only one in the team who didn't have that second source of energy so the Saiyan had to spend most of his time with Gajeel, despide his pride of not wanting help from Goku he accepted noneless so he wont be left behind by the others specially Natsu

The whole team did an incredible progress in the Gravity Room that they were shocked of their newfound powers, Goku could even tell that each of them excluding Wendy and Lucy could go toe-to-toe against him when he came back from King Kai's training without using his Kaio-Ken if they were to use their full potential (A/N: That means their normal base power could go from 3,500 to 5,000 which is logical since they trained in the Gravity Room)

Besides the Gravity Room, they also have mastered the Bukujutsu Technique in a short two weeks spam surprising the Saiyan in how quickly they got it down specially Wendy since she was the first one to mastered followed by Lucy and the others, of course besides the flying technique they created their own techniques or even mastered their old ones to the point it didn't waist alot of magic but at the same time it can be powerful

However Goku was having a difficult time to train in how he wanted, He had to help his students to get stronger for the mission, give more time to Gajeel to train his Ki, he was squeezed in time specially with some of the other girl affairs he has with Jenny going on a date every weekend, going with Ur on S-Class Missions, Help Mirajane in the shopping for the guild since he mostly finish all the food in one sitting, Cana making him to go shop beer and at last but not least Kagura who manage to find his house via Fairy Tail and asked him to be her sparing partner in which he accepted since it was considered 'light warm-up'. He thanked the Gods that he had Instant Transmission to go everywhere and do all this stuff quickly

The Saiyan only had the night to train hardcore and took advantage of it, Training under the gravity that was thousand of times stronger than the normal one in his Base Form was really helping since it could expand his Base Form Power meaning that his transformations will be stronger than ever, He was confident enough that he could take down Syn Shenlong in his Full Power in Base Form when almost 8 years ago he needed Super Saiyan 4 to even match him..

Not only Goku expanded more his power level, He also learn two new techniques that despide not being it's favorite for combat it can really help, One of them it's the Legendary Mafuba from Master Roshi, his old master gave him couple jars, paper seals aka talisman and the instructions of how to learn it in a capsule few days before making the wish to come to Earthland. The Saiyan God had a gut feeling that in this mission he might need to used it and it wouldn't be bad to defeat an enemy with a technique that was created by Master Mutaito who inhereted the technique to Roshi, It only took a full day of time to mastered the technique

The other technique was the Spirit Sword from Vegito who is the fusion of him and Vegeta with the Potara, He manage to look on how the technique it's created or works as he was looking through his memories via meditation, Goku notice that the fused warrior could do it with ease by just concentrating a great amount of Ki and molding it into a sword-like energy, It took a couple days to manage to create a proper Spirit Sword with one hand, He asked guidance from Erza which surprised her since Goku never asked for help and she gladly accepted his offer on helping him dominate the Spirit Sword properly (A/N: I don't want Goku to stick in with his typical techniques, if he really wants to be a truly hermit or even master of Ki he needs to learn more techniques)

Then the two weeks went by and we see our fighters without the Exceeds in Goku's backyard early in the morning where they usually don't go except Wendy and Carla since they live in the Saiyan's household, the mages were surprised of the massive crops field that expanded some miles away filled with vegetables, behind their backs they had five square crates to hold the necessary amount of vegetables

(A/N: If you're wondering how they are dressed to this mission, Imagine the majority of Team Natsu wearing their Edolas Arc Clothing and Goku in the Gi Belldandy gave him after his fight against Yusuke)

"Not to sound like a jerk but why are we here Goku? I thought we were going to meet with Mystogan" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer to the Saiyan with curiosity, he has been eager to go to Edolas and test his new power level in which his Base Form without Kaio-Ken or Dragon Force can rival or even surpass Gildarts at his full potential

"The reason we are here it's for some light warm up before leaving to Edolas, all of you have to get all of the good harvest that is completed and put them into the crates that i brought" said Goku to everyone respoding Natsu's answer on the way and pointing at the crates behind him

"Gee-hee! This is will be so easy!" stated cockily Gajeel as he cracked his knuckles meaning that he was ready

"He's right Goku, We could finish this in less than 5 seconds thanks to the Training that you put us through the Gravity Room" commented Erza to the Saiyan normally, being able to master the 10X Gravity of Earthland has make them struggle to control their strenght or their speed without even using a tiny bit of magic or Ki that she felt this light warm up could be done in seconds

"You might think that but here's the catch, All of you must use you're hands to pick it up without stopping and not using any type of energy to amplify you're speed, only the physical body" stated the Saiyan with a smile "Alright let's get this going"

At this all the six mages got into their respective line of vegetables that they had to pick up with their own hands in which didn't help Lucy at all

"Aw.. Now all my nails are going to get dirty at doing this!" whined the Celestial mage as she was looking at her hands

"Cheer up Lucy, You're not the only one who's getting dirty" added the Re-quip mage to the conversation as she was standing on the right side of Lucy

"Beside's it's not really that bad if you think about it Lucy-san, I've done this before with Goku as we farmed all these vegetables few weeks ago" stated the Sky Dragon Slayer with a smile as she was also in her position next to Erza, then her attention was catched to the boys who were just throwing each other insults

"Shut the hell up Ice Freak! You know well I can do this faster than you, I have been the fastest in the group excluding Goku!" yelled the Dragon Slayer comically towards his rival Gray who got irritated by this comment

"You wish Fire Lizard! At least I don't have to use Kaio-ken to get the advantage on anyone when it comes to speed because that's how fast I am" replied back the Ice Devil Slayer with a smirk on his face, before Natsu could say something the Iron Dragon Slayer beat him to it

"You all are buch of babies when you know I'm the fastest in the group and I had prove it between our spars in the Gravity Room" added to the conversation Gajeel with a big grin implanted on his face, the comment of course triggered both mages

"You're on!" replied both mages to the Iron Dragon Slayer who just made his 'Gee-hee' typical replied

"Alright lets get this going! In 3... 2... 1... **HAJIME!** " yelled out-loud the Saiyan, at the moment he said that all the mages launches themselves to pick up the harvest at a fast speed that not even a trained S-Class could pick up but for Goku they were doing it at a normal pace

(A/N: This scene is inspired by the one where Goku and Piccolo have to pick up all the lettuce from the fields in Episode 47 of Dragon Ball Super)

After two minutes all the mages were finished picking up the harvest and launching it to the Crates, some of them needed a breather others just were sweaty and somewhat dirty as they were walking back to the Saiyan

"See I told you guys this would be some light warm up to kick up the sweat" exclaimed the Saiyan with a care-free attitude

"Just doing this made my body really heated, I would never thought training through working in the fields can be this exhausting without using any type of energy" said Lucy between breaths since she was tired of using her full speed without using Ki or Magic

"You see.. It doesn't matter the way you train, as long as the body is working hard and properly it always brings positive effect like getting faster or stronger, My first Martial Arts Master taught me on how I can get stronger through just labor work, farming or even delivering Milk, why do you think I put Natsu and Gray those Turtle Shells on their backs meanwhile doing simple missions" explained Goku to the Celestial Mage and to everyone who was litsening closely

"He's right, after getting used to the Shell on my back and took it off agaisnt Lyon in Galuna Island, I was feeling more faster, lighter and stronger than him" added Gray to the conversation as he can remember taking off that Shell from his back thus making him faster than Lyon thus giving him the edge in the battle

"Wow Goku, You master sounds like a wise and interesting person to meet" commented the Re-quip mage with a small smile "He would be proud of how far stronger you have made us"

"You have no idea Erza.." murmured Goku as he was looking at the sky with a smile reminding himself about the Turtle Hermit who taught him a lot alongside with his best friend Krillin who now is in his 70's retired from the Police Department living peacefully with Android 18 and Marron her daughter who secretly had a crush for Goten and wanted to ask him out "Alright guys, I think it's time to go where Mystogan is! so you guys are ready?"

"Of course we are Goku, With the training we received these last weeks we could defeat a Demonic Being without our power-ups" said Gray cockily, thanks to the Gravity Training his power alongside Natsu, Gajeel and Erza has grown to the point he doubt he'll ever need use his Devil Slayer Form to become more powerful...

"And I can believe that.. I'm proud of you guys how all of you gotten stronger since the Oracion Seis incident" replied back the Saiyan with a sincere smile to his students who also gave the same gesture, even Gajeel who just smirk "Alright just hold on me"

At this the Fairy Tail mages grabbed on the Saiyan God and with the blink of an eye Goku teleported everyone to where Mystogan is.. speaking of blue haired mages, the Ex-prince of Edolas was sitting down in a rock waiting patiently for Goku and his reinforcement but then in a blink of an eye he appeared few feets apart from him

"Hey Mystogan or Jellal whatever you're name is now hehe.." said Goku cheerfully towards the blue haired prince making him stand up from where he was sitting, the only people who understood the 'Jellal and Mystogan' were Natsu and Erza who just stood quiet but left the others puzzled

"Why did you called him Jellal all of the sudden Goku? I thought he was in another part of the continent redeeming himself" asked Gray with curiosity taking over, before the Saiyan could answer his question Edo-Jellal beat him to it

"It's because that's my real name Gray.." commented 'Mystogan' outloud as he took off his mask that covered almost all his face thus revealing his messy blue hair, facial expression and tattoo that only Jellal Fernandez has, of course this surprised Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Wendy who was utterly shocked and couldn't move her body

" _Wait I know this scent... That's the Jellal who took care of me after my Dragon left me!"_ thought the Sky Dragon Slayer in surprised, she stared to make her way slowly to he Blue Haired Mage who just looked a her with a normal expression knowing that this would happen "Are.. you the Jellal that found me few years ago?"

"Yes.. that's indeed me.." commented Edo-Jellal in a calm tone, he expected to recieved a rant from the Sky Dragon Slayer from leaving her all by herself when she was only 5 years old, however he was surprised by a fierce hug that Wendy was giving to him, he could see some tears dropping from her face, it bothered him to see her like that and it was his fault "Wendy... I"

"Why?... Why did you leave me all by myself? I thought we were going to stick together.. you promised me that" said the child mage still holding the Ex-prince of Edolas tightly

"I couldn't be with you forever... I had a mission that threaten the entire kingdom itself and I needed reinforcement that are capable to handle this magnitude of mission" replied back Edo-Jellal simply to Wendy, it's not that he had no feeling towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, he wanted to take her but she would have been a 'dead weight' back then and he wouldn't forgive himself if she were killed by Black

"So you left me because I wasn't strong enough to defend myself?" stated Wendy in a frustrated tone to 'Mystogan' who just stood quiet as he saw the Dragon Slayer stopped hugging him..

"To a certain degree yeah... But I wouldnt forgive myself if something were to happen to you, As Goku-san told you Black is a ruthless person who has no sympathy against anyone even if you're a child.. but now you are stronger than any of us here were when we were ten so you should be proud of yourself to support in this group against Black's empire"

"Yeah Wendy, be proud of how far you have come.. Even I who became a S-Class at the age of 15 I would be dwarft by you're sheer power if I were to fight you at that time" added Erza to the conversation with a small smile gaining the attention of the Sky Dragon Slayer, It was true when she became a S-Class few years ago she wasn't even a fraction of Wendy's full base power, she would be defeated easily... The guys wouldn't admit it but Wendy is a prodigy Dragon Slayer who is growing leaps and bounds

"Erza-san..." murmured Wendy in surprised, suddenly the Saiyan God was rubbing her hair in a 'fatherly' way making her look up to him

"Come on Wendy cheer up! We are counting in you're abilities in this mission" said Goku with a cheerful tone to the Sky Dragon Slayer, this comment made her put a smile on her face replying with a 'Hai'

"Goku-san I gotta say you really did a good job on training them harder this last two weeks, Even their powers surpressed can defeat a normal S-Class Mage" complimented Edo-Jellal to the Saiyan who just scratched his head with a grin on his face

"Thanks but It was all their work, I only showed them what they needed to learn, they have the motivation to surpass the human limitations and so far they are doing a great job!" added Goku truthfully, of course this comment made all the Mages who came with Goku put a smile on their faces

"That's good to know! The more power we have, the better chances we are going to have against Black" replied back the Blue Haired prince to the Team, then from the bag that he has attached to his back he took out seven long black hoodies and stared to give it one by one to them

(A/N: They looked excatly like the one Toppo from Universe 11 wears at the Zen Exibition Match in Dragon Ball Super)

"Um.. what is this for?" asked the Iron Dragon Slayer with curiosity to Edo-Jellal

"You guys need to put on these hoods on to not attract unwanted attention especially from Black's soldiers or commanders until the appropiated moment" stated 'Mystogan' with a serious expression to the Fairy Tail Mages, then he looks up to both Goku and Erza "Specially both of you Goku-san and Erza-san you **must** keep you're hoods on until i said so"

"Why? I mean I know I have to because Black looks literally like me but why Erza?" asked the Saiyan God with a confused face as he was putting on his hoodie

"Erza-san counterpart is the right hand of Black's empire, she's know as the 'Fairy Slayer' because she has killed mostly all of Edolas Fairy Tail members since they posses a threat against Black's plan that are unknown... I haven't seen her in couple of years but from what the reports I have gotten from Edolas she has become one of the strongest commanders in Black's empire.." explained Edo-Jellal with seriousness to the Fairy Tail Mages who were shocked from the new piece of information

" _Erza a killer..?! This will be harder that I thought it would be"_ thought the Ice Mage within himself as he was putting on his hoodie

" _Sounds interesting.. Fighting the counter-part of Titania will be a good challenge for my powers"_ said Gajeel to his mind with serious expression and small smirk forming up

" _It's already terryfing enough when Erza gets mad against us... Just imagining killing in cold blood.."_ thought Lucy with scary expression as she putting the hoodie on properly, It's not that she doesn't trust her abilities it was the thought of fighting to the death to the person she looks up for being a strong women and now in this alternative world she killed Fairy Tail members for fun

"She will meet my fist when we encounter her! I wont let her continue with her rampage..!" said Natsu out-loud with some anger leaking under his hoodie that covered half of his face, The Mages could suddenly feel the increase of temperature around them thanks to the Dragon Slayer getting angry

"Natsu calm down! Despite you being more powerful and even with Dragon Force you can't rush in against her.. If she has the same metallity of tactics and mastery of weapons as I then It's going to be a hard fought battle" stated the Red haired with a serious tone to the Dragon Slayer " _I think I should be the one to fight her..."_

"Well all I have to say is that I'm excited to fight all these powerful opponents!" exclaimed Goku with excitement on his tone of voice that made everyone sweat-dropped

"You always excited to fight or trained Goku-san..." commented Wendy with a nervous smile

"I don't know if i should be safe or worried that he wants to fight everything strong that he encounters" said Lucy comically at the attitude of the Saiyan

"We can't waste anymore time! I have to open the portal to Edolas so please step back" stated Edo-Jellal with a serious expression to the group who litsened to him and stepped back a few steps, The Prince of Edolas took a deep breath and stared to power up his energy releasing green aura of energy that was surrounding him and shaking the ground slightly thus surprising the Mages

"No way... It's that.." studdered Natsu in surprised as he was sensing the energy source that the blue haired was emitting

"Yeah that Ki for ya" replied Goku answering everyone's question with a small smile " _With the amount of power he's emitting right now he could give Nappa a fight!"_

"Incredible... To believe that Mystogan has enough power to surpass our base power when we trained 10 Times Gravity of Earthland!" said the Ice Devil Slayer in shock of the power that Edo-Jellal was producing, He could surpass that amount of power Mystogan was producing with just Kaio-Ken but to learn other people could become this strong without someone training them like Goku was mind-boggling...

Then the former Prince of Edolas gave a warrior yell as he extended his hands forward and released a thick greenish form of energy that created a disruption in Time and Space, few seconds later a large-sized portal was staring to form around in the spot that Mystogan released his energy.. Team Natsu and even Goku were in awe at seeing that the blue haired wasn't lying about his technique to open a portal to Edolas

"I only have three more oportunities to open a Dimensional Portal between Earthland and Edolas since it takes alot of life energy from me.." explained Edo-Jellal to the Mages and Saiyan somewhat tired from doing this technique

"Then I recommend we get this started" commented Goku with a serious expression as he puts his hoodie on that covers most of his face, They only have three trips from Earthland to Edolas so they needed to take advantage of all these oportunities...

"Indeed.. The portal wont be open for a long time so we have to go through quickly" said the Prince of Edolas as he puts his mask back on, The Fairy Tail mages followed the same suit as they put on their own hoodies.. After that the Blue Haired Mage jump inside the Dimensional Portal followed by Goku, Natsu, Gray and Erza who didn't hesitate to get inside

"I'm kinda afraid of what's inside.." murmured the Sky Dragon Slayer somewhat afraid of how she would be feeling going through that portal, then she felt a light tap in her shoulder coming from Lucy who just smiled at her

"Just grab my hand and you will be alright Wendy" said the Celestial Mage with a smile as she offered a hand to Wendy who accepted it quickly, with that both of the girls jump inside the portal and at the moment they got in the Portal disappeared...

 _ **Scene Change...**_

The Saiyan God was seeing different types of colors as he was going through the Dimensional Portal that will lead them to Edolas, with all the colors coming flashing towards him he was getting somewhat dizzy but manages to handle it, In front of him was Mystogan and behind him were his students, he couldnt see their expression since it was overshadowed by their hoodies

" _Hmmm I wonder how strong this enemy Black is that could cause so much trouble in Mystogan world.."_ thought Goku within himself, He was actually excited that there's an oponent who looks like him and might have the same powers as him! It could push him to use all of his transformation that he has up his sleeves, however another side of him was telling to hold back these forms that could raised more questions to his students and his power as whole, if Team Natsu were to watch his fight agaisnt Yusuke a month ago they would be in awe, more than when he survived the Planetary Explosion.. " _If it were my family i wouldn't be hiding most of my power and secrets.. I don't want to scare them"_

For now he would used the necessary amount of power as needed to defeat Black, if he needed to use Super Saiyan Blue then he would used it and explain later but if he just needed his Base Form he would just use that amount of power then..

Suddenly a bright light was coming straight towards them that it stared to consumed the group slowly

"We are about to reach the end of the Dimensional Trip! be ready in case we have a rough landing!" stated Edo-Jellal in a commanding voice to the group who just nodded at him, then in a few seconds the bright light fully consumed them thus leaving no trait of them...

 _ **Scene Change... Edolas... Universe 6..**_

In a deep forest with a good amount of fauna we could see a green Dimensional Portal staring to appeared out of nowhere, then we could see the Prince of Edolas coming out of that same portal followed by the Super Saiyan and the Fairy Tail Mages who were somewhat dizzy from the trip specially Natsu who landed on his knees wanting to throw up

"Fuck... I don't want to go through that again.." murmured the Fire Dragon Slayer in a comedic way as he was trying to surpress his urges

"We can agree on that one Salamander..." commented Gajeel who also was feeling sick from the Dimensional Trip but wasnt exaggerating as much as Natsu

"Oh yeah.. I remenber that they still have Motion Sickness from any transportation besides flying or teleporting" said Lucy with a nervous laugh as she watched the Dragon Slayers feeling sick, but then looks to Wendy who was fine as ever "Wait, how come you're not feeling sick Wendy? aren't you a Dragon Slayer like them"

"I am but thanks to the healing spells that Grandeeny taught me I can nullify the effects of the Motion Sickness" replied back the Sky Dragon Slayer with a smile to the Celestial Mage who heard both Natsu and Gajeel yelling 'Not Fair' behind thus making her chuckle

"This is weird... I can't sense any Ethernano coming from the atmosphere" stated Goku outloud as he was looking his surrounding, thanks to his advance sensing abilities he could feel the particles of Ethernano in the sky back in Earthland but now here in Edolas he couldn't feel anything..

"Yeah.. I don't feel any magic energy coming inside me..." added Gray with a serious tone, it was weird that he couldnt feel any Magic Energy coming into his body as if magic pool stopped charging..

"That's because Edolas doesn't have Magic within ourselfs... Weapons and other objects are the ones who have magic and Ki as a replacement of the Magic energy inside us" commented the Blue Haired Mage explaining the reason of not having Ethernano in the atmosphere

"Wait.. I see something in front of us" said Erza outloud getting the attention of everyone as she point out a cliff few meters away from them, This of course made the Fairy Tail Members start walking to that direction, after a few seconds of walking they manage to get to the cliff where the view would be one of the most breath-taking they have ever felt

"Wow..." murmured the Saiyan to himself but it was loud enough to be heard by anyone

"You can say that again..." responded Lucy also shock at the view

"I can't believed this type of place exist" added Gray to the conversation too

In front of them was a giant city that is in a floating island, then far behind was a Magnolia-sized black metal castle also in his own island, in the outskirts of the city there were other floating island with their own civilizations but not as huge as the big city, but the most shocking was the floating moon-sized planets that were orbitring a few hundred meters above them..

"I never seen something like this in my entire life.. not even when I'm from i have encounter such place" commented Goku still in shock seeing all of this

"That's how the Edolas world is.. much different than Earthland by a big margin.." stated Edo-Jellal with a normal tone as he was looking at the view "That big floating island in front of the castle is the Royal City, the capital of Edolas..."

"And that castle behind the capital must be where Black is living in" responded Erza with a serious tone as her gaze was focused on the giant castle

"Then why don't we destroy it? Hell even I can blow it up with a Kamehameha and it can save us time" recommended Natsu towards everyone

"It will be a stupid idea... Black and his commanders can sense Ki within the Capital range, powering up will only activate their sensing abilities to track us down and we dont want that right now.. and it doesnt help that all of his army have scouters to detect power levels" replied 'Mystogan' with a cold tone as he shut down Natsu's stupid idea

"Wait they have scouters that can detect power levels" asked Goku to the Blue Haired mage who just nodded at his question, just hearing the word 'scouters' reminded him of the Saiyans and Frieza's troops who wore their own scouters

"Yes.. Edolas under Black has become a military industrial complex on developing new magic weapons to repress the protest against him in the capital and it's surroundings.. Even though Black can do this all by himself he doesnt want to get his hands dirty unless it's worth of his time.. From my reports the scouters are the new invention created a year ago to detect enemies and tell their exact power level in a numerical way" explained Mystogan to the Saiyan who just payed attention

"So his way of governing is like a super-power dictadorship and not a dynasty as our in Fiore" added Lucy to the conversation

"Yes.. such a shame that technology could be used for something else besides war.." simply said Edo-Jellal in his normal tone of voice "I think we had enough time to view the city.. If we stay more time we run the risk to be detected by their scouters or the commanders who can sense surpressed energies.."

"I can use my teleportation to get to the place you want us to go Mystogan... Just tell me where is located" asked the Saiyan to the Prince of Edolas as he put both of his fingers on his forehead getting ready to teleport

"It's 30 miles on the south of this floating Island" replied 'Mystogan' to Goku who followed his direction and extended his sensing abilities further, in a spit of a second he spotted a couple of high power levels, they didn't have evil intentions so he guessed that it was the Fairy Tail of Edolas..

"Alright found it! everyone hold on me" stated Goku outloud as everyone went closer to him and made contact with the Saiyan body, as Goku felt that everyone was touching him he teleported out of the cliff leaving no trail..

 _ **Scene Change... Edolas Fairy Tail...**_

Far away from the Royal City we could see a giant tree where a Fairy sign was hanging on the base of the tree that had a heart shape, Goku and the others appeared out of the blue via teleportation landing few meters away from the guild where they could appreciate the view

"So this is where the Edolas version Fairy Tail guild is hiding?" asked Gray to the blue haired mage who just nodded at his question

"Yeah, they have been jumping from region to region so it can be harder for Black's commanders to pinpoint their energies" explained Edo-Jellal with his typical tone to the Ice Mage

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go inside and meet these Fairy Tail members of this world" stated the Fire Dragon Slayer with a care-free attitude as he stared to move fowards to the tree

"Eh Natsu, I think you shouldn't move anymore!" said Goku to Natsu outloud but it was too late, at the moment the Dragon Slayer made another step the main doors of the guild were launched at a fast speed towards Natsu who was surprised at this but noneless he punches the door with brute strenght thus shattering it with ease

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Natsu in annoyance that out of nowhere was attack, then his attention was suddenly shifted when he felt five power levels coming out from the door, he was surprised of how strong they are but when he got a clear appeariance on how they looked it shocked Natsu and the others expect Edo-Jellal

"No way..." murmured Lucy under her hoodie, she also couldnt believe what she was seeing..

The first individual on the far right looks like a exact version of Juvia when she was in Phantom Lord but was dressed in a tomboyish way, next to her was a version of Gray but with a lot of clothes being put on making the Ice Devil Slayer cringed from the amount of clothes, then in the middle they could an exact replica of Lucy but dressed way differently that the Celestial Mage, she was the most serious from the five, next to their Lucy was surprisingly Levy who also dressed drastically different and looked more physically stronger, and last but not least at the far left was an older version of Wendy and more developed making the Sky Dragon Slayer somewhat jealous of her beauty

(A/N: All their outfits are the ones that they used in the Anime when Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla arrive to Edolas Fairy Tail)

"Who are you people?" said the Edolas version of Lucy with a deadly tone and in her fighting stance that send the guys excluding Jellal some shivers through their spines

"We are here to aid you guys against Black!" replied back the Celestial Mage answering the blonde's question, but somehow those words made Edo-Lucy extremily angry that an yellowish aura stared to coat her body and cracking down the floor beneath

"Don't you dare to even mention that name in these lands.." murmured the leader of Edolas Fairy Tail to Lucy who was shocked of the power she was feeling emitting from her

" _She also wields Ki! If that version of Lucy can do then I wouldn't be surprised if the others were to have that energy source"_ thought Goku quietly watching the events unfold in front of him

"Wait! Don't attack!" this attract everyone's attention and looked at Mystogan who was the one that spoke, He stood in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer and took off his mask revealing his face and blue hair thus surprising the members of Edolas Fairy Tail

"Jellal-sama..?! What are you doing here? I thought you would be back few months later" asked Edo-Lucy in surprised to the Prince of Edolas

"I know but my scouting its already over... I found the team that can help us to bring down Black for good!" stated Edo-Jellal with confidence, this of course shocked the members of the Guild as they stared to look at the Earthland Mages and look back at the Prince of Edolas

"Not to be rude Jellal-sama but their powers don't even rival ours at all.." stated Edo-Levy with a bored tone as she looked at the mysterious group with wary eyes

"Weak you said! I'll show you..!" murmured Natsu annoyed as he was about to walk towards the Edolas members but he was stopped by Erza who put her hand on his shoulder

"They are surpressing their energies to not be detected by Black's army or their commanders" said the Prince of Edolas still confident of the Mages abilities

"Very well.. I trust you Jellal-sama, bring you're group inside so we can talk more about what has been going on in the Royal City" replied Edo-Lucy as she turned around and went inside followed by her group, the Prince of Edolas did a wave sign to his group waving at them to come inside which they did, As they were walking inside the guild Goku closed his eyes and connected his mind with the others telephatically

" _Hey guys can you hear me?"_ asked the Saiyan God normally then he saw some of the mages stopped their tracks for a moment

" _Goku?! how can you talk through our minds?_ " said Erza through her mind as she looked at the Saiyan and got a glimpse of his smile

" _Mind Training hehe.. Well the reason I want to talk to you is how are you guys feeling about these people that look like our friends"_ commented Goku normally

" _It's horrifying to see a double of you who looks like you but acts drastically different!"_ stated Lucy still unconfortable at the thought that this version of herself is so serious and no remorse

" _I don't like that my other self has a lot of clothes like aren't you hot with all of those on?!"_ expressed Gray his opinion comically, this of course made some of the mages sweat-drop in a comedic way

" _I like this Levy more than the one back home, she's way stronger than ours by a great margin"_ added Gajeel as she was looking at Edo-Levy walking next to their Lucy who were arguing for something stupid

" _Talking about their powers, I can sense Ki circulating their bodies and they are as strong as Gildarts if not stronger depending how much they are holding back"_ commented Goku to the conversation, after observing the Edolas version of their friends they are stronger than their counter-parts excluding Gray and Wendy who could surpass them with Kaio-Ken

" _I don't get it, why is the other version of me older and cuter.. That's not fair!"_ added Wendy to the conversation as she was walking behing Edolas version of herself, she had to admit that she was jelaous on how she looked...

" _I wonder also where's my counter-part of this world? He would have been there with the others ready to attack"_ wondered the Fire Dragon Slayer, if this version of him acted like him when it comes to battle then he would have been there ready to battle but he wasn't

Before anyone else got to say something telephatically their attention shifted to the real world as they went inside and meet the other guildmates in this Fairy Tail, The main place wasn't impressive as the one back in Earthland, mostly everything was composed by the materials of the giant tree and there were some tables where people were sitting down and chatting, Hell they even saw a version of Elfman with a bowl cut and was acting like a wimp, they also saw the Edolas version of Cana dressed as a feminine lady drinking water and last but not least was the version of Mirajane who was dressed exactly like their barmaid back in Earthland

However some of the mages eyes went widen specially Natsu's when they spotted someone helping Edolas Mirajane, that person was supposed to be dead two years ago!

"Li.. sa... nnaa?" murmured Natsu with a broken voice that was notice by the group.. He didn't know if his mind was playing games against him but the smell she was emitting was the same one that he smelled the last time he saw her.. He stared to walk slowly towards where she was talking with Edo-Mirajane but was stopped by his rival Gray who grabbed his coat

"I know that seeing 'her' makes you want to hug her but that's not our Lisanna, she's from this world. besides we are on a mission and we can't blow our identities yet!" whispered the Ice Devil Slayer to Natsu who just wanted to retord back but he was right, he needed to focus on the mission that could potentally kill him so he went back to his group who were looking at him with somewhat pity

" _I never seen Natsu acted like that when he looked at that girl next to their Mirajane.. who is she..?"_ wondered Lucy within her mind, she has heard back in Earthland Fairy Tail of a girl named Lisanna who Natsu had somewhat feelings for her but she died two years ago leaving him devestated, could that girl be Lisanna from this world thus triggering Natsu's feelings?

"Well guys sit down and let's talk about what you guys can do to contribute against Black" stated Edo-Lucy as she sat down in the middle of a big table which in the middle had a Fairy symbol, Mystogan and the mages sat down without taking out their hoodies making the blonde haired raised an eyebrow "Aren't all of you gonna take off that Hoodie, it's not that cold here"

"They are wearing those hoodies because they want to protect their identities from the enemy" explained Edo-Jellal half-lying, he didn't want to cause a conflict between Lucy Ashley and his group because of how they looked

"Ok... I can understand that but can I atleast know their names and their abilities?" asked again the blonde haired as she was looking with a serious expression at Goku, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel..

"Well my name is Dragneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Ki user" stated Natsu proudly at saying his abilities, He knew that mentioning his name was gonna create confusion so he adopted his last name as a codename, this of course attracted the attention of almost everyone inside of the guild at mentioning Ki but the one who was curious the most was the short white haired girl not because of his abilities but of his 'name'...

" _Dragneel... could it be 'him'? No there's no way that Natsu could have come to this world he thinks that I'm dead so everyone else"_ thought Lisanna with a sad expression, it has been two years since she appeared in Edolas and trying to survive against Black's empire, she also has become stronger than before thanks to Lucy Ashley training her in Martial Arts and the basics of the newfound energy called Ki, her thoughts disappeared as she paid attention to the strange group that Prince Jellal brought here

"Just call me Fullbuster, as for my abilities I'm a Ice Devil Slayer and a Ki user" said Gray with a normal tone following what Natsu did which he needed to admit it was a smart move, Lucy Ashley nodded at this interested in their abilities so far and her gaze landed it on the Celestial Mage

"My name is Heartfillia and my abilities are Celestial Spirits and I'm also a Ki user..." followed Lucy with a nervous voice trying to not blow their identities and it didn't help that they sound the same, Edo-Lucy now was more curious then ever in what they can do as her view landed on Erza

"Scarlet and my abilities are Re-quip and I also wield the power of Ki" stated Erza with a firm tone, for some reason the red haired saw a tint of anger in Edo-Lucy's eyes at hearing her voice but she shrugged it off and looked at the small individual

"My name is Marvell and I'm a proud Sky Dragon Slayer and I also know how to use Ki" exclaimed Wendy with a proud tone of voice so she can leave a nice introduction and it worked as it made Lucy Ashley smile at her attitude

"Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer and Ki user" simply said Gajeel with a bored tone and his arms crossed

"Man of few words I see.." replied back Lucy Ashley with amused tone, then her gaze landed on Goku who looked nervous, he didn't know what name to use since they knew a Son Goku here that goes by Black so that's out of the way... suddenly the idea hitted him! He has to thank Vegeta for this

"You can call me Kakarot, I'm a Martial Artist and a Ki user" said Goku with a happy tone, this of course made his students looked at him in confusion at the name but this wasn't the time to ask the question until they were alone..

"I have to admit Jellal-sama... You have brought interesting individuals with abilities that I haven't heard besides Ki.." stated Edo-Lucy with a amused expression towards the blue haired mage who didn't said nothing "Levy! take out one of the scouters that you created"

"No need to yell at me when I'm next you bimbo!" snarled the Edolas version of Levy who wasn't friendly to Lucy Ashley but she had to admit that she has good leadership, from her pocket she took out two scouters and gave one to the blond haired leader and puts it on in her right eye

" _Wow, those scouters look identical to the ones that the Saiyans and Frieza's forces wore"_ thought the Saiyan God surprised to see the devices that could detect power levels in a numerical way

"Alright lets check out what's you're power level and how do fare against Black's empire" said Lucy Ashley as she turned on her scouter and directed at each individual that Jellal brought "Hmm.. interesting all of you except Kakarot have a power level of 2,000 which is enough to take down Black's soldiers but failed miserabely against his commanders who's power levels are in the range of 10,000 to 100,000"

"Scary.. how crazy strong are these people here?!" murmured the Celestial Mage under her breath, she knew she was surpressing her power so those numbers could be higher with her at full power and Kaio-Ken at the same time but 10,000 to 100,000 range for their commanders?! That's too strong for them to handle

"Wait so what's my power level right now?" asked Goku with curiosity towards the leader of Edolas Fairy Tail, It has been decades since his power was scaled in a numerical way, the last time was against Ginyu when he used Kaio-Ken and it readed a power level of 180,000 which he has surpassed a long time ago

"Let's see..." said Edo-Levy as she pressed a button in her scouter pointing at Kakarot and stared to beap "Impressive Kakarot has a power level of 10,000"

"I'm curious Kakarot... Jellal-sama said that all of you are surpressing you're full power right" asked Lucy Ashley to the Saiyan who just nodded at her assuring her "So can you power up for us and show us you're limit?"

"Ummm yeah sure... But I don't think this is a perfect place to power up or else I'll be destroying everything in my surroundings" replied back Goku to Edo-Lucy, he didn't wanna destroy the whole guild with his raw power

"No worries, this guild can handle an explosion that could reshape an Island and we have an energy shield outside that prevents anyone to sense our powers" exclaimed Edo-Levy proudly, she came up with the idea of an energy shield that could tell them who's coming within range of the guild and prevent to be sensed

"She has no idea that Goku could destroy that with ease.." murmured Gray under his breath but it was heard by Gajeel

"I agree Ice boy but I like her attitude more than shorty back in Fairy Tail" replied back the Iron Dragon Slayer with a smirk on his face

"Alright here goes.." said Goku with a serious tone as he stood up from his position and stared to power up and coated himself in his white ki aura thus cracking down the floor, Levy's and Lucy's scouter stared to beep crazily making their expression in a surprised one

"30,000... 100,000... 300,000.. And it's still going up?!" stated Edo-Levy in shock at seeing his power increase crazily, she could feel the pressure of his power around the guild and winds that were coming from him

Goku then gave a mightly yell that created a shockwave inside the guild and cracked the inside of it in different parts, His team thanks to their training could handle this pressure but the guildmates were falling unconsious of his power and even Lucy Ashley and her group were sweating from his power

"I don't believe it... power level over 1,000,000 and it's still increasing!" said Edo-Lucy in utter shock at what she was reading in her scouter and covering herself from the wind gusts, Her power level was 50,000 using her ultimate technique but this Kakarot individual just dwarf her power with such ease and he seems to have more power to tap in

 _ **Scene Change... Black's Throne Room..**_

In the main room of the castle was Goku Black sitting with boredom drinking his tea he made, He was getting annoyed of not getting any action these last years and he let his military and commanders do what they pleased with the Ningens.. before he could think of something else one of his scientist who created massive amount's of magic weapons and war transportations came inside to his throne rushing and sweating

"Black-sama!" stated outloud the scientist girl as she knee down so she can't anger him

"Speak up Ningen. You know I don't like when people come in rushing without my notice" commented Black as he teleported in front of her with a serious expression, He stared to form his Ki sword and pointed at her "This better be good"

"Out scouters read a power level of 3,000,000 coming from the south 30 miles away from here!" replied back the scientist scared of her life at seeing the God's sword in front of her but felt relieved when he made it disappeared

"3,000,000 you said..?" asked Black back to his scientist which she nodded quickly reasurring her statement, this made Black smile like a maniac and stared to laugh which was heard in the entire throne room "Interesting! I think this is my lucky day to test my full abilities! You! tell the commanders to meet me in the spot where I teleported they should sensed my presence easily"

"As you wish Black-sama!" said the scientist as she bow down and ran away to announce the commanders to where to meet their leader

"Time to meet this person with such high power level and I know excatly who it is.." smirked darkly Goku Black as he puts both of his fingers in his forehead to sense that power level and he found it. In a mili-second he teleported out of sight

 _ **Scene Change.. Edolas Fairy Tail..**_

"Alright Kakarot you can stop powering up! You gonna end up destroying the guild!" said Lucy Ashley out-loud to the Saiyan which he manage to hear and stopped powering up and dispersing his Ki aura, he looked around to see all the tables in different positions, people unconsious from his massive power and cracks everywhere and of course the shocked faces from everyone except his students who knew his power

"Damn... I need to be more careful in how I power up hehe" chuckled Goku nervously as he was looking through his surroundings "So what's my power level at the moment"

"It's.. 3,000,000.." said the leader of Edolas Fairy Tail in shock, at hearing these numbers this made everyone's eyes to go plate-sized

" _3,000,000... He's not even using the amount of power he used against the Archfiend Skull or even the Warlord.."_ said the Ice Devil Slayer within his mind as he looked at Goku

"Kakarot.. you could be the key to defeat Black! we need you're aid!" stated the blonde haired excited to the Saiyan God who just scratched his head

"Yeah of course that's why I came to help Jellal to liberate you and test my powers" replied back Goku, before anyone else could say something the scouters stared to give a warning making the others except the Edolas version of Lucy and Levy

"Is there something wrong?" asked Natsu out-loud when he also sensed a huge dark power level outside of here

"It seems that the enemy found us! come on let's go outside!" commanded Lucy Ashley with a serious expression as she and the rest of the group went outside running out of the guild, when they reached outside the sky stared to get dark and clouds with lightning started to form a tornado that landed on a cliff few meters away from them

(A/N: The same scene when Goku Black was revealed in Episode 47 of Dragon Ball Super)

Then the clouds disappeared immediatly revealing a person who was covered by his shadows, few seconds later it stared to reveal a person that looks similar to Son Goku but older and had a serious dark expression

" _No way..."_ thought the Fire Dragon Slayer as he was seeing the Individual that looked like his Master/Friend

" _It's that who I think it is..."_ said Wendy within her mind in shock, she didn't wanna believe that it's Goku when he's here next to her

" _That bastard found us.."_ thought Edo-Jellal angrily as he was glaring daggers at Goku Black who was staring at all them giving his dark smirk

"Well Well... who would of thought I would find Jellal all grown up and joining forces with these pest of Fairy Tail.." said Black in a mocking way towards Edo-Jellal who just 'tch' at his comment, then his view landed on the mysterious people but he was interested on the individual who was producing a massive power level and he already knew who he was "So I wasn't wrong with my assumptions that you were the one producing this power level.. Son Goku"

Goku eyes went widen and so everyone else as he heard his name, He had explained all of this later so he took off his hoodie releaving his face, spiky hair and Gi that was completely different than Black's, he stared to walk forward and asked him with a serious expression

"So you're Goku Black?"

* * *

 _ **And cut! Uff I'm finally done with this chapter! I know I have made you wait a lot for this chapter but i have been really busy with College, working out and life in general so I'm sorry that i couldn't get this out earlier, but enough about me let me give you some trivia**_

 _ **1\. This Edolas/Black Arc will be so much different than the one in the Manga or the Anime of Fairy Tail**_

 _ **2\. Team Natsu have adapted to the 10x Gravity of Earth but they haven't fully mastered, however they are stronger than ever were in the Manga**_

 _ **3\. I'm not bringing Happy and Carla to this Arc because it's to dangerous for them and the mages know how to fly but they haven't show it to anyone besides Goku**_

 _ **4\. Mystogan knows how to use Ki and the same could be said by the Edolas Fairy Tail members who are more**_ ** _experience_**

 _ **Edolas world is changed to a more advance one with the development of Magic Weapons, war machines and more, I got this inspired by the Soviet Union war machines but their fuel it's Magic so Black's empire it's a Military Industrial Complex with Superpower status like the Soviet Union and America in the 20th Century, more advance than Fiore but less advance than Earth in Universe 7**_

 _ **6\. This will be the only arc where I use the concept of power levels**_

 _ **7\. Natsu Dragion will appeared in the next chapter, same with the Gods of Universe 6 and specially our boy Zamasu who will be different in attitude, you guys will see in the next chapter**_

 _ **Overall I feel I wasn't giving my best this chapter but I promise I'll do better for the next one! I will answer all of the reviews from the last chapter in the next one, so review this chapter and let me know what you think so far? Favorite and Follow as always and I will see you next time! Have an awesome day!**_

 _ **Ja-ne!**_


	39. Goku vs Goku Black! On to Universe 10!

**Whats good everyone! I'm back with another chapter and faster because I want to write the Goku vs Black fight so badly lol, Last chapter it seems that everyone liked it but it also bring up a lot of questions which I will answer through the chapter and when I get to answer the reviews**

 **As you guys know in this chapter we will see the first real fight of Edolas/Black Arc, there will be more backstory on how black arrive, more mysteries and of course Zamasu will make his debut in this chapter!**

 **So without wasting anymore time let's get stared with this chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Black/Edolas Arc**

 **Chapter 37: Goku vs Goku Black! On to Universe 10?!**

* * *

 _ **Edolas... Universe 6...**_

Everyone including Team Natsu were staring at Goku who fully revealed his identity by taking off his coat, He was right now staring at Black who was smirking darkly towards him, He already had a feeling that something interesting will happen sooner or later but noneless he finally got it

"Son Goku... I would have expect you to be at least older than me, I'm amazed that you look really young but has the power to even attract my attention" commented Black as he jump off from the cliff he landed a few meters away from Team Natsu, Edo-Jellal and the warriors of Edolas Fairy Tail who got into their battle position

" _So that's how he manage to find our hideout!"_ cursed Lucy Ashley to herself within her mind, His power level of 3,000,000 must have being felt in country-sized radius, but then her gaze landed on the Saiyan God " _But that doesn't answer why there is two Black's or Son Goku's!_ "

"Black you bastard! This time we will take you down for good! With Goku-san and our allies right I don't even think you would survive" said Mystogan as he got into his battle position with his magic weapon, of course everyone else followed this suit and gear up to battle against the self-proclaimed God

"Wait!" yelled Goku out-loud towards everyone thus gathering the attention of the group "I want to fight him by myself"

"Are you insane!? This is the perfect chance to take him down with all of us!" yelled Edo-Levy annoyed at the fact that this 'Son Goku' wants to fight Black on one-on-one when it can be better to fight him all together

"I know but... I wanna test my abilities against him so nobody get involved into this" replied back Goku as his Saiyan side was kicking gear and powered up revealing his whiteish Ki aura and getting into his battle position, This of course annoyed the blue haired mage to no end and she was about to retord until she was stopped by the Iron Dragon Slayer voice

"Don't even try to convice him short stuff, besides he's more capable than enough to take down an enemy like Black so have trust on him" commented Gajeel as he was looking at the Saiyan and Black with a serious expression

"And if you try to interrupt their battle or even do something then we will be force to stop you" followed up Natsu with a serious tone, He understands Goku's feelings right now, his pride was telling him no outside help and only using his own power in which the Dragon Slayer agrees 100% with

"Are you really going to let this happen Jellal-sama!?" asked Edo-Juvia in a worried tone towards the Prince, she was staring to dislike the cocky attitude that these individuals were showing specially that one of them looks like the enemy

"I'm defenitely am Juvia... Son Goku is a formidable person who can overcome anything and Redfox and Dragneel has seen his raw power to a closer degree so that's why they have trust on him" replied back Edo-Jellal without looking at the blue haired as his gaze was focused on Goku and Black

"Hmph.. Saiyans always wanting to battle on one-on-one" said Black as he got into his battle position and stared to released his Ki which was a dark purple aura surrounding him, everyone even Team Natsu could feel the massive raw power being emmited by Goku Black

"Such power..! It's like his on another level" stated Gray out-loud as he was covering himself from the wind gust being emmited by black

"His Ki feels.. something divine but so dark and corrupted" murmured Wendy as she was scared of Black's inmensive power..

" _His Ki feels weird... It's like a combination of Kaioshin-sama or Belldandy-sama godly power with my Ki"_ thought the Super Saiyan with curiosity, then out of nowhere Black reappeared in front of him via teleportation which shocked Goku, before he could do something Black gave a shattering punch in Goku's stomach making him spit saliva and sending him flying through the battlefield and crashing into the tree where Edolas Fairy Tail hides

"He also has the teleportation technique!?" commented out-loud the Celestial Mage with a worried face, this was the first time she see's Goku with a shocked expression against the enemy

"Not only that but he also has an inmense amount of strenght that can be comparable to Goku's" followed Erza with a serious tone, she has seen up-close Goku's strenght and she has to admit that if someone manage to reach that type of power it's admirable but troublesome if it's the enemy

"Hehe! This is going to be excited if you also have teleportation up you're sleeve Black!" stated the Saiyan God with exciment taking over his body as he got down from where he landed, then Goku used his own Teleportation and gave a shattering punch that was felt in the entire battlefield in Black's jaw thus sending him flying up to the sky

But Goku didn't stopped there as he fly up to the sky at hyper-sonic speed leaving a trail of his Ki, He manages to reach Black who was still flying up from the attack, The Saiyan God was about to give him a powerful kick but Black just smirked at this and with his two legs grabs Goku's right leg and spins him around with raw strengh thus sending him back to the battlefield

However the Saiyan manages to stop himself in mid-air and look up to where Black was and saw multiple Ki blast coming towards his direction in which he replied with his own Ki blast which collided with Black's and made a massive explosion in the sky that it was even felt by the spectadors

As the smoke stared to died down Goku could now see cleary at Black who had one of his hands lift up and stared to charge an energy ball similar to the Sun and stared to get bigger and bigger at each second that it manage to reach the size of an Island, everyone could feel the massive amount of power being emittied in that attack that it making them sweat

"No you wouldn't! That blast has enough to destroy a Planet or even bigger!" yelled out-loud the Saiyan towards Black who just smirked at his expression

"Yes I would.. Beside's you wouldn't go down with this blast but you're friends will be sent into the oblivion, _ **Holy Wrath**_!" replied back the Self-proclaimed God as he launches his signature attack towards the spectarors who were utterly shocked at the blast that was coming towards them at a fast rate, but Goku reappeared in front then and stopped the attack with both of his hands coated with Ki, instead of launching it back to Black he stared to use a slight amout of God Ki and absorved the attack with no problems, this of course shocked everyone even Black who was amused by this turned of events

"Did he just..." said Lucy Ashley in shocked at what she saw

"Yeah he absorved a blast capable to destroy a Planet with no problems.." commented Edo-Jellal answering the blonde's question, he was also having a difficult time grasp the concept of energy being absorbed

"He did this once against the Etherion Canon but couldn't maintain the energy of it inside" stated Gray out-loud getting the attention of everyone, of course he pulled this stunt to prevent the Tower of Heaven being destroyed but couldn't maintain the Magic Energy inside him since Ethernano doesn't go inside his body thus releasing all the energy but this time was different

"Subarashi... Who would of thought that Son Goku could master the Energy absorbtion, a technique of the Gods.." clapped Goku Black in a mocking way but then got serious and stared to power up into higher levels "That's why Ningens should be erased in every universe from the dangers it possesed to the Gods!"

"Like hell I would let that happen!" snarled back Goku as he increased power level to Perfect Cell-Level in his base form and then dashes at light speed towards Black catching him off guard and giving him a powerful punch in the stomach making him spit blood, but Goku didn't stop there as he gave a barrage of attacks at such speed that even Team Natsu was having a hard time to catch up to their speed

"Incredible they are moving so fast that it's only a blur.." commented Edo-Gray as he's looking at the sky trying to keep up with their speed but it was useless

"Yo Gray you notice it right..." asked the Fire Dragon Slayer in a low voice towards the Ice Mage who just nodded

"Yeah Black is holding back a massive amount of power.. could it be his Super Saiyan Form?" replied back the Ice Devil Slayer in the same low voice

"Let's just hope he doesn't hold that transformation or else we are screwed.." said Natsu with honesty, despite training in high levels of gravity and becoming stronger he knew that the Super Saiyan form was in a league of it's own that not even combined efforts could surpass it..

Meanwhile back to the battle we could see Goku seperating himself from Black as he got a good look on how hurt and bloody Black got from all of the light-speed attacks he gave him, If this was Perfect Cell he would have lost a lot of energy and regenarate but he could see Black staring to chuckle darkly

"This is magnificent... The power you're using against me is making me stronger!" stated Goku Black with a smirk as he releases his dark purple aura and was getting bigger at each minute, Goku could feel that his opponent was now at the level of his son Gohan when he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 for the first time

"I know you're holding back more power than this Black! transform into Super Saiyan!" stated out-loud the Saiyan God towards Black who just gave him a curious face and then formed a smirk on his face

"So you found out that I can transform into Super Saiyan eh? If I transform the tides will be turned agaisnt you Son Goku.." replied back the evil version of Goku as he cracked part of his neck

"Trust me I can handle more than you think.." said Goku with his own smirk on his face as descended back to the battlefield followed by Black who also did the same

"Very well then Saiyan.. Prepare to get the taste of you're own medicine by a God like myself!" stated Goku Black with a dark grin as he was about to to power up to his transformation but suddenly five power levels were coming towards the battlefield at a fast rate, after a few seconds everyone looked at the sky to see who arrived and for the Edolas Fairy Tail it wasn't pleasant

"Black's Commanders...!" murmured Lucy Ashley darkly as she was clenching her fist so hard that blood was dripping down from her hands, she utterly despise these people specially Erza Knightwalker who murdered in cold blood her friends and allies because she wasnt strong

"Mystogan wasn't lying about having a Titania in their group..." said Gajeel to himself as he was looking at the five individuals but the one who got the attention of the Iron Dragon Slayer was that cat looking warrior who was sustaining flight with his wings that were similar to the exceeds

"So those are Black's commanders that you were talking about right Mystogan?" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer to the blue haired who just nodded back at him

"Yeah those are his commanders... As you know the one in the middle that looks like Erza-san is Knightwalker the strongest out of the five of them, next to her left with the blue and white hair is Hughes, at the far left is Sugarboy with his pink armor, then at Knightwalker's right is Coco despite looking really innocent she's a powerful person and the last one that looks like a cat is Phanter Lily" explained the ex-prince of Edolas to Team Natsu who's gaze were straight at the commanders who were descending from the sky and landed behind Goku Black and took a knee

(A/N: All of Black's commanders are canon in the Fairy Tail Manga the only difference is that they are way stronger than before)

"All of you arrived late, I would have expect all you to arrived at the moment I teleported to this sight" stated Black with a serious tone towards his commanders who didn't say nothing but were feeling somewhat nervous

"We apoligize for our tardiness Black-sama! We won't let it happen again" replied back Knightwalker towards the God, the rest of the commanders also nodded reasuring this won't happen anymore

"Very well not that it matters because I found someone who has me entertain for these last couple of minutes" commented Goku Black with a smirk, the commanders looked at the direction that he was looking and all of them were surprised to see another Black with different attire

"Is that..?" was about to asked Hughes in shocked but was beaten by his King

"Yes.. that's me indeed but he's from another timeline where he's younger but his power can rival mines" stated the evil version of Goku truthfully, this of course shocked the commanders and even Knightwalker who usually doesn't shows emotions

"But thats impossible! nobody could achieved the amount of god-like Ki you posses my heighness!" commented Coco somewhat worried that someone could fight their King in equal grounds

"But I'm not worried in the slightest.. In fact I'm feeling excited to fight him and kill to prove that a God's work is something to be afraid around this world and the entire Universe!" replied back the King of Edolas with a maniac grin, this made the commanders smile since they know that Black is too strong to be compared to anyone

"So what you want us to do Black-sama" asked Sugarboy with curiosity

"Don't intervene with my fight against my opponent but you guys can eradicate the rest of the Fairy Tail pest and their allies" replied back Goku Black with a dark smirk on his face, this of course worried the Saiyan because these commanders were strong enough to give a battle to his students so he stared at his group and made a signal of 'be prepared' in which they catch on and got into their battle position

"Guys get ready things are about to get ugly here!" yelled out-loud the Re-quip mage as she got into her battle position followed by her team and the other warriors from Edolas Fairy Tail

"Finally something excited happened in this boring place!" stated Hughes cockily as he and the rest of the commanders were walking towards the Allies

"You have to focus on this Hughes! we can't disappoint Black-sama on this mission to eradicate what's left of Fairy Tail" replied back the giant cat with a serious tone, He knows when Black wants something to be done it has to be done no matter what

"Indeed but we can also have fun on torturing them.." commented Knightwalker with a dark smirk forming on herself, then she stopped for a moment gathering the attention of the commanders "I think I know who I'm going to have fun with"

Suddenly at hyper-sonic speed she appeares in front of Erza Scarlet who got surprised by this, Thanks to the training in high gravity she manages to react and block Knightwalkers punch with her hand, the sheer collision of both them created a crater below them

"Erza!" yelled Natsu worried as he was about to run when suddenly Hughes appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face

"I don't think so, you're fight is with me!" stated the blue and white haired commander as the matter of fact tone, Natsu got mad at this and jumped a few meters away from him and released a massive stream of fire from his mouth towards Hughes who just smiled at the level of attack, with his own energy staring to coat his arms he punches the ball of fire to the sky leaving a trail on the way

" _Interesting.. I'm staring to get excited about this.."_ Natsu smirked internally as he got into his Turtle Hermit Style against Hughes who also got into his own battle style, Then the Fire Dragon Slayer dashed towards Hughes at fast speed and stared to exchange a hand-to-hand combat which seems even, meanwhile that happens Gajeel with Gray were now staring at Phanter Lily who had a serious expression and holding his sword

"Give up or else I have to kill you" stated the giant cat warrior with a serious tone holding his sword, however the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Ice Devil Slayer replied by activating their own respective swords

"Giving up? Gee-hee! I rather die than giving up against you" replied back Gajeel with a smirk as he dashes towards Lily followed by Gray where they stared to exchange a sword fight, then Sugarboy was staring at the leader of Fairy Tail with a cocky smirk making her getting pissed off and activating her Ki aura

"What's the matter bimbo? cat got you're tongue or something?" asked the pink armor commander in a mocking way, this of course got Lucy Ashley mad and at a fast speed she was already in front of him ready to give a shattering punch but Sugarboy manages to block it

"The only one losing a tongue or something else is going to be you!" replied back the blond haired girl darkly as she headbutts his head thus releasing his grip from her, then Lucy Ashley gave a powerful kick sending Sugarboy few meters away from her

And last but not least the Celestial Mage, Sky Dragon Slayer and the ex-Prince of Edolas were now squaring off against Coco who only had a normal expression and her arms crossed

"We really don't need to do this! just give up and we won't hurt you" said Wendy in a pleading tone towards the commander who just stopped crossing her arms and got into her battle position

"Sorry little girl, I only follow Black-sama orders and he said to kill all of you I have to accomplish it no matter what" replied back the brown haired girl who stared to created multiple after-images around the three warriors who were surprised by this

"She created clones of herself!" stated Lucy out-loud as she got into her turtle-hermit battle stance

"No, this is her after image technique which she's moving at such high speed that it leaves 'clones' of her" explained Edo-Jellal as he also got into his battle position followed by the Sky Dragon Slayer

As all of this was going on Goku was now staring at Black with a serious expression meanwhile he was staring back at the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face

"It seems you won't be moving a muscle until I transform... Very well then I show you the true power of a God!" stated Black out-loud as he clenched both of his fist and stared to give a mightly yell that made the island that were floating tremble with such force that attracted the attention of everyone, Then the sky stared to get dark and lightning was coming down on different directions of the battlefield that some peoeple from Fairy Tail had to hide under the massive tree

"No way... Black's power is rising to god-like levels!" exclaimed Lucy Ashley as she stopped fighting Sugarboy for a moment, she couldn't believe such imaginable power could exist in a individual, she could see Black's hair standing up and going from pitch black to yellow each second

" _Fuck! this is no good! With the Super Saiyan power in Black's hand can result a difficult battle for Goku.."_ thought Gray within his mind as he also stopped fighting to see what was going on same with Gajeel and Phanter Lily who were holding their respective weapons

Then Goku Black gave a last massive yell that launches his Ki aura as a pillar of energy piercing the black cloulds in the sky, the Saiyan God now could see a Black with golden hair standing up in the same position as his when he goes Super Saiyan and his thick golden aura surrounding his body but the difference was that it was a dark golden..

"Beautiful sight isn't Son Goku? It took me few days how to unlock this transformation again and now with the zenkai boost I got against you I have reach levels that no mortal can reach! not even the Kaioshins can compare against me!" exclaimed Goku Black with such passion making Goku sweat-drop a bit but noneless he wasn't lying about it, His power right now can surpass Majin Buu with Gotenks absorbed which is inpressive only in Super Saiyan however for him he could match it in his Base Form so he only gave a smirk that attracted Black's attention

"Well Black I rather say that I'm impressed with the power you're displaying but if that's all you have then you're going to lose" said Goku with a smirk as he raised his power level to match Black's Super Saiyan Form without revealing his aura so he can't attracted attention from Black and fooled him, at hearing this Black just stared to laugh like a maniac for a few seconds and then stopped as he gave a maniac smirk and activated his Ki Sword with his right arm but the difference was his sword had a dark gold color

"You're going to be a great main dish Son Goku" stated Black as he pointed his sword towards Goku who focused most of his Ki in right arm and his white spirit sword stared to coat most of his arms and pointed at Black

"I can do that as well so Let's get going with this battle!" replied back the Saiyan God as he got into a sword battle position he learned from Erza, both of them were staring at each other deeply meanwhile a soft wind was blowing through their faces, the next second both of their respective swords collided with each other creating a planetary-shockwave that was felt in the floating island they were on and their surroundings, Both Goku and Black gave a smirk to each other and stared to engage in a sword fight at a speed beyond light..

Every time their swords collided it made the crater that were on bigger than before to the point that it was about to reach the other battles going on, after a few seconds both of them flew up to the sky still exchanging attacks, as they reach mid air Goku distanced himself from Black and stared to release multiple Ki Blast as such rapid speed, each Ki Blast was capable to blew up something as big as the moon but that Didn't worried Black as he uses his Ki Sword to cut all of Goku's blast thus creating an explosion behind him

Before Black could do anything the Saiyan God appeared behind him via Teleportation and uses both of his feet to give a shattering attack to Black's neck thus sending him flying down to the island with such force that shook the Island to it's core

"Black-sama!" yelled Knightwalker in a worried tone as she was engaging in a fist fight with Erza, she tried to get to where Black landed but the Re-quip mage appeared in front of her making the red haired commander angry

"If you wanna go there then you have to defeat me!" stated Erza in her battle position as she releases all her power in Base Form without tapping to her Kaio-Ken

"Just because we are evenly match in combat expirience that doesn't mean you won the battle!" snarled Knightwalker as she powered up to the point she surpasses Erza's full base power, this of course surprised the Fairy Queen that she didn't notice that Knightwalker gave her a shattering punch in the face thus sending flying to a tree

Meanwhile Goku landed to where he sended Black flying down he saw multiple giant rocks below him, he was about to say something until he saw dark golden Ki coming out from the rocks and the next second Black with his own Ki sends the rocks flying away from him at multiple direction of the battlefield, Goku could see that his clothes were somewhat tattered and scratches of blood in his face

"Incredible... I would never think that you could rival my power of Super Saiyan when you're in base form.. It irritates me to no end!" yelled Goku Black as he releases his golden aura again and dashes off to where Goku was standing with a serious expression

" **KAIOKEN X10!** " said the Saiyan God out-loud as he releases his red aura like wild fire around his body, Before Black could attack him with his sword the Saiyan God at a speed beyond light he punches Black in the stomach so hard that it made him spit a great amount of blood and makes his golden aura disappeared, Black took some steps backs slowly as he coughs more blood from his mouth and looked up towards Goku who still had his Kaioken Aura dancing around

" _I can't believe it...! How can a miserable Ningen compare to the power of the real Son Goku and the spirit of a God mixed together!"_ thought the King of Edolas with a angry face

"I have to admit I haven't used this much power in a decade against an enemy and you're the first one in this Universe to push me this far" stated Goku with a small smile in his face, of course this irritated Goku Black to no end as with his right arm he stared to charge a Planetary-busting Ki blast with his right arm ready to attack the Saiyan God

"Close you're mouth Ningen!" snarled Black with a hateful tone as he was about to launch his attack towards Goku, however the Kaio-Ken user was faster than him and with a single move he grabbed Black's arm and points it up to the sky where his Ki Blast launch off to the sky, This of course surprised Black making him lower his guard, Goku knew that he was distracted and with a warrior yell he gave a shattering punch in his jaw thus sending Black high up to the sky, the impact of the punch was so powerful that it sended a shockwave through the island that they were on

The Saiyan God took a deep breath and lift his hand up to sky and stared to absorb energy from the nature in this island and others that were surrounding it

" _Please plants, trees, animals and islands surrounding this one share some of you're energy with me"_ said Goku telephatically to every living being in this island and the other ones floating, after a few seconds of standing still he felt all the energy coming in to him and suddenly a blue basketball-size ball of energy floating, then with his own energy he stared to created a red Ki Ring that surrounded the middle of his Spirit Bomb

And since he is using the Kaio-Ken Times 10 this attack would be really dangerous to released it, more than the one he used against the Archfiend Skull but he will accept the risk!

" _ **Kamikaze Spirit Bomb!"**_ yelled Goku on top of his lungs as he launches it to the sky leaving a trail of blue and red energy, as Black turned himself around he saw the high density attack coming towards him, he knew this attack could end him if it made contact with him, He wanted to teleport but he was nervous that he couldn't concentrate properly so he needed to resort on blocking it with all the energy he has, Before the attack could collided with him an individual appeared in front him surprising Black, but at the moment he recognize that mohak white haired style he smirked evilly knowing that he's going to tank it with no problems and said

"You're late.." murmured Goku Black towards the individual who didn't looked back

"I know" replied back the white haired individual

Then the attack collided with the green skinned individual thus releasing a Saturn look alike energy dome in the sky that had the size of a Planet, the aftermath itself was so powerful that it covered a Multi-planetary range in the Edolas Realm making everyone covered themselves from the continental winds that were even pushing the moon sized planets out of their normal position

"What the hell was that?!" asked the Celestial Mage as she was covering herself from the wind gust produced from that attack

"That's Goku's ultimate attack! The Kamizake Spirit Bomb!" stated Natsu outloud as he was also covering himself from the aftermath

" _So powerful and yet... He's not even using Super Saiyan.. Just how deep his power really is?"_ thought the Re-quip mage as she stopped fighting Knightwalker to just covered herself from the wind gust, she was even thinking that Goku wasn't a ordinary 'Saiyan' that he tends to say, maybe he is someone with the powers to even rival the Gods...

The Saiyan God looked up to the sky to see that the Dome of energy was staring to disappeared slowly as it was decreasing it's sized, He knew this attack could even potentially kill Black or even leave him out of comission for weeks, Then out of nowhere his eyes went wide in shock as he fells another person but this time has God Ki...

 _"_ _God Ki... but I know for a fact that Black's energy is normal Ki with a tint of Divine energy unless.."_ thought Goku with a worried face as he looks up to the sky again but this his shock increased at seeing another individual in front of Black but what surprised him was the attire, the skin color and the green Potara earing he was wearing on his right ear

"A Kaioshin..." murmured the Saiyan God as he looks at Black and the mysterious Kaioshin desencing towards his direction, but what made this more confused was this green-skinned Kaioshin helping an enemy like Goku Black, it didn't make any sense at all, his thoughts stopped when both arrived to the place where he was standing at

"You know that attack could have defenitely put you out of commision for weeks or even kill you so that's why I had to step in" stated the Kaioshin with a smug face as he looked at Black who just 'tch' at annoyance, then out of nowhere he felt a massive pain in the stomach that made him spit more blood "It should be better that we go back to the Royal City so you can recover since you're in no position to fight"

"I hate to admit it but Indeed, If I recover from this again I'll be much stronger than ever" replied back the evil version of Goku who was still in his Super Saiyan, the Saiyan God was getting impatience at this and decided to interrupt their conversation

"Alright who are you!? and why would a Kaioshin help a person like Black!" asked Goku outloud gathering the attention of both individuals who just smirked

"Hmph.. For the first question you can call me Zamasu.. as for you're second question Son Goku.. The reason I helped him is because he's an allied of mine and I can't have him gone until I achieve my goal which is erase the entire mortal population of this Realm and then the entire Universe" explained Zamasu with a evil smirk on his face surprising Goku, he would never expect a Kaioshin to say these type of words

"I don't get it! Why would a Kai like yourself would want the ultimate obliteration of the mortals!" asked back Goku out-loud towards the green skinned God who just chuckle darkly at this

"Mortals like you wouldn't understand the true justice of a God.." replied back Zamasu as he touches Black's shoulder "Call you're commanders, we can continue this next time"

"Don't think we are over after this Son Goku... Just remember, In a few hours I'm going to launch a massive military invasion and crush you're allies with my iron grip" stated Goku Black darkly as he forms a fist so hard that he was staring to bleed, The green Kai just activated his purple godly aura and shoot of to the sky followed by Black who shoot off high at hyper-sonic speed

"Commanders! Time to go back to the Capital!" shouted Black in a commanding tone towards his people who were fighting the resistance, this of course attracted the attention of everyone and looked at both Zamasu and Black, the commanders were confused of the new individual but noneless obeyed and shoot off the sky as they followed both of them

"Wait! where do think you're going! Our fight is not over coward!" yelled Lucy Ashley angrily as she was about to follow them but was stopped by Edo-Jellal who touched her shoulder and shaking his head making her think it's a bad idea

"It's better if we wait for Goku.." commented the ex-prince of Edolas as everyone waited for the Saiyan God, after a few seconds Goku landed in front of them making his Kaio-Ken aura disappear, at the moment he touches the ground the blonde haired warrior from Edolas walked towards Goku's direction and gave him a powerful punch in his face surprising everyone and even Team Natsu but it didn't even make him flinch or move him at all

"Why did you let Black go?! You could of have finished him with the way you were dominating him even after transforming into that golden hair!" exclaimed Edo-Lucy with anger on her tone, she couldn't believe that he let the enemy go as easy as like that, it frustrated her to no end...

"I know I could of... But" replied back the Saiyan God with normal tone but then his thoughts went to this Kai called Zamasu... why would he help Black into a goal like that

"Ugh! We can talk about that later _Kakarot._ but since you reveal you're identity it's better for your group of friends to do the same" responded Lucy Ashley still annoyed as she looked at Goku's student, The Saiyan God also looked at their direction and nodded at them meaning that they can take off the hoodies, at the moment they revealed their faces Edo-Lucy and the others were shocked to say

"Natsu?!" said the blonde haired warrior out-loud confused, this of course made the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow in confusion as she went towards him and check him every direction

"It's there something on my face or what?" asked Natsu with confused on his face but what he didn't catch was Edo-Lucy's slight blush on her face

"No nothing really... You just look like our Natsu who hasn't comeback from our mission to get military resources" replied back the leader of Fairy Tail with a worried face, it has been a week since their Natsu left to get the enough resources to fight the super-power that Black holds in his military, she insisted to go with him but he said that everything will be fine

"Jellal-sama, where did you get these people that look like us? It's really bizzared" asked the older version of Wendy with curiosity towards the Prince, seeing a younger version of herself is really weird for her and the same could be said for the Sky Dragon Slayer

"They are from Earthland, A parallel world from ours.. I can go more into detail later but for now there's more important things to talk about" stated Edo-Jellal with a serious expression on his face thus gaining the attention of everyone who were fighting "Goku-san.. That transformation that Black used was something that I never seen before and that power was.. in god-like levels, just what is it?"

"That transformation is called Super Saiyan.. It increases the base power of an individual by fifty times" explained Goku briefly towards the ex-prince of Edolas who just nodded

"Since that bastard of Black looks like you I imagine that you posses that transformation as well right" asked Lucy Ashley with her arms crossed

"Indeed I do" replied back the Saiyan God with a little smile on his face, Goku relaxed his body for a moment and then instantly his hair spiked up turning into golden blond, muscle increase and a golden aura surrounding his body thus creating crack on the floor he was standing, he just transformed into Super Saiyan

Everyone was in shock at the displayed of power Goku was showing right now, even Team Natsu never got enough when the Saiyan God transfromed to this state of power that puts him above of everyone

" _I never seen the transformation before and I have to say... I'm really glad that Goku is in our side"_ said Gajeel within his mind as he was watching his teacher transformation

" _It never cease to amaze me that Goku can hold back this much power against someone who holds this same transformation"_ thought the Ice Devil Slayer deeply as he also was watching Goku closely

"Incredible.. You're even stronger than Black is when he also transformed!" stated Edo-Lucy in shock at witnessing the power of Super Saiyan Goku up close, she was glad that they had someone with this power close to them but it made her mad that he could have ended this quickly!

"I know you're mad that I could have killed Black with this power which I could.." said Goku with seriousness as he drops out of his Super Saiyan back to Base Form "However at the moment I released the attack against Black another individual appeared out of nowhere and took the blast head on and what out of it without a scratch"

"What?!" said Natsu out-loud followed by the others who had wide eyes at this statement

"That's impossible, the Kamikaze Spirit Bomb is capable to destroy Planets if it's not controlled! Just what kind of guy are you talking about" followed Gray also in disbelief that someone could survive an attack that even regenerating couldn't save you

"That's what I thought too but I got a glimpse of that Individual... He is a Kaioshin" responded the Saiyan God still with a serious tone, this of course confused many of the word 'Kaioshin'

"Kaioshin? what is that?" asked the Fire Dragon Slayer with confusion at Goku

"A Kaioshin are known as the Gods of Creation from the Realm of Valhalla, they are the supreme leaders in charge of creating life on the Universe and civilizations, They posses godly energy that can't be detected by mortals like us" explained the Saiyan God towards everyone who were paying attention carefully at this

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Gajeel with curiosity, information like that should be spoken carefully when it involves something like the Gods

"A teacher of mine back in world explained it to me.." half-lied Goku to the Iron Dragon Slayer, In reality it was Whis who explained to him the hierarchy of the Gods back in his training to conquer God Ki thus giving him the knowledge of this

"I don't get it.. Why would a Kaioshin that is supposed to create life is helping a person like Black who is destroying life and killing people" wondered the Celestial Mage out-loud, it just didn't make sense that a God would be helping this kind of person

"Kaioshin or not he's helping Black in whatever goal he wants to accomplish thus putting him as the enemy" stated the Ice Devil Slayer with seriousness, he wasn't in much shock as the others thanks to the Nifheim Generals explaining this but it makes him having doubts about the Gods of this Universe

"How do you expect to fight a Kaioshin Gray! Did you heard what Goku said? He's at the pinnacle of all Gods in the Realm of Valhalla! It's like we were to fight the Celestial Spirit King which controls all the Zodiacs! He even survived one of Goku's powerful attacks unfazed!" replied back Lucy out-loud towards the Ice Mage, fighting normal enemies and or demons was one thing but Gods of Creation was something on a whole other level

"He might be a God that we can't defeat through sheer power but tactically we can defeat him.." said Erza out-loud trying to give confidence to the others, she knew that they were not ready to fight a God of this caliber with the training that they recived but with enough brains they can outsmart a deity

"Sound like a great idea but we still don't know what would be Black's next move after he heals" said Edo-Jellal with frustration at not knowing what could be the next move...

"He only mentions that he will create a massive invasion of military power against us in a few hours" stated Goku normally, this statement of course shocked everyone

"You fool! Why you didn't tell us earlier!" yelled Edo-Levy with annoyance towards the Saiyan who just scratched his head confused

"Well you never asked about his next move hehe" replied Goku chuckling slightly, sometimes the Saiyan tends to forget special info that could be crucial

"Then let's not waste anymore time! Time to go back to the guild and prepare a plan to combat his army!" stated Lucy Ashley with a serious tone as she was going back to the guild followed by everyone except Goku who was just in a thinking position however the Red Haired notice this and went towards him

"Goku are you alright? Why aren't you coming with us to plan the counter-attack agaisnt Black?" asked Erza as she was stading in front of the Saiyan God

"Yeah I'm fine.. I'm just need to find out more information about the Kaioshin and I think I know the right person" explained Goku with a smile on his face thus confusing the re-quip mage

"Who's that person you're talking about? Are you referring to those self proclaimed generals who were with us a month ago?" asked again the Titania trying to get some answer out from her 'lover'

"They are Generals and no they are not them, I can't say who they are yet but you will be surprised" simply said Goku towards Erza who just sighed at not wanting to say who is he referring to

"Alright I'll trust you Goku.. Just be careful" said Erza in a worried tone as he hugs Goku which he accepts and hugs her back, Then both of them looked at each other in the eyes and went for a quick kiss in the lips which made both smile

"I always love when you do that for some reason" replied the Saiyan God with his famous grin still looking at Erza in the eyes

"Don't worry there will be more of those after we are finish with this situation... I'm going to let you go and do what you have to do" said Erza with a smile as she walked away from the Saiyan thus leaving him all by himself

" _Well let's see if I can get to Sacred World of the Kais in this Universe and locate Belldandy-sama to talk about this situation"_ thought the Saiyan God within his mind as he put both of his fingers and stared to look for the godly energy in this Universe, It took him few seconds to finally spot the Goddess energy and teleported away from the Edolas Realm

 **Scene Change.. Goku Black's Palace..**

Goku Black followed by his new allied Zamasu were walking to a special room where he usually heals from any damage recieved, He told his scientist to build this chamber just in case that he would need it and that day just arrived

"A healing chamber that is based on Saiyan technology.. Who would have expected that Ningens would get this far in technology" stated the green Kaioshin with a small smile on his face

"That's the only good things Mortals can do, however they have committed to much sins that they have to be punished for what they done" replied Black as he was walking slowly since he was still hurt from the fight agaisnt Son Goku, then he gets in to the Healing Chamber and got into a confortable position

"So you learned anything from fighting Son Goku?" asked Zamasu with curiosity as he was programming the healing chamber for a couple of hours

"Indeed I did... I learned that he was holding back on his Super Saiyan transformations and other variants of that form that requires certain things which would even take me days... However there's a special form that he's holding back that could put me in a strenght beyond a God and I have that technique to accomplish that form" smirked darkly the evil version of Goku as he took off his clothes and put on his mask that covers his mouth and nose, Zamasu then activated the chamber and its stared to fill the inside with healing liquids based on magic

"Well I think it's time for me to present myself agaisnt these mortals.." said to himself Zamasu with a dark smile as he stared to get out of the special room leaving Black alone for a couple hours..

 _ **Scene Change... Sacred World of the**_ ** _Kai's... Universe 6_**

In the Realm of Vahalla where the Sacred World of the Kais is located we could see Belldandy enjoying her view on her own planet in the Sacred World, as she was drinking her own tea there hasn't been any situations going on in Ningenkai after the Warlord wanted to conquer but was stopped thanks to Son Goku.. a special Ningen from Universe 7..

"I wonder how is he doing.." said to herself the Norse Goddesses as she was about to locate the Saiyan God but that wasn't necessary as Goku appeared in front of her instantly thus scaring her slightly

"Yo Belldandy-sama how you been" said Goku with a big smile on his face and with a carefree attitude

"Son Goku! This is a surprised I was about to locate you but you did my job easier... But I'm wondering how did you manage to get to the Sacred World so easily, mortals can't sense the energy of a God" asked Belldandy with curiosity, she has never seen a human appeared so easily to this part of the Valhalla realm, not even the Kais can come here as easily!

"Instant transmission, I learned that technique back in my Universe where I can teleport to any place I can recognize so that's why I teleported myself here" explained Goku trying to not give information that he was a God himself but he didn't want to cause that much panic of his raw power

"Interesting technique you got there Goku-san.. So what brings you here" asked the Goddess towards the Saiyan who just took a deep breath and stared to explain everything that has happened from arriving to Edolas to the point he found the Kaioshin named Zamasu, to say that Belladandy was surprised to learn about this she was even thinking that he was lying "are you sure you're not lying about this Goku-san?"

"I'm 100% telling you the truth Belldandy-sama, If it was a lie I wouldn't have come here.. Also you seem to know this person called Zamasu personally" stated Goku with seriousness on his tone towards the Goddess

"I just can't believe that a Kaioshin is doing this type of atrocities in my Universe, they are throwing the balance of life out of the window!" said out-loud Belldandy frustrated thus releasing a bit of her godly energy that was felt by Goku

" _Wow! She's stronger that I thought she was by just feeling her godly energy"_ thought the Saiyan God in surprised

"Can you tell me the name of that Kaioshin Goku-san? From the description you gave I might have an idea of who it is" asked Belldandy as she surpressed her God-like energy to her body and sat down

"His name is Zamasu.." simply said the Saiyan with his arms crossed

"Zamasu-san... Alright Goku we are going to see him right now just grab on my shoulder because this will take a while" stated the Goddess with authority on her tone thus making Goku touched her shoulders

"Wait we are going back to Edolas to fight him..?" asked Goku with curiosity towards Belldandy who just shook her head

"No.. We are going to the Sacred World of the Kai's in Universe 10, Zamasu-san became a Supreme Kai few years ago after Gowasu-sama gave up his position as Supreme Kai.." explained the Norse Goddesses with a serious tone "I still don't believe that's the Zamasu you're fighting against with and I have few theories about it so that's why we are going to Universe 10 right away!"

" _So I'm meeting other Gods from another Universe... As much the situation has gone to, I'm excited to test my abilities!"_ said Goku within his mind forming a small smirk, then at the speed beyond light they left the Valhalla Realm of Universe 6 towards the Sacred World of Universe 10...

* * *

 **And Cut! I'm sorry again for not updating quickly but I have my reason like College and I'm approaching to the Finals which will take most of my time and I have been through a lot of personal stuff that has wanted me to stop writing for a moment so that's why but I will never quit this story and that's a promise!**

 **So yeah we have seen our main enemies Black, His commanders and Zamasu himself! I'm excited to write the next chapter which will be the calm before the war that will cause a lot of destruction and blood, I know I didn't go on detail on the other battles but the Goku vs Goku Black was more important but I will focused on most of them when the war happens, So let's go over some facts in this chapter**

 **1\. Black thought that Goku would be his age but since the Saiyan God was transformed into a Kid thanks to the Black Star Dragon Balls he saw him younger**

 **2\. For anyone who wants to know where Black got his 'body' he got it from Future Trunks Timeline where Goku died from the Heart Virus so he only knows about Super Saiyan but after fighting Goku he got a Zenkai Boost in his base form thus increasing his base power and his Super Saiyan becoming Stronger to the point that he could rival Super Buu**

 **3\. The reason Goku didn't go Super Saiyan against Black is because his Full Base Power is comparable to Syn Shenlong so his really powerful and with Kaio-Ken times 10 he outclasses Super Saiyan Black at a great margin**

 **4\. Zamasu survived the Kamikaze Spirit Bomb because *cough* Immortality *cough***

 **5\. If you're wondering where the Zamasu that's helping Black is from you gotta wait and find out as we progress more into the story**

 **6\. The Commanders and Team Natsu weren't even fighting at full power because Goku and Black were stealing the show with their fight**

 **7\. Black learned a lot against Goku that he found out about his Super Saiyan Forms except the God forms, when he was referring about that requirement that puts him above the Gods he was talking about his last mortal Super Saiyan Form which I know you guys know Im talking about**

 **8\. Next Chapter I promise that Edolas Natsu will appear lol**

 **Now let's answer some reviews!**

 **Dark King Marcel: Thanks man I'm glad that you still like this story!**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Aye! I loved that scene too you know!**

 **Junk100: Thanks man I really appreciated it! And for you're questions, Q1: No the replacements for the Saiyans of Universe 6 are the Dragon Slayers with a lot of similarities Q2: After the Tenrou Island Arc they will arrive Q3: I will talk about it soon down this Arc Q4: Yes he is but there's a difference**

 **Rinnegan18: It is hype man!**

 **xXCoopyXx: Goku has memories of the fights when he was Vegito and Gogeta, both of them happened in this storyline so he has some knowledge of Vegito that which will be crucial for this story after all so that's why he learned about the Ki Sword by going through his memory**

 **JOEL: Thanks man and for you're questions Q1: They don't need the X-Balls since they have Ki which is a more powerful source of energy to use than Magic Q2: You just gotta wait and find out later on the line ;) Q3: Because Goku's raw power was enough to be felt in a country-sized radius that his scientist were able to detect it even if they were on the sphere Q4: The exceeds were killed off by Black few years ago, I will go more deeply on this in next chapter**

 **EXTRA-9: Q1: Lucy Ashley stated on last chapter that she has a maximun power of 50,000 which puts her slightly above Natsu Dragon Force and Gray Devil Slayer Form but the Kaio-ken puts them above her Q2: No but maybe in future arcs he will Q3: Natsu is at Saiyan Saga Level to Early** **Namek Saga Q4: The Multiplier for Dragon Force is times 15 which makes Natsu and Wendy not use Kaio-Ken as often as Gray, Erza and Lucy Q5: You have to wait and find out lol Q6: She's stronger than the Angels as for know but she's surpassed by the Grand Priest and the Omni-King Q7: I do but later on the line like Grand Magic Games arc or Tartaros Arc**

 **Muunkez15: Maybe there is a Edolas Ultear who knows hehe ;)**

 **REDEVIL268: Only Knightwalker has Saiyan Genes running through her body**

 **Well that's about it for this chapter! I hope everyone has a nice day and see ya next chapter! Review, Favorite or Follow I would greatly appreciated it!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	40. Saiyan God, Kaioshin and Goddess?

**What's up everyone! I'm back to write another chapter of my favorite story, right now I'm really excited because we are about to reach 1200 Reviews which I'm still shock and almost half a million of people have read parts of my story, thats just crazy. Thanks to all of you who have help me reach to this point and be the inspiration of others who write DBZxFairy Tail crossover.**

 **Speaking of crossover there is one story that I'm liking so far and that is 'Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Magica' by SuperPonySaiyanX9000, he has gave my story a shoutout so I'm giving him the favor back, the story has some similarities like mine but I really like it and how well written it is so go check it out!**

 **This chapter will be more on the Goku and Belldandy finding clues about Zamasu but next chapter will be the preperations of the War against Black and his army, of course the background of Edolas**

 **But let's not wait anymore and get right into the chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 7**

 **Black/Edolas Arc**

 **Chapter 38: The Saiyan God, Kaioshin and Goddess?**

* * *

 _ **Valhalla Realm.. Universe 10...**_

In the realm of Valhalla or mostly known as Heaven we could see in a secluded where a planet with the size of Jupiter was floating, It was known as the Sacred World of the Kais, in there we could see a person walking in a trailway with a carriage that has cups of tea. The person has pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He also wears a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. Last but not least he wears green Potara earrings on both of his ears

His name is Zamasu, Supreme Kai of Universe 10...

As Zamasu reaches his destination which is a gigatic tree with a table in the middle of it, there was another individual sitting there with his eyes close, he had the same attire as Zamasu but some of his colors are yellow and same could be said by his skin, he also has white haired mohawk and look older. His name is Gowasu, former Supreme Kai of Universe 10

"Here's your tea Gowasu-sama" said the Supreme Kai calmly as he placed the tea in front of Gowasu who opened his eyes and looked at the tea carefully, after few seconds of staring at it he took a sip of the tea, Zamasu just kept looking at him waiting for his answer and for his relieve he saw a smile creep up on his master

"This tea is indeed poured by one of a pure-hearted Kaioshin, it is truly delicious" commented the old Kai as he took another sip "I'm proud of how you have developed as a Kaioshin these last few years, Zamasu"

"Thank you Gowasu-sama" bowed the green Kai happily as he also took another sip of his tea, The Supreme Kai told his master to not call him 'sama' when he became Kaioshin since it would sound disrespecful

"Don't thank me Zamasu.. You have been a fine student of mine and I'm proud that you became the Supreme Ruler of Valhalla, you indeed know how to do you're job" said Gowasu again as he complemented his former student once again

"I still have to learn a lot... specially when it comes to mortals" replied back Zamasu as he looks back down to his tea with a emotionless expression, a decade ago when he was only an apprentice he would be thinking in punishing the mortals for using the knowledge given by the Gods to warfare, klling themselves against each other or even destroying life.. It made his blood boil and wanted to take action against these attrocities, Gowasu knew that his student's attitude was going through some turmoil and stared to explain to him that a Kaioshin can't take action against the mortal, they only can give life and if somehow a Kaioshin went rogue the Omni-King one of the Four Lords of Aspect would personally destroy him out of existence, and that scare the green Kaioshin to no end so he decided to learn the long way...

After few years he officially became the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 thus making him one of the supreme authorities of this Universe, it was one of his proudest moments and he had to thank Gowasu for everything he learned. He also found out the former God of Destruction that was linked with his master stepped down of his position, The Elephant God gave his position to a mortal girl who became a Goddess thanks to her special power called 'All-Fiction', Her name is Medaka Kurokami a former mortal and the new Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10 who's life was linked with Zamasu

At first he wanted to protest how can a Mortal become a Goddess of Destruction, it wasn't heard in this Universe at all but Gowasu told him that some Gods of Destruction come from mortal backgrounds specially the new generation of Gods, it was still confused for Zamasu but he decided to let go of it and learn along with his life-linked person and he had to admit she has a temper of a God of Destruction specially when she goes on to her 'War God' mode but at the same time she understands the meaning of being a God and that for Zamasu was enough to respect her..

"A lot of Supreme Kais in their young days they have to truly understand why mortals act the way they are... You will find that answer soon Zamasu" stated the yellow Kaioshin as he finishes his cup of tea and stood up from his chair and stared to walk to the temple followed by Zamasu

"It's just so frustrating to not be able to do anything... I want to give the mortals to learn to love live that the Gods gave them but all the attrocities that they do for their selfish reasons makes me want to punish them" commented the Supreme Kai truthfully towards his master, Gowasu stopped his tracks for a moment and looked at him

"It is frustrating but that's how the hierachy of this Reality works.. Medaka-sama is in charge to punish the mortals and you're in charge to create life in the Universe, it works like a yin and yang that can keep balance and not disrupt it" explained the former Kai to his student with a serious tone

"I understand the concept.. I just wish Medaka-san could do her job more often and punish those mortals that don't deserve to use our wisdom" stated Zamasu as he looked down to the floor somewhat tired of all of this

"We can keep talking about this when we get back to the temple" said Gowasu as he kept walking in the trail followed by the Supreme Kai, as both gods were about to reach their home a bright light suddenly appeared in both of them thus making them covered their eyes, Zamasu sensed that it was another fellow God however the second person didn't have any godly energy being emmitted from him... As the bright light stared to died down both Kaioshins recognize the first person but didn't know the second person who was with her

"Hello Gowasu-san and Zamasu-kun" said one of the Norse Goddess of Universe 6, Belldandy with a smile on her face as she did a little bow to them to which both Zamasu and Gowasu replied with the same gesture

"It has been a while Belldandy-san.." said Zamasu respectfully towards the Goddess who just smiled at him

"Indeed it has... How's the position of Supreme Kai treated you so far" asked Belldandy with curiosity, she wanted to know how Zamasu has developed these last decade since they saw each other

"It's going alright.. I still have ways to learn more and improve" replied back the Kaioshin truthfully, then he looks at the other person who was next to Belldandy he was looking around his surroundings impressed, by the looks of it he looked like a human like Medaka but his spiky hair was something he never seen before "Um.. Belldandy-san who's the person next to you? From what i can tell he doesn't have godly energy being emmitted from his body"

Before Belldandy could say something Goku just took a step fowards and stood a few feet away from Zamasu with a serious expression, then his face changed into a happy expression and bow respectfully to Zamasu who was impressed by his first impression

"My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku, It's a pleasure to meet you Zamasu-sama" said the Saiyan God respectfully to the Supreme Kai of this Universe, he might be care-free and naive but he knows when to respect a position of a God, he learn the hard way with King Kai

"Son Goku..?" spoke softly Zamasu as he got a good look of the Saiyan, it was indeed a mortal, the first one he sees in person and interact with, he was impressed by the manners he has showned so far

"It's really a surprise to see a Mortal with you Belldandy-san.." commented Gowasu with a normal tone, he was also surprised to see a Goddess like her hanging out with a mortal

"He's a special mortal.. he took out one of the Warlords of Nifheim with the help of other mortals and the generals Yusuke-san provides thus saving Earthland where the Celestial Realm has contracts with" explained the Norse Goddess to the Kais who were surprised by this accomplishment, defeating a Warlord it's no easy job to do but this Son Goku defeated him.. he indeed was a special from her explanation

"So what brings you here to our Universe.. there has to be a reason for both of you being here" asked Zamasu towards both Goku and Belldandy who looked at each other for a moment and nodded at themselves

"Yeah there's something big going on in my Universe.. Son Goku with his friends have been fighting the enemy that could be link with a God here from Universe 10" stated the Norse Goddess with a serious expression, Zamasu and Gowasu knew that this can be really big if another God is doing something terrible in a foreign Universe

"That sounds really troublesome..." said Gowasu with a thinking position then he looks at the Saiyan "Son Goku.. may I ask who's this person you're fighting"

"Yeah.. That person looks like me, his name is Goku Black and he's wearing a Earing that looks exactly like yours and Zamasu-sama.. and the other person who's working with him it's a Kaioshin.. he calls himself Zamasu" replied back Goku with a serious expression, this of course shocked Gowasu and specially Zamasu who was getting mad that a mortal was blaming him on something that he hasn't done, but he stared to read Goku's expression and he wasn't lying a bit and Gowasu saw the same thing

"But that's impossible! Zamasu has been here all the time doing his duty as a Kaioshin... however I can't sense any lying or malice from Son Goku-san so he might be saying the truth, what do you think Zamasu" said the former Kaioshin as he looks at the green skinned Kaioshin who just stayed in deep thought for a few seconds and then looks back at the Saiyan

"I don't sense any evil or lying in you're voice Son Goku so I can't mad at you for blaming me at this" replied Zamasu with a normal tone towards the Saiyan God who waived at him to not worry

"Don't worry Zamasu-sama I know for a fact it's not you but that other person that looks like you has the same energy that you're emitting" commented Goku normally but what he didn't notice was the Kaioshin surprised face

"You can sense the energy of the Gods? but that's impossible no mortal can do that" asked Zamasu to the Saiyan who cursed himself under his breath by saying he can sense godly energy, Zamasu also didn't find any lie on his voice when he said that. The only person who has done this has been Medaka when she went from mortal to Goddess but that was a special occasion

"I ask the same question also but enough about that.. I also came up with the conclusion that it wasn't this Zamasu who has been doing all these atrocities in my Universe.. Gowasu-san do you still have the time rings in that special spot of the temple?" asked Belldandy with a neutral expression towards the yellow Kai who just nodded

"Yeah the Time Rings are being kept safe as always" replied Gowasu with a normal tone leaving Belldandy with a thinking position

"Alright I just want to confirm that there's still the same amount Time Rings as before" confirmed the Norse Goddess towards the Kais who just nodded at her worried

"I'll lead both of you to where the Time Rings are, follow me" said Zamasu as he took the lead to the temple followed by Gowasu, Belldandy and Goku who was next to her

"Belldandy-sama.. This Zamasu-sama since a really nice person and also strong" whispered Goku towards the Goddess who just nodded at the Saiyan

"Yeah, for Kaioshin standards Zamasu is in the top with his complex martial arts and prowness of godly energy.. he's truly a prodigy that could surpass even Yusuke-san" replied back in a low tone of voice Belldandy to Goku who got excited at hearing this, he now wanted to test his powers against a prodigy Kaioshin

Both the Saiyan God and Norse Goddess waited in the middle of the temple for both Zamasu and Gowasu to bring the Time Rings from the secret spot, after a few seconds the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 brought a small box tied up, he puts it down on a table and stared to unravel it, the he opens the little box thus revealing four green time rings and one silver one which is the main one that the Kaioshins use

"So my theory is correct... Goku-san, the Zamasu you're fighting it's from another Timeline where he went rogue" stated Belldandy with a serious tone, this of course surprised both Kais and the Saiyan "But about you're evil clone it's still unknown to my knowledge yet"

"I see.. that's why I didn't feel any ill intention in Zamasu-sama but the other one I saw was corrupted" added Goku to the conversation in a thinking position " _It's like the whole situation with Cell.."_

"I wonder what made that Zamasu to come to this timeline specifically since it's a taboo for the Gods to change the course of time" said Gowasu also thinking in this situation seriously

"It's my responsibility to go with you to you're Universe Belldandy-san and Son Goku, It wouldn't be right to leave all this mess to you when myself from another timeline is doing these atrocities" said Zamasu with determination towards the Norse Goddess and Saiyan God who just smiled at him

"Do you think this is the right decision Zamasu? You're the Supreme Kai of this Universe and if something bad happens it could throw the balance of this Universe out" commented Gowasu seriously towards his former student

"Don't worry about me Gowasu-sama, I'm capable of handling myself in battle situations" responded back the young Supreme Kai with confidence on his tone

"By the way Zamasu-sama... Not to sound rude or anything but can I get to have a spar with you? I mean you don't have to say yes.." said Goku trying to act formally towards the Supreme Kai who was surprised by his request, same could be said by Gowasu and Belldandy, never in his lifetime he has be asked by a mortal to have a spar with, if it was another common mortal he would decline it harshly but this Son Goku is someone special, he was curious to learn about his power

"I agree with you're request Son Goku... I just hope you know that fighting a God is no easy task" answered Zamasu still with his normal expression, At the comment a smirked creeped up on Goku

"I know it's not Zamasu-sama, that makes it more excited for me" said back the Saiyan still keeping his small smirk on his face

"You guys should go to the free landscape to not cause damage" recommended the yellow Kai making both Goku and Zamasu nod as they levitated and went their ways to a free landscape where they cannot cause a lot of damage followed by the other deties, after flying for a good distance Goku and Zamasu landed few meters away from each other with serious expressions

"It seems that I cant be holding back a lot of power against you Zamasu-sama so let me show you what I'm capable off!" stated Goku as he clenched his fists tightly and powered up 75% of his Base Form power where his aura stared to dance like crazy around his thus creating wind gust and cracks under him " _In this power level I'm capable to defeat Baby he was barely getting used to Vegeta's body.."_

"What a incredible amount of energy that he's producing.. No mortal has been able to reach the heights of that power" said Gowasu in surprised at seeing Goku standing normally with his Aura dancing around him

"That's why he's a special mortal for me and the other Norse Goddesses" replied back Belldandy without looking at the Kai as her gaze was at Goku

" _This is the power of this special mortal?! It's inmense! but why do I feel like he's still holding back more power"_ said Zamasu to himself in shocked that a mortal could posses this amount of power that could be a threat to the Gods themselves! but enough of thinking bad stuff he wasn't the enemy, he just wanted help from him and a spar and that's what he will give to him, without clenching his fist he stared to released his purple godly aura around in a calm manner and got into his battle positon followed by Goku who did the same

After a few seconds of staring at each other Goku rushed towards the Kaioshin at a speed beyond hyper-sonic but Zamasu could keep up at that speed so he didn't worried at all, before Goku could attack Zamasu the green skinned Kai grabbed his fist with his palm surprising the Saiyan at this movement, then Zamasu re-directs the attack to the left

"I'm sorry but this is over" commented Zamasu calmly towards the Saiyan as he was about to chop his neck to knock him out but Goku wasn't going to give in easily as he saw the chop coming and he uses a Ki blast to block it, the collision of Zamasu's attack and Goku's ki blast created a blinding light around them making for the spectators to not see, as it stared to died down it revealed both of them with their respective auras dancing around them

Both of them seperated themselves quickly but Goku rushed in again to attack Zamasu with his combat ability but the Kaioshin block them calmly re-directing it, then he caught one of Goku's fist but suddenly Goku powered up more releasing more Ki from his body thus surprising Zamasu as he felt that the punch he was blocking was pushing him back

" _Where is he getting more energy?!"_ wondered Zamasu as he seperated himself from Goku again and stared to shoot off energy blast to the Saiyan but Goku easily re-directs it to other places of the battlefield, then out of nowhere the Saiyan God appears in front of him and gives him a shattering punch in the face thus sending him flying a couple meters away and landing on the floor

"How can a mortal rival the power of the Gods so easily!?" said Gowasu out-loud as he was watching how Zamasu was losing and he was known fro his Martial Arts and high godly energy in this Universe

"I wonder the same thing Gowasu-san.." said to herself the Norse Goddess wondering how this mortal obtain such a high power, and what shocked her the most it's that he was not using his Super Saiyan Form

As Zamasu was about to stand up he saw Goku in front of him with a serious expression and delibered a final punch towards Zamasu who closed his eyes in somewhat fear but he felt nothing coming so he opened his eyes and saw his fist was in front of him not moving, Goku then moved his fist away and with his other hand he extended towards Zamasu so he can stand up, if this was him fighting a decade ago he would decline it and kill him but this Mortal has prove to be respectful and understandable so he accepted the help

"That was a nice little spar Zamasu-sama you're really skilled to even push me this high" commented with a smile on his face as he disperse his aura

"You're really skilled as well Son Goku.. but I wonder how strong you are since I can sense you're holding back a great amount of power" asked Zamasu with curiosity towards Goku who was about to answer his question when suddenly a blinding light appeared a few meters away from them gathering the attention of everyone, Goku's eyes went wide at the energy he was sensing, it was similar to Beerus-sama but different at the same time! as the light stared to died down it revealed two individual, one of them was little girl that has the same similar color of skin and hair like Whis but the difference was her hairstyle that was in a braid, then the other individual was young women who looked in her 20's, long purple hair and she was wearing the God of Destruction attire that matches with her hair color

Those individuals were Medaka Kurokami the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10 and her Angel who's name goes by Cus.

"Medaka-sama?!" said Zamasu in surprised as he was looking at the Goddess of Destruction who just kept a stoic face towards him "What's the reason you came here?"

"Straight to the reason eh Zamasu" replied the purple haired Goddess as she looked at the Kaioshin "I felt you're energy spiked up and I wondered what was the reason and also I felt another presence of a God coming in to this Universe, and I gotta say I'm surprised to see one of the Norse Goddesses here"

"You're right Medaka-sama, Belldandy-san came here to talk about some important affairs that are occurring in her Universe" explained Gowasu towards Medaka who got curious at hearing this bit of information

"It's that so.." said the God of Destruction of Universe 10 as her gaze then landed on the Saiyan God thus surprising her since he didn't have Godly energy being leaked off from him "Wait who are you mortal?"

"My name is Son Goku.. From what I can tell you must be a God of Destruction" commented Goku with somewhat of exciment since he hasn't felt a presence that can make him tremble since Lord Beerus tested him on King Kai's planet, of course at hearing the name of 'Son Goku' Medaka's eyes went wide since he's the person that they were talking about in the meeting of the Gods of Destruction in Universe 1

" _Medaka-sama seems to realize that he's the Super Saiyan God that they were talking about in the meeting"_ thought Cus as she was watching how Medaka was still lost for a couple of seconds until her face went to a serious one

"What are doing in my universe 'Super Saiyan God'?" asked Medaka with a deadly tone on her voice surprising the other Gods and specially Goku since he has never told anyone besides his friends in his Universe that he's a Saiyan God along with Vegeta

"Super Saiyan God? How is Goku-san a God when you can't sense the energy of a God from him" asked the Norse Goddess towards Medaka with confusion, she knew that Goku is a normal Saiyan with the ability to transform into his golden haired transfomation but she never felt the energy of a God inside him despite the raw power he posses

"It's because he's surpressing his energy at such mastery level that can be comparable to a God of Destruction.." replied back the Goddess with the same serious tone "I can show you right now how much power he's surpressing that can make him dangerous"

"Wait what are you talking..." but the Saiyan God couldn't finish his sentence as he saw the Goddess of Destruction teleporting in front of ready to give him a shattering punch, with his instincs Goku blocked the attack but barely as he could feel the impact of that punch...

"Wow you got nice reflexes.. Lets see what else you got Super Saiyan God" said Medaka cockily as she seperated herself from Goku who was still surprised but at the same time he smirked at her

"I don't know how you got that information of me but if you're challenging me I wont hold back!" repiied back Goku as he powered up all the way to his maximum power in Base Form which he was creating country to continental size of winds around the Sacred World of the Kai's

"Incredible! With that power he could easily defeat Zamasu or even Yusuke in his Dragon Force Mode! So this is his real power in Base Power" said Belldandy in shock at the power she was feeling coming off from Goku, it was mind boggling and he wasn't in his transformation yet!

"Wait what do you mean Base Power, are you trying to say that he's still not using his full power?!" asked Zamasu towards the Norse Goddess confused but she just only nodded on his question " _What is he really... No one should possess that kind of power in the wrong hands!"_

"Thats it?! That's you're full power? Geez I wonder how you made Beerus use a great chunck of his power" Asked Medaka in a bored expression towards Goku who was surprised by her statement, Right now his full base power is equal to Syn Shenlong and she wasn't even surprised the slightlest, as expected from a God of Destruction

"So you know Beerus-sama as well huh! Well if my Base Form isn't going to faze you then I'll use this! HYAAAA" Yelled the Saiyan God as he powers up to releasing more Ki creating powerful wind gust that could even be felt at a entire region of the Sacred World. His pitch black hair transformed into a bright Golden one, His ki also stared to rival the color of his hair, Thus transforming it from white to yellow flaming ki, Son Goku just entered into his Super Saiyan Form "This is what I call Super Saiyan!"

"Amazing... His power has been multiplied by fifty times! So this is what he was hiding against Zamasu.." commented Gowasu as he was also in surprised at seeing the power of Son Goku

"Indeed it is for mortal terms Gowasu-sama but Medaka-sama it's still not gonna use one tenth of her power if that's his limit" said the small angel with a little smile on her face as she was focused on the battle that it was about to be unfold

"I have to say you're power it's something that a mortal never reached in my Universe besides me... However with that power level you wont be able to defeat me" stated truthfully the Goddess towards Goku just kept his smirk

"We won't know until we tried with this" commented Goku as he released his golden aura and dashed off towards Medaka who still standing normally, before Goku could reach towards her he teleported behind her and was about to give her a surprised attack in her head but the Hakaishin of Universe 10 manages to block it with ease without even looking, the impact created a shockwave around the battlefield creating cracks below them, Medaka simply throws Goku away from her but the Saiyan manages to regain his composture quickly but not quickly enough as Medaka was in front of him already and she just did a simple flick on Goku's forehead that sends him flying a couple hundred meters away from him thus crashing into a giant rock

But that didn't stop the Super Saiyan as he dashed off to the sky where he cleaned himself from that attack, Medaka also levitated herself from the ground and went to place where Goku was just looking at her seriously

"Impressive.. I only used 5% of my power in that flick and you shrugged it off like if it was a normal punch.. I wonder what else you're hiding Saiyan God" commented the Hakaishin of Universe 10 still keeping her smirk

"Alright then, since Super Saiyan it's not going to cut it then how about the next level!" replied back Goku with determination on his face, his goal was to make the Goddess go serious on him without using his God Transformations

"Did he just say that he has another level beyond this one!?" commented Zamasu in surprised at hearing this, if he keeps going at this rate he could surpass all the Gods except the Hakaishins and the Angels

"Indeed he did... I'm shocked that he could out-put more power than before" added to the conversation Belldandy as she was looking up to the sky where Goku and Medaka were looking at each other

As Goku stared to yell his voice was echoing throughout the region of where they were at, then his yellow aura turning into a deep golden with lightning surrounded it due to massive dense ki he was producing, His power stared to even shake the Sacred World lightly due to the amount of power being released, and the winds were now felt like a hurricane around the battlefield, His hair got more spikier than before and his eyes more sharper then ever, now Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 Form

"This a Super Saiyan that has far surpassed the Super Saiyan level... Or you could just call this Super Saiyan 2" stated Goku with a smirk on his face as he was looking at Medaka who raised her eyebrow in curiosity

"So you were holding back more power against me? A Goddess of Destruction? I find it really disrespectful that I could destroy you right on the spot but I'll give you a pass since now I think we can exchange punches" said Medaka as she now got into her battle position making Goku also get in his battle position

After a few seconds of staring each other Goku dash off towards the Hakaishin and they stared to engage on a hand to hand combat, each punch that they collided created a powerful shockwave that was felt in the Sacred World and the nearby planets that were rotating around it

"Goku-san seems to be matching Medaka-san... Just how is he doing it?" Asked Zamasu to himself at seeing how the Saiyan was now trading blows with the Goddess of Destruction like if it wasn't a big deal

"Look more carefully Zamasu.. Goku-san is able to match her in combat expirience but Medaka has the godly power to surpass him with ease, She's not even using a quater of her power yet" commented Gowasu with a serious expression on his face

And the yellow skinned Kaioshin was right as he saw Goku receiving an uppercut from Medaka but the Saiyan manages to regain his composture quickly with a small potent Ki blast he launches it towards the Hakaishin straight to her body that it creates a powerful explosion in the sky, The Saiyan God seperated himself from the explosion to see the aftermath, as the smoke stared to disappeared he could see Medaka in a defensive position with a dark blue godly energy being coated in her body

"It has been a while someone made me use a quater of my power to block a simple but potent energy blast... It makes me furious!" snarled the Goddess of Destruction as she dash off to Goku at a speed beyond light and grabbed the Saiyan by the face and launchs him off across the battlefield where he crashes to the nearest mountain, thus the impact making it shake to it's core

"She has some crazy strenght that for sure" said to himself Super Saiyan 2 Goku with a small smile on his face as he levitate himself out of the crater and got into a familiar position where he was charging a blue ball of Ki between his hand but it was much bigger than before

" _ **SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ yelled the Saiyan God as he releases his huge Kamehameha towards Medaka who saw this coming towards her direction

"Do you really think a level of attack like that could make me scare?" said the Hakaishin confidently as she decline to use her killer move that nullifies all energy because it can be boring so she block it with a single hand surprising Goku since he was using all the power Super Saiyan 2 provided

" _Damn it! I can't transform to the next level unless im standing still... I hope this doesn't screw with my body as much! **KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!"**_ yelled Goku at top of his lungs as the Kaio-Ken aura coated his Super Saiyan aura thus creating a double aura, The Super Kamehameha became much bigger than ever that it surprised the Goddess of Destruction and the other Gods

"What the!?" said out-loud Medaka as she felt the pressure of the Kamehameha pushing her back, before she could do anything the Attack detonated in front of her thus creating a massive dome of energy in the sky followed by a massive explosion that made everyone covered themselves except Goku, The shockwaves and winds could be even felt in parts of Valhala and could be seen in the atmosphere of the Sacred World of the Kai's

"Such raw force!" commented Zamasu at seeing the amout of energy being output in this battle

"At this rate the Sacred World wont handle a battle of these two!" followed Gowasu who also was impressed by the amount of energy being put

Goku deactivated his Kaio-Ken but not his Super Saiyan 2 as he knew that the Hakaishin won't be defeated that easily and he was right, He could see the smoke dispersing revealing a Medaka with her godly aura dancing around and still with her hand that she block the attack extended, but for his pleasure he could see some scratches on her hand

"Son Goku... you're one of the first opponents since I became a Hakaishin to make a scratch on my body, and also it was my fault to surpress almost 75% of my power.. but this time I'll take you seriously and release all you're energy resources to the point you need godly energy to fight me!" commented the Goddess as she got into her battle position once again and activated her aura that was creating a massive pressure around the landscape that even Super Saiyan 2 Goku was sweating

"Alright since now you're going to take me serious I might as well show you my next evolution that dwarfts the power of a Super Saiyan 2!" replied back Goku with a smirk on his face as he gave a warrior yell making his golden Ki explode, creating Multi-Planetary Shockwaves that was felt everywhere in the Sacred World and the nearby planets orbitring Valhala were also being shaken by the might of the Saiyan God

"Impossible! his raw power it's being felt in the entire realm of Valhala!" commented Zamasu as he was protecting himself from the shockwaves with his own godly energy

" _So this is the power you been hiding Son Goku... I can see why you hold back your true power against us or even your friends.."_ thought deeply the Norse Goddess somewhat feeling bad of Goku, he might have amazing power that surpasses hers and the rest of the Gods but that could make you look wary against others and even your friends.. maybe that's the reason Lord Beerus and Shin holds him as one of their own in Universe 7 where he feels at home

Now everyone could hear Goku's roar that was comparable to one of an Oozaru as he furthers continues to draw his power within him, suddenly a bright light envelop the scene making everyone covering themselves, As the light died down in the middle of it stood a young man with a powerful potent ki, envelop with his muscular and toned body, the lightning surrounding his Ki was now more denser and thicker than ever that a single strike could make a country like Fiore disappear from the map, His eyebrows also disappear from his face but most shocking change was the growth of his hair to his waist that symbolize the power he has obtain

"Sorry for keeping you wait Medaka-sama... But I don't usually use this amount of power against an opponent.. This is what I like to call Super Saiyan 3" stated Goku in a deeper tone and with a serious expression towards Medaka who was surprised by the transformation

"I have to admit the raw power that your displaying its amazing.. You could even destroy a multiple stars with no problems.. But like I said before mortal energy against God energy it's impossible to win" commented Medaka with a serious tone towards the Saiyan who only showed a small smirk on his face

"We wont know until we try!" replied back Goku as he dash off towards Medaka who did the same thing, The two god-like force collided in a single instant creating a Solar System-sized Force that was felt in the Sacred World and the rest of Valhala, Both of them shoot off to the atmosphere of the planet with their Hand-to-hand combat, each punching force that were giving to each other was able to Destroy a planet like Earthland and the shockwaves could disintegrate a Country-size landmass..

"Yep they are defenitely going to destroy our Sacred World.." Commented Zamasu with a comical face recieving nods from the other gods who also were watching the battle

* * *

 _ **And Cut! I bet you guys didn't expect Super Saiyan 3 even showing up in this chapter but this needed to happen in this story and also because people have been wanting Goku to get a good challenge so I'm like 'Hey why not bringing the God of Destruction of Universe 10 get involve in this arc' so yeah Medaka who replaces Ramoush the Elephant God from DBS appears**_

 _ **I know this chapter is short but Im in the middle of the finals so I decided to give you a good short chapter meanwhile Im studying my ass off hahaha**_

 _ **Well let's get into some facts**_

 _ **1\. Zamasu IS the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 in this story so Gowasu it's like the Elder Kai but without being perverted**_

 _ **2\. A Decade ago Zamasu used to hate more the Mortals but Gowasu explain the consequences of him becoming rogue which is being erase from existence by the Omni-King one of the four omnipotents of this story**_

 _ **3\. Zamasu's life is linked with Medaka's who she became a Goddess of destruction at the same time he became Kaioshin**_

 _ **4\. Goku is more educted in this story towards the Gods than in Super where he acts like a complete jackass**_

 _ **5\. Goku only used 70-75% of his base form power to challenge Zamasu since he didn't think that he would need Super Saiyan against him**_

 _ **6\. The reason Medaka attacked Goku is because of the God of Destruction meeting they had in the Festival Arc, Galaxia stated that he could be a danger for the Multiverse if he keeps getting stronger and loses control**_

 _ **7\. Remember guys, in BOG Goku couldnt even touch Beerus as a Super Saiyan 3 and the Hakaishin was using barely 5% of his power meanwhile here he can already push Medaka use a quater of her energy meanwhile he's just a Super Saiyan 2**_

 _ **chapter will be Edolas centric and the continuation of the battle**_

 _ **9\. All the New Gods of destruction in this story have the same Angels as the one they appear in Dragon Ball Super so no Cus is not a OC**_

 _ **Well since that's out of the way lets answer some reviews!**_

 _ **Shadow Joestar: Thanks mate I appreciate it, Hope you enjoyed this one too!**_

 _ **JUNK100: 1. Yes Goku will fight Black and Zamasu again but I wont say which transformation will Black be fighting since that's a surprise. ending will be different than the one in Super will fuse but I won't say since that's a spoiler hehe 4. The Omni-king is in this story but he wont appear for a while**_

 _ **kyle152091: Thanks man glad that you like it and of course after I'm done with college I'll do more of the Death Battles**_

 _ **darkcrizer: Don't worry the rematch will be much longer since it will be the climax of a giant war**_

 _ **richard78zamo: Let's just say that They will need to merged when Goku uses more power than before**_

 _ **PikaMew1288: The Zamasu who's working with Goku Black is indeed Immortal so he pretty easily tank one of Goku's most powerful attack with no problems and about the Dragon Balls it will be explained in future chapters**_

 _ **Dimiel Drazuzil: Goku does not have Saiyan Beyond God but he has a powerful base power that he could fight with Syn Shenlong without transforming**_

 _ **JOEL: 1. The Saiyans of Universe 6 are replaced by the Dragon Slayer because they have alot in common like the Saiyans of Universe 7 so no, Cabba is not in this story. the Gods besides Champa and Vados don't know about Ki as much, About Frost he will not be included in the story but Hit will in the future but I'll be using his Manga counterpart 3. The Norse Goddesses like Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are the Kaioshins of Universe 6. because Acnologia is waiting for the perfect moment to strike, even he wanted to battle Goku he still thinks it's not the time yet and also because he's aware of Goku's power level 5. Haruki trained Zeref before he got cursed by the God of Death, I will be going more in depth in chapters that are centered on them**_

 _ **EXTRA-9: 1. Because I'm using the Zamasu from the Anime where he doesn't know the healing factor 2. yes Acnologia and Zeref do have knowledge of the Nifheim Kings specially Yusuke who's old as Zeref 2. August will have Ki and All Magic that's all im saying for now 3. Acnologia is way stronger than his Manga counterpart and I will explain that soon 4. The power levels will be updated after this arc**_

 _ **Lobo: Beerus and Champa are vetarans so they are hold in high regards by the new generation of Gods of Destruction that's why they invited them to the meeting and yes the Valhalla Goddesses do know Champa and Vados in person**_

 ** _For the rest of the reviews thanks to continue supporting this story! I can't wait to write more often in the summer and get to Tenrou Island! well gotta get going with those finals! Review, Follow or favorite! have a good day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	41. The Calm Before the War

**Yoooo what's up everyone! How are you guys doing? Well I'm doing fine because I'm finally free from college so that means I can write more often if I want too hehe but don't worry I'll be updating more because just seeing a lot of my favorite stories updating it gives me more motivation to write and get better ideas! I just hope one of my favorite stories which is Shinobi Chronicles and others that inspired this story**

 **In this chapter will be mostly about the preperations before the grand war against Black and the rest of his empire that controls the Edolas World and also the continuation of Goku vs Medaka in the Sacred World of the Kais**

 **Well let's not waste anymore time and get into the story!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 8**

 **Black/Edolas Arc**

 **Chapter 39: The Calm Before the War**

* * *

 _ **Edolas Realm... Universe 6... Few seconds after Goku left..**_

As Erza said goodbye to his lover to wherever place he head out too, she went inside of guild where she could see Edo-Lucy sitting in the middle of a giant table next to Edo-Jellal, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail and of course Team Natsu who were behind her as she was looking at a map of the Edolas World but her gaze then went up to the Re-quip mage

"Where is Son Goku? I can't seem to get a read on his energy with the scouters" Asked the blonde leader of Edolas Fairy Tail with a serious expression towards Erza who kept her attitude normally

"He went out somewhere to find more clues about the Kaioshin.." responded back the red haired with her typical tone, Edo-Lucy just narrowed her eyes towards Erza who also did the same.. It didn't help that her ally looks like the person that killed most of her friends few years ago..

"Not only he's selfish with a great amount of power but he's also secretive.." commented Edo-Levy with an annoyed expression as she was fixing some of the scouters that exploded when Goku's power shoot off to the roof.. At this comment some of the Team Natsu members got mad specially Wendy

"Don't talk bad about Goku-san! He might be selfish when it comes to battling but he's doesn't keep secrets to us at all!" replied the Sky Dragon Slayer towards the mechanist of Edolas Fairy Tail who just looked at her with an amused expression

"Your really naive girl... If what you say it's true then why you guys were clueless when he mentioned about the Kaioshin like if it knew the meaning of it.." stated the blue haired girl towards Wendy who had an annoyed expression but she knew that Edo-Levy was right... Goku tends to be secretive when it comes to his powers and knowledge

"Maybe because it was secret that no ordinary people should know about!" said Gray to the conversation with his arms crossed... Sometimes some secrets shoudln't be said since it can cause an unbalance in the order of reality and knowing the existence of a God can bring the domino effect, he learned that with one of the Nifheim Generals..

"But that secret can be used against Black and his supposed 'God' allied! He might know more than everyone of us here! Hell he might even be a God himself with all that power that made look his counterpart like a fodder!" answered Edo-Lucy with frustration, she saw that Goku was capable to take down black with no problems and he was indeed holding back when he showed off his Super Saiyan Form, it made her blood boil because he could of have ended all this misery for once and for all

"If what you say it's true then why Goku made friends with 'mortals' like us?" asked Lucy towards her counterpart with a annoyed tone of voice.. she was getting tired of hearing her talking about about his friend who trained her and help her in anything he can with his power

"Hell how should I know... But I know for a fact he's dangerous no matter what you guys think, He holds important information that could change the tides of the war.." replied back the blonde leader when suddenly she heard a loud *crash* from behind, when she turned around she saw Natsu break a table with his own fist and a serious expression

"Don't you dare to mention Goku that he's a danger to anyone! You don't know him at all! At least we can say that he has helped us and saved us many times without even asking! So if you keep continuing speaking crap about him I'll make sure to shut you down with my fist!" stated the Fire Dragon Slayer as he extended his fist that were coated with his Fire Magic towards Edo-Lucy who smirked at his attitude.. It made him look hotter and she wished that her Natsu acted somewhat like that..

"Alright let's stop discussing among each other and focus on the most important stuff!" stated the ex-prince of Edolas with a serious tone towards everyone who quiet down, the blue haired price gave a sigh and looked down at the map of Edolas with locations of the important cities and the Royal Capital "Alright so what we have gather Black will send a massive military invasion against us and I know for a fact he will use the major cities as baits"

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Gajeel with curiosity, if Black is indeed the King of Edolas then why would he use his citizens as baits against them

"It's because of this.." said Edo-Lucy as she placed another document on top of the map where it says TOP SECRET "One of our allies manage to snugged in to the castle few years ago and got important notes from Black's future plans" Then the blond haired leader opened the document and revealed notes of this plan

"Zero Mortals Plan?" read the Sky Dragon Slayer as she was leaning towards the table to see the notes

"Yeah.. The Zero Mortals Plan composes of him eradicating all the mortal of Edolas by any means.. The only reason he hasn't done it's because he wanted to Ruled this world with a iron fist, make his citizens suffer and idol him.. He wanted to drop Magic Bombs that can destroy entire cities but he changed his idea to do it by himself.. but that was two years ago." spoke the mechanist of Edolas Fairy Tail with a dark tone "Now it seems that he wants to end us all in bloody style"

"That's terrible.." commented Gray with his arms crossed at hearing Black's plan

"And now with this addition of this 'God' things will be getting more complicated than ever.. How can we stopped them all at once without causing literal death to the civilians" added Lucy to the conversation with a worried face, never in her live has been in 'war-like' talks and she has to admit she despises it

"I have an idea.. It still going to cause casualties but it will be a more efficient way to finish his empire, We will send our best warriors including myself to different major cities of his empire where he will send his military to kill civilians.. He will notice that his army will be dimishing and then will send his bigger guns like his commanders" explained Edo-Jellal his plan towards everyone, some of the elite warriors of Fairy Tail were agreeing with the plan since it was a efficient way to destroy his military prowess, however some members of Team Natsu didn't like much the idea

"The idea sounds good.. However I don't agree with the part of 'finishing' off his army, Fairy Tail doesn't allow us to kill.." commented Erza strongly towards Mystogan, besides as much she despise people she will never lower herself to kill someone's life

"Well we are not in 'your' Fairy Tail! This is our Fairy Tail! And for our survival we are allow to kill those people who terrorized the life of the citizens of this world, So you either help us or get the fuck out of our affairs!" responded harshly Edo-Lucy towards the Titania who just stood quiet with a serious expression, she really got annoyed at this and wanted to release some of her Ki to let her know not mess with her, however before she could do that the Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail interrupted her

"We are staying because Goku told us to help Mystogan in this mission and we can't abandom a Fairy Tail member on a important mission, If it involves our hands to get dirty with blood then so be it, besides there is a lot of scum in this world that needs to be taken care off" stated the Ice Mage with a normal expression towards everyone, he already got his hands dirty and Master forgive him since it was in a dire situation and this was indeed one because death casualties will be involved

"Gray! you might think that way but we can't be taking the life of someone like mindless beast!" replied back the red haired trying to scold his friend from the comments he just made but it didn't fazed them

"I didn't see you make those comments when you were killing all the Demonic Beings a month ago.." shotted back Gray with a serious expression leaving the Fairy Queen stunned "Look Erza the point is that sometimes we need to eliminate those who can't change their evil ways and also the ones who jeapordize our people.."

"I don't really care If I kill someone or not, I have done it before with my former guild so this is pretty normal.." commented Gajeel normally, back then with Juvia and his old guild he used to eliminate in cold blood their enemies so he doesn't make a big deal about it unlike Titania..

"As much I don't want to do anything to tarnish the Fairy Tail name this is an unnofficial mission we are doing so If we have to get to that point then we have to do it.." answered the Fire Dragon Slayer truthfully, he has never killed someone before like Gray did with Racer but his guild its not going to recieved a bad reputation from this since its not an official mission

"I don't want to think about it but I'm not going to back down when we already fought the commanders" said Lucy to the conversation, she doesn't want to kill but she also doesn't want to disappoint Goku who she commited to help him..

"I can't promise much but I'll defenitely help!" said Wendy with confidence but somewhat scared to kill if it gets to that point

Meanwhile Erza is in a internal struggle, she like to follow her morals and rules like not killing but this is a different situation where the rules don't apply at all, it is only about survival.. She also doesn't want to disappoint Goku when she herself said to help him in anything he needs since they are in somewhat of a relation but in reality they haven't confirmed it to the guild...

"Alright I can't promise you anything but I'm defenitely helping in this operation.." stated Erza showing determination on her eyes making the others smile or a little smirk on her face

"That's great, meanwhile you guys were talking I already have the people who are going to the cities, The two Lucy's and Erza will be going to the Eastern City, The two versions of Wendy and Lissana will be going to the Southern City, Gajeel with other warriors from the guild will be going to the Central Island, Gray and our Juvia will be on the Western City if you guys finish early come to the capital.. And last but not least Me and Natsu will be taking on the Royal Palace against Black and the self proclaimed 'God'" finished explaining Edo-Jellal with a smirk on his face, the same could be said with Natsu who also was eagered to go fight against Black since he has many techniques to release

"Wait what about Goku?" asked Lucy with curiosity towards Jellal who rubbed part of his hair calmly

"He will know where to go... And I have a gut feeling that he will bring some aid that will change the tides of the war" replied back Edo-Jellal calmly as feeling that the Saiyan God will more aid "Alright time to start the preperations we only have a few hours!"

 _ **Scene Change.. Sacred World of The Kais... Universe 10...**_

Almost half of the planet of the Kais is now razed as Super Saiyan 3 Goku continued to battle the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 10, Medaka Kurokami within the atmosphere of the Sacred Planet of the Kais. Despite the Saiyan God's current speed and power level, he still had difficult to keep up with the Goddess, meanwhile Medaka couldn't believed that she needs to use half of her full power to have him unmatched against her by a small margin

"Come on Super Saiyan God! I'm still not trying at all to be honest!" stated Medaka in a mocking way as both of her hands and Goku's were lock within each other as they were in a struggle, both of their potent auras collided with each other creating lightning and planetary-sized winds around their atmosphere

"Then I have to push you more!" replied the Saiyan God outloud towards the Goddess as he headbutts her with such force that it created a large planetary-shockwave around the Sacred World, This of course distracted the Hakaishin for a couple seconds and within those seconds Super Saiyan 3 Goku gave a shattering punch to Medaka that sends her flying back down and crashed on a near lake where the other Gods were watching

"Incredible..." said Zamasu in awe at seeing the battle "To believed that Medaka is being push to use half of her power agaisnt a Mortal.. It's mind buggling"

"It is Indeed.. A wrong move and it could really damage this planet we are on.." followed Belldandy also in awe since she doesn't get withness this amount of raw power being displayed in a battle

Meanwhile in the battle Goku was now floating over the water and where the Hakaishin landed, he moved a few dozens of feet away and slightly touches the water as Medaka surged from the water with her godly aura dancing around her and looking at the Saiyan God with a serious expression

"That was a dirty move you know" commented Medaka slightly annoyed at the fact Goku went for a headbutt leaving her a mark in her forehead, the Super Saiyan 3 just rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle

"You never played fair too hehe!" replied back Goku with a cocky smirk on his face that was notice by the Goddess who got more annoyed by this

"Gods need to do what they have to do!" stated back the Goddess as she dashed off towards Goku at a speed that left him stunned, in a milisecond Medaka's feet was now in Goku's stomach deep in making him spit blood and saliva, but the Hakaishin wasn't done there as she gave multiple puches in his stomach that were lifting the Saiyan up slightly from the water and then Medaka gave a upper kick to Goku's jaw that sends him flying couple hundred of meters away but regain himself and landed on top of the water

However for his unlock he saw Medaka was already on top of her as she gave a devestating kick to his head but the Saiyan God manages to block it but the force of her attack was so potent and powerful that launches him under the water deep down

(A/N: This scene was inspired from Episode 133 of Naruto where Kyuubi Chakra Naruto was overwhelming Sasuke)

Medaka then notices Goku coming out from the water at high speeds and with her raw speed she catches up to Goku and stared to engage in a hand to hand combat for a few seconds but thanks to Medaka's raw godly power she pushes Goku back to the water looking up to the sky and in his view he saw Medaka floating a couple meters above him...

" _ **KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ yelled the Super Saiyan 3 as he quickly releases a star-busting Kamehameha towards the Hakaishin who just showed a small smirk on her face and with her own godly energy she releases a powerful gale of wind that disperses Goku's attack with ease leaving him in shock and suddenly he braced the powerful winds from the Goddess that was felt in the entire Saturn-sized planet that they were on

Then he suddenly felt a powerful attack on his back that sends him flying to the sky where Medaka was waiting for him and she touches the Saiyan and suddenly an explosion happened that sends Goku flying to the nearest mountain crashing with such force

Now we could see a Goku with part of his upper gi tattered and exposing part of his pectorals and some damages on his body but thanks to his godly energy was staring to heal, as he was slowly sitting up he notice Medaka appearing in front of him

"That was my 60% of power... What do you think?" asked Medaka with a smirk on her face towards Goku who just chuckle more making the Hakaishin raised an eyebrow

"I have to say it's really impressive... But I'm still holding back more power to catch up to that percentage.. Let me show you a glimpse" stated Goku with confidence as suddenly in a teleportation-speed he gives a powerful punch to Medaka's face, the aftermath created a massive shockwave that cracked more the mountain Goku landed and sends her flying back to the land, before she could crashed she regain herself with a surprised face

" _How?... How can this mortal, specially the Super Saiyan God can be getting more power?! Is Galaxia right about him? Is he really a danger..?"_ thought Medaka deeply as she landed on the ground normally and wiped some of the blood on her face, then he saw Goku still in his Super Saiyan 3 appeared a couple of meters away from her who got into her battle stance

"From what I know now Super Saiyan 3 won't be able to keep up with your power Medaka-sama, so let me show you the power i used against my strongest enemy below Beerus-sama" commented Goku with a serious tone as he ripped off the rest of is upper gi leaving him exposed with his upper body thus making Medaka slightly blush from this view

"Really? not that I don't mind but ripping part of your Gi is part of the transformation?" asked Medaka in a comical towards Goku who just shook his head

"You will find out soon enough" replied back the Saiyan as he was now unwrapping his tail from his waist and let it dance free, now he was ready to show her his favorite form "Now your about to witness the power that far surpasses Super Saiyan 3!"

Then once again Goku balled his hands on his waist while releasing a huge amount of ki once again and gave a mightly yell that was heard now in the entire Valhala realm. His Ki has now already far surpassed that of his Super Saiyan 3 form. And it still continued to rise to unknown level that shocked Medaka and the rest of the Gods who were still watching

"How is his power keep rising more?! At this rate he could rival the power of a God of Destruction!" commented Zamasu somewhat worried that a mortal could wield this amout of raw power, could it be that the Ningens have surpassed the Gods by a great margin?

" _And Beerus-sama one of the strong Gods of Destruction was push to almost use his full power against him.. Why does he needs this large amount of power?"_ thought Belldandy in awe as to how Lord Beerus had to use a great amount of power to defeat him.. now she believes him that he saved his Universe indeed

" _From his fighting abilities and style he has been taught by my brother Whis... If the Grand Priest or the Omni-King finds out that he taught a Mortal that is the legend of the Super Saiyan God he might take Beerus-sama out his_ _position.. or even destroy their Universe"_ said the small angel to herself, she didn't care as much that his brother taught a Mortal but this was no mortal.. He was the Super Saiyan God! he might even be a direct descendant of the Saiyan God, Vegito and the perfect vessel of Son Wukong who was corrupted by an unknown force that he was force to be sealed by Zeno and the other Lords of Aspect...

Medaka notice that Goku's muscle are getting larger and even his height has surpassed hers. But the most noticeable change is the fur that was growing in his arms most part of his body and the color of his tail. And with one last yell, a bright, Multi-planetary explosion-sized light enveloped the scene. As the light resided slowly, the Goddess used his critical eye to quickly take a look at his opponent's current form. And what she saw it indeed surprised her and the others too.

Goku is now standing on the middle of the crater with the same sharp look from his eyes. But there is a major change on his physical appearance. Aside from height increase and muscle growth, Goku's usual golden Super Saiyan hair turned to pitch black one like on his base form, but much longer and is extending down his shoulder and back. His monkey tail was covered in a red fur along with his arms and shoulders. Overall, this transformation seems like a combination of his base form and his Oozaru form. But what the Gods were shocked was the amouth of overflowing Ki that could be felt in the planet was impressive, hell maybe the entire Universe could be feeling his power

"Finally I have ascended.." spoke Goku in a deeper tone similar to Super Saiyan 3, then he opened his golden-like eyes and now was staring at Medaka with a serious expression "This what is known as Super Saiyan 4.."

"Your kind seems to love transformation huh..." asked Medaka with a sarcastic tone towards Goku who didn't react as much "However this power.. It's overflowing energy can jeapordize the Universe if its not carefully controlled"

"Your right Medaka-sama.. With the flick of my wrist I can destroy this world with no problems, and If I power up it could send shockwaves that can destroy planets, stars and solar systems that are light years away.. But don't worry about that I can control this power" commented Goku with his serious demanor, His newly improved and powerful Super Saiyan 4 can even compare to the power of Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 when they fought Omega Shenlong with less of 10% of his power

"I'm not worried Son Goku... I'm actually intriged since I can rival that power that you have right now!" said Medaka as she powered up releasing a great amount of godly energy that could be felt in Valhala, creating cracks below her and powerful winds that could scare anyone was felt but Goku kept his calm posture as she was done powering up.. "70% of my full power! what do you think?"

"I think this will be more interesting than I thought! Now come Medaka-sama" commented Goku cockily and with a small smirk on his face as he got into his battle position and flare up his golden ki

"Be careful with what you wish for Super Saiyan God!" replied back the Hakaishin of Universe 10 with also a little smirk of excitement

 _ **Scene Change... Edolas Realm... Universe 6...**_

Meanwhile everyone was preparing and waiting for magic weapons to come to the guild, Natsu Dragneel was sitting outside on the floor and leaning on the tree where Edolas Fairy Tail is located, he wanted to take some air and think about some stuff that he had on his mind so far

" _Lisanna... I still don't know if my mind is playing games with me but that smell it's defenitely like the one who died two years ago_ " said the Dragon Slayer to himself with a heavy sigh, at the moment he saw that person he recieved so many flashbacks in mere seconds that left him stunned he wanted to hug her but Gray stopped since it wasn't their Lisanna.. she was from here..

"Um.. excuse me? Can I talk to you?" Natsu's eyes went wide at hearing that voice, he turned to his left to see the person he was thinking about, that short white haired girl that he had an amazing childhood and even stronger feelings.. It was Lisanna

"Yeah sure.. I can use some talking" replied back the Fire Dragon Slayer somewhat nervous to the white haired girl who looked at him with curiosity

"From what I can see you guys are from Fairy Tail right?" asked Lisanna towards the Dragon Slayer as if she doesn't know them but in reality she was acting up to make sure she wasn't allucinating at fact that she was sitting next to the person she wanted to married in the future

"Of course! We are from Fairy Tail where we are the number one guild in Fiore and the continent of Ishgar!" replied back Natsu now getting more confident and even making Lisanna chuckle at his attitude

"I can imagine the adventures that you had, It must be fun!" said the white haired girl with a bright smile and then asked "I know this can sound bothersome but do you have anyone in special you like?"

"I do actually... She looked excatly like you.." commented Natsu with a sad smile on his face that was noticed, Lisanna just wanted to comfort him and tell him the truth but she needed to make sure that he was her Natsu "Her name is Lisanna, she died two years ago from a S-class mission that I could have gone.."

"Oh really.. It seems that you cherish many moments with her back in the day" replied Lisanna with a nostalgic smile as she also remembers the days when they were kids taking care of their adoptive son Happy..

"You have no idea.. I still remember the day I met her and became good friends, we also took care of Happy who is my friend but I left him back home because this mission was going be to dangerous to have him around. There's many more I can remember but it will take to long to explain.." explained the Fire Dragon Slayer with a sigh

"Interesting... Well how come you can't remember when she told you that she wanted to marry you and create a family?" replied back Lisanna with a little smirk on her face as she waited for Natsu's reaction

"Wait? How come you know th..." stopped talking the Fire Dragon Slayer as he suddenly realize that this person that looks like her childhood friend knew a secret that Lisanna herself told him few years ago.. The smell she was emitting was also the same one as her childhood friend, there is no doubt about it... "Li.. Lisanna?"

"The one and only.. Natsu Dragneel" replied back softly the white haired as she suddenly was tackle into a hug by the Dragon Slayer with such force that he didn't want to let go and she neither.. As she hugs him back she felt tears coming from Natsu's face that were landing on his clothes, she also let some tears of hapiness coming down to her face

"I thought you have left me and the rest of us forever..." said Natsu in low voice and between sniffs as his face was barried in Lisanna's chest in which she didn't mind, then with her soft hands she grabbed Natsu's head and lifts it up where their watery eyes meet each other

"But we are finally together... Let's hope nothing seperate us anymore.." replied back the white haired girl softly as she then leans towards Natsu and their lips made contact with each other, The Dragon Slayer was surprised by this action that he didn't know what to do at moment but for some unknown reason he didn't wanted to stop... However for his unluck he didn't notice that a certain Celestial Mage was watching this whole scene from the main doors of the guild.. she was happy that Natsu found his childhood friend but also jelaous and somewhat betrayed that she kissed him without consent...

 _ **Scene Change... Royal Palace...**_

We now see Goku Black's commanders sitting on their respective chair where they have their meetings and discuss affairs with the others, right now they are waiting for that new person who basically 'saved' their King from Son Goku's ultimate attack..

"I don't know why we have this meeting first of all, just because he saved Black-sama doesn't mean he can boss us around!" commented Hughes with annoyance at the fact that the new individual is basically bossing them around

"If I was you I would be quiet right now Hughes, we still don't know what the person is capable off" said Knightwalker in a calm manner as she had her arms crossed and eyes closed as she was meditating her potent energy

"It's wise that you listened to her ningen.." suddenly at hearing that voice everyone turned their heads to the main doors of the room and there was standing the person that 'saved' Black from oblivion.. Zamasu

"So your finally here.. What is the point of this meeting?" asked Sugarboy with a serious tone but at the same time carefully since this individual was working closely with their King, the green Kai notice the tone of his voice and he found it amusing that his partner choose mortals that are worth to give them the life-pass

"Straight to the point eh? Well first off let's start with the five of you saying your names.." said Zamasu calmly with his hands behind him as he was moving fowards to the table where the commanders were sitting

"Knightwalker."

"Sugarboy."

"Coco."

"Hughes."

"Phanter Lily"

"Oh so your one of the exceeds that were treated as higher beings by the humans.." commented the Kaioshin with interest as his eyes made connection with Lily who also did the same but with a serious look with a hint of anger "I'm satisfied that my partner choose you to work for our master plan"

"You seem to know Black-sama a lot but we haven't see you anywhere in the royal palace... who are you actually that he can trust you so much" asked Knightwalker with curiosity towards the God who now looked at the red haired warrior

"The name is Zamasu.. I'm one of the supreme deities in the God hierchy of the Universe. A Kaioshin, and your king Black has been working with me a decade ago to punish the humans that have use their wisdom given by the Gods in barbaric acts.." explained the green Kai in a calm manner towards the commanders who were surprised that didn't have nothing to say but unfortunatly Hughes had to say something

"That's bullshit! Why would a God be here first of all? Besides if you were truly a deity you would have an overwhelming power that we can feel it but all I can sense is nothing from you" said the dark blue and white haired commander in a mocking way towards Zamasu who got annoyed by this insolent human that was mocking him, a Kaioshin!

So Zamasu decided to showcase some of his power to put all the doubts away, The commanders notice that the green Kai was producing a purple energy that was surrounding him, then they felt a powerful pressure around the room that stared to put them on their knees and sweating...

" _What is this pressure... I never felt something so powerful and yet I can't sense any energy from him.."_ thought the exceed warrior in shock as he was looking at Zamasu who still kept his posture as he was releasing some of his energy

" _This pressure.. It's similar to Black-sama's!"_ said Knightwalker within her mind as she tried to get up from the godly pressure around the room, when she made a mistake on the mission appointed by his King, he would usually stabbed her through the stomach or made her go in her knees by his powerful presence..

"Now you humans see what happens when you defy a God" commented Zamasu in a deadly tone as he made his godly pressure disappear thus making the generals stand up slowly "Now.. Let's start with the first phase of the Zero Mortal Plan"

"Which is..?" asked Coco with curiosity towards the God who just darkly smirk at them

"Mass military invasion lead by you commanders to the major cities... and then drop the Magic Bomb..."

 _ **Scene Change... Sacred World of the Kais... Universe 10..**_

Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Medaka who was now at 70% of her full power were staring at each other with serious expression, The Saiyan God knew that if they were to fight they could end up damaging real badly the Sacred World so he teleported to the Atmosphere of the planet making Medaka raised an eyebrow and she also teleported to where Goku is located

"Wait why did they left the Planet.. I can sense them being floating in the atmosphere" commented Zamasu with a confused expression as he felt both energies now far away from their land

"Son Goku didn't wanted to cause a lot of collateral damage to this World so he thought in fighting in the atmosphere with Medaka-sama.. but that won't be enough, their fight might even destroy the dimensional barriers between Valhala and Ningekai.." commented Cus with a monotone expression as she tapped her staff two times, then through her sphere it showed Goku and Medaka with their auras staring at each other..

As we go to the atmosphere of the Sacred World we see the Saiyan God and the Hakaishin of Universe 10 getting back into the battle positions, before anyone could do something the Goddess spoke up

"Why did you wanted to move the battle up here?" asked Medaka with curiosity towards the Saiyan who still kept his serious expression

"Because I don't want to destroy Zamasu-sama's world by accident.." simply said Goku back towards the Goddess who just did a casual 'hmph'

"Very noble for you... However no matter where we battle or what advantage you have the God of Destruction will never be surpassed by a mortal, specially the Super Saiyan God" stated with authority the Goddess as she released more energy from her thus sending shockwaves outside of the Sacred World and reaching to other planets orbiting the Saturn-sized world

"I don't know why you attack me in first place just because I'm the Super Saiyan God.. but that doesn't mean I'll back down from a fight!" replied back Super Saiyan 4 Goku as he released his potent Ki that also was felt in the same radius as Medaka's, After a couple of seconds of staring both warriors stared to move slowly towards each other until their speed stared to pick up faster and faster each second

Then immediately their fist collided creating a powerful shockwave around them, after that both of their legs collided with each other thus creating another shockwave, Medaka was getting annoyed by this and with her godly speed used her other leg to attack Goku but the Saiyan God manages to re-direct it from him to his left with no problems

After that the Hakaishin used her fist and hits Goku's jaw hard that sends him flying up a couple meters but her recovers easily and then goes to give multiple light speed kicks to Medaka who was blocking them with her hands, then both of them activated their auras and shoot off thus getting futher away from the Planet, as they were going up they were still colliding physical attack to each other, every punch or kick they collided it created a Solar System-sized shockwave that was felt in parts of Valhala, if this was seen in the ground of the Sacred World it look like dancing shooting stars

Then they collided their fist once more and stared to engage in a hand to hand combat at a speed beyond light, after a few seconds of it they collided fist once more but with more power than before, however the impact didn't create a shockwave thus making the Hakaishin raised an eyebrow

" _He cancelled the shockwave... How did he learn that?_ " wondered the Goddess as she stared at her fist and Goku who showed a little smirk on his face

" _I'm_ _glad that I learned this in my battle with Beerus-sama or else the shockwave could of have destroyed part of the Sacred World.."_ thought Goku somewhat relief of this, after that they went back to their hand-to-hand combat struggle at a faster speed, as Medaka was about to punch the Saiyan he dodges it, however the air wind of her attack landed on a distant Planet and took a great chunk of it, it almost had the size of Magnolia. Goku tried to give a round house kick towards the Goddess but she ducks under him and the air wind created by his kick landed on a another planet orbitring and took off a Country-sized landmass out of it

(A/N: This part of the fight is inspired from the video of Super Saiyan Blue Goku vs Archie Sonic in his Hyper Form by Studio B Animacao)

Then both of them seperated themselves a couple of hundred meters apart, the Hakaishin stared to shoot multiple blast at a fast rate towards the Saiyan. Each of those blast could incernate a star as big as the Sun, with a quick thought Goku coated his right arm with his potent Ki thus creating his Spirit Sword and stared to cut each blast that Medaka was sending to him, after every blast was cut it created a massive explosion in the atmosphere that it could be felt where the Gods were watching the battle

In the aftermath of the explosion the Hakaishin was waiting for Goku to come out from the smoke cloud he created by cutting her attacks, but for her surprised four Ki blast that had form of a disk appeared out of the smoke and was coming towards Medaka, she knew that if they touched her it could do some serious damage so she decided to use one of her special techniques she learned during the God of Destruction transition

" **HAKAI!** " yelled the Goddess as she extended one of her hands and stopped completely the Ki Disk and they stared to desintegrade slowly and leaving a trail of purple godly energy, but suddenly Super Saiyan 4 Goku appeared in front of her via Teleportation and gave her a shattering punch in the face saying this

" **DRAGON FIST!** " yelled the Saiyan God on top of his lungs as his punch manifested into a golden dragon and stared to take Medaka away, the dragon kept going until it landed to a moon-sized planet where it created a blinding light that could be seen in the Sacred World

As the light stared to died down Goku could notice that the planet was missing a great part of his landmass but he couldn't see the Goddess in there, then Medaka appeared via godly speed in front of him with some of her attire tattered, scratches and some blood coming down her forehead

"So Gods of Destruction do bleed like us huh?" commented the Super Saiyan 4 with curiosity towards Medaka who didn't care what kind of comment he made

"You're really a cocky Saiyan, but I admire that you can back up your word with the power you posses.. Nobody except my attendant has push me this far in power and yet you haven't use your Godly energy that is within you" said Medaka with a serious tone towards Goku who was listening to her "That's why either use the form that you fought Beerus or I will kill you.."

"Heh... I don't need to use that power unless I really need to and right now we are even in power.." replied back Goku with his voice full of confidence.. He coould of have use his Super Saiyan God form to made her use her full power but he wanted to challenge himself not use godly energy against a God of Destruction unless he really need to

"Very well then... Let's see how can you fair against this form of me!" said Medaka outloud as she stared to release more energy than before, the shockwaves produced by the Goddess were now felt in the entire Valhala Realm and was pushing Goku slightly from where he was floating, he notice that Medaka's hair went from purple to a light pink and her eyes also changed color and with last yell that could be heard everywhere her transformation was finished "Behold the true power of the Goddess of Destruction! War God Mode!"

" _War God Mode... Her power shoot off through the roof, However she's still holding back more so I can still battle her in my Super Saiyan 4.."_ thought Goku deeply as he releases his full power in Super Saiyan 4 but the Goddess wasn't even flinching at the amount of power he posses right now

"If you think that transformation of yours will compare to mine then you must be either really confident or just stupid" stated Medaka with her arms crossed still waiting for Goku to use his godly energy

"Alright then let's add a little more of power... **KAIO-KEN!** " yelled Goku on top of his lungs as the Kaio-Ken aura stared to coat his Super Saiyan 4 Aura, he has never done Kaio-Ken on top of his strongest mortal form before since it could destroy his body but thanks to the 7 years of traning with his family and Vegeta plus the three months on Beerus's Planet with Whis has put him in another level to handle this much..

"Let's do this Super Saiyan God!" yelled Medaka towards Goku with somewhat excitement to continue the fight as she dash off towards him

"Alright here goes!" replied back the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face as he also was excited to continue and he dashes off at the same direction Medaka was heading at, before both of their punches could collide against each other, suddenly their punches were blocked by one individual

"What the?" said Goku in surprised at seeing the person who blocked his punch was none other than Medaka's attendant

"Cus?!" followed Medaka in shock that her attendant stopped her fight with the Super Saiyan God "What's the meaning of this!"

"Medaka-sama if those punches were to collide not only Valhala will be destroyed by the shockwave, the entire Ningekai realm will be reshape to the point that could also break the Dimensional Walls that holds Universe 10 together that's why I stepped in" said the small Angel with a serious tone towards her Master who was quiet at this situation that could have gone out of hand

"We will continue the fight another time Son Goku... But that doesn't mean you will leave yet, You have lied to the other Gods about your power so we want to hear the truth of how you became so powerful to even fight the Gods of Destruction like myself or Beerus" said Medaka with a authority tone as she dropped out of her War God Mode thus coming back to her normal hair

"Sounds fair.. I will tell you guys the truth.." replied back Super Saiyan 4 Goku with a serious face as he makes disappeared both Kaio-Ken and Golden aura but he didn't dropped out of his form yet.. He has lied enough to the Gods that were willing to help him with the Black situation so he needed to tell the truth about his power.. He just hope to not scare them enough

 _ **Scene Change.. Black's Healing Chamber...**_

As everyone was planning for the War plans we could see Black in his sleeping state on the heling chamber.. Suddenly the chamber stared to beep multiple times meaning that his healing process was completed, then the water stared to leave the chamber down the drain thus making Black open his eyes and remove his mask that was giving him oxygen..

As he comes out of the chamber naked he stared to looked both of his hands with a serious expression then his mouth form into a maniatic smirk as he releases a tiny part of his Ki but it was enough to crack the room!

"Son Goku... This time things will be going way different than before, You will get killed by my hands" murmured Black in almost a demonic tone as he was ready as ever to start the Zero Mortals Plan in Edolas and then the Entire Universe!

* * *

 _ **And Cut! Guys this hasn't been a strong chapter in my eyes tbh, My grandpa died in Sunday so i have been in a down mood but I said to myself 'I will get this chapter out for this week for them to read' So yeah here it is, it might not be as long as the others but I promise I will do miore longers for the battles that will occur in the rest of the arc**_

 _ **Alright lets get to the facts!**_

 _ **1\. Lucy Ashley still thinks that Goku could be a danger since he knows a lot stuff that could change the war and even has the power to kill Black if he wants to.. However since he's a Saiyan he just wanted to test him lol**_

 ** _2\. Erza is strongly against killing other since Fairy Tail doesn't allow it but she might have to break those morals to survive the War_**

 ** _3\. The other members of Team Natsu also don't like to kill but if they really have to then they have no choice_**

 ** _4\. Goku vs Medaka is one of my favorite fights that I wrote so far followed by the Vegeta vs Beerus back in Chapter 25_**

 ** _5\. Zamasu has finally introduce himself to the commanders and putting them in their place that a God should be respected no matter what_**

 ** _6\. Super Saiyan 4 is much stronger than the one in GT he has more control of it to the point of using Kaio-Ken! however his attitude is still as cocky as ever as each transformation goes up_**

 ** _7\. Next chapter will be Goku telling the truth, Team Natsu and the rest moving to their respective cities of battle and of course the beginning of the war that I can't wait to write about_**

 ** _Now lets answer some of the reviews!_**

 ** _Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias man! me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este, aunque Goku no uso su fase Dios Rojo o Azul aunque sea uso Super Saiyajin 4 con el Kaio-Ken hehe y Medaka transformandose en su War God Mode_**

 ** _Shadow Joestar: Well it was Medaka that challenge him right away lol but yeah Goku proved that he can push a God of Destrution by only using all his Mortal Ki_**

 ** _Warrior Emperor Z 1991: Thanks Man! and nah it's not Super Saiyan God but it's something that Goku used this chapter_**

 ** _Dimiel Drazuzil: Well I like to do cliffhangers to the story to make it interesting lol_**

 ** _Dj Meltdown of Ground Xero: Haha thanks man! and yeah here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _Kage-Kitsune9001: He did use Super Saiyan 4 as I portrayed in this Chapter but I'm still saving for the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue for other occasions that will be better_**

 ** _Spider-Man999: Well that's Goku for you haha_**

 ** _Lobo: Thanks brotha and no Beerus is not the strongest God of Destruction but he's in the Top 3 and in this story Goku is a lot more stronger than his Super counterpart_**

 ** _Blamasu: Yeah I already had this planned since the introduction of the Goku Black Arc, I didn't really wanted to copy the Super storyline as much but I took some elements of it_**

 ** _Darkcritizer: Yeah Goku is more expirience in battle combat than Medaka who became a Goddess a decade ago and trained under her Angel/Attendant, besides he hasn't even use Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue yet haha_**

 ** _SuperPonySaiyanx9000: No te preocupes amigo ya sabes, espero que te guste tambien este capitulo! Tambien ya quiero ver el quinto capitulo de Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica_**

 ** _JOEL: You really like to ask alot of questions don't you hahaha! Don't worry man that's what I like the most since it's really good comments! Alright let's start!_**

 ** _1: That still hasn't been decided if they can hurt Kaioshins, Saiyan Gods or even Gods of Destruction but I can assure you that God Slaying Magic will be importan in this story._**

 ** _2: Yes when Laxus launched the Fairy Law to Natsu it was directly to hurt him but he used his Fire Dragon Kamehameha to counter attack it_**

 ** _3: At this point of the story he is thanks to Ultear, that will be more explained in the beginning of the Tenrou Arc._**

 ** _4: Not yet, she has been secretive about her outside relationship with Goku._**

 ** _5: Goku will not be Frozen for seven years since I'm going to need him in the story and yeah he will fight Acnologia in Tenrou, you will have to wait and find out later._**

 ** _6:No they don't know alot about Hit since he is an assasin who usually doesn't show up himself but he exist in this story_**

 ** _7: Yep! Champa knows all the Gods who resides in Universe 6_**

 ** _8: You have to wait and find out later down the line_**

 ** _9: I hated the last manga chapter! Like i said last time nobody in this story will be pulling One shots to the hype up characters unless they are fodder, The Alvarez Arc will be radically different than the one in the Manga_**

 ** _10: I'm just waiting for the Tournament of Power to start lol but overall Good!_**

 ** _Extra 9: Great! another set of questions lol! and no problem man I hope you like this one, about the ideas I'm already using Dragon Force but I will think about the others_**

 ** _1: Zamasu doesn't hate mortals but he still doesn't trust them as much but he's learning thanks to Gowasu_**

 ** _2: Killed by Future Frieza who is from another timeline that it's not from Trunks or Cell_**

 ** _3: Also Killed by Future Frieza_**

 ** _4: That will be answered when we reached the Grand Magic Games Arc_**

 ** _5: You will see as the story progresses, sorry I don't want to give a lot spoilers of future arcs_**

 ** _6: I'm pretty sure it will since he manage to control the Demon King Dabura and Vegeta to some degree_**

 ** _7: He could actually_**

 ** _8: They are around Final Form Frieza from Namek to Super Perfect Cell Level in raw power_**

 ** _Jurassicmonster65: I'm planning for the good Zamasu to come into the War and help the allies_**

 ** _As for the others reviews thank you so much for your positive comments! I can't believe that we now reached more than 1300 reviews, just less than 200 to reach our goal of 1500! I'm so happy that I stlll manage to get the support of all of you that's why I wanted to post this chapter up despite going through personal shit.. But don't worry about that! leave some reviews that I can read about this chapter! follow and favorite if you haven't! Have a wonderful day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	42. Single Aim

**Yoooooooo Whats good everyone! Right now I'm drunk af right now but I'm enjoying it with the people that make it the best year! Idk how to describe it... Sorry guys I didn't even know that I wrote this lmao But let's forget about my actions and focused on the story!**

 **This chapter is mostly going to focus on Goku's explination about his power towards the Gods, The Alliance making their moves to the major cities and other stuff that you guys will like trust me lol**

 **Without futher due lets get right into it!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 8**

 **Edolas/Black Arc**

 **Chapter 40: Single Aim**

* * *

 _ **Edolas Realm... Universe 6...**_

After a couple of hours in planning their strategy, Team Natsu, Edo-Jellal and the rest of the Edolas Fairy Tail warriors were now standing outside of the guild preparing their gear that will help them against their enemy which is Black's army and their commanders who would be arriving to them if they called their attention.

Then we see Natsu who was adjusting his hoodie that he received from the ex-prince of Edolas before coming to this place, his team recommended it to still wear since it would cause confusion between his allies, after all they have another person who looks excatly like him.

" _I'm still wondering where is my other me.."_ thought the Fire Dragon Slayer within himself as he's finally done adjusting his hoodie, suddenly his attention shifted towards Gray who was coming towards him "What is it popsicle?"

"Did Goku left you any Senzu Beans with you?" asked the Ice Mage with his normal expression towards Natsu who just shook his head

"He didn't leave any with us.." replied back Natsu with a normal expression making Gray 'tch' quietly

"That Goku... Now it's going to be harder for the others if they need to heal from the battle" said Gray with arms crossed as he was looking to the others and specially his team who were getting ready

"Don't be such a downer Ice Princess, remember we have been trained by Goku for two months already, we can take on any challenge now!" exclaimed the pink haired mage with enthusiasm, of course Gray wasn't thinking the same thing as his teammate/friend

"I had to remind you that you're not fighting a Mage or a Demon... Fighting a person that looks like Goku and has Super Saiyan as an ace and a literal God who survive one of Goku's most powerful attack without any damage" commented the Ice Devil Slayer towards Natsu who was now streching parts of his body

"I know, they might be more powerful than any of us here but I have the confidence that both of those jerks have a weakness to exploit" replied back Natsu with confidence as he finishes streching his arms "I should be saying the same thing to you popsicle, you better not die on me or else I'll be dragging your ass back to the real world"

"Hmph.. No need to worry about me, They will all fall against my Devil Slayer powers.." said Gray with a semi-dark smirk as with one hand creates a dark blue orb created of pure devil energy making Natsu somewhat insecure of the energy, the Fire Dragon Slayer was by no means is a cowards agaisnt Gray's new power since he could rival it in Dragon Force but just feeling that source of energy makes him wary every time..

(A/N: Yes guys, After a month of awakening his Devil Slayer Form. Gray can now use some of that Devil energy in his base form to amplify his attacks but to fully use that energy he needs to enter to his Devil Form)

Before Natsu could say anything to his friend, the voice of Mystogan brought their attention as he was standing in the middle where everyone was and about to give a few words

"Today will be the day that this empire will fall agaisnt the resistance of the Allies!" stated Edo-Jellal outloud towards everyone who nodded or shouted 'YEAH!' "We will lose man on this final battle but I promise you this... They sacrifice themselves because they want the new generation and the current one to live a long lasting peace! The Zero Mortals Plan won't be going under effect because we are going to stop it right here! Right now!"

Then everyone included some members of Team Natsu yelled 'Yeah!' and clapped loudly towards the ex-prince of Edolas who came down from where he was standing and went towards where Gray and Natsu are standing

"Are you ready to take back the capital with me Natsu?" asked Mystogan with a serious tone but with a hint of excitement that Natsu manages to catch on

"Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to use my full power against those jerks, They are going to be surprised by our assault" replied back Natsu as he was cracking his knuckles and showing a cocky smirk on his face, then the Dragon Slayer saw the rest of his guildmates coming towards him

"Good luck Natsu, remember if things get too out of hand get out of the battlefield or just wait for Goku to help out since he's the only one who can fight Black in equal grounds" said Erza in a somewhat worried tone towards Natsu who just waived at her to not worry about him

"Don't worry Erza I'll be fine with Mystogan!" commented back the Fire Dragon Slayer with a care-free attitude, then he saw Gajeel coming towards him with his usual cocky smirk

"Better be alive after this Salamander, I still want that rematch against you" stated the Iron Dragon Slayer towards his rival who also grinned at his words

"I believe you can do this Natsu-san!" followed Wendy with a bright smile on her face towards his 'older brother' who also smiled at her, Then his gaze landed on the Celestial Mage who was looking down on the floor with a bored expression which caught the attention of the Dragon Slayer

"Are you alright Lucy? You seem bored" asked Natsu towards his friend who's attention was now at him and putted a 'smile' on her face

"No it's nothing important.. Good luck and don't get hurt alright" replied back Lucy with a normal tone but deep inside she was masking her true feelings and to be honest it was getting difficult for her, at least her team didn't caught her acting

"Oh Ok.. alright Mystogan I'm ready so we can leave now" said Natsu towards his partner who also nodded at him, both warriors powered up their Ki as they were releasing their respective auras and then shoot off to the sky at hyper-sonic speed leaving everyone else who also got ready for their respective battles except Lucy who was still deep in her thoughts

" _Natsu... I hope you survive because we are going to talk"_

 ** _Scene Change.. Sacred World of The Kai's... Universe 10..._**

Zamasu, Gowasu and Belldandy were staring at the sky as they saw Medaka, Cus and Goku descending from the atmosphere, the Gods notice that Medaka's hakaishin outfit was somewhat tattered from the battle and the Saiyan who was still in his Super Saiyan 4 Form making the deities raised an eyebrow

"So.. this is your true form Son Goku?" asked the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 with curiosity on his voice towards Goku who just shook his head

"Not really but it's part of my transformations, I call this one Super Saiyan 4" explained the Saiyan God with his usual deep tone he gets from this form, the deities except Medaka and Cus were amused that he has been holding back this amount of transformations that each one of them putted him on another level

"So you hold back this massive amount of power against the Warlord and Yusuke-san?" asked now Belldandy with a normal tone of voice as she received her answer by Goku nodding at her "Then why you didn't use the transformations to end each battle easier"

"I didn't find a reason to do it.. My base form itself is enough to defeat the Warlord and Yusuke-sama with his Dragon Drive easily.. Besides it wouldn't be fun to end it fast so I go on the route to level my power on theirs unless they increased it" commented truthfully the Saiyan God towards Belldandy who was surprised to hear his explination.. Never in her millions of years has meet a mortal who could be this thrilled to fight enemies who are weaker than him and has the power to dwarft them with ease and it seems that he has been doing that too with the Goddess of Destruction

" _Tch..._ _To believe that he's still holding back against me that I had to use my War God Mode to edge him out!"_ thought Medaka with some frustration, she still had a hard time that a Goddess of Destruction like herself was edge out by a mortal with the powers to rival the Gods...

"I still can't believe that a mortal like you could have enough power to rival and even surpass the Gods unless they are being trained by the Angels to become the next Gods of Destruction" added Gowasu to the conversation, he has never seen someone this strong without the help of an Angel like Cus who trained Medaka for a couple of years to made her reach god-status

"I'm not just a mortal Gowasu-sama... As you guys know I'm a Saiyan who trained hard enough to reach all the way to this point, however this is not the pinnacle of the Saiyan power" stated Super Saiyan 4 Goku with a little smirk on his face making the Gods including Medaka and her Angel eyes go slightly wide from the bomb that the Saiyan just told them

"So I was right.. You indeed were holding back more power! And that power is.." said the Hakaishin of Universe 10 with a serious tone towards Goku who just nodded at her for what she was referring to

"Indeed that power Medaka-sama... It's godly energy.." answered the Saiyan as he closes his eyes and all of the sudden a red dense energy stared to come out from him making the Gods move away from him, straight off the bat they all fell the godly energy staring to consume Goku to the point he was completely covered in a energy dome created of godly essence

"Impossible!" stated Zamasu out-loud as he was seeing with his own eyes a mortal truly becoming a God... Who knew that ningens can obtain the energy of the Gods and used it as a transformation...

"Goku..." said the Norse Goddess quietly as she also was watching the transformation carefully.. she was dissapointed that the Saiyan lied to her face about his power and real status, however she could understand why he was hiding all this power...

Then the red sphere of energy disappeared and showed a Goku who was seemingly back to his base form and normal height, however his hair had a clear red scarlet color, his muscles also became leaner, his flaming golden Ki was replaced by a somewhat red flame of pure red, godly Ki. and last but not least his eyes were now the color of his hair..

"This is the form I used to fight Beerus-sama in almost equal grounds.. It's known as the Super Saiyan God" stated Goku now back with his normal tone of voice, every deity who was in front of him right now had stunned faces from the Saiyan's transformation, never in their life-spam have seen something like this before

"Medaka-sama, Goku-san's power could easily rival your full power in War God Mode..." commented the Angel of Universe 10 with calm but serious tone towards the Goddess who just nodded at her respond and stared to walk towards the Saiyan God who raised an eyebrow

"Son Goku... Your existence itself can be really dangerous for this Universe and even the others itself since no one has reached this realm of power without any help of the Gods.. Now explain to me clearly why you thrive to obtain so much power and don't you lie to me or else I will destroy you with my Hakai technique.." stated Medaka as she only raised her left hand palm towards Goku's face who had a serious face also, the air became so tense that it could choke a low level mortal with no problems

"I only want to get stronger because I know there will be someone stronger than me that could attack me or my family, not only that but I get excited to fight stronger opponents because it makes use the full potential of my powers" explained Goku truthfully towards Medaka who just narrow her eyes but lowered her hand

"So your saying that no one in Universe 7 besides Beerus-sama can challenge you and you came to my Universe to satisfy your needs?" asked Belldandy with some annoyance in her voice, she couldn't believe that he only wanted to come to Universe 6 just to satisfy his thirst of battle, that's more selfish than Yusuke in his old days

"Not really... I came to Universe 6 because I want to accomplish the goal my decease wife left me before she died.." replied back the Saiyan God this time with a lower tone, he still misses Chi-Chi and he would do anything to accomplish his goal which is have an adventure in Earthland and settle down which he is not in a hurry, he will do anything to complete it even if it means to defy the Gods

"I'm sorry to hear that Goku-san, we never knew that you had a life-time mate with you, however you look really young to already have establish a family" said Gowasu with sympathy towards Goku who just waived at him to 'not worry'. The Saiyan then took a deep breath and sat down in a lotus position making the others Gods raised an eyebrow on them

"It's complicated to explain but It will take a while to explain my background to all of you.." commented Super Saiyan God Goku with his arms crossed as he was looking at the deities with a normal expression

"Don't worry we have time to hear your story, besides it will make me think what do I have to decide towards you" replied back Medaka as she also sat down in a lotus position and staring towards the Saiyan God, Zamasu also wanted to hear Goku's story as well so he sat down with his knees, Gowasu and Belldandy did the same thing and now all of them were paying attention to the red haired God

Goku then proceeds to explain how he comes from Universe 7 and his race are known as the Saiyans who were a warrior race and maybe the strongest tribe mortals in that Universe history which of course surprised the Gods specially Zamasu and Belldandy since they never created a mortal race that could have the potential to surpass the Gods

However the Saiyan God states that they were under one ruler which was Frieza, a Galactic Space Emperor who wanted to conquer the whole Universe under his tyranny, Frieza also notice that the Saiyans were staring to grow in power as each missions and he decided to destroy the Planet with a single finger thus decimating the entire Saiyan race, but Frieza made a mistake as a single pot with a Saiyan baby manage to escape the explosion and that baby is the Super Saiyan God that is in front of them..

Then Goku explained that he landed on Planet Earth where he was found by his deceased grandfather Son Gohan, before he used to behave like a savage since it was in his Saiyan nature and his mission was to eradicate all the humans but in a accident he felt down of a cliff and bumped his head so hard that his attitude took a radical change and made him a loving boy that he is now. As the years passes he transformed into a Great Ape, a saiyan transformation that is triggered by the Moon and by accident he killed his grandfather which he still felt bad about

After that the years passes down where he lived by himself he was found by one of his best friends known as Bulma Briefs which she introduce to him the real human world and specially the Dragon Balls where a godlike dragon known as Shenlong appears from the magical balls and can concede you any wish from getting money to the point of being immortal, as he went on adventures with Bulma he met many people that were going to become his close friends like Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, he also met his second master who taught him Martial Arts and the basics of Ki which is Master Roshi or Kame Sennin, at last but not least he met the person who he promised to marry with which was Chi-Chi, at first he thought that marriage was food and that made Goku and rest of the deities laugh at his naivety

After training under Roshi he met his close best friend Krillin in which both of them trained together with Roshi for the Budokai Tenkaichi where the best martial artist from the world would compete to become the best fighter, The Saiyan God manages to reach to the final round but he was defeated by his own master who was in a disguise, but none of less he kept training around the world for the next three years for the next Budokai, on those three years he met more people that could help him on the journey and even defeated a world wide army known as the Red Ribbon who wanted world domination with the Dragon Balls...

Then the three years passed flying and the 22th Budokai Tournament came around where Goku and his friends participated and met a new adversary, Tien who he fought in the finals but he lost by a small margin, everything after that seem to go alright until Krillin was killed in cold blood by one of King Piccolo subordinates and the first real enemy he fought in his life so far. As he was training with Karin who had the Ultimate Divine Water which can increase your power level to extraodinary heights, down in the battlefield Master Roshi sacrifice himself to seal King Piccolo through the Mafuba but it fail at the last moment thus making him die in vain

After drinking the Divine Water the Saiyan God rushed to fight King Piccolo and manages to kill him with a Ki-infused fist that went through his stomach, however the Namekian manages to spit an egg from his stomach where his succesor Piccolo will be taking revenge against him, after the battle he went back to Karin's tower where he found out that there is something above them near the atmosphere which is the Lookout, there he met Mr Popo who's the assistance of the Guardian of the Earth and the creators of the Dragon Balls, Kami. The old God offered the Saiyan to train for three years in the Lookout with Pops who will teach him how to keep a calm aura, bukujutsu, moving faster than lighting and many stuff that will prepare him for the next battle with Piccolo

Then when he got back down to earth after the three years and straght to the 23th Budokai Tenkaichi he fought in the first round the person who he promised that he would marry with which was Chi-Chi, he still didn't know that marrying was staying with that person forever but he accepted her as his wife, but leaving that aside he fought in the final round Piccolo which the battle itself leveled an entire island but it end up with Goku finally winning the tournament for the first time, after that he and his wife manage to finally marry and live a peaceful life with their new born, Son Gohan.

Five years then passed since the 23th Budokai and that year the Saiyan God met his brother Raditz which revealed to him he was from the Saiyan race and that his real name is Kakarotto, he came to earth with the intention to recluit him for the next planetary purges but Goku refused which cause Raditz to take Gohan by force to another location, The Saiyan God knew that he was too weak to defeat him so he joined forces with his 'enemy' Piccolo who offered him help since he didn't want 'space garbage' interrupting on his plan of World Domination

After a fierce battle between Goku and Piccolo against Raditz they manage to kill him but Goku had to sacrifice himself thus ending up in the other world where he would meet King Kai who looks out at the northen quadrant of his Universe, unfortunately he wouldnt have enough time to waste since there was two Saiyan, each one of them ten times stronger than Raditz approching to Earth for the Dragon Balls and purge the humans, after a long run in Snake Way he finally reached to King Kais world where he would train in a much higher gravity and master two of his techniques, the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb.

After the year passes since his death, he would be confronting Nappa and Vegeta where his team barely won since the two of them were completely monster power wise. Specially Vegeta since he is the Prince of his race. The consequences were really bad since almost all of his friends were killed specially Piccolo who´s the other half of Kami and if one them dies the other one dissapears also and along with the Dragon Balls. To fix this mistake Goku, his son and the rest of his friends would take a long trip to space to Piccolos homeworld, Planet Namek.

In that planet they finally meet the person who destroyed the Saiyan world, Frieza. In that battle that took the toll of the Planet itself Goku finally reaches the legendary status of his race, The Super Saiyan Form. In that state his power increases fifty fold thus putting him beyond the Emperor, unfortunately the transformation came with the cost of Krillin dying for a second time which meant for Goku that he wouldnt be able to comeback to life. As the battle progresses he defeated the Tyrant and manages to escape the dying planet in a space spot and landed on a unknown planet called Yardrat where he learned the Teleportation technique

After a year and half passes he found out that the Tyrant survived the Planetary explosion and was coming to Earth along with his father King Cold, however they met their demise when a young man with purple hair who also had the Super Saiyan transformation destroyed them with pure seriousness, he found out that his name was Trunks, he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma which he found shocking, especilly that he comes from a future timeline where he warns him about two androids appearing in three years. Each one of them dwarfs Friezas power. After hearing this Zamasu was annoyed that this kid was playing with time itself which is a taboo for the Gods

Then the three years pass by and Goku with the rest of the Z Fighters fought the Androids that could jeopardize the fate of the planet or even the Galaxy itself they were reciding, First they fought Androids 19 and 20 in where Goku caught the heart virus and had to be out of commission, as he was out the others fought stronger Androids than the previous ones, 16, 17 and 18. Each of them defeated the warriors with ease, even Vegeta who was a Super Saiyan. After that they found out that another Android was on the lose, his name is Cell. A bio-android who came from another timeline different than Trunks, his main goal was to absorb 17 and 18 to reach perfection.

Goku knew that the normal Super Saiyan form wasnt going to be enough so he decided to go to the Room of Spirit and Time with his son, Gohan who had a great amount of potential that could surpass his. In the Cell Games he had to confront him but unfortunaly he died for a second time thanks to Cell self-destruction but he was avenge thanks to Gohan who reached Super Saiyan 2 to outclassed the bio-android and destroy every single atom from his body.

Then another seven years would pass since that battle and Majin Buu would be released in Earth, the pink bulb resulted to be so strong that not even the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 couldnt defeat him so he resorted on him and the rest of the Saiyans, The final battle took place in the Sacred World since the Majin destroyed Earth with a single blast but Goku defeated him with the Super Spirit Bomb thus ending the Universal terror.

Few years then passed and finally the God of Destruction of Universe 7 showed up to Earth, Lord Beerus and his Angel who is called Whis. There he was looking for the Super Saiyan God from his dream, this of course made the other Gods curious since Hakaishins never have dreams unless they result to become true and it seems it did since the Saiyan God was in front of them.

After the titanic battle with Lord Beerus in which he lost, Goku goes to participate in the Budokai Tenkaichi onces more where he would find the re-encarnation of Majin Buu, Uub. The kid itself showed a lot of potential that the Saiyan God took him under his wing and trained him for half a decade.

After that time the Pilaf Gang manages to reach Dende´s Lookout since thats where the Black Star Dragon Balls were hiding, there Goku and Uub were still training for one last time. The Saiyan was in his sixties but had the body of a thirty year old man, by a mistake he was reduced into a child but he didn´t mind since he kept most of his powers, however King Kai told him that those Dragon Balls were to be summon, that planet was going to perish and the worst thing was that those balls were scattered in the Universe. With the help of Vegeta´s son Trunks from this timeline and his granddaughter Pan went on the hunt in less than a year to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, as they went back to Earth the Prince of the Saiyans was being controlled by a Tsufuru known as Baby, there Goku had to evolved into a stronger transformatin by himself since he lost his Godly energy when he was reverted back to a child so thats when Super Saiyan 4 came in and defeated Baby.

Then few months passed where Super Android 17 showed up, a fusion of Earth Android 17 who got corrupted and was forced to fuse with Nifheim Android 17 that was build by the deceased Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu who is Baby´s master, the battle itself left the Earth in a post-apocalyptic enviroment, then the Shadow Dragons came to wreack havoc on the Planet thanks to the amount of wishes Goku and the gang made since they found out about the Dragon Balls, Goku and his granddaughter manage to defeat six Dragons but the strongest one, Syn Shenlong that evolved into a Omega state thanks to absorving the negative energy of the Dragon Balls was hard to defeat, there Goku surpassed the limits of Super Saiyan 4, his rival Vegeta also reached that state and fuse to form Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 that easily killed the Dragon thanks to its massive power that could be comparable to the Super Saiyan God.

In the years of peace the Saiyan God trained with his sons and granddaughter to make them stronger since they were too soft and the Earth has always being a hot spot for villains, he even manages to re-enter to his Super Saiyan God Form for a longer time, the same could be said for the Prince who also reached that form which surprises all Gods since now there is two Saiyan Gods with the same amount of power, Goku then proceeds to say that his wife died from a deadly virus and told him to have a new adventure in a new world. However he didn´t know where so he went to Beerus world and asked Whis for it and even trained with him to achieved another evolution from Super Saiyan God that puts him above his current power, and finally he was wished to go to Earthland to where he had all his adventures in Fairy Tail..

"And thats my history and how I obtain my current power and even beyond.." said Super Saiyan God Goku with a calm tone as he was now looking at the Gods who were know in their deep thoughts after hearing his story

"It is really shocking to hear your story Goku-san... You went from a defenseless baby all the way to God-tier like us.." replied first the Norse Goddess from Universe 6 in a calm tone, of course she was surprised from his whole story and the rise of his power but she was happy that he finally told her the truth

"However your presence itself cause a branch of three timelines that shouldnt even existed, not only that you were trained by a Angel to reach a higher levels that surpass the Gods of Destruction... You indeed are a threat to the multiverse" added Medaka to the conversation as she extended her hand towards Goku who kept a serious face, a few seconds passed but nothing really happened until the goddess just gave a sigh "But your story made me open my eyes that your not proving to be a threat despite striving for higher level of powers... To believe the Super Saiyan God could change my view with his story"

"I have been wondering to ask, Why does it sounds that being a Super Saiyan God can be really bad to everyone?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity, he really wanted to know as to why the Goddess attacked him without any reason

"I also wanted to ask that question Medaka-san, why you attacked Goku-san without any warning and even with some intent to kill" followed Zamasu also with curiosity, he was somewhat annoyed that Goku had played with time without even noticing it but as Belldandy said he was a special mortal who can transform into God

"I can explain it to you briefly" stated the small angel with a smile as she looks at Goku "Son Goku, have you ever heard the background of the Super Saiyan God?"

"Not really... I wasn't aware that there was a history background of the Super Saiyan God, the only thing I know it that it was this fighter that appeared in Beerus-sama's dream and gave him the battle of his life" explained Goku towards Cus as he was scratching part of his red hair

Then the small angel stared to proceed at giving a brief background in how the Super Saiyan God came to be staring by explaining the Four Lords of Aspect who are the creators of existence and the only one active is Zeno, the youngest of them. Cus then explained how Son Wukong was corrupted by a unknown force thus making him be sealed away, but before he dissapeared he left two sons, Vegito and Celia who are the original Saiyan Gods and were the creators of the Saiyan race. She also explained to him the God of Destruction meeting that happened a month ago where they were talking about him, specifically Sailor Galaxia, the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 1 who told that if they see Son Goku he should be eliminated on the spot before he growns stronger than before

"Well that's really interesting... I'm still confused as to why the Gods want to destroy me because I'm not the original Super Saiyan God, I have the power of it of course but at the same time It makes me excited since I will get to fight them at my full power!" commented Goku as he was clenching both of his fist with excitement to fight the Destroyers and he also wants to meet the Omni-King since hes at the pinnacle of the Multiverse

"You never cease to amaze me Goku-san.." said Belldandy with a smile on her face "Also I feel like the information we gave to you has to be kept in secret, who knows what kind of person would do with the knowledge of the Saiyan God"

"Also try to prevent to go Super Saiyan God since it could attract more attention from the Hakaishins or even other beings who want your power... But before you go back to normal I want to see you capabilities as a Saiyan God" stated Medaka with a normal tone but with curiosity as she wanted to see Goku's real power

"Alright I'll show you what I'm capable off.." said Goku with a smirk as he stared to stand up from where he was seated, then his gaze landed on a moon-sized planet up in the sky floating, some of the Gods notice that his eyes were getting brighter and then all of the sudden a massive explosion happened on that Planet that send massive shockwaves in the Sacred World, as the explosion stared to died down they saw that the planet disappeared out of existence

"Incredible.. He destroyed the planet without moving a muscle or even released of energy.." Commented the Kaioshin of Universe 10 in shock as he has never seen something like this before in his life

"Tch big deal.. Every God of Destruction can do that as well but you are the first one to do it and not being a Hakaishin" said Medaka as her view was at Goku who just smiled at her goofily " _Cute smile.."_

"I wasn't even using a percent of my power to pull that off but it is a technique I learned from Whis-san" stated Goku as he took a deep breath and dropped out of his Super Saiyan God form back to his base form "Yo Belldandy-sama can you fix up my Gi? it got really torned up in the battle"

"Sure Goku-san, just stay still" replied back the Norse Goddess as she extended her hand towards Goku and the bright light stared to consume him, as the light stared to died down and we could see the Saiyan fully dress up in his Gi "I think it's time to leave Goku-san, we don't want Black to keep going with his atrocities in Edolas or else the balance of Universe 6 will be thrown away"

"I'll be going as well! If there is another me from the future doing these evil deeds then I'll stop him myself!" commeted Zamasu with full determination towards Goku and Belldandy who smiled at him for his bravery

"Your not going." said Medaka with authority on her tone towards Zamasu who was shocked by her sudden change of attitude but he also expected this

"But Medaka-san I need to go with them to help out...!" replied back the green Kai with a serious tone

"I didn't even finished my sentence Zamasu.. I said your not going unless it's with me and since there is nothing to do in my Universe then I'll go with the rest of you" commented the Goddess with a little smirk on her face "Cus! set course to Universe 6"

"As you wish Medaka-sama.." replied back the small angel with a smile as she tapped her staff two times to the floor and created a sphere that can send them flying faster than light to Universe 6, Goku, Belldandy and Zamasu came around the Hakaishin and the Angel, and finally shoot off away from the Sacred World leaving Gowasu who would be in charge of Valhala until his former student comes back

 _ **Scene Change... Universe 6... Edolas...**_

Natsu and Mystogan were still flying through the skies at super-sonic towards the capital of Edolas where Goku Black, Zamasu and the rest of the commanders are reciding at the moment, both warriors were at deep thoughts in how the outcome would be without their most powerful warrior, Son Goku..

" _Where the hell is Goku!? If we don't have him on the battlefield our chances of winning will be more difficult.."_ thought the Dragon Slayer with annoyance, he will never back down from a fight even if the enemy is stronger but Black and that self proclaimed God were on another level of power that the only logical thing they can do its outsmart them or stall until Goku comes to the battle to help them

"Natsu! Don't be doubtful about yourself, we might not be in their level of power but working together against them will be the key victory of this war" said Edo-Jellal with determination on his voice towards Natsu who looked at him with a normal expression

"I know, but I feel like I will not be getting the thrilled of fighting this time.." stated Natsu in a sour tone, it was weird for him to not feel the thrilled of fighting...

"Of course you won't feel any thrilled in this, A bloody war like the one its about to happen.. Nobody should get the satisfaction from killing" replied back the blue haired prince with a dark expression and not gazing at the Dragon Slayer, after that a couple of seconds passed without saying a word when all of the sudden Natsu stopped flying making Mystogan stopped as well "What's wrong Natsu? Why did you stopped?"

"I hear something coming from the north, it's like the sounds of something I never heard in my life" said Natsu in a serious tone, before the ex-prince could say something he also heard the buzzing noise coming too followed by a siren that was echoing through the entire sky, this only meant something...

" _Shit! there on the move!..."_ thought Mystogan as he was gritting his teeth because the enemy was on the move sooner than he thought, he was glad that Levy gave him something to contact the other groups, as soon as possible he presses the buttom on his right ear and contacts with the leader of Edolas Fairy Tail "Lucy! There on the move! better hurry up and tell the others to get to their respective cities!"

" ** _Roger on that!_** " said Lucy Ashley through the microphone to Edo-Jellal who cuts the signal away to focus on their affairs

"Mystogan look!" stated Natsu out-loud as he pointed on some weird ships that were flying on different direction, what shocked the Dragon Slayer that these flying ships were in the thousands which would carry hundreds of soldiers "I never seen something like that before"

"Those small ships are the Airplanes specialize in battle and the bigger ones are called Zeppelins which carries thousands of soldiers ready to kill!" explained Edo-Jellal keeping his seriousness "If they locate us and attack we would be delayed to fight Black and Zamasu! We need a distraction fast"

"I got you Mystogan! Cover your eyes or you might get blinded" replied back the Fire Dragon Slayer with a smirk as he puts both of his hands near his face and yelled " ** _Taiyo-ken!_** "

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of Natsu and the radius itself covered a massive amount of the sky thus preventing the airplanes and zeppelins to spot both warriors, The fire mage from Fairy Tail activated his Ki aura and grabbed Mystogan by the arm and fly off from where they were and stared to descend down to the ground at a fast speed

"What was that technique? I never seen something like that before" asked Mystogan as he was clenching his eyes from the aftermath from Natsu's technique

"Its called the Taiyo-Ken, I learned this technique few days ago with Goku!" replied back Natsu with a grin on his face specially because the technique worked for their escape, suddenly the Dragon Slayer saw the same big castle that he wanted to launch an attack on since he got here "Yo Mystogan! I can see the castle from here, I can also sense Black and that other green guy from here, it's really weird that the other guy I can only feel his presence but not his actual power level"

"I know, However we have to deal with their guards and there are thousands of them" commented the blue haired prince as his view got clear and saw hundreds of soldiers on guard of the main door of the castle and it seemed that they weren't detected by their scouters yet

"Heh! This will be fun, time to show the fruits of my training!" replied back Natsu as he increased his speed to get to the grounds, he manage to hear Mystogan say 'Natsu wait!' but his lust for battling has kicked into high gear that he didn't care to stop, before he could land to the ground he launches a giant stream of fire from his hand, the soldiers saw the attack coming from the sky but it was to late to dodge it that it consumed a good amount of soldiers thus turning them into ash..

The soldiers were in shock to see that a good couple of them were incarnated by the fire that appeared out of nowhere, since the smoke of the fire was covering their view they couldn't see the person who launched the attack but they felt the vibration of that individual landing on the spot where the soldiers were turned into ash, as the smoke stared to disappeared they saw a lone person with pink hair and wearing a different type of out they never seen before...

"Hello ladies.. Did any of you order a delivery of ass kicking?" asked Natsu Dragneel with a semi-dark smirk on his face as he lit up one of his hands with his Fire Magic, all the soldiers raised up their weapons and with a warrior yelled they fire from their Magic Weapons, however Natsu wasn't worried the slightest as he stared to catch all the magic bullets that were coming at him..

(A/N: Imagine this scene as the one of Gohan catching bullets in the Buu Arc or Goku in the beginning of the Universal Survival Arc)

Then the Dragon Slayer got bored of this and disappeared from the view of the soldiers which got everyone confused, however it was too late as Natsu was Karate chopping everyone on their neck at a speed that could match sound, in seconds every guard that was covering the main door was either knocked out or killed by the brute force that Natsu was delivering to them

"That was easier that I thought" said the Dragon Slayer to himself as he suddenly sense Mystogan walking towards him "So what do you think Mystogan? Are you impressed of my new heights of power"

"I have to say I'm impressed, however you have to conversed energy if you are planning to stall Black before Goku comes" recommended Edo-Jellal with his serious demeanor towards the Dragon Slayer who waived at him

"Don't worry! I still have lots of energy to spare, I haven't even used my Dragon Force yet" replied back the pink haired warrior as he looked up to the top of the castle and he could definitely sense Goku Black waiting for them "You feel that too right Mystogan?"

"Yeah... Black is waiting for us at the top of the building" said Mystogan as he also looked up to the sky to where Natsu's gaze was watching

"Lets give him an entrance that he won't forget.." commented Natsu with a smirk on his face as he uses his Bukujutsu technique to levitate himself to the sky followed by Edo-Jellal who was behind him, after a few seconds both of them reached to the floor he was located "Heh! I always wanted to destroy this castle and I finally have the chance to do it!"

Then with his right arm Natsu stared to charged up a massive amount of fire from his hand and with a yell he releases a massive stream of fire that looks like a meteor and collided with the castle thus creating a massive explosion that was felt in the entire castle

(A/N: This scene is inspired by Ozai launching his first massive attack against the Earth Kingdom)

As the smoke stared to died down Natsu and Mystogan landed inside of the room where Black was located, as the view stared to get clear they could see Black sitting down in his throne with a dark smirk on his face as he looked at both of them who were wary of his presence

"Well well.. If it isn't Jellal and his partner, Are you guys here to kill me once it for all or just to die by my hands?" asked Goku Black in a mocking manner towards both of them who didn't say nothing about it, until Natsu stared to walk towards him thus making Black raised an eyebrow in curiosity, specially that earring that exactly looks like his potara "Interesting... I never knew that mortal like yourself have the Potara earrings on"

"Look I don't know how you found out I have a Potara but that doesn't matter! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I will destroy you with this.." said Natsu cockily as he clenched both of his fist and powered up thus making his body covered in wild fire magic, Black saw that his hair stared to spike up and turning into a reddish form and he also saw Dragon scales coming out in different part of his body which made it interesting since he has never seen something like this before "Dragon Force! This will be your grave Black"

" _Incredible! Natsu's Dragon Force has become way stronger than the one he used against Laxus... However it's not even enough to make Black use Super Saiyan or a great amount of power in his base"_ thought Edo-Jellal carefully as he was gazing at both Natsu and Black, he was also annoyed at the fact that he can't sense the Kaioshin.. Maybe he really is a God and can't comprehend his power

"Subarashi... So this is what a human trained with a dragon can become.." commented Black as he was clapping his hands slowly which annoyed Natsu who was ready to launch himself but suddenly Goku Black teleported in front of him as he was touching Natsu's chin with his finger and looking at him with a dark grin "But your only a mortal and nothing else..." This comment of course made Natsu move back a couple of meters back in shock of his speed

" _That's a crazy amount of power being hold back, he seemed to got more stronger after Goku's fight... But even then.."_ thought Natsu deeply as he clenched his fist and launches himself at Hyper-sonic speed and said "BUT IF YOU THINK I WILL GO DOWN EASILY THEN YOUR MISTAKEN!"

Goku Black saw that Natsu was about to punch him so he block himself with both of his arms but even then he was launched to the other side of the room by the Dragon Slayer's brute force, but Natsu didn't stopped there as he continued with his barrage of attacks that pushed Black to other rooms at fast speed, then Natsu saw that Black gave him an opening and took advantage of it as he clapped both of his hands together and sends him with brute force to the floor thus creating a crater

Natsu still didn't stopped there as he kept with his barrage of kicks and punches that kept creating a bigger crater each seconds, suddenly the Dragon Slayer saw that Goku Black opened his eyes widely that made him stopped attack him and move away all of the sudden, then he saw Black coming out of the crater dusting himself out with a smile, then at a speed beyond sound he kicks Natsu in the stomach that makes him spit blood with saliva and sends him flying back to the throne room where Edo-Jellal is..

"Natsu!" said Edo-Jellal in a worried tone but he saw the Dragon Slayer standing up slowly but got back into his battle stance and gritting his teeth in pain

(A/N: This scene its inspired by Goku Black Base Form vs Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta)

"To believe humans can wield the power of the Dragons... Do you know what is beyond a Dragon, Natsu Dragneel?" asked Black with a dark smile towards Natsu who stopped holding on his stomach

"What is it?" asked back Dragon Force Natsu annoyed at this guy for what he did in one kick that didn't even look like he tried

"A God!" replied back the Saiyan as he powered up thus shaking the entire castle and island itself! Natsu saw that Black's hair went from dark to yellow and with a final yelled he was covered in his golden aura, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair! "Behold the ultimate power! Super Saiyan!

* * *

 _ **And Cut! Uff I'm sorry that you guys had to wait this long! I had problems with my computer that I had to fix it to the apple store and it took two weeks and it doesn't help that I'm in another country for vacation so I hope you understand my situation**_

 _ **Well lets get into some facts for this chapter!**_

 _ **1\. Gray can now use some of his Devil Slayer Energy in his normal form but to a certain extend**_

 _ **2\. Natsu feels wary when he's near that energy since he's a Demon himself duh. E.N.D!**_

 _ **3: Lucy's feelings are still in a limbo when she saw Natsu kissing with Lisanna**_

 _ **4: Goku can keep his form in Super Saiyan God with no problem thanks to Whis training**_

 _ **5: Medaka can't defeat Goku in raw power because of Super Saiyan Blue but she feels she can erase him with her Hakai technique**_

 ** _6: You guys can skip the story of Goku if you know all of Dragon Ball, Z and GT_**

 ** _7: This chapter foreshadow Natsu E.N.D attitude when he battle the soldiers_**

 ** _8: Goku Black is just playing with Natsu and he's heavily surprising his Super Saiyan just to enjoy Natsu's agony and destroy his spirit so don't come at me saying I'm screwing power levels so I know what I'm doing!_**

 ** _Now Lets answer some of the reviews before I hit my bed lol_**

 ** _TheFishKing: That's all anime I'm bringing since my knowledge its not expanded as much_**

 ** _Maxigiampieri2012: Si! esa idea de Goku Super Saiyajin 4 + Kaioken puede ser muy poderoso pero no se compara la fase Dios Rojo y Azul ya que esta en otro nivel, ademas Medaka ya sabe la verdad cuando vio transformándose para decirles la verdad_**

 ** _Shadow Joester: Thanks man! Yeah the SSJ4 its powerful on its own to put up a fight and maybe Medaka wants some of that if you catch my drift ;)_**

 ** _TheBlakkat09: Thanks bro and I understand what you mean but English is my second language and it makes it harder so I hope you understand_**

 ** _Junk100: More questions yay!_**

 ** _1\. Yes they will but not in the first half, I have plans for Zeno to show him in a appropriate moment_**

 ** _2\. Yes_**

 ** _3\. That is getting into spoilers so I can't say but Gray will definitely change thanks to his Devil energy, same could be said for Natsu as I foreshadowed it in this chapter_**

 ** _4\. Not as much_**

 ** _5\. After the Edolas Arc they will know_**

 ** _6\. Maybe it will happen but I'm still not sure_**

 ** _7\. I did today lol_**

 ** _Spider-Man999: You just gotta wait and see :)_**

 ** _Nomura Futon: Finally! Someone that understands me! Goku likes to hold back until he feels to transform and likes to test his limits so thats why he used Super Saiyan 4 with Kaio-Ken then SSJG_**

 ** _JOEL: I can understand don't worry so lets get into the questions!_**

 ** _1: I still haven't establish whenever the Super Dragon Balls existed or not in this story_** ** _so we have to wait for that_**

 ** _2: To make the story more interesting since I don't want always to be one-shots, thats why Erik aka Cobra and Sorano aka Angel are more stronger than their counterpart_**

 ** _3: He does actually, that's why he wants to help Goku and Vegeta to be protected by the other Gods of Destruction_**

 ** _4: That will be explained as the story progresses_**

 ** _5: Haruki by default thanks to Raw power and has abilities that will be briefly showed in the Tenrou Island Arc_**

 ** _Extra 9: Another one (Dj Khaled voice)_**

 ** _1: Where you got the 22? you mean 12? if it is then yeah but lets not get to ahead_**

 ** _2: He will be when we reached that moment, for now he's slightly stronger than all the Gods of Destruction in his Super Saiyan Blue_**

 ** _3: Lets keep waiting to find out lol_**

 ** _4: Not really, he just like them because they obey him no matter what but he likes more Knightwalker than the others that's for sure_**

 ** _5: I mean he enslaved the entire Planet so yeah they are all dead_**

 ** _6: As big as the Mortal Universe, it's like a another timeline but it isn't at the same time_**

 ** _7: Hit is not about raw power, It's more about his Time-Skip ability that can put him on par of God-like enemies_**

 ** _8: That will be explained next arc_**

 ** _9: Stronger than his counterpart in the Manga_**

 ** _10: They did in the past which will also be explained in the future_**

 ** _11: They could be aware of him, he just keeps hiding like an assassin_**

 ** _12: Maybe all the way to Super Saiyan God or less but not Blue definitely_**

 ** _13: Soon_**

 ** _14: There will be new gods of destruction in Universe 6 and 7 but in the future_**

 ** _As for the rest of the reviews i couldn't get to respond thank you so much for reading this chapter and wait a lot, now that my computer it's all good again I can write more faster! Well right now It's late night so I need to get some sleep, Leave a review, favorite and follow it will greatly help! Have a good day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	43. Gods, Saiyans and Dragons

**Yooooooo! What's good everyone! feels great to write a chapter on time and not wait a month for your computer to be fixed hehehe.. Well this chapter will be mostly about all the battles that will be going on since the war just stared, also Goku won't be appearing much in this chapter since his traveling back to Universe 6 and it takes a while for traveling lol**

 **Also before we start I gotta say I'm amazed at the lack of reviews that I got last chapter like it seems fan fiction didn't send the notification to my readers but oh well what can you do, At least I know you guys are still reading this :)**

 **Without further due lets start with this amazing chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 8**

 **Black/Edolas Arc**

 **Chapter 41: Gods, Saiyans and Dragons**

* * *

 ** _Edolas Realm... Goku Black's Castle... Universe 6.._**

Natsu and Edo-Jellal were gritting their teeth in frustration as now seeing Black going Super Saiyan, they could also notice that he was now multiple times stronger when he fought Goku... The blonde haired warrior saw the faces of his opponent and amused him too no end so he decided to mock them

"What's wrong Ningens? You guys didn't have in planned that I will go Super Saiyan?" asked Goku Black in a mocking manner towards both Dragon Slayer and ex-Prince who got into their battle position just in case "To be honest I could have both killed you in my Base Form, however I liked to showcase my superiority in Power, a realm you humans can't reach"

"Why don't you shut the hell up! Yes you might surpass us in raw power but we have the smarts to defeat you! even as a Super Saiyan!" replied back Natsu with full determination on his face

"Defeat me? Oh please don't make me laugh... If you think the mentality of a human can outsmart the one of a God then your simpleton" commented back Black as he was appreciating his amazing power he posses at the moment

"Then let's test that theory shall we?" stated Natsu with a smirk as he powers up to the maximum output of his Dragon Force, his aura was making the room temperature go to levels that normal people wouldn't handle but Black and Edo-Jellal handle the heat pretty well, Then the Dragon Slayer dashed off a hyper-sonic speed towards Super Saiyan Black who kept his cool and heard him say " _ **Fire Dragon Fist!"**_

The Fire Dragon Slayer concentrated a great amount of energy on his right fist and releases it when he punches Black straight in the face, the impact itself created a violent vibration that was felt in the entire castle, however Natsu notice that Black wasn't even flinching by his attack

"Its that all? If that is your real power then you have no chance in defeating me.." said Black in a mocking matter that he stared to remove Natsu's fist from his face slowly, however before he could do something to the Dragon Slayer he saw multiple Ki blast coming down towards him thus making him move away from Natsu thus seeing Edo-Jellal appearing next to the Dragon Slayer holding his staff

"Don't go rushing in like that again Natsu! you could get killed in a blink of an eye if your not careful!" commented Mystogan without taking his gaze from Black "Let's start working together"

"Now this surely will make it more fun.." replied back Black as he cracked his neck casually and got into his battle stance that is similar to a certain green Kai

 _ **Scene Change... Another section of Edolas... Universe 6**_

Gray Fullbuster along with Edo-Juvia and other members of Edolas Fairy Tail have finally arrived to their respective city which is located in the Western side of Edolas, one of the first thing they notice was the citizens running and yelling from fear as they were looking for shelters, another thing was the sirens of war going off and the war airplanes flying around the city dropping off bombs and magic bullets from the skies that were killing civilians and it didn't help that the number of the planes were in the hundreds...

"We need to take down those airplanes before it burns down the entire city!" commented the blue haired with frustration as she was seeing how the war planes were leaving a destructive path, then she notice Gray walking in front of her making her curious in what he was about to do "What are you doing Fullbuster?"

"I'm going to take down these machines.. All of them" replied back Gray with a serious expression as he was looking up in the sky, this of course surprised Edo-Juvia and the rest of the members who came with them

"This is not the moment to get cocky!" said Edo-Juvia also with a serious tone, she was thinking that all the members the ex-prince brought to this war were nothing but self centered bastards who think they can one shot any enemy and it didn't help that he looked like their Gray who keeps asking her to go out with him

" _ **Ice Make: Arrows"**_ said Gray to himself as he creates a bow purely with Ice and points it up to the sky and starts to release multiple arrows at super-sonic speed, for everyone's surprise he was hitting every airplane that was flying under his view, each plane that was hit it flew down to the ground thus exploding, then the Ice Devil Slayer stared to fly up to the sky thanks to the Bukujutsu that he learned from Goku, he could see the rest of the planes that now spotted him and out of nowhere stared to release magic bullets towards Gray who just smirked

With his free hand he stared to coat it with his Ki and stared to catch all the bullets with ease, thanks to the training his reflexes have increase to superhuman levels thus making him catch something really fast and small, Then with his other hand he stared to launch hundreds of Ice Arrows at a speed beyond sound and hits all of the planes which made them explode and fall down to the ground

"He single-handily destroyed an army of planes!" said in awe one of the members that they brought

" _Just what kind of people Jellal-sama brought? How are these strong?!"_ thought Edo-Juvia also in amazed at the power display that the Ice Mage was giving

"See I told you to have some faith on me" commented Gray with a small smirk as he was descending down from the sky and landing softly next to the group

"Alright Fullbuster I believe you do have the power but you can't be jumping to the fray without a plan or you will get killed" said the blue haired girl with a normal expression and crossing her arms under her breast

"Don't worry before they kill me all of them will be five feet under the ground by my hands" replied back the Ice Devil Slayer showing a semi-dark smirk as he was cracking his hands and his neck, his devil presence was telling him to Kill to satisfy his needs but he has been refusing to do it since that's not really him... However now that this is a territory outside of Fairy Tail he can kill without consequences

(A/N: The Devil Slayer energy has been corrupting Gray to become a darker person than he is in the Manga, the reason is because he can't properly control it like the Niflheim General)

Before she could speak suddenly a buzzing noise stared to be heard around Western City and they look up to the sky to see a giant Zeppelin floating above them which surprised everyone, even Gray since he didn't feel a energy signal coming out of it

"What is that thing? I never seen something like that before" asked Gray out loud as his gaze was on to the floating machine that looked more advanced that the ship the Blue Pegasus used in the Oracion Seis fiasco

"That is a Zeppelin.. One of Black's new inventions when it comes to military power" answered back Edo-Juvia towards the Ice Mage who was still looking up in the sky where the machine was floating

" _ **Hello citizens of Western City, it has come to our attention that this city needs some cleaning and Black-sama has gave us the go to do the cleaning ourself.."**_ said a person through the speaker of the zeppelin making almost everyone quiet in the city thus looking up, Gray suddenly recognizes one of the voice which is that blue and white haired commander, of course he wasn't the only on that recognize it

"Thats Hughes! One of Black's commanders!" commented Edo-Juvia with hatred on her voice, of course hearing those commanders speak up had always made her nauseous and mad because he has killed so many of their friends over the last few years

 _ **"Also big thanks for the person who destroyed an entire army of planes because now it makes our job easier"**_ said another voice through the speakers, of course they also recognize that other voice, it was Sugarboy. before they could comment they saw doors staring to open below the zeppelin and it revealed a huge object that had a weird shape, similar to a bullet.

"Oh no! That's the Magic Bomb!" commented the blue haired girl in shock, this of course surprised everyone who was near her "If that thing fall to the ground we are done for! The entire city will become a wasteland!"

"Not if I can stop it! Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Gray as he powers up thus releasing a massive amount of Ki that created a pressure around the others, Edo-Juvia could see a blue aura of energy surrounding the Ice Mage and stared to concentrated between his hands "Kaaaaaa Meeeee..."

" _ **Now captain release the 'Fat Guy'!"**_ stated the commander with blue and white hair through the speakers, then everyone saw the bomb being released and stared to fall down at a alarming rate

"Haaaaaa... Meeeeeee..." murmured Gray as the blue energy ball was staring to form between his hands and was getting bigger each second " **HAAAAAAAA!** "

Gray's Kamehameha shoot off to the sky on a straight line towards the Magic Bomb that was falling down in the same direction as his attack, everyone in the entire city who survived the War Planes attack were watching this with hopes that the Western City doesn't destroy itself, same could be said by the Edolas Fairy Tail warriors

After few seconds of silence the Kamehameha and the 'Fat Guy' collided in mid air thus creating a massive shockwave through the skies, Gray could feel the literal weight from the Bomb as it was pushing down his attack but the Ice Mage wasn't going to give in as he pushes his power to the maximum in his Base Form thus pushing back up the bomb

Then all of the sudden the Magic Bomb went off in the sky, first following by a massive energy ball that stared to form and getting bigger to the point that it was about to reach the tallest building in Western City and then went off creating country-sized shockwaves, levitating ground from the city, hurricane winds followed by lighting (A/N: Imagine the clash between Naruto vs Sasuke in the final battle when they used their strongest attack)

After a few seconds of massive destruction, the dome of energy stared to disappeared slowly and we could see a good view of Western City, it wasn't left as a complete wasteland but most of the buildings were destroyed, few of them were standing strong but all the windows were broken thanks to the shockwaves produced by the explosion, in the middle of the city we could see Gray using a giant Ice Shield covering the entire group he came with and some of the citizens who were near the Ice Mage.. The first one to gain the view of the aftermath was Edo-Juvia who opened her eyes and saw that she was protected by Gray with his Ice magic

" _At what time did he created that Ice Shield?! No normal human with Ki can be able to that so fast..."_ thought the blue haired warrior in shock of how Gray kept his calm this entire time, even when a City-destroyer bomb was coming down from the sky he manages to destroy it.. She also notice that the Zeppelin was destroyed by the shockwaves of the explosion so the Commanders could have died in the process " _At least the scum has disappeared"_

"If you think those two have disappeared from the explosion then think again Juvia" commented the Ice Devil Slayer with a serious expression thus surprising the blue haired girl and the other members, Then suddenly the Ice Shield breaks thanks to one of the commanders that was coming towards Gray with intent to kill, however the Ice Mage was able to counter with his fist and both attacks collided thus creating a shockwave around them

"Little bastard, you will pay for what you did to my wardrobe" stated Hughes with anger as he was looking at Gray with intensity, As he was trying to overcome the Ice Mage he swore that he saw a glimpse of a red eye in his left brighting up thus distracting him for a few seconds, Gray saw that his opponent was distracted and used his other free hand to punch Hughes so hard that sends him flying to crash into a building

But that didn't stopped there as the other commander Sugarboy came rushing towards Gray with his sword, however the Ice Mage coated his hands with Ki and manages to grab it with his bare hands which slightly surprise the Commander

"I won't fall for that trick twice!" stated Gray with annoyance as he breaks half of Sugarboy's sword with his pure raw strength thus shocking everyone who was watching, Since the commander was distracted the Ice Mage gave him a round-house kick on the face, sending him flying to crash against in another building that was closed to the one he sends Hughes too.. "Juvia I need you to help the citizens if they are injured or anything, take the group to make the job faster, I'll handle this"

"Your crazy Fullbuster! There's no way I will leave you fight two Commanders by yourself! You might be strong I admit that but their power levels is beyond the 10,000's! It's Impossible to defeat both of them at the same time!" replied back Edo-Juvia not agreeing with Gray's request, she expected it to received a reply with annoyance but she only heard him chuckle softly

"Hphm... I also have been holding back a great amount of power.. And let's just say it puts me above a human" simply said Gray as he was slowly taking off his hoodie, followed by his shirt thus exposing his great figure that made the Blue Haired Mage blush embarrassedly, however she notice that there was something wrapped up on his right arm that he stared to take it off also thus revealing a weird tattoo that covered half of his arm but it was giving her a bad vibe...

Before she could say anything both Sugarboy and Hughes appeared few meters away facing the Ice Mage who had a stoic expression towards them

"Don't think so highly of yourself just because you caught both of us off-guard" said the blue and white haired commander with a smirk on his face

"Yeah it won't happen again so get ready because you will be sleeping forever after this battle is done, soon your comrades will join you" followed the pink armored warrior with the same smirk as Hughes, however their smirk disappeared at seeing Gray chuckling somewhat darkly towards them "Is Death really funny?"

"Not really... I just amused by the fact that you used a line I was waiting to use to both of you" said the Ice Mage with a dark sarcastic demeanor, suddenly everyone that was watching saw a purple dark aura coming off from Gray that it stared to coat his entire body, then they saw his hair spike up entirely thus only leaving a bang of hair in his forehead, also his weird tattoo stared to manifest into a black skin that consumed half of his body and last but not least his right eye went from oxny black eye to a dark red eye. Gray just transformed into his Devil Slayer Form "Now, are you guys ready to dance with the Devil?"

 _ **Scene Change... Southern City... Edolas Realm**_

Wendy, Edo-Wendy and Lisanna finally reached Southern City where they saw a lot of soldiers from Black's Army eliminating the civilians through bullets and small bombs that they throw to the buildings to cause more casualties, This of course got the Sky Dragon Slayer angry thus deciding to stop this once it for all so she rushed into the first group she saw.

The groups of soldiers that was close to the action spotted Wendy standing few meters away from them with a serious expression on her face, this of course made them all laugh from the ridiculous attempt of this girl trying to 'scare' them

"What are you trying to do little girl? Scaring us with that cute face your putting up? Hahahaha!" said one of the soldiers laughing out loud followed by the others who were next to him, Wendy just made a small 'tch' and rushed in at a speed that shocked the soldiers since nobody could move that fast unless she was at a level that can rival the commanders. The Sky Dragon Slayer gave a powerful uppercut in the soldier's face thus knocking him out swiftly.

This of course stunned the entire group that this little girl one-shots one of their partner with no problems, Wendy notice that they were still surprised so he took advantage to attack the soldiers, she stared to hit them in vital points of the body to knock them out without problems, The Sky Dragon Slayer then notice another group of soldiers pointing their guns towards her and fire at the 10 year-old fighter, but this wasn't worrying Wendy since she has surpassed that speed thanks to Goku's gravity training so she catches the bullets with her hands, as the soldiers were distracted trying to kill the small girl, Edo-Wendy and Lisanna attacked them by hitting multiple parts of their body thus knocking them out cold.

"Wendy-san! are you alright?" Asked the short white haired girl with concern towards the Sky Dragon Slayer

"Yeah I'm fine, it really wasn't that hard to defeat the soldiers" replied back Wendy with a smile on her face, suddenly she felt a hand rubbing her head and it she looked up to see that it was Edo-Wendy with a smirk on her face

"You actually remind me when I was your age, so impulsive on helping others and defeating the bad guys no matter how many were trying to defeat me... I guess both of us have more in common" commented the older version of the Sky Dragon Slayer with a nostalgic smile, she still remembers those days when she fought against Black's Army in her village few years ago, she barely manage to win thanks to the training she received from her mother about Ki, the new source of energy beside Magic and only people with combat experience have mastered this raw power...

"Indeed we do..." replied back Wendy also with a smile, she hasn't got much of a conversation with her future self of this dimension but it made her happy that she was comparing herself to her back when Edo-Wendy was also a child like her. However she was still jealous of the body that she has, pure raw beauty " _I wonder If I'll look like that in a few years"_

Suddenly they heard a massive explosion coming from the west that shook everyone from their thoughts, at first they thought it was coming from the City but it wasn't since a explosion of that magnitude could have obliterate them so the Sky Dragon Slayer opted to use her Bukujutsu technique to get a clear view, as she reached the sky she was amazed at what her view was showing

" _A massive explosion in another city..."_ thought the blue haired girl as she could feel the wind gust coming from there even if they were hundreds of miles away, however she felt a powerful energy coming from the city and she knew who it was " _That's Gray-san energy I'm sensing! He really has gotten stronger than ever thanks to Goku-san training"_

"Wendy! What did you saw up there?" asked the Edolas version of the Sky Dragon Slayer with curiosity, Even if she has master the ways of Ki in combat she hasn't learned how to feel it like Son Goku and his group, hell even the Prince learned how to sense energy on his own, she needs to get back to training after all of this is done

"I saw a massive explosion coming from another city, It's coming from the west" responded Wendy as she was descending from the sky and landed calmly on the floor

"That must be the reinforcement Jellal-sama send off! They must have dropped the Magic Bomb on them but apparently they survive thanks to one of Goku-san friend... If we don't finish our job here as soon as possible they could also dropped the bomb thus annihilating everything on its path including us" commented Lisanna in a worried tone towards her group, The other group survived the massive explosion but they couldn't be saying the same since they are not as strong as the power houses like Lucy Ashley or even her beloved Natsu Dragneel who has gotten way to strong that he could easily defeat an S-Class Mage

"Well then lets keep going and knock out as much soldiers as possible" recommended the Sky Dragon Slayer to her allies who just nodded in agreement, before they move somewhere Wendy felt a sudden presence appearing out of nowhere, she looked behind to find that it was one of the Commanders that she fought, Coco.

"Hmmm I wondered who was responsible of knocking out my soldiers and it seems to be the three of you" said Coco out-loud as she could see the annoyed faces from the three girls

"Damn it now we have to deal with one of the commanders and she's no pushover" commented Edo-Wendy on a low tone towards her partners who nodded in agreement, suddenly she saw the Sky Dragon Slayer take a few steps forwards to face Coco by herself "Wendy! what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to say this one more time, Give up! I don't want to hurt you or even ending up killing you, we can prevent this meaningless battle" stated the Sky Dragon Slayer with a serious expression on her towards to the commander who closed her eyes and shook her head

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer once again, Black-sama and Zamasu-sama would punish me if I don't kill the civilians and destroy the city... If your coming in my way I have to kill you as well even if you are a little girl" replied back the brown haired girl in disappointment, she never liked to kill even if she has done it multiple times in her time as a commander under Black.. but if she disobeyed his orders she can't imagine the torture he would made her go through, an example are Knightwalker scars in different parts of her body and transforming her into a half-saiyan with Black's DNA

"I'm not just a little girl, I'm a Fairy Tail member from Earthland! Wendy Marvell a Sky Dragon Slayer!" replied back Wendy with determination as she clenches both of her fists as she releases a pink aura of energy that stared to cover her entire body, the floor was staring to crack below her thanks to her raw power, Coco, Edo-Wendy and Lisanna saw that the Dragon Slayer was actually growing Dragon-like features like wings in her wrist, ankles and her back but the biggest change was the Pink hair and Dragon-like eyes with the same color of her hair "And this is the power I earned to protect my friends! Dragon Force!"

" _Unbelievable! I never thought she will also be a Dragon Slayer as Natsu-kun.._ " thought Lisanna in shocked at the revealed of Wendy being one of Natsu's kind, and be this powerful at such a young age is something never seen before, even her sister Mirajane couldn't hold a match like that when she was 10!

" _She is a special one I gotta give here that... No wonder Jellal-sama chose her to come to this war"_ said Edo-Wendy deeply in her mind as she admires Wendy's true power that has somewhat exceeds hers

"Dragon Force? I never heard that form before but your power has increase to level even Humans find difficult to reach even with Ki, but that doesn't mean a guarantee win for you" stated Coco with amusement on her tone as she still was staring a Wendy

"Well we won't find out until we duke it out" replied back the Sky Dragon Slayer with a cocky smirk, she still hasn't mastered her emotions in Dragon Force so she can still be really cocky, angry and even dark but she has improved, Wendy without moving just punches the air thus releasing a stream of air gust that passes next to Coco who didn't move by the attack but she received a cut in her cheeks thus blood coming down, the Air gust kept going to collide into a building with such force that it destroyed it completely

"I see that I have to take you seriously if you have such mastery in controlling air" stated Coco with a serious expression as she release a great amount of Ki and got into her battle position, The same could be said for Wendy who also did the same and was ready to fight

 _ **Scene Change... Center Island...**_ ** _Edolas..._**

Panther Lily in his giant form was walking around the destroyed city with a stoic expression, he completed Zamasu's plan but so much blood have been sacrifice in this massacre, In reality he hated doing this and even following Black orders was also getting on his nerves, however he can't do anything about since Black was just too powerful to fight by himself, a realm of power that no human can reach... and now with the addition of Zamasu who is supposedly an Immortal God the plans to overthrown him was slim to none..

" _Only Son Goku is capable to stand up against Black and Zamasu but he has been missing these last couple of hours"_ thought deeply the transformed Exceed as he was looking through his surroundings just to find dead soldiers and citizens.. It pains him that he has to do all of this and he experience it when Black eradicate the exceed race because they were 'higher beings' than the humans and should be destroyed, the only reason he was spared it's because to made him suffer...

Before he could keep walking and leave the city he suddenly felt a power level approaching towards him from the sky, as he looks up he saw the same warrior he fought before at the hideout of the Fairies, It was none other than Gajeel Redfox approaching at a fast speed with a grin on his face and a Iron Sword ready to attack, unfortunate for him Panther Lily saw that and took out his respective weapon which is the Axe to also attack, in the next second both weapons collided with each other and with such force that created a crater below them and wind gust..

"Gi-hi! I found you cat face" said the Iron Dragon Slayer still keeping his grin as he kicks the Exceed away for a couple meters but he regains himself quickly and it looks like he didn't received damage from that kick

"You're late, all the citizens of this island have been eradicated along with this city.." stated the commander with a monotone face "I recommend you to leave if you value your life"

"Your kidding right?! I don't care if you killed all the citizens of this Island, My only goal is to defeat you with my own hands because I have been itching for a good fight" replied back Gajeel not caring at all about that he came late and not saving the citizens..

"I see.. Your not as the other who cares about the life of people, to think you come from a Team that talks about saving the world" commented Lily with his serious tone towards Gajeel who just chuckle at this assumptions

"I'm not like them at all and about me being with them it's nothing to worry about... Now let's stop talking and start fighting!" said the Iron Dragon Slayer as he powers up thus releasing his Ki and dash off in direction to Panther Lily who saw this coming and released his Axe once more and activated his Ki aura, in the next second we could see both warriors engaging in a sword-to-sword combat that none of them were letting a single inch of advantage, each time their swords collided it stared to levitate the ground underneath them

Gajeel jumped away from the Exceed and took a deep breath to release his _**Iron Dragon Roar**_ that was coming like a rocket towards the commander who just kept his cool at the incoming attack, with his right hand he charges a powerful Ki Blast that he releases to counter back the dragon roar thus creating an explosion that covered both warriors.

However both Iron Dragon Slayer and Exceed got out of the aftermath of the explosion and disappeared at such speed that the normal human eye can't keep up with, shockwaves could be heard in different parts of the destroyed city as both Gajeel and Lily were equally matched in combat experience, however thanks to his advance senses the Dragon Slayer found an opening in the Exceed and gave him a massive uppercut on his chin but Panther Lily wasn't going to give in easily as he gave a roundhouse kick to the waist, since both attack were exchanged at the same time both of them were send flying down thus crashing into the buildings

" _This battle is getting me excited.."_ thought Gajeel with a smirk on his face as he wipes a trail of blood coming down his mouth, he then saw the giant Exceed also coming out of the building where he crashed in, revealing some scratches with blood he received from the last attack which satisfied Gajeel to end "So.. It seems that you also can bleed like a human despite looking like a overgrown cat"

"You are getting too confident of your abilities.. Haven't you notice that I have not use a good extend of my power?" said Panther Lily with his serious expression towards the Iron Dragon Slayer who stared to chuckle somewhat darkly at this comment

"I'm well aware of it... But that comment applies to me as well and it can be terrifying what I can do so let me show that glimpse of it" stated Gajeel with his typical smile as he powers up once more, then he claps his hands above his head and says " _ **Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**_ " Suddenly a blinding light stared to shoot off from Gajeel's hand that went through the sky, as the light stared to died down Panther Lily saw a gigantic sword that could be 50 meters tall alone

"A gigantic sword?" asked the Exceed with curiosity

"Not only is a gigantic sword... This sword is made out of pure Iron scales of a Dragon, with a simple swing I can clean cut through this island we are in with no problems" commented the long haired mage with a cocky attitude as he did a simple swing to his left side thus destroying multiple buildings and a great chunk of land they were on

" _He actually destroyed a good part of the city with a simple swing.."_ thought the Exceed as he covered his face from the shockwaves the gigantic sword created "Thats pretty impressive but if that's truly your limit then you won't be able to win that easily"

"Who says this is my limit? I still haven't showed you my final form of this sword and my self..." said Gajeel with his typical attitude as he releases his Magic aura once more and lifts up the gigantic sword to the sky "Now your about to witness the true power of a Dragon Slayer! able to even kill the Dragons themselves!"

Suddenly Gajeel's aura stared to increase an at alarming rate that it looked like a wild fire never turning off, the commander suddenly saw that the Dragon Slayer's hair was becoming more rigid and shiny, his sides and back, as well as around his face stared to be covered in pitch-black iron scales, and the rest of his body assumes a black hue as well, the Iron God Sword stared to shine again but instead of getting bigger it stared to decrease in size to the point it was back to a normal sword size... Panther Lily has never seen something like this before, it was like he became a hybrid dragon!

"Sorry for the wait, I usually don't show off this transformation because there's no need to until now.. This is called Dragon Force" said Gajeel now in a deeper tone of voice, He would never thought that he would need his most powerful form to battle the commander but he has proved to be someone worth to show the pinnacle of the Dragon Slayers

"I can tell by your appearance that this won't be a easy battle... I wonder, what can you do in this state?" asked the commander as he got into his battle position just in case he tries to pull anything, then out of nowhere he saw Gajeel running at Hyper-sonic speeds towards his direction, shockingly he was already in front of him with a devilish smirk on his face

"Oh I can do things not even you commanders can do.." simply said the Iron Dragon Slayer as he proceeds to punch Lily in the face with such powerful that it created a crater below them and was send flying all the way to the other side of the city thus ending up crashing in a abandoned house

" _Such a raw power and he didn't even tried..."_ thought the Exceed as he was feeling some pain in his body, if it wasn't for his Ki energy he would definitely died from that attack " _If I'm not careful I could definitely get killed"_

Suddenly he saw the Iron Dragon Slayer already in front of him ready to give him another powerful strike but this time the Exceed moved away just in time, however Gajeel's fist landed on the ground with such impact that created a crater with a radius that covered multiple houses and buildings

"You sure have fast legs for a such a big body, cat-face!" said Dragon Force Gajeel with a wicked grin as he releases his Magic Aura once more to prove that he's more powerful and superior than the commander who's face was sweaty from the pressure he was feeling from his energy alone

"Don't sing victory until I'm truly defeated, and that cockiness will be your downfall" responded back the Exceed as he got into his battle position and powers up to his maximum output in Ki to fight this new improved Gajeel that even the battle itself could reshape or even destroy this entire island..

 ** _Scene Change... Eastern City... Edolas.._**

Erza Knightwalker was standing at the top of the tallest building this city with a stoic expression on her face as the wind was blowing on her, she could see entire armies killing already the civilians thus executing the Zero Mortals Plan, courtesy of her King and the God, Zamasu. She took a deep breath and lifts her right arm to the sky, powers up to her maximum output in her base form and charges up a gigantic Ki blast that looks like the Sun and was getting bigger each second until it reached the size of a small island

"Goodbye Eastern City... _**Holy Wrath!"**_ stated the red haired commanders as she launches the massive attack to the city itself to fully obliteration, as the ball of energy was about to reach the ground it stared to being pushed back which made Knightwalker raised an eyebrow, she then saw who were the responsible, it was her counter-part, the leader of Fairy Tail and her counter-part as well...

Both Lucy's and Erza Scarlet finally manage to reach eastern city to defeat any forces from Goku Black but surprisingly they found a massive energy ball being release on the city by Knightwalker so they jumped in and release a Ki blast to push back the attack, however they saw the red haired commander with his other hand release a Ki blast to increase the size of the Holy Wrath to push back their counter-attack

"This is no good! We need more power!" commented angrily Lucy Ashley as she was giving her maximum potential to push back the attack but it was not enough to push it back

"Lucy! you know what to do!" stated Erza as she looked slightly at the Celestial Mage who nodded back at her in what she was referring

"Yeah! I'm on it!" responded back Lucy as she got back into concentrating in the beam struggle

" **Kaio-Ken!"** yelled both Fairy Tail Mages at the same time as they were consumed by a red powerful aura that amplified their powers by two, thus making their respective attacks more stronger and pushing back Knightwalker's Holy Wrath towards her, the commander didn't bother to continued so she moved out of the way and saw her attack being pushed back all the way to the sky where it detonated thus creating a massive shockwave around the city and wind gust

The red haired commander descended from the skies to land in front of the three girls who prevented the destruction of this city for now..

"Knightwalker! This is last day you will see the light, after this is over you will be eating dirt from the rest of your life" stated the leader of Edolas Fairy Tail with a dark smile on her face since this will be the day that she dies by her hands

"It's that so?" replied back the commander with a amused face as her gaze landed on Erza and Lucy who were still in their Kaio-Ken aura with no problems "That's an interesting technique you have there Scarlet.. What is it really"

"A technique that will defeat you!" responded back Erza with a serious expression and increasing the Kaio-Ken aura just to show off "We call it Kaio-Ken, A useful ability to increase my speed, power and durability"

"Interesting... So you have been holding back on me then" asked Knightwalker with her eyes closed waiting for an answer

"That's right! We were equal in our first battle but now I have my partners with almost the same power as mine plus the Kaio-Ken, there's no way you can defeat us three at the same time" stated the Titania with confidence on her tone of voice, there was no way possible that she can win since they were equal in the last battle in their full power base form, right?

"You might be right Scarlet.. I might not be able to defeat the three of you at the same time in this state.. So I have to resort to a evolution similar to my King" said the commander with a smirk thus somewhat surprising the girls who were confused as what she was referring too

"Evolution?" said with confusion the Celestial Mage towards the commander

"That's correct, A evolution that only him and your version of Son Goku can only reach with their Saiyan Blood, however it's not complete as theirs but that doesn't mean it can't kill the likes of you with ease!" said Knightwalker out-loud as she clenches both of her fist and gave a warrior yell that was heard in the entire city followed by the wind gust her Ki was creating from it, Erza, Lucy and Edo-Lucy saw a glimpse of golden aura appearing around the Commander and was coming more visible at each second

The ground stared to shake violently as the golden aura stared to become visible thus covering Knightwalker's body, her irises stared to disappeared until it became pure white, her body also stared to bulk up a little more in similar fashion like Erza when she goes beyond her limits of Kaio-Ken, Her hair also went from a red to a brownish color and spiked up in a similar way like Black and Goku when they transform and lastly her skin color was appearing to be a yellow hue.. With a final yell she created a blinding light that covered everyone around them making it hard to see for the rest...

"I... Impossible!" said the Celestial Mage in shock as she was still covering herself from the blinding light, she couldn't believe that she was also a Saiyan but it was Erza's counterpart which by default has to be human

"Such force! I can tell this could be felt in the entire Edolas!" followed Lucy Ashley also in shocked of how Knightwalker's power has skyrocket to level no human can dream off, it was like Goku Black transforming all over again!

Ezra just stood quietly as she saw the light dying down around them, then she got a good view of her enemy, not only her appearance change drastically but also her power shoot off through the roof, her presence itself could made someone have a difficult time breathing even if you were an S-Class Mage like Mirajane or Laxus, hell even Gildarts could find it difficult to breath in this scene

"So what do you girls think?" asked Knightwalker with a cocky attitude as she now stared to wave her tail to prove them that she was a Saiyan like Black and Son Goku

"You're a Saiyan...! Then that must mean this is your Super Saiyan Form, but why is it different?" said Lucy with now curiosity on her voice, don't get her wrong she was feeling fear of the massive power of the Super Saiyan but hers was way different but at the same time similar to Goku's...

"Indeed, I am a Saiyan like Black-sama and Son Goku, and I wouldn't called this Super Saiyan... More like a False Super Saiyan since my hair it's not golden" explained the False Super Saiyan with her arms crossed as her gaze was focused now on the three girls in front of her

"So your not the real deal then! That's all I needed to hear!" said Lucy Ashley with a smirk as she dashes off towards the commander at super-sonic speeds, she heard the yells of 'stop it!' but she ignored it as she is ready to give it all against the person she despise the most

Knightwalker in her False Super Saiyan saw this coming like in slow motion and didn't even want to bother to use her arms towards her, at the moment she was few centimeters away from her face the commanders uses her tail to hit her in the face with such force that sends her flying away and she crashes into the nearest building unconscious

(A/N: Similar to the Raditz smashing Krillin with his tail but more powerful)

"She knocked her out with just her tail?! Just how powerful is she now?" said to herself Lucy in awe and somewhat fear since she has never seen something like this before, even Goku hasn't done this before!

"Powerful or not we need to stop her or else who will?" responded Titania with a serious expression as her gaze was still at the False Super Saiyan, she as well was surprised at her feat but this wasn't the time to feel fear when the this world its at stake!

"Now that you both see I can defeat someone as like the leader of Fairy Tail with ease I can assure you that it will go the same, so give up and die quickly by my hands!" said the commander in a cocky manner as her arms were stilled crossed

"How about no! _**Re-Quip!"**_ stated Erza out-loud as she was consumed by a blinding light for a couple of seconds until she was now in her Martial Arts outfit aka her Two Sword-Style where she has more freedom to fight than her armors "Lucy! It's time to use the Kaio-Ken X10"

"Kaio-Ken Times Ten?! Are you crazy! our bodies won't be able to handle the stress of it!" Responded back quickly the Celestial Mage insecure of Erza's request that sounded really crazy "Last time I remember you weren't able to use your energy for two weeks!"

"I know but this time we can handle it, we have been training in the Gravity Chamber with Goku these last weeks so let's put trust on it okay?" shotted back Erza with confidence on her face, the Celestial Mage still felt this was a bad idea thanks to the consequences however they have no other choice since they were fighting a person with the level of a Super Saiyan!

"Alright fine! Let's get this stared.. **Kaio-Ken X10!** " said Lucy out-loud as her Kaio-Ken aura went like wild fire and her muscle mass increase slightly, at first she thought that she was going to feel a massive strain like she did when she used Kaio-Ken X4 against Angel, however it didn't feel as bad for now and it was bearable! "It actually worked Erza! I can't believe it!"

"That's the spirit! **Kaio-Ken X10!"** followed the Queen of the Fairies with a smile as her aura also went like wild fire and her muscle mass increased, unlike last time she could now handle this level of power pretty well "Now It's time to settle this Knightwalker, from where we start!"

"Fine by me, I was getting excited to fight you in this form, You better not disappoint me with that puny level of energy" Said the commander as her Saiyan side was getting excited to battle and rushes towards the Fairy Tail Mages who also did the same as they were ready to fight the battle of their lives

 _ **Scene Change... Earthland... Universe 6..**_

"Goku-san not to sound like I'm questioning your decision but why are we in Earthland?" Asked firstly the Norm Goddess of Universe 6 as herself with Zamasu, Medaka, Cus and Goku were floating above a forest in nighttime and they could see a house near a lake which is the Saiyan God's house "I thought we were going straight to Edolas"

"We are! The thing is I forgot my sealing container and I have a gut feeling that I'm going to need against Black and Zamasu from the other timeline" responded Goku calmly as he gaze was focused on the ground where his house is located "I won't take long so just wait up here" then he disappears via Teleportation to his house

"So he's not only about raw power, he might be stupid but he's smart in the ways of combat" commented the Hakaishin of Universe 10 in a relaxed position as she suddenly feels her stomach rumble "Cus did you bring the Bentos?"

"Of course I did Medaka-sama! There are still warm and smell delicious" responded back the Angel with a cute smile as she uses her staff to make appear the bentos and gave one to the Goddess of Destruction who stared to chow down on the food at a fast rate

"I will never understand why Gods of Destruction love so much food" commented Zamasu with a comical sweat in his face, then his gaze landed on Belldandy who just chuckle at his expression

"That's like asking why we Kaioshins love tea so much" replied the Goddess with her stunning smile which made the green Kai chuckle at that comment

Meanwhile back in the ground we could see Goku reappearing in front of his house as he wipes the sweat from his face, he could sense that Happy and Carla were inside of the house which was expected, however he felt another presence inside which he hasn't felt in almost a month! so he went inside to see what was going on

"Hey guys what's goi..." however the Saiyan couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Happy and Carla tied up in the sofa and with duck tape in their mouth which surprised the Saiyan since this never happened before when he was away, then he looked at the counter to see who was responsible of this "Ul-chan?!"

"It has been a while _Son-kun.."_ responded back the Time-arc Mage with some venom on her tone of voice as she stared to walk towards him and was now standing in front of the Saiyan, staring at his eyes closely "Where have you been?"

"I was away in a mission right now but I need to get back since I forgot something important" said the Saiyan God in his normal tone towards Ultear who found this 'answer' annoying and was losing her patience "I was wondering too why are they tied up? did you do it?"

"That's not of your business! And I was referring where have you been this last month?! You disappeared for weeks, you never responded my calls from the Lacrima I gave you, hell I even have to skip some days with my guild to even be with you again! What the hell is going on with you!" shouted the Time-Arc Mage with frustration towards the Saiyan who just stood quiet at her response, not even saying a word "Do I not interest you anymore after what we have been through?"

"Of course not Ul-chan! I always liked you and I always will! The reason I have not responded it's because I have been training and also helping my students to get stronger" said Goku trying to calm Ultear from her frustration but it seems to not be working as much

"Are you serious with me right now!? Son-kun! you could have called me after your done with the training, it doesn't take a lot time to connect a line to my Lacrima! It seems that your addicted to your ego in getting stronger than what has been going on with me! Your future wife!" responded Ultear the same way, with frustration on her tone of voice and ready to even give Goku a punishment for the lack of care he has been showing

"Ul-chan I know that I haven't contact you for a month but I really need to get going! It's an emergency!" said Goku in a sense of hurry as he teleported to his room and got the Mafuba container and Tailsman and teleported back in the same spot in the spam of two seconds "We can talk about this when i comeback and can you please un-tie the cats, they haven't done nothing to you"

"There it is with your ego again not caring about the others who loved you so much! I need to tell this important thing and you won't leave me again until you hear me! understand!?" said the Time Mage with a menacing tone trying to intimidate Goku who rolled his eyes since he was losing important time

"Ultear I don't have the time I have to get going..!" responded the Saiyan God in a serious tone as he knew he was losing time and his friends could be in danger in the hands of Black and Zamasu so he was about to teleport until he heard some shocking words that he would not have expected to hear that it even made him drop the Mafuba container..

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 _ **And cut! Well damn I know you guys didn't expect that last line to be dropped haha! So yeah Ultear is pregnant from our favorite Saiyan and I know you guys are wondering 'when did he**_ ** _pregnant her' And My answer is chapter 15 in the Lemon scene, he didn't pulled out that time, and about Erza and Jenny who had sexual relationship with Goku is that one of them is not pregnant thanks to taking care of herself with Magic medicine haha and the other one is in a early process so she doesn't know that a baby will start to form soon..._**

 ** _Also don't worry Goku will have sexual relations with Mirajane at the end of this arc so don't ask me the same question again and again lol_**

 ** _Alright now thats out of the way lets answer some facts of this chapter_**

 ** _1: Dragon Force Natsu and Mystogan are no match to Super Saiyan Goku Black who is just mocking around him, but the Dragon Slayer won't give up and will use his secret card to inflict 'damage' on him_**

 ** _2: The Zeppelin are inspired by the ones used in World War I, The Legend of Korra and other sic-fi stories_**

 ** _3: Gray can now control better the Devil Slayer Form but his attitude changes more as he uses it frequently_**

 ** _4: Wendy also goes through changing attitudes like cockiness and rage when she is in Dragon Force like Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2_**

 ** _5: Gajeel learned how to transform into his Dragon Force in his training trip and how he did it is different than Wendy's and Natsu's_**

 ** _6: Panther Lily is the strongest Exceed in existence for now_**

 ** _7: All Team Natsu members can handle a Kaio-Ken X10 thanks to their Gravity Training with Goku_**

 ** _8: False Super Saiyan is the same transformation that Goku went against Lord Slug in Movie 3 of DBZ, and her multiplier is times 25X so you can guess who will dominate_**

 ** _9: Erza Knightwalker being a Saiyan has been foreshadowed since the end of Oracion Seis Arc when Goku Black mention giving his DNA to be implanted in her few years ago_**

 ** _And now let's get into the reviews!_**

 ** _Junk100: No but he will in the future!_**

 ** _Blake2020: Thanks man and yeah the explanation was something that needed to happen to get the trust of the Gods, Mirajane will get love and same for his Harem after this arc and yes Merged Zamasu will happen but with a different twist_**

 ** _Dimiel Drazuzil: Yeah It's almost like the manga since it explains it better and yeah Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue surpasses all the Gods of Destruction, even Beerus by the slightly amount! just imagine with Kaio-Ken that's more OP but still below than the Angels and about Medaka you could guess it right man haha_**

 ** _Spider-Man999: Hate to burst your bubble but no Super Saiyan Rose but there will be something similar of it, you just have to wait and find out_**

 ** _joaco14jc: Thanks man and damn you such a great prognosticator about the Natsu stuff and yeah something pretty big about him is gonna come up next chapter and you can guess what it is_**

 ** _JOEL: 1. Zeref can be killed to atomic-level or a Hakai, if it's not Immortally from the Super Dragon Balls then it can be killed in a different way_**

 ** _2\. Zeno will be Zeno no matter what since he has a child-like attitude_**

 ** _3\. That will be explained in future arcs_**

 ** _4\. Natsu/Gray/Gajeel and Erza with her Kaio-Ken X10 or above are equals followed by Wendy and Lucy who have the same power boost but not the same base form_**

 ** _5\. You have to wait to see and find out_**

 ** _Deathknight: No lol_**

 ** _And for the rest of the reviews I couldn't get too I'm sorry hehe I'm writing this at 1AM so I'm kinda tired to answer but next chapter I will answer them, also thanks for everyone who has stick in this far, you guys are the real MVP man! Review, Favorite and Follow to show the support and keep growing, hope y'all have a great day or night! See ya soon!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	44. Update!

**"Superale please update!"**

 **"Where is the next chapter coming out?"**

 **"Please Update!"**

 **This is the kinds of reviews I have been receiving this last month haha. Well first of all I'm not dead I was in my native country for the last two months just enjoying my time and forgetting a lot of stuff like this story lol, however that doesn't mean that I stopped completely this story because I really wanna reach the end of it even if it takes like years!**

 **Also it doesn't help that I just stared my second year in college**

 **However I have been having problems with imagination, It's really difficult to do an arc in which your changing drastically with the addition of Goku Black in Edolas, The Gods, Edo-Jellal with his opposition, Edolas advancement in technology with Magic and so much more that it takes me time to do the chapter properly.**

 **Speaking of the chapter I'm writing it right now lol 5000 words already in and I'm not even half way done writing the chapter but trust me the wait will be worth it since the chapter will be a banger haha, The title of the chapter is called The Power of Rage so leave in the reviews your predictions**

 **Last but not least I don't have a schedule to upload so whenever I get the time to write I will and upload the chapter, it could take a week or even two months but that doesn't mean I won't upload anymore**

 **So that's all I need to say for now! I'll see you guys next chapter! Ja-ne!**

 **(A/N: Oh I forgot to say that the person who left a review as 'Fuck You' and said all that 'nice' shit about my story and how I used Goku let me just say that why don't you write your own fucking story where Goku is GOD you ignorant fuck, Goku was basically holding back against the Archfiend, he always likes to test his opponents power before transforming, hell you could see this in Super with the Tournament of Power so go write toxic shit in another place)**


	45. Power of Rage (edited)

**Hey what's good everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this amazing story and holy shit! I received a lot of reviews this past days like crazy, so I was right that some readers didn't received the notification of chapter 40 in where it lacked the amount of reviews in the first days and of course we are close of that magic number of 1500 reviews which I'm excited to reach! Maybe it will happen between this chapter or the next one coming up but we are close people!**

 **Now this chapter will be really important for the plot and specially Natsu because there's a reason why Gray's Devil Slayer was awoken as early as the Oracion Seis Arc and Natsu's attitude has been somewhat changing when it comes to battle, for the people who read the Manga you know what I'm talking about, the beast will be released!**

 **Speaking of the Fairy Tail Manga I'm going to go on a little rant here so spoiler alert!**

 **What the fuck! Like are you kidding me Mashima?! Did you really think that the power of friendship will solve everything and make sense?! Like no bro! The ending of the Alvarez Arc was one of the most disappointing things I have ever read, real shit! Acnologia was supposed to be this powerful being who can destroy cities and even countries! So just to be defeated by Nakama Natsu and the power of six Dragon Slayers which shouldn't even be enough! Mages without the power of Dragons shouldn't even be able to touch him despite just being it's physical form! It's really bullshit that the power of friendship is the way of defeating everything even when your chances of winning is 1%! Total Ass-pull**

 **And don't get me stared with the Zeref Final Fight... Zamasu is a true Immortal not Zeref who was one-shotted by NATSU who was clearly damage and at the border of dying! Lucy rewriting the E.N.D book shouldn't even give him a big power boost to overcome Zeref who absorbed Mavis Light-Power, Dark Magic and on top of that his 'Immortality'! The Spriggan 12 were fodder tbh except of Irene and August who also received bullshit defeats when they hype them up to be this indestructible opponents! Erza shouldn't even be able to fight Dragon Form Irene with all her bones broken, one shot her and DESTROYING A METEOR!**

 **I have to say that Trunks Super Saiyan Rage and Spirit Bomb is a better ass-pull than the ending of the 'major' fights of Fairy Tail**

 **Well that's all I have to say for this rant and for the people who told me when I get to the Alvarez Arc make changes, I WILL make changes! and Major characters WILL die like how they should! Yeah I'm talking about you Makarov, Juvia, Gajeel and others who were a Death's door and escape it with the power of friendship!**

 **Also a reminder this story isn't about the Power of Friendship, It's about getting stronger and overcome obstacles, clearly DBZ and DBS style with the mashup of FT**

 **Now we can finally start with the chapter lol, enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail Opening 8**

 **Black/Edolas Arc**

 **Chapter 42: The Power of Rage**

* * *

 _ **Beerus's Planet... Universe 7...**_

Planetary-shockwaves could be felt around the moon-sized worlds that were orbiting in the Hakaishin's world and slightly moving them from their spot, the main source reason was the training happening down there in multiple parts of the planet..

First we could see Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan Form rushing in towards his teacher, Vados who just kept her hands behind and with calm expression stared to dodge all of his light-speed attacks with no problems which frustrated the hybrid to no end.

" _It has been a month of hardships with Vados-san training, trying to get stronger but I still can't touch her!"_ thought Gohan as he went for a upper-cut towards the Angel, however Vados manages to dodge it really easily but Gohan wasn't going to give in since in the next second he went for a round-house kick that was directed towards her waist but the attendant disappeared from Gohan's view which surprised the Saiyan as he was trying to find her.

"There you are!" said the Mystic Saiyan out-loud as he jump a few meters away from where he was and launches a potent Ki blast to his right which made the Angel reappeared back and blocks the attack with her godly energy and sends it flying to the skies thus exploding

"Nice job Gohan-san! You were finally able to sense me thus meaning that you can sense the Ki of the Gods" stated Vados with a smile on her face towards the Saiyan who got surprised by her statement

"Did I really?" asked Gohan with curiosity towards his teacher as he closed his eyes for a moment to confirm her statement and suddenly could now sense Whis, Lord Beerus and Lord Champa godly energy which terrified the Hybrid from the massive gap between him and the Gods of Destruction, he could now understand what can his father and Vegeta sense... "Incredible... It's like a whole new realm of power! But how come I don't have godly energy running through me despite being able to sense God Ki?"

"It has to do with your blood. Your not a full-blooded Saiyan like Goku-san or Vegeta-san, you might have a different way to connect to your Godly resource that is still residing in your body, ready to be awoken.." explained the Angel of Universe 6 with a calm manner towards Gohan who nodded at her answer

"I see... I feel like I have gotten stronger than ever since I got here but my progress has been getting a lot slower, like I hit my limit" responded Gohan with some disappointment on his voice, training with Vados and developing perfect Ki control has surely put him in another level of power that it even made Vegeta acknowledge him from his progress, however he felt like he has gotten to his limit when it comes to Mortal energy that the only thing left he has it's God Ki

"Surely we will find a way to awake your godly energy" simply said the white haired Angel with a smile towards Gohan who also gave a weak smile, before he could say something else the Saiyan felt a massive shockwaves coming from the east, he turns his head around and sees Lord Beerus blocking with one of his hands multiple attacks from his daughter Pan and her friend Bra who were both in their Super Saiyan form, however they still couldn't touch the Hakaishin of Universe 7

"Come on girls is that all? At least make me try to use my other hand" stated Beerus in a bored tone as he was still blocking their punches and kicks with ease, then with his godly energy he sends a powerful wind gust that knocked the girls away but regain their feet quickly

"Pan! Let's show him what we can do when we work together!" said the daughter of Vegeta with a smirk as she jumped a few meters to the right

"Yeah!" responded back Pan with the same determination as she also jumped a few meters but to the left

Both Saiyan girls stared to power up thus making their golden aura become visible, each second it stared to get bigger and with a last yell that could be heard in the entire battlefield their golden Ki stared to produce sparks of lightning around their body, both of their hair became spikier than the usual Super Saiyan and of course their power increased dramatically..

"Super Saiyan 2 huh? Both of you have improved under my training but even with that power jump both can't still make use my other hand" said the God of Destruction with his tone of authority towards his students who both of them kept a serious face at his statement, suddenly he saw Pan and Bra do a similar dance that Goten and Trunks have done before when they fought against him

"FUUUSIOON! HA!" said the Saiyan girls out-loud as they finished the dance by joining both of their index fingers and a blinding light stared to consumed Pan and Bra for a couple of seconds, then as the light stared to died down Beerus saw a new warrior standing in front of him, that warrior had mixed features from both Pan and Bra, she had the same black vest and white pants that Gotenks has but with the addition of a black chest strap that was covering her private part and of course she is in her Super Saiyan 2 Form which her aura alone was so huge that it could be seen from almost the entire planet

(A/N: Similar to Super Gogeta's aura but with the addition of lightning)

"I'm not Pan nor Bra, The name is Pran! I'm going to show you to not underestimate us oh God of Destruction!" said the fused warrior with her tone of voice being a mixture of the two girls but speaking at the same time

"Getting little bit arrogant I see.. from what I know this Fusion technique can only last 30 minutes and with more power being use it can actually burned out the fusion so you better use that time wisely 'Pran' or else I will destroy you" commented the Hakaishin with a serious tone as he got into his battle position waiting for his students to resume the battle

"Trust me Beerus-sama you won't be disappointed" simply said Pran with a smirk on her face as she dashes off towards Beerus at a speed beyond light, however the Hakaishin saw this coming and without problems he blocked her assault, the collision itself created a large-sized crater below them, both of them smirked at each other and stared to engage in a hand to hand combat that none of them were giving an inch, and this time Beerus was using both of his arms since he knew that the fused warrior it's majorly stronger than Bra and Pan could ever be in their full power

"To believe that their fusion it's far stronger than Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 back when they fought Majin Buu" commented Gohan in a impressive tone as he was watching the battle from the sideline, He had to admit that the girls in their fused form could even make him use all his power in Mystic Super Saiyan but they would have a hard time fighting in his Super Saiyan 4 unless they also have Super Saiyan 3 on their sleeve

"Beerus-sama has pushed them to the edge to become this powerful individually plus with their team work they can push the God of Destruction for a bit unless he gets serious" stated the angel as she was also watching the battle but then looks at Gohan with a serious expression "Gohan-san, I want you to use your full power against me, I'm going to push you to the limits and see if your really worth to harness the power of the Gods"

"Hai! HAAAAA!" yelled the Hybrid Saiyan as he power up to his maximum, suddenly his hair stared to grow longer all the way to his shoulder and turning back to it's original color, his muscles also got bigger to the point it ripped the upper part of his Gi, Vados notice that his stared to grown reddish fur that extended around his body including his tail, and with a final yell he created a nuclear-sized blinding yellow light that caught everyones attention, as the light stared to died down the Angel of Universe 6 just smiled at the power that Gohan was producing "This is my full power Vados-san, Mystic Super Saiyan 4!"

"Oh my! Your power almost rivals the one of Vegeta-san when he went Super Saiyan God against Beerus-sama, You Hybrids are something special.." said Vados with her typical smile on her face as she made her staff disappeared and got into her typical battle position "Now come Gohan!"

 _ **Scene Change... Universe 6... Earthland...**_

"You what!? Are you sure those are the words you meant right?" asked Goku still showing his shocked expression as he drops the Mafuba from his hand because he still couldn't believe the words that came out from Ultear mouth

"I said it clear Son-kun, I'm pregnant and your the father whenever you believe it or not" said the Time Arc with her arms crossed below her chest as she was staring at the Saiyan God deeply into his eyes, Goku wanted to know if it's true so he stared to sense Ultear's energy and deep within he felt another presence inside her stomach, He could even sense the Ki that it was producing, however what he found weird was that he sensed an energy shield that was protecting the fetus..

"How did it happen?" asked the Saiyan naively towards his 'future' wife who just face-palm at his stupidity and the question in general

"Don't you remember?! We had sex the day you took my mother and I to a date and it seemed you didn't wear a protection and came inside me" explained the Time Arc mage with an embarrassing blush creeping up in her face since she would never expect explaining this to Goku who just tilted his head a bit from the explanation "Ugh, the point is that this has change the course of my plans for the future and the mission itself! Luckily thanks to my Time magic I stopped the growth of the baby until my mission in Tenrou it's over"

"Impressive but will it affect the grown of the baby by any ways?" asked Goku with a concerned tone

"Not at all, I'm just delaying the process of birth with my magic so I can still be able to fight" explained Ultear with a small smile as she was rubbing her stomach with her hand since the baby is located there "I can't believe I'm becoming a mother so soon.."

"Does anyone knows about this besides me?" said the Saiyan God as he was scratching the back of his neck casually

"Nobody knows about this except my partner Meredy who's like the younger sister I never have so I trust her with this secret" replied back Grimiore Heart mage with a normal tone towards Goku who just made an 'Oh' expression "You know that if the Council finds out that I bear the child of a Wizard Saint which you are, not only they will come after me, you will be stripped from your position and become a wanted person by the country or even the continent of Ishgar"

"I don't really care if they stripped me from my position or become a wanted person, if they ever hurt you or the baby I will fight them" stated Goku with a serious tone, he didn't cared about titles being stripped away from him but if someone hurts his family or friends they will have to go through him, Ultear of course was taken back by the Saiyan's statement which made her smile warmly, she knew that nobody on this world could fight on par with Goku so she didn't got worried as much

"Aw thats so nice from you but you know I can take care of myself as well" said the Time Arc Mage with a small smirk on her face

"I'm aware of that, you have gotten stronger since I last saw you against the Warlord" complimented Goku as he could sense that Ultear has gotten a power boost in magic, if she were to measure her she could be as strong as Natsu before his Gravity Chamber Training, of course without using Dragon Force

"Thanks, I have been upgrading my Time Magic that I can open a extra resource of Magic within someone's body, to put it in simple terms it's like releasing all your potential, I called it Second Origin" explained Ultear towards the Saiyan God who just nodded on her explanation

"I never heard of something like Second Origin before but it sound truly amazing, I'm so proud of you Ul-chan!" exclaimed the Saiyan God with a big smile that made Ultear slightly blush at the comment

"Speaking of improving powers.. When I saw you transformed into that golden form, what is that? Why such an intense power exist within you? When you gave me part of your power I could feel that I became some type of Demi-Goddess who can destroy entire continents with no problems. So please don't lie to me Son-kun, What are you really?" asked the Time Mage with a serious expression as she was deeply looking at the Saiyan who had a normal expression but deep inside his mind knew that this day had to come, before he could speak up suddenly someone wanted to talk through his mind and he could guess who it was

" _Son Goku! Why are you taking so long to grab something?! Hurry up before I break the laws establish by Belldandy in this world!"_ said the Goddess of Destruction via telepathic making the Saiyan somewhat flinch from her tone of voice

" _Just give me a minute alright? I'm talking with someone important"_ replied back Goku through his mind as he could sworn that he heard a 'tch' from Medaka, however for his unluckiness Ultear could tell that there was something wrong with his lover

"What's going on Son-kun? It seems like you were talking with someone through your mind?" asked the Time Arc Mage as she raised one of her eyebrows with curiosity

"Eh... No I wasn't!" stuttered the Saiyan God with a hint of nervousness on his tone of voice, but of course this gave it away to Ultear who chuckled at his attitude

"You really are a bad liar.. Who was talking through your mind, one of your friends or something?" asked Ultear with curiosity

"I can't say." simply said Goku with a normal tone, this of course annoyed the Mage more than it should be that Goku could even notice magic energy being leak off from her body

"I just told you one of my deepest secrets that could affect both of our lives and your telling me 'I can't say'?! Are you fucking kidding?! Tell me one reason why you can't say before I start beating your ass and I could care less if your millions of times stronger than me" lashed out the Time mage with anger towards the Earth-raised Saiyan who just stood quiet since he really felt bad he can't say the truth for now

"Because there are things that can't be said or else It can greatly affect the balance of not only this world, but the entire existence around us" stated the Saiyan God with a serious expression that caught Ultear by surprised since she wouldn't expect this answer from him, however she could tell that Goku wasn't kidding since he never has been serious when it comes to the secrets..

"Son-kun..." murmured the long haired mage as she looks at the Saiyan with deep eyes trying to find an answer within him

"As much I want to tell you what's going on Ul-chan I can't say it right now because there is things that normal humans wouldn't comprehend or even understand.. The higher beings wouldn't allow it" commented Goku sadly with his eyes closed and thinking carefully in what to say, the reason he can't tell her about the Black and Zamasu situation is that this affair it's linked directly to the Gods who don't want mortals to get involved in this aside from his students who are battling them at this moment

" _I don't what's impeding you to tell me truth Son-kun but I'll swear that I will find out! Even if the Gods themselves are keeping you quiet.."_

 _ **Scene Change... Edolas Realm... Goku Black's castle..**_

Shockwaves could be felt in the entire castle and beyond as Dragon Force Natsu was fighting at full force against Goku Black who was in his Super Saiyan Form blocking all his attacks with such ease that he wasn't even trying, however Mystogan was busy trying to deal with a clone that Black created and not was as strong as the original which made things for the heroes harder to even stall..

"Running out of gas Dragon Slayer? At this rate I'm getting bored of blocking all of your pathetic attacks" exclaimed Black in a mocking way as he kept blocking all of Natsu's punches with one hand and tosses him to the side like a ragdoll

"Shut up! _**Fire Dragon Roar!"**_ yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily as he releases a massive stream of fire that looks like a meteor towards Black who just smirked at the pathetic level of power being put into that attack so as the attack made contact with him he stared to walk through Natsu's attack which shocked the Dragon Slayer to it's core. Then Black gets in front of the mage and starts to choke him with his right hand thus making Natsu trying anything to get away from his hold but no avail

"You know.. That attack was really pathetic coming from someone who obtain the power of the Dragons, Let me show you what the power of a God is capable of doing" stated the self-proclaimed God as he powers up his Super Saiyan aura that created massive cracks around the room they were in thanks to the pressure of his power, then he stared to focus all his aura into his left hand and forming a golden Ki Blade and stabs the Dragon Slayer through his waist thus making him spit a great amount of blood from his mouth and some of it landed on Black's face which made him smirk and licks the upper part of his lips

"Natsu!" yelled Edo-Jellal in a worried tone as he was about to rush in to save Natsu from Black, however he was kicked in the face by the clone that Goku Black created and it was still as strong as the original

"Oh whats wrong ningen? Already calling it quits?" asked the golden warrior with amusement as he takes out his Golden blade from Natsu who was semi-unconscious as he was dripping a lot of blood from his waist where he was stabbed and from his mount, Black just casually throws him to the side where he landed sitting down "Now.. I think it's your turn to receive your punishment Jellal.."

"Hold it..." murmured the Dragon Slayer in a low tone but Black manages to hear him and turns his head around to see Natsu who was surprisingly still his Dragon Force after receiving that stab on his waist and holding with his right hand the wound and with his left hand stared to stand up slowly "I'm... not.. Do..ne with.. You"

"You are really persistent" commented Black in his normal as he was fully focusing on Natsu who was fully standing up and painting hard as he was holding his wound, then notice that a lot of Fire was being produced in the Dragon Slayer's waist and finally Black notice that the wound was fully closed as Natsu removed his hand from the healed wound " _He healed his would with his Fire Magic..."_

"Like i said I'm not done with you... I still have an ace up my sleeve.." said Natsu between breaths as he takes off his vest thus leaving him shirtless and exposing most of the scratches, stains of blood and his wound that he healed with his fire, a trick that he learned through his training in the Gravity Chamber but takes a lot of stamina from him

"What would that be, mortal?" asked the Super Saiyan now with curiosity on his face and interest to see what Natsu can bring to this battle, suddenly he saw the Dragon Slayer back to his powering up position where he releases his red fire aura that was surrounding him but then with his critical eye he catches another coat of energy covering the Fire

"It's an incomplete technique I learned from my master.. There's only 10% percent that it will work meanwhile I'm in this form, If I can't control it I'm definitely dead.. But still!" said the Pink haired mage with determination as he stared to power up thus shaking the castle that they were on, including the entire island was trembling from the massive power that Natsu was producing

(A/N: This scene is similar to the SSJB Goku vs Hit in the Universe 6 Arc)

"A form more powerful than Dragon Force? Impossible! but what could it be..?" wondered the ex-prince of Edolas as he was watching Natsu powering to limits that he has never felt on someone from Fairy Tail, even Black's clone was distracted from the power up

"Hphm... No matter how much raw power you increase in it won't be able to surpass the power of a God like myself mortal..." commented Super Saiyan Black with confidence as he waits for the Dragon Slayer to reach his peak, suddenly he saw his fire aura that was covering him vanishing away but his power didn't decrease at all, but he saw that Natsu only showed a small smirk and looked at him in the eyes and said

" _ **Kaio-Ken!**_ " yelled Dragon Force Natsu as he releases his Magic fire aura added with the Kaio-Ken aura coating it and reaching the entire room thus changing the color of the environment "I did it! The power of the Dragon Force sync well with the Kaio-Ken!"

"So you learned that annoying technique as well huh?" asked Goku Black with curiosity towards the Dragon Slayer who just smirked at him with cockiness

"Yeah, I learned this technique from Goku himself who wrecked you really well with it hehe" commented back Natsu still with his confidence as he could see he further annoyed the self-proclaimed deity "This technique increases my raw power, speed and every type of attributes that can help me"

"It's that so?" replied Black with curiosity as he crosses his arms and was straight up looking at the Dragon Slayer with a serious expression

"Let me show you a glimpse of my speed.." stated Natsu as he stared to move around the room they were on at speeds beyond lightning that even Edo-Jellal couldn't keep up with, Black kept following him by just using his critical eye and then sense that Natsu was behind him as he was looking at the opposite side of the throne room and in a instant went back to the same position he once was

"Amazing speed for a human.. But if thats really the limit your body can handle then don't even bother to attack me" said Goku Black with fully confidence towards the Dragon Slayer who just stood quiet and stared to give warrior yell that was echoed through the entire castle and shaking it to it's core

" _His power level is increasing more... Two times.. Three times... Four Times... no it's more than that"_ thought Goku Black seriously with his arms crossed just waiting for Natsu's next attack since this could be his final one since the body can't handle that much power in a mortal body

" _ **Ten Times Kaio-Ken!**_ " yelled Natsu to it's core that he could feel some parts of his body breaking but ignore it, his Kaio-Ken aura got so much bigger than before and his power was something out of this world like nobody would stop him! He rushed towards Black at a speed almost reaching light thus surprising the self-proclaimed God who received a shattering punch on his face that was send flying through the walls of the castle thus ending up outside of it

" _He lay a punch on Black!"_ thought Edo-Jellal surprised as he saw Natsu flying towards Black's direction

"What the?!" said Black out-loud in shock that this mortal manage to lay a punch on him but he wasn't fast enough to react as Natsu came with another assault and stared to give Goku Black multiple punches and kick at a crazy speed and gave him an upper cut on the face thus sending him flying, however the Dragon Slayer stared to feel that his arms were straining him so much that it was getting bigger, hell he even felt that some bones of his body were breaking

" _At this rate not even Dragon Force will handle it any longer not even my body so I have to end this!"_ thought Natsu seriously as he cupped both of his hands near his waist " _ **Fire Dragon..."**_

" ** _Kamehameha!"_** yelled the Dragon Slayer at the top of his lungs as he releases a Island-sized red fire Kamehameha from his hands towards Black who was still flying upwards from Natsu's attack but notices the massive attack coming after him and with his right hand coated with his Super Saiyan Ki stared to block the attack that stared to push him slightly which irritated the self-proclaimed God to no end

"Don't get cocky mortal! Nobody will surpass a God!" yelled Super Saiyan Goku Black as he slightly increases his power level and stared to push back with his own Ki Blast, but Natsu isn't going to give in as he sacrifices both of his arms to release the maximum potential he can dish out to overcome Black (A/N: Similar to what Super Saiyan Blue Goku did against Merged Zamasu) however the blonde haired warrior gave a mightily to again push back the attack, suddenly a massive explosion occurred between their beam struggle that consumed both of them, The explosion itself created Planetary-range shockwaves through Edolas...

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Devil Slayer Form Gray was at the moment engage in a hand-to-hand combat between Hughes and Sugarboy who weren't pushed overs at all, however thanks to his enhanced senses that his Devil energy gives him was enough to counter or dodge the attacks from the Commanders. However he stopped for a split of a second to sense a power level that was beyond anything he can dish out and he could tell who it was..

" _Natsu?! How is he creating this much power? Could it be that he's using the Kaio-ken combined to defeat Black? No... he knows pretty well that the technique can put him out of_ _condition"_ thought Gray as he stopped blocking the attacks from the commanders which made them smirk evilly

"You let your guard down fool!" yelled Hughes as he balled his hand into a fist towards the Ice Mage, however before he could made contact with him Gray just blocked it once again with his arm thus surprising the commander "What the?!"

"You really think I will let my guard down that easily?" asked the Ice Devil Slayer with a dark smirk as he grabs Hughes and with his raw strength throws him to the nearest building making it collapse, but he didn't stopped there as he saw Sugarboy coming towards him and decided to use his speed to disappeared in sight thus surprising the commander who received a powerful kick from Gray in the face and sending the blond haired commander to the opposite side of the battlefield

"Pathetic, I was expecting more from the commanders but it seems that my power is too much for both of you" stated Gray with a mocking tone as he crossed both of his arms and saw both of Black's commander coming out from the rubbles of the building with scratches around their body

"You will regret mocking us you demon freak! ARGHHH!" yelled Sugarboy as he elevates his Ki and releases a massive Ki blast towards Gray, the same could be said for Hughes who follow his lead and released another Ki blast towards the Ice Mage who stayed calm

" _Alright let's see if the technique I have been developing works"_ said within his mind the Ice Devil Slayer as he stared to concentrate a colossal amount of Magic through both of his arms that it stared to turn to a black shiny skin (A/N: Similar to Luffy's Armament Haki) plus with the Devil energy running through his body it amplify the strength of it tens of fold

As both Ki Blast were coming towards him, the Ice Mage with his coated arms blocked both of the attacks casually thus shocking the commanders to the core and re-directs it to the sky in a casual way

"How?! How did you do that with such ease!?" asked Hughes with shocked towards Gray who just chuckle darkly at his reaction

"It's a technique I borrowed from someone that I killed a month ago, It's known as Armament" replied back the Ice Mage as he shows both of his arms completely black and shiny "It's basically concentrating a colossal amount of energy in that certain spot that it creates a black armor that protects you from any attack"

"Pff big deal! It's just like a energy shield protecting you from the inevitable" stated the pink haired armor with a mocking smirk as he was about to assault Gray who just turned around showing his reddish devil eye and appeared in front of the commander who was shocked from his speed

"Not only it protects me from attacks but it also Enhances my speed and power without drawbacks" said Gray with a devilish smirk as he stared to give a series of lightning-speed punches in different parts of Sugarboy's body that it was destroying his armor all the way (A/N: Similar to the Hit vs Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta)

" _He's hitting all my vital parts of my body, If I don't get out of this one I'm dead!"_ thought Sugarboy with urgency as he was tanking all of Gray's attack, However before he could do his plan Hughes was behind the Ice Mage ready to kill him but Gray just turned around and punches the commander with such force that sends him back to the building where he collided before.. " _That's it! This is my chance!"_

Before the Ice Devil Slayer could turn around he was already on a full-nelson thanks to Sugarboy who just chuckle evilly as he finally caught him

"I finally got you little bastard! You won't escape from this one" commented the commander as he position himself with Gray towards Hughes who was getting out from the destroyed building "Hughes! I got him! Stab him before he can escape"

"But what about you? You could potentially die from this!" said Hughes with some concern on his voice not wanting to hurt his partner to a certain degree

"Don't worry about me! After you kill him you can put me in the healing tank!" replied back the blonde haired with confidence that this would work as he was holding with his raw strength the enemy, however he couldn't feel Gray fighting back at all which made him smirk "What's wrong freak? too afraid to say something before your death?"

"Not really... Go for it and make this move, I won't even bother to fight back this attempt" replied back Gray calmly but with strong confidence which Sugarboy didn't picked up and just laugh mockingly at his comment

"Do it now Hughes! This bastard is done for!" stated the commander out-loud towards Hughes who just nodded at his responds and stared to power up to his maximum energy out-put and concentrates his Ki to his right arm where he stared to create a blue Ki Blade in which he learned from his King and ran towards both of them with a warrior yell, however he didn't notice Gray's devil smirk as he stabs both of them through their waist in which splatted a lot of blood around and even getting into Hughes face..

"Finally... He's dead" commented Hughes to himself between breaths as he takes out his Ki blade from both of them, He saw Sugarboy releasing Gray from the full-nelson and fall flat on the floor but the Ice Devil Slayer despite being stabbed deeply he was still standing! and with a blink of an eye Gray creates Ur's sword and stabs Hughes which surprised both of the commanders, as Hughes was spewing blood from his mouth asked "How... How are you still moving..?"

"Devil Slayer Magic..." simply said Gray as he stared to heal his wound by freezing it with his Devil Magic and wipes off the blood from his mouth, then he proceeds to release a potent Ki Blast towards him in which disintegrates Hughes from the face of the Realm, Then he turns around to see Sugarboy trying to stand up in fear that this freak killed his friend without hesitation, Gray just creates an Ice Arrow and launches it towards Sugarboy's head thus killing him instantly as blood just spills around his body...

"It's over..." the Fairy Tail said with a sigh as he lowered down his defense but didn't deactivate his Devil Slayer Form since he doesn't want to be caught off guard by another general.. He stares at Sugarboy's dead body that still has his eyes open and the arrow implanted in his head, he decides to take off the arrow from his head and closed his eyes for respect.. He might be getting used to kill the threat but never liked these grotesque things he was doing "I want to stop doing this but my Devil energy is keeping asking for more.."

"Fullbuster!" yelled Edo-Juvia who was coming from the other side of the battlefield which makes Gray to turn to her direction and saw a couple of hundreds of citizens, some of them children's alive from the massive explosion "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I defeated the threat so there should be no danger in the city anymore" replied back the Ice Mage with a calm voice towards the Blue haired who just nodded at him but then notices the body of Sugarboy laying down on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him, before she could say something Gray only said "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it"

"We need to relocate them to a safe spot if another commander or even Black comes here.." commented Edo-Juvia with a serious expression towards Gray who nodded and followed her plan to relocate the civilians who survived... " _Fullbuster.. I hope you are alright after killing two commanders.."_

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Shockwaves could be heard through the city and beyond as Dragon Force Wendy and company were duking it out against Coco plus her two clones who were fighting Edo-Wendy and Lisanna in different parts of the city. Wendy flew around a building at super-sonic speed where she found Coco floating and stared to engage in a hand-to-hand combat which were creating wind gust around their surroundings, then the Sky Dragon Slayer got to nail a clean punch on the commander which got her enraged and replied with a round-house kick that Wendy evaded by ducking down, the attack created a gust of wind strong enough to collapse the nearest building, Wendy then proceeds to give a series of kicks towards Coco who manages to block every single one of them with her arm. However Wendy saw an opening as she increased her speed and grabbed the commander's head dragging it down to the ground where the impact created a massive crater

(A/N: This scene is similar to the Vegito Blue vs Merged Zamasu scene fight of Dragon Ball Super Episode 66)

"What's wrong? Is this the true power of a Commander?!" asked Dragon Force Wendy with some cockiness on her voice as she was pressing Coco's head on the ground with her right hand and the left hand was holding one of her arms so she can't move

"Don't get cocky little girl!" replied Coco as she releases her aura to push back the Sky Dragon Slayer which it worked and got up again, then the commander ran at super-sonic speed towards Wendy who saw this and also clenched her so she can give her a direct punch, In the next second both of their fist collided to each others face so hard that it created a crater below them

"Give up! I don't want to kill you!" stated Wendy as she struggle to speak since Coco's fist was in her cheek and was pushing it deeper

"Never! I will not fail for Black-sama and Zamasu-sama!" replied back the commander as she also struggle to speak thanks to Wendy's fist burry down in her cheek

Then both of them jumped away from each other, looking at their eyes deeply with seriousness to see who will be making the first move, the Sky Dragon Slayer just took a deep breath and released a massive gust of wind that can level multiple city blocks towards Coco who jump towards the attack and with her Ki splits the attack in half leaving a trail of destruction behind her

" _ **Sky Dragon Iron Fist!**_ " yelled Dragon Force Wendy as she came running at fast speed towards Coco who was surprised at the next quick attack and gave her a shattering punch in her stomach that made her spit blood from her mouth

"Bastard!" stated back with anger the commander as she replied with her own Ki-infused punch towards Wendy but this time was straight in the face which sends the Dragon Slayer fly back a couple meters, this of course made the commander smirk for a moment but suddenly she saw Wendy standing up with a serious face with blood dripping down her mouth and nose but she didn't pay attention to it

"Heh, I'm staring to like this combat more than ever!" said Wendy with a smirk as her Dragon Slayer attitude was taking over, she cracked her neck left and right and got into her Turtle Hermit battle position, however she suddenly sensed Natsu's power skyrocking to unknown level but then it dropped like a rock which surprised her " _Natsu-san's power is dropping like a fly! I need to finish this battle quickly"_

However before both of them could move they suddenly saw a trail of Ki jumping building by building at a fast rate, Wendy with her critical eye saw who it was and it shocked her " _Lisanna-san?! She's going to the same direction to where the major battle it's going on!"_

Before Wendy could say something Coco ran towards her direction and punches her so hard that it sends her crashing towards the nearest building

"Don't ever lower your guard in a death match, I could have killed you in that instant" stated the commander in a serious tone as she got back into her battle position waiting for Wendy to come out from the rubbles of the destroyed building, Then all of the rubbles and debris went flying away in different directions thanks to the Sky Dragon Slayer who released her potent Magic Aura

"It's time to finish this battle... From now on I'll be using my full power in Dragon Force!" said Wendy towards Coco as she gives a warrior yell that could be comparable to a Dragon roar and powers up to her maximum in this state, wind gust could be felt around the entire city and the ground below them was cracking and it was even levitating

"Now your taking this serious huh? Well then I will go full power!" stated back Coco as she also activated her Ki aura and went to her full power

" _I can't stall this battle_ _anymore... If Lisanna-san reaches there and gets killed I won't forgive myself!"_ thought deeply the Sky Dragon Slayer now wanting to end this battle as soon as possible before the worst could happen..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Natsu was still floating in the sky with his Dragon Force and Kaio-Ken aura activated however his arms were completely broken thanks to the amount of power he putted on that Fire Dragon Kamehameha, his gaze was still focused on the cloud of smoke that was covering his opponent and he knew very well that he survived that attack, as the smoke stared to disappeared we could see Super Saiyan Goku Black with one of his hands extended meaning he blocked the attack but the Dragon Slayer notice a significant amount of scratches on his hand which he blocked... This of course made Black annoyed to no end

"A simple mortal.. Manage to scratch me when I'm a Super Saiyan!?" murmured Black with anger as he looked at his scratched hand deeply that he didn't notice Natsu coming on his way

"Whats wrong Black?! Having a mental breakdown?" commented Natsu as he rushed towards Black with everything he had left and stared to give him a series of kicks in the face since he couldn't use any of his arms, however Black recover and got one of his leg he was kicking with and squeeze so hard that made Natsu stop attacking and yell with agony for a moment, however...

"AHHRGGG! _**Kaio-Ken X20!"**_ yelled the Dragon Slayer with anger and agony as he powered up to the maximum his body could handle which surprised Goku Black to no end as he received a powerful kick from Natsu that sends him flying down to his castle crashing down where Edo-Jellal and Black's clone were fighting

" _Amazing...! He's giving Black the fight of his life even as a Super Saiyan!"_ thought the ex-prince of Edolas as he saw where Black crashed from the kick.. However as he looked up Natsu was breathing hard and dropped out from the Kaio-Ken and Dragon Force at the same time thanks to using the massive power to fight back against Black fell from the sky and crashed in the throne room almost unconscious "Natsu!" However before he couldn't even reach to his friend on time as Black teleported in front of him with a scratch in his face

"Like I would let you get in front of him!" stated Goku Black with a maniac smirk as he kicks Edo-Jellal in the stomach and sends him flying crashing to the walls thus leaving him almost unconscious from the impact "Now for the main course... You will pay dearly mortal!"

Goku Black stared to step on Natsu's almost unconscious body with such force that made him yell to the point of agony "That's what I wanted to hear from you mortal!" then Black created a Ki arrow and impaled both of Natsu's broken hands on top of each other which made him yell in pain "I'm still not done!" then he created five Ki arrows to impaled different parts of Natsu's body that he was now bleeding to the point of losing conscious, however Black made sure he was still awake from this pain..

(A/N: This scene is similar to the one Naruto was impaled by Pain)

"Why..." murmured Natsu under his breath but it was loud enough from Goku Black to hear which made him chuckle darkly

"It's simple mortal... All of you have committed sins that can't be forgive, The cycle of hate has been going on since the beginning of time, The Gods failed to understand that mortals are a flawed specie" stated Black as he walked around the room and dropped to his normal form "If your wondering why this body it's because this is the perfect vessel to destroy the entire mortal population with the power of increasing your level every time you battle.. Also because they think this is the face of hope in his universe..."

"However even if you learned from a mythical embodiment of a monster like a Dragon you will never understand the meaning of a God when it comes to cleaning the evil of the Multiverse and bring justice" finished explaining Goku Black as he walked towards Natsu and charged up a Ki Blast that is capable to kill the Dragon Slayer who just looked up at him with his teeth gritting in frustration "Now it's time to say goodbye mortal.."

Before the self-proclaimed God could released his attack he was punched in the face so hard that he was send crashing to the nearest wall, then Black recovered from the attack and saw who he was, it was none other than Lisanna who was in her transformation that resembles Mirajane... This of course made Black annoyed to no end "That mortal..."

"Lisanna..." murmured Natsu in a weak voice as he makes eye contact with the girl that he cares the most and then he notice that she couldn't beat him "What are you doing here!? You know you can't win Lisanna!"

"I know..." hearing this of course surprised Natsu who's eyes went wide, then she took a knee in front of him with a serious expression "However that doesn't mean I will let the guy I love for die!" those words hit the Dragon Slayer like a wild train that he wanted to come out from but the impaled Ki arrows were preventing him...

The White Haired warrior then stood up and proceeds to attack Goku Black who just shook his head in disappointment and with the force of his punch sends away Lisanna to the other side of the battlefield with such power that hurts her, however she wasn't going to give in as she rushed again with her claws and attacked Goku Black but he was just dodging them with ease.. Then he slaps her up in the jaw that it was strong enough to knock her out next to the Dragon Slayer who was in awe from all of this

"Lisanna! Please don't continue this.." murmured the Mage as he saw the white haired mage standing up slowly walking towards in front of him with all her will power she had in her, finally then grabs the Ki arrow that was impaled in Natsu's hand and was about to take it off, However Black was behind her and with his Ki Blade he impales Lisanna in the stomach...

What Natsu saw was something that he never expected in his life, The face of his master/best friend impaling the girl that he loves from his childhood to the point she was gaging blood and it even landed on his face... He couldn't even react or say something about her comment

"This is the true path of peace Natsu Dragneel! The Gods have to sacrifice mortals like her or you to achieve what Kaioshins want in their Universe!" stated Black towards Natsu as he releases his Ki Blade from Lisanna's body and licks her blood, then he kicks her to the other side of the throne room... This of course was the last straw from the Dragon Slayer thinking that she was dead

Natsu couldn't even feel what was going on, he felt his body numb, his mind was having a breakdown trying to not believe what just had happened... Then he felt something snapped inside his body and gave a yell that was a mixture of a Dragon and a Demon, black flames were staring to come from his body and consumed him! this of coursed created a shockwaves that created cracks around the destroyed throne room

"So you have more energy than last time..." stated Black with a smirk as he saw Natsu standing up slowly with the dark flames surrounding his body, with his critical eye he catches the face of Natsu, he was the mixture of a complete demon and dragon who looked to want to kill his opponent with no remorse... " _This feels different... He doesn't posses human energy anymore, It's more of a demon"_

 _(_ A/N: If you wanna know how Natsu looks like it's the same when he went rampage against Gray when he thought Lucy was dead in the Alvarez War Arc)

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Gray who was still in his Devil Slayer Form healing from the impaled he got from the commanders Sugarboy and Hughes suddenly felt a massive demonic power level appearing in Edolas that his Red-demonic eye was lighting up from excitement, as he stared to locked on the power where it was coming from it shocked him to the core what he felt...

" _Natsu?! How did he gain this massive jump?! I can't ignore this! I need to see what's going on in the battlefield!"_ thought the Ice Devil Slayer as he powered up and flew away from the destroyed city he was at, this of course surprised Edo-Juvia who saw him flying away..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Dragon Force Wendy who was fighting her respective commander also felt this demonic power level appearing from Natsu's body that it shocked her to no end and stopped fighting for a moment

" _Natsu-san?! I need to finish this before anything goes_ _wrong!" thought Wendy in a worried tone, she also could feel Lisanna's energy was decreasing drastically_

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Lucy and Erza who are in their Kaio-Ken X10 were about to rush towards Knightwalker in her False Super Saiyan were stopped by the sudden massive power spike that was produced by Natsu's Demonic energy

" _Natsu?! Where is this terrible power coming from him?" thought the Celestial Mage scared from what would happen to the Dragon Slayer_

 _"This is no good! We need to finish this quickly before anything bad happens!" followed Titania in her thoughts_

 ** _Scene Change..._**

Gajeel who also was in his Dragon Force against Panther Lily also felt the massive power spike coming from the Fire Dragon Slayer that he had to stop for a moment from fighting

" _Salamander? Where is he getting this awful energy?"_

 ** _Scene Change... Earthland..._**

"Bastard! How long is he going to take to get his stupid technique!" asked Medaka out-loud as she was losing her patience for Goku to get his technique. Belldandy, Zamasu and Cus were just watching her with comical sweat-drops just hoping she doesn't destroy the planet by accident from the anger... Before the Goddess could say anything else the Saiyan God reappeared instantly thanks to Instant Transmission

"Sorry! I just had to talk with someone quickly" commented Goku with a smile as he was holding the Mafuba with his left arm, Medaka was about to hit Goku from taking long, however she notice some lipstick in his lips thus having more reason to hit comically thanks to his tardiness "Auch! Auch! Auch! Why did you hit me Medaka-sama!?"

"I don't need to explain it to you!" said the Goddess as she crossed her arms and looked at the other side in jealousy "Cus! Let's go to Edolas now!"

"As you wish my lady" replied back the Angel as she tapped her staff two time and evolved everyone in a blinding light towards Edolas, as the few seconds passed all of them reached to the atmosphere of the realm and sensed major power levels being around, however the one that caught the attention of everyone specially Goku was Natsu's

"Wow! I never sensed this kind of power within Natsu!" said the Saiyan God in shock as he felt the demonic power being leaked away from his body "I can also sense Black has gotten stronger than ever thanks to our first fight"

"Whatever that demonic power is it couldn't be good for all of us" stated Zamasu with a serious expression as he also felt that demonic power

"It has to be stopped before something major happens" followed Belldandy with some authority in her tone of voice

"Alright I'll use Instant Transmission to get there" commented Goku as he was about to teleport, however someone kicked him on the face so hard that he was send flying away a couple of kilometers, The Gods were surprised at this and saw who it was..

"You are?!" asked Zamasu in shocked as he was looking at the exact copy of himself having a creepy smile

"That's Zamasu... from a another timeline.." spoke up Medaka with a serious tone of voice towards the evil Zamasu

"It's nice to see you again Kaioshins from Universe 6 and 10 and Goddess of Destruction... Medaka"

* * *

 **And Cut! Yes the person who kicked Goku was Future Zamasu who just showed up in front of the Gods! It's about to go down! same could be said by Natsu going to his Demonic State of power by the triggering of the 'Death' of Lisanna! Next chapter will continue with the battles and more cool shit to come! I'll write the rest of the reviews and facts when I can because I'm writing this at 4AM, good luck!**

 **Edit: Now the funny thing is that I was writing the last part drunk off my ass hahaha! so yeah lets get to the facts about this chapter**

 **1\. Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan 4 is almost as strong as Vegeta Super Saiyan God who fought with Lord Beerus in planet Earth two arcs ago, Vados is training him to achieve something greater than his last transformation (Hint: Trunks from the Goku Black Arc)**

 **2\. Pan and Bra knew how to use fusion before they could even go to train in Lord Beerus world**

 **3\. Goku wants to say the real truth to Ultear who's pregnant from him but the Gods don't want any more information being leaked out about Goku Black and Zamasu**

 **4\. Natsu in the two-week intense training in the Gravity Chamber he has been practicing how to use Kaio-Ken with Dragon Force and he only had 10% of a chance to make it to work and it did, His maximum is a Kaio-Ken X10 but the X20 was pushing it beyond his body**

 **5\. Goku Black in his Super Saiyan was using less that 10% in his fight against Natsu who give it his all**

 **6\. Gray's Devil Slayer powers are beyond what the commanders excluding Knightwalker could do that's why he didn't struggle against Sugarboy and Hughes**

 **7\. Wendy in his Dragon Force can defeat Coco but her doubts of killing her are preventing to do some major damage**

 **8\. Lisanna trying to help Natsu was directly inspired by the scene of Hinata helping Naruto when he was down against Pain**

 **9\. This is the first time the Book of E.N.D cracked thus releasing part of Natsu's demonic energy thanks to the raw anger and agony he was feeling at the moment Black 'killed' Lisanna**

 **10\. Goku was of course off-guard when he was kicked by Future Zamasu**

 **Alright I hope you guys liked my new chapter that I took almost three months to do hehehehe! I will try to put out more before the year ends because I have so much in store for all of you! Leave a review of what you think, follow or favorite this story to see whats next! Have a good day everyone!**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
